Harry Potter and the Return of the True Sorcerers
by Magicalfoci
Summary: HPCCS crossover CH27! There is a strange rift that separates them, and when they start down the path to seek the answers, they find that it requires them to take on a duty that will utterly change their lives for the wizards... and the sorcerers.
1. Dreams of the Sleepless

Here's some changes you should know:

**_Fujitaka_****_ is not the other half of Clow Reed's reincarnation in this story. _**

_Li Syaoran returned to Hong Kong after the Hope Card (Movie 2) and did not yet return. _

_And I kind of took everyone's powers to an advance in this story, but not that much of a big deal._

_One more thing, I sorely messed up with the plotline of Harry Potter and a bit of the CCS series. This is also an Alternate Universe of the Fifth Book. I can't promise that anything that happens in the Order of the Phoenix (I read it, though) will happen here. I will definitely take wizarding world details and characters though._

* * *

**Special thanks to Jen for she's the one who lent an ear when I was first plotting this story before I ever began it. **

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter respectfully belongs to J.K. Rowling, and Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMP and other companies I don't know of! I thank them for letting me borrow them.**_

* * *

_**Harry Potter and the Return of the True Sorcerers**_

_**By Magicalfoci**_

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_The Dreams of the Sleepless_

* * *

From high above, a small town emerges into view filled with trees decorating the borders of streets and sidewalks; parks and woods are located at the perimeters of large buildings only about two-stories high. Large, cleared-out spaces are cement-paved school yards where children have abandoned for the summer. The hot, scorching sun is striking the grass, the flowers, and small animals going about their survival life. Flying by the chirping birds annoying one another in the clear afternoon and the adults going about their businesses, we enter a scene by the lake. 

From children to teenagers to adults were the people at the sandy shore in their swimming suits diving in the sparkling clear blue water or sculpting magnificent shapes from the sand. We head out into the waters that are along the side of a tall cliff. Splashing alone far out in the lake was a girl where you can only catch her legs sticking out of the water as she swam.

Sakura tore through the welcoming cool water with her feet paddling and her arms propelling. Running out of oxygen, she swam back up to the surface; she gasped in a deep breath of air. She heard the lifeguard's whistle scream into her water-drenched ears. She twirled smoothly around in the water to see the commotion. The sunlight streamed onto her glistening wet face and blinded her eyes. Lifting slender hands to shield the scorching brilliance, she peered at the lifeguard who was waving her back.

Oops, she thought she went a bit too far!

Diving back in the water, Sakura began swimming back. She was at the lakeside, the one where she had caught The Erase card way back when. With expert strokes of an experienced swimmer, she swept past the fishes and felt her feet graze some weird feeling coral. When she popped her head back up, she righted herself onto the sandy floor. She walked out of the water and onto the dryer sand where some of her friends were molding sand castles. Tomoyo, being far by the best artist around, modeled a perfect figure of Sakura swimming in the ocean water- so only half her figure was seen.

Sakura, noticing the model, reddened. But she didn't say anything. She couldn't say anything to Tomoyo. Tomoyo, smiling hopefully, asked, "So what do you think?" Sakura forced a smile. Then Naoko turned around after adding water to the sand in the bucket. She asked, "Oh yes, Tomoyo-chan, how was boarding school anyway?"

Tomoyo had this enigmatic expression write across her face that no one could really tell but Sakura. Tomoyo replied, "It was lots of fun! Like a magical dream come true, but overall, learning was really difficult. They are so complicated in their subjects, like sewing for instance! They make you think about different cultures, superstitions, and even how to use light red thread in between colors for healing luck!"

Tomoyo talked a little more about the school. By the end, Naoko exclaimed, "I am so jealous of you Tomoyo for… (One year… two… three…) for almost five years now! I've been trying to find this school of yours forever! Can't you just tell me their name yet?"

Tomoyo shook her head with a frown. "If I told you, I'd have to lie about the name. It's a private boarding school, and they're really into secrecy. But I really do wish you and Sakura-chan could go with me! It's not as much fun without you two!"

Naoko rolled her eyes at Sakura who grinned back as she began adding horns on her sand-modeled head. "Yeah, you should speak to your school principal about us." Then to let on that she was only joking, she said, "I don't know how you survive without us."

Tomoyo laughed. Then something caught her eye, and she suddenly stood up and pointed. "Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun are racing! Let's go see who'll win!"

Tomoyo grabbed Naoko's arm and led her over. Sakura stayed behind watching them go. Usually it would be Tomoyo grabbing Sakura's arm or vice versa, but things had changed drastically. With quiet resignation, Sakura looked at Tomoyo whose long, purple-highlighted hair now fell in beautiful waves down her back much like Nadeshiko's hair, Sakura's mother.

They were all now fifteen years old, or at least around that age since their birthdays all varied. And Sakura of the yester-years was much different from the Sakura of the now. Practicing by day and night with Keroberos and Yue, she learned to control her power in time that she could call upon the cards without her staff, sense the littlest of things like non-living objects, understand, and know more than what she is told, has seen, or felt.

Her discreet gaze on Tomoyo was not without a motive. She was looking at the other girl's aura. That strange aura whose tendrils had flapped wildly around her body when she was just eleven, but she noticed the once fiery aura had been controlled better over five years into a wavering sheen on her body. Wherever Tomoyo went at the end of break, it was not just about knitting and fixing broken things.

Finally Sakura focused her attention on Chiharu and Yamazaki; she cheered wildly for Chiharu with the other girls. The guys cheered for Yamazaki. Chiharu lost though, but Yamazaki acted like she won by telling a story about how swimming racers won by being second to the first and etc. Chiharu didn't buy it and threatened to tear his head off. Everyone crowded around the two and chattered excitedly, and the next thing they knew, another race was being started but between Naoko and her boyfriend this time. Meanwhile, Sakura dried herself off, threw on a tee shirt, and pulled on her shorts.

Tomoyo's sad, sweet voice suddenly sounded from behind. "Sakura-chan..." She froze in mid-action. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you every year. I'm sorry for not being more forthright in explaining myself." Sakura forced her limbs to move-- to put her sun tan lotion and comb into her bag. "I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo's voice broke. And it took all of Sakura's willpower not to crush the landscape around her and break into tears as well.

"Please, can't you talk to me at least? You can get mad at me, yell, scream, or anything! Just talk to me… Sakura-chan…" Sakura, though listening very hard and blinking her stinging eyes rapidly, slung her towel over one shoulder and carried her bag over the other. She left the beach.

When she got home, she went to the bathroom and showered. The warm water trickling down her back and half of it wasn't even from the faucet. Her tears fell and fell endlessly. Sakura wiped her burning eyes and began washing her face and the rest of her body.

After she had showered, she went back to her room and began cleaning up. Kero watched her. He had watched her run into the bathroom crying, listened to her sobs and muffled words, and now watched her try to keep her cool. It was becoming common for her. Finally, Sakura looked at that little guardian beast sitting among other stuffed animals.

"Alright, I give, what you want from me?" she asked angrily. That was becoming quite common too.

Kero said quietly, "How was it at the beach with Tomoyo-chan?" Kero didn't sneak along with her because of Tomoyo. When Sakura heard him ask the obvious, she nearly exploded into fits of hysterical laughter and tears. She lied down and began breathing heavily until she got in control of herself. Then she looked at Kero expectantly. _I'll tell him,_ she thought. _It's about time I asked. _Sighing deeply, she prepared herself and then looked at him.

"Kero-chan, I can't stand it! There has to be a reason for all of this! Why am I destroying all those tapes and pictures of our cardcaptoring days? Why am I unable to talk to her? Why am I _hiding_ from her!" she cried, frustrated, and sat down on the edge of her bed. Kero flew from his spot and sat next to her. "I thought it would go away," she whispered. "I thought it was just the influx of magic from growing up and everything that these strange habits are taking over me. But it's more than that.

"It's like I don't want her to know anything about me... because now she's mostly forgotten about the Cards and Clow Reed. I think she's forgotten everything, in fact. Hiiragizawa Eriol, Li Syaoran, Li Meiling, all of them. Maybe not the person, but the _other_ things they can do." She narrowed her eyes. "The magic."

Kero's expression changed to one of concern. So she finally noticed. Sakura said, "Her magic's changed." And the fact that she had magic at all was a surprise to them five years ago. Alone, they grew to accept the strange phenomenon, but Tomoyo never said anything about it. "I remember feeling her aura, messy and weak, all those years ago when we turned eleven. It was vague though, because I wasn't that good at seeing these things. Then she just left Tomoeda all the way to this boarding school somewhere and each year she returns with her magic a little bit more trained. Refined. It's so different." She pensively looked down at her guardian beast. "It's so different from mine. Her aura is... solely hers, almost. It's not tied to anything."

Kero quietly offered, "That dream of yours, a long time ago, you said you saw her using strange magic but you never explained." 

"Oh, right, do you think that was a vision? It didn't feel like one. It felt like a crazy dream." Sakura's eyes took on a distant, faraway sheen. "She was wearing a robe... and a hat. A witch's hat." She frowned. "And she had a stick. She was waving it and saying something and things changed when she did."

Kero darted up to fly in front of Sakura's face. "That's it! I remember something about this! If you'd told me sooner, I probably could have told you earlier."

Sakura's gaze transformed into a glare. "It didn't feel important."

Kero sighed, exasperatedly. "She is a witch, Sakura, but no! Not those evil witches in Naoko's tales! All I know is that these witches and wizards are the ones who say weird things in another language and magic comes out of their _wand_. Unlike us, they don't summon spirits or talk to gods. Though that may be because they've more of a community-- you know, like organizations, schools, governments, and laws for their people since they have a much greater population than us."

"Ano… Kero-chan, do they know about us?" Sakura was intrigued.

"I don't know."

"Well… then how come I can't talk to Tomoyo-chan?"

"I don't know… Maybe Clow Reed knows… there was an age a _long_ time ago where sorcerers, wizards, _and_ nonmagical people lived together, but Clow Reed's long gone by now."

"Kero-chan," Sakura gave a small smile while shaking her head. "I'm going to call Eriol-kun."

"Huh? Why him?"

Sakura left the room already when Kero cried, "Oh right! He's--" Kero flew after her, but by the time he reached downstairs, Sakura was already on the phone and saying, "Been waiting for me to call, haven't you?"

She half-smiled but then lowered her voice, "I had my own dreams that I will be asking for your help too, yet until now I didn't know why... Then you'd also know why I wanted to call you… ano, I prefer to speak to you in person too, but-- Hoe! You need… help? Hiiragizawa Eriol, the almighty reincarnation of Clow Reed- I mean half reincarnation, well anyways, _you_ need _help_! HOE! I...guess...I'll ask Otou-san for permission. Ano...Sayanora..."

She hung up and leaned back in the chair. There was confusion on her face, and for the moment, she was rendered speechless.

"What'd he say?"

"He said he needs some help and wants me to come over to England."

Kero looked at her, stunned. "Why the hell does he want you all the way over _there_?"

"We'll find out, probably something to do with Nakuru since last time I heard, she put a girl in the hospital, but at least I'd also be able to talk to him in person about Tomoyo-chan." She sounded hopeful, but her heart belied that tone of voice. She didn't dare cling too closely to that hope.

* * *

_It was a boy, tall and handsome with his black robes flaying to the sides like a long, dark, billowing cape. He looked proud, malicious, and evil. Dark eyes set on a pale, full face skirting the perimeter of the forest. His black hair was whipped to the back by the unmerciful wind, but it didn't faze him. The boy turned around and gave a swift glance at a tall, looming castle filled with shadows of the wicked night. The howls of werewolves were about far away in the depths of the forest due to the bright full moon. The boy finally moved; he walked into the forest, and after a few minutes deep inside, he cried out, "Spirit of the Air! Heed my call!" _

_A wind passed but nothing happened out of the usual. He looked most foolish with his arms flung out into the open space above. He repeated it, "Spirit of the Air! I demand you to heed my call and rise me into the air!", but nothing happened. The boy became wide-eyed with fear and he turned every which way wondering what has happened. He whispered to himself, "H-Has my magic grown weak by living among… among the wizards?" He then shouted another incantation and another. Next he resorted to other languages._

_But nothing happened._

_Thoroughly shocked with agitation and fear, he pulled out his wand and lifted it, "Allevio!" Immediately, he began rising a foot above the ground. He spoke the counter spell and he fell back to the soft earth. "NO!" he cried out in anguish. He looked as if he would break his wand in half and mound it into dust. "This is not true! This cannot- DAMN YOU RIDDLE BOY!" _

_He ran deeper into the woods. "He took my magic… he took it…" _

_Fury and hate rushed into his face. He crushed a plant, and kicked down a small tree. A bush went down to his anger. Then, panting and exhausted, he resolved with determination, "If I, Voldemort, must be a mere wizard, then… then…" He inhaled deeply and said more quietly and darkly, "Then I will be a powerful one." And he turned back to the castle._

His bright jade eyes opened forcefully out of his dream. Harry sat up in bed putting a hand on his forehead. The scar was steadily burning, but getting used to it, he didn't cry out in agony or anything. Instead, bemusement forced its way through the bottle of packed emotions. Wondering about the bizarrely clear dream, he stood up and looked out the window onto the lamp-lit Pivet Drive. Harry turned around then, seeing nothing of interest out his window, to watch Hedwig's sleeping form on top of the old desk. Her eyes suddenly fluttered open as if sensing his stare and met his eyes from behind the cage bars. Her wings flapped a little to gain a nobler stance. Then she looked at him expectantly. Harry smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, Hedwig for waking you, but I didn't mean to. Go back to sleep now. I only woke up to a bad dream."

Hedwig made a noise and tilted her head to show her compassion for him. Harry suddenly felt shame burn his cheeks. _I'm so pathetic that even Hedwig is feeling sorry for me! I swear it's not like I'm disturbed or anything. _Forgetting Rita Skeeter's article was a hard thing no doubt, especially after what it did to Cornelius Fudge's attitude towards him. "No, really, just go to sleep! I, ah, need you to deliver something for me in the morning!"

Hedwig didn't believe him since he had already written replies to Ron and Hermione when their own owls came, Pigwidgeon and a borrowed one, yesterday for his birthday. He also already used Hedwig to contact Sirius a week ago and was told in reply not to send too many letters for sake of safety.

However, the snowy white owl buried her head under her wing and closed her eyes again. Harry sighed and sat down on his bed. Unable to return to sleep, he pulled out a book and a piece of parchment. Digging out a quill from beneath the loose floorboard, he began his homework.

He did not pull on his glasses, nor did he need them now. With the reply telling him not sending too many letters, Sirius also had given wizard's eye contacts, a recent invention said Sirius, to Harry for his birthday but also because Harry had a small complaint that Dudley managed to break his glasses pretty bad when he took them off to wipe his eyes. He had asked for some magical scotch tape or a spell that would keep his glasses intact eternally, but instead he received those contacts.

They were magical ones too that they seemed as if they could magically correct his eyes so he won't need glasses or anything for the rest of his life. It was mostly since when he tried them on, they fixed themselves onto the eyes and suddenly he felt as if they were no longer there. Sirius told him that these contacts were permanent and becomes part of his eyes once on. A much better achievement than normal Muggle contacts, Harry had thought. He couldn't even feel it there, but it was strange for him because he was in habit of wearing glasses too much that he occasionally and accidentally reached up with his hand trying to push back a pair of glasses that wasn't there or when he woke up, he'd usually look for his glasses until he remembered he didn't need them.

He had received his first letters from Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid regarding his birthday yesterday also- Harry figured that they, too, were limiting their mails to him just in case. Ron, however, had gotten him a very interesting set of a Quidditch field where you can knob through different strategies and watch them play- a few of which Harry had already mastered and the rest he never knew. Ron also bitterly told him that they weren't allowed to bring him over to the Burrow considering the situation and that their father and half the family was off somewhere.

Hermione, for his birthday had given him a sweater and jeans, and to Harry's amazement, they fitted him well, though a bit loose. Hagrid sent over an empty journal, saying it'd be good to let thoughts lose itself on paper instead of staying in your head. _Can't afford to buy Pensieve, but this good enough, right?_ Was what he scribbled. He still hadn't gotten the hang of writing anything in it yet. So far, the best he could write was his disturbing dreams just in case he couldn't remember them later on when they could just be proven useful.

Harry switched on the lamplight next to his bed. His hand ran through his messy, dark hair as he thought of the question in the textbook. After a few more hours of empty sleep and lots of concentration on his homework, Harry began to see the darkness around him lift. He glanced out the window and saw the sky begin to lighten. He walked to the window to watch the sunrise as he have been doing for the past weeks. Short hours of sleep became a common thing with him, but it at least helped him finish much of his homework that had piled in loads before the end of the school year closed. With his scar burning, he gazed at the sun rising from behind.

Streaks of light shot across the sky and streamed through the clouds. The darkness became purple, then light blue, red, and next a radiating golden. Bathing in the warm sunlight, Harry breathed deeply, hardly ready for another day; yet there it was.

He went to his bed and put away the textbook, quill, ink bottle, and parchment. He snuggled into the covers and pulled it around him. He shut his eyes in hope of sleep, and certainly, his exhaustion took over his wild night frights and within moments, sleep came upon him like a tidal wave. Wherever and whatever Lord Voldemort may be doing now, he's not going to kill Harry Potter through exhaustion.

* * *

"What do you have in mind this time, Hiiragizawa-kun?" Syaoran looked at the boy monotonously. He put down his large black duffel bag and watched Eriol who was appraising him. Eriol then remarked at last, "You've changed, Syaoran-kun, more than I had expected." 

"They don't actually let you relax and look in the mirror in the Li Clan once you've turned twelve so I won't know much of a difference nor care."

Eriol shrugged. "Well let us have it your way then. How've you been?"

"I'm better now that I know that I'm not the only one being tricked in your plan."

"How- ah, yes, you have heightened your power limits. I should've remembered," said Eriol. "Clow Reed did start those excessive training."

"Can't blame him for wanting sorcerers to keep intact, but I blame you for taking away my one summer of freedom and rest."

"Why can't you rest in England? It is a wonderful place…"

"It is a wonderful place when you're not here," he answered and added, "But unfortunately for all of England and especially me and the sake of my vacation, you _are _here."

"Oh, such harsh words, how it pains me to hear them…" Eriol mocked pain in his chest and then smiled after the stage passed. "Why, I am blessed by your words, Li-kun."

"So where's my partner in death? I know I'm not going through your torments alone."

"Your partner is here." Eriol pointed at the plane that was just parking outside the window. They went over to the entrance and many people passed through including families, businessmen and women, and even…

"Dammit… I should've known," muttered Eriol. He threw out his blue aura and cloaked him and Syaoran from people's sight.

Tomoyo walked out of the entrance and into the airport. She looked as though she felt the sudden change in the air around her. Cautiously, she walked away to her waiting maiden at the baggage place.

"What was that for… oh, it was Daidouji-chan," stated Syaoran. He felt that he didn't need to ask the question and that hiding from his friend whom he hasn't seen in a while was a reasonable idea. After almost everyone came out and the attendants were checking inside the walkway, a girl warily came out. Eriol slowly smiled at her in faint recognition.

"Sakura-san! I didn't know you had to take the same plane Daidouji-san was taking!" he exclaimed. Sakura slowly smiled at them. Her face was pale. She ran up to Syaoran and hugged him tight, tears spilling out of her eyes and trailing down her face. The Li Clan leader was shocked for he could barely remember this girl's face with only a few decent photos of her as a child. But, he remembered her though, Sakura Kinomoto, his childhood's crush.

But that was all past now; he hugged her back as a close friend. She pulled away and hugged Eriol with a few more tears. He gently patted her. She whispered, "I missed you both so much… and… and… I'm glad I can still talk to you."

"As… am I," said Eriol, suddenly very quiet. His eyes lingered on the steps Tomoyo had taken when she left as if he could see a replay of her sudden appearance at the entrance and walking away.

Syaoran smiled as she embraced him again longing for comfort in her friends. He has grown considerably taller now that he was a head higher than her. One who would have seen them hugging would have perceived them as a couple, but in truth, the two were just longing for some comfort in one another as friends.

He asked her, "So how've you been?" They broke apart and the three of them started leaving the airport. Syaoran had his arm protectively around Sakura.

"Better. I've gotten more control of my powers… but being around Tomoyo is hard when she comes home from that _boarding school_."

"Oh, Kinomoto-chan, I'm sorry for not being able to answer any of your letters except the first ones… my elders wouldn't allow me, but I've talked to Eriol and he told me what's been happening. Tomoyo's a witch, ne?"

Sakura nodded. Kero suddenly popped his small head out of the bag and whispered, "A darn good one from what I've seen too. Oh hi, gaki."

"How do you know? Hello to you too, stuffed animal." asked Syaoran.

"Saw her aura. It's perfectly in control now… except for a few lapses. Wish you death, fat Chinese gaki." Kero swiftly hid back in the bag. Sakura sighed.

"Sorry, Li-kun… Kero-chan's…"

Syaoran answered, "Being his usual stuffy self." Sakura herself glared for Kero.

He smiled and walked to catch up with Eriol who turned around and was waiting for them. He said, "I hope I gave you enough time to get reacquainted. Now let's go." Eriol pulled out car keys. Sakura and Syaoran went a gape at the keys.

"What the- you're too young, Hiiragizawa-kun," hissed Syaoran.

Sakura muttered, "What did you do to get your license, huh? Manipulate the people to see you older than fifteen?"

Eriol laughed cheerfully. He answered, "You two have forgotten that I am much older than that! Well, of course, the people had to be convinced also. Anyhow, I've the car, the keys, and the license to support it. Now stop worrying!"

As they walked to the car, Syaoran muttered, "What about the skill?"

Well, it seemed as if Eriol really did have the skill for they made it alive to his large dwelling. Let's move inside where they are all walking around in the living room…

"I intercepted an owl carrying a letter in broad daylight- highly peculiar yet comprehensible once you've seen the magic around it. What was really significant though was the content of the letter. Here, read it."

Syaoran snatched the paper and raised an eyebrow. Sakura, curious, peered over and saw the brightly colored headline that really almost took half the page and was difficult to miss:

**Urgent Call to the Members of the OOTP**

"O-O-T-P?" wondered Sakura. "Just keep reading," Syaoran whispered, his eyes scanning the page. She looked back at the paper. Kero flew over the two heads and perched on Sakura's to look down and see.

* * *

Member 239: 

The Dark Lord has returned more powerful than before. The witness, the evidence, and clues are all supporting the theory, now fact.

Please do not panic, although this letter has been powdered with the Peace Dust (powder that makes you calm). But it has been advised that you keep this matter confidential until it is insistent that we must tell the public. The story and evidence of this event will be provided once you and other members of the **Order of the Phoenix** meet Albus Dumbledore, the Head, at a meeting on the tenth of August at _Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_. It is advised that you'd take the _Magical British Express Train_ to Hogwarts for it provides faster transportation. Be prepared for states of trauma, shock, and disbelief for the Dark Lord's return is true.

Professor McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

* * *

Kero asked, "You took out the Peace Dust, didn't you?" Eriol nodded. 

"Somebody had to because Nakuru found himself allergic to it. Suppi has it now… oh wait, he wasted it on Nakuru."

"Then what was the point of taking it out when Suppi-chan's still throwing it all over Nakuru!"

"That was my intention really. Suppi-chan does need revenge after what Nakuru put him through, you know, sweets. I didn't want to become the peacemaker after all."

"Order of the Phoenix?" asked Syaoran, cutting in between the chitchat between Kero and Eriol about the revenge of the guardians.

Eriol looked abruptly at him, slightly confused. Then he smiled as his mind went back into correct order. "Oh yes, Order of the Phoenix! What about it?"

Syaoran glared, annoyed. "What _is_ it?"

"Oh, right… I have no idea, dear descendant, but I bet it is an organization against the Dark Lord- whoever that may be."

"Clever you've become, Hiiragizawa-kun," Syaoran snapped. Eriol smiled and replied calmly but with an air of dignity, "You yourself have not shown a trace of cunning, let alone wisdom."

The boy sharply looked at him but said nothing as he returned to the contents of the letter. Suddenly, Eriol instantly looked at Sakura who had yet nothing to say of the letter, but in the midst of it all, her power was glowing frightfully soft pink whose tendrils of magic began to seep through the house.

Eriol asked quietly, "Sakura-san, what are you doing?"

"These words are spellbound, Eriol-kun. I can feel the one who wrote this and the thoughts… This Dark Lord… the person's scared of him, and this Order of the Phoenix… Guys, I think it is like an organization of police or federal agents like the U.S.'s CIA or FBI. What do you believe?"

Syaoran watched her with unconcealed astonishment at her ability; he raised his eyebrows to show it. Eriol felt an inevitable smile turn up his mouth. He said to him, "I told you she's changed and have gotten better."

Sakura blushed a deep red hue, and she fought heavily to regain her normal colored complexion. Syaoran, trying to make her feel comfortable again, changed the subject back to the problem at hand, "Okay, this is great, Eriol-kun. You've intervened into this weird affair, but so what! What has this to do with us?"

"Li-kun, I think… I think… hoe… I really have this feeling that this letter has something… to do with Tomoyo-chan, but I don't know how…"

Eriol nodded his head and looked at her. "I had that same feeling of foreboding, Sakura-san."

Syaoran concluded, "Therefore you believe this entire problem has something to do with witches and wizards, right?"

"Hoe?" _Witches… I forgot, Tomoyo-chan is… a witch. _

"Ah…"

Eriol and Sakura looked at each other, alarmed. It was obvious that they were so deeply into the connection between the letter and Tomoyo that they overlooked the facts. Syaoran looked at them strangely after noticing their reaction. Kero spoke up, "I believe the gaki's right, you two."

"My gratitude for your support, Stuffed Mouse." Syaoran nodded at Kero curtly while suppressing a wicked grin. Kero, most disappointingly, pretended to not have heard. He only made himself all the more formal with the boy.

"Am I not right that wizards like law and order?" the sun guardian of Sakura asked. Sakura shrugged. "I wouldn't know," she replied. "I never seen wizards… nor heard of them until a few days ago. Wait! I forgot to ask you, Eriol-kun. Do you remember a time where wizards, sorcerers, and normal people lived together?"

Eriol thoughtfully gazed into a place nobody knew about. He then said, "I would not know… I cannot remember, but it might come by later on. Anyhow, you two might as well be right… Well, strange things have been going on… and I believe my inferences might be correct…"

Syaoran stated, "You think that the society of wizards is in a frenzy with one another. That this… _dark lord_ is throwing them out of law and order and Sakura's idea of a wizard police force is trying to put a stop to this."

"You really topped our ideas on one another, fine descendant," commented Eriol.

Sakura asked out of partial suspicion, "How do you know all of this?"

Syaoran heaved a deep, wavering sigh. "In the Li Clan, I had to sit down to learn all the species, magical and non-magical, on Earth. When I came across wizards, I was lectured on how vital it must be to avoid wizards- yet when I asked why, the Elder said, 'Since they are still here today.' I asked again but I found out they really didn't know why we have to hide from the wizards… And you know what? I think this is why we avoid Daidouji-chan."

Sakura and Kero looked at each other. Eriol looked faintly surprised. "So you've learned all the skills required for a Leader already? You're going to become the leader soon?"

"Ah, I've three more years to go." Syaoran looked at the dark haired boy who smiled suddenly, and his skin began to glow with glee.

"Wonderful! So close to the top, Li-kun! Do not worry! You'll be leader in no time once we're through!"

Syaoran was taken aback and he regarded Eriol with deep mistrust. Sakura, bewildered and lost in the conversation, looked from one boy to the other then she went to look for comfort in Kero who was also as perplexed as she was. Finally she clapped her hands to bring them back to the present.

"_Anyhow_, about the letter, we _can_ head off to this Hogwarts school, the place where they're going to this meeting! What about it?"

"How will we find it?" asked Syaoran. Sakura shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess we might as well rely on foresight, but until then, Eriol-kun, you think you can intervene on a few more letters? I know it's a horrible thing to do but… if it has to do with Tomoyo-chan, I'd almost do anything…"

Eriol nodded. "Of course I can and will, although when I tried to extract this letter from the owl, it fought like a madman. I had to knock it out cold with magic- since it was covered with this shielding spell, though weak, it was still somewhat effective that I couldn't break the envelope's seal."

Syaoran questioned out of curiosity, "Who was it addressed to?"

"Unfortunately, the envelope was void of any address or even a name. The owl seemed intelligent enough to know the whereabouts and even understand human speech, I guess."

"So what the hell are we doing again!"

"Ah, I suggest, on the behalf of Sakura-san's idea of foresight, that we'd do a reading. Sakura-san?"

Sakura perked up at the thought of reading. Suddenly everyone's attention was drawn to her dark, green duffel bag. The zipper opened, and the cards flew out of her luggage and laid themselves orderly on the palm of her hand. She looked up, still surprised at Eriol's suggestion, and asked, "This kind of reading you mean?"

"No, no, those are too mysterious and can mean many things. I'm thinking of a more direct reading, although it will involve your cards, Sakura-san."

"What kind is that?" asked Syaoran.

"Calling upon the God of Dreams."

* * *

"Potter! Wake up, you damned boy!" The man rapped on the door. Hard. Harry tiredly forced his eyes to open to the blinding light of the noonday sun. 

"Wake up, Potter! You're becoming too spoiled, you fat boy!" At this, Harry snorted. Was he the one trying to lose hundreds of pounds? And who was the one that weeded the garden, ran shopping errands, and scrubbed the house daily? Shaking his head, he sat up in bed. Uncle Vernon's pounding and shouts worsened, until Harry shouted back, "I'm awake! I'm awake! I'm coming down now!" _So shut up!_ He added mentally.

What would he want with him now? It was usually Aunt Petunia who would wake him for breakfast. Then again, it was much past breakfast hours. His stomach growled with insatiable hunger. He scratched his head and sighed. He gathered his clothes and went to the bathroom and cleaned himself. After he was properly dressed to sit in front of the Dursleys, he went downstairs to meet the family all seated at the table. He, a lowly servant trying to fit in, took the plate Aunt Petunia offered him stiffly.

Dudley peered at him darkly. He has lost a tremendous amount of weight, but sadly, was still overweight by a fair amount. Harry couldn't help but wonder sometimes if there really was a human inside his cousin, and not a robot whose soul intent was on ruining other people's lives. Harry chomped up his lettuce and carrot and went to the sink to clean his plate. Suddenly he felt the absences of Aunt Petunia and Dudley when they both loudly strode out of the room. Uncle Vernon was still in the kitchen.

Uncle Vernon looked at him frostily, a scowl of disgust tugging at his lips. He spat, "You were supposed to stay with Ms. Figg, but unfortunately, she was away." Harry waited, and then Uncle Vernon added, "And we are _not_ going to let dangerous vermin like you stay alone in this respectable house!" Harry couldn't help himself but raise his eyebrows at the predictable comment. And Ms. Figg wouldn't be home, and after a week of reminiscent, Harry figured out that Ms. Figg, the woman with the house full of cat smells, was really a witch watching over him that Professor Dumbledore had said was in the old crowd of Dark Lord-fighters. It was a pretty amazing revelation, but he got used to it soon.

Uncle Vernon growled at Harry's daring. He sharply said, "You're an ungrateful brat of a rebellious teenager, you know. You're lucky I'm not throwing you out onto the streets like other smart parents do!" Harry snorted disdainfully. Sure he's not; it was just the help of Sirius Black that he was still in the house.

Harry said, "Maybe you could drop me off on the street. While you're gone, I'll just be wandering around and I'll come back to where you dropped me off for you to pick me up. Good idea, eh?" Uncle Vernon shot a poisonous glare at Harry's taunting. Uncle Vernon was highly aware of Sirius Black still. Harry then caught on to a plan that was connected with his taunting. He looked at his uncle bright-eyed.

"I mean it, I won't send any Sirius Black on your tail, you can just let me go on a bus and you won't have to see me again for the rest of the summer. I can manage fine by myself."

"Sure you could." This reply surprised Harry greatly. He looked straight on into Uncle Vernon's eyes and saw tiredness and aging that weighed his heart. His uncle looked out the window and sighed deeply. "I've enough in dealing with you all these years. Once you walk out of this house, you had better not come back till next summer."

"Erm… I'll see to it." Harry had noticed Uncle Vernon's less and less tirades with him and it had seemed that when there was a chance to get rid of him, he'd make the most out of it. And only now, Harry could only grasp some understanding of Uncle Vernon's hatred for him that ran deep within. It was almost like what might happen if Harry had to be stuck with Draco Malfoy, only that there was a more of a verbal combat usually consisting of the meanest insult you can possibly muster at each other. Here it was like an adult hating a child and the child had no choice but to hate him back and yet try to respect him. A difficult feat, Harry believed.

Uncle Vernon broke the tense silence between them by snapping, "Well, pack up! Tomorrow you're proving to me that you'll take care of yourself! Get the hell out of my kitchen! Oh and take the damn sandwich! The real family already ate their share."

Harry whirled around to catch the flying sandwich. He grinned and thanked Uncle Vernon before speeding out the door and up the stairs to flee his uncle's fury. He was a gruff man who thought being thanked by someone as low and abnormal as him was humiliating.

It was only him who has been considerably nicer concerning he was usually as nasty as can be with Harry, but now being as tired as he was of yelling at the boy, he just gave harsh insults about him from time to time.

It was only Dudley from now on that Harry had to take into concern. The boy's as reckless as a wild animal. Even Aunt Petunia can't keep her own child in control. Dudley ran at him now yelling for the sandwich. Harry twirled around, threw a dreadful look at the boy, and took a nice large bite out of the sandwich. Dudley stared for a very long time even after Harry had darted up the stairs into his room.

Then he heard Dudley's whining about Harry making fun of him. He was going to hear about it all day from Aunt Petunia soon. He quickly stuffed the rest of the food down his throat. His hunger was partly satisfied. He thought long and hard about Uncle Vernon while he was folding things neatly into his suitcase. You know, the way Uncle Vernon began to keep things up nowadays, Harry just might come to like him in a way probably as a distant relative who _tried_ to keep him alive and yet still managed to curse the living hell out of him.

Finally he stood when he packed the necessities. He had only two suitcases: one filled with clothing and the other with materials. He stretched his limbs and felt his muscles ripple. He has certainly grown, he noticed with dissatisfaction for it will prove a disadvantage during Quidditch games as a Seeker. Also wrestling with Dudley many times this month proved just nicely for the broadened shoulders and hardened chest. Of course, now he has quite an amount of bruises he's been nursing; he cursed himself out for ruining his chance of being a better Seeker.

He thought of the troubles of the wizarding world. The Dark Lord's rising and destruction of the world was heading from a big panic to total war. Harry thought of what he'll do to get away tomorrow. He could just take the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley, and he'd be fine there… he hoped. Remembering brightly of what he learned that he was protected by ancient magic with his family, Harry's stomach turned yet at the thought of staying with them another day. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had enough on their hands without him concerning _Dudley_

He pulled his hair back and closed his eyes when he heard Aunt Petunia scream for him. Sure, he can face another day with the Dursleys, considering it is his last for the summer. He ran down the stairs and saluted Aunt Petunia with his back straightened. She looked at him suspiciously. Harry explained, "You won't be seeing me anymore after this, right?" She then threw a list at him.

"Buy all these and return in thirty minutes! I got to knock some sense in you before you go on insulting Dudley again!" She tossed him the money and forced him outside. Harry ran to the corner stores and supermarkets. He'll have to face the dread of scrubbing the floor next.

* * *

"Windy! Watery! Firey! Earthy! Enter the pool!" Sakura tossed out all four cards over the small pond Eriol had in his garden. Tree branches curled themselves over the night sky so it was fairly secluded. 

The clear water glowed a soft pink when the cards dissolved into the water; then the aura faded away leaving the water a changed fluid. Eriol dipped his golden staff into the liquid and his sun ornament was dripping slowly with thick, silver substance. He held up his hand to stop the wind around them.

Then Eriol nodded and looked at Syaoran. The Chinese warrior pulled out his sword and began slowly trailing it in the water… The water particles stayed to the side and so the line was still there. He made another line… then another… He made so many lines that stayed for several moments until they smoothed out into the surface. Then he stopped and all the lines, that just disappeared, glowed a bright green in the moonlight. They formed the characters: God of Dreams.

Kero then flew into the secluded area of grass, trees, bushes, and that pond. He carried a bucket of sand. He said, "I had to call them from the roads since there was sand on the pavement." By calling, he meant using magic to magnetically attract the sand.

Sakura nodded and took the pail. Eriol took the pail and held his hand over the sand. They all shone a light blue as he purified them. He handed it back to her. She looked at Syaoran and Eriol. "You guys ready? For the first question and all?"

The two boys nodded. Syaoran murmured, "Let's hurry. I can feel the clouds thickening up there, and if I'm to lose my focus so I can shield the pond from the rain, then we might as well abandon this."

"Fine, I'll ask first," Sakura said. She took a small amount of sand and stood over the silver pond. Eriol advised, "Remember to address him first." She sprinkled the sand and at the same time, she whispered loudly, "_King of Revelations, Kinomoto Sakura, the Card Mistress, asks of you to tell us who are the wizards?_"

The sand caused small tiny ripples in the pond that grew and spread and soon enough they were no longer looking at their reflections in the silver of the pond. It glowed slightly in the shadows of their huddled forms and then faces began to emerge. They saw men, women, and children wearing long robes of a variety of colors. Some wore hats and some didn't. They saw some stirring bubbly chemicals in a cauldron and some waving wands with sparks flying out. They watched children sitting at desks and learning. They watched wizard men in offices sorting papers and conjuring up supplies. They saw children riding on broomsticks in the forests and mothers using their wands to cook. Finally the images faded away to the silver.

Syaoran, Eriol, Sakura, and Kero looked at one another. "They are what we expected… yet not," said Kero finally.

Sakura whispered, "I'd thought they'd be more modern myself… but it seems as if some individual families can be modern, but they have castles for schools! They're like normal people with their governing, too."

Eriol agreed, "Yes, it's amazing how all this can be kept from normal people… but more extraordinary how we are kept from all this. Their progress in life is stunning."

"But they do not know how to live in normal lives because there are so many of them. I see the difference between us and them. We have power and everything but we learn to strengthen our power in secret and yet still live a normal life. These wizards all live a completely different life from normal people. Also, I wonder why they always use wands… Is that the only form of magic they are accustomed to?"

Eriol looked up at the two. "These people cannot communicate with elemental and divine spirits. They use wands to draw or borrow power from spirits. Remember the one we saw conjuring up quills and ink bottles? It's like your Move Card, Sakura-san. They're just using it in a more… simplified way."

The girl raised an eyebrow. Kero nodded. "Ah, makes lots of sense! Wizards just use a different and more indirect form of magic… I guess that's why it makes them weaker. They haven't much for ancient magic. They develop more simple spells as generations wear on. How weak!"

Sakura shot Kero a glare at the insult. He pouted and defended, "It's the truth though!" Shaking her head at the guardian, she gestured toward Eriol to take the next pinch of sand. He did and shook the sand out into the water.

"_Oh Divine King of Revelations, I, Hiiragizawa Eriol, the half reincarnation of Clow Reed, asks: What is the Order of the Phoenix?"_

The ripples burst from the sand and changed the view of the liquid surface. The pond glowed to show better in the shade. Hazy shadows came into focus and their outlines darkened until the picture became clear.

They saw an old man with a long, silver white beard and flashing blue eyes behind the framing of half moon spectacles. He had a wizard's hat and was brandishing his wand before a group of people. He spoke and it seems as if with much authority and influence. The scene rippled into this view of a man thrusting his wand forward and cords sprang out of nowhere and wrapped itself around a hooded person in a mask. They watched another scene where a man killed another when green sparks flew out of his wand and hit him. Another scene was where a man dropped to the floor twitching and bending in most horrific ways in pain. People came in each of these scenes and all chained the people in masks.

They saw the old man again and also a large, beautiful, red, and gold bird besides him. Sakura whispered in awe, "It's a phoenix." The images went blank.

Kero said, "We are right again. The Order of the Phoenix is like a police force. That old man we keep on seeing is most likely Albus Dumbledore, the head, and I guess that phoenix we saw was the title's inspiration?"

Syaoran asked, "Did you notice that they mostly were after men and women in cloaks and a dark mask? I remember only seeing once or twice where they caught someone without those accessories."

"Yes, who are they?" wondered Sakura frowning. Eriol spoke, "I have a feeling we might find out in the next question." He looked meaningfully at Syaoran. Understanding, Syaoran grabbed a small portion of sand in his hand and scattered it into the liquid. He spoke quietly yet lucidly, "_Li Syaoran, the heir of the Li Clan leader's throne, asks of the King of Revelations: _

"_Who is the Dark Lord?"_

In response, the water began to make small waves and soon it twirled into a cyclone. The water lifted and they felt wind breaking Eriol's barrier and rushing all around them. Leaves and water spit into their faces. Finally the cyclone gave way and splashed all around wetting their garments and making puddles in the thick grass. Sakura cried out in surprise at the sudden turn of events. The pond was no longer as full, but Eriol called them, "You three, he'll still show it to us here." They gathered around the half empty pond where little organisms crawled away or slithered in the silver liquid.

They saw the men in masks again who were everywhere traveling in packs. They saw homes being destroyed and normal people tortured in fires and those curses they saw before. They saw these hooded beings swoop down on people and lowering their hoods for a brief second and the person went lifeless. They watched some cavemen-like beasts with clubs beating at children, and humongous and ugly giants tromp on livestock and grab men and women. Sakura and Kero grimaced and missed the tearing of flesh; Eriol's and Syaoran's faces were stony and empty of feeling.

Then a great smoke heaved into the sky of the scene and a great greenish white skull shone in the darkness with a green snake protruding out of its mouth. Sakura felt her blood pounding in her heart as she could almost hear the ear-splitting screams that sliced through those nights of terror.

Then they saw the one true Dark Lord. Out of the darkness this pale face materialized, and with so much detail did this puddle show, they could see the scales on his neck and around his face. His nose flattened so tightly that the nostrils were slits like a reptile, and his eyes narrowed a dark, cold abyss that showed nothing but malice. The thin, purple lips curled into a smile showing his fangs and other sharp teeth, and suddenly the man began to laugh. The Dark Lord began to laugh high and cruel. Behind him they saw a snake sliding up and curling around his feet. He laughed long and cold as he watched the fiery persecution.

And although the pond did not give away sound, Sakura fell to her knees covering her ears. Tears broke and she tugged at Syaoran's shirt. Sakura yelled in sorrow and fear, "Stop him, Syaoran-kun! Stop him! Make him stop laughing!" She felt the tears pour through the corners of her eyes, and her heart crack and break.

The stunned boy didn't know what to do but was desperate to end the silent laughter, and so he thrust his hand into the pond. The picture broke apart into pieces and faded away. Next the silver liquid began to thin and lessen, and soon enough it was back to normal again- the green-blue water. They began to feel raindrops on their bare skins and the pond was more distorted by the rain. It started to come down harder and everyone was soaked immediately, but no one moved. Syaoran closed his eyes and thought, _Why_ _is it vital that we know the true cruelty of this Dark Lord- a wizard- whom we should have nothing to do with?_ He began to wonder why they were asking anyhow. Why have they become so curious in the affairs of wizards when they haven't anything to do with them? Then he remembered, Daidouji Tomoyo, but… why does it seem as if the God of Dreams had a different idea?

Unexpectedly, the answer came. "_It is your fate to salvage the inferior when you know they are in need. You shall be the god to the young as we are to you."_ The beautiful, soft, and divine voice entered their hearts and minds, and it pained them to hear and feel it. The God of Dreams had spoken to them.

Sakura choked out through her tears and the pouring rain. "We know the wizarding world needs us… and now we have to help them even though we hide from them?" No great voice answered anymore for the air changed back to norma, and everyone was knocked into full consciousness. "That's pretty scary for a wizard," remarked Kero mournfully.

She wiped her tears away and blearily looked at everyone. She was surprised to see that Eriol's and Syaoran's cheeks were wet and flushed and they were sweating, but then she remembered the cold, icy rain that had made her numb. Kero had hidden into her pocket. Syaoran questioned gravely, "How are we to _help_ them?"

Eriol retorted as he wiped the dampness off his face, "Easy, become their god."

Tiny, half-hearted smiles broke onto their faces at the small yet serious joke.

* * *

Harry waited in bed for everyone to go to sleep and for the sounds of snoring that was frequent in the night. Hedwig hooted excitedly and he quickly shushed her. The middle of the night flew by quickly and soon his watch was speaking two o' clock ante meridian. Finally he felt safe among Dudley's snoring, Uncle Vernon's distant grumbling, and Aunt Petunia's wheezing to leave the room. Wishing he could use magic, he picked up his trunks and tried to bring them down the stairs as quietly as he could with Hedwig's cage tucked under his other arm. He put his belongings next to the front door and reassembled himself. Dusting himself off, Harry pulled on a loose and worn out jacket that was once Dudley's when he was just thirteen. Harry took the keys from the hook and unlocked the door. Then remembering, he pulled out a note he wrote to tell the Dursleys. 

"I-Is that for us?" asked a shaking voice. Surprised, Harry looked up at Aunt Petunia who was descending the stairs as quiet as a cat. She bit her lower lip at the sight of Hedwig and all the other things he carried. "Yes…" he replied. He handed the note to her and said, "I might as well leave when nobody will see me, right Aunt Petunia? So no one knows you have an abnormal nephew…" He felt bitter when he said that.

"O-Of course…" Aunt Petunia gripped the railing hard. Harry looked at her curiously and without watching himself, he blurted, "Why are you down here?"

She narrowed her eyes and her fearful face changed to one of nastiness. "I come and go as I like in my own house! I've just happened to hear the ruckus you caused to get down here so I had to see what you were up to." _Great, when she hears something strange, she assumes it's me and not a burglar._

Harry warned her, "But… you had better not watch, because it's going to be… different, Aunt Petunia."

Suddenly she went rigid and tight. "I understand that, boy! But you're not telling _me_, your own aunt, what to do, _are you!_" Shuddering, Harry shook his head rapidly. He edged back toward the door.

"No, you _are!_" she hissed. "And don't you lie and talk to your aunt like that again, you hear?"

He nodded. This was really not what he expected during the earliest of mornings.

"Now leave! Go, for goodness' sake and don't head back! I'll lock the door after!" Harry pushed open the door and lugged his two suitcases out. He picked up Hedwig's cage next and brought her to the sidewalk. Suddenly, he heard Aunt Petunia call him, "Harry…"

Turning around abruptly at the sound of his name, he saw Aunt Petunia suddenly looking softer. "For all those years since we had to take care of you… we taught you obedience and how to face reality… I-I know something is up in your little abnormal world, and that something is bad, and I just want you to know confidence. You need to learn confidence and faith. Well, good bye, boy."

Harry was staring at her in disbelief. Is this Aunt Petunia? Then he thought of Uncle Vernon and he realized that… just maybe… just maybe those two were actually getting tired of him. She closed the door, and he faintly heard her footsteps go up the stairs.

Then he turned around and looked at the row of houses of the dark neighborhood. He pulled out his wand and waved it in the air. He waited for a few moments but nothing came blasting down. He sighed, thinking he was too deep in the neighborhood and the Knight Bus couldn't see him. He decided to bring the two trunks and the cage away from the neighborhood; it was such an arduous journey that Harry let Hedwig out of her cage. He tied the cage to the handle of one of the suitcases, and the next thing he was carrying the two suitcases by two hands and walking pretty stiffly down the sidewalks.

When he reached the outskirts of the neighborhood, he put the trunks down and the cage. Hedwig flew low and perched on one of the trunks, looking at him impatiently. Harry slumped to the ground fatigued. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. He waved it into the air to flag the bus down. He waited.

But still no bus came banging down. Frowning, Harry stuffed his wand back into his pocket and began waving his arms around. What did he do to get that bus down when he was thirteen? All he remembered, though, was holding up his wand, saying "_Lumos!"_ when he heard Sirius creeping in the shadows, and then this big BANG hit. But of course, he wasn't going into the trouble of using magic… especially when he was underage. But he didn't think flagging down the Knight Bus would mean using light. Stan Shunpike, that conductor Harry met on the Knight Bus two years ago, said that when he was merely sticking out his wand flagged them down. Harry waved his wand around and began thrusting it forward. He felt his cheeks reddened at the stupidity of this. He must be doing it all wrong! _I can't remember what happened two years ago! Ah, I heard Sirius creeping around. I decided to use magic… Then I-_

An arm reached out and grabbed him. _What the hell! _Harry tried to struggle and said, "Let go-"

The hand clamped over his mouth and forced his jaw shut. He felt air wheezing through his throat. Trying to calm down to get the air he was lacking, Harry stopped fidgeting and watched with furious eyes. His heart pounded in his throat.

"Is _this_ Harry Potter?" a voice sneered. Harry tried to look over to see who it was, but couldn't. Suddenly he saw figures emerge from behind the trees. They were all in dark cloaks and they wore these masks that covered the face but had holes for the eyes. Harry didn't need to hear their soft, triumphant laughing to know who they were. He's seen them before.

They were _Death Eaters._

"What is Harry Potter doing out all alone tonight?" asked one of them.

"Away from protection?" jeered another. Harry became delusional and began to see a swirl of masked faces that were more than how many Death Eaters were there. The arm on him gripped tighter, and they all began conversing among themselves.

"What do you think we should do with him?" said one.

"Bring him to our master," replied a second Death Eater.

"But what about some fun?" slurred a third. Some are drunk, thought Harry disgustedly.

"Master won't be pleased if he heard we decided to play with him first."

Suddenly one turned around and scowled at the woods. "Boy, get over here! What good is a Death Eater if he is to be so goddamn late at every scene?"

Another cloaked figure rushed out of the woods and doubled over panting. "I-I'm sorry, but I got lost a-and- Potter?"

The figure with the light blue eyes stared at Harry through the shadows of the hood. The Death Eaters began laughing. "Then you know the boy also! Stun him! Go on, you weakling!" They thumped the shorter Death Eater on the back. He stumbled and stared at Harry. Harry felt something familiar about the Death Eater but he really couldn't put a name on him.

The Death Eater staggered forward and held up his wand, but he didn't say anything. He was frozen in place. Harry couldn't help but wonder why. Then the others began getting annoyed and they yelled at the boy, "Just say the damned word! Did you forget! God, this boy is going to number the death toll!" Sarcasm dripped in their every word, and they laughed.

Harry finally kicked out of the man's hold and yelled, "_Stupefy!_" at him. He didn't stand to watch the Death Eater drop for he heard a number of curses streaming at him. Hence he dropped to the floor and rolled away luckily avoiding the curses. He got up and backed away from the furious Death Eaters. The boy was standing aghast behind them all. Suddenly that boy tore off his mask and pulled down the hood. Harry's jaws dropped. _Draco_ _Malfoy!_

All of the sudden, Harry doubled over and fell onto the ground. A Cruciatus curse had hit him because of his distraction. Harry screamed out in agony and felt pain ripple through every fiber of his body. His arms began to bend at odd angles and agony beyond any other streaked through his whole. It was so terrible that he didn't know if he could feel anymore. He looked up shaking at the Death Eaters: some were laughing, others were grim.

A whole new blast of pain sheared through and he screamed until tears popped out from his eyes. Then he saw something out the corner of his view. He tried to turn over but the curse made him do twice as much. He felt his stomach burn and felt as if it was being torn out of his body. But he saw them still.

Two teenagers, a girl and a boy, walking down the street with no care in the world and suddenly they were running towards him. Harry strained himself to yell at the foolish Muggles, "RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!" Harry noticed the two stop a few feet away from him and the others.

Suddenly the pain stopped and mad relief relaxed all the tension in his body that he felt he would drop from exhaustion and respite. But remembering the Muggles, Harry twirled to the two teenagers and hollered, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING STANDING THERE! RUN!"

But as stupid as one can be, they looked at him disorientated and then at the Death Eaters. They didn't move from their spot. Finally a Death Eater pointed his wand threateningly at Harry again, "You shut the hell up, Potter boy! You're worse than an amplifying spell!"

However, Harry didn't care if he woke up the whole town and brought the police over even if it might make the Death Eaters recede… or worse, attack. Harry looked for his wand and saw it on the ground. He saw another Death Eater hold up his wand and shout, "_Stupefy!_"

Harry dodged the spell, fell to the ground, and grabbed his wand. The other cloaked enemies began shouting stunning spells at the Muggles, but being quicker than Harry thought, they dodged them. The boy stayed kneeling, but the girl stood with one leg behind her for support; they're frozen like two dummies. Completely agitated with the obviously sluggish Muggles and that he wanted to save them, Harry bellowed rashly over the Death Eater's rush of curses, "IF YOU WON'T RUN, THEN HELP ME!" _Please don't be slow in the mind also! Please don't be stupid enough to actually help!_ He was struck again except with the Disarming spell. He was pushed roughly to the ground.

Yet in a flash, to Harry's utter disbelief, the Muggle boy and girl rushed in at the Death Eaters. Harry stared on helplessly thinking how he had underestimated the stupidity and insanity of Muggles. Harry thought suddenly, _In__all of bloody hell, what is going on! _Because when he peered harder into the darkness, he saw the Death Eaters _falling_…

Flashes of lightning was a sword swooping down on the Death Eaters; pale figures weaved in and out of the fight like ghosts, and soon enough, all the Death Eaters were piled up on the ground in a mangled mess of powerful tree roots confining them that Harry didn't see there before. The girl ran over to him and pulled him up. Harry whirled around when he heard a strangled cry, "Help me! I'm not one of them! They forced me into this! Let me out!" It was Draco. Harry watched the Muggle/something boy pull the blondish white-haired Draco Malfoy out of the rubble. He gratefully followed that male stranger.

Finally the boy asked, "Are those yours?" He pointed at Harry's trunks and cage. Harry nodded feebly and jumped when the girl instantly cried, "Float!" and tossed a card into the air. A pink bubble encircled Harry's things and soon they were floating above ground a few feet. Draco and Harry exchanged bewildered looks despite their hatred for one another (though Harry was not so sure now).

"KEROBEROS!" she then shouted. Out of the Death Eaters and wood mess, a mane-less lion leaped out from behind. He spat out some wands from his mouth and then reported, "They're all unconscious, Mistress." She nodded, and the lion trampled on the wands effectively.

The Mistress then looked at Harry. "Ride on his back with Syaoran." The boy with golden-brown eyes that reflected luminously in the darkness, Syaoran, looked at the girl hesitantly, and she stared expectantly back at him. Reluctantly, he swung his leg round the lion's back, and they looked at Harry. Nervously, he walked up to the lion that was shuffling agitatedly. Then Keroberos gave a low rumble, "I'm not going to take you anywhere if the brat's only on, so get on!" He complied trustingly.

The teenage Mistress then whipped out a staff out from a beam of light and the wings next to the star began to grow when she said, "Fly Card!" A card appeared at the tip of the staff, and soon enough, the staff grew longer and the wings enlarged. She sat on it like a broomstick and ordered Draco Malfoy to sit behind. He did and then she, the Keroberos lion, and the pink bubble around the trunks lifted off into the air; she hoarsely called upon, "Illusion! Conceal us into the night!" Harry felt something sweep past his shoulder and under his arms. The wind swept through the Mistress and Draco also, and then the pink bubble. Then the Mistress circled round the Death Eaters and then called to Harry, "Do you know how to call for the Order of the Phoenix?"

Harry, brightly confused, called back, "Who!" They were soon off twenty feet in the air. Then suddenly a wave of panic rushed at Harry, he asked, "Where's Hedwig! Where's my owl!" And much to his relief and surprise, Draco exclaimed, "She's here!" Draco, with one hand, pulled out a ruffled and feathery mess of an owl from under his cloak. "I caught her before she could've stupidly attacked the Death Eaters." He pushed Hedwig off into flight. Harry noticed Syaoran and that Mistress exchanged expressions. The snowy and faithful owl settled on Harry's shoulder. Suddenly he heard Syaoran's gruff voice directed at him. "You think you can write to your people's government about those Dark Lord servants- that's what they are, right?"

Harry, astonished, stammered out, "Er… I think so… Maybe I'll just write to the Ministry of Magic… erm… Hedwig?" Hedwig hooted in response.

He asked, "You know where to contact the Aurors… or something like that?" Hedwig hooted and nipped his finger. Harry heard Syaoran snort at this display, but he ignored him. "Yeah, I can write to them, and Hedwig's fast also. I just need some parchment and a quill…"

He noticed a smile tug on the Mistress' lips. "You're really a wizard?"

"Yes," he answered defiantly.

"Well, why don't you use magic to conjure up your paper- or parchment?" asked Syaoran. Harry looked at Draco who seemed pretty relieved that he wasn't in this sort of embarrassing mess.

"You don't know that students aren't allowed to use magic out of school?" Harry teased them back. A grin burst on the Mistress' face and it seemed as if she approved of him and liked him. He heard Syaoran chuckle, and the whole ride became bumpy when Keroberos laughed. She said, "Oh fine, you said you need parchment? Have any in your trunks?" Harry nodded.

Keroberos swept close to the pink bubble. "Jump inside," said Syaoran. Harry stared incredulously at the boy with the messy brown hair that rivaled his. "I mean it," confirmed Syaoran. "Just jump into the bubble or step into it. You won't fall."

Harry looked at the long way down to the ground where the pile of Death Eaters laid. Everyone from that Mistress to the pink bubble and Keroberos were waiting for him so they only circled the area and barely went anywhere. Harry shuffled in his seat to get both legs onto one side where the bubble was. Keroberos grumbled in discomfort. Then Harry reached over with one leg and placed a foot inside the bubble. He felt good, solid ground. Smiling, the Mistress encouraged him on.

"Hey!" Harry felt someone push him in and he fell into the bubble.

He recovered, and surprisingly found himself standing with the other things in the bubble. Sakura called out to him, "Hurry! I can't hold too much in there!" He didn't need anymore than the warning to get him prying open the suitcase and pulling out the parchment and quill. Dipping hastily into the bottle of ink, he began scribbling onto the letter:

_To whom it must concern:_

_There are about a half a dozen unconscious Death Eaters down Pivet Drive. Hurry and get them before the Dark Lord or others do! The Muggles are in the town. You'll see how they were all knocked out once you arrive, and please, this is no joke._

Harry found it best to not sign his name. He scrawled down the specific address and then rolled up the parchment. He jumped out of the bubble and onto Keroberos' back with more trust. He nearly lost balance but Syaoran grabbed his arm and heaved him over. He handed the parchment to Hedwig and ordered, "Hurry to the Ministry, Hedwig! Make this the fastest journey you can!"

Hedwig hooted reassuringly and flew away swiftly. "You have a good owl," noted Keroberos. Harry jumped at the trembling growl the lion had to make to have the words come out. He stuttered, "Y-Yeah."

"Okay, where do you wizards need to go? In fact, shouldn't you be at home?" Syaoran looked at the two boys.

Draco shuddered and shook his head. "With You-Know-Who and everything, dad won't just let me stay home. He was trying to prepare me for a You-Know-Who Death Eater test… like I want to be one," he added sullenly.

"Test?" asked Harry. Draco nodded meekly. His arms around the Mistress went loose and limp as his mind wandered to something Harry didn't try and pry into.

"We'll talk about everything once we've decided a good place to go!" snapped Syaoran.

Harry suggested, "How about Diagon Alley?"

Syaoran, Keroberos, and that Mistress glanced at each other and then shot him confused looks. Catching on to their bewilderment, Draco said, "Just go that way- to your left! Not this left, I mean there! Stop spinning or you won't know sky from ground!" So she stopped circling the place. "Now I'll show you the way. To the _left!_"

They followed Draco's lead. Then after a few minutes of peaceful silence with the wind breezing through their hair and clothing, Syaoran suddenly asked Harry, "Why aren't _you_ at home?"

"Ah, me? Well my uncle, aunt, and cousin were going on a trip, and my babysitter wasn't home so I told them I'd take the bus- or Knight Bus to Diagon Alley where I could stay for the rest of the summer vacation."

Syaoran shot him a look. Harry realized Syaoran clearly was hard to fool for some reason. "Why couldn't you go with them or find another babysitter?"

"They er… didn't want the Muggles to know that I'm… erm… _abnormal. _And they don't like me and I don't like them either, so I'd thought it'd be best to just get away by staying with other wizards."

Syaoran looked back to stare at him long and hard. Then he asked, "Wizards?"

"Yeah, Diagon Alley is where lots of famous wizards' stores are. Why?" Then he said, "Er… I have a question, what is all this you two are doing? That pink bubble, winged stave, and this… lion beast?"

"We'll tell you later," Syaoran said flatly. The Mistress was shooting worried looks at Syaoran who returned them discreetly. All was silent again among them five including Keroberos. Harry found himself surprised at the speed in which they were traveling at. Pretty fast for a bubble filled with trunks, an animal with two humans on its back, and a stick holding two more people was what Harry thought because he could soon see the city of London blossoming up before him. Then a question popped into his mind and Harry called to Draco, "Malfoy!"

His blue-grey eyes looked at him questioningly. There was no hint of malice or jealousy in them for Harry anymore. That whole fight just an hour ago changed them both. Harry queried, "How do you flag a Knight Bus? I tried to get one down but none came."

Draco looked at him surprised. "The Knight Bus Company is under construction with remodeling so its closed, but why'd you take that bus anyway? I'd say you should take the Moonlit Bus next time. They're the better and smoother ones that the Knight Buses are trying to beat."

"Oh… where'd you hear it from? Daily Prophet?"

"Well, really from my dad, but I think there's a small part about the Knight Bus Company closing for the year in the Daily Prophet." Suddenly, Draco changed his attention to that Mistress who was nudging him. He said, "Turn to your right and follow those… light thingies."

Then turning his attention back to Harry, he called out, "Hey, Potter, what happened to your glasses anyway?"

"Sirius gave me Wizard's Eye Contacts! My glasses broke too much by now that I couldn't use magical scotch tape."

Draco nodded in understanding and his attention averted back to the girl driving the staff. He said, "Over there! You see that pub?"

They all did, though it took the strangers a longer time to spot it than Harry and Draco. Finally they circled down to the empty street in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Keroberos landed lightly on his forelegs first and then his hind legs making the drop light. Harry and Syaoran jumped off with the help of Keroberos pushing them. Harry watched the Mistress make the wings magically disappear when her feet touched ground, and the staff shortened after Draco got off. Finally the staff with the star on top turned into this tiny pendant on a chain. She threw it on her neck and began helping Harry gather his luggage. Harry was about to comment on the lion because he wasn't sure if he was a common pet to have… especially when it could speak good English and that Draco himself was baffled by the creature, but when he looked over he no longer saw a lion but a flying teddy bear with large ears and tiny eyes. He dived into the Mistress' pocket. Harry noticed Draco also staring. Finally Syaoran, holding one of Harry's trunks, looked at him and Draco anxiously. The girl, carrying the cage, held her hand up to let the snowy white owl, miraculously flying down from the lightening sky, perch herself. And to Harry's utmost shock, Hedwig did not show any contempt for the girl.

"Your owl's fast," she complimented. Harry gave a slight grin.

"Well, should we go in or not? It's getting light out and we'll look conspicuous to the early birds," said Syaoran impatiently. Draco and Harry strode forward and they entered the Leaky Cauldron.

What came next was _really_ not what Harry would've expected…

"HARRY, WHERE _WERE_ YOU!" Mr. Weasley rushed toward him and shook him by the shoulders. Harry, dazed and blinking, said, "Er… hi, Mr. Weasley…"

"Did you know that you had the Ministry in an uproar when they found out you were away from the protection of your family! What happened! We got your letter about the Death Eaters- already chained them up, thank goodness, and we've forgiven for your use of the Stunning spell, but how…?" Mr. Weasley then let go of Harry and began heaving deep breaths. He then said hoarsely, "Well, as long as you are alright… what happened about the Death Eaters? Did you just happen to see them piled on top of one another and stuck in this wooden cage when you were out trying to flag a Knight Bus or did you use that stunning spell that hit all of them!"

"Erm… not really… you see, they-"

Harry was about to gesture toward the Mistress and Syaoran behind them, but then he heard a small voice near his ear, "Shut up and tell him you did!" So he did. "Well, really, I did just walked by seeing them like that… I shot the Stunning Spell at him but missed." Harry meant Draco.

Mr. Weasley looked thoughtful then. "Oh I wonder who did that… powerful magic… extremely powerful… could be an advancement of Binding Charms or maybe the tree was just there and it must be their plant… Anyhow, who's this? Oh… Malfoy." Mr. Weasley's eyes settled upon Draco Malfoy whose looks were uncanny with his father. Mr. Weasley strained himself to say, "Hello Malfoy… glad to see you as well. Were you at this fortunate scene also?"

Not knowing what to say, Draco tried to look away, but Harry said, "Well, I- um… saw him with my other two friends here… Syaoran and… and…"

Harry made Mr. Weasley look at the Mistress and Syaoran. Harry, since he knew he couldn't call that Mistress 'Mistress', looked at her for help. She opened her mouth, noticing his plead, but nothing came out. She looked back at him helplessly. She was back to looking like that Muggle fool Harry thought of her as a few hours ago. Suddenly he heard a voice near his ear again say, "Sakura, dammit! She's Sakura Kinomoto!"

"Sakura… umm… Kimo-!"

The voice repeated itself, and Harry began again, "She's Sakura Kinomoto, and he's Syaoran…"

"Li!" hissed the voice.

"…Li!"

"Oh hello Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li!" Mr. Weasley extended a hand out towards Syaoran Li. The boy looked at the hand, next at Mr. Weasley, and then back at the hand. Suddenly, Syaoran Li backed away a step and bowed instead of accepting the handshake. Mr. Weasley laughed uneasily. He said, "Oh yes, you're Asian, and they bow to greet each other, right? Well, allow me…" Mr. Weasley balled his right hand into a fist and put his left hand over it. He held it out before him and bowed his head. A smile flickered on Syaoran's face, but he was quick to clear it.

"And you, Sakura Kinomoto!" Mr. Weasley did the same with the girl. However, instead of bowing the Chinese-style, she bowed a traditional Japanese-custom. Mr. Weasley grinned and declared, "I guess we have a Japanese one over here!"

"Ah, a mix of cultures in this little party!" said a new voice. Harry turned around to meet the welcoming face of Tom, the landlord of the Leaky Cauldron who apparently had not too many teeth. "And Arthur, you're thinking they'd stay here, right?"

Mr. Weasley nodded and said, "Yeah, but um, about young Malfoy here… you'd be wanting to get back to your father right?"

Harry knew why Mr. Weasley looked so erect and stony at the mention of 'Malfoy'. It was only because of the fact that Mr. Weasley and Lucius Malfoy, Draco's dad, were never on very good terms with one another.

"Er…" Draco was just as dumbstruck as Sakura and Syaoran. The red-haired man looked at him expectantly. Then Draco finally gave in and said, "Mr. Weasley, I was really part of that Death Eaters group, but I'm not a real Death Eater! My father, one of the Death Eaters at Pivet Drive, brought me along. He wanted me to become one… but I don't really… I just… I ran along with Potter, Kinomoto, and Li."

Mr. Weasley, softening slightly but still very wary, said, "Oh, I see now. Well, I guess you could stay with Harry here? Harry, do you mind?"

Harry shook his head surprising Draco. Mr. Weasley nodded stiffly and said, "Now do you two foreigners have a good excuse of being away from your families?"

Sakura let out a soft, "Hoe…" to herself but she nodded. Syaoran didn't do anything. "Well, let's hear it, Sakura," said Mr. Weasley.

Frightened again, she looked at Harry pleading for help. Harry, not knowing what to say, blurted out the first things that came to mind that he guessed about them, "She um… is taking a vacation here in England and was out on a late night stroll with Syaoran who's also on vacation- don't ask me what they were doing." Syaoran and Sakura glared at him furiously but Harry tried his best to ignore them. He continued, "And they saw me standing next to the rubble of Death Eaters… and then Malfoy came running out the woods late in his Death Eater's mask and all- that was when I tried to stun him. Well, these two helped me and they flagged down a Moonlit Bus and we stopped out here… and… and, you guys want to go back to your Muggle hotel rooms?"

The two vigorously shook their heads like mute people. Harry gave a bright, sheepish smile to Mr. Weasley. He hoped that they won't check to see if he went on a Moonlit Bus or not. Mr. Weasley was nodding at the two interestedly. "Okay! I see, well, you better write to your parents, though, to let them know where you're staying." The two nodded again.

"I see everything is wrapped up. I'm off then to calm the Ministry down!" With a swish of his robe, Mr. Weasley Disapparated into thin air. Sakura and Syaoran jumped in surprise. Tom suddenly stepped in among them and took a hold of Harry's shoulders. "Nice to see you again, Harry! Everyone follow me! I've already taken your things up."

He led them to the door with a brass number 27 on it. He opened it up and found two pairs of bunk beds next to each other. There was a table at one corner, a wardrobe, a large mirror, and a warm fire across from everything. Harry saw his trunks and cage sitting next to one of the bunk beds. Hedwig was hooting comfortably on tope of a large wardrobe. Harry didn't realize that his owl left Sakura once they entered the pub.

"Get warm and comfortable… and keep safe all of you! I've been hearing strange rumors about You-Know-Who's return…" Then on a lighter note, he generously offered, "Anyhow, if you need anything, just yell for me." Tom left them. Harry pushed Draco, Sakura, and Syaoran in. He closed the door softly and clicked the lock. He then swerved around to face Sakura and Syaoran.

"Look I'm very grateful for you saving us, but I really need explanations now. I may be too tired and it may be four in the morning, but don't start acting like fools! Why can't you guys talk right to the adults and what is all this? And who is whispering into my ear-"

"Kero-chan is…" interrupted Sakura in a lowly voice. She was certainly feeling ashamed of herself. Suddenly from right behind, that other form of Keroberos popped out his small yellow head. Harry staggered back in surprise. He heard Draco murmur, "I wonder what animals you cross-bred to make _this._"

Kero, not hearing, said to Harry, "Sorry, man, they can't talk so I had to tell you." Kero flew down and sat next to Hedwig who looked at him with curiosity. Kero stonily said to the owl, "Don't you dare peck me, poke me, kick me, thump me with your wing, or even touch me!"

Hedwig, offended, turned her tail on him. Sakura scolded, "Kero-chan, that's harsh! Apologize to her!"

Kero threw death glares at the bird. "I'm _sorry _that birds always do these kinds of things to me!"

The snowy white owl walked away two steps from him in disgust. Sakura glared at Kero, and he shrugged helplessly. "I apologized!"

"Kero-chan…"

"Fine! I'll really mean it this time!" He walked over to Hedwig and tried to get her attention. Meanwhile, Harry snapped his fingers in front of Sakura's and Syaoran's faces so that they'd look at him. He said, "Now we'll stop wandering off subject! Who are you guys? I don't know if real wizards have staffs or swords and all, but I'm sure that a normal wizard could _talk, _since you could talk to me and Malfoy!"

Sakura sighed and leaned onto the wall. Syaoran's eyes flashed dangerously, but nothing could falter Harry's agitation with them.

Finally Sakura tiredly said, "Stop laughing, Eriol-kun, and show yourself."

Immediately a boy of fifteen appeared in the room and turned around, and Harry stared at the newcomer. He stammered, "H-How long have you been there? And where did you come from?"

Eriol, a boy of neatly trimmed and combed blue hair, smiled at him, his midnight blue eyes flashing lightheartedly. He didn't say anything though. "Well?" asked Harry again. Eriol remained quiet. Draco's attention from watching Kero trying to sway the bird turned to Eriol.

He asked, "Who are you?" But Eriol just stood, smiling wholeheartedly.

Draco said, "You can't talk?" Finally desperate, Harry cried, "Stop acting like an idiot! You're not mute! Didn't Sakura just say you were laughing! Come on, I need you to tell me who the hell you are! Speak up!"

"I apologize for getting you stressed, Harry Potter, which is your name, am I right?" Eriol politely held out his hand. Harry, too shocked to speak, nodded meekly and shook his hand. He dropped it quickly. He was suddenly aware of how tired he was.

Eriol continued, "Forgive me for I didn't know what came over me. I guess this must be the reason why Sakura and Syaoran could not speak to your grown wizard friends. Maybe there is some word or emotion that you used or had that broke the spell cast over us, sorcerers."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You can't be sorcerers unless you're over eighteen and had contributed something great for the benefit of the wizarding world."

Eriol glanced meaningfully at Sakura and Syaoran who stared back. Finally Sakura walked up and said, "Look, let's get some good rest for today first. And maybe after we're regenerated, we can tell you the full story- and no, Malfoy, we are not those kinds of sorcerers."

Harry couldn't fight back anymore because he knew more truthfully that they were right. He wouldn't want to fall asleep in the middle of an explanation, and they seemed too tired to continue themselves. He sighed and said, "Fine, let's go to sleep."

Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol let out a great breath of relief. Sakura suddenly looked at Eriol and asked, "Where are you going to sleep?"

Eriol laughed and said, "I'm returning back home of course! I wouldn't leave Nakuru and Suppi-chan alone in my house for a minute! Sayanora, Sakura-san, cute descendant, Potter, and Malfoy!" He disappeared.

Draco's mouth dropped open. "He's too young to start Apparating!" Yet Harry couldn't care less until tomorrow about that as he pulled the bed covers over him. He did hear Sakura and Syaoran groan, and Syaoran snap, "After five or more hours I might tell you in full detail that he is _not_ Apparating, whatever the hell that's supposed to be!"

The Chinese boy crossed his legs on the bed and closed his eyes with his back straight. Sakura warned Draco not to bother him when he's in meditation, and soon Draco climbed the bunk to the second level where he went to sleep. Sakura yawned loudly on the top level above Syaoran. She called while yawning again, "Kero-chan, go to sleep now. It's enough that your apology to Hedwig has turned into an annoyance." The boys, whom were all half-awake, snorted.

Hedwig hooted in agreement and kicked Kero off the wardrobe that he fluttered madly over to Sakura where he laid on her pillow glaring at the owl. Finally Harry heard complete quiet except for the cackling of the fire burning brightly in the corner of his thin eyelids. He turned around and pulled the blanket over his head. He'll learn _everything_ about those three strangers tomorrow, and he's going to learn them good.

No secrets.

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	2. No Secrets Untold

_**Harry Potter and the Return of the True Sorcerers**_

_**By Magicalfoci**_

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_No Secrets Untold_

* * *

Warm and dazzling sunlight filtered into the room, and a display of softly moving shadows tickled Harry's cheek. He dimly heard a voice echo off his ears, "Ah, everyone's still asleep! How unfortunate! Now I must wait…"

Then memories from many hours before shot through his head and jarred him awake. His eyes burst open and snapped shut in disagreement with the deep contrast of light. He turned around in the bed and then opened his eyes to the shadows. He saw the sunlight streaming in at the corners of his vision though.

"Ah, you're awake! One up, three to go! Well… rather four if I count Keroberos…"

So Harry slowly sat up, and not bothering to turn around to greet the boy, his feet touched the cool, wooden floor and stretched his weak and cramped limbs. Energy raced through his muscles. And feeling more awake, Harry opened one of his trunks and rummaged through the clothing to find an appropriate outfit for this wizarding community.

"No greetings, Potter?"

Harry cast a side-long glance and ruefully retorted, "You didn't greet me."

Eriol, who has been sitting at the corner, now stood up and laughed lightly. "Right, well, good afternoon, Harry Potter!"

"And a good afternoon to you, too… Eriol… something. Sorry, I didn't catch your last name."

Grinning, Eriol waved a hand unconcerned. "Don't bother. It's bad enough that half the English people in my neighborhood pronounce my last name with two syllables, forgetting the others."

"Tell me now and I'll learn."

"Hiiragizawa."

"Hirgazawa?"

"Hiiragizawa!"

"Hii-rag-i-za-wa."

Eriol smiled approvingly and said, "Close enough!" Harry murmured, "How do they pronounce _that_ with two syllables?"

Sighing, the blue-haired boy said, "You wouldn't believe the idiocy of them."

"If compared to Dudley, I think I can." Eriol looked at him.

"Dudley?"

Harry sighed in turn and said, "A retarded er… _relative_ of mine."

Eriol, sympathizing with Harry, said, "I feel your shame." Eriol was thinking of Sakura's naivety and Syaoran's obstinacy. Harry didn't know that though.

Harry nodded bluntly as he grabbed the outfit Hermione gave to him for a birthday present from the suitcase. He went to the bathroom. Eriol leaned his head on the wall as he sat down comfortably once again. He waited.

"Mmm… O-Ohayo!" A loud yawn came from the top bunk as Sakura stretched and began climbing down. Syaoran's eyes popped open and he sat up. He ran his hand through his brown messy hair and turned around to meet Eriol's gaze and Sakura's back. She turned around and smiled. She greeted, "Ohayo, Li-kun!"

Syaoran murmured back, "Is it morning?"

Eriol replied automatically, "No, in fact, it is four-thirty in the afternoon."

Sakura and Syaoran both exclaimed, "EH!"

Smiling, Eriol said, "Yes, it is. You all slept at five in the morning about."

Kero suddenly asked, "Is today the same day?" His popped out from under the sheets.

"Why, yes it is." Kero nodded and left the room shocking Sakura, but he muttered on the way out, "Whew! No wonder I'm so hungry! No breakfast and lunch? I'll just go get something to eat."

Sakura called out to the creature's retreating back, "Be careful to conceal yourself, Kero-chan!"

Finally, they heard Draco yawn loudly as he sat up in his top bunk. He jump down the top bunk and leaned on the ladder as he closed his eyes for a moment.

"Ohayo… ano… oh! Malfoy! Morning!" said Sakura, smiling. She looked down at the empty bunk where Harry was supposed to be. She asked, "Potter already woke up?"

"Yes, he did. He's in the bathroom now," replied Eriol.

"What are you staring at!" Syaoran cried. When Draco had suddenly turned his attention towards them, he was agape and paralyzed with shock. Going through his mind was the question: "_Were these people the ones I met last night!"_ Being that last night he was extremely tired and that it was dark, he could not see them properly. But he wondered how he could've missed it.

That was the moment Harry chose to enter the scene. He gave one short, "Good morning," to them all and said nothing after. He put his clothes into a trunk and sat on his bed looking up finally. His heart skipped a beat.

Thoughts flitted back and forth in his mind, but all he said was, "You all seem different in the light of day. I guess I was too sleepy last night to notice your appearances. Nearly thought of movie stars." He didn't expect any of them to understand what a 'movie star' was, but surprisingly, Sakura and Eriol burst out laughing but Syaoran sighed and said something low in Japanese and that made them laugh all the harder.

Sakura appreciatively replied, "Why, thank you, Potter!"

Eriol, however, said, "What do you mean by us seeming like movie stars?"

Syaoran nodded, "Yeah, I hope you didn't mean all those rich, high-classed, pretending con-artists, did you?"

Harry said loudly to himself, "Out of three people, only one takes it as a compliment as it was intended."

Eriol grinned and answered, "You should have related us to something other than movie stars. Like me and Sakura are protagonists of a story and my cute descendant here is the demonic antagonist!"

Syaoran whipped around and shot a heated glare. "DEMONIC!" Eriol began backing away as Syaoran held up a fist. He said, "My not-so-cute descendant right now, you are acting rather demonic at this very moment!"

Harry allowed himself a smirk and began rummaging through his stuff. Draco was left out because of his lack of knowledge of the Muggle world. Draco asked loudly since he was quite annoyed, "What is a movie star? It must be something about Muggles since I don't know about it."

Harry was peeved by Draco's statement that was horrendously close to bragging, but he made no sign whatsoever of a reaction to it. Neither did he answer. Sakura did that for him, seeing that she was a nice person, Harry wasn't surprised. She explained what a movie star was supposed to be. When she was done after adding some bad qualities, he said, "Oh no, you're not movie stars! More like a veela to me!" Harry snorted, _no difference_.

Meanwhile, he pulled out his wand and his bag of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. As if on cue, Hedwig dropped in carrying a letter. No, two letters! Harry received one, knowing very well who it should be from, and Draco received the other. Both were from Hogwarts as Harry had expected. He opened the envelope after glancing at the Hogwarts' seal. It read:

Dear Mr. Potter,

Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first.

The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine

and three-quarters, at six o'clock in the morning.

A list of books for next year is enclosed. Yours sincerely,

Professor M. McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"They know where we are!" said Draco surprised.

Harry nodded. "Professor Dumbledore never loses the whereabouts of anyone who goes to his school, but so early to the train?"

Draco shrugged. "Scary if that old muggle-lover fool knows where we are. Almost like You-Know-Who…" Harry refused to let his mouth run off at that comment. He was on good terms with Draco… Repeat… He was on good terms with Draco.

A sudden tension and excitement rang in the air and clouded it. Harry was too absorbed in his confusion with going to the Hogwarts Express at six in the morning. But the chatter and the feeling around the three strangers just stopped and vanished. All seemed quiet. Draco looked at Harry suddenly with a face full of confusion. Harry could do nothing but return it. Then Harry raised his eyes to meet Eriol's.

Finally, Eriol whispered faintly, "Dumbledore… you said?"

"Er… Professor Dumbledore, yeah I said him." The three children exchanged looks with one another. It seemed as if some question was being silently raised among them. Finally, Syaoran asked rather bluntly, "Speaking of this Dumbledore, do you two know where or what Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry, is?"

"In all of bloody hell, you don't know what Hogwarts is!" cried Draco. He paled at this. "Where did you all come from?" Harry gritted his teeth; Draco was certainly not being bright today.

So Harry sensibly explained, "Hogwarts is a school to teach young wizards from the age of eleven magic." Harry held up his wand to indicate his point and then shoved it back into his pocket once the strangers had gotten a good look at it.

He continued, "Its location… well, I really have no clue myself. It's supposed to be hidden like Hermione said- she's my friend." Draco snorted.

"Sure, listen to your little, know-it-all, Mudblood friend," he sardonically commented.

Harry flew to his feet and impulsively raised his wand at Draco in a threatening pose. That was the last straw Draco had plucked this morning- a bad time because Harry was _not_ in a good mood himself (but he was unusually sharp). He threw a furious and bloodcurdling glare and hissed menacingly, "Say that again about _Hermione_ and _Professor Dumbledore _then prepare to eat dung!"

Any simple good thought towards Draco was eliminated and replaced by old and cold fury. The guy talked dirt about his friends for all four years and he's ready to spout another two-hundred this year! Isn't that what made his father want him to become a Death Eater! Isn't it!

Draco drawled, becoming very like him, "You wouldn't try anything on me even if you could. We all know that we can't use magic outside of school."

"I don't have to use this wand, Malfoy, so apologize!"

"It was a sarcastic joke, Potter! Forget it until next time. Fame's gotten you hot-headed and-"

"Maybe that's the problem with your attitude. You _sarcastically_ make remarks about everyone just to make yourself feel better. You'd better stop picking on the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs even. Because look at where your attitude got you to! I could care less if your bloody father is a Death Eater because that sure as hell doesn't make you one, but your damned attitude puts you there. And I have no reason to trust you! So you've got a choice now, either stop insulting my friends or leave to your father and while you're at it, go tell him where I am so Voldemort could just come around and blow me up, alright?" Harry then added in a dark mutter, "How about that for sarcasm."

Silence rebounded off his ears and buzzed. The cars out in the busy avenue became the only sound and distinctly loud. Finally, Draco threw up his hands in surrender. He meekly apologized in a shattered-pride tone. Harry was taken aback with surprise, but he soon realized that Draco must be feeling in debt towards him from last night.

"Well, you could at least repent by stop insulting Ron or anyone else in Gryffindor," Harry said.

Draco formed a glare and scowled, "Don't push it, Potter. I won't say a damn about your best friends, and that's about it." He didn't say though, _You're already putting my reputation at stake._

Harry sat back down and put his wand back into his pocket. The tension that flamed up in the room seemed to die down. The strangers looked at him, impressed. Then Draco, in a lighter tone, noted, "You're in a bloody bad mood, Harry. Why?"

Harry said truthfully, "Too much happened at once and I'm waiting for answers." But he wasn't being completely honest. He deliberately missed the part that he had another dream last night and this time he saw the deaths of his parents well and perfectly.

He was too young then to remember, but he saw them all the same.

He reminisced about the dream of their cries and bellows. He watched his father duel with the Dark Lord, and his mother holding him trying to comfort him yet she was crying. He felt the urge to cry himself, but seeing the company stopped him. He especially noticed Syaoran's face which showed some awe and respect, but what mostly struck him conscious was that the Chinese boy was thinking hard, working out all he had said.

So Harry returned to his explanation about Hogwarts, "Oh yeah, Hogwarts got four houses where you can sort into: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. They were named after the four founders of the school." Sakura slowly nodded, understanding what Harry was saying before.

"Er… the houses compete with one another in points and everything. You learn tons at that school from brewing potions, defense against the dark arts, divination, learning some herbs, learning about magical creatures like unicorns, how to transfigure things into animals or something other, certain charms like making objects fly or summon them, and there's some more like wizard's history and studies on the non-magical people called Muggles."

"Unicorns! I haven't seen one for a while," said Syaoran sincerely.

Sakura exclaimed, "You seem to have learned a lot. Potions? I don't know anything about potions."

Syaoran answered, "No, I think I can relate potions to the herbs. Hai, my clan uses certain herbs to make special medicines for some fatal wounds. It could be related to that because magic's involved."

Eriol then asked, "Are you famous, Harry Potter?"

"Er… kind of… you see, it wasn't really my fault I'm famous."

"Oh hell with the modesty, Potter!" snapped Draco angrily. His eyes were filled with jealousy.

Harry scowled but said, "Do you know who Lord Voldemort is?"

Sakura glanced at Syaoran and Eriol. Then she turned to him and asked, "The Dark Lord, you mean?"

Harry nodded; he was actually surprised she knew who he was talking about. They all seemed too naïve in the wizarding world almost like he was when he was just eleven. Sakura said, "Well… we found out about him."

So Harry explained, "He's a wizard turned evil after leaving Hogwarts. He terrorized the Muggles and the wizards for years with his followers called the Death Eaters. He had the whole ministry in an uproar searching for him. He used all these illegal curses on people that kill, cause pain, or put them under your own power. The Ministry of Magic went about capturing these people. They were called Aurors, dark wizard catchers. Many died in those times."

"What happened to him now?" asked Eriol. This was much better than seeing unexplainable pictures in a pool doing little guessing games.

"Now? Erm, I think we should go back to fifteen years before when he tried to kill my parents. He tried to kill me also but my mother sacrificed herself for me. I remember… something about old magic that made the killing curse backfire unto him. Lord Voldemort became merely a spirit… he said he possessed bodies of snakes and other people, but just a few months ago, he was resurrected into his own body and… he has that protection I have from my mother." Draco was perturbed by this revelation and he stared openly.

Eriol questioned, "How does this make you famous? Isn't that a bit infamous?"

Harry shook his head humbly. "No, when the curse backfired on him and he became a spirit was when I became famous because he was thought to be gone forever and it was because of me- and it wasn't really. It was because of my mother."

"So… you don't have a mother or… father?" asked Sakura, compassion filling her eyes. "Because he… he killed them?" Harry had to look away from her captivating eyes that seem to feel so much for him. He wouldn't be deceived because it might all be some trick.

"Yes."

"Resurrection, you said," murmured Syaoran. "I guess wizards are smart after all if they know magic as old as that."

Draco threw him a baffled look. "What do you mean by that? You're insulting _yourself_, you know, if you thought wizards were stupid!"

Syaoran hardened into a cool and composed expression. He said smoothly, "Why do you assume I'm a wizard? Do I have a wand?"

Draco stared at him in disbelief. "You're a Muggle!"

"What's a Muggle anyway? I heard that so many times that I wonder what they are. I'm thinking they're the normal people."

"They are," said Harry. "They're the non-magical people."

"Well, hell, no, I'm not a Muggle, so guess again."

Then remembering back to last night, Draco asked, "Sorcerer?"

Eriol replied, "I think it's time we told you about us. I can feel that Harry's getting impatient anyways." And he was with a red face.

"Ahhh… that was delicious, um… aren't any of you gonna get something to eat?" asked the little stuffed animal flying across the room after opening the door, entering, and closing it back. Kero sat down on Sakura's shoulder and smiled in satisfaction.

"Later," Harry said quickly. "We've got some explanations to sort out first."

"Oh! Right! Well, let me do the honors!" Kero said happily. He was so blessed to be stuffed with stolen food that joy and giddiness became a part of his mood.

Sakura supported him, "Yeah, let Kero-chan do this! He's a good storyteller!"

Kero boastfully thrust out his chest and flew to the floor where he paced. He finally stopped and sat down crossing his legs. He floated up like that. Syaoran walked up to the door and looked out to see any eves-droppers. Lucky for the eves-droppers, there were none.

"No one, Chinese gaki, is there?" asked Kero coolly.

Syaoran answered just as nonchalant, "All clear, Stuffed Mouse. Begin your story."

Kero exploded, "I AM NOT A STUFFED MOUSE! CALL ME A 'STUFFED ANIMAL' IF YOU GOT NOTHING GOOD TO SAY! AND DON'T ORDER ME AROUND!"

"Sure, no problem, Stupid Stuffed Animal."

"Why you… BIG DIM-WITTED CHINESE BRAT!"

Anger sparked and went up the meter in a flash.

"GOOD-FOR-NOTHING, FEATHER-STUFFED SUN GUARDIAN!"

The fury's red coloring went up the thermometer a bit more.

"THICK-HEADED, CRUEL, NO-GOOD-FOR-A-LEADER CHINESE GAKI!"

With that, Syaoran stomped away from the door and towards Kero who flew up towards him holding out a small yellow fist. Syaoran pulled out a sword magically from his side where there was once nothing but air. He gripped the sword and electricity sparked all around it. The thermometer broke from over-flooding.

He shouted, "YOU MORONIC, FOOD-OBSESSED, DISGUSTING STUFFED _RAT_! "

"KERO-CHAN! LI-KUN! Stop fighting and get on with the explanation! I'm _hungry!_" cried Sakura. Then when seeing that the two would not back down, she yelled, "THAT'S IT!" She grabbed Kero by the tail as Eriol tried to push Syaoran away whose eyes were ablaze. Harry leaned back and watched with a slight frown. Sun Guardian? Leader? They had better hurry up.

Syaoran cursed in Chinese at Kero who didn't understand very well. Sakura finally said to Eriol, "Eriol-kun, you tell them the story! Kero-chan here isn't _fit anymore _for storytelling!"

She pulled Kero back and put him on the window ledge. Eriol forced Syaoran to the door. Kero and Syaoran shot daggers. So Sakura held up a hand and a card materialized in it. "You two dare to move then I'll use the Freeze Card. _Don't_ provoke me." Kero and Syaoran fidgeted some more but they gradually sat quite still. Syaoran hadn't figured Sakura's full extent of her powers yet, but Kero knew that Sakura had learned to use the cards on sorcerers quite effectively.

Draco was staring like a dim-wit as all this happened then he began grinning as he understood some of what was going on. Sakura began lecturing Kero and when she noticed the amusement in the two wizard kids' eyes, she said, "Look Kero! You've made such a fool of yourself that you're being laughed at! NO! DO NOT START! _KEROBEROS, SIT DOWN!"_

Kero sit down immediately and stayed there frozen like a statue. He scowled unhappily at Syaoran, Harry, and Draco. His perfect food-filled morning has turned into a complete disaster. Syaoran never felt any better since he was never a morning person… or in this case, a noon person. In fact, he was never a day or night person with Kero around.

Sakura didn't use the Freeze Card because that disappeared, but she did use the Silent Card. It successfully closed in on Syaoran's and Kero's voice boxes. They were soundless. No comment to be made, but furious thoughts raged in their heads. Syaoran was now furious at Sakura. _I wasn't going to say anything anymore, you idiotic girl!_

He had meant for her to hear it and she did. She looked at him stonily and replied, "But if Kero-chan starts, you would make a comeback, even if I told you not to. No matter the circumstances, you'd have to say something back, Li-kun. And Kero-chan, stop thinking things like that. Once Syaoran hears it, you two will have another fight and I _don't want that!_"

She was deeply disappointed in the both of them. _Weren't you two proud of being sorcerers? Well, look at the example you've set for the wizards! They think sorcerers are like this now! _Syaoran looked at the girl he just reunited with a day ago in a new light. Her pleading eyes showed him her terror from last night and she was slowly wondering what will happen if there was a great rift between all of them. She still wanted them to be friends, Kero and him. She apologized silently for doing this to them. _I have to keep you quiet… I don't want anymore interruptions. Potter-kun's impatient and we need information from him to get to Hogwarts._

Mind-speaking was something all sorcerers learn from others. Sakura was taught under Yue to learn how to be telepathic. Eriol learned from Clow Reed's time, and Syaoran was taught by his Elders.

When Eriol sensed everything was under control, he apologized, "Forgive us for this… ah… rash behavior from these two. You see, they were never on good terms with one another from the start. Now let's begin. What do you want to know first?"

"What the hell are sorcerers," stated Harry. He seriously was teed off with all these distractions, but he kept his cool. He usually doesn't get mad with impatience, but something in him is getting him ticked off. It was just that these people were _important_ to know about.

"Why, they are everything but non-magical people or wizards. We are a separate group, Potter."

Harry shot at him, "Well, _why_ are you, _sorcerers_, in a separate group!"

"Number of differences such as our use of magical focuses which are varied in the manners of personality and power, but wizards has wands and wands only. Then there's the psychic part, you guys can force something into a mind like altering memories and probably do some Seeing, but we can do more than that. Also there's the fact that we are more secretive, I guess, since we hide from wizards for reasons we haven't figured out, and we do training in secret. No schools like you guys. Oh and one more, we are more direct in our magic.

"You see, magic is given by the gods to the wizards and sorcerers. The gift of intelligence lies in non-magical people or Muggles as you call them, but it is true that sorcerers stole some of that intelligence and that was why we are more able to cope with Muggles than you, am I right? Don't you wizards have this whole primitive society away from Muggles?"

"Primitive!" shouted Draco outraged.

Eriol said, "You live old-fashioned! Goblets as your cups, gold as your money, fire as your light source, and even scales to weigh. No balancing out modern inventions and your own magic because you aren't able to cope with that yet. Now stop with the outbursts. I still have more to say!"

"Go on then," said Harry.

"As I was saying about being more direct, the gods' spirits are everywhere. You wizards use your wands and draw in some of the gods' powers to do your magic, while we call upon them, and therefore we have an advantage over you. However, you need the senses to call upon them, but wizards can't have these since they weren't open to all of this. You are close however because you have the gods of the stars, moons, and planets to guide them."

"What in all of bloody hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" asked Draco.

"Ah, so hard for you to understand I see. Well, maybe you'll understand better at a later time. Now, any more questions?"

Harry asked, "One more: why can't you talk to wizards like how you're talking to us?"

"Good question and it is one I'd like to know also."

"Er, since you couldn't answer that, let me ask another. Why are you meddling in wizard's affairs if sorcerers always hide from them?"

Sakura asked, "Are we meddling in wizard's affairs, or were we saving two of their kind?"

Eriol smiled at Sakura's spunk, but he said, "Never answer a question with a question, Sakura-san. He wants a straight answer." Eriol looked at Harry.

"We do not know yet why we are here, except that we are probably here to help you all balance out the good from the evil. You do understand that at least?"

"Yes, in a funny way. I don't know how you can do that though."

"Well, neither do we, and nor do we know what we are doing. We are here, among the wizards, and none knows who we are. We've got the gods to thank for that, in any case."

_Ask the boy how you get in Hogwarts! Ask him! Hogwarts! Kinomoto-chan, ask him!_ Syaoran glared at her. Sakura shuddered. She looked back at him. _Stop giving me that look! It scares me! Aren't we friends!_

_Sorry, I was just impatient with all of Hiiragizawa-kun's secrecy and blabbering. _

_Ano… okay._

"How do you apply to Hogwarts?" Sakura blurted. Harry and Draco turned to stare at her. Eriol smiled.

"Er…… You don't. They send you a letter if you were accepted."

"How do they see if you're accepted?"

"Erm… if you live around here and have magic?" wondered Harry.

"How do they _see_ that?"

Draco replied, "They watch you. They've people in the Ministry that watch the Muggles for signs of magic. Why do you want to know this?"

Harry speculated, "You guys want to get into Hogwarts, don't you?"

"Yes," said Kero bluntly. Sakura had just let off the Silent Card because Kero's and Syaoran's thoughts became more quick in coming and forceful. Kero's sudden response after a long struggling silence about him was surprising.

"Er… okay…" Harry looked at the animal uncertain. Draco then said, "Well, there's a lot of exchange students coming from the schools around Asia going to Hogwarts. You can try and hide as one of them."

Sakura inquired, "Asia? There are schools for witches and wizards in Asia?"

"Of course, there isn't only Hogwarts!" Draco made a face at Sakura's silliness.

"Oh… maybe that explains why Tomoyo-chan came here…" Sakura looked at Syaoran's and Eriol's faces; they were unreadable.

"Why are they suddenly going to Hogwarts?" Syaoran questioned.

Draco answered knowing that Harry had no clue about this, "You-Know-Who and some Death Eaters attacked over there. They weren't very good schools anyhow- heard that they tried to fly without broomsticks sometimes because they kept misplacing them. They weren't even organized properly. Only one was the best in Asia. It was in Hong Kong called the School of Vocational Magical Arts. They help you specialize in certain areas of wizarding careers like making clothing that are durable and protective. We've got none of that here. Well, anyways, they were taken over like bases or something. Those who survived and knew English fled here. It seems like You-Know-Who has stretched his goals to worldwide suffering instead of just Britain."

"I think Tomoyo-chan went to that School of Vocational Magical Arts. She did speak a lot of sowing and fashions."

Harry looked at Sakura strangely. "You have a wizard friend?"

"Ano… witch friend, but I can't talk to her now because I know that she's a witch. You see, we can't talk to anyone we know who is a witch or wizard. We don't know why though."

Harry thought he understood their ordeal. "Suddenly, a lot make sense now. You are hiding from the wizarding world and therefore if you know any wizards or witches, you can't speak to them. Well, I don't know why you can't speak at all to them… I mean being forbidden to speak of certain things makes more sense, but at all? You need to look some things up."

"We know," said Syaoran. He then asked, "What day is today?"

"August 3. Why?" He asked that when he saw Syaoran exchanging looks with Sakura and Eriol. Then remembering that Harry asked something, he replied, "Just asking." But Harry was still suspicious.

"Hey! Can we see the wizarding stores? Do they have food, too?" Kero excited flew up to Harry's face. Harry waved him away.

"Er… if you guys can face them, then you can go and see, I guess, but after we've eaten. What time is it… oh, wait, it's five-seventeen in the late afternoon."

"Then let's go eat!" declared Draco. He walked out of the door. Harry gestured the rest of them to follow. They went downstairs and met Tom. Harry asked Tom for an empty table, and they got one at the far end.

"What do you guys want- hey, where's Eriol?" Harry looked around as they all were seated. Syaoran casually waved a hand and said, "He's gone back to his manor. He also brought Kero with him. Don't worry about them. The less they are around, the better life is."

"Li-kun!" Sakura cried. Syaoran smirked but quickly apologized, "Gomen nasai, Kinomoto-chan."

Then Tom came over and asked, "So what would you four like for lunch?"

"What's good now?" asked Draco.

A sparkle came into Tom's eyes- most like the sparkle in Tomoyo's eyes when she was dreaming up a new battle costume or movie. He proclaimed, "Beetle Eye soup containing Norwegian Horntail Dragon scales, it's a rare one! Delicious, too!"

Syaoran, Sakura, and Harry exchanged suppressed disgust among each other. Draco evenly answered, "That sounds good, but anything that costs below thirty galleons?"

"Ah, I know, I'll just get you the good ole stuff- Rat soup!"

Draco noticed the pale, green faces and immediately said, "Please, we don't need rat soup. It's not our kind. Anything else?"

Harry didn't want to go through anymore weird food ideas. "Give us plain stuff like sandwiches!"

Tom blinked and then grinned, "Oh forgive me! You're just children!" He laughed. "Okay, chicken sandwiches for each of you. Any drinks?"

Suddenly some dwarves from another table were yelling and banging the table. They were calling for more drinks. Tom turned around and yelled, "Hold ya horses! One atta time!"

He looked at them again. Draco immediately said, "Four orange juices."

Tom wrote it down and rushed away.

"We could've gotten more excellent service if we could have just turned down Knockturn Alley and-"

"_No thank you,_ Malfoy." Harry glared. "I wouldn't wonder whether Knockturn Alley is a base for the Death Eaters or not."

"What are Death Eaters?" asked Sakura. She thought of taking the name literally and thought of animals eating death away, but in Harry's tone of voice, she didn't think they were very good creatures.

"Lord Voldemort's supporters," said Harry recklessly because at that moment there was a sudden hush among the tables around him. Harry buried his face in his arms and murmured, "Damn!"

Draco quickly covered up and said, "You-Know-Who, you mean. Don't you know the real danger of him? Saying You-Know-Who's name is like a cuss word!"

Harry, not getting Draco's cover, said, "He's back so I don't know why anyone has to be so hushed up about his name now. Didn't people try not to say his name because they feared he would return? Well, now he has returned!"

Some people turned around to stare at Harry. Then the boy became very aware of his thick-headedness and stupidity. Flattening his bangs, Harry quickly stood up and called to Tom who was at the counter, "Tom, can you hold our food for later? I think we want to go shopping first before it's too late!"

Tom grinned (he hadn't heard Harry's mistake) and said, "Sure, Harry, go on! I ain't going no where… and neither are the sandwiches!"

Harry rushed out to the back where there was a huge brick wall with a smelly old trashcan next to it. Draco, Syaoran, and Sakura followed close behind. Harry tapped the third brick left to the dumpster. Sakura and Syaoran yelped, feeling the magical surge, before the bricks on the wall began rearranging themselves to create the archway.

Draco looked at the two weirdly. They stepped through the frame and onto the cobble-stoned streets of Diagon Alley. Odd-shaped stores with uneven heights littered each side of the road and sidewalks. The two sorcerers were staring.

Draco and Harry stepped through the archway, highly aware that Sakura and Syaoran weren't following. Syaoran then boldly stepped forward, but Sakura was soon sweating and trembling. She stuttered, "I can't do this. There's so many…"

Harry, confused, asked, "So many of what? Wizards?"

Sakura gave him a pleading look. "I really don't think I can stand this. It's hard enough with Tomoyo, but… a whole community… Potter, Malfoy… please, I'll just stay…"

"Kinomoto-chan," said Syaoran's stern voice. He stared at her calmly. "We'll have to do this soon if we want to get into that school and find Tomoyo. Remember, what you are doing is to find out answers and a way to get to Daidouji-chan. That's your motive, Kinomoto-chan."

Sakura's green eyes locked onto Syaoran's, and he held the contact steadily. Soon she was crossing the border, and as she did that, she pulled on her cloak she wore this morning. She whimpered but said nothing more. Neither did the two wizards question her actions.

They passed through the stores, and wizards in old cloaks or the smell of bat dung brushing past them causing Draco to sneeze. Draco asked, "Where to first?"

Harry shrugged and said, "Well, I need to check out some more money at Gringotts so the rest of you can go off wherever."

Draco made a face, but said nothing; Sakura strained a small smile and said quickly, "I'll go with you!"

Harry, bowled over, said uncertainly, "Are you sure? I mean Gringotts is just a wizard bank."

Sakura said, "Well, it's something for us to do, right?"

"Er… okay?"

Sakura, grinning again, cried, "Okay!" She didn't like the idea of her being stuck in this mass of strange magic flowing all around her. She wanted some guidance. Syaoran frowned and disagreed however- being an independent soul he is.

"You three go on ahead to wherever. I feel like exploring this place."

"But where should we find you and when?" asked Draco. Syaoran shrugged.

"Don't matter. I'll find you." With that, Syaoran turned around and disappeared into a crowd of warlocks. Draco scowled and said out of spite, "Show off!"

He soon had to turn around and hurry up with Harry and Sakura heading to Gringotts. When they walked in the wizard's bank, Sakura immediately took notice of the threat on the wall above the doorway. She read it slowly- so slowly that Harry had to turn around and come back to drag her into the long hallway filled with goblins doing many things involving gold, silver, or bronze. Sakura's eyes widened and she whispered to Draco, "What are they?"

He smiled in answer and replied, "They're goblins. They're good for protecting treasures and stuff. That's why they run Gringotts."

Sakura let out an 'oh' before she and Draco was dragged away by Harry who had a goblin in his service. He said, "We're heading to my vault. I'll lend you some money, Malfoy."

Draco shrugged himself out of Harry's grip and snapped, "I don't need to borrow money like a Weasley!"

Harry threw a full-hearted death glare, and Draco immediately realized his mistake. "I mean… I mean a weasel! Damn. I _just _forgot!"

After narrowing his eyes, Harry turned away and began walking swiftly after the wrinkly goblin he called to help take him. Sakura hurried behind him. Draco was the last of the three. The goblin brought them to this cave filled with tunnels and passages zig-zagging the place.

The goblin got into one cart and opened it for them. Harry popped in; Sakura followed and pulled Draco in, who was suddenly reluctant in going with Harry in his current mood. Then the cart burst forward with such suddenness, Sakura let out a cry. She instantly covered her mouth when the goblin turned around to look at her strangely. She smiled innocently. Harry let a half smile slide across his face.

He said to Draco, "I don't suppose you have the key to your family's vault, now do you?"

Irritated, Draco shook his head. Harry then continued, "Then you should borrow money from me, and when you have the money at a later time, you could pay me back since you're so indignant about getting charity money."

Draco turned his head and muttered, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sakura interrupted, "I never thought I'd ever get dizzy from speed, but…" She looked at them with her head bobbing and her eyes twirling in circles. Harry laughed openly, while Draco could only manage to smile.

Finally the cart jerked to a stop throwing Sakura, unprepared, forward. She cried out, "Ow! Why can't they give a warning like holding up a hand- even better, a seatbelt!"

She rubbed her sore head. She jumped when the goblin spoke to her, "I don't drive the cart; it does that itself. It doesn't do that often. Maybe only to people it doesn't like."

The strange creature began to lead them toward a small door. Sakura stared after him. Then coming to her senses, she cried out, "Hey, was that just an insult!"

"In-sult? What is in-sult?" asked the goblin smiling.

"Don't play dumb with me now! You just spoke perfect English a few seconds ago!"

"Was that English?" The Gringotts goblin turned around to look at her with his eyebrows raised. She saw Harry and Draco staring at her strangely also. Sakura began laughing uncertainly and said, "Oh, right, that was Japanese!"

"Japanese? I never learned that language yet…" the goblin seemed to become tense about her. The crinkly skin on his face was now deepening into many little thoughtful frowns.

Sakura backed away, thoughts raging her head. Most were directed at Eriol.

_How many languages did he cast on me! _

"Okay, what were we speaking? You see, I know almost five languages, and I haven't a clue now which is which."

The goblin began laughing. He nodded and said, "Good joke! Good joke!"

Sakura stared as he went to Harry for the key. _What language did I use there? Did he understand me at all?_

Harry went over to her as the goblin began unlocking the door. Harry whispered in a low voice, "I guess you don't get the joke and neither did I. I'd hate to tell you, but I think you were speaking to him in German, and then you yelled out in English. Next you were speaking Japanese- at least that's what it sounded like when I remember you, Li, and Eriol spoke. Oh, and Glopnail doesn't know a lot of English."

Sakura replied, very annoyed with herself and Eriol, "Well, it seems like _Glopnail_ doesn't know a lot of Japanese either- and tell me I'm speaking English now."

Harry grinned and said, "What if I don't tell you because I don't understand you?"

"But you do! And that's good enough!" Harry frowned and shook his head at her. Sakura repeated, "You do understand me and that's good enough!"

Harry shrugged and said, "Okay, what language are you speaking now?"

Suddenly Glopnail called out, "Mr. Potter!"

Harry turned around to find the vault open and filled with his mountain of Galleons, columns of Sickles, and pillars of Knuts. He went in with his bag and began filling it. Draco stood at the doorway looking bored but impressed. He remarked, "So you aren't a bum, but my family's fortune is so much more. My allowance is already half of this."

Harry answered, "That's great, Draco." He walked out of the vault with a full bag. He continued, "And until you can get your allowance without being in danger, you're borrowing what I have."

"Come on!" cried Sakura suddenly. "Do you understand me or not?" Harry stared at her weirdly and then shrugged. He pointed at the cart and motioned to her that it was time to go. Sakura angrily stalked to it. "What am I speaking then!"

Harry made a face at her as he got in. "I don't know a word you're saying, Sakura." He shrugged and looked around as the cart blasted forward. Sakura spent the whole ride trying to communicate with him.

Just before they climbed out of the cart when it slowed to a stop, Draco leaned over to Sakura and whispered loudly, "I understand every word you are saying, Sakura. Harry's just playing with you."

Sakura sat for a moment dumbfounded, and the next thing, she was flying out the cart at Harry who was running, while laughing, out of Gringotts.

"HARRY! YOU MADE ME GO THROUGH ALL THAT FOR NOTHING!"

Syaoran dropped into the long dark alley between two wizard shops. His feet hit crooked cobblestones. He slowly stood from his crouch to hear, "Good, you came. I've something for you to do."

He turned around and raised his golden brown eyes to meet the dark azure ones. Eriol was fully clad in his sorcerer's outfit and was holding his golden staff.

Syaoran queried, "Why do you need me again?"

"We've got to put our plan into action. We cannot waste time acting like one of them without doing anything."

"And so you've found a way?"

"A definite. Come, follow me, but first, I suggest we change our clothes. Do you know where we can steal some?"

Syaoran saw out of the corner of his eye a group of wizards carrying bundles of clothes and packages. Some women were rolling carts filled with clothes. It seemed as if they were heading towards some donation center or even to supply a shop. Syaoran's eyes met Eriol's, and both were determined and mischievous.

"What a coincidence," said Eriol.

"I'll take the rear and distract them. You do the theft."

"Good evening, Madam Malkin!" greeted Harry to the stout witch once he entered the shop called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. It was empty, and so Harry felt he was in luck he didn't have to wait and waste more time.

"And a good evening to you too, dears! Hogwarts?" she asked.

Harry smiled back and replied, "Yes, but just two."

"Oh, only two? Which two, might I ask?"

"Me and him." Harry pointed at Draco and himself.

The little witch looked at Sakura for a long time before asking, "And you don't go to Hogwarts?"

Sakura blinked wide-eyed, not knowing what to do, but then she was quickly shaking her head and giving a bright smile. Madam Malkin asked of her, "What school do you go to then? I have the uniforms of almost all the schools in Britain!"

Sakura shook her head furiously, and she turned her head to look pleadingly at Harry. Harry immediately said, "Sorry, Madam Malkin, but she doesn't need any new robes was what she meant."

Sakura leaned over to Harry and muttered, "Not yet at least!" Harry stared at her astonished- she wasn't seriously thinking… no, _they_ weren't _serious_ about…

With his face still contorted with obvious disbelief, Harry added quite slowly, "Not yet…" Madam Malkin knitted her brows but shrugged and replied, "Then come when you're ready, Miss."

Draco interrupted, "But she's with us…"

"Alright, alright, sit here as I get these boys new robes."

Sakura nodded and sat down on the stool supplied behind her. A group of people walked in carrying all these packages, and some had robes slinging over their shoulders in these clear plastic bags. The witch told them, "Back of the store. Back of the store. Just put those there, and please count them so you're not missing anything because if I find _anything missing_ I might have to see you in trial."

One of the men chuckled, "Don't worry, Madam Malkin, nothing will be missing. We made sure of it before we came here."

"Never wrong to double check," she lectured. The people grumbled and said their, "Fine's" and "Alright!"

Sakura waited for a short while as Harry and Draco were measured, and Madam Malkin came back with new, fresh robes of the right sizes. They paid the price of the robes altogether, and left the shop with the robes in the boxes all tied up.

They also left the shop filled with yelling men and women about how they are missing two robes and how dead they were.

"Well, they sounded like a happy bunch!" exclaimed Sakura thoughtfully. Harry made a face. "I would have thought otherwise."

Draco said, "Where to next?"

"Flourish and Blotts?" suggested Harry.

"But it seems kind of late for carrying huge textbooks. Why don't we delay that for later?"

"Fine, then I'm off to the Apothecary to get the supplies."

"I'll be right behind you!" Sakura declared. Draco heaved a sigh and followed. He really wanted a look down Knockturn Alley; This Diagon Alley was just too bright for him.

"Good evening, I am Miss Kinnian and I work in the Department of Foreign Exchange Students of British Wizarding Schools." The lady looked at the two wizards clothed rather eccentrically in these dress robes. She finished, "How may I help you?"

Syaoran and Eriol exchanged discreet glances. In a flash, Syaoran threw down a small ball and put on a mask over his nose and mouth, and the next thing you know, Miss Kinnian was choking in smoke and gas. Soon the woman went dizzy, and her eyes drooped to a close. Syaoran fanned the last of the gas and smoke away. Eriol was looking through the papers after taking off the gas mask while muttering, "I don't know how wizards file their papers so this might take a while."

Syaoran muttered, "I never thought I'd use these modern methods to knock a person unconscious." The only reason he had to use such methods was because of their problems with the wizards and witches.

"I'll bar the area." With that, Syaoran touched the wall murmuring to the God of Illusions. Eriol was soon reading out loud, "Eastern Bamboo Grove School in Guilin among the high mountain tops. List of Foreign Students heading toward Hogwarts. Letters of acceptance should be sent before August 15th and the reply before August 25th. You think this is the right one?"

"It better be. Read it through first."

"Hong, Xiao Hia: born in 1990 in Beijing, China… Average grade is eighty-five percent. Cheung, Fei… It seems like a good school we might be from."

Syaoran snorted, "How would you know? It might be the one that Malfoy boy thought tried to fly without those special broomsticks."

"Nevertheless, we'll be mute anyways among them. No use explaining."

Eriol went down the list and squeezed with perfect penmanship that matched the one that wrote all this, Syaoran's name and all the information that went with it- he faked.

"Now for Sakura-chan… She'll be from Shanghai… a straight C student…" He wrote her phony information down.

"Straight C? What did you put for me?"

"Your average is around the sixty percentages… a D student."

"Why such bad grades?"

"Please, you two wouldn't know the magic they use, and if you were said to be an excellent student, the teachers would know you and if they pick you for demonstrations or setting an example, then you're caught."

"I see… Go on."

"I see that is about it. Let me put it back…" Eriol went off to put the folder back to where it was.

"You're not coming?"

"Certainly not, I have too much to do to just go to school again, and anyhow, you and Sakura-chan would need outside help."

"Sure. Done yet?" He didn't care if Eriol noticed his silent rejoicing.

"Yes, I am. Now let's hurry and leave this place. We have to return these outfits along the way."

"Mm," was the Chinese boy's blunt reply.

Syaoran dropped the barrier, and immediately fell into a crouch. A green radiance shone from his skin and when it seeped back in, Syaoran was no longer there. Eriol had done the same thing. They reappeared outside of the building just as Ms. Kinnian came around to consciousness. She shook her head and her hair flew wildly around her. "Mmm… I was sleeping on the job! Oh, where was I? Oh right, letters for the foreign students heading toward Hogwarts… Eastern Bamboo Grove School…"

Inside the dingy Apothecary with its putrid smell were shelves of rotting food and lots of unknowns. Sakura was busily poking a jar of wiggly white stuff. Draco held up a necklace of long Dragon fangs in front of her. Sakura, widely interested, stared and asked, "What are they for?"

Draco continued to explain to her the uses of Dragon fangs. Meanwhile, Harry was speaking to the man behind the counter and asking for all the supplies he needed. As the man went off to find the stuff, Harry turned around and picked up a unicorn horn and said, "Sakura, you could give this to Syaoran as proof that there are unicorns. I noticed him doubting me."

"Well, then, I doubt no longer," replied Syaoran walking into the store a small smile growing on his face. He picked up the unicorn horn and examined the colors that rebounded off the silver. He nodded acceptingly and said, "A genuine unicorn horn- although with a couple of flaws at the ridges. Anyhow, you've found yourself a believer, Potter."

Harry grinned and asked, "So where've you been? Checking out the other shops?"

"If I did, I'd find myself lost and mute. No, I went somewhere else, but I must say this place is really something worth taking notice- not very sanitary but appealing."

Sakura grinned and nodded her head in consensus. She then made a face when Draco showed her some rotten black eggs under her nose. "Smells disgusting! What are these for!"

He shrugged and said, "I really don't know nor want to know."

"Enjoying your time here, Kinomoto-chan?" Syaoran smiled.

Sakura grinned back and made a sound of "Mmm Hm!" as she put down a bowl of dark slime. She then said, "I like it better when you smile, Li-kun! Keep it up!" She held up a jar of herbs and read off the ingredients. Syaoran was surprised by her sudden comment.

"You all done? I've got the supplies now- and yes, I've yours, Malfoy." Harry held up couples of packages and a few bags. Draco went over and discussed which ones were his and took them. Meanwhile, Syaoran muttered something about the beetle eyes.

"I wonder if they enlarged the beetle to four feet and then they plucked out the eyes. Imagine a beetle that size with its slimy black skeleton and those hairy leg joints! Or maybe they just bred large beetles, and then they snapped the eyes off. Anyway, these eyes are just plain big." Sakura, who was the listener, turned a light shade of green, and she struggled in an unusually high, squeaky voice, "W-Why, it makes it all the more c-convenient!" She strained an uncertain smile at Syaoran who laughed outright at her.

Then he grabbed her hand and pulled her to follow Harry and Draco who were waiting at the doorway. Sakura turned slightly around to wave silently but with a smile to the owner of the shop. Then they all headed back to the Leaky Cauldron where they ate ravenously suddenly remembering their stomachs.

When they finished with their stomachs, Harry looked at his watch and exclaimed, "I still have time to check out some Quidditch supplies! You want to come?"

Draco immediately stood from the table. "Let's hurry! I heard they have some stuff that can help you design your broom! I just hope they don't run out since it is new."

Harry questioned, "How about you two?"

Sakura shook her head and yawned. She said, "I feel kind of tired and beat. Can we still go there tomorrow? I _am_ curious about this Quidditch."

Harry grinned, "Sure, no problem! Go get some rest. We'll go tonight and tomorrow we'll go again and you can come with us."

Syaoran then said, "I'll stay also. I'm not feeling up for anymore surprises today."

Harry shrugged. "Okay, if you two say so. Here's the key."

He tossed them the key as he jogged out after Draco back into Diagon Alley. Sakura and Syaoran dashed up the stairs, and he unlocked then opened the door. Inside, Sakura ran and jumped onto Syaoran's bed, not caring it was his. Therefore, Syaoran eased himself into a chair by the fireplace.

"This whole thing is one awkward dream… This whole thing is one awkward dream…" repeated Sakura over and over again. "This whole thing is…"

Syaoran sighed and interrupted her, "I know, this is mad, isn't it?"

Sakura nodded vigorously and sat up. "It is! And to say Tomoyo-chan got us into this!"

"These places, Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron, are just too much, and when we get that letter, we'll be going to a whole damn school! Tell me exactly why we are doing this again?"

"Tomoyo-chan! We have to figure out why we can't speak to her! Also, like the God of Dreams said, we have to… act like a god? That's confusing…"

"All I believe we just dumped ourselves into is in the hands of that Dark Lord. What did Potter call him?"

"Voldiemore? Well, something like that, but what makes you say that?"

"It's like the whole wizarding world is tensed by this Dark Lord and crawling with his allies. You heard Malfoy about him terrorizing the schools in the east, and Potter saying that his helpers might be in some other alley."

"Yes, I did. Hoe… Tomoyo-chan is in the midst of all of this. It's highly unlikely that she wouldn't know about this Dark Lord. I hope she's okay…"

"She will be once we get there." That brought a smile on Sakura's face.

"That's right! We'll be there protecting her… but… how will we communicate with her? How will we communicate with anybody! Hoeee, Li-kun!" Panic began to show.

Calmly and sincerely, he replied, "Don't worry, Sakura. If we keep a low profile, there's no need for communicating with anybody _and _Daidouji-chan. Meanwhile, we'll be trying to find out the reason for this boundary between wizards and sorcerers. Very strange why it is only sorcerers affected by this dilemma of not being able to communicate."

Sakura suddenly perked up. "Speaking about communication, today something very off happened! I was speaking totally different languages, and hardly anybody could understand me! Is Eriol's spell going haywire?"

Li fought a smile from spreading. "Unlikely, Kinomoto-chan. More like you don't know how to work Eriol's spell."

"Hoe… what did _I_ do wrong?"

"Look, the languages changes to the person's language you're speaking to. You face a French man, you'll be speaking French."

Sakura cried, "But I was talking to that goblin, and suddenly he didn't understand me! Then I had no idea what language was coming out of my mouth anymore!"

Syaoran looked thoughtful when she said that. Then he explained, "It's maybe that goblin knew how to speak more than one language, and it was confusing you. You know what, since you don't have real control over this power, I'll limit it for you."

"What will you do?"

"I'll make sure the knowledge comes down to only magically knowing English. We cut off all those million of other languages."

"Really! Seriously! Arigatou!"

"Ah, cut the thanks. Now get over here and put your head down."

Sakura did as she was told and knelt to better the circumstance. Syaoran placed a hand over the top of her head and said slowly in Chinese, "The power granted by Eriol Hiiragizawa, let it be restricted so Sakura Kinomoto would only know more of the language she chooses."

He whispered in Japanese, "Kinomoto-chan, say the word 'English'."

"English," she repeated. Syaoran's green aura wrapped around her head, and then it minimized into a small spark of light. Since Sakura had experienced this before with Eriol, she knew she had to open her mouth and let the light through. Syaoran ordered, "Keep the senses open. It's not done yet."

His eyes were closed. Sakura, however, had to make sure her eyes and ears and mouth were all open. The green one did disappear into her mouth, and she felt the warm sensation spread inside her body and soothe any aching in her mind. Then little blue twinkling lights fluttered out her mouth, and next the green one enveloped it all and disappeared with them.

Sakura, realizing that it was the end of the spell, closed her mouth and blinked. She said, "My head feels less messy." Syaoran opened his eyes.

"I'm glad you feel better."

"You know what, I wished I learned many languages like you! That way you and Eriol wouldn't have to go through all this trouble to make me bilingual!"

"Nah, it's no trouble at all! It actually gives me something to do. Anyhow, this spell is only temporary. It has to be renewed every month so make sure you remind me or Hiiragizawa-kun when the spell is fading."

Sakura nodded dutifully. "I will."

"I also have news for you, Kinomoto-chan."

"What is it?"

"It's about where I've been. I thought you would ask sometime soon, but you surprised me."

Sakura grinned and answered, "Well, it wasn't hard figuring out that you didn't like nosy people, and anyways, if it was important, you'd be spitting it out soon."

"How did I suddenly reach your expectations?" Syaoran sighed, but he continued, "Anyway, I and Hiiragizawa-kun managed to get into that Foreign Exchange Students' Department at the Ministry. I think that's how it's called. Hiiragizawa-kun wrote our fake information in one of the lists of students heading to Hogwarts. We should be getting our letters anytime soon if we're lucky that no one finds out it's a fraud."

"Hoe! This is great! You guys already managed to do that? And _together?_ That's amazing! Hoe… I hope it works!"

"Don't worry, Sakura-san!" said a new voice, Eriol. He appeared in the room sitting on the top of the bunk bed's ladder. "It will work because I stayed to make sure they're sending out the letters, and the woman is sending the papers to the wizard Dumbledore. It seems as if he'll be taking care of this."

"Oh, well, when do you expect it to come?" Sakura tilted her head.

Syaoran answered, "On the paper it said August 15th, so probably before then."

Eriol added, "I'd say earlier if Dumbledore is a prompt man."

"He is," replied Harry walking in. Sakura looked at him bemused.

"Why so early back?"

"What? You don't like us?" cried Draco indignantly. Sakura grinned embarrassedly.

"Of course, I do! I just want to know why you came back so early. I thought you guys would take longer than that."

"Well, Quality Quidditch Supplies was closed when we got there so we turned back."

"What were you guys talking about?" asked Draco.

"_Not yet._" Sakura smiled secretively at the two wizard boys. Upon hearing her words, Harry was thrown into a sudden state of realization. "I remember! You guys wanted to get into Hogwarts! So you're all bloody serious about this!"

"Hell, yeah," retorted Syaoran. Eriol nodded.

Harry asked, "Why… are you doing this?"

Eriol responded, "You heard us speak of this girl, Tomoyo Daidouji. Well, we can't speak to her, but we're trying to find out why. That means we must get into the same school as her."

"All for your friend!" exclaimed Draco, surprised.

Syaoran shrugged. "Mostly. Another reason is that I'm curious about the wizards, I mean I was frequently taught to avoid your kind but I never knew why."

"May I ask another question that you would be kind enough to answer?"

"Depends on your question, Potter. Ask but don't expect an answer," replied Eriol.

"Fine, but I just want to know what is that Kero-chan?"

Before Sakura could say a word, Syaoran interrupted, "It's a flying, stupid stuffed animal that has no purpose in this world but to constantly annoy the hell out of you."

"_LI-KUN!_Don't say that about Kero-chan!" cried Sakura, resentfully.

"I can't help it. I mean, _AFTER WHAT HE DID TO ME!"_ Syaoran held up his pinky pitifully that was covered from the tip to the knuckle with bandages.

"Woah, when did the toy do that?" asked Draco.

Syaoran, slightly smirking that Draco called Kero a 'toy', answered, "Yesterday night before I met you two."

Sakura rubbed her head. "Oh gomen nasai, Li-kun! But-but that doesn't give you the right to insult Kero-chan! And this morning! Hoe! This morning was horrible between you two!"

"One day, Kinomoto-chan, one day I'll be in peace with him, but not now. Not soon."

"When? What do I have to do to make you and Kero-chan have that peace!"

"'When' is out of question, and you don't have to do anything."

Sakura gave a loud 'hmph!' and fell back onto the bed. "Hopeless."

"Sakura-san, if it helps, I'll bring Keroberos over to make peace with Li-kun," offered Eriol, smiling.

Sakura, tiredly, waved a hand and shook her head. "Iie, it's alright, Eriol-kun. I don't want to face the two in the same room right now." She lied back down on the bed; Syaoran rested his head on his arm that was dangling over the chair. Eriol leaned against the wall sighing. Their minds wandered from place (Kero) to place (Kero and Syaoran) until they reached to what happened just recently. _When will we get the letter? Please work… _They still didn't know how wizards work still so they were yet uncertain of themselves.

"Anyway…" Draco interrupted the silence. "Could you sorcerers show us some of your magic?"

Everyone looked up at him and replied in a surprising unity, "No."

Draco, a bit taken aback, stared at the three. "Why not?"

Syaoran answered, rather not too honestly, "Are magic isn't any different. We just call for the magic another way. Get it?"

"Yeah, but I still want to see-"

Harry cut in, "Malfoy, stop. You're starting to sound like my cousin Dudley, and that's not a good thing." He didn't say that Malfoy continuously reminds him of Dudley, though.

Still, Malfoy glared at him. Eriol chuckled at the sight, and remarked, "The more you two do that, the more you look just like Li-kun and Keroberos."

Harry turned away and went to his trunk for clothes to change for the night. Draco stood staring at those big, baggy, worn-out pieces of cloth. He then said, "Ah… I don't really have anything to change into… now that I think about it…"

Harry sighed and handed him a pair of oversized pajamas. He instantly muttered, "Don't ask about the size."

Sakura suddenly sat up, hitting her head on the top of the bunk bed. She cried, "I don't have anything to change into also!"

"I'll get it for both of you," replied Eriol. He then disappeared.

Syaoran said dully to Draco, "Malfoy, that was your only display of magic for today. I hope you caught it."

"What! What! Where!"

"Nevermind."

"I have a really bad feeling that it won't work. Maybe it's because I'm nervous."

Sakura sat up to see Syaoran still sitting in the chair. He looked as worried as she was. He sighed unhappily and said, "I hate not knowing the ways of others. It just gets me all worried."

"Hoe… I guess we just need confidence?"

"Heh, I'm really just worried if they find out."

Sakura shuddered. "Don't say that!"

Eriol, after giving them their suitcases, had just left back to his manor, and Harry and Draco were both asleep in their bunk beds. Sakura and Syaoran were still wide awake after showering and changing.

"What do you think will happen when we get the letter? Will an owl be carrying it, too? Or will Dumbledore come himself and give it to us?"

"I believe an owl, but that is if they don't recognize the writing isn't theirs and was forged. You don't know what spells these wizards might put on things. Then it wouldn't be an owl or Dumbledore. It might even be the Ministry wanting to arrest us." That fraction he was partially kidding with her. Luckily Sakura saw it.

"Maybe only arrest Eriol-kun because he wrote it."

"Yes, but our names are on it."

"Li-kun, are you purposely trying to stress me?"

"Yes."

Sakura leaned over the railing and lowered her head to see Syaoran lying on the bed comfortably on top of the blanket. "Why you!" She hit him lightly on the arm. She then twisted around and lied back down on her bed. That was when she felt the mattress poke her in the back. "Hoe!" she whispered.

"There, I avenged my arm," came the answer from below. Sakura sweat dropped.

After some silence, Syaoran, thinking Sakura was asleep by then, whispered, "Let's hope the letter will come."

To his shock, her reply was, "Let's believe instead."

_Please do come in, Sir Reed. _

_I appreciate your hospitality, Nira…_

_Oh it is not a problem for us to help a wandering traveler such as yourself._

_What is your name?_

_I'm Li Xiao Long._

_Sir Reed, it is you again! What a pleasing surprise! After all those years…_

_I come with dark news, Nira and Maro…_

_What!_

_What is wrong?_

_I am in need of your help._

_Sir Reed, you look so tired. You're still young. Have you found yourself a wife?_

_No, but I must tell you…_

_Why?_

_The Alliance is breaking._

_How is that so, Sir Reed._

_What's going on?_

_We don't have magic! Why should we be a part?_

_Leave us alone! Stop ruining our lives! Stop ruling over our lives!_

_We are not trying to hurt you! We want to help!_

_Your power is too strong…_

_So little… yet so much…_

_We've planned this for so long…_

_You will not stop us._

_What is wrong with the world?_

_What is going on!_

_WAR!_

_Leave us alone! We don't want to hurt you!_

_WAR! _

_If you attack us, we'll kill. _

_WAR!_

_Mr. Reed, I don't believe I've met you._

_Please, Nira, not you, too…_

_We'll kill._

_The war cry is upping their spirits. The battle drums are playing._

_We have to fight._

_Will we lose to them?_

_The Alliance has disappeared._

_When one breaks apart… they all do._

_OPEN THE GATES! LET THEM IN! They will regret ever making this mistake._

_After all we've done. Ungrateful…_

_Clow… you have changed._

_I fear we will be brought into this war…_

_But we don't have that kind of power._

_Whose side will we be on?_

_No one's._

_They have held us down for too long._

_We cannot sit here and obey their every order._

_But Merlin, they're going to destroy us._

_Then why are we fighting? You know we'll die trying._

_Freedom, we are fighting for freedom, and we'll get it no matter what._

_Let us depart. We'll show that man alone can bring down all of the supernatural!_

_Together, we'll fight with all we've got, and maybe we can show that quantity overrules quality!_

_They're coming in, pouring in like the ocean waves tumbling in on a high tide. _

_Who is the moon that has pulled them in? Can it be us?_

_Will we lose to them? Will the moon drown in the water's cold fury for bloodshed?_

_No._

_Sorcerers will never lose to wizards, and man can never defeat either._

"He's so cold, Li-kun! His hand is freezing, and his face is white!" Sakura put a hand over the soft, pale face that felt as if it was carved out of the coldness of ice.

"He's in a fit. There's something wrong… What's that?" Syaoran looked at something glowing an eerie green beneath all the dark hair on his forehead. Syaoran brushed the hair away from Harry's forehead and recognized…

"A scar," he noted. "It burns in deep contrast to the rest of his face."

Sakura lifted her hand from Harry's cheek and got up. She looked at the scar that was so strangely shaped in the bolt of lightning. She felt something call to her… to touch it… and see…

_A screech sounded sharply… The skull… so real… cracked and old… Out of the jaws, came the green snake… red eyes staring… Tom Riddle._

Sakura pulled her hand away, and her whole body flew back and hit the ground. Syaoran knelt next to her and hissed, "Are you alright, Sakura?" She was breathing heavily. Her panting was the only thing to be heard for the moment. Then she whispered, "It all happened in a flash… It just came and went…"

"What did you see, Kinomoto-chan?" Sakura then became aware that he used her first name before. It's been so long since she heard her name come from his lips.

She answered, "I am not sure, but Harry is dreaming, Li-kun."

"Yes, he is, but I think he's more like remembering a dark past."

"Could you help ease his pain? Maybe these dreams are the cause for that dark look that passes his face every now and then when I look at him."

"I'll try, Kinomoto-chan. I will try." Upon that, Syaoran knelt besides Harry who just turned over on his side clutching his forehead where the scar was.

"It looks as if he's about to wake up, but there's something stopping him… something that keeps him in his dream. Do you think he'll remember tomorrow to tell us?" asked Sakura, her face distorted into deep sympathy for the wizard boy.

"I don't know, but if we see that dark look you mentioned, then maybe. Now quiet, Kinomoto-chan, you wanted me to help him, right?"

Sakura nodded. Syaoran, satisfied, turned back to Harry who was suddenly sleeping on his back with both hands grabbing his head. Syaoran forced the hands away and put his hand on the top of Harry's hair. In Chinese, he spoke, "Please, God of Night. Help this child sleep. Let these dreams come to pass, and allow the peace overcome."

"_The dreams will never end, but the pain will."_

"I understand."

Suddenly a light passed over Harry, and the dark shadows ceased. The wrinkles made by his tight brows smoothed; the scar stopped glowing, and redness started to enter his cheeks. Sakura pulled the bed covers over Harry. Sighing with exhaustion, the two backed up and climbed into their own beds.

Syaoran murmured to himself as he drifted off to sleep, "A boy whose dreams won't back down…"

Meanwhile Sakura was scolding herself as an idiot. She thought, _And you'd think he'd be dreaming that we'll get those letters. Idiot._

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	3. His Twin's Ploy

_**Harry Potter and the Return of the True Sorcerers**_

_**By Magicalfoci**_

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_His Twin's Ploy_

* * *

"_He's being tormented by his dreams… no matter how we try to alleviate his suffering…"_

The wetness clung to locks of hair and weighed them down, drooping over his eyebrow. It slid down his bare back, slowly; then sizzled from the burning sensation radiating from the body. It filled his pores, dampened his senses, and left him in a misty world away from reality.

_Your power is too strong… So little, yet so much…_

They were like memories, resurfacing on top of one another, clouding his thoughts and baffling him.

_Leave us alone! We don't want to hurt you!_

They were droplets of water. When each hits the pond, ripples form, but another falls into the pond before the ripples of another could finish. The dreams came crashing in together.

_The Alliance is breaking…_

Differences in people mean separation. He felt that he understood this… He felt everything was crystal clear and laid down before him as some great plan so easy to decipher that… So easy to decipher… That's why he doubted.

_OPEN THE GATES! LET THEM IN! They will regret ever making this mistake…_

Harry grabbed the ledge on which the bars of soap and shampoo stood on. He leaned on it with his eyes closed tight. The shower spilled heavily onto his back like little missiles shooting on and evaporating from his body because of Harry's feverish temperature. Harry gasped for breath in this steamy shower room. His eyes drooped from dizziness.

_Freedom, we are fighting for freedom, and we will get it no matter what…_

They'd pop up in his mind so suddenly and then clear out as quickly as they came. He thought he could remember the dream, but they drained away because they weren't a dream, they were _dreams_. Clashing with one another, forming one big picture, one hazy picture that Harry thought he understood, but he didn't believe he could. Throbbing seared through his mind and squeezed his brain making it pound in synchrony with his heart.

_Sorcerers will never lose to wizards, and man can defeat neither._

How clear could a dream be? Harry fell to his knees drowning in the shower, yet his skin scorched the water now. It burned so that Harry felt blind and deaf. He subconsciously went and grabbed his scar. It was burning like hell.

He turned off the shower and grabbed his towel. He quickly began to dry himself, and next he wrung the towel out and tied it around his waist. That was when he noticed his hands.

They were bloodied.

He took off the towel and saw all these blood streaks through his haze. _What's going on?_ He checked his wrists and arms for any bleeding cuts. Nothing. He checked his chest but it was clear. He went down both legs feeling for any blood gushing out of a cut. He had mistaken one of his former cuts, now scars, for the cause of the trouble, but it was already sealed and the scabs were forming on it. Then he touched around his neck and felt up to his face. _Where's the blood from? _He looked back into the tub and noticed some blood in the droplets of water.

He turned on the faucet to rinse the tub of any more blood. _Is it my blood? Is it just paint or something like that?_ Yet the dark red stains on the towels told nothing else; it was moist, and it smelled like blood. Harry whirled around, becoming frantic, and that was where he stopped and his heart skipped a beat in his chest. _Damnation._

Slowly and tentatively, his hand trembled on his facial skin. He ran his hand up his jaw and cheek. Higher, he touched his forehead and the center of it. Pulling down, he looked at his hand, and there upon the dried blood was a small fresh puddle of new blood.

His face in the mirror projected terror and speechlessness. His green eyes were widened and staring at the mirror. Blood was trailing down his cheeks, around his brow, and some sliding off his nose, but they all originated from the same place.

_What's happening to me?_

His scar was bleeding.

Scared out of his wits because he could feel almost no pain from the scar, Harry took the hardened blood encrusted towel and wiped his face with it. Quickly, he pulled his shirt on and the rest of his garments as soon as he could. He pressed the towel upon his forehead and kept it there as he rushed back to the bedroom clutching his nightwear at his side. His head started to throb; his insides continued burning; and his mind flashed in and out of a feverish stupor.

Only one thought stayed steadily taunting in his mind…

_Lord Voldemort._

* * *

"Oh, just great, you think you could just write a letter to your headmaster, and that bleeding will heal. You're kidding!" cried Syaoran as he tackled Harry down and pinned him on the floor.

"Ow!"

Sakura immediately yelped, "Gentle, Li-kun!"

"Come on! Let me go! I was told to notify him at once when something strange with my scar happens!"

"And you need proof to go along with the letter- your goddamn blood!"

"I won't let it bleed onto the paper!"

Draco, watching this scene, remarked, "I think the bleeding at the head is making him mentally ill…"

"Shut up," snapped Syaoran, restraining the stubborn wizard. The moment Harry walked in, everyone's eyes were on him. Harry had said that he needed to get parchment to write a letter to Dumbledore. He was pressing the towel on his scar to soak in the blood. He felt dizzy. Next thing, he knew Syaoran was yelling and he had thrown him down.

"You're scaring him, Li-kun!" Sakura said, worried that they might get Harry emotionally stressed, and he would pass out from the blood loss.

"Potter, you are in no condition to be writing anything at all! Your head is bleeding through a cursed scar! And if that doesn't frighten you enough, think it like this, your _brain_ is bleeding!"

"No, it isn't!"

"Hell if I know! And it might be for all that matter! I'm beginning to wonder if there's a crack in your skull where the scar is judging by your mentality!"

Draco asked, "Did I inspire that thought?"

"Shut up!" he yelled again. Draco sulked unhappily. Syaoran turned around to Draco. "Then again, I could use you… Malfoy, go get bandages from that Tom guy."

Draco, glad to leave the scene and do something, left the room quickly. Sakura knelt over Harry and looked at the scar that was brimming with dark, red blood. She grimaced and said, "How do you heal this, Li-kun?"

"I can only help it clot up. It would bleed less, sure, yet… I suggest we bandage it if we could help it."

Sakura wiped the blood from Harry's forehead with the towel, and Syaoran put his two fingers on the scar. Then the patient felt a light tingling in his head. He felt the excessive aching sojourn as this cool feel went through and drowned him. Just as Harry's view was becoming hazy and unfocused as he near-fainted, Syaoran let him go and everything came flooding back.

"YOW!" Harry cried as he sat up clutching his scar. Syaoran pulled his hand away as Sakura leaned in touching the scar. She shook her head. "Li-kun, it's still bleeding."

"Damn. Well, at least it's bleeding less. Let's just bandage it."

Sakura sighed and nodded. Harry bent over and had his head in between his legs as he stared at the ground. Beads of perspiration formed and slowly trailed down his face. The scar was feeling very solid. He could feel his scar shape on his forehead. He knew where the burning was compacted into. He muttered, "Damn, what did he do?" He meant Voldemort because a few months ago, he just learned from Dumbledore that when he felt pain in his scar it was either because Voldemort was close by or feeling murderous.

Harry's eyes widened as he felt arms wrap around him and a head press against his back. A warmness seeped into his heart and mind. It was comfortable, the warmth going through every pore of his body. Then he heard a yell, "Kinomoto-chan! Stop! You're hurting yourself!"

A low murmur came from behind him, and he felt the vibration of the voice on his back. "He's hurting more than me… "

"Kinomoto-chan, don't kill yourself!" He felt Sakura embrace be quickly torn away. Strangely, the pain didn't come rushing back, but it was mulled into this dull throb in his head. But when blood dripped on his hand, Harry knew he hadn't stopped bleeding.

He whirled around, remembering what Syaoran yelled to Sakura. He saw Sakura kneeling in the Chinese boy's arms. Her head rested on his shoulder; her eyes weren't open.

"Sakura… what did she do?" Harry asked.

Li, not looking at him, said, "She tried to take the pain from you."

"W-Why?"

"Why do you think?"

Harry stared at the sleeping girl. "That witch who has her as a friend is very lucky. You and Eriol are too."

Syaoran slightly smiled. "Yes, I know."

The door slammed open as Draco strode in carrying a box of bandages and cloth. "I've got the bandages- Sakura's hurt? I thought it was Potter- you're hurt too! Damn, who are these bandages for!"

"Potter," answered Syaoran, irritated a bit by Draco's lack of care and sympathy. Syaoran picked Sakura up and laid her on the bed where she breathed deeply and turned over. Draco blinked and asked, "What happened to her?"

Harry replied, "She just got tired out and fell asleep."

"Oh, now wh-"

"Stop questioning us, Malfoy. That's a warning." Syaoran didn't need to turn around and glare to let him know that he was annoyed. He helped Harry wipe clean the scar, and use some wizard towel to clean it more thoroughly so it wouldn't be infected. He tossed Harry a normal bandage, "Put it on."

Harry did and caught the long strip of white cloth Syaoran threw at him. He began wrapping it around his head in a thin line so it wouldn't be too noticeable. Then again, it still was. He tucked the ends in so he didn't have to tie it.

Syaoran then threw him a dark red band that Harry strapped over the white cloth so it immediately concealed his wound and just looked like a clothing accessory. Harry liked the style because it only helped disguise his identity more since he doesn't have his glasses now.

Syaoran sighed and stood up. Harry slowly followed suit but could not help the exhaustion bending his back slightly as he put his hands on his knees panting. He felt delirious as the room shifted and changed its view when he rose from his seat. He then noticed Draco gawking at him. He asked, "What's wrong? Is the blood still showing?"

Draco shook his head quickly. "No, nothing…" Then unable to contain himself, he blurted, "I don't know if it's me anymore because I think you're crazy, Potter! Crazy!"

"W-What!"

"With all this dark business, I thought I got away from it when I came here, but no, of course not! I had to get away with it to come along on a ride where you were in also! You, the crazy boy who lived with that cursed scar!"

"Watch it, Malfoy. You're stepping on the wrong territory."

Draco sighed exasperated. "But it's true! I mean I-" That was when Harry realized something he had overlooked before. Harry yelled, "Do you have the Dark Mark on your arm!"

Draco, startled, shook his head. "No, I was on a trial basis that time… Guess I failed, too."

"Be glad that you did. Lift up your sleeve."

Draco, knowing what Harry's trying to do, protested, "I said I didn't!" Harry glared.

"Lift it! I'd rather be safe than sorry." Reluctantly, Draco did as he was told to reveal pink skin. Harry tapped it with his wand, asked Syaoran to check it, and he checked it again. Then he did the same with the other arm. Then he made Draco lift his pant legs up to his knee. Draco felt indignant after the whole procedure.

"He's sanitized," Syaoran quipped to Harry. Draco let out an anguished growl; Syaoran ducked a swipe made at him. He remarked, "Too slow, Malfoy."

Draco glared momentarily, but his evil gaze soon shifted to Harry who was feeding his owl, Hedwig. Harry, feeling the glare scald the back of his head, turned around to counteract the glare. "What do you think that can do?"

"Less than what I'm about to do, Potter."

"You two disappoint me." Li was throwing the blanket over Sakura as she slept. Suddenly there was a sound of chuckling as Eriol materialized into the room. He stretched his arms gladly. "Such a beautiful morning!" he exclaimed. "And look at what I've found!"

"What?" asked Draco.

"A glorious letter!"

Syaoran whipped around, and raised a questioning eyebrow at Eriol. _Could it be?_

Eriol opened it and read out loud, "Dear member 239."

_It couldn't_, thought Syaoran bitterly.

Eriol continued, "Please head to Hogwarts as soon as possible. We are in an emergency and please come immediately. The meeting will not take place on August 10th but as soon as everyone arrives. Answer as soon as possible. Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress."

"It seems there's a crisis that they're reacting to, ne?" wondered Eriol. He smiled at Syaoran.

Syaoran asked, "How is it you get these letter to the same person?"

"It seems that this Member 239 lives around my area."

Harry cut in. "Wait, am I hearing this right? You stole a letter that was meant for this wizard?"

"Yes, what's wrong with that?"

"It- It's not right!"

"I know that, but I've a feeling that more letters will be coming to that person soon anyhow. It doesn't matter if I stole a letter. More will just come."

"How would you know?"

"I saw four owls today, but I only took out one."

"Oh…"

"Now, if you're over this injustice act, I might be able to speak out my idea."

"Spill, Hiiragizawa-kun." Syaoran furrowed his eyebrows as he reread the letter himself.

"I'll go to this Hogwarts."

Syaoran glared at Eriol. "Great plan, oh great half-reincarnation of Clow Reed."

"Well, what is better than seeing the place and the people with your own eyes, cute descendant?"

"Murdering this half-reincarnation!" he retorted reflexively.

Eriol taunted back, "You wouldn't, even if you tried."

"Who says?" dared Syaoran, and answering himself, "Only you!"

Eriol threw his head back and laughed suddenly. He took the letter from Syaoran, and said while smiling, "Sakura's backing me up, cute descendant. Now you don't also want her in the way of your murderous rampage, do you?" Before Syaoran could answer, Eriol said, "Now that I've wasted time talking to you, I must hurry if I want to complete my task."

"Spying, you mean?" asked Harry, speculatively.

"Don't put it in such a way! I'm only… investigating… if Hogwarts is worth the trouble."

"It is."

"Evidence, Potter. I still need evidence," explained Eriol. Then he turned to Draco and said, "I need your help, Malfoy. I need you to bring me to this _Magical British-"_

"_-Express Train._ Yeah, sure." Malfoy walked out of the door just as Eriol disappeared from sight. Then it was just Syaoran, Harry, and Sakura in the room. Sakura lied unmoving with only her chest heaving under the blanket. Syaoran looked at Harry who was fidgeting.

"You should go. Find out answers and refrain Hiiragizawa."

Harry met Syaoran's eyes and nodded. Syaoran had helped him make up his mind. Therefore, Harry went into his trunk and took out his prize invisibility cloak and left the room quickly. The door automatically swung closed. Syaoran sighed and sat down next to Sakura wondering slightly if Harry needed that magic-stained cloak at all. Sakura stirred in her sleep when he put a cool hand on her forehead to check her temperature. She was fine and peaceful, but he was restless.

He couldn't help but think, _Daidouji-san… it's almost like you started it._

* * *

"Here, wear this." Eriol handed neatly folded clothes into Harry's arms. They were in the compartment of the train, and Malfoy had just left them. Eriol had made sure the sliding door to the compartment was securely locked and that he covered the window well also.

"Why do we have to change?"

"To look less conspicuous."

"In some places, maybe, but not everywhere in the school, and even my invisibility cloak wouldn't keep us from Professor Dumbledore's eyes either." Harry took off his shirt and slipped on the tight black one.

"It's the best we could do in case you slip out of the cloak is have these camouflaging colors on. About Professor Dumbledore, I'll think of something."

While pulling up the black Muggle jeans, Harry asked, "How come the conductor didn't notice us? We were kids, and we didn't give him a ticket. We didn't even have the cloak on."

"Illusion." Eriol took off his key.

"You used an illusion? I didn't even see you do anything." Harry pulled on a black band over the bandaging after he took off his red one.

"No, you didn't. I was quiet when I said the words." Eriol held his key before him.

"What did you say though?"

"Ah, just something to the God of Illusions…" he added to himself, "It seems we've been asking his help a lot lately…"

Harry didn't say anything about that comment. Instead, he watched in a stunned silence as the key the blue-haired boy held grew to become a large staff, taller than Eriol himself. It was more astounding than Sakura's pink stave because Eriol's was flawlessly golden with the shining ball of the sun and the round sphere of the moon on top. The sharp sunrays twinkled with energy and the whole object gleamed brightly in the light. Eriol casually leaned the staff against the wall.

"Huh?" Harry looked at Eriol, realizing he was being spoken to. "What did you say?"

"May I become your twin, Potter?" Eriol repeated as a mischievous smile alight his face.

"W-What!"

"I said-"

"I-I know what you said! But-"

"I find it more amusing if that we were caught, it'd be famous Harry Potter."

"Uh…"

"Yes, why not?"

"Wouldn't your illusion wear off or tire you out?" Harry tried to reason with Eriol. Why would he go through all the trouble just to find some amusement in this spying mission- which is a serious situation if they were caught. Is he trying to put the blame on him!

"No, I'm not trying to put the blame on you because if we're lucky, we won't get caught. Yes, it will waste my energy to put an illusion over me the whole time, but why bother?"

"What do you mean?"

"I could just do this…" Eriol took off his glasses. "And this…" He bent over and began throwing his hair out of their neat positions with his hands, and he shook his head to make it even messier. Then he stood up and patted the hair down some. "And I've become Harry Potter himself, ne?" Eriol then turned around to look at Harry.

The famous wizard boy's jaws dropped as he stared for quite some time at this sorcerer. His mind lost his sense of speech. Finally, garbles of talk came out, "Who… er… what… how…"

Beyond their differences in hair and eye colors and that one was smiling while the other was gaping, they looked completely the same. Completely alike. Chin, cheek, forehead, and eyebrows, down to the details of their bodies Harry hadn't noticed before…

They were like twins.

He refused to say that. Instead, he held up his hands, "Alright, put down that illusion! You're just trying to tease me!"

"Yes, I am teasing you, but no, illusion this isn't. I wondered how neither you nor anybody else noticed how alike we look. It surprised me at first, but I'm quite fine with everything since you are almost the complete opposite of me."

"How nice to know…" Harry murmured suspiciously of what Eriol was saying.

"Now don't regard me with such distrust! I've only tried to show you what a coincidence we are."

"Yeah, great, but are you going in like that?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

"First, I'm a sorcerer, and I do not want to be caught. I don't even want a wizard near me-" Then Eriol shuddered from his latest memory.

Harry retorted with a drip of sarcasm, "I don't find being caught near a sorcerer very appealing and least of all- safe, either."

Eriol smiled brightly at this. Harry noticed that smiling was a thing that came very naturally to Eriol, and it always made him look stunning and mischievous.

"Well, I just want to look like you so they wouldn't get suspicious."

"They'd get suspicious alright seeing me there because I'm supposedly not to be able to find Hogwarts without the school train. Which now, come to think of it, does this train take you directly to Hogwarts?"

"I do not know, and I have a nagging feeling that it doesn't. But no matter, we'll find out anyway. My instincts and predictions have been proven wrong before…"

"Oh right, psychic powers… so sorcerers have their flaws, too."

"We were never perfect, Potter."

"I know." Harry couldn't help but feel disappointed. He meant, whenever he was under Professor Dumbledore's care at school, he always felt safe, but after four years, he learned that Professor Dumbledore couldn't protect him and save him all the time. The first year he was saved; the second year he was helped; the third year, he just met his godfather and Peter Pettigrew- nothing too dangerous because Lupin, Sirius, and his friends were there; but the fourth year was when he learned. In the Fourth Year, he was alone facing Lord Voldemort… The one time no one could help him, especially Albus Dumbledore. He knew now that he had to stop being so reckless because he had a high chance of dying this time.

Once he heard these powerful sorcerers from their own lips- of course, he didn't exactly believe everything they said. He knew that they must be amateurs if sorcerers were really powerful and because they were just kids like him. However, he still felt safer among them. He really didn't know why, but he bet it was the same way he felt safe with Dumbledore. They were on his side. At least, he was sure Sakura was, and maybe the two boys… They made him suspicious though. They weren't open as much as the girl.

"Listen," said the hushed voice of his partner in crime. Harry turned around to look at Eriol who was standing very still and erect; his head was cocked slightly to the door. A fog clouded his dark blue eyes as he listened. Harry didn't hear a thing, however. So he went over to the door and pressed his ear against it to receive the vibrations. "What did you hear, Eriol?" he asked but Eriol hushed him. So Harry quieted and just listened; he heard the engines and the wheels working in the train in a steady, rhythmic pace, and very indistinguishably was this sound of…

A chill went through Harry's very bones.

His hands went limp and useless; his knees buckled as he nearly fell to the floor, but gripping hard on the chair, Harry forced himself to keep standing. _No… please… not now… too soon… Is this why?_ Subconsciously, Harry touched the black band around his forehead. It was throbbing… harder… a rocket was bouncing off the room in his mind… piercing his skull…

A skull…

_Don't let it be… Don't let it be…_

"Potter, what is wrong? You're paling so that you're looking almost bluish." The smile was not on Eriol's face any longer. With such a solemn look, it seemed as if his face could never smile again.

"D-Don't you know…?" Harry turned around to face Eriol with a puzzled expression.

"Do I know what I hear? Of course, I always know what I hear."

"Then…"

"Yes, this train is being taken over."

Growing angry at the impassive face of his, Harry snapped, "You don't seemed very worried, Eriol!"

"What have we to worry about? We're going to be in hiding, and the next stop of this train will be our leave."

"And if it doesn't ever stop because they've taken over! What if it stops at the nearest base like Malfoy said yesterday about those schools!"

"_The Dark Lord won't touch us._"

His voice was so grave and sincere with such touches of finality that Harry was forced to stop perspiring. He stared hard at this sorcerer boy who seemed so old to him now. Harry said, "I hope you're not planning to duel with him. You won't be able to defeat him, you know. Even if you are an all powerful sorcerer, you'd have to deal with an almighty wizard and all his allies. Some could even be dementors."

"I know my limits, Potter. You should just try to learn the scale of your strength. So no, I do not plan to fight the Dark Lord yet."

"Then what do you plan to do? Wait for them to come kill us as you wait for the damned train to stop?"

"Unerringly," Eriol answered in an insufferably serene manner. He swept up all their clothes and bundled it into a messenger bag he brought along with him. After slipping the bag around his shoulder and waist, Eriol touched the wooden compartment door.

"Thank the gods all above that there aren't much people around in the bus these days."

"Sure," Harry agreed. He added, "But it'll take less time for them to get to us. How close are they, you think?"

"Not too far away, but not too close either. Do not worry, Potter. We'll get out of this alive."

"We'd better."

"And we'll still stick to the original plan, to get to that school of yours."

"That's more discouraging," Harry said irritably.

Eriol just flashed a smile. "I can't have your hopes up too high."

Harry groaned, "How could you smile in a time like this?"

"The gift of keeping your cool, some say."

Instead of retorting, Harry pressed his ear against the wall again. He listened for the enemies that were heading slowly towards their way. "If we make a quick run for it, we might escape," suggested Harry.

Eriol shook his head, "It's faster than that!"

Harry whirled around. "So you know that too."

Eriol had tipped his staff so that one of the rays stroked the wood of the door. "I know a lot," he answered; his voice was empty since all his concentration was building in his staff.

Harry knew better than to ask and interrupt in what Eriol was doing, but he couldn't help but wonder. He also wondered how Eriol could keep so peaceful in such a panicky time like this. Harry then pressed his ear against the wall again. He heard their leisurely pace towards them. Banging doors of different compartments, but aside from that, there was complete silence except for… Harry felt himself chill up. He thought… He thought it was gone… Didn't he? Why now?

Harry hissed to Eriol, unable to restrain himself in his panic, "They're coming closer, _Eriol Hiiragizawa!_ Hurry up with whatever you're doing!"

Eriol was humming lightly a tune that was definitely not meant for this place and time. Harry heard that in between breaths he was whispering something in another language, Japanese or Chinese probably. His eyes were closed when he whispered in English, "Patience, Potter. Keep quiet for some more."

_Patience and panic don't work along the same path, Eriol! I won't die because I trusted an amateur sorcerer!_ Harry took out his wand and went through a list of curses he could use. _Disarming Spell… Stunning Spell… _

Eriol stopped humming and whispering, and he now just pressed the staff against the door with his eyes closed. Harry would have thought Eriol wasn't really using any effort if it wasn't for that bead of sweat sliding down the side of his head.

_Hold yourself together. Don't bother him. Don't let him hurt you._ Harry settled with his Disarming Spell. The words repeated over and over in his mind. He was listening to the doors of the compartments two doors away open and shut. There was some whispering going on but it was too light for him to hear anything.

They came next door to theirs. _Why did we pick this train?_ Harry suddenly wondered. _No! Expelliarmus! Expelliarmus!_ His throat closed tight, his brain stopped functioning, and he was sweating heavily as he heard the almost inaudible shuffling of light feet. A malice and darkness reeked in the area. Harry felt nauseous.

They came to stand in front of their door…

Eriol began whispering softly again. Harry could almost feel the alarm in his tone. He half expected the compartment to fly open with a great flash of green light, and Eriol to fall to the ground dead. He also expected… _No, not again._ He won't think of it. Harry felt his hand reach and grab his arm protectively. He heard their featherlike shoes step noiselessly on the platform… _Expelliarmus… Expelliarmus… _Harry's mind revived himself as he held up his wand weakly. _Think, Harry. You can't live without thinking…_

The walking continued. Continued to pass, they did.

Eriol was still muttering, his hand now on the door. Harry rushed to the other side of the room as quietly as he could where he listened for the footsteps to falter. How did Eriol- What did Eriol do?

"He didn't touch us, did he, Potter? He didn't even notice us." Harry turned around to meet the smiling face. Eriol closed his eyes and leaned against the door breathing heavily. Harry heard him say, "He is as strong as his name."

"I think we should go, though. You've made them pass, luckily, but you don't know what he'll do after. He might fill it with Death Eaters or blow it up." He felt a bit like Ron in saying these crazy things now. He usually was the sensible one, other than Hermione, when he's not raving mad or anything. However, he felt that Eriol was blinding himself from the reality.

"No, I know what's about to happen, but how will we escape? This train is flying over hills and valleys and towns and cities. Do you suppose we jump off and see where we land? I don't want to find myself in the middle of a jungle or the savannas. Therefore, I say we should jump off as soon as this train comes close to ground."

Harry, a bit uneasy with the idea, agreed reluctantly. It will take good timing and a good spot to jump off from. "Where do you think we should go to prepare our leaping?"

Eriol smiled lightly. "The nearest exit, of course, and that's three doors down."

"Won't he notice us by then?"

"Of course, but if we're quick, then he'll never catch up to us. So don't worry, we'll be quite fine."

"Alright, let's go…"

Eriol touched the wood lightly. The door glowed a bright blue, and the light absorbed into his hand. He opened it as silently as he could with his magic to ease it out. Eriol and Harry tiptoed out of the compartment into the hallway of the train. No one was around.

Harry was about to open his mouth, but he quickly closed them seeing the shake of his head Eriol gave him. They crept along in the dim shadows where the light didn't reach. _Come on, hurry up. Hurry up, Eriol! I've got this feeling that-_

_We're not alone, is it? Potter, I'm hurrying as silently as I can. Remember, slow and steady wins the race. _Harry stumbled forward with his face open with surprise. Eriol caught his arm and pulled him back up.

_You can… You can… talk in minds? Read them too!_

_I told you about sorcerers-_

_Oh right, nevermind. Just stop looking in, could you?_

_I make no promises, Potter. The train's descending, quick! You see that door with the word 'Emergency Exi-_

_Yeah, yeah, I see it._

_Go to it and try to open the hatchet. _

Harry dashed towards that sliding exit door. He tried to pull the lever open with his whole body force. _I need help here, Eriol!_

_Phsss… Warmth… blood…_

_Eriol! _Harry cried silently, agitated. _Hurry up and help me!_

_I'm coming- _Eriol went over to help Harry push the lever down. It hadn't been oiled in a while, and so it was stuck. He then gave Harry his staff to hold against the wall as he put more strength against the lever. Harry had to have his foot pressing against the staff to keep it standing as he helped Eriol.

_Open, you damn thing! _Harry furiously pushed harder on the metal bar. _They could have used wood instead of metal!_

_Humansss… warm blood… close…_

Harry glared at Eriol. _Stop joking around, Eriol! _Eriol looked at him with his eyebrows pressing down on his eyes. _How am I joking around?_

_Sssshhh… preysss… Massster… preysss close! _

Harry angrily thought to the sorcerer boy, _That! Stop joking about that! _

_I'm not joking about anything, Potter. At least, not this time._

_Oh really, what about all the hissing and spitting and-_

"Sssss…" Harry's blood ran cold. _Not now… no… please… I thought it was gone…_

Eriol said, "I wasn't joking about that, Potter."

"Ssss… Pssst…"

"Whatever you do, Eriol, don't look at it. It's a basilisk. It'll petrify you and turn you into stone."

"Thanks for the tip, but if we're not to do anything soon, it'll come on us very quick. Right now, reckoning by it's slithering, the basilisk is two doors away."

"And coming quicker on us?"

"Ssssss!" _Preyssss ssso closseee. Easssy preysss._

"I say, you use your magic and blow this door down, while you also blind the basilisk for a moment, and we jump out. Good plan?"

"One step at a time, Harry Potter."

"Don't say my name out loud! He'll know!"

"Don't need to keep quiet, Potter. He already knows," remarked Eriol lightly.

"Wha-" Harry glanced at Eriol next to him and a few feet behind Eriol he saw the tall, darkly-swathed figure. He heard his nemesis hiss, _Don't go any closer, Nagini, until I say._

On the other side of them, the giant snake spitted disappointedly, and it sounded close. His hands on the lever suddenly seemed very useful with the wand clutched tightly in the fingers of his right hand. He didn't lift it though when he heard his name "Potter" come from the lips of Lord Voldemort.

_Why did we pick this train? Why did this train have to be taken over? Why are we here in the first place? _The thoughts rammed into each other. His head exploded in pain.

"Yes?" came the answer, but it wasn't Harry saying it. No, it was Eriol. Eriol turned around to look at the Dark Lord. The monster laughed.

"You're not Potter. It's no use trying to protect him."

"How is that I'm not Potter?" Eriol quipped, smiling in spite of the danger. "Is it because I don't have my glasses on?" Eriol swept out his eyeglasses and let it lie on his ears and his nose bridge.

"I know who Harry Potter is and what he looks like." _Prepare, Nagini, to take on the other one. He's not worth my time…_

"You seem to take a lot of time studying him then, but are you sure I'm not Harry Potter?" Harry heard hissing from the snake, meaningless hissing.

Harry forced himself to turn around and look at Lord Voldemort. He wouldn't let Eriol stand alone. He gripped Eriol's staff for support now instead of supporting it. Eriol quickly took the glasses away and slid it back into his pocket. The face of that being came flooding into Harry's head. His red-stained eyes and tiny nose slits and the tight, thin mouth dominated every dark corner in Harry's head. His scar became very intolerable. Voldemort's face twisted into a smile. "Stop playing games with the Dark Lord, Harry Potter. The Dark Lord doesn't like games." Underneath, he hissed, _Nagini! _Eriol jerked his head but managed to maintain his stare on Lord Voldemort.

The snake slithered forward obediently. _Hand me my staff! _His voice was thunderous in Harry's head. Harry slipped the staff over to Eriol. He took it calmly and indistinctly.

Eriol then closed his eyes as if in pain. _Put your hand on my shoulder. I need the connection to keep talking to him. _So this was how Eriol was able to talk to Lord Voldemort! Harry was the chord in between. He put his hand on Eriol's shoulder as he was told. _Let the sorcerer do his work. He knows what he's doing, right? _Harry looked down at the floor trying to hide the pain that was putting lines on his forehead.

"Put the snake off or I'll kill it," ordered Eriol as he pointed his staff at the creature without looking. Lord Voldemort stared hard at the staff, but Eriol didn't give him anymore time to analyze his sorcerer object. _God of Light!_ Harry heard his voice thundering off the connection between them. He wasn't saying it out loud but hearing it in his mind was just as bad with the scar blasting with agony. The blue power exploded as the room filled with blinding white light. Harry felt dazed and confused, and he was ready to fall. Eriol called out, "Quick, Potter! I've blasted the door open!" _Just like your plan!_

Harry felt a hand shove him out into neck-breaking wind. The wind blew fiercely onto his skin, and dust stung and bit his face and eyes. His lungs filled with such little air, and he was gasping for breath. The momentum tore against his limbs. Suddenly it all ended. Harry found himself floating in this great blue bubble, like the one Sakura had held his luggage days ago. He wiped the dust out of his eyes, and it filled up with tears as it washed the rest away. He blinked his eyes open until the tears finished its job and cleared up the image he saw. The train had disappeared from sight along with Lord Voldemort and the basilisk, Nagini. Eriol looked at him, also floating in the bubble. Everything was warm and cozy in the little bubble, and Harry had no doubts about its ability to support both of them. Eriol smiled that easy-going smile of his.

He said, "I told you he won't touch us."

Then Harry laughed. He laughed so hard with mirth and relief. His whole body was trembling with hilarity. The tears resurfaced again as he continued his laughter full of appreciation for a sorcerer.

"Yeah, he didn't!"

* * *

_Cherry blossoms floated, drifting around her. They caressed her face, tickled her nose, and danced slowly to the ground. More kept coming though blowing slightly slanted with the wind. Their direction suddenly changed and danced around her as the wind blew up a small tornado. It was gentle though and the petals whirled into a dazzling waltz. _

_She was at the beach where the great ocean laid beneath her feet. The waves washed up the shore and came back down in wavy patterns. They sprinkled salt into the air, and they sparkled like diamonds. The full moon was beaming softly in the night. Stars littered the evening sky. The moonbeams and starlight fell on her face giving it a pale glow to her skin._

_The high tide came in, and she felt the water wash around her feet cooling her skin. It pulled back taking many sands around her. It sprang up again. She walked into the water. Deeper… deeper… the coolness washing up her legs to her thigh. She breathed in the salty air. The cherry blossom petals flew with her. They touched the water and became water. _

_Where these pink and white petals came from, she didn't know. They just kept coming from the heavens, the sky, the moon. She closed her eyes feeling the water bathe up to her waist. Her robe lifted into a cloud under the water. She strode forward in her water-drenched boots. Then she stopped._

_The water was pulling back. It was pulling back as quick as a deer and as forceful as a tiger. She was standing on dry sand. Completely dry sand. Dead organisms lay around her dying. She watched the water droplets all trickle ahead of her. Then the whole ocean began washing onto each other. It climbed into this great wall of water before her. It became as solid as ice, crystallizing under the moon's glare. There were no plants… no packs of sand… no fish among the frozen. However, there were threads. Sleek silvery threads that streaked out in different directions and circled one another. It was a spider's web._

_Her eyes climbed the length of the web which spread out to the extent of the coast. She traveled those bright, luminous threads until she reached to what was in front of her. In front of her was the middle of the web frozen beneath the ice. _

"_Dare!"_

_Entangled in the web, his arms were open wide at his sides and his legs locked in together and his face erect and looking straight ahead. He was frozen, but so dead and empty of a carcass he looked… His name spilled out of her lips,_

"_POTTER-KUN!"_

"Shhh… Calm down, Kinomoto-chan…" Syaoran patted and rubbed her back soothingly. Sakura was panting, and her green eyes were filled with such fright and confusion. Syaoran hugged her lightly so that she would stop whispering inaudible words. He looked seriously down at the girl. "What did you see?" he asked.

"I-I… water… petals… what was it about? What was it?" she whispered. Then she closed her eyes and rubbed them on his arm. She curled herself into a little ball. Syaoran quietly whispered near her ear, "Tell what you dreamed. I might be able to help you."

Meanwhile, he continued to pat her back. She then told him what she saw, stumbling over the details that Syaoran asked her to say. She wiped her eyes and looked up at him when she was done. The boy frowned thoughtfully. He left her and went to the window in silence. "The web's the tapestry of fate, but why he's stuck in the middle… I don't really know."

"But was that his fate I saw? The hollow corpse?"

"I do not know much about this fated thing, Kinomoto-chan," he said, staring out at the clouds. "I'm not one of those who try to exploit the gods and the fates they set, but I know that they portray the God of Fates as a spider and that explains the web."

"Why did I see _his_ fate?"

"That's just the thing, Kinomoto-chan. That isn't _his_ fate. The whole web has the many fates of the world's population."

"But he's in the middle. Why? Is it maybe the hollow corpse is the world's fate?"

Syaoran shrugged. "Maybe. Or maybe he controls the fate of all."

Sakura shuddered. Syaoran returned to her, making her lay down as he pulled the covers over her. "Let's not talk too much about fate, Kinomoto-chan. Let's forget the dream for the time-being."

She murmured, "But that's impossible!"

"Telling me."

"And… I don't really want to sleep now that I'm awake."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Hoe… I don't know!"

* * *

Harry threw himself on the ground looking up at the sky. The blades of grass were crushed under his weight. Eriol sat down breathing heavily. He had brought them all the way down here in the middle of this forest they didn't know about. "One of my predictions came true. We jumped out and landed in the middle of a forest."

"Well why don't we continue in this afternoon sun?" suggested Eriol, picking himself slowly from the ground.

Harry blinked at him. "You're rushing into things, Eriol, and you were the one who told me to have patience. Look, you're worn out! Take a break for a moment!" Harry's stomach rumbled. "And find something to eat, too." He suddenly felt responsible for Eriol's well-being.

"Not to worry. I brought sandwiches. Here, take it." Eriol gave Harry one of the ham sandwiches topped with lettuce, tomatoes, bacon, cheese, and mayonnaise. They both gulped down half their rations, and after wrapping them up and putting it back in the black messenger bag, they stood up with renewed energy and set off into the woods. Eriol led the way although Harry hadn't the slightest clue where they were going. He voiced his concerns.

"Do not worry, Potter. Just follow me."

He had no choice now but to trust him. After all, Eriol did save them two. Now that he was thinking about it… "Eriol, how were we able to get out of there alive? I mean, I understand you blinded them and all, but I can't help but feel there was more to it. Such as how you made me hold your staff knowing that there would be a connection, but you gave it to me long before he came."

"You'll be soon asking why we even went on that train," said Eriol.

"Yes, I will and right now, I am. Why?"

"There are many other trains, Harry Potter, which we could have gone on, and they would still bring us around your school."

"So, why that train? Was it in the letter?"

"Specifically, yes, but that was in the last letter. Also, if you haven't noticed, the lists of stops of the _Magical British Express Train _were heading out of the country."

"Then why in the world did you make us go on that train if it wasn't heading for Hogwarts!"

Eriol didn't answer but picked his way through the bushes. Harry felt his bones shudder. He whispered, "That was what you wanted, wasn't it? You _knew_ that train was going to be taken over. You just wanted to see Lord Voldemort for _yourself_." Eriol slightly smiled but didn't look back.

Harry stiffened and continued, "Is that why you pretended to be my twin? Is that why you knew to give me the staff beforehand? So that when you encounter him, you could first stall for time as you build up energy and talk to him? How about me? How did you know I would come? You didn't make me, did you?" _It's like this whole experience was a setup, and I was the tool to be used in it._

Eriol answered, "I did not force you to come and neither did Syaoran. All he did was encourage you. You had your own will that beckoned you to come. I just… foresaw."

He added, "Please don't start losing trust in me."

Harry froze. He realized he _was_ losing trust in Eriol. His confidence in this sorcerer was dropping like an arrow. He shouldn't be like that; he should be grateful that he was saved… but it was _Eriol_ who started it… Then again, Harry didn't know what a sorcerer's curiosity would be like. Could he blame him? _Let's not blame anyone yet._

He looked at Eriol's back who was quickly jumping over packets of poison ivy. When they reached a small clearing, Eriol began climbing up a tree rather skillfully. Looking overhead the forest, he searched for signs of magic.

"How's the view up there?" called Harry. Eriol laughed. Harry forgot their little dispute, and Eriol just stored it for later.

"I feel as free as the birds!" He answered just as the wind blew a breeze gently around his neck.

"You mean one who doesn't know how to fly?"

"I can fly if I wanted!" Eriol smiled as he began climbing down.

"And I can't help but believe you," muttered Harry. Eriol chose that moment to bring up his betrayal to Harry. "Ah, so am I forgiven, Potter?"

"Forgiven for the time-being until something else happens that you started."

"Then, alas, I won't be forgiven until I'm in the sick-bed."

Harry's shoulders slouched visibly from exasperation; he had expected the other type of answer so this one took him by surprise. Harry shook his head vigorously; he will have to remember that this was the way Eriol was… If he didn't want to be tricked again.

"Hold on…" started Harry as Eriol was climbing up a precipice that was littered with moss and chunks of grass. Eriol swung his legs over so he could catch a crouching position on top of the small cliff. He looked down curiously at Harry.

"You can't mean…"

"Yes, I can."

Harry gawked at the azure-eyed boy as he chewed in the thoughts that came raging into him. "You're not serious!"

"Why can't I?"

"S-So… y-you _wanted_ to land here! You know _exactly where we are,_ how to _get out of here,_ a-and what you are _planning to do here!"_

"Exactly, but you forgot one thing…"

"And what can that be?"

"I know _exactly how to get to your school._"

Harry clenched his jaws shut to restrain it from dropping. He climbed up the precipice, and once he made it over, he and Eriol continued a journey through rocks. Harry couldn't stop himself from saying, "You fluky conniver."

Eriol laughed light-heartedly as the insult touched his heart. "I'm waiting for the day when all modern scientists and government agencies would call me a criminal mastermind of war, but yours is close enough!"

"Great, now you're planning a great world war for the future."

"Yes, I am."

"Why?"

"Someone's got to do something."

"About what?" Harry kicked a pebble down and stumbled forward. Eriol quickly caught his arm and pulled him upright. They continued along the mix of rocks and grass until they came across a tall tree.

"May wizards leave the Muggles alone and the sorcerers forgotten, but that can never happen. Muggles may leave the wizards and the sorcerers as fairy tales and myths and false exploits, but they are never true. So what must we, sorcerers, do when we still retain the knowledge of all existences? What must we do when we can foresee the oncoming of great chaos and destruction?" Eriol secured his messenger bag and began deftly pulling himself up on the tree. This tree was the stair to a higher layer of hard ground.

"You do something about it?" asked Harry, continuing the conversation.

"Not quite, you actually let it happen and once it does, you work under it, behind it, over it, besides it, anyway you can think of, but not in it…" Eriol reached out his hand to Harry, but he didn't take it, wanting to prove himself capable of doing things alone. Harry succeeded as he found his nose in the dirt. He was glad he didn't have glasses anymore. Eriol didn't laugh at him though.

After dusting himself off, he and Eriol began going around the rocky hill. Eriol maintained his discussion, "The only times you do something about it is when you are to be the cause of it and that is why you foresaw it- because you are to be the cause. Am I reaching a level ground with you, Potter?" He was slightly panting so sometimes his speech was a little out of breath.

He responded, "Close enough." Harry wondered why Eriol was telling him this, since this really had nothing to do with what they are doing. He just set the question aside as he reasoned that Eriol was trying to fill the silent nature of the forest. He was jumping little ditches until they reached a small waterfall where the crystal liquid rebounded off the protruding rocks on the side of the hillock. The sun that streamed through the thick leaves of the trees spotted the water with shining diamonds. Harry longed to wash his face in there.

"Don't you try, Potter. This is a centaur's sanctuary. They must be close by, and they won't like mortal hands staining their _holy_ waters."

Harry backed off the idea immediately. He hadn't studied centaurs in the Care of Magical Creatures yet, and he doubt he will anyways. Following Eriol through the trees and woods, Harry said, "How about scars? Sometimes cursed scars can give you dreams about the person who gave you them, can they?"

Eriol stopped his quick jog, and abruptly turned around. Harry jolted a step back at the look on the sorcerer's face. There was cunning, madness, perplexity, and thoughtfulness in those dark blue eyes as it narrowed and pierced his soul. Harry lifted his chin and looked down at Eriol as he straightened; he waited for an answer.

Eriol shrugged lightly as he turned around and returned to his jog through the woods that cracked twigs and turned leaves into dust. "Yes, they can. Especially if that person has made that scar a part of your being meaning that he has not only scarred you physically but your soul also. Sure, cursed scars may mean something like that, but sometimes cursed scars just gives inabilities. Only scarred souls can have visions of their enemy's perspective. It gives them their enemy's abilities, but that is why it is rare an enemy would like to scar a person to their soul. It might change the person's outlook in life, but it'll help them more than the enemy."

"So you're saying a scarred soul isn't all that bad."

"No, I am not. A scarred soul can never heal. If the person who damaged them was truly evil, then it will take ultimate willpower for the victim to overcome the scar because that scar will be the transfer of the person's evil and hatred. If they cannot achieve this, they will become just like their enemy so in this way... it was all due to the enemy's plan."

Harry stopped in his tracks. The dust skimmed forth as the tip of his shoe dug into the dirt so quickly. Eriol heard his partner's hesitation and turned around. Eriol then said very quietly, "You are still young, Harry Potter. So far you have resisted this evil inside of you with the help from the love of your mother. Now that protection is taken by him, you have lost your shell. You are open, Potter, open to the seduction of sin. You can still be taken by him… In fact, he wants you to be taken by him. _He does not want to kill you_."

"You're crazy," Harry blurted, unable to say anything else and he added, "What makes you think I've a scarred soul anyways?"

Eriol turned around and began walking again. Harry followed silently as the sorcerer began to talk again. "Have you heard of auras?"

"Er… auras?"

"Yes, they show the personality and the magnitude and the weaknesses of a magic wielder. All wizards and sorcerers and anything else possessing magic capabilities have auras. You have one, too. I can read your personality, chart your magic's magnitude, and point out your weaknesses. I can see the scar also, Potter. Not just on your forehead, but on your aura. It spreads like wildfire, but your force is beating on it and-"

"_Enough!"_ Harry shouted. "I get your point!" Harry then added in a softer tone, "How do you know so much about me?"

"It seems… as if everyone else knows more about you than you know yourself. At least that goes for the wiser ones. You really have no understanding with yourself."

Harry began fuming as he walked harder on the twigs and grass. His lips tightened, and his eyes narrowed. Eriol smiled inwardly; he has touched a spot in him.

"_What are you, Eriol Hiiragizawa?"_

Eriol smiled sideways at Harry, "I am the yin version of yourself, Potter. I work underway, and I do things in private. I do not struggle, but I maneuver. I do not rely on instinct but on thought."

"What an answer… _What _an answer," Harry spat sarcastically.

Eriol cringed slightly as his eyes narrowed. Luckily, Harry couldn't see past his back because Eriol wouldn't want Harry to see his worry that's weighing down his eyes. He knew now that they have come across a very unusual wizard boy. He replied in an even tone as if nothing had recoiled in him, "It will be difficult for you to ask a centaur for information with that manner."

"Now, you're acting like my _teacher!_ Why would I ask a centaur for information!"

Eriol just smiled easily as hoofs pawed the ground nearby. Harry lifted his head in recognition. Eriol told him, "As I said some time ago, they are close."

The beast trotted through the space between two trees and in between Eriol and Harry. The face had bleached-blonde hair that fell thickly around his face and blue eyes that were opened wide unblinkingly. His chest was finely made, but below that was a golden body of a horse and a creamy-white tail shimmering in the sunlight as it flicked back and forth. Harry knew him… but he didn't know where.

The centaur's bright eyes fixed themselves on Harry as he said, "Good afternoon, Harry Potter. It is nice to see you again."

He stumbled back, stammering, "How'd you know who I am?"

"You're still the same, of course." The centaur then looked at Eriol. "Who are you and why are you here?"

Eriol smiled serenely. "How long have we baffled you, Firenze?"

_Firenze…_ Harry began looking deep into his memories for the first time he ever saw a centaur…

"Too long now. You know my name, and I still don't know yours. You are strange to us, and yet you remind us of something."

"Ah, this must be terrible indeed for I remember that centaurs have very good memories. If you, too, have forgotten us, then something must be mistaken…" _Those eyes… in the darkness… saved me…_

Firenze narrowed his eyes as he stared hard at Eriol. Then he swiftly turned around to face Harry. "You are in a dangerous part of the Forbidden Forest, Potter. You shouldn't be here." _Forbidden Forest? So near school?_

Eriol laughed outright at that. "He's not in danger as long as he doesn't stray from where I am taking him."

"_Firenze!_ You're that centaur who saved me when I met the Dark Lord drinking unicorn blood during the first year!"

"So you remember. Now do you see me as a friend?" Firenze smiled lightly.

Harry nodded, grinning, until he noticed Eriol's piercing gaze.

"What did you say?" he hissed. Harry was astonished to see Eriol's tranquility suddenly boil over. What was going on?

"I said that Firenze was the centaur who saved me when I saw the Dark Lord drinking unicorn blood… during the first year. Why?"

"Unicorn blood! It's a wonder! And then you said he was revived from the dead! He's part snake and has possessed bodies of some humans… there's something… about this that doesn't quite fit…" Eriol turned around and began walking again.

Firenze was staring after Eriol, and quickly trotted up alongside Harry to follow. "I don't understand. Tell us why you are here and who you are or the forest will assault you."

"The forest won't assault me or Potter," Eriol replied automatically as he still had his head bowed in thought.

"How can you be so sure? You do not know the forest."

"Ah," answered Eriol, lifting his head with a smile. "But the forest knows me."

The centaur was silent for a moment and he paused in his steps looking after the blue-haired sorcerer. Suddenly, his head twitched as a call came out, "Firenze! Where've you run off to now! Firenze!"

Another centaur came into view racing up in front of Eriol. "Firenze! Why are you here dealing with these humans again?" He watched Eriol brush past him.

"Potter, let's hurry," he said. "Soon, there'll be a whole pack following us, and we'll be caught."

"The Potter child…" said the centaur. Harry looked back to see his wild red hair and beard and his long, shaggy red tail. _Ronan…_

"Ronan?"

"Yes." Then he added, "Your friend, Potter, who is he?"

Is the sorcerer part about Eriol that strange that these centaurs are to notice immediately? Harry wondered about this. He was about to tell Ronan Eriol's name, but Eriol stopped him. "Don't bother telling him. I'll tell Ronan and Firenze myself."

Eriol whirled around, and Harry saw the key in his hand again; immediately, it changed into the golden staff where Eriol held in his right hand. His chin was tilted upward as he scrutinized the centaurs. Harry felt the radiating majesty and power Eriol sent out as he stood so highly. His body began to emit blue light. The whole forest seemed to bend and glow brightly to his will.

Firenze gaped, and Harry thought it looked like the most comical sight for a centaur. His eyes were bulging and his jaws were open. Meanwhile, Eriol turned to Ronan and bowed, "Ronan, greetings."

Ronan collapsed to his knees and lowered his head to the ground. He cried, "Ahrission Reed!" Firenze did the same and cried out the same words.

Harry looked bemusedly at Eriol who looked long at the lowered centaurs. Time took a drift for Harry because Eriol used such a long time watching the centaurs who both didn't move from their positions. He finally spoke, "Ronan, Firenze rise. You all have been around wizards for too long that you also have nearly forgotten about me and my kind. Forgive me for not being able to visit you any sooner, but businesses I've been attending has occupied me."

The two centaurs slowly stood and listened carefully to Eriol. "Although, I have awaited your kind and many others to visit me, you never did."

Ronan lowered his head and said, "We lived so close to the wizards that we forgot your name. Forgive us, and forgive my disruption."

"You, at least, spoke the truth. I thank you. I do not remember what happened those many years ago or what happened to cause this crevice between the Ahrissions and the Weraells. It is a void in my mind. Perhaps any of you could fill it with some knowledge?"

Firenze and Ronan looked at each other. "We have forgotten much from those many thousands of years ago, and as much as that happened, all we remember is that the Ahrissions and the Weraells were always apart. Then we forgot the Ahrissions for there were so many Weraells that spread this strange disease that closed our minds. Only now have we been enlightened about the Ahrissions."

Eriol looked at Harry and explained, "The Ahrissions is the forest word for sorcerers and the Weraells is the forest term for wizards."

"Oh…" Harry looked indifferent. He kind of guessed that.

"Enough of this," Eriol suddenly said. "Ronan and Firenze, if you would please take us to a shortcut to Potter's school?"

"Yes, Ahrission Reed," they chorused. Eriol winced.

"Just Hiiragizawa, please."

Ronan looked doubtful as he corrected himself to say, "Hiiragizawa." Firenze then brightened and said, "There is a way where you can travel and not be noticed by far-searching eyes."

At that, both Firenze and Ronan leaped off into a run through the trees. Eriol and Harry burst forth in a swift dash after the centaurs. Harry had never run this fast and far in his life, but the centaurs were either unmerciful or didn't know their limits. Eriol was sweating just as hard. They dodged tree roots and skidded around dangerous plants like poison ivy. Harry didn't know of some of the plants Eriol yelled for him to skip over, but he just followed his lead. They had to jump on unstable rocks that were on a rushing river. Harry nearly fell, but Eriol's magic saved him.

Harry had the fearful feeling burning inside because they were in the heart of the forest. Professor Dumbledore did have a good reason to keep students from the Forbidden Forest, didn't he? The many dangers…

Harry shook the feeling away. He'll be worrying more about avoiding Professor Dumbledore's keen eyes at school than fighting giant spiders or wrestling with werewolves. Harry noticed he was lagging behind so he sped up. He glanced at his watch several times as he ran. It was around four now. He wondered when they'll get to Hogwarts and back to the Leaky Cauldron.

The forest got thicker and the trees tougher. Hardly any sunlight pierced through the thick clusters of leaves that it made the place look like night almost. However, this didn't deter them. Ronan and Firenze galloped away with Harry and Eriol at their heels. Soon they noticed other centaurs following them and speaking in a strange language to Ronan and Firenze. Harry bet they were asking questions.

Four were around them galloping at a high speed until they got their answers did they halt and leave them alone. Harry called out to the centaurs, "What did they want?"

Firenze answered, "Only what we had wanted!"

Finally they started slowing down, and by that time, Harry had collapsed onto the dirt and grass panting breathlessly with his heart racing. Eriol sat besides him with his head tilted back as he steadied his breathing. The centaurs waited patiently for them.

"H-How far… have… we run…?" asked Harry.

Eriol fell onto his back as he said, "Fifteen beautiful miles."

Harry sputtered, "You're kidding! I can't run that far!"

Eriol breathed lightly as he said, "You had help." Harry looked at Eriol and saw his breaths came out with a faint blue light. Harry whispered, "You didn't…"

"I'd like to be home before nine, Potter." Nakuru and Kero crossed Eriol's mind when he said that. He didn't dread the cleaning up after them, but he dreaded all his books he kept. Nakuru enjoyed looking through them and casting their spells on Suppi and Kero.

Breathing hard, Harry sat up and saw that they were at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Firenze and Ronan began backing away to let them have a view of the school. Harry felt his insides lightened as he saw Hagrid's little hut, the wavy Quidditch field, and the great looming castle of Hogwarts. A breeze rolled along the grass and through Harry's hair as the boy smiled. "You did it, Eriol. You did it with centaurs." His whisper started another little smile on Eriol that gradually widened.

Eriol turned to the two centaurs and thanked them graciously. As he dismissed them, they trotted off, but Harry noticed they kept turning their heads to look at Eriol wide-eyed as if disbelievingly. Harry asked, "So sorcerers were a big thing back then?"

"No, it was just that a sorcerer usually made many friends with the natural world."

Harry made a noise to say he understood. Then Harry took out his invisibility cloak; he spread it in a way as if inviting Eriol. Eriol shook his head and said, "I'll make myself invisible instead. It'll be very undignified and difficult to try and share a cloak with you where you almost fit it."

Harry laughed, and shook his head. Ron never thought twice about sharing his invisibility cloak, and it was strange to have Eriol talk about dignity when he was offered the chance. Anyhow, Harry turned in time to see the blue glow around Eriol again. The glow sank in the skin but didn't disappear. Yet with it, Eriol rushed out of the forest and into the clearing with Harry right behind him. He turned to Harry. "You know a way in?"

"I… er… I forgot to bring the map. I don't really know or remember any way in except if we were at Hogsmeade. You want to try the entrance though?"

"They'd probably keep a vigil on it. Any other way? Lead me; don't just tell."

Harry led the way across the Quidditch field to one of the great doors. There was one that lead to the Great Hall, another that lead to the courtyard, and another one from the Quidditch field. Those were the three that Harry remembered so far. At the large door, Harry looked at Eriol expecting him to do something, but he was talking feverishly to a bird. Harry decided not to ask because the bird began flying up and found itself perched on the Astronomy Tower. He grinned at the brilliance. "Great, so we'll climb up there!"

Eriol looked at Harry weirdly. "If you want to Harry, we'll climb."

"Erm… okay?"

So Eriol took a firm grip on a stone above him, and he pushed himself up so his foot caught onto the ledge of another rock. He began climbing as if all the running didn't take a toll on him. Harry did the same, ignited by the excitement, he forgot about the running too. Although, he suspected Eriol was using magic again. The Astronomy Tower was a long way up, Harry soon realized. He looked at his watch and saw that it was around five-thirty. His legs ached and wobbled, but he noticed the blue light encircling his legs and giving strength, and Harry instantly thought, _Thanks a lot, Eriol._ To his surprise, Eriol replied, _Your welcome._ Harry still found it strange about the mind-reading so he decided to block Eriol out with his last mind-read words, _No offense._ Eriol called to Harry, "No offense taken!"

The wind blew at his cloak as they got higher. It became a bit cooler which Harry didn't mind at all. Soon though, it became hard to keep still since the wind became fierce. That was when he noticed the storm clouds. _Great._

He felt tiny droplets prick his stinging-cold skin. He reached up and grabbed another rock. Harry felt the heights scare him suddenly because without his broom, he could easily fall down the whole length in which he climbed. He didn't look down nor try. Just up… Just up…

Fifteen more layers of rocks to go… fifteen… eergh… fourteen! Fourteen more layers of rocks to go… fourteen… aaagh… thirteen! Thirteen more layers of rocks to go…

It went on like that in his head. His mind kept steady to climbing the rocks. Eriol soon clutched the ledge of the Astronomy Tower. He pulled himself in. The bird chirped to him happily and flew out fluttering through the rain that started building up larger droplets. "Only a few more to go, Potter! Hurry up!"

"Easy for you to say…" Filled with weak limbs and aggravation at Eriol's flippant and insensitive attitude, Harry thrust his hand to grab the ledge of the next rock. Only that he missed was what made him lose his footing, slip off the rocks, and went falling. His legs bumped against each rock and his head felt lightheaded from the alarm and terror taking over. "Hiiragizawa!" he called out in panic, and it wasn't really a cry because at that instant, Harry fell on something large, warm, and feathery. He nearly slipped off if he hadn't caught hold of some of the more rooted feathers. The creature squawked, and it flapped its wings rapidly. That was how Harry realized it was a bird.

In fact, it was that bird Eriol talked to some time ago when they were still on ground. Shaking his head in wonder at this overgrown bird, Harry struggled to seat himself on the bird's back. He bent forward and slipped his hands around the bird's neck which twitched so much that he felt the bird will throw him off.

Its black eyes looked at Harry blankly, but he noticed vaguely and quickly that something blue was stirring in them. He looked around him as he began to trust this bird some. He saw that he was flying up to the tower. Once he reached there, he noticed a grinning Eriol. The bird flew close but was flapping wildly to keep itself in one place. So Harry chose the moment to jump off and into the tower. He made it too. Eriol was chuckling to himself, and he reached out to stroke the bird.

The creature began to swoop back down low to the earth as rain began pouring just then. By the time the bird reached the forest, it was back into the little cute blue jay. Harry just gaped. He then turned to Eriol, "We could have just flown on the bird and it wouldn't take us that long!"

Eriol shrugged and said, "You said you wanted to climb."

Harry went livid, and he felt the cold on his skin melt away as rushing, hot anger coursed through his veins. He couldn't even speak what he wanted to say because everything was chaos inside of him. Eriol, however, sorted them through and answered calmly, "Forgive me, Potter. You have the right to be angry with me, but I did it for good reason."

"Such as _what!_" Harry shot a blood-curdling glare that didn't soften.

"Such as that there was a large man walking on the Quidditch field, and a humongous-sized blue jay will be noticeable indeed. No, Potter, your way was a safer way than a sorrier one."

"Hagrid's down there?" Harry went to the sill where rain was spitting in. He peered down and saw a large, unruly figure walking across the long and trying to open a tiny umbrella. He broke into a grin.

"So is that his name? Hagrid… Is he a half-giant or just an accident of magic?"

Harry sighed and replied, "He is a half-giant. I wonder, did he notice the bird when you _did_ enlarge it?"

"No, by then you were too far up, and the giant was more worried about running back to get his umbrella."

Harry grinned, but then quickly said, "Don't call him a giant."

Eriol looked at Harry speculatively and nodded in approval. "If it means that much to you, I won't insult your friend." _Wizard's insults are rather odd…_

"Thanks."

Eriol then turned to look at the door of the Astronomy Tower. He zipped around, thrust Harry into a corner, and threw on the hood of the Invisibility cloak over his peer. Then Eriol… "Disappeared into thin air".

* * *

"Their Daily Prophet stinks, their food stinks, their rooms stink-"

"Li-kun, their foods aren't that bad!"

"Yes, they are! Who'd eat cat's eyeballs and intestines? I didn't see you eating that Malfoy's favorite delicacy."

"But he said they weren't really eyeballs and intestines! They were just made to look like one! They're really meatball and spaghetti! I just didn't eat it because I liked my food just fine! Unlike you!"

"Yeah right, you just couldn't stand those eyeballs staring back at you and the thought of eating intestines. I wonder are they the large intestines or the small ones?"

He was doing this to make Sakura give an expression of retching. She bit her lips to restrain herself from doing so. This made him give a knowing smirk, and that made her let out a weak glare. They continued this with Syaoran smirking and Sakura glaring. They were still in the bedroom. In fact, neither of them had left it except once for lunch. Draco was out to check out those _Quidditch_ things.

Sakura was fine now that she had recovered from Harry's pain in less than an hour. In fact, she was so fine and healthy, she had the time to joke around with Syaoran and retrospect with each other. The incident of the dream was still at the back of their minds, but neither said anything more about because when one of them did, the horrifying image of Harry Potter entangled in the web with his soulless eyes would cross Sakura's mind.

Sakura broke the glare and rubbed her eyes. She tried her best to stare unblinkingly so she had the harder job than Syaoran. He just laughed as the door of their room opened.

Draco strode in with a smile. Sakura looked at him puzzled with his happiness since this whole beginning of the day he was extremely moody and quiet. He blamed it on Syaoran and Harry, too. Sakura and Syaoran both realized the wizard boy was holding candy, bags of them. He pulled out a bag of beans and offered it to Sakura and Syaoran. She asked, "What is it?"

"Just Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans… I'll take some Chocolate Frogs…" Draco took out a wrapped up Chocolate Frog as he still extended his other hand that held the bag of beans. Sakura shrugged at his answer and murmured, "Okay… I want to see how wizard candy is like."

She held the orange-brown bean she picked out into the air to check it for signs of magic. There wasn't much magic on them except very old imprints of the wizard who made these. Syaoran, encouraged by her action, randomly chose a pine-green one. When he was about to eat it, Sakura already had hers plopped into her mouth; a second after chomping down, she jumped up from her bed and pushed Syaoran and Draco away with a squeal stuck in her throat. She rushed to the wastebasket where she spit the bean out. "Gerogero! Malfoy, what kind of beans are these? It tasted like pig liver!" Her eyes bulged out of her green face. Draco fell on his back on the bed in laughter.

"I never could play that trick on a Muggle-born, but _sorcerers!" _He let out a bellowing laugh. "That's a different story!" He grinned off any extra hilarity. He then noticed that Syaoran had put the green bean back in the bag with a wary look.

Draco teased, "Come on, can't take a little surprise, Li? She did it! So how about you? Chicken?" He grinned maniacally.

Sakura noticed Syaoran's stubborn face, and joined in with Draco. "Yeah, Li! It's only a bean after all, and if it's bad, you could always spit it out in the trash can!"

Syaoran retorted, "You're going to grab it and run with it, Kinomoto-chan! I'm not stupid. Also, I have a bad feeling that these beans have flavors of almost everything edible or not, I don't know."

Draco chuckled. "Everything, edible _and_ inedible- made edible."

"You see? I don't feel like ending up with something that can make me sick."

Draco tucked his hands under his underarms and then flapped his elbows wildly as he started clucking like a chicken. Sakura looked away as a grin sprouted widely across her face. She said to Syaoran, "It's just one little bean! Deal with it! They may taste bad, but it's only for one time! It can't make you sick or they won't sell them… right?"

Draco nodded for her. Syaoran glared at her making her sweat drop nervously. Draco didn't notice that though because he was still in the chicken act. Then Syaoran was soon irritated by the constant clucking and dancing around him. "FINE! I'll take a damn bean!" He shoved his hand into the bag and clutched a sickly yellow bean. Draco stopped playing around as he stared at the bean as Syaoran dumped it into his mouth.

Sakura and Draco were silent, so silent that they could hear the cars outside on the street roar their engines. So silent that they could hear the people talking downstairs in the pub. So silent that they could hear Syaoran chewing and grinding the bean. Both wondered what will be his next reaction. Both wondered what flavor bean he got. Was it pig liver, too?

Syaoran had an expressionless mask on as he chewed the bean slowly. The mask lifted as his face lifted. A slow _smile_ grew on his face and spread widely. He gulped down the tiny bean and gave a grin.

Confused, Sakura asked, "What did it taste like?"

He licked his lips as he said…

"Chocolate."

* * *

He seemed as if he had lived a thousand years with his wisdom wrinkles that aged his face. His long silvery beard and hair flowed down past his waist where he had a belt buckled to secure his blue robe. He had left his wizard's hat back in his office, but his half-moon spectacles lay securely on the bridge of his nose. Professor Dumbledore walked into the room with his eyes darting at all the openings where rain was pouring in to form puddles.

Harry watched with alarm, realizing that his headmaster could see through invisibility cloaks, and he was also alarmed for another reason. Once Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall entered the tower, the door to it began closing on its own, without any power from the wind either. Harry could see the slender form of Eriol cloaked in his own blue light emerge from behind the door. He glided away from his hiding place smoothly with a smirk on his face. The door slammed shut.

Eriol knew at once when the old man entered the tower that his name was Albus Dumbledore, the famed headmaster Harry liked to speak so fondly of and Draco could only respect yet despise. He was the head of the Order of the Phoenix. What more could he ask for than for this celebrity to come to him then going through the mazes of this school to look for him?

He knew the old man couldn't see him because if he did see him already, he would have done something soon or would have seemed more wary than his aura showed. However, when he slammed the door shut to unease this man and the teacher, both went into a state of apprehension as they glanced about nervously. It was obvious they were talking about something important and dangerous before they entered the tower because their suspicions were aroused immediately.

Eriol watched Dumbledore take out his wand and point at the opened windows to the tower. He muttered something and they all sealed up so no more rain seeped in. They were really cautious now that they could hear every sound with the rain only a steady beat in the distance.

_Potter!_ Eriol realized instantly that the cloak the boy used would have no use at all among this famed professor. There was something about the glasses that could see through it… those half moon spectacles that could pierce a cloak's shield and see the hiding person within. It also seemed as if Harry knew himself because he was sending raging and panicked thoughts to Eriol. Dumbledore slowly scanned the room.

Just as he was about to reach Harry's hiding place, Eriol let forward a quick stream of his power to coat Harry's figure. The boy noticed the change as Dumbledore's eyes passed him. He stared at Eriol, in which he took as gratitude.

Then Professor Dumbledore murmured, "This is odd… unless it is an Animagus… I cannot see anyone in this room."

"I'll try to see, Albus," answered the school's teacher and head of the Gryffindors. Her neat and tightly tied bun soon straightened and sprouted fur. Her aged face began sprouting fur and her eyes' pupils grew thinner as it became cats' eyes. Her whole body bent and shrunk as it became a cat. The feline stretched a bit and then went scampering to the bookcases. Unfortunately, Harry was right next to it. He moved little by little away from the bookcase.

But, Professor McGonagall was fast, and Harry had to make a leap to get away from this quick, dodgy cat. He fell at the feet of his headmaster, and he was scrambling to get away but the Professor had deliberately put his foot out and stepped on his Invisibility cloak. Harry struggled to pry it away, but with one forceful pull, he came tumbling out of the cloak.

Harry froze as he sat leaning against the wall. _Oh, no…_

His eyes looked up to see Professor Dumbledore… picking up his cloak. He was whispering, "Potter's cloak no doubt… but who was it covering? Could he be here?"

Then out loud, he called in a firm voice, "Harry Potter, if you are here, please do come out!"

Professor McGonagall changed back from her cat form. She exclaimed, "Potter? Here? That's not possible!"

Harry was stunned. _He still can't see me… but why? _Harry stood up as quietly as he could, and then he met those sparkling azure pair of eyes from across the room. Harry looked at his hands and body to find them glowing blue. _He's still cloaking me… I see… _

It was scaring Harry now. This power Eriol possessed, and Sakura and Syaoran probably most likely have too. They could stand in the same room face to face with the most powerful wizard of all time and yet the wizard wouldn't be able to see them or touch them or hurt them. Sorcerers could fly if they wanted; sorcerers could shield you from the Killing Curse, Harry nearly betted; and sorcerers… sorcerers… Harry didn't know anymore. There was so much about sorcerers he still would like to know.

Professor Dumbledore looked at Professor McGonagall with deep, intense blue eyes. He held up the Invisibility cloak that belonged to the Potter family. "There is something going on. There is someone here, and I'm afraid we'll have to search blindly."

"You couldn't… c-can't see him?" stuttered the witch, trying to hide her surprise.

"Alas, I do not know what is going on, and whether it could be my glasses or not. However, I do know and feel that there is someone other in this tower. They must have gotten in while the windows were opened."

Unable to answer, Harry's Transfiguration teacher began searching the room thoroughly. Eriol and Harry dodged her. Harry then was becoming very worried. He didn't want to frighten his old headmaster like that. That's why, Harry sent a thought to Eriol, _I want to write a note to him to not worry! I can't add to them when there's so much else to worry about, and also, you won't be finding anything out when they're searching for us!_

Eriol replied, _I deem that you are right. Although, allow me to write the letter because maybe your headmaster would recognize your handwriting._

_True. I think we need to find a quill and some parchment._

Eriol maneuvered himself to be as far away from Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore's search. He picked up a bottle of ink and uncorked it. He went about the room searching for a quill. He had a two win game when he caught a stash of unused parchment with a quill on top of it. He picked them up carefully and as quietly as he could when the teachers had their backs turned.

Then, Eriol put a hand on Harry's shoulder, and with his other hand, he dipped the quill into the ink and began writing…

Or rather, Harry realized with shock, Eriol began drawing very beautifully. He drew that lovely blue jay that had carried Harry up to the tower. It's inking was fluid and heavy in the right places. Harry stared at the boy before him. _What! Will that be a sign of peace or something!_

Then the picture glowed as Eriol placed his hand on it. His hand began rising in a strange lumpy way, but Harry realized why when Eriol took his hand away. The picture was no longer there, but a real-live blue jay. The bird chirped and jumped onto the stone floor, and then it disappeared. Eriol immediately recapped the ink bottle and teleported the quill and the parchment back to its original state.

As Harry wondered what happened to the little bird, a chirping sound emerged from the depths of his Invisibility cloak that lay in Professor Dumbledore's arms. The headmaster and the teacher both whirled to stare at the silky cloth that suddenly began moving wildly. The little bird cheeped at Dumbledore in a normal bird's agitation. Then the greedy little bird clamped its beak over the Invisibility cloak and began pulling with all its puny little might, and because the cloak was extremely light, it was worth the effort.

Eriol watched this, amused with his little creation. Harry stared in dumbfounded amazement as his headmaster laughed lightly and a hint of relief in there. He said, "The poor bird must have stolen this from the shop and tried to bring it here! Then when it started raining, it took refuge in the tower, the one opened space. Silly of me to think it was Potter… although-"

The bird snapped at his fingers to stop anymore of this train of thought and began busily pushing the cloak to one side of the tower. Then, it snuggled inside the covers. The cloak disappeared with the bird inside.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Professor McGonagall turned to him. "Shall we leave, Albus?"

With a weary and reassured smile, the old wizard nodded. "Yes, they're expecting us. Now that I know this room is fine, but remind me, Minerva, to open these windows after the rain's stopped."

"I will…"

They walked out of the door together, and Harry heard them move smoothly down the stairs of the tower. Once the door slammed closed, they only heard the beating of the rain on the windows… and a fatigued Eriol collapsing to the ground.

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	4. Going Back Home

**Harry Potter and the Return of the True Sorcerers**

**_By Magicalfoci_**

****

~*~

_Chapter 4_

_Going Back Home_

~

            "Firebolt?"  Sakura ran her hands over the waxy surface of the broom down to its twigs that were bound together.  

            "Yeah, that's the best broom around.  I don't know how, but Potter managed to get his hands on it."  Draco tried to cover up his disgusted face as he peered over at some Quidditch equipment.

            "So this is the most popular sport in the wizarding world?" asked Syaoran quietly.  He picked up this miniature Quidditch play field and turned a dial on the bottom.  Tiny players on broomsticks appeared and began doing some professional moves.  He couldn't help himself but jeered incredulously, "_This _is what you two are so in about?!"

            Draco snorted.  "Well, what did I expect the two of you to know?  Neither of you've seen Quidditch first hand anyways!"  Draco stomped away across the shop to grab his Quidditch Supplies Kit for his broomstick.  

            Sakura said quietly, "Li-kun, don't judge their hobbies before you've seen it.  He's offended."  Syaoran sighed.  "Gomen nasai…" he apologized.  "I just really don't see anything great about this."

            Sakura offered a smile.  "The game seems interesting though."         

            "Don't tell me you're becoming like them!" he hissed in a flare of indignant anger.  "This is a wizard's sport!  Can't you enjoy ours?!"

            Sakura picked up a golden ball with fake wings that resembled the Snitch.  She asked, "What is a sorcerer's sport?"

            With that, she had stumped Syaoran, but then he proudly said, "Our sports are the normal people's sports.  We know how to become like them where the wizard's cannot."

            "I still don't understand this rift between the two races.  What is wrong with us that we cannot mingle with them?"

            "How the hell would I know?  I don't get the rift between all three races!"

            "Three?"

            "Yeah, the no-"

            "How long do you want to stay here?" Draco asked from behind.  In his hand was a bag of Quidditch fan stuff.  Sakura and Syaoran turned around in surprise; then Syaoran gave a curt nod as the three strode out of the shop, the bell ringing behind them.  They dodged the crowded family that rushed in the shop just as they left.

            "Watch it!" Draco angrily spat when some children bumped into him.  

            Sakura leaned toward Syaoran and whispered, "I was wondering what happened to Potter-kun and Eriol-kun, shouldn't we be worried that they didn't come back yesterday night?"

            "No, you know what that bastard Hiiragizawa-kun is like!  Likes to have us worry our-"  

            "Draco, honey!" called a woman running toward them in a long billowing dark robe.  She had blonde hair cropped around her ears, and her lovely blue eyes were trained on Draco.  

            Draco stood stock still with shock.  "Mum?" he said.  

            That was the warning signal for Sakura and Syaoran, too.  Instantly, they backed away from Draco and his incoming mother, waiting as a pair of mutes.  They watched Draco stutter as his mother checked over him, "Mum, what are you doing here?"

            She rounded up on him.  Surprisingly, Draco was as tall as her now, and he seemed to be still growing.  Narcissa replied, "I should be asking you that, Draco."

            Draco was quiet.  "Oh, uh…"

            She then said, "Where did you get those clothes?"

            He had on the new robes he bought with Harry's money.  "I… er… bought them."

            She narrowed her eyes.  "I don't remember Lucius taking you with money in your pockets.  Otherwise, I would have known."

            "I borrowed Harry Potter's money since I've been staying with him."

            A look of disgust crossed her face.  Memories of Draco's ranting about Harry Potter passed through.  She hissed, "I thought you and him weren't on any friendly terms.  What have you done to make a deal with him?"

            Draco said quietly, "Nothing.  He just loaned me his money to buy all the stuff.  We can pay him back."

            It seemed apparent that she would have rather just bought all the supplies by herself than pay a Potter child back for loaning them money.  She said to him, "What has happened to your Malfoy honor?"

            She couldn't continue and Draco couldn't start because that moment was when Cornelius Fudge chose to enter the scene.  Sweeping in with a dark blue robe and his hair rather unkempt, he was saying, "I'm sorry to interrupt your reunion, Mrs. Malfoy.  But right now, we-"  They noticed this other short man with greased brown hair and laughing little beady black eyes.  "-need to take Draco Malfoy for questioning."

            "Questioning?" asked Narcissa, appalled.

            "My apologies, Mrs. Malfoy, but young Malfoy here is under temporary arrest for associating with Death Eaters.  He is to be put under trial."

            "Draco, here, has nothing to do with the-"

            "Is there any evidence to support that?" piped up the other man.  More wizard men came around, and before Sakura and Syaoran could react, Draco's hands were bound by ropes that sprung magically out of the wands.  His ankles were, too, bound; then he was gagged.  They all turned around to see Sakura and Syaoran staring in silent surprise.  

            Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, said, "You two had aided Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy in leaving the scene of the crime to the Leaky Cauldron.  We'd like to take you in for questioning also.  Where is Harry Potter?  He is not in his room."

            Sakura and Syaoran were quiet and fuming.  Draco turned to them, remembering their inability.  He gave them the wild eye, and with that confirmation, the two foreigners jumped up and dashed away.  Fudge ran behind them calling, "Hey!  Wait!  What's going on?!"  Then with an unexplained reason, he screamed, "**AFTER THEM!"**

            All the wizards began running after Sakura and Syaoran, but being more athletically fit, they were much faster than the wizards chasing them.  They dodged through alleys and in between shops.  Syaoran noticed this tiny narrow pathway labeled "Knockturn Alley".  He tapped Sakura's shoulder and pointed at it.  They rushed down the pathway which led into this tiny cobblestone street littered with inhuman witches and wizards and gruesome shops on either side.  The two could care less, however, with the wizards running after them.  They threw themselves into a dark corner between two shops.  

            They stayed there trying to steady their panting.  Sakura closed her eyes in fear of something she shouldn't be afraid of.  Then she felt a cool, clammy hand take her warm, sweaty ones.  She looked over and saw the dark outline of Syaoran looking back at her.  _Steady, Kinomoto-chan, they might hear us.  Then, reassured, Sakura closed her fingers around his hand.  They heard the wizards pounding by and once stopping to ask a witch if they had seen two children in Muggle clothing._

            "Muggles!  Muggles in Knockturn Alley?"  The witch cackled darkly.  "Fools!  Muggles can't survive Knockturn Alley!"  She laughed some more and turned away.  The wizard stared at her and then ran off in the other direction.

            Syaoran finally spoke in a low voice, "Let's get out of here."  Thus, so they dematerialized together from Knockturn Alley.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            A groan escaped his pale lips as he struggled to sit.  He leaned back on the wall and blinked his eyes open.  A quiet voice came with a yawn, "Are you better now?"

            "I… believe so."  Eriol leaned forward and pulled up his knees to wrap his arms around.  He had used too much magic in the past hours for him and Harry, and being around powerful wizards was dizzying.  Eriol pulled out his glasses from his pocket and placed them on to focus the world.  "But I am hungry.  Do you have the bag with the sandwiches?"

            Harry slowly turned around to pick up the black messenger bag.  Wiping his red-rimmed eyes, he un-strapped it and pulled out the half of Eriol's sandwich from before.  The sky outside roared with fervor and lightning flashed brilliantly across the window as it was splattered with rain.  Eriol raised his eyes to the room, recognizing his surroundings, as he held the plastic wrapped food.

            "So we are still in the tower of your castle."

            Harry muttered as he buried his face into his arms, "The Astronomy Tower, to be exact."

            "Oh, yes, right-" Eriol took a large bite out of the sandwich.  Harry handed him his water bottle, in which Eriol gulped down thirstily.  He continued to finish the sandwich quickly.  

            Harry then revealed the ungodly fact, "You've been asleep for nearly _ten_ hours."  Harry checked his watch for confirmation.  "And it's nine in the morning.  We're lucky that Professor Dumbledore didn't come up again.  I guess it's because it's still raining- pretty hard, too."  

            "Yes…" Eriol trailed off.  His mind started distancing… trailing away… from the tower… from the school… from the fields… from the rain… from everything around.  He went off to a different land and place where he could lie in peace and think.  He then shook his head away from it.  He looked at a cluttered Harry Potter slightly dozing off next to a bookcase.  "Have you had any rest, Potter?"

            "Kind of.  I dozed off for a few hours in between watch- you know, to watch out for any of the teachers or Mr. Filch."

            "Did you eat?"

            "Ate a couple of hours ago, but I'm still starving.  You?"

            "I feel satisfied.  But are _you_ ready to continue?"

            Harry shot up from the ground.  He flushed a little in slight embarrassment at showing his eagerness.  Eriol smiled warmly.  "I thank you for waiting, Harry Potter."  The boy answered tartly, "No problem.  I mean, ten hours isn't much."  Eriol then, after picking up the black messenger bag and giving Harry his cloak he left on the ground, said, "Let's go."

            He peered back once more to check if anything was out of its proper or rather, untidy order.  Then holding up a palm, he blew all this new fresh set of dust to settle down onto the place where they once lay.  No fingerprints or even their smell was left lying around for professional investigators to find.

            "All's well," he whispered at last.  Harry threw his cloak around him as soon as Eriol began to glow a steady blue.  Eriol held open the door of the tower and said politely, "After you, Potter, the student of Hogwarts."  Harry sighed and shook his head as he turned around to head down the spiraling staircase.  However, he stopped instantly that Eriol looked over his shoulder to see the problem.

            The problem was…

            "Harry Potter should not be in school."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "What do you think they'll do to him?"

            Syaoran bent low to peer down at the street where many warlocks, witches, and creatures of other kinds walked around.  "They said they're taking him in for questioning.  It sounds harmless, but I fear something, Kinomoto-chan.  I fear something bad would happen during this questioning."

            "Such as?"

            "Not even normal people would be stupid enough to believe a story without a lie detector or a swearing.  I have a feeling that they won't let Malfoy go without hearing the perfect truth."

            "But the truth could mean…"  Sakura cringed, fearing the worst.  Memories of three days ago popped into her head.

            "Exactly."

            Steeling herself for more controversies to come, Sakura stood upright, unnoticed on top of the building.  She looked at Syaoran and said, "We have to go and do something."

            "Already agreed.  I remember where the Ministry's headquarters are after I went with Hiiragizawa-kun to lace our names in the books.  So follow me."

            Sakura nodded lightly as Syaoran cloaked himself in invisibility and dashed over the buildings.  Sakura followed his aura in the shield of her own Illusion.  With the wind tearing through her hair and skin, she prayed, "Please, Malfoy-kun, don't spill anything yet!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Dobby!" hissed Harry.  His green eyes widened and he took a step back.  _Please don't… Don't do anything… Please… _

            Dobby smiled proudly at Harry, not noticing the boy's apprehension.  "Dobby found Harry Potter!" 

            "Dobby?" asked Eriol.  

            In front of them, on top of the staircase, stood a skinny little creature with the largest ears that folded back and forth with the changing expressions and the absolute roundest and biggest green eyes blinking right at you.  Dobby's crinkly skin began to wrinkle deeper as he frowned unhappily.  Something childish and innocent lay beneath those eyes, but beyond that was a deep wisdom and maturity of one who lived a long time.  

            This part of the elf was not what took Eriol into a calm, eyebrows-raised hilarity but rather, the elf's absurdity.  Dobby's fashion bests even Eriol's own outlandish blue, black, and gold robe.  Standing daintily on top of Dobby's head was a turban with a number of outrageously colored, fake flowers sticking out.  He had a ribbon- one that would usually be on top of a Christmas or Birthday present- around his neck like a bow.  He had a maroon colored sweater over his shorts that were above his knees to show a peculiar pair of socks.  One was black, and the other was some stained yellow-colored; also, beneath the black one was a violet sock.  Eriol decided then to enter Harry's mind to get to an understanding with this creature.

            Harry noticed Eriol's presence in his mind and gave him what he wanted.  _Dobby's a house elf, which means he works for the school in the kitchen.  I freed him by tricking his master to give him clothes… that black sock, in fact.  The other sock was my… er… Christmas present last year…  The purple one… I think that's Ron's present- my friend- and the sweater was from him too…  Harry grinned, unable to keep in his amusement._

"Hello, Dobby!  How very nice to meet a freed house elf!" said Eriol, smiling.  He knelt to become even in height with the elf.  Dobby said cautiously, "Harry Potter's new friend?"

            "Erm… yeah, he's my friend, Dobby."

            Dobby returned to the matter at hand.  "Why is Harry Potter here, sir?"

            "Er… I-Important business to do- that I can't tell you, but Dobby…"

            Eriol finished Harry's statement, "Dobby, don't tell anyone you saw Harry Potter or me here."

            The elf looked at them bewildered.  Then filled with trust in Harry Potter, his savior, he said, "Dobby won't tell anyone Harry Potter sir was here!  But Harry Potter should not be out alone!  Harry Potter is in danger.  Rumors' that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has risen again.  Harry Potter should not be here!"

            Feeling Dobby's voice rising that it could travel down the staircase, Harry ushered the elf in the Astronomy Tower and closed the door lightly.  He whispered, "Dobby, don't worry.  I'm alright!  Voldemort can't get me in Hogwarts."

            Dobby shook his head wildly.  "Dobby must not allow you to be here alo-"

            Eriol interrupted, "I'm with him.  He isn't alone."

            Dobby said, "Do friend of Harry Potter know that he is putting Harry Potter in grave danger?"

            Harry had déjà vu from this as he thought back to three years ago in his Second Year of Hogwarts.  He remembered all the extremes Dobby went to save him to kick him out of Hogwarts, but meanwhile, Dobby managed to place him in tons of trouble and a serious arm-deflating position.

            "Dobby, I thought I told you to stop trying to save my life!  Remember before?  I made it still, Dobby, even though I stayed in Hogwarts."

            Dobby shook his head.  "Harry Potter must not be _anywhere alone!"_

            "Elfin creature, Harry Potter is not alone!"

            _You must be some hero to this one.  _Eriol shot Harry an exasperated glance.

            _All I did was free it and Dobby went worshiping!_  Harry felt doomed.

            Dobby had turned to stare at Eriol.  Dobby became so quiet that Harry felt something was very out of place.  He looked at Eriol who was staring straight into the elf's eyes.  Then Dobby squeaked, "Friend of Harry Potter is not a wizard!"

            "That's right, fair elf-" That caused Dobby to blush and Harry to raise a questioning eyebrow.  Fair?  Eriol continued, "That is why you do not have to worry about his safety.  He is in good hands."

            Harry just felt vexed with that odd thought.  It was very true in the least, but must Harry Potter, the Boy who lived, who lived at his downfall and at his return and who will continue living, always need a bodyguard, a protection from a stronger being?  Just imagine the discouragement and insecurity that thought instigated.  With all these fleeting emotions snatching forth and retreating in Harry's mind, Eriol took a moment to glance up and give an apologetic face.  

            This also made Eriol say, "And Harry Potter has defeated Lord Voldemort before, Dobby.  You should not worry about him!"

            "But Harry Potter…"  Dobby was at a loss of words.  Finally, the house elf gave up, and instead, reached from behind his back and pulled out two platters of food.  "Dobby just wanted to give Harry Potter and friend something to eat.  Dobby watched over Harry Potter and friend when they were asleep outside of the door and waited until when they were both awake."

            Stunned, Harry sputtered, "Er… thanks… Dobby… yeah, thanks a lot."  Then forgetting Dobby's earlier comments, he said, "I was starving too!"

            Eriol's lips formed a half smile in disbelief at this elf's unpredictability.  "Dobby, you are a fine elf."

            Dobby broke into a grin at both of their faces and said jubilantly, "Dobby is very happy that Harry Potter came early this summer to visit!  Dobby missed Harry Potter and worries about him everyday!"

            Harry was already into his meal.  He nodded and tried to say in between bites, "This is delicious!"

            Eriol just nibbled on the biscuit.  He wasn't particularly hungry since he just ate a couple of minutes ago.  Harry noticed Eriol's reluctance and stopped eating to say, "You better start getting a couple of bites because you're going to need all the strength you have so you won't collapse again.  That would lead to very bad events if your timing isn't right."  Eriol knew that collapsing and losing focus in front of wizards would, for sure, lead to a string of severe situations.  Harry, in his own case, knew that he would rather kill himself than see Professor Dumbledore's disappointed face or be expelled from school after all the rules he broke.  

            So Eriol ate up.  When they were done, Dobby took their plates happily, said, "Dobby will visit Harry Potter again, but he won't tell no one that he is here with a friend," and then disappeared.

            "You've made a valuable friend, Potter."         

            "Yeah, but I wish he wouldn't be so fond and-"

            "Give him time, he'll get over it."

            "Aren't three years enough time?!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "We'll come back for you when we're ready.  Don't try anything stupid."  With that, the man spelled the lock and left down the hall.  Draco groaned into his hands.  They had taken his wand and all around him were protection charms to keep him in.  He wasn't in Azkaban yet- thank god.  

            But this was still bad.  They might throw him in Azkaban after they hear what he'd witnessed that night.  They then will have to hunt down his father… not that he'd mind too much.  If there was a time he ever hated his father, it was now.  Ever since his father had asked him to come along and join the ranks of the Dark Lord, he had seen his father at his best of magical abilities, but it was also his worst of state-of-minds.  Draco was actually frightened of the look his father had pasted on beneath the mask.  The wide eyes filled with a malice and indescribable pleasure in the blood that was shed, and when they looked upon his own son, the eyes didn't convert to a fatherly or authorized expression.  They stayed filled with a savage beast.  

            That was reasonably why he tried to be late on the scene where they had all found the newest and most prized victim- Harry Potter.  He was worthless in this crowd.  In fact, he realized that he could not _be_ a part of this crowd.  He was not one of them.  He was different.  Even different from the dunderheads Crabbe and Goyle, who both had went along with their fathers like sheep into the lines of Death Eaters.  

            Draco looked at his hands.  He had not once shed blood with them.  Will he start though?  Will he continue his father's service to the dark king?  Draco felt a shudder down his back.  Being the only child was difficult and burdensome.  His mother was no help in all this dark business.  She knew what Lucius was, but didn't mess around with his crowd.  She just took care of the manor and the finances when he was away.  She did hold refuge for beaten Death Eaters and sometimes Lord Voldemort himself.  Those were during the dark times.  Draco didn't remember those times since he wasn't born yet, and when he was, Harry Potter had already saved the day.

            He bet Potter thought he would turn into one of them.  He thought it himself.  Everyone expected him to.  The lack of respect he showed for Potter and all the warnings and insults he thrashed at Muggle-born wizards and at Potter and his friends… it all contributed to the nature they saw him as- a potential Death Eater.  Yet during the exploits with his father and the rest of them, he realized how different he was.  He was so separated from them… so isolated… so… _compassionate._  Where the hell compassion came from, Draco didn't know.

            Wasn't it like father like son?  Wasn't it around that method in their family?  His mother was no different and no worse and no better than his father.  He must be the bad egg of the family.  Or maybe, he must be the good egg.  The hell he'd know.  Good and bad didn't state themselves very clearly these past few days.  He was always on end wondering if he was doing the right thing.  But then, his other mind poisoned by his father was thinking, were you supposed to do the right thing or counteract it?  He was too confused.  

            He remembered the time two months ago where he woke up with all these tendrils growing out of his face.  His mother stood over him with a disgusted look.  She said something with her wand, and his 'acne' cleared up.  It only took him a moment to remember that it was Potter and his friend's work on the train.  Then he was furious.  But now, after being so thoughtlessly thrown around in the clutches of the Dark Hand, and then found in the embrace of Potter and these sorcerers, Draco forgot the anger over the night's happenings and only saw the present.  

            He also realized something about Harry Potter.  He realized that Harry Potter never expected him to become a Death Eater.  Harry Potter just thought he was a stupid, arrogant boy in the wrong place and family who only found it worth throwing biting insults at people whose own insults sting like flies.  Some part of that theory he was sure he saw Potter as- like arrogant.  Anyhow, both of them were on leveled terms with one another.  

            What about Sakura and Syaoran and Eriol?  Hell, they don't know a damn thing about wizards and what dangerous times they've decided to intervene.    

            Draco leaned back against the stone wall.  His cell was particularly clean, since not many had to stay in here for long.  It was only a waiting area until they were taken before court.  His best bet was that they were going to feed him some Veritaserum, and he will be spilling everything from the moment his father pulled him into the Death Eaters crowd to the point Sakura and Syaoran saved his and Potter's hide-

            Wait a minute…  Weren't sorcerers always _hiding from wizards?_

            And if he told the judge about them?

            What the hell will happen then?

            "Damn," he spat.  Now he will betray Sakura, Syaoran, and the rest of the sorcerers to exposure.  He will deem Harry Potter a liar.  He will be a traitor to his father.  What more will he do?!  What more?!

            "There's a whole lot that will happen also, and none of them are good."

            Draco looked up at the source of the familiar voice that was not his own.

            From the ceiling of the prison cell, the Chinese boy that went by the name of Li Syaoran peered down at him.  "Hello, Malfoy."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Where do you expect to go?  And what do you expect to _find?"_

            "I want you to teach me the basic routes around this castle.  I may need to know how to find my way around here…"

            "Oh, but all newcomers and first years will learn their way around the castles.  It'll seem suspicious, won't it, if a newcomer already knew the way around?"

            "I see they haven't told you, or I suspect, Sakura doesn't know and Li doesn't bother to say."

            Harry raised a curious eyebrow and looked at his look-a-like.  Eriol explained, "I'm not coming to this school.  I didn't enroll myself in.  I only did that for Sakura and Li."

            "Oh, that explains a lot.  If you don't want to enroll here, then why bother knowing your way around?"

            "So when I can reach them when I need to."

            "There is a problem, Eriol.  This castle has many secret passageways and the staircases, like this one…"

            They had just walked out of a hallway and onto a staircase in the long tunnel of winding staircases.  It perked up and moved, rotating to connect with another staircase.  "They move."

            "I can see…" said Eriol in mild surprise.

            Harry needed to see more of those Eriol faces.

            Then Eriol whispered, "The pictures…"

            Most were barging into one another paintings and dining with the other in a late breakfast.  Eriol's mild surprise changed to a look of wonder.  "For one to preserve a painting and give it a soul of its own… or maybe just the thoughts of the painter, the movement of time, or the emotions of the model…"  Eriol quietly thought, _Do__ they take pleasure in seeing their artwork move?  Does Daidouji-san?_

"Yeah, well, they move alright- and talk too.  The Fat Lady portrait guards the Gryffindor's dormitory, and she's a portrait too and she keeps the passwords.  Even photographs move.  You just need a special solution to do so.  I don't know what, though."

            "To enhance a normal man's invention…"  Eriol didn't complete his thought nor was he given the time to as Harry led them down the steps to the Great Hall.

            Harry thought, _It__ began with me following him, but it now comes to him following me.  This shift of power is unnerving.  An almighty sorcerer as I can assume needs a mere wizard to follow?  I wonder if he's thinking the same thing?_

Unfortunately, Eriol remained silent and observant of his surroundings.  He allowed Harry to explain everything to him while he barely even nodded.  They took a glimpse of the empty Great Hall filled with long tables and chairs lining on either side, readying for children to sit in them.  The head table for the staff was just as empty.  Then Harry's eyes lingered on the Headmaster's seat.  _Dumbledore…  I am betraying the trust of Professor Dumbledore.  He always defended me and tried to keep me safe.  _He realized suddenly what he was doing.  Can he live with that fact?  Professor Dumbledore did mean much to him.  In fact, he was their hope.  He was the wizards' hope against Lord Voldemort.  Harry took a subtle glance at Eriol Hiiragizawa who was admiring the portraits of people; his skin constantly gave a hue of blue light.

            _But I know better now…_  How could he admit it so smoothly?  How could he think of it without feeling ashamed at turning his back on Professor Dumbledore?  What is he doing here?  He should have just walked up to Professor Dumbledore and told him that he was showing a new kid around, but would he believe?  

            Eriol had just said he wasn't coming to the school.

            That would be suspicious alright, and they would wonder how he had gotten on school grounds at all!  With this in mind, Harry whispered lower than usual that he'll show him the exits of the school- like the one behind the One-eyed witch.

            "Secrets that you, alone, know of?"

            "Secrets that I, my father and his friends, and the Weasley twins know of."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "There'll be uproar from the Ministry!  They wouldn't let go a Death Eater-in-training's escape so easily!" 

            "Quiet down, Malfoy.  There'll be just as much uproar with you screaming like that."

            Draco brought his steely, blue eyes to meet the golden ones.  "Get another plan," he spat.  Syaoran rolled his eyes and slouched back.  He said, "Here I am, about to save a puny wizard's life, and look, he's ungrateful!"

            "You're not just trying to save me, but also yourself and the rest of your kind.  I know you exist!  And once they slip that Truth-Telling Potion down my throat, I'll be spilling all my knowledge of your existence.  Then you'll be out in the open.  They'll claim me mad, but the potion never fails.  _That's why you're helping me!"_

            "I could just as easily wipe out every memory of us from your mind than save you."

            "But your girlfriend Sakura won't let you!  So, there!  I know every reason why you can't just erase my memories and leave me to the pits!"

            Syaoran narrowed his eyes at the young English boy.  He's a quick lad, very sardonic, but sharp.  He almost missed Harry Potter's balanced attitude of being just as quick and witty, but less scornful.

            Draco looked at him with contempt and triumph.  Syaoran said, "Maybe you should do- _not _what _I say, then- but what __Sakura says, and she's not my girlfriend."_

            "Sure, she's not, but still, I would not just run and leave everyone trailing my tail!"

            "What solution do you have to offer, _Oh great, exalted one?"_

"Anything but running away- it'll make me an escaped convict, and I won't be able to go back to school."

            "And I thought you disliked the school's headmast-"

            "I just dislike the headmaster, not the whole school."

            "Fine, you'll drink the damned potion, but before you do, I'll have you believing Potter's story- believing it with all your heart and mind that it becomes your own reality.  Dangerous because I might not be able to invert the process and bring you back to knowing who we are- not that I'd _mind, of course-"  Syaoran was suddenly excited by the thought of being able to get this irritating Draco Malfoy off his back.  He'd have him __believe the story, and he'll never threaten them again-_

            Draco disagreed, however, and stated firmly, "You're going to mind-wipe me and put in this whole new story.  But after, you'll return my memories _just as they were."_

            Syaoran knew anyhow he would never have gone through with it.  It was just cruelty to take away someone's memories and replace them with this false reality- the humiliation!  Syaoran shrugged and said, "Sure.  Now are we on a deal?"

            "Promise on your sorcerer's magic that I'll get my memories back just as they were?"

            "Hmmm…" he pretended to think deeply, vexing the English wizard.

            "I promise on my sorcerer's blood and magic.  You have my word."

            "Then it is a deal."

            Syaoran backed up, pleased with Draco's compliance but also a bit irritated at the ruthless magic he was about to perform.  He examined Draco quickly, and saw that he was calming himself.  It was good timing, too, as Syaoran gathered up a lightweight amount of power.

            As he gave one short wave at the English child, he said, "Goodbye, then, Draco Malfoy."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "We're in the dungeons now- the Potions Master's, Professor Snape's classroom is over there." 

            Harry had finally finished showing Eriol all of the classes he knew and attended.  Throughout the whole tour, Eriol paid no heed to Harry's warnings about touching the teachers' possessions, and, still healthy and alive, Eriol learned the remnants of the wizards' past.  Eriol, knowing that the dark dungeons declared something unhappy, clambered into the classroom as silently as he could.  

            Surprised, Harry dashed after Eriol, hissing, "No, wait!  You shouldn't-"

            "Potter?" came a slick voice from behind that Harry most dreaded.  He turned around slowly in his cloak to look at Professor Severus Snape looking around the stone hallway.  Then, narrowing his dark eyes, he reached out with his hands.  "Potter!  Where are you!"

            He tried to feel the air blindly, and Harry quickly stepped away when Snape neared him.  Eriol had walked back out of the classroom to see the newcomer.  Covered by his sheen of blue light, he pulled Harry over, just in time that Snape missed hitting Harry.

            Then the two noticed that Professor Snape wasn't alone.  The greasy-haired Potions Master was accompanied by the rest of the faculty of Hogwarts.  Professor Sprout, Professor McGonagall, Madame Hooch, Madame Pomfrey, Professor Flitwick, Professor Trelawney, and more teachers behind Snape arrived down the stairs.  Professor Trelawney immediately piped up, "I don't see anybody in an invisibility cloak, Severus.  You are merely looking forward in the passage of time when Harry Potter would be here in school crossing this hallway to your classroom."

            "Nonsense!" argued the Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall.  "Severus isn't-"

            "What has happened that we should stop and watch Severus?" came an old, weary, but spirited voice.  Albus Dumbledore strode down the stairs slowly.  He was accompanied by a black dog and a fatigued man who went by the name of Remus Lupin.  Snape immediately stopped looking for an invisible Harry Potter, and he glared down at the enormous shaggy dog.  

            Professor Sprout explained, "He thought he heard Potter- or saw him, I suppose."

            "I heard him!" Snape defended, his eyes quickly darting from the dog to the headmaster. "I heard his voice down this hallway."

            "May I…" Professor Dumbledore gestured toward in front of Snape. "See?"

            Everyone parted for him to go forward.  At that same moment, Harry, completely panicked, grabbed his partner in crime, and Eriol cried out in Japanese, "_Veil us, O, Spirit of the Illusion God!_"

            Everyone looked around for the source of the voice that was heard but unseen.  "That doesn't sound like Potter," remarked Dumbledore.  "It sounds like an intruder."

            Meanwhile, Harry hissed to Eriol, "Couldn't you have done that sooner?"

            As Dumbledore searched the hallway, Eriol quite loudly responded, "I was absorbed in fascination with your teachers. Oh- don't bother with speaking softly, I've completely hidden us this time."

            The teachers split up in different directions around the hallway. All of them had their wands out and ready.  Nervous and tense, they began searching for the unseen person, and Snape constantly muttered that "the Potter boy is here!"  Harry glared at Eriol then.

            "They heard you!"

            "…mind wipe… that'll be too damaging and dishonorable…  influence their thoughts?  No, that is just as bad…"            

            "Would you get on with it?!"

            "Hold it- your elfin friend has returned…"

            And so he has.  Dobby strode forward from the shadows and into the light.  The teachers soon came to acknowledge his presence.  Dumbledore walked up to little Dobby.  "Master Dumbledore, sir, Master Dumbledore.  Dobby-"

            "Dobby, have you heard that voice yelling in Japanese?"

            "Dobby surely did, sir!  Dobby surely did!"

            Harry covered his eyes and moaned.  "He's going to tell!"  On the other hand, Eriol paled and asked, "Does this Dumbledore know Japanese?"

            Harry shrugged.  "He knows a lot of languages, but who cares!  Dobby's going to tell Dumbledore that we're here and-"

            "You did, Dobby?  And do you know who was it?"  Dumbledore sternly stared down at the elf who shook and wobbled.

            "Dobby did it, sir.  Dobby said it!"

            How ironic an answer that was- for a house elf with the squeaky and gasping voice to be that loud, confident shout in Japanese?  The teachers smothered their giggles.  Dumbledore gazed sadly upon Dobby.

            "Dobby, do not lie to me."

            "D-Dobby is very, very sorry, sir, but-" Dobby heaved a deep breath, straightened his back, tilted his chin, and then let out a yell in Japanese.  It was a near perfect mimic of Eriol's cry.  Even Eriol raised his eyes impressed.  

            Dumbledore's shoulders sagged with relief as he said, "Why did you need to yell?"

            "Dobby was studying languages and wanted to test himself!"

            Smiling weakly, the headmaster ruffled his robes and shuffled around.  "Thank you, Dobby, for telling me so I wouldn't have to worry."

            The elf squeaked, "Thank you, sir!  Very sorry, sir!  Thank you!" and he disappeared.

            Tearing his eyes away from the teachers who had decided to get on with it, Harry looked at his cloak that suddenly lost its power to vanish him but was glowing a deep, bright blue.  "Eriol, how long can you hold?"

            "I believe I can last long enough for us to see what we want and get out."  They stepped out of the way, unseen and unheard, from the teachers who were walking in a single-filed line down the hall.  Immediately, behind a suspicious Professor Snape, they followed the faculty.

            "Now we know who the Dobby elf is more loyal to between you and your Dumbledore."

            "Who's that?"

            "You, of course.  The elf had just saved us, more accurately- _you, back there, didn't you see?"_

            "Oh," Harry released, and that was all he could say.  The guilt in him was deep and ever growing deeper.  He felt nauseous all of the sudden as if he didn't want to go any further and destroy the trust he had built between Dumbledore and him.

            "I don't want to go anymore.  It's enough I've showed you the school, in which you could be a really good spy for the enemy.  I won't go further to help you."

            Harry turned around and stared fiercely into the passive, sapphire eyes.  Eriol didn't smile or frown or made any expression of the sort to give away what he was feeling.  Anger?  Disbelief?  Hate?  Amusement?  Unworried even?  Eriol brushed his dark blue hair back, and said, "Then stay here and wait for me.  I'll go on alone and return as soon as I can.  Suppi-chan will stay with you in the meantime."

            "I don't think I need any guard-"

            "I don't know how long I can hold the veil from a distance so keep with Suppi-chan, he'll keep you in the shadows."

            Eriol reached in the black messenger bag and pulled out a fluff ball with tiny dragonfly wings sticking out.  To Harry's amazement, the fluff ball rolled out to be a tiny, midnight blue kitten with the largest eyes he'd ever seen.  The dragonfly wings were tiny but by some miracle, the kitten flew.  "Suppi-chan, take care of him," Eriol ordered.

            Like the Kero creature, this one spoke but with a resonant voice, "I am Spinel Sun.  I don't know anyone who goes by the name of Suppi-chan!"

            With a sigh, Eriol conceded, "Spinel Sun."

            "Yes, master."

            Amazed at the sudden obedience of this unusually dull, yet fascinating cat, Harry could not tear his eyes away from it as it turned to stare back at him.  By then, Eriol was dashing down the hall to catch up with the teachers.

            "So you've been… in that bag… this whole time?!"

            "Not much to concern yourself with, Potter.  I always slip in and out, anyway.  My master knows that, too, but he doesn't mind."

            Harry was thinking, _Just compliment the cat, and it won't attack you.  He never was a favorite of strange magical creatures- other than griffins. So, "You're pretty obedient… I mean you call him 'master'…"  He watched the unchanging expression on this reserved and dutiful kitten.    _

            In response, the kitten droned in mild amusement, "Compared to whom?  Keroberos?  If that's it, then, yes, I am obedient."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Sakura squeaked, "You _what?!"_

            "We had a deal.  He didn't want any other way!" Syaoran protested.

            "But-but-"

            "Come on, Kinomoto-chan, we'll be late!"  Syaoran nudged her shoe, and Sakura began to continue to crawl through the tunnel which was littered with the stink of dead rats and sometimes, bones.  On the walls of the tunnel were passageways and peepholes into the rooms it was next to.  It was difficult for them to even find this tunnel at first, but- on Syaoran's suggestion- they followed the rats, and the rats led them to a hole, no bigger than a regular mouse hole.  Then, the mouse hole turned out to be a trapdoor, bigger than your average mouse hole.  The trapdoor led down into the Ministry's building and then it started climbing up.  It reached the first level and trailed down the entirety of the level and then climbed up.  

            There were many trapdoors around them that they could open and go into a room, and this was when Syaoran suspected that this tunnel was used as secret escape routes.  However, it must not have been remembered for some time, and probably only the blueprints still contain the secret of the passages because the tunnel stank and felt like a garbage dump.  Sakura was dizzy with the scents that outraged her nose, and the only problem with this tunnel was that it had to be so short as if it was only for dwarves to go through.  That meant Sakura's delicate nose had to be closer to the disgusting floor.  Now that goes with the hands and knees and any other body part trailing along the floor, too.  Their disgust, Syaoran felt almost as sick, would have been intolerable if they weren't forced to keep to silence.

            "How am I supposed to find his aura with this stink?" Sakura complained finally.  

            "Stop thinking about the smell!" he chided softly.

            "How can I?" she asked.  "It's right in front of my nose!"

            "Good point, but you could just breathe through your mouth."

            Sakura did, and the smell lessened somewhat.  She tried to turn her head around to look at him, but it was in vain.  Therefore, she just said, "It kind of worked."

            "Admit it, it worked."

            "No… I just think that my nose is too stuffy from all this dust to smell anymore."

            "Even better, now you can't smell at all.  I knew this dust would do us some good."

            "Ano… I need to sneeze."

            "Huh?  You need to snee- _what?  Now?!  Sneeze?!"  The whole while, they were talking in whispers, and the very thought of those loud sneezes Sakura could muster seemed very alarming.  Sakura opened her mouth, "Ah…Ah…__Very sorry!"  She said "Very Sorry" in this stretched, deep voice as she felt the sneeze coming.  _

            Immediately, Syaoran demanded of her to "Cover your mouth!  Put your arm over your face!  Stuff your head in something!"  

            "Chui!" she sneezed but was muffled when she stifled it with her sleeve.

            "Thank the gods…" Syaoran said in relief.

            "H-Hai, arigatou…" Sakura said shakily.  Her voice was different because of her stuffy nose.  Then concentrating for Draco Malfoy, she started moving again with Syaoran right behind her.  They needed to be there when he's being questioned just in case things go wrong, and the wizards do the unexpected.  She stopped when she heard the voices of wizards to her right.  They were extremely close to the wall, which was the very barrier between them and their constant perspiration over wizards.  They could play cool, alright, in front of them, but inside, a dominating fear and anxiety of exposure won out.  It could lead to a nervous breakdown one day.

            Syaoran then whispered, "Let's get going!  Their voices are leaving."

            She pushed forward in the muck, ignoring the smell by breathing through her mouth and concentrating hard on Draco Malfoy as to ignore the feel of rat corpses and droppings.  Syaoran, with a nearly exact expression, felt the presence of their comrade step closer.  They began going through this tunnel once they heard Malfoy be taken by wizard officers.  They followed their path, sometimes losing him, but most of the time they remained on track because where they were heading seemed very straightforward.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            He wasn't worried at all about the questioning.  He'd let them force-feed him or maybe he'd just take it voluntarily the Truth Potion, but then they'd might suspect him more.  Anyhow, he knew he was innocent and that they couldn't put any charges on him.  However, he felt sick that he will spill about his father bringing him along.  

            He was bound by magical chains they conjured and was being rudely dragged along by the wizard officers.  He didn't make any comment so they wouldn't gag him also.  They led him down the hall and into this dark room.

            "Are you sure, Arthur, that we shouldn't have a trial?" asked a wizard, whom Draco recognized as Cornelius Fudge.  The Minister had quickly conceded his stubbornness once he learned of the attacks on schools.  Now, he had been following the orders of the famous headmaster of Hogwarts.  Arthur was a bit more respected as he carried messages from him.

            "No, Draco Malfoy's his student, and he was just seen with them.  Albus said that if only we learn he had committed a crime will there be a trial."

            Fudge nodded weakly and gestured to the guards holding Draco at the chair in the middle of the room.  The wizards thrust him down on the chair and tied him to it.

            "Draco Malfoy," Fudge said in an exhausted voice.  Draco merely nodded as he noticed the wizard guards slip into the shadows.

            "You are in questionable custody, boy, do you know that?"

            "Yes, sir." If he was polite, maybe they'd trust him more…

            "I want your full cooperation in this, and you might get out sooner."

            "Yes, sir."  Don't crack any jokes or insults even though you're seeing Mr. Weasley.

            "Good," answered Fudge.  A man handed him a vial from behind, and the Minister of Magic took it.  He then tilted Draco's head back and poured the contents of the vial into the boy's mouth.  

            _Forgive me, Father._  Then his senses dulled and his brain stopped functioning on its own accord.  He vaguely heard the distant voice asking him questions.

            _Answer the questions, and you will live._

_            Answer the questions…_

He couldn't see, but his hearing was sharp in its own sense, but dull to his mind.  His mouth opened and spilled everything he knew as Fudge tormented his deadened brain with questions that were forced to be answered.

            He felt himself, his subconscious self relive his moments from watching the torture of many Muggle-borns and his growing fear of his father to the forest where he had hid himself, deciding to be late to meet his father's fellow Death Eaters.  Outside of the forest, he heard that they were all getting into a fight over him, if they trusted the boy or not.  Then the big fight, which involved wands and stunning spells, threw them all unconscious on the ground.  He had run out of the forest, hearing the sudden change in atmosphere and the hoarse yells, in which he met Harry Potter lugging his baggage down the slope on the road and seeing the horrendous sight of the Death Eaters entangled in a tree's roots.  He, surprised at the sight of Draco in Death Eater's garments, shot the stunning spell at him- a strong "STUPEFY!"  However, Draco tripped over a large, upturned root in time to let the spell sizzle past his head.  

            Then he noticed that behind Harry were two children their age.  They helped him stand up.  They flagged down a Moonlit Bus, and the four of them clambered on.  There, Draco learned that Harry neither knew these kids or what happened to the Death Eaters.  They headed toward Diagon Alley, seeming that Harry had run away from home and Draco's father was among the mass of unconscious bodies under the entanglement of thick, tree roots.  The two children introduced themselves to them as Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li, and that they were vacationing here in England.  They, themselves, were witches and wizards who happened to be waiting for a letter of acceptance from Headmaster Dumbledore of Hogwarts.  They had decided to stay at the Leaky Cauldron where their parents had wanted them to be at so Harry and Draco followed them- not that Harry minded since he had run away from his relatives.

            With this story at hand, Cornelius Fudge and Arthur Weasley were satisfied.  It fit well with Harry's version of the story when they first met in the summer, a few days ago.  Arthur Weasley Disapparated gladly, and Cornelius Fudge ordered that Draco be sent away to let the last of the potion effects wear off in his shared room at the Leaky Cauldron.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"That was a very descriptive story that you put in his head!" exclaimed Sakura as soon as they were outside.  Syaoran frowned a little.

            "Yes, I had to imagine it from his point of view to make it as clear as possible.  Since I don't take too much practice in the art of reconstructing minds, it was hard."

            "Let's hope we don't have to do that anymore, though."  Sakura then added, "Remember your end of the deal once we get back."

            "I don't think it would be too hard to forget."

           They tore through the sky and the top of buildings until they found Diagon Alley below them.  Passing the alley, they fell in front of the small pub among the normal people's stores.  They entered the Leaky Cauldron as casually as possible with traces of smiles left on their faces from the triumph Syaoran had achieved.  Syaoran, however, disliking the bitter feeling he felt inside, which was guilt, rushed up the stairs and burst into the room where Draco Malfoy slept.  

            As soon as Sakura set foot into the room, she heard him say, "_Unveil the truth in his head.  Let the lies be gone!_"

            Draco's blue eyes snapped open.  He sat up in the bed and looked at them, blinking wildly and remembering what had happen to him.  "So you kept your promise!" he said gladly.  Sakura smiled back at him and complimented that "You did a good job back there."

            "Yeah, thanks," he answered as he stood up and stretched.  "So what did you guys do?  And where's Potter?"

            "We snuck in to make sure everything went well."  Syaoran then said uncertainly, "As for Potter, I don't know, but Hiiragizawa has taken him out for a long time now."

            Sakura added, "Yesterday until today at noon.  I don't know what's keeping them."

            "Do you think they are in trouble?"

            "Serious trouble?  No, Hiiragizawa is strong to fend for both of them, but he might weary and want to rest.  Maybe that's why they've been out through the whole night."

            Draco rolled his eyes and finally said, "That's it.  I'm going out to check the shops in case I want anything else, and maybe I'd run-"

            "Draco!" cried Narcissa bursting into the room with a spare key that Tom most probably had handed to her.  Her eyes were wide and she was shaking.  "You didn't- did you?"

            Enveloped in surprise, Draco stuttered, "I have no idea, Mum, but I-I think I did…"  He realized what she meant, and he remembered what he had just done.  He had confirmed his father's crimes because of the Truth Potion.  Narcissa inhaled sharply and sat on the wooden chair by the fire.  

            Draco looked around, and he noticed that Sakura and Syaoran had disappeared.  His mother looked up at him with tired, blue eyes.  "Come, Draco, I'm taking you home."

            "But-"

            "No buts.  You have to finish your homework.  First, I want to know how much you bought with Potter's coins."

            "Robes and books- Thirty-seven galleons, altogether.  I already counted."

            She nodded curtly and counted out the galleons from her bag.  She dumped them in a cotton, grey bag and put it on Harry's suitcase.  "Gather your things and follow me."

            Running around to pick up his books and quills and other things, he packed them in another bag his mother thrust at him.  He then ran out of the door after her.  "Coming, Mum!"

            The door slammed shut leaving behind two bewildered foreigners materializing back into the room.  "So he left-" started Sakura, but Syaoran interrupted her, "One less person to worry about."

            Sakura asked, "What do you mean?  He knows about us!  He could tell!"

            Syaoran looked at her challengingly.  "And do you plan to go out there and force his mother to let him stay with us?"

            Weakly, Sakura receded with, "Iie, I guess not."

            "We'll just have to trust him."  Then changing the subject, he began, "Anyway, we have another problem in our hands.  We may have ebbed Malfoy-kun's suspicions over Potter-kun and Hiiragizawa-kun, but I've come to doubt as well.  What are they doing to take them so long?!"

            "Hoe, Eriol-kun said he wanted to inspect this castle, maybe it's big."

            "Every crook and nanny?!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            _It's protected…_  The room the teachers were passing through the door into was guarded by a phoenix statue that was perched before the entrance, or rather _was _the entrance.  Eriol watched the adults brush inside importantly and yet carelessly.  

            He saw that the stone phoenix contained a spirit of great watchfulness.  If he tried to pass through, it would recognize him as the enemy and attack him.  It was stunning to watch a wizard's handiwork be so much more majestic than any sorcerer would have expected.  Massiveness was his first thought because this phoenix was the doorway into the meeting room- the possible Order of the Phoenix.  

            It stood in the middle of a double door with its head lowered in respect.  For eyes were large diamonds, uncut but pebble-like, and inside its beak was a large, round pearl, or many pearls strung into one sphere.  The statue's wings were outstretched but looped in a way as to be the frame of the doorway so one would be walking underneath the wings to pass into the rooms.  The statue was incredibly detailed- down to the very last hair in the feathers.  It looked like it could jump up at any moment and ascend through the ceiling.

            That was what Eriol was wary over.  The absoluteness and perfection of a phoenix only meant that a wizard must have chosen a willing phoenix, a live one, long ago and stoned it in front of this door, dubbing the phoenix to be the true head of the order.  The blue sorcerer wondered over the tale of the phoenix if they had one.  Now, however, he had to worry how to get in.

            _Ahrission… Ahrission? _ It was a low tune of a slow-moving song.  It was difficult to understand at first because it sounded like the singing of enchantresses or like the mermaids of the old.  However, he concentrated in the core of the song and met the words.  It called, _Ahrission!  Ahrission!_  

Because of this, Eriol's navy blue eyes met the clear diamonds of the phoenix statue.  It had spoken, or rather, it had sung.  The spirit had consciously awoken from its light slumber in response to his probing magical aura.  _Yes, Guardian of the Weraells Order, I am an Ahrission._

_            For so long now, I have waited for an Ahrission to come and break this hateful treaty.  I did not expect him to be Ahrission Reed._

A treaty?  How curiously interesting…  A smile touched his lip.  _Forgive me, Guardian, but I am merely the reincarnation of Clow Reed.  Call me Eriol Hiiragizawa.  His spiritual voice of power seemed so dull compared to the phoenix's constant melody._

_            Yes, Eriol Hiiragizawa.  Now that you have awoken my conscious spirit, I feel the want to fly, but no, alas, no.  _

_            Why not?  I can free you. _

_            At the cost of your life, you may free me.  Eriol Hiiragizawa, I guard a sacred Weraells Order that has long been crusading against an overwhelming darkness.  I can fly on my own, but my duty to them is great... However, I fear that this Order will not last for it is too weak.  They have yet to learn that they, no matter the number, cannot overwhelm his kind._

Thoughtfully, Eriol considered what the phoenix was saying very slowly.  Clearly, it made sense that the Order of the Phoenix consisted of wizards, but what did the Phoenix mean that they could not defeat _his kind?_

_            His kind?_

_            Tom Riddle's kind.  Young Potter's kind.  Their kind.  The new race._

Sparked with amazement and interest, Eriol asked, _What__ is this new race?_

_            You did not come to break the treaty._

He shook his head.  _I do not know of any treaty. _ He was faintly disappointed at the change of topic, but in this hallway, the spirit, who blocked his entrance and who was a guardian creature, held the dominating power over him.  He will have to yield to the phoenix if he wanted to know anything.  _One step at a time… He thought._

Meanwhile, the spirit was surprised at his ignorance, _How__ could you not know of the treaty?  Ahrission Reed himself signed it!_

_            I do not remember then…  Maybe he has forgotten this also…_

Then Eriol realized he had been out here for too long, and the burning curiosity of what went on in the Order of the Phoenix resurfaced.  He looked up at the statue.  _Forgive me, Guardian, but I am in haste.  Would you let me through the doors?_

To Eriol's disappointment, the Phoenix denied access.  _You are not a member of the Order so I cannot give you admittance.  It is my duty to guard the sacred Order, and it is a duty I shall keep.  _Then in a serious, business-like tone, the spirit sang, _Therefore, I will alert the members of your presence outside the doors.  Forgive me, Eriol Hiiragizawa, but it is my duty to the Weraells, and I have the utmost faith that you would not be caught._

A song arose from the statue and filled the air with its sound and everyone's minds with its melody.  A song of quick and jumpy notes and of warning and danger.  _Come, Order of the __Phoenix__!  Come!  The unknown has come and stands before your doors!  Grab your weapons, sharpen your senses, and come to bring the light!  _

Eriol bowed to the Guardian.  "Your faith in me is honored and appreciated.  Thank you, Guardian.  I will see you again… with more Ahrissions."

            In a mere whisper beneath the song, the bird said, _I will be patient._

The doors start opening, and the sorcerer heard the cries of alarm and panic behind them.  He turned around and dashed back the way he came.  He had not been able to see what happened inside the doors, but enough had been revealed outside the doors.

            He turned around a corridor to catch sight of Harry bending over Suppi in utter fascination.  The young wizard boy was in the middle of saying, "A cat who reads!  That's-"

            "Quick, Potter!  They are coming!"

            Eriol grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs.  Once Harry caught the pace, they were speeding through the castle with Harry leading them up the Astronomy Tower.    "You can create that bubble again, can you?"

            "Of course, now hurry!"

            Without another word of urgency, they reached the Tower.  Then jumping on the ledge of the window, Eriol threw open the shutters and they jumped out into the air and landed in a blue bubble.  A gust of wind blew past them and slammed the shutters closed.

            "Did you get what you wanted?" asked Harry.

            "More than what I wanted," answered a very pleased Eriol.  He may have more questions now, but the only way to get answers is to have questions.

            Harry then jumped up.  "You forgot your cat!"

            "You mean Suppi-chan?  He flew right after us."

            "Where is he then?"

            "He's probably heading home, in which, now that I think of it, I should be bringing you back to the pub.  They'll be extremely worried that you're not back for two days almost."

            Harry smiled. The Leaky Cauldron did seem like home nowadays.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "There you go!" she exclaimed.  She took her last brush stroke and finished the canvas painting.  "We're all here now…"

            A frown stole Tomoyo's face when she saw how solemn and sad the people in her painting looked.  Once she set foot in the city of London, her eyes were taken by the brightness of the city at night and its overall beauty despite the occasional litter.  Then she took a train to Tudor Alley, the wizard street closest to Diagon Alley that wasn't like Knockturn Alley.  When she booked herself in the wizard motel for a month, she headed to her room, took out her paints, and began a portrait.  Ever since she discovered a certain paint formula that would allow her pictures to move, she's been painting in all her spare time.  She didn't use the video camcorder as much anymore because usually, the only one she would record was Sakura who had left her long ago.

            In this specific portrait, she had taken the time to paint the faces of her many childhood friends in the setting of the King Penguin's park.  Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko, Rika, Meiling, Eriol, Syaoran, and Sakura sat on or around the slide.  She was in there, too, but only another figure to reckon.  Really, her focal aim was centered on Sakura… and Syaoran somewhat.

            Tomoyo remembered sincerely that Syaoran was like Sakura's boyfriend, but that really was all.   Sakura and he were very close, and even though Syaoran lived in Hong Kong, Sakura was keeping a steady, long-distance relationship with him.  However, that was what Tomoyo _believed.  As for Eriol, he was another person she don't remember any ties with except that he was Syaoran's cousin and the politest person you'd ever know.  He came for only a short while in Tomoeda and left just as quickly as he came.  She knew, however, that he was Sakura's friend as well._

            Sakura was her best friend long ago in the times of innocence and happiness.  She was always the fun-loving tomboy who's an athlete and a gymnast.  She fell hard in love with Syaoran over the years after he came, and Tomoyo had to be the one to encourage each of them to tell their feelings to one another.  After Tomoyo left to the Hong Kong school of Vocational Magical Arts, however, things changed between Sakura and her.  Tomoyo had a sinking feeling the past years that Sakura suspected Tomoyo of what she truly was.  

            She'll admit that she was a Muggle-born witch, and that she had a rise of powers when she got older, although she never knew how she did what she did.  Sakura didn't really notice either back then, but she took more notice after Tomoyo left to school and Syaoran left to Hong Kong.

            Sighing at all these memories, Tomoyo put down her brush and watch her pictures beam and wave at her, but the Sakura in the picture only gave a small smile.  "Not a single word spoken or written or signaled since I became a witch…"

            "Finished your painting already, Miss Daidouji?"  The butler swept into the room carrying a tray laden with cookies and milk tea.  Tomoyo smiled at the wizard butler who was dressed in a respectable white robe with black pants underneath.  He straightened his black bow in embarrassment at seeing the lovely young witch.  Laying the tray down, he took his wand out from his sleeve and with a simple word, the teapot lifted itself and began pouring into the cup.

            Meanwhile, Tomoyo ignored the ordinary spell and answered him, "Yes, I'm finished.  What do you think of it, Sir Ronan?"

           He took a long look at the painting, and a frown stole his face.  As he whirled his wand to set the teapot down, he remarked, "The painting is wonderful, Miss Daidouji, but the girl in the middle and those two boys next to her seem strange and out of place.  Who are they?"

            Tomoyo smiled at Sir Ronan who bowed and backed away.  "You caught my point then.  She's my best friend, and those two are our friends who couldn't stay with us too long.  Things changed, however, after I went to the Vocational School of Magical Arts in Hong Kong."

            "I'm very sorry Miss Daidouji."

            "No need to, but I'm sorry for bothering you with my moping."

            "You did not bother me, Miss Daidouji."

            Laughing softly at the wizard who left the room, she shook her head.  "That's what you're supposed to say, _butler_ Sir Ronan."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "_Eriol!_" she called into the flames of the fireplace.  The dancing inferno was blazing into the magnificent portrait of a thick, jungle-like forest in which Eriol Hiiragizawa and Harry Potter were rushing through.  Eriol halted and held up a hand to signal for Harry to stop.  

            "What's going on?" Harry asked in wonderment and irritation.

            With a smile, Eriol called out, "Sakura!  Syaoran!  I was wondering when you two would try and contact me!"

            A flame sparked at the ground before them and blazed up into the shapes of two human beings.  The fire calmed into the smooth texture of their skin and clothes.  

            "_Eriol!__  What's taking you two so long?  Two days!  Did you spend the night at the school or what?!"_

A smile tugged at Harry's lips as he watched Sakura fretting over them… or maybe fretting over the others…  "The danger you could have caused them, Eriol!  How could I have just let you go out there alone in the wild amidst all these good people and let you destroy them?!"

            They watched Syaoran cover Sakura's rambling mouth and push her behind him.  His fiery form nodded at Harry and asked, "Did you watch Eriol and stop him when necessary?"

            Disgruntled as Harry remembered what he learned yesterday, he said, "I couldn't.  Everything was already planned out."

            Syaoran shook his head and said, "I should've expected that from a reincarnation of Clow Reed.  Forgive him."

            Throwing a smile at the two, he answered, "I'll try."

            Eriol seemingly ignored their conversation, but continued to step forward to the illusions of Sakura and Syaoran.  "Would you two mind providing the shortcut?"  He'd been waiting for them to get worried and contact him so he could just jump through the portal they'd provide and return more easily then trying to teleport an uncooperative wizard.

            Sakura slapped Syaoran's hand away so she could speak again.  "Hai, you better take this way.  It's faster but hold on.  Let me get ready first."

            In the room, Sakura and Syaoran began pushing the table away and kicking the chair out of the path of the fireplace.  She then turned back to the portrait of Eriol and Potter.  "Okay, we're ready."

            Syaoran held his hand out to them and Sakura did, too.  With this, Eriol gestured to Potter and told him to take Sakura's hand on the count of three.  Sakura warned, "Lightly, please!" in between counts.  Then at the point when Eriol hit three, Harry grabbed the hand of Sakura's fiery form and Eriol grabbed Syaoran's.  Both sorcerer and wizard were mildly scorched from the fire about Sakura and Syaoran, but as they were pulled deeper into the flaming depths, things felt cooler and became like water until there was space and air.  The two sorcerers standing before the fireplace were holding onto the burning, blue images of Eriol and Harry and pulling them back, despite the intense heat they felt, to the room in the Leaky Cauldron.  Everyone was relieved when fire left their hands.  Yet the extra hard pull was not needed.

            "Oomph!"

            "AAGH!"

            "HOOEEEEEE!"

            "Eurgh!"

            They all fell on top of another, and the table was kicked down so that it was sprawling on top of the pile.  Struggling to get up, shouts of complaints were heard:  "Get off me!", "I-I can't-" A gasp. "BREATHE!", "Ow, ow, ow, OW!  My FOOT!", and "That's _it!"_

            With that, Syaoran heaved a blast of magic and threw everyone and the table off of him.  Eriol, in time, slowed the momentum behind him and everything else that were flying because of Syaoran.  Harry and Eriol sat on the floor quite comfortably next to the wall, and the table was set in its natural spot.  Sakura gasped audibly and patted her chest in relief.   Then brimming up a full-blown smile, she greeted the two warmly, "Welcome back!"

            "Arigatou, Sakura-chan!" answered Eriol.  Harry didn't say anything because his face was too red from embarrassment.  Sakura noticed the pink tingeing Harry's cheek in the firelight, and then she went a bright beet red.  "Hoeee…"

            "What's wrong, Sakura?" Syaoran had his arms folded around his knees as he breathed quite calmly, then he turned his head to look at her.  

            "N-nothing!" she denied.  Harry suddenly blushed a glowing color.  When he had fallen on top of Sakura, he, needless to say, fell on top of an inappropriate part of her and was fully conscious of it after a long struggling moment with her.  He then managed to choke out, "I-I am v-very sorry, Sakura…"

            She laughed nervously at first; then, she shrugged and said quickly, "No problem!  It was all an accident."

            Eriol laughed outright at everything as he saw the look of confusion on Syaoran's face turn into bright astonishment.  "And what are you laughing at, Hiiragizawa?" growled Syaoran, his face distorting into a frown and a glare.

            "So what happened that took you so long?" asked Sakura, striking a lighter note in the tense atmosphere.  Harry sighed and pointed at Eriol- teasingly showing that all blame was to be put on him.

           Eriol conceded, "I used too much of my powers because I met the Dark Lord _and_ the Headmaster of the school, and so I rested through the night."

            "Rested?" asked Harry.  "It's more like _fainted."  _

            Syaoran snorted in laughter.  To think that the almighty reincarnation of Clow Reed had fainted was preposterous, yet to have it happen was something too good to miss.  _Damn, why wasn't I there?  _

            Sakura asked worriedly, "But you're better now, aren't you?"

            "Of course, Sakura.  I was well-rested through the night."

            With a bright smile, she exclaimed, "Good!  Now you can tell us what happened!"

            Eriol's face darkened with a mysteriousness and thoughtfulness.  "I can't tell you yet, and don't pester Potter here to tell you because that will only result in more questions for even he doesn't understand too much.  First, allow me to go find out something; then, once I've researched it, I'll explain all's that happened to us."  Then in a sudden moment, Eriol disappeared from the room in the Leaky Cauldron.

            "Hoeee…"

            "That bastard of a reincarnation…"

            Sakura glared at Syaoran.  "Li-kun!"

            He conceded by putting up his hands in surrender.  "I'll watch my language from now on."

            Sakura sighed.  "Not that!  I mean don't insult Eriol-kun!"

            Syaoran then switched the topic out of curiosity.  "Now that you've said it, I've been wondering why you've been so formal with me while you're calling that evil reincarnation by his first name."

            Sakura looked up confused for a moment, then she went, "Oh, that?"  She shrugged.  "I remember he once told me to call him by his first name in a letter…"

            "And how about me?  We started calling each other by our first names when we were ten, remember?"  

            Reddening at the memory of her childhood days when she fell in love with Syaoran, Sakura murmured, "Yes, well…  I wrote to you a lot and when you never could answer- don't worry, Meiling-chan told me you were very busy training and taking lessons…   But I guess I felt we became more distant and I wasn't sure if I'd recognize you or know you anymore so I decided to call you by your last name to make things match the circumstances… and anyways, you don't call me by my first name either…"

            "Yes, that's true…" Syaoran replied.  He half-expected this answer but now that he'd heard it, he begun to wonder about the past, the childhood infatuation they both once had for each other.  They began to remember all the times they were so nervous and blushing when they tried to admit their feelings, and how Tomoyo and Meiling always tried to set them up.  This drew a smile to his face, and when Sakura realized he was thinking of the same things she was, she felt her own lips begin to grin.

            Meanwhile, Harry was leaning back and resting himself.  He tried to understand the fast-spoken Japanese, but trying to understand their expressions amid the silence right now proved more difficult than trying to figure out the language.

            "Ano…" Sakura started.  "I suddenly don't feel comfortable reliving the memories with you right now…"

            Surprised, Syaoran demanded crossly, "And why is that?"

            "Because Potter-kun is watching us."

            Harry, hearing his last name, realized he'd been caught staring at them, and so he sheepishly grinned when both turned their heads to look at him.  Well, Sakura was looking with sparkling eyes that showed she was teasing him, but Syaoran was downright glaring in his own laughing style.  Next, the two of them laughed at the stunned and guilty illustration on Harry's face.  Immediately, the wizard calmed when he realized they weren't angry at him for staring.

            Syaoran explained, "We're sorry, Potter.  We were just caught up in our memories."  

            Harry exaggerated the number of nods he gave as if what Syaoran said was the most reasonable explanation in the world.  He momentarily caught Sakura glimpsing at Syaoran in wonderment over something he didn't find particularly peculiar but probably she did.  

            Finally, Harry noticed the absence of his rival.  

            "Where's Malfoy?"

            The two sorcerers exchanged worried glances, and then Sakura allowed her head to rest on her arms.  She said, "He was taken into questioning.  Let's hope they won't have to take you, too, because Syaoran had to go into Malfoy's cell and wipe out his memories and make him believe the story that you made up on the first day we came here.  Then, when they let him go and return here, Syaoran returned his memories."

            "Why did you return his memories?  It would have been better, wouldn't it, if he just stayed believing the false story?" Harry asked, dislike for Draco rising inside him once again.

            Syaoran shook his head.  "It is dishonorable to steal a person's memory and replace it with something untrue.  Sorcerers were always taught to respect a person's being, from their soul to their body.  As for the soul, the memories of a person make up his soul so I would be disrespecting his being if I changed his memories, therefore altering his soul."

            Alright, alright, Harry understood what Syaoran was trying to tell him:  Fine, he'll avoid learning Memory Charms!  Seeing the exasperated and indignant look that crossed Harry's face, Syaoran chuckled lightheartedly and said, "You better remember that."

            Harry groaned and reluctantly responded, "I will."  Then he asked again in a lighter voice, "So what happened to him?"  Maybe it was just his fault that he hoped for the worse for Draco and hated himself for it, but a Slytherin wasn't someone you could just be friends with and not wonder if they're backstabbing you or something.

            Sakura smiled at Harry's curiosity and suspicions.  "His mother came and took him home.  She paid for all the things Draco bought with your money.  The gold's in your trunk somewhere."

            Harry shrugged, while thinking, _Things are much better this way, although I wouldn't want to be alone with two dangerous sorcerers…_

"We won't hurt you!" exclaimed the girl in surprise.  Her eyes widening and her mouth fighting back a wide grin all showed her incredulity at his thoughts.  Harry growled, "Are you reading my thoughts?  Please, stop!  Eriol reading my thoughts are bad enough!"

            She laughed and leaned back.  "I'm sorry.  It was just _that_ one thought was so clear that I couldn't help but hear it!"

            "Right, well, just stop listening to my thoughts!  Is there a way to block telepathic sorcerers?!"

            Sakura and Syaoran grinned identically, showing all their front teeth.  Then Syaoran said, "There is, but I won't be telling you how any time soon."

            Harry protested at these two strange maniacs, "B-But…"

            "You've got to figure it out by yourself, Potter!" Sakura explained.     

            Heaving a huge sigh, Harry flapped his hand at them, acting as if he didn't care suddenly.  "Fine, be sure that I _will figure it out, and anyways, since Malfoy isn't here, I'm taking the upper bunk.  Good night!"_

            "Wait," called Sakura to Harry's retreating back, "It's only seven o' clock!"

            "Eriol may have gotten ten hours of sleep, but I only got two- so Good Night!"  He clambered up the ladder, fell onto the mattress still in his 'outside' clothing, and slumbered off into dream world- not caring a bit about Sakura or Syaoran.

            Meanwhile, Syaoran sighed in utter boredom at the change of atmosphere.  It was fun to him when they scared and arouse unneeded suspicions in the wizard boy, but now that Harry's asleep, there was no more teasing left to be done.  Finally, Syaoran picked up a box that sat near his backpack.  He looked at Sakura who inquisitively stared back, and he held up the box asking, "Chinese chess?" with a smile.

            "HOE?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "I wouldn't move there if I were you- oops, not there either…  bad idea…"  Syaoran shook his head disappointedly at his enemy who was relying on his every single word.  When she decided to move the capital, he asked, "You want to take the risk?"

            Finally, she flung up her hands and moaned, "Where am I supposed to move then?  You just x-ed all my choices!"

            With a sweet smile, he said, "That's the point, Kinomoto-chan.  It's checkmate.  I win."

            She gaped in horror and stared at the pieces where he had stationed so discreetly to take down her capital.  They were even on the other side of the river, but still, she lost!  HOW?!  What did she do wrong this time?!

            "Take it easy, Kinomoto-chan, you'll get it next time," he said kindly to her.  

            That was when Sakura got lost in him.  His eyes were soft and golden, captivating yet revealing of his fondness of her.  _He has changed… for someone who has trained for so long, as I have heard from Meiling…_  

            "Li-kun," Sakura began with a tender smile.  Startled, Syaoran looked up at her from putting the chess pieces back into the box.  He asked, "Yes?"

            "_Thank you."_  She wasn't there anymore.  Her eyes had this faraway, dreamy look, but they still focused on him.  Maybe, she was seeing him in his ten-year old form, remembering.

            Syaoran frowned in confusion.  "What for?" he asked.

            "For changing for the better even after all you've been through.  Don't lie to me," she warned.  "Meiling-chan wrote to me and told me everything she saw that has happened to you."

            "That blabbermouth," scowled Syaoran unhappily.  "She never could keep quiet."

            Sakura reprimanded, "Don't say that!  I think it was good of her to tell me what you were going through.  Otherwise, if I hadn't known… and you never wrote to me…  I think I would have begun to get angry with you…"

            His eyes widened.  "You would?"

            "Hai, I would.  If I didn't knew and I saw you that day waiting with Eriol-kun at the gate, I would have ignored you."

            Syaoran laughed and shook his head.  "Maybe that's what you _think you would do.  I would have thought you'd go," Then in a sweetly high voice, he squeaked, "Li Syaoran!  How could you!  Not a single letter, call, e-mail, or-"_

            In retaliation, she tackled him until she pinned him on the ground.  "LI!" she hissed, trying not to disturb Harry's peace and trying to stop Syaoran from teasing her.  Still, Syaoran was silently laughing at her, even though he knew he was being held down by a girl.  He choked out, "I'm sorry.  I mistook you for Meiling."

            She glared at him.  "You better take that back!"

            With an adorable smile, he said, "The ten years-old Sakura Kinomoto I remembered would have been too shy and nice to say _that_ to me!"

            "First, I become Meiling-chan, and now, I'm not shy and nice?!" she snapped in her hissing tone that would be too low for anyone else to hear but Syaoran.

            "I never said that.  I'm just saying that you've changed, too.  You see, Kinomoto-chan, we've all grown up.  Not only I.  And I'm just as thankful that you've grown up still being who you were five years ago."

            Not knowing what else she could say to that, she whispered, "Oh…"

            Then Syaoran started chuckling again, "And you're still on top of me…"

            "Hoeee… gomen nasai!" she squeaked quickly.  She tried to get off, but by then Syaoran's arms had already snaked their ways around her waist.

            Annoyed, she said, "And you said for me to get off of you!"

            Tugging her down from her crouch above him, he made her fell onto him with her head resting on his chest.  Next to her ear, he whispered huskily, "I never said that."

            And he just held her, just like that.  Neither moved from their positions, and Syaoran did not make any more bold attempts.  Sakura felt shivers zipping down her spine each time his warm breath tingled her ear.  Yet soon enough, they relaxed enough to smell the sweet scent of each other and to feel and remember the old days when they were like this together.

            Was it just a childhood crush?  Something of the past?  That was then and this is now?  Sighing, Sakura waved these questions away.  She felt extremely tense to be in his arms, like _this, _after four days of seeing him in over four years, but then, it felt strangely comfortable… in a way that hasn't been since…  _I feel like I'm ten again, and I just captured the Void Card and merged it with the Love Card into the Hope.  I was crying because I thought he forgotten about our love, that Li-kun forgot who I was.  Knowing I was too late, I still confessed my feelings.  The feelings Tomoyo and Meiling had been setting us up for me to confess the entire time he was here.  Then I remember him looking up from where he stood…_

_            And I said what she just confessed right back to her… that I loved her still.  _Syaoran held her warmly and gently.  Closing his eyes, he smiled.  _I said it with all the love and warmth I could have said it.  And then she ran and jumped over the gap, despite my protests, and hugged me when I caught her, never separating and not wanting to separate again.  _Smiling contentedly, he thought in the back of his mind, _I made it through those times of training because of you…  When Meiling-chan would come to me and tell me each day of those five years apart that you were still writing to me, as hopeful as ever…  Giving me hope, the strength to continue smiling after being pushed to my limits…_

Sakura suddenly chuckled, which made Syaoran wonder, "What's so funny?"  So she whispered, "If Tomoyo-chan saw us like this, she would be squealing 'kawaii' and be recording us by now."  A smile lifted the corner of his lips as he remembered Tomoyo and her childish obsessions- like over their crush on each other.  Now, if this **_was_ just a childhood crush as those two assumed it to be, then this was _one __powerful and _long-lasting_ physical attraction.  _**

            Then absolutely ruining the peaceful and sweet moment those two shared was Harry Potter, climbing down the ladder and basically just wanting a drink of water.  He yawned loudly and looked around.  His eyes landed on Sakura lying on top of Syaoran who were both sprawled on the ground with their legs entangled in one another and their arms around each other.  

            With a slight, exhausted, and sleepy raise of his eyebrow, Harry murmured, "I see no evil…"  With a greater yawn than the last, he finished, "I hear no evil."

            He opened the door and left the room for a glass of water.  He mumbled drowsily, "They're probably just performing some ritual for an evil spell anyway…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

              By the time Harry had gotten back with his jug of water, Syaoran and Sakura were slipping under the covers in their pajamas or boxers or whatever they wore at night.  It seemed that Sakura decided to take the lower bunk under Harry's, and in addition, she was in the middle of complaining to herself, "The first night I had to sleep among three boys, and now I have to sleep among two!  Why must I be the only girl here- oh hey, Potter!"

            "Hey…" he answered dully and emptily.  

            As Harry laid the jug on the table and then dragged himself up the ladder to his bed, Sakura called out to him, "Good night, Potter!"

            "G'night…" he mumbled sleepily.  

            "Safe dreams also, Potter," Syaoran added.  

            "M'yeah… y'too."  Sometimes, Harry wondered what they wanted to do to him.  If they wanted him to lose his mind when he's only half awake, they haven't much further left to go.

            "Night!" Sakura called.

                        Ooooh, those two sorcerers just _had_ to _cross the line, did they?!_

            Very grumpily, Harry shouted, "HO!  HO!  HO!  TO ALL AND TO ALL A-  **GOOD**!  NIGHT!"****

            He threw the covers over him and slammed his body to the mattress and pillow that shook the whole room.

            Yet instead of peace and quiet, there were fits of laughter.

            But to say, Harry _did fall asleep with a __smile on his face!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            When things began to quiet such as the traffic in the street of London began to lessen and become more silent, Sakura looked over at the bed where Syaoran was lying in, also awake.  

            Until she heard and confirmed that Harry was snoring lightly, she whispered over to the bed next to hers, "Good night, Li-kun!"

            After a moment of silence, he answered, "Stop calling me 'Li-kun'.  Call me 'Syaoran' from now on, please?"

            "Fine, if you would start calling me 'Sakura'!"

            "Okay, good night, _Sakura_!"

            "Good night, _Syaoran!"_

            Very soon, the new voice came…

            "Would you two please just shut up and go to sleep?!" Harry begged.

~*~

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

               

                        _    _


	5. To Hinder the Purpose

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Harry Potter and the Return of the True Sorcerers**

**By Magicalfoci**

Chapter 5

_To Hinder the Purpose_

~

            It has been two weeks since they got there, and those days were filled with less excitement than the first three days presented.  Sakura and Syaoran were both relieved that the Ministry didn't come and take Harry for questioning, but he suspected that they were too busy trying to pin down the location of the convicted Lucius Malfoy to bother with more truth-telling from himself.  The Ministry must have realized that if Draco was already telling the truth since they used the Truth Potion, they didn't need Harry to confirm it.  In other words, they trusted the Veritaserum.  

            Other than that, Sakura and Syaoran took to switching back and forth from the Leaky Cauldron to Eriol's manor where Kero was forced to stay.  When Harry was out shopping for supplies or doing his homework, they were at Eriol's place going through ancient and smelly books seeking information on wizards.  Harry didn't mind the two sorcerer's absence, but it did make him feel a little lonely.  However, he couldn't help but be relieved that they weren't still around to tease him or moreover, unnerve him.  The very least that they did was keep all their sappy moments to themselves, or maybe they _weren't_ being inappropriate that night.  Maybe they were just as Harry dismissed it as, they were performing some nightly ritual that involved them falling on top of each other.  Right…  

            As for Eriol, Harry had come to like his evil, ingenious twin.  It wasn't so much that he enjoyed Eriol _using_ him for his own needs like during those two days when they tried to reach Hogwarts.  And it wasn't so much that he enjoyed Eriol's evasiveness and mysteriousness: his ability to reflect all his questions back upon himself so he wouldn't have to answer them.  Harry just enjoyed Eriol's easy-going attitude and his brilliant, yet odd sense of humor.  He learned about his sense of humor soon enough through the tales of Li Syaoran.  Syaoran complained regularly to him that when he was back at home with Eriol visiting, life seemed just to turn a bend where the Li sorcerer just wanted to stab himself with his sword and take Eriol down with him to the fiery depths of hell.

            Despite the small fun they had, the three sorcerers awaited the arrival of their letters in hope.  However, it had passed August 15th with much disappointment among all of them.  And here is a morning in which none of them will ever forget.

~*~

            The sun was brilliant outside, and its rays of pure light streaking through the shades warmed the entire atmosphere.  The dusty, yet fresh smell of wood enlivened the air with a sense of peace and tranquility.  The sounds that were heard were soft, comforting, and no where near loud, rackety noises.  The calm!  The blissfully calm milieu of this rented room!  Lying in the sleep with the setting and with dreams of cherished memories and childish cravings were Sakura and Syaoran snuggled under the covers of the bottom bunk beds side by side with only the rift of a small space between the two contraptions.  Both slept well- disturbingly well with this utterly serene morning.

            Now among those sleeping were those awake, Harry… and Eriol, who had arrived earlier than his usually punctual, daily morning visit.  The clock struck two minutes before seven on the 17th day of August.  Yawning lightly, Harry murmured, "Two minutes, Eriol.  Everything done?"  He stretched and blinked rapidly.  Then he leaned against the chair, his eyes straining to open.  To wake up at such an ungodly hour in the bleak of dawn during summer break was a sin!  To be clearer, he woke up at five.  However, in the case Eriol had explained to him, it might be worth it.

            Eriol chuckled very lightly.  He was sure to be wary around the light-sleeper Syaoran, but of course, the dreams Eriol conjured would occupy him.  A sickly sweet smile upturned his lips.  Harry didn't even want to imagine what Eriol decided to make Syaoran dream about.  As for Sakura, Eriol didn't need to do anything to her.  She was a heavy-sleeper, no doubt, and would sleep through a storm, a tirade, and a war- Kero was an exception, so he didn't bring the sun guardian over.

            "One minute," declared Harry.  He felt energy and excitement pour into his skin as he watched the two unconscious figures intently.  The wizard could feel the sorcerer beside him strain a smile from turning into a malicious grin.  Eriol knelt, and before him materialized two wooden toy soldiers whose heights climbed up to Harry's waist.  They were tall toys, for sure, but incredibly thin polished pieces of wood.  These British soldiers were colored in black with golden linings for uniforms and had painted smiling faces that looked uncannily like the smiling face pasted on Eriol.  

            Each held a gleaming gold trumpet in their left hands and a whistle around their neck.  Eriol stood up with a bright, unfading smile.  Harry couldn't help himself but mirror his grin.  Things were going splendid!  The two soldiers turned around to face the path that led in between the two occupied beds.  They began walking, erect and legs straight out.  Harry wondered how they claimed the space between their destination and them in such a short time.  Then he realized that magic was sliding them along as they continued to walk in this odd, slow fashion.  Finally, the two wooden puppets were standing next to their chosen sorcerer.  Harry could imagine the drums rumbling when they both whirled around in a ninety-degree angle to face the teenagers dozing in the sheets.  And remember that they were as tall as Harry's waist, so it was no problem for the soldiers to lift their trumpets into their victims' ears.

            There was a moment of silence with the soldiers poised, ready to blow their trumpets.  Then the clock on the wall struck seven.  

            The trumpets blew their morning song!  In synchrony and volume, the two toy soldiers blew into their trumpets like they never did before, and it blasted the two sorcerers out of their sleep.  Then the toy soldiers resorted to their whistles and began squealing into their ears.

            "AAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHH!"

            "HOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

            Both of them sat up in their beds, stunned, shocked, mortified, deaf, and all of the above!  The moment they sat up however, their heads slammed right into two cuckoo clocks hanging before them.  The canary burst from the doors under the ticking clock and _ding_-ing chimes, and it spiked the hairs on their necks with "Cuckoo!  Cuckoo!  It's seven o' clock!  Time to wake up!  Cuckoo!  Cuckoo!"  The canary kept bouncing back at them while repeating its favorite line, "Cuckoo!  Cuckoo!"

            Before Syaoran could smash his clock that hung from the bottom of the top bunk of the bed, a mail box came smashing through both clocks the two had to witness.  The remnants of the cuckoo clocks disappeared into an oblivion of magic.  Meanwhile, the mail box fixed a red, welted mark on both of their heads when it crashed through.  The two mailboxes in front of both Sakura and Syaoran made a choking sound and threw up an envelope that smacked both teenagers right on the face so they fell back down onto their pillows.

            In the empty space inside the mailbox was a low rumble of laughter as it screamed, "WAKE UP!"  Then all the surprises from the toy soldiers to the mailbox disappeared.  

            The calm and bliss of the morning took over.  The sun was shining brightly as ever, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky!  The serenity and tranquility of the room was alluring and soft and sweet once again!  The air merely stirred in its sleep to the abrupt noise that quickly left as it came, and the soothing sounds of voices and the wind were the only things heard.  And they eased the tension that was for a moment, present in this room……… or not.

            "Oh, hell."  Syaoran just lay there with the envelope covering his dazed expression.            

            "Ho-e?"  Sakura's eyes swirled in the darkness because the pieces of paper covered her light.

            In the distance, the two finally made out the sound of extreme laughter that went to a point where there was banging on the floor.

            The next thing you know was that the room was alit with flames as the two sorcerers sat up.  "_Eriol Hiiragizawa."_

~*~

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY_

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Kinomoto,

            We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  We are deeply sorry for the current events that have befallen upon your school, the Eastern Bamboo Grove School, and are glad to be taking you in.  Due to your age and years of learning, you will be joining the Fifth Years.  Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

            Term begins on September 1 where you will head to Platform 9 3/4 at six.  We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

~*~

            "That is ONE hell of a way to congratulate us on getting our letters, you nutcase of a reincarnation!" 

            Sakura was astounded by the letter while Syaoran was merely peeved off at Eriol and somewhat at Harry.  Eriol just laughed at the look of fury in his descendant's face.  This caused Syaoran to throw down the letter and pull out his sword from an invisible scabbard.  He meant to strike that moment, but Eriol defended himself in time with his long, golden rod.  Sakura, looking up from the letter, moaned in exasperation as Harry shook his head in pure amazement.

            Eriol chuckled.  "Grouchy in the morning, aren't you?"

            Syaoran snarled, "Grouchier because of you."  He pulled the sword back to strike again, but this time, Sakura cried, "Freeze!"  Both were stopped in mid-action by a creature encircling them.  She gestured to their objects of power and said, "Put them away!"  Reluctantly, the sword and the rod disappeared.  Sakura then withdrew the card and put it away.  They both slumped into their chairs.

            "You should warn us instead," scowled Syaoran.  On the other hand, Eriol laughed, "What a way to start a wonderful day!"

            "Shut up," snapped Syaoran, glaring at Eriol.

            "Don't tell me to shut up," said Eriol, mildly indignant.  "You have a lot of things to do now.  You're going to have to start buying your supplies!"

            Sakura looked at her list of books disheartened; she's going to waste so much money for things she won't even need.  Then she has to pay the tuition for Hogwarts, or will her father?  Wait, her father didn't know what she was doing here in England.

            "I might be using up all my allowance!" cried Sakura as she looked at all the supplies.  "And I don't even need this stuff!"

            "Calm down, Sakura-chan.  Calm down," soothed Clow Reed's reincarnation.  Then he offered, "I'll help pay the tuition for you, and I'll loan you money if you do run out."

            "Will you?" pleaded a desperate Sakura, in need of reassurance.

            Syaoran said, "Of course he will, Sakura.  He _did, after all, make you come here.  He has to pay the expenses somehow."_

            Eriol smiled at this and remarked lightly, "What a nice way of putting it, dear descendant."

            "Okay," Sakura exclaimed brightly.  "Then it's settled.  Let's go shopping!  And Potter will be taking us!"

            "No," answered Harry.  "Potter will be sleeping, and then Potter will take you in three hours."

            "HOEE??"

            "That's right."  Harry stretched, took off his glasses, and climbed up the ladder to the top bunk bed.  Before they could complain, Harry explained himself, "Blame it on Eriol, if you will, because he was the one who made me get up at five."

            The two sorcerers whirled around to yell at Eriol, but to find that he has vanished back to his mansion.  Then exchanging looks with each other, they disintegrated from the room and reformed back in Eriol's mansion, ready to put on a wild goose chase.

            Meanwhile, in the room of the Leaky Cauldron, you find Harry Potter lightly snoring in rare peace.

~*~

_High… cold… malicious… "Kill the spare."_

_Cedric… unprepared… innocent… "Avada Kedavra!"_

_Death, painless- not breathing… green light, Cedric…dead._

_"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"  Tom Riddle…_

_"Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master!"   Wormtail…_

_"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe!"  Harry Potter…_

_"Resurrection, you said?  I guess wizards are smart after all if they know magic as old as that." _

_"Why do you assume I'm a wizard?  Do I have a wand?"_

_"Sorcerers?  Why, they are everything but non-magical people or wizards.  We are a separate group, Potter."_

_ "Nevermore.  Nevermore shall we be unified as humans.  Nevermore shall this Earth hold one high race."  Nevermore… Nevermore…_

_"It will now hold three races, high and powerful in their own right.  It will now bear the burden of separation, territories, forgotten memories, loss of love and care, loss of the dignity that came from being whole."  Now… Now…_

_"You may declare that we may be three…"  Sorcerers.  Wizards.  Muggles.  "But in the hearts of ours, we will remember the times when we were One." Humans.  _

_Laughter, much laughter, amused, evil…  His own voice crying… "IF YOU WON'T RUN, THEN HELP ME!"_

_Laughter dying, a voice… kind, soft.  "Don't worry… we're here… we won't leave you.  We will help you." Sakura Kinomoto?_

_Draco pleading… begging… "Help me!  I'm not one of them!  They forced me into this!  Let me out!"_

_Laughter gone, another voice… deep, strong- "We were there for you, we will help you, but in return…"  Syaoran Li…?_

_            "But in return…"  Eriol's azure eyes, glasses glinting in ethereal light, dark blue hair softly falling around, framing his pale, angelic face.  Harry's twin.  Twin…  He repeated, "In return, it must.."_

            "…Be broken."  Forest green eyes snapped open.  He sat up, breathing harder than he should be.  Sweat clung onto his brow and forehead.  His chest was heaving with air rapidly, ribs expanding and contracting by the second.

            The dreams were getting clearer, and they didn't fade when he sat up, awake.  It sat fresh in his mind, as fresh as a memory.  He could easily recall what was said… what he said?

            Oh no, not what _he said.  Someone else, but he was looking through the perspective of that person.  Looking at what, though?  There was nothing he could see except Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol- especially Eriol whose features were sharp and vivid.  As for the rest, it was all voices.  Clear, distinct voices he could separate from each other.  He felt that he understood what everything meant, a bottle of wisdom, but on the other hand, he wasn't __sure that he understood._

            "Potter, you're awake!" came the gleeful shout.  He sat up in his bed and looked down to find Sakura and Syaoran.  He smiled weakly.  "Yeah, I'm awake."

            Both took concern almost immediately as Sakura asked quietly, "Bad dream?"

            They were too observant for their own good, realized Harry.  It must be a sorcerer quality he bet.  He clambered down the ladder, stumbling over the steps.  "Kind of," he said.  "Not too bad though- just…"  Thinking of all those voices and their words, he finished, "Confusing."

            "Was it a prophetic dream?" questioned the Chinese boy.

            "Prophetic?"

            "Dreams that warn you what are going to happen.  They can be misleading or obscure but very valuable."

            "Oh," Harry looked up thoughtfully at the ceiling.  Prophetic?  "I don't think so.  More like… memories."

            _Memories?_  He realized what he just said.  Memories?  It wasn't his memories… definitely not.  Then whose?  Harry closed his eyes.  It was just confusing him further so he decided to continue.

            "I'm going to change, and after that, I'll take you two out for supplies."  Then after remembering, Harry stopped walking.  "Wait, did you write back your agreement to Hogwarts?"

            Both nodded with pleased expressions.  Sakura said, "We wrote back while we were at Eriol's house, and after, we went out to get the money changed also!  Thankfully, we could talk to goblins!"

            "Er… alright, that's good.  It makes things easier for me."  So he left to bathroom to get changed.

            He took off the bandaging on his scar and let it breathe freely.  He saw the scabs on the lightning bolt shape on the mirror.  He touched them and sighed irritably.  He then pulled on the red cloth band he got from Syaoran over the scar.  He had forgotten to tell Dumbledore about the scar bleeding, but he believed it didn't matter anymore because what Voldemort had done, Dumbledore was sure to know already.  

            He grinned at himself.  No one can recognize Harry Potter now without his glasses and his scar; well except the people who are really good at identifying faces.  Then pulling on his school robes with Muggle clothing underneath, he headed out to get his two sorcerer friends.           

~*~

            Outside in the breeze and warm, gentle sunrays, they stood in the midst of all the shops, not knowing where to start.  Finally, Harry resolved the matter alone when he figured what was most important to start with.

            "Wands."

            Syaoran, having heard it first, began coughing wildly.  He leaned in and whispered, "W-Wands?"

            "Yes," Harry stubbornly answered.  "Wands.  You're going to need wands at school.  They'll know something's up if you pull out a sword or staff."

            Sakura then heard what he said and she said quietly, "B-But we don't _use_ wands."

            "I know, but that still means you have to have one if you're going to play wizards and witches."

            Their shoulders slumped, and they sighed in defeat.  Syaoran said, "Lead the way, hero."

            "I'm _not a hero," scowled Harry right back as he began heading towards Ollivanders._

            "Fine, you're a loser."

            "Be quiet," Harry snapped.  Syaoran teased, "Someone's touchy!"

            "Syaoran," warned Sakura suddenly.  "I'll start the Chiharu-tradition if you don't stop bothering him."

            Syaoran laughed lightly, but still, he stopped his teasing with a casual smile.  He wondered what the Chiharu-tradition could be.  Then Harry shook his head and said to himself, "What have I done to deserve this?"  

            Sakura replied, "You talked to us, that's what, and trust me, we aren't _that_ mean."  Giggling, she pointed at Syaoran.  "He's the only mean one around here."

            Syaoran looked over at the mention of his name.  "Nani?  What about me?"

            "Oh, nothing.  Don't trouble yourself over it."  Sakura shot a brilliant smile, but Syaoran rolled his eyes and sighed.  "Talking behind my back, Sakura?"

            She blinked her large, green eyes.  "Hoe?"  

            "Oh, don't 'hoe' me!  I know you're talking behind my back!" he threw a pout to keep the accusation light, which caused Sakura to bite her lower lip from laughing.

            "Alright, you two, we're here!" Harry actually felt older than them at this moment.  Goodness, how did he get stuck with them again?  

            Sakura and Syaoran turned around to look at shop standing on the corner, the last of a row of stores.  It was narrow and worn down with "Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C." shedding its gold across the front door.  On a cushion of discolored violet was an ordinary, unappealing wand that drew the sorcerers' eyebrows high on their foreheads.  Harry stopped himself from shaking his head and settled for a half of a grin.  They expected too much from a wand shop.

            "Come on," he beckoned as he opened the door with the hanging bell ringing from the movement.  They entered very hesitantly with eyes wary, alert, and tense.  Harry didn't bother to tell them to calm down.  It wasn't their fault, but they're going to have to get used to be around wizard objects.

            The air was thick with dust and an unusual power of ordinary wizard magic.  The eerie silence of the tiny shop was broken by their shuffling of feet.  Thin, long boxes were everywhere piled high in neat rows, and it gave a musty, wooden scent.  "Good morning," came the quiet voice.  

            He was old with wizened wrinkles and large, watery eyes that gleamed in the dim light.  Harry nearly forgot to greet Mr. Ollivander back, but he did, "Err.. Good morning, Mr. Ollivander…"

            After a moment of recognizing Harry over his new look, he said, "Mr. Potter," with distinctness that they all noticed.  "How nice to see you again!  And they?  Are they your friends?"  He gestured towards the mute duo standing at the doorway.

            "Yes, they are. They're… er… exchange students going to Hogwarts…  They need wands because er… they broke their other ones in a duel with each other."

            "A duel?  Surely, you can't break each other's wand unless there was physical contact," said Mr. Ollivander skeptically.

            Harry felt beads of sweat on his forehead roll down as he continued to lie for them.  "Yeah, er, they got into, er, a brawl!"

            The old man cast a long look at the two and then gestured Sakura to the stool.  "You first, miss.  And what is your name?"

            "Sakura Kinomoto," answered Harry for her.  When Mr. Ollivander gave him a look, he shrugged and said, "She's, er, shy.  Both are.  Really shy," he added.

            The old man nodded in understanding as he released a tape measure with silver markings onto Sakura.  He told her, "Now, lift your arms."  Then the tape measure did its work, from around her waist to the length of her legs and arms.  Sakura watch the snakelike tape measure coil around her in fear.  She desperately wanted to cry out, but no words would come.  Syaoran gave her a reassuring stare and sent, _You're doing just fine.  You're acting as shy as Potter just told the man._

She bit back a smile.  _I suppose you won't be glaring at the man now?_

_            Behind his back, maybe.  Other than that, I don't know._

She sighed.  She knew Syaoran wasn't the type of person to be shy, unless he had a crush on him (she thought of Yukito); instead, he reserved glares for people he disliked and neutral glances at people he didn't really mind.  Syaoran shot a quick smile at her when he realized what was going on through her head.

            They both then watched Mr. Ollivander pulling down boxes all around the room.  He laid them in a neat stack next to the stool.  Then he said to the tape measure, "That's enough."  It fell to the floor around the stool, dead and unmoving.  "Good, now, Ms. Kin-"  He glanced at Harry for a repetition of her name.

            "Kinomoto."

            Mr. Ollivander nodded.  "Yes, Ms. Kinomoto, try this: Oakwood and unicorn hair.  Seven and a half inches.  Sturdy and flexible.  Give it a wave now."

            Sakura calmed herself as she waved the wand.  Then she felt her power coursing through her and it disagreed with the wand.  Therefore, Sakura gently pushed her magic through the wand, but its strength made a loud snapping noise in the stick.  The next moment, the wand had shattered it into splinters.  _HOEEEEE!_

She backed away from the small pile of debris in horror.  _Oh, gomen nasai, Mr. Ollivander.  Sorry!  I didn't mean to, I didn't know!  She thought all this in vain because she couldn't say anything.  The man was stiff, however, and he swept out a dustpan and a brush from the corner while muttering, "Curious… very curious…" as the splinters went into the dustpan.  He pushed it aside and pulled out another wand._

            "Alright, try this one.  Redwood, dragon heart string, nine inches."

            Sakura gulped as she took the stick.  Her powers rebelled against the wand, and this time, Sakura only pushed in a thin tendril of her magic into the object.  Yet still, the wand broke into four lengthy pieces as sparks flew out.  Her jaws dropped in terror.  Shakily, she swept up the four pieces and laid them in the dustpan while the shop manager shook his head with a frown.  "Curious indeed.  Young miss, what were the properties of your wand from before?"

            _Oh no, don't ask me that!  That's unanswerable!  I don't know WHAT should be a property of a wand!_

Harry spoke, remembering some wand types from before, "Er, she told me… Ebony… and er… unicorn hair… eight inches, I think?"

            Sakura sweat dropped.  It seemed that Harry, too, figured they couldn't use wands even if their lives depended on it.  Harry looked at her meaningfully.  Then Syaoran sent her the thought, _Don't send it through the wand.  No, just make some illusion, like sparks, seem like it's coming out of the tip._

_            H-Hai._  _That won't be so hard, ne?_  Sakura gave a nervous smile as Mr. Ollivander searched for the wand Harry described.  He then pulled it out, "Now, here it is!  Eight and a half inches, though.  Come, lass, let's hope it still works for you."

            Finding the Light Card in her mind, she ordered it to let out some sparks of light pretend to come from the tip.  And voila!  Little sparkly stars burst out magically from the tip of the wand.  With a pleased expression, Mr. Ollivander took the wand and wrapped it.  "That would be seven Galleons, Miss Kinomoto."

            She nodded.  If one wand was seven and she broke two others, she might as well pay off her debt.  She counted out twenty-one Galleons and laid them on the table.  She'll have to exchange some more money later because she only had forty Galleons left weighing her bag filled with Sickles and Knuts.  She still felt awfully strange holding such odd coins and a bit old-fashioned, but she got used to it seeing that Harry was holding a pouch full of those coins also.

            Next, Syaoran was summoned to the stool, and after the tape measuring, Mr. Ollivander had pulled out a wand from the box and handed it to Syaoran. "Bamboo wood and phoenix feather.  Ten inches- give it a wave."

            He did, and learning quickly from what he saw Sakura experience, he swathed the wand in an illusion.  "Ah, bravo, Mr. Li!  You've got it on your first try!"

            Quickly paying the seven galleons and taking the wrapped box, he left the store with Sakura and Harry behind him.  Harry turned around before the door closed, "Thanks, Mr. Ollivander."  The old man chuckled.  "Yes, yes, of course."

            The door closed and they walked a short way before Sakura collapsed with her arms around Harry and Syaoran.  She said breathlessly, in between the two, "Thank you both, Potter, Syaoran!  I don't know what would've happened if I broke anymore wands!"

            Harry remarked, "I can see now that sorcerers and wizards are _completely _different from each other.  You can't even handle a wand?  What did you do anyways?"

            Sakura explained how she had to force her magic in, and how she only put an ounce in before it broke.  She complained, "I guess it can't handle a droplet of our magic."

            "So how did _this wand come to work?"           _

            "Illusion," Syaoran said with a small smile.  Harry shook his head, fighting a grin.  How utterly _simple and _ingenious._  "So you'll do this everyday at Hogwarts?"_

            "If it is a must…" sighed Syaoran.  Harry answered, "It's a must, alright."

~*~

            "Ah, it's you again!  And the little girl, also!  This time you're getting robes?"  Sakura looked up and smiled tentatively while nodding.  She then pointed at Syaoran and nodded again.  Harry thought she looked very comical so he jumped in and saved her, "Yes, both are getting new robes.  Dress robes, school uniform, everything.  They're exchange students."

            "Oh," exclaimed Madam Malkin with a smile.  "I see!  Busy week, I'd say!  So many exchange students nowadays."  A dark look quickly passed her face, but she shook it away with a smile.  With her lavender robes rustling, she beckoned them forward.  After she had Sakura and Syaoran stand on footstools, another witch began fixing up the right black robes onto them.

            Then suddenly, "Hi'ya!" came from next to them.  Both Sakura and Syaoran looked over to find a small boy with mousy, tousled hair.  He was also being dressed up as he was standing on the footstool.  "I'm Colin Creevey!"

            Harry immediately turned away and pretended to look outside the window.  Meanwhile, Colin was rattling off, "So you're new to Hogwarts?  You're exchange students?  That's cool!  You'll like it at Hogwarts!  Of course, some of the teachers aren't so great… but Professor Dumbledore is amazing!  Of course, I bet you know that already!  And you know Harry Potter goes there also??  Yes!  Yes!  The famous Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived!"  He misunderstood the looks of faint surprise on their faces.

            "Guess what then?  Did you know he was the youngest Triwizard champion to ever play in the tournament?  And he won, too!  He's amazing!  You should've seen him deal with that dragon!  As for the mermaids part, he saved his friend _and_ the other champion's sister- those were their objectives in the second task.  I got a few pictures of him that I took from the years before!  But I reckon, after what my friends told me, that he doesn't like his picture taken too much.  (Harry snorted)  But that's alright, I have enough pictures of my own- taken from the Daily Prophet and all the books he's in!"

            Both shot amused glances at Harry who was firmly staring out the window pretending not to hear.  Sakura grinned at Syaoran who was fighting back his own smile.  They listened to Colin Creevey yap about Harry's years and his bravery.  Then once they were outside carrying their bags of clothes and once the coast was clear of wizards or witches, Eriol appeared with a beaming grin.  

            Eriol then gasped and said, "Harry Potter!  The famous Harry Potter!  The Boy-Who-_Lived!  The youngest Triwizard champion- ("Whatever the hell that is," said Syaoran)- the one who defeated the Heir of Slytherin who opened the __Chamber of Secrets- ("What in the world could that be?" Sakura wondered)- and the one who "in-the-gossip" (quote Colin Creevey) met the __risen Dark Lord!  Oh, Harry Potter!  Stop walking so I may kiss your feet and the ground you've blessed with them!"_

            Harry swirled around and gave them all a dark, murky glare; he especially settled his shadowed, green eyes on Eriol, who apparently heard a lot of gossip these days.  "Be quiet!  It's not my fault that people like to talk!"  He had to do something!  They'll do this to him all day and from then on!  He can't have them do this- nonetheless, torment him in his mind also!

            The next thing he knew was that all three were in fits of laughter.  He watched them sullenly and embarrassed a bit at their hysterics, in which Syaoran was holding onto Sakura's shoulders for support and she was leaning onto Eriol who was held up against the wall.

            "I'm so sorry," said Sakura immediately, wiping her eyes.  "We didn't mean to make you mad!  It's just the way… the way he talks about you… sorry…"  She began laughing again.

            Harry sighed as the three pulled apart from each other.  Syaoran walked over to him and slung an arm around him.  "Don't worry, Potter, I know _just_ how you feel!  Ah, but it's always nice to watch another be tortured…"  He stared off dreamily.  Becoming the leader of the Li Clan was no small subject to begin with, it was big among his entire family tree, and it was big all over Hong Kong, considering he was going to head all those corporations the Li Clan owns.

            Then Eriol walked up and laughed.  "In fact, I think we _all know how you feel!"  He's Clow's reincarnation so what do you expect of his popularity?  A hermit?_

            Sakura denied it, of course, "I'm not so sure about me…  I don't usually get under the spotlight besides… besides… Tomoyo." 

            Eriol whispered in Harry's ears, "She doesn't know that her brother always blocked all the mail from sorcerers in distant countries-"  He added, "And near countries…"  He added again, "And in her own country…  Ah, he just doesn't like them…"

            "Is he jealous?" asked Harry.

            Eriol began laughing.  "That's a new thought!"

            Syaoran sighed, "But no, if he _was just jealous, it would be easier for some people, but really, he's an overprotective authoritarian."_

            Sakura cried, "I heard that!  I can't believe it!  I've been getting mail?"

            Eriol answered, "They were asking for your assistance mostly-"

            "Assistance!  I should've helped them then!"

            Syaoran said vehemently, "But then you'll be living a life of going from one country to another to help some guy when you should be training your powers anyway."  He scowled at the very thought of it.  "You can't even live a normal life!"

            Sakura said, "I _don't live a normal life, and neither do any of you!"_

            After a few seconds, "Yes," Syaoran muttered thoughtfully.  "We don't, and now we're going to try and live another life… a wizard's life."

            Everyone went silent and thought about the absurdity and the gravity of the situation.  They stared off at these bunches of warlocks and witches scrambling by, holding large bags.  They were chatting about new robes, decorations for a party, and some minor rumors about You-Know-Who.

            Then, "You didn't need to put it in such a way, you know," said Eriol.

~*~

            As for the books, they headed to Flourish and Blotts where they exhibited thick textbooks in the showcase.  Harry began asking the manager for two sets of the books they needed, listing them all out for him.  Meanwhile, Sakura and Syaoran couldn't help themselves but stare at all the different titles.  Eriol had disappeared some time ago so he couldn't witness this place, or maybe he is there, just invisible.

            Sakura flipped open this Divination book in curiosity and found her eyebrows shooting up to her bangs at what they had inside.  She felt Syaoran peering over her shoulder and choking back a smile.  He reached over to turn the page and saw a picture of a crystal glass ball.  He closed his eyes and nodded as if he understood.  _Right, this makes totally perfect sense- oh wait, just one thing.  Crystal balls are meaningless.  Sakura grinned._

            "S-So it's true?" stuttered a boy.  Both snapped their heads up to see a teen around their age who was short and had a cherubic round face.  Syaoran raised his eyebrows.  _What's true?_ He thought to himself.

            Since he didn't hear, the nervous boy continued stammering, "Are you exchange students going to Hogwarts?"

            Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other for a second then turned their stares on the boy.  Sakura flashed a smile and nodded, and Syaoran looked away coldly then walked away.  She felt sorry for the Hogwarts student as he stared after Chinese boy offended a bit; then he looked at her and said quietly, "I'm sorry about what happened to your school."

            Sakura nodded slightly and closed her eyes with a frown as if memories of her school was pouring in.  Neville then left her alone after saying, "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, but I just had to know."  Sakura then opened her eyes to see him walking to an old lady who was waiting behind Harry.  Then Sakura looked over to see Syaoran rummaging through books indifferently.  _That was rude, Syaoran, walking away like that.  _

            He shrugged.  _I can't talk to them so I might as well make it as if I don't_** _want to talk to them._**

            Sakura sighed, _Can I slap you for such a silly idea?_

With a smile came the answer, _You better not because slapping me might be some form of communication to the wizards-_

_            SYAORAN! _She interrupted with an agitated glare.  

            He walked over to her and whispered in her ear, the most noise those two could make, "Stop glaring.  It doesn't suit you because it's _my trademark.  Your trademark is a smile, you baka."_

            She hissed under her breath just loud enough for him to hear, "You expect me to smile at your ridicule?"

           A smile started on his lips.  He shook his head and glared, _I was starting to- but look!  That was YOUR trademark.  Don't start switching places now!_

She bit back the grin; for one, they were smiling too much for mute people and that made people suspicious- geez, it made _her_ suspicious.  She walked over to Harry who gestured toward the pile on the floor.  She nodded and picked up her column of books and headed to the manager who told her the price.  Syaoran did the same then sent to Harry, _Do you know that kid behind you? _

            Harry made the mistake of turning around and finding a boy trying to balance four books in his arm as he reached to take more from the pile his grandmother held.  The kid looked up at Harry in surprise; then in embarrassment, he greeted, "H-Hello."  Clearly, he didn't recognize him.

            "Neville?!" Harry blurted before he could stop himself.  But Harry sure recognized _him._

            He bit the inside of his mouth tightly after he said that because behind Neville, he saw strangers come in as well as Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl who's infatuated with Draco, and Millicient Bullstrode, another Slytherin girl.  

            Neville's head popped up and stared at the boy.  Harry began inching away- slowly so they wouldn't find him too suspicious.  _Please let me unrecognizable, please, please!  _His grandmother spoke up, "Neville, is this a friend of yours?"

            He frowned as he stared at Harry.  "I-I don't kno- HARRY?!"  Neville's eyes were wide with surprised.  "Is that you?  What happened to your glasses?  And is that to hide your scar?  Wicked, Harry!"  He was grinning maniacally in relief of seeing a familiar, kind-looking face.

            Harry managed a half-grin, and noticed Pansy and Millicient gaping at him.  He said quickly to Neville, "Neville!  It's great to see you again!"  Then to the grandmother, "Er, good afternoon, Mrs. Longbottom."  He turned back to Neville, "Sorry, Neville, erm, I can't stay to long.  I have to go now- you see, they, the exchange students, er, I need to help them get their supplies.  See you later!"  He whirled around, grabbed Sakura and Syaoran who held the magicked paper bag of books with their wand cases and clothes boxes, and dragged them out the door whereas those two couldn't protest.

            Finally outside, Syaoran glared at Harry and pulled out of his grip.  Harry sighed.  _What the hell is wrong with you? Was Syaoran's mental snap.  Harry muttered, "I can't have them staring at my scar- and after what I've read these past few weeks in the Daily Prophet, I haven't been so popular lately since Rita Skeeter."_

            _Who?_ Wondered Sakura.

            "She's just a news reporter, and a lousy one in my eyes."

          Syaoran thoughtfully looked up when he asked, _Can I look through the issues of the Daily Prophet you have now?_

_            Why?  So you can see what they do to my Boy-Who-Lived reputation?_

With light dancing in his eyes, he answered, _Why not?_     

_            Then… you wish!_

~*~

            The door creaked open and he walked in, swathed in the shadows.  Slipping off his boots, he glided silently over the wooden floor.  He passed the kitchen, in which steam was pouring out through the cracks of the door and voices were shouting.  Paying no heed, he climbed the stairs in a walk of such familiarity he didn't bother to look where he was going.  Instead, he was lost in his own thoughts.  

            When he neared his study room's oak-polished door, a gust of wind forced the lock ajar and eased the door open.  Steadily, never losing the calm rhythm in his walk, he paced into the study.  Books, from fresh to ancient, lined the shelves across the walls.  A deep velvety red armchair sat on top of a rug with the pattern of the Clow circle.  He sat in the armchair while contemplating.

            "Master, I've found some more books regarding wizards."  A small pile of thick books filled with historical notes on top of a glass table materialized before the boy sitting in the armchair.  Dark blue eyes, shadowed in the gloom flickered at the books.

            A tiny, dark kitten pounced on top of the pile and looked over at his master.  "But most have merely a sentence or two.  The black one has a bit more text and a piece of information that you would find interesting."

            "Oh?"  His soft voice lifted out of a dream of thoughts and visions.  The book slipped out from under Suppi and levitated to his outstretched hand.  He opened it to any random page and it fell onto one page where the word 'wizard' stood out to the searching eye.

            The interesting piece of information was- "A treaty…"

            "Yes, master."

            Eriol read out loud, "Sorcerers are confined from connecting with wizards physically, magically, and mentally in order to keep to the sacred treaty made after the War of the Races.  They will keep the knowledge of their existence to the bare minimum around the Intellectual and the Wizardly."

            He stopped there, and his mind raced where his face showed calm and ease.  Then he was fatigued as he sorted through all the memories of Clow Reed.  Closing his eyes for a few moments, he whispered, "It is either that my memory is failing me or I was never given the memories…"

            "Detesting the fact that you are only half of the whole?" came a new voice, smooth and alluring.  Eriol smiled and slowly opened his eyes to see the lovely, serene woman standing transparent before the empty fireplace.  

            "Kaho, it is nice to see you.  What brings you here in the middle of the day all the way from the East?"

            She smiled.  "The legal guardians of the Card Mistress and Li Xiao Lang want to know what they are doing out here and when they will be back."

            Smoothly, she watched Eriol sigh.  "As for what, they are helping me.  As for when, as long as it takes for what we're doing to finish."

            The smile lost itself on her face.  Coolly, she noted, "That will make them suspicious, you know."

            This time Eriol smiled.  "Tell them that if they try to come here, they will ruin a very important project at hand.  The results can be disastrous."  Kaho nodded and gave a small smirk; then she disappeared.

            He glanced back down at the book and fingered the text about the wizards.  "Very disastrous."

            _Who knows what the results of breaking a treaty will be?_

~*~

            Outside of the Apothecary when it was dark out, the three headed back to the Leaky Cauldron avoiding some of Harry's friends for the sorcerers' sakes and for, what Syaoran explained, the sake of Harry's mentality over his new look.  Opening the door to the bar, Harry was forced to answer their questions about school.  They were so busy talking that Harry almost didn't notice a numerous, distinct family sitting around a table.  

            Harry immediately said, "Sakura, Syaoran, hide if you don't want to be known."

            They followed Harry's transfixed gaze upon the red-haired family, and unknowingly, the two dispersed in the shadows.  Cloaked under invisibility, the two deftly rushed across the bar and ran up the stairs to the bedrooms.

            Meanwhile, Harry's once shy demeanor evaporated, and in replacement, was a joyful, friendly face heading toward the Weasley family.  Arthur was the first to notice Harry, being that he had seen Harry without glasses the other night.  He called out, "Harry!  Over here!  Ron and Hermione have been looking for you!"

            "Harry?" came two simultaneous voices.  He looked over to a lanky Ronald Weasley whose freckles dotted across his face brightly and the ever bushy-haired Hermione Granger whose brown eyes shone with amazement- and recognition.

            "Harry!" she cried and soon enough, Harry toppled over with his lungs being squeezed of life.  He heard Ron laugh, and suddenly the pressure on him eased.  He got up rubbing his side, and said weakly, "Hello, Hermione," as she got up, also.  Ron clapped him on the back and put his arm around him while saying, "Harry, what've you done to yourself?  Did you get yourself a makeover?"

            It took Harry's pulsing head a moment to breathe some air again before he processed it.  "A… _what?"_  He heard thunderous laughing from the Weasley twins, Fred and George, and Ginny was giggling.  Hermione told him, "Sorry, it was just that you looked so different without your glasses and with that… um… bandanna, and we didn't recognized you if it wasn't for Mr. Weasley." 

            "Yeah," he mumbled. "But where does a makeover come in…"

            Sitting down with the rest of them with Ron and Hermione on either side of him, Harry felt complete at last.  He was with his best friends again and a heartwarming family that you don't find everyday.  Catching up on the latest news about Bill and Charlie and everyone's irritation over Percy, Ron and Hermione began to ask him questions.

            "So was dad lying or are you really stuck with two foreign students going to Hogwarts?" Ron queried once everybody was busy over their own discussions.  Harry shrugged.  He was afraid to get to that topic, really afraid considering Sakura and Syaoran's behaviors around wizards.  He didn't really feel up to introducing them… unless Ron and Hermione could prove to speak to them by some lucky chance.

            "Er…yeah…" he answered uncertainly.  Ron and Hermione watched his disrupted face and then broke into wide grins.

            "What?" Harry asked, staring at them.            

            "Wait, let me guess," Ron said.  "The girl is another beautiful Cho Chang that has you head over heels for-"

            "WHAT?!" Harry exclaimed, falling off his chair and kicking the table that it jumped with all its plates.  Some of it was the surprise of the topic on Cho Chang being suddenly brought up, and the rest of the surprise was the realization that he was _over_ his crush on Cho Chang.  

            Hermione bit back a giggle in order to tell him, "Ron's father told us that it was a boy and girl staying in the same room with you, Chinese and Japanese.  Ron's been saying that he bet if that girl is Cho's cousin or something then-"

            "Where in the _world did you get THAT idea from!?"  He was so shocked that he forgot to get up.  Instead he lay there, staring at them in surprise.  Laughing uproariously, Ron weakly attempted to pull him up.  Harry scrambled weakly onto his chair, which only helped prove Ron's suspicions._

            "Look at you!  You're a nervous wreck, Harry!" His friend patted him on the back.  "Yeah, it must be hard being so near your latest crush who is _Cho Chang's cousin-"_

            Harry quickly protested, "That's not it!  I'm over her!  But where _did_ you get that idea about her being Cho's cousin?"

            Hermione took the time to explain to him.  "Sorry, it's just that Cho's been telling everybody out there, you know, in Diagon Alley that her female cousin's coming over from the Hong Kong school of Vocational Magical Arts."

            "Oh, okay, but why do you suspect that it's the Japanese girl."

            "She's Japanese?" Ron cried.  Harry nodded much to Ron's dismay.

            "Then she can't be Cho's cousin," the red-haired grumbled.

            Harry frowned.  "I thought you knew that she's Japanese."

            Ron sighed, "Dad didn't exactly tell us who was which."

            Hermione put down her fork on her half-empty plate.  She turned to Harry with bright eyes as she pleaded, "Can we meet them?  Please?  I've been wanting to know about the schools over in Asia ever since!  Especially that Vocational School of Magical Arts!"

            _Oh no…_  Harry gulped and choked out, "Er… I don't know, Hermione.  They might not be in yet, b-but we could, er, check."  _Please don't let them be in there.  Please, Please, or at least, let them be able to talk to them._

After he said that, Ron and Hermione excitedly pushed back their chairs and stood up, waiting for Harry who casually stood up and slowly led them to the back where the stairs to the upstairs rooms were.  All the while, Ron and Hermione bombarded him with questions like, "What should we know about them?  What annoys them?  How much English do they know?  Do they like being questioned?"  Very soon, Harry felt a pulsating headache throbbing in the back of his skull.  He answered the best he can with many, _many_ "I don't know" and "I'm not sure" responses.  They neared the door with the number 27 on it, and Harry, a now nervous wreck, resorted to screaming out mentally, trusting the sorcerers' telepathy.  _SAKURA!  SYAORAN!  I AND MY FRIENDS ARE COMING IN!  MAKE YOURSELVES SCARCE OR TALK TO THEM!  He impatiently waited for the answer as he pretended to fumble for his key in his back pocket._

            The answer was mind-racking, Syaoran hollered telepathically, _WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING THEM UP!?_

He shouted back, _Because they were asking me to bring them to you guys!  They wanted to meet the "foreign exchange students".  DO SOMETHING, WE'RE AT THE DOOR!_

After a display of stumbling, Harry inserted the key, praying, wishing, hoping…

            Harry pushed the door open, his temples sweating lightly and his shoulders tingling.  He looked in to see the fire burning brightly, cackling in the silence.  Ron and Hermione followed him tensely inside.  Jittery, Hermione whispered, "It feels strange in here… very strange… maybe it's just because I've never really met… foreign exchange students…"

            "Calm down, Hermione," soothed Harry.  He heard sheets rustle, and instinctively, the three looked over to the pair of bunk beds.  On the bottom of the first one was a lump under the covers.  Harry choked back a bubbly fit of laughter building at the base of his throat and tightening his stomach.  He knew very well that under those covers must be Sakura, pretending with all her fitful might to be asleep.

            "One's asleep," Ron said, disappointment evident in his voice.  "How about the other-"

            Harry interrupted, "He's over there between the two bunk beds and against the wall…"

            There, in the shadows of the flickering light, by Sakura's covered head, was the Chinese boy, legs crossed, hands on each knee, and eyes closed.  He sat so stonily and unmoving, Ron and Hermione would have thought he was a statue if it wasn't for his steady breathing pattern on his rising and falling chest.  "What is he doing?" asked Hermione, eyes bright with excitement at seeing such a display of strangeness.  

            "He's, erm, he's meditating."  Harry had trouble holding back his grin and laughter.  He coughed into his arm, muffling the disrespectful sound. He then watched Ron, astonished, walk over to the boy who sat enveloped in the darkness, and say, "Excuse me," before Harry had the chance to stop him.

            Syaoran lifted his eyelids halfway; the sparks of gold peered at Ron, and then snapped them shut with a scowl.  _Could you, Potter, at least tell your friend here not to bother me when I'm "meditating"?  _Making a face, Harry told Ron who backed away, "Sorry, Ron, he's just irritated whenever people barge in on his meditation."  _Not that, Syaoran protested without a single facial feature on his face shifting in the slightest.  Harry retorted directly, trusting that Syaoran could hear him, _Well, you didn't have to be so rude to Ron.  He was just being curious._           _

            Hermione shifted guiltily when it dawned on her that they were being disruptive.  Suddenly, the figure on the bed moved, and when she turned over, the blanket fell off her head.  Her lovely face shone sweetly and luminously in the firelight.  Sakura, so far, hadn't mentally said a thing to Harry.  

            Then Hermione whispered while suddenly dragging Ron, "Both of them are preoccupied.  I guess we'll meet them tomorrow or someday later, right Harry?"

            Harry nodded.  "Er, yeah.  Look, what room number are you staying in?  I'll visit you after I change.  I don't want to bother them either."

            "Room number twenty-four," Hermione told him.  "Ron, Fred, and George are staying there, but I and Ginny are going over.  Come to us when you're done."

            Harry cheerfully watched them tiptoe out of the room.  The minute the door closed, Syaoran jumped up and spat, "_That's_ right.  Bring your friends up to see the foreigners in some exhibition!  Let them oooh and aahhh and ask what the hell are they doing, Potter?  So this is what we get for trying to pass as students!  _This is what we get-"_

            "Hoeee…" Sakura blinked her eyes and yawned widely.  "W-What happened?"

            Both Harry and Syaoran turned around to stare at Sakura who yawned again and tried to get out of bed without stumbling.  She blearily looked at them through half-lidded eyes.  Then Syaoran remarked, "You were _really_ sleeping?"

           Sakura blinked.  "Shouldn't I be…?"  Then she realized where she was and what just happened some time ago.  "Hoe!  I fell asleep!  They didn't find anything out, did they?"

            Harry reassured her, "Not a thing.  When they saw you sleeping and Syaoran meditating, they decided to leave."  Sakura sighed, calmed by that bit of information.

            Then Harry began shifting through the contents in his trunk.  He pulled out the shirt and jeans Hermione gave him for his birthday.  He carried it to the bathroom where he showered and changed.  A few moments later, when he returned to the bedroom, he found Sakura and Syaoran going through the text books and practicing illusions on their wands.  "Make sure you call out when you're coming back with your friends like you did before," warned Sakura.  Then cheerfully, she commented, "If I didn't know any better, I would have thought you were telepathic because you spoke to us so clearly!  Even though… you were _shouting…"_

            "Er, thanks, I think…  I'll shout if they do come."  Harry folded his old clothes and put them in his suitcase.  Then he waved at them as he left the room, leaving Syaoran and Sakura to get the hang of using illusions on wands.

~*~

            "That was unreal!  Everything about them is _astounding!  Well, everything we could assume about them.  I mean, there was something about them that-"_

            "Oh, get off it, Ronniekins," drawled George, disbelievingly.  Fred asked the girl next to Ron, "Hermione, was he like this throughout the whole way in coming here?"  The twins made faces as they watched Ron try to describe the foreign students' appearances.

            Hermione was still sitting there stunned.  Then she watched Harry slide into the room with a small smile painted across his appealing face.  Everyone turned around to see the new Harry in a tee shirt and blue jeans.  Hermione grinned and said, "The wizard manager said that these outfits will automatically fit you no matter how tall or broad you grow!  Now I know he's right, since I didn't know any better, I bought it a size too small for you!"

            "Er, yeah, thanks Hermione.  It's really a nice change from Dudley's oversized clothes."

            Ron grinned and said, "So this is what you gave him on his birthday, Hermione?  Clothes?  So typical for women!"

            Hermione glared at the redhead and shot at him, "Sexist!"

            "I am not!"

            "You are!  Don't deny it!"

            Suddenly Ginny piped up, "You should have seen Hermione and Ron, Harry!  Before you came in, these two were talking nonstop about the foreign exchange students!"

            _Figures…_  Harry sighed, then immediately changed his expression to a more pleasant one.  "Oh, right, them…hehe…"  He sat down in a chair Fred gestured him to.  

            "Yeah, could 'ya tell us what was wrong with the students that would make Ron blubber and Hermione stare?" asked George.

            "What was wrong?"  _Now there's a thought…_

            Ron defended, "Nothing was wrong with them!  Although, the Chinese one was rude…"

            "Because of you," scolded Hermione.  "You annoyed him when he was meditating!"

            Fred and George's eyebrows shot up into their bangs.  "Meditating," they chorused in disbelief.  Ginny frowned and said, "Why's he meditating?"  To this, Harry shrugged and guessed, "Maybe to control himself?  Anger management… emotionally stressed… psychological disorder…"  Oh, he enjoyed _this.  Harry began thinking of all the mind problems Syaoran could have.  Soon enough Hermione had thrown a pillow at him breaking Harry into deep laughter.  Was it his fault for wanting revenge against Syaoran?_

            Ron then said, "Well, Harry might be right.  Hey, do you think that sleeping girl is a veela?"

            Harry groaned at this.  He and Draco had the same assumption, and it peeved him off that it must be his best friend… and his worst enemy.  Before he could rightfully deny it, Hermione burst out on Ron, "How could you just think that _any seemingly attractive girl is a veela?!  That would outright destroy their dignity!  She's not a veela!  She has a look of pure, adorable innocence!  Veela's are harsher than that, in case you have forgotten!"_

            Ron blinked at Hermione's furious face.  "Geez, Hermione, it was just a suggestion.  I mean that girl was too pretty that she just had to be a veela- but of course, she isn't!" he hastily added as Hermione began rounding up her words.

            Fred and George smirked at each other.  "Awww… Ronniekins thought a girl is a veela!  And now Granger is bursting her brains!"  They rapped the two on the heads.  Then after glancing at Harry, they ushered him outside the room.  Harry looked at them in bewilderment once the door closed.

            Then they lifted their shirts, making Harry stumble back in surprise.  Under their shirts is a sleek supply of the oddest sort of junk and candy Harry has ever seen.  Fred explained, "From Encasing Bubblegums to Zebra Stripes Fragrance made by the Weasley twins has all become real, selling products on the market thanks to the one and only…"

            George and Fred sang, "Harry Potter!"

            George told him, "Now we've got order forms on the go, and we're booking this empty shop in Diagon Alley after the end of this year, and we're going to be selling jokes, pranks, and all that you can name that ends with the _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_!"

            "And we want to tell you, we have you on loan.  We'll pay you back when we have enough money for ourselves and the family!" Fred said.  

            Harry shook his head abruptly.  "No, it's alright.  I _said_ keep the gold!  You guys letting me stay with you over the summer is good enough for me so you don't have to worry about paying me back.  The world _needs a joke shop these days, anyhow."_

            "Aww, Fred," said George, elbowing his partner.  "I _told you he won't give.  He's such a kind-hearted soul!  He won't take the money if it was sitting right in front of his face anyways!"_

            Fred shrugged.  "Well, we had to try and see if he would agree."  Then he turned back to Harry, "Ah, shucks, Harry, you made us embarrassed by declining the offer!"

            Harry grinned, and conceded a bit, "Fine, how about this?  If I need any financial help, I'll make sure I run to you two."

            Fred and George exchanged wide smiles.  Then George clapped him hard on the back.  "Now _there's a deal!"  Harry brightly replied, "Okay, good enough.  Just don't get into too much trouble with your Mum, alright?"  He opened the door and was about to return when Fred said, "So now you remember this, Harry, whenever you are in need, homeless, poor, in tears, broke, or jobless- although I'm not sure about the 'in tears' part- anyhow, you know who to go to-"_

            The two broke, "_Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!"_

Harry retorted, "Yeah, then you'll give me your _Joke of the Century _welcome gift_._"

George turned to Fred and whispered, his eyes bright, "_How did he know?_"

~*~

            After being wished the best of luck from his friends, Harry returned back to his room where Syaoran sat reading books and Sakura was practicing hand movements with the wand that she learned from the book.  "How are you two faring in practicing wizard's magic?" he questioned.

            The two looked at each other and began laughing.  Sakura then stood up and said, "You tell me!  Watch-" She flicked the stick the appropriate ways, "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_  Pointing the wand at the bed, both bunk beds were lifted into the air.  She then waved at the beds and they switched places.  Finally, putting them down, Sakura smiled at the lump of useless wood rather… _fondly_.  

            At last, she explained herself, "It's just too strange to pretend that magic's coming out of this thing, when I'm really doing everything around the wand and not through it!"

            Harry observed, "You better get used to it then…  Oh, and did I mention that lifting up _two beds and switching their places in a blink of an eye_ with the Hover Charm isn't… erm… exactly normal?"

            Sakura stared at the beds embarrassedly.  She pointed at the open textbook, "But!  It- that!  Said- it- ahhh…. Hoeeee…"  She sat down with a thump and began flipping through the pages passively as if nothing happened.

            That was when Harry decided to sit himself down and force himself to teach these wizards the proper way of undertaking wizard's magic.  He'd tell them the colors of the lights that need to come out of the wand and the way the objects supposed to react to the spell; soon enough, both Sakura and Syaoran were taking notes on the appearance of spells.  Let the illusion and their own sorcery manage the rest; they, more importantly, needed the correct _details_ if they didn't want to arouse suspicions in their teachers.

            Since then, Harry would always spend the night teaching them all the displays of hexes and charms he knew.  He had them practice many times before they had the details completely right.  In the day, the two left him alone so he could go with his best friends in Diagon Alley, and even though Ron and Hermione always begged him to see the two foreign exchange students, they were never there or available.  One time, Sakura and Syaoran were bold enough to put a barricade on the door and hang a sign outside saying, "Do Not Disturb".  Then Eriol made (forced) Harry to tell his friends that Sakura and Syaoran were abnormally shy and antisocial.  "Well, that's one real big fallback to their good looks," Ron scowled.  Hermione just sighed and said, "I guess we'll talk to other exchange students?"

            And they sure started meeting more and more Asian students as well as Americans, Spanish, and Africans coming from schools taken in America and down in Egypt.  All of them spoke good English, otherwise, they went to some other school.  Hogwarts had decided to accommodate the best English-speaking children of those schools, and such as the ones who knew French went to Beauxbatons, and so forth from there.

            Sometimes, oddly enough, Eriol popped up around corners and alleyways.  However, he didn't seem to be stalking him, but he seemed to be doing his own thing, investigating the wizarding world so he could help prepare Sakura and Syaoran.  The sorcerers were downright prepared to act as normal as they can.

            Of course, Harry didn't tell them though that Sakura and Syaoran emanated enough of an essence for others to catch on that they were much more than they let on.  Hermione and Ron were affected by it, and it was by that first night when they saw them that it grew to be a _near-obsession to always try to catch a glimpse of them again.  Maybe Sakura and Syaoran had a magnetic pull that they weren't aware of, or maybe it was their powers reverberating about them that entrances people.  Anyone with half a mind could tell that they were different._

            Harry guessed he and Draco might not be so spellbound because they got to know the two sorcerers and see them as any other human being since they somehow broken some sort of spell cast upon them.  If only he could tell Hermione and Ron, but that would be letting them know of Sorcery, and he was, by far, sure that Syaoran will murder him, and the same spell will do something unmistakably horrible to them.

            Spilling the big secret?

            Not gonna happen.

~*~

            "You just _step through the wall when know one's looking.  That's _it_.  _Step- through- the- wall,_" Harry said slowly to the two._

            "A wall of wizard's magic.  No, wait, that doesn't even come close- a _wall filled utterly from __top to bottom with __wizard's magic!  Made __completely out of it and whereas us-__"  Syaoran cried.  "I don't know __what to expect!"  Sakura breathed deeply, thanking the gods for the Silent Card that was placed on the wall as a barrier.  They were inside the bedroom, their things were all packed, and it was four o' clock in the morning.  None of them had gotten much sleep at all including Harry, considering that the three of them were taking last-minute precautions on the spells.  _

            While Ron, Hermione, the twins, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley all were snoring peacefully, excited for school filled with exchange students, Harry was stuck explaining the barrier to Platform nine and three quarters to the sorcerers.  Syaoran was enraged.

            Frustrated, Harry managed to say, "You've been in Diagon Alley, a place _filled_ from top to bottom with the very essence of wizardry and witchcraft.  You've touched objects handled by wizards, you've somehow got yourself to be _enrolled in Hogwarts._  What is a little barrier in a train station going to do to you?!  If you _can't_ manage that, I must have mistaken you two for the sorcerers you claim yourselves to be."

            Syaoran snarled, venomous, angered power throwing itself all about the room.  Harry could literally see the tendrils of sorcery whipping out, flaring from Syaoran's core.  It was such a sight that Harry almost forgot that the anger was directed at him.  Syaoran warned, "_Don't you ever DARE question the identity of a sorcerer!  Sorcerers are and always WILL be the-"_

Sakura, with ease, interrupted the overflow of angered power and hypnotic words with, "We'll manage to get through the barrier somehow.  And Syaoran-kun, just because Eriol teased you about practicing wizard's magic, it doesn't mean you could bring out your anger on Harry.  He didn't do anything except _help_ you!  He wouldn't have been staying up throughout the whole night if it wasn't for us."

            Syaoran sighed and immediately, the colors of his powers in the corners of Harry's vision flickered and seeped into Syaoran.  He sat down with a grumble of an apology.  Grinning, Harry answered, "Forgiven."  

            Syaoran peered at Harry and his smile, then jumped up, brandished his sword, and pointed it at Harry. "And _that's where it comes from!  He looks TOO much like Hiiragizawa except he doesn't have glasses!  This is the very __point that will drive me to suicide because if I _ever_ find out that there are TWO Hiiragizawas in this world, Earth will end- Earth will END."_

            Harry laughed, but that was cut short as Syaoran began to shout, "The laugh!  Uncannily like Hiiragizawa's!  Oh god, kill us all before the second Hiiragizawa comes into being!  PLEASE!"

            By this time, Sakura was laughing along with Harry at this display.  Syaoran, in his case, was seriously _not_ putting on a show, but really was rampaging and furious.  Eriol had certainly irked a nerve in him yesterday, and to see Eriol's look-alike laughing over it… with his Eriol-laughing resemblance… well…  He could handle one Hiiragizawa.  But two?  That was, not a toe, but a FOOT out of line.

            "Harry!  HARRY!" Ron banged the door outside.  Everyone whirled around to stare at the banging door.  Immediately, Emergency Plan A was thrown into action as Sakura and Syaoran whirled around and flipped themselves onto the upper bunk beds, where it would be harder to see, and threw the covers over their heads, pretending to be asleep.

            Harry opened the door, but not before he tousled his hair and rubbed his already red, bleary eyes to give him a more just-out-of-bed approach.  Ron stood, still in his pajamas, but carrying his clothes.  "Mum told me to wake you up.  Everyone must be awake now so we can all get ready!  Remember, this year the train leaves at _six!_"  

            Harry nodded and said, "Er, yeah, so I've read.  It's a bit early, don't you think?"

            "Hell, yeah!" responded Ron in disbelief.

            Harry then remembered something.  "Er, Ron, I forgot to ask Mrs. Weasley last night, but would she, er, mind if I brought the two exchange students with me.  They don't really know how to get on, er, the platform."  And it _wasn't_ a lie.

            Beneath the blankets, Harry could bet he heard a snort, but his attention was diverted as he saw Ron's shining eyes.  "Really?  They want to come with us?  Of course, they could come- I mean, of course Mum will let them come!"  He looked over Harry's shoulder to see the interior of the room.  His eyes then fell on the bunk beds and the lumps under the blankets.  His face dropped into disappointment and gloom.  Harry heard him mutter, "Great, they're still sleeping."

            Ron then brightened again when he looked at Harry.  "Alright, see you soon.  I'm off to catch the showers!  Hurry up, alright?  I'll save you the stall when I'm done so you don't have to wait for the _girls_," he said tartly.

            Harry laughed and nodded. "Sure, you do that.  I'll be there soon.  I just, er, need to-" He coughed. "-you know, wake them up…"  

            Ron immediately looked at him pitifully.  "Well, I don't envy you for having to put up with them when they're grouchy, Harry."

            Harry defended himself, not from Ron but from the listening ears of Sakura and Syaoran, "I never said they were grouchy!  Nope, not grouchy at all!"

            Ron laughed, "Riight…  You didn't need to.  Just one look at them and you know!  Well, see ya!"  He began running down the hall.

            Harry, feeling responsible, decided to stick up for them.  He poked his head out of the doorway and called after Ron, "Don't rely on first impressions only, Ron!"

            He closed the door behind him and turned around to find a fuming Syaoran and a smiling, more appreciative Sakura.  Sakura turned to notice Syaoran's fuming and then smiled.  "Syaoran, you have to admit, you _are_ grouchy sometimes, and Harry just stuck up for us!"

            Syaoran growled, "I think I can very well stick up for _myself!_"

            Harry raised an eyebrow.  "I bet you can stick up for yourself anytime you want, but as for now, you are magically _restricted_ from saying a thing to a wizard even if he insults you."

            Syaoran looked as if he was going to burst with coursing mad power again, but Sakura placed a hand on his arm and said, "Syaoran, calm down!  Harry _isn't Eriol!  If I might say so myself," She shot Harry a full-blown grin.  "I think Harry's more decent than Eriol.  You can trust him, Syaoran.  He's not another __Hiiragizawa-maniac, as you put it yesterday."_

            Harry mouthed to her a thank you as he visually watched Syaoran calm down.  He then sidled around so he could get at his Muggle clothes- the same one Hermione gave him for his birthday.  He had taken a liking to any present given to him by his friends more than what his Dursley's family gave him.  He left the room as quietly as he could, leaving the two sorcerers alone.  

            "Aren't you afraid?" whispered Syaoran.  "We're doing something no sorcerer has done for centuries!"

            Sakura lowered her eyes before answering.  "Yes, I am afraid."  She stared back at him, jade eyes sparkling at him.  "I am _very afraid.  I don't know how I- _we_ could live a life that we just _cannot_ live, and I don't know for how long either!  And all your outbursts… they just… scare me also… thinking about it so seriously.  Reminding me it's not a game…"_

            Then her once vulnerable face hardened, and she stared determinedly into his golden eyes.  "But I _will_ go through this.  I _will try.  If this will help me regain my friendship with Tomoyo, I will do __anything."  _

            At this, Syaoran closed his eyes and lowered his head in respect for Sakura's purpose.  "I know, Sakura, and Daidouji is my friend also."  He took her hand and smiled at her, the first time that whole night.  "And because of that, I'm with you.  I will help us get her back.  We will solve this mystery-spell, and we'll end it."

            The Card Mistress blasted him with a grin.  Then she questioned curiously, "Do you think there have been other sorcerers who did this?  Went undercover into the wizarding world?"

            Syaoran gave her a weird look telling her she was crazy.  "No, I don't think so, Sakura.  They just wouldn't bother.  _We're the first!"_

            The girl heaved a deep breath.  "We're actually going to do something as crazy as this."

            Syaoran mock sighed.  "We're actually going to try to risk our lives…"

            "Are we?" came the alarmed response.

            He shrugged.  "I have no idea."  Her face strained as she worriedly glanced at him.  Then she whispered in a stressed voice, "Well… for good luck…"  She quickly hugged him tight.  "…To both of us."  She let him go.  Then their eyes met, worry held in them.  Syaoran's voice pierced the sudden silence, "Yeah, we're going to need it, won't we?"             

~*~

            Everybody began climbing into the taxis after loading in their suitcases and Harry's empty birdcage.  Hermione decided to hold onto Crookshanks throughout the ride.  Mrs. Weasley, the twins, and Ginny squeezed into one taxi, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the foreign students were going to squeeze into the other.  

            Finally when they were all settled in, Harry waited outside of the taxi for Sakura and Syaoran.  Meanwhile, Hermione and Ron were desperate to peek through the window to get a glance of the foreign students because they haven't seen them at all except for _one_ night.  It was depressing, really.

            "Come on, we're going to be late!  It's already five-thirty!" Harry scowled to himself.  If he didn't know any better, he bet Sakura was the one making the two of them late.  Heavy-sleeper, late bird, clumsy-when-excited: It all proved who the one holding them up was.

            Then Syaoran came pushing through the door of the Leaky Cauldron, in decent Muggle clothing, and with a very withdrawn and exasperated expression as he carried his and Sakura's suitcases.  He walked over to Harry who opened the car's trunk so Syaoran could unload his burden.  He whispered to Harry, "She fell asleep in the shower.  Took me some time to wake her up without going in there."

            In the shower?  Oh, right, none of them had any sleep throughout the night.  A very BIG fault in Sakura's case.  Harry looked away to hide his grin, but still, his shoulders were shaking in silent amusement, which told Syaoran enough.  Harry muttered quietly, "Good for you."

            Syaoran rolled his eyes as he opened the door of the taxi, in which Hermione and Ron were sitting inside, trying to hide their stares.  He didn't enter the car yet, much to the annoyance of the Muggle taxi driver grunting up front as he chugged his decaf coffee.  Finally, Sakura Kinomoto was running out of the door in a flurry, her face open with panic.  _I'm not late, am I?  Am I?  Am I?  She cried mentally to the two as she reached the car.  Syaoran glared.  _You are exceptionally late!_  _

            Finally, Harry waved over to Mrs. Weasley who stood outside of the taxi waiting for him.  He then dove into the car next to Ron and gestured the other two in with the mental message, _The Hogwarts Express is very prompt.  It leaves EXACTLY at the allotted time.  Therefore, in a rush, the two foreign exchange students took their places next to him.  In the second the door was shut, the taxi driver took off to the train station.      _

            It was very uneventful during the car ride, except everyone was worried about the time.  Hermione and Ron, however, couldn't help themselves but stare openly at Sakura and Syaoran, while whispering to each other.  Of course, Harry _attempted to introduce his friends to the sorcerers, but that was no luck because during the introduction, Syaoran was glaring and sending cutting telepathic words to Harry in order to stop him.  Harry surrendered with a sigh.  _

            Throughout the whole ordeal, Sakura was asleep leaning against the window; she had fallen asleep within minutes of the car ride.  Harry could tell his friends appreciated her more than Syaoran's coldness, even though they wondered if she slept all the time.  Harry began to doze off while sitting upright, which wasn't a very comfortable position, and several times, he jolted awake when the taxi stumbled over potholes.  As for Syaoran, he was looking out of the window bored, contemplating whether he should also sleep since he didn't get an ounce last night or should he stay awake, watchful and suspicious of the wizards he was sitting among.  Harry was okay to him; no, in fact, he was enough.  He and Draco were enough for him.  Could he ever stand it talking to these curious, gawking wizards whenever the spell could be broken?

            Then they were there.  King Cross Station.

            Hermione and Ron got out of the car from the other side door.  Syaoran then turned around to see a sleeping Sakura blocking the car door.  Harry decided to wait for him since he wanted to head out that way, but since he wasn't close enough to push Sakura awake, it was up to Syaoran.  He really tried to wake Sakura up nicely.  "Hey, Sakura, get up… get up!"  He nudged her, pushed her, slapped her lightly on the face, shook her-

            Then Harry got impatient before Syaoran could:  "SAKURA KINOMOTO!  WAKE UP OR YOU WILL MISS THE TRAIN!"  
            Because Hermione and Ron were outside unloading their own cargo, Sakura had the chance to shriek, "HOEEEEEEEEEEE!" as she thumped away and accidentally opened the door, toppling out onto the sidewalk.  Syaoran climbed out of the taxi and helped her up with a grin.  He rightfully told her quietly in her ear that this time he didn't get to take the privilege of waking her, Harry did.

            Finally, in the train station, the whole group of oddly dressed wizards mobbed around Platform Nine, which was empty, and Platform Ten, which a steaming train was going to leave at seven.  Neither platforms had the three-quarters on it, but just to let you know, nobody unreasonably panicked, not even the new students made a comment (not that they could, of course).  

            Sakura and Syaoran had their eyes set on that stone wall between the two platforms.  Harry noted with amusement that they seemed particularly tense and determined.  He could even see their arm muscles rippling with excitement since they were wearing sleeveless shirts to accommodate the warm day.  They were also talking to each other mentally, soothing the other and making last-minute changes to their plans.

            "Did Harry get to tell you two how to get in?" asked Mrs. Weasley kindly, giving a quivering smile for them.  Sakura gave a faint nod, and gestured politely for the Weasley family to go first.

            "Oh no, dear, you can go first!" the mother refused.  Then Harry said, "Mrs. Weasley, could you please all go first instead?  Then they could watch how you do it."

            "Oh, that's right!  Fred, George, go on!"  The twins cracked their last, cocky grins at the foreign exchange students as they rushed toward the gateway.  A family bustled by, and then the twins were gone.  Sakura was gripping Syaoran's hand tightly.  _Calm yourself.  You're going to need all the control you can get if you want to slip through without breaking the gate._

  Next, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny rushed through the portal in a blink of an eye.  Finally, Harry, Ron, and Hermione began pushing their trolleys heading toward the barrier.  They leaned against it, and once a crowd began passing, they slipped through.  On the other side, Ron moaned, "I actually wanted this whole train-leaving-at-bloody-six o' clock-in-the-morning to be a fluke."  He began pushing his trolley after Hermione.  Hermione then noticed Harry still standing by the barrier, and so she called out to him, "Harry, come on!  What are you waiting-  Oh!"  She then realized Harry was waiting for the exchange students.

            Harry laughed uneasily as he said, "They wanted me to wait for them just in case, but I reckon they should know how to get through the barrier by now.  Oh, well…"

            Ron yelled to him, "You're bloody lucky, you know, Harry?"

            Harry frowned.  Lucky?  In some ways, yes.  In other ways, those _sorcerers_ were the lucky ones.  "I don't think so…" he muttered.  Ron didn't hear him but saw the face so he just waved apologetically, "Nevermind.  We'll find you inside, alright?"

            "Yeah, thanks!"  Then Harry waited, wondering what in the world was taking those two.  It was already 5:55 a.m., and he hoped with all his dear heart that they could figure out a way to get through that damned barrier in five minutes.

~*~

            Sakura gulped, and she steadied her nerves.  They pulled up right next to the barrier, but neither of them dared to touch it just yet.  _Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out… calm, steady, for the sake of us all… _She felt the cheery, golden eyes watching her, and she stared back defiantly, defending her panic.  "What?"

            "Potter's waiting for us.  We better hurry.  Only five, no, four minutes."

            Sakura nodded and glanced at the innocent-looking stone wall that arched over the other two platforms.  Where the two sorcerers and the luggage once stood disappeared, and Sakura and Syaoran were looking out through unseen eyes.  Sakura then released the Shield Card to shield themselves from the Muggles and outsiders so that they would unknowingly pass around them.  

            "Harry better be standing there, _looking at the barrier…" Syaoran growled.  Sakura gulped as she nodded.  "Y-Yeah."  _

            "Plan A, let's see if it will work."  Syaoran controlled his power into a tight ball and compressed it into his sword that visualized.  Then he lifted his hand, only visible to his and Sakura's eyes, and he pressed it through the wall.  Nothing happened, and soon, he was walking more and more into the barrier.  However…

            The barrier of magic soon came into a very slim contact with his power ball that he controlled tightly in his sword.  Slim as it may be, light burst and glazed the surface of the wall.  Sakura, through her magical vision, could see the breach in the barrier's spell.  Instantly, she pulled Syaoran out.

            He stared at the wall, unharmed himself, but surprised.  "Okay… I guess we'll head to Plan B."

            "Hoee… what's Plan B?"

~*~

_Three minutes till leaving…_

            But that was not what Harry was thinking right then.  Instead he was staring, wide-eyed at the wall, disturbed and awkward.  He didn't even hear Mrs. Weasley yelling for him.  He didn't even hear the train's engine begin to roar.  Instead, he had stared unwaveringly as what just happened passed through his mind a thousand times, repeating itself.

            For he had never watched people emerge from the barrier, part by part; I mean, usually, people just ran through, and they came out so fast, he saw them as a whole.  But from what Harry had seen, Syaoran was taking his sweet, old time.  Arm out first, that's what he saw, the bare arm, then the leg, he saw the sneakers, next, he caught a glimpse of his hair.  If it wasn't for that couple of times when he saw himself as a floating head because of the invisibility cloak, he would have thought the picture was disturbing.  However, this was what took him by surprise.  After Syaoran was _halfway through, the wall glowed a nice whitish color.  Then it snapped, and he heard a cracking sound on his part._

            Immediately, he knew something had gone wrong.

            He gulped and looked around, hoping no one else had seen.  _Why?  Why was he the one always acting like he's guilty?_

~*~

            "Alright, it's more fragile than I thought."  Syaoran shook his head in disbelief.  

            Sakura was saying, "What's Plan B?  What's Plan B?  What's Plan B?!"

            "Ahhhh, I'm thinking!  I'm thinking!"  He looked at the time and it struck two minutes till six.  He muttered, "It can't stand our immense and strange power.  That's one problem.  It will crash on us, which might lead to problems dealing with wizards.  Not good…"

            Sakura moaned, and then, she ordered the Sakura book out of her bag.  She clutched it to her chest with one hand; the other hand pushed the trolley through the barrier- it went through nice and clean. 

~*~

            Harry just turned around for a moment!  I swear, just a _moment when that trolley came crashing into his trolley and it banged over him, throwing him to the ground.  "_HEY!_"_

~*~

            "Good idea," Syaoran murmured.  The ofudas, yellow wads of papers with Chinese writing on it, appeared in his hand.  They were also once in the suitcase, but he, too, didn't trust the barrier to tolerate a bunch of powerful magical items. He muttered, "Get rid of the burdens first-"  He then pushed his trolley through the accepting stone wall, although it cackled a bit because of the fracture, it went through alright.

~*~

            Just as Harry was standing up, picking his way through the fallen bags and dusting himself, he heard the screeching of wheels.  He turned around to find another trolley flying out of the barrier throwing itself against the other two trolleys which threw him up and over three feet with a bunch of all these other duffel bags and suitcases.  He fell on his back, and when he opened his eyes, he watched one of the softer bags thump itself across his face and something even heavier smash against his side.

            Thank god everyone was inside the train… but he suspected that they'll be getting out soon because it was two minutes until… which means… which means… "HURRY UP!"  He threw the bags aside, ignored the pain, and began sorting through the bags out in a mad rush.  The two minutes were ticking away as fast as he could pick up a suitcase.

            What in the world were those two buffoons doing?  Or _not doing!_

~*~

            "If only we could lessen our power or distribute it…" Syaoran suggested, counting off impossible ideas.  Sakura was so worried that she was dancing and clutching her book for dear life.

            Finally, a brilliant idea entered her head.  She opened the book and the cards came floating out, and because they were invisible and the Shield Card protected them, no Muggle found anything unusual happening.  She found all fifty-three cards, and she picked out the four elements: _Windy, Watery, Firey, _and _Earthy._  She picked up the Windy Card and inserted a portion of her magic into it, then she sent it flying through the barrier.  Next, she began distributing her magic into the cards and sent each one flying alone through the barrier, one by one.  It went through, one by one, and Sakura felt the magic inside of herself weakening.

            Syaoran found it so brilliantly simple and amazing that he actually said, "Ingenious!"   Sakura blinked at him and said, "What?  I was just putting them on the other side so it would be easier for us to think about how to get through."  

            He sighed and explained to her what she was doing.  Soon enough, she was smiling gleefully and asking in disbelief, "_Really?!  I did that?!"_

~*~

            The suitcases were sorted, not back in the trolleys, but on the hard ground.  He just put them up right so it would be easier to grab them and run into the train.  One minute…  DAMN!  Where the hell are they?  What is taking them?  They got their luggage through, now what about getting their little, powerful selves through???

            He heard something hit the ground and skid.  It sounded like a plastic card so he looked and found a pink card strangely decorated with astrology symbols, excluding the planets, and a picture of an unusually formed woman with the words at the bottom, "Windy".  

            "Huh?"  Then another card scattered onto the ground, coming from the wall.  His eyes widened as another one fell through and another!  And another!  And another!  He saw parents coming out of the train, and immediately he scrambled all around, picking them up in a frenzy.  The adults looked at him strangely and pointed at the train.  Harry hid the cards behind his back when they called to him, "Aren't you supposed to be on?"

            Harry answered, "I'm still waiting for two of my friends!"

            He pointed at all the luggage and then at the barrier.  He felt more and more and more cards scatter behind him, and he bit his lip to restrain himself until the parents looked away and talked among themselves and looked at their watches.  A few of them Apparated with a loud _pop!_  But it wasn't loud enough to match the roaring train.  Harry began scrambling around to pick up the very unique, attention-grabbing cards.  They streamed out of the wall one by one, faster and faster.  Soon enough, Harry was holding on to fifty or so of the cards.  Then a book banged out with the word "Sakura Book" written across the front.  It opened and inside was a compartment for the cards.  Harry placed them in there and sighed in relief as he picked it up.  

            But it didn't end there.

            Yellow strips of papers with dark Chinese writing began to streak through the barrier.  He grabbed it just in time, ignoring the fact that these things were filling up his hands.  More and more wads of paper came flying through, he grabbed and caught all of them using his expert Seeker abilities.  There wasn't as much of those yellow papers than there were of the cards, and soon that part ended.

            Then the necklace with the star key hanging fell onto the ground.  Harry immediately knew it was Sakura's, and he picked it up with a free index finger.  Another pendant fell onto the ground.  The black orb was, by no doubt, Syaoran's since he had seen him holding it before.  He picked it up with his pinky.  _So,_ he thought, _are they coming through the barrier in PIECES?!_

"Harry!" called Mrs. Weasley.  Harry whirled around, his filled hands behind his back.  "Y-Yes, Mrs. Weasley?"  

            "The train is leaving!  Hurry, Harry!  Don't mind the exchange students!  I'll send an owl!" she yelled over the noise.

            Before Harry could answer, a mental shout burst through, _What?!  Is she advising you to LEAVE US?!  _Sakura was through the barrier, and Syaoran was right behind her.  They grinned at each other, but Harry broke that immediately with a yell, "GET YOUR BAGS AND ALL THIS!"  He held out his hands, filled with their things.  Amused, those two accepted their magical items back and stuffed them into their bags.  Then they began grabbing onto the handles of the bags and running.  Harry was ahead, and they followed.

            Only then did they realize how critical time was.  The train had started moving.  "NOOOO!  WAAAAIIIITTTT!"  Harry bellowed for all three of them.  He saw the door open mercifully but _while the train was still moving.  In a blind panic, Harry whirled his luggage on board and hurled himself inside.  He tumbled and rolled over on the blessed red carpet.  Sakura and Syaoran did the same, but with less tumbling and rolling and with more thumping and groaning as they hit the suitcases in the cramped space.  The train's door closed, and an attendant ushered them into this hallway between many doors of the compartments._

            They were all sighing in a huge relief, dragging their luggage exhaustedly along the hallway.  In the middle of it, among all these closed doors, Harry, Sakura, and Syaoran just dropped simultaneously to their knees, panting and gasping.  Harry managed to groan, "A barrier that let's anyone with magic go through, but for some _odd reason, you two __can't go through."_

            Sakura laughed weakly.  "Yeah… Syaoran accidentally cracked it too…"

            "Great, just great," Harry moaned.  

            "Take it easy.  It's not like they're going to blame it on you," Syaoran said. 

            "But I was there-" Harry was cut off abruptly by a very familiar, smooth voice, "Well, well, well…"  Confused as to how they could speak in front of a wizard, all three of them opened their eyes and looked up at the newcomer.

            "Malfoy!" Sakura cheered in relief.  "We haven't seen you for some time!  How was it back at home?"

            Draco smiled, brightening his face by bringing a spark into those blue-grey eyes.  He said, "Home was alright, but I had to lie to my mum a lot because of you three… or four if you count the other one."

            Then he realized he was glancing down at them.  His eyes reached Harry's.  "You know, I was just coming to see you, Potter, and I just realized that you must have jumped on the train at the very last moment!  Great work on nearly missing it."

            "Thanks," Harry drawled tartly as he pulled himself up.  Sakura explained, "It was our fault.  We delayed him."  Draco made no comment about that, but nodded and said, "I see."

            As they picked themselves up, the Slytherin boy was saying, "When I was looking for you, I came across your friends, Granger and Weasley-"

            Harry shot him such a suspicious glare that Draco immediately defended himself, "I didn't say a single insult, I swear!"  Then with a cool smile, "Instead, I let them boil in their own words."  

            Harry didn't like how Draco put it, but he let it go as long as this archrival didn't do anything to them.  Then he noticed something, "You don't have your bodyguards with you!"

            "Bodyguards?"  Syaoran raised an eyebrow looking at Harry for an explanation.

            Harry shrugged.  "His friends, Crabbe and Goyle.  You know that no bully goes without his henchmen, right?"

            Syaoran made a noise that he understood, but he still had his eyebrows raised in Draco's direction.  Sakura listened with only one ear; the rest of her attention laid on her luggage as she tried to hide her Star Cards and book into the bottommost of her bags.

            Draco said, "I gave up on those two actually.  I guess I've come to a new turning point, and I realized that I don't need them to pretend to be my friends.  They're now Pansy's bodyguards.  Don't ask me why she wants them."

            Then they began heading down the hall as Harry remarked on how shocking it was to hear the truth from Draco.  He scowled in response.  Then suddenly, a compartment door slid open and two people burst out.  "HARRY!" Ron cried.  "I thought you weren't going to make it on board!  We looked for you EVERYWHERE!"  Then he noticed Draco.  "MALFOY!  WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

            Draco raised his eyes coolly to match Ron's furious stare.  He retorted, "What does it look like I'm doing?  I'm walking, and I'm leaving."  He passed the compartment by, in which Ron and Hermione stared after him.  

            Sakura and Syaoran exchanged looks, and a decision passed between them.  They picked up their bags and followed Draco.  Syaoran lifted a hand holding his bag as in a wave to Harry.  _We're hoping he's got a whole compartment to himself.    
_Sakura added, _And I don't want to bother your friends, too.  _

Gratefully, Harry nodded as he carried his bags inside the compartment.  Ron looked at Harry wildly and asked, "Why do you reckon did they follow Malfoy for?"

            "Because they know him also."  He settled down with a huff of relief.  Then he took out his school uniform and cloak and propped it up for a pillow.  He settled down.  

            "How the hell did they get to know him?!" Ron was outraged, but Hermione had to calm him down as she pointed at Harry, who was fast asleep, never minding what Ron was saying about the foreign students.

            Gods, he sure did need to get away from all that, anyways.

~*~

              "You're lucky that I _do_ have a compartment reserved for myself."   Draco cast them a long look as he pushed the door open and entered the small room where they found his luggage put into one corner.  They left their luggage there also, and then settled onto their seats comfortably.  

            "Finally," Sakura said with a deep breath of the wonderful calm air.  "Peace and quiet!  No alarms and barriers and…"  She yawned and closed her eyes.  Leaning against the window in her seat, she fell asleep.  Draco wondered, "Tired already?  I thought she'd be more excited to be going to Hogwarts."

            Syaoran snorted as he gazed at her sleeping figure.  "No, she's excited alright.  She was excited since last night, and none of us had any sleep since we had Harry up teaching us how spells look like and then telling us about that damned barrier to the Platform."

            Draco grinned at this.  "Of all the easy things in the world, I thought going through that wall was the easiest."

            "Don't you start!  I already have enough of this from Potter!" Syaoran scowled and resorted to sorting his ofudas and cleanly tucking them into the pocket of his green Chinese outfit that was laying folded in the duffel bag.  He kept two, however, in his own pocket- just in case.

            "What are those?" Draco asked, curiously.

            "None of your business."  That and a glare settled Draco's curiosity, but the boy still said out of spite, "Fine, but know this, I'll find out sooner or later anyways."

            "Maybe, maybe not, but who's to say that you'll live once you find out?" Syaoran smiled coolly in his direction, and Draco could feel the hairs on the back of his neck pricking at the open threat.  Here, he figured, was a Slytherin at his best.  Syaoran was the perfect one for Slytherin.  The coldness and cruel smile…  Not even Draco could manage that.  On the other hand, he had yet to see Syaoran leer and taunt someone, and anyway, what Slytherin would befriend a Gryffindor?  

            Then he realized that _he was a Slytherin to have done so.  No, no, not a friend!  Not a friend at all!  Just a truce, a deal with Harry Potter, his archenemy, nothing like friendship.  Draco began to feel the clammy grip of disgrace in the pit of his stomach again.  Why did he do it?  Oh, he remembered.  It was because Harry accepted him that night.  Even though Draco had done unspeakably childish, awful things against him and his friends before, he had the heart to accept him after seeing what Draco lived through that night.  Now, Draco felt he owed him enough to return the good grace and acceptance._

            "So we're going to your school now?" Syaoran asked, looking out the window.  

            "No."  Draco watched the fields of grass and the trees surrounding the hills pass by.  "We're going to another train station to pick up the rest of the foreign students.  That's where most of them are."

            "I see.  Then this must be a good time for me to catch up on my sleep."  Syaoran crossed his legs, sitting on the soft seat.  He closed his eyes, laid his hands on his knees, and bowed his head to slumber.  Draco watched him incredulously.  _This is how he sleeps?!_

_            Maybe…_  Draco stood up, taking his wand out.  He walked over to Syaoran carefully with the wand.  But before he could prod the boy, Syaoran snarled without moving, "And _don't_ try anything either."

            Draco, taken aback, stumbled away and stared at Syaoran who remarked, "Oh, you're a smart one.  Trying to see if I'm really sleeping after two seconds!  Sorry, Malfoy, but I don't fall asleep _that_ fast."  Shaking his head, the Chinese boy closed his eyes again and resumed his normal composure.

            Draco just stared in disbelief.

~*~

            She followed her silently with a small smile pasted on her face.  Ying Ying was knocking on all of the compartments and looking in to ask if they had seen her cousin.  They had just boarded the train on Queen's Cross, the train station standing parallel a good many hundreds of miles from King's Cross.  As she felt the train lurch forward, she gathered up her luggage and followed Ying Ying to the next compartment.

            She was the closest friend she had at the Vocational School of Magical Arts.  She had many other friends, of course, but they, to her, were merely acquaintances, people to listen to and laugh with.  Ying Ying was a little more than that, but that was all.  The two of them joked and played around with each other and listened to each other gush over a new crush or criticize the teachers, but nothing ever went from more than that.  

            For Tomoyo knew that no one else will replace her best friend Sakura whom she had lost to this void of silence and darkness ever since she left.  She was also afraid of making another best friend, close to her and knowing all her secrets, and then, when she makes a mistake of leaving, that best friend will, too, walk into the black wall that will separate them forever.

            She never told Ying Ying about Sakura.  Instead, she told her everything else but her, Syaoran, and Eriol.  For those three left a mysterious imprint her mind.  Something so lost and forgotten that it confused Tomoyo to no end.  Of course, she has learned to avoid it, ignore it, and excuse it as another effect for losing such friendships.  Tomoyo was hurt deeply those times, and she is still hurting whenever her mind wanders to such things as Sakura and those two boys.  Ying Ying's constant chatter on shallow-minded topics and worries was the only way she could leave this catacomb of guilt and loss.

            "Cho must be here _somewhere!  I can't believe she hasn't come out to look for me instead!" Ying Ying flipped back her sleek and shiny black hair as she put down her luggage to knock on the compartment door.  "I tell you, once I see her, I won't be giving her that scream and toppling hug I promised her!  Instead, I'll send her a nice, furious glare and swat her with my purse!  She sure remembers how many times I've done just that!"_

            Tomoyo laughed and said, "Why don't you try something she's hasn't ever seen you done?  You know, to let her know how much you've changed over the years she hasn't seen you!"

            Ying Ying perked up at that and began, "I _could_… I mean, I've been wanting to throw that cursed blanket on her since a year ago when she sent that Howler as a joke……"

            Then the door of the compartment opened to reveal a tall, tanned boy with his white teeth grinning at them.  He exclaimed, "Newbies!  Welcome!  Welcome to the Hogwarts Express!"

            Tomoyo raised her eyebrow at his all-too-casual and all-too-friendly attitude towards them.  Ying Ying asked in well-learned English, "Hello!  My name is Ying Ying Chang.  Have you-"

            "Why, greetings, Ying Ying Chang!  My name is Lee Jordon!" He introduced himself gleefully.

            Suddenly he was swamped into the background by two tall identical twins with blazing scarlet hair.  They both held out their hands to Ying Ying and Tomoyo.  "Hello!  Glad to meet you two!  I'm Fred and I'm George!"  Since the two of them said all that at the same time, Tomoyo and Ying Ying still had trouble figuring out who was the one shaking their hands, Fred or George?  Lee, behind the twins, pointed to the one shaking Tomoyo's hand, "This is Fred."  Then he pointed at the other, "This is George."

            Fred welcomed, "We hope you enjoy Hogwarts, and we hope to see more of you two often!  Even better if you get yourself sorted into Gryffindor!"

            "Gryffindor?" asked Ying Ying.  Tomoyo turned to her and explained, "There are four houses that you sort into, Ying Ying, and Gryffindor's one of them."

            "Sort?  Into?" wondered the girl, peering at the twins suspiciously.

            George frowned, and his eyes became dazed as if from a sad memory.  He looked down and told her, "Well, you see, they have a Sorting Ceremony to pick who will go into what house.  In the Sorting Ceremony, you have to… you have to…"  

            Fred finished in a scarce whisper, "_Take on a troll."_

            Ying Ying and Tomoyo stared at them in disbelief.  "Yeah, right," Ying Ying declared tartly as she rolled her eyes.

            George shrugged his shoulders in sadness.  "Fine, you can go on not believing us…"

            Lee thrust himself in between the two and said seriously, "But they've warned you girls!"

            Fred nodded.  "And let me tell you this.  They put you in this room and hand you your wand and you're supposed to fight that beast to get to the door on the other side.  You don't kill the troll, of course, not unless you can, but you have to get past it to the door!  The door will magically set you to the House you will be sorted in."

            George said quietly, "That's right.  And if you do really well and get to the door in two minutes the least, you get sorted into Gryffindor."  The three of them nodded with grave expressions.  Lee continued, "And if you finally cast a good charm on the troll in five minutes, you get sorted into Ravenclaw."

            Fred then gave the two girls a brave look as he regarded a nonexistent memory.  "And if you manage to trick the troll, you get sorted into Hufflepuff."

            George said, "And last of all… if you scream silly in there and try to just run past the troll, you get sorted into the dung-filled, lowest of the low, slimiest of the slimiest-"

            The three chorused in an unnaturally low and frightening voice, "_Slytherin._"

            Ying Ying spoke, realizing the teasing, "And I say you three are Gryffindors?"

            Tomoyo laughed as they shot wide, bright smiles at her.  She grinned and asked, "Do tell, oh wonderful Gryffindors, what have you done to the troll to deserve such a high ranking in the school?"

            The three exchanged bright smiles and began to cajole themselves with such amazing feats of bravery against the horrific, evil, foul-smelling troll.  Soon enough though, they were arguing who was the one that tackled the troll and hit it unconscious and who was the one who used the complicated Disarming Spell (when they were only first years) against the troll and ran for it and even who was the one that used the highly complex Stunning Spell in the case of first years.

            That was when Ying Ying and Tomoyo walked out on them, and the three, Fred, George, and Lee, did not notice their absence in the midst of who could prove a braver and cleverer feat.

            "Well, those three were odd ones," Ying Ying said, turning around to take a glimpse of them arguing.  "But real cute, too.  Maybe we can have a double date with the twins, Tomoyo.  What do you think?  That is," she added hastily.  "If they don't have girlfriends already."

            Tomoyo giggled.  "I'd rather not.  Those three look as if they don't need girls to bring spark to their life."

            Ying Ying sighed at her.  "You never want to have a boyfriend, Tomoyo!"

            Tomoyo answered, "And you always try to set me up with one, Ying Ying!"

            Ying Ying burst out laughing, remembering the wonderful times she had watching Tomoyo put down one jerk after another… until they were all humble humans finding another girl.  Tomoyo simply smiled at those thoughts and memories she had.  After the first few setups, Ying Ying, after seeing what Tomoyo does to them, began setting her up with ex-boyfriends she has always wanted revenge on.  Tomoyo, on behalf of her friend, did a lot more than reject them.  She accused them, yelled at them, criticized them, and did everything in her power to humiliate them _especially_ when they fought back.

            Tomoyo had a gift, and Ying Ying loved it.  Although, it did sometimes annoyed Tomoyo in the slightest how Ying Ying used her, but she didn't care afterwards when she triumphed.  It gave her something to think about besides sulk over her loneliness.

            Ying Ying knocked on the next door, and it opened to reveal a rather pretty girl if it wasn't for her bushy brown hair.  She smiled kindly at them, "Hello, how may I help you?"

            Her friend recited again, "Hello!  My name is Ying Ying Chang!  Oh and this is Tomoyo Daidouji!"  This was the first time she remembered Tomoyo's name.  "Have you seen Cho Chang?  She's my cousin."

            Hermione brightened.  "So _you_ are the famous cousin of Cho's!  She's been telling everyone about you!"

            "She has?" Ying Ying looked bewildered, and Tomoyo giggled, finding this very silly.  Some time ago, Ying Ying was complaining how Cho would be so embarrassed by her and not wanting to tell anybody that she was related to her.  That was partly why she stated so bluntly to everyone how Cho was her cousin, in order to scandalize Cho once she finds out.

            "Oh, yes, she has!" confirmed the girl.  She added quickly, "And good things too so don't need to worry about that!"

            Ying Ying was looking very pleased by then as she dreamt up all the nice things Cho would have said about her.  Seeing that Ying Ying was out of it, Tomoyo said to the girl, "Hello.  Would you mind telling me your name, please?"

            The bushy brown-haired girl smiled at Tomoyo in a friendly way that Tomoyo began to think everyone at Hogwarts was very nice and friendly.  Her suspicions and fears suddenly began to ease.  "I'm sorry!  I'm Hermione Granger!  Nice to meet you, Tomoyo Daidouji!"  _She remembers names well,_ Tomoyo thought.

            Then as if remembering her manners, Hermione said, "Would you two like to come in?"

            Ying Ying grinned.  "You bet!  I can find Cho later!  You just _have to tell me what she's been telling you about me!"_

            Hermione bit her lip from letting her face grow into incredulity.  "Alright, Ying Ying.  Come in."  She moved aside to allow the two to carry their things in.  Tomoyo saw two more boys sitting in the compartment, and they were just looking up from a game of Exploding Snap.  Tomoyo recognized an uncanny likeness to the tall red-haired to the twins in the next compartment.  Ying Ying saw it, too, and asked, "Hey, are you related to the twins next door?"  

            The boy blinked at her and stared at Tomoyo.  The other boy reached over and hit him on the shoulder so he would rid of that gawk.  He sat up and answered, "Y-Yeah, I am.  I'm R-Ron Weasley!  Those two are Fred-"

            "-and George," finished Ying Ying.  "Yeah, they introduced themselves already."  She and Tomoyo shook his hand, trying to get familiar with the English gesture of greeting.

            "Oh…" he said, not knowing what else to say.  Hermione sat down next to the boys as Tomoyo and Ying Ying sat across from them.  

            The other boy had a scarlet cloth band strapped under his incredibly chaotic black hair and over his brilliant green eyes.  Finding him quite attractive, Ying Ying leaned over, "And who may _you be?"_

            He looked up in surprise and then smiled sheepishly.  "Oh, sorry."  He stuck out his hand for her to shake.  "I'm Harry Potter.  It's nice to meet you!"  He didn't say much more than that as he shook Tomoyo's hand as well, but when he did shake her hand, a strange look came across his brilliant green eyes.  Tomoyo found herself feeling incredibly sick in the stomach as she saw how green his eyes were… and how she remembered that Sakura had just as green eyes…  

            But the similarities didn't stop there.  He reminded her of someone else.  He reminded her _strongly of someone else.  Not Sakura, no, not her… someone else… someone with glasses and blue hair…  Eriol…  Tomoyo bit her lips from the overflow of memories of her childhood friends.  She even started to notice how his messy hair was like Syaoran's, but from there, she stopped immediately before she broke out crying._

            Meanwhile, Ying Ying was gaping.  "_Harry Potter?"  She stared at him, her dark eyes growing wider and wider.  Tomoyo then realized what the boy had just claimed himself to be.  Harry Potter?  She stared in wonder.  Was this the boy the press talked about and the books mentioned?_

            Ying Ying continued, much to the boy's embarrassment, "_The_ Harry Potter?  The-Boy-Who-Lived?  Who survived He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?  _You go to Hogwarts, too?!_"

            Tomoyo took this time to pat Ying Ying on the shoulder hoping to stop her before the girl began groveling at Harry's feet.  "Ying Ying," she warned.

            "No one told me, the newspapers never showed- that you looked so _good!_"  And Ying Ying meant it in a way that made Harry blush redder than his friend's hair.  He gulped, "Er, thanks, but maybe-"

            She squealed.  "You have to _prove it!  Let me see your scar!"_

            Before anyone could do anything to stop Ying Ying's outburst, Hermione stood in front of Harry, her brown eyes blazing as she folded her arms.  "Now, please, stop it, Ying Ying!  Harry didn't come all the way back to school to just have people barking about his scar!"

            "_Barking?!"_  was Ying Ying's indignant reply.

            Hermione glared, and Tomoyo hid a smile as she pat Ying Ying on the back.  Tomoyo apologized for her, "I'm sorry, but she's always like this when she meets attractive, famous people.  I still remember the time when Sir Lockhart came to visit our school… of course, he was an idiot… but you should have seen Ying-"

            "_Tomoyo!_" shrieked her friend.  Looking very harassed, Ying Ying stood up and said grouchily, "We got to go.  Thanks for inviting us in."  She stomped out the door just when she grabbed her suitcases.  Tomoyo giggled and winked at the trio who all grinned back at her.  

            Then just as she walked out, she heard the Weasley say slowly, "I think I like her!"

            Shaking her head while grinning, Tomoyo passed by another red-haired but it was a girl this time and a round, nervous boy who headed toward the compartment where the trio were.  She gave them a quick apology when she saw Ying Ying shove them by in a mad rush to get as far away from the compartment as possible.

            After some time of walking back and forth, Ying Ying growled, "That Hermione is such a brat, pretending to defend him!  And _she was the one who cheated on Harry Potter!"_

            Tomoyo sighed, "Oh, Ying Ying, those are just the newspapers!  And you know how they tend to lie and exaggerate!  And remember?  It was a translation of Rita Skeeter's article!"

            Ying Ying ignored her and continued to rant.  She was just furious how she had lost a chance to be with an idol, a hero, and a good-looking one at that!  Tomoyo, this time, took the liberty to knock on the door since Ying Ying was in no state to treat anyone nicely anymore.  This time, a pretty, Chinese girl opened it, and it was Cho Chang, to top it off.  Ying Ying, squealing and forgetting her anger, tackled Cho with a hug.  "Cho!  How I've missed you!  And you told everybody nice things about me!  How kind of you!"

            Cho giggled brightly.  Then the two pried apart and began talking nonstop about each other.  Tomoyo groaned as she began to carry their luggage single-handedly into the compartment filled with other girls, chatting with each other and exclaiming on Ying Ying's arrival.

            She sat down with a sigh, watching the girls greet her and Ying Ying.  Although, she felt some stares on her part and felt their reluctance to accept her.  Deep down, she felt herself long, once more, for Sakura Kinomoto to talk to, to laugh with, and be friends with again.  _She always accepted Tomoyo, at least until she became a witch…_

~*~

            Sakura was crying, wiping her eyes and burying her face into her arms.  Syaoran was holding her as he rubbed her back, his eyes softening at her sight.  The room was magically barred from sound to be let through.  

            "What's wrong with her?" asked Draco, worried and frightened at the same time.  Some minutes ago, all three of them had fallen asleep throughout the whole ride to the next station to pick up the foreign exchange students, and now that the train was on the move again, for some odd reason, Sakura began crying in her sleep.  Then she broke out into large sobs, awaken from her slumber.  Immediately, Syaoran's eyes snapped open and he swiftly took her in his arms.  Draco awoke only a moment later, drank in the odd sight, and wondered.

            Syaoran didn't answer Draco, but held Sakura by her shoulders when he stared into her teary green eyes and asked, "What did you dream about, Sakura?"

            She strained to look at him through her tears, and once she saw his face, she, in such joy and relief, hugged him tightly crying.  "It was that dream again…" she moaned sorrowfully.  "But this time he wasn't alone… on the web…"

            _His green eyes stared straight ahead, blank and unmoving.  He was in the middle of the crystal web.  Then her eyes trailed along the threads and saw another hand, one that belonged not to Harry… but to another.  Slowly, ever so slowly, she forced her eyes to trail along the hand and see the body.  The body was of a female.  _

_            A beautiful girl with dull violet eyes staring into nothingness; the bouncy waves of her purples masses fell to her knees whereas her arms were outstretched and her legs bound together as if she was on a cross.  She hung next to the boy with the scar, and now the web didn't only center on him but both of them.  They were hanging side by side in the same fate amongst these threads spun all around them._

"Tomoyo," she whispered, her voice rasp.  Syaoran lowered his eyes as he stroked her hair.  He knew what she must be feeling now, to have seen such a terrible carcass of her best friend whom she loved, for he too missed Daidouji.  But it wasn't only that.  Those years away from Sakura, not writing to her, not speaking to her, he had also felt awful when he had fearsome nightmares, not prophetic fortunately, but of Sakura, lying on her bed unmoving and unreachable.  It was how he had felt and dreaded living in Hong Kong away from her and the rest of them.

            Yet, setting aside those memories, he soothed her.  "Sakura, you must not think of this dream as death.  It isn't truly foretelling death, and that much, I _do _know.  Tomoyo and Harry aren't going to die.  Look, why don't you tell that stuffed animal about this dream.  He may know what it means."

            Sakura sniffed and wiped her face.  She murmured, "Y-Yes… I should… but, oh, that dream just reminded me how much I've missed her, Tomoyo…"

            "Tomoyo?" a new voice entered the cabin and as friendly and familiar as they have heard for almost an entire month.  Draco greeted him, "Hello, Potter.  As you can see, you are intruding in a very private moment."

            Syaoran shot the Slytherin boy a death-glare.  He felt Sakura pry away from him as she continued to clear up her puffy, tear-streaked face.  She murmured, "Tomoyo's my… my best friend…"

           "…who is a witch," Harry finished.  He leaned against the doorway as if preventing from letting anybody else in.

            "Y-Yes…" Sakura murmured, as the rest of her tears fled her face.  

            "Well, to let you know, Sakura," he started, a frown on his face.  "I just met her."

            Sakura stared at Harry, wide-eyed and any thought of crying left her subconscious mind.  Harry continued, "She and a friend, Ying Ying Chang, came into our compartment, asking for Cho, who was Ying Ying's cousin.  When I met Tomoyo, she looked pretty lonely, even with that other girl.  Then I remembered you two talking about a girl named 'Tomoyo Daidouji'.  Am I right?"

            "H-Hai… yes…" Sakura stammered slowly.  And before they knew it, Sakura flew from her seat to tackle Harry away from the doorway.  "I must find her!  I've hurt her all these years!  I have to apologize!"  But Harry and Syaoran struggled with her until she was back in her seat.  She kept moaning, "I have to help her!  I've left her alone without a word every year when she comes back!  She doesn't remember who I was!"

            "Sakura, calm down!" Syaoran demanded.  Worry etched in every feature on his face.  "You still can't talk to her.  It won't help Tomoyo to know that you can't speak to her-"

            "B-But I must let her see me!" Sakura cried.  "I must let her know that I'm there for her!"

            "Not yet!" he said pinning her to the wall so she couldn't move.  Harry closed the door and stood there like a sentry.  Draco, nonchalantly, as if nothing happened, leaned back and looked out the window.  

            Syaoran told her, "This is not the time to go to her and give her a shock.  If other students happen to see that you two know each other, they would start wondering about your background and it might give you away that you are _not from that school in Guilin!  Also, if she does see you, she might think you let her see you just to taunt her!" _

            "H-Hoe…" she whispered and her shoulders slumped in defeat.  "F-Fine… but I will scare her when she does see me anyhow…"

            "But if you pretend to not know her, she'll catch on and will ignore you, also.  And nothing can be given away.  Then after we have done something about this spell on us, you two can catch up on the explanations."

            "This will hurt," she said quietly to herself.

            "Very much," Syaoran agreed.  "But it will be worth it once you can speak to her again."

            He let go of her shoulders, and Sakura sat back down with her head bowed.  She apologized to the rest of them, "I-I'm sorry for acting like that…"

            "Don't worry about it, Sakura," said Harry with a small smile.  "I would have acted the same, actually, if that's what happened between me and my best friends."

            Draco held up his hands and looked at her with raised eyebrows.  "At least it has nothing to do with me."

            Sakura gave them a smile, and the last of the tear marked face began to fade.  She began to look like her normal, cheery self again when she blushed after realizing how outrageous her behavior was.  _Oh, well, that's how I am,_ she thought, not bothering to try and think how she _should have acted._

            Harry then spoke up, "I think I should be sorry for telling you that…"

            Syaoran disagreed, "Don't be.  That way you gave us a heads up.  I mean, now Sakura won't act like this when she _does_ see Daidouji."

            Harry grinned at the fuming, indignant Sakura who glared ferociously at her partner.  He then said in a more serious tone, "Really, I came here to let you two know _one_ thing.  And that is about the Sorting.  After I've seen you two go through all that trouble to get through that barrier at Platform and three-quarters, I figured that the Sorting will give you _some trouble, too."_

            "The Sorting?" Syaoran asked.  Draco sat up, prepared to help Harry in his explanations.

            "You see," Harry started.  "You have to put on this witch's hat that… erm… looks through your mind- much like how you guys always talk telepathically, well, that's what the Sorting Hat does, and-"

            It only took a moment for those two to register what has been said.  Sakura and Syaoran both burst from their seats and rounded up on Harry, who was just reconsidering if he should have said what he said.  Yet that still didn't prevent the hollers in his direction, "_WHAT?!"_

~*~

            Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville looked up when the door slid open to reveal a very, tattered Harry walking in with his black hair standing on ends and sticking up everywhere.  _Just to warn them about the Sorting Hat, and they have to tackle me to the floor and threaten every bit of information out of me.  How grateful._

Harry sat down with a grunt as annoyance from the recent memory took over.  It took him some time to hear Hermione and Ginny giggling over him and Ron and Neville biting back smiles.  Finally Ron spoke up, "Harry, what happened to you?  You look as if Fred and George just made you test one of their products!"

            _Doesn't it…_  Harry answered truthfully, "No, I got into a scuffle with those two foreign exchange students and I lost with them sitting on top of me."  His expression didn't change in the slightest, nor did his mood as he remembered how he was crushed by them sitting on his back.  Good God, Syaoran even took out his sword and laid it ever-so-carefully across his neck.  Of course, Sakura protested against that, but saying that it wasn't enough so she conjured up another sword and had it crossing the other side of his neck.  Then the weight lifted as Syaoran took down Draco with him and had his sword threatening Draco.  Of course, the two were only playing, right?__

He nearly forgot that they all were laughing at him, until… "HEY!"  Until they, four, were laying on him and he was, once again, on the ground facedown.  "I hate you, too," Harry growled, muffled by the carpet.  Thank god, once more, that he didn't have his glasses to crush.

            Ron laughed.  "We should do this whenever we want you to tell us something!"

            "You _wished!" Harry yelled, still muffled.  A tremor of laughter from them racked his body.  This time, it was __much heavier because Ron, Hermione, Ginny, _and_ Neville were all sitting on him.  "Come on," pleaded the poor boy.  "I'll break my back!  You four weigh a TON!"_

            "Of course not!" cried another voice from the door.  Harry peered through one eye to see Fred and George.

            George said, "A ton needs a few more people."

            "N-Noo, nononono…n-noooo-" Harry's pleas went by unnoticed as the twins flung themselves on top of the pile.  Harry groaned as he felt the weight loaded on.  

            "I give," he moaned.  "I lose!"  But no one would budge because they were all busy laughing.  

            Finally, Harry, mustering all the strength in his arms and legs, pushed up and threw everyone aside.  There were squeals and yells and laughing throughout the whole time.  The twins were roaring with it as they said, "Never expected a scene like that!", and standing at the doorway was Lee Jordon holding a camera.  He said, "Who wants copies of the pile on top of Harry and Harry throwing you all off?"

            All of them, even Harry, decided to pay up for copies.  However, every one of them wondered what the twins and Lee were going to do to the picture when they get it.

            At last, everyone separated back to their cabins, and they began changing into their school uniforms.  When Harry sat back down to exchange grins with the rest of them, he felt satisfied, content, and grateful that he had friends he could talk to and joke around with no matter what.

            Maybe this is why he wanted to help Sakura and Syaoran.

~*~

             It was in an hour before the train began slowing and the voice on the intercom came on, "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes.  Please leave your luggage on the train.  It will be taken to the school separately."

            Sakura felt her stomach tighten and her breathing come faster.  Everything about her was nervous as she felt the nearing of a strong powerful presence, not necessarily living but filled with iron-hard magic all the same.  She stared out the window, hoping that she could see what was over those dark hilltops, but to no avail.

            She had changed into her uniform already as Syaoran and Draco already had, but she also had put on a belt that Tomoyo had made for her long ago.  She put it on under the robe where no one could see it, and inside the belt pockets were all her cards laid neatly.  She buttoned up the two pockets on either side of her and placed her Sakura book back in her bag, under a pile of her underwear where she knew only a perverted man would try to look through.  No use being careless.

            Syaoran took as many precautions as her.  He had placed the rest of the ofudas in his back pockets of his jeans that he wore under his uniforms and even hidden the Chinese board _somewhere_ among him after he shrunk it.  Finally, Draco returned from the lavatory where he relieved himself just as the train stopped next to a dark platform.  Outside, it was night, stars twinkling by the millions in the sky, and a moon, not far away, gleamed brightly through the trees.

            The two sorcerers walked down the steps after everyone and stepped on the platform that crowded quickly.  A booming voice nearly knocked Sakura over, "Firs' years!  Firs' years!  An' 'change students, too!  C'mere!  Firs' years an' new students!  Over here!"  The voice was gruff but not exactly hostile.  And it wasn't too hard to see whose voice was it.  The monster loomed over everybody, a great dark shadow in the night, swinging a lantern that lit his kindly face that was muddled by his bushy, brown beard and just as shaggy hair.  He was just as wide as he was tall, too, so he quickly made everyone part for him as he invited all the First Years and New Exchange Students over.

            He waved over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione when they called out to him.  Sakura watched their wizard friends go into another direction, away from them.

            Among the smaller heads of eleven year olds that lined up and followed him were the many taller foreigners, about forty of them, following glumly.  For such a long time, Sakura couldn't believe how long she had to keep her mouth shut as they trailed through a slender path through tall, healthy trees filled with menacing creatures and thick vegetation growing on them.  Soon, her thoughts on her voice drifted away as she breathed in the air that was filled with the smell of a forest jungle.  

            She took Syaoran's hand as the two of them closed their eyes and opened them to their magical vision.  They watched the tree sprites dashing across the branches and peering down at the children and at them.  The spirits that looked like wisps of wind sang quiet songs as they passed.  Songs of protection to keep out those creatures that feared them enough to attack.  Sakura and Syaoran reached out and let their magic pass through to the spirits, touching them briefly in greeting, trying to let them get used to the presence of sorcerers.

            In surprise, the jungle of a forest lit to life in joy.  "What was that?" a student said, looking around in horror.  More students began to question the noise.  They heard birds chirping, owls hooting, wolves howling, foxes yapping, the abnormal rustling of leaves, snakes hissing and drooping down, rabbits and squirrels and other tiny critters scuttling around trying to get closer, the neighing of unicorns, the distant shouts of centaurs, and the breeze singing.

            _Maybe that was a bit much…_ Sakura thought, smiling in the darkness, but Syaoran saw it just the same.  He, however, was smiling as well.  He squeezed her hand and replied, _Let's calm them down.  The others are getting scared, and I don't like that giant- Hagrid did Eriol say?- well, he's yelling much too loud to reassure people._

Nodding, the two of them reached out again and soothed the wild, frightened, and happy spirits as they walked in sync with the other through the forest.  Finally the jungle came into an abrupt stop as a lake sparkled into view, and everyone wasn't worrying about the abrupt noise in the forest anymore.

            Their leader shouted out, "Six to a boat only!  Hurry if yeh wanna see Hogwarts!"

            Where they crowded around, on one edge of the lake, was a row of boats that the students began to climb into.  Hagrid, the half-giant, took one for himself, and it sped ahead of them without paddle or motor.  Unalarmed by the oddness, Sakura and Syaoran climbed into a boat after two eleven-year olds, who stared at them as well as the scenery.  Other than that, they heard whispers of awe from all the students and some from the foreigners.  The two sorcerers?  As silent as that murky living creature in the water.

            The giant looked among them, raising his lamp.  "Everyone settled?"  There was a murmur of yes'es.  "Good now, FORWARD!"  The dozens of boats slowly slithered through the water after Hagrid's boat.  Syaoran reached over the railing of the boat and allowed his hand to slide through the water.  He reached deeper and deeper that the two First years were gasping at him.  "Stop it!  You might topple us over!"  "What are you doing?"

            Ignoring them, Syaoran closed his eyes and smiled as he felt something slimy touch his hand briefly and followed after him.  It was a raised tentacle from the giant squid under the lake.  After Syaoran had patted it and Sakura had her turn to touch it, the tentacle dipped back into the lake.  The two boys sitting in the boat with them were agape.

            Syaoran looked ahead and saw long vines of ivy hanging from the mouth of a cave coming up.  Curiously, Sakura had stood up on the boat to look over the side of the cliff, and there she saw a peek of a great dark castle with spiraling towers and turrets outlined against the night sky.  Windows filled with flickering lights shone like little stars.  Sakura watched with an expressionless face.  Syaoran joined her and the two gazed at Hogwarts in resolve.

            They stayed standing, not caring that they were about to pass through the draping ivy because the ivy parted for them as they entered the cave, although the other students didn't notice the incident.  Finally the two knelt as they traveled through the dark tunnel.  Their mind racing as the thought of the Sorting came to mind. 

            At long last, the boats parked themselves in a harbor under the cave.  Everyone climbed out, following Hagrid's light as they walked onto a stone staircase that led up to a gigantic, looming wooden door.  Hagrid reached out and knocked on it three times.  Sakura and Syaoran braced all their powers as their mind raced over the Sorting that would come next.  But they continued to keep the grit within.  

            They will get into that beautiful, wizard's castle no matter _what!_

~*~

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	6. Eyes in the Dark Cave

Author's Notes:  Hey!  It hasn't been a full month yet since I've updated!  I'm getting good!... not really because now I have to tell you I won't be updating for some time because I have to finish all my summer reading homework… AHHHHH!   

            And I appreciate ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS DEARLY!  And please, if you would, review this chapter for my sake… and *grins menacingly* yours.  Alright, alright, not threatening or anything, I just want feedback to see how I'm faring so far!  

            Oh yeah, warning: flashes of OOCness that I just can't get rid of.  I don't know why, but it just happens!  Let's just say, changes happens over the years, and friends make you change too!  *grins weakly*  Smart excuse, ne?  Oh, as you can see, this is shorter than Chapter 5 (my longest chapter yet).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Harry Potter and the Return of the True Sorcerers**

**By Magicalfoci**

Chapter 6

_Eyes in a __Dark____Cave___

~*~

            "Which one of 'em?" asked Hagrid to the man standing in the middle of the double doorway.

            "I'm taking the first years," Professor Snape snapped, looking no different with his greasy, matted hair falling past his ears and his flashing eyes trailing along the groups.  Few stared back defiantly, others cowered.  Already, calculating in his mind, Snape was picking out, predicting, which ones would be Slytherins just as a mindless pastime.

            Hagrid nodded and backed away from the door frame and began ushering the first years in.  He stopped when he reached the group of foreign students.  "That's the lot of 'em all!" Hagrid boomed with a hairy smile in the dim light.  He turned around to peer over the rest of the students and asked, "Anymore of you firs' years here?"

            Everyone mumbled an incoherent, "No…"

            Snape snorted in contempt and began walking away in quick strides with the bunch of nervous eleven-year olds running after him.  In replacement of that teacher was a stern-faced, no-funny-business woman whose dark salt-and-pepper hair was tied into a sleek, unmoving bun under her witch's hat.  She stood upright, nobly, and a bit condescendingly as she nodded to the rest of them.

            "An' these are the new students, Professor McGonagall!" Hagrid grinned jovially.  The woman nodded bluntly when she said, "Thank you, Hagrid.  Your job is done for today.  Come along," she said to the rest of them.

            They followed her into the massive entrance hall lit by torches hanging on the sides that led up to a case of marble stairs.  There was whispering among them, some in their own languages of Chinese or Japanese or German and such.  Yet when the teacher stopped in front of the doorway to a small chamber and she turned to them, the speaking stopped.

            They could hear the first years rattling and chattering from behind the door to that chamber they were about to enter.  They could hear the talking and rumble of a large crowd from another door where the rest of the school was.  And they could also hear Professor McGonagall speaking.

            "Welcome, all of you, to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  We are glad to be taking you in after learning what has become of your school.  For that, however, we are deeply sorry and we share the pains.  Headmaster Dumbledore gives his most heartfelt regrets to those who go to those schools that have fallen and whoever has lost a loved one to those attacks."  There were murmurs and a deep wave of sadness and regret fell upon them.  The atmosphere and change of mood touched everyone except the last two in the back who watched the teacher stoically and silently, feeling the cloud of unhappiness, but not feeling its pain.

            She continued, "Indeed, as many of you may hear in the rumors, Hogwarts is a safer place to be during the rising of the Dark Hand-" There were shivers.  "But there is no guarantee on absolute safety.  We, of course, will do anything in our power to keep all of you away from His claws."  Not everybody liked that term "His claws".

            "Now our start-of-term banquet will begin soon after all of you are sorted.  The Sorting is a ceremony in which you will take turns and be selected into one of the four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.  Each one has its own assets and histories of creating the greatness that many witches and wizards have attained from being here.  Here, you will be awarded house points for your success and achievements and you will lose points to rule-breaking, which I hope _none of you will resort to._  These house points are to be added up in the end of the year, and the house with the most points will win the honorable house cup.  Even though your loyalties may lie with the school that has been taken by the Dark Hand, may you still find time to ally yourself with your House team and bring it the victory it deserves."

            She sighed lightly at the end of her speech, but she didn't stop.  She announced to them, "You will wait here until the First Years have finished their Sorting and then you will be next.  I do suggest you take this time to freshen yourselves up, and this will be a fine opportunity to ask questions."

            A girl raised her hand, and when Professor McGonagall nodded at her, she said, "Professor, do you know when we may choose our electives and send order for the books?  I mean the subjects we get to choose that are not the standardized classes."

            A girl in the back with bright green eyes took a moment's glance at the questioner, who was Tomoyo Daidouji.

            The teacher answered, clearly expecting this sort of question, "We will be handing out the papers right after you've been sorted, and we will give you until tomorrow so that you may have yourselves prepared.  Your lessons will not begin tomorrow like everyone else, but the day after so you can become acquainted with the school.  However, we trust you won't intervene in lessons while you are doing so.  Prefects will be excused from classes as well and they will be around the school, prepared to give any group of you a tour.  Please, take advantage of tomorrow so that you may find your ways around."  A scattered group of heads nodded.

            Finally, the rest of them turned their attention to the noise in the room next to the entrance hall.  There were cheering and many shouts from one voice of "Gryffindor!", "Hufflepuff!", "Slytherin!", "Ravenclaw!"  Those that were matting their unkempt hair or patting down wrinkles on their robes took this time to speak to one another about the Sorting.  Many could hear the girl called Ying Ying very well- "Do you think what those three boys said were true?  We have to take on a _troll?"_

            Tomoyo assured her friend, "Ying Ying, when would a school provide an exercise as dangerous as that?  No, I don't think they do it like that or our parents would be writing them Howlers."  The girl giggled nervously and rambled on to keep herself assured.

            Sakura sighed as she pried her eyes away from her friend longingly, wishing she could be there with Tomoyo talking to her.  Syaoran noticed the sigh and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  She looked back at him and smiled gratefully.  Then the two walked around the crowd and hid themselves at the very back, speaking in _very_ low voices.

            "So that's the hat we're hearing in the other room?" she whispered.

            Syaoran nodded.  "It must be.  That's what he said it would act like."

            "How are we going to keep it from looking into our minds and finding out what we are not and _still get sorted?" she hissed vehemently._

            He frowned in reply before whispering.  "I'm not so much worried about it looking into our mind because we can put up mental blocks very well, but I worry about hurting the hat because of our _strange magic."  He rolled his eyes when he said that causing Sakura to sigh._

            "I guess we'll improvise?" she wondered, her eyes darting to the crowd that took no notice of them, since they crouched in the back.

            "We have to-"  He was cut off when something burst through the wall, something that was a soft glowing sheen of white and looked very humanly.  Enough so that Sakura recognize the two ghosts flying all around the hall, speaking in low voices.  Yet she didn't squeal, others did that for her.  Several girls squealed and gasped, but of course, no more than that.  Everyone else was quite used to ghosts, being that their school may have had tons of them.  

            Syaoran suddenly felt someone grab his shoulder and clutch it hard.  He looked over to see a paling Sakura who stared, mesmerized, by the appearances of her worst nightmares.  Her face was a painfully blank look, but her lips were pressed together into a thin line.  He actually noticed her gulp down a scream that wouldn't come out.

            The ghosts were greeting them, very friendly, too.  "Greetings, new students!" cried the small and fat one. 

            Many acknowledged him and greeted him back tentatively.  Another ghost, lean and tall, swooped down and remarked, "You're all older than first years!  Are you the foreigners?"  A few nodded.  The others took offense at being labeled "foreigner" by everyone.

            The short one laughed.  "That's wonderful!  The rest of the ghosts are watching the Sorting right now.  You'll see them soon!"

            Suddenly, the familiar voice pierced the air before anyone else could say anymore, "That's enough now.  It is your turn to be Sorted."  The ghosts disappeared as Professor McGonagall made them line up and follow her through the door.  

            Many were whispering nervously and curiously in different languages.  Others tried to remain indifferent to the current situation.  Meanwhile, Sakura was neatly and silently hyperventilating as Syaoran held her up and dragged her through the door.  _More ghosts… watching… the Sorting?_  She mentally passed to Syaoran brokenly.

            Syaoran patted her back.  Others around them thought she was just really nervous about the Sorting and what it was going to be (A troll, seriously!?).

            But of course, those two had a _wholly different reason._

~*~*~*~*~*~

           "GRYFFINDOR!"  Applause broke out once more at their table as the young, tiny boy joined them and sat down.  Finally, Professor Snape rolled up the list in finality.  It wasn't usual that Professor Snape would do this, but Professor McGonagall, Harry figured, was dealing with the foreign exchange students somewhere.  

            It helped no more when he felt the pit of his stomach churn slightly at the thought.  What if something goes wrong with the Sorting?  Like the barrier on Platform and three-quarters?  I mean, _that was easy enough, but they still messed it up, and if the Sorting is going to be the same problem…  Harry himself couldn't even imagine what the inside of a sorcerer's mind would be like.  Filled with raw power and second sights?  Or empty as an abyss because they put a block up?_

            Now _that won't be good.  The Sorting Hat would stay on their heads for a long, __long time trying to _find_ something in that blank mind, and then deciding to dub the person a Squib or a retard.  And if the Hat suddenly came into contact with their power, will it crack like the barrier?  Harry inwardly shuddered.  Then all his hard work will be a waste.  He must've been cursed to help those two- or three, with Eriol included._

            As the round of applause died down, Professor Dumbledore stood up, the Sorting Hat on the stool still sitting before them.  The old man smiled cheerfully, but no one could miss the layer of sadness that had befallen his eyes.  "As you would all know, we are having foreign students this year because of some recent attacks on schools in the East as well as in the Southwest.  Therefore, I expect full cooperation in making these new students home here at Hogwarts.  They have faced tragedies that we have yet to face so I will not tolerate any misbehavior regarding them.  Ah, yes, welcome!" he nodded at the doors that opened to reveal Professor McGonagall and a line of older kids of different ages.  Many didn't take notice of how foreign they looked because they were quite used to Hogwarts being a mix of cultures living in England, but they did notice how old they mostly were.

            Harry caught sight of Tomoyo and Ying Ying along the line, both looked extremely nervous.  Nearby, Harry saw Fred, George, and Lee elbowing each other and snickering when they whispered, "You think they believed us?  A troll?"

           Harry shook his head at that and watched the line process to the front where the Sorting Hat laid on the stool.  Finally at the end of the line, he found Sakura and Syaoran; both looked cold and immune.  Although… Sakura seemed to be trembling a bit more than usual.  Watching her eyes dart around the room, Harry noticed she was glancing at all the House ghosts.  _Afraid of ghosts?_ He wondered.

            _She's deathly afraid._  The answer from Syaoran who turned over and looked straight at Harry made the poor boy jump from his chair.  Harry scowled after sitting back down with grins and shrugs at Ron and Hermione.  _Warn me next time._

            Syaoran rolled his eyes and continued walking after all of them, as if he never caught Harry's eyes, but it didn't mean no one noticed the exchange.  Those who were intently curious about the calm and eye-catching Chinese boy saw him exchange recognition with Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived.  Instantly, whispers broke around him… namely—_girls._

            "Who did he look at?"

            "I think he looked at me!"

            "No, you wished!  He looked at that cute boy who has that red headband!  You think those two know each other?"

            "Aw, those two are so alluring.  It would make sense they know each other, right?"

            "No, I would think they are rivals or something."  

            Harry heard the few whispers and he bit the inside of his cheek from letting out a growl; he sighed instead and mustered his mind blank so he could send a clear telepathic thought, _Thanks a lot.  Syaoran bit back a grin._

            Meanwhile, Sakura watched all the ghosts in scrutiny, waiting for any threatening movement from them so she could have reason to burst out in a run from the castle and away from dead spirits.  Of course, Syaoran decided to have a good clutch on her with his green magic, unseen by anyone else, so she couldn't burst out in a run for he would just pull her right back.  In her mind, she begged for mercy and tolerance from him.  As an answer… _ghosts are ghosts, Sakura.  They can't touch__ you!_

She snorted quietly.  _Right, like I'll believe _that_!_

            Before Syaoran could retort, all thoughts left their minds as they gathered around the teacher and their eyes fell on the Sorting Hat.  A battered, ancient hat filled with old power coursing through the seams, lying on that stool, innocent, unappealing, dull.  Yet, that barrier in front of Platform and three-quarters was thought to be innocent, unappealing, and dull as well.  Therefore, this hat was no simple matter.

            It was suddenly a deadly weapon used against them.

            Or an obstacle- optimistically put.

            Still, no matter how worried they were, the teacher casually and dignifiedly rolled out a scroll.  She called out, "Ang, Ling", and a girl, around thirteen or so, came bounding right up and stood in front of the stool, looking questioningly at the teacher.  Professor McGonagall instructed, "Sit on the stool and put on the hat.  It will be Sorting you."

            There were audible sighs of relief among them, and there was such a burst of laughter from a table behind them that Sakura turned around to see three boys clapping each other on the back.  Syaoran merely cocked his head until it was parallel with his shoulder and then sent a cool stare at the three.  Fred, George, and Lee immediately silenced themselves with grins when they saw the stares they were being given by the students and Professor McGonagall.

            _What was that all about?_ Syaoran asked.  Just as Sakura shrugged, a voice blasted from the hat as expected: _"RAVENCLAW!"  There were cheers from one particular table as the girl was directed to seat there, but before she was given a paper of elective classes she could choose from._

            Another person was called up, around sixteen, and he was instantly made "GRYFFINDOR!"  He two was given a paper.  Shouts, cat-calling, stomping, and applause exploded from Harry's table that Syaoran just had to raise his eyebrows.  The cat-calling and stomping was from red-haired twins, decidedly exuberant at their new foreign member.

           The girl, Ying Ying Chang, was sorted into "_HUFFLEPUFF!_" as well.  After that, the hat produced a new Slytherin, another Gryffindor, and one more Hufflepuff; all who's surname started with a 'C'.  And all including those to come were given the paper.  But that information was casually thrown aside as two regal sorcerers watched the procession.

            Sakura was staring hard at the hat and watching it work its magic, going through the minds, sorting through… oh, what was she going to do?  Being unfairly put in the dark side of the situation, Sakura fought down a groan of despair.  Her hand wandered to the pack of cards that lay beneath her robe.  She fingered the outline of the pack under the material in reassurance.  She'll do something for sure, and it _will work.  Stubbornness made her set her feet down and her mouth straight.  However, all that was squashed when the professor called out, "Daidouji, Tomoyo."_

            The lovely, young maiden with the waves of natural violet hair walked up to the stool.  Down the Gryffindor table, Hermione, among the few, whispered in amazement, "How did she get her hair to be so naturally purple?  Is she a Metamorphmagus?"  Ron sighed and told her to be quiet.

            Just then, the hat screeched out, "_RAVENCLAW!"  _

            Sakura watched sullenly as a smiling Tomoyo got up from the stool and walked over to the cheering Raveclaw House.  So far, Tomoyo hasn't seen her, and in Sakura's idea, she _won't_ be seeing her till she couldn't help it; Sakura maneuvered herself around the crowd so she could be in front of someone.  Therefore, those staring at the backs of the students won't see a girl with short brown hair. 

            Slightly, she turned her head this way and that to look for Syaoran, until she felt someone tap her discreetly on the shoulder.  Instead of turning around, she merely pivoted her head faintly so no one noticed their exchange.  She breathed a sigh of relief that he was still there.  

            _Where else will I be?  I can't run away from this now!_  His thoughts flowed smoothly into her mind in a casual, practiced telepathic message.  She fought back a grin as she stared stonily at the boy wearing the hat.  Suddenly, Sakura heard the names had come down to the "I's" and she felt the nearing of her own name.  She watched in horror at the hat as it continued faster and faster in its Sorting.  Coincidentally, her heart began to beat just as fast—or maybe even faster.  

            _Syaoran!  My name's coming and I still don't know what to do!_

            He, watching the Sorting closely, didn't say anything for a long time.  

            And that time just proved to be crucial.

            Clearly the teacher had some practice with the names: "Kinomoto, Sakura."  The hat is waiting.

_No…  Not now!  I'm not ready!  How could you go so fast, you mad hat?!  _

Still, Sakura felt her feet move forward, rejecting all her thoughts of staying put.  She didn't hear Tomoyo's shocked shout or the envious looks from other girls thrown her way.  She didn't see the teachers staring at her, Professor Dumbledore's uncharacteristic frowning and calculating look, or the sudden tenseness in the atmosphere that came right before each person's Sorting.  All she saw…

                                                            Was that damned hat.

            Her feet forced her over there, closer and closer to the object in question.  Her hands propelled her forward, forcing her through the tirades of her reluctant state-of-mind and the resentful power.  Her mind screamed out, fear and unwillingness in every pore and vein and cell.  She just couldn't touch that hat brimming full of power with telepathy that no normal wizard could easily attain.  That old hat sat there, waiting for her.  Her fingers so close to its texture, but she couldn't even brush it as a disgustedly disinclined shiver rushed through her body.  _Help me…_  

            Suddenly, _The Mirror._

            Sakura fought every impulse and instinct she's ever learned so she wouldn't just turn around and run to Syaoran.  Instead, she thought back to him, _What do you mean the Mirror?_

_            The Mirror Card.  Mirror, thoughts… NOW!  Hurry, because, no offense or anything, but you look like a retarded statue._

Brushing that comment aside, she touched the pouch underneath her uniform again.  The Mirror Card?  How would she help?  Suddenly, the girl clutching a round mirror before her appeared in her thoughts, in the blankness when she closed her eyes.  The girl smiled reassuringly at her and beckoned her.   _I see…_

            She looked out of the corner of her eye, and saw the first familiar person.  She called out to him.  _Please, help me!  I need you to open your mind and let me copy it!  Otherwise, this hat won't accept me!  Please-please!  It's me, Sakura.  Don't ask questions, now.  Just, help me!  Open up your mind.  Be yourself.  Release your memories into your mind._

The answer was really faint, and she saw slight confusion in his eyes.  However, she felt the reluctant acceptance.  Instantly, she saw him close his eyes and concentrate.  _Good.  Thank you.  _

Sakura reached out to the Mirror card magically and initiated the process of mirroring, or copying, his mind and lifting it into the hat as she forcefully grabbed it and sat down on the stool. Slowly, cautiously, she brought it down on her head.  She kept her mind as blank as she could, forcing everything down to allow the Mirror Card do its work.  She watched alone the Mirror's energy copying the person's mind and replacing it into the empty space she cleared in her head.

            It was just so that when Sakura picked the first familiar person she saw to use for the mind copying, that person-- unfortunately or fortunately, you decide-- was Draco Malfoy.  Therefore, it was unsurprising to her when the Sorting Hat screamed _just before it touched her head,_

            "_SLYTHERIN!"_

            Raucous applause thundered on the Slytherin table, and few boys were out-going enough to throw in a few catcalls her way as she stumbled from the stool and blessedly freeing her hands from the hat.  She had done it!  No, not her, Syaoran had!  As well as Draco!

            _Arigatou, Syaoran-kun.  _Then in English, _Thank you very much._

He smirked at her when she cast him a glance.  _All I did was supplied the idea.  You did everything else so don't thank me.  _

            Sakura, smiling faintly, walked over to her House right after she took her class electives paper from the teacher; she cast a look around to meet the eyes of her wizard friends.  Harry had his eyebrows raised, a definite look of surprise, and a hint of a smile as he clapped for her alone among the whole of the unclapping Gryffindor table.  Clueless to the situation, she just grinned back at him and gave him the thumbs up, not caring if people noticed the exchange.  She looked all round the Slytherin table for a spare seat, and suddenly, she found many.  

            In amazement, Sakura watched boys push others away to make room for her.  As for Draco, he chuckled weakly, suddenly drained from feeling sorcery take his mind, and signaled her over, so Sakura walked over to him and sat down in a large, cushioned chair.  She whispered to him, "Thank you.  You saved me there."  He answered feebly, "Whatever."  She leaned back in her chair that was beside him, much to the annoyance of many around the Great Hall.

            Yet being who she was in personality, Sakura could know less.                  

            Syaoran's name was coming up very soon, but he waited through the names of 'Lau' and 'Lang' and some other surnames that preceded his.  He and Sakura had mentally agreed that she will do this for him because he didn't have such wide range of powers she had like copying a person's mind, but he _did know that she had that ability.  To explain more on this, Syaoran's power was more strengthened and central on the elements of the Earth; that was where his strength was sure to overhead Sakura's. _

            He waited tensely for his name to be called.  Yet during that time span, he, Sakura, and Harry conversed.  They planned to use him next because Draco's mind was too weakened from coming into direct contact with sorcery.  Harry was warning them largely though.

            _I had problems with that hat, not like your problems, but more like it didn't know where to sort me!  I swear to God, I had to choose which one of the two I wanted to go.  I'm not your best candidate-_

Syaoran interrupted, _You're our only candidate._

           Sakura nodded.  _That's right.  And anyway, you said that the Sorting is based mostly on your qualities, right?  Well, why don't you clear your mind and let in the memories and qualities of your House instead of jumbling it all together._

_            What?  _Harry fought the urge to make a face, and instead, steeled his face impassively- even when a new Gryffindor joined them.  

            _You have the qualities of two houses, right?  _Syaoran wanted to confirm.

            _Yes, er… I guess so…_

Sakura shot him a smile from across the room.  _Then, she continued, _when you clear your mind, you can release the memories and thoughts that would demonstrate qualities of one of the houses.__

Harry stared at the forms of the two foreign sorcerers in incredulity, and saw shadows of pleading looks on their faces.  _Do you know how HARD that will be?_

_            Come on,_ Syaoran scowled. _ Malfoy didn't have such a hard time!_

_            He doesn't have a personal Sorting dilemma._

Suddenly breaking their telepathic conversation came "Li, Syaoran."  The two watched him walk up to the hat slowly and reluctantly.  Sakura swerved her head to catch Harry's eyes from across the two tables and all the students' heads.  _HARRY!_  She cried needlessly for Harry had closed his eyes and was breathing deeply.  He had consented to their wish and was trying to do what they asked of him.  She probed his mind and felt images flit and some disappear.

            Harry was desperately trying to forget his abilities like speaking Parseltongue, how he was connected to Voldemort with his scar, all the times he broke the rules, and any time he's ever got mixed up in bad occurrences.  Sakura and Syaoran didn't tell him _which_ house he should try to be more like: Gryffindor or Slytherin; so it was easy for him to just choose Gryffindor, his _own_ house.  Soon enough, his mind was brimming full of his friends, his deeds, his loyalty to Dumbledore, and everything else he could think of that would deal with his House such as his _want to be in Gryffindor._

            Suddenly and slowly, he felt a new presence in his mind, tinged with Sakura's sweet essence, sweeping up the memories, the thoughts, the feelings.  It was strange, really, having his thoughts being filtered into this strange being.  She looked like a little girl, at the most, when he did catch a glimpse of her.  His mind tingled with the being in his mind, but he only released the memories and feelings he allowed them to see.  All the dark thoughts and thoughts of being in Hogwarts for five years were compressed deep down so the little girl couldn't copy it.  

            It was tiring, trying to keep the darker and more knowledgeable side of his mind away from his "Gryffindor memories" that were being mirrored.  It wasn't necessarily Sakura's representative inside of him that tired him out, but more like trying to keep his secrets away from that probing girl flashing into appearance and disappearing again.

            Syaoran was sitting on the stool by then, and he was waiting for Sakura's signal to jam the hat on.  He felt the Mirror Card shield his mind with Harry's memories, and since Sakura was too considerate to actually pry into those memories, she shielded those memories from her and Syaoran, thereby it seemed as if Syaoran had a separate brain for the hat.

            _Now!_

            Syaoran shoved the hat on for a few seconds.  He didn't hear a thing at all from the hat, but he felt the Mirror try to keep the hat from seeing the sorcery at work and only reflected Harry's memories.  He didn't wait any longer because the hat had been tricked.

            "_GRYFFINDOR!"  _He got up, threw the hat down, grabbed the paper from the teacher, and left the spotlight.

Walking over to the pounding and clapping table, Syaoran thanked Harry and Sakura in such a manner unlike his actions that the two just had to grin back.  Harry surprisingly looked fine, even after being attacked personally by sorcery.  Syaoran sat down beside Harry, and after, thumping their fists together in congratulations, Harry asked him, "Do you know that now since you and Sakura are in different houses, you won't see much of each other?"

            Syaoran frowned; then shrugged.  "We'll see each other anyways."

            "Er… I guess so… So are you happy now?"

            "Why should I be?"

            "What do you think?" Harry asked in between a Sorting.  Syaoran glanced his way, a look of bewilderment on his face.  "What?" he said annoyed.

            Harry sighed and sat back, ignoring the looks he got from his friends.  He said quietly to Syaoran, "I mean you both are in Hogwarts now."

            _You both made it._  
            _You beat the wizards in their own magic._

_            You **won.**_

~*~

            His smile lit the Great Hall as he spoke, loud and reassuring, "Welcome to all of our newcomers and welcome back to all the formers!  I trust that all of you are well after passing that ordeal of the Sorting-" Laughter rang out, especially from the Weasley twins.  "As for now, please- Chow down."

            Food erupted from the golden plates and drinks filled the empty chalices across the hall.  This time the House elves had given a variety of food, going down to the foreign food from the Asian culture, African culture, and even some French and German culture.  Ron was staring hungrily at this large, oily and steamy plate of roasted duck.  "Damn, that looks good," He said as he reached over and plucked off a cut piece of it.  Hermione exclaimed, "We have the bouillabaisse again!"  She reached over to handle some of that shellfish soup.

            While they helped themselves to the new courses, Harry glanced at Syaoran curiously who apparently didn't eat anything at all yet.  Instead, Syaoran was leaning back in his chair and allowing his eyes to roam up and down the staff table.  To Harry's notice, one seat was empty and it was obviously the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  Turning his eyes back to Syaoran, Harry finally acknowledged this, "You look suspicious doing that."

            "We already are," came the mere whisper that no one could hear but him.

            Harry frowned.  So Syaoran _does know that he and Sakura has an effect on everyone whether they liked it or not.  "Well, why do you have to make yourself more suspecting?" he wondered._

            _Your headmaster is a strong one of your kind to notice that something was wrong with our Sorting, _came the answer.

            It was true because when Harry glanced up at the staff table, he saw Professor Dumbledore frowning when he shot glances at Syaoran and Sakura in between a conversation with Professor Flitwick who was oblivious to his unnatural behavior.  In return, Syaoran and Sakura looked right back and returned cool stares, which Harry was sure, no doubt, unnerved his favorite headmaster.

            _Yeah, I could tell something was wrong too,_ Harry retorted ruefully._  I mean, I don't remember anyone before standing there for five whole minutes trying to touch that hat._

            Syaoran glared at him.  "I'd rather have you think I'm too above for touching such things."

            Harry muttered back, "Have Sakura ever told you that arrogance will be your doom?"

            "You're lucky that I need your help and Sakura likes you- never mind that, she likes _everyone, even that bastard of an ancestor."_

            Harry shook his head and turned away to his friends, who both were too polite to interrupt the quiet conversation he and Syaoran had.  Correction, Hermione was too polite and she forced Ron to keep shut, even if he _did try to listen in but to no avail.  Ron hissed at Harry, "Why the hell doesn't he talk to any of us?"_

            The boy with the scar sighed as if that question was a question he expected and didn't want to answer.  Ron was always the blunt and to-the-point kind, and he took no shame in it.  Harry said, "He's, er—" What could he say about Syaoran?  Shy?  Hell, no.  Everything about that boy ruins the _shyness.  "He's just arrogant."_

            Ron snorted and frowned dejectedly with Hermione.  Therefore Harry reassured them truthfully, "He doesn't even like to talk to me either, but he does need a guide.  Anyways, you wouldn't want to talk to him if he lets you because he's too condescending.  Gets annoying after a while."

            _That's right.  Give me the loner reputation.  It's not like I'm not good at that._

"I can see that," Harry said softly.  

            "What?" Ron questioned.  Harry looked up, startled.

            "Sorry, I was just, er, thinking aloud."  Harry smiled uneasily.  Then, changing the subject, he said to Neville, "What's wrong, Neville?"

            Neville, startled from his goggling, looked at Harry, his mouth still open.  Then he gulped and sat back in his seat next to Hermione.  He said, "Harry, that's the boy I saw in Flourish and Blotts the other day!  Wasn't he with that other girl who's in Slytherin now?"

            "Sakura?" asked Harry, confused.  "What about those two?"

           Ron said incredulously, "Harry, he's in Gryffindor and that girl is in Slytherin!  They're going out with each other, right?"  He stuffed his face with some pie, clearly not forgetting his food.  "An'way ah throt 'ee gorra 'e 'n 'therin."

            "Er, what?"

            Neville said quietly, "He thought that boy was going to be in Slytherin.  To tell you the truth, I thought so too.  He's pretty cold."

            Harry looked at them and then at Syaoran who was absently poking at his food.  Then his eyes made over to Sakura who was enthusiastically eating and whispering back and forth with Draco, who clearly reveled in the attention he got from her.  Then his eyes went back to his own table, and he noticed girls sneaking glances at Syaoran and boys glowering.  Syaoran didn't say a word to them and he let them on that he didn't _want_ to talk to them.  Then he looked at Sakura, trying hard not to smile and nod at others.

            Finally, Harry broke.  

            He began laughing and laughing and he even fell out of his chair laughing.  Him laughing so much was unheard of that students began to stare at him.  Harry clutched his sides from laughing too hard.  Syaoran rose from his seat indignantly, having heard every word that had been said and seeing what was going through Harry's mind.

            Harry choked out, "You have _one, big__ problem, Syaoran.  I can't believe I didn't see at first.  So __stupid!"  _

            A growl emanated from Syaoran's throat.  But it was true.  Now that Syaoran and Sakura were in enemy Houses, they were going to have a tough time talking to one another without everyone becoming suspicious.  And what's stranger was that Sakura and Syaoran had landed in opposite houses, houses that didn't really match them.

            _What about you and that Malfoy boy? _He snarled right back.  

            Guffawing, Harry stuffed himself with steamed chicken and some spaghetti.  _It's only a truce, and I'll be damned if we come out to be hormonally attracted to each other like you and Sakura.  Oh wait, you're not telling me you have a thing for Malfoy, are you?  _He snorted and tried to keep back an innocent outrage of disbelief from showing in his face as he chugged his chalice of water.

            But Syaoran didn't care about discreetness any longer.  He lunged at Harry, and being stronger and more trained, he would have won, if he hadn't tackled the Boy-Who-Lived when his mouth was full of water.  Harry spit out all the water at Syaoran's face.  In shock, Syaoran flung himself back and wiped his face disgustedly, letting sounds of growling be the most to come out from him.  

            Harry looked at Syaoran for two seconds before he put his head back and began laughing again.  As he was laughing, he stood up and held out his hand to Syaoran to help him up.  Moodily brushing the hand aside, Syaoran got up, and the two sat back in their chairs, ignoring all the stares they were receiving.  Harry stuffed himself so he could nullify his laughter.

            Suddenly, Harry felt a looming presence behind him, tall and stern.  Turning around, he met Professor McGonagall, eyes glaring.  Syaoran calmly returned the gaze as he did with Professor Dumbledore.  Harry smiled uncertainly instead, wishing no harmful feelings on the two of them.

            "Yes, Professor McGonagall?"

            "What is your name?" she snapped at him.  Harry gaped at her in astonishment.

            "You forgot, Professor McGonagall?" he exclaimed, his green eyes wide and amazed.  He lifted his red headband a bit to let her see the scar.  She stared at him, unmoving.

            "Harry Potter, who else?" he asked, bemused by this whole sudden situation.  Girls around him gasped in astonishment and recognition, and whispers erupted.

            The Professor inhaled sharply and turned to Syaoran.  "And you?  Your name?"

            Syaoran didn't say anything but stared at her calmly.  It wasn't a glare, but a challenging look as if daring the Professor to address him so lowly.  Harry responded, "He's Syaoran Li."

            "And can Mr. Li speak for himself, Mr. Potter?  Or are you offering to be in his place as well?"

            Harry shrugged and looked down respectfully.  Although he didn't feel any bit sorry for speaking up for Syaoran, he apologized, "Sorry, Professor McGonagall."

            "And you?" she turned to Syaoran, but he didn't speak at all.  For a long moment of silence, Syaoran watched her until she fidgeted nervously all of the sudden under his unfailing blank gaze.  She then huffed and tried to appear dignified when she reprimanded them, "For you rash behavior here, tonight during the feast, I will have to take five points each from Gryffindor.  I'd never thought… fighting here and now!"

            "But Professor," Harry protested. "No one got hurt or anything!  There's no hostility in this-"  _I was laughing, for god's sakes!  Then he glared at Syaoran for a moment who wasn't making his "no hostility" statement true by his intimidating cool stare._

            "But such behavior will not be tolerated and it _certainly looked _hostile to me.  Now, enough, Mr. Potter, or do you wish me to award my own House more lost points?!"

            "I'm sorry," Harry murmured.  Then he kicked Syaoran who had grumpily turned around thinking that it was over.  Syaoran shot him a glare; then he nodded and bowed his head as if in apology to the Professor.  When the woman finally turned tail and stalked back to the staff table where Professor Dumbledore had turned his gaze on them, the Great Hall slowly resumed talking.

            Ron leaned over to Harry, eyes bright with amusement, and said, "You're right, Harry!  He didn't so much give a damn to Professor McGonagall!  Why did he jump you anyways?  I would have helped, you know, but he was too fast.  He _is arrogant!"_

            Harry grinned when he answered, "Yes, well.  You see, he has this thing for Malfoy over there-"

            Water drenched Harry's hair and face and matted his robes.  Syaoran put down the emptied golden cup with a smile of self-content.

            Harry shot a fierce look at Syaoran and said, "I was just _joking_!"

            _How did we end up with you again? _Syaoran looked at him curiously.

            Harry suddenly smiled. _Wrong place, wrong time, but thanks, anyways, for saving us!_

~*~*~*~*~

            "You're serious, aren't you?"

            "Of course," Draco waved aside the question as he continued to eat.

            Sakura sighed glumly and looked at her clean plate.  How could she have let herself end up in separate houses from Syaoran and enemy houses at that?  She just _can't_ be mean to Syaoran, Harry, or his friends.  She shuddered when she watched Millicient Bullstrode make a snide comment about a girl called Hermione.  She can't fit in this crowd.  They just had to crack rude jokes and act so superior.  Although, Blaise was a nice change even though she has this demanding overtone that comes natural to her.

            Draco was excessively exhausted and sleepy.  He had yawned a few times already and cut off all conversations with those around him, including Pansy which Sakura wondered was his girlfriend.  While he was half-asleep and half-eating, Sakura was not eating at all because she had felt a probing gaze on her back.  She looked up with a carefully placed empty mask at who was staring at her.  It was the headmaster, the old man with the long, shimmering beard.  It was certain he was wary of her, and he had noticed something off when she was Sorted.

            Fine by her.  At least not all wizards were naïve.

            _You're a one to talk, Sakura._

            She looked up and her gaze met squarely with Syaoran's eyes.  He was flashing a discreet smile her way.  She made a face at his comment but couldn't hide the grin that touched the corners of her lips.  

            _Don't feel lonely.  We're meeting in the forest tonight, remember? _ 

            Sakura briefly nodded, remembering what Eriol said.  Then at that moment, Syaoran's head had snapped back to Harry and lunged at him.  Shocked, Sakura stood up, and fortunately, she wasn't the only one.  Other Slytherins, including Draco, pushed their chairs back and stood up to overlook Syaoran tackling Harry out of his chair and Harry spurting water out.

            "Who is he?" asked a Slytherin boy with distaste.  "In fact, who are they?"

            Draco drawled, "The one laughing is Harry Potter.  The other is Li."  He watched disinterestedly as if he could care less.  Others around him were surprised if not a bit amazed at the change the Potter boy had gone through.  Then they all started sniggering when Professor McGonagall punished them.  Sitting back down, they all were talking about how pathetic those Gryffindors were, especially those girls that were staring at Harry and Syaoran.

            Sakura ignored all the talk around her even when they turned to her and tried to strike up a conversation.  She merely looked at them with a half-hearted glare and then turned away.  She hated being like this, but she was going to use Syaoran's idea for once.  If she can't talk to them, she'll pretend she doesn't _want_ to talk to them.

            At last, she reached over and dumped some noodles into her plate, deciding to eat them even though she knew that elves had slaved over them.  Not that she had seen them yet, though.  She looked up again and scanned the Great Hall, her eyes gazing at the beautiful night sky above her and trailing along all the floating candles.  

            Then she saw Tomoyo watching her, sadness in her eyes, tears filling them but left unshed.  Sakura met her eyes from across the tables and saw her best friend flinch and look down at her food.  When she looked back up, Tomoyo saw Sakura smiling sadly at her and then turning away as if she never knew her.  No matter how much Tomoyo wanted to cry, she held it in when she saw the sad, quiet smile Sakura flashed her way.  The violet-haired girl didn't understand though.  She didn't understand any of this, why Sakura never just _told_ her she was a witch herself.  Finally, she gave in to Ying Ying's prodding, but steered herself clear from all conversation concerning her outburst on Sakura.

            "Well, I never thought _you to be the cold one," Draco remarked.  Sakura looked at him and saw that he was leaning back, staring at her._

            "What do you mean by that?" she whispered.

            "You _do know that now you're in Slytherin, you're going to have to act like this."_

            "Quiet?"

            "I guess, but I mean more like acting cool and collected.  That's the Slytherin way.  Calm but menacing."

            Sakura smiled, amused by the idea.  She muttered, "That seems contradicting."

            "Not if you know how to pull it off.  You have the calm part alright, but you need to work on the menacing."

            "I'm not going to be menacing no matter what."  She stared defiantly at him.  He shrugged and answered, "Yeah, I guess you don't have to.  You don't need it after all."

            "Hoe?"

            "Everything about you is a bit menacing, if not always so composed."

            Sakura swallowed a giggle.  "Malfoy, you don't know me very well if you think I'm always composed and calm- and _menacing_.  Right now, I can't help it.  I can't talk to anyone so I'm making it out as if I don't want to."  She then added, "Syaoran's idea."

            Draco sighed loudly when he muttered, "Figures.  He's a Slytherin at heart, isn't he?"

            "Mou, stop relating us to your House qualities!  We don't belong to any of these Houses."  No one could have heard that, but Sakura leaned in and whispered it near Draco's ear for good safety measure.  Draco shrugged, a bit red in the face.

            "Okay, just tell me what you did during the Sorting," he whispered back.  Sakura then wondered, _Can he mind-speak as well as Harry?  Maybe then I don't have to whisper so much and make myself suspicious._  Then she noticed a girl with blue eyes glaring at her from across Draco.  Sakura blinked.  _Who is she, Malfoy? She asked through mind-speech.  Draco raised his eyebrows, clearly unused to this form of communication.  He looked over and saw the girl furiously staring at Sakura who stared back in wonder._

            "Pansy Parkinson, meet Sakura Kinomoto."  Pansy narrowed her eyes and stuck out her hand stiffly.  Sakura merely glanced at the hand and nodded blankly.  _Is she your girlfriend?_ She asked, inwardly amused at Pansy's indignant 'hmph' when Sakura wouldn't accept the handshake.

            "No," Draco shook his head briefly.  When Pansy stared at him weirdly and asked, "No what?", Draco quickly lied, "Ah, Sakura doesn't know what a handshake is.  That's what.  No handshake.  They bow instead."

            Pansy sneered at Sakura, her blue eyes flashing, "And you want _me_ to _bow to you?"_

            Sakura rolled her eyes and turned around, picking some food up and dumping them in her plate.  Pansy scowled and whirled around to talk to her friend on the other side about how rude the new foreigner was.  Sakura didn't pay it any heed.  _You know what, Malfoy?  Acting unpleasant isn't so hard on the outside, but it's hard to bear the guilt in the inside._

Malfoy just looked at her surprised.  "That's what _you think."_

            _Hoe… Can you talk back to me through mind-speech?  I tell you, it'll save a lot of weird looks._

"Uh…"  Sakura assured him, _Just try.  Say something in your head directed at me.  Don't worry about magic, I'll do the work.  She took a long sip of her juice._

In a garbled mess, she heard a distant voice, _He—l-l…o-oo…_  Sakura nearly spitted out the juice from the burst of giggles.  She held it in and grinned at Draco who was glaring at her.

            _Sorry… ano… try harder… Harry had to shout at us so we could hear him._

She caught some rude thoughts directed at Harry and shot a look at her friend.  He shrugged and tried again.  _Can…he-e-ar…me-e?_

_            Getting better… clear your thoughts and shout…_  She then started to take some food, deciding to eat to cover up their strange silence.

            _CAN- EAR- ME?!_

            _It's getting as clear as day!  Keep saying it that loud-_

_            CAN YOU HEAR ME?!_

So startled, Sakura dropped her spoon and accidentally kicked the chair leg which sent her crashing to the ground.  Draco looked triumphantly down at her before pulling her up. 

            _You witch,_ she snapped as she settled back down, ignoring the looks.

            _WIZARD,_ he corrected a bit too loudly.

            Sakura's goblet toppled over, spilling the drink.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Finally when the last of the feast was wiped out from the surfaces of the plates and everything was shining again, Dumbledore stood up, breaking the rising chatter of voices.  

            "At last!" he exclaimed.  The talk died down and their attentions were drawn to their headmaster.  "We're in another year of Hogwarts and just finished with our delicious courses!"  He beamed and continued, "Please give me your attention so I can give you the customary start-of-term notices.  First of all, I would like to alert the first years and newcomers that the Forbidden Forest is thereby _forbidden as the rest of you should know by now."  He gave meaningful glances at Harry, Ron, and Hermione and then at Fred and George who all put up the most innocent, confused faces they could manage._

            "As for our caretaker, Mr. Filch, he wants you all to know that magic is prohibited in corridors between classes, and he also has an entire list of five hundred items that are not allowed to set foot within this castle without the consequences of confiscation."  The twins exchanged mock-horror looks.

            "Also, no students below third year may be permitted to Hogsmeade."  _The hell? Syaoran asked Harry who couldn't reply when Dumbledore spoke Harry's favorite word- "Quidditch teams will have their tryouts at the end of September for the entire week.  There will be a notice put up for which dates your House teams will have their tryouts."  Harry frowned.  They were going to need a new Keeper this year to replace Oliver Wood, who was exceptionally good._

            "And just one more announcement-" Dumbledore stopped and looked up to see the entrance to the Great Hall open.  A young man, in his mid-thirties, came striding in; he had silver hair tied back from his face and unblinking brown eyes.  He said, "I'm sorry that I'm late, Albus."  Dumbledore chuckled.

            He answered, "You are right on the time I expected you to come."  Then he turned to the rest of the assembly and announced, "Students, this is your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Ozarki."

            Gasps and squeals rang around the room as students tried to get a closer look at their newest professor who was going through the staff table, shaking hands with all the teachers.  Then he bowed to the students who all broke into a wild applause.  Sadly, Harry, Sakura, and Syaoran had no idea what the commotion was about.  But then Dumbledore chose that time to end his announcements and dismiss them.  

            While they were all breaking apart to head to their Common Rooms, Harry asked Ron, who was still staring wide-eyed, "Ron, who is he?"

            Ron was startled as he turned to stare at Harry in surprise.  Then his expression softened when he said, "Blimey, Harry, I forgot!"  Harry nodded, waving that away.  It was easy for Ron to forget about Harry's ignorance sometimes.  Before Ron could say anything, Hermione said, "He is Sir Nago Ozarki, one of the Chief Sorcerers on this Earth, which means he specializes in ancient magic.  Nodding, Ron said, "It's very hard to practice that kind of magic and those who do are _ancient, I swear!  They're _officially _called sorcerers, not like _sorceress_ Celestina Warbeck, a singer," he scoffed.      Shaking his head, he continued, "Those are just titles people like to pick up.  No, Sir Ozarki is an official one; he actually had to study ancient magic for most of his life to do what he did.  Dumbledore's one, if you didn't know, in fact, he's a Grand Sorcerer, which means he's one of the best _and_ famous."_

            In his peripheral vision, Harry saw Syaoran acting as casually as he could walking beside him.

            Hermione continued from where Ron left off, "Sir Ozarki's been named a _Chief_ Sorcerer ever since he saved the Ministry from the giants."  Then Ron cut her off excitedly, "Do you think he'll teach us ancient magic?"

            Harry shrugged and said, "That would be a change, but did you say it took him most of his life?"

            Hermione said, "Yes, it did, and you have to study ancient magic for years and that kind of magic is not easy to perform.  There are rituals you have to perform, _Ron, _so no, he probably wouldn't teach us because it will be futile!  Honestly, I would've thought you figured that already!"

            Ron sighed and glared at her.  "I was _just asking."_

"And wishing," Harry added.

            Then he tuned them out as they continued to talk about Sir Nago Ozarki.  He just heard Syaoran say, _You bunch of wizards are the most confusing kind I've ever heard of._

            _Like you're any less,_ Harry remarked dryly.

~*~*~*~*~

            "_Family Honor_," the new prefect said to the stone wall.  Draco sniggered and said, "Now _that's a new password."  _

            Next to him in the crowd of Slytherins, Blaise sneered at him, "Yeah, like you have any Malfoy honor?"

            Draco narrowed his eyes when he spoke sharply, "I never meant that I was laughing at family honor.  I was just thinking how other houses would never expect this kind of ideal from us."

            Blaise scowled, but this time, her anger was directed at all the other houses.  "Yeah, they're low and stupid.  They just think they know it all and that they're at the top.  None knows about family honor."

            Draco rolled his eyes.  "I understand that you're going through much pressure right now, being that the Zabini family is _very prestigious, and you have to live up to it."  He accidentally hit a soft spot when he made that sarcastic remark that hinted the Zabini family was of slightly lower class than the most of the Slytherins.  _

            Millicient snorted and said as they walked through the doorway that was revealed, "Back off the Zabini's, Malfoy."  She sneered, "I heard that your father is on the '_Wanted' _list now.  Had to lose his position and run off, didn't he?  And rumor's had it that _you gave him away.  Nice going, __Malfoy honor."_

            While they piled into the underground Common Room, Draco defended himself with blazing eyes, "For your information, I was forced by the Veritaserum."

            The girl with that thick-waist and strong build wouldn't stop, "Right… And I suppose you were _forced to sleep in the same room with __Harry Potter?"  Several kids gasped when they heard and stared at Draco.  Blaise started smiling sinisterly._

            Draco growled, but the Bullstrode girl was on a roll, "So tell me, did you two suddenly realize and acted on your _undying love _for each other?  Because it couldn't have been otherwise, since he's still _alive_.  Or when you two dueled, did you lose on your chicken butt smacked down on the ground, and he decided to play mercy?  I say Potter is weak especially since he's a Gryffindor, but if you lost to him, then you're not fit to be in this House."

            Blaise did laugh this time and she said, "My, my, Malfoy, what have they been teaching you?"

            He was snarling, his gray eyes narrowing into slits.  His lips pressed into a thin, firm line, and he stood there seething.  Around him, people were beginning to catch on to Blaise's laughter and giggles rang from the sidelines as they heard about Malfoy sharing a room with Potter.

            Draco spat, "You don't bother to hear out the truth, do you, Bullstrode?  You love the lies so you can make yourself look better than what you really are, a filthy, ugly boar!"  He spun on his heels and stomped through the crowd.  They all made way for him and a boy even laughed, "Don't come near me, Malfoy!  I don't want your lowlife filth from that Potter-boy staining _my purity!"_

            That was the moment Millicient decided to act on her fury at Draco's insult.  She let out a cry and lunged herself at him just as he was turning around.  He braced himself, holding his arms up over his face, but just at that moment the heavily-massed girl was about to make impact on him, a shadow of a person flew through the air and pushed Millicient out of the way.  

            Draco swirled around to see Sakura pinning the heavily muscled girl to the ground.  Millicient struggled against Sakura's hold but she wouldn't give.  The girl then resorted to sneering at Draco who was staring at them, "So you got yourself a _girlfriend bodyguard this time?  I didn't think you would be that desperate, after getting rid of Crabbe and Goyle.  Pitiful, you could never stand up for yourself, Malfoy-"_

            Sakura just extracted a large crumpled ball of paper (magically-made) and stuffed it into Millicient's mouth, and she then clamped her hand over the girl's mouth.  The Fifth Year looked over to the foreigner and stared furiously while making muffled noises.  Draco sighed as he recovered from his shock, "Sakura, let her go."  

            He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder; meanwhile, he whispered behind her, "Slytherins always compete against each other over their honor so this is usual.  Don't make a catfight out of this or Professor Snape might _have_ to make us lose House points."  Then he sent a loud and clear message, after practicing so many times with her, telepathically, _And I don't need my honor ruined more with a girl defending me.  _

            Sakura slowly smiled as she let the girl go.  _I don't believe you that this is usual, but I'll let you go for now since I don't like fighting.  Draco fought back a grin.  Whenever she spoke in his mind, it sent a tingling, jolly sensation that made him want to smile.  __You could've fooled me._

            Millicient mistook Sakura's smile for something sinister and evil; when she looked into those green eyes, she saw a whirlpool of coldness and yet something so mesmerizing, scary, yet beautiful staring at her.  As she was finding herself becoming very intimidated by the sheer look of strength in the girl's eyes, that foreigner seemed to be penetrating through her own windows to the soul.  Suddenly, Millicient felt very vulnerable and shell-less.  

            She was knocked out of her trance when the eyes looked away, listening to Malfoy's command.  As Sakura pulled away from her hold on Millicient, the female bully sat up shivering after she spit out the ball of paper.  

            The foreigner watched Millicient carefully as she stood up and walked back to Draco, shaking her head in disgust, or what seemed like disgust to everyone else but to her, it was just sheer fury at herself for being so rash.  Sakura thought, _I need to stay away from Syaoran more often.  He's rubbing off on me!  I better start rubbing off on him instead!_

"Hey, you sneaky bitch!" broke Sakura out of her thoughts.  "Don't go running off to your master, you coward!  I'm not done with you!"  With that, Sakura looked back and ducked the flying punch from Millicient, who had recomposed herself.  Sakura pulled out her wand during the ducking from Millicient.  Then she pulled out the stick and stood up, pointing it at her enemy.  Millicient scowled and fumbled for her own wand.

            Meanwhile, Sakura looked stricken from not being able to burst into giggles.  _Look at me!  I'm actually acting like you wizards and witches!  _

Finally, Millicient had her wand out, and she wasted no time yelling, "_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"_

            The Full-Body Bind came rushing at Sakura, but when it pierced the girl square on the chest, it dissolved.  No stiffness over came her and she didn't fall over.  

          Sakura stayed standing, blinking because she didn't see that spell coming.  _What was that spell supposed to be?  What am I supposed to do? _ She thought frantically.  She could hear the awed gasps around her that her heart began to beat really fast.  _This is bad, this is bad!   _

            Millicient began to scream out all these curses at her, "_STUPEFY!  EXPELLIARMUS!  STUPEFY!  STUPEFY!"_

The spells that once kept hitting Sakura begun to hit everywhere as Millicient, panic-stricken and furious, began to lose control.  People around them began to run around screaming, and some that were hit by the curses fell over unconscious.  Draco knelt behind Sakura, knowing it was the safest place by far.  Several of the other boys knelt besides him yelling at the top of their lungs.  "WHAT IS SHE DOING?!  SOMEBODY STOP HER!"  Namely, they stared at Draco who wouldn't budge.  "MILLICIENT, THE SPELLS ARE EVERYWHERE!  STOP IT!"  Pansy tugged at Millicient's bulky arm, but she just shoved her aside.

            Millicient shouted, "I'M NOT GIVING UP UNTIL I GET A CLEAR MARK ON HER!"

            By this time, Sakura had enough and decided not to act out what spell had hit her.  Instead she awkwardly swished the wand, feeling embarrassingly foolish, and let out a small smack of the Power Card and the Illusion.  White sparks appeared to have flashed out through her wand and hit Millicient hard in the chest, sending her flying, hitting the wall, and collapsing to the ground.  Sakura, thankfully, lightly cushioned every impact on Millicient with the Windy. 

            The wand fell out of the bully's hand, the spells stopped, and everyone was starting to get up from the ground again.  Draco walked around, nudging a Stunned Slytherin on the ground with his shoe.  He said to Sakura in admiration, "When I said not to have a catfight, I also meant not to have a duel!  Professor Snape's seriously going to have a real fit when he sees _this.  It's not entirely your fault, but you're going to have a bit of a problem."  _

            Sakura shrugged helplessly as she clumsily put her wand back in her pocket.  _I'm so sorry…  I didn't mean for this to happen…_

"How'd you do that?  Absorb all those spells, I mean?" A boy asked her, staring hard.  "And make her fly like that?"

            Sakura backed away, but she was saved from answering since Blaise snapped, "Millicient wasn't doing those spells properly!  _That's why!"_

            Millicient, who was still conscious, protested, "I _did!"_

            "No, you didn't, you mad idiot!"  Blaise glared.

            Millicient, growing red, huffed, "What the hell did I do wrong then?  I swear, I bet this girl knows how to do a Blocking Charm, that's what!"

            "Oh, go to hell then!  You _know_ Blocking Charms aren't mastered until Seventh Years!  And they only protect themselves of one spell at a time!"  Blaise pointedly grabbed Millicient's wand before the girl could get it.

            Meanwhile, boys were patting her on the back, smiling wickedly at Millicient when they told Sakura, "That was good, Japanese girl.  That was damn good you did her."

            They even began to accept Draco back from being the low-life some time ago to the high-classed Potter-bully again for being the one Sakura defended.  Soon enough, Sakura found out that not many liked Millicient, and she felt the weight on her shoulders increase with dread. 

            Then a man walked into the room and hollered, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

            The professor with the greasy, chin-length hair and sallow face was shaking white with fury and embarrassment.  Behind him stood the headmaster, his twinkling blue eyes widening in amusement at the scene.  Professor Snape continued, "THIS IS THE SLYTHERIN HOUSE AND I EXPECT PROPER BEHAVIOR- _ESPECIALLY ON THE FIRST NIGHT!"  He was torn between indecision; as much as he didn't want to punish his own house because he rarely did so, he will have to or Headmaster Dumbledore will._

            Guiltily, Sakura lowered her eyes to the floor, but then suddenly, many rough hands began steering her behind the bigger and older boys.  She was pulled to the back where three boys stood in front of her, holding her against the wall.  One whispered, "Not a sound then they won't know."  Sakura gulped.  Like she could make a sound?

            She peered over their shoulders to see what was going on.  Dumbledore walked around the room to the Stunned victims and said, "_Renevate!"  The victims regained consciousness and as soon as they did, they stood up, stumbled away, and glared at Millicient who was still lying on the ground from Sakura's attack._

            Dumbledore walked over to Millicient and helped the bully up.  He asked quite softly and coldly, "Miss Bullstrode, I trust you to tell me exactly what happened here?"

            The boys in front of Sakura cringed and pressed against her tighter to the wall.  Sakura tried to push back without a bout of magic, but they stayed unmoving.  "Stay _still," they hissed._

            Millicient was unleashing the tale.  "I was just talking to Malfoy here, and then that jealous freak of a girl jumped me with her wand!  I _had_ to defend myself, but she never got hit by my spells and she threw _me to the WALL!  So I was trying to stop her!  It's not my fault!"_

            Dumbledore frowned at her, seeing the dishonesty as plain as day.  Shaking his head, he decided to play along for now.  He turned around to the group of Slytherins where Sakura was being kept confined in the shadows of the wall.  When he looked over, the Slytherins backed in, which meant they confined Sakura even more tightly before that the two boys even had nerve to push her down into a kneel.

            Dumbledore asked, "Who is this girl who hurt you, Miss Bullstrode?"  In the background, Snape was fuming but silent.

           Pleased that her story was taken, Millicient looked over the crowd, scowling.  She never caught the girl's name.  So she described her, "She has green eyes and brown or black hair.  It's hard to tell in the shadows."

            The boys in front of Sakura just closed in more tightly until she had to gasp for breath.  _Oh, come on!  What are you doing to me?!  Thanks for trying to get me out of trouble, but I'm suf- breathe, Sakura… breathe!-focating!_

"Will this girl step forward?" Dumbledore calmly requested with his eyebrows raised.

            Sakura couldn't stand it anymore.  She was grateful to those boys, but it wouldn't do her well if she fainted from lack of oxygen.  Surely, she could take whatever punishment they give her!  So Sakura tap those three boys in front of her.  They turned their head slightly to look back at Sakura who was shaking her head at them.  Confused, they stared at her.  Finally, Sakura pushed them aside with an extra burst of reserved strength.  She made her way through the crowd, breathing in blessed air.

            She stood in front of the crowd and before the two teachers who stared at her, quite surprised.  Sakura gave a weak smile as she scratched her head, shrugging.  Millicient just shouted, "THAT'S HER!  THAT'S THE ONE!  YOU STINKIN', SCRAWNY SCUMBAG!"

            In response were a lot of scowls thrown at Millicient's way from the guys behind Sakura.  Angrily, one boy stepped forward, "The only reason she jumped her was because Bullstrode was putting down Malfoy's honor and was about to jump Malfoy before she kicked in!  She was defending him!  Really, all she did was made Bullstrode shut up- she let her go right after that!"  Sakura was soon staring at this boy in awe.  Another boy stepped forward and pushed the first one away, wanting the spotlight.  He continued, "It was Bullstrode who threw in the first punch!  _She _was the one defending herself when she pulled out her wand, but she didn't cast a single spell.  Bullstrode just started firing like a madwoman!"

            Others started nodding in agreement.  Sakura felt heat rise into her face.  _How kind…!  Hoe…  I guess I shouldn't judge your House so… quickly?? _

Draco answered tartly, _And here I was, thinking that you put some kind of spell on them.  Well usually when a big fight breaks out, whoever sides with the winner would save them from trouble.  Kinda like winning your favor so you won't hurt them or so you would teach them what you did- which they probably think is the Dark Arts.  Sakura paled._  And did I mention that you're a girl?  _She sighed._

"Is this true… Miss Kinomoto?" Dumbledore questioned her, his blue eyes staring down at her.  Sakura mustered up her mask as she looked up and nodded at him.  Then he abruptly turned to the other girl.  "Is this true, Miss Bullstrode?"  Millicient glowered and stared at the lot of them.

            When she didn't say anything, Snape spoke up, "Bullstrode, come with me."  Then he said to Dumbledore, "I'll deal with her, Albus."

            Dumbledore nodded, but his narrowed eyes not prying away from Sakura's defiant green eyes.  Finally when Snape and Bullstrode had left the room, he slowly and reluctantly looked away and walked through the tunnel.  As boys and girls crowded around her, Sakura was still staring at where Dumbledore had left.  

            _He knows I hide myself.._

~*~*~*~*~

            There were six four-poster beds with red curtains at the top of the tower this time, and Hermione and the twins bid them good night before entering their own dormitories, Harry and Ron walked up the last spiral staircase.  Syaoran had to come with him because his things weren't in any of other dormitories so he must be with Harry and his friends.

            Inside Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas were both making themselves at home as they unpacked their suitcases.  Neville Longbottom, the timid round boy, was quickly changing into his pajamas.  "Hey, uh, Harry, Ron!" Neville greeted sleepily but enthused all the same.  Harry could see that Neville was still not used to his change.

            "Hey," Seamus greeted.  Then he turned around to see Syaoran starting off towards his bed at the end of the room.  Seamus exclaimed, "It's you!  The one who tackled him, er, Harry here!  What's your name?  I'm Seamus- Seamus Finnigan!"  He walked over cheerfully and stuck out his hand.  

            In return, Seamus was met with the most chilling glare he's ever seen.  His hand dropped to his side as Seamus backed away.  "Sorry, no hard feelings…" he said quickly before dashing back to his bed where he began to change into his night clothes.  

            Harry saw what happened and shook his head.  He told Seamus, "Sorry, Seamus.  Syaoran's an idiot when it comes to socializing."

            Syaoran replied, _Syaoran's a prisoner when it comes to socializing._

            Seamus nodded shakily, relieved it hadn't only been him.  "Y-Yeah, he sure has problems."

            Ron patted Seamus on the back and laughed.  "Don't worry.  He won't talk to anyone but Harry-"

            Harry interrupted, "He's only using me to show him the way around here."

            Dean looked at the boy skeptically.  "Weren't you the one laughing at him?"

            Harry broke into a wide grin and shrugged.  "That's just to make myself feel better, you know."

            Syaoran grunted out loud.  _I really don't enjoy you and your friends  talking about me as if I'm not here._

            _What are you going to do about it?_  Harry thought slyly.  Sighing next, Harry just gave in, _Fine, fine... but that's what you get for doing that to them._

"So how was your summer?" Harry asked Dean.

            Dean shrugged.  "Not bad, I say, but I was about to ask _you that.  I heard you saw a pile of Death Eaters nearly dead."  Harry nodded weakly, not really wanting to talk about it for more reasons than one._

            Ron, noticing Harry's discomfort, said abruptly, "Yeah, but that was about it, Dean."

            Seamus seemed not to have that in mind when he questioned Harry, "Have you been reading the Daily Prophet and what the articles say about you?"

            A dark look passed Harry's face as he sat down, taking off his headband and rubbing his scar.  Seamus, who was staring at the scabs on his scar, quickly defended, "Not that I believe them or anything!  But I just thought you might want to know.  There's been some discussion about whether they should put you in St. Mungo's or something."

            Harry retorted, "Well, what about those attacks in those schools which is why _he-_" He pointed at Syaoran for effect.  "-is here?"

            Seamus threw up his hands when he explained, "They're thinking that you're vying for the You-Know-Who's power over the Death Eaters!  And that once Professor Dumbledore spread word around about You-Know-Who coming into power," Seamus shuddered. "-they thought you and Dumbledore were trying to take the place of You-Know-Who, and that it was the signal for the Death Eaters to go rampaging around."

            Neville yawned and rolled around in his bed so that he was facing them.  He said, "He's telling the truth, Harry.  They're putting the blame on you and Professor Dumbledore.  They say you two started it when you raised the Death Eaters' hopes-"

            "Didn't Voldemort," Everyone had a sharp intake of breath.  Harry continued, "-make an appearance at all?"

            "No one saw him," Ron answered.  "They only saw the Death Eaters becoming active again, but there hasn't been the sign of a Dark Mark so far, even over those schools that were taken."

            Harry threw his shoes to the ground.  He said harshly, "Let me get this straight.  They think Dumbledore and I started this whole fiasco by raising their hopes up, _and they think we're trying to become Dark Lords."_

            Dean laughed weakly.  "Yeah, I know.  It doesn't make sense at all, does it?  Especially since we know you, but are you _sure the You-Know-Who has risen?  I mean, it might have been a mistake…"_

            Harry said calmly, "I know what I saw, Dean.  They don't think _I killed Cedric did they?  Is that what they're cooking up also?  Wait, don't answer that."  Harry held up a hand to stop them from saying anything, feeling that he knew the answer already.  "It's happening right before their eyes and they _still refuse to believe it?_"_

            Ron said quietly, "We believe you, Harry.  We never said otherwise."

            "Thanks, that'll help.  Mind telling Fudge that, too?"  Harry shut the curtain, shaking with disbelief and cool anger as he lay down on the bed, staring at the darkness for a long while.  He heard the others slowly shut their curtains and fall into uneasy slumber.

            Then, _You should be easier on your friends.  They were only warning you of how some are taking your Dark Lord's return._

_            He's _not_ my Dark Lord.  He's Lord Voldemort, or even better, Tom Riddle._

_            He has many names, doesn't he?_

Harry narrowed his eyes.  _And many faces, but his own is the worse of the lot._

There was a quietness for a moment, then Syaoran's voice entered his mind again, _You shouldn't worry about people not believing you…_

Clutching his sheets tightly, he shot back, _Why shouldn't I?  If they don't believe me, they're going to get themselves killed!  They're not even preparing to fight back!  They're not doing a thing!  Dumbledore's out there, working himself for them and they don't care!  He sent Hagrid as an envoy to the giants already, I'm sure of it but I'm not so sure of his success.  He's already doing everything he could?  And Fudge, that so-called Minister of Magic?  He's lazing away, telling the reporters lies and more lies.  I swear-_

_            Harry Potter,_ Syaoran's voice came as a whisper.  _Surely you don't see?  People are bound to believe what they know is true than what others believe is true.  The evidence is right before their eyes.  Their children and teachers are killed in those schools that have been taken over.  People are not coming home to them.  Are they to take this blame on people who are being said and seen striving their lives away to prevent more attacks of the Dark Lord?  No, they'll draw up their own conclusions, and most likely, these conclusions will be much closer to the truth than what your Minister has put in the press.  How can anyone not believe the Dark Lord is here when people are dying?_

            Harry gloomily replied, _But you heard Seamus…  They think Dumbledore and I are trying to become Dark Lords-_

_            Children have been sent to your school where the headmaster _is_ Dumbledore and where you _reside.  If they believed that crap, they wouldn't be here would they?  They'd send them to some other school than trust you and Dumbledore with their precious children.  The other wizards and witches will see how safe these students are and they will believe soon enough.__

Harry was quiet as he began to relax.  That Chinese sorcerer was right.  Shaking his head and turning over, Harry sent, _Yeah well, I guess I'll deal with it if nobody believes me.  It's not like it hasn't happened before._

_            …You have friends who truly believe you and never doubted your word.  Take joy in that for their friendship will prove very valuable if you just see that they care._

Harry made a face.  _Coming out of you, it's hard to believe._

There was a mental sigh before he heard, _Sakura taught me that.  She should know, after losing her connections with her best friend._

_            Tomoyo._

            There was a murmur of a 'yes' before Syaoran chided him, _Go to sleep.  Be glad that Sakura has turned my childhood around.  Otherwise, I wouldn't have bothered with you._

_            Dunno why you did anyways._

Syaoran sarcastically answered, _Sorry, but I don't appreciate having a disturbed, infamous boy helping me, Sakura, and our 'beloved' ancestor out._

_            I'll tell him you said that-_

He cut Harry off, _Shut up and sleep, or I'll make you.  Syaoran felt Harry slowly tune him out as he shifted in his bed and gave himself to the arms of the God of Sleep._

            After an hour when all was quiet, the Chinese sorcerer sitting cross-legged in his little tent of a bed opened his eyes.  He breathed in a sigh, and the curtain pulled away without any creaks.  Stepping onto the cool floor, he stealthily climbed out of his bed.  Calmly, with his bare feet touching the floor delicately as to make no wooden boards creak, he soon stood by Harry's bed.  

            He waved the curtains to open up.  Then he put his hand over Harry's sweating forehead; it glowed a pale green.  He whispered in Chinese, "_Sleep, Harry Potter.  May your restlessness ease.  May the demon in you calm.  May none interfere in your visions and voices.  Sleep and Dream well."_

           He pulled away when he saw Harry beginning to breathe deeply and steadily.  A look of peace passed his face, and his whole rigid body soothed and relaxed into the sheets and mattress.

            Syaoran smiled at his success.  Unlike before, this time he allowed Harry to dream because, to Syaoran, to have dreams is better than to have no dreams.  He knew Sakura wouldn't like it and would want Harry to sleep without dreams, but he wasn't about to risk important dreams that could help Harry himself.  As long as he was calm throughout the whole vision, he'll be fine, which was exactly Syaoran did.

            Finally, Syaoran wrapped himself into his magic and disappeared from the room.

            Neville blinked blearily at what he had just seen.  A boy standing over Harry's bed?  Then disappearing?  Shaking his head, Neville flopped down into bed sleeping.  Hermione told them all, not just Harry and Ron, enough times that no one can Apparate on Hogwarts grounds.  Must be hallucinating… He yawned…

~*~*~*~*~

            He was lucky that he put up magical precautions around him when he snuck by the small hut, or else, the dog in there would have caught onto his scent and gave away his presence.  But when he dashed into the thick foliage of the forest, he then knew to drop those senses barriers because it would already be muddled by the enormity of the forest scent.

            He paced deeper through the trees and clumps of tall grass and bushes.  His long strides were even and patient as he took care to wait every few moments to soothe and still fill the life with his presence.  He knew he didn't have to worry about losing the castle or lose Sakura who apparently hadn't arrived yet.  He just hoped she didn't forget and fell asleep…

            But that thought was overrode as he breathed in her sweet essence that tickled the air.  She was heading over, slowly and cautiously though.  Syaoran looked around him and kept walking, soothing the jungle life all around him.  He had to bring calm to the magical creatures or their cries of joy from them would arouse more than surprise from those slumbering or working away in the castle.

            Then his green aura tendrils touched the life of an enlarged spider.  He closed his eyes as he made acquaintances with the great spider and all the younger ones.  _An… Ahrission…? The echo of the clicking that came with the hollow voice vibrated through the air before settling down.  _Long time no see, Spider-God.  _His power washed over all the spiders, and the clicking of answers picked up with glee.  __I am not the Old Spider of the gods.  She was my mother, stolen somewhere faraway whom I never got to know.  Syaoran let his sympathy bathe until he said, _But you are still one of them.  You do not know, do you?  Your memory does not delve deep.  __

He should go there, to meet this spider, but he was still waiting for Sakura, and he didn't want to make her meet beasts.  He heard the answer, _I have only heard of the legendary Ahrissions, who have disappeared among the magicless over the centuries from the horses.  And tonight, I heard a great rejoicing of your return that I remembered the stories of your kind.  But no, I have never met one.  I was brought up by a half-giant, half-Weraells.  He comes to visit me from time to time._

Syaoran sighed as he realized that this must be the gamekeeper, Harry's friend, Hagrid.  He decided to cut off the talk for later.  _Still, I am glad that you have some knowledge of who I am.  I will come to meet you face to face soon.  He retrieved his magic tendrils after hearing the spider assent._

            In the boredom of not doing anything anymore, he climbed up a tree, stealthily and swiftly, as fast as a squirrel might.  Hiding himself in the dense leaves, he leaned back against the trunk, felt the bark scrape softly against his skin, and looked up, where the leaves made way to show the quarter moon gazing softly, piercing only the crust, which was the leaves on the top of trees, of the thick forest.

            "I'm sorry for making you wait, Syaoran." 

            He chuckled and dropped through the leaves.  "At the rate you were going at first, I thought you would take longer.  I hope you didn't disturb anything by using Dash though."

            He knew he hit a point there before he even looked at her guilt-ridden face.  She, looking at anything but him, humbly admitted, "I… ano… _accidentally bumped into a tree… and it started to… hit back…"_

            He looked at her, alarmed.  He knew, of course, that she caused a disturbance after feeling, through his magical vision, her using more cards than one, but he didn't know what happened except it was minor.  Now he thought otherwise.  "Are you hurt?  Where did it hit you?  If it was that tree I passed with those Protection spells written all over it…"

            "H-hai…" Sakura moaned as she turned around in the direction she knew the tree was in.  "It didn't hurt me… but I think I hurt it because Power Card defended me at that moment I ran into the tree.  I didn't even think, but Power… she jumped right out in front of me as a barrier and slammed into the tree.  That was when I used Dash again and ran away when it started… attacking back."  
            Syaoran smiled at this.  "I guess I should worry more about the tree than you."

            She glared at him, but her glare faded away as she resumed her morose expression.  "Hai… you should…  There's a dent in its side now… with bark peeling away…  I was _about to go back and use the Woody to heal it, but it was so violent!"_

            "You _did slam into it with more than you should," Syaoran reminded.  This time her glare didn't fade away as fast as it did before.  She said, "Must you remind me?!"_

            Syaoran just smiled and pulled into a light embrace.  He pulled back when he said, "Don't worry about it.  Tomorrow night, we'll approach it and you'll heal it then.  Let's hope, for now, that no one would think that willow tree is behaving too oddly."

            Sakura nodded and followed him at his side into the forest.  She helped in filling the forest with their magic, in getting to know all the magical creatures.  They've been doing this since they got there, and Syaoran was the one who thought up the idea.  It was for an emergency or any other situation.  If they happened to need to get through the forest, the animals and trees and creatures could lead them through it, or the creatures could tell them of strange events in the forest.  

            More importantly, to no one's notice, not even Sakura's, Syaoran was putting these creatures up for extra defenses for the castle.  He didn't want to risk accidents with the Dark Lord's servants actually hitting where so many children were defenseless- to the sorcerers at least.  He knew that Hogwarts already has a multitude of spells and magic thickening the air at the very least, but he had a feeling they need more outside protection.  The forest would warn them of any impending danger.  Even better, they might help them fight it.

            "I-Is t-that what I think it is?!" Sakura whispered excitedly.  Syaoran followed her bright, emerald gaze to where it landed.  The unicorn lifted its head and stared at them through beautiful silver eyes.  Its body was pearly white, glowing in the dim light.  The horn on its head was glittering in many crystalline colors when it tossed its silvery mane and trotted to them.  

            Syaoran smiled and followed Sakura who eagerly walked over to the horse and began stroking it.  He said, while sliding his own hand down the unicorn's mane, "I haven't seen one of you for such a long time, and even then it was just a chance meeting in the Black Forest in Germany."

            "You've seen them before?" Sakura asked and smiled brilliantly when the unicorn nuzzled her palm.

            "Yes, but it was a pack of darker colored ones.  I came to Europe a couple of times to visit my uncle so I could train with him."

            Sakura petted the horse and looked up at her somber friend who was intent on stroking the mane.  "Your whole life reeks of training," she kidded with him.  He grinned back at her, making her effort worthwhile.

            "Yeah, but I had fun in Tomoeda.  A good vacation before I really get into the deep disciplinary workouts."

            She laughed, but that turned into one of surprise when the unicorn lifted its head and let out a long, trilling neigh.  Then all around them were tentative trots of horse hooves.  Sakura and Syaoran backed together as they looked all around at the unicorns walking through the darkness of the trees, through the vines and leaves onto the path they were on.  The tiny path was filled with ten or fifteen glowing unicorns sitting down.

            Sakura said, "Well, they sure like us!"

            He added, "And they feel that they're safe with us.  This forest does, after all, hold dangerous, savage beasts.  Those beasts may feel comfortable with us, but unicorns, if tempted, could be their food."

            Sakura sat down and touched a foal that nuzzled her palm and snorted.  "You're all so glorious and beautiful!"  The mother sat down besides the young unicorn and whinnied a little.  Syaoran looked up through the trees to see the moon again.  Then he walked over to Sakura before she had any more time to talk to the unicorns.

            "Another night, Sakura," he whispered next her ear as he bent down.  "We have to meet Eriol now and get back to the castle.  I don't want anyone to notice us missing."

            Sakura reluctantly nodded and agreed.  She frowned as she had to pull away from the bright, pale unicorn.  She then stood up, smiling, a wash of her pink aura fell over the creatures like a blanket before lifting and returning to the sorceress.  Sakura waved at them before running after Syaoran.

            The unicorns whinnied back at her.

            She then stalked up to Syaoran and demanded, "I want to see them again tomorrow!"

            Syaoran laughed.  "Go ahead.  I'm not stopping you."

            Sakura blinked up at him a bit surprised.  And then the words spilled out from her lips, "But will you come with me?"

            He jolted a little, surprised by her question.  He looked at her as they continued through the forest, towards the blue aura in the distance.  "Of course, I will.  I can't risk you making trouble."

            "MOU!"

            "Let's hurry!  He's already here.  Up for a race, Sakura?"  He smirked at her as he watched a cloud of determination pass over her face.  She nodded and replied, "I'm up for it."

            They dashed off, skipping over the uplifted tree root.  They tore through the curtain of leaves and vines.  They nearly flew over the clumps of strange plants and bushes.  Careful not to tread a thick path, Sakura literally flew, close to the ground though, over the grass and leaves.  Syaoran was making astounding leaps from tree to tree, jumping sideways and sometimes landing or clinging onto branches as he swung himself to land on another tree.  Sakura was very tempted to call him the Monkey King, as heard of in the stories of the East where he and a Buddhist made their journey to India.

            Instead, "Tarzan, get down here, I think we should walk then jump on Eriol!"

            Syaoran landed safely on the ground before standing up.  He shrugged and said, "I prefer jumping him and beating him into a bloody pulp."

            "Syaoran…" She helped the warning with a glare.

            He threw up his hands and said, "But of course, I'll do that when you're not there.  Let's go- and _Tarzan?_"  He threw a bemused expression over his shoulder as he continued through the forest into the clearing.  Sakura scowled and ran after him.

            Eriol was grinning at them, his blue eyes glittering.  "You two sure had a fine time getting here."

            Sakura put her hands on her hips when she asked, "I don't get it.  How do you know this forest so well?"

            He smiled at her before answering, "Clow Reed visited this place.  That was how I got to know most of the centaurs and other magical creatures also.  Through his memories.  You two never really met a centaur yet, did you?"

            They shook their heads.  Sakura added, "Not yet."

            Eriol leaned back against the rock, exhausted from the hours of mapping out the castle's grounds.  He let his warm gaze fall on them, "So how did it go?"

            Sakura said, "Syaoran told me to use the Mirror Card, and I did.  I copied Malfoy's mind, or what I could get of it, and let the hat only see that.  That's why I ended up being in Malfoy's House.  The same thing happened with Syaoran and Harry."  She cried indignantly, "Now we're in separate Houses!"  

            Syaoran raised his eyebrows in her direction.  He said, "It's better that way.  Malfoy could help you throughout your classes instead of both of us.  The less the burden for each of them."

            Sakura then realized something.  She said incredulously, "And you don't get along well with Harry…"

            Syaoran shrugged.  "Only because he looks too much like my _ancestor."  A poisonous glare was shot Eriol's way._

            After letting out a sigh, Sakura turned back to Eriol.  "Well, now we're in.  What's been going on with you?"

            Eriol, who had his eyes closed resting, blinked as he yawned and sat up.  He murmured, "Forgive me for being so tired.  I was up all last night and today looking through my library and scanning the school's grounds."  He leaned forward and brought up his knees so he could drape his arms around them.

            "Sakura," She looked questioningly at Clow Reed's reincarnation.  "Do you remember asking me if I remembered a time when sorcerers, wizards, and nonmagical people lived as one?"

            She nodded.  He sighed, "I don't remember, none at all.  I've been trying to remember ever since because I knew this would be the one information that can help me.  But, alas, this is not helping.  I know what I'm missing now."

            Syaoran wondered, "What?"

            "I need the other half of my reincarnation."  Sakura and Syaoran looked at him, surprised.  Eriol continued, "I have faith in what memories I _do_ have of Clow Reed's that _this_ kind of memory resides in the other half.  I trust Keroberos word when he said Clow Reed knows of this.  But if I don't remember it, it must be in the other half."

            The Chinese boy asked, "Alright, so who is the other half?"

            "I know who he is, but I do not know his name or his looks."

            "That won't be very helpful," Sakura pointed out.

            "I know, and that is what bothers me.  He is not dead because if he was I would feel it, the absence of my twin."

            Syaoran snorted, "Speaking of twins, did you realize how you and Potter are so uncannily alike."

            Eriol nodded gravely, not sporting a smile as he usually would.  "That's another thing.  I don't take his appearances to match mine by chance.  Even though he has different shades of colors, he could be my twin.  That was what led me to think that _he was my other half at first, but he is a wizard and he knows nothing of Clow Reed.  Therefore, it can't be him.  Now I have to just believe that it is mere coincidence."_

            The other boy looked away, muttering, "All I said was that they look alike, and he has to draw out a whole damn theory."

            Eriol, this time, broke into a smile.  "Would it be so wrong if there are a thousand of Clow Reed reincarnations on this Earth?"

            Syaoran jerked around in alarm.  "Hold up before you say anything like that again!  I swear, if you _do make it that way, I __will go on a killing spree.  I _will_ have your face on every Wanted sign.  And I _will_ have your head on every platter."_

            Sakura let out an exasperated cry.  "Syaoran, this is getting old…"  
            "Well, I'm still young at least."

            A pack of dirt flew out of nowhere straight at the boy.  He laughed as he ducked it.  Then he pushed Sakura, chest down into the grass and leaned his elbows down on her back.  She yelled out crossly but not in pain.

            Meanwhile, he asked Eriol nonchalantly, "When you say that Clow Reed _knows_ of a time when all lived together in peace, do you mean he studied it, heard of it, or existed in it?"

            Eriol's smile broke into pieces again as he gave a contemplating frown.  He hesitantly replied, "That is the question I was hoping to avoid.  I do not have any ideas because the answers can only be told by Clow Reed's other half."

            Syaoran chuckled.  "Feeling abused and humiliated?  Or sad and hopeless?"

            The blue-eyed boy took off his glasses and wiped them as he said quietly, "I believe I feel both ways."

            Then Sakura shouted loudly, "GET OFF OF ME!"

            Syaoran said, "Maybe…"  He got off her, but this time, he sat on her back.  "I am right.  You are a good seat."  Sakura pounded the grass in horror and tried to heave him off, but he stayed firmly, sitting quite comfortably on the curve of her back.  A look of sheer exasperation fogged her face as she slumped in her efforts for the moment.  God, he was _heavy!_

            There was a certain, peculiar quietness.  As Syaoran was staring at Eriol for a few moments and closing his mind off from him, Eriol finally had to ask, "Why are you looking at me?"

            He grinned as he peered closely.  "Just memorizing that pitiful look on your face."

            Clow Reed's half reincarnation tightened his lips.  "You won't get much of that, Syaoran."

            "I know, and so I need this moment to finalize my Hiiragizawa-portrait.  Ah… I can see it n-now- HEY!"

            Suddenly he toppled over, falling on his back in the grass.  Sakura stood up, brushing herself off as she glared at him.  She caught the Power Card from the air and put it back in her pocket under her robe.  "I am _very sorry that I had to ruin the one moment of peace between you two, but I DON'T LIKE BEING SIT ON-"_

            Syaoran tackled her, covering her mouth tightly with his hand.  He said, "Your voice can be heard thousands of miles away!"

            Sakura bit his hand that he pulled away in disbelief and wiped his hand on his pants.  She sat down with a 'hmph'.  Then she retorted, "If they _could hear me, then I wouldn't have been able to yell at all."_

            Eriol thoughtfully said, "Yes, this certain spell we're all under seems to work on its own and to the wizard's advantage… or disadvantage, however way you want to put it."  Syaoran sat down, grumbling playfully about how Sakura was being a rude brat that he had thought she wouldn't be.  He earned a stone smack on his forehead.  

            Eriol merely continued, "It would also be very helpful.  This disability can warn of us of a spy and would, no doubt, prevent you from using visible magic and speaking of confidential subjects…"

            Turning her attention to him, Sakura irritably snapped, "And this disability will _still prevent us from talking to our BEST FRIEND TOMOYO!"_

Syaoran rubbed his temples.  "Enough about wizards listening on us.  I'm more worried about my own precious ears now."  After rubbing above his eyes in circular motions, he looked up at Sakura, who was scowling at him, and Eriol.  Then he questioned, "So how are you going to go about finding your other half?"

            Eriol said, "I'm going to have to perform a scan… _and_ read through all journals and records of Clow Reed's again."

            Sakura wondered, "Why'd you need to do that for?  You _are Clow Reed.  I mean, a half of him."_

            "I may be, and I may know almost all of what he's written in those books, but I might have missed something so I'm going through them again.  And yes, I do have a memory of Clow Reed writing in those books and his thoughts and everything, but who am I to say that he might've cut out a memory of what he's written and given it to his other half?"

            Sakura shrugged, lightly confused.  "I just hope this would all clear up."

            Syaoran sighed morosely.  "Sooner or later…  If only I could see more of this humiliated face."

            She hit him lightly as they got up.  "Is that all for tonight?" Sakura asked.  Eriol nodded.  

            He told them, "I'll see you two this Friday.  Don't get into any trouble."  At that, Sakura made a face.  Meanwhile, Syaoran was growling.  He despised being given orders from the Hiiragizawa-maniac, but for this moment, he decided to let it pass and to fume and rant in another time.  "Good plan," Sakura said tartly.  He smirked, "You know I won't decide his innocence or guilt through politics."

            "But through sheer force."  Sakura shot him a look before remarking lightly, "You may have changed in some ways like being more playful… but you sure don't change in deciding things through battle."

            "I never said I did."

            Walking back through the path in whence they came, Sakura lightly waved to Eriol who turned in the other direction and disappeared into the darkness between the trees.

            When they were finally alone and treading lightly through the forest again, Syaoran whispered to Sakura, "Now would you tell me why you are feeling so down?"

            Shocked, "Hoe?" fell forth from her lips.

            "I think you know what I'm talking about, Sakura.  You haven't been in a good mood since you came out here.  What's wrong?"

            She made a face.  "How would _you know?"_

            "You're an open book."

            "I am?!"

            "Face it, Sakura.  You are.  Now what's been bothering you?" he persisted.

            Sakura glumly replied, "I… hoe… got… into-a-fight……"  Shutting her eyes, she braced herself for a scolding for exposing herself so early in the year.  Instead, Syaoran stared at her with the moonlight bouncing in his golden eyes.

            "What happened?"

            She told him her story of how Millicient was bothering Draco and she couldn't think of any other way to defend her guide than tackling her.  Syaoran clamped his mouth shut firmly.  She then told him of how Millicient then tried to take her on with fists, and how Sakura took out her "wand".  

            Syaoran lowered his head, shadows casting over his eyes.  She then groaned and grumbled on and on how she had to deflect all those spells and how everybody was running mad because Millicient became spell-crazy.  

            For some odd reason, Syaoran was shaking.  Not noticing, she stomped her feet in annoyance at herself for being so harsh on Millicient when she threw her to the wall with her cards.  She cried out on how the teachers came in and how everyone pushed her to the back, saving her from exposure on her use of "DARK MAGIC".

            She turned around to see Syaoran doubling over with unmistakable laughter.  Flabbergasted, she gaped at Syaoran before saying, "Syaoran!"

            He got up, clutching himself in laughter.  "I wish I was there to see it!"  Then throwing his arms around her, he wiped away a tear.  "You are making me so proud, Sakura.  Getting into a fight on your first day of school-"

            "It wasn't my fault-" she started, but he cut her off.

            "Such events should be prolonged so the well-deserved viewers could come and watch-"

            "You don't deserve to-"  

            He continued to ignore her.  "I should commend Malfoy for his great work in ruining Sakura-"

            "SYAORAN!"

            He just leaned in, kissed her on the nose on impulse, and ran off with Sakura chasing after him, yelling indignantly and letting the unexpected child-like kiss slide for later.

~*~*~*~

            Meanwhile, in the middle of the night, Harry was sitting in bed, wide awake and excited.  He had picked up his journal, his birthday present from Hagrid, and had begun writing in it.  He's been writing in it ever since he had such clear and calm dreams.  He couldn't let them swim around in his mind and so he gave it to the book, trusting it to hold them safe.

            Tonight, it was the same dream again of people talking, making declarations, speaking in foreign languages that for some odd reason he could understand clearly.  This time he could see shadows of the people, not the people themselves, but dark grey hazes in the misty gloom that always fogged the vision in his dreams.  

            Just then, in the dormitory he shared with five other boys, he saw a soft glow of green light, and Syaoran appeared.  Stunned because this just provoked a memory of Hermione telling him and Ron off about people not being able to Apparate on school grounds, he wasn't able to say anything when Syaoran bid him good night and clear dreams before closing the curtains of his bed.

            Then Harry realized something that he was sure was intended.  Did Syaoran just say _clear dreams?_  He understood 'sweet dreams' or 'happy dreaming' or other phrases that was to reassure a person about dreams, but never 'clear' dreams.  Harry held his gleaming wand closer to the journal of dreams he was writing in.  Did Syaoran have something to do with these unusually unnerving visions passing in his slumber?

            Harry dipped his quill in the ink bottle and quickly made a big X over all that he had just written.  In place, he scribbled out messily,

_Thanks to them, they're getting clearer._

           And then he decidedly put everything away, said "_Nox!"_ to shut off his wand, and tucked himself back into bed.  He fell asleep along with the other two of his peers in the castle, two of his peers but not of his kind: Sakura and Syaoran- and he assumed- the reason for his "clear dreams".

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

~*~

             __

               


	7. Costumes Seen as Truth

**Harry Potter and the Return of the True Sorcerers**

**By Magicalfoci**

_Chapter 7_

_Costumes Seen as Truth_

~*~*~*~*~

            A soft breath of wind wafted over the fields of grass making them flutter row by row.   The voices of spirits that never sleep whispered through the air.  You could hear their unearthly singing flowing with the cool breezes.  Everything was soft, calm, and quiet with only their music to make it smoother.  The drowsiness was the dominance of the morning, in the sky whose color tones were slowly growing lighter and lighter.

             In the dimness of the early day, streaks of light brilliantly shot through the horizon, caressing the grasses and the leaves of the trees.  More streaks of light made their way through, striking the dirt, the animals, and the birds peeking from under their wings.  A great restlessness stirred and excitement was woven into every sinew of the living creatures.  More heads lifted and peeked to see great patches of sunlight streaming through the dense foliage of the forest.  Across the field was brilliantly lit with rays dancing off each tip of grass.

            Good morning!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Ron sat up, yawning widely.  He roughly pulled open the curtain to let the luminous sunlight graze his eyes that he had to look away.  It lit his jumble mess of red hair, making it glow like fire.  He groggily got to his feet and threw Harry's curtains open.  

            "H-Haa-" His yawn interrupted him.  "-aary… Wake up…"

            But the fact was Harry was not in bed.

            Could it be that Harry Potter was already awake?  Before the time they're supposed to?

            Ron's jaws dropped.  For these thoughts were not what occurred to him, but other thoughts as- "Harry's been kidnapped!" he yelled.  "Harry's gone!  Where's he?  They must've took him in the middle of the night!  Seamus, Dean, Neville- er-"  Ron was a little less excited to approach that bed at the end so he ignored it and turned to the friends who were all half-awake.  Only Dean was fully awake and had his things ready to head off to the showers.  Everyone else was blinking at Ron.

            "What's all the fuss, mate?" Seamus asked, stretching his back and yawning at the same time.

            Ron pointed at the empty bed and nearly shrieked, "Harry's been kidnapped!"

            "WHAT?!" Seamus stood up, staring at the empty bed.  Neville toppled off of his own bed as he scrambled over to look at Harry's bed that was neatly made as if it was never slept in.

            "D-Did he r-run away?" Neville asked, suggesting another option.

            Ron turned to Neville, facing him squarely.  Towering over Longbottom, Ron scornfully said, "Harry would _never run away!  He's a Gryffindor for God's sake!  He don't just run away!"_

            "Of _course he wouldn't," Dean interrupted quickly, making Ron sag his shoulders and turn away from Neville in relief._

            Seamus then added, "But what do you think he did after what we told him last night?"

            Ron, furious and defensive for his friend, grabbed Seamus by the shoulders and started shaking him.  "ARE YOU SUGGESTING THAT HE _DID RUN AWAY?!!!"_

            Dean tapped Ron on the shoulder.  Ron whirled around to face him, panic evident in his face.  "Calm down, Ron!  He's only in the common room.  I saw him and that new kid head down there an hour ago."

            "WHAT?  And he didn't tell me?" Ron was indignant by then.  He burst out of the dormitory and ran down the spiral staircase until he was in good view of the common room.  

            And to his relief and fury the same, he saw Harry, his best friend, sitting at a table with parchment out.  The Chinese kid was sitting next to him and seemed to be copying something down.  Ron had to take a few moments to calm him down as he watched them.  The Li kid tried to say something then, but nothing would come out.  

            Then that boy with the golden eyes whirled around and spotted Ron standing on the staircase, looking down on them- seething.  Ron, finally having both of their attentions on him, shouted, "DID YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO ME UP THERE?  NEARLY GAVE ME A BLOODY HEART ATTACK, YOU DID!  AND YOU DIDN'T GIVE A DAMN TO TELL ME!"

            Harry just stared, for he, too as well, was in his pajamas and had bags under his eyes.  Ron was glaring at him so forcibly that there was an uncomfortable moment of silence.  Until, Harry said quietly and rather sleepily, "Sorry, Ron.  It's just that Li here needed me to help him on his electives and class schedule.  He has to give it before classes start today, and he woke me up so early in the morning I wasn't even fully awake yet so I forgot to wake you."

            The most that foreigner would do was snort.

            Ron felt the anger leave him at his friend's quite honest answer, and he said in a breathy voice from exhaustion of yelling so early in the morning, "Good.  Just don't scare me like that again or I'll have Hermione and me hexing you when you're asleep so you can't drag your sorry ass out of bed till we wake up first."  He gave Harry a proud look.

            With a grin on the outside, Harry's insides tightened and twisted.  Ron believed he told the whole truth, and that just made him sick.  Because, the real reason he didn't wake Ron up wasn't because he was groggy and not so clear-headed in the morning but because Syaoran couldn't talk in Ron's presence.  Harry grimaced when his friend turned around to head back to the dormitory.  Syaoran whispered to him, "You're getting good at lying."

            "That's not a good thing," Harry hissed, furious at himself.

            "I never said it was."

            Syaoran then overlooked his paper and sighed as he remembered how he had to take every class Harry was taking.  (Harry being the only one possible to help him out if he had to suddenly talk, and it wasn't as if it mattered what classes he took)  Alright, there were the standardized classes: Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Charms, Potions, and Astronomy/Astrology.  Then there were the electives:  Divination and Care of Magical Creatures.

            Syaoran offhandedly wondered if he could skip half the classes and not be noticed, but then the curiosity of wizards held him at bay.  He'll endure the endless hours of torture.  He might even find something worth knowing.

            "To tell you the truth, Potter, I despise following you like a lapdog."

            Harry could only grin at that, but that faded quickly as he sighed deeply.  "And I don't like you tagging along as well.  God knows I don't need anymore of _that."_

            Syaoran smirked.  "I'll keep my distance."

            "I'm sure you will."  In fact, Harry felt that Syaoran following him everywhere was unnerving and… not right, considering from what he could pick up and assume, sorcerers didn't look like the types that would just take orders and follow them with their tails in between their legs.  They have a lot of dignity, and only in utter helplessness would they resort to that option.  That option… such as now.

            It nearly made Harry grimacing.

            And funny, he could see Syaoran grinding his teeth already.

            Finally, Syaoran rolled up the parchment and put it aside.  He said with resolve, "I better wake her up."

            "And how," Harry started.  "Will you do _that?"_

            "What do you think?" Syaoran shot back.  "Your school may have a lot of disturbances for me to push through, but they're not so much enough for it to block me completely."

            "Er… you mean you're doing it telepa-"

            "Yes."  Syaoran snatched his parchment and stood up, pushing his chair back.  He began heading up the stairs with Harry behind him.  In the meantime, he was concentrating, focusing on that distant energy far below…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            _SAKURA!  WAKE UP!  _

Her eyes snapped open.  Her mouth was opened to scream, but no sound came out.  Sitting up, she thought darkly, _All__ these times my outbursts were restrained will pay me dearly in the end._

Her whole body was still shuddering from swallowing the scream.

            _SAKURA!  WAKE UP!  YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!_  She jumped and fell out of her bed, entangling herself with the curtains.  Mumbling incoherently and untangling herself, she responded, _I'm awake!  I'm awake!  Don't have to be loud about it, Syaoran!  Hoe!  That hurts!_

There was a distant chuckle.  Sakura fumed for a minute before proceeding to relieve herself of the mess she made from falling out of bed.  She heard some other girls in her dormitory laugh at her dilemma, but decided to pay no heed towards them.  _I'll get you for that, Syaoran!  Trust me, I will!  Last night for sitting on top of me and laughing at me and right now!  Grrr, I should make up a list!_

_            You do that.  I always need someone to keep track of my wrongdoings.  But don't worry, I'll make it up to you… maybe.  _There was something very mischievous and strange the way he said it, and that worried her.  _Well,_ Sakura thought to herself, _You'd_ never think the day would come when HE would act like this.  _She understood Eriol acting like this a bit.  Yes, she could believe if it was that half-reincarnation that had a bend in his personality because it wasn't so much different, but Syaoran!  ___

Yet it pleased her that she couldn't stop herself from smiling.  To have him actually behaving normally as one such as he could behave was a good change from his glares, grumpiness, and shyness from before.  Not that he forgot how to be grumpy, moody, shy, and quiet.  If it was because he wanted to pick up pieces of his childhood he never got to delve in because of his training, Sakura would almost happily surrender to being the victim.  _Almost._

            She better ask him about the sudden change one day.  If he continues like this, she would be in a complete daze and confusion in her wonderment and maybe even that childhood crush would revive itself.  And she didn't want to go through all _that again.  She loved him as one of her best friends, and she guessed that was what they meant long ago when they declared it to each other.  That's right, just as a best friend. Maybe it was just hormones that made them blush so prettily around each other back then; wait, it __was hormones.  And right now, they're a walking bag of them._

            But the funny thing about sorcerers was that they seemed to be able to control their hormones like their magic almost.  In fact, it was during those ages of puberty when you get your growth spurt and other body changes, and they also got a steadily increasing magical power.  Almost like a power growth that they had to train extensively during those years to control it or it could get out of hand.  

            Sakura grimaced at the memory.  She still remembered her sleepless nights training with Yue and Keroberos and her cards.  She _never could wake up on time in the morning, and she made a record of 139 days of being late to school because of oversleeping throughout the entire school year.  Sakura sighed.  It would've been better if Tomoyo was there._

            But no, Tomoyo was a witch.  She forgot about Sakura, her powers, her being the Card Mistress.  Tomoyo forgot about Kero and Yue and why Syaoran and Eriol ever came to Japan.  Tomoyo didn't have any of her tapes of the cardcaptoring days because Sakura, for some reason, destroyed them.  And anyhow, Tomoyo was never there during the school year because she was at some wizarding school, learning how to control _her_ magic.

            Pang!!

            Sakura just remembered.  Her whole body tensed as reality slapped her back to the present.  _I'm in Hogwarts, she realized.  She looked around her, still sitting half-sprawled across the floor with her sheets around her.  Girls were going to and fro the bathroom and others were pulling on their school robes with the emblem of Hogwarts on it.  The Slytherin colors of silver and green were draping all over the dormitory, and the swift swooshing of cloaks and grouchy complaints accompanied the scene._

            Sakura's eyes dropped.  Unhappiness rolled in.  She stood up, letting the bed sheets that were all around her fall to the floor.  She wondered if there would be any problems with her missing school at Seijou High this year, and if they were, what would Eriol, since he's the one who caused all this mess, do to fix it?

            Then again, Eriol promised her that he'll be fixing all the problems among her family and friends while she's here.  Sakura hoped this torture would end soon, and she could talk to Tomoyo again.  Skipping school and going to another one (not fitted for her however) were the least of her worries when she sees that something is going on in one part of the world.  A problem that could easily spread to other parts.

            Grabbing her robes and school uniform from her trunk, she headed towards the showers.  She decided not to unpack until it turned out to be utterly hopeless that she'd get out of the school anytime soon.  Although, she chose not to think about that because that was a strange thought indeed.

            A sigh escaped her involuntarily.  She missed Kero even though it hadn't been that long since she left him, but she was so used to Kero screaming at her every morning to get up for school.  Although, Syaoran was a nice change (but he does mind-blasting shouts very well…), she still didn't want Kero to become obese and lazy.  She's been fighting his lazy habits these past few years by having him assist her in her training.  That only did part of the job because the rest of the day, he ate, slept, played games, ate, and slept.

            She knew his entire schedule since he wrote it out for her, and it only succeeded in making her collapse from dizziness at the very… repetitive way it worked.  He woke her up, he went back to sleep, he wakes up again, he eats, he played games, he eats, he sleeps, he wakes up to welcome Sakura back home, he eats, he plays games, he trains, he eats, he sleeps, he wakes Sakura up, he sleeps…etc.

            That was Kero's world.  Going round and round and round.

            Sakura grinned as she splashed water onto her face to wake herself up while she waited for the shower to get hotter.

            _And this is my world, but not just mine.  I'm sharing it with Syaoran._

At that reminder, a strange lightheartedness enveloped her being.  At least she wasn't alone on this.  At least he was still there.  In fact, he was _always there.  She then shook her head at the craziness of their situation.  _

            Sorcerers were isolated in all parts of this world.  They were forbidden from communicating with wizards.  And now?  By some amazing miracle, two sorcerers were playing their way in with the wizards.  And all she had to wait for was that loud alarm bell to go off and a great scream that breaks everyone's eardrums:  SORCERERS AT HOGWARTS!  ALERT!  ALERT!  SORCERERS AT HOGWARTS!  ALERT!  ALERT!

            Sakura slammed the sink's faucet off.

            Let's not think about that…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            It was under a bright and beautiful sky that Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked into the Great Hall.  At the staff table was Professor McGonagall talking quite _fondly _with Professor Ozarki, whose brown eyes were shining with pleasantry and excitement.  Quietly, Harry voiced his thoughts to his friends, "D'you think he'll last for more than a year?  He _is a powerful… __wizard after all."  He stopped his eyes from straying to the Chinese boy already sitting down at the Gryffindor table._

            "_Sorcerer,_" Ron firmly corrected with a slight grin.  He then excitedly answered, "I bet he sure will!  He'll be able to withstand anything!  I even bet he'll be better than Lupin!"

            No one dared mentioned Moody, no matter how extraordinary his lessons were, because he was really a Death Eater, Crouch Jr.  So far, Lupin was the only teacher with the skill and the heart.  Everyone else among Quirrel, Lockhart, and Moody either had the heart or the skill or neither.  Quirrel had neither; Lockhart had the heart; And Moody had the skill.  Therefore, Professor Ozarki might be a nice change indeed, although you never know until you had his lesson.

            Sitting down, Harry and Ron grabbed pieces of toasts and other breakfast dishes.  Hermione, however, was quietly sipping her orange juice as she waited for the owl post to arrive.  Arrive, it did.  Through the high windows came soaring in was a mob of owls; feathers and packages were flying and falling everywhere.  Hermione caught a package from a barn owl, and it turned out to be an extra book Hermione forgot to bring called _Ancient Wiztory dating back to the first wizard community._

"Nice one, Hermione.  What caused you to read _that?" Harry asked staring at the picture of Merlin's old, wizened face that was neither smiling nor frowning._

            "Oh this?"  She smiled at Harry, eyes brightening.  "Really, it's just that during the summer when I was out with my parents shopping, they were talking about prehistory and history of mankind with my uncle who was an anthropologist.  I just got really curious at the history of the wizards.  You know, where magic came from!"  She grinned.  Ah, the old ritual of teenagers questioning the reality.

            "That's… interesting…" Ron feigned a bright, intellectual look before receiving a glare from Hermione.  Harry just chuckled faintly as he tore his eyes away from them to return to his food.  Then, he looked up and caught sight of an ugly black owl, and it was floating at about two centimeters from the table, gazing hungrily at Hermione's book.

            Then Harry turned to look at Syaoran.

            Syaoran was glaring at the bird in horror with an envelope in his hands.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "I'm not going to lie to you, Sakura, but this owl is downright ugly and doesn't seem to have any proper training.  Tell Eriol to get a better one."

            Sakura glanced at Draco before turning to stare at the tiny, tiny owl in disbelief.  It wasn't so much for its messy and clumsy appearance that caused her to stare for it had very ruffled yellow feathers with some loose ones poking out here and there and rather large pointy ears that wasn't very natural for such a tiny owl, but Sakura was still in shock that Eriol even bothered to 'owl' her at all.  He could always talk to them in the forest, but… with an owl?

            Sakura then sharply gazed at the letter in her hands.  Her trembling hands fought to open the letter and once she had the paper open, she read:

**_Dear Sakura-san,_**

**_            I just want to notify you that I have taken care of your problems in Tomoeda.  I'm sure you want to know the details of what I did.  Thus, to put it short, I sent word to your father to have him call in the police to notify them that you are missing and possibly kidnapped.  _**

_NANI?!_ Her head screamed.

            "WHAT?!" shouted Draco who was reading over her shoulder.  Many people at the table turned to look at them and Pansy was fuming.  Sakura glared at Draco who immediately fought back a wide grin.  _But what are 'police' anyways?  _His mental talk was still unsteady but clear enough.

_            Later,_ she replied as she continued,

            **_Now, I know you must be furious at what I have made your friends and teachers assume.  Do not worry because your family knows very well that you are here with me at a boarding school.  Other than that, I could not have your friends telling everyone that you went off to a boarding school or the teachers would have known that something was out of place since they've never heard word of you transferring schools.  I also know that I could've just have them say that you're spending a long vacation with me in England but that would arouse unneeded suspicions that I'm sure you're far too innocent to be accused for.  _**

Sakura reddened heavily and her grip on the paper tightened.  _Eriol_…__

****

**_            So other than that, your problems are solved.  When you return, you'll be in a despicable mess as to let them know you fought your way here.  You'll have absolutely no recollection on where you've been and who kidnapped you.  Then you'll return to your life with mystery trailing behind you._**

**_            But I prefer another option where we actually have a culprit.  I'm considering having a certain adorable descendant to be your captor who kidnapped you for personal reasons that I'm sure your friends would understand very well.  And you can always stop any charges from being put on him for more personal reasons/feelings.  I'm sure he won't mind pretending to be your captor as well, so now we have no issues to worry about._**

            Sakura's mouth was very dry at that point.  She turned her head slightly to see Draco smirking widely at her.  He was controlling his laughing to the point where his shoulders only shook slightly.  He said through his wide smile, "No issues indeed."

            Her words _exactly._

**            _Now that we have that over and done with.__  I'm sure you are now wondering why am I… 'owling' you as the wizard term would be.  To explain this more clearly, take a second look at the owl._**

She did.  The golden eyes stared angrily back at her as it huffed around her plate and picked off scraps of food.  Wait… golden eyes?  _HOE!  IT CAN'T BE!_

**_            It can be, Sakura-san, as you would know very well.  You see, I couldn't support your guardian very well here at my home, and he misses you dearly.  Therefore, I made him into an owl.  The one problem was that Keroberos was indignant about being transfigured into a real owl.  Thus, what you see before you is merely a costume Nakuru himself made.  It is magically bound together so it is unlikely to fall apart- no matter how clumsy Keroberos might be in the costume.  Tell me if anything goes wrong with it._**

**_            And this is extent of this letter.  I will disclose my message with one last warning:_**

**_            For safety precautions, in three seconds after you have read this warning, the letter will have a series of accidents that you must take care not to be in the brunt of.  Good luck..  _**

**_                                                                                                            Hiiragizawa Eriol_**

            Then Sakura read the soft numbers that appeared at the end of the paper:

**_3…_**

**_2…  _**     The paper was getting really hot…

**_1…       _**Quickly, she crumpled up the paper into a little ball.  The heat was making her skin red.

YOW!

            Sakura dropped the paper ball in time for it to coincidentally drop into her goblet and flatten down into a dripping wet ball.  Then the table suddenly shook by Goyle pounding it.  The goblet toppled over and the juice spilled out with the paper mesh rolling out and into a bowl of melted butter.  Pansy stood up to get away from the juice that was spreading around the table.  She stood up with a great swish of her cloak that sent the ball of paper rolling in front of Millicient, who from last night was furious of her spells and was just trying out a spell that set fire.  Where she was trying to set fire to her toast, she actually set fire to the buttered ball of paper.  The paper combusted and was nothing else but smoking ashes.  

            Sakura didn't pay heed to the damage done as she stared at the owl with newfound amazement.

            She uttered quietly, "Kero?"

            The low sound came, "Hoot-" Coughing, "Ah, hoot!" with a glare.

            Her excited face dropped.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Dearly, beloved, adorable descendant of all time,_**

**_            Yes, that was just to annoy you, but there was a touch of sincerity on my part.  However, do not worry.  I am actually quite certain that I'm not in anyway attracted to you.  Other than romantically.  (You're correct again.  That was to merely frighten you.)  _**

**_            In _****_Hong Kong_****_, your family is hoping and assuming that you are training here with me in _****_England_****_.  Of course, you really haven't much more you can learn from me, but that is really all they can hope for, seeing that you aren't going back to them for some time._**

**_            Fortunately, they know when to stop prying into my business, and this might be your opportunity of complete independence from them before attaining leadership.  I'm sure you've been independent from your family many times before, but this is a time when you've made your own choices without the thought of being the future leader of the Li Clan.  Here, you are merely a sorcerer, nothing more.  _**

**_            Truthfully, I'm glad you've decided to even come to _****_England_****_ for the choice was really yours.  As for staying in _****_England_****_ to help Sakura (because before I intended for her to help me alone), I'm sincerely grateful and unsurprised you've chosen to stay with us and figure this dilemma out as well._**

**_            As for the owl, it is Suppi in a magically-made costume, Nakuru's creation.  Do not let his fakeness bother you.  For now, it is just so that Suppi could keep an eye on Kero who wished to stay here with his mistress._**

**_            Now that I've rid you of the foremost thoughts, I'm sure, that were on your mind, let me continue to these two other papers in the envelope still…_**

****

Scowling and annoyed indefinitely, Syaoran glared at the beginning paragraph of the letter once more and then glared at Suppi once more before taking out the other papers from the envelope.  There were two pieces of parchment with the words "Hogsmeade Permission Slip" inked neatly across the top.  Under it, he realized, was a letter to the parent or guardian asking for permission for their child to be allowed in Hogsmeade, a wizarding village.  There was the expected line for the signature, and upon that line was _not Syaoran's mom's signature definitely, but rather Eriol's amazing forgery of it._

            The only way Syaoran was able to tell Eriol forged it was that it missed her aura, and Eriol already admitted to him that his family had no idea what he was doing in England.  He looked back at Eriol's letter to read:

            **_This form came to me separately at my house, believing that you and Sakura live under my roof with your two families.  Quite interesting, I must say.  I just hope it doesn't cause suspicion why the two of you would be living under the same roof.  Nevertheless, it was my fault that I put the 'owling' address to be at my place for the both of you.  For now, if anything goes wrong, I'll pretend to be your parents. _**

**_            Trust me, your mother will not inflict ill will or harm upon me for this simple forgery.  I could not have lied about your mother as I could not have you lie about your name.  You should know why. _** Yes, he did.  Sakura's amazing forgetfulness and the Veriteserum.**_  Anyways, in case of extreme emergency that we might need Li Yelan's real approval, I'll keep it this way.  _**

**_            Under your permission form is Sakura's.  I wanted Kero to give her the permission form, but he flew away before I could attach it to his envelope.  He was rather impatient, I must say.  Therefore you'll have to give it to her so she could hand it in as well._**

**_            Now please stay back as I confiscate this letter in three seconds-_**

**                                                                                                            _Eriol__ Hiiragizawa_**

****

**_Three…_**

**_Two…_**

**_One…_**

            Suppi flapped his wings unexpectedly when Harry grabbed the bird to push it to the ground so it would stop floating abnormally.  The wind that was created sent the letter flying out of Syaoran's hand, who just watched the words on the paper garble up into something much like Russian.

            The paper floated down and under Ronald Weasley's owl, Pigwidgeon.  Pig, excited by the scrap of paper, jumped on top of the paper and clawed at it, in hopes of picking it up.  Suppi, fighting against Harry, burst out of his hand and slammed into Pig.  The two birds began to fight, clawing and scratching at each other, until at last, Ron pried Pig away and Syaoran clamped his hand around the entire tiny bird and picked him up.

            "Hey, you reckon your bird's the same kind of owl Pig is?" Ron asked Syaoran.  Skeptically, Syaoran glanced at the tiny form of Suppi in his costume and the tiny _real_ owl Pig.

            From the way Pig was fluttering and spiking his feathers, Syaoran could tell that the owl knew Suppi was a fraud to the core.  Pig squawked at Suppi while Suppi just glared.

            "Your owl's rather abnormal, no offense," Hermione remarked.

            "Correction, Hermione," Harry said rather moodily, knowing that the owl looked uncannily like Suppi.  "All wizard owls are abnormal."  He'll save Syaoran and Eriol on that one too.

            "Yes, but well, _this-"_

            "Oh, look," Harry interrupted.  He pointed at Syaoran's letter from Eriol that was now in shreds.  "They ripped up his letter during the fight."

            "I'm sorry, Li.  Pig's stupid." Ron apologized after giving a scowl to Pig, his ears turning pink.

            Syaoran shrugged and ignored the paper and Ron and the rest of them.  He glared at Suppi who suddenly just took off.  Then the rest of them turned to see their House teacher walking among them handing out their schedules.  As Ron commented over Hermione's subjects and she was defending herself indignantly, Harry took the time to crumple up the pieces of the letter into little balls.  Then he put them back on the table as he turned around to get his schedule from Professor McGonagall.  Unnoticed by him and the others was the mischievous Fred Weasley of the Weasley twins.  Fred was slipping those little balls into Ron's goblet before sneaking away.

            Finally the lot of them stopped their talking over their schedules and their envy of the foreign students who didn't have lessons that day.  Harry resumed finishing up his bacon and eggs as Ron did with his buttered toast.  Then Ron took a huge gulp of his orange juice.

            All attention was averted to Ron as the boy was suddenly turning purple as he began slowly gulping down something a bit big.  There was slight choking sound from him, and Hermione looked ready to do the Heimlich maneuver.  When he was at last finished and the last shade of green and purple was gone,  Ron spluttered, "I think I just swallowed balls of p-pa-"

            Harry instantly glanced at the table.  The balls of parchment were gone.  Fred and George were snickering.

            As for Li, the Chinese boy was hearing in his mind, _Evidence… confiscated._

****In answer, _You__ sick maniac._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Oh, hell," Draco cursed.  With a second swift glance over his schedule sheet, he cursed again.

            Sakura lightly laid her gaze upon him as his face looked pale with anger.  Finally, letting curiosity get the better of her, she whispered, "What's wrong?"

            "What's wrong?  Oh, I'll tell you what the hell's wrong with today."  He shoved his paper in front of her face and scowled, "We've got Doubles in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions- which is nothing really new- but also Transfiguration!- with the Gryffindors!"  Then giving her and some other specific students a narrowed, sharp glare, he explained, "It seems that the pour of new students gave us tighter schedules."

            Sakura blinked as her eyes trailed the list of classes and times.  Not caring that his anger was partially directed at her, she smiled as she asked him, "Can I borrow this for one second?"

           Draco, taken aback by her aloofness to the situation then remembering who she was, hesitantly gave it to her.  His anger seemed to just melt away into a raw streak of cold indignance as he glanced haughtily over at the Gryffindor table.  The Fifth Year Gryffindor students there also seemed to notice the bad fortunes the schedules presented, but they weren't too quiet about it.  

            "UNFAIR!" shouted Ron Weasley.

            "WE HAVE TO BE STUCK WITH THOSE SLIMEBALLS!" Seamus Finnigan roared.

            "WE DEMAND A RESCHEDULING!" cried the red-haired twins simultaneously.

            "Oh no!" squeaked Lavender Brown.

            But all the outrage was quickly silenced by Professor McGonagall's furious stare.  As for the Slytherins, they didn't have to face Snape as they passively glared and sneered at the Gryffindors.  A united fury had washed over the lot of them for being called such low names.

            Meanwhile, Sakura remained indifferent, but a bit sympathetic for her fellow housemates for being the brunt of the Gryffindor's indirect verbal attack.  Meanwhile, she was choosing all the electives that Draco had as she searched for them.  By the time the hysterics were over, she had finished picking out Draco's three electives: Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, and Arithmancy.

            Giving it back to Draco, she thrust him out of his glee at watching the Gryffindors get yelled at.  Watching the war of glares between the two tables, Sakura wondered, _This__ happens often?  Draco threw her a sidelong smirk before answering,_

            "Get used to it."

            Professor Dumbledore then chose that precise moment as the plates cleared to stand up and announce, "Today will be the Foreign Students Orientation."  Slowly, the foreign heads turned around to look up at the headmaster expectantly.  Once everyone's attention was on him for his unusual morning announcement, he continued, "There has been some discussion among the faculty, and we have decided that while the Foreign Students receive their Orientation about our Hogwarts school, the rest of the students will spend half of the day in the classes receiving introductions to their lessons and the new year.  At noon, all classes will end, the Orientation will be finished, and students will have free time.  Consider this the gift of the new school year."  His eyes twinkled at everyone before settling down.

            The very second he stopped speaking and ended his speech, cheers rang out all over the four houses.  The twins could be seen pumping their fists and throwing confetti into the air (where they got it will be the Weasley brothers' secret).  Draco was slapping backs with other Slytherins as well as Sakura, who really was out of all the celebration.  Actually, only the foreign students were a bit baffled.  Some were mightily pleased to be reminded of their easy first day, of course.  Others were just… surprised.  Yet the songs of triumph and celebration sounded in the Great Hall that morning as not did any morning.  It may not be a complete no-lessons day, but a half day was as good as any.

            Syaoran thought, _That__ was… too… much._

Sakura answered with a wild look thrown around, _Telling__ me?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Her face was grave with a grayness tingeing her eyes as she spoke, "I trust that you will treat these new students with respect and friendliness.  Some may have an inadequate knowledge in certain subjects or advanced knowledge.  In order to that, I do not want any feelings of resentment or superiority towards them.  What has happened is only the beginning of what is yet to come.  They are one of the firsts to experience horror of reality.  It will not be long before He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will target us."

            Her bluntness in speaking of the undeniable prediction of what is going to happen to their school caused a few of them to shudder.  How easy it was to say, but so hard to believe.  But the way she said it, how so simply and almost nonchalantly she put it, made them rethink her words.  For it was obvious, Professor McGonagall expected the worst and awaited it.

            "But she hopes for the best," Hermione protested.  "She doesn't like the idea of darkness coming in our direction, but she knows that the _outcome is going to tilt in our favor."_

            "Our as in Hogwarts?  Or 'our' as in _us?_" Ron asked, partially teasing his two friends.

            "Right," Harry said, taking his teasing seriously.  "We're prone to dark problems."  His sarcasm was bitter.

            "More favorable outcomes than not," Ron pointed out to reassure his best friend.

            "Quantity means nothing when it comes in terms of quality.  One resurrection of the Dark Lord situation proves all our efforts the past few years to be worth nothing."

            Hermione refuted his words, "We delayed him.  That's all that counts.  You wouldn't have done half as well as you did protecting the wizarding world if he resurrected there and then when you were still so young and ignorant."

            "You make it sounds as if the fate of the wizards rests in my hands," Harry said, quite annoyed at how close he came to that idea as well.

            "Now, no pressure, Harry," Ron said brightly, lightening the atmosphere.  Harry noted that Ron didn't seem as contemptuous as last year over his so-called hero status.  

            Meanwhile, they headed down the stairs and out to the greenhouses for Herbology.  Heartening at the coolness of the breezes and the beautiful view, Harry apologized, "Look, sorry for acting so moody.  I didn't get enough sleep."

            The redhead smiled at the shorter boy as he said a bit grimmer than he meant, "We can tell.  Now if only you'd tell us _why aren't you getting enough sleep, than _that_ will be a _real _apology…"_

            But the dreams were too odd and confidential for even them, especially since they're wizards.

 "Um… next time when I feel better.  Right now, I could just go berserk on you before saying anything sensible."  

            Ron frowned in bafflement as he said slowly, "But that was sensibility right there."

            "Was it?" he said dryly.  "I didn't notice."

            "Now _that wasn't a sensible answer, was it?" retorted Ron._

            Hermione laughed as she shook her head.  "You two are impossible.  So you'll tell us next time, Harry?  Good.  The more you tell us what bothers you will lessen how much we're going to mother and worry about you." 

            To that, the boy-who-lived gave her a half-hearted glare.  She smiled, but changed the subject.  "On another hand, I wonder if Professor Sprout will tell us what units in the textbook for this year may be in the O.W.L.'s.  I've been taking those practice tests for ages now, but I just found out that there are some new materials that those tests didn't cover at _all_…"

            Ron groaned as Hermione began rambling on worriedly about the O.W.L.'s tests.  He whispered to Harry, "We've got to stop her."

            Harry agreed, "She won't stop till the end of class- that is, if she gets what she wants."

            "Then…?"

            "Er, ever been to a Muggle restaurant before?" Harry asked out of the blue.  The idea just popped out of his head with no place in the situation at all.  And to add to his surprise, Ron grinned, showing that he had been to one.

            They stopped in front of the greenhouse long enough for Ron to stand in front of Hermione and say, "Well, would you lookit here, Hermione!"  Then thickening his voice, he went, "Herbology class sautéed with Professor Sprout's (Special Trelawney Predicted) first O.W.L. lecture for us fifth year Gryffindors of the year!!"

            Harry straightened his posture and held out his right arm for Hermione to take as he went, "Now if you would just step right in through this fine, deliciously cooked entranceway into the superb dessert of Greenhouse five streaming with hot fudge and a cherry on the top…"  Commercials that came between Dudley's favorite television programs did him some good.

            Hermione burst into fits of giggles as she watched Ron gracefully open the door for her and Harry gentlemanly hold out his hand for her.  She said, "I'm sorry.  I'll try not to ever speak about O.W.L.'s again in front of you two."

            The two chorused in such a way that would make the Weasley twins wonder as they said in matching dry tones, "_Good_."  And they roughly dragged her in- without the grace and gentlemen manner.

            "RON!  HARRY!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            She liked the way he walked.  He had this wind going around him that made him so very… attractive.  Immediately as that thought passed, she coughed and cleared her throat.  (She was already going out with Seamus)

            "This is Professor Binns.  He's a ghost, but his lessons aren't very exciting.  In fact, they're downright boring," the Prefect, Pavarti Patil, admitted, giving a brief glance at the teacher, who was really just a pale mist in the shape of one.

            She was holding up a scroll that had little jagged mirrors glued everywhere on it, fitting the surrounding pieces like a puzzle.  Showing through the mirrors was the picture of a classroom filled with old, dusty chairs and desks where an entire class was drooling and dozing off right before a ghost speaking to them.  The foreigners and the Prefect were standing outside of the classroom.  Daring not to disturb the class but getting a nice view of it at the same time with the Peeping Tom device.

            "Why's he still teaching as a ghost?" asked one student.

            Pavarti explained quite nonchalantly, "Oh, he just happened to be really old, and one day he woke up in his chair and he got out to go to class except that he left his body in the process.  Now he just walks through the wall to get to class as if everything is normal.  We suspect he doesn't know he's dead."

            "How awful!" exclaimed the Gyrffindor African girl.  The other kid went, "Whatever.  The same thing happened at my school, except he was more interesting." 

            Li just watched impassively; he was by far the quietest of the five new foreign Gryffindors.  In fact, Pavarti was slightly unsettled by his stern gaze and casual posture.  Was he taking in everything she said or was he just letting the conversations head in one ear and out the other?

            Well, he was just too calm.  He had this casual grace that he brought around with him as he walked, moved, spoke…  Oh wait, the problem was that he _didn't_ speak.  He could have been mistaken for a mute if he kept that up.  Pavarti already had wonders if he _was a muted person.  But for a muted person, he sure had pride in himself.  Maybe in his old school as well.  _

            Pavarti shrugged her thoughts off as she led the five to Charms, clutching the scroll in her right hand.  The Peeping Tom devices were issued to all the prefects of the four Houses so they could show the foreigners their classrooms without interrupting the session before tomorrow.  The teachers already know that they were being 'spied' upon so their voices were more stiff than usual.

            "Next you have Charms, right?  Is it on your schedules?" Pavarti asked.

            Scattered were the nodding heads as they paced the corridors, memorizing marks to ensure their route for future reference.  "Who teaches Charms?" wondered one kid.

            Pavarti replied, "Professor Flitwick.  He's small but he's a good teacher.  Don't underestimate him."  What funny words she was saying.

            She heard a snort from behind, and when she turned around, she learned that it was Syaoran who snorted in annoyance.  _Well, geez, she thought.  __He's sure in one hell of a mood.  I wonder how Harry ever made friends with him._

            Harry Potter, the famous hunk of a boy-who-lived, sure got Pavarti's mind off of the mysterious stranger behind her.  At least she _knew him and even went to the Yule ball with _him.  _He definitely had changed his looks, and he seemed to be smiling a little more than he usually would.  Even though Seamus told her after she and Lavender were discussing Harry's little transformation that Harry went furious after he found out what the news press had on him, Pavarti was still proud that she got to go with him to the Yule ball last year.  _

            In coincidence with her thoughts, the African girl spoke up, "Is it true Harry Potter's in Gryffindor?"

            Pavarti smiled coyly ahead of her so no one could see it.  "Yes, why, Natasha?"

            Natasha shrugged and made a face.  "Why is England's Daily Prophet going all wild about him being You-Know-Who?"

            "Oh."  She should have realized that question.  "Um… because no one believes him.  I mean, it _does sound absurd."_

            "And after what happened to our school?  That was absurd as well?  Can no one believe that?" Natasha argued, her voice becoming fervent.  It seemed as if she wanted to ask someone about this for some time now.

            Another kid stepped in: Sam, right?  Yeah, Sam said, "They're probably stupid.  Because I believe Harry Potter and Professor Dumbledore.  That day in June, I left two hours earlier before it happened to my school, the Spellbound Academy.  I tried to return, but someone warned me against it and told me what happened."

            "How awful," Pansy pitied him.

            The boy just glared at her.  He told her his story to make a point, not to bring out pity, so he demanded, "Bring me to see Harry Potter next time.  I wasn't sure which one was he at the table.  I heard some rumors that his appearance changed so I couldn't rely on the pictures the Daily Prophet has on him."

            "Um…"  Introduce Sam to Harry Potter so Sam could declare his loyalty to him?  Maybe that'd cheer him up…  She also wanted to see him close up as well.  "Sure."

            "Good."

            Unnoticed by them was Syaoran firmly biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from making a face.  It was only a matter of time before others stood up and created the Harry Potter I-believe-you Fan Forever Club.  Or was there already one?  Syaoran wasn't sure he wanted to know.

            He felt sorry for Harry; in fact, he nearly sympathized with him.  He couldn't stand the Syaoran Fan Clubs back at home.  The mere memory made him wonder how he could stand seeing almost every academic, soccer, and _fashion information about him on the bulletin board!_

            Oh right…

            He didn't.

                        A smirk graced his features.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            _Where are you?_

            Breathe…

_            I know you're here._

Hands balling into fists.

_            …somewhere…hiding…_

Eyebrows knitting.

_            But why are you hiding?_

Relax…  relax…

_            We need your help._

            Eriol opened his eyes and released the pressure around him.  His body began to float and a rush of bubbles and water swirled around him as he stood upright.  Then he began exerting his muscle strength as he propelled his arms to swim up to the distant light in the darkness that surrounded him.  The water passing by him like ribbons streaming all over his body.

            He grabbed the tree's branch and pulled himself up, breaking the surface of the lake.  Climbing onto the tree's branch, he walked deftly and swept up his towel and began drying his face off.   His shirt and swimming trunks clung to his skin. He sat down on the branch and looked at the still waters of the lake that was open to the sky and the sunlight glaring down.  

            He had laid at the bottom of the lake for most of the night, so close to death.  Laid there, meditating, thinking, throwing his strength.  Once in a while, he had allowed a bubble of oxygen float down to him, pulled by his magic, for him to breathe in.  Once every hour.

            Being a sorcerer gave you far-reaching abilities, but many sorcerers die because they overexert themselves.  They forget their limits, but Eriol knew he could only last six hours down there with only six bubbles of life-sustaining air.

            And he did this only when he was in severe stress and confusion.  He was.  

            "Clow Reed, what did you do with him?  Why does he feel so far away?  Why is he so enclosed?  His light that I share with him so weak and old…"

            _But does he have the answers we seek?  Does he understand this rift between the two races?  Does he know the reason we hide from the world?  _A flash of Tomoyo's face with her bright purple eyes and dark hair crossed his mind, but she was a pale haze.  His memory of her was failing due to the fact he hasn't seen her correctly for years, and the power of the spell overcast all of them was making her fade as he had faded from her memories as well as the Card Mistress and the Li Clan.

            _Am I asking the right questions? _He suddenly wondered.

"Master!  You're out!  Finally!"  The auburn-haired guardian eagerly bounded onto the grass that grew by the lake.  She watched him from the other side where he sat on the thick tree branch supporting him.  She was grinning as she slung a large towel and dry clothes on her shoulder.  Clasping her hands, she called out to him, "Master, you have a visitor."  Then muttering to herself, "Of course, you should _know but since you're not saying anything… I repeat that…"_

            "MASTER!  YOU HAVE A VISITOR!"

            He didn't stir.  Then, slowly looking up at Nakuru, he said quietly but was heard clearly, "Bring her inside, Nakuru.  That wasn't very polite, leaving her out on the porch all those hours."

            His guardian whined back, "But she was a stranger!  I didn't know her!"

            "Did she tell you why she was here?"

            Nakuru huffed as she grumbled, "I don't talk to strangers."

            Eriol smiled a little as he ordered, "Leave my things on the grass.  I'll go collect them as you take her in.  Make her comfortable and do what she wishes- everything that she asks of you.  Don't try using Suppi."

            "WHAT?"

            "You heard me, Ruby Moon.  You did leave her out there for three hours after all."

            "But what about Suppi?"

            "He advised you to bring her _in so I see no point in punishing him for trying to be polite."_

            Eriol looked pointedly at her, enough so that she stomped away to follow his orders.  Then walking down the tree branch away from the lake's middle and placing his feet on land, Eriol picked up the larger towel, slung it around his shoulders, and swept up his dry, fresh clothes as he headed toward the showers through the back door.

            He had no wish to deal with her yet.

            Not when she was in one of her regularly fixed, red-eyed rampages again because of Nakuru slamming the door in her face and leaving her out on the porch screaming her lungs off.

            No, Li Meiling isn't worth talking to in this state.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Zabini Blaise turned around and rolled the Peeping Tom device shut.  "There, we got all your standardized classes done _before_ the fifth bell."  She held out her palm.

            Thrust aggressively in it were two galleons; the boy from Beijing grunted to acknowledge his defeat.  Smirking, Blaise enclosed her fingers around the gold and stuffed it in her pocket.  Easy money, she would say because it was such an easy bet.  The boy should have trusted her judgment when she started leading them to the classes they were supposed to take.  

            Then turning around, she walked down the stone steps into the great tunnel of winding staircases.  While she waited for a staircase to come over and connect to the side she and the other foreign students were on, she explained, "We're going to the Great Hall where Professor Snape'll have your schedules.  Then we can get on with all your electives."

             Ming Shi asked with a puzzled look, "We'll be walking with other Slytherins, won't we?  So why do we even have to know where all our standardized classes are when we could just follow the lot of you?  I understand knowing the electives but…"

            Blaise answered dully, "The faculty liked to give you a good start, so in case you forget something or was called in by a teacher and had to be held back and by that time we'll all be long gone.  And where'll you be?  Lost if you don't know firsthand.  Get the deal?"

            "Yeah," he replied without paying much attention.

            "They need a map," a boy muttered, Shane, as they walked into the empty Great Hall that was lit brilliantly by the sunlight streaming through the enchanted ceiling.

            "Well, don't tell me that."  Blaise plopped down in the chair, followed by the rest of them, two boys and Draco's newest bodyguard.  

            "Why ain't anybody here?" wondered Shane, propping his feet on the table as he leaned back in his chair.

            "No, Filch and his cat are slinking around somewhere."  She lowered her voice, "That dim-witted bastard."

            Ming Shi hadn't caught on to the conversation, but hearing Blaise's dark voice, he asked, "What about him?"

            "The Weasel twins framed me over a bunch of dungbombs, and Filch didn't have any trouble sending me to detention with Professor McGonagall where I had lines to do and then head off with that half-giant in the forest."

            "What a sweet story," Shane teased.  Then he added, "And lame, too."

            Blaise glared.  "You'd think twice if you ever went into the Forbidden Forest for detention.  And lines ain't funny business because she expects you to finish them after your detention.  Took me months to finish the sentences she made me copy over and over for approximately ten thousand times."

            "Your problem, not mine," answered Shane, offhandedly.

            "Ain't my problem anymore.  I can't wait to see you land into detention."

            Ming Shi remarked, "How kind, Zabini, to wish your own housemate a detention."

            Blaise snorted.  "And I was thinking Shane should have been in Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw at most."  The victim of her insult shot a glare at her.  The two already caught on to what was an insult and what wasn't.  _That was an insult.  _

            Other than the occasional sarcasm, the three got along well, and it would be more heard of when Shane and Ming Shi made more Slytherin friends.  What made things easier for them to adapt were that their rivals were in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, making them averse to those two houses.

            Blaise preferred not to think about the quiet girl sitting two chairs away from them.  However, once she did, she was off into her questions and wonderment revolving around the girl.  For one, how did Kinomoto and Draco meet up, and did they have some sort of personal relationship?  That would be a good joke though.  After all, the girl looked like Draco's personal servant and newest replacement for bodyguard instead of his girlfriend.  Maybe if she spoke a little, Blaise would give her a little leeway, but acting all high and mighty, that Japanese was stone silent.

            But that Kinomoto _was_ scary.  Tackling Bullstrode and taking her down with a flick of her wand was a good addition to Kinomoto's blank but strange stare as well as her suspicious and dangerously untrusting attitude.  Blaise almost wished she had some Gryffindor courage to face up the girl and ask who the hell she think she was.  Kinomoto doesn't even _look_ scary, but Blaise was still having doubts.

            Although, it seemed like Shane had some courage.

            "So… Sakura, right?" he asked her.

            The Japanese girl looked startled as she spun her head around to meet his eyes.  Shane was waiting for an answer, but Sakura didn't provide any.

            "Tell me, since when did kids start hiring bodyguards?"  Shane looked mischievous but Blaise thought that was a very stupid question to ask.  If you're a Slytherin, you learn to never question a person's motives, because the answers aren't very likely to be nice or in your favor.

            Shane was still waiting for an answer, but Sakura was looking at him funnily.  Shane chuckled, thinking she was playing stupid.  "Okay, then answer this, are you really Malfoy's bodyguard?"

            Sakura couldn't help herself but roll her eyes when she thought they couldn't see.  _I hope this idea doesn't spread.  I'm not up to fighting all of _his _fights._

            Shane saw that she rolled her eyes and took the meaning for, "So you're _not?_  Then why so protective of him?  You his girlfriend?"  He didn't even give Sakura time to make a comment or another gesture.  Instead he turned to Blaise, "Guess that Bullstrode girl of yours was wrong.  Malfoy's not going all gay with Potter if he got this girl going out with him still."

            Blaise suddenly wondered what school Shane went to.  He was a real loudmouth when it comes to the limits of things that weren't his business.  If only he directed his teasing at other houses and not their very own and only Slytherin House.

            "Whatever," she answered.  "He's still got the gay attitude and that's enough for me."

            Shane snorted, and Ming Shi chose that moment to say to him, "You're only defending that blondie because he actually got lucky enough for a Japanese girl to go out with him."

            The other boy glared, making the other two laugh.  What the three didn't know was that Sakura was positively fuming and red-faced.  She didn't say a _thing and they were jumping to the idea she was Draco's girlfriend.  Not a _word_!  She watched with a hard, blank face as more foreign students accompanied by prefects from other Houses filed into the Great Hall._

            She needed to have a word with Draco as soon as possible.

            Geez, at least she _can_ have a word with him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Ooh, I wonder what they're talking about!  This is so cool, having a sorcerer for a teacher."

            _Wizard._

            "He seems like such a nice guy.  Do you think all sorcerers are this nice?  Like Dumbledore and Ozarki?"

            _Wizards.___

            "I don't know.  They probably are.  Maybe all that studying of ancient magic makes sorcerers a little soft in their heads."

            _Wizards.__  W-I-Z-_

            "That's not really nice, Amber.  And anyways, it's better that they're nice.  Who wants to have them as enemies?  Especially Dumbledore, the Grand Sorcerer!"

            -_A-R-D.  WIZARD._

"No way!  I never knew Dumbledore is the _Grand_ Sorcerer!"

            _Grand Wizard.__  Grand Warlock.  Hell, even Grand Witch._

"Well, you haven't been updated for like… fifteen years.  How old are you?  Oh right, sixteen.  And you didn't know he's been the Grand Sorcerer for all those years?"

            _Get it right, dammit!  He's not a sorcerer.  He is a GRAND WIZARD.  Not Grand Sorcerer.  GRAND WIZARD.  I'M a sorcerer here.  He's a wizard.  Ozar-whatever is a wizard.  And I AM a SORCERER.  NOT THEM._

Pavarti giggled at the other two's conversation, Amber and Loki, and added in, "I think we should head out now, since we're done looking for all your classes.  Professor McGonagall would be waiting for us so she could give you your schedules."

            _Thank you.  Thank you.  End the wizard-sorcerer conversation.  Let's get on with it.  Damn, I think I'm going to develop an inferiority complex while I'm here._

Syaoran heaved a sigh at the retreating backs of his Gryffindor group.  He was about to follow after them when he felt it.  He stopped in his tracks, and thought bitterly, _This__ must be the start of a chain of bad days._

"L-Li…" came the stutter. 

            Syaoran turned around.  He could feel the other Gryffindors stop for him and turn around to watch a not very pleasant scene unfold. 

            Tomoyo stared at him, her eyes pleading, confused, sorrowful.  They were brimming red with salty tears that she wiped roughly away as she stared at Syaoran, the handsome boy in front of her who watched with those piercing amber eyes.  She didn't really know him, did she?  She could see snatches of him when he was a child and when he and Meiling came along with Sakura and her.  Yet Tomoyo could also feel something was deeply missing in her heart.  Ever since she laid her eyes upon Sakura, she felt a gaping hole in her chest and a void in her memories; Syaoran as well.  Syaoran's childhood face was split in half by that void.  

            It scared her to see him.  He seemed so different; beautiful, mysterious, and different in such a way that she could not describe.  Like Sakura.  They were so far-reaching.  She could never grab a hold of them.  She felt her love for them was strong, but as she reached out, they turned away.  Left her.

            He still hadn't answered her.  "Li!" she tried again, stronger.  She ignored the stares that the Ravenclaw prefect, her group, and Ying Ying were giving her and him.

            More tears fell.  This is the second time someone from her childhood gave her the silent treatment.  What did she do that would make her deserve such isolation?  Sakura… Syaoran…

            "Li, please talk to me!  I know you can talk!  Don't do to me like what she has done… please, Li…  Don't just stare.  Don't…"

            His eyes were forever flickering in the torchlight between amber and gold.  They were alight and alive.  They were filled with understanding.  It was almost like the smile Sakura gave her yesterday night that Tomoyo thought she just dreamt.

            Was what she saw in this young man's eyes also a hallucination?  Everything from either of them?  Was she going crazy with this torment of the silent treatment?  Tomoyo felt desperate for answers. 

            "WHY WON'T YOU TALK TO ME?  WHY?!"  She fell to her knees.  She felt Ying Ying grab her arms, but she just pushed them away.  "Just one word…  It hurts…  I know you… but I don't know you… not anymore…"

            "Tomoyo!" Ying Ying whispered urgently.  "You're making a scene of yourself.  Tell me, what happened?!  Is he your boyfriend or something?"  Is this why you never dated?

            Then suddenly, Tomoyo felt someone touch her hand.  It was electrifying, cold as ice, and hot as fire at the same time, but the pleasure of its touch, soaring through her skin, bringing a shiver racing across her arm and down her spine.  She looked up, but the touch was brief.  Syaoran of Hong Kong was walking away, past the row of his fellow Gryffindors, past a shocked Slytherin teacher, and down the steps- away from her.  

            And here she was, thinking she had hope that someone of her childhood would befriend her again.  But it was all the same.  Sakura had touched Tomoyo's hand many times before to reassure her, but it only made Tomoyo yearn for her friendship and love.  Tomoyo now yearned for both of their friendship and love.

            _Will you ever talk to me?_

They were all staring at him in wonderment, but as always, he ignored them with all he got.  He didn't enjoy touching Tomoyo's hand because it burned, not like fire, but like power burning.  The spell that was cast over all of them sorcerers did enough so that any contact hurt.  Maybe he should have just touched her shoulder instead, then it wouldn't sting so bad.  However, he can now sympathize with Sakura; both being deprived of a dear friend, except it was worse for Sakura because she knew Tomoyo since she was little.

            The no-wizard contact had finally hurt a sorcerer where it hurts most: at the heart.  For many years, Syaoran knew that there were other people with magic out there, except their magic was strange and weak and they weren't to associate with them.  This had made him wonder when he was a child, but he began to accept.  These days, they learned the extent of this no-wizard contact.  When Sakura forced Bullstrode down last night, she could only let the magic push against Bullstrode clothes, as to avoid direct contact with the witch.  When Syaoran and Eriol had to get the enrollment papers in the Ministry, they had to knock out that witch using Muggle methods.  Their magic, too, was repulsed by wizard contact.  

            _Besides Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.  For some reason, they could talk to them.  The two young wizards broke the spell, or curse as Sakura would put it.  But what about those two allowed them to speak to them?  Was it Harry Potter's uniqueness even as a wizard?  However, Draco Malfoy seemed normal enough.  Things weren't making sense at all._

            Breaking out of his chain of thoughts was because of a teacher gliding up toward Syaoran.  The teacher, swathed in a simple black robe, soon stood in front of him, looming over him like a pillar of authority and resentment.  Dark eyes stared at him and a sneer was on his lips.  Professor Snape said softly, "Ten points from Gryffindor for mercilessly taunting a poor newbie Ravenclaw to tears."

            Syaoran merely gave a short nod of his head to acknowledge that statement as he waited for the teacher to leave, but Snape stayed.  "You're the boy who also got into a petty fight at the feast last night as well, aren't you?  Well, let me warn you, boy, Hogwarts isn't all fun and games like your school must've been, letting you freely go around acting like a celebrity.  Salazar knows, Gryffindor already has been hotheaded since Harry Potter's arrival, who did nothing more than be a nuisance to his superiors.  And as for you, it will stop now.  I will not tolerate another person pretending-"

            Even his cousin, who was the most hotheaded Li ever known, gave better lectures than Snape; that is, more on the target.  Here, Snape had misunderstood the situation entirely and was too blinded by his hatred for the Gryffindors.  Harry Potter was not lying when he said Professor Snape takes it to his pleasure to torment the Gryffindors.  Syaoran was glad that Sakura was in Slytherin; she wouldn't be at the brunt of this man's deep hatred that goes far back.

            Then giving a small sigh, Syaoran lifted his head from its bow and stared directly into the teacher's glittering mad opals.  He had just released enough of his aura to shimmer unnoticed upon his body, radiating around him like body heat.  Snape stopped his sneering and taunting almost immediately.

            It was wrong.  Eyes cannot glow a brilliant golden.  

            But Syaoran's eyes were, glowing in the candlelight a pure golden of hidden power and secrets.  Long years of instinct from the Dark War told Snape to back off immediately because something wasn't right about this kid.  For his eyes and his silence was more than unnerving- it was suspiciously threatening.

            The Chinese boy's eyes then flashed back to the usual flickering amber-gold color that was suddenly as cold and blank as the rest of his face.  Disbelief reigned in Snape's mind and body movements.

            Without another word, the Potions Master took off past the group of astonished Gryffindors and that stolid, empty boy standing on the stone steps.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            She tugged her jacket tighter around her as she leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees.  The room was quiet, anciently beautiful, and serene.  Her temper wasn't.  Nakuru had just left her after she dismissed the guardian.  God, that guardian was rude!

            When was she going to meet him?  Damn, is that guy taking his time or what?  Meiling scowled.  She will not show fear or intimidation, only stubbornness and bluntness.  She will get answers out of him and force him to bring Syaoran back.  What was his name again?  Oh right, Hiiragizawa Eriol.

            The door softly opened and the owner of that name walked in.  Surprised at the sudden arrival, Meiling glanced up and sat up straight.  Then remembering her manners, she stood up and bowed with her hands clasped.  "Good morning, my Elder Hiiragizawa."  She dared a peek at him, to see his face.  Then her mouth dropped open.  The half reincarnation of Clow Reed was a mere child.

            "Don't judge a book by its cover, Miss Li."  He smiled at her as her eyes widened.

           He read her mind.  Li Yelan was right.  She should watch her thoughts.  Panic rose like a cold wind in her chest.  She didn't have any magic.  The Elders were right; they should have sent an experienced sorcerer to speak to him… but then again, Mizuki did warn them.  No matter- this was bad.  Meiling had no defenses.

            Startling her out of her shocked stiffness, Eriol said, "I always wondered why almost everyone in the Li Clan is always so tense around me.  Always bringing me gifts and making preparations before they visit me- not to mention their standard four-day tutorial on How-to-Treat-Hiiragizawa.  It is very disheartening.  I understand the gifts were to honor Clow Reed, but other than that, those lessons on respecting the _half_ reincarnation of Clow Reed are a bit excessive."

            "Ahh… yeah." Meiling shrugged, not knowing what else to do.  Immediately all the lessons she had for the entire week drained from her brain.

            He smiled warmly at her, but Meiling couldn't help but wonder what was behind that smile.  Was it really a smirk?  He said, "Tell me, what brings you here across from afar?  Oh, and please call me Eriol.  No need for formalities when literally we are the same age."  

            Oh this was just so demeaning.

            Stuttering, the words came out, "I-It's about… about Li Xiao Lang…"

            "I understand."

            "He has to return."  She was getting her voice back into control again.  "He needs to return to his duties."  She could get used to this; after all, he was her age.

            "I can't let him.  He has something here to do as well, Miss Li."

            She was surprised by his answer, and that made her shriek desperately, "You can't just take him away!  This year is important!"

            "As of every other year," he replied, nearly drawling out the sounds.  He sat, leaning lazily on his couch.  

            "Yes," she agreed, then, "But especially this year!"

            Eriol just told her, "He's finished his standardized training.  Give him one year of rest before his return."  It wasn't a good reason, he knew, but he wanted her to speak first.

            Meiling was loud and indignant at his all-too-calm demeanor.  "No!!  This is the year Aunt Yelan begins letting him put his leadership abilities to use!"

"That is not what you meant to say to me, Meiling.  He does not gain full leadership of the Clan until he reaches the appropriate age of twenty."

"But this is the year that he has to find his future wife!"

Finally, she said it.  With such conviction as well.

"Meiling…"

"I don't get it!  We have to find him a wife because he isn't doing anything about his single status!  He won't listen to anyone about him getting a girlfriend that now it might take us years before we find the _suitable lady that would be the perfect wife to the Leader of the Li Clan.  You don't know how difficult it is to find a girl out there who has all the qualities needed _and still_ won't abuse her power!  Oh yeah, __and who Syaoran would like!"_

            "You are asking quite a lot from a girl, no matter who."

            "And _that's why it'll take such a long time.  We need this time desperately."_

            "Such trivialities as this can be postponed, Miss Li.  There is something more important that he is needed for and has agreed to help in."

            "Doesn't he know he is forsaking his leadership?"

            "You are just speaking words that are untrue, Li Meiling."  His voice contained a certain hardness to it that made her go speechless for a second.

            "B-But…"

            "I will tell him of our meeting.  Let him decide which situation concerns him more."

            Meiling's face dropped.  She lost the argument; she was too excited and spoke too fervently.  Eriol sighed at her discontent, but did not regret his words.  She was a female, brought up as a woman, with martial arts skills of course, but also with womanly tendencies.  She had the tendency to overstress unimportant things.  She was too excited at the idea of finding female suitors for their Li bachelor.  

            "I want to meet with him!  Just so I would know that you won't try and trick me."  _And so I can remind him of his priorities._

            "He knows where his priorities lay, Miss Li."

            She glared, despite proper etiquette; Hiiragizawa was becoming an irritating rash that she longed to gouge out of her skin.  "Hiiragizawa," she said as even as she could without yelling.  "You don't know how difficult it is for him.  He's trained all these years striving for the position of the Leader that he had inherited, but there are other Li's that want his position.  They'll jump at any chance or opening they get to overthrow and ruin Xiao Lang's name in order to get the position themselves.  And I _know what I'm saying, Hiiragizawa, because I've watched them and it got through the network of spies Aunt Yelan has put around the Li family tree.  No names but we see and hear, but Aunt Yelan is getting _old._"_

            "Unless my memory is failing me, Miss Li, there should be a process that the new Leader has to go through in order to gain his official title, and that is the Purification Test.  No Li who was involved in belittling his way to the top would pass that test, even if they are strong and powerful.  This is the reason that your Clan has only the good-hearted leaders which is why your family still stands strong."  Looking at her pointedly, he said, "Trust the judgment of Clow for he was the one that established the Purification Test."

            "Well, Clow hasn't been updated in over thirty years, Hiiragizawa!  The Elders won't be using the Purification Test anymore!  After it had killed over ten Li's, _including Xiao Lang's father,_ they decided not to risk anymore deaths in case the Li Clan regress into nothing more than a few scattered surviving, so-called _good-hearted people."_

            Eriol's calm composure suddenly heated and sprang into life as everything about him stiffened as he jolted from his seat; his eyes became increasingly narrow, hiding his sparkling eyes.

            "And so the Li Clan would risk treachery, deceit, and injustice amongst them?  What had Clow done that would bring them up like this?"

            "What had he done?"  Meiling's eyes blazed with red fire.  "_What had he done??"  She couldn't understand why he would ask questions that he already knew the answers to.  Also, by then, all the drills she had with Xiefa on How-to-Treat-Hiiragizawa were crushed into little pieces that she figuratively vomited from her brain._

            "He became history," she spat.  "Nothing more than a memory.  The only reason the Clan still stays together is through Aunt Yelan's matriarchy, _you_, the very half-reincarnation of Clow, and hope for Xiao Lang.  It isn't much hope though because the Purification Test had killed his father, but _I know that he's good to the core!  He's changed so much after he left Tomoeda and failed his first mission to retrieve the cards!  It was probably because of his free life at Tomoeda or something, but I do _not_ want him to suddenly refuse the job of leadership or it will destroy the Clan!"_

            It was terrible, Eriol realized.  It was a terrible burden that had laid itself on Meiling's shoulders without meaning to; the Clan is lucky she was a strong girl, even if she was magicless.  She was worrying about matters that no normal child her age should worry about, but because she was a Li, she had to take the stress.  She took it well though, as well as Syaoran's four sisters did, without losing her smile and personality- or her infamous temper.  

            Eriol leaned forward and touched Meiling's hand; she shivered without meaning to.  Then he whispered, "Li Meiling, you should have more faith in your cousin's loyalty to his family, and you should believe in his strength to bear and fight the jealousy against him when he returns.  He is busy now with things that will alter him, but in better ways than the worse.  Go home, Miss Li, and tell them this.  

            "In addition, I would like you to relay my strong suggestion to Li Yelan that they should reenact the Purification Test.  If they would not listen, I will be forced to intervene.  I'd rather have a world empty of sorcerers than a world full of them who only live for power and dominion."

            With a shaky breath, Meiling nodded; her eyes were downcast.  His words comforted her, but the fact that she had failed to bring any change about the current situation froze her insides into deadened cells.

            Eriol suddenly pulled away and gave a small, ironic smile.  He said quite ruefully, "This is just a great day of meetings, isn't it Li Meiling?"

            Immediately she looked up in confusion; then she saw the newcomer standing at the doorway.

            Her eyes widened.  Wasn't he the legendary-

            His deadpan voice sliced through the air like a sharp knife:

            "_Where is my Mistress?_"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            After receiving their entire year's schedules, the prefects took it to pains to show them around the entire school to all their chosen electives before lunch.  By then, the prefects were panting and annoyed.  The Peeping Tom scrolls were taking the brunt of their agitation, and once they were returned five minutes before noon, none were recognizable for the devices that they were.

            The sun was shining a bold, bright gold that glanced off the floors and silverware, lighting the space into a glimmering hall of sparkling magic.  The students were cooling off by then because the peacefulness of the Great Hall was very overpowering.

            It was also hard not to notice Syaoran's flashing gold eyes by then.  He looked simply majestic in the golden sunlight.  He was just as intimidating as he walked into the Great Hall for lunch with the other students.  Among the many heads he saw seated at the tables, he met Sakura's eyes from across the hall.  Instantly, he relayed the message of what had happened with Tomoyo.  Shock registered in her eyes as she listened to his message.

            Then Sakura saw her former best friend's eyes on her.  Instantly she looked away and pretended to be busy listening to Draco spouting some story about their latest teacher Professor Ozarki.  Then he turned to her and asked, "So how was your day running around with Peeping Toms?"

            She shrugged and muttered, "It was confusing and annoying."

            Then she realized she wanted to talk to him about what was so annoying, therefore she added with such conviction, "I need to talk to you later and _alone_."

            He raised an eyebrow and then smirked.  He said louder than necessary, "Sure, Sakura, if you're so insistent in talking to me _alone.  _Tonight sounds fine?  Don't expect anything more."

            Several Slytherins looked their way and began snickering or grinning widely.  Sakura stared at all of them unsure of what to do.  How could Draco do this to her?  This was _exactly what she wanted to talk to him about.  Her face began to redden so she turned away and ignored them, but an apparent glare was stuck on her face the rest of the night.  _

            And behind her back, Draco was getting slapped and patted on his back in congratulations.  He was pleased, but Sakura's furious face made him guilty at once.  "I was just kidding!" he insisted.

            Instead of using physical gestures to show how angry she was, she decided to block him out and wouldn't answer him at all.  Fury was emblazoned on her face as she sat there with folded arms.  Her plate was empty and clean.

            Finally, Sakura stood up in the midst of everyone eating.  She walked away and left the chattering Hall full of students without a second glance back.  Draco, embarrassed, pretended not to notice or care.  Others teased him but he just answered, "She just can't take a damn joke."

            Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw Syaoran from two tables away stand up and leave the Great Hall in the same direction Sakura left.  He cast one look at Draco, and the Slytherin could feel his gut reeling.  Harry stood up next, his red and gold headband standing out so that Draco noticed him fairly quickly, despite his unusual glasses-less appearance.  Harry, with a small sigh, said something to his friends in his usual blunt way of doing things and stalked after Syaoran.

            But before he left the Great Hall's sight, Harry turned around and looked at Draco through narrowed eyes.  Discreetly, he nodded his head at the door.  

            Pulling back his chair, Draco stood up, and without another word, he left his friends dumbstruck, following after Harry and the two outsiders.

            Flint, Draco's Quidditch captain, elbowed one of his friends and said with a grin, "They're going to have a fight aren't they?"  Gryffindor versus Slytherin.  When those two houses meet, nothing good was likely to come out of it.  

            Other students noticed as well.  More importantly, they noticed Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived, and Draco Malfoy of the notorious Malfoy family both head out with two stunning and _mute_ foreigners.  They were lucky that not many attentive teachers were there today, meaning Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape as well as their Headmaster.     

            They didn't go out to see what will happen, in case they'd be caught in the middle of it, but they did wait tensely for one of them to return.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            A crowd's expectation could never be more wrong.

            Sakura clutched onto his shirt tightly, her eyes shut as far as they would go.  She breathed in his warm forest scent of evergreens and pine trees and tried to forget everything that was happening.  His hold on her was secure and tender; this was one of the reasons he's stayed here because he knew that if Sakura did this alone, she'd be going through the hell alone.  So he wouldn't leave her like this; this was why Sakura held onto him so firmly.  She was so grateful she had someone to hold onto like this, without fear of being burned or misunderstood.

            "Remind me why we are here again," she whispered. 

            His voice was soft when he answered, "Daidouji Tomoyo, your best friend.  Understanding the other kind.  Discovering what holds us back."  He released her and allowed her to sit on the stone water fountain that ran dry in the middle of the gardens.  "With these goals, we _will have obstacles.  We will have to go through the pain of misunderstandings and isolation."  __For you, it will be more difficult than I.  My life had so many misunderstandings and isolation already._

            "I'm glad there's a 'we' in all this, not a 'you' or 'I'."  She managed a crooked smile at him.

            He sat down next to her.  His posture was relaxed.  "Two are stronger than one alone, and anyhow, even _we_ are not alone."

            At that same moment, Harry and Draco emerged from the trees that they had to pass through to get to the small secluded spot.  Harry was smiling at the two of them with such reassurance that only one who'd seen so much darkness and light could give.  Draco had on the guilt-ridden look of a just-maturing boy who had realized so many mistakes he'd made in his life so far.

            "As much as I hate covering for you two and lying to my friends, I can deal with it because you have a good cause for what you're doing," Harry admitted, feeling more honest than he had felt for days.

            Sakura grinned at Harry, appreciation showing in her eyes; Syaoran just smiled, something he didn't and couldn't do all day.

            Draco then sat down with all the dignity he could show.  Then he stiffly said, "Sakura, you should've known I was only kidding.  I wouldn't have said that if I had known you'd react so badly about it.  S-Sorry."

            To his surprise, Sakura let out a tinkering laugh.  She replied apologetically, "I'm sorry, too, Malfoy.  I didn't mean to take it out on you, but the reason I wanted to talk to you was because kids are… _saying things."_

            "Saying things?  About what?" he asked.

            She grimaced and revealed, "First, they were teasing me about being your _bodyguard.  _Then all of the sudden, they come up with the idea that I'm your girlfriend and they're going all over about it.  I wanted those rumors to be stopped, but what you just said today absolutely ruined whatever I tried to do to stop it."

            Draco took that information in and looked puzzled for a moment before trying to break a grin that was spreading.  Syaoran was openly laughing at Sakura's face.  Harry was trying to look away and hide his smile, but Sakura noticed the lot of them anyways.

            "You think this is so funny?  It's horrible not being able to set things straight because you can't speak or communicate in any form!  God, all these misunderstandings!"

            Harry grinned at her straight out before telling her, "You're not the only one, you know.  I've been hearing all over the Gryffindor table about Li and your best friend, To-moyo."  He was careful in pronouncing her name.  "They think those two are going through some big breakup.  It's awful, really, listening to all this and knowing it's not true."

            Sakura's jaws dropped and she turned to stare at Syaoran who was smiling in amusement at all that had happened that day.  He said, "Serves us right for being connected with such quiet, passive people who won't do anything about it."

            "Hey, take that back!" Harry protested, knowing that Syaoran's intimation was directed at them.  Syaoran just shot him a smirk as he leaned back to stare up at the bright clear sky.

            Draco snorted and said, "I don't know if I can change that.  There is one way though.  I could tell them that you _are officially my bodyguard and make you wear a badge for it."_

            Sakura was searching for a stone by then, in hopes of making that stone connect with Draco's brain.  The kid's demented.  He should know by now that she won't resort to being a _bodyguard;_ her life wasn't going to be mistaken for a life of a servant to a master.

            Harry rested his chin on his hand.  He said in a thoughtful voice, "For some reason, I cannot imagine sorcerers falling like servants to one master like Voldemort.  Because they have pride and dignity…"

            To have Harry admit such a thing about his own race, so humbly, and unloyal even, made the others uncomfortable.  However Syaoran was pleasant about it when he answered, "Everyone is different, Harry Potter.  You've only met three sorcerers so far, and without boasting, we are one of the better ones out there.  You are lucky to have not run across a power-hungry sorcerer yet."

            Draco said quietly, "What do you do when you meet a power-hungry sorcerer then?"

            Sakura shrugged, having not met any, but Syaoran's amber eyes went cold and dark as he turned his eyes upon the Slytherin.  "We challenge him.  We train harder and work to our limits until death, and we keep on challenging him, until at last he dies.  We offer no mercy to a sorcerer who defies the codes of honor.  Death would be his only punishment."

            "But what about followers?" Draco asked, his eyes betraying his curiosity and interest.

            "There would be no followers except dead souls, creatures, beasts, self-created beings."  Syaoran explained, "Harry is right when he said sorcerers have pride, but that is the cause of many of our troubles.  We are too proud.  We don't like subjecting ourselves to another's will."

            _But…__  Sakura wondered as she stared at Syaoran in awe and confusion.  _Isn't it true that you will become the leader of the Li Clan?  Won't they have to follow you?__

            Syaoran looked at Sakura and saw the question plain in her eyes.  He didn't tell her anything, especially answer her question.  For inside, Syaoran could feel the long-hidden turmoil rise again.  Being the Leader of a Clan of sorcerers is the most difficult and burdensome position to hold, even though the people in the clan was trained to be humble about themselves.  The raw streak of pride still held; instead of following the Leader, they'll use the leader- to his death, like all other Li Clan leaders.  Li Yelan, a powerful sorceress gained her respect through her daughters and her son and her knowledge.  Elders were always given respect.

            But not child leaders like him.  He'll be eighteen when he accepts his role, but they will regard him with defiance.  They'll test him to the end until he beats them all at it.  _Then_ he will have followers- until the last of the Li's have been defeated in their challenge against him.  No one in the community of sorcerers is really humble at all- with the exception of one of the most powerful of them.  Syaoran glanced at Sakura, and the turmoil inside of him rested.

            Harry had seen the dark look pass Syaoran's face; he concluded the boy was going against something big already and he had faced a power-hungry sorcerer in his past, or more.  In order to break the electrifying silence, he coughed and questioned, "So er… what happened last night?  You three find anything out that'd help your current situation?"

            Sakura blinked at the question then said slowly, "Eriol's… trying to… look for someone now…"

            Draco raised an eyebrow, "And that would be?"    

            "He doesn't know," she said, doing her best not to look at Harry's facial features that were now reminding her so strongly of the half-reincarnation of Clow Reed.

            "That'd be helpful," Draco said snidely.  "Find someone you don't know."

            Harry put in the better question.  "How would this person be helpful?"

            "History," was the one word Syaoran said, as if it would explain it all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "You're Yue, the moon guardian, of the Clow Cards," Meiling stated, gazing in awe at the man with the long, silky silver hair.  It fell across the floor like water spilling out of a faucet, straight and sleek.  His violet, silver eyes merely glanced off of her as he turned to stare at Eriol some moments longer.

            Eriol smiled as he corrected the Li ambassador, "Sakura Cards, Miss Li, haven't Xiao Lang told you that?"

            Meiling blinked, stunned.  Of course she knew, but what he said just hinted to her something she had not thought of.  Her friend in Tomoeda, Japan who wrote all those letters to her and Syaoran.  Sakura.__

"You're looking for Sakura."  Her eyes widened.

             "And I'm looking for Xiao Lang."

            Meiling turned around to Eriol and said, "You took _both of them?"_

            Childhood sweethearts, two extremely prodigious sorcerers, one living a life of training, one a life of normality, both legendary.  _Working for Eriol Hiiragizawa._

            "What are you doing, Hiiragizawa?!" she shouted, making Yue turn to look at her.  She continued, "You _know_ that the Li Clan doesn't approve of the Card Mistress, no matter how powerful she is.  Only Li Yelan, the four sisters, and Xiao Lang ever liked her!"

            Yue turned to stare at Meiling.  "How does the Li Clan not approve of her?" he said icily.

            Meiling glared at the guardian, despite his status.  "They see her as a thief taking the cards from them, and they don't like how she doesn't take responsibility of her magic and set out and do great things- the hell I know what.  You magic people have weird expectations- but still!  If they knew that you have both of them working together, the Elders will go in fits!"

            "Why so?" Yue was the one speaking.  Eriol remained silent and smiling.

            "Because they knew how Sakura had affected Xiao Lang, and the change was so visible that they worried Xiao Lang would do what other soon-to-be leaders of the Li Clan did.  And that was to _run from duty."_

            "You know much about what the Elders of the Li Clan thinks," Yue stated, but the question was still heard.

            Meiling lifted her chin as she said haughtily, "I'm training to become one of their ambassadors."

            Ignoring her, Yue then looked at Eriol.  "I'm going to my Mistress.  You will tell me where she is."

            Eriol finally breathed a long sigh and asked, "But what about Yukito?"

            "She has separated my body from Yukito's for a long time now because she was willing to give my false form a life for his own."

            Eriol lifted his eyebrows impressed and surprised.  "So what do you do now?  Now that a false form doesn't pull you along in his daily life?"

            "I protect my Mistress and train with her."

            Meiling was quiet, knowing that Eriol's question was voiced for the soul purpose of showing Meiling that Sakura had done things during her years that are worthwhile.  Eriol next shifted his gaze to fall upon Meiling.  He explained to her, "You believe what I am doing is to merely play matchmaker with Xiao Lang and Sakura.  However, that was never my intention."

            Meiling scowled.  "Then what _is your intention?"_

            "I cannot tell you."

            "Dammit!" she cursed.  "I want to see Xiao Lang!"  She murmured to herself, "I have to get his mind straight.  She's doing this to her again.  As much as I like her since she's so stupid, she still does things to people that make others worry.  I have to talk to him!"

            Eriol smiled at all this.  He said with a carefully closed face, "So you want to see Xiao Lang."  He turned to Yue.  "And you want to see Sakura."

            Meiling nodded fervently.  Yue just watched Eriol.  Both awaited his decision.

            Finally, he said, "I'll let you see them, but on one condition."

            "I don't care," Meiling stated.  By then, the moon guardian had his silver-violet eyes narrowed.

            They watched him, the pleasant smile etched across his face.  Eriol sat down.

            "Under one condition," he repeated in a softer, relaxed voice.  

            "The two of you won't be going home anytime soon."

            He had sucked them into the mission.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "You two are alone on this, aren't you?  The world of sorcerers isn't backing you up, are they?"  Harry stared at them, almost accusingly if he had gone further.

            "No," replied Syaoran.  "We are alone."

            There was silence among them.  Lunchtime was over, and it was most likely Harry's friends were looking for him.  Draco had left earlier after hearing his fellow Slytherins calling his name; he had to divert them away from the secluded area so the two sorcerers and Harry would have more time to talk.  A generous gesture in the name of Slytherin, one might say.

            Meanwhile, Harry learned they were looking for a particular sorcerer who was related to Eriol, but they don't know who.  Then when Harry suggested that they'd go to their other sorcerers for aid, he found out that no one knows what they, Sakura and Syaoran and Eriol, were doing.  These three sorcerers were unknowingly trying to break a spell and find out answers that they and many generations before had abided and never questioned.

            Harry stood up ready to return to his friends.  Disappointment was written all over his face.  The two of them couldn't really understand what he was feeling or why, and even Harry couldn't understand why his stomach just dropped and became as empty as a pit when he learned this.  Maybe it was hope for the wizarding world that there are others than just Albus Dumbledore or another lucky baby boy who would save them from Lord Voldemort.  Jealousy of their power didn't even flicker in Harry's mind, but disappointment that there wasn't another hope washed in like tidal waves.  

            _We look alone and isolated, don't we? _Sakura looked at him, her green eyes wide and staring at him- trying to get him to understand.  _Haven't Syaoran told you that not all sorcerers are the same, haven't he?_

            Turning around, Harry was about to step through a cluster of bushes and disappear behind the trees.  Then just before he left, he looked back and asked, "So you two aren't just the average sorcerer, are you?"

            Syaoran glared at him.  _Do we look like we are?_

            _No,_ Harry answered himself.  They weren't.

            Harry shook his head, trying to shake the feelings away.  Even a dark though crossed his mind: What if they were one of the weakest sorcerers out there?  Then what would have happened if he had met the most powerful of their kind?  Harry wouldn't even dare go that far.  Then, changing the subject, he said to them, "And one more thing.  Don't get too annoyed in Defense Against the Dark Arts.  Professor Ozarki, not exactly unlike Lockhart, tends to stress his title a little too much."__

            Syaoran's face dropped.  "Damn."

            Harry left with a rustle of leaves signaling his absence.

            Just as he left, Sakura sighed audibly and said with frustration, "_We're_ the sorcerers!  He's not!"

            Like anyone would believe that… or could.

~*~

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	8. Rifts from Understanding

**Harry Potter and the Return of the True Sorcerers**

**By Magicalfoci**

Chapter 8

_Rifts from Understanding_

~*~

            There was an all-round, prolonged silence in appreciation of the absence of voices and movement.  The gleaming of the moonlight and the absolute stillness gave the forest scenery a tranquil, undisturbed view.  Lethargy tainted the air, earth, and cold night dew.  Patience of waiting and listening were the slow, deep breaths of the living.  Then finally, void of sound soon grew to become deafening.

            It was then that the quietness was broken. "Your lifelessness has finally ceased to worry me.  I can only guess that you two had a _lovely_ week with them."  The voice stung the night air, but was quickly stifled by the overwhelming silence that proceeded.

            In short, quietness ensued.

            Finally after a long while, one whispered, "Lovely."

            "Yes… lovely," repeated the other slowly.  Their voices were quiet and flat-toned, alarmingly resembling a pair of zombies.

            Breaking the soft voices was a rather pleasanter and louder one, "Don't mind them, Eriol.  They're just traumatized."  Dark, forest green eyes glittered with playfulness and amusement.

            Indeed, Sakura and Syaoran were traumatized to the point where looking glum, restraining themselves, threatening nonverbally, and brooding every single new thing became a habit.  Right now, they sat back to back, leaning- or rather, slumping against each other with only their spines keeping the other up.  Their heads were bowed so that shadows blanketed their downcast, hollow eyes.  

            Harry watched them with a faintly pitying look, but he knew it was partly act.  He glanced at Eriol who raised an eyebrow questioningly.  _And tell me, Harry, what has happened that would cause even the brightest and most optimistic of people down to the proudest and rudest of people to behave like this?_

            "Do you really want to know?"

            "Yes, please."

            "Well, for starters," Harry began.  He sat down in front of Eriol, folding his legs Indian-style.  "Their first week was _not_ lovely."

            Eriol smirked and replied, "Oh, I think I figured as much."

            "Yeah, well, then you'd know that this week was quite… to put it short…"  Harry bluntly stated, "Their week was hell."

            Eriol allowed himself a tiny grin that Harry noticed but didn't say out loud.  

            "You see, this was what happened…"  Harry glanced at Sakura and Syaoran, but they didn't move from their positions or even lift their heads.  

            Shrugging, Harry decided to continue.

            "It began on Tuesday with their first class ever_,_ Transfiguration… and _Professor McGonagall_."

                        Dun dun DUN!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Professor McGonagall started off Transfiguration with her usual, stern speech, "I hope that with the incoming of new students won't interfere with anyone's work, for I assure you, O.W.L.'s will still be taken by every single fifth year, but new students may have the choice to delay their O.W.L. testing for extra needed preparation.  However, the rest of you will be taking these tests this June.  Therefore, I expect full effort in your studies and assignments.  Right now, we'll start with a review to see how much knowledge has been carried over the summer."

            With a flick of her wand and "_Monstrare"_, the cloth over a cage fell off and folded itself neatly next to it.  "Get one of your own hares and use a Switching Spell.  Goblets are preferable."

            After everyone had a hare propped on their desk, the students proceeded with their wands and books to transform it.  Considering it was one of the easier lessons, Hermione had finished by the time everyone just got started.  Soon enough, she changed it back and tried again.  She left the goblet as it was the second time.

~*~

            Harry added as a side note, "By the way, the Slytherin side of the room were having just as much difficulty as us, with the exception of Hermione, who is a Gryffindor, by the way."  He grinned sheepishly, "No House rivalry intended…"

            Eriol smirked at Harry's pun, but said, "Please, Harry, no need for that detail." 

            "Alright, I was side-tracking," he admitted.  "Well anyways…"

~*~

Harry was doing pretty well actually.  He managed to make the hare into a goblet, but it was still furry and the ears stuck out.  The second time, he managed to make a wooden goblet complete with nice wooden ears coming out of one side of the rim.

            And Ron was furiously tampering-

~*~

            By then, Eriol shot Harry an irritated look.  "Please, enough about your friends and how your goblets turned out.  I doubt this is relevant to the plot."

            "You're pretty impatient," Harry noted.  _And touchy._

            He gave a casual shrug.  "It is already late enough, and I fear of anyone noticing your absences.  In addition, I can already see the scene in your head."

            "Yeah, I know.  Mind-reader," Harry said a bit more spiteful than intended.

            "I _see_," the sorcerer corrected. "I don't read."

            "Same thing."

            "Please, continue…"

~*~

Well, anyhow, let's first check out Syaoran.  He is staring at the poor hare with a look of pity on his face.  Instead of literally transforming the hare into another object, he overlaid an illusion over it.  However, it was not to be.  For Professor McGonagall had been going up and down the rows, having students demonstrate their transformation spell.  

            Syaoran quickly took off the illusion just as the teacher turned around to look at him.  She remembered him well from yesterday night when he jumped Harry.  This was the reason her glare was a bit more severe and warier than intended.

            Syaoran, not forgetting that he was a below-average student, raised his wand at the hare.  Then suddenly, both Harry and Draco heard his inquisition:  _What do you do?_

_            Uhhh… _Draco went.  He was not used to hearing Syaoran's voice at that time because it was usually Sakura who mind-spoke to him.  Therefore, his speechlessness pointed Syaoran's attention to Harry who was trying to act as casual as possible.

            _Er… how to do the spell?  I thought you already know how…_

Syaoran was very still under Professor McGonagall as she ordered him to perform it for her.  He answered back to Harry, _I need directions, specifics.  I can't just look at the hare and damn it to a goblet.  Unless… of course, that the lot of you _can_ do that._

            Harry muttered the counterspell to his hare, trying to avoid looks from Ron and Hermione.  Those two were very observant when it came to him, and they could see clearly that something was bothering Harry and he was thinking more than he usually would.

            _I suggest you go dumb or faint or something.  _

_            Why? _Demanded Syaoran.  Professor McGonagall was growing impatient and had resumed to lecturing him.  Syaoran didn't seem to take a word of it in.

            _You need to _say_ the spell, in which… you're inept._

_            Dammit, just give me the wand movements and I'll figure out the rest.  _In the back of Syaoran's mind, he was crushing all the ideas Harry offered.

            Thus, Harry conceded and did the spell a couple of times on his hare with Syaoran looking out of the corner of his eye.  By then, Professor McGonagall had deducted two points from Gryffindor and given Syaoran detention, in which Harry and Syaoran had no idea until the witch yelled at him.

            "LI SYAORAN!  HAVE YOU HEARD A WORD I SAID?" 

            Pretending to be deaf, Syaoran just picked up his wand, copied Harry's motions, and muttered a partial illusion over the hare.  The results made the hare's stomach concave in and go bare with fluffs here and there and big eyes staring at him.  To a wizard, it would seem that Syaoran had did the spell incompletely and wrong, but to a sorcerer, it was just an illusion played to make the rabbit look deformed.

            Harry sighed as he saw the incredulous and furious look the teacher gave Syaoran.  This was not a great way to start the day, nevertheless, the _year._  To top it off, Syaoran didn't give any indication that he was perturbed by her anger and aggravation.

            In fact, when Harry warned him, _She's irked, Li, and you got yourself a detention…,_ Syaoran discreetly shrugged, _You think I _can_ care?  _He did look a bit sorry about it, Sakura told Harry later on.

            As for Sakura, she was doing worse than Syaoran.  She was not even trying to do anything to the hare.  Rather, she was cuddling with the creature quite protectively.  When Professor McGonagall noticed her reluctance and spoke to her quietly, Sakura could merely listen as she hugged the long-eared animal tightly.

            "Kinomoto, this is not Care of Magical Creatures.  This is Transfiguration, and I expect you to lose whatever has you holding back to start doing what you are supposed to do.  After your first week, do not expect anymore leeway in this class.  Although, I advise that you sharpen up _now._  Get to work and stop wasting time."

            Sakura looked slightly unfocused when she glanced down at the hare so the teacher concluded that she hadn't mastered the Switching Spells.  Therefore, Professor McGonagall took a long moment explaining how Sakura should properly hold her wand and what to say and do to the test subject.  

            Sakura couldn't have been more mute than then.  A total stillness overcame her, but the hare was suddenly shaking profusely and noticeably.  Sakura just let go of the hare at the end of Professor McGonagall's lecture.  The professor thought that Sakura was going to try out the Switching Spell, so she did _not_ expect the girl to stand up and literally walk out the door.

            Professor McGonagall was red in the face and her eyes were fiercely wide open.  She stalked out of the room after her, but Sakura was nowhere to be seen.  Assuming the student had run off, she resumed class after writing a small note on her desk.

            Syaoran, later on in that class, told Harry and Draco not to bother her about what happened.  _She'll get over it.  _He didn't bother to tell them _what_ she'll be getting over.

~*~

            Eriol leaned back and looked up at the trees.  A small sigh escaped his lips.  "Ah, typical.  I should have foreseen."  Then he looked at Harry.  "So you wizards like to transfigure animals into inanimate objects?"

            "When it's necessary…" Harry replied slowly, wary of a trick question.  "Yes, we would transfigure animals."

            Eriol stared at Harry for a long time.  Then suddenly, he spoke, "Has Syaoran or Sakura ever explained to you why they never really transfigured animals?"

            "No… They just left it at that."

            "Then let me tell you," Eriol offered.  He sat up and stared at Harry in the eye.  Letting his chin rest in the palm of his hand, Eriol said, "Tell me what is the difference between that hare and the goblet?  The sole contrast."

            Harry made a face as he shrugged and answered incredulously, "Well, the hare is a living creature and the goblet isn't… right?"

            The other boy smiled, his midnight blue eyes lighting up.  "And you changed that hare, a living creature, into a goblet, a dead thing."  His expression plainly read, _Go figure._

Harry protested loudly, "But we change them back!"

            "Ah, you gave that animal pain both ways.  The pain of dying… and the pain of being reborn."

            Green eyes flickered with fury.  "Are you accusing us of inflicting pain and animal abuse?"

            The boy with the black headband around his forehead watched his victim let out a bass-toned laugh.  Eriol admitted, "When you put it that way, I can't say why not.  But no one is to blame children for not knowing- but of course, you are not exactly children to us," he quickly added when he saw Harry's narrowed eyes.

            After a few minutes, Harry knitted his brow and gave a puzzled look.  "And how do _you_ know about their pain?  Do you feel it?"

            "We hear it, and sometimes, it does go as far as feeling it.  Sakura is just very sensitive about inflicting pain on innocent animals.  She's very gifted in empathy and such spiritual dimensions."

            "And you're not?"

            "I and Li don't show it as much."

            _How _do_ you feel it? _ Harry was completely dumbfounded by then as his back straightened and he stared at the two dead-like sorcerers leaning against each other.  He couldn't imagine being in this strange world where you could feel everything.  You could very easily lose the feeling of yourself within it.  

            "Spirits, like we've told you before.  If there is one thing we are different from you, it is our ability to see spirits and talk to them.  Even going as far as gods, but that's for more advanced sorcerers."  Eriol restrained an eerie smile from forming.

            "I don't get it," Harry bluntly put out.

            "You don't need to as of right now."  Then Eriol allowed himself to relax as he said, "Now, please continue.  I don't really believe Transfiguration class was all that supposedly _traumatized_ them."

            Trying to push the questions to the back of his mind, Harry nodded.  "That was the first class only_.  _Throughout the entire week, it got worse with only a few lighter moments.  Maybe one of the better ones for them was Divination, which is beyond me."

~*~*~*~*~

            "Harry Potter!" mocked Ron. "I predict a thousand deaths for you!"  He put a hand over his gaping mouth and gave a silent scream.  Harry snorted as he climbed the ladder into the herbal smelling room.

            The heat inside choked them, and the smoke obscured their vision for a long moment.  Syaoran, coming from behind, gave a slightly impressed look.  From this very first glance of the room, Syaoran presumed, _So the teacher is an accomplished fraud._

            Harry vaguely realized that he never did tell Syaoran anything about Divination, and the bewilderment at how quick the Chinese sorcerer realized the sole horror of this class remained in the back of his mind throughout the entire day.  Quickly, they all took a seat and pulled out their books, waiting for the grand entrance Professor Trelawney was bound to make.

            "_Welcome back…_" the whispery voice floated out over the cackling of the fire.  She was suddenly visible through the incense smoke, heavily clad in colorful shawls.  Her incredibly large eyes magnified by her huge, round glasses swept over them, and they lingered on Harry and the new students.  "In these impending dark times…" she whispered.  "I am only so joyous that you all have made it back here safe and sound.  I was sure that you would, but doubt and fear clouded my Inner Eye for a while.  It'll only be too soon when we'll be off fighting a great war."

            She snapped her head to stare at the scattered new Gryffindor fifth years, Syaoran included.  She gave a faint smile.  "I've been awaiting your arrivals for a time now.  I am sorry to say that your schools will not rise again for a long while."  The few of them stirred uncomfortably.  Needless to say, Syaoran was watching impassively, catching a few students' eyes by mistake, but other than that, he was merely examining his surroundings.

            Then suddenly, Harry was looking straight into the professor's large, bulbous eyes.  "And _you_, child.  Each year, I can see your death looming closer than ever.  Your fate worsens and grows darker with each passing moment.  So many troubles are tearing away at you from inside and out.  Your end draws so very near…"  Her eyes went very sparkly and wet with unshed tears.  Her voice broke as she looked away.  

            Whirling around, she said to the class, "This is the year where we leave planetary divination and head onto tarot cards and dream interpretation."  Then she beckoned to them as she lifted a box.  "Come forward for this is the moment each of you will borrow a pack of tarot cards throughout the first half of the year.  Do not lose them or you will pay dire consequences…"  Her eyes gleamed.  Her choice of words reminded Harry of Snape.

            In the back, Neville groaned as he followed the rest of them to crowd around the box and take their own cards; he was doomed to lose them.  After everyone was seated and were shuffling through their cards curiously did Professor Trelawney resume speaking.

            "Open your books to page 37 and read the introduction to card-reading.  There are very specific instructions for the formation and meanings of each card."

            Harry didn't bother, as always.  He and Ron whispered in low voices about almost anything that didn't concern Divination.  Finally, he sat back, bored and uncomfortably warm, as he shifted through the cards bleakly, falling half-asleep.

            Suddenly it just flashed at him.

            _He heard something hit the ground and skid.  It sounded like a plastic card so he looked and found a pink card strangely decorated with astrology symbols, excluding the planets, and a picture of an unusually formed woman with the words at the bottom, "Windy"._

            Then he blinked out of his memory and glanced at the card he held in front of him.  It looked nothing like Sakura's cards, but it was the same size and shape and had the ancient-looking quality to them.  He glanced over at Syaoran who, to Harry's surprise, was not reading the book but was yawning.

            _Hey,_ he casually but clearly thought in his mind.  He noted that Syaoran looked at him with a bit more than just surprise.  _These tarot cards look like Sakura's.  Is she a psychic?_

Syaoran shot him an incredulous, disbelieving look.  _Of all the things you could've asked, you ask me the most obvious?  _

Harry allowed his eyes to wander over the page of his book.  _I was hoping you'd provide the rest of the answers._

            Syaoran smirked.  _You gotta do better than that._ Then his attention was stolen by Professor Trelawney calling on him.  

            "Li Syaoran, please come forward.  I shall present a demonstration of tarot card reading."  She had set up a table in the center of the room with two chairs across from each other.  In one chair she was sitting, holding the cards.  The other was empty, presently waiting for Syaoran.

            Slowly, Syaoran got up; he was smirking as he crossed the room and sat in the chair.  Professor Trelawney handed him the cards.  He shuffled them and stared at the diviner, Professor Trelawney.  She smiled, pleased with him.  

            "Ponder any question you want answered.  Then choose one.  Just one question," she said sternly, almost resembling Professor McGonagall.

            Syaoran allowed himself a full-blown grin at the fraud.  _Any question?  No problem,_ Harry heard Syaoran say.  _Do you know… who I am?  _

            Harry could have choked on his own saliva at that moment if it hadn't been for Ron to give him a good back-swatting.  Trying to look as passive as possible, Harry retreated to the shadows as the whole class crowded around the professor and Syaoran.

            Syaoran nodded at Professor Trelawney, who frowned at him.  Usually, during a reading, the people, questioner and diviner, had to be serious, but it looked as if Syaoran was taking it all as a joke.  After another long moment of shuffling the cards, Syaoran finally gave them up and put them in front of their Divination teacher.  Trelawney laid a delicate hand over them; her eyes were on him the entire time she picked the cards up and laid them out face-down in the ten-card spread.

            "Continue contemplating your question," she whispered mistily.

            Syaoran nodded, his eyes closing in the process as his smile faded into only a hint of one.  However, Harry could almost feel his amusement vibrating from him.

            Professor Trelawney began turning the first six cards that laid within a triangle.  Once she was done, she was looking through them.  The result was "You are alone.  You have seen death.  You are young and naïve.  You hold many beautiful secrets."  Her voice grew grave and deep as she continued as if in a trance, "Your path is straightforward.  Fate must cherish you for you cherish your life.  There has been a drastic change in your life, but it will not affect your path."

            Harry faked awe at the reading, while Ron scoffed at the whole entire thing.  When he caught Neville's eye, the two of them burst into grins.

            Syaoran was nodding at the person across from him, pretending to agree with everything she said.  He watched her turn the last four cards over.  She spoke quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear, "You will excel in what you do.  However, the road of darkness lurks in your way.  You will have to overcome it, and you will."  The professor was so clearly enamored with Syaoran that it was astounding.  She clearly appreciated Syaoran's good looks, aura of mystery, and enigmatic smiles that she therefore had to make something of it.  Sadly, she made him look good, while Harry look dead… five times over.

            _I like that class, _Syaoran said after Harry had climbed down the ladder.  

            Harry rolled his eyes and thought in reply, _Only because she made you look like some hero._

            Syaoran jumped down the entirety of the ladder and he stiffly made his way down the hall.  _Yes, but not just that.  I can sympathize with the teacher as well._

Harry kept the disbelief hidden beneath his face.  _Professor Trelawney??_

            _Yes,_ the other boy replied as he jumped down the length of the ladder.  _She is rather skilled in hiding much of the fraud that she is._

_            That's not a good thing, _Harry answered disgustedly.

           _No,_ agreed Syaoran, yet a smile was still plastered on his face.  _But it is something when I and Sakura are just like her._

~*~*~*~*~

            Eriol was beaming broadly at Sakura, who looked as dead as anything, nothing like what Harry had seen that day.  Harry said quietly, "Syaoran finally admitted that Sakura was a good at tarot cards, nothing like Professor Trelawney, and he also told me that Sakura was watching in some spiritual form with us during that class.  She said something about you going to replace her in the History of Magic class with Professor Binns, the ghost…"  Harry smirked.  Afraid of a ghost and unable to keep awake—strange combination and not right for learning.

            "Hai, I did.  I came in and told her to go up to the Divination tower where you lot are doing tarot card readings.  I wanted to listen to that professor's lecture on wizard history.  If you haven't noticed by now, we sorcerers don't know much about your history even though we know of your existence."

            Ignoring the little fact, Harry asked, "Are sorcerers like gypsies?  You know, psychics, tarot cards, crystal balls…"

            "Hold that thought," Eriol interrupted.  "Crystal balls don't work.  They just look mystical when all they are supposed to do is provide eternal light, which would lower your electric bills by hundreds of dollars."  He gave a distant smile as he remembered all the crystal balls he had established all around his home.  "The only disadvantage of them is that they never turned off."

            "Another thing, sorcerers do have areas of expertise as well.  While wizards can specialize in specific wizard jobs such as _ancient magic _(Eriol made an exasperated sound in the base of his throat), potions, plants, transfiguring- sorcerers are no different.  As for Sakura, she _is_ good with tarot cards."  

            Harry told him, "Sakura said you were good with tarot cards as well."

            "I _was._  No longer now.  And anyways, it was not really _I_ as it was my ancestor."

            "Alright…" Harry said slowly, trying to understand that.  "I guess I'll leave it at that for now."  It was a bit difficult accepting that sorcerers had some things in common with Muggles and Wizards, but when he thought of it, it didn't seem that strange.

            Eriol began chuckling out of the blue.  After seeing Harry's baffled look, he explained, "Even though tarot cards are meant to answer a question, or predict as some may say, it is often that it doesn't.  The final results would be only decided by the questioner, and basically, there is no _final."_

"But I thought tarot cards were supposed to give a final result, at least that's what I heard Lavender and Parvati talking about…"

            "Not when you have an empty card."

            "An empty card?  That's not part of the deck…" Harry objected, surprised.

            "It is a card that only great diviners are able to draw out of their decks when it is supposedly hidden and absent.  It is also a card that Sakura always seem to draw out when determining the fates of sorcerers."

            "Why sorcerers?" Harry questioned.  _Why always sorcerers?  _He felt a bit spiteful and unhappy, but that was soon changed when Eriol answered him.

            "Because sorcerers have contact with the gods.  It would be hard to define your own fate when you can meet greater beings who can change it.  Not usually for the better."

            Harry didn't say anything.  Instead, he rose his eyes to overlook Eriol's shoulder.  In the darkness was a person emerging rather clumsily, rustling leaves and snapping twigs.  Eriol smiled without turning around, his eyes becoming the thin smiling crease.

            "Welcome Malfoy.  Finally, you have woken up and arrived."

            "Why didn't Sakura wake me?!" Draco gave the low grumble as he sat down next to them.  He was in his silk pajamas still, his hair was unkempt, and he was as grouchy as can be.

            Eriol looked at Draco brightly when he explained, "From what I could tell, she tried."

            Harry shook his head with amusement.  "And compared you to a snoring pig."

            "PIG?" Draco half-shrieked.

            "Yeah, those pig sounds…"  Harry, gathering guts he got from Ron, began to demonstrate pig snorting/snoring (a.k.a. nasal sounds).  Eriol let out a loose laugh, and Draco stared at Harry for a moment before smirking and shaking his head in amazement.

            "I don't sound like that, but if I do, it's some more royal and decent pig," he dimly protested, hardly caring anymore.  Then changing the topic, he asked them, "So what were you talking about?"

            Harry pointed at something behind Draco.  "I was telling him what happened to them."

            Draco turned around.

            The two half-alive corpses leaning against each other, covered by the shadows, peered back at him.

            The Slytherin jumped.  "Woah!  Bloody hell!!"  Then, wide-eyed, he asked, "Are they _dead??_"

            Eriol and Harry burst out laughing.  This sudden change in atmosphere made Draco whirl around to stare at them laughing.  He started backing away.  Harry piped up, "What's wrong, Malfoy?"

            Draco pointed out, "Y-You two could very well pass for twins… and THEY could pass for dead people!"  Was this a joke?  Was this some cruel prank playing on him because he was late due to over-sleeping and pig-snoring?  Harry and Eriol looked too scary when they're doing twin-like things.  Sakura and Syaoran looked even scarier when they aren't moving, speaking, but sitting there in the shadows.

            He was about to run out if Eriol hadn't ordered him to "Stay."  Draco stopped in his tracks.  His pale face was stark white.  Eriol's navy blue eyes gleamed with mischief.

            "I want you to tell me what happened to Sakura, since you were in every class with her.  Harry happened to only see instances of her."  Eriol glanced up at Draco and he motioned him to take a seat.  When Draco was particularly hesitant about it, Eriol commanded, "Sit down."

            At this point, Harry was leaning back, watching the two with vague amusement.  It was not so often you get to see Draco be put down like that by another kid his own age. 

            "Okay," Draco squeaked.  Instantly, he covered his mouth in horror, feeling ashamed and undignified.  Harry choked back a laugh to avoid Draco's subsequent glare.

            Clearing his throat, Draco then said, "Which class?"

            "Herbology?"

            The pale Malfoy made a face.  "Herbology?  That's her second and last of her better classes.  Professor Sprout is actually taken with her."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Professor Sprout was as bright and cheerful today.  "Class, today we'll learn about Majora Trees.  Here, I have collected leaves and branches of Majoras, thanks to Professor Hagrid's help, of course."  Then she asked, "Do anyone know anything about Majora Trees?"

            Slowly Padma raised her hand.  When called upon, she tentatively said, "Majora Trees are in tropical regions, aren't they?  But sometimes they'd grow in colder, dryer areas among deciduous trees it's answering to a need of a lost tropical animal, like a lizard or parrot."  Looking at Padma, Draco snorted.

            "Excellent, Miss Patil.  Two points for that, and I hoped everyone listened."  Professor Sprout looked around at everyone.

            The nodding appreciatively, Professor Sprout told them, "Majora Trees are gifted with the ability to grow exceptionally quickly and cast over an area and make its temperature and humidity the same as a tropical island.  There are accounts of Majora Trees that created tropical havens in the middle of dense deciduous forests, and sometimes in the middle of winter they are found."

            After that, she heaved up a large green, brown stone.  "I was miraculously lucky in my findings this year because…"  She shifted the stone to her right shoulder.  "Here is the seed of a Majora Tree."

            Setting the lens-shaped stone down on the counter, she clarified to them, "As Miss Patil said, Majora Trees do grow incredibly fast, but however, in spite of this, and this is what makes them ironic, is that they are one of the largest trees ever known.  That is how they cover massive areas and make them into a tropical climate.  They act like a shield to the animal they are protecting."

            "But there is a reason how Majora Trees can just grow out of nowhere to answer to a call of help.  It all comes down to its seed.  As you see…"  Professor Sprout took out her wand and tapped the stone.  Slowly but surely, four feet, a tail, and a head popped out of dark places beneath the stone.  The stone lifted and what was walking slowly down the end of the table was an average sized turtle.  The shell was the stone, but it didn't have any patterns as normal turtles do.  It was a stone shell, and one very strong reptile.

            "The Majora Trees live solely with their seed, in fact, I would say that _this_ is the Majora Tree in itself.  Now we are going to study the habits and specialties of the Majora Tree.  Any questions?"

            A Ravenclaw, Cho Chang to be specific, raised her hand.  "Why are Majora Trees here?  What are they protecting?"

            Professor Sprout smiled brightly.  "Oh you'll find that out in Care of Magical Creatures- oh no, wait!"  Her attention was now on the turtle that had, with amazing speed, sprung down the length of the table and was jumping onto the nearest students' desk.  For such a supposedly slow, large thing, that was the most crucial thing to witness, just to forget old turtle "slow and steady" stereotypes.

            Draco turned to see Sakura inhaling sharply and backing away.  _Oh no…_

            The turtle turned to face her.  Then it opened its mouth and let out a loud dull roar that quieted the panicking Greenhouse.

            In a flash, vines and branches were shooting out all over the back of the stone shell and they grappled at Sakura until it curled around her waist, shoulders, face, and legs.  Sakura broke out into a sweat from the heat the vines and wood produced.  She tried to smile at the turtle, but the vines and leaves covering her face made it hard to do so.  Then it became worse as she was lifted into the air.

            "Oh dear, we'll have to get you out of that fix, Miss Kimoto."  Professor Sprout pulled up a chair and climbed onto it, trying to reach Sakura.  All the while, below the green mummified girl, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy were laughing as were some Ravenclaws as well.

            Meanwhile Sakura was painfully thinking to the Majora turtle, _Hello, to you too…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Yeah, that class was fine, nothing much."  Draco shrugged to emphasize his point.

            Harry asked, "What other class then?"

            Draco brightened as he remembered a certain event.  He pointed out to them, "Did you two know that during History of Magic, Sakura _left_ her body.  It was a replay of Professor Binns when I saw her just climb out of her body and _tell _me not to worry."

            "Yeah, we know that," Harry answered.  "Eriol replaced her, and she went up to the Divinatory Tower where we were." 

            Scowling, Draco cried, "Then what do you want to know?!"

            "What about… Charms?" Eriol suggested.

            Draco blinked.

            "Oh.  _That._"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            To put it short, being mute in this class was the worse case you could ever have.  Professor Flitwick expects the class to get the charms right, and with that, he expects to hear the voices.

            He heard the voices alright, all around class, but Sakura, who had ended up sitting the closest to the front, was wordless and her spells… were awful.  Draco once verbally suggested, "Why won't you just do the spell correctly, dammit!  Who the bloody hell cares if you say the damn words or not?"

            _I do._  Once more, Sakura raised her wand and _tried_ to mouth the word _Accio!_  Then she made sure the pull on the pin cushion was feeble and clumsy.  The object fell before it reached its destination.

            Through his peripheral vision, Draco briefly saw Professor Flitwick glance at Sakura with worry… for the _fifth_ time.

            This time, Draco tried a different approach to breach Sakura's stubbornness in being stupid and mute.  He thought painfully loudly, _SAKURA, YOU FAT ARSE…_  He stifled a laugh when he saw Sakura nearly drop her wand.  He had said it loud enough… or maybe she was surprised by his choice of words.  Either way, both were meant to draw her attention.

            He mind-yelled, _SUGGESTION: LOOK AROUND YOU._

She did.  She noticed several, if not more, students watching her intently.  What's worse… was that their stares were very unpleasant.  They were… curious… and _puzzled._

            _They're not supposed to be CONFUSED are they?  Or even LOOKING AT YOU?_

Sakura gulped as she soon noted that the teacher was also looking at her.  Weakly, she lifted her wand, that useless lump of wood that all wizards needed in order to even _breathe_.  Then, disregarding Draco's hopeful face that she'd do the spell right, she made a deer-in-the-spotlight kind of face.  

            _Hoe…_

Draco scowled.  _Now you see… acting as amazingly clumsy and voiceless as you are is merely going to draw attention than divert it._

With a glare of ice, she turned to him.  _What else do you expect me to do?  I can't talk!  I'm a below-average student!  And I am NOT a wizard!_

Draco nodded offhandedly.  He gave the look of someone who has heard the same things being said throughout the entire day.  Then he explained to Professor Flitwick, "She's shy and stupid."

            Wrong choice of words.

            At that, Professor Flitwick walked to the edge of the pile of books and leaned towards Sakura.  In response, Sakura leaned back, afraid of being too near a wizard teacher.  Professor Flitwick merely gave a cheery grin and squeaked, "Come now, Miss Kinomoto.  All you have to say is _Accio!_- wave the wand like this-"  He demonstrated for her.  "_Accio book!"_  In response, a book slipped out of the shelf and zoomed at him.  

            That moment lasted for a year when that book was zooming at him.  Sakura was sweating as she saw this humongous, thousand-paged book, two sizes bigger than Professor Flitwick himself, coming at him.  That was the reason she reflexively jumped up, grabbed onto the book before it hit Professor Flitwick, and because of all this, she was accidentally pulled along for a momentous second.

           In that crucial moment, Sakura and that humongous dictionary took a nice tumbling with Professor Flitwick until at last, she was laying on the ground on top of the book, but with the teacher barely breathing _beneath them._

_            AHHHHHHHH! _Was the most she could do as she jumped off of him and threw herself to the wall.  She panted as she stared at Professor Flitwick who was going green as he hacked for air.  He wasn't breathing.  Sakura realized the obvious reason; the book was still on top of him.

            She bent down, threw the book off, and watched the professor struggle for breath.  He was still choking.  It seemed as if hives were sprouting all over his face, since it swelled a purplish-red.

            _Heimlich maneuver!  Do you know the Heimlich maneuver?  _She stared at Drao, who instantly backed away.

            She brought it upon herself to lift the doll-sized, seemingly Little Card-tampered professor with a great deal of pain as his hands brushed against her skin.  Then she began compressing and forcing whatever was in the teacher's esophagus.  Out came two bouncing dust bunnies with their little long ears and tiny, squealing voices.  They bounced and rolled away on the floor under the table.  Sakura gaped after them.

            Just then, Professor Flitwick was coughing wildly, gasping for "Madam Pomfrey… take… me… to… Madam… Pomfre-"  Another series of hacking coughs.  His face was exploding with hives.

            With that, Sakura grabbed Draco and pulled him over.  She literally forced Draco to pick Professor Flitwick up as the two of them ran out of the door, past the rest of the Slytherins.

            "You nearly killed the professor!" Draco hissed, his eyes bright.

            _I did not!_

            Draco looked down at the tiny professor in his arms.  "Then what's this?"

            She remained speechless.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "…No wonder Professor Flitwick was out for the rest of the week," Harry remarked, sweat trailing the side of his forehead.  Disbelief reigned in his eyes.

            Draco smirked.  "Yeah, he was _allergic_ to dust bunnies, and they were all over that book Sakura had slammed into him."

            Harry answered, "And I thought it was Sakura suffocating him that nearly killed him."

            Draco rolled his eyes.  "Nah, I bet you anything that Professor Flitwick gets that a lot.  He should be immune to _that_ by now.  I guess dust bunnies are a different story."

            Eriol was looking on in amusement.  "I don't suppose that this teacher will forever remember who Sakura is by now?"  On his face was a wicked grin.

            Draco coughed at that before answering.  "She got a detention with Professor Snape.  He knew it wasn't her fault, but he had to do something or Professor McGonagall was bound to get her and our House points.  As for Professor Flitwick, this Friday when he finally came out of the Hospital Wing at dinner, Sakura walked up to him, in hopes of doing something that would show her apology, but just as she did-"  Draco cleared his throat and looked around warily.  "Just as she did," he repeated.  "He ran as fast as his little legs could take him."

            Harry was quite annoyed with the insulting tone Draco picked up when he spoke of one of the better teachers in Hogwarts.  But that didn't prevent him from smirking and it did make him stifle a laugh as he glanced at Sakura.  Still dead-looking.

            "I'm coming to pity them," Harry stated, shaking his head.

            Eriol smiled at this.  "I actually enjoy this."

            Harry shrugged and explained to Draco, who had this astounded look at Eriol's answer, "The corpses over there told me that his sole purpose of living is to watch them be tortured slowly before they die an unnatural death."

            Eriol's smile receded into a smirk.  "They certainly caught the _gist_ of it, but not the entire equation of what I've summed up for my life."

            Draco shuddered.  "Are you going to try to be the second You-Know-Who?"

            "Not particularly.  In fact, You-Know-Who, as you put it, disappoints me, really.  He's wasting his talents on a lost cause."

            "What is that?" Draco queried.

            Harry answered for him, "Ridding the world of Muggle-borns."

            Draco smirked.  "I don't see it as a lost cause-"

            Just as he said this, Harry's head snapped up, fury blazing in his emerald eyes.  "Then why did you join us ?  Why did you say you didn't want to be with them?  And why did you willingly give your father up?"

            Draco was silent.

            Eriol's eyes were narrowed, but his smirk never faded.

            Harry snorted and said to Eriol, "Look, let's get this over with.  It's one past midnight and I don't want anyone to find out I'm gone."

            "I'll give you the leverage over what you tell me from now on," Eriol replied smoothly, a smile still tainting his lips.

            Harry shrugged.  "Potions alright with you?"

            "Perfectly alright," he answered.

            When Draco realized that they were about to talk about Potions class, a full-fledged smile burst on his face, especially when Harry retorted, "Not alright with me."

            If he didn't have his special mind-seeing ability, Eriol may have wondered why Harry became sullen and Draco brightened, but since he does, it was all due to the fact that…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            _He's not a bad teacher if he doesn't try to be subjective._

**KABOOM!**

"NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM, WHAT SIMPLE, BASIC POTION HAVE YOU NOT FAILED TO FOIL AGAIN?"

            On the other side of the room, Draco shook his head, unable to break a smirk.  He told Sakura who sat next to him, "He usually doesn't yell that loud."

            Seemingly in tuned with his thoughts, Harry coincided with Draco's words by saying, "It's just that Neville got it on Snape's robes this time."  He was gloomier than the other boy across the room.

            Syaoran just smiled pleasantly.  He told Harry as he was chopping up his roots, _Someone should teach Longbottom how to face up challenges for himself._

            Harry just continued his stirring, praying to God that he didn't forget anything.  Then he answered, _Right, Snape isn't a challenge.  He's a menace._

            "Harry, you don't suppose he's going to forget to take points off of our House, do you?"  Ron's face was glowing faintly but hopefully.  He was peeling the bark off his wood with slowness and as much precision as he could muster, but his eyes were worried as Harry's were for their housemate, Neville.

            Harry glanced at a stark white-faced Professor Snape looming over the stuttering and near-to-tears Neville Longbottom on the ground trying to get away from his potion contents.  Professor Snape had swooped out his wand and was quickly cleaning up the boy's mess as Neville was muttering apologies that went wasteful.  

            Harry observed this and concluded, "I reckon he won't-"

            "AND THIRTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR SUCH DESPICABLE, PATHETIC, SHAMEFUL BEHAVIOR AND LONGBOTTOM'S PROFOUND INABILITY TO _READ DIRECTIONS._"  With a last snarl, Professor Snape retreated into his office for what a possible reason could be that he was going to change his now pink and blue splashed robe.  

            At that point where Snape's words were echoing all over the stone walls, Harry was thinking that he would swear before God that Professor Snape had his own profound _ability_ to have his voice penetrate the four corners of the dungeons without him really yelling with the highly-acclaimed exclamation marks.

            "I take that back," Harry said to Ron.  Ron's face had already dropped, and at Harry's words, he glared at his best friend.  Harry said, "He didn't say Neville has a detention at least."  Ron still moped, his bark peeling a bit astray.  "Right," the redhead answered.

            Harry chose this moment to speak to Syaoran.  _Pardon?_ He began._  I don't reckon I caught what you said a while ago… was it… was it something such as… that you LIKE HIM?_

            From his peripheral vision, Harry took note that the corner of Syaoran's mouth was turning up; his own lips, of course, remained firmly down.  _I don't remember actually saying I liked him, but I do recall that I said he's quite the respectable teacher… without his one-sidedness._

            Syaoran was smirking as he stirred his potion and waited for it to bubble and turn yellow-green.  Professor Snape vaguely reminded Syaoran of his Elders at home during his training period.  He did resent how Longbottom couldn't toughen up to the insulting remarks because that's usually what those kind of scandalous words were meant for.

            Harry's next words were faint.  _Without his one-sidedness._

**WAHBOOMPIKA!**

            Sakura cringed so stiffly that Draco swore under his breath that she was a living statue.  Her cauldron was empty, its contents splattered all over its surrounding area, which meant people and objects.  "AHHHH!  PROFESSOR SNAPE!  MY ROBES ARE MELTING!" Pansy screamed, and for her, it was a big deal.  Others as well were shouting that their robes were melting off the seams.

            Professor Snape, taking one good look at Sakura, waved his wand cleaning up the mess, and began doing the repairs to Sakura's damage.  Not a word was said.  He didn't even look at her.

            _Well, Sakura got off easy.  I see he likes to show favoritism than try to hide it._

            Harry glared at Syaoran who shrugged.  Ron, next to him, was muttering incoherent appalling words under his breath, a poisonous glare fixed on the professor.  Harry muttered along, "He screams and rants at Neville but doesn't say a bloody word to a Slytherin."

            Ron nodded moodily at Harry's words.  "And the thirty points," Ron added.

            Harry snorted.  "Quit it with the points."

            "_Thirty bloody points!_" Ron hissed.

            He was a tad bit too loud.

            "Weasley!  Potter!  Five points for talking during an assignment!"

            The rest of the lesson was spent listening to Ron mutter and sputter about "Thirty-five points!" 

            _The unfairness of it all.  It only makes it more just in its own way._

            Harry gave a wide glare directly at the boy at the next table. __

_            Shut it._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

            "Your Potions professor does seem like a good person at heart.  I've seen him in one of my excursions around your school." Eriol trailed off.  Draco grinned and nodded, absolutely agreeing with Eriol.

            Harry shot dubious looks at Eriol, then at Draco, Syaoran, and Sakura.  He cried, "Are you all just against me!?  Does ONE person here agrees with me at ALL?"  Owls hooted loudly and flew through the trees in a rustle to get away.

            No one answered him.

            "Great."

            Eriol leaned over and patted Harry on the back while saying "I understand," and he was too gloomy to shrug him off.  After a moment of Eriol and Draco sharing looks, they shrugged and relaxed in their positions again.  "You done moping in self-pity yet, Potter?" Draco sneered.

            Shooting a short poisonous look, Harry replied darkly, "Not yet."  He slumped back down.

            "Pathetic," Draco retorted.

            "Not as pathetic as you."

            Draco's hands balled into fists.  "Take that back…" he scowled.

            "Sure…"

            "You fat, Muggle-loving arse!"

            "That's right."  Fat?  Is there one Muggle he loved yet?  The Dursleys don't count for much.

            Against Harry's answer, Draco growled, "Why you…"

            Eriol blinked at the argument unfolding before him.  He was still adjusting to the sudden change in atmosphere between Draco and Harry.  Wasn't it just so peaceful a moment ago?  Finally, he glanced at the position of the moon in the sky overhead.  It was much too past midnight for his liking.  Therefore, Eriol broke in, "Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

            Draco was startled as he turned to look at Eriol in surprise.  "What?"

            Harry repeated sardonically, "Do—you—have—any—plans—for—to-morrow."

            Draco shot a scathing look at his rival.  "I don't need _you_ to tell me, low-life, stupid, Mudblo-"  

            Then his voice just stopped as his mouth continued moving for a second before halting.  A blank, confused expression lit his face.  They heard an unspoken question from Draco as he stared at them.

            "A blessing from what I see," Harry muttered.  The absence of Draco's irritating voice was proving particularly adjustable and recommended.  

            Eriol smiled at Harry.  "I like to be called a Bringer of Blessings, although it never seems to end that way."  

            Just then, Draco was speaking again, "What did you do to me?!"

            Harry glanced at Eriol.  "You're right.  It didn't end as a blessing."

            "Don't you dare cut me off!  What happened to me??"

            With a short sigh and a shrug, Eriol pasted on a gloom-filled face before sitting back and interrupting Draco, "Now let me ask again.  Do you two have any plans tomorrow?"

            Draco was in a reddened fury at how he was being so obviously ignored and played at, since no one was answering his question.  "I asked a question!  And I expect it to be answered!"

            Harry looked up at Draco with a disgusted face.  "Not anytime soon then."

            "You… You…"

            "_Do any of you know why I am asking you this?"_ Eriol said loudly, overhead the two.  They were becoming rather annoying, and when something annoyed Eriol, it annoyed everybody else even worse.  The same goes for Eriol himself.  When Eriol's angry, everyone else is already hopping mad.

            Thus silence overtook the clearing as Harry and Draco pried off their glaring eyes from each other and shot evil looks in the blue-haired sorcerer's direction.  Eriol then smiled, his annoyance easily slipping away.  

            "By the way, it is one-forty in the morning.  I don't suppose you two would be able to wake up tomorrow morning?"  The sarcasm was so apparent that it leaked through his teeth.

           Harry slumped back down, rubbing his tired eyes.  "Right."  They were lucky it was a Saturday they decided to meet on.  "And I here am predicting that Eriol will be waking us all up at five in the morning just so he could show us something."

            Eriol stared at Harry in astonishment.  "And you predicted correctly!"  He clasped his hands together and gave a mock starry-eyed look.

            "Really…" Harry raised an eyebrow disbelievingly.

            Eriol praised him, "I am almost certain that you are a developing psychic yourself, Harry!"

            "You know…" Draco started, causing the two to look at him.  He noted, "I think Sakura might be a psychic…"

            Harry sighed and inwardly decided not to dangle this over Draco's head.

            "You _are_ slow."

            Draco's pale eyes flashed.  "_What?!"_

            Harry raised his hands in defense.  "I figured that some time ago already."  That was right.  He was not going to taunt and tease him about this… but at last, he finally had two ups on Draco: Quidditch Seeking and now psychic Sakura knowledge.

            "Well, I bet someone had to lay it flat out in front of your face before you caught on!" Draco shot back at him.

           "Not really."  Syaoran did, however, imply that he was stupid, but of course, Harry wasn't going to let Draco know that.

            "Did you know how _I_ found out?" taunted Draco.  Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes as he watched Draco blotch up as he loomed over him, hoping to make a proud Death Eater impression.

            "Would you share with the rest of us?" asked Eriol.  Of whom he meant 'us' was extremely obscure as to how the other two sorcerers were apparently un-alive at the moment and Harry was already the object of the teasing.  Therefore, it was only Eriol left out of the conversation, but it is dared to believe that Eriol still has faith that Sakura and Syaoran might still be yet alive, thus resulting in the 'rest of us' preference in words  He was always an optimistic one.

            "As a matter of fact," Draco answered to Eriol's offer.  He sat back down and folded his legs.  After lifting his chin nobly and laying one hand on each knee, he finished, "Why not."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


            "I want you to find a partner and try to do a reading for each other.  I hope you learned the essence and composure you must maintain in card-reading from my demonstration."  

            Shane pushed back and stood up from the table as he returned to his original seat.  Professor Trelawney eyed everyone as they proceeded to mill about the room in hopes of finding a partner.

            Sakura was looking around for Draco when suddenly he grabbed her hand from behind.  He whispered urgently, "Quick!  Get into the seat!"  After forcing her down and then seating himself before her, he just grabbed his tarot cards and set them on the center of the table.

            Then Sakura noticed out of the corner of her eye Pansy Parkinson seething as she stared at them, her fists were clenching and unclenching.  Finally the girl whirled around and grabbed Crabbe to be her partner.

            "I don't know why you avoid her," Sakura whispered lowly, knowing no one could hear her.  "She seems to like you."

            Draco flashed a glare before shuffling his tarot card deck.  Then he answered, "And I obviously don't like her.  The girl has no hope for the future than being what she already is."

            "And what is that?" Sakura murmured as she took over the cards Draco had shuffled.

            "A low-life prostitute."

            Sakura grimaced and replied, "I don't think she's like that.  I think she is just like you, just a little worse."

            "_WHAT?_" yelled Draco, standing up.  The entire room went silent and everyone stared at him.  After Professor Trelawney took a moment to brush invisible dust off her shawl, she ordered in a rare business-like tone, "Malfoy, sit down and get to work!"

            Reluctantly, Draco sat down, his eyes never wavering from Sakura, who was giving a small rueful smirk.  She said quietly, "I thought that was supposed to be a compliment."

            Draco hissed back, "You.  Will.  Not.  Compare.  Me.  To.  _Her._"

            She only smiled.  With deftness, she began laying out the cards in the complicated ten-card spread that Professor Trelawney demonstrated, even though she said that they'd learn the Packet method of spreading first.  

            "You're doing it her way," Draco stated blandly.

            "I guess I am," Sakura replied a bit tartly.  Then she looked up at Draco as the cards were all set and ready to be turned over.  "You're concentrating on your question right?"       

            He blinked before registering what she said, "Oh, right, yeah."  He quickly made one up, and had he voice it, a diviner would immediately realize that his question had nothing to do with him and tarot cards.

            Slowly she turned the first six cards over and looked over the colorful pictures glancing back at her.  Then she stole a glimpse of Draco who was uncomfortable and looking around as if he didn't exactly want to do any card reading.  "You should calm down or it won't work right," she told him, a smile on her face.

            Draco scowled at her as he let himself get comfortable in his seat.  He watched Sakura shake her head, a smile and silent laughter on her face as she studied the cards.  She looked up at him, "You're question was about your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, wasn't it?"

            Surprised, he shrugged.  "Yeah, I was asking what he would be like."

            Sakura bit down on her lips to keep from laughing.  Then she went on ahead to turn over the next four cards.  Then she explained to Draco, "He won't affect you, but you will admire him as will others.  And because of that, you are being unwise as he is unwise.  He is powerful and knowledgeable, but he is much too condescending… because he likes to be a lone power."

            "Oh really," he answered, unbelievingly.

            She continued, "And the advice is individuality, keep your sense, as the High Priestess says, and do not stand out."

            Draco raised an eyebrow at her.  Sakura still kept going, "And my advice to you is to keep questions related to yourself because here, you just made me go through a whole lot of separating about which card is talking about you and which card is talking about the professor.  The Fool card, I believe, relates to both of you."  Her eyes gleamed.

            Immediately, Draco grabbed his book and looked through the meanings of each card.  Indeed, under the Fool was not many characteristics and things that Draco particularly liked.  He slammed the book down and glared at her.  She just shrugged.

            "Like I'm going to believe that," Draco snarled, forgetting that she was a girl and a sorcerer.  Fortunately, Sakura paid him no heed as she began shuffling her own deck.  She tossed the pack at him, who caught them quickly before they spilled.  "Your turn," she told him.

            He sneered.

            Then with each passing card, Sakura could feel her eyes getting larger and larger and her jaw slipping wider and wider.

            "You are an evil conqueror.

            "You plan to take over the world.

            "But a handsome boy," he cleared his throat and shot her a brilliant smile, "-is preventing you from doing so.

            "You will stand before a great enemy--coughs—me again—coughs."  Draco had lifted his chin and was barely even looking at her as he glanced at the cards.

            At this point, Sakura was biting her lips in amusement and anticipation for the last card.  Draco picked up the last card and looked at it.  Then a shrug and a smirk appeared.

            "From the encounter with your greatest enemy," he said.

            "You'll die."

            After that was a void of silence.  Several nearby students were looking at Draco with their eyebrows raised.  Needless to say, Sakura was not the only one stunned.  

            Then suddenly he let out a bark of a laugh.  "Beat _that!"_

Sakura blinked and straightened her back as the moment passed.  Then she warned him, _Just remember my reading…  _Then she added as an afterthought,_ And we'll see if I die or not._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "You predicted her death?" Harry asked, feigning to be impressed.

            "Oh yeah," Draco answered proudly.

            "Well, that's stupid," Harry told him, earning himself a narrowed glare.  Harry ignored Draco and just continued, "But whatever she said about Professor Ozarki was pretty much true."

            Eriol questioned, "How so?"  Although it seemed as if he already knew.

            Harry made a strained face as he reminisced about the gut-reeling memory.  "Let's not get into that."

            "No, please do."  Eriol leaned forward and rested his chin on his palm.

            "Why should I?" dared Harry.

            Draco looked at Harry and smirked.  Then turning to Eriol, he suggested calmly, "If you will, I will tell it for him, given that he is so terribly reluctant."

            Eriol grinned mischievously at Draco.  A shared evil look passed between them, and it didn't take Harry long to figure out that they were now siding against him.

            "Why, of course, Sir Malfoy.  If you will…"

            Draco gave a gentlemanly nod of his head.  "Thank you, Sir-"

            "Hiiragizawa," offered Eriol politely.

            Both ignored Harry who was now shifting his back away from them.  He stared at the oddly formal pair in what he might have defined as fear if he wasn't a Gryffindor.  He listened to Draco say, "Yes, now where shall I begin?"

            "Why, at the beginning of course," Eriol answered.

            Both laughed neat, little gentleman laughs at the supposedly-intended joke.

            That was Harry's sign, the mark of the enemy: the tinkering, faintly masculine laugh.  Instead of lashing out with what few grass he had in his hand, Harry pushed himself against a tree.  His fingers latched onto an acorn.  

            Draco went, "Ah, at the beginning, yes…  I remember as if it was only yesterday…"

            Harry sourly thought, _It _was_ only yesterday._

            "I was, as always, escorting the lovely lady Sakura down to the classroom.  As for Sir Potter, he only managed to find a male suitor, which was the raucous, stolid Li."

            Eriol managed a surprised, curious face when he said, "I never knew that Sir Potter would go for men instead, much less a very manly choice." 

            Draco's lips twitched, but his face from then remained passive.  "Yes, people surprise you everyday, but do you not believe it is rather fitting?"

            "How is that so, Sir Malfoy?"

            "Well, do you not believe that Sir Potter has a quite obvious feminine streak?  He merely has a gender complex, and-"

            That was the last straw for Harry.

            The acorn went flying at the back of Eriol's head, but in that split second, Eriol ducked.  The acorn passed overhead and came into contact with the next object… Draco's forehead.

            The Slytherin let out a loose sigh before his eyes rolled up, and he fell back, hitting the dirt like a ton.   Harry returned to them and checked Draco's pulse.  Unfortunately, Draco lived.

            Harry sat down and faced Eriol who was still smiling, not affected by an unconscious Draco.  "I assume you'll tell me then?" he asked, as if this what he was waiting for.

            "What do you think?" he snapped before proceeding to the story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


            "Please sit down, sit down!" Professor Ozarki said cheerfully.  He was looking splendid in his fine silk robe of a darkish blue color that flared out around his legs.  The robe was strapped together at his waist by a leather belt with a phoenix sown on it.  His silver hair was pulled tightly together by a matching blue-almost black ribbon, and he had shiny black boots on.  In completion to his outfit were his white, magician-gloved hands.

            All in all, as students sat down to stare at the teacher before getting their books, Professor Ozarki, the famous sorcerer, looked like a grand performer.  There was nothing funny to laugh about, considering he had every right to dress according to his status.

            The bell rang, and everyone quickly began pulling out their books while Professor Ozarki waited patiently.  As soon as silence settled upon them and everyone was staring at the Professor over the top of their thick textbooks, Professor Ozarki said, "Put your books away.  There's no need for them in this lesson."

            Draco, peeved off, indignantly said, "Then why didn't you tell us earlier?!  Then we don't have to go through this book-out, book-away thing." 

            Professor Ozarki smiled brightly at Draco.  His tone didn't match his smile.  "Well, did I _say_ to take the book out?  Now, did I?"

            No one answered, and Draco rolled his eyes at the response.

            Professor Ozarki stood up from his seat on the desktop.  He paced in front of them, looking at each individual face.  Harry felt himself go a bit white when Professor Ozarki looked at him.  "This was merely a test, you see?" he said pleasantly.  "A test of authority over who conducts this class and who obeys.  You see, this is how you learn.  You need obedience, discipline, and effort."

            He smiled at all of them, and the class just stared quietly back at him.  "I understand that some of you have a slight disregard for authority…"  His eyes roamed over the class, and stopped for a long moment on Harry to the point some kids turned around to look at him.

            Professor Ozarki gave a wide grin in his direction.  "Ah, Harry Potter is it?  Yes, I've heard so much about you, your highly-acclaimed deeds that you've accomplished throughout your years.  But of course, you had your friends…"  He looked around and spotted Ron and Hermione sitting in front of Harry.  "To aid you."  The two blushed and tried not to smile at the compliment.

            "Now, I would like to tell all of you how young Harry Potter became to be the Boy-Who-Lived."  Once he said that, he had their full-span attention fixed upon him.  "When he was just a baby as you all were at that time, he had what you all had, a mother's love.  Her love was a spell of its own accord, thus when she died to save him, he was protected from even You-Know-Who's Killing Curse.  So you see, any of you, had You-Know-Who tried to attack you, would be named Boy-Who-Lived or Girl-Who-Lived because your own mother or your guardian would also die to protect you.  As mine would have died for me, but alas, I was already grown enough to take care of myself back then…  Yes, Miss Zabini?" he was looking at the Slytherin side of the room.

            Blaise shot a look at Harry before asking, "Why did You-Know-Who try to kill Potter anyways?"

            In reply, Professor Ozarki became nasty, "He wanted to get rid of the last Potters.  _That's_ why."  People jumped at the fury and nastiness in his voice.  And for some stomach-sinking reason, Harry had the itchy feeling that Professor Ozarki was not being nasty towards Voldemort… but to _him._  Quickly, Harry ignored this feeling, thinking that Professor Snape was too much of an influence these days.

            Then quickly changing the subject, Professor Ozarki started towards the front center of the room as he overlooked them all.  "Anyways, enough off the topic… Defense Against the Dark Arts."  He looked meaningfully at them.  "I've heard that earlier teachers have only managed to stay one year before something else occurs forcing them to leave the job.  It was rumored that this position was jinxed."  He let out a raucous laugh.  

            This was enough to make Harry's insides freeze.

            "It will not be the case here," he told them.  "I plan to stay here until time tells me to move on, which won't be very soon, seeing as younglings these days need a bit of shaping up."  A few students began to smile at the thought of having a sorcerer teacher for the rest of their years.  Others were worried at what Professor Ozarki meant by "shaping up".

            "This year," he started.  "We will go through the art of dueling.  Instead of making it an optional club, it will be standardized.  During this, we will learn a number of spells including the particularly useful Defensive Shield.  After we have gone over all this, we will then start on Occlumency, a very abstract form of magic, but something I was advised to get you all started in."

            _Occlumency?_  Draco and Harry were shifting in their seats uncomfortably.  Sakura was trying to look as unnoticeable as she could when she asked that one-word question.

            _Don't ask me.  I s'pect he'll tell us later,_ Harry answered.  Then he allowed his attention to relax on the wizard up front again.

            "Yes, Mister Finnigan?" he was answering to Seamus' raised hand.

            Seamus leaned forward excitedly and asked, "Will you be teaching us ancient magic too?"

            Professor Ozarki settled a grave look upon the boy that Seamus ducked his head in fear.  "I'm afraid that I set the standards here, Mister Finnigan.  Ancient magic is a very difficult branch of magic and requires many, many years of practice and study.  Only the skilled have any hope in this type of magic."

            Pavarti Patil raised her hand.  He nodded at her.

            "How does it feel to be a sorcerer?"  

            "A burden that only some people are willing to carry for the rest of you," he replied, just as seriously.

            _He's trying to make himself look good, isn't he? _Syaoran was breathing harder than the rest of them.  His body attitude strongly suggested that he was in restraints.  

            Harry decided to ask his own question.  After being called on, he asked, "What do a sorcerer do?"

            This was for the benefit of the doubt.  Meaning Sakura and Syaoran.  Both of whom were feeling more peeved than they should.

            Professor Ozarki's eyes narrowed in his direction.  He answered frostily, "Surely you would have heard, Mister Potter, but of course, I'll tell you.  Sorcerers learn much of rituals in order to meet with spirits and gods.  As a form of Divination, we also learn to scry the future, past, and present.  And our specialty is willed magic."  Seeing Harry's blank look, he explained as simply as he could, "Casting spells with your wand without using the words."

            Harry voice was dry when he asked, "You said… you have rituals to meet spirits and gods?"

            "Why yes."  Harry could tell Professor Ozarki was not thrilled with his questioning.

            Licking his lips, Harry croaked, "What kind of spirits and gods?  I mean… who?"

            _Would you two give room to breathe, please?_  _PLEASE?!_

            _I'M—wItH…HaaarrRy on THIS oNe… _agreed Draco's broken mental thought as he was moving around uncomfortably in his seat.

            The air that had become so dry and heated consequently cooled down a bit and Harry found himself sighing in relief.  Sakura was outright staring at the teacher, her jaw clenched in wild indignity.  Syaoran, on the other hand, was gripping the table so hard that he had to quietly repair it several times.  The feelings of suppressed amazement and chagrin caused their auras to flare.  

            "We see the spirits of the dead and the gods of the above.  Are you satisfied, Mister Potter?" sliced the teacher.  Suddenly in response, things began to change and the true sorcerers' amusement and indignity switched into outright fury.  Harry instantly knew that Professor Ozarki had given the wrong answer.

            Draco spurted, "Do they answer or talk back?  I mean those spirits and gods…"

            Professor Ozarki whirled around and advanced on Draco, who was looking at him without fear but blankness.  Inside, he was yelling at Sakura and Syaoran.

            _WOULD THE TWO OF YOU STOP BURSTING QUESTIONS INTO OUR MOUTHS?!  IT'S ENOUGH THAT WE'RE HELPING YOU OUT!!!!  _

Harry was voicing his own concerns… and he was more successful in being louder than Draco.  **_I AM NOT GOING TO BE YOUR PUNCHING BAG!_**

            Meanwhile, Professor Ozarki was telling Draco off, "I do not answer questions that I did not first permit.  Next time, raise your hand, and maybe, I'll consider answering it."  He turned away and gave spiteful glares at Harry and Draco.  

            At that very moment, Sakura was apologizing to them.  _I'm very, very, very sorry, Harry, Malfoy.  We lost control because it wasn't right for him to lord his powers over everyone.  Even sorcerers don't do that because people who have truly met the gods… _

Syaoran finished for her, _Knows enough about being humble._

"AND I SUPPOSE YOU KNOW ABOUT MEETING THEM?" yelled Harry, whirling around to meet Syaoran's eyes.  The air was cackling with unseen fumes and zapping with electricity.  

            The entire class stared at him with astonishment and something close to fear.  

            Slowly but gradually, Harry heard Sakura whispering softly in his mind, _I really am sorry, both of us are.  We'll try to keep in control more often…  The reason you two can feel us is because… you aren't affected by the spell that keeps us mute and all of them oblivious to our auras.  We didn't know that you two would be affected…_

Suddenly, Draco drawled out long and loud, "Wrong way, Potter.  You face the teacher, who's behind you."

            Harry shot a dirty look at Draco as he turned around and saw Professor Ozarki's steely eyes upon him.  "Potter," he snarled.  "Twenty points from Gryffindor."

           Harry nodded blankly.  He didn't trust himself to speak.  In fact, he felt as mute as the two true sorcerers sitting down.  He looked at Syaoran, who was remaining as impassive and dull as he could, then at Sakura, who was openly watching him, pleading in her eyes.  

            _I can tell you haven't met the gods,_ he sent to them weakly.  Then he turned around and walked out of the room, leaving the professor stunned.

            Quickly, Sakura burst from her seat and dashed out of the room after the boy-who-lived.

            "Hold on!" burst a startled teacher.  

            Then to worsen the professor's day with the fifth years, Hermione's and Ron's seats were scraping the floor as the occupants quickly hurried out the door.

            And when he turned around and everyone's attention was back inside the classroom, it was quickly noticed that Syaoran was gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Currently, Harry was silent once again.  He didn't want to say anything anymore.  That was why Eriol was holding his hand looking into those memories of yesterday that Harry was voluntarily revealing to him.  It was easier to just show it than speak about it… especially when he was still so confused.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Harry!  Harry!" called Sakura, tearing through the hallways.  Then she backed up and looked out the window and saw that Harry was walking into one of the castle's tunnels outside where the horseless carriages dropped off students on the first day.

            Looking around to check for people, she pulled herself up on the window sill and climbed out, and considering it was the first floor, there was no need to fall.  Instantly on her feet, she ran over to the large tunnel and ran in to see Harry sitting down on the steps to the entrance of the Great Hall.  He hid himself well in the shadows, away from even the forever flickering torchlight.

            Sakura sat down on the foot of the stairs and looked up at him.  

            He finally said in a scratchy broken voice, "Sakura, there's something wrong with me."

            She shook her head firmly.  "No, nothing's wrong with you, but there is something."  Then she sighed and climbed up the stairs, sitting two steps below him.  "I'm sorry.  At first, I wasn't sure why you were angry, then now I know.  We have been acting like arrogant know-it-alls since you've met us, haven't we?"

            "We have," answered Syaoran's voice.  He was sitting on the stone railing with his arms around his folded legs and his head resting on his knees.  "I told you on Monday that sorcerers had that major flaw of pride, but I won't try to act modest and say that I am weaker than the average wizard."

            Harry said to them, "But watching you two in this place makes me wonder what you _think_ of wizards.  You always laugh and scoff at everything we do, you look at everyone as if you're above us, blaming us, and every_thing_ around you seems to… I dunno… _like_ you…"

            "That's not…" Sakura whispered, hurt but understanding that Harry was bruised even more.  "We've never done this before, Harry.  No sorcerer ever has, at least none we've heard of.  And so everything's new to us, and everything's coming at us by surprise.  But we do respect your kind, we truly do."

            Syaoran slipped down from the railing and sat next to them.  He explained, "We still have to learn to accept that there are whole communities of people using magic.  You'd be surprise how little sorcerers there are in this world, and if you really want to know, there is only one group left that hasn't died out yet.  I wouldn't put it down on wizards to start messing certain things that we understand more.  Instead, I'd just put it down on people in general.  People, as in thousands, alone can come up with rules that have no relations with the real ones at all.  It's the fact that we're so small a group that we're able to understand things more clearly. But we do lack the diversity and overall creativity to cope with living among thousands of others that wizards do. This is the most of what I've observed."

            Harry said quietly, "I understand why you guys don't like Professor Ozarki, but he's not that bad yet.  There were worst."  Then he added, "And… er… sorry for bursting out like that.  Almost ruined your cover, or what's left of it."

            "As we are sorry for acting like bigheaded idiots."  Sakura nodded at him.

            There was peace between Harry and them, and they found it in themselves to smile at each other.  Then abruptly, Harry frowned.

            "I'm still confused though."

            "About what?" Sakura inquired.

            "Well, it wasn't this visible until now… but there's something wrong with me, like I said before.  Ever since I met you two and Eriol, something's been changing in me, in my moods and reactions.  Like today about Ozarki, at first I was angry at him, then suddenly I was angry at you.  It came so separately to me that…"

            "It frustrated you," whispered Syaoran.

            Harry barely nodded as he stared at the wall.  Inside, deep in, he was thinking, _Then comes the dreams…_

            "Puberty?  Hoe… Prolonged shock?" Sakura suggested.  "It could be just a normal reaction…"

            At these two answers, Harry made a face.  Maybe he didn't explain it well enough.  Or maybe he should mention the dreams.  Instead, Harry locked his voice inside.  

            Swiftly, Syaoran stood up and noted, "You better go find your friends.  They ran out after you."

            Sakura also stood up after hearing that.  "Harry," she began, causing the boy to look up at her.  "We're also very sorry if Professor Ozarki doesn't like you anymore.  If you want, we'll try to make ourselves look bad and…"

            "Don't even think it," Harry interrupted.  "He didn't like me from the start."

            _I've dealt with worst.  _At that, the two sorcerers smiled.

            "Oh and Harry," Syaoran said, before fading away after Sakura.  Harry looked at him questioningly.

            "I never have met the gods."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            It was then Draco had decided to make his grand awakening from his coma of the acorn.  Blinking his eyes rapidly and sitting up, he realized that he chose a very peculiar moment to witness.  His eyes trailed from Eriol's and Harry's hands that were clasped together and to their closed eyelids.

            He coughed loudly, breaking the trance that had befallen the two of them.  Instantly, their attention was on him.  "Malfoy?" wondered Harry.  He had hoped the acorn had shut him up for good… but that was not the case.

           Draco said, "I hope I wasn't interrupting something…"  He glanced down at their hands that were still clasped together.  Eriol grinned when he realized what Draco was hinting at.  Harry instantly glanced down and saw that Eriol was holding his hands.  He felt himself go red with embarrassment and indignity as he pushed Eriol's hands away.  

            The Slytherin continued, "I'm sorry… why don't I just leave you two alone…"  Draco stood up, cleared his throat and began backing away.  The wide grin on his face holding back his laughter.

            Harry scowled and was even redder when Eriol burst out laughing.  Meanwhile, Draco backed up to a tree, his face twitching.  

            Then suddenly, a green arm reached down as slowly as can be from the tree.  Harry watched with fascination, deciding against warning Draco.  In a flicker, an entire mottled green monkey was on top of Draco, its arms and legs all around him, hugging him tightly from behind.  Or what it looked like to Draco: strangling him from behind.

            "AHHH!  GET IT OFF ME!  GERROF!!  HELP!!  IT'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

            Harry smirked and slowly stood up.  He walked over to the strange monkey-like creature and held out his hand.  Instantly, the animal jumped on his arm and it climbed up his mop of hair and seated itself, legs folded.  Draco shook violently before jerking up and glaring at the animal, which only grinned widely back at him.  

            "Stupid, filthy Clabbert!" he scowled at the creature.

            Eriol raised an eyebrow before standing up and walking over to them.  Immediately, the Clabbert was attached to Eriol as it jumped on him and sat on his shoulder with deep monkey sounds.  Eriol inquired, "What is a Clabbert?"

            "We're learning about it in Care of Magical Creatures, and it's definitely not a bad change in Hagrid.  It's half-monkey and half-frog."

            Indeed, the webbed feet and hands and the bubbly, smooth green skin told as much.  Its mouth was stretched into a wide smile, baring its sharp, pointed teeth.  It had two horns on either side of his head.  Smack down in the middle of his forehead was a large, round pimple.  It was glowing red.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "AHHH, GREEN MONKEY ATTACK!" shrieked Dean before turning around to run and tripping on a rock.  A monkey was rapidly on top of him.  Soon enough, monkeys were jumping out of everywhere from behind Hagrid's hut as they began tackling the Gryffindor students.  "Get—off—MEEEE!" shrieked one of the girls.  "EWWWW!"

            Hagrid was walking out from behind the house.  At the sight he saw, he pasted on a great big smile and said, "I see dey all like yeh!  Playful, 'ese Clabberts are."

            Harry exchanged looks with Hermione and Ron as they were coming down the hill.  The three began running down to Hagrid's hut, only to be mobbed by three slimy monkeys.  

            "They were jus' bathin' in the pond too," Hagrid said gleefully, his thickly cluttered beard dripping wet.  He seemed oblivious to everyone's protests and shouts.

            "IT WON'T COME OFF!"

            "WHAT IS IT?!"

            "AHHHHHHHHH!!  IT'S ON MY HEAD!"

            Hermione, however, was talking very rapidly.  "This was what Professor Sprout meant about the Majora Tree being here.  These are Clabberts, and they are tropical creatures.  They can't survive here without a Majora Tree, but I- OH!  DON'T YOU TOUCH THAT!"  The Clabbert finally unnerved her when it began going through her books.

            Harry was being still with his, thinking of it as a snake.  He felt weight and pressure on his head, and then he saw an upside-down green face looking down at him.  "Heh… hello?" Harry said weakly.

            In replacement of answering, the monkey turned its head.  Soon there was a stillness around the lot.  All the Clabberts were focused on something.

            That something was Li Syaoran.  The young disguised sorcerer was climbing up the hill, late for class after being severely told off by Professor McGonagall in Transfiguration.

            However, the second he set foot in the arena around Hagrid's hut, dozens of the green creatures were scampering at him full-speed ahead.  He looked up, his eyes widened, and then he dropped to his knees, accepting the fate.  He quietly groaned.

            The monkeys covered him from head to toe, as they all curiously looked at him, pulled his hair and nose, stared into his eye, pinched his skin, and poked him.  Professor Hagrid couldn't find Syaoran in the mess for a long time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

            Harry noted, "The pustule isn't supposed to glow red unless it detected a Muggle nearby."  Seeing Eriol's look, he added, "It didn't glow red when Sakura or Li got near it, so it's not you."

            The blue-haired sorcerer grinned.  "I wasn't relating to that…  I was in fact… thinking…"

            "That I came on time?  _Good._"  From the shadows, a young woman stepped forward.

            In reaction, both Harry and Draco stepped back and let out exclamations of surprise.  Before them stood a girl their age, and she was distinctly Chinese from the style she wore her hair, which was two buns on either side of her head and sleek black hair spilling out.  Her slant red eyes were severely glowering at them.  She had her arms folded, and she had the look of someone indignant from being left behind.  Undeniably, that was her case, and after running around in circles in this dense foliage, she heard yelling and rushed after the noise.

            She muttered, "So who are you two?  Wrapped in Eriol's little plan as well?"

            Draco sneered, "What would you care, Muggle?"

            Instead of answering, Meiling shrieked, "What did you _do_ to them?!"  She ran past the two wizards and Eriol.  She was kneeling next to Syaoran and was shaking him with all her might.

            "I knew it wasn't going to be good!  I knew it'll only end up like this!  What happened?!  Xiao Lang, answer me!  Answer me!  Oh god, you're not in a coma, are you?  Traumatized?  Hypnotized?  Wake UP!  Xiao Lang, it's ME, MEILING!"

            A loud snore interrupted her.  Meiling's face drew a perplexed expression.  Suddenly, the two sorcerers slumped on the ground faded away into a misty apparition of a little girl clutching a mirror.  She smiled at Meiling and ascended into the tree above.

            Meiling backed away and looked up.  "It w-was… an illusion… where… are…"  Not finishing her question, another loud snore interrupted her and there was the sound of body weight shifting.

            In a flash, Meiling was climbing the tree.  Harry decided to climb after her, in curiosity at what happened to Sakura and Syaoran.  Feeling he should join the crowd, Draco went after him.

            The three were on separate branches of the tree by the time they saw them.

            Sakura and Syaoran were lying on two different branches, sleeping.  Syaoran had his arms outstretched so that his hands pillowed his head.  He was the one snoring.  Sakura was sleeping on her side, curled up into a fetal position.  It was obvious they had been here after Harry began storytelling, and did not want to be bothered.  Despite this, Meiling screeched at them, "_MEILING IS HERE!"_

            Syaoran snorted and muttered in his slumber, "…Meiling… is… here… here…"

            Then shooting up, he hollered, "_MEILING?!_"  Then he fell off the branch.

            Sakura was still sleeping, but that was soon ruined as Syaoran gained full consciousness.  He yelled up the tree, "Sakura, get away!  Hurry!  SUPPI IS ON A SUGAR-HIGH!"

            Sakura's eyes burst open and she slipped off the branch, falling through the tree.  "AAAHHH-oomph!"  Harry, Draco, and Meiling clambered down the tree to see Sakura and Syaoran standing, waiting.  Sakura was still, however, rubbing her eyes.  "Hoe… Suppi isn't here…"

            But Syaoran was gasping.  "Meiling!"  _What are you doing here?_

            "X-Xiao Lang!  S-Sakura!" stammered Meiling in return.  Sakura was looking up now, wide-awake.  She whispered, "Meiling, is that you?"

            "Y-You all know each other?  So she isn't some stumbling Muggle?" Draco wondered.

            Eriol laughed.  He said to them, "They are the new recruits in my so-called-" He faked a cough. "-master plan."

            "They?" asked Harry.  He looked at Meiling then back at Eriol.

            "Yes," Eriol repeated.  "They."

            Then the moonlight was blocked and all was cast in shadow.  Looking up, a silhouette of great wings came swooping down.  The air became cooler and the moonlight was glowing everywhere when the figure stepped onto the ground.  It was not a beast or great magnificent creature.  This being made those two options looked vague and feeble.  It was a winged angel standing before them.

            Its gleaming silver hair was tossing in straight, silky waves down his back and sprawled across the grass.  His pale face glowed with an ethereal quality.  His robes were the purest of white with a dark, amethyst gem embedded along the trailing line designs on the edges of his robe.  He was nearly barefoot if it wasn't for a cloth wrapped around his foot, but he seemed to have no qualms about it.  His wings were enormous and thus he folded those pearly feathers close to him.

            As he breathed, the night breathed with him.  The wind blowing could be heard at a steady rhythm.  Everything was still, meditative, peaceful.  If they listened hard enough, they could hear distant chimes ringing, sounding for the entrance of something ancient and powerful.  

            Deep inside, eyes wide open, the two young wizards knew they were experiencing something strange, seeing something never seen before known to their kind.  Breaths stolen, they watched this angel glide forward, never seeming to take those clumsy, mortal steps.  With air rushing past him, the forest gave a collective sigh as the angel fell into a graceful kneeling position before Sakura.

            Sakura slowly knelt as everyone around her began to instinctively back away.  Once she was face to face with the angelic being, she reached out and touched the side of his face.  

            Smiling softly, she breathed, "_Yue."_   

            _Yue._  The name was whispered and passed along the air, echoing softly.

            Meiling look back at Harry and Draco and saw their dumbfounded looks.  She explained quietly, "He is the moon guardian, bound to protect Sakura forever.  Legendary, created long ago, and he's known for his power over the moon and his never-ending loyalty.  You see, he came to return to her side."

            "Welcome back," Sakura said to him.  She stood up and held out a hand to him.  Yue took it and stood up with her, his wings disappearing.  Backing up, she stopped overshadowing Syaoran, and suddenly Yue turned to rest his violet-silver eyes upon the young boy.

            "You remember Li Syaoran, don't you?" Sakura told Yue.

            Without a verbal response, Yue stepped back in sequence with Syaoran.  Then the two bowed to each other formally.  "It is good to see you again, Yue," Syaoran said.  "You come as a relief to me from that fluffball Keroberos."

            Out of nowhere, a great distant yell, getting louder at full speed, was, "_I—AM—NOT—A—FLUFF—BAAAALL!"_

            A little yellow ruffled ball of feathers came flying at the pale moon angel.  That very second, Yue lifted up his arm and caught the tiny creature at a dead-stop.  Then he looked at the creature in his hand.  The owl stood up and brushed himself off, yellow feathers was floating everywhere.  

            Yue asked, "Since when did you decide to become a creature of the moon?"

            Kero, the owl, grumbled, "I missed you too, Yue."  Then he answered him, "And since they forced me to.  Ruby Moon's touch, by the way."

            Finally, Sakura looked at Eriol and queried, "Eriol, what's going on?  Why is Meiling and Yue here?"

            Eriol broke his gaze off the two guardians and looked at Sakura.  Then his eyes traveled around the entire group, all of whom were looking back at him.  "Truthfully, they came here on their own looking for you two.  Worried, I might say.  But…"  

            Looking at Yue, he continued, "I was hoping that Yue would do some night scouting and meet with the forest's creatures until he is accustomed to them and they, him.  Creatures of the old have lived many long centuries and have stories passed down for millenniums."

            Several of them nodded, understanding the need for this.

            "As for Meiling here…" Eriol trailed off.  Meiling smirked and shook her head.  She walked up to Sakura and took her hand.

            "She has agreed to be our Sakura's twin.  The clone that will take Sakura's place in Hogwarts."

            Syaoran looked up at this.  "Why?"

            Meiling rolled her eyes at her cousin.  "Oh, come on.  Hiiragizawa told me what's going on, and I would've thought you knew by now.  By the way, Xiao Lang, I'm not leaving."  Syaoran glared at her before turning back to Eriol.

            Eriol was smiling mischievously.  "If you can't figure it out, think this way…"

            "She is a Muggle," Eriol hinted.  "She can talk to us… And she can talk to _them_."  Immediately Harry and Draco realized the plan unfolding before them.

            "She can be our secret weapon."

            Ultimate mediator.

            Or, in their case, the ultimate masquerade.

~*~

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

            __


	9. To Trust in the Masks

**Harry Potter and the Return of the True Sorcerers**

By Magicalfoci

_Chapter 9_

_To Trust the Masks_

_Harry…_

It whispered and floated through the air, following the breeze. It passed through an open window.

_Harry…_

Encircled the bed, spinning around it. It made the curtains ripple and billow out, giving entry to it. _Harry… _It came… came closer, spinning, dancing, swirling about the sheets. The boy slept on, unknowing, enjoying the cool breeze. Peace was upon his young face. _Harry…_

Then it left the breeze and settled upon the tranquil boy. The wind died along with it.

_Potter._

The peace on the boy's face contorted…

He was standing in a great stone hallway. It was a hallway that can be identified with many of Hogwarts nearly identical hallways. However, for some reason, the hallway, lit only by the torches, seemed to distort, to expand, and contract.

_Come… Harry… Potter…_

But he didn't move. A deep well of hate began to rise. He knew that voice well. Very well.

_Come…_

But how? How did _he_ know? Or was this one of his regular nightmares? No… He shook his head. It can't be for there was that strange feeling… That strange feeling that always comes up in one of these dreams.

Yet this one had an even eerier feeling to it.

_Come… boy…_

He could control his actions, could think, and could comprehend. This was not a regular dream. It was as if he was teleported or portkeyed somewhere else. But… why did it look like a dream?

In response, the walls on either side of him began to crumble. The hallway shook and huge slabs of stone began sliding out and crashing onto the ground. Then the floor began to rip away, diffusing into a blackness that was flooding all around him. He didn't feel the rumbling of the floor beneath him, nor the stones that crashed all about him, but he could see it, and that was what mattered most right then. Meanwhile, the scene of a Hogwarts hallway crumbled into dust. It was no more.

Just emptiness.

He could hear his own breathing and his heart pounding. It was as if everything around him was an illusion, but he was there, in body and mind. It went as far as his skin tingling, but his skin could not feel whether the air was cold or warm. However, he was not thinking about that.

From his side vision, he saw a soft glow of light. Instantly, he turned around, and before him stood a great mirror with extravagantly designed gold edges. He saw the inscription. Wonder crept into his thinking mind.

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

The Mirror of Erised.

He saw his image in it, and his heart briefly jolted from having to see his own face… in a dream. However, he looked quite normal, being that his attention was focused upon his face, or more particularly, his scar.

It was bleeding again, and he didn't feel it. Yet in the mirror, he saw the blood from the thunderbolt scar trailing down the side of his face, slipping down his nose, and encrusting around his eyebrows. He was about to reach up and touch it, but the image on the mirror changed.

Dark, shadowed eyes peered back at him, suspicious, wary. As soon as he saw the image in the mirror, he took a step back. The face watched him, standing tall with his black hair and downcast eyes. Touching his heart, feeling as if half of it had been ripped from him, he fell before the mirror, unable to look at the young man. The young man was no longer alive though. For he had evolved and revoked his former name. _Tom Marvolo Riddle._

Harry finally found the strength to look up at Tom Riddle, but he was shocked to find that Riddle was pounding at the mirror, yelling at him. His eyes were glassy, his face pale, and his voice unheard. Then Riddle looked down, his eyes cast into the shadows again.

Harry stood up and reached for the mirror, for the face of Riddle, yet at that instant, the young man's face snapped up. His lips were curled into a thin, stretched sneer, his nose flattened into two snake-like slits, and his eyes were glowing bloodshot. His fingers pressed more firmly on the mirror until they whitened. Slowly, Harry watched Tom Riddle morph into the Lord Voldemort he had seen in June.

Lord Voldemort took a step back from the mirror, calmness radiating in the core of his being. Sweeping out his wand, he said something, and his image dissolved. The mirror turned into a thick silver fluid. A thin skeletal hand shot out at him from the liquid mirror.

_Potter… come._

Instead of answering it, Harry made a move to get as far as he could from the hand. Yet the hand was too quick, and before he could take another step, it had swept him off his feet and dragged him through the mirror.

Harry watched the blackness disintegrate into a dark room lit by a fireplace. There was a small oak-carved tea table standing on top of a furry rug. There were two large armchairs. In one, sat Lord Voldemort, unhooded and shining in all his dark glory.

The other armchair was meant for him. Harry sat down.

"At last, I have found you, Potter," whispered Voldemort, amusement and glee woven into every strand of his words.

Syaoran's mouth quirked. In a flash, his eyes shot open; the moonlight made the gold shimmer from within the amber of his eyes. Then his curtains flew open in response. Breathing steadily and quietly, he unfolded his body from his meditation posture. Standing up on the moonlit, wooden floor, he scanned the room. The other boys were sleeping heartily, snoring in deep reveries. But as always, one was not.

His bed curtains were wide open, and Harry laid sprawled across the bed as if he was chained down to it. His eyes moved so quickly and fiercely beneath his eyelids, and his jaws were clenched tightly.

Syaoran slowly blinked. His vision changed, and instead of seeing the room and the boys, he saw magical fibers strewn all about the room and glowing forms of light representing the young wizards. He looked deeper into Harry's magical form that was pulsing with every muscle and the strings of his magic tied with every bone and joint.

In the midst of his magical light, at Harry's head was a black rip in the brightness. It had widened and was like a gaping hole, allowing anything to enter.

A neon green and black thread was seeping into the hole.

Anything can enter Harry with that gaping scar.

As if lightning had struck the Quidditch field outside, Syaoran's eyes became orbs of gold.

_Anything._

His green glowing hand touched Harry's scar.

"I can see it in your face, Potter. You are surprised at how I can enter your dream." Voldemort's eyes narrowed with barely concealed glee, but his endless ease was still at control with him.

Harry instinctively reached into his pocket, groping for his wand. However, he was met with nothing as he found out that his pajamas had no wand, nor pockets. Because of this reminder, Harry snapped back to his dreamlike reality. He was in a dream; nothing can harm either of them, except their minds.

Voldemort continued, "I can enter your dream, your mind, and see through your eyes, just as you have been doing to me." Voldemort leaned over, grabbed Harry's chin, and pulled it towards him. Once they were nose to nose, the Dark Lord whispered, "Now you can know that no matter what you do. No matter what you try to hide from me, I can watch through you… but more than that… _I can act through you._"

Harry said stiffly, "Is that a threat, a warning, or a mere statement in which I can do nothing about?"

Voldemort smiled. "Consider it all three."

"Why are you telling me this? I can tell someone-" _Dumbledore._ "-and they'll find a way to severe the connection."

"Do as you might, Potter, but it won't severe anything. I am being quite generous in telling you this in fact, but I thought it'd rather be I who warned you before anyone else. Our link… is convenient…" Harry suppressed a shudder when Voldemort ran a thin, bony, cold hand over his scar. He wanted to jerk away, but Voldemort held onto his chin tightly.

Voldemort saw this and said softly, "My offer is still open. You can still join me, but your prolonged hesitation would be followed with consequences."

His words jolted something inside of Harry, something that he had heard not so long ago. Even though he was immediately against the notion of joining Voldemort, something dark was penetrating him from the outside, telling him, _Join him… Join him... Be a part of purity… Turn around… Join him…_ Then, Harry saw Eriol's face in the distant corner of his memory.

"_If the person who damaged them was truly evil, then it will take ultimate willpower for the victim to overcome the scar because that scar will be the transfer of the person's evil and hatred." _

Harry glared, blocked out all interferences with his thought, and said with conviction that he felt deep within himself, "_Never._"

Voldemort just sat back, releasing Harry, and smiled a lazy smile. He said, "Of course you wouldn't. You're already corrupted with Dumbledore's so-called perfect righteousness."

"Is that all you called me here for, interfering in my sleep?" asked Harry, angrily. "Just to tell me that now you can _possess_ me? And to get me to join you?"

Voldemort let out a low hiss, and his narrow eyes widened. "You, boy, need to learn your proper place in this world. Don't raise your voice at the Dark Lord. Potter, you know you'll regret it. After all, you have brought death upon both of your parents and that boy, Diggory. How much death do you want so you can just spite me?!"

Harry could feel his insides burning. He bellowed, "I WANT _NO_ DEATH!"

For a moment, Voldemort was stunned, then he began laughing. It was a cruel, harsh laugh whose echoes were hisses. "Boy, death is a part of this world, part of its nature. Everything will die sooner or later. It just matters if one had caused it."

"And you tell _me_ this," Harry said incredulously. Disbelief and fury just tumbling over each other behind his eyes. "You tell _ME_ this when YOU have caused the death of hundreds?!"

Voldemort said easily, "I am the bringer of death. It is what I am. It does not weaken me as it does you and your pitifully poor soul."

Harry fought a scowl from surfacing. He forced himself to sit back into the chair and stare at Voldemort's despicable face. He muttered restrainedly, "Why do you want me here?"

His nemesis whispered coolly and collectedly, "That boy."

"What boy?"

"The one whom you were with on the train this summer."

Instantly, memories jolted into Harry's mind. He remembered how Eriol spoke to Voldemort, pretending to be him, and then he blinded them so he and Harry could make their escape. They jumped out of the flying train and floated back to land in the safety of Eriol's bubble. Harry also remembered his deepest most gratitude to Eriol… For saving them from an encounter with Lord Voldemort that he himself had _planned._

Then Harry looked up at Voldemort's cold, calculating expression.

"What about him?"

"I want to know who he is."

_Someone you don't want to meet… if he could._

"You think I'd tell you?"

Voldemort sneered. "I know you will."

Just at that second, Harry felt the world around him spin and a throbbing headache growing steadily louder like a broken drumbeat. His entire body constricted as he felt the drumbeat of a headache get louder and louder and messier and faster. He clenched his teeth so tightly, he felt that they would fall off the instant he released them.

Then it stopped. The shock of the abrupt halt threw Harry back to the floor.

"Tell me," whispered the empty snake face. Harry scrambled up to face Voldemort. He answered, "I won't tell you." _I can't, _Harry thought.

"Tell me!"

"NO!"

"Then I'll make you!"

Harry could feel the dream world blurring at the edges again, and the colors began to swirl. A great shock of something like lightning seared through his head, and his head was everywhere and everything, except the intruder who was laughing coldly. Harry felt himself being forced to sink to his knees once more. Dread and pain filled him.

Yet for some reason, it didn't last very long… and it was not because Voldemort commanded it to be so.

Bright emerald green flames with golden fumes burst into light all around Harry. The fire just grew and shot out of nowhere, casting dancing shadows across their faces. They cackled and licked at Harry warmly, but they screamed with rage and defense against Voldemort, who stood outside the ring of green-golden fire. Voldemort had not been expecting this, and he was staring, astonished.

With an explosion of the fire bursting higher and spouting in every direction, an emerald blazing figure of a wolf stood in front of Harry. The wolf was smoking and curling with the blaze, tinted with a deep, jeweled gold. Then the wolf bared its teeth at Voldemort, giving a warning snarl.

Voldemort screamed at Harry, "THIS IS NOT YOUR DOING! SOMEONE IS WITH YOU! YOU FOUL, COWARDLY-"

Harry stood up, brushed himself, and interrupted him, "You're right. This isn't my doing."

He nodded at the wolf who nodded back at him, and then his entire vision erupted into flames. An outraged scream among the cackling and roaring died away.

Harry's forest green eyes snapped open.

"That was a nice dream," remarked a familiar voice.

Harry looked over in the direction of the voice, and not to his surprise, Syaoran sat on his bedside with one leg tucked up to his side and the other firmly placed on the floor. With his elbow lying loosely on his knee, the boy gave the overall picture of ease, one that outmatched Voldemort's own casual grace.

"How did you know?" wondered Harry as he sat up. It was an ambiguous question as he thought about it. He might as well ask how did they know anything at all?

"Sixth sense," Syaoran retorted, but it didn't seem so much as a retort as it did the plain truth. "And intuition," he added.

"Great," the boy-who-lived muttered darkly. They are like centaurs, not bothering with straight, honest-to-God, comprehensible answers. Then he said, "How long were you in there before you decided to act up?"

"Two seconds or less. I came a bit late, and once I saw the state of your mind, I just went at it."

"I see… thanks."

Syaoran smirked at Harry. "For what? I still need a guide."

"Oh, that's right," replied Harry tartly.

Then the Chinese boy's eyes misted over as he looked out the window into the moonlit sky. He said, "It must be difficult for you to meet the Dark Lord so personally and up-close in your own very dreams."

_Difficult doesn't even come close._ Indignation bubbled up once more in his chest as he thought of the injustice of it all that he had to face his nemesis everywhere- in his dreams and reality, be so closely compared to him, and almost actually be a _part_ of him. "Yeah, my private life just flew off in the beak of some vulture, namely him," Harry murmured uncharacteristically forlorn.

Without taking a look at Syaoran's curious gaze, Harry resumed, "I've just learned that this scar connects us to the point where each of us can see and hear through each other, and I think, feel emotions as well."

"That should alarm me," Syaoran answered. "But somehow, it doesn't."

Harry looked up to find the Chinese sorcerer smiling.

"Potter, since you and the Dark Lord are so different in many ways, you would feel a difference in you if he were to possess you or enter your mind. You can detect him within you if that should happen, ne?" Harry just listened.

"Also," he continued. "I don't doubt that the spell cast over the sorcerers would also limit us speaking to a wizard-possessed mediator. Yet since I can still talk to you, it means that no one, such as your Dark Lord, is evesdropping."

"No…" Harry disagreed quietly, his brows furrowed in deep thought. "I mean, I guess I can accept your meaning about me being able to detect him within me, but about you sorcerers and the Dark Lord…" Harry trailed off. Then he regained awareness as he resumed speaking, "That's right. In August, when I went with Eriol to Hogwarts, the train that we were on was attacked by Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. We were found by him face to face when we were in the middle of unlocking an exit to escape. I was holding Eriol's staff when Eriol actually spoke to Voldemort. I never really thought about it till now."

He had Syaoran's full attention by the time he looked back at him. Harry then said, "I don't know, but maybe it's because Voldemort isn't even really all human and so whatever spell was on the sorcerers didn't consider him so much of a wizard. And there was the part where I was connected to Eriol by holding his staff, and I thought that I was acting as some sort of mediator between the two."

Syaoran nodded at this, but said, "That is a good theory, but I feel a hole in it."

"I know. Do you think Eriol would know? After all, he planned the whole thing. Or… would it just merely work by contact?"

They tried it out with Syaoran and Harry pretending to be shaking hands, but when Syaoran opened his mouth to say something extremely loud, nothing came out but a mere whisper. At this, Syaoran sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Coming to your wizarding school must be one of the most humbling experiences I'll ever have."

"Not enough then," stated Harry disbelievingly.

"You say that because you have never seen me at my truest of arrogance."

"Right…"

"You don't believe I am capable of reaching that far either. Well, when you do come across me at my highest state of arrogance, that is when you would know fear."

"Is Sakura the only one I shouldn't fear now? Now that you and Eriol claim to be fearsome, arrogant lords…"

At the name 'Sakura', Syaoran visibly softened and he was looking out the window again. In an uncharacteristically soft voice, he spoke something he must have thought of for a long time, "Her heart and manner may speak otherwise, but for those who don't know her, she would be the one most feared of us all."

That left Harry thunderstruck.

"Yue…" Sakura stopped to yawn and stretch her sore body. "The sun is rising," she finished.

Her moon guardian nodded and jumped down from the tree. Both of them stood deep within the Forbidden Forest where they had been for the last two hours. Early in the morning, Yue had went to wake her so she could accompany him with the forest scouting as she said she would or else. Syaoran was adamant about her going into the forest, worried that she'd meet the beasts when he wasn't there, but she assured him that she and Yue were merely going to map the forest out first before anything else. That way, if they were to go meet big, ugly monsters, Syaoran would accompany them.

As for now, Sakura was clutching her sketchbook and overlooking the contour lines that she drew to signify the Forest. She wasn't much of an artist, but at least Yue was there to help her graph it out and make more accurate depictions of the Forest. She was quite proud of the drawing to say the least.

Smiling sheepishly at her moon guardian, Sakura declared, "I think you're going to have to stay at Eriol's if you need to rest…"

Yue smirked back at her. His loyalty to his mistress lied unfaltering. "I'll stay in the forest."

Sakura shrugged. She had expected that, to say the least. Anyways, he had a fondness for nature, more than he had for architecture. Then she told Yue, "I'm sending Kero-chan out." After a second of contemplating what she said, she added, "Yue… do you think you can make another costume for Kero-chan? He's been wrecking Nakuru's for a while now in an effort to get out of it…"

Yue answered, "As you wish, my Mistress. But may I ask why is Keroberos being forced into a moon creature?"

"The people here have owls as pets so I thought it would be better if he was seen as one of their usual animals."

Yue nodded at this, understanding the necessity for disguise. Luckily, Yue could just veil himself in the moonlight when he needed to hide, but in daytime, he had to be more careful. Then he stretched and took off through the gloom of the trees.

When Yue was gone, Sakura parted the area and climbed through the bushes as she returned in the direction of her school. Needless to say, Sakura was inwardly pleased to have both of her guardians with her. She loved them both dearly, and the prospect she faced at having to leave Yue in Tomoeda was a bit disheartening, although she called herself to be selfish for it. She had told Yue that she had left to visit Eriol, but when her aura disappeared the minute she entered Hogwarts grounds, she supposed Yue had panicked in his usual cool and collected way and set off to Eriol's in less than a second. Not that she was wondering, of course.

Smiling tiredly, Sakura climbed over the gigantic tree root and crawled through a large growth of evergreens clustered between three humongous trees. She then stood up after getting past the obstacle and continued on her way. And not for the first time, Sakura wondered… Was all this worth it?

She felt so downcast and sad as something weighed her heart, something that she couldn't begin to understand. These wizards were so innocent of their doings, and it seemed that Sakura was the adult among children. Another thought crossed her mind. _How could I live in this world with an entire country filled with magical people and not know about them? _Even more so, _How could they not know about **us**?_

And here she was, in a wizarding forest, helping them draw up protection from outside forces without any of them knowing. They did this to have a barrier from the Dark Lord and his minions for a while so they could go through the school, learning and finding this gaping chasm between them, without disturbance. Yet will they ever find it? This spell overcast them, preventing them, limiting them.

Sakura looked up and a tree branch outstretched over her. Strung between the trunk and the base of the tree was a spider web, silky and dripping with cold morning dew.

The Card Mistress stopped, her gaze becoming transfixed, and slowly, she lifted her hand and reached out at the round spider web tapestry. Her five fingers stretching, reaching out to the corners of the web.

_A web…_

It hit her.

_Draco's empty, hollow gray eyes flashed before her vision._

Death.

_Hanging lifelessly, entangled in the web, next to Harry._

Woven by fate.

_On the other side of Harry was Tomoyo, her beauty looking frail and sallow._

Lives…

_Sakura reaching out, her hand before her. Trying to cover the image of the hanging bodies. _

Tangled in a web.

_Fingers outstretching that they appeared to touch all three bodies. Trying to grasp the situation._

Sakura closed her eyes and stayed in her position, with her hand reaching out at the web. _Draco's blond hair, falling un-gelled about his forehead, framing his face that looked like a handsome lord. Harry, without his glasses, stared straight ahead with his green eyes and his hair messily falling messily about him. He could be mistaken for a fallen hero or the dark enemy of a fairy tale. And Tomoyo looked so beautiful and weak, the damsel in distress, hiding a sorrow deep within her bosom._

_They all looked like angels. Innocent angels, one proud and noble with cunning, one dark and fierce with power, and one sweet and understanding with reason._

_Innocent angels._

_Innocent wizards._

"Sakura!" cried Meiling as she ran up to the Japanese girl. Sakura opened her eyes and strained a smile for Meiling.

But one… not even a wizard.

_The girl's once gleaming bright red eyes were then void of anything, especially life. Next to Tomoyo, she hung to the web by one strand of thread tied tightly around her one wrist. Dried old blood encrusted around that area._

As Meiling neared, Sakura looked at the spider web, and she pulled her hand away. As she did, the entire spider web tore apart into loose strands as it fell with her fingers, stuck to them. In shock at what she had done to a living creature's home, Sakura looked at her hand. The tiny threads flailed about, clinging to her skin.

"There you are, Sakura! You wanted to talk to me, didn't you?" Meiling asked, panting from her long run through the forest where Nakuru had dropped her off.

"Oh right, yes, I did," Sakura answered, remembering.

Quickly, Meiling said, "It's about Daidouji-chan, isn't it?"

Sakura, unsurprised that Meiling knew, despondently nodded. Yet before she could say anything, Meiling guessed, "Don't worry. I won't speak to her."

Sakura looked up at Meiling hopefully. The Chinese girl smiled. "I know, because if I were to talk to her, it would be like deceiving her, and I don't think she'll take well either to me telling her that I'm not Sakura but Meiling in your body."

Smiling, the other girl said, "Thank you."

"No problem, but I wonder… have any of you ever tried to make us, meaning me and those two boys, tell one of those people about you?"

"Harry-kun tried once to tell his friends, but he told us that he experienced the same result that happens to us whenever we try to speak in front of wizards."

"Meaning…" Meiling prodded curiously.

"No voice."

"Oh."

There was silence for a while as the two began trudging through the forest and neared the castle. Finally, Meiling queried, "How am I going to do magic though?"

Sakura smiled. "Kero will be accompanying you as soon as Yue get him a new costume. Oh, don't worry," she added seeing the look on Meiling's face. "Kero will be concealed by the Illusion so you won't be walking everywhere with an owl on your shoulder, but if he is accidentally seen, he'll just be an owl."

"And I'll just be you."

Sakura nodded, with a faint frown. She didn't like the idea of having a clone, but she had to accept it. She then explained, "I'm also going to have to erect a shield on you, to protect you from… from… what does Malfoy call it?"

Meiling, heaving a huge sigh, muttered, "From the Ministry's Muggle Detection Agency. I remember. In fact, Eriol's shield is on me right now."

"Yes, I know, but he's going to have to draw back his power for his other… doings, whatever they are, so I'm going to have to use the Shield Card on you."

"This is just so fun," the Chinese girl remarked sarcastically.

Sakura smiled. "Just wait till you get to class."

There was a creak at the stairs by six-thirty, and Hermione Granger lifted her brown eyes from her book to see Ron slowly coming down the spiral staircase- alone. Seeing her questioning gaze, Ron explained, "He was already awake when I woke up, but when he saw me, he said he'd try to get back to sleep. I reckon he had a nightmare. After that, I didn't think I could go back to sleep, going spare over him and all."

Hermione nodded stiffly. Ron wasn't one who would simply acknowledge that he was worried about someone unless it was to someone he trusted and he was extremely worried. Yet he wasn't alone. Whenever she heard Harry had a nightmare, every bone and muscle in her body froze into stone. It pained the two friends to see Harry suffering through his nights of supposed-peace like this, and what they read in the Daily Prophet that people are trying to make others believe… Harry was living a nonstop, twenty-four hour nightmare.

Quietly, she suggested, "Do you think he'll tell us this time?"

"Not likely. I don't think he'll tell us anything."

"Ron!" Hermione said indignantly.

"No, really! I think he's hiding something big from us."

Hermione couldn't say anything to that. She felt that way as well.

"Doesn't he trust us anymore?" asked the redhead quietly. He sat down across from her and propped his chin on his hands as he leaned forward to slump dejectedly.

"I mean, he acts so happy now, and that's good and all… but…"

Hermione understood before he had a chance to think his words over. She finished for him, "But he's acting. He's trying to be happy for us. Something's bothering him, and it might be more than his dreams."

"I don't believe he's told Dumbledore about them either."

"Maybe," Hermione started, trying to find words to express what she was thinking. "Maybe… Maybe he feels he can't tell anyone. You know how Harry is like that. He doesn't like anyone else to be pained by what he has to say."

"But Hermione," Ron protested. "He should know that we're going spare over him already. Well, I'm better off. You're crazy by now."

Hermione scowled. "Look, Harry's our friend, and he needs us even if he won't admit it. If he wants to keep trying to pretend that he's happy, I'll let him, but once we find a good case to get him to spill and go to Dumbledore for help, I'm going to take that case."

"Now you act like Harry's going bonkers."

"Ron…" she threatened, her eyes narrowed.

Ron flung his hands in defeat. "I'll play along, and I'll keep a close tab on him. Are you happy now? It's not like I haven't…"

Hermione sighed at Ron's irritation. All this over that one, special, Dumbledore Golden Boy. That would be how it would seem to others, but to them, they knew that it was just for a friend in need. A friend that the wizarding world had unknowingly burdened with their weight just as they had kissed and beaten him to the brink of death.

Yet on another note, the two couldn't help feeling left out of something Harry was in. Hermione, being the sharper one, noticed the interaction between Harry and Syaoran. No matter how many times Harry tells them that Syaoran is an arrogant idiot who would make Malfoy quell in fear, she couldn't help but note the looks between the two- as if they could read each other minds and were conversing on another plane of existence.

At last, Ron thoughtfully said, "Forget your plan."

Confused and indignant, Hermione snapped, "What are you talking about?"

Ron answered, his ears reddening, "I mean we should head on to Plan B."

"And what would that be?"

"The good old, Gryffindor style," Ron said smiling. "Confrontation."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and said, "So you'll actually talk to Harry then? And demand from him what's been going on?"

Ron's chin that once was high up in the air then failed and fell back to his palm. Moping, he murmured, "Not a chance."

"The Change Card?" asked Meiling. They stood near the edge of the forest, not risking the chance to go out into the open and be seen.

"Hai! We can switch bodies this way, and I won't have to go through all that illusion."

"Will I get your powers??"

Sakura glanced at Meiling and saw her hopeful and eager face, which was all for show of course. Sakura broke the bad news quickly, "Hoe… the Change Card switches souls and powers as well…"

Meiling just grinned. "I thought it would be too good to be true…"

"But it can be burdensome sometimes… especially when you're being kicked off to train everyday. Those were the times I came to dread doing magic."

"Now don't start acting like the Elders, Sakura-chan. I've met enough sorcerers pretending to be so burdened, weary, and wise in order to get everyone to feel sorry for them."

"Hoe! I am not trying to act like that! It's the truth!" Seeing Meiling's triumphant and stubborn expression, Sakura just let it pass and went, "It's almost time. I better get Kero now."

"I'll just stay here and wait for you and that sorry-excuse of a guardian," Meiling offered. Her eyes twinkled as Sakura shot her a look before leaving.

Once the girl left, Meiling looked away, muttering to herself, "Trust the Elders to try and stop Xiao Lang from associating with the one girl who can teach them how to behave the part of being a sorceress." It infuriated her at how so many behind-the-back insults were being thrown around about the Card Mistress and her lack of ambition or honor. What was more irritating was that Sakura didn't seem to know at all.

She was once worried that Syaoran was actually let everything sink in about Sakura because he made no move to chastise the Elders, even if it would be highly disrespectful. However, one day, when she was yelling at Syaoran for his passiveness, after receiving another of Sakura's sweet letters, he explained to her that nothing could be done yet and that he had no intention of believing the Elders. He just wanted to merely wait until he became the leader of the clan before he could do something about this.

Yet he still couldn't write to Sakura.

These were times Meiling knew Syaoran appreciated her being non-magical because she was not a priority in the Elders' eyes. She could actually write back to Sakura without her letter being monitored. Unlike Syaoran, whose every letter would be read and censored or even blocked, if he had tried to send any.

The next minute, Meiling was looking up to see Keroberos, the tiny yellow guardian, racing past her and deep into the forest in his owl-form. Sakura walked up to the waiting girl and grinned.

"Kero's going to get out of his costume and Yue's going to make him a new one. Meanwhile, I think it's time we switched, ne?"

"S-Sakura-chan… Y-You do know what you are doing, right?" Meiling stuttered as she finally considered the thought of actually switching bodies with someone.

"You don't trust me?" Sakura feigned a look of hurt, but she quickly smiled to reassure Meiling. "Don't worry. It even worked alright with Syaoran-kun and Kero-chan when I first met it, and those two were not even the same species!"

Meiling glared at Sakura.

"And we _are_?"

Sakura winced.

That stung.

"It's tonight." He was whispering.

"How many for this one?" Their voices were very low, like murmurs.

"Not many. This one he can do alone if he liked, but he's still rounding up a few- inner circles- to patrol the outskirts." In addition, they were shielded by a silencing barrier.

"Do you think the Muggle-lover will know?" So no one would hear.

"No, he's probably busy with his school just starting its first weeks. Even if he did, he can't do anything about it. Here, master will have the upper hand." No one would know.

"Finally, now we're starting the _real_ attacks." No one could be suspicious.

"Don't get too excited. He's doing this to recruit them, not a big fight. In fact, you might be replaced in the inner circle."

"Master wouldn't dare! I worked for him far too hard to be-"

"Some of them worked harder." In the silence, no one would understand.

"…we better… go. It's burning." They just saw two men whispering.

"Let's." Two among the many others who whispered.

Then the two figures, hooded and effectively disguised in the shadows, stood up, walked out of the dingy, old bar called Hog's Head, and Apparated away.

But at the table next to the once-occupied one, another figure slid forward in his chair to let a gleam of light touch his royal blue cloak. Beneath the hood, a familiar grin and the flash of eyeglasses were seen. He whispered, "Ruby Moon…"

"Yes, master?" came from behind him. It was from a person wearing one of those Western style hats that briefly resembled a cowboy's who also had a long tanned trench coat.

"Follow them and keep safe."

"For how long," Nakuru whispered discreetly.

"Long enough to see his _attack_."

"Oooh," said Nakuru excitedly. "Alright, Master."

At that, the moon guardian stood up and brushed past the tables and the counter to the door. Pushing it open, Nakuru walked out and slowly as she kept forward into the town of Hogsmeade, she vanished into thin air among the crowds.

Inside Hog's Head, when Eriol was completely sure no one was paying him any heed, he too faded away from sight.

Today was a day full of surprises for some of the students, as well as Harry. For when he sat down at breakfast that morning, he had no idea that it was the same day that his newly established fan club had decided to confront him- in the middle of the entire school.

First of all, Harry was too bleary-eyed from lack of sleep and was late to the Great Hall to notice that half the population of the school was holding non-Daily Prophet papers. Second, he was distracted by Hedwig and Suppi, the two owls, fighting at each other again to figure out that all the kids crowding around him were not interested in the owl fight.

It was not until Ron handed Harry a new newspaper did he start becoming more aware. It was called, "The Quibbler". Streaked across the front page was the headline saying:

**Believe it or Not: The Truth is Happening**

As he scanned the article, his eyes widened. People all over were putting down the Minister Fudge, refuting his words. There were quotes from children whose old schools were destroyed, and they criticized the people in Europe. Some people expressed their disbelief at how stupid the wizards and witches are here. Others were more on the angry side, taking up justice with Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore, saying that if they can't accept the fact that schools are falling all around them and that You-Know-Who is behind it, then people have really turned a blind side and they'll all die.

"How… many people… do you think will read this?" Harry looked at Ron, wide-eyed and slightly smiling. Without resistance, Syaoran slid the paper out of his hand as he finally came down for breakfast. He skimmed through the article, his face devoid of emotion. Then he put it back down and picked up his goblet. Drinking the orange juice, he barely managed to hide a grin.

"H-How many?" stammered Ron. "_Enough."_

That was when Harry looked up and around him. Almost all of the foreign students, save the Slytherin ones, a good amount of older Hogwarts students, and a number of first years were clustered around him, tensely and hopefully. Everyone else in the Great Hall were looking at him, some smiling some nodding. In their hands was the Quibbler.

"How—in—the—world—" Harry began, but he was broken off by a girl, fourth year Ravenclaw, Ginny told him later on.

Stepping forward, Harry caught the ridiculous sight of her with her necklace of bottle caps, her long pale blonde hair, and the weird way at how she held herself. But her voice betrayed her seriousness, "I had my dad send enough copies so it could be passed out at school. This is really a good seller, don't you think? It should shed some light to the people who are trying to avoid this."

"Who are you?"

She smiled dreamily, her oddity showing itself more visibly than ever. Pleasantly and with an eeriness, she introduced herself, "Luna Lovegood, and my dad owns the Quibbler. Some students here wanted to tell the world where the truth was, and so I offered them the chance."

Her voice rung true as well, and Harry instantly liked her choice of words because he grinned, truly smiling. He, Ron, and Hermione exchanged looks. Then Harry said, "Thank you."

What came next was utter pandemonium as all those foreign students who have never seen him before rushed forward, taking his hand, slapping him on the back, and yelling incoherent things that Harry couldn't make out all at once. Some were bold enough to try and pull off his headband so he could show them his scar. Others asked him what happened to his glasses. Then right after they've gotten their mark on Harry, they stormed up to the faculty table and crowded around Professor Dumbledore without any fear of his reaction.

Many of them still lingered around him, asking him questions about what happened last year, and if he really did liked what they did, and all that. That was until Hermione stood up and began shooing everyone away. Ron was laughing at Harry's dumbstruck expression. He had not said a full word throughout the entire ordeal.

"Sheesh, what a mob," said a girl, taking a seat next to him.

Obviously she didn't belong at the Gryffindor's table and her main purpose there was him, just like the mob. When Harry looked over, he was surprised to find the Chinese girl, Ying Ying Chang, grinning back at him.

She was talking before he could even greet her. "I so couldn't believe it at first when I heard that nobody around here believed your story! That's when we all started talking about it and decided we just had to do something about it. You know, why don't you let Lovegood's father interview you, and uh, get your picture taken? It's to prove it to the world!"

"Er…"

"Oh seriously… geez, you aren't shy, are you? You were on the front page with Lockhart, right? Remember? And a few others as well. Hey, Granger, right?" Ying Ying was looking at Hermione now.

Looking up from her book, Hermione just raised an eyebrow and answered, "Yes?"

"Is it really true that you and Harry were actually a cou-"

"_No,_" both Harry and Hermione obstinately said.

Ron morosely said, "It's Hermione and _Viiiickyyy,_" he finished in a high falsetto tone. Hermione bashed him on the shoulder while Harry laughed.

Ying Ying looked at this with a strange glint in her eyes. Then she asked Harry, "Cho said you asked her to the Yule Ball last year, right?"

"Er… erm… yeah, I did," said Harry uncomfortably. How come his private life must be so public? "Why?" he wondered at her, but his right mind told him he shouldn't have bothered to ask.

The girl reddened and said, "Well, I was just trying to pound her to death for why she turned you down. Although, that was classy, considering no other girl would turn you down." She suddenly laughed. "I think you should check out the Witch's Weekly someday. You're becoming a prime target nowadays!"

Harry gulped and inched away from her in his seat. Suddenly, a great shadow loomed over Ying Ying, and she instantly looked up to find the mysterious boy who had made Tomoyo break down a week ago. His cool, careless ease put Ying Ying at the other end of the scale.

Syaoran, who had disappeared when the crowd appeared, now was returning to his seat, except for the fact that…

"O-Oh, I-I'm sor-sorry…" Ying Ying stammered, blushing deeply. "I took your seat, didn't I?" Swiftly and clumsily, she stood up, but Syaoran didn't find it necessary to sit down yet. He just stood there, waiting for her.

Then the girl burst. "You were Tomoyo's old boyfriend, weren't you? _Weren't you?"_

Syaoran's mouth twitched, and he moved his gaze to her, barely meeting her in the eyes. Better not let her see anything. Sorcerer's eyes are one of the only things that can give them away as something very unusual. The other is the touch.

Seeing something about the boy, Ying Ying then shrieked, "HOW DARE YOU JUST LEAVE HER LIKE THAT?! I KNOW WHERE I'VE SEEN YOU BEFORE! I KNOW NOW! YOU WERE THAT BOY ON TV DURING THE SUMMER—YOU WERE THAT—YOU WERE-- AGH! I KNOW YOUR NAME! THE ONE IN CHINESE IN HONG KONG! IT'S—IT'S--"

For a very noticeable instant, Syaoran froze in every pore of his body and a flash of alarm slammed into his face. Harry was alert at this—something he didn't know about Syaoran, something mightily important that he was withholding. But how would Ying Ying know?

Ying Ying was ranting all the Chinese names she's ever heard mentioned on TV, knowing that one of them was extremely important. However, two figures across the room had slammed up from their chairs. One of them was the extraordinary violet-haired friend of Ying Ying, Tomoyo. She strode over to Ying Ying and grabbed onto her arm. She said to her, "Ying Ying, he was not my boyfriend."

Yet the Chinese girl's eyes were focused widely upon Syaoran, trying to search for his name and title. That was until her vision was clouded by the other person.

Sakura.

In a loud stunning display, Sakura yelled at Ying Ying very loudly, "BACK OFF, GIRL, AND MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS. HOW DARE YOU JUST WALK UP HERE, STEAL HIS SEAT, AND ACCUSE HIM LIKE THAT! DON'T YOU DARE NOSE AROUND, OR SOMEONE WILL GET HURT- NAMELY, YOU! AND NOT ONLY THAT, I WILL-"

She stopped due to the fact that Syaoran had laid a heavy hand on her shoulder. Upon his face was the most stricken and painfully amused expression she had ever seen. Then glancing around her, she saw that Harry's and Draco's jaws were hanging, and Ronald Weasley had toppled over in his chair. Tomoyo was staring and stepping back.

Someone said, "S-So… s-she's not mute…"

Unfocused and scattered, Harry looked at Syaoran for an explanation. The boy sighed with a heavy expression, and then he reached into the air and grabbed a newly bathed golden brown owl into his fist.

Syaoran answered, _They switched bodies already._

Understanding came like a well of water in Harry as he stared at Sakura.

No, not Sakura. Li Meiling.

To Draco, it was utter horror that he had to be the one leading around a _Muggle_ in Hogwarts. It was his worst nightmare come true, the last thing he wanted to do, and what he foreboded as his most shameful experience.

In his inner tantrum, he was suddenly met head-on by Harry who dared him to insult the name of Muggles in front of Meiling and he would take Draco down. Draco didn't wished to be beaten up yet, and especially of what he saw of Harry- the boy had changed to become stronger. What was worse was when he found out that Meiling was Li Syaoran's own cousin. That meant if he did try to hurt her, he would be confronted by someone who wouldn't need magic to throw someone through Hogwart's roof.

There was another threat as well. Meiling herself. Sakura had pulled him aside that morning before he went down to breakfast. She warned him not to get Meiling angry.

Meiling was said to have a very nice temper.

_And_ she was an expert in martial arts.

This chilled Draco to the bone. What kind of people have he surrounded himself with now? At least Sakura is the one with the decency not to threaten him, being by far the most sympathetic one. Then again, she must not be much of a threat anyhow, and he wondered if he really needed someone to defend him… How would Sakura defend him against Syaoran or Meiling's skill? In fact, the girl had to have a guardian to protect her and worry about her, but if he asked, maybe she'll send that angel to help him… Or maybe not.

This was not something Draco needed to think about right now.

He glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw Sakura-Meiling pulling off a Summoning Charm quite unsteadily as Kero became invisible and was slowly carrying the object over. Sakura-Meiling stretched her face in an unbelievable look of concentration and strain. She was trying to overact with these spells more often after Syaoran burst into her mind and yelled at her to start acting more realistically.

Oh, right, that was the other problem. Meiling could not mind-talk, and therefore, whenever Draco wanted to warn her that she was casting too much attention, he was forced to actually whisper.

However, to tell you the truth, Meiling seemed to be having the time of her life. She had never met people who achieved magic so related to the Muggle's way of school in achieving academics. She felt more comfortable around them, listening and actually sometimes answering some of their questions. She didn't feel all that looked down upon or insubordinate like she did when she walked around the mystical mansion of the Li Clan.

She and Draco didn't talk too much, only when they deemed it necessary. Draco seemed to have a dislike for her, but Meiling learned why from Harry when she asked. This only made the girl grin sinisterly whenever she saw Draco.

In the hallways, between periods, Meiling said, "So I hear you have something against me?"

Draco, knowing what she was coming on to and still wary of her fighting abilities, lied, "No, why should I?"

"Something to do with-" she faked a cough, "Muggles."

"Sakura, look," Draco sighed, feeling strange in saying the sweet girl's name in contrast to this scary Muggle.

"It's Kinomoto to you, Malfoy," Meiling corrected. She smirked at his indignant look.

"Fine, _Kinomoto. _Look, I have nothing against you, and stop talking about it so loudly."

"Why should I?"

Draco's voice dropped to a whisper. "Look, _Li_, no Slytherin in their right mind would say that they are Muggle-born out loud. Muggles are a source of dislike for us. Play along or else."

In Sakura's body, Meiling leaned over, a glint in her eyes, and said, "And are _you_ playing along?"

Draco shot a futile glare that was matched by a pair of furious green ones. "It… It doesn't concern you."

"Oh really…" the other girl hissed.

An on-going broken record was repeating inside Draco's head. _Don't get her angry. Don't get her angry. Don't get her angry. Don't get her angry._

Everything was broken up as Blaise Zabini passed them. She turned around and called, "Malfoy, can't you and your girlfriend stop flirting for one minute? You don't want to be late for Potions class, now do you? And make the rest of us look bad?"

"I know! I know!" Draco burst into a fiery stride down the dungeons. However, before he could make it to the stairs, Meiling grabbed him.

"_Girlfriend?_" she snarled.

Everyone could tell her change of mood that day.

At lunch when Harry and his friends were going down to the Great Hall, he slowed down behind them as he felt his scar begin to throb again. This wasn't the first time, and he knew it wouldn't be the last. It wasn't even exactly painful, just annoying, but worrisome enough… Ron and Hermione looked at him concernedly.

"Harry?" Hermione called.

The boy looked up and strained a smile.

"I think…"

Ruby Moon dashed and flitted after them in the shadows. The two men were Apparating and so it took Ruby Moon some quick flying to go after them and still not be noticed. When they arrived at their destination, she was standing in front of a large manor. It was the highest on the hill, but a certain emptiness and mystery shrouded it and crept up its walls like the ivy vines. The grass grew a foot high and yellowing all around and seeping into the walkway up to the door. The paint was peeling, window panes were broken and boarded, and there were tiles dangling from the roof.

From this, Ruby Moon concluded that this was an abandoned and unkempt manor. Why the government hadn't yet crushed this place was answered as she second-glanced the architecture. Like a messy broken spindle, threads of magic were just filling the place to the brim. Some were simple mind-altering spells to ward off Muggles. Others were series of layers of defensive shields, complicated protection charms, alarm spells, and recognition spells.

More or less, these wizards took their time in safe-guarding this place. Grumbling at how inaccessible the place was, Ruby Moon took it to pains to change her plans. Eriol should have sent Suppi for this job. He, after all, was the tiny sun guardian, capable of bypassing these intricate spells, and even if he is caught, they'll just think him as some magically-gifted stray cat. They might even adopt him! Now that sent a wave of pleasure through the moon guardian as she thought of the torture Suppi would be subjected to.

But nooo, Suppi had to watch over Kero at Hogwarts and try to help him and Meiling remain in the stable state of minds. These were times when master should just go instead because he'll have a much easier time with this. All he would do is divert the spells, stretch it a little, and step through, and they'll just go back to the way they were. He would do all that and no one would be alerted of interference. Sadly, she didn't have the power of the moon and sun at hand to do all the stretching and shielding her work; she was just the moon guardian. But then again, Eriol's been doing way too much and even went through with the underwater meditation method—now _that _was a very bad sign.

That's it, Ruby Moon thought. She will go through with this in the only way possible where she won't have to touch any wizard magic. She narrowed her eyes.

As you can see, the guardians of Sakura and Eriol were created by sorcerers. Therefore, they are almost completely magic. To be specific, sorcerer's magic. In this case, the spell that alienates the sorcerers from wizards is much more repelling with them. For none of them are human, whereas the sorcerers are.

Rubbing her palms together and grinning maniacally as if on a dare, Ruby Moon crouched low behind the overgrown bushes and grass. Then she rolled up into a tiny ball. Once done that, her body began to lose its essence and physical form. She dispersed into a large round ball of light. Being still too big to fit through the holes in the wards around the house, Ruby Moon's spiritual essence split itself into thousands of tiny pieces. All of them were connected to her whole but now she was magically enabled to pass through the tiny holes in the spells with her many tiny parts.

Racing forward, her tiny shards of light swept through the grass and with precision, she squeezed through the wards' holes. Once all her parts were within the house and she detected security and not as many dangerously complicated wizard spells, all the shards merged into one and became the moon guardian once more.

Sighing in relief at a job well done, something pricked her ears, and soon she was flitting through the dark, somber hallways—with only the sound of cackling laughter in the distance.

Harry was frozen stiff as a board.

Hermione and Ron were desperately trying to move him, to get through to his head. "Harry! Harry! Snap out of it!" Ron cried.

"Harry, what's the matter? What's wrong?" Hermione had grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him until his teeth rattled. Harry, blinking rapidly, looked up at them, the hollow look in his eyes disappeared into a bright, fierce gleam.

Putting one hand on each of his friends' shoulders, his whole body tensing up, Harry muttered, "I've got to go see Dumbledore."

In a flash, Harry was racing off down the corridor with his mind so jumbled up and messy. He did get one thing through, however. Inwardly, Harry was scolding himself for forgetting to alert Dumbledore of the newfound, two-way connection with him and Voldemort. He deeply hoped that Syaoran was right about how he would know and feel it when Voldemort is trying to break into him.

He's going to need to depend on that for now.

Then Harry nearly slammed into someone if it wasn't for that person quickly and deftly stepping aside. Looking back, he saw Syaoran's nod of understanding and the Chinese boy turned around and began walking away.

_I am going to arrange a meeting for you and Eriol today, so make sure you get this over with soon and have some spare time. You two need to talk about this connection with your Dark Lord._

Irately, Harry thought, _He's not _my_ Dark Lord!_

Disappearing around the corner and separated by the stone walls, Syaoran's voice was still as clear as ever. _Do you prefer it as _your people's_ Dark Lord then?_

Grumbling at the lack of consideration from Syaoran, Harry muttered, "I don't have time for this." He dashed away.

After a few minutes of awing all the new… identical (because of the masks) faces all around the room and giving a good stare at the power figure resting in his chair in front of the fireplace, Ruby Moon ended up bored and stiff. She contemplated changing back to her false form so she wouldn't have to worry about where to place her wings or knocking anything down with them. However, she figured that wouldn't be a good idea since she would need all the power she could get with all this foreign magic surrounding her.

Most of the times, she loved spying and playing with the enemy, but there was a point that when there is nothing to do _but_ gather information and be a mere spectator, then her jobs become a little redundant. But no, she was not complaining. After all, this is for her master.

Right now, the evil Dark Lord, the back of his chair facing them, was whispering names, and the specific Death Eaters came forward and knelt in a semi-circle around their master. It seemed as if he was arranging the members of his party that will go to launch the… _attack._

Nakuru silently groaned. She needed to get a name for this… _attack._

"Dumbledore!" cried Harry as he burst into the wide circular room. He had succeeded in getting the password for the gargoyle as he always had a knack in doing, but right now, he was silently praying to the gods above that the headmaster was available and that there was no one else around.

His prayers were answered.

The old man looked up at him, a slight smile on his lips. The twinkle in his blue eyes told Harry that Dumbledore, as always, had expected him. The headmaster gestured Harry to the seat. "Good afternoon, Harry. Please, sit down."

Harry, itchy with nervousness, sat down shakily, his hands gripping the arms of the chair. He gradually tried to regain his normal breathing because if he did not, he might miss the feeling of Voldemort within him, just in case his enemy decided to drop in just then.

"Professor Dumbledore," he rasped. He stopped and began breathing deeply again. The combination of panic and all that world-record running was enough to put him out of breath for a very long, inconvenient time.

"Do you have something to tell me, Harry?"

Harry had to raise an eyebrow at the question. He had a lot to tell but only half would come through. Harry the grinned. _Don't ask questions that you already know the answer to,_ Harry thought. That came from too much talking with the three sorcerers. _I am so STUPID!_ That came from _way_ too much talking with the three sorcerers. _Murder, die, kill, murder, die, kill…_ And _that_ one came from a brain collapse from dealing with three mental sorcerers invading his mind. Harry rubbed his temple. Or Voldemort.

Harry looked up at Dumbledore with the most shockingly hopeful expression he has ever made in his life. Needless to say, the old professor was taken aback by it.

"Are you alright?" Dumbledore said quietly with worry.

Rubbing his fingers together, Harry opened his mouth. _THERE ARE THREE CRAZY SORCERERS IN THIS BUILDING! No.. wait… I MEAN TWO! _Then Harry sighed, knowing that it wouldn't work as it hadn't when he tried to tell his friends. Therefore, he sat back and stuck to the necessary information.

"Voldemort knows we have a connection, and he invaded my dream last night, claiming that he can… _possess_ me and spy through me."

The widening of his blue eyes and his eyebrows shooting up high in his forehead, wrinkling the skin, were the only signs of the alarm the headmaster was feeling. He didn't say anything and waited for Harry to continue… which he did.

"But I have reason to believe…" Harry disturbingly felt like Eriol when he said that. Those kind of words were Eriol's sentence starters. Shaking himself, Harry brought him back to what he was about to say. "I think that if he did try to possess me or spy through me though, I would know it and feel him."

Harry looked up to find Dumbledore smiling at him proudly. "You are right in believing that, Harry. For it is true, possessing you or even going into your mind would have effects like the Imperious Curse does. However, I don't believe it would be as pleasant a feeling."

"I doubt that also," Harry agreed wholeheartedly. Then quickly returning to his last warning, Harry said, "Also, I have a _very_ bad feeling about today."

"Indeed…" murmured the old wizard. An omniscient gleam was within his eyes as he gazed interestedly at his quill lying on his desk.

"Er… Professor…? Can I ask you a question?"

"You already did, Harry," Dumbledore said amusedly.

"I mean—" he muttered in frustration.

"Of course."

Harry shuffled in his seat, ready to bolt if needed. Then he burst out, "Snape didn't look so good today, Professor. Was he… er… you know… caught by Voldemort or something… and doesn't he know anything about today?"

To Harry, that was the last straw. Admitting his worry for that vile professor of potions was nearly as repulsive as sticking your head down a toilet full of dung. The signs of his uneasiness for his revelation was that he was on the edge of his seat ready to scram.

And in good time too.

A voice answered behind him, "As amusing as it is to see you confess some worry on my part, it is still none of your business of what I do, _Potter_. And it is _Professor_ Snape."

Harry gritted his teeth and held the chair until his knuckles were white. "Right," he forced out. "Well, I am awfully sorry for being a bother, but I should… get… to… class… now…" The last few words were very difficult to get out of his mouth as he saw the potions master come into his line of vision. The very image of him made lightning strike a precious thin chord in him. Vile built to his throat. _Just be a little considerate once in a while for someone you hate, and he just throws it back in your face. Should've known._

_No,_ said a new voice. _He's just too embarrassed to find out that you cared. After all, it's not often people who hate each other says things like that, how ever vague it is._

Harry, just _knowing_ that was not the other side of his conscious, slammed his face down onto Dumbledore's table and groaned. Everywhere… just… everywhere.

_HOE! I am so sorry, Harry! I didn't mean to surprise you! I'm sorry! Gomen! Gomen! Hoe… I can't get out of here now… they'll see me…_

"Nevermind," Harry muttered. Sensing his mistake, he corrected himself. _Nevermind, Sakura. Just… at least clue me in… bloody hell… you guys can be a living nightmare with all your ghostly popping up everywhere in an un-pop-able school. _(Note: Un-pop-able is not a word. It is merely something a kid would make up for convenience)

_I'm sorry…_

_Shhhh! They're looking at me weirdly!_

Immediately that shut her up, Harry glanced out of the corner of his eyes and surveyed the room, hoping for a glance of the girl. Then he saw her, or rather, a Mini-Meiling hiding behind a large pile of magical items. She had deliberately shown herself to him and gave a short wave before disappearing again.

Harry finally sat up, straightened his hair as well as he could, and smoothed down his robes. Clearing his throat fashionably, he stood up and nodded to Dumbledore. "I think I shall be going now," he said in the most forced voice he ever managed.

As he turned around with the image of Dumbledore's and Snape's quiet incredulous faces behind him, he began walking to the door. However, Dumbledore sweetly interrupted him. "Harry, I do have a question of my own."

"Er, please, what is it?" Harry managed, a little surprised but not enough anymore.

"I have heard that over the summer you stayed with two foreign students that I wish to know more about. Their names are Li Syaoran and… Kinomoto Sakura. Could you tell me anything about them that I might need to know? I have reasons to find them suspicious…"

Behind the entire scene, Sakura pulled an exasperated face. She slapped her forehead and squeezed her eyes shut. _Bad question, professor. BAD QUESTION._

Very true because Harry was on his last string-

"WHY—DOES—EVERYBODY—HAVE—TO—BUG—ME—ABOUT—THEM?!" Harry was now repeatedly banging his head on the door, raising his risk percentage for brain cancer by one percent each time skull and wall made contact. _Bam! Bam! Bam!_

"JUST BECAUSE I HAD TO SHARE A ROOM WITH THEM DOES NOT MEAN I KNOW THEIR ENTIRE LIFE STORY!" _BAM!_ "SURE, THEY'RE WEIRD!"_ BAM!_ "SURE, THEY'RE SCARY- ghostly, eye-_popping_ scary, to be exact-!"_ BAM!_ "AND SURE, THEY DON'T LIKE TO TALK TOO MUCH!" _BAM!_ "BUT AM **I** SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHY?" _BAM! BAM! _"AM I—AM I—AM I????"

Before he could complete his one final slam into the wall where his risk percentage of brain cancer would then be a hundred percent, he was grabbed on the arms and pulled back by the two teachers. Harry looked up wearily and saw an extremely strained expression on Professor Dumbledore's face. "I think that would be enough," the old man choked out.

"Yeah…" Harry concurred dazedly.

"_Everyone_?" Snape looked at him and asked. "Who is this 'everyone'?"

Harry was jolted awake when he looked at Snape in the eyes. There was this dark glimmer in those opal eyes as they stared down at him. Harry gulped. When he had said everyone, he had meant mostly only Voldemort and Dumbledore who had inconveniently confronted him on the same day. For some ominous reason, Harry felt that Snape knew that he meant Voldemort.

In fact, Harry wouldn't be surprised if Voldemort had told his Death Eaters all about his and Eriol's little escapade. In fact, he wondered why he hadn't thought of it before…

"This…" Harry muttered. "Is not my day." Then he collapsed into unconsciousness.

"No, it is not," agreed Snape frowning. He swooped down a picked the boy up. Looking at Dumbledore, he said, "I'll return after he is placed with Madame Pomfrey." Dumbledore nodded.

In the back where no one was watching, Sakura was making a repetition of Harry's little tantrum scenario. She was continuously banging her head on the table, screaming at herself, _I—should—have—helped—him! He's—going—to—go—mad—because—of—us!_

Dumbledore had whirled around after Snape had left the room carrying Harry to the Hospital Wing. He, now alone, had heard a small, indistinct thumping noise.

When Sakura noticed how quiet the room became and saw Dumbledore suddenly looking around the room sharply, she 'eeped' and with a burst of magic, she became a tiny rat that jumped out of her hiding place and scurried away on the ground.

Instead of the expected man-laughs-nervously-at-his-paranoia, the headmaster set up the newest rule Sakura have never learned of in her life—but she was going to have to learn it fast. He made up… the **paranoid-man-goes-after-the-rat-and-attacks-it** rule.

"_STUPEFY!"_ came the roar from the old man.

Sakura freaked out. _Does he have a rat problem or WHAT?_

And soon, her entire plan went upside down as she was leaping everywhere, trying to dodge so many wide-ranged, powerful spells cast in her direction. Then suddenly as she was sprinting to the door, she knocked into a translucent blue wall. It was a shielding spell. She looked back and saw the old man walking over, glowering. At a rat. Glowering at a _rat_. A normal rat that infests the entirety of this castle. A _rat._ Professor Dumbledore is glowering fiercely, shaking with power and intensity, over a _rat._

Albus Dumbledore is now officially declared insane.

SHE WAS A REGULAR OLD RAT FOR GOD'S SAKE!

She made whimpering rat squeaks as she curled up against the wall, backing away from Dumbledore's unwavering stare.

"_Pettigrew…_" came the slight whisper from Dumbledore as he kneeled down, his eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. He held up his wand, and without a word, red light shot out of it.

Knowing better than to be at the brunt of a wizard's spell, Sakura decided to forget about old rat instincts and fainting. Instead, she opened her jaw wide and bit the shield open; then quickly, she slipped out. She streaked out the door and then transformed into a heaving mad spider. She'll have to wait until the next opportunity to get back in and learn some more from him.

Well at least now she knew. The old headmaster doesn't like rats.

Ruby Moon was almost jumping with glee because as it was nearing dusk, the Dark Supporters were finally on the move to wherever their destination was, and she no longer was stuck watching them whisper their plans and just plain, old encouraging talk. They were talking about freeing people and taking the monsters on their side. Ruby Moon was almost persuaded that they were actually the good guys in freeing people and taking unwanted beasts under their wing—until she found out the people were prisoners and the beasts were evil demonlike things that caused everyone to shudder simultaneously.

They at first used their teleportation, or what they called Apparation, technique to end up at this harbor by the ocean. It was a peaceful scene with the waters crashing on the rocks and the boats rocking gently with each wave. Paying no heed to the peaceful scenery, all the Death Eaters slid into the shadows with deftness and the practice of many years, and therefore, no human being noticed their arrival. Ruby Moon happily considered herself inhuman in these cases. What made it even better was that she was only standing three feet away from the small group and still none of them was sensitive enough to notice the new member.

One of them went up behind a group of sailors resting on deck and singing merry little drunk songs. After a bright flash of light, all of the singing and thumping stopped, and like zombies, the sailors stood up.

Voldemort whispered, "Good. Now send them about their duties."

The masked Death Eater nodded and gave a stern hard look at all the sailors. They trembled and instantly set off for preparing the ship for a short, regretful passageway to the remote island that reeked with death and insanity.

Another Death Eater went among them, taking away their wands and giving them to Voldemort. They were wizard sailors, and from what Ruby Moon last heard, a Macnair guy convinced a group of sailors to round up for Azkaban because he pretended that there were visitors to see the Lestranges. Voldemort seemed to have preferred Malfoy to do that, but since he had come on the wanted list, Macnair was better than nothing.

After a short few minutes, they were all aboard and the sailors staring wide-eyed at the passengers waiting. Voldemort smiled at them and tapped the side of the wooden ship, and instantly, it moved forward.

Ruby Moon, sitting on the ropes that were tied to the sails, looked out into the vast ocean and the tiny speck of land in the distance. The sun was glowing a golden yellow, about to fade into the darkness.

She looked out of the corner of her eyes to see a glum, terror-stricken sailor standing up high as a lookout. He was so remorseful and terrified that Ruby Moon pitied his pained face. He may be under that mind-control curse, but his doubtless fear was not subdued in the slightest. In fact, he was struggling with the curse quite well.

For a little support, Ruby Moon blinked into existence before the man's very eyes. With a smirk in his direction, she disappeared just as his jaws dropped.

Harry moaned and rubbed his sore head as he trudged along with Ron and Hermione at his side. Noticing their latest worried glances, he grumbled, "I'm fine! I was just being stupid, that's all. I am just fine! If I wasn't, Madame Pomfrey would have me in there still."

Ron retorted, "_We_ had to bail you out of there, mate, seeing that you were awake and fit enough for arguing." He added, "I also had to promise Madame Pomfrey that I'd send you to St. Mungo's right after."

"HEY!" Harry playfully swiped at Ron and the boy ducked and laughed. Hermione sniffed, but a smile was on her face. She said, "Well, you were crazy to be banging yourself silly like that."

"I know I was. Come on, it's getting late. Hagrid'll have a fit that we're out at this hour once he remembers." Harry urged the other two on towards the cabin. The three of them had decided to visit their favorite giant that day just for talk, not to get anymore information out of him as they have for the last four years.

They knocked on the door and was greeted with a warm, crushing welcome. "'Arry! Ron! 'Ermione! Come in!" Instantly, Fang was upon Ron, the tallest and the closest. Ron vainly tried to pry himself away from the lovable hound as the rest of them sat down and accepted Hagrid's safe tea. Safe as in unsafe rock cakes.

"So how're yeh? How yeh like me class?"

The trio burst into full-blown grins that were at last, sincere.

"You need an award," Harry said truthfully.

And with the praises the other two showered him, Hagrid was the reddest half-giant in a thirty mile radius.

"Isn't this school great? I mean the students."

"_Especially_ the students. Harry Potter, of all places!"

"Hey, don't forget that Asian boy! You know, the one who doesn't talk…"

"How could I forget him? I was about to say that, but… you know… Chang was really going on about how he and Daidouji were together…"

The other girl shook her head. "No, Daidouji denied that."

"Well, what did Chang mean when she said that she knew his name before in Hong Kong? I mean, I went to the same school she did, just a different Hall, and I don't know his name."

"Maybe it's just a Muggle thing. She _is_ Muggle-born, after all."

"Yeah, maybe." Then the girl squealed, "You saw how he didn't even react after Chang just kept yelling at him? He's so cute with his I'm-too-cool attitude, even if it is a bit conceited!"

"Yeah, but he should've said something instead of let that… Slytherin girl defend him. That was just downright weird. I heard and _saw_ how Slytherins and Gryffindors are mortal enemies, or something like that, and she's a girl for god's sake."

"But _I_ still think he's cute."

"And _I_ wonder why he never talks…"

"Oh, there could be many reasons for the mystery that clouds him," that girl said mistily, resembling Trelawney.

The other girl jumped right in. "Yes! He could have lost many loved ones, or maybe it was the trauma from the destruction of his school! Maybe he thinks he's too above us, or maybe he communicates through his eyes." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Or…" started the other girl. "Maybe he's not one of _us!_ Maybe he's a spy, and he has been sworn to absolute secrecy! Maybe he's not even _human!_"

Both of them burst laughing as they continued down the hallway.

And coming out from the shadows from where he stood was Syaoran, sweat dripping down the side of his forehead. He looked back at the two girl's retreating backs and shook his head in disbelief. One was realistic and the other was too imaginative—and it was her who came the closest… but… not _human_! Really!

Swearing lightly under his breath about how easily a mute person would be declared inhuman in the wizarding world, Syaoran continued on down the stairs into the dungeons. He had no particular destination, only the hope of getting lost and letting fate guide him to wherever. Right now, the only lead the three of them had was Eriol's assumption that his other half would know.

Unfortunately and surprisingly, Eriol can't find him.

Sighing, Syaoran shook his head at what he was doing. This would definitely be something his Elders would loathe to know. Let's hope that they did buy Eriol's excuse because he was not returning for some stupid find-the-bachelor-a-wife program. He'd rather be doing this and helping his old-time friends and rival (Eriol) in their little scheme to discover this quite common behavior of their own kind. Avoiding wizards, he meant.

Meiling had pulled him aside the other night, telling him at what danger he had put his position in. His cousin was not one to give up easily, and she was quite excited to be out there finding him a bride. However, he could not even dream of a time when he would truly settle down with a woman and do what all men do when they get old. His life still consisted of things to be done, goals to be achieved, people to get to know, and not being distracted. Syaoran was not one for a solid, settled life. Sure, he may already have his path, but being a leader of a clan is no small job.

So these were times that Syaoran wished he could use the excuse, "But I'm only fifteen!" However, fifteen or not, he had went through the most vital parts of his training and completed the second stage. The first stage was the training of the infant and toddler until the age of ten so that his body would learn the right reflexes from heart. Then he would be given a mission. After that, he would enter the second stage, the stage of adolescence. This was a very important stage because it is a time when hormones blossom and powers begin surging, becoming too much that it loses control. This stage was to control all that. And meanwhile, throughout the entire course of his life, he was slowly taking on lead missions and working with other boys and girls.

After all, training alone teaches you to be the outcast. Training with others teaches you to be the leader.

Yet training with them has raised enough envy in several of his cousins, while the rest respected him. However, one's envy alone could do anything, especially jeopardize his position.

Meiling may be right, but his only answer was, "Then I'll return and win it back, but only after this for I find this suddenly very important… to us and maybe, just maybe, to them." He suddenly wished that his Elders hadn't banned the Purification Test because he knew for sure that would take out those who came to the throne just for glory and power and out of envy.

However, his fear and deep aversion to that Test put him back and so he couldn't say anything to the Elders. He knew he wasn't pure. He knew he was arrogant sometimes and harsh indeed, although he wouldn't admit he _had_ softened up ever since his first mission. Overall, Syaoran knew he wouldn't be able to pass the Test. After all, it did destroy his father and made him into that power-hungry wraith creature.

Syaoran lowered his eyes. After all, that Test did force him to kill his father many years ago when he was very young. Shaking himself, Syaoran forced his feet on through the dungeons, passing Snape's empty office without a second glance. He had gotten over that a long time ago, ever since he met his father's spirit just some time ago. Yet to be the child to kill his own father was still heartbreaking and not something he liked to recall so lightly.

Harry Potter was right in a way. Hubris, overbearing pride, would be the downfall of him and his kind.

Quickly, Syaoran rejected that thought.

No, not his kind. Not when there's Sakura.

Sakura perked up and became very still. She ducked away from a swishing black cloak that passed her. Professor Snape was back. So she instantly jumped on him and clung to his cloak, a tiny black spider.

"Albus."

"Yes, Severus, have a seat. Lemon drop?"

"No, thank you." The potions professor eyed the candy warily as Dumbledore jovially popped one into his mouth.

After a few minutes of silence as Snape waited for Dumbledore to finish savoring his candy, the old man talked first. "Harry's been breached, Severus, by Voldemort, and now he has the bad feeling we've all been having today."

Snape nodded. "He didn't call me in today, though, because he didn't want to risk my position in Hogwarts, but I agree. He is up to something."

"Yes… Severus…" Dumbledore looked at his friend piercingly. "Harry was keeping something from me that I'm sure you know about." He watched Snape fidget uncomfortably. "Would you please tell me?"

Snape's head shot up and his coal eyes stared at the headmaster. "Albus, I thought you would've known already. The Dark Lord told us what happened and made sure we all learned the story so we could keep our eyes and ears open. During the summer, when Potter was staying at Diagon Alley, the boy disappeared, and when… _he_ was taking over the Magical British Express Train, he encountered Potter… and another boy, who looked exactly like Potter if he hadn't had blue hair."

"Another boy?" Dumbledore looked at the potions master skeptically. "Who looked exactly like Harry Potter."

"Yes, and he and Potter were both trying to get out of the captured train, but when the Dark Lord found them, the… Potter-look-alike—" Snape shuddered at the very thought of two Potters in the world. "The other boy cheeked him, made some smart remark about being Harry Potter and questioning the Dark Lord's judgment."

"Ah, the Weasley twin scheme," Dumbledore supplied, nodding easily. "I understand."

"He and Potter made their escape by a setting off a blinding flash of light. They jumped and fell a thousand feet from the ground of the Forbidden Forest. That was what _he_ recollected."

"Why would Lord Voldemort tell all of you of the story of how he was tricked by two boys that resemble Harry Potter?" However, even if Dumbledore asked, he seemed to have already guessed.

"He wants us to keep a lookout for that boy with blue hair who resembled Potter. For him and his staff."

"Staff."

"A golden staff, the Dark Lord recalled, with astrological symbols. He had only a moment's chance to glimpse it, but he knew it was something of power."

Dumbledore frowned at this. "And how does something of power, as he assumes, would come into the hands of a young boy?"

Snape snorted at that question. "How did Godric Gryffindor's sword come into the hands of Potter?"

The old man smiled at this, and his body seemed to relax at the mere mention of humor in the situation. "Well, it does seem to be that boys with similar features are gaining peculiar objects these days—Especially boys resembling Harry."

Snape didn't reply, nor did he have time as Dumbledore quickly made up his mind. He ordered, "Continue with Voldemort's orders, but if you do ever catch sight of this child, come to me first."

Snape nodded. Then he stood up, about to leave. Yet at the last moment when he had reached the door, he stopped. He turned around and found Dumbledore, smiling pleasantly with his hands folded. They were not done yet.

"The students… or rather… the _student_," Snape stated.

"Yes, that student. Care to name which?"

"Li Syaoran."

Sakura, who had crawled into the corner of the room, was not having a good day.

Syaoran had finally lost himself in this labyrinth of a school. He was not entirely lost because he had enough trails for him to trace back, but he was good enough in a place he hadn't yet explored. Needless to say, the school was full of places he had not seen yet. In fact, he was sure to know that Eriol had seen more of this school than he had during his one day stay here.

He was in one of the many tunnels in the dungeon, just walking along and unspinning his thread of magic after him. He just allowed his feet to carry him, while the rest of his senses were awakened to his surroundings. Especially his highly attuned sixth sense- the magical one.

Syaoran smiled. He was on a path to a place where people gathered. He could feel the remnants of their magical signatures on the ground that he walked on.

More so, this is a place Eriol had traveled through. He took care to leave markings of himself, no matter how small. Syaoran didn't have to guess that Eriol was laying the trail for him and Sakura. He must have discovered something here.

Syaoran was nearing the end of his straight road and had reached a corner. There was the last of Eriol's footprint. Syaoran stepped forward until he was within side-view of the room next to the hallway.

He turned around… and was blown away.

_Welcome, young Ahrission. I was told that I was to expect more of you…_

It was the sweet singing of an old, forgotten phoenix. The statue of the stone phoenix faintly glowed to prove that it was alive and real to him.

In response, Syaoran's eyes sparked with gold and he looked at the statue with what proved to be awe. "_Well…_" he said, impressed. "I didn't expect to see _you_."

"So yeh gonna try ou' fer Keeper, eh?" Hagrid said smiling.

Ron, already red as his hair, nodded. It had taken them a long time to get that out of him, but now that they had, Harry was glad. It would be great to be playing alongside Ron, and it would be another experience the two could share together and not just him. Harry glanced back at Hermione. She caught his eye and the two of them exchanged grins as they heard Ron stammer about how he practiced almost every other day of the week.

Hermione added, "He also passed the summer without a missed day of practice. Ginny told me."

"Brilliant," Harry remarked enthusiastically. "Then he'll make it for sure if he did practice that hard."

"Ron, stop blushing and stammering. How could you be so embarrassed to tell this to your own friends?" Hermione demanded.

"Because… well, _because._"

Hermione rolled her eyes at that and shot Harry a look of disbelief. Harry shook his head and just said, "Look, don't worry about that. Hermione's just lording it over you since she now has the upper hand."

"_Hey!_" the bushy-haired girl protested. When the others looked at her, she sniffed disdainfully. "What?! I _always_ had the upper hand with you!" She grinned at Ron's incredulous look and had to glance away, revealing the fact that she was just kidding with him.

Hagrid laughed uproariously at last. He found their entire situation completely off-balance, but he didn't dare intervene in case of missing something. Now, he couldn't help himself. He hadn't seen the trio at it like this for years. However, his laughter set off an alarm as everyone jumped out of the way because hot tea spilled all over the table.

"Sorry—Sorry—" he said in between his great wide grin. Hermione swiftly waved her wand and uttered the magic words. Instantly the table was spotless and the cups were upright again.

Harry said hastily, "Anyways, Ron, you still have this week and next week to practice. Next time, tell me when so I can come with you. I'll help."

Ron was instantly worshipful. "You mean it?"

Unnerved by this sudden display of hope from Ron and his beseeching eyes, Harry stammered, "Yeah…" He could tell that Ron had been having a hard time practicing on his own. Why he didn't ask earlier remained a mystery to Harry. Maybe he was just that embarrassed.

Harry smiled and leaned back in his chair contentedly as Ron and Hagrid bickered about the Quidditch scores from the past three years (excluding the fourth year) and Hermione dropped in comments as she was interested in their house scores, unlike Chudley Cannons. Harry smirked when he heard Ron allude to the Chudley Cannons for the fifth time.

Harry's eyes then flickered to the window lazily gazing out at the dark night. Then…

_WHAM!_

Everyone stared at him as he picked himself off the ground, breathing heavily. "S-Sorry. Didn't mean that…"

Hagrid, Hermione, and Ron turned to look out of the window. "What s'matter, Harry?" Ron asked, gazing out the empty window in confusion. Harry shook his head quickly. "N-Nothing. Just thought how creepy… and still… the forest was… and then birds just flew out of the trees and that scared me.

When Harry had finally convinced them that he was sane and outside was normal, they all shrugged and turned back to their conversation, but with uneasy glances in his direction. Harry sat down and urged them on and even sparked a debate between Ron and Hagrid about the Chudley Cannons. Hagrid, who knew more about their statistics, was telling Ron the odds of them losing the next match. Hermione was glowering at how lame Ron's defenses were.

Finally, everything was back on track, and once it was, Harry risked a look out the window again. He scowled at it, for what he saw… was _not_ birds.

If he hadn't been smiling as he always did, Eriol's pale face in the dark night would have made an exceptional horrific ghost.

Harry slowly stood up and muttered, "I'll be right back."

Hermione asked him, "Where are you going?"

"What did we do?" Ron said, more on the worried note that they said something wrong and Harry took it the wrong way.

"Nowhere and nothing. You didn't do anything wrong. I just feel like going outside…" Harry found it steadily harder to lie to his friends.

"Then we'll come with you!" Ron responded, jumping up along with Hermione.

"No, you stay here. I'll come back here. Just need… a walk…"

"Well," boomed Hagrid's great voice. "At least, take Fang with yeh. He needs a walk, and yeh need protection since its gettin' mighty dark now."

Fang happily bounded off Ron and trotted to Harry. Ron looked extremely relieved, but his face remained determined. Harry said stiffly, "Er… Thanks, Hagrid, but no thanks. Look, you two don't worry. If it gets too late, don't wait for me."

"But—" Ron started, but Hermione held out a hand to stop him and shot the boy a hard look.

By the time they looked back at the doorway. Harry was gone, and Fang was whining lowly on the carpet. Finally, all act fell, and Ron and Hermione looked at Hagrid wearily. Hagrid's kind eyes waited patiently for them, knowing something was wrong.

"Hagrid," moaned Hermione.

"Harry's keeping something from us," Ron said, sighing.

"No, he is not what you call average," Dumbledore agreed. "And neither is the other girl."

"The other girl?" Snape wondered, searching his memory, even though he knew point-blank who it was.

"The one in your house who was accused of fighting on the first night before school started."

"Ah, her. Her detention is next week. She'll be working with me on some of your less demanding potions that were requested."

Dumbledore nodded. "Would you take in the boy as well? He got himself a detention from Minerva."

Snape rose an eyebrow. "Indeed."

"Those two children," Dumbledore pondered. "Have something about them… I just can't quite place a finger on it…"  
Snape muttered, "Their lack of speech and their… light-shifting eyes."

"Kinomoto has spoken today her first words, most recalled," Dumbledore noted. "She and Li gets on quite well, even being from different houses and going through the peer pressure to avoid the other."

Giving a look of indifference, the potions professor said smoothly, "They have yet to adjust."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at him. "Everyone else adjusted within a week."

The other decided not to argue anymore. Instead, with his eyes narrowed, Snape said, "I'll run a background check on them."

"Good, and do an overview of Hong Kong as well, if you please." Dumbledore was clearly contemplating Ying Ying's words from that morning more seriously than intended.

"Of course."

"These two children…" whispered the old man. Then with certainty, he said, "They are hiding something."

In the shadows, Sakura fervently hoped that Eriol _did_ give them fake backgrounds and did all those paperwork. Therefore she scuttled onto Snape's cloak again and followed him down the stairs. She jumped off when he was about to pass the Great Hall. There she rushed to the nearest window outside—in hopes of finding Eriol.

"You're the first real phoenix I've ever seen," Syaoran admitted, half-smiling.

_But not your last, I hope,_ came the reply.

"Why are you here, stuck in stone?" Syaoran briefly wondered why with wizards as well, but decided not to voice it.

_You and the other ask so many questions… I am here to guard a Weraells Order that has been fighting an impending darkness from the Dark Lord. If you take another step closer, you will enforce me to release the alarm._

"Then I shall not take a step closer." Syaoran's golden eyes danced. Even if this phoenix was associating with the Weraells, he still enjoyed even talking to one, being that this was his first time. Eriol was another story because he was the reincarnation of someone who could have seen phoenixes everyday he woke up.

Syaoran asked, "But why in stone?"

_Bound to the contract._

"What contract? The one that makes you the wizards' guardian?"

_One that goes deeper than guardianship. _

"And what is it?"

_A treaty made millenniums ago when man was united._

"United…?" Syaoran's brows were furrowed. "What is this treaty?"

_You are much more frank than the other one._

"I know I am," Syaoran answered absently. "So what treaty?"

_If I told you, you would not understand, for I learned this treaty in my tongue. Only one human can understand me and this human had died millenniums ago._

"This human gave you the treaty?"

_This human is the only one who can._

"So some treaty binds you here to guard the Wizards?"

_No, I was given the choice to do so, and I have decided to guard them._

"Who is this human?"

_The voice of the phoenixes. _

Harry felt everything pass him by like a blur of darkening colors. The sun was setting and its golden red glow was shining through the tree leaves, diminishing. He swept past the foliage and deeper into the forest. The light raced away behind him, sweeping away as he ran forward. His breath was heavy and loud. Soon it was dark, and he was running in the shadowed world.

_Keep going_, his whispered thought sounded in his head. _Just a little farther._

He swept through the night, his feet warm and raw, but his face and neck stinging with cold. He quickly touched his neck to warm it with his palms. He forced his legs to move forward, his swiftness taking him to his destination.

Then he slipped and fell into a mass of blue light…

_Warmth._

A wave of warmth swept over his body and every aching muscle in his body had eased. Harry slowly got up and brushed the dirt off himself. He looked up.

In the blue light, Harry could make out Eriol's outline. His face was smiling down at him from his crouch to meet Harry face-to-face. His dark navy eyes shone brilliantly in this monochromatic atmosphere, and his sweet smile masked him as an angel in the blue light. "Hello, Harry," Eriol greeted warmly. The blueness retreated and became a mere glow among the trees.

Harry glared at Eriol. "You shouldn't have scared me like that. It would have caused less problems."

Eriol laughed. "Less problems? Just what I need!" Strangely, he was sarcastic, which confused Harry as he tried to think logically of what Eriol meant. Did he want more problems?

"Well," muttered Harry, giving up on Eriol's answer. "It would have wasted less time, if you hadn't done that."

"And I have all the time in the world."

"Do you think I have?" Harry shot back.

"More than you think."

Harry didn't answer, feeling that there was more to this answer than he let on. Instead, he just watched Eriol through narrowed, suspicious eyes. He looked around him. They were in a dim blue sphere, and silhouettes of the forest beyond were seen outside of the sphere. Within was plain calm light, as if in a dream.

"Where are we?" Eriol said before Harry could ask. He smiled and explained, "My little time sphere. You see, in here, time is traveling at a quicker rate than outside of it. A much quicker rate. More time in here than out of it. Almost as if outside is at a halt." His eyes glinted and told the rest of the story.

"You stopped time and shielded yourself in this little bubble?" Harry asked, his eyes widening at the very concept.

"No," Eriol responded, looking vaguely annoyed. He repeated himself, "I sped up time _within_ this sphere. Next time, take my word for it. Don't try to come up with another theory when I have already presented you with one." Eriol looked thoughtfully at his construction.

He murmured pensively, "No, stopping time throughout the world and allowing it to proceed within here is a task bigger than I can handle. Only the one who can control the Time Spirit can do that."

Harry curiously asked, "Who's that?"

Eriol just smiled, looking almost truthfully sinister. "It was once my ancestor, but let's just say… he gave the Time Spirit to someone else who's more worthy."

Harry blinked at this eye-opener. Eriol was admitting that he was not worthy than someone else. It was almost as bad as Syaoran admitting that he wasn't as scary as he liked to be as Sakura, of all people, was; and for someone who thought intimidating people was a funny joke, that was a sad idea indeed. Now Eriol was admitting that he was not powerful enough to stop time throughout the entire world.

And Sakura used to tell him how Eriol created alternate dimensions to trick her and her friends and once put a whole town to sleep and threatened to put them into a coma if she wasn't to finish her duty (Harry never asked what, though, and she never explained). She even grumpily mentioned a giant teddy bear that was supposed to be a gift but became a monster because of him.

Once, Sakura told Harry about Syaoran, "He was an exchange student at my school. First thing he did when he walked in was glare at me, and that's all he did the whole day. Outside, he attacked and yelled at me first, and asked questions later, _much_ later. He wielded that sword for as long as I could remember… hoe… it was very appealing back then… heh… Let's just say that he wasn't my favorite partner back then."

Her eyes were full of fond incredulity at the long ago memory. "But those days were fun, even if a bit scary. I was still a novice when Syaoran came, ten-years old, fully-trained, and already fighting with a sword, ofudas, and amazing jumping skills! You have to see him jump to believe it! _I_ had to have _help_ to even jump _half_ that height! He's like… what… a kangaroo? Grasshopper?" Then Syaoran, who had just walked in and heard her last few lines, had burst out laughing at Sakura's look of pure wonder. Harry and Draco who were listening to this were staring with something akin to amazement and disbelief.

Eriol broke into Harry's reminisce, "Sakura never did talk much about herself, did she?"

"Not really, but you've already confirmed her as a psychic."

"Yes, she is," Eriol said, and then he smiled up at the ceiling of his barrier in contentment, satisfied with something Harry felt he had missed.

"So what was your question that led Li to bring me here?" Eriol asked at last.

"Oh." The boy was startled. He had almost forgotten about that. "Right, er… you see…"

"It's about how I could speak to the Dark Lord when you are in contact with my staff or even just physical contact, am I right?"

"Not entirely," Harry smiled. "There's also the part of why Li can't do it."

Eriol winked, mischievously smiling. "Maybe we're twins, and he's not."

The other boy just looked at him skeptically, knowing that Eriol was playing with their similarities again. He decided to wait for the blue-haired sorcerer because that was the only way to get him talking—if you waited.

Finally, Eriol said, "I have not one answer to that ambiguous question. I do things on instinct when in dire emergency. It so happened that you were fated to be in contact with my staff, and I suddenly felt the urgency to speak and was able to do so. Maybe if we considered Voldemort to be less human than he already is, that whatever spell that is cast upon us gives a sort of flexibility with this less-human-wizard snake person."

Harry pointed out, "That was my idea too, but Li didn't stick with it. I mean, Voldemort still uses wizard's powers. You know, the _wand_, if you haven't forgotten."

"That is where you have to wonder what he can do _without_ one. If he can make-do without a wand, he may very nearly be only partial wizard…"

"He _was_ a half-blood, but you know… if he isn't human, what is he? Was he what he was before he regained his body? A spirit?"

Eriol frowned, musing over this entire concept and problem. More problems when he already have enough (but won't admit it). In another corner of his mind, he was waiting for Sakura to come asking about the things that he had already prepared. Those problems with the fake paperwork was already taken care of. He reverted his mind back to the matter at hand.

Harry continued, "I just talked to Voldemort last night, and he's looking for you." Harry made it sound like a normal thing—to have a conversation with a Dark Lord in his dreams. However, that was another problem to add to the list. Harry has a knack for bringing up problems.

"He's looking for me," he repeated, glancing at Harry for affirmation.

Harry nodded and repeated after Eriol, "He's looking for you." He watched Eriol's impassive face for a long moment. Then…

"As he should be," Eriol nodded, briefly smiling. "But tell him not to look for me."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

Eriol explained, "I'll be looking for him."

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

A flash of green light was seen, and the thump of death was sounded. There were few screams that were soon silenced. There were few hearts that were soon stopped. Once the wizard guards breathed their last breath, all that surrounded was the reek of death.

"My friends!" called out the Dark Lord, his red eyes gleaming in the moonlight. "My allies! Leave your posts and feed no longer on poor, wasted minds! For I have returned!"

Beckoning to his call, they came, gliding forth in single file like judges of death and fear. Everything about them resonated a sickeningly cold feeling. Darkness filled beneath their hoods and great flowing cloaks with only white bony hands insinuating at what hid beneath.

"Rejoin me," Lord Voldemort hissed, but his voice clear and loud in the deep stillness of the night that not even the steady rhythm of the waves crashing ashore could overcome. "Rejoin me and feed on what you like most. There are many happy people out there waiting for you." He gave a stretched smile when he saw them taking few steps forward. Behind him, the Death Eaters were making their way around their master and the Dementors; they headed into the dungeons where friends would be waiting.

"I have given you all that you wanted before… And I can give it to you again! Come back to your former master, and I will hand you your wish!" Lord Voldemort did not have to persuade them any further as they were now looming all around him, hollowed, empty sighs and hisses coming from them. The Dark Lord stood strong, unaffected by their presence, and he stepped forward from the crowd around him.

He did not have to wait any further as his Death Eaters and other ragged, grubby people with this fetid smell about them, oily and unkempt hair, and mad lights dancing in their eyes, came forward from the underground dungeons of the barren island. The Death Eaters had to help the prisoners up as they leaned half-consciously onto them, murmuring strange, bitter things.

"The Lestranges," Voldemort whispered as he looked at two of them who were both trying to stand up on their own but failing miserably. Yet Voldemort was still delighted. "You two have pleased me, Lestrange. Know that your loyalty will be rewarded—as will the rest of you!" he called out to the other prisoners. Few were even close to being sane, but two others, like the Lestranges, were attempting to stand. "Antonin Dolohov and Augustus Rookwood," the Dark Lord whispered, smiling. They were two of the stronger and loyal Death Eaters as well.

The Dark Lord looked at his assembled crew, knowing that they did not look like much now, but they will look grand, mighty, and all glorious in the shadow of his darkness soon. To those who awaited his orders, he said, more so to himself than them, "And so it begins."

He turned around sharply towards the ship and commanded, "We're returning now so that our old friends can recover without disturbance." At once, his followers obediently went after him towards the ship.

At that exact same moment, a great shadow blocked the moonlight shining upon them. Everyone stopped and looked up to see the dark reddish outline of a woman with thin, translucent butterfly wings. The wings were so large that they darkened the night sky.

Lord Voldemort stared at the figure sitting on top of the Azkaban building. What he found was two shadowed red eyes staring back at him, a look of purest amusement shown clearly from within, and her lush red lips smiling darkly down at him, sinister and evil almost. She had pink hair trailing down her back and around her wings, and her body was at a pose of complete relaxation and satisfaction.

The Dark Lord looked around him, noticing his Death Eaters were preparing to set off series of curses but seemed too stunned to say anything. He ordered, "Don't attack."

The butterfly-winged being stood and outstretched her wings to its fullest extent. The wings were elaborate with dark, unclear designs as they filtered out most of the light. Then she took off to the sky towards them. The wind seemed to start up, howling and spinning.

Everyone on ground took a step back; surprisingly, even the Death Eaters.

Yet instead of swooping down upon them, the figure disappeared with the night wind.

Lucius Malfoy suggested to the silence of the crowd, "An omen of luck from the divine dark creatures?"

Lord Voldemort smirked. An omen.

From then on, Ruby Moon was considered the dark angel.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	10. In Speaking Contradictions

_Author's Notes:  _AGH!  Look, I am so sorry!  I'll take full responsibility over deaths and whoever was sent to the mental institute!  FULL responsibility!  That's why I've posted this chapter up earlier than I wanted… (Yeah, like this chapter is _so_ early already…)  Anyhow, I made this chapter 37 pages long so would that compensate for lost time?  Er… guess not… but please, PLEASE forgive me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

****

**Harry Potter and the Return of the True Sorcerers**

**_By Magicalfoci_**

~*~

_Chapter 10_

In Speaking Contradictions

~*~

                It took the wizarding world by its neck, wringing it mercilessly with a dark mirth entangled like a black ribbon.  It was almost a wonder how one could entirely alter its appearance, but it seemed it was still possible.  The Azkaban breakout was blamed on the infamous Sirius Black.

                It had appalled and stunned everyone; had people doubting and other people desperately clinging onto Fudge's last words.  That morning in the Great Hall when the Daily Prophet was delivered, everyone had lost sense, and whispers erupted like volcanoes at every table.  Harry and his friends were slowly tearing the papers apart by the way they were frantically going through every detail and whispering fierce things to each other.

                Draco had a very calm and calculating sort of impression on everyone, even Sakura-Meiling, who hardly understood the deal with Death Eaters breaking out of Azkaban.  As for Syaoran, he took one look at the paper, looked away, and made no comment.  To others, it seemed he could have cared less, but inside, he was weighing how much influence would this event affect them.

                Yet in the arrival of more days, it was like nothing had happened.  Everything slowly died down, but wariness and paranoia still reigned in a more subtle yet effective way.  The Daily Prophet still screamed about it, but it seemed that reading the same thing over and over again can prove wearisome.

                Teachers and pupils alike turned back to their own problems.  Pupils allowed the adults to handle the situations, praying for safety, and adults allowed their superiors to handle it, praying for no-involvement.  And the superiors?  They did what they did, and hardly any of them knew about it.

                However, as days passed by, different problems arose to certain people.  Problems that seemed insignificant when they truly proved to be worthy of worry…

                That was Professor Snape's problem. 

                He had too many tiny but odd problems to worry about.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Severus Snape, the cold, malicious, and unforgiving professor, swiftly and deftly stirred the potion.  Out of the corner of his eyes, he acutely watched his two temporary accomplices with suspicion lurking all over his features.

                Despite his completely poised and wary state, watching them made his insides get the feeling of slowly sinking to the bottom of the ocean.  Like dying of some sort.  After the first half hour, he had concluded to himself that these two were decidedly the two most boring specimens on the face of this Earth.  

                They did what they were told and never said a word, and the way they went about their duties were calmly and slowly, so zombie-like that it was a wonder at all.  There eyes were dull and their backs were a bit slouched; although, the boy had enough 'Gryffindor' dignity to be more straight-backed than the girl.  Anyhow, both gave the impression of sleep-walking like the dead.

                Admittedly, Professor Snape never had been in a dungeon, stirring potions, as quiet as this.  Even when he was alone, it wasn't this silent.  The bubbling and sizzling of the cauldrons kept him company in his wake, and the peaceful clinking of vials against vials was like bells of music to his ears.

                However.

                With these two.

                Their dead presence muted all other sound.  They infiltrated his music and harmony with this deadpanned gloominess of theirs.  So gloomy that it muffled the dungeons until it became this blank-faced void of nightmarish quality.  In other words, being around them was like being around a pair of mimes in a white-washed room with no exit.

                He felt so entrapped by their ominously empty presence that he worked them harder, yelling at the pair of them.  Yes, even at his own Slytherin student.  It was quite the radical change in Sakura Kinomoto these days.  In the first week, she was the obviously threatening and stolid character.  Then for the second week, she opened up into this tactless, loud, and rude little girl.  As for _now_, in the third week of September, on Tuesday night, she was back to the scary mode once again.

                The multiple personality unnerved him, but he decided to let it off as being the Slytherin quality of deception or maybe just a real psychological disorder that he had no wish to delve himself in.  At least the Gryffindor student stayed the same.  And why the two were on such close terms was still a mystery to him.

                In a rarely seen accident, his hand jerked from stirring too hard, and his face was contorted into disgust.

                Their prolonged stultifying presence was even dulling his own mind as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                The minute Sakura and Syaoran walked out of the dungeons and an unseen Kero by all but them sped out (he said something about having to find Suppi), they looked at each other.  Both of them allowed their hard, cold façade to lift as they let out small smiles.  Well, that was Syaoran's case.  He smiled, but Sakura was on her knees, clutching her sides, her body heaving with laughter.

                "That was stupid," she mustered out.

                He gave her an incredulous look.  "Sakura," he started.  "You were almost a dead giveaway in there."

                 She made a face, looked away, and grinned.  "I don't know how _you_ do it sometimes, but when I want to laugh, I want to _laugh._"

                During that long, drab detention, Kero had entered into their midst, deciding to watch them work and watch the professor gray his hairs.  He made a little comment about feeding Suppi earlier, and that ruined Sakura's mood.  In reaction, Syaoran had the sudden inspiration to occupy their minds with his singing—to be blunt.  His voice wasn't bad, considering it was his mind's voice and that can be altered whenever, but the lyrics were a complete body-freeze.   It had the melody of an old Chinese folk song, but the lyrics of stuffed animals, food, video games, and torture.

                What made it worse was that Kero heard it.  He was a screeching havoc the entire time, but Syaoran's grand singing outmatched him.

                At two points in their hour-long detention, Sakura, along with Kero, wanted to sock Syaoran, but then she fell for his bait, and began singing about cute little descendants, evil glares, and great and wise half-reincarnations.   Kero was her background singer.

                Together, they went as far as to sing about half-reincarnations duplicating and repopulating the Earth with their kind.  Syaoran had a mental ice-over when he finally took the time to listen to her words instead of her mental voice.

                All in all, they went about their duties while singing and mocking each other.  Syaoran, being the one who had started the singing, was actually hoping that once he began singing, Sakura would continue it and he wouldn't have to go at it again.  However, baiting each other was not the way to go about it.

                Yet still, they had a fun evening.

                Even though Professor Snape did not.

                Presently, Sakura was getting back onto her feet as she wiped tears from her eyes.  "I haven't played around like that for a long time," she admitted.  Then she said, "I hope Kero didn't feed Suppi too much either…"

                Syaoran chuckled and agreed, "Me neither, but I'm glad I enjoyed a detention.  We should get more."

                She shot a half-hearted glare.  "They won't be putting us together in detentions all the time."  Then as an afterthought, "And you're crazy."  To want a detention?  No, the strain at the beginning was too much, and Sakura knew for sure that the second time around when Syaoran does something like this again, she'd crack indefinitely.

                "Crazy doesn't even come close, Sakura.  Being in the presence of Hiiragizawa for that long makes me beyond crazy."

                They strode down the hallway comfortably, as no one was around, and went up the stairs.  Sakura replied, "If you're beyond crazy, then what am I?"

                Syaoran's amber eyes flashed golden and he smiled enigmatically.  "You're Sakura."

                Then he broke into a jog that left Sakura slowing behind as she stared blankly at his retreating back.  Finally coming to the conclusion that he was challenging her again, she burst forward into a furious run to catch up with him.

                "To the forest?" she asked him when she finally was at his side and had slowed her quick strides.  She gave the kind of smile that one would get when challenged.

                He shook his head, and turned his head to look at her.  On his face was a similar smile.  "To the field.  Meiling and Malfoy are waiting."

                Sakura made a silent 'oh' at that as she remembered that they were supposed to meet Meiling and Draco tonight, and after not seeing them for most of last week, she rather missed them, in their own separate ways.

                She broke out of her thoughts as she saw Syaoran looking back at her with a teasing look as he went full-speed outside, leaving her trailing in his dust a second time.  "Hoe!" she yelped and tore through the long hallway and crashed into the swinging wooden door so that it would open as she let herself outside.  That path they took was one of the paths Harry had revealed to them so that they could escape Hogwarts when they needed to.  He wouldn't tell where his sources came from, though.

                Speeding after him, Sakura fought the urge to shout, in case it woke someone up, but she was doubtful.  Therefore, she yelled—but turned into a tiny "Syaoran!" that had a sort of an 'eep'ing sound.  She glared at the air before her as she felt the effect of that stupid unknown spell controlling her voice again.  It really didn't feel like anything, but when it came to work, it really worked.

                She shook her head clear of those thoughts.  Instead, she looked dreamily at the landscape around her.  She breathed in the moist, cool air and listened to her shoes squishing through the soggy grass from this morning's rain.

                Suddenly, she felt her body and face smash into something really warm, but before her brain had time to identify what she had collided into, she felt the warm thing fall away from her.  As an effect, she felt herself lose the momentary support and toppled over on top of the warm thing.

                All the way through this entire collapse, mud and water splashed into the air and all around her and the body beneath hers.  By the time she was struggling up, she was soaking wet.

                Syaoran was too.

                "Daydreaming, weren't you?" he snarled, eyes glaring and his face a muddy mess.

                Sakura, at first, felt regretful, but then as she saw his face, she fought back a grin and replied tightly, "No… it's nighttime."

                He pushed her off roughly, and she fell into the mud with a shout.  "Wrong thing to say!" he said triumphantly as he struggled with her to keep her lying in the mud.

                "_What?!_" she said as loudly as she could.  "But it's the truth!"

                She sunk her hand into the deep brown sludge and then whipped some brown slobs in his face.  He released her so he could start wiping them off his face.  "Why you…" he started.

                Sakura stared at him, her vision half-obscured by the mud caking on her eyelashes.  Then she began laughing.  "I just imagined you to be a chocolate cake!" she laughed and then flopped back into the mud as if it was a bed.  "Oh Kero would be so happy to eat a chocolate-cake-Syaoran!"

                She heard a growl from him, but didn't take it seriously until she was covered in the menacing shadow of the mudcake monster.  "Hoe…" she said weakly.  

                He scowled, "Too bad it doesn't taste like chocolate cake."  

                The next thing either of them knew was the struggle for dominance in the slush as slabs of mud were flying everywhere and two indistinct things grappling at each other, trying to throw each other into their little pool area.  Small yelps and shrieks and even laughs defined that these brown monsters were actually human.

                Finally, they were caked from head to foot in the substance that was created from this morning's weather.  On top of that, the sludge was drying on their skin and hair, and a stiffness overwhelmed them that they released each other and sat or knelt down, looking forward stiffly.

                They were trying to look forward, anyways, but some mud dipped down over Sakura's eyes and she was no longer seeing.  Syaoran tried to open his mouth to say something.  However, his mouth was filled with the sludge, and instead of tasting like chocolate, it tasted like what it was—dirt and water.

                They sat there.

                The cool breeze wafted between the two mounds of mud.

                Unmoving.

                "They're still not here!  Damn, I need to sleep so I can wake up tomorrow for school!" growled a voice deeply.  Draco was strolling along the perimeters of the Quidditch pitch.  He stopped in front of the two mounds, not noticing how strange they were.  He looked back to see if Meiling had caught up yet.

                She jogged up to him, huffing, and her eyes darted around the place, looking for visitors who did not seem as if they had arrived yet.  She sighed, "Maybe Professor Snape kept them late for something and all that, but don't worry, they're just fine."

                Draco shot her a supercilious look and retorted, "Or they're just stalling just to tick us off."

                Meiling groaned and muttered, "Or just you."  He was not one of her most favorite company; that was for sure.

                "You know what," Draco continued angrily.  "I'm going.  I don't know why I'm out here anyways.  They'll help you find your way back."  He glared at Meiling and started off.

                Only to be suddenly jumped and pulled into the mud screaming his head off.  When he opened his eyes, he saw two muddy monsters staring back at him.  One with green eyes suddenly smiled, flashing brilliant white teeth in contrast to all the brown.  "Now you weren't going to leave poor Meiling out here all by herself, were you?" it teased.

                "S-S-Sa-akur-ra?" he stuttered.  He lied there in the mud beneath the two monsters, gasping for breath.

                She grinned and nodded her head vigorously.  Splatters of mud fell on his face.  He yelped, "Hey!  Stop that!  You're ruining my complexion!"

                A deep baritone voice remarked, "I thought you would be more worried about your hair."  

                Draco's eyes widened in shock that Syaoran was the other monster and that his hair was definitely ruined.  "NOO-" he was cut short as Sakura suddenly put a stranglehold on him and covered his mouth.  She cried to her partner, "Hurry, Syaoran!"

                Immediately, Syaoran lurched forward with packs of mud in his hand.  In matter of seconds with lots of struggling and mud once again flying everywhere, Draco emerged from their stronghold, looking like Muddy the Mudman.

                He spluttered, "Filthy, stinkin', disgusting-"

                Sakura nodded and cut in, "Hai, it is filthy."

                "And it does stink," Syaoran added.

                Meiling, doubled over in giggles, choked out, "And disgusting."

                Finally, Draco roared, "UNBELIEVABLE!"  He stood up so suddenly that large globs of mud slid off him and revealed his damp, dirty robes.  He shouted, "I COME ALL THE WAY OUT HERE TO END UP LIKE _THIS?_   MY HAIR, MY CLOTHES, MY SKIN!  WHERE WERE YOU ALL THIS TIME?!"  He continuously repeated to himself, "Just… unbelievable…"  He looked down and stared at himself in shock.

                Sakura laughed.   "You have so little faith!" she kidded.  She wiped off the mud from her hair and brushed them off of her hands. 

                Syaoran sighed in annoyance.  Mud was packed all over him, but he merely crossed his arms as if he didn't give a care about his appearance.  He said to Draco, "Calm down and stop shouting."

                "Calm down?!  CALM DOWN?!  WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?  YOU JUST RUINED MY IMAGE AND NOW YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?!  HOW AM I GOING TO CLEAN THIS ALL OFF BEFORE TOMORROW?!  I DIDN'T EVEN BRING MY WAND!"  Indeed, _scourgify_ would work wonders just right about now.

                On the other hand, Meiling was now rolling across the grass in fits of laughter.  She was pointing at Draco, trying to speak nonsensical words until she just gave up and fell into her blissfully laughing world, with a Draco Mudman set as her wallpaper.

                Sakura smiled at her friend and then looked back at Draco who was fuming and making the sludge on him boil.  She stepped forward to him and cupped his cheeks into her hands.  He winced slightly, but she held firmly.

                "I wouldn't like to play in mud if I couldn't clean myself up either, you know," she admitted to him.  Then he felt a strange sensation playing across his face, down his neck, and it spread throughout his body like wildfire.  Goosebumps crept along his skin and he shuddered.  When he opened his eyes, he felt lightweight and the stiffness was gone.

                His skin and clothes were bright and raw of mud, and when he patted his head, he found that his hair was silky smooth and healthy (the gel was gone as well).  He tore his eyes away from himself and stared at Sakura, then Syaoran.  Both of them were glowing clean, and they were a drastic change from those mud monsters from before.

                Syaoran grumbled as he rubbed his head, "You should stop hollering like that, or you just might be the one person—on another note, you're probably second to Meiling—to ever pierce my soundproof barrier, as much as I'd hate to admit."  He looked back at Draco and smirked.  His expression saying otherwise.

                "I can't believe you two did that," he muttered.  Then his head shot up and he glared at the two furiously.  "What the bloody hell were you doing in the mud?!"

                Sakura blinked.  Syaoran tucked his hands into his pockets, his expression unchanging.  Then knowing exactly what the girl next to him was about to do, he took one hand out of his pocket.  In unison, the two of their thumbs pointed at each other.

                "He started it."  "She started it."

                Sakura looked over in surprise and found him smiling wickedly.  She scowled, "You just have to rub it in, don't you?"  After talking to him several times the past week during the night, she learned soon enough that his work at home trained him to detect people's reflexes the second their muscles start twitching.

                "To you, why not?" he replied.  Inside, he admitted that she was a fun tease, especially when her face became blotchy and red and she blew her cheeks up to indicate her frustration with him.

                Such as now.

                As for the wizard, Draco felt that this must be some inside joke between the two of them, and so he sighed loudly to break their atmosphere.  "Look, get this over with.  Meiling's here… well, down there…"  He gestured toward the girl, who was sitting with her legs spread out.  

                She stared at Sakura and Syaoran with narrowed eyes, but when she saw that everyone's attention was directed on her, she attempted at a bright smile.  She got past Sakura, but Syaoran knew what had been displayed across his cousin's features.  Draco, on the other hand, didn't find Meiling brooding too odd, since she sometimes did it when she was pretending to be Sakura.

                "Yes, that's right," Meiling said brightly.  "I need to talk to Xiao Lang just for a moment!"  Jumping up, she habitually leeched onto the boy's arm and began dragging him away.

                Sakura called out, "Take care!!  Keep her safe, Syaoran!"

                She winced when Meiling yelled back, "I know how to take care of myself!!"

                "Hoe… not too intense…" she said to herself.  Then she replied, "No!  I mean take care… hoe… more?!  Ah, I don't know!  It's just that Yue told me Suppi is on a sugar-high since this evening!"  With a mental probe, she rechecked that Syaoran's sound barrier was still around them.

                Meiling gave her a funny look before pulling her escort into the woods.  Sakura put her hands on her hips and made a face.  Slowly it dawned on her that Meiling have never witnessed a sugar-high Suppi.  "I'm not going to worry," she said to herself.  "Suppi's easily detectable when he's high."

                With that in mind, she turned around and grinned at Draco who was giving her a weird look, one that matched Meiling's.  "What?" she asked.

                "Is Suppi that black owl?"

                She smiled and nodded.  "Hai!  I guess you or Harry never saw Suppi in one of his sugar-highs?"

                Draco raised an elegant eyebrow, his cool grey-blue eyes staring at her in bewilderment.  "Not really."

                Her green eyes danced as she walked towards him, and soon enough, the two of them were walking together around the Quidditch field.  "You see," she started.  "Suppi is allergic to sweets.  He gets more hyperactive than normal, and that's not exactly good… since he's a magical being."

                "The owl eats sweets," Draco deadpanned.

                "Haven't you seen Kero eat before?"

                "I thought only _he_ ate."

                "Well, yes, but Kero now and then accidentally feeds Suppi some of your school's sweets, but that's because Kero's gets too excited when there's the…"  Sakura stopped and searched for the right word.  "…aroma of food all around him."

                "He can't eat them all when you're telling him not to," Draco denied.  Indeed, during any time of the day, Sakura would warn Kero again and again not to eat all the food and to be discreet whenever he ate.  That way no one would have anything against disappearing food and a yellow owl covered in pudding.  Nowadays, Meiling takes it as a chore to feed Kero like a pet, and everyone else takes that Kero the owl is just another weird owl—like Ron's Pig.

                "Y-Yes well…"  Sakura waved a hand, dismissing the idea, because she knew that Kero still forced her to go to the kitchens to get him his normal late night diet: two slices of chocolate cake with icings, his standard bowl of chocolate and vanilla pudding, then strawberry yogurt, and a cup of tea.  She was ultimately grateful when she learned she could talk all she wanted with the house elves, and they had no problem providing her with her desserts every night without question.  

                Even more so, she had taken a liking to a certain elf called Dobby, who had such a strange behavior even amongst the rest of the house elves.  He always made her laugh at some point during her visit, especially when he goes through his daily routine of glorifying Harry Potter's name.  Even Syaoran, who had joined her once down to the kitchens, gave one of his playful smiles to Dobby, in which he usually reserved for her.  It seemed to her that he had a soft heart for children and child-like elves.

                Returning to the conversation, she said exasperatedly, "Stop objecting to everything I say!  Kero and Suppi are not owls.  Kero loves to eat sweets, but Suppi is allergic to sweets."

                "Allergic as in… Professor Sprout Allergic?" Draco asked, smirking as he watched Sakura fume.  He liked reminding her of her terrible moments because unlike the other two sorcerers, she would make an amusing face and her ears would merely smoke until she made a good enough comeback, which would be a pathetic excuse for a comeback, by the way.  Other than that, he had never once seen her resort to using special powers like the other two, but that served to tell him that she probably didn't have much to speak of.

                "Y-You… be quiet," she muttered, biting back a pout.  Then for a sudden second, her body twitched and her head snapped up to the sky.  A grin starting at her lips, she pointed into the distance.  Perfect timing.

                "_That's_ Suppi in his sugar-high mode," she declared.

                Draco searched the sky.  "He's black as night.  How am I supposed to find him?"  Then, "Oh wait… is he that little bright ball?"  (Please take notice of his contradicting words: "Black as Night" vs. "Little Bright Ball")

                After a moment of staring at the glowing ball, he noted, "Suppi is fast…  I didn't know he was white…  Hey, he's coming our way.  Good, because I want to see what he looks like when he's 'sugar-high'…"

                At that point, Sakura was well away from Draco.  She double-checked Syaoran's sound barrier, and then she released the Silent Card as a backup.

                Draco started again, "Bloody hell, Sakura?!  That isn't Suppi—"

                KAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!

                Loud…

                "**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"**

                But he's louder.

                The Silent Card activated just in time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                After the detention that night, he resumed grading the pop-quizzes he handed out earlier that day to the Fifth Years.  As usual, Potter barely passed, Weasley failed miserably, and sickeningly, Hermione got full marks.  After seeing her paper, he felt his gut reel in nausea, so in order to soothe this hateful pain within him, he went to grade Longbottom's paper.  Ah, the pleasure welled in him when he saw Longbottom only managed to answer one question partially correct.

                That was the order in which he graded those pathetic Gryffindors.  (Revel in the fall of Potter and Weasley, snarl in the direction of Granger, and amend his fury with Longbottom).  After all, he didn't get the title of most despised teacher for nothing.

                After going through the list of those hated students that he had to bear, he continued on to the next Gryffindors.  Yes, he was as biased as to separate the tests and homework into the four houses so he could give the grades accordingly to his wishes.

                No matter.  As expected, hardly anybody passed.  Only a few people who were smart enough to look at the material barely escaped failure, like Potter.  And amongst all these pathetic, hopeless Gryffindors of terrible Potions grades, halfway through them was…

                Suddenly Professor Snape slammed his quill down in fury.  He glowered at the piece of parchment before him, and thrust his chair back as he stood up to start another angry pace around his office.  

                He was not going to tolerate this!

                This was the fourth time in a row that Li Syaoran, the mute of Gryffindor, decided to hand back his quiz without any writing on it.  And now that he thought about it, Professor Snape slowly listed down the facts that Li Syaoran did not take notes, did not hand _any_ homework in, passed on quizzes and tests void of writing without a care, and ignored any questions directed at him.  

                Yet his potions were perfect.

                How can this zombie that he had to endure during that detention an hour earlier still make it up to Fifth Year level?  It was disgusting and suspicious.

                As for Kinomoto…  He stopped by his desk and sifted through the Slytherin papers until he pulled out one of them.  He scanned the quiz and saw the girl's messy handwriting and bunch of cross-outs.  Within his quick scan, he knew she had failed already three-fourths of the quiz.

                Yet still, after what he had observed in the first week, she was doing much better than he had expected.  Even though she was almost as bad as Neville Longbottom himself, which was saying a lot, he could tell that she was trying.

                Unlike that horrid excuse for a Hogwarts student of a Gryffindor, _Li Syaoran,_ the boy didn't try at all!  He went on through his classes without so much of a backward glance, as if he had more important things to do than study material that would prove incredibly necessary in his near future.

                All in all, he had never seen a student so uncooperative and unwilling.

                He also had never seen a student who had never created a word, spoken or written.

                To say, Dumbledore was curious himself, and he hardly involved himself too deeply in the matters of the students, other than Golden Boy Harry Potter of course.  Now, _he_ was a special case, being that he showed great potential in becoming a worthy adversary against the Dark Lord himself, other than Dumbledore.

                He slammed his fist onto his desk, deliberately losing his cool and letting off some steam for the moment.  Then he whirled around and stomped back to his seat, breathing hard.

                He would deal with this.

                He would deal with this.

                "If this boy does not care, then I will treat him as if he wasn't worth it."  His specialty.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                "Xiao Lang, please.  You know what I'm going to say so I'm not going to waste my breath over it."

                Syaoran ran his fingers through his tousled hair and sat down on the small clump of grass next to the tree.  Meiling knelt in front of him, her hands balled into tight fists that dug deep into the dirt.  He looked at the moon from between the black tree branches and said, "Meiling, didn't you become Sakura's friend?"

                "Yes, but—"

                "If you suddenly could not speak to Sakura, wouldn't you try to find a way to reach across this barrier between you two?"

                "Of course, but Xiao Lang-"

                "And since I consider Daidouji my friend as well, shouldn't I try to do something?  Especially if this is hurting another friend of mine?"

                Meiling lowered her eyes and questioned, "So you consider Sakura only as a friend now?"

                He smiled.  "We've both become strange to each other after five years of no contact, but even after all that, we at least still kept an important bond between us."

                _Friendship._

                "...But do you… Um…"  Meiling struggled with the words that she wanted to say.  "Do you… still…somewhat… have…"

                Syaoran glanced at Meiling's anxious face, and he smiled.  "She may have grown stronger, more disciplined, and even sadder than before, but she's still Sakura, the cute, stubborn little girl I've known long ago.  So yes, I do, but that would be something I can't help and won't help."  Then with an air of honesty, he admitted, "On the other hand, I'm getting to know her again, maybe on odd circumstances that have been devised by someone I will never like, but I won't deny that my presence here is more to be with her, an old friend, than just this nearly impossible task."

                "I thought so.  That's why you didn't leave right away when Eriol told you why he brought you here."

                Syaoran shrugged.  "There is also the reason that I wanted to see how Daidouji's been doing, now that I got a chance."

                "What about the Li Clan?  The Elders?"  Meiling's tone was pleading, her eyes screwed up with lines of worry.  She needed to know that he already had solutions to the problems that were bound to rise.  She needed him to calm her down like he had done so many times before.  She needed his assurance that he could handle everything with the steady patience that he grew to have after leaving Japan.  A patience that he developed from the wisdom that love had brought him.  A love that slowly became a deep part of him, but could only tread like a shadow for five years… until this.

                "They think I'm just helping Eriol out for a few months, right?" he questioned her.  Meiling nodded, and so he continued, "I'm letting my hopes rest on the idea that this will last only a few months.  However, if this gets extended, I'll just stay here.  I have this feeling that something might just work out."

                "But you're going to be associating with wizards!  Wasn't that something you shouldn't do—and _can't_ do?!"

                The young man quieted and leaned back against the tree.  "That is something I'm trying to figure out where I side on.  Because there is one thing we still don't know—_why._"

                Meiling snapped, her anxiety at its pinnacle, "Then what if nothing ever comes of this little _mission_?"

                "Something will, if not the desired goal.  After all, something came of Malfoy and Potter."

                "They're probably just poor excuses for their kind!" she said scornfully, ready to do anything to win her side of the argument.  It was an argument, however, that she did not truthfully have with Syaoran but with herself.

                "Do you really believe that?"

                In all honesty, she did not, but she was not about to admit it either.

                Finally, she threw in her last card.  "And Xiang?!  You _know_ what he will do while you're gone!"

                He was quiet, and his face was expressionless, no matter how hard Meiling tried to look.  He turned to look at the sky for a few minutes as if he was deciding something.  Finally, he answered, "If the Elders were really wise, they would not allow Xiang to take over.  However, if it does happen, I'll fight him for the title and reform the Clan."  
                _Reform the Clan?!_  Meiling jolted and she blinked hard once before letting her ruby eyes widen to their limits.  "You'll what?!"

                "You heard me."

                "B-But…"  Finally, she just stopped and bowed her head.  With a strangled cry, she clutched at her skull and tightened her body into a little ball.

                "Li Xiao Lang!" she yelled as her steely gaze was on him in seconds.  "If you fight him, it will be to the _end_, and you know it!"

                "No faith in my abilities?" Syaoran asked, his eyebrows lifting, but his mouth didn't have the heart to smile.  His question was empty because he knew what point she was trying to get across him.

                "_NO_.  I'm more afraid of _you_ killing _him,_ and even if the Elders cancelled the Purification Test, that doesn't mean what you're doing is… is…"  She searched for the right words that would not trigger his anger.  However, her own fury blinded her from serious thought.  Finally, she just spat, "You'll be just like your father."

                In response, Syaoran stood up, his body rigid and his eyes hard.  He knew this was coming, but this was how things went for him.  His muscles tightened as his brick wall leaked through and deep thoughts came flowing in, flooding his mind.  He knew he should find another way, do something else, and try not to resort to this unchangeable path, but he knew that was the only way… to deal with Xiang.  

                Syaoran walked a few steps forward so Meiling could only see his back and not his face.  His eyes, amber like his father, were narrowed.

                History repeated itself.  There are times when there is no other way of doing things, and things just had to happen again and again.  Whether he liked it or not, that man was his father, and this was heredity.  He tried hard not to listen to Meiling, to tune her out, but with the onslaught of emotions flooding him, he lost the ability to do so.

                And so, Meiling continued, unable to stop herself and the torrent of anger directed at her cousin and her family, "And you know what happened to your father."  Her voice dripped with venom.  "It was whispered among the older Li's whenever you or your mother passed by when you were younger.  Everyone knows the story.  You know it.  Your skill and loyalty may have made them forget it for a while, but it's still in the back of everyone's minds—such as yours.

                "Your father killed the other man in battle, but before gaining the title of the Honorable Patriarch of the Li Clan, he underwent the Purification Test.  I don't know what it was, but we both know what happened.  He sinned when he killed, and so he wasn't pure.

                "And I remember that we were just four, but we couldn't forget what happened the next day."

                Syaoran felt his body ice over and his mind slow to a halt.  

                He heard himself finish the tale,

                _No, we can't forget how the next day, you, four years old, came out of that cave carrying your father's dead body._

                  Only he alone knew what happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                The next day was raining calmly and steadily, and it was quite a sight for the foreigners to look up at the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall and see rain pouring in but evaporating at a certain level.  The day began peacefully, with the exception of Harry's fan club making their latest visit, but other than that, nothing much happened.  

                Yet Harry could tell that something was wrong with Syaoran that day.  Not one sarcastic comment did he make.  Syaoran didn't even put up the act of pretending to be omnipotent either.  Indeed, he was completely void of emotion, and to be more specific, Syaoran had entered his catacomb and allowed his body to become one of a zombie's.

                Harry decided to look away, not wanting to meet the boy's blank gaze.

                Everything else went smoothly, and classes were the usual.  The oncoming of the last weekend of September was something everyone looked forward to.  Therefore, Friday was quite normal, but of course, what's normal always have its abnormal side.

                Defense Against the Dark Arts.

                There the three stood, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, outside of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.  However, an odd procession was occurring among them.  Harry stared.  Hermione looked away, hiding the amusement in her eyes, and Ron snickered.  Harry still stared.

                Draco Malfoy was their eye-catching object.

                "Stop looking at me like that or I'll kill you."  Draco growled out.  When he saw none of them ceased their actions, "… go to hell!" he said furiously and whirled around—but only to meet face to face with his second most dreaded person in the world, Meiling-Sakura.

                "Look who's talking," she said.  She had her hands on her hips and glared at Draco, eyes dripping poison.  Ah, the true Slytherin.  Once you can convey hatred with the eyes, you are dubbed as one of them.  Sakura has become part of the group… or Meiling-Sakura more accurately.

                "Shut it," Draco snapped at her as he touched his face tenderly again.  There were scorch marks all over his face, in which he declared was the result of trying out a fire charm.

                Which really was because of the idiot Suppi and his power blasts.

                Oh and stupid Sakura too for not warning him.

                His eyes narrowed and darkened as he thought of those two.

                Finally he said, "Madam Pomfrey gave me some healing balm.  It's going to be gone in one more hour."

                "That's too bad," Ron remarked, a grin on his face.  Draco gave a poisonous, Slytherin-trademark glare before turning back to Harry with an expressionless face.

                "And where is your escort?"

                "My _what?"_  Harry exclaimed in surprise.  Then he remembered, and just as he did, he began looking wildly around him.  "Oh, him?" Harry said.  "He knows his way around now.  He doesn't need help anymore."

                Draco sneered.  "Aww… you got cheated?  What?  Did he go for someone else?  A _girl_ this time, perhaps?"

                Harry could feel his cheeks heat up with the very thought of such foulness.  "I don't believe it ever became like that…"

                Ron backed him up, "Yeah, Harry's straight all the way… like that one girl in Ra-"

                "Ron!" Hermione yelped, cutting him off.  Harry looked ready to pounce on Ron.  The redhead burst out laughing.  "I'm just playing, Harry.  Like I'd tell him!  Anyways, you told us yourself that you don't like her anymore like that."

                Draco gave a thoughtful look in Harry's direction who was beet red from all the embarrassment.  _So the almighty Harry Potter does have love interests, one that _isn't_ Hermione Granger._

"Malfoy…" snarled Sakura-Meiling behind him.  "Would you do me the pleasure of getting into the classroom with that blotched up face of yours?  That way we won't be late when the bell rings?  Just two steps?"  For some odd reason, she had become obsessive about House points as well.  Draco believed it had something to do with 'keeping up the act', although she was acting well enough to be mistaken as sincere.

                He scowled in her direction, but just then, a thought hit him.

                "Why didn't _you_ heal me?"

                Sakura-Meiling was taken aback, startled by his sudden question.  "Wah?"

                "Yes, _you_.  I know you can!  Why didn't you?  In fact, you could've blocked the attack from me!" Draco cried, losing his senses to the realization that Sakura could have healed him, but didn't.  That she could have shielded him from the blast, but didn't.  That she could…

                In all honorable truth, Draco, being his usual self, didn't remember that last night just after he was hit, Sakura was twice attacked with trees and more of those energy blasts.  Then she had to chase Suppi who had continued on towards the great castle...  Thus forth leaving Draco alone, screaming in pain.

                Maybe not screaming.

                But…

                "I was in PAIN!" Draco yelled.

                "Malfoy!" Harry shouted, panic seizing him by the head.  "Malfoy!"  He grabbed the boy's shoulder and roughly shook him.  Hermione and Ron backed away, sensing something was going on that was out of their control.  Hermione, however, had the calculating look on her face.

                Sakura-Meiling was not helping either; her face had become dark and her eyes glinted red.  She rubbed her fist into the palm of her other hand.  Her muscled tensed.

                Then WHOOSH!

                Her fist went flying and hit nothing but air.  Quickly, she stepped forward to regain her balance.  She looked down and saw that Harry had pushed Draco over, and he himself sidestepped her punch with incredible agility.

                "Wha-Whaat?  Hey!  You tried to punch me!" Draco cried in shock.

                Sakura-Meiling retorted in a low growl, "And I would have if Potter hadn't pushed you out of the way!"  Then she yelled for the entire hall to hear, "And I CAN'T heal, you son-of-a-"

                "Is something the matter, kids?"  Professor Ozarki poked his head out of the classroom and glanced around at the lot of them.

                "N-No!  Nothing's wrong!" Hermione defended automatically, stepping in front of the group.

                Meanwhile, Draco was blinking at Meiling.  "You…can't…heal…" he said slowly.

                Then a new comprehension dawned on him.  "That's right… you can't heal… because…"

                Harry tensed again.  Both he and Meiling looked ready to put a stranglehold on Draco as the next words spilled from his lips:

                "…because we never learned any healing charms yet..."  He slowly forced himself to smirk triumphantly.  Inside, he realized how foolish he had been.  This wasn't Sakura!  This was the Muggle girl, Meiling.  Also, he can't go around demanding a witch his own age to cure him…  Not even Madam Pomfrey, a healing major, could cure him without a balm.

                Ah well, it was their fault.  They had no right to be so violent when he slipped.  They needed to learn how to keep their cool—like him for example.

                On the other hand, Professor Ozarki had caught sight of Potter glaring at Draco.  He spoke up, "Potter?  Did you just get into a fight?  I'm sure I saw you push Mister Malfoy here."

                Immediately, Sakura-Meiling jumped to his rescue, "Oh no, professor, I was the one who was trying to do that.  Harry just saved Malfoy from me."  Draco heated up at the thought of him needing saving—from Potter no less.

                Harry shook his head.  "No, it was just a misunderstanding, professor."  Inwardly, Harry wondered why Professor Ozarki bothered asking if he got into a fight if he already saw him push Draco.  Not that it was for bad intentions, of course.

                The 'sorcerer' knitted his white brows and gave him a puzzled look.  Then a strange gleam shaded his eyes.   He said, "Harry Potter, you will be joining me in detention because of your falsehood.  You should know that I can see through lies since I was trained to do so as a sorcerer.  Draco Malfoy, you as well."  Draco was aghast.

                Then Harry stiffened.

                A warm hand pressed on his shoulder.  Harry need only one side glance to determine that Syaoran had finally showed up and had caught the professor's last statements.  He didn't need to look anymore to know that Syaoran's face was filled with such hostility packed into a bitterly cold gaze.

                Upon meeting Syaoran's daring stare, Professor Ozarki had frozen up and swirled around abruptly.  He walked into the classroom and muttered, just loud enough for Harry to hear, "Meet me after class, Potter, Malfoy.  Then we can schedule your detention."

                Harry just stared after him until Hermione and Ron dragged him into the classroom, followed by a brooding Draco, a _Syaoran_-awestruck Sakura-Meiling, and Syaoran, dread filling his chest.

                _Strike two,_ he thought.  _One more, and our disguise will be a lost cause._

                They may not know who they are, but they will know that they are intruders.

                He had no time to waste brooding over the past.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Professor Ozarki turned out to be a below average teacher, in Harry's case, but everyone still exulted him, so he kept quiet.  He realized that Professor Ozarki kept them from learning many things, but at least they got through a few basics.  In addition, maybe he saw things this way because of his animosity towards the teacher.  One that he and Draco shared for once, and Hermione and Ron could both sympathize, seeing right through the teacher, once they saw the mistreatment towards their friend.  Quiet and subtle mistreatment at that.

                That everyone else blamed Harry for his nonexistent misbehavior.

                To cap it off, they've been learning (or maybe relearning) the Disarming Spell for quite a while now.  At least, two weeks is enough to Harry.  He, Hermione, and Ron were quite adept at crying "_Expelliarmus__!"_ to the slightest of twitches after two years of practice.  Harry, on the other hand, had gotten so masterful at it that soon enough he was blasting not only the wand but his opponent off his feet, which was Draco, unfortunately.

                The professor counted, and soon the room erupted in a simultaneous cry of "_Expelliarmus__!!"_  Harry turned his head to the side to dodge Draco's poorly aimed spell, and then looked over to see his latest work.  Draco was cluttered with books and parchment and entangled with the stools and desks.  Moreover, a bottle of ink hit the top of his head and was now pouring down his already misshapen face.

                Harry tried not to grin when Professor Ozarki came over, cleaned Draco up, and shot him a strange look that clearly meant surprise.  Draco's glare was at full blast, and their intense rivalry that had softened up the past month and a half now went sky-high in the thermometer.

                Because of Harry's shameless display at defeating Draco, Professor Ozarki soon paired up with him, and Harry, facing a fully-fledged sorcerer, had just a little more difficulty.

                The professor started, "One, two, three—"

               "_Expellia__-"  _Harry started, but with a twitch of the professor's wand, Harry felt a force throw him back and slam him into the wall.  He fell to his knees but quickly started right back up with furious eyes.  He brandished his wand fiercely at his professor with the quickness of a cat.

                "EXPELLIARMUS!"  Harry boomed, not able to be interrupted again.  

                Professor Ozarki, trying to withstand the force of the sudden blow, was pushed over roughly on his heels like a bowling pin.  He laid on the floor for a few seconds in shock, then he staggered right back up, bringing up his wand.

                The sorcerer snarled, "Boy, _don't break the procedure.  _Either one or the other falls first.  And it's about time you fell, after lording your supposedly great powers over everyone.  Ten points from Gryffindor."

                Harry nearly dropped his wand in complete astonishment at this new verbal assault, not even caring at the loss of points.  He shook his head to express his disbelief, but then he saw the glares of mostly all the Gryffindors (besides his friends) and the jeering looks on the faces of the Slytherins.  The mutters of "show-off", "conceited jerk", and other such insults wafted all around him.  He turned back to the teacher.

                "Y-Yes, sir," he forced through gritted teeth.  His muscles all tensed up and tightened as he felt his fury well up inside.  He ignored the resentful looks Hermione and Ron threw at his teacher—because he knew they weren't wholehearted, just siding with their friend.  

                That was when he nearly threw his wand down and stomped away in pure aggravation.  However, what prevented him was when a certain calm stole over him.  A calm that washed over like a river, and a sea breeze softened the sharp edges of his mind.  His muscles relaxed, and the grip on his wand loosened.  Suddenly knowing how to, Harry laid a blank stare on the teacher.

                Then with such practiced discreetness, Harry bowed his head forward so that his hair would overshadow his eyes.  Then he focused on the vision out of the corner of his eye, and he noticed the ghostly outline of the blue-haired sorcerer.  Eriol leaned against the wall, arms folded across his chest, watching the events surrounding Harry and Harry himself.

                A smile touched Harry's lips.

                Eriol smirked back.

                _You saved me there,_ Harry admitted.

                _I know.  No need to thank me, _was the haughty reply before he disappeared.

                Meanwhile, Syaoran from the back looked at the grinning twosome and gave a disgusted face.  

                No, half of the insanity called Clow Reed is enough.

                He couldn't fathom why they needed to find the other half.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Eriol materialized into a tight area that had tall green-yellowing stalks all around him.  Nakuru emerged into sight once he was fully stable into his body again.  All around them was a field of farmland with stalks of corn reaching high above their heads.  

                Instead of greeting her, he raised an eyebrow expectantly.  As a response, Nakuru gave a look of pure exasperation.  Then she squealed, "Fine!  I'll say hi first!"  She pounced on him and hugged her master tightly around the waist.  

                "Nakuru…"

                She instantly let go.

                "So?" he asked the one worded question.

                The moon guardian scratched the back of her head, tousling her long brown hair.  Then she shrugged and nodded.  "Hai, he moved.  The place is completely empty now."  With a manic gleam, she bowed and added, "All for your evil exploitations, master."  She cackled darkly.  "I have scanned the area.  There are many intricate magical barriers around the entire building, especially thick around openings.  I could not sense any weak spots, but of course, for you, it'd already be a standing wreck, ne?"

                "Hai, hai," Eriol agreed cheerfully.  "Of course it would be.  After all, I am the master of… what was it?"  He searched through his memory, then he nodded.  "Ah, yes, the _Dark Angel_."

                Nakuru's eyebrow twitched.  "I resent that," she deadpanned.

                "Why, Nakuru!" Eriol exclaimed.  "I thought you would actually be overjoyed in receiving such an honorable title."

                "No, it stinks," she answered carelessly.

                The blue-haired sorcerer tilted his head in her way and frowned.  "How so?"

                She sported a wide grin.  "Well, it's too dull and lame!  _I_ prefer being called…"  Nakuru clasped her hands together and looked at the sky with shining eyes.  "_The Pink Demon of the Moon._"

                Eriol just laughed at his creation, amusement in his eyes.  This was why he wanted them around: for protection, amusement, and to let them have their own fun—that would usually end up in another's misery (_Touya_ flashed across the back of his mind).  "Yes, I see," he said.  Then with a strange seriousness tinged with playfulness, his next words held a foreboding meaning, "Now do what I've asked of you… Pink Demon of the Moon."

                Nakuru, for a second, seriously nodded before turning jovial and screeching, "Hai, hai, master Eriol!  I will tell you as soon as I catch the whiff of their black clothes!  And it won't be long!"  She backed away and her sparkling dark butterfly wings shot out from her back.

                "Oh yeah, it is _The_ Pink Demon of the Moon," she corrected, before taking off.

                Eriol watched her fly high into the sky and disappear into a shroud of invisibility.  Then with a swirl of his cloak, he evaporated, setting off in his own direction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                After classes had ended and the students were free to mill around, Harry bolted off towards the Common Room with Ron sprinting after him.  Hermione just shook her head and called after the two, "I'll be watching from the stands!"  Then a wind gust blew her hair and clothes forward, and she turned to see several more blurs of Gryffindors speeding past her to the Common Room.

                This sudden outburst of energy resulted from only one thing that can stimulate these certain Gryffindors, and that is… 

                "Quidditch."

                Flint, standing at his tallest, glared down at Draco.  The rest of the Slytherin table quieted to listen in.  Draco looked up, startled, and asked, "What?"

                "Quid-ditch," he repeated, and then he explained, "Gryffindor tryouts are today."

                "Yeah, so?" Draco said uninterestedly.  Sakura-Meiling, sitting next to him, raised an eyebrow and glanced at the two.  Draco added as a reminder, "_Our_ tryouts are tomorrow."

                "Have you gone daft, Malfoy?  The _Gryffindor_ tryouts are today!" Flint hissed fiercely, leaning down until he and Draco were face-to-face.

                Draco stared at his team captain until finally he was struck with realization.  He jumped out of his seat and threw on his cloak.

                "Let's go!"

                Flint sneered, "I'm not going.  I'm specifically sending _you_, Malfoy."

                "What?!" Draco scowled back in shock.  He was not going alone and getting caught alone.  

                Flint sniggered before saying, "Well, I need to see if you're still in check, and that you're _not_ all lovey-dovey over Potter, as I hear them say."

                "THE HELL??!" Draco bellowed, his voice stealing over the entire Great Hall.  "You're still going on about _that?!_"  His face paled with spots of burning pink as he felt his temper rise; by this time, those burn wounds were gone and only a few disappearing scars remained that burned brightly on his white face.  As a reaction to Draco's cry, a few Slytherins' jaws dropped, and a dark look passed over Flint's expression.  

                In the quiet, Sakura-Meiling started quipping nonchalantly, "A Slytherin should never lose his cool.  A Slytherin needs to know how to keep quiet.  A Slytherin—"

                She stopped when she felt the full force of Draco's glare, and she returned it with a malicious smile.  "A Slytherin hardly yells, only sneers."  _That_ one she made up, whilst the rest Draco had taught her.

                Draco knew that, too, and so he grabbed her wrist and pulled her up.  "You're coming with me," he snarled into her face.  After throwing another poisonous look at Flint, Draco dragged Sakura-Meiling away and out of the Great Hall, while she shrieked indignantly.  All the while ignoring Sakura-Meiling, he was muttering sarcastically under his breath, "Lovey-dovey… over _Potter!_"

                Back in the Great Hall, Blaise told Flint, "Malfoy's been losing it, and I think it's because his dad's on the run."

                Flint slumped down in his chair and rested his feet on the table.  He shrugged and answered gruffly, "Makes sense, but he better stop this goody-goody, let's-be-friends-with Potty act soon."

                Millicient gave a grin that intensified her fangs and made her look wicked.  She reassured them, "Don't worry.  He'll get back together soon.  After all, Halloween's coming."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                The wind whistled outside.  Creaking of wood was heard in reply.  The house was hollow and dark, and dust and dampness filled the air.  The few furniture that were there were merely faded dark shadows in the dimness, and the walls were peeling of color.  Everything was so silent and empty that the wind squealing outside seemed so distant and barricaded away.

                The entire household, abandoned and musty, seemed to heave a great sigh as a long moan came from the front door.  Trees rustled as the wind blew past like a shrilly scream, and some branches cracked and fell off.  It was as if everything outside was so alive and was trying to reach into this empty, quiet house that was once a grand manor but now an abandoned dump.

                Standing desolate on top of the hill, the wind attacked the house.  It threw the shutters open and rattling, and it tackled the wooden fence down.  Loose packs of dirt splattered across the wall and sullied the windows.  The old, rusty bells that hung before the front door were dangling and chiming away excitedly.  Yet inside the home, all was calm except for the occasional creaking of the wood, while outside shrieked and clattered away.

                Then strangely and slowly, the chiming of the old bells came to a halt.

                And with it, everything else lost all sound and movement.  

                The wind stopped howling; the wood stopped creaking; the dirt stopped splattering; and the door stopped moaning.  They all fell into this void as if something deprived it of the entity called time.

                For a split second, the silence raged like a torrential storm.

                Then the door creaked open.

                In walked a stranger swathed in this royal dark blue cloak that covered the face and trailed on the ground.  As the person smoothly maneuvered forward, the dim light glanced off the golden designs on the hems of the cloak.  The designs seemed to move and rearrange themselves into various patterns, and the light seemed to dance with it.

                Then the stranger pulled his hood down.

                Dark blue eyes, awakened to the new surroundings, pierced the interior of the house, and an eerie smile was stretched across his lips.  A smile that can only be identified with one person.  Eriol Hiiragizawa.

                And to the house, he said politely and enthused, "I'm glad the Riddle manor welcomed me as much as it did the Dark Lord before he left."  Yes, indeed, the Dark Lord, as Ruby Moon, the claimer of the title of the Dark Angel, reported, had left the house to a new base.

                Thus, after this lone sorcerer had searched the house through and through and found cobwebs of wizardry magic and faint traces of a familiar smell he had been tracking down, he pulled up his hood, walked out the back door, and left the hill as quickly as he came.  Just as he did, the wind picked up and noise continued as if nothing had ever disturbed their restlessness.  Sadly, the boy wasted no time to enjoy his handiwork.

                And truth be told, his handiwork was how he left the Riddle Manor.

                For it was no longer abandoned.

                His parting gift.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                There were a dozen students clustered around the bottom of the goal posts.  They were all listening to Angelina, newly founded Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, give them the procedure of how they were going to do things.  Ron was among the students clutching one of the school brooms.

                Above them were the rest of the Quidditch players, Fred and George Weasley smacking Bludgers with their bats and elbowing each other when they spotted Ron.  Katie and Alicia were practicing tossing each other the Quaffle as they waited for Angelina and the first person to come up to them.

                Detached from all this, Harry was soaring in the sky, the wind whipping around him, throwing his hair back and tugging at his Quidditch robes.  He closed his eyes at the blissful feeling of being raised up into this ethereal space and time.  This was the first time he flew into the air without needing his glasses, and the weight it took off his back left him relieved that he no longer had to make sure that his glasses were not falling.

                He looked down and smiled at Ron's gleaming red hair.  He then leaned back, tilting his head towards the blue sky, and laid down on his broom.  In a quick instant, he saw a black ball speeding towards him.  Less reflexively and more on a spur of a whim, Harry lightly kicked the bottom of the broom with his feet without moving from his lying position.  His body swerved with the broom and the Bludger screamed past him.

                He sat up to see Fred grinning and waving at him, with his bat resting on his shoulder.  "Thanks, Fred," Harry called to him sarcastically before ducking under the speeding Bludger.  Fred's bat slammed into the Bludger, and it went flying at George who had his bat ready.  Fred replied cheerfully, "Anytime!"

                Coming to the conclusion that no one would let him a second's peace, Harry slung his legs over either side of the broom and mounted higher into the air.  Then for a long moment, his mind pulled him back towards that night in the summer when he first met Sakura and Syaoran in that time of desperation.  Them walking down the sidewalk, not moving when he yelled, and then gloriously revealing themselves with their flaring auras.  Then after…  When they moved to escape…  Sakura…

                _Wings unfurling…_

                Harry smiled.  Sakura might have some really useful talents after all.

                _Sweeping into the night sky…_

Maybe she wasn't up for much like Eriol's great staff and Syaoran's sword, but that short staff of hers had its uses.

                _Feet dangling…  Hands gripping…  _

She was rather quite skilled as he thought about it.

                _Body moving with the rod… swerving and whirling around and around…_

She looked as if she was actually… _born_ to fly.  

                For the first time in his life, Harry was not only exhilarated on his broom.

                But inspired, like a sweeping of emotions taking over his muscles, sending goose bumps along his skin, and giving his green eyes a fiery life of their own.

                At that instant, he looked down at the field and saw Ron mounting his broom.  Harry pointed his broom down and dived at nearly full speed, but at the last second, he pulled back and his broom quickly slowed to a halt.  He looked over at Ron who nearly jumped from his broom in shock.

                Harry smiled, but this seemed to make Ron stare in amazement.

                The life in his friend's eyes!  This wildness and flailing tendrils of happiness that seemed to overtake him!  Was this the same Harry Potter he knew?

                Ron jerked when he felt a cool hand grab onto his own.  He glanced down and saw that Harry had firmly taken his hand.  Then he felt the life and joy just flood into him like a tidal wave.  Ron slowly grinned back.  The excitement bouncing into him.  

                This was the first time Ron ever saw his best friend riding his broom up so close _without_ his glasses.  It was absolutely different for Ron to see Harry at his best without the glasses glinting off the sunlight and hiding his unusually bright eyes.   This was the first time he could see the automatic change in him.  This was what playing Quidditch did to Harry, wearing the red robes, letting the breeze blow into his face...  Ron now understood completely why Harry loved flying as much as he did, even though he usually let Quidditch statistics slide off him.  

                Ron was obsessed with Quidditch, but never did he get a chance to play it like this, but now the dread of being made a fool in front of others broke apart as a new thrill reeled in.

                "Good luck, Ron," Harry said.  Ron smirked at his friend.

                "I won't need it," he said offhandedly.

                The two shook hands once and broke apart, with Harry tearing to the other side of the field, a strange glint in his eyes.  Back at the Quidditch tryouts area, Angelina took over, but before she said anything, Ron was soaring to the goal posts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                "Why do we have to hide here?!" the green-eyed witch snapped.

                "Shut _up!_"  Draco hissed.  "Hell, you can be worse than Parkinson sometimes."

                She glared and said slowly and menacingly, "By the gods, you are so damn lucky I swore to Sakura that I wouldn't hurt you."

                "Oh that scares me," the boy replied tartly before moving over and peeking over the bushes.

                They were at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, hiding behind the outermost bushes and trees.  Draco and Sakura-Meiling were partially climbing the tree to get a good look at everything that was going on with the Gryffindor Quidditch Tryouts.

                Draco choked down a laugh and sneered, "That Weasley is trying out for the team!  If he gets on the team, the Gryffindors will be _nothing_ to us.  What a Mu—" He chanced a look at Sakura-Meiling who was watching him from below very closely.  "What an idiot," he amended lamely.  

                She looked away with a pout of annoyance.  Seeing that, Draco shook his head and scowled at himself for nearly slipping.  

                "Erm, you're trying.  I got to give you that."

                Draco fell off the tree, and landed at Sakura-Meiling's feet.  He scrambled to his feet and the two of them backed away.

                Harry just shrugged from his seat on his broom.  He then said, "Mind, you're still spying on us so I'm not letting you go that easy."

                "W-Wa-Wait!  Potter!"  Draco stammered… for the first time in his life—to Potter.

                Harry's eyebrows jumped to the top of his head.  It disturbed him to witness Draco like this so he pulled his broom lower to the ground so he could jump off.  He thrust his wand out and said, "_Petrificus__ Totalus!"_  

                Draco's arms snapped to the sides and he keeled over.  Sakura-Meiling took a step out of the way to watch him fall to the ground.  She looked down at him, impressed.  Draco glared back at her.

                Harry said, "I guess I'll let him go after the tryouts are over…?"

                "Wait," started Sakura-Meiling.  "You're not going after me?"

                The boy shook his head and explained, "He dragged you here, right?"  She slowly nodded.  "Well, you have nothing to do with this."

                Then he turned around, walked back into the open, and began to mount his Firebolt.   However, Sakura-Meiling jumped from where she stood and called out to him, "Hey, I'll carry him back to the Common Room so you don't got to worry about it."

                He looked over in surprise.  "Are you sure?" he questioned doubtfully.

                With a glare, she bent down and lifted Draco with immense ease.  Her eyes dared Harry to say anything so he shrugged and said, "Er, thanks."  Then he flew off.  

                Sakura-Meiling dropped Draco immediately, and he hit the grass with a _thump!_  The two of them glared at each other.  Finally, she took a hold of his shoulders and lifted him.  Gradually and laboriously, she dragged him on his heels out of the trees and towards the castle.  Draco had the look of someone who was forever ready to kill someone once he escaped the Full Body-Bind.

                Suddenly, Sakura-Meiling dropped Draco again.  He tried to look at what she was staring at, but found that his position was too difficult to do much.  However, Sakura-Meiling answered his curiosity, "Sakura!"

                Oh, and she meant the _real_ one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                With a pleased sensation in his stomach, Harry, gliding on his Firebolt, lingered near the stands.  He caught sight of Hermione waving her hands wildly at him.  He slowed at a halt next to her before jumping off his broom.  Hermione gasped, her cheeks red as the breeze spilled in, "Harry!  What's going on?"

                "It's Ron's turn," he replied, smiling fondly at her then at Ron.  

                She gripped the railing and leaned out to look into the distance.  She then breathed, "I should have brought my Omnioculars."

                Harry chuckled.  "Right now, let's hope all that practice he does every night helps."

                She nodded, and stared out at the goal posts.  Ron was darting everywhere as the three Chasers were flying everywhere at first, but then suddenly they began pulling formations at him.  The Quaffle was like a streak of red color whirling about.

                Harry leaned back in his seat and smiled up at the familiar figure of his best friend soaring in the air, then at his other best friend loyally being there for them even though she could care less about Quidditch.

                He almost didn't notice a quick back glance Hermione gave to him.  But just as he caught her at the last second, he laughed.   "I know," he confessed. "I'm off my rocker."

                She slowly returned his smile.  "You've been off since you came here," she said slowly and hesitantly.

                Harry knew how she was trying to come to a subject she's been meaning to talk to him about.  But not here, not now, he thought.  _Not when Ron's up in the air, and we've got to cheer him on._

                "No!   Why did he—" Harry lurched forward and grabbed his broom.  

                Hermione asked hurriedly, "What?  What?  He's slacking isn't he?"

                Harry looked back at Hermione with surprise.  Then he smirked at her.  "I could lend you my glasses," he offered slyly.

                Knowing what he was insinuating, she gave a huff and a small pout before continuing to look desperately into the air where Ron was.  Harry said, "I'm going up there to see what's wrong.  He better not lose it now because Angelina's not sympathetic."

                Hermione said softly, "The other girl that was up there before him seemed to have done better."

                "Maybe that's why," Harry mused.

                In a swift movement, he mounted his broom and kicked off into the air.  

                Hermione sighed at her friend's absence, which meant she would have to try and interpret the blurs of movement in the sky herself again.  She watched Harry soar up to Ron, seem to say something, and streak away.

                It must not have been all too encouraging because Ron was pumping his fist angrily after Harry, and soon enough, that fist was used to strike at an incoming Quaffle.  Twice, he made the red ball slam into one of the Chasers' faces.

                The tryout turned into an all out war between the one Keeper-candidate and the three madwomen Chasers—including two _seriously_ nutty Beaters.  As for Harry, he was the referee.

                Hermione laughed at the sudden change in play, and grinned at Harry sitting next to her who grinned back.

                She did a double-take.

                Harry… up there… and _next to her_?

                There was a boy sitting uncomfortably close to her, and he looked incredibly like Harry.  He had glasses whereas Harry had just recently gotten rid of them.  And he was smiling just like how Harry was a few minutes ago.

                But there were two differences.

                First, he had blue hair…

                …and more importantly, he made glasses look good.

                With an indistinct shriek, Hermione whirled from her seat and stumbled away from the imposter.  Then, on a Harry-like instinct, she whipped out her wand.  "W-Who are you?!" she gasped, her voice trembling.  Her arm that was pointing the wand at him was shaking.  She repeated more firmly, "Who are you?!"

                Then she saw what peculiarity he was wearing.  Pulling against his upper torso was a long, heavy dark blue robe where the ends were all billowing out behind him in the day's fervent wind.  He was sitting in the seat, leaning forward with his elbows propped on his knees and his fingertips touching.  Furthermore, he still has yet to give any indication that he heard her.  She almost couldn't believe she had been sitting next to him all that time without knowing.

                Trying to be as polite as she could without belaying her nervousness, she said slowly, "Please, sir, would you care to tell me who you are?"  She lowered her wand slightly, but still suspiciously high enough to relay the fact that she was wary.

                The young man's head turned her way, and her insides leaped.

                "H-Harry?"

                But it was not Harry, she reminded herself.  In fact, she wondered how she could have mistaken him for Harry when this boy had dark blue hair, gleaming in the sunlight, dancing all around his face.  His eyes were the most irregular darkest of blues, and they seem to stare right through her… like… like how… like how _Dumbledore_ stared into people's souls.

                Then a shadow loomed over her from behind, and the blue-haired boy's smile got even wider until his eyes were only slits.  To this, Hermione stiffened.  Was this an ambush?

                Slowly, she looked over her shoulder and saw a towering figure sternly watching the grinning boy who seemed so carefree all of the sudden.  She gulped.  The figure behind her is recognized to be the one and only Li Syaoran.

                His entirely too close presence brought weakness to her knees and intoxicated her senses as the wind wafted his body scent in her direction.  He really was an imposing and even quite scary of an individual, and to her understanding, the blue-haired anonymity had just as much charisma as the one she could at least identify.

                The two seemed to have an entire conversation with their eyes as neither seemed to make a single, solitary movement.  Until at last, a cry was heard, "HEY!"  Hermione jerked her eyes over to the field and saw Harry speeding at them.  Ron was at his heels.  The rest of the people in the field seemed to pay no heed, being that they were concentrating on the next person trying out.

                Hermione felt relief spread through every pore of her body as she saw her friends come over.  It was as if they were her everyday common heroes in this intoxicating squeeze between two handsome lords—or at least, what seemed like it.

                Harry gracefully jumped from his broom and heaved a long sigh.  Right after him, Ron was soon clambering down as well.  The redhead fell into a seat with exhaustion and a smile.  "That was wicked," he said breathlessly.  "I actually blocked ten out of fourteen."  Then Ron gave Hermione a curious look.

                "Why d'you have your wand out for?  Practicing spells while we were up there?"

                Hermione slowly blinked at him, which was a scary sight for Ron.  Then she looked around her and noticed that the two boys had disappeared.  What's more was that it had felt so real and unreal at the same time.  She almost didn't know what to think!  Except that she was suddenly very scared at what was going on. 

                "Y-You didn't…"

                "Hermione…" Ron said at a snail's pace.  "You're scaring me."

                Then she came to her senses and realized she couldn't be worrying her friends.  Therefore, she quickly forced a laugh and said, "Oh, I was practicing and one of them… uh… didn't work."

                 Ron looked at her for a startled second and then burst out laughing.  "That's Hermione!  Goes mad when something doesn't work for her!"  Then he grabbed the school broom and kicked off.

               "I'm going to see how the others are faring.  I heard Frobisher was really good."  His eyes narrowed with rivalry and competition.  Then he flew off.

                Hermione stared after him, almost forlornly.  Finally she noticed Harry still standing there, quietly and intently.  "Harry?" she asked bemused at his sudden change in disposition.

                He smiled softly, and it made the blue-haired boy's image flash across her mind.  Her eyes widened when Harry calmly said, "I saw them."

                "Y-You d-did?" she whispered, the rest of her voice stuck in her throat.  Relief spreading through every pore of her body as her body slumped.

                "Yes, you don't have to try and hide that from me."  Then he looked up at her, his eyes pleading, "I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have left you alone."

                It was as if her heart stopped beating.  "T-They weren't da-dangerous, were they?  They didn't hurt me!" she frantically reassured him.

                Harry just shook his head, not willing to say more, until with such suddenness, he lost consciousness and fell forward.  Hermione caught him by the shoulders, with her fear draining from her and being replaced by worry.  "Harry," she whispered.  "Is this what you're trying to hide?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                The two 'lords' stood on top of the tall flag poles that rounded the entire Quidditch pitch.  Though impossible it seemed without magic, Syaoran was using pure skill to keep his balance on that tiny flat top of the poles.  Eriol, not as athletically able as his friend, had his blue magic send waves around him to keep his position still.  Then unfolding his arms and looking down at the stands, Eriol sighed uneasily.  "My, my, descendant dear, you did not have to do that to Harry!  He wasn't going to say anything after all!"

                "Can't be too sure," Syaoran answered, glancing sideways at his hateful ancestor's reincarnation.  He stuck his hands into his pockets to pull them away from the cold wind.  

                Then Syaoran smirked.  "You know… you're becoming somewhat…" He shuddered in incredulity. "—Caring towards Potter."

                Eriol smiled, his glasses glinting off the sunlight.  "And what if I am?"

                Syaoran said as reservedly as he could, "It is not my place to say."

                The ancestor's reincarnation gave a sigh before returning to his usual expression, a smile.  "Dear, Xiao Lang, I am not a normal man and in fact, I define manhood somewhat differently than others of my gender, and you know that.  However, this will be the one time I will have to tell you that for a man and my idea of what a man is, I am a perfectly straight one."  Then he added as an afterthought, "Although, I am quite acceptant of men who display out-of-the-norm behavior."

                As much as he didn't want to admit it, Syaoran felt himself shudder at Eriol's words, more so than the chill.  Then as blatantly as he would, Syaoran stated, "So you're telling me you're not gay, but you don't mind being gay."

                Eriol chuckled to himself.  "I suppose, but, my adorable descendant, you must know that if you are to pursue Kinomoto, you are going to have to accept odd behavior, especially when her brother and Yue's former counterpart are—"

                Syaoran cut him off abruptly, "I don't pursue anyone, and I have a grudging respect for how that Kinomoto and Yukito go about their abnormality, unlike _you_."

                Eriol huffed and pouted.  "You haven't even seen them for five years."

                Syaoran smirked.  "Sakura gave me the tidbits of what she knew of their relationship."

                "Ah, so you two are sharing your separate lives and melding them into one…"  Eriol sighed dramatically and stared into the sky, which was golden from the sun setting.

                "Or you could just say that we're catching up on lost time," Syaoran replied, irritated.  "You should stop making all these implications."

                Eriol gave Syaoran a look of surprise, and then he whispered loudly to himself, "And it didn't come as a threat!"

                "Do you want it as one?" was the warning.

                The boy laughed and shook his head.  "You sure have changed, my dear descendant, but all for the better.  Anyhow, I must be going soon, and I assumed you called for me because of a certain statue…?" Eriol trailed off, looking meaningfully at the Chinese boy.

                "Yeah, the phoenix," Syaoran answered, nodding.

                Eriol clapped his hands together excitedly.  "Congratulations, Li Syaoran!  We must celebrate!  A dinner party at my place with everyone, the wizards included!"

                Eyebrows shot up as amber eyes shot a befuddled look.

               The glasses reflected the sunlight as Eriol tossed his head back and laughed to the sky.  He knelt down and breathed in the wind.  "Oh, you just truly amuse me, my descendant.  You surely do."

                "What…" Syaoran started, lost over Eriol's reaction.  He took his hands out of his pockets and wrung them helplessly.  He knitted his brows close together and looked at Eriol, mystified.

                "Why, Li-kun, my dear…" Eriol began, turning his head around to look at Syaoran.  

                "What?!"

                "You've just met your very first god."  Eriol thoughtfully inserted, "Although a pretty minor one…"

                There was complete silence.

                Eriol finished, "But a god nevertheless."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                _She is here…_

                He rose to meet her in all his profound glory, only to be overshadowed by her rare exotic power that shaded the light of the cackling fire in the furnace.   The setting in which they now see her for the second time has changed.  They were no longer outside, staring at her in wonder as she took flight to the stars.

                Now she was here, among them, with such a suffocating closeness.  Her eyes did not meet anyone's as they all backed away to permit her entrance without question.  Now she was close enough that they could gaze the entire length of her body and folding and unfolding wings.  As she slowly straightened her back, the wings snapped into oblivion.

                Her eyes slowly raked the few dark masses standing in the dim light against the wall, trying to go unnoticed.  Then she gave a sideward glance at the Dark Lord standing next to the fire, the yellow-red colors dancing on his white face and black robe.

                She thought it was inhumanly funny how she got so much leeway in this code of "hide-from-wizards".  Look, she was here walking among them like a god almost!  Although, she knew enough respect not to put that thought into words.  Yet how she could walk amongst them and have them watch her with respect and fear…

                Well, even though she was in the disguise of the Dark Angel.

                It didn't matter.

                She felt she had it off better than that little Sakura girl and Syaoran.

                _I mean, these guys don't talk!_ She thought gleefully as she gave a sudden wicked smile at them.

                Most of them stepped back in surprise and fear.  _Hell,_ she thought.  _All of them took one mighty leap backwards at the sight of my beautiful smile.  _She allowed herself to delude her mind into this strange daydream.

                Finally coming to her senses, she walked forwards a few steps up to the Dark Lord and gave him an overly flirtatious wink.  He gave a very discreet wince and an open frown.  Then, as if not noticing his rejection, she stretched her languid body with ease and carelessness.  

                With a flash, Ruby Moon disappeared.

                Her job was done.  They've been found.

                In the fortress of Durmstrang.

                "Maaaaster!" was her first words as she fell on top of him.

                Or tried to.

                She growled as she watched him smile up at her face that was suspended in midair.  He seemed to have been a bit busy keeping himself up on that thin pole extended fifty feet into the air.  She opened her mouth to whine when something caught her eye.  Li Syaoran was watching her disinterestedly.

                She made a face and stuck her tongue out at him.  "Baka!" she shot at him sweetly.

                "A-pa…" he muttered.  (Note:  Hopefully, it really does mean 'Dumb Woman')

                "I heard that!"  She gave a sly grin to contrast with her words.  Syaoran, slightly unnerved, was about to retort.  However, Eriol's laugh broke the teasing, which may be just teasing or outright tension, between the two.  Their attentions turned to him while he said, "So you've found him?"

                "Definitely!  What do you think I'm here for?" she retorted, offended at his lack of faith.  Then a bit sheepishly, she pleaded, "Eriol… can you let me down?"

                "Sure-"

                "No," Syaoran loudly and rudely interrupted, a demonic grin on his face.  "If you let her down, Hiiragizawa, I'll just put her back up."

                Eriol smiled at this.  "And thus we'll have a contest of power as we try to kill Nakuru."

                Nakuru blanched at this.  "You gaki…"  Before it was easy keeping her cool, but now when everyone had reached a level of power that outshone her and everyone else, she couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated.

                "_Now_ you're starting to sound like Touya," Syaoran commented briefly.  Unbeknownst to Nakuru who was struggling against her binds now, Syaoran and Eriol exchanged a rare look.

                The look of partnership.

                A partnership to…

                "Let me go!" she shrieked.

                Eriol politely told Syaoran, "Syaoran-kun, I'm letting her go."

                He shrugged.  "Then let her go."

                "Just _let me go!_" she cried furiously.  "You bakas, you hentai—"  Never had she been put in such a position before.

                "You know, Eriol-kun," Syaoran said pensively.  "I'm getting kind of irritated by her jabbering.  Does she always talk this much at your home?"

                Eriol gave a thoughtful look to the sky before nodding to Syaoran.  "Yes, she does.  She always complains of being bored, Suppi, and Kinomoto Touya."

                "Now, _master,_" Nakuru forced sweetly out of her mouth.  She gave a practiced Eriol-grin.  "I always kept you _not_ bored, didn't I?"

                Syaoran sighed.  "Let her go," he surrendered.

                Eriol laughed.  "Yes, of course."

                Nakuru felt the magic pull away from her.  Just as she was about to spread her wings, she fell.  "**MAAAAAAASTEEEEER!!!!!"**Her voice became distant as she fell down the entire fifty feet above the ground, and for some reason, her wings wouldn't come out.  Then at the last foot, she was abruptly paralyzed to a stop.

                She gave a look of purest vexation before altering it into some sort of evil sneer.

                "YUE!" she squealed at first.  Then her expression darkened.  "Oh, Yue…  Yue, Yue, Yue…" she teased softly under her breath, but Yue was very deft at listening.  Therefore, from where he stood, he picked up her voice repeating his name tauntingly.  As for _where_ he stood, he was poised on top of Ruby Moon's back.  His magic brimmed around him and held Nakuru up.  His arms were folded as his hair hung loosely to the ground.  

                It was so long and uniquely beautiful that this was how Nakuru identified him as her savior from the expecting crash—but of course, she wouldn't crash.  She would merely gracefully land on all four limbs as her reflexes would force her to, even though it would be slightly painful and overbearing on her muscles.

                "Never thought you cared," she continued to tease.  

                His voice was cold and clipped as it always was.  "It would be pitiful if you fell as a moon guardian and disgraced my name as well."  On a gentler note, "Sakura would also have disapproved of not helping one in distress."

                "Oh, how sweet," she sarcastically muttered.  "But I'm not in distress.  Just a little problem that even Suppi-chan could handle.  So, be a dear and get off me, would you?"

                Strangely and wordlessly, he complied.  Only that it wasn't that strange once Nakuru fell the last foot and smashed into the ground.

                She moaned into the dirt.  "I get a moment of glory with wizards, but with stupid sorcerers and moon guardian counterparts, I feel as high as the dirt."

                Then she smiled.  "Oh wait, not dirt!  I'm higher than Suppi-chan!"  She sat up and laughed insanely.

                From above, Syaoran looked at Eriol.  The four-eyed sorcerer glanced down at the laughing moon guardian.  He shrugged.  "Don't worry, cute descendant.  She won't begrudge you for doing that to her."

                Indeed, Syaoran prevented her from using her wings.  However…  "What about you?  You agreed with me in the first place and then let her drop."

                "Syaoran-kun… Syaoran-kun—"

                Syaoran scowled.  "It's _Li_ to you.  I only allowed you that one time, since you were obviously plotting against Nakuru."

                Eriol merely tilted his chin up.  "I did not plot against her.  I only complied with your wish to let her go."  He then added, "But Syaoran, you may always call me 'Eriol-kun', like you just did."

                Syaoran shot Eriol a look of venom.  "That was to fit the situation.  To me, you will always be the _good-for-nothing ancestor_."

                "Oh, your words strike my heart," the other mourned.

                "Shut up."

                "Yes, of course."

                Eriol winked at Syaoran, gave a tiny wave, and disappeared.  He reappeared at the base of the poles to gather Nakuru into his arms before disappearing again permanently.

                Syaoran, being the stoic he was, didn't move from his position for a long time, even after everyone in the Quidditch field had gathered their things and left to the castle.  Finally, he spoke.

                "Yue."  It was a sort of courteous acknowledgement to the divine being, sitting on the pole where Eriol once was.  Yet it didn't seem that Yue was making any response or giving courtesy of his own as he continued to stare at the large castle lying bare before him.

                Then giving a dubious look, Syaoran asked, "Where's Sakura?"

                Slowly but still answering at least, Yue said, "She is flying with the wizard boy."

                Syaoran held his suspicion and distrust in.  "Which wizard boy?"

                "The pale one that shies away from the light."  Yue gave Syaoran a sidelong glance.  "You may see her if you wish.  She has not asked of me to seal her presence today."

                "No, that's alright…"  As if a light bulb just switched on, Syaoran fired, "She's with _who?!_"__

                Reading Syaoran's frenzy aura, Yue murmured softly, "He will not bring harm to her."

                Syaoran gave a small smile that overrode his other feelings of panic.  "No," he declared firmly.  "I am more worried about _him_, that 'pale wizard boy that shies away from the light.'"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                "S-S-Sakur-ur-ur-a-a-a-a!"

                "Duck!" she cried gleefully.  

                Immediately, the two of them ducked their heads as they sped through a narrow opening between the thick branches.  Then Sakura playfully warned her comrade, "Hold tight now!"

                Without question or comment, he immediately clung tightly to her waist, hanging for dear life.  Just as Sakura knew he was secure, she did an extreme blur of a three-sixty degree loop around a suddenly-featherless bird.  Then she swerved off sideways and continued to fly in such an uncomfortable way, while skidding over tree trunks.  Draco suddenly realized that she was not one for being slow, unlike that summer night when he first met her.

                No, she was a speeder to the bones.

                Draco started a long cry of despair as he saw a large tree looming ahead of them, "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-"  He was cut off by Sakura's own outburst.

                "HOE!" Sakura cried out as she looked back at Draco in wonder.  "What's wrong?!" she asked almost pleasantly with a calm worry—_while_ the winged stick was zooming straight at a very tough-looking tree, just as a reminder.

                Catching Sakura's glance with his own shamelessly fearful ones, Draco shut himself up.  He had just realized that by screaming, he was simply distracting her from their impending doom.  Instead to get his point across, he exploded, "SAKURA!  THERE'S A DAMN TREE!"

                Her head snapped forward, and her eyes focused on the great, formidable tree, now close enough to identify as… the _Whomping__ Willow._

"Oh," was the small, humbled reply.

                "Oh?" repeated Draco in stark disbelief.  "_Oh?_"

                They went headlong towards the tree as he expressed himself and gave Sakura a furious lecture about the consequences of just saying "Oh."  At the last second, when he saw that they were zooming right towards the tree without movement, he succumbed to shutting his entire body down.  His eyes screwed tight, his arms chained painfully around the other girl's waist, and his entire body cringing for the impact.

                His stomach lurched.

                Sakura swung the broom to the side so violently that Draco's head could have snapped off had he not been ducking it under his arms.

                His stomach slowly settled, and so curiously, he peaked over Sakura's shoulder and saw that they were flying out into a clear field, void of any Quidditch players, which meant that the tryouts were finished.  Looking over his shoulder, he saw the Whomping Willow waving its branches at them.  

                Something caught Draco's eye.  It was his driver.  Sakura, also turned partially around, was waving back to the tree.

                Breathing a deep pocketful of air, Draco let out, "So you talk to trees as well."  His voice was bland, sarcastic, but most of all—cynical.

                Sakura shook her head.  "Only if they talk back to me.  Some don't like to talk, and they're so slow to understand anyways.  That willow tree is one of the easier ones to talk to."

                Draco had nothing to say or _a_ say in it when they were heading up towards the clouds.  Passing through those cold wet things, he caught a glimpse of the setting sun's golden glow gleaming above the clouds and in this whole new space that seemed just endless…  Then he heard Sakura ask him, embarrassed, "Hoe… Malfoy… could you… could you loosen your hold… please?"  She gave a red-cheeked smile.

                Surprised, Draco realized he was still clutching her as tightly as when they were about to crash.  It dawned on Draco what he really was doing.  He was flying on some special broom, clinging onto a girl, his frontal body pressed firmly against her back.  In addition, it was an insanely pretty girl with a very nice body… _very_ nice…

                Draco yanked his hands away, his facial features suddenly gaining some color.  Instead, he, from then on, put his hands on her shoulders; his face was beet red by that time.  "Sorry."

                She wasn't given a chance to answer because…

                "It seems that I was wrong," came a newcomer, whoever was not in the right mind to be flying that high like they were.  "I should have been more worried about Sakura instead."

                "Syaoran-kun!" Sakura cried indignantly.

                Draco's head jolted over to stare at the Chinese sorcerer, who was sitting on some type of cloud by the way, and his complexion paled, which hopefully camouflaged with the clouds.  "Heh… Li…"

                With such spontaneity and suddenness, Draco was nose to nose with Syaoran.  Syaoran breathed, "What were you doing?"

                "I, er, I was…"  Draco lost his composure once again.

                Syaoran darkly asked, "You weren't feeling her up, were you?"

                Before he could say a word, Sakura had jumped off her winged broom and threw herself onto Syaoran's back, pulling him down.  "BAKAAAA!!!!!!  HOW COULD YOU JUST MAKE THAT CONCLUSION?!" she screeched, extremely unlady-like.  

                Draco reached forward and grabbed onto the pink broom, nervousness in his eyes as he tried to maintain balance.  While he was doing that, Sakura and Syaoran were falling through the clouds and plummeted straight towards the ground.  Just as they were, Sakura was putting Syaoran in a stranglehold through her fury, not even noticing that they were dropping.

                "Sak—Sakura!" Syaoran gasped as she draped an arm around his neck.  

                "I'm not letting you go for that!"  She struggled around him till she had his legs and arms within her grasp.  They both gained momentum.

                Yue, watching from a distance, had the thought to go and save the two, but thought best that he did not interfere.  Instead, he turned his eyes towards the Slytherin boy trying to work the stupid winged wand that wouldn't budge for him.

                And down they went.  Sakura and Syaoran were yelling themselves hoarse into each other's ears, calling the other names and struggling with the other to gain dominance.  Until at last, they impacted the ground with a force that outmatched the H-bomb and a noise that made ultra-high sound waves seem quite dim in comparison.  Or maybe not.

                It was Sakura who ended up hitting the ground, but it came as a solid thump for her, yet the earth beneath her rumbled with the impact.  Syaoran hit next, but he had the good time and reflex to land on his four limbs, hovering above her.

                In good-humor, he teased her quietly, "You little baka, I was just playing.  I already know what was going on."  

                At first Sakura stared, extremely intrigued by the position she had thrown them into.  Then his breaths just _had_ to tickle her nose, which made her burst out laughing, and thus forth, Syaoran gave an exasperated sigh before standing up and pulling her up after.

                The two turned around and were met with a very odd sight.  Yue stood there with Draco draped over one arm like a rag doll, and his other hand was holding Sakura's star staff.  Next to him was the Fly; the humongous, imposing bird had its wings folded and sat there quite patiently.  Most of all, the three stared at the two.

                Sakura shook her head and moaned.  "So this is what I get for trying to cheer Malfoy up?"

                Indeed, the whole point of giving Draco a ride was to bring him out of that hopelessly, humiliated state she had found him in when he was being dragged by Meiling.  However, it seemed that it only made him worse.

                He said blankly to her, "Your broom is a blasted bird."

                She blinked at him for a moment.  Then she cheerfully corrected him, "Well, my broom is not a broom."

                "Well, _Sakura_, needless to say but I will say it, you _owe_ me."

                Syaoran raised an eyebrow, and Sakura exclaimed, "Hoe?!  Since when?"

                "Since I was nearly killed up there on that effing bird-broom of yours."  Draco's eyes were glinting with malice and mischief.  He struggled out of Yue's grasp and regained a calm pose with his arms folded across his chest.

                "I-I-I'm sorry?" Sakura questioned, extremely baffled.

                Finally, a bored Syaoran inquired slowly, "Exactly what are you getting at, Malfoy?  What the hell do you want from her?"  Then he murmured to himself, "The thanks people pay her when she tries to cheer them up."

               "_Well_," Draco snarled at Syaoran, who fought back a smirk quite efficiently.  Draco looked at Sakura and continued with a drawl, "I suggest—_highly_ suggest—that you, dear Sakura, partake in the Slytherin Quidditch tryouts tomorrow."  He thought about his words for a moment then amended them, "No, I don't _suggest_.  I _enforce._"

                "What?!  But I—But I _can't_."  She made frantic hand motions to try and indicate a broom.  "It's… It's a _broom_!  I don't know how to fly a broom."

                "Hell!" Draco cursed in vexation.  "You flew a _bird_!"

                "The bird is called the _Fly_," she argued back.  Dread was washing over her in waves.  She then shot a sarcastic remark, "Oh, isn't that a bit self-explanatory…?"

                Instead of being able to say anything, Draco watched with fascination when a broom materialized in front of Sakura.  Sakura stared at the broom then turned around to stare at Syaoran.  She asked furiously, "Just whose side are you on?"

                He smirked at her benevolently.  However, there was a trace of a deeply hidden laughter laced in his voice when he spoke a dreaded, hackneyed sentence, "You never know until you try."

                She was about to tackle him again, but just as she turned around to face him, the broom swerved, due to Syaoran's magic, right in front of her.  Floating there, the broom taunted her to take a hold of it.

                "Traitor," she sniffed and looked away.

                "Coward."  And that was his reply.

                Draco was now sniggering behind his hand as he looked at the two.  He now knew that when you had Li Syaoran siding with you, you and your cause were almost unstoppable.

                "Fine," she conceded. "I'll try it.  _But—_"  She looked at Draco seriously.  The word 'almost' dangled before the boy's eyes, and he actually felt himself tense up at the possibility.  Come on!  This was a chance of a lifetime!

                "But I'm not sure I can make it to your tryouts."

                "_WHAT?!_" Draco hollered.  "Then what's the point of—"

                "It's just that," Sakura tentatively tried to back her statement.  "That—I foresee—um—a meeting with—hoe—ah, someone."  She literally did see some sort of arrangement coming soon, but the feeble way she spoke of it made Draco doubtful.  Only Yue and Syaoran had any sort of belief in her.  Except Syaoran had to go sighing that she was so stupid as to say it so unconvincingly.

                "Can't you just _cancel_ this meeting?" Draco sneered.

                "But—"

                "I'm counting on you to be there tomorrow," he said firmly, not allowing anymore discussion of it.  

                Sakura stared at the boy in a daze.  She was stunned at how quickly he took over the situation, immediately stealing advantage when she stumbled.  He was good, and she had to admit it.

                Syaoran chuckled at Sakura.  "Now, I believe I must stand alone on a separate side."  He turned to Draco.  "You forgot that Sakura has a certain freedom, Malfoy.  Namely, freedom of _choice_."

                "On another note, meetings cannot be rearranged, especially when they are precognitive meetings.  The reason for even giving visions of forthcoming meetings is to show that there is an exact time and date that such a happening will occur—and that it will not be postponed, for a set future is not something you can easily change."

                "Please," Draco drawled.  "Destiny isn't even a part of this."

                Syaoran smiled.  "No, destiny isn't.  I don't believe in it.  However, I do believe that when someone says they're going to see you tomorrow, they're going to see you tomorrow."

                Sakura whispered to Syaoran, wide-eyed, "Do _you_ know who I'm going to see tomorrow?"

                He whispered back, a cool look on his face, "Not a clue."

                She nodded, feigning conspiracy in front of Draco.  Draco, who was now feeling a bit peeved by the sudden balance change, took a whole new course.

                "But I'm sure we would appreciate someone like you.  Furthermore, you'd be the first girl in a hundred years to play in the Slytherin Quidditch team.  Hell, we'll take anyone who could play half as good as you, but…"  Draco gave a long, fake sigh.  "They are already on the team."  He hid a smirk.

                Sakura smiled, flattered, and rubbed the back of her head with a blush on her cheeks.  "Hoe…" she said quietly to herself, feeling bad about letting Draco down. 

                Syaoran was not fooled.  "As sound an offer that may be," he started, and watched amusedly how Draco began to sink in dread.  "Have you considered the positions that are open in your team?  Far as I know, Sakura is not one to bat harm-inducing balls (He had forgotten their names), have teamwork with two other people seeing as she is not capable of communication, block balls when she is more adept at dodging them…"  He winked at a glaring Sakura.  "In fact, she is more than fitting to partake in the last position, but it would not be extremely helpful if she took your position… now _would it_?"  Syaoran's casualness irked everyone in a ten foot radius of him, except Sakura, who was glowing with hope that she would get out of this.

                Draco had the mind to insult Syaoran and give a good comeback, but he was smart enough to know that he might not get away with it.  Therefore, he took a safe route of approaching the Chinese boy's words.  "And since when did you get to know so much about Quidditch?" asked Draco coolly.  _And English?..._

                Syaoran gave a sidelong glance filled with such superiority that it irked Draco to a limit of seething.  He replied calmly, "Since your avid Gryffindor opponent told us all about it."  _And I learned English when I was young._

                Draco gave a dead glare, hating Harry Potter with an ardor and the bilingual boy in front of him.

                As everyone could see, Syaoran was the master here.

                Relieved, Sakura shrugged with a big smile and told Draco, "I'll keep to my word that I said earlier."  She grabbed the broom and took flight into the sky.

                Syaoran said to Draco, "I suggest you go with her."

                "Why?"  He said dejectedly.

                "You'll see."

                And he sure did once he was flying side by side with Sakura.  He sure did.

                Daggers were not suitable replacements for Bludgers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                The next day began with relaxing weather of moderately cool breezes ruffling the grass and leaves and soft sunlight spilling across the fields and the castle.  However, by then, some people had learned that a relaxing start only leads to a hectic day afterwards.  Especially for Harry Potter.

                For as soon as he woke up and was standing before the small balcony of their dormitory, a face just had to appear and terrorize the poor, almost-demented boy.

                Eriol gave an apologetic face.  "I did not mean to frighten you."

                "Oh, really," Harry scowled softly as to not wake the others.  He scrambled back up and dusted his arms off.  "What do you want now?"

                "Nothing yet," Eriol said smiling.  Then he told Harry, "You have such a bluntness in your character that is so similar to my cutest of descendants."

                "Why do you call him that?"

                "Oh that is not anything special for you to know.  A private joke, on our part."

                "I see," Harry said.  However, he did not really see because calling someone your descendant has some weird assumptions attached.  "Well, do you want me to wake him up and bring about a reunion between ancestor and descendant?  Or would you like me to tell you that he's not here and is out already?"

                Either way worked because in Syaoran's bed was a copy of him sleeping, and in addition, the clone had no intention of waking.  The real Syaoran, however, was truly somewhere in the Forbidden Forest with Sakura.

                Eriol laughed at Harry's sudden grumpiness.  "Or rather I'd just like to speak with you," Eriol added.  "Now we can't rule that out."

                Harry sighed.

                Eriol smiled affectionately at Harry.  "I am quite fond of you, Harry Potter.  Maybe it is the twin concept between us, but you have a way of cheering me up a great deal."

                "As you have in disturbing me a great deal."

                "Ah, the pain I feel…"

                "Why'd you do it?" Harry shot at Eriol, ferocity in his stance and laced in his voice.  "Hermione didn't need to see you, and why the hell did Li have to knock me out?"

                "Language, Harry," Eriol warned playfully.  Then putting up a serious expression, he explained, "Your friend is quite the nice girl.  She could be a stunner if she wanted to be."

                "Your point, _please_."

                Eriol just shrugged.  "I liked toying with her because even I can tell that she's sharp.  This way she could catch on more quickly, and whenever comes a time you have to explain yourself, she could make her own assumptions and blindly aid you in your pretext."

                "You seem so confident," Harry grudgingly admitted.

                "Because I am," Eriol stated.  "Your friend is not one to always sit and listen to a story.  From what I have observed, she is an analytical sort who could draw her own accurate conclusions.  And so I am certain that the way we are leading her on, she'd be drawing the wrong ones."

                Amazed, Harry slowly shook his head.  "You're the devil himself," he muttered.

                "No, the devil merely lent me some of his inner demons," came the smooth reply, topped with a sly wink.

                "So why are you here?" Harry asked, coming back to the question in hand.

                "Oh yes," Eriol remembered.  "I want you to be prepared for tonight."

                "Tonight?"

                "Yes.  After everyone is in bed, I'm going to take you with me on a short, brief visit to a friend."

                "Voldemort," Harry instantly confirmed with impassiveness.

                Eriol smiled at the wizard boy with something akin to respect.  "That is correct."

                "Why?" was the question that came next.

                "Oh, you should know."

                "Yeah, I should," was the dead answer that came last.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                When the sun reached its zenith at noon, it was blessed by the presence of two young women strolling out of the castle onto the sun-kissed fields.  One had the energy of the birds chirping shrilly in the outer trees of the forest.  The other had the flowing ease and a collected poise with skin that was in tune with the incoming winter.  As you can tell, the former was chattering away.

                "And did you see how green his eyes were?  Like… like emeralds!" Ying Ying exclaimed, sighing wistfully.  "And he actually smiled at me the other day!  Oh, he is so…" She trailed off, but only to pick up again in a more agonizing, passionate tone.  "Why did those papers keep on giving such ugly photos of him?  And what's up with people these days?  How could he have made up You-Know-Who's return?"

                Tomoyo had half the mind to clutch her head in her hands and rock herself slowly, very slowly…  Yet doing that would be rude to Ying Ying, and being the refined person she was, she kept her posture and listened attentively.  However, one does become mentally imbalanced when listening to a broken record that is focused only on one subject: boys… and to be even more specific, Harry Potter.

                "And you know what, Tomoyo?" Ying Ying demanded.

                "What?" was her soft reply.

                "They had Quidditch tryouts yesterday!  The Gryffindors!  With Harry Potter!" Ying Ying suddenly looked too excited that Tomoyo bowed her head with caution.

                "One of the girls who was trying out, Frobisher, told me that he looked so good up there on his Firebolt…"  Ying Ying stared at the sky whimsically.  "I can't believe our school don't have Quidditch…"

                "What position were they playing for?" Tomoyo softly asked, but her voice was distracted as she looked over to the Quidditch field.  There were people flying there.

                "Keeper," Ying Ying hastily replied and quickly returned to the subject at hand.  "But you know, Vicky told me that he went over to the stands where that Granger girl was…  That slut…"

                Eyes blazing intensely, Tomoyo's head snapped over to her friend.  "Ying Ying!" she reprimanded.  "Who are you to go around calling other girls sluts for just being best friends with boys that you take interests in?"

                Ying Ying winced and muttered a short apology.  Luckily, she stopped the conversation there when they reached the Quidditch field.  Up in the air were students on brooms darting like blurs in the sky.  Cloaks of emerald green flapped crazily from the force of the speed.

                "Today's Slytherin tryouts," Ying Ying exclaimed in surprise.  She noticed several students that were not in green robes but the school's black ones; they were clutching brooms, standing on the side.

                Tomoyo stared up at the team with a wonder she always had when witnessing people flying.  She was so caught up in watching one boy dive, duck, swerve, and steer through the entire game flawlessly without getting hit by those violent balls.  Their smoothness, speed, the wind blowing into their face…

                _Peals of laughter.___

_                "Kawaiiiii!!!!!!"_

_                Stomach leaping.  City looking so small and distant.  Wind flowing all around the skin._

_                "Sugoi…  Just look at everything!  They're so tiny…"  Clouds all around her, moonlight spilling on her hair…_

_                A new, beautiful voice whispered, "I'll bring you up here more often, Tomoyo-chan.  Just tell me whenever you want to…"  A person next to her, the body exhilaratingly close, the feeling of warmth emanated from this person.  Feelings of complete happiness and contentment to be sitting among clouds…_

_                Her voice:  "You're so wonderful and kawaii…"_

_                Giggles between them._

A sigh of discontent spilled from her lips.  These dreams so full of happiness haunted her sleep, and she could never grasp what was going on.  She knew she was in them, speaking, as if in a memory, but they seemed too surreal, hazy, and blurred.  She could see no faces, hear no details, but she could feel with such a fullness that she no longer could relate to now…

                "Yeah, he's cute," Ying Ying said.

                "Hmm?" Tomoyo tore her eyes away from the sky and looked at her friend.

                Ying Ying gave a devious smile.  "The guy you were looking at.  He's cute."

                "Who…?"  Tomoyo searched the sky in wonder.  She had no idea who she was looking at, but that she admired one of the player's swift movements on his broom…

                Like how that girl in her dream flew… but more gracefully… more excitedly…

                Tomoyo fell back into a daze, but was suddenly pulled out of it when Ying Ying began tugging at Tomoyo's sleeve nervously.  Tomoyo found that her friend was slinking behind her so she gave a look of perplexity.

                "What's wrong, Ying Ying…" Tomoyo's voice trailed off as she saw menacing figures swathed in a beautiful shade of green walking towards them.  They were the Quidditch team that just landed, and each held a beautiful broom in one hand as they strode over.

                "A Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw…" sneered the tallest.  "Tell us, what are you doing out here?"

                Tomoyo cocked her head to one side and said more bravely than she felt, "Are you going to report us just because we're out here on a little walk?"

                "For your cheek, I should," he said right back.  Then his eyes took in her long purple hair.  "Say, you're that Asian girl…"

                Tomoyo just had to raise an eyebrow.  "There are a lot of Asian girls."

                He grinned goofily at her.  "But you're the one with the purple hair."

                She turned her face aside, giving them her profile.  "I prefer 'violet'."

                Suddenly the last Quidditch player landed and he walked towards them with a look of irritation on his face.  He said distractedly, "Did any of you see that girl Sakura?  She better be here…"

                Tomoyo felt her blood run cold, and she looked over at the boy who mentioned the forbidden name.  On sight, Tomoyo knew that it was this boy she had stared at when he was up in the air, and closer up, he looked even more handsome, even if a bit boyish.

                Ying Ying, from behind, nudged her friend knowingly.  She hadn't made a sound since they approached them for she had heard nasty stories about the Slytherins.  Ying Ying thought it would be better if Tomoyo could take care of things like this.  After all, Tomoyo seemed less perturbed by them than she seemed by that girl in the Slytherin house.

                Namely the girl just mentioned.

                Ying Ying risked a glance at her friend.  She couldn't make out the strange expression on her face and in her violet eyes.

                The boy stopped where the rest of the team was gathered and looked round for the source of all the attention.  When he spotted them, his face contorted into a shadowy smirk.  "What, we have spies?"

                "Seems like it," replied one of the team players.

                "Although, they claim that they were just taking a stroll," another put in.

                Draco's eyes then raked over Tomoyo's face, and recognition set in.  "Oh, it's…" he searched his memory for her name.  "Tomoyo."

                Tomoyo softly said, "I wish to be called Daidouji."

                "I'm sure you do," he tartly replied.  "But as long as you're on Quidditch grounds when _we're_ having tryouts, then you should get out."

                    The others chortled out their agreement.  "Yeah, come on, Flint, let's start up the next kid."

                "We don't have all day."

                "Those lion-wannabes need to be taught a lesson."

                It seemed that Flint, the tall one, glared at the young boy with a grudging respect before muttering, "Yeah, let's go."  Then he turned to the boy.  "Malfoy, take care of them."

                Malfoy shrugged as Flint stalked away with the others.  He turned to Tomoyo and Ying Ying, who just have to whisper in Tomoyo's ear, "Wow, Tomoyo, you're so damn lucky…  He's going to take care of you!"

                Tomoyo never had wanted to hurt her friends, but Ying Ying had a way of making her boil in the worst situations—that _she_ was forced to deal with.

                Malfoy looked at her blankly at first, but suddenly a conniving gleam shone in his eyes and he smiled.  "You don't happen to have seen Sakura Kinomoto, have you?"

                "No," Tomoyo said the second he finished his question.

                "Well then, I'll just have to write you up to Professor Snape…" he said with a dramatic sigh.

                "Wait!" Ying Ying shouted, jumping out from behind.  "You mean if we bring her here, then you won't write us up?"

                "That may be the case…" he slowly responded..

                Tomoyo's quiet voice rang loud in their ears.  "Why do you need her?" 

                "Why else do you think, Miss _Tomoyo_?"

                Her eyes leveled with Malfoy.  "It's Daidouji."

                Then Malfoy turned to the other girl.  "And what's your name?" he asked.

                Ying Ying jumped.  "Er… I-I'm Ying Ying Chang…"

                "Oh yes, the Hufflepuff who's always clinging on to Potter…"  He drew a smirk at her.  "Pathetic, even for a Hufflepuff."

                Then he said grandly, "Well, you two are wasting my time.  Get out of here.  It's our tryouts."  He gave them a look.  "Or do you want me to write you up?"  He actually reached into his back pocket and produced a Self-Inking Quill and a piece of parchment.

                Tomoyo was about to stay glued there to stubbornly disobey his orders, but Ying Ying had grabbed onto her arm and dragged her away.  The two intruders left the field, one seething, one giggling madly.

                Draco looked at Tomoyo's back until she disappeared around the bend of the castle.  He then shrugged to himself and stepped back.  That girl truly must have once been Sakura's friend.  How she ended up walking with a complete airhead was beyond him.

                "Are you interested in her?" Flint's cool voice came from behind.          

                Draco answered just as coolly, "First Potter, then a Raveclaw, or worse, the Hufflepuff?  I think I deserve better than that even."

                Flint sarcastically answered, "I'll bet."

                When they reached the castle doors, Ying Ying ran inside to greet her Hufflepuff friends.  However, Tomoyo suddenly stopped and placed her hand on the doorframe with shock.  She whispered to herself, "I don't believe it."  Then a slow smile started its way on her lips.  Finally she threw her head back and outright laughed.

                Throughout that entire exchange, Malfoy had not written them up.

                He didn't mean to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                "The master has made his move…  Now, it is your turn, pathetic scoundrels!"

                There was a long silence.

                Finally, the two glanced at each other.  "Huddle."

                Hermione and Harry glanced at the board one more time before crawling away to discuss their next move.  They kept on glancing back at the chess board and making references to it.  Ron, smirking satisfactorily, leaned back against the couch and folded his arms.

                Even with Hermione's well-known analytical skills and Harry's gift for seeing the not-so-obvious, it seemed that strategy was Ron's criteria of strength, which also means… two against one and the two were still losing pathetically.

                At first, this game started out as a simple leisure to comfort Ron's anxiety over Angelina's decision on the Keeper Tryouts because he kept feeling a little beat at how two other people were better than him on the field.   However, knowing that this game will definitely bring Ron back to tops, they were risking the chance of being utterly humiliated and destroyed by him.  In fact, this game was on display as a crowd of Gryffindors with nothing better to do were betting on the outcome.

                Pavarti had her hopes up from the very beginning that it was going to be Harry's victory (she purposely forgot to mention Hermione which steamed the girl up).  However, midway through the game, she ended up begging Lavender to let her change her mind on the bet they had.

                "I told you, Pavarti.  Didn't you remember what Professor Dumbledore said what Ron did in First Year?"  Lavender was smugly smiling as she gave Ron a wink, which he blushed in reaction.

                Pavarti cried, "Well, how am I supposed to remember?!  That was four years ago!"

                "_Hush!_" shushed some other Harry-supporters.  "Let them think!"  They gestured to Harry and Hermione muttering furiously and making desperate hand motions to each other.

                Finally the two of them turned around to Ron with identical determination set in their expressions.  "We've decided."

                Ron grinned.  "Took you long enough."

                Harry sat in front of the board, and goaded his King to move two spaces to the left.

                Ron gave a look of disbelief.  "Wow, Harry… Hermione…"  He looked at each of them in turn with that face of awe.

                "Geez, why, I didn't think you two would…"

                Harry and Hermione were suddenly looking very pleased with themselves as Ron spluttered about.

                Until his last words reached their ears.

                "Check-"  He had his own piece move forward.  Then he looked at them. 

                "-mate."

                A round of cheers and applause broke out as those who had confidence in Ron's ability collected their dues from their friends.  Harry's and Hermione's jaws dropped, stunned.  Harry said, "I guess that beats out the old saying, 'Two minds work better than one.'"

                "And pray tell, where have you heard that?" she asked.

                "You mentioned it, Hermione," Harry answered grinning.

                She smiled, satisfied that he remembered, but Harry added, "But Ron did just prove that wrong."  She gave a glare at the two of them, but grudgingly told the teasing Ron, "Fine, I give."

                Ron whooped, "I love it when I beat Hermione!"

                To give Ron an even bigger victory, Angelina came swooping in with the words, "Me and Professor McGonagall have decided.  Ronald Weasley, you are Gryffindor's new Keeper!"

                Immediately, Fred and George stood up, loudly drummed the tables, and whistled.  "Our little boy's done it!  Little ickle Ronniekins finally got his gears in place!"  Fred embraced Ron from where he sat and knuckled his head.  "Oh, I'm so proud!"  

                George cried out to everyone, "This calls for a celebration!"

                In matters of seconds, Fred began passing out bottles of butterbeer that were hidden inside his and George's schoolbag.  Everyone congratulated Ron and gave him good swats on the back, and the volume of the Common Room rose up at least ten notches.

                All in all, Ron Weasley has lived up to his family's fame.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                She laughed.  Her arms linked around her knees that were pulled up close to her chest.  She rocked herself, quaking with laughter.  Before there were two people laughing, but the other one had left early so now she was the only one enjoying herself.

                "For such seriousness, you have the funniest stories!"  Other than them…

                The young foal before her smiled uncertainly.  He scratched his head and said, "No, serious at all we are not…"  He gestured the group of foals all around them.  "Just they."  He pointed at the older centaurs who were gathered a bit away from them around a spring that came from the mountain they were next to.  This was the lair of the centaurs, and it resided several miles away from the Forbidden Forest where they go occasionally to hunt.

                She smiled cheekily.  "I guess it is the same with all of us then.  Human adults are just as bad."

               Several of them snorted, and others giggled.  Hoofs pawed the ground restlessly as they clambered onto their four legs to stretch.  "Forgive us," said a female centaur, long red hair shimmering to her waist.  "We have been sharing stories for many long hours.  Our energy needs to be spent."

                "You're going to go run?"

                A few nodded, and that made Sakura break out into a wider grin.  "Do you mind if a friend of mine runs with you?  She needs a run once in a while, and I thought it'd be great if she ran with others…"

                They glanced at each other hesitantly, but their bodies of stallions were rippling with over-energized muscles.  Thus the male foal nodded and said, "Honored are we to run with your friend."

                "Hoe!  That's great!  Thank you!" Sakura gratefully cried.  She reached into her card pouch and pulled out one of her pink cards.  She tossed it out at them while saying, "And don't worry!  I trust that she can keep up with you."

                The strange animal leaped from the dissolving card, with long ears and feline eyes.  The Dash landed on the ground in a perfect and noble pose as it waited briefly for the centaurs.  Yet she didn't have to wait long as the centaurs quickly got over their surprise and were galloping off through the trees.  

                Sakura figured they were heading towards the other side of the mountain where there was a wide plain secluded by the high trees. She sighed in vague disappointment that she was unable to go and then turned to the older centaurs who were now resting in a circle.  One of them, Bane, looked at her questioningly.

                Sakura told him, "I have to go now, but I'll try to return later tonight."  

                Bane, the hard-core centaur, slowly gave a hint of a smile as he bid her farewell.  "You keep our young colts entertained, and thus forth we appreciate your presence among us.  You are welcomed here."

                "Hoe…" Sakura whispered in wonder.  "Thank you…  I hope I can hold up to your standards…"  She could feel the base of her neck heat up and the blush creep into her cheeks.  She took a step back, grinning uncomfortably.  "Well, see you later, ne?"  She waved and took several steps backwards as she sucked in the sight of the centaurs waving back at her.  What a universal symbol it is… the waving hands.

                As soon as Sakura was out of sight of the springs, she turned around and dashed away from the mountains.  Effectively, Sakura began to use her magic again.  She closed her eyes as she ran, and her aura flared out with tendrils scaling the entire geography of the region she was in.  Finally when she found the Dash card running gaily amongst centaurs, Sakura tapped into the card's bursting power.  Then the sorceress's eyes snapped open, the eyes of the Dash stared out from within her pupils.  With a burst of unearthly speed and grace, Sakura soon spanned the many miles to the Forbidden Forest.  Even though their physical bodies were in separate areas, her soul and the Dash's spirit intermingled with each other in an utter mutual relationship.

                Her legs flared with her aura with each pounding step that she took, and each sent her body flying the width of rivers.  Her breath was lightly panting, but the Dash's skill was mighty and upheld her mistress.  Sakura, feeling the breath of peace and the creature's sweet soul within her, did not take notice of the swamps she bounded through nor the thorns and vines and small brushes that parted their way for her.

                Until at last, she outstretched her hand with her palm forward, and it firmly slapped still onto the trunk of an evergreen tree.  She blinked several times and regained her normal eyes.  The connection with her Dash was now back to its usual thread of power, flowing from her and to her.  Meanwhile, the Dash had resumed racing with the centaurs.

                Sakura panted for a while until her regular breathing pattern finally took over.  Once back to normal, Sakura gazed up the length of the tree she had stopped at.  For one, it was tall; on another note, it was flimsy.  Sighing in irritation, Sakura reluctantly called upon the Float to ease her weight on the tree as she began swiftly climbing it.

                At the top, Sakura tossed her head up into the air and felt the chilly wind rake through her hair.  A vague thought in her mind:  _I'm sorry, Malfoy.  I couldn't come._  She glumly lowered her eyes to shield it from the wind.  _I try not to make promises I can't keep._

                She peered into the distance where she saw the distant dark outlines of the school castle with the setting sun glaring from behind.  If she looked harder, she would have been able to see the small figures darting about on broomsticks.

                "Why do people expect so much of me?" Sakura wondered to herself.  "Am I really supposed to be used by others?"

                She brought up the memory of Eriol and Syaoran telling her about the letters and messages sent to her but never received from sorcerers asking her aid.  She rubbed her arms from a chill that she got from inside of her.  _Do they really need me?  Do those sorcerers really need my help for little things like summoning and rituals?_

                Sakura moaned and lowered her head.  "Maybe they're trying to get something even bigger by using me."  _World domination is a common idea.  It's even common with wizards.  _Wizards that she had found out only about two months ago_.___

"My young child, you brood too much," said a soft voice.  A voice that impounded her ears and echoed in her mind.  "Even when you already know so much already, more than anyone else in this universe could hope to know."  She blinked rapidly to soothe her popping ears.

                Then Sakura turned around and smiled widely.  She held onto the tree and bowed to the newcomer.  She said softly, "Sumimasen, Kami-Denrei."  She looked up.  "I didn't mean to be disrespectful."

                The god had taken the corporeal form of a human.  A young, curly-haired man with glowing golden skin stood on the air before her.  However, that was the only part of him that was constant.  His clothes and face flickered from one shape to another variety.  This was because his form changes to suit the people's descriptions from different cultures.  He was what people imagined him to be—at least the people left who believed.

                The messenger god gave a somewhat hazy kind of a smile, but it was a smile all the same that burned through his shifting features and warmed Sakura's insides.  He said affectionately, "You're one of the few people who appreciate us."  He took her hand, and Sakura felt like summer had stolen over again.  She listened to his words.  "You're the only human to know that without us and without humans using magic and keeping us alive, the universe will crumble."

                Sakura smiled at Denrei.  "You shouldn't worry so much, Denrei-sama.  For as long as humans live, we'll always be using your power and keeping you within existence.  Even the non-magical humans keep you alive because their strength of intellect is taken from the gods."

                Denrei nodded.  "As Kami-Kaze has told me, you truly do understand the significance of mutual relationships.  In this, you just about understand everything in this entire cosmos."

                "Not everything," she protested.  Then she said quietly, "And I don't wish to know everything."

                There was a sound that humanly represented a laugh in some way.  All Sakura was sure of was that the god was amused.  He said, "Others would differ."

                "Some are wise," was her nonchalant words.

                "No," Denrei disagreed.  "Those who are wise will not seek knowledge when they already have enough.  The foolish who seek for more knowledge than what is enough—truly seeks for power."

                "Everyone seeks for power and control in one way or another."

                "Indeed," came the softly spoken answer that still sent vibrations along Sakura's skin.  "But that is of their own lives.  Not the lives of others."

                There was a long moment of silence as the god sat down besides her on the tree, as humanly seeming as he could.  The sun by then had disappeared under the horizon, and darkness fell over the land.  Sitting in comfortable silence with the god, Sakura whispered, "You wished to meet with me."

                He agreed placidly, "Yes."

                "Why?"

                "Because…"  He took her hand again.  "It is time you see him."

                "Who?"  Impending gloom doused her mood even more.

                The answer was as bad as she could ever hope for:

                "A god that you've avoided since your arrival here."

                He pulled her away into the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                The moonlight washed the floor in whiteness, and the shadows' edges were tinged with blue.  After a day of partying, partially-studying, and taking advantage of leisure, the boys all had climbed the stairs, into their pajamas, and deep under the covers of their beds.  Like brothers, they bid each other good nights and sweet dreams and other last minute words before they dropped still into a puffy cloud of gentle breezes and lovely maidens.  Then Ron called over to Harry, his voice dripping with drowsiness, "Hey, Harry…"

                Harry looked over and blearily opened his green eyes.  "What?"  He could hardly say anything else as the Dreamless Sleep potion was taking over him.  He had visited Madam Pomfrey earlier to get the drink, since Dumbledore recommended that he'd take it in order to evade Voldemort's nocturnal visits.

                "You know… the tryouts…" Ron continued as he snuggled deeper into his pillow and blanket.  "Did they choose me because you dropped a good word in?"  His eyes were closed and he was breathing lightly, but Harry could tell that Ron was waiting for an answer.  There was a way in which his shoulders were tensed up that told Harry so.

                The green-eyed wizard shook his head.  "No, Angelina didn't even want my opinion on the tryouts because she knew that I'd be… taking sides…  But she did talk to Fred and George."

                "Did they…?"  Ron trailed off, letting Harry accurately guess at his insinuation.

                He replied, "No, they criticized you as much as they could.  You know them."

                "So…"  Ron blinked his eyes open.

                Harry shrugged and turned around in the bed, his back facing Ron.  He said with tiredness, "Angelina and McGonagall thought you were the best candidate.  It was your skill, Ron.  Good night."

                Harry smiled at Ron's stunned silence before the boy whispered, awestruck, "Yeah, thanks, mate…  I needed that…  G'night."  And sleep overcame them.

                It was later into the darkness when the moon was high overhead that Harry was swimming blankly in this sea of darkness when light spilled forth.  Light engulfed his dreamlessness, and then he felt himself being shaken lightly.  Slowly, his mind returned to his body, and he became self-conscious.

                A melodic voice whispered serenely, "Wake up, Harry.  Wake up.  You do not want to miss this moonlit night."  Then Harry's mind was penetrated by an even louder, mind-rocking mental voice, _Why__ do you drug yourself to sleep?_

                Harry's eyes snapped open, and he jolted up rubbing his head as if the voice had smartened on his forehead.  "You didn't have to do that."  He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times until the person standing by his bed came into focus.

                Eriol had his usual smiling face pasted on, and he was clothed in oriental black robes with red hems and a yellow-gold waistband strapped around.  He practically looked like a stranger with them on, but Harry could recognize that detestable smile a mile away.  He said cheerfully, "But I did have to.  That was a very effective way of waking you from your drugged sleep."

                Harry muttered, "Alright, alright, I'm up."  He pitifully fell out of the bed but didn't care in the slightest.  Instead, he stood up slowly and brushed himself off.  Surprisingly, he had went to bed with his day-clothes on, and that only meant Eriol didn't need to wait for Harry to change.  As Harry went to the nightstand and groped for his wand, he said, "And it isn't a drug.  It's a potion, and it's the only way I can stop Voldemort from invading my sleep."

                Eriol perked up at this.  "If that's the case, you should have come to me.  I wouldn't be drugging you to sleep."

                Harry seemed intrigued for a moment by his offer, but his answer was reluctant, "I wouldn't even if I had thought of it.  Dumbledore would start questioning me about why I wasn't taking the potion, and how I was coping with Voldemort without it.  I couldn't tell them that you're helping me."  His emphasis on the word "couldn't," implied to the epidemic swept upon the sorcerers and those affiliated with them (namely him and Draco).

                Eriol just laughed.  "I wouldn't help you that much anyways, even if you did come to me.  I'd just tell you that you don't need potions."

                Harry made a face and decided not to comment.  Eriol was being as guile as usual, and sometimes it was better to let the sorcerer free his words instead of interrupting.  A concept Harry had drilled readily into his brain.  He almost wished he had such patience with Draco as well.

                He found his wand and stuffed it into his sleeve.  He heard Eriol say, "Harry, you've learned to block your mind from us, and we are very skilled in penetrating minds.  Now having learned to do so, it is almost readily possible that you can take this a step further and block your mind from your Dark Lord in your sleep."

                "How…"  Harry turned around.  "Is that possible?"

                "Meditate."

                "Er…"

                "Li will explain to you."  Eriol dropped the subject hastily and with a smile.  

                Then he swept around and glided towards the balcony.  "Come.  Nakuru is waiting."

                "Nakuru?"

                Eriol looked back, realizing that the boy had never met his moon guardian before.  He quickly said, "You'll meet Ruby Moon when we get there."  He took Harry's hand and jumped onto the balcony railing.  Harry climbed awkwardly after him.

                "Wait!  Ruby Moon?!" he nearly shouted as wind began blowing roughly around them.

                He never got his answer as he was stolen by the gales, and his vision disappeared before him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                To watch him train was like watching a dancer at his deadliest.  His art of movement was so subtle, silent, and ferociously swift that he would have been a professional assassin if he chose.  When he slowed his movements and allowed concentration to be compelled into each step of his body, his magic seemed to slowly take over the entire surrounding area.

                He was crouched in the horse stance, and his palm was fisted at his waist and his other was pushing out at the air.  As he did so, the air moved and swirled away from him.  Trees in front of him bended back, and trees around him curved forward.  He was drawing their power as his flat open palm pushed forward.  He was then executing the power of the trees to burden the trees before him.

                Then his arm retreated back to his side.  It next slowly emerged to his left.  Trees in that direction bended away from him as other trees bent with his arm.  It went like that for a while as he went into a full circle all around him.  The grove of trees surrounding his arena looked as if they were slowly being stretched every which way.

                He had been training for most of the day, after leaving Sakura with the centaurs.

                This was the result of when too many things occurred too closely time-wise.  Such as Meiling's confrontation about the past that he had managed to hold back for so long.  Then the revelation that he had met a god.  Including the fact that their disguise here was straining on its last hooks.

                Syaoran picked up speed and began changing technique to a more forceful and violent attack procedure.  Using his magic, dark shadows climbed out of the ground and stood in threatening poses against him.  Syaoran leaped from his feet and charged at them.

                By sunrise, he would be too tired to think of anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                She felt his hand release hers, and the summer warmth was overcome by the damp coldness that the stone walls emanated.  She gave a small shiver before looking over at the god who was fading away.

                "Matte!  Don't go yet!" she exclaimed, startled.

                He shook his head at her.  "We must part here, little one.  You will find your way to the god easily."

                Just like that, he was gone.  Sakura was almost fuming with regret that she had to go and meet him, despite the knowledge that it would be inevitable because he'd find her anyways.  So in defeat, Sakura turned around and gazed at the end of the corridor, and just around the bend would be the god waiting for her.  Why the god was waiting around here was a mystery to her, but then again, questioning a god would be as good as questioning the trees.

                This was the second time that she had to go and meet a god.  Other times, the gods just came to her, but some only came to her for fun and play while others forced her to endure fine, long lecturing sessions.  The first time she was taken away so she could meet one was when Denrei brought her to a river god whose home was buried by gravel and cement.  

                To help him, she gave him an underground path for his river that led deep into the ocean, and the source of the water came from a small waterfall where the ocean surface water spilled into this chasm.  It ran just right where the god used to reside, and to make his life more luxurious, she warded off his place so centuries would pass and humans wouldn't find his home.  She also encouraged the growth of nocturnal plants that the river god helped her with, and then she let the water play with the rocks until stalagmites and stalactites hung from the ceiling and the walls were shimmering with beautiful colors.  All this happened within a year with her stealing away in the night to the god, and still, the way she made the rocks change so quickly, when truly, they morphed slowly with centuries, was a feat in itself.  

                Her mind rising from the blissful memories, Sakura snapped her head to the side as she cocked her head to listen for noise.  When meeting an eerie quietness, reassurance and determination welled up inside of her chest.  Gods may become normal after a while, but their varieties never cease to amaze her.

                Then steeling herself to meet another god, Sakura marched forward.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                The greeting he got when he slammed face-first down onto the ground was not what he had expected.

                There was an inhuman screech:  "MAAAAAASSTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"  And the emphasis on that was so outlandish and prolonged that Harry felt he was going to go deaf before he could even get up.

                In fact, he could not get up.  Someone had fallen on top of him and was hugging his waist so tightly that his senses were overpowered and dizzy.  For some reason, he had high doubts that Eriol would subject himself to such a shameless act.

                But then again… how was he to know?  Eriol seemed to be very flexible in what he does.

                "Master!" gasped the voice loudly, so near his ears that he had reason to believe that his eardrums were at the straining point of breakage.  The voice continued, "How did your hair become so dark?"

                Then she began tugging at his dark locks on the back of his head as Harry regained control of his wits.  He heard soft laughter in his mind, and _knew_ that Eriol was somewhere watching this with glee.  Whoever was on top of him was probably working for Eriol.  That itself was bad enough.

                The woman continued, taking a position of straddling his back and pulling at his hair.  "And since when did your hair become so messy?"

                Then she plucked at his clothes.  By then, Harry was becoming queasy.  She said very brightly and naively, "And what clothes you're wearing, master!  Has your fashion sense changed?"

                "_No_," Harry growled deep in his throat, loud enough for her to hear.  

                She just went, "Huh?  Master, are you alright?"

                Harry lifted his face from the ground and slowly turned his head ninety-degrees so his one eye could stare out at her.  His one green eye…

                "_I am not your master!_" he yelled.

                The woman with beautiful brown hair and brown eyes yelped and jumped off of him.  She staggered back with wide eyes.  "Master!" she cried.  "You've transformed!"

                Harry's jaws drop at the stupidity of the situation.

                Then Eriol's mental laughter burst forth into physical, heard-by-the-ears laughter as he shifted into view.  The woman instantly altered her gaze onto Eriol.  Then she yelled, "Master!  There you are!  Is he one of your shadow clones?"  She rudely pointed at Harry.

                Harry's vision tinged itself with red.

                "Now, Nakuru, we must hurry.  We haven't time to waste.  Is he free?"

                Nakuru seemed taken aback by how he avoided her question.  Slowly, the flat-chest woman with the slim figure and long brown hair reaching down the waist gave a feral grin.  She giggled under her breath, "Hai, hai, he is in the middle of preparing plans."

                "Oh?"  Eriol raised his eyebrows, interest perking him.

                She nodded and walked over towards the half an inch shorter boy.  She leaned forward and whispered into his ear vigorously.  Eriol nodded with a high regard for her words.

                However, Harry had a different impression as he watched her.  She seemed, to him, to be a child in the body of an adult, and she had extreme Eriol-like qualities.  The dark smile and giggle assured him of that.  As Harry watched them whisper conspiratorially, feeling a little left out, he began to let his eyes wander.  Astoundingly, they were in the middle of a deep black forest that made Harry wonder if they were in the Forbidden Forest.  However, the glimpse of a moonlit fortress-like castle glinted at him hiding behind the rows of trees and foliage.  As he pushed some leaves away, he saw a clearer view of the castle, standing plain with around three towers in view.

                Harry's shoulder was tapped twice, and he abruptly swirled around to meet Eriol's smiling face and Nakuru's smirk.  He narrowed his eyes at her and turned to Eriol when he said, "Harry, this is Nakuru, my moon guardian."

                She stuck out her hand genially with a loud, "Hi!"  

                "Hi…" he said warily.  Harry slowly took her handshake but was suddenly pulled into this frenzy and outrageous vertical motion of hands that rattled his entire body.

                "E-Er, hey!  Let go!" Harry shouted and pulled away roughly.  She was not fazed at all as she continued grinning as if she had won the grand prize.  Harry muttered reluctantly, "I'm Harry Po—"

                "I know who you are," she interrupted.  She reached forward and rubbed his head, mussing up his already messy black hair.  She laughingly whispered by his ear, "Eriol-san told me all about you so I know you're that wizard Harry Potter from the start."

                Harry's jaws dropped, and he lifted them to say something.

                But she continued, "I was just playing with you."  Her amusement was so apparent in her voice and sparkling eyes that Harry had to jerk away.  "What kind of sick joke—"

                Yet, the woman had released him, backed away, and was suddenly hidden in this swirling cocoon that Harry hadn't noticed at first.  Then he realized that the wind was blowing all around them and the cocoon.

                It was like that for several seconds before black wings erupted and the cocoon dispersed as the wind swiftly died out.  Then pale pink hair billowed out, followed by Nakuru's face with magenta-colored eyes.  She was in a completely new costume that had enough red and dark blue and black to indicate her devilish manner. 

                Harry was at a loss of words.

                The feel from Nakuru was intense and washed him over like the darkness.  He felt his body tense up, frigid with something close to fear and awe.  Then for some odd reason, Harry reflected upon Yue and imagined the two of them standing side by side.  Nakuru seemed to be the shadows and blackness of the night, while Yue was the white moonlight glow of the night.  Like total opposites born of the same moon.

                Moon…

                Harry glanced at Eriol, who had just nodded at Nakuru.  "Go, Ruby Moon.  Waste no more time."

                She nodded with a smirk, and before going, she winked at Harry enigmatically.  Then she spread her black wings with the red designs and took off through the trees with a mere rustle of leaves.

                Harry said dully, "Nakuru…  Ruby Moon…"

                "Hai," Eriol said, nodding appreciatively.  "They're one and the same.  She's my moon guardian, like how Yue is Sakura's."

                "You all have moon guardians?"

                "Oh, no.  Only those who feel like they need them."

                Harry's response was silence as he turned around and stared out at the castle, his shoulders slumped.  

                "Voldemort's in there?"

                "Yes," Eriol answered, looking at the castle as well.  "Ruby Moon has told me that he had taken over this place just recently.  It was formerly a school… called Durmstrang."

                Harry's eyes widened, and he shot Eriol a look.  "Durmstrang!"

                "Yes… why?  Do you know something about it?"  The look in Eriol's eyes and smile told Harry that the boy knew that he would know something about the place.

                Sometimes, Harry wondered why Eriol bothered to ask at all.

                If that was the way he was trying to pretend to be normal like others, then he wasn't going about it very well.

                "Yeah, I heard it's a school where they… _teach_ the Dark Arts."

                "Oh, and your _Ministry_ allows that?"

                Harry shrugged.  "Ask them.  Governments are always messed up so they'll give you an answer of a sort."

                Eriol laughed, but he stopped short in the middle as his head slowly swerved over towards the castle.  Harry looked over too, but he felt that he was searching for something that probably Eriol could only see.

                The sorcerer's voice was cryptic and primed.  "It's time.  Let's go."

                Harry still couldn't suppress a shudder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Sakura gasped in awe and horror.

                The stone phoenix towered over her like the fall of something once beautiful and shining with colors yet now dull with grey.  Its motionless state made Sakura do a recheck of her source.  This couldn't be the god.  No, this couldn't be…

                "Why… Who…" she started, but could not seem to finish.  The shock of at last meeting a true phoenix even a statue one took over.  (In the time she had spent in Dumbledore's office, she had not met the famed Fawkes that Harry told her about.)

                _Finally_, came the lovely whisper that drifted like an echoing breeze.  _The Mistress of the spirit cards, Sakura.  I have heard of your name spoken from other gods across the seven seas.  Spoken with fondness and affection, and such praise they give to your name and soul since they've met you.  You are generous… in letting me meet you as well._

"Iie, that's not true," Sakura forcefully shook her head.  "It's more an honor to be meeting the gods, let alone _you_, a Phoenix god."

                There was a rumble of delight.  _Of all the times I have lived through, I have never received a more sincere compliment than now!_

                Sakura reddened and tried to think of anything to say, but was speechless again.

                The phoenix said to her, _Would__ you allow me to touch your soul?_

                At this, Sakura gradually formed a smile.  Gods usually touched souls without anyone's consent, and it sometimes irked her.  However, to be asked was another thing in itself, and slowly but surely, Sakura allowed the probing phoenix's aura to touch hers and mingle for a second.

                _Nani__?!__  Doushita?!_  She asked herself.

                Sakura was reeling with a sudden surprise that was not her own, but the phoenix's.  The edges of Sakura's vision blackened, and her body would not respond anymore to her demands.  She felt herself crumple up, wondering what had happen.

                The phoenix's voice almost sounded frantic.  _What is this?  How could it…  No, don't sleep!  Don't sleep!_

_                DON'T SLEEP!_

Sakura fell into the clutches of sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                "Our time is drawing near," he whispered.  "How many of the students have you been able to gather without trouble?"

                "One hundred and twenty students.  The others were exterminated, my lord."

                "Good."  The Dark Lord's cool voice slid like oil down a slope.  "And Lucius?"

                "He's coping, my lord.  He has taken residence with Macnair," said the Death Eater softly.

                "And his son?"

                "He is in Hogwarts.  Flint has reported to me that he is going through a change after learning that his father had been caught through him.  However, he is slowly returning to normal."

                "What about his relations with Potter?"

                "The children are unsure," the masked figure stated bluntly.

                Appearing displeased, Voldemort gave a slight frown that made the man before him wince uncomfortably.  He said, "The boy has avoided me in the nights… using the Dreamless Sleep potion, I'm certain…"  

                He waved the Death Eater off.  "You are dismissed.  Gather more information before I call you in again."

                The Death Eater scrambled to his feet and left hastily through the door.  Yet he was too late, for Voldemort had already given his parting gift.  "_Crucio_."  Just to let the Death Eater remember who the master was while he writhed and screamed outside the door.

                He mused to himself in a low voice that one could not make out even when standing a breath's distance away.  Then he turned around towards the fire and reached into his pouch.  He threw a pinch of Floo Powder and called out, "Lestrange!"

                Her head materialized in the fire, and she looked at him dutifully.  "Yes, my lord, you called?"

                "Why, I did," Voldemort answered.  He then snapped at her, "The search.  Tell me, have you found anything on that boy?"

                "No, my lord, not a trace.  Even with such distinctive features that you've described, we've had a hard time locating his whereabouts."

                He narrowed his eyes.  "Nothing?"

                "Forgive me, my lord, for my incompetence."

                "Indeed," was his snarl.

                He gave her a piercing look before cutting the connection so quickly so that her agonized screams wouldn't deafen his ears as the one outside of his door was.  He scowled and tightened his hold on the arm of the chair.  Then he grew rigid as he saw a shadow flickering in the firelight that was not his own.

                The shadow spoke, 

                "The boy that you are searching for… would it be me?"

                "_You_."  Voldemort slowly turned around, his wand at the tip of his fingers.

                First he saw the boy he had been seeing for the past four years.  Not framed and glanced over by glasses, his green eyes lit eerily by the flickering glow of the fire.  Potter watched him calmly and void of any emotion.  He stood by the other smaller armchair that sat across from Voldemort's, but he was leaning against the golden staff.  It was the same staff Voldemort saw in the train, and Harry was still in possession of it when clearly it belonged to the other boy.

                The other boy departed from the shadows and emerged into the light, sitting in the armchair Potter was leaning on.  The glasses shone briefly, hiding his eyes, before the dark blue orbs came into full view.  He smiled enigmatically.

                "Greetings, Lord Voldemort.  We meet again."  Then as an afterthought, he added playfully, "I heard you have grown an obsession in finding me."  His smile reached to his eyes.

                To say Lord Voldemort was stunned would be as bad as insulting the gods.  No, Voldemort was not stunned.  He was _appalled_.  The shock and horror that struck him when he realized in all reality that Harry Potter and his twin was sitting in the same room with him.  They were young boys only, and yet here they were, as calm as can be.  Even more so, Voldemort wondered lividly how they had gotten past the security charms and the guards that he had so intricately placed with other high-ranking Death Eaters.

                "Yes, I wish to know your name," he said.  His outer exterior had been schooled into this placid mask while his interior ravaged with fury.

                "Names are sacred and must be kept hidden."  he seemed to have winked.  "If anything, sir, call me James."

                Knowing that the boy was playing with him, Voldemort's eyes flickered instantly towards Potter, and he found that Potter's right eyebrow was twitching.

                Voldemort sneered, "Since you are already in league with Potter, I believe my proposition will become null…  So state your purpose for coming here."

                'James' tossed his head back and outright laughed.  His laugh was so full of secrets, guile, and yet good intent that it baffled the Dark Lord.

                "I come in league with nobody.  I like to stand alone.  However, Potter is necessary for me to be able to talk to you."

                "Is that so?"  Inwardly, Voldemort briefly wondered if Potter was necessary for using magic against him as well.  He stored that possible information into the deep recesses of his brain.

                "Hmm…"  'James' looked at him frowning thoughtfully.  Then he burst back into his casual smile again.  "Why, Voldemort, there are so many ways to use magic against you _without_ Potter around.  Of course, he is helpful in allowing me direct attacks…"

                A sound shock shook Voldemort.  He was gripping his armchair so tightly that it was about to collapse under any more pressure.  On the back of his neck, Voldemort actually felt perspiration for the first time since.  His mind was undergoing the alarm stage in response to the awareness that this young boy before him was more dangerous than he ever could seem, and that this boy was capable of extremely advanced Legilimency.

                Maybe too advanced, seeming that he could almost literally read his mind.

                Voldemort was so tensed up about the boy that he didn't notice 'James' give an expression of surprise as he glanced over the Dark Lord's shoulder.

                "Oh my, there are visitors… that I deem… unwelcomed…?" 'James' raised a questioning glance at Voldemort.

                He roughly said in his breathy voice, "My subordinates."

                "Ah yes… I heard of them as well."  'James' crinkled up the corners of his eyes laughingly.  "But I don't wish for us to be interrupted."

                With that, a strong swirl of wind circled around the three of them.  The wind was made visible by the glowing blue light reaching over them and capturing them into this blue bubble.

                Voldemort had jumped from his chair with his wand pointing every which way.  He gave a complete turn to examine what had happened and found out that all around them was blueness.  He finally pointed his wand at 'James'.

                "_CRUCIO!_" was his reflexive spell.  However, he turned his wand at the last minute and instead of aiming at the boy, he aimed at the ever-so-unnaturally-silent Harry Potter.

                Harry looked over in surprise when the spell hit him.

                However, this probably was the first time, the spell had no effect.  Instead, the section the spell hit, a ripple of blue light appeared before dissolving away.  Harry just stood there, his surprise turned into a full-force glare.  He snatched out his wand and backed away in a pose ready to attack, his other hand on 'James' staff.

                "You're not getting away with that!" he shouted.  His eyes flared with hidden anger and hatred.

                Voldemort almost gave away a smile at his achievement in provoking Potter, even though the mystification of the ineffective Cruciatus chilled his bones.

                'James' had stood up and was watching Voldemort extremely closely.  He said sternly, his voice so deep and mature that it distorted his childish image, "Harry, this is my turn.  You had it for years and wasted them not asking the right questions.  So there won't be any battle as long as I'm standing between you two."

                Harry snapped at Eriol, "You could at least get on with it then, instead of playing around.  You know how I hate standing in front of him and not doing anything."  _Like last time_.

                'James's' serious face broke as he gave a warm smile.  "Of course, I do, but give me my turn.  Let me handle this."

                Voldemort drawled coldly, "You say you stand alone, now didn't you?  It seems otherwise."

                'James' chuckled.  "I know.  I _can_ be very misleading."

                Then his eyes darkened, a cold calmness spiraled all around him, in the form of blue fire.  Unfortunately, it was not that awesome green fire that the Dark Lord had witnessed that one night in Potter's dream.  However, this fire that enhanced the shadows around 'James's' features had a radiating power of its own.  One that made his spine tingle and skin shiver.

                "Now for my purpose in coming here," 'James' grandly stated.  His eyes, belaying the hidden energy and dark excitement, were so full of wickedness that it was almost in question how the bright, all-good Harry Potter had come to allege himself with him.

                'James' stared at him.  _Riddle, why do you fight?_

                Voldemort was nearly knocked over, and instead, he collapsed to his knees, holding onto his chair for support.  The boy's voice was so loud that it tore at his mind's innards and bled through his ears.  Voldemort's red eyes glared up at him, in his last attempt for gaining control.

                    The boy lowered his eyes down on his gasping form.   Without opening his mouth to speak, his voice resounded in his mind and ears.  _Live up to your name and answer!  What are you looking for?_

"I-I am…  I-am…" Voldemort gasped, such hate staring out of his gleaming red eyes.  His flat nostrils flaring with desperate breaths.  "—searching…"  

                Why is he answering him?  Why should he?  Voldemort tried to force his mouth to close and to halt his onslaught of words.  However, something compelled him to speak.  It was the boy's power… steeling him to speak… to move… to give in.

                Then something seemed to have kicked him in the gut, and the direction of his furious white, repulsive face was at Potter.  In reaction, Potter's eyes widened and he took a step back.

                Finally Voldemort screamed, "FOR THE POWER THAT _HE _STOLE!"    

                He fell forward, on all four limbs.  Numbness washed over him.

                _What power?_

Still in his bout of weakness, he responded, _I-I don't know…_

                Realizing the position he was in, the Dark Lord clenched his teeth and drew himself up until he stood towering over the two little boys.  He looked at 'James' and sent him the message, _But__ it was _**mine**_._

                "I see."

                Then 'James' disappeared.  He, Harry Potter, the blue bubble, and the blue power just vanished before Voldemort could make another move.

                When he blinked, all around him were Death Eaters, jumping in surprise.  One dared to say, "Master!  You came back!"

                He snarled at them, "You pathetic fools…"

                "_CRUCIO!_"

                He left the room with bodies screaming desperately after him.

                Never before, since Harry Potter, had Lord Voldemort felt so shaken.

                …and nearly defeated.

~*~

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Here are some answers to a few things you reviewers mentioned:

**Nakuru****:**  _(JMJV, Mad Hatter, pokey, h2omelonnqa, Fire Temptress, Blue-Dreamz)  If_ you laughed, I applaud you.  It was a bit of dramatic irony that I inserted… and hopefully it came across the right way… (O.o)  Anyways, her significance in becoming the DARK ANGEL won't be _crucial_ to the plot, but it would have its points to make.  I almost didn't even put her in and was about to just cut to the chase, but _Mad Hatter_'s wish (is it Jay's?) to have Ruby Moon made me rethink things, and I realized that it'd be extremely cool if I _did _gave her an essential part… especially for what I'm going to do in the next chapter… but let's not talk about that… (I have no idea when I can get THAT one written out…)

**Dumbledore and Sakura-the-rat**:  _(yamiyumetenshi, Mystical Magician)_   Let me explain as best as I can.  What Dumbledore saw was a rat acting very suspiciously _not_ like a rat.  Usually a rat freezes when it knows you see it, but for Sakura, she jumped straight off and gave herself away as not being ordinary.  Another thing, the silver paw that one or two of you mentioned…  That one I didn't consider when writing the scene, so maybe this excuse is a bit flimsy, but let's keep it for now:  Dumbledore don't need to see the paw because he already knows the rat is much too abnormal, _and_ he can't see the paw because throughout the entire time he was after it, the rat was on a major rush to get out of there.  Then he was overtaken with the idea that it _must_ be Wormtail that he loses sense of the possibility that it might not be.  On another note… yes, he's getting old.  Heh.

**Tomoyo**** Daidouji**:  _(Sachi-chan)  She_ will get her moment later on.  Right now, you have to take this 'Unknown Spell that Affects Sorcerers and Those Connected to Them' into consideration.  In other words, the spell is blinding her.  ^_^  So yes, she is as perceptive as ever, and she'll catch on but remember that she is hurt very deeply by Sakura's 'rejection'.

**Harry's Torture**:  (Eden's Echo, Mystical Magician)  The kid's going DOOOOWN!  Well, not really, but it's awesome when he yells.  In the fifth book, I loved the parts when Harry goes beserk and yells his little inner demons out.  To me, Eriol is the foil to Harry.  (You know, characters that make the opposite characters stand out, and the other way around.)  ^_^  One is tortured… one _does_ the torturing.

**Sirius**:  (sena robin fan)  Er… HE WILL COME………..  But I didn't really… er… give him… um… too important… ah… a part……….  O.o  But he does have a point to make as well as Ruby Moon…  Oh yeah, he's not gonna die!  I think.

Now, specifically to _lixa_, who brought up some good points that I'd like to address…

                First off, **Ron and Hermione**.  You are absolutely right.  They are almost like minor characters in here, only appearing when necessary for Harry to have a friend.  However, I am serious when I say they're going to come out into the open soon.  They are, in fact, very important  to me.  It's just that I have to finish dealing off with everyone else before Ron and Hermione start acting up.  (To me, they almost somewhat symbolize Tomoyo's and Sakura's relationship that isn't working.)

                **Harry is arrogant**.  ^_^  Woah there.  But yeah, I agree, he does act arrogantly sometimes which is, like you said, partially due to heredity and partially because of his belief in justice and righteousness, but I'm wondering how can he be arrogant when around the sorcerers?  Heh, well, Harry's going through a very rough time.

                **Syaoran**:  This is veeery important, and I'm glad you picked up on it.  Syaoran is NOT only for romance!  I put a lot of emphasis on his clan and yes, made major references to his father for a reason.  Er… well, _you'll see_.

**Hogwarts attack:**  (SS112488)  Attack on Hogwarts would be a very unwise move on Voldemort's part!  No, he'll be off to get everywhere else.

**OOCness****:  **(YamiSakura989)  In every chapter, I have to make some mention of this…  IS IT DRASTIC NOW?!  Right now, my main goal is to keep this as in-character as I can with, with the exception of Draco's and Harry's change-of-heart and the passage of time.

To _Mystical Magician_:  You HAVE to try and scan up the picture of Suppi and Kero one day.  Any day!  That would be just too neat for me to pass up.  PLEASE!

**Eriol**** versus Harry**:  (yamiyumetenshi, sena robin fan)  About them looking alike or not…  Let's just say that it's a matter of opinion.  Nothing more.  I personally thought they looked a little alike (probably only the glasses and dark hair), but were almost complete opposites (blue vs. green eyes, sneaky and evil laughter vs. blunt, honest-to-god, and happy laugh, and neat vs. messy)… which made them all the more similar… and well, you know, the natural train of thought.  I didn't think about the face thinness… but you know… Eriol's an anime/manga character.  I hardly see too many character with narrow faces.  So to convert Harry, I made him a LITTLE more like Eriol.

                And I agree with those of you who made a note on Eriol (ST88, Twilight Hues).  He's an ultimate mad genius who has a way of plotting everything for me.  (Ever read Artemis Fowl?  Have any of you ever wondered what'd happen if Eriol and Artemis Fowl face off?  Did someone already write a fanfiction on that?  I hope so.)

                Now, I'll be honest with all of you.  What really inspired me to do this story was basically surrounding Eriol Hiiragizawa and Harry Potter.

So I thank you all for reading this and commenting!  They were actually inspiring if you actually consider it because you made me think things over!  I hope you continue with me in the next chapters.

                Oh yeah, and keep guessing who the other half reincarnation is.  You're getting there.


	11. A Moonless Night

Excuse of the day : O.O When I started out with this chapter, I wrote myself into a corner. Words that shouldn't have come out, came out, and then it totally messed up with my timeline and threw me into a complete headache. Then there's the whole big problem called school, and _everyone_ knows school has lots of bad things that go along with it. So, everyone, please don't hurt me! I wrote the last half of this chapter from 8 this morning to 2 in the afternoon. Still the chapter came out pretty bad...

I can't really answer reviews here because something's going on and I COULDN'T UPLOAD THE FRIGGIN CHAPTER WITHOUT LOSING ¾ OF MY WORK! So I had to delete all my replies! Then when I DID, I have to go through it ALL OVER AGAIN in the QuickEdit to put in the scene breaks! sighs

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Return of the True Sorcerers**

**By Magicalfoci**

Chapter 11

A Moonless Night

He was not sure if he should be feeling this, but the feeling still welled up in him, despite the efforts of his conscience to push it back down. Every time he felt that he had reasoned enough with himself into a deep inner peace, it turned out that whenever his eyes caught sight of them, all his efforts went to waste. Their very sight made him boil.

Ron and Hermione were forcibly trying not to let their gazes wander over to him, lest they see his murderous eyes.

The murderous eyes filled with betrayal.

Betrayal that they are guilty of.

Cerulean blue eyes, shimmering with a strange inner light, peered down at him over half-moon spectacles. To that, Harry almost groaned and wanted to sink in his chair or at least get away from Dumbledore's office. Most of all, Harry wanted to just avoid Ron and Hermione for the rest of his life.

But of course, that thought was not rational, and he soon had to amend his mind's resolve.

He'll just have to ignore them until this ordeal is completely over.

"Harry…"

Harry wanted to just grunt an answer, since he wasn't in the mood to actually say anything coherent. Yet using all his willpower, Harry sat up straight and murmured (the most he could do right then), "Yes, Professor."

The old man's eyes were stern and every feature and wrinkle on his face were at sharp angles. What Harry noticed most was how still the headmaster was holding himself. So still that not even his clothes rustled and his lips moved. All that meant that Harry was ruined for sure.

And there Eriol was… silently grinning like the Cheshire Cat, and shrouded in his mist where he was only visible to Harry. Harry wondered if Eriol allowed him to see him just to taunt his hope for inner peace.

However, he didn't have time to ponder over Eriol's dark motives because Professor Dumbledore was quickly spouting sharp words at his way. It stung Harry, as much as he tried to deny it.

"Harry, this is no light matter."

Harry dumbly nodded. "I know."

Professor Dumbledore slightly relaxed. He said calmly, a bit softer than before, "Then would you tell us where you went two nights ago?"

Harry tried not to pull a face. He also tried not to glare at Hermione and Ron. Trust Ron to wake up in the middle of the night, stumble and fall on top of Harry's vacant bed and break Eriol's intangible illusion. Then that sent Ron into a horrific reaction of first yelling out that Harry disappeared then dizzily trying to wake up everyone. Syaoran, who had just returned, managed to knock him out, while everyone else figured Ron was sleepwalking. After all, it was not too long ago in September that Ron had done the same thing in the morning when finding Harry's bed empty.

However, even if Syaoran had managed to knock Ron out before he caused anymore ruckus, Ron still retained the memory of seeing Harry's empty bed. Even though it was slightly hazy whether it was just a weird dream or not, Ron didn't waste any time asking Harry about it. But the boy-who-lived already had a plausible answer at hand; meaning, who would dare deny someone a midnight snack, especially when house elves were so willing?

However, Ron just had to mention this to Hermione the next day, and being the shrewd person she was, she took some time-out for that day to think this over—even though it irritated the two boys to no end at how she was completely taking it the wrong way. But with their efforts failed and the day after, she had not hesitated in telling Professor Dumbledore about Harry's little escapade.

Why?

Because after putting two and two together, it was learned that Harry did not take the Dreamless Sleep potion because if he had, he would be knocked out for the entire night—no restless waking from hunger cravings. Then because he didn't take the potion, it was most likely that he had some evil dream of meeting up with Voldemort, and since he was taking the potion for the sole purpose of avoiding Voldemort, there was the question of _why_ he didn't take the potion in the first place.

Now sitting here in Professor Dumbledore's office, Harry felt very trapped and very betrayed.

_I guess I must start working on more corporeal illusions…_

Harry's irate mind snapped, _Would you shut it!_

_Well since you put it so politely… why of course! _Eriol clasped his hands together mockingly. _Your wish is my command!_

Harry had a sudden urge to stand up and curse Eriol with an Unforgivable—if just to see if it would have any effect.

"Harry…" His name came along with a threatening undertone. Harry discreetly returned his gaze back towards Professor Dumbledore.

Oh yeah, the question. He had to answer that question. Now give him another minute to think up a good answer…

Professor Dumbledore turned his head towards Hermione and Ron. He said to them, "You two may return to lunch. Thank you for informing me of this."

They bleakly nodded, avoiding eye contact with Harry, who had blanked out his mind and had returned to all out glaring at them. He glared at them until their last footsteps were unheard and the closed door became uninteresting. Scowling, Harry returned his gaze back to Professor Dumbledore.

"If I said I forgot the potion and I _was_ hungry that night, who would believe me now that _they_ don't!"

Professor Dumbledore smiled. "Would you care to bring up an elf to prove that you went to the kitchens? One that is _not_ Dobby?"

Harry gulped. His eyes widened as he stared at his professor. "Um…"

"Where did you go that night, Harry Potter?"

"I went… er… I went…"

_Could you at least help me! You _did_ come up with the entire plan…_ Harry wasn't looking over at that one corner of the room, but he knew that his twin could hear just the same.

Eriol firmly shook his head, his mouth clamped shut.

Sighing, Harry said, _You could talk now, you know…_

The other boy sighed and still shook his head. _No, it's not that, Harry. It's that I can't help you. Your headmaster is strong. If I try anything now, he'll notice for sure. And anyways, I enjoy your stress. _He grinned one last time… and vanished.

The blue-haired sorcerer left the stark raving mad wizard right before a dangerously large fit could ensue. And Harry never had a good control over his temper. In fact, he was now replaying a few ugly scenarios in his head on what he should do. So far, the best idea he had come up with was to jump over Professor Dumbledore's desk and strangle the headmaster while yelling, "BELIEVE ME, DAMMIT! BELIEVE ME!"

But alas, no, Harry's angered instincts now told him to beat the hell out of Eriol and anything resembling Eriol. Briefly, Harry wondered if he should avoid a mirror.

"I have something quite interesting to tell you, Harry Potter," Professor Dumbledore said pleasantly to the white-faced Harry. Harry could only nod. If he opened his mouth, only cursing would be coherent.

"I am sure you have guessed about Professor Snape's position in the Dark and Light forces."

"He's a spy," Harry deadpanned. Why was this feeling of dread creeping up on him?

"Indeed, he is, Harry. For the past few months, I have been receiving noteworthy information from him regarding Voldemort after he had to go back to serve him."

Harry grunted.

"There was a strange occurrence two nights ago about Voldemort, and after Professor Snape informed me of this, he then told me a very strange tale…"

"I bet he did," murmured Harry. He did not need to be a psychic-Sakura to know where this was leading to. Now if only he had Eriol's vanishing ability… or at least Syaoran's cold glare that could stop people from talking…

But nooo… He was Harry Potter, a scrawny wizard with incomparable brain damage, and a highly advanced wizard cross-examining him… No, not cross-examining, more like psychologically-analyzing him… At this point, Harry thought it best not to brood anymore lest his temper flare up to its peak where control becomes less of an action and more of just a word.

Professor Dumbledore never stopped speaking. He slowly and calmly told Harry his story. "It seems that this summer, on the day when Voldemort took over the Magical British Express train, of all the people he had killed on it, two boys seemed to have outwitted him. How? Professor Snape told me that Voldemort would not say, except that they were to be on the lookout for one of the two boys. Extraordinarily, he believed that one of the boys was Harry Potter, and the other boy looked so uncannily like him as well."

The headmaster's blue eyes bore down into him. Harry squirmed.

He finished, "Except that the other boy had very strange magic."

Professor Dumbledore's long fingers picked up a piece of paper, and he held it up for Harry to see. On it was a drawing of…

"A staff. Voldemort had claimed that this boy used this staff against him, and that the Death Eaters were to search for him and this staff as if their life depended on them."

Harry noted how very realistic and accurate the sketch was, and he dimly figured that Voldemort must have some sort of photographic memory. Other than that, Harry's mind was nearly blank except for one word, _Damn._

"Were you there, Harry, like Voldemort claimed that you were?"

He should lie. He should just say 'No'. He should make up this big long story. He should call Voldemort mad and hallucinating. He should _really_ lie.

"Yes."

In the dark den of his mind, he thought, _What's the point in lying when he already knows the answer?_ Which is all very true once you looked into Dumbledore's knowing gaze. He was merely trying to persuade Harry into truthfully admitting it, and there! He had done so. Harry wondered now what was to come of this.

Maybe he should have said 'No' just to put up a huge fuss and not have to answer any other questions.

In fact, he _will!_

"Yes, Voldemort's gone mad. It must be some plan of his because I was at Diagon Alley the whole day."

Maybe that was not the way to go about it, but Harry didn't care. He just needed to lure the subject away from Eriol and just go into a whole debate over the truth and honesty. Yes, it was very unlike him, but when dealing with sorcerers, many things are bound to be unlike him (Not to mention brain cancer, but time will delve into that later, years later).

On the other hand, Professor Dumbledore's eternal patience was not to be underestimated. He merely gave a smile to Harry and continued, "Three nights ago, Professor Snape reported that Voldemort has claimed to have met the two boys again. This time it was within their fortress, and it seemed that the two boys have managed to rile up the Dark Lord once more."

Harry, no longer caring about what was being said, just nodded continuously. "Right, right… must really be one of his master plans." Inwardly, Harry knew that he was the worst liar in the entire world.

Professor Dumbledore's skeptical, even amused, gaze just proved that.

"I do believe I know a lie when I hear one…" he said lightly. "Although as amused as I am and as uncaring as you try to be, this is quite the serious matter."

Harry muttered, "Not when it's all some trick story…"

"Now what reason would Voldemort have to devise a story for his Death Eaters?"

"So a spy could catch on to the story and be tricked and make everyone worried about two little boys," Harry answered quickly, picking up the first things that came to his head.

_Must. Get. Out. Of. Here._

"Do you truly believe Voldemort would resort to such demeaning methods?" the headmaster asked quietly.

"You'll never know how one can change after being a spirit for thirteen years…"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at Harry's curt response. Then he asked out of the blue, "What did you dream three nights ago? You did not take the Dreamless Sleep potion, so surely you must have met with him…?"

"I uh… um… I talked… with him? And…" There was one thing about making up lies and answers and responses and stories, but when Harry was forced to make up a lie about meeting with Lord Voldemort, it was an entirely different ordeal. For one, when trying to make up a story like that, the only things that would come across his mind would be the _real_ meetings he and Eriol had with Voldemort, and he knew for sure that he could not tell Professor Dumbledore that story or even another version of it because there would be countless gaping holes within it.

Another thing was that Harry had no idea what he and Voldemort could possibly talk about without a fight and without a number of threats, taunts, laughter from Voldemort, and lots of yelling on his part.

So with a burst of raw instincts, Harry jumped to his feet and nearly shouted at his headmaster, "Stop kidding, Professor! You know the story and you believe it, so why you have to question me about it! And I _can't _tell you anything, so don't expect much more than stories and more stories!"

Oh what a tangled web we weave…

"I'm sorry Professor, but this is something I can't tell you."

Harry walked over to the door. However, he stopped when he just had his hand on the knob. He looked back at Professor Dumbledore. His green eyes, blazing with unfathomable depths, stared into the old wizard's shocked eyes.

"But I can tell you one thing, Professor," Harry said softly. He looked away and opened the door.

"Don't worry about me. I'm perfectly safe."

Harry left Dumbledore's office and closed the door behind him. He heaved out a huge sigh before deciding to skip the remainder of lunch and just heading off to class.

This was probably Harry's only truthful words, but just as well, it was his biggest lie.

Because from what Harry knew, sorcerers thrived in battle.

* * *

_Harry._

_Tomoyo._

_Draco._

_Meiling._

_Harry._

_Tomoyo._

_Draco._

_Meiling._

_Round and round again, her eyes passed over them, avoiding their wide open eyes. Over and over again, their faces burst out at her._

_Harry._

_Tomoyo._

_Draco._

_Meiling._

_Harry…_

_ Just seeing them hang lifelessly on thin strands of silvery thread, frozen in ice, and of all things, looking like sacrifices... Hanging there, hanging for all the world to see… or maybe only her._

_Tomoyo._

_Draco._

_Meiling._

_Harry._

_Tomoyo…_

_Seeing them._

_It was like seeing the dead._

_Trapped in this endless entanglement of a spider's web._

_But where was the spider?_

_Draco._

_Meiling._

_Harry._

_Tomoyo._

_Draco._

_Meiling._

_Harry…_

_ "They're beautiful." Her voice… It was speaking. Whispering such oddly placed words._

_ They are truly beautiful… if she covered those eyes._

_ "They scare me."_

_ "Those eyes scare me."_

_Why did the spider do this?_

_ "The whole web has the fates of the world's population."_

_ She calmly watched the speaker walk out from behind and stand besides her. His golden eyes lazily raking over the bodies and his expression was one of ease. How long he had been watching, she did not know. _

_ His lips moved. "Maybe he controls the fate of all," was the whisper. Then he strode forward until he was before her, blocking her view of the web. He seemed to be looking at her. She did not know for sure._

_ She felt his cold hands slide down her arms and touch her hands. He pulled up one of her hands that clutched the star staff unknowingly. She looked away from his eyes and at her staff._

_Her senses became numb._

_ "Why…" she breathed._

_ Spider threads had wrapped her beautiful golden star tightly. It bounded it until only glimmers of gold shone through. The loose ends of the threads were streaking out every which way. She tugged at her staff._

_ Something rustled and the figures behind Syaoran moved._

_Eyes wide and mind suddenly frightfully empty, she tugged at her staff._

_The bodies hanging on the web jerked._

_ "Syao—Syao—" she started in a stammering voice._

_ His eyes had slowly opened until the gold just glared at her. He watched her with such fierceness and intensity. He stepped back, which only revealed that he was holding his sword, silver reflecting strongly in the light. He lifted his sword._

_ "N-Nani?" Her eyes rapidly flickered from her bounded up staff to his sword._

_ He stared at her, indifference and emptiness now reigning in his expression. He leaned forward that the sword's tip touched her chest. Then his free arm found its way around her back. His face's profile suddenly found the side of her face. And his lips unexpectedly touched her earlobe._

_ "A hollow corpse."_

_ She felt metal tear at her skin and slide through her innards. Then warmness enveloped the suddenly cold skin surrounding the tear. A warmness that trickled slowly down._

_ "Naze…?" was her fading whisper._

_ He answered, "Because…" Dimly, Sakura saw the many threads that tightly wound her star start to come loose. They snapped apart, with the ends tinged with red._

_ "Because," he whispered again. His voice so calm and steady. Both of them, she and Syaoran, looked so calm in this dreamscape. The knowledge of her blood dripping onto the sand didn't deter their placidness._

_ He whispered, "Because **the spider is in you.**"_

_Harry._

_Tomoyo._

_Draco._

_Meiling._

Her eyes snapped open. Her mind was screaming with pain, and her mouth was open in a silent shout. Then as quickly as it came, her face reverted into something passive and indifferent. However, the way she held her body tight and tense was the dead giveaway.

Slowly, she lifted her eyes from within the shadows of her bangs. From there, her gaze fell upon the dog. That dog dared to touch her, to lick her face, in order to wake her up. On another plane, she wondered what the dog had felt when he touched her. Did he feel that sharp intense pain that jolted her out of her dream? Or did he feel what she had come to realize others felt-- the pain and pleasure of sweet power?

After all, even Sakura could tell without her magical senses that this big black and shaggy dog was not just a dog.

It was another wizard, but she could not help her awe and curiosity as she looked at this wizard's curious, elaborate, and amazingly realistic disguise. Sure, she can transform into all different kinds of animals thanks to her cards, but there was something decidedly different about the way this wizard did so.

However, she had no time to waste her time sitting here staring at the dog, who was, in turn, staring back at her. Slowly, she pushed herself off the damp grass and looked around her, squinting in the face of a bright noon sun. From a second of observation, she confirmed that she was in the outskirts of the forest. How she got there was the guess that the phoenix god probably moved her there.

The phoenix probably didn't want her to be caught amidst the wizards, and so she was moved out here to make it less suspicious. However, Sakura had a strange feeling that being caught out here was just as suspicious.

Especially if a wizard dog was here.

Remembering his presence, Sakura made to smile at the dog and pat it, but she cringed at the very notion. Therefore she settled on a smile and proceeded to walk towards the castle. Annoyingly, the dog trotted right after her. Sakura then had to walk extremely slowly in order to think up a plan to get rid of the dog so she could get away.

A glimpse of silver.

Sakura saw Yue in the trees out of the corner of her eyes. He was watching her, aware of the hound, and awaiting orders. She briefly shook her head. No, he would do no good in this situation. He'd be an intruder the second he was seen. Therefore, he sat there, watching through the leaves, ready to swoop down on the dog if he made a move to attack her.

Thus she continued forward, but at every few steps, she would turn around to look back curiously at the large black hound. It would then just yap at her and wag its tail enthusiastically. Sakura had a hard time telling whether that was faked enthusiasm or a sincere one, especially since the wizard was in an animal form. This continued until she was strolling under one of the school's roofed walkways that were defined by the stone pillars and low wall.

Suddenly she was struck by panic. What day was today? Were there classes now? Was the dog curious as to why she didn't have the school uniform on? Sakura looked frantically around her for the first time. What caught her notice first was that she _was_ in the school's uniform; for some unfathomable reason, the phoenix must have thought ahead enough to give her the clothes.

But now what?

The only thing Sakura could think of was to run into the building and try to get as lost as she could until the wizard-dog decided not to bother going after her.

Her muscles tensed as she readied herself to sprint. She felt the dog behind her sit down, watching her as curiously as she regarded him. That was when she took off—

"Sakura!" A voice called out.

Sakura tripped over herself and tumbled onto the ground. Groaning softly, she picked herself up and looked over. A slight smile formed on her face when she saw the boy slowly striding over. Of all the people she could have expected to save her from this humiliating situation, like Eriol, Syaoran, Kero, Yue, even Harry, it was Draco who came. A lazy smile stretched across his pale face, loose strands of whitish-blond hair brushing across his brow, and the ultimately at ease stance he posed in depicted his character very mysteriously. In fact, right now, Sakura considered him popping out of nowhere as the very essence of mystery. It was extremely coincidental, but who was she to question good luck? And right now, her entire attention was divided between him and the dog. She didn't bother to question anything else as she desperately thought up of a way to get out of this. Strangely, her mind was blank.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" he asked. Sakura lowered her head, as a form of a nod.

His smile changed to a smirk. "Did you fall asleep looking at the trees and clouds again?"

Sakura couldn't help but grin. Alright, _what_ was going on! Well, whatever was going on, she was glad she didn't have to take control of the situation or explain herself. She wasn't actually feeling up to the challenge today.

"Thought so," Draco muttered, shaking his head.

_Ano… Malfoy?_ Was her tentative call.

Faintly she heard his reply, _Come on. Let's ditch that dog._

He politely took her hand and pulled her along with him. He hissed to her, "Let's get going. Li and Potter are worried as hell about you."

_Hoe…_

She nodded and followed him in a daze, her eyes not really focused on anything particular. She looked behind her once and saw that the dog had trotted away in a different direction. Surprised, she noticed how it resolutely went inside the castle. _What a strange wizard… Is he the school's bodyguard?_

However, when they were skipping up the stairs, Sakura pulled her hand free of his grasp and collapsed to her knees. Her breathing was haggard. Her mind was whirling. The walls and pictures seemed to spin around her. The stairs seemed like a mountain for her to climb. She felt so infinitely small in this twirling galaxy of colors. Darkness streaked her vision.

"I can't focus," she whispered when he knelt besides her. She looked into his gray-blue eyes and murmured, "I'm so… tired…" With that, she fell forward into Draco's arms.

Draco blinked. Then he suddenly scowled. "She must've been awake for ten minutes at most!"

_Damn, now I'm going to have to drag her up there. Where's that brat Li when you need him?_

Draco glared at the girl.

Suddenly he was given an answer.

_Did you just call me a BRAT!_

* * *

Outside of Dumbledore's office, Harry stomped down the corridors, glaring at anybody who dared look at him. He was in a foul mood after that ordeal. He was almost ready to do anything to release all this pent-up energy swirling in a rampage within him.

Then he stopped as a thought passed him by, _I should go see Sakura._

The last few days while Sakura had been sleeping on the grass, shrouded in another plane of reality, he, Syaoran, and Draco visited her on different times to check up on her. Logically, only Syaoran was able to break into that second plane where she was hidden, but with Yue's help, Draco and Harry were able, too. Meiling sensibly went along whenever Draco left, and Eriol probably came when no one else was around. However, none of them could really wake her up and none of them could get close enough to her to do so. It was as if there was a force field erected around her, keeping others from disturbing her comatose state.

Harry still went, even if just to regain a peaceful state of mind. Sakura's very presence had that effect on him; it gave him a sense of peace. Especially after a chaotic night with Eriol and Voldemort, Harry had been going to visit her more often than what was necessary. For some reason, it disturbed Harry somewhere in his mind how vulnerable and frantic the almighty and great Dark Lord looked that night. He was literally _cowering_ under Eriol _and _Harry. In addition to this, that night when Harry had witnessed Eriol and Voldemort converse, he felt a strange sense of partnership and confidence with Eriol when they looked down on Voldemort. He wasn't a mere spectator at all because, the moment he looked into Voldemort's eyes, Voldemort barraged into his mind, breaking through his scar. Harry had felt the hurt, but said nothing, and the two of them fought from mind to mind, while Eriol, through the contact Harry had with his staff, slowly diminished Voldemort's power. There were two clashes that night, and Voldemort had to fight both of them, while they did their own part and weakened him.

It was like they were all part of some endless circle.

"Harry…"

He snapped out of his thoughts, and looked in wonderment. Before him, he found, were his friends, standing there as if they have been waiting all that time. He noted how Ron and Hermione gave uncertain looks at each other. Then their eyes teamed up and gave him one double-sized, humongous, most pitiful expression. It nearly threw Harry off a few feet.

"We're sorry, Harry. We were just worried…" Hermione pleaded.

Ron didn't say anything because, truthfully, it wasn't him who told Dumbledore. He just slipped it to Hermione, being as unserious a situation he thought it was. Therefore, he wasn't all too sorry, just more worried about what happened. Hermione, however, did not let him go on that. She elbowed him and gave him a demanding look.

"Uh, right," he said, casually shrugging. He looked at Harry's hair to avoid Hermione's glare and Harry's unusually blank expression.

Suddenly Harry smiled like a fool. "Who cares about that. He's going to find out anyways." He gave a look at Ron. "Now… I challenge you to a chess match!"

"Huh?" Ron spurted dumbly.

"Um…" Hermione rubbed the back of her neck, wide-eyed.

Harry really was becoming an enigma.

"Well?" demanded Harry.

Hermione finally decided to smile. Harry really must not care too much. In fact, he might've been playing with them all along. She nodded and turned to Ron. "Ron, we're going to challenge you."

"Uh…?" Ron was still lost. He began scratching his red hair. "Okay?"

Harry unexpectedly stepped back, his eyes becoming distant. "On second thought…" Those green eyes snapped into focus and darted to them before looking away. "You start playing first, Hermione… I just remembered something…"

He then started running down the hall with Hermione and Ron looking at his back. Ron shouted, "Harry, wait!"

Harry looked back and called, "You and Hermione go on first. I'll be back and we'll knock you down. Just you wait, Ron! You're going to lose!" He flashed them a grin before disappearing around a corner.

Hermione let out a breath. "That was really quick of him… It must be the thing he's hiding from us."

Ron shrugged and just said, "Harry's gone mad." He, for one, decided not to be nosy.

He just decided that his best friend is insane.

* * *

She was being carried. In warm arms, to be exact. Warm, welcomed arms that she did not put up a struggle when she woke up. Instead, she slowly opened her eyes and saw the hazy outline of his neck and chin.

He was talking to someone.

She tried to shift the position of her head so she could see that someone. However, just as she did, the boy's head snapped down and caught her slowly opening eyes.

"Sakura, daijoubu?" he asked.

She rubbed her eyes and nodded slowly. "Hai…" At first she didn't want to move from her position, but then, she realized embarrassedly that it might cause unneeded teasing later. Therefore, she struggled to place her two feet onto the ground. He gradually helped her stand, but vaguely, Sakura noted how she still had to lean on him for support.

Sakura looked up, blinking blearily, and met the gray-blue eyes of Draco Malfoy staring back at her. He was in a long green robe and his knees, elbows, and hands were all geared up for some sport. In one hand, which was the answer to Sakura's questioning look, was a lavishly made broom. It was the type of broom she remembered from the Quidditch store in Diagon Alley.

"You're going to your tryouts now, Malfoy? Oi, that means I have time to try out for whatever position you wanted me to be in, ne?" she croaked from a voice box that had been lazily resting for a long time.

"No," Draco said slowly, giving her a strange look. "I got back from afternoon practice. Tryouts were _three days_ ago. You. Missed. It." In addition, he had been wearing this earlier when he found her. It was just a bit strange at how late her comment came. She really must have been out of it.

"Oh…" Sakura looked down, a guilty-ridden look on her face. "I'm sorry…" Inwardly, she was horrified at how she had wasted entire three days sleeping off some stupid dream. Then after waking up for a few minutes, she had to faint again! Sakura blinked. Now that she thought about it, her head felt much clearer now, maybe a little more goofy, but certainly clearer. Feeling a green aura reflect annoyance, her attention snapped back to the conversation.

"Malfoy, forget about it. She was busy," Syaoran said in an agitated voice. The way his eyes kept sliding over to her made Sakura knew that she was bound to undergo some questioning.

Draco gave a scowl and said darkly, "Crabbe and Goyle got in." Indeed, there was even evidence to prove that. If she looked close enough, Sakura could see the hand that he was so casually hiding in his pockets was really bandaged quite thickly. Well no time for curiosity…

"Congratulations," Syaoran deadpanned.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Syaoran reached out and grabbed Sakura's arm firmly. She had tried to flee from him the second before.

"Sakura," he said, his voice going hard. "I'm not letting you go until you talk."

Draco looked on, amused, forgetting his irritation towards the Chinese boy. He leaned against a pillar and watched the two curiously, wondering whom had Sakura met who would detain her from going to the tryouts and put her to sleep for three days. He decided he'll put off changing until Syaoran got Sakura to spill. After all, he found the entire situation creepy, especially how they all checked on her every hour of the day and watched her sleep… and sleep… _and sleep_… Yeah, he'll just stay here for now, just to get some answers.

Until, "Malfoy, please leave." Even with the word 'please' in it, the way Syaoran said it was downright offensive, as if Draco didn't matter at all. That was one of the reasons Draco's one hand tightened its grip on the broom and the other balled into a fist.

"I believe a little courtesy and respect is to be called for," Draco said, his head going into the first stage of complete annoyance. With all the self-control he had, he folded his arms and leaned against the wall as nonchalantly as he could.

Syaoran leveled a glare on Draco, sending a threat without words.

In an instant, the Slytherin left with no more than a downcast huff.

Once Draco was out of sight, Sakura could feel her muscles tightening and cringing in anticipation. She stole a glance at Syaoran's face. To her dismay, the expression was callous, and she braced herself for the oncoming attack.

"Sakura…" he said, turning to her.

Sakura blanched and whispered to herself, "Hoe…" The dream where Syaoran literally stabbed her in the guts replayed over and over in her mind. For some reason, it didn't affect her view of him still. She knew he would never hurt her, despite the contradicting dream. Right now, however, she had some doubts.

"So… what happened while I was out?" she squeaked, looking at the stone ground.

Surprisingly, he answered, "The phoenix put you out there but on the second plane so no one would come across you. We weren't allowed to go near you, nor could we because of that shield, until you finished the dream. If we did try to force our way through, we would have hurt you. So we waited until you woke up."

"Which took three days," she added glumly. She then looked at her hands.

"And how come I look like myself? I thought I already sent out the Change Card for me and Meiling…" Sakura looked at Syaoran bemusedly.

"Another of the god's work. You were put in an illusion the entire time. You're still in the illusion until you dispel it."

"Hoe… so much trouble I caused. And I slept for three days which makes it all worse…"

Syaoran's eyes pierced her. "I do have a question, though."

Sakura looked up inquisitively.

"How long were you avoiding the phoenix god? And why?"

Huh?

She was dumbfounded. Not only did his expression betray nothing, but his voice was suddenly very firm and cold. In addition, his question was difficult to answer because she herself was confused by her instinctive reaction to the phoenix. All along since she had stepped foot into Hogwarts, she had known a god was watching the place. The only reason she was able to detect this immediately without further inspection, whereas Syaoran and Eriol had to meet it in surprise, was because of her earlier dealings with gods and her familiarity with them.

Yet knowing that the god was there, why didn't she go and meet it right away? Why did it take a messenger god to drag her there to meet it? She hadn't known it was a phoenix, if that counts, and she did know it was a minor god. However, did that really affect her actions?

Sakura swallowed hard. "I don't know. I just… followed… my instincts. Something told me that it wasn't time for me yet."

She dared a peek at his face after staring at the ground for a long minute. To her surprise, he was frowning softly, concern showing in his eyes.

"And how many times have you had that dream now?"

Sakura stepped back, stunned. The vision of Syaoran stabbing her relived itself across her eyes again and again. Did he see it? Did she say anything out loud? Did he know?

Syaoran turned his head until she only saw his profile. He nudged her hand wordlessly, and the two of them automatically began walking down the hallway.

"Tell me," he said softly and almost conversationally. "Who appeared on your web?"

Sakura opened her mouth to tell him and was just about to say it, but suddenly it hit her. '…_Your web.' My web,_ she thought to herself.My_ web._

**The spider is in you.**

It was like something had punched her so deeply inside that she was forced to step back. "M-My w-web?" she croaked, not able to think of anything else.

Instantly, those amber eyes widened in astonishment. Quickly, Syaoran amended, "No! I don't mean that! I don't mean that you're the one that put them there. I mean the web in _your dream_."

"My dream…" Sakura slowly grasped onto the threads that kept her together. She pulled the threads around her, reminding herself that she was in reality, the present, and not a dream, not a prophetic dream.

Dimly and passively, she saw Syaoran look at her in awe and worry. It must have been his reaction to her drawing her aura into fine coils and binding herself with them. It was a protection method only few sorcerers can do, himself included.

"All of them were in there," Sakura said bluntly. She looked up at his face. "Harry, Tomoyo, Draco, Meiling." Her voice came like a mechanical chant, spilling forth from her lips. She whispered to herself again, "Harry, Tomoyo, Draco, Meiling…"

"Sakura…" Syaoran said grimly. Dread writing itself across his entire body as he grew rigid and tense. "Sakura, you need some sleep."

Sakura blinked. "I'll just dream it again."

"No, you won't. Not if I'm there."

He grabbed her wrist roughly without warning and pulled her into an uncomfortably suffocating embrace. Yet steadily, he felt her tense and sweating body loosen itself. Soon she fell limp in his arms. He slackened his grip on her, and on his face was a look of resignation.

Syaoran looked down at her figure, and saw that her face was now the epitome of relaxation. In that brief moment, he went over his thoughts, gathering them close and sorted through his evidence. Sakura gave a nervous reaction to him saying 'your web of fate'. Then she had called Malfoy by his first name, as everyone else. In fact, she had repeated their names over again under her breath. Her voice had this dull chanting ring to it when she did so. Next, her face was uncharacteristically strange as if she was suffering the aftereffects of shock. And last of all, she did not defend herself at his surprise attack.

The haunting dream has severely affected her.

"What happened to her?" a voice cried out in the long empty hallway.

Syaoran turned towards the source of the voice and saw green eyes staring at him. In accompaniment was dark ruffled hair hanging over a red headband. Harry's eyes focused on Sakura's limp form, and he glanced at Syaoran with a questioning eyebrow.

The Chinese Sorcerer had to smirk. Harry seemed so changed from one night. Maybe witnessing one of Eriol's torture ceremonies, even though it was a very low-ranked torture (meaning it was the weakest form), had shoved Harry into a new light of things. Maybe even perhaps gave him hope.

Syaoran bluntly and vaguely told him, "The dream is affecting her, but let's not talk about it here."

"But still, you can't bring her around here… Meiling's just upstairs in the Great Hall."

"Indeed," said a newcomer.

Calmly, Syaoran glanced at Eriol who appeared right next to Harry. Side by side, the two looked incredible. But he, Syaoran, was not one to comment on that. After all, look-alikes of demented reincarnations are not for the reasonable and sound mind.

Eriol offered a hand and said, "Let me bring her back to my house. Yue will be there to take care of her."

Albeit a bit reluctant and skeptical, Syaoran ended up picking up Sakura and lowering her weight into Eriol's arms. He inwardly disliked the sight of Eriol carrying Sakura so tenderly in his arms, but once Eriol disappeared in a haze, Syaoran admitted to himself that Eriol was more trustworthy than he could ever be credited for.

It was a thought he would never ever voice.

Harry blinked at Syaoran and randomly said, "Are you any good at chess?"

After seeing a pale half-dead Sakura be taken away by the most despised force of nature (Eriol Hiiragizawa), Syaoran could only sputter at Harry, "_W-What!_"

* * *

Ron's eyebrow twitched. "Give it up, Hermione," he said, irritated. "I know all the tricks in that book."

Hermione glared at him and said, "Oh really. For someone who think books are the source of all evil, how can I believe that you actually went through this entire book?" _I'll find something for sure_. She quickly flipped through the pages, read for a few seconds, and then barked an order to one of her chess pieces.

"Hermione, you're too off. You're paying more attention to the book than to the game."

She could only give a poisonous look, and deep inside she was denying every possible idea that she was finally losing her cool while Ron had maintained a composed, even mature disposition.

Ron sighed and said exasperatedly, "I'm playing someone else."

"Wait!" she cried. "I'm not even finished yet!" She jumped off and jerked abruptly to meet his tall gaze.

Ron gestured towards the board.

She looked down at it.

"Sorry, Hermione," Ron said, looking as unforgiving as ever. She threw the book down in exasperation. Why can't she ever beat him? Not her and Harry teamed up even! And she never lost like this. Never…

Huffing, Hermione acquiesced to reality at last. She muttered, "I'm going to do my homework."

Before he could comment on that, she snapped at him, "And you better do it too!"

Ron gave a shocked look and held up his hands as a way to ward off her temper. Then to this shock, Hermione laughed outright. She took his hand and shook it in a congratulating manner. "Ron, I knew you got something in that thick brain of yours. I just never knew it was this good!"

Ron blushed and said, "Aw, thanks, Herm- _hey wait_, did you say I had a thick brain!" His ears went red.

"It was a compliment, Ron," said their best friend, coming in. Harry swatted Ron on the back and sighed. "No one takes anything as a compliment anymore."

Ron argued, "How could it be one? She said I had a thick brain!"

Harry fumed and racked his head for a way to explain it. Hermione beat him to it, but on her face was an expression of purest vexation. "Ron," she began. "I admitted that I was WRONG in thinking that you were thick-brained." But now she was having doubts in her correctness.

"Oh!" Ron blinked in surprised, immediately mollified. He then grinned. "Why didn't you tell me that sooner?"

Hermione let out a cry of exasperation and said furiously, "I'm not playing chess against you anymore!"

"But I haven't reached the peak of my winning streak yet…" Ron moaned as he counted off the number of times he had won against her and others. So far it added up to twenty over the past few weeks… Ten were from Hermione and Harry and five were from the twins. All in all, Ron was doing exceptionally well; he had his near misses, but his brilliance was never outmatched so far. Then the redhead noticed the sudden silence in the room.

"Ron…" Harry said.

Ron looked over curiously. "What?" He noticed several other Gryffindors gathering around them.

Hermione and Harry were staring at him and frequently glancing over at the chess table. Hermione told him calmly, "I think he's challenging you."

Ron turned around.

The chess board had been automatically reset.

It turned out that his opponent was…

Li Syaoran.

Ron felt his eyebrow twitch as he saw the boy. The Chinese kid looked extremely irritated and bored to actually be challenging him willingly, but who was he to talk? Li, regardless of his unknown chess skill and taking his class behavior into account, would probably add to his winning streak.

He just needed to be careful because who knows? The kid most probably has a different style than what he was used to.

"I accept the challenge," Ron said, a full-fledged winning smile stretched across his face.

* * *

_"Syaoran!_" was the first thing to come out of her mouth when she shot out of the bed.

"Hoe! That was so mean, unfunny, and rude of….you…" She stopped and looked around. Syaoran was not anywhere in sight, and she was not exactly in a place she fully recognized. However, the lavish decorations of dark red and gold colors, the queen-sized bed with frilly sheets, and the thick velvety draperies told her enough. "Eriol?" she questioned the empty room.

Or what once was an empty room. It turned out that Yue had been behind the drawn curtains sitting on the wide ledge next to the window. He lifted the lush red curtain aside and peeked in on her. He whispered, "Sakura-san, Mistress, you're awake."

Sakura grinned brightly. "Of course I am." She watched the pale angel leave the window, where the orange and gold sunlight spilled in. Inside the room, the wingless Yue strode cautiously over to his mistress, his feet stepping feathery on the wood.

She asked, "So what happened?"

He knelt on one knee at the side of her bed. Then he replied, "The boy worries for you so he laid you to sleep. Then Clow Reed took you here for you to get your rest."

"How long…?"

"Only two hours."

She jumped and yelped, "TWO HOURS!" Now she was furious. "I sleep for _three days_, then I wake up. _Then_ I fall asleep again after _ten minutes_! Then I wake up. _THEN_ I'm put to sleep again for TWO HOURS! TWO HOURS!" she repeated. Not waking up to alarm clocks was one thing… sleeping like this was a wholly different story…

Yue gave a light smile, hidden in the shadows of his long silvery bangs. Deep inside, he realized that she never ceased to amuse him, even being his mistress. Especially that one time when she insisted on combing his hair and Kero went berserk about it… then they went all out almost dragging him to the hair salon, in which they _actually_ did after dressing him up in a suit and a tie, then… Well, _anyways_, That story would be for another time.

Sakura had climbed out of the bed and stood next to Yue, which made him stand up, towering at least a foot over her. She was declaring to him with determined eyes, "Yue, of all the desperate situations I've ever been in, this situation have finally made me realize my true destiny." She nodded to herself and balled her hands into a fist. "Yue, this is my call to become…"

He raised an eyebrow.

"An insomniac."

* * *

"Good evening, Miss Kinomoto." The old man was all smiles for her as she walked in tentatively and took a seat.

Curtly, the Japanese girl nodded. "You too, Headmaster Dumbledore."

She folded her hands and sat prim and proper in her chair. Her eyes stared straight ahead but not meeting the older man's eyes. Her stiffness interested Dumbledore, but he did not bring up that matter.

Instead he went straight for the topic needed to be discussed. "I've called you down, Miss Kinomoto, because I need confirmation of your records."

She looked up at him, eyes wide with confusion. "Yes sir…" she said reluctantly.

"You went to Eastern Bamboo Grove school, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"And you live in the Hiiragizawa manor with the Li's?"

"Yes."

"You only have one father and one brother, both who are visiting Japan, your homeland?"

"Yes."

He nodded thoughtfully and looked down at a sheet of parchment on the desk, which apparently had all her information on it. Sakura-Meiling watched the teacher carefully, about to answer everything with a coherent 'yes' unless he really was a devious one and decided to pull a trick question on her… Fretting over this professor's personality, she lowered her head and looked over at Kero out of the corner of her eye. To everyone but her, he was invisible and nonexistent. Right now, he was whispering to her his warning: "He's got a big mind. He's trying to penetrate your mind with it."

She twitched involuntarily. _What? A human lie detector?_

Kero nodded, but reassured her, "Don't worry, me and the Shield Card will keep you safe from all harm."

The old man's voice startled her attention back to him. "You live with Li Syaoran?" Dumbledore asked, curious eyes staring at her.

"Yes." It was almost mechanical, the way she said it.

"Now I have another question that will not necessarily involve your information. This however is quite imperative to me and the rest of the staff of Hogwarts."

Sakura-Meiling smirked. Now _this_ was what she and Kero and everyone else was expecting and waiting for, and quite resourcefully, she had prepared her detailed story—well, as detailed as it gets.

She said to him offhandedly, "Don't tell me. Li Syaoran's antisocial-ness is getting to you, isn't it?" Making a big show of indifference and waving her hand, she said, "Don't worry. He's always like that. Even with me sometimes. Just be glad he didn't run away yet. He must actually like it here." The half-truths and implications in her words were astounding, even to the stuffed yellow animal hovering nearby.

Suddenly there was a heavy rap on the door and the next second the door swung open and slammed into the wall. Sakura-Meiling shrieked and jumped around, her body readying into a battle pose that she quickly eased off before anyone took notice.

Before her was the most white-faced Professor Snape and the biggest, blackest dog she had ever seen. They strode in stiffly—yes, the dog seemed to be walking very stiffly for a natural dog—and Professor Snape seemed to almost kick the dog over towards the headmaster. On the Potions Professor's face was the look of purest disdain as if he wanted to stab this dog seventeen times than do much else. He oily voiced, "Professor, _Hagrid's_ **_pet_** has been pawing for you ever since he set foot outside of that hut."

The headmaster laughed. "Why, the little boy must have taken a liking towards me!" He patted the big dog affectionately. The dog shook his head and gave in to the petting eagerly.

Sakura-Meiling stood frozen, staring at that dog. Why did she feel that this was a very forced scene she was watching? Meaning… very fraudulent…

Kero, taking in her thoughts, nodded eagerly and said, "That dog's human." Yes, the Guardian Beast would know the difference between animals and humans very well. In that case, Meiling felt more relaxed now that she knew what was really going on.

Suddenly, Professor Dumbledore's voice sounded in her ear, "Don't worry, it's not the Grim, if you're wondering."

Improvising, she said, "Oh, yeah, I was getting worried about that…"

She stared at the dog, who in turn, was giving a strange look (as strange as a dog can get) back at her.

Inwardly, she questioned, _What's a Grim?_

* * *

Harry walked out of the dorm and climbed down the circling staircase. He knotted his red cloak tightly about him and swung his broom until it was resting on his shoulder. He looked over to see Fred and George coming down behind him, both dressed for Quidditch. Before the night closed in, the three of them and Ron had wanted to play a short game which wasn't really Quidditch but was really somewhat like dodgeball.

"Did Ronnie change yet?" asked Fred.

George added, "Or is he still at it?"

He smiled and couldn't help but give an evil glance down at the Common Room. Chuckling, Harry murmured, "He's still at it. Just take a look."

The crowd of Gryffindor onlookers had grown to a considerable amount and was tightly packed. In the center of all their undivided attentions were the two competitors, sitting on either side of the black-and-white checkered board. The chess pieces were yelling at each other furiously, but the two boys were both in a deep contemplative silence.

George smirked and remarked, "I've never seen Ronniekins so quiet."

Harry softly grunted as he indistinctly made his way into the crowd until he had a clear view. Ron had the most intense look in his eyes, and his freckles were even glowing with concentration. As for Li Syaoran, he was in his meditation posture that Harry had grown use to seeing him in every night. His hands were clasped and his eyes were barely peering over the pieces. In addition, his head was a bit bent so that his bangs covered most of his now flashing golden eyes.

Was Syaoran using his powers in this game?

Now that wouldn't be fair… Harry quickly realized this and directed the thought towards the boy. Then he jerked away from the overwhelming sensation of strictly controlled power that emanated and blasted back at him. He stared at the boy, then at the game.

Okay, Syaoran had assured him quite convincingly that his powers had nothing to do with this game. Harry figured he better ask Sakura about this boy's eyes. They unnerved anybody if he looked at them straight-on.

"Hmph," Ron grunted with a slight smirk on his face. He bent over the game thoughtfully and confidently. Finally, he called out to his pieces. They answered loyally, trusting Ron's judgment. So far, from what it seemed to Harry, hardly any pieces were lost except two to three minor ones. However, all the others were so intricately arranged all across the board that Harry had a hard time keeping up with them and predicting any possible movements.

Now, Ron was at ease, sitting back and watching his play unfold. Everyone around them saw his knowing look and knew what was coming. Fred folded his arms and leaned on Ron's back, looking over him at the game. The twin said cheerfully to Syaoran, "Li, watch out. Ron's got the _look_ in his eyes now."

The black pieces and the white pieces all glared at each other, baring their weapons and waving threatening arms. However, the white pieces were more dulled down than the confident black ones. The reason was…

Syaoran reached out and nudged his white castle, and when the castle wouldn't budge but would look over in fury, Syaoran grabbed the castle and moved it forcibly. So to speak, the castle was as indignant and furious with his leader as he could ever be. It huffed and puffed and yelled obscenities about manhandling it so undignified as he did.

Harry choked back laughter, not wanting to break the atmosphere. It seemed that Syaoran's only method of moving the pieces that wouldn't put him in this dark corner because he had to speak was to play like normal chess.

When Syaoran had completed his move, he stood up. Everyone backed away, giving him room and staring at him in bafflement. He walked away and went up to the dorms, and he left everyone including his opponent, Ron, gaping after him. It dawned on everyone that Syaoran just left the game. Even Harry had a hard time keeping up with the sudden change of events.

"HEY, WAIT!" Ron yelled. "WE DIDN'T EVEN FINISH!"

Hermione reasoned, "He's just probably heading off to the lavatory, Ron."

George burst out laughing when the annoyed Ron sat back down. George poked Fred in the shoulder. The two looked down at the game and snickered behind their hands. Finally, Harry deadpanned to his friend, "Ron, look at the game."

Ron curiously looked down at the board.

There was a curious silence as everyone's attentions were drawn towards the board where Syaoran had made his last move.

There were sounds of soft gasps.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

No, Syaoran did not leave for the bathroom.

He left because he won.

* * *

Many days have passed by since Sakura's meeting with the phoenix, Syaoran's chess game, and Meiling's chat with the headmaster. Yet even with such problems, the sky was beautiful for mid-October weather. The golden and red leaves were spinning in the wind and there was not a cloud overhead. Instead, there were red-robed figures overhead sweeping the sky as if they knew that vast space's every nook and cranny—that is if it had them.

Down below, lying down on the branch of a tree was Sakura, half-awake and half-asleep. She watched Harry and his teammates play their strange sport on those brooms that were not meant for sweeping. Now that she thought about it, she wondered how many things do wizards have that flies. Balls that flew, brooms that flew, candles that floated, paper airplanes that flew, magic carpets…

Sakura gave a huge yawn.

"…Sakura-sama."

Slowly, ever so slowly, Sakura turned her head around to meet Yue's silver gaze. She heaved another heavy yawn and murmured drowsily, "Yes, Yue-san?" She struggled to sit upright.

"Mistress, you have not rested for days."

Which meant that she had went for an entire week without sleep.

Luckily, she had not seen Syaoran for that entire week so he wouldn't be there to kill her for not taking care of herself better. Really, he knows how to be overbearing when he wants to be, and that overprotectiveness even outmatched that of Touya's, who had backed away due to a Yukito distraction and her supposedly 'teenage rebellion'. Loosely translated, 'teenage rebellion' is more to the meaning of independence as a female and as a sorceress.

"I'll go to sleep soon," she replied heavily. Her eyes stared upward, boring holes into the leaves and clouds.

For some reason, her insomnia seemed to be because of that dream. The dream kept on replaying in her mind over and over again like a broken record if she so much as drifts off a bit. It would usually jerk her back to the present with the horrors of the dream still full in her gut. She never had the heart to tell Syaoran what she saw, knowing that it would insult him in a way. For one, he would never hurt her like that, and for another, it might not even be him but just an illusion.

Sakura dared not go further in contemplating her dream. Instead, she distracted herself by watching Harry flying on his broom. His black hair whipping back and his green eyes visible even in the distance. From what she could tell, he even had on a manic grin as he dived towards the ground, his arms outstretched, reaching for a tiny glittering ball.

Sakura gave a smile of her own as she saw the Snitch Harry was after. She held up her one hand and her fingers made a deliberate twitch. Immediately the Snitch suddenly darted upwards. Harry noticed the oddly swift movement, and with such force and resistance, he pulled out of his neck-breaking dive and soared upwards after the ball. Sakura made the ball blink out of sight.

"You really must be bored and tired, Sakura," came a new voice from behind. Sakura turned her head slowly and saw her own body sitting on another tree branch.

With a wave of her hand, her body disappeared, only to be replaced by another girl. Meiling smiled at her and looked at her hands. She said relieved, "Finally, I get my own body for once! You know, I think I might get an identity complex because of this!"

Sakura giggled at Meiling who was now stretching her limbs and pulling out a pocket mirror to examine her face lovingly. Then she looked back towards the Quidditch field where she spotted the Snitch quickly. Sakura began moving her fingers in certain directions, and soon enough, the little golden ball was swirling around the entire field. Occasionally, she stopped the ball to taunt Harry. He would always chase after it when the ball made an uncertain pause, but just as he got within a meter of its range, the ball disappeared again.

Once Harry detected the pattern of the ball, he began looping around the pattern and breaking it up. However, that was when Sakura released the ball and allowed it to randomly choose its path on its own. It wasn't long before Harry caught it. Although, to his dismay, his teammates were teasing him at how he must be already getting old if it was taking him longer to catch the Snitch every day.

She saw him look around the area in a moment's hesitation before following everyone back inside. She stole that moment to briefly let her aura touch him. Just as she suspected, he was directing his thoughts at her.

_You're getting worse every time, Sakura. Last time it took me half an hour. Now it was only around ten to fifteen minutes._

Sakura smiled and answered, _Am I getting worse? Or are you just getting better?_

_Right,_ he thought back. _Well, see you later. Thanks for the extra practice._

_ Your welcome._ After sending her last telepathic message, she turned to Meiling who was watching her curiously.

"You two done?" Meiling asked.

"Hai," Sakura replied, sitting up. She rubbed her hair messily then patted it down in place. She gave a sheepish smile towards Meiling.

Then she turned to look at the silent Yue who sat on the next tree. His eyes were closed in meditation, and all around him was a void of quietness. She gave Meiling a meaningful glance, and in agreement, the two of them climbed down the trees. Both knew to avoid Yue's space of meditation, especially Sakura. She remembered accidentally stepping into his personal space and ended up in this blood-curdling emptiness. It was because Yue had sucked all matter from his space and breathed it deep with himself. Therefore, all around him was empty while he was the only source of matter.

Meiling took one look at that angel who seemed so out of place in broad daylight. Then she and Meiling walked in the outskirts of the forest towards the castle.

The Chinese girl turned her ruby eyes towards her friend. She watched Sakura stumble over tree roots and clumps of leaves as they continued their walk. Finally, Meiling asked, "What's Hiiragizawa-kun doing? Syaoran-kun haven't been able to tell me anything yet."

Sakura made a face, screwing her green eyes shut. She sighed and gave a breathy whisper, "He's meditating."

Meiling's eyes widened. She stopped in her tracks and turned towards Sakura. "What! Still?"

Sakura nodded despairingly, but then a grin graced her features. She exclaimed, "But of course, he and Harry have been making those nightly visits to Voldemort!"

"Is this really going to help you find out about the sorcerer's curse?" Meiling had a suspicious, doubtful expression in her eyes and in the way her eyebrow twitched.

Sakura cringed. "Hoe… ano… I'm sure it will."

Meiling slouched over in annoyance, heaving a great sigh. Then she stood back up and began braiding her hair nonchalantly. Sakura gazed at her curiously.

Meiling paused in her braiding and looked over. "You guys have no idea what the hell you're doing, do you?"

The sorceress could only merely smile and dumbly agree. "Nope, not me at least." She desperately tried to soften up her failure by saying, "But they might!"

"Ah, we're doomed…"

"Hoe…"

"Hey, you're going to be here during the Halloween feast tonight, right?"

"Nani? Halloween?" Sakura blinked her eyes wearily. It was almost as if question marks were appearing all around her head.

To this, Meiling hung her head at Sakura's lack of response. "We must be beyond doomed with you like this. You _really_ need some sleep."

* * *

In contrast to the pitch blackness of the night, the Hogwarts castle's Great Hall was decorated brilliantly. Humongous rolling orange pumpkins with the biggest grins and cheeriest expressions stole the space in all the corners of the hall. There was an enormous black cloud filled with screeches and chitters, and if you looked closely enough, millions of bats' dark eyes would be staring out at you. When the flames within the pumpkins and on candles floating gently midair were calm, hundreds of the bats would swoop down in fantastic arcs and send everything into a frenzy of colors as they played with the flames.

Halloween was one of those pleasant surprises that bring sweet eye-catching splendors and delicious mouth-watering treats, especially since they've never really took part in a celebration ever before. Truthfully, only Syaoran and Eriol have heard of it and witnessed it. Sakura was as lost as one could get, but then again, she was not exactly visible that night for people to witness her bemused face.

While Syaoran was inside, playing another heated game of chess against Ron, who declared a rematch, and while Harry was surrounded by a horde of girls, including Ying Ying, Eriol was at his manor, sleeping fitfully, with Nakuru watching over him and the house. Sakura wanted to go back to Eriol's house to take care of him, but Nakuru firmly told her that Eriol was just resting after another of his underwater six-hour meditation and she wasn't needed.

This was why Sakura decided to walk the perimeter of the entire castle instead of stay inside for a feast she was not invited to. After all, it wouldn't do any good for a Meiling-Sakura and a Sakura to be in the same room anyways. And if she was to attend a feast, she'd like to attend it visibly.

Therefore, she walked side by side with Yue, who much preferred the dark mysteries of the night and the pale glowing moon to bright parties and hordes of people. At one point in their walk, they stopped by the lake and skipped stones. Sakura was pissed off how Yue beat her by skillfully skipping his stone all the way across the lake. She wasn't sure if that was possible, but then again, Yue was an impossible entity on his own account.

"Yue…?" Sakura said softly.

"Yes, my mistress," was the equally as soft but more automatic reply.

"You really don't think I can pull off the insomniac thing, do you?"

Yue looked down at her, a slight smile grazing his lips. "Forgive me."

Sakura pouted and her hands balled into tight fists. She stayed like that for a moment before she let go and gave a grimace. "I don't think I can either."

He said nothing, deciding to just listen to her as she continued on her quiet tirade. "I just won't let myself sleep," she said to herself. "If I sleep, then I'll have that dream again. If I have that dream again, I'd go even crazier."

Then she yawned and stretched her back into an arc. "But I'm so tired… I can't even focus these past few days. My head's been acting really jumpy and absentminded lately."

"May I inquire?" Yue looked at the lake, glistening waves in the moonlight. He dipped his hand in it and felt the response of a slimy tentacle.

"Hai…" Sakura replied, staring at the dark shadow of the squid within the depths of the waters. She and Yue reached inside to touch it.

"What is it you dream that makes you fear it so?"

Sakura blinked and paused in her actions. "Ano… ano…"

She lowered her head. "You already know that I see their faces. Their bodies hanging on that web, like they're dead."

"Iie," Yue stated bluntly. She heard the unvoiced words that were implied, _They are not the problem._ He doubted that seeing bodies would be what pushed Sakura to the edge.

"Oh really…" Sakura made a face, disbelieving her eyes and ears at Yue's rare denial.

The moon guardian gave a slight nod as he said, "For you, passiveness would only hurt you within. Only action would push you to take action as well."

Sakura was shocked, and he knew fully well that she was. After all, it wasn't often Yue would say so much in one night. Even more so, Yue hardly ever expressed that he knew her. However, now Sakura was certain. Yue _knew_ her. He now knew her as well as Kero did, and he had come to terms with the fact that she was now his mistress. To this Sakura smiled and pulled her hand from the water. With that, she hugged her knees and tucked her heads in the folds of her elbows.

"Arigatou, Yue," she said. Sakura pulled away from her little ball and hugged her moon guardian for all she was worth. When she pulled away, she had to bite the inside of her cheek. It seemed that she had embarrassed Yue, and when Yue was embarrassed, he looked extremely irritated instead.

"You see," she began. "In the dream, Syaoran stabbed me, and I know he'll never do that, but it's so frustrating to see it happening over and over again. He wasn't even being threatening in the dream! It was so strange…"

She rubbed her temples to ease her frustration that was building up. "Ah, dreams are so unforgiving."

Yue just smiled. "Dreams are not what they always seem to be."

Sakura gave a small laugh. "I know, but what ideas can you think of from someone stabbing you?"

Yue didn't say anything, and Sakura wasn't sure if she expected him to or not. Then she just let it go as it being part of Yue's phlegmatic personality. With ease, she lied back down on the grass and kicked her shoes off. She murmured to herself, "They live in such a beautiful world. It feels like a fantasy-life that I'm in. Even more so than the time I ran around Tomoeda trying to get the cards."

Yue stood up, the soft scraping of grass and his hair alerting Sakura to look over. She watched the angel look at the full moon, then at her. "My mistress," he began.

Sakura smiled and waved her hand at him. "I know. You don't have to ask."

He nodded at her, and leaped away into the forest. As he flew through the air, his pearly white wings unfolded and sliced through the foliage and into the dark shadows of the Forbidden Forest. Sakura lied there, alone, watching the bright full moon and listening to the creatures in the forest. Inside, she felt for Yue's aura as his silver presence stole through the darkness.

He was heading for the creatures inside the forest, namely the Acromantulas, which were humongous spiders that she never got to meet yet. So far, from what she learned, only Syaoran and Yue, _together_, went and met with them. During that time, Sakura was in one of those deep meditations that Eriol has been indulging himself in. However, she did not go underwater. Rather, she used the Earthy and buried herself alive in this coffin—yes, like a vampire. However, in there, with the lack of air, she meditated for six hours. Then she realized that bugs were getting inside and so she freaked out and unleashed the Earthy to help her out of there…

Sakura scratched her head. She never was good at seriously meditating. Somehow she'd always get distracted. That was why dreams affected her so much. That was why she wouldn't sleep, and the only reason she could keep awake was due to her cards and power. However, she had come to her limits.

"I can't even begin to say how tired I am…" she thought out loud. "Maybe becoming an insomniac was not really a good idea…"

The second she said that, she shot up and held up a fist. "No! I won't go back on my word. I will stop that dream from making me crazy!"

Her body yelled at her back. Her aura had dimmed to an all-time low, as a refusal to help her, which was undeniably strange, since her aura _was_ basically _her_. Yet dealing with aching muscles and stiff bones and dulled senses, Sakura felt that she was subconsciously giving in to tiredness. Other people's exhaustion could not even compete with this. If being a sorceress made her stamina high, when she has been degraded to the point of complete dead-tiredness, it _meant_ dead-tiredness. No pun intended.

She slowly closed her eyes.

* * *

Harry gave a snort. He and Hermione exchanged similar looks behind Ron's back.

"JUST WAIT AND SEE, YOU BUNCH OF COWARDS! YOU'LL BE TAKING THOSE WORDS BACK IN NO TIME!" Ron shook his fist furiously at them, his face and ears glowing red. "YOU'LL SEE! I'M GOING TO SMASH YOUR TEAM IN OUR MATCH!"

The laughing Slytherins had already disappeared down the stairs, and Harry was pulling on Ron's sleeve. "Ron," he said. "Ron," he repeated.

It took Harry several tries before Ron turned around with a huff and glared at him. "Ron, our first match is with Ravenclaw. Not them."

The boy practically deflated. "Oh, bloody hell…"

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

Ron cried, "I can't show them all my good moves before we go against them!"

"Speaking of good moves," Harry pointed out. "You still need practice. You nearly fell off the last few times you did them, and our match is next week."

Ron swore under his breath heatedly. Hermione offhandedly berated him. Harry just sighed.

Their domino-like play of actions was broken by Professor McGonagall coming down the hall. She looked at them sternly and said, "Harry, there is someone wishing to see you in the Headmaster's office. You know where that is."

She started to walk away but stopped. She turned to the two downcast friends and added, "Granger, Weasley, you two may accompany him if you wish." Filled with new exhilaration, Hermione and Ron ran after Harry while the teacher walked away. Inwardly, the three friends wondered who would see Harry and since when did Hermione and Ron get to accompany him?

Inside the dreaded headmaster's office, which Harry had grown nervous around, was their answer. Inside, there was only Professor Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, smiling pleasantly, and a large black dog.

"SIRIUS!" shouted Harry as he nearly kicked Ron and Hermione in their faces when he threw himself onto the dog.

Sirius changed himself back into his human form just in time to be knocked over by Harry onto the ground. In the process, they banged into a bookcase, and tons of thick, leather-bound books came tumbling down. Amidst of it all, Harry and Sirius were laughing and yelping in pain as other books toppled onto their heads.

Hermione giggled at this, and Ron just made a face before helping them clear up the pile of books. Harry climbed off Sirius and helped the older man up. To their surprise, they saw how kempt his black hair was and how his face wasn't as gaunt as before. Instead, he seemed to have filled out a bit more and become the handsome man he once was.

"Harry! Look at you! I knew Jame's son would be a looker if you just took those dratted glasses off!"

Harry made a face. "I thought you sent them to me because Dudley broke my glasses…"

"Oh, that too, but still! The change in your look is remarkable!" Sirius faked a sniff and grabbed Harry to put him in a headlock. "You are truly Sirius Black's godson, Harry."

Ron coughed at this strange exchange between them, and Hermione silently worried about their sanity. On the other hand, Dumbledore was smiling all so pleasantly. Finally, the two broke apart, and Sirius began to enthusiastically greet the other two in a more refined manner. "Hermione! Ron! How are you two? Harry hasn't been causing any trouble, has he?"

Ron laughed at that, nervously rubbing the back of his head. Sirius really came back on a bad day. Trouble, indeed. Even Harry was looking at the ground, his face a bit pale.

"Well," started Hermione. From behind, Harry's face shot up and he glared at her.

There was no more to be said however because just right then, the door opened, much to everyone's surprise except Dumbledore. In came Professor Snape, his expression was pissed off as ever, and behind him came four boys, all garbed in tattered black robes. All four of them collapsed onto the ground just as Professor Snape slammed the door closed behind him.

One of them was very recognizable, especially to Hermione and Ron.

"Victor!" she cried and rushed to his side. Ron just went agape at his fallen idol.

"What…" started Harry, in a state of shock. Immediately, he looked over to Sirius and felt a wave of relief when he saw that his godfather was quick enough to change back into his dog form.

Professor Snape quickly noticed the three, and he sneered at Harry, "Well, it seems we came in at a bad time, I see, but of course, Harry Potter just have to know everything that goes on around here, now doesn't he?" His menacing black opals flickered over to the large dog, which Harry instantly moved to stand in front.

Professor Dumbledore spoke up, "If you had knocked and warned me of the circumstances, Professor Snape, we wouldn't be in such a position. It doesn't matter now, however." The old man looked over at Harry and his friends. "Potter, Granger, Weasley, please return to the feast."

"Yes, professor," the three of them said individually as they left the room. None of them looked back at the scene, not wanting to seem too curious about the situation.

But after setting one foot down the stairs to the Great Hall and well away from the office, the three burst into talking.

"I'm really glad Sirius' back and all... but..."

"Why do you think they're here?--"

"What happened to them, you think?--"

"Are they Death Eaters?--"

"No, I don't think they are," Harry said finally. His eyes withdrew into himself as he stared blankly at the double doors. "They escaped from Durmstrang."

"Escaped?" Ron asked. "Whaddya mean?"

Hermione said quietly, "Lord Voldemort—" Ron made a face. "—Took over Durmstrang, didn't he?"

Harry stoically nodded. "Yeah."

Ron's jaw dropped and he took a step back. Then he stopped and gave a quizzical look at Harry. "Wait, how'd you know?"

"I…" Harry paled, feeling very queasy suddenly. Oh right, he visited Durmstrang with his twin just to go and intimidate Voldemort. Now _that_ was not something he could really say. "I overheard the teachers talking about it."

"Oh… but—" Hermione was cut off by a shrill shriek.

"Haaarrryyyyy!" The Japanese girl with those green eyes came pounding over from behind. Within seconds, Harry was bending over in a choking fit with the girl's arms and weight hanging around his neck.

"Me-Mei-" _Waaaiit!_ Harry immediately corrected himself, even in the state he was in. "SAKURA!"

Meiling-Sakura jumped off of him and grinned cutely. "Sorry, Harry," she said sweetly. "I was just wandering these dark hallways all alone, and I saw a ghost just pop out of nowhere, and it freaked me out so bad that when I saw you I was so relieved and—"

"Okay, okay," Harry said quickly, trying to calm her down by patting her on the shoulders. To his dismay, she still had her arms clinging to his neck. Alright, Harry _knew_ that this was part of her personality and cover-up, but did she really have to go so far? She's already doing this to Draco and Syaoran; why him too? Then he remembered. _Because it wouldn't be right if I left out someone as cute as you. They'd think there's something wrong with you or me or something,_ was her answer from before.

"Why aren't you at the feast?" asked Hermione, trying to be as polite as she could. Inside, it irked her _and_ Ron how popular Harry had become with the ladies. Especially ladies like Sakura who think it was right to cling on to anybody like a teddy bear or something.

Meiling-Sakura pouted and tilted her head. Because of that, Harry groaned and looked away in helplessness; Meiling was _really_ taking liberties with Sakura's body. She chirped, annoyingly, "Well, I had to finish aaaallll my work before I could go because Draaaco locked me in saying that… And because he's just so kawaii, I thought I'll do as he says! Of course, I need to copy _his_ homework, since I don't understand any of that stuff at ALL!"

"Oh yeah," she said, turning back to Harry lovingly. "Have you seen Draco anywhere?" Her voice was so sickeningly sweet, and to add to that, she leaned in and rubbed her cheek against the crook of his neck.

That was the last straw to Harry. He, as gentle as he could, pushed her away and said, restraining his voice from a shout, "Sakura! Would you stop that!"

She giggled and said, "Harry Potter is so shy!"

From behind, Ron deadpanned, "No, we did not see Malfoy anywhere." He gave a haunting look at the girl.

"Oh, okay…" Meiling-Sakura feigned a disappointed look. "Well, what about Syaoran? Have you seen him?" Her eyes became starry, and she clasped her hands together. "Oh, please, please, tell me where he is!"

Hermione lifted an eyebrow. She dully said, "Go to the Great Hall. Your boys might be in there."

Meiling-Sakura squealed at that, and in split seconds, she was off skipping down the stairs. Harry let go of his tense shoulders and sighed. _Must she always play like that?_

Kero, an unseen presence, answered him, _Hell yeah! I mean, as long as she's torturing you brats somehow, I'm fine with it._

Harry gave a pokerfaced expression before replying, _You know that she's completely ruining Sakura's image, right?_

_Uhhh…._

Ignoring the outburst that came from the stuffed animal, Harry turned to Hermione and Ron, who were both looking at him strangely. Ron finally asked, "Harry, why'd you always let her do that? You don't _like_ it, do you?"

The scarred-head boy's eyes widened and jaws dropped. "NO! What makes you think that! I don't even know WHY she always have to do that!"

Hermione laughed. "Harry, I think you're too nice to others for your own good."

"Really…" Harry said skeptically.

Ron slowly grinned at the look on Harry's face. He then remarked, "Mate, you know how funny it is that you're so fast on the broom, but so slow with girls?"

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He glared at them and said, "I suddenly don't want to go to the feast anymore."

Hermione snorted. "Yes, we can see that."

The redhead shrugged and added, "We could just go to the kitchen… They'll serve us reaaaal nice!"

"RON!" Hermione shrieked.

* * *

They were watching him. Every movement he makes, every expression he shows, and every person he looks at… They were watching. He could not even smile at Meiling-Sakura, who sat down next to him. He could not avoid the meal lest they get suspicious about his lack of appetite. He could not do anything, except sit among a crowd of fan girls. Fan girls that suddenly exploded this year from all those foreign students, all wanting a piece of Harry Potter… and his good-looking Chinese friend.

What irritated Syaoran more was that he could not leave the room to find Sakura.

Meiling wasn't even being much of a help either. In fact, she seemed to annoy him more than help. The way she argued with all the girls about Harry Potter's favorite color and type of girl, and the way she cockily told them that Li Syaoran speaks to her more than he will to any of them. Then she'll cuddle up next to Syaoran a few times, and he'll give her a warning glare… then she'll back off and keep on chattering.

Well, Syaoran had to hand it to her. _She_ wasn't being watched at least. _He_ was.

"So… Ying Ying, is it?"

"Yup! Ying Ying Chang! Sakura Kinomoto?"

"Hai!"

Syaoran looked sideways at the two who were suddenly talking loudly over the other girls. Ah, Sakura-Meiling had pinpointed Daidouji's friend. Hopefully, something good will come out of it and amuse him. He really needed some amusement these days. He hardly got to see Sakura and when he did, she was gloomy and tired; then there was the impending doom of the Li Clan that cast a dark shadow over him. He rested his chin in his palm and leaned on the table. With a bored expression, he watched the girls, which ended up with half of them blushing and the other half ecstatic.

Meiling-Sakura just continued, "So you're that purple-haired girl's friend?"

Ying Ying looked upset by that question, but she nodded and grinned. "Oh yeah, I'm Tomoyo's friend. Why?"

"How long have you been friends with her?"

"Well," Ying Ying thought for a second. She then shrugged. "Ever since the first year we had school. I guess when we were eleven."

"Oh? So how are you two in school?"

Ying Ying gave a forced giggle. "Well, she's the top of her class. I'm just average. You know the simple one…" Suddenly, Ying Ying leaned forward conspiratorially and whispered, "You think Harry will mind average girls? I mean I _know_ Granger is super smart and his friend Weasley is partly famous too…"

Meiling-Sakura gave a look to Syaoran. She said with fake exuberance, "Oh nooo, Harry LOVES average girls! You got a chance with him! Yes, a fifty-percent chance! Just sit here until he comes back from who-knows-where!"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow as he looked at his plate. _He's not coming back anytime soon, is he?_

Meiling-Sakura smirked and she looked away. He caught her whisper, "Oooh, I made sure of _that_."

* * *

Why was it suddenly so cold? Sakura shivered and rubbed her arms for warmth. She curled up into a ball, while resting her eyes. "Hoe… I hope Yue don't come across vampires tonight…" she murmured to herself. She murmured quite a bit of strange things to herself in fact, such as "I wished Naoko was here to see this place. She'd just love it… Vampire, unicorns, dragons… did I see dragons? Iie… but I bet there are some…"

But sleep did not come to her, nor would she let it. She laid there in the grass, strewing energy all over her body. "Syaoran's going to be so mad at me because of this… Eriol might just find out and put me to sleep… Hoe… I can't… or I'll get that dream… And it'll just ruin me…"

Why wasn't she brave enough to face up that dream? Why did she have to go through all this trouble to get out of it? Sakura had no idea, and so she breathed hot hair into her hands before rubbing them on her arms. Yet the question _why_ continued to repeat in her head.

The answer was that she didn't need the dream to remind her anymore, to continue anymore, because everyday now, every second she closes her eyes, she'll see those dead faces staring at her, she'll feel the metal tearing through her flesh. The dream was taking over her vision even in her waking hours. In her head, despite her efforts to stop it, the mantra of names came forth, going on again and again. _Harry, Tomoyo, Draco, Meiling… Harry, Tomoyo, Draco, Meiling…_

The feeling that if she fell asleep and succumbed to the dream at last was that she _would_ certainly lose all self-control and fall into that pit. And no, she did not want to fall. She just wanted to cling on and do what she could to help the others. She did not want to fall and bring about bad omens. For seeing dead bodies strung to her staff like puppets and she the puppet-master was something that could _only _mean something bad.

"Why is it so cold?" she whispered, sitting up. Her head was whirling in a frenzy and she felt it would burst. "It can't be that cold now…" Especially since she had her aura wrapped tightly around her.

Finally she opened her eyes and looked up.

"Ho…..e…."

It was like shards of ice flying through her. Hard, stinging ice spiking through her insides. And her exhaustion gave way to shock and fear… paralyzed fear.

She stuttered, "D-D-Da-are?"

In response, it hissed.

Sakura made to move away, but her body would not respond. She reached for her cards, but her aura collapsed. She was too exhausted to fight anymore, to move… she was completely paralyzed in this figurative field of ice piercing her body. Coldness and exhaustion held her rooted to the ground.

Then the robed beast swooped down on her.

Using the last of her energies, Sakura did the only thing possible. _HELP ME, SOMEONE! I **CAN'T MOVE!**_

* * *

He was lightning fast. No one saw it coming at all. One second he sat there, freezing in his actions, and the next, he had grabbed Sakura and the two of them were speeding out of the hall.

To hell with being watched. To hell with sitting in there. Outside of the Great Hall, Syaoran erected a field of illusions around him and Meiling-Sakura. She looked at him with shock still on her face. "What happened?"

"Sakura, she needs help! Something's attacking her!" Syaoran said, his face glowing pale and bright with agitation. "I have to go. Make up some story or whatever."

"What attacked Sakura!" Meiling-Sakura cried.

Syaoran, however, was already dashing down the hallway and climbing through a window. He was too much in a rush to take the time and slip through the magical chords strung in the castle to teleport. Instead, he trusted in his speed to outmatch any other method of getting to the sorceress just as quick.

Meiling-Sakura just stood there helpless in the hallway. She couldn't help but shake off an ominous feeling. When she turned around, she saw Professor Dumbledore striding so forcefully and quickly down the hallway to the Great Hall or somewhere. On his face was a look of fierceness and concentration. What she noticed more was that his face was white with something like controlled fury.

"Kinomoto," he said, noticing her. "What are you doing out here? Get inside, quick. It's not safe to be going to the restroom alone."

To Meiling's surprise, there was the girl's restroom right next to her. She was sure that yesterday it was not there. She nodded dumbly and started to the Great Hall. Then she stopped and looked at the headmaster. "Professor Dumbledore, why is it not safe?"

"No questions, Kinomoto. Just go inside with everyone else."

Meiling-Sakura nodded and she slowly went down to the Great Hall, while thinking up some story for Syaoran and then realizing that Professor Dumbledore must know what had attacked Sakura—even if he didn't know someone was being attacked.

"Ah, must be the Halloween thing," she said to herself, trying to make her voice light in spite of the feeling that was creeping into her chest.

* * *

"Mistress!" Yue whirled around and stared through the trees. He looked back at the clicking spiders surrounding him. Bowing before Aragog, Yue said, "Forgive me, Aragog-sama, my mistress needs my help."

Aragog clicked loudly and made a motion with one of his legs. "When will we get to meet your mistress?"

"Once she is stronger," Yue whispered.

With a swift motion, his wings burst into full glory in the moonlight. With one flap, he was in the air, and with another, he was soaring through the sky.

The spiders and the creatures of the night all called to him, but he ignored their pleas with only one focus in his mind. Sakura.

* * *

Deciding to avoid the kitchens due to Hermione, they were outside in the gardens when Harry suddenly stopped abruptly. Hermione and Ron looked at him curiously before questioning him. Yet it seemed as if he lost focus of what was going on around him. It more looked like he was in a trance.

Then suddenly, he burst into a flurry of motions, running to the garden's edge, jumping skillfully over the wall, and running away. Hermione and Ron were just about to come after him when he yelled back, "Go back to the feast! I just remembered something! That's all!"

And he disappeared into the distance.

"What the hell happened?" Ron said, blinking.

Hermione just cried, "We can't let him go off alone! Did you see which way he was heading?"

Ron paled. "I reckon it was quite close to the forest."

"That's what I mean! Come on, Ron!"

"But he told us…"

"Harry's being reckless again! You think we're going to listen to him when he's like that!" She attempted to scale the wall, but sadly, she fell down onto her behind. Moaning in pain, she tried to climb the wall again.

Ron frowned as he helped her up again. "Well, all the gates are locked, and you can't climb…" He grabbed onto the upper ledge of the wall and pulled himself up. Being that he was tall, it was easy for him. Then, a voice spoke up and he fell down like Hermione.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Sirius walked out and stared at the two of them. Ron stood up frantically but his face was alight with some emotion, and Hermione was sitting on the ground, rubbing her hip, shadows cast over her eyes. Then she looked up painfully.

"Sirius!" Hermione exclaimed once she saw him. Relief apparent on her face.

Sirius, however, did not look relieved. He looked anxious, instead. "Why are you two out here? Get back in!" Sirius said urgently. "Dumbledore just caught waft of Dementors lurking out here."

"DEMENTORS!" The two shouted simultaneously. They looked at each other, the same emotion in their eyes.

"Where's Harry?" Sirius asked, his face paling as he noticed the absence of his godson.

"H-H-He's…" Hermione began, stuttering all over her words. Ron did the reasonable thing and pointed to the fields.

The man hissed, "Damn! Why'd he go out there for!" When he saw their shaking heads, he immediately climbed the wall and threw himself over to the other side. Ron attempted to go after him, but Hermione stopped the boy.

"We better get inside and tell Professor Dumbledore."

"But Sirius…"

"He's going after Harry, so we better hurry!" The two of them ran in.

* * *

Draco had completely heard her. He heard her voice crying out in his mind. He jolted but nothing more. Yet he still continued on his way. He looked around at the people who were with him. Silence spoke in their footsteps. Wariness showed in their eyes. He could do nothing lest he break this hymn.

Flint peered into the darkness. "We better hurry," he whispered. The others nodded. Their footsteps becoming quicker and lighter.

Draco could not respond. He just made to catch up with the others. His eyes stared dully, void of any indication that he knew what he was doing. He ignored her cry. He ignored the visions he had of her dying, under the putrid breath of that hooded monster. He ignored everything around him, except his impending doom. Every step he made with them, he felt as if he had taken another step into hell.

He had known it was coming, but he couldn't say anything to anyone. If he did, they would find out. And he was no selfless and heroic Harry Potter, or all-powerful, sword-wielding Li Syaoran, or the ingenious and almighty Eriol Hiiragi…something. He was Draco Malfoy, the son of a Death Eater, a boy who used to live on his father's every word. He could not stand up and oppose them like Harry would and he was not powerful like sorcerers are. His life was on the line if he tried anything at all.

Basically, if he made to move, they will kill him.

* * *

He was in utter darkness, at the very bottom of everything. Coldness all around him, strange creatures swimming all about him… And here he was, entangled in thin strings of sand that held him down. His ears heard the sea creatures sing and cry and swim through the waters.

He was where no one else could ever go.

At the bottom of the ocean. The very bottom.

He no longer used the lake to meditate because it was too shallow and so it was easy for distractions. He now stayed down here, in endless darkness, amidst blind creatures with bony bodies and enormous dark shadows of great sea monsters, whales, sharks, octopi, and all that dominated the sea.

Among them, he laid, strung to sand, eyes closed, meditating. The pressure was incredible, like his body was on the verge of being crushed. Yet his magic heaved the pressure and laid a film on his skin. He floated, pulled back by sand, but floated with air.

He was in a desperate situation, one that he _must_ solve quickly. Sakura is being plagued by a prophetic dream; Harry is being taken by Lord Voldemort; the Li Clan are ready to come and take Syaoran; and their cover is so tattered that it is close to falling off. Predominantly, he felt responsible for all of them.

In spite of that, he knew he was missing something. He was missing something so vitally important in all of this. Something that he _must_ find his other half to know, but his other half was hiding somewhere. Not willing to come out, not knowing the importance of the situation. Not caring that if Voldemort takes the wizarding world and goes forth to dominating the Muggle world, sorcerers will still end up facing him, but by then, the damage would be irreparable.

_HELP ME, SOMEONE! I CAN'T MOVE!_

Eriol slowly opened his eyes. His dark blue eyes drowned in the wave of darkness of the sea. His ears heard nothing but echoes that the water carried, but his mind heard her.

Sakura.

The powerful sorceress who so foolishly warded everyone off of her, except those who were not threatening, just so she could kill herself from lack of sleep. She had aggravated Syaoran and Eriol so badly that the entire week, they were in a horrendous mood. Now, she was repaying the consequences of her irrational actions. They had waited until she would be too weak to take them down. However, they had missed that chance, and something else had seized it.

Eriol released the ropes of sand, and he felt his body begin to float up. Even though he could see nothing but darkness, not even his hand, he knew he was rising up in the ocean. Water propelled away from him, and his power forced himself up, faster and faster.

As he was rising in the ocean, he collected information. His aura expanded and reached all that he knew familiar. Harry was in danger. Draco was walking into one. Syaoran was running to Sakura. And Sakura was lifeless.

The burdens of these thoughts bore heavily, but Eriol kept on rising.

* * *

_SAKURA!_

He rushed towards her and the robed man who leaned over her body. He saw three of them surrounding her, and immediately, Syaoran went into action. He started for the one who was on Sakura and with a quick swipe of his leg, the being was thrown at least ten feet into the air before crashing down into the grass. Syaoran then moved in front of Sakura and observed the locations of the other three.

These creatures had a strange atmosphere around them. One of cold, dread, and nightmares. At first, it hit him like a shockwave, but at that instant, he readied his mind and pushed the feelings out. His amber eyes were blanketed in a sheet of gold.

He had to get rid of them immediately. He can't play around sword-fighting or anything. He had to be quick because Sakura desperately needed his help. Syaoran wasn't too keen on large-scale attacks, but it seemed that these strange demons weren't the normal easy-kill types.

Syaoran whipped out a yellow ofuda and held it afore him. He picked up Sakura and jumped away from the three creatures and the fourth one who was picking itself up from the grass. They all advanced on them, and luckily, they all came in a row.

"KASHIN SHOURAI!" he shouted. His sword just appearing as he slammed the flat of the blade onto the ofuda. Fire came streaming out at the four robed creatures. The flames then spread like a wildfire all around them and caught onto the hems of their robes and traveled up. Then the flames exploded.

Syaoran, with Sakura in one hand, strung his sword onto his side. Then he held up his one hand in a position of prayer. "_God of Death!_"

Like a magician, he whipped out an ofuda from the inside of his palm and threw it up in the air. In a split second, he grabbed his sword to strike the yellow paper hovering in the air. "TAKE THEM!" he cried.

Mist spilled forth, and a howl was heard.

* * *

"Where is she! In the forest? At the lake? Where!" Harry whispered to himself as he ran out into the open field. He looked far ahead and saw an explosion of red flames in the distance. He began running there. _What happened to her that she'd call out like that?_

Harry saw the lights in Hogwarts flickering. He had an ominous feeling that things were going haywire inside. Instantly, he tore through the blades of grass and into the trees of the Forbidden Forest. He mustn't get caught by Dumbledore or anyone. He had to get to Sakura fast. Trusting his judgment, Syaoran would already be there, but it's always better to have more help than one. Harry breathed heavily, clutching the tree and looking out into the open.

He had run too far and too fast, and it was taking its toll on him.

Looking around him, he finally noticed the dark figure lumbering on four legs towards him. It was a very small, distant figure, but he could still make it out. It was Sirius, coming after him. Harry breathed, "No! Can't let him find me. I have to get to her…"

An oily voice spoke in his ear, "Too late for regrets, _boy_."

Harry froze and slowly reached for his wand. He saw from the corner of his vision a man with a white mask. _Death Eater… Death Eater… Death Eater…_

"It's time you know when to stop causing trouble, Harry Potter. Imagine my surprise to see you running out like someone who _wants_ to be caught."

Harry whirled around and held up his wand. Yet before "Stupefy!" could come out of his mouth, he was already hit by a Stun spell. Harry never got a good look at the Death Eater, nor could he since he did have on a mask, but then, Harry realized that he should have never headed towards the Forbidden Forest. That thought faded away as his vision was clouded in black and his head gurgled into darkness.

"Trap…" was his last sigh.

The Death Eater chortled as he picked up the boy. "He's easier than I imagined." He then walked a ways into the Forest until he reached a point where he Apparated away.

* * *

Eriol was almost there. He could feel the change intensely. The amount of pressure was so lessened that his body felt expanded and relieved. There was the moon rays shining in the water, and now it penetrated his face. He could see his hand, he could see the sea creatures and fish around him, and he could see the seascape and the distorted sky far above.

_Just a little more. Be patient, my friends._

* * *

"Why the hell isn't he taking them!" Syaoran shouted in fury. He landed on the ground in a sharp wind of dust. He laid Sakura down and picked up his sword. He pulled out another ofuda and slapped it onto the air in front of him. In seconds, a shield appeared around Sakura.

He jumped away to lure the tall creatures from the beaten sorceress. Then he pulled out another ofuda once they were in range of his next attack.

"RAITEI SHOURAI!"

Slamming his sword onto the paper, electricity burst from all around the creatures and Syaoran. Then Syaoran held up his sword and charged at them. The electricity streaked like lightning bolts to surround his sword. At the very moment he was within close-combat range of the enemy, Syaoran took a wide swipe at all four of them.

Electricity piled up and exploded on all four creatures. They were all throne back, robes torn, and the bones of the creatures finally showing.

Syaoran's face was expressionless when he saw the true form of the creatures. He was even more stoic when he noticed how they were all still coming back up. He guessed then what they were.

"They must be zombies or undeads," he hissed to himself. Judging from his attacks, they would never die. They were death and fear themselves. They could in fact be the ultimate ambassadors of the Death God.

Breaking him out of his thoughts, rays of moonlight shone next to Syaoran, and he knew Yue had finally arrived. "Took you long enough…" muttered Syaoran to the angel.

Yue just nodded and stepped forward to the advancing creatures. He lifted one hand and held his palm to face the creatures. Without a twitch on his face, ice began forming from his palm. It cracked and stretched and in a remarkable rate, the ice grew until at last, the enemies were encased in a great ball of pure ice.

Syaoran sighed in relief and frustration. "I don't think we can defeat them with Sakura like this."

Yue said, "We must escape quickly." Syaoran agreed and let down the shield over Sakura. Yue picked her up and took off to the rooftops of the castle. Syaoran, using his learned ability, jumped onto the trees and from there, he picked up pace to get to the castle top.

Syaoran made it just as Yue was laying Sakura down. The boy looked at her, and saw how pale and sallow her face was. She was breathing haggardly and strange dark shadow lines were straining from her lips to the rest of her face. Her eyes were wide open, but they were not of any color. To Syaoran's astonishment, Sakura's body, which was Meiling's, began to change back.

"Hell, if she loses all control, Meiling's cover will be blown," he said, glaring down the height of the castle at the ball of ice below.

Yue said, "I am weakening as well. I cannot keep those animals in there any longer." Just as he said it, Syaoran heard an explosion of shattered ice. He looked down and saw that down below, the monsters were free.

Syaoran began muttering to himself, "I don't know what these creatures do, and what happened to her, but Potter or Malfoy might know. And hopefully, Meiling is clever enough to get away before the Change Card loses power." His dark eyebrows furrowed closer. "Somehow, Potter has disappeared from my senses, but Malfoy is close by. Why the hell is he in the forest?" Syaoran looked up and over at the Forbidden Forest with a questioning look.

The quickly-weakening guardian, instead, said, "I will use the last of my remaining strength to retrieve him. Look after my mistress." He narrowed his half-lidded eyes when looking in the direction of the forest.

"Hn." Syaoran nodded at the guardian before he unfolded his wings and took off.

* * *

Eriol did not want to talk to a shark. No, he did _not_ want to talk to a shark for _any_ reason at all. But alas, the shark wanted to talk to him. Why? He lost his fin, and was on the verge of dying.

And being the nice guy he was, Eriol stopped in his ascension to the surface and took in a couple of breaths from the bubble of oxygen, before he began healing the poor shark. Once he was done, the shark took ten of his minutes laughing and swimming all around him in gratefulness, commending Eriol's name and blessing the Lord.

Eriol then was bombarded by a sea of jellyfish, all singing so loudly that he almost thought he was in some church choir or something. Then they all began floating around him once they detected his aura.

No, these sea creatures did not care that he had a dying friend, a captured friend, and a bunch of blown covers.

And Eriol was too polite to just kick off and leave. Instead, he told the recently-healed shark to cover for him. The strange shark was only too happy to comply.

_Great Whites are so easy to please_…

_Oh right_, he remembered, _they're still in trouble._

And he continued to slowly ascend to the heavens…

* * *

The group of Slytherins finally reached the candlelight. The fire lit on one candle held by the human hands of a Death Eater. There were three Death Eaters before them, and they all stood with quiet grace. The two groups met and gave silent exchanges of nodding of heads. The trees all around them were silent but loud to the ears. Every rustle they made had them looking in four directions before they settled back again.

"All of you are here," stated one Death Eater, his voice dampened by the mask.

Flint nodded. "Yes, even little Malfoy."

Another Death Eater walked forward at that. The dark holes for the eyes looked at Draco. He said, "Son."

Draco cringed. Here was his father, speaking to him; the one he had betrayed through Veritaserum. What should he say in response? He had no idea, except that he really didn't want to be there anymore. He wanted to be back at the castle, arguing with Meiling-Sakura, exchanging hatred with Harry, and just being where he felt safer.

"Yes, father," he choked out.

"Tonight, your loyalty will be tested by the Dark Lord. How many of you are prepared?"

None of them said anything. No one dared to. If they said they were ready, they would be scorned for such foolishness. If they said they were not ready, they'd be tortured for betrayal and doubting the Lord. They all stood in silence, each sinking the presence of Death Eaters into their brains. Soon, they will become one as well.

Finally, the lead Death Eater said, "We will be off now. Follow us."

They shuffled through the foliage and each avoided cracking branches or twigs as they followed the candlelight. In the meantime, Draco was going through several things in his head. First, he realized that his loyalty was being tested, and if he didn't know any better, the Dark Lord's power expanded so far that he could even go through a person's mind. A true Legilimen. Then that would mean Draco would be a found a traitor to the core and killed immediately. Therefore, he would be killed anyways… so…

"Father," Draco said, speaking up and breaking the hymn of silence.

The Death Eater sharply turned to him. "What is it, Draco?" he snarled at him.

Draco, feeling the edge of martyrdom, answered in true defiance, "I do not wish to go. I do not wish to join the Dark Lord." Alright, he was getting somewhere. Even if he couldn't manage saying Voldemort's name, at least he was getting somewhere with his defiance. In fact, he stated point-blank already, like a ready-to-die traitor.

Everyone had stopped at his words and all were looking at him. The hostility radiating off of them was astounding. Draco had to lick his cracked lips before finding words to say. And so he continued, "I have gotten into a recent change of heart and…" _blahblahblahblah blah._ His head was in a frantic mush, as he suddenly realized what a very bad situation he was now in.

"I have met people!" he started off, suddenly hit by a new idea. "Who are much stronger than the Dark Lord will ever be!"

"You _dare_," growled a Death Eater. "Insult the Dark Lord when he can kill you with flick of his finger!"

Uh…

"Yes," Draco grinded out, his throat tightening. "The people I have met are can kill you with just a look…" Alright, that wasn't really true, but Syaoran's death-glare came extremely close.

He slowly edged away from everyone's eyes. Flint was shaking his head in shock and a know-it-all look. Pansy was completely in shock and she was whimpering slightly. Crabbe and Goyle were just looking at him wide-eyed, looking too dumb to be noticed. Millicient's mouth was twisted in a full sneer that stretched all the way across her face, and Blaise was watching with blank eyes.

All in all, his sudden defiance has twisted all of them, except Flint who had figured this already. Flint said, "Is it Potter you're all smitten over?"

Draco's lips tightened. "No," he forced out. "But there is a boy who looks a lot like Potter… but he can kill all of you if he wished."

It was like sudden chaos when he said that. The three Death Eaters just pushed the Slytherins to the back as they rushed forward and threw Draco to the tree. "WHO IS THAT BOY!" yelled one, which Draco learned in surprise was his father's voice.

"I-I-I can't tell you…" he choked. Another Death Eater had his throat in check.

The leading Dark Lord servant said softly, his voice dripping with sweet enjoyment, "Let's take him to our master. He would be pleased to see another who knows of this boy."

Draco's eyes widened. What the hell? Were they actually looking for Eriol? Since when?

The Death Eater who had him strangled let go, but he said, "Not until I knock him out, though." He pulled out his wand and said, "_Stupefy!_"

The red beam of light shot out at Draco, and it was too close ranged for him to actually dodge it. However, it did not hit him.

It hit a _leaf_.

A leaf that just so suddenly fell from the air. The leaf shriveled up and died, of course, from the spell, but Draco stared at how strange that leaf came out of nowhere.

The Death Eaters and the Slytherins saw how strange it was as well.

But things just got stranger.

Draco collapsed to the ground in relief, a smirk spreading across his face. "Like a wish come true," he muttered to himself.

Yue stood in front of him, like a celestial angel, so blindingly bright and glowing with whiteness. He looked at the wizards with an impassive face, violet-silver eyes piercing them. Everyone felt the change in the atmosphere, how the trees began to stretch and groan. How the leaves and bushes began to rustle and reach in. More frighteningly was how the wind began to pick up around the angel with the long silver hair.

Instead of starting a fight, however, Yue held his hand out to Draco, who gladly took it. The moon guardian pulled Draco up and moved to hold him around the waist.

Yet before Yue could open his wings, Lucius rushed forward with his wand.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" he yelled. Green light spurt forth from his wand.

In an instant, Yue whipped out another leaf just before the spell hit him. The leaf shriveled up, and he let it go for the leaf to drop dead to the ground. Without letting them anymore time to send spells his way, Yue's wings burst into full expansion. Wind knocked everyone over to their backsides. Then he and Draco took off with another gust of wind.

Finally, they were out of sight.

Lucius Malfoy tore off his mask, revealing his handsome face, and yelled, "He took my son!"

"The hell…" said the other Death Eater. "The hell was that!"

Everyone was shaken.

* * *

Finally, he has made it to the surface. Eriol threw his head up, breaking through the water surface, and gasped in a great breath of fresh air. He smiled at the clouds and the moon gratefully.

One problem less to deal with. Yue has taken care of Draco Malfoy. Now only three others to worry about, and when he says three, there are _three_.

"This is not the most beautiful of nights, is it?" he asked the sky. Then he disappeared with a swirl of his aura. He had to inspect which problem needed him the most.

Sakura?

Harry?

Or _Meiling?_

No, he needed a cup of tea—_first _and _foremost._

* * *

Syaoran was looking through the Sakura cards when they arrived. Draco collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily with relief. "You couldn't have come a bit earlier, could you?"

"Malfoy," Syaoran snapped, not allowing any time for pleasantries. "Can you tell me what happened to Sakura?"

Draco looked up and scrambled to his feet. He walked over to where Yue and Syaoran were. His eyes widened when he saw the girl. Her face was now covered in black veins. "What happened to her?"

Syaoran scowled at this, taking this to mean that Draco knew nothing at all and was as ignorant as he was thought to be. Therefore Yue took the time to answer the boy, "She was attacked by those creatures down below."

Draco looked over the wall and stumbled back when he saw the four Dementors, all looking very hassled. There was also a dog, Dumbledore, and a few other teachers out there shooting the Patronus at them. Draco backed down and looked at Sakura.

"She was Kissed wasn't she?"

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Syaoran sharply asked, indignity creeping into his voice.

Draco quickly amended, "Those Dementors. They Kissed her. A Dementor's Kiss is fatal. It sucks your soul out of your body." He sighed at the prospect of how he got out of one situation and landed into another. "Dementors are creatures who suck happiness out of an area, and they force people to go insane. Sakura was kissed by a Dementor."

He looked up at them.

"She's already gone."

* * *

Harry gasped into awareness and emotions piled into his gut. _So stupid! Why didn't I react faster! Why am I so dratted dumb! _Harry breathed heavily to regain self-control. Then he looked around him. It was dark, but he wasn't alone. There were others besides him. They were all tied up, like he was. His wand was gone as well.

"Where am I?" he whispered.

To his surprise, a man answered him, "You are in the Ministry headquarters."

"_What!_"

The man continued as if he didn't hear, "It's been seized by You-Know-Who."

That was when Harry wanted to burst to his feet. He wanted to tear across this room, break down the door, and find out if this was true. However, one look at all these tied-up prisoners, who wore uniform robes that marked them as employees, broke this ambition.

Yet inside, Harry was churning with disbelief. _Since when…_

"Since when did Voldemort gain control of the Ministry!"

The man rustled in surprise. "You said his name."

"Yeah, I did…" Harry muttered, still reeling in shock.

"What is your name?" the man asked.

Not knowing what he was doing anymore and blinded in his surprise of this new information, Harry answered, "Harry… Harry… Potter…" He stared at the ground before him.

The man nearly shouted, "HARRY POTTER!"

* * *

They were all staring at her. The entire Great Hall was dead silent. All their eyes on her, at where she sat.

_Well, they have good reason to_, she thought inwardly.

But did they really have to be _this _rude?

_Yeah, one second, we're all happy and talking and the next second they're all staring at me._ _Why?_

Well, things must not be going very well for Sakura.

Especially since Sakura could not hold up the Change Card anymore…

And _now_ Meiling was back in her own body.

Right in the middle of the Great Hall…!

Meiling gave a sheepish smile at them. She saw the teachers coming towards her and students backing away.

"Eh heh… heheheh…" she laughed nervously.

"Hi?" she squeaked.

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED_…


	12. Dance of the Magicians

**Harry Potter and the Return of the True Sorcerers**

By Magicalfoci

* * *

_Chapter 12_

_Dance of the Magicians

* * *

_

An unmoving dance, an immobile spin, walking upside down, walking sideways. Falling up, flying down, shredded from the sides, contracting, and expanding. Lost in some time or space, lost in this nebula of endless energy, and lost from within. Feeling that she was everywhere and nowhere at the same time, a feeling of complete separation.

Feeling that her soul was being ripped apart, atom from molecule, spirit from mind, and feeling from heart. Her vision was clouded, lights played in darkness, colors glowed from black and white, and she felt she could see everything, then nothing. She was everything, the stars, the moons, the suns, the Earth, the people, the plants, the animals—everything. Then she was nothing, empty, void, endless blackness.

She was in her father's library, opening a book… Light… "Windy…" Cards whipping around her. Wonder… fear… awe… _Hissing…_

_"Iie… get away from me…" she whispered. Her arms strained to pull her back, but instead of getting further away, it came closer. "Onegai, don't come closer…" Meaningless words meant to fit a situation. Deep inside she was filled with exhaustion, unsure if she cared, nothing… She felt so cold…_

She was talking without words to a beautiful girl with long violet hair… Laughter… a camera…

_"Who are you? What do you want?" Her staff slowly materialized into her right hand. She forced herself to lift it. As she slowly raised the staff over her head, her arm collapsed. The staff fell and dematerialized._

She was in the air, cold fingers clutching a pink staff… A breeze passing through, a little yellow creature next to her… Childish yelling ringing through the air…

_Looming over her, strange sounds spitting from beneath the hood, a void in that shadow… She closed her eyes, willing with all her power once more to call for help, but she had wasted the last of her energies. "I can't…" From two more words, her breath came haggard and breathless. Her chest wheezed from the effort. She collapsed._

Wordless talking resounded in her mind as a young boy smiled brightly at her and kissed her hand. Dark eyes glittered with playfulness. Delight and warmth ran through her interiors…

_She watched through half-lidded eyes as the beast came closer. A bony, pale white hand reached out from under the sleeve. She closed her eyes, no will left to react. …tasukete… minna…san… onegai… (Help… everyone…please…) She felt an icy, piercing chill wash over her neck. Bones dug deep into her skin as she felt herself be lifted up._

She was hugging him, tears of happiness running down her cheeks. He was holding her, a smile on his lips. Golden brown eyes stared at her, child-like warmness and love shining through. Repose… Happiness…

_The putrid breath suffocated her. The sound of jaws opening wide enough for the hallow roaring of the creature's insides filled her ears. Questions of her fate lost sense in her puzzled, deadening mind. Then she felt the tug._

The two boys were rubbing their eyes, blearily taking sleep away. They slowly blinked and looked at her. A cheerful greeting escaping one boy and a polite nod from the other. The innocence from these simple gestures startled her… A grin started on her lips.

_Pulling at her… no… Grabbing her. Throwing her out of comfort. Jerking her away from peace. Her eyes forced to fly open. Her body forced to shudder. Invasion._

_Cold, hot, darkness, whiteness, and everything in between just slamming into her, screaming at her were ripping her up into shreds. Hate, fear, power, strength, stealing through her. Greed, starvation, anger grabbing at her heart._

_She reacted. Her mind jerked awake and reacted._

_In response, she let go._

_Let go of her body._

_Let go of her thoughts._

_Fled the invasion._

_Fled… !_

She tore out of the cascading memories. There was silence, and the colors settled into darkness. Utter emptiness. Nothing more. No matter. No sights. No sounds…

Just illusions of being alive.

A shuddering voice spoke from the blackness— _I am… I am… My name… Kino…moto. Harry—Tomoyo—Draco—Meiling—"_

A shaky inhalation. "—Syaoran. Eriol. Harry—Tomoyo—Draco—Meiling… who am I?"

"What is my name?"

"Harry—Tomoyo—Draco… Syaoran… Eriol…"

"Why am I so cold?"

_…WHERE AM I?"_

* * *

_Clang!_

Eriol put the teacup down on the glass tabletop. He let out a content sigh and gave a slight smile to his guardian across from him. Nakuru's eyebrow was twitching, and every pore in her body was radiating steam of irritation.

"Eriol-sama," Nakuru ground out sweetly, making sure to make her words slow and even. No matter how impossible a task it was for her, she continued in much the same manner, "Do you wish for me to repeat the news back to you?"

The young man looked up blankly before quickly adopting a wise-like expression. "Ah, no, it's quite alright. I know already." He smiled reassuringly and returned to his tea.

Nakuru's teeth was grinding as she glared at her master—her insanely soaked master who just decided to come home and bring half the ocean with him in his pouring clothes and dripping hair. The worst part of that was that he did not bother to shower or change. On the contrary, he immediately strode to the kitchen and continued to brew some tea for himself. Nakuru believed he enjoyed the smell of the ocean and that it spiced up his tea somewhat. …However bogus _that_ was, of course.

With utmost temper control, she stood up, pushing back her chair that squealed annoyingly on the wooden floor. Then she leaned across the table and met with her master nose-to-nose. (Now really, one would think that Eriol hasn't been teaching her place, meaning that she was a subordinate to him, but in all actuality, he has been—those lessons just never got through.) Now, back to where Nakuru was meeting Eriol nose-to-nose: Instead of starting with a shout and a yell, she gave a flirtatious smile (that she knew Eriol was completely immune to) and giggled in her throat (that she knew Eriol could care less about).

_Maybe being genderless really does have its downfalls… _she thought furiously.

Despite her inner turmoil, she asked in a sickeningly saccharine voice, "_Well, are you going to do anything _about it?" She emphasized the last two words in order to expel some of her frustration with him.

Then she smiled into his face, and inwardly triumphed as Eriol was forced to look up at her (over their touching noses) through half-lidded eyes. He watched her for a second with an unreadable expression.

Suddenly Eriol held up a cup of hot, steaming tea right between their faces and stopped it in front of Nakuru's nose. He gave his own trademark smile (that outmatched Nakuru's by ten teacups), and asked,

"I see you want some tea?"

* * *

Meiling let out a yelp before she sprawled out to slam onto the ground on her forearms and knees. Her loose hair fell around her in a smooth wave down her back. Her body heaved up and down as her coarse breaths came out rapidly. 

Trust the damned wizards to throw you into a full body-bind the second you were revealed.

She didn't need to look up to know where she was, to know in front of who she was on her knees for. In one hand she clutched the lifeless Kero close to her side. In the other hand, she clutched nothing, not even air, for her hand was balled so tightly into a fist that not even air could reach inside.

Meiling smirked to herself. _Things could be worse, couldn't they?_ At that thought, Meiling frowned at the unconscious Kero in her hand. _Why? Why are you like this? What happened to Sakura?_

Finally, she lifted her head, her bangs raising the shadows from her eyes. Then meeting Headmaster Dumbledore's piercing blue gaze, she returned the assault with her own ruby ones.

"Why so quiet, Professor?" came her voice—her own voice that was at a different pitch than Sakura's. She smirked when she saw the old man's pensive gaze on her. Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout were also present, guarding the doors. From casual observation, Meiling also noted that the big black dog was supposedly sleeping in the corner as well.

Dumbledore quietly said to one of the teachers behind her, "Ask Severus Snape for one of his bottles of Veritaserum."

Meiling heard the shuffle of robes and the door to the Headmaster office open and close. She calmly watched Dumbledore return his attention to her. Finally, he said, "How did a Muggle child get in here?"

_Oh so _now_ he states the obvious_.

"I don't know," she said, shrugging. "Funny how a Muggle acquired magic, isn't it?"

"It is, indeed," he replied gravely. "Would you care, however, to tell me who you are?"

"Yes," she replied evenly. "I would care." She straightened, letting herself come to her full height, which stood nicely up to Dumbledore's chin. Then she smirked. "But you'll find out one day."

Inner surprise overwhelmed her, making her eyes widen a little.

_I'm placing my trust in them…_

After getting a good look at Dumbledore's placid expression, she turned around, her back facing him. She said quietly to the air and the room around,

"And keep your mind to yourself. Even as a person with no magical powers, I can feel you trying to get into my mind." She cocked her head back to glare at him.

_…trust that they would counter this curse of theirs as well._

Her voice hollered,

"GET **OUT!**"

_WHAM! _Gasping, the headmaster stumbled back. Strong steel barriers came crashing down between them within their minds.

Meiling smiled softly to herself. _Does this mean others can be persuaded to accept that?_ She shook her head and returned to the commotion at hand.

At that split second between them, Professor Sprout came into action, rushing to the headmaster's side, who clutched his head from the shock of being shut out so forcefully. The dog, however, transformed into a man and he popped out from behind, grabbing her arms and putting her into a stronghold. However, Meiling provided no resistance; the shock of seeing a dog transform into a human before her very eyes frightened her. Not even sorcerers would do that in front of each other; they would always be discreet in their illusions.

Then the door burst open with a _very_ irate Professor Snape striding in. Behind him were four boys and Professor McGonagall. The Potions Master muttered to himself, "Of all the times to interrupt me and my work, you happened to deter me from a vital interrogation…" His narrowed eyes shot up and glared at everyone in the room. Then suddenly he stopped when it reached Meiling.

And to Meiling's dismay, his eyes went over to look at Kero clutched tightly in her hand.

That was when Meiling took notice of the vial in his hand. _Veri-taserum_, she repeated in her mind. Her ruby-red eyes narrowed. _I don't know what that is, but I'm sure as hell not finding out…_

She looked up and glared right back at the Potions Master before he could voice his questions. The boys behind him were staring in bemusement. She noted how she never saw them before either. At last, her thoughts settled on a conclusion, her finality in this situation.

Raising her voice, she spoke loudly to everyone else in the room, "All of you, even after seeing me in my body, still think that I'm that girl jumping guys and giggling among the other girls down in the Great Hall." Truthfully, she bet they already decided that she was dangerous as hell.

"And that being a Muggle makes me even lower than that." Yeah right, she was _so_ sure that Dumbledore thought a Muggle suddenly having magic was low and weak.

"Well, I'm sorry to say, but being a girl and a Muggle… You all sure underestimated me." She straightened her back in the dog-man's grips.

"After all, _he_ wouldn't have let me in his circle if I was weak." She grinned a maniacal grin. Trust them to get the implications of those carefully set words.

Then she forcefully twisted out of her stronghold, and lunged with a fist at the man (Not the fist holding Kero, he was dying as it is from being held so tightly). The man received the full impact of her punch, judging by the fact at how he slammed into the ground sending dust and papers into the air. Then Meiling jumped and twisted in midair to give the Potions Master a slamming kick into his chest. By then the others had their wands out, but she, as a self-compliment, was much too good for that.

Meiling landed on the floor and quickly sprawled out her limbs so she was crouching no more than a foot high. Doing a ground-spinning kick, she hooked her feet behind several of those around her and sent them falling to the floor. She front flipped over the boys, who were frantically trying to get their wands out, and ran for the door.

However, just as she reached it, blue light spread across the door and the entire room.

Even she knew a barrier when she saw one.

Turning around, she met square-on the deadly gaze of the greatest sorcerer in the entire wizarding world.

Note how she said _sorcerer_.

* * *

Never in his life, or whatever he knew of it, had he seen people so beautiful look so dead, and people so calm and stoic… act this mad. And he meant both definitions of mad; mad as in angry and mad as in insane. These were few of the times when he wanted to just crawl into a shell deep within himself and stay there, but pride and self-dignity kept him staring at the others. Yue who fainted, Sakura who's dead or dying, and Syaoran who… 

Why can't Syaoran accept the fact that his 'beloved' Sakura was as good as dead?

The said-boy was scattering all of Sakura's cards around her and looking through them, while muttering obscenities about the Dementors. He was also glaring at Draco and hollering at _him, _of all people, about where the hell was Eriol. When Draco was hopeless for answers, the Chinese boy stood up and held his sword to Sakura's throat.

Uhhhhh… was all Draco could think. He, however, was not going to stand up and demand an explanation from this seemingly ugly scene; after all, he might get caught in the crossfire of Syaoran's weirdness. So Draco sat there, cringing as Syaoran lifted his sword from Sakura's bare throat that was blackening from the Dementor's Kiss.

The sword swept down in a slicing arch, but the sword sliced at the air rather than Sakura's throat. In fact, when Syaoran began doing a series of slicing motions, the air seemed to tear and the tears glowed vibrantly of a color of greenish-white. Soon enough, the Slytherin could see that Syaoran was writing a Chinese character in the air above Sakura.

And it was not long before Syaoran was raising his sword above his head and had it crashing down in the middle of his hovering Chinese character. He shouted something foreign to Draco, and the colors of the character seemed to ripple.

Then it died out.

Oh, by the word of Salazar, Draco _knew_ this wasn't going well. Especially when Syaoran let out a frustrated growl and jerked away from Sakura. Suddenly, without warning, the boy was jumping off the roof of the building and heading off to who-knows-where?

Leaving Draco with two dead people.

Even he had to be a bit worried by the sudden silence that befell the area. After all, he may have not been raised to fear ghosts, phantoms, darkness, and such.

But he did fear the possibility of being discovered with two dead people. Things could get a little out of hand…

* * *

Tomoyo, Draco, Syaoran, Eriol, Harry… 

_Someone… answer me… onegai…_

_Who am I? …What am I? _Harry… Tomoyo… Draco… Syaoran… Eriol…

_Where… am I? _Silence responded. _What is I?_ Losing sense of language, thoughts, losing everything as they broke apart.

She struggled with the darkness, the void; but particles just shuddered. She didn't want to stay here. She didn't want to stay among this confusion, this panic. The many faces and names and strange images jolted out at her. Then seeing death. Fear… So lost, so unfocused, everywhere… nowhere.

Suddenly from this nowhere green aura flashed: "SAKURA—" The familiar voice broke the endless silence. The everything and nothing shook in its place. But the sound died out as quickly as it came.

Particles bundled up and it formed the sound… "Sa-kur-a…?"

_I am… in Sakura?_

_Tomoyo, Draco, Syaoran, Eriol, Harry, Sakura?_

A mirror. A girl with green eyes.

_I am Sakura…?_

Particles jumped together. Everything and nothing ran at each other.

Tomoyo, Draco, Syaoran, Eriol, Harry… Sakura… me...

People… me…

_I am Sakura._

Focus.

Focus inside of me. Sakura.

Particles started merging. Everything and nothing began clashing. The endless space became filled. Images flew from all around.

_I can see them. _Friends, family, people doing things… working, fighting, talking, watching, sleeping…

_So I can I see me. _

* * *

"KAKUHEKI!" 

A square translucent wall slammed into existence around them. The beasts, with their robes shredded revealing bits of bones and stretched flesh, backed against each other staring at the barrier around them.

Syaoran jumped away from his position and dropped to the ground, slamming onto the dirt in a cat's crouching position. He glared up at them, his unsheathing sword making a terribly ominous _shing!_ as he pointed it at them, while moving to stand. In his mind, he realized a few things, but one thing stood out:

_The wizards didn't do their job. _They merely drove them away.

And that made Syaoran furious.

So he'll finish it.

He held up a yellow ofuda. With determination lurking in his eyes, he stared at the undead monsters, and in a swift motion, he threw the paper afore him and slammed the blunt of his sword against it.

"HUUGA SHOURAI!"

Wind from every direction came whipping at the Dementors. It howled and screamed as it picked up soft leaves and small twigs and reformed them into deadly weapons. Syaoran lowered his sword, looking on from where he stood. Unaffected by the wind as his hair blew wildly, he narrowed his eyes and the color of gold flashed as if by the reflecting light. The Dementors' robes were ripped and torn. The Dementors themselves were helpless for they were no fighters, just immortal scavengers.

He held up another ofuda slip. Lowering his eyes and smiling, Syaoran whispered, "Kashin…" He opened his eyes, gold taking over. "…Shourai." _Come…_

A thunderous roar sounded. It shook the earth, made the trees groan, and everything in its path shriveled up and died.

Fire and wind, fire on wind, screaming through the trees, leaving a burnt path in its wake, streamed out around the few Dementors. The blazing blue fire took form, and awoke the shape of a fiery dragon.

The dragon swirled around, flames lashing out, to glare at the small form of Syaoran. He nodded to the calm red eyes amidst the dancing flames. "Kaji-Ryuujin. Burn their insides."

A snarl answered him; a snarl that slowly shifted into a full-blown howl of fire and wind. The flames coiled around the Dementors and soon enough, they were engulfed in flames.

* * *

To him, everything was dark. Even in the gloom of the candlelight, he could only see the shadows flickering unsteadily. All around him were the whispers of men, or prisoners, asking each other for hidden food, water, and… asking each other about him. 

No one knew that Harry had withstood much more than this. They just believed this to be Harry Potter's, Golden Boy-who-lived, first time to be taken captive under the Dark Lord.

Harry lowered his frighteningly lucid green eyes to the ground and closed them. He felt around himself and once more acknowledged the loss of his wand. Then he returned back to his struggle with the magical bindings.

_I must get out of here._

_What happened to Sakura?_

_Can these people be saved?_

_Where is Eriol?_

So many thoughts ran through his mind that it took him many minutes to even begin sorting through them. He guessed his first priority would to release himself from the bindings, no matter how magical and infallible they are. _I'm useless if I can't move. I have to free myself._

That brought a smirk to his lips.

_And I think I can…_

Harry opened his eyes and stared at the floor, his smirk turning into a smile. The boy tossed his head back and grinned at the ceiling where shadows and candlelight were dancing. He forgot about the men, who were turning to look at him with wide eyes. He forgot the state and predicament he was in. He forgot everything.

_It's odd, isn't it..._ Harry thought, his eyes seeming to pierce through the ceilings and the other floors until he was looking at some sky his imagination brought him.

_Before I would not have struggled with magical bindings because I knew I couldn't break them without a wand or help._

Harry climbed to his feet, once bound…

_But now…_

He lifted his arms above his head. Then he let his hands fall loosely to his sides.

_I can see that there are limits to everything and there is a way to solve anything._

Suddenly he did a double take and gaped at his hands and feet. Then his eyes widened when he saw the magical robes writhing on the ground.

_What the hell?_

* * *

Eriol let out a small breath of shock, his eyes widening. 

_This feeling…_

Slowly, he placed his cup of tea down firmly clanging with the plate he held in his other hand. Standing up and putting them onto the table, Eriol turned around and stared at the flames in the fireplace. _What was it?_

He saw himself kneel before the fireplace and put his hand into the red, yellow, and white flames. Gradually, the flames died into tiny embers burning around his hand. However, the cold feeling that made its way throughout every pore of his body did not go away.

Finally, he whispered, "How curious…"

A smile made his way to his lips. His eyes widening in fascination with something in the fireplace no one could see but him. _Indeed…_

He whirled away from the fireplace and walked out of the room, a new sense of purpose overtaking him. He lightly noticed how Nakuru was watching him with a satisfied smirk on her lips. "At last, master decided to take an initiative…" she said loudly as she walked away.

He let a low chuckle escape him—which sent Nakuru hiding the next second—and reached for the clothing rack and threw on one of his loose black robes over his damp clothes. After pulling up his hood, he opened the front door. A new sense of solitude and repose overcame him the few steps he took outside of his home into the dark night.

He walked past the stunned gaze of Kaho Mizuki, who was coming up the path. She turned around to stare at him. Yet before she could let words escape her opened lips, Eriol looked back over his shoulder and smiled at her.

A chillingly calm smile.

Then his visibility blew away with the wind.

Kaho, at a loss of words, turned around to see a Nakuru rubbing her arms and staring at where Eriol once was. Then their eyes met. Nakuru smiled and perkily lifted her head.

Kaho whispered to Nakuru, "He has that expression…" Nakuru nodded.

"Which means…" Kaho trailed off.

"Trouble is brewing," Nakuru finished, a dark mischievousness laced in her voice that startled Kaho out of her immobile shock.

* * *

_Syaoran's eyes ablaze with internal fire.__ Every twitch his fingers make, a new explosion sounded and ashes were scattered into the wind. The howling of thousands of wolves screamed through the wind. A whisper escaped him, "Suffer your immortality!" Water rushed in, solidifying into unbreakable ice. Ice that formed wherever it went, going straight at the Dementors. With fire curling around the un-melting ice, they flew through the air at them._

_Meiling stared at the people around her. Sweat trailed down the side of her face; her breaths labored. She felt Kero's tiny furry body in her hand, his coldness freezing her. To herself, she asked in a low voice, "What's going on?"_

_Eriol stood on top of the clock tower where the sky touched him and overcast him into shadows. He looked down at the city as strong howling wind ruffled his hair and tugged at his untied cloak. With suddenness, he reached out and caught some ashes that came with the wind. For a second, he looked at them and said, "Ah, Li-kun…" He released the ashes and returned to his watchful gaze. Playfully, he whispered, "But aye, oh where art thou be, my little Harry?" He spread his fingers before him, and suddenly, strings tied to them were visible—strings looping down the tower and spread all over the entire city of London._

My hands… my feet… how? _He shook his head and smiled. _No matter. _Harry turned around, his eyes meeting the people in the dark room. He had his hands cupped over the small candle flame. "Trust me in what I'm going to do. Do not make any noise." He smiled at them, a smile that reached the depths of his lustrous green eyes. Darkness, anger, hatred forgotten in the shadows of his face. Then he pinched the light of the candle. All was engulfed in a shadow._

**I see them.**

Her head lifted from where they hid in the folds of her bare arms that curled around her knees. Under the dark shadows of her bangs, green eyes slowly opened. Determination set in them.

Purpose.

Focus.

Willpower.

In endless darkness, the tiny form of a young woman slowly gained shape.

Her narrowed, focused eyes glared into the dark distance. _I will not let go._

_YOU WILL._

* * *

"You will not hold me here for long," she bluffed. Meiling watched them gather sporadically around her, wands pointed at her from all directions. 

Professor Dumbledore wisely chose to ignore her words. He said dangerously calmly to Professor Snape, "Ready your Veritaserum."

"I know," Professor Snape growled.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward, prepared to cast a spell on Meiling, but the Headmaster held out a hand to stop her. "Albus—" she said, startled.

"No," he said firmly. "We don't know what she carries in that hand and what other abilities she possesses. Let me do this."

The woman nodded and stepped back in line.

Meiling tilted her head, and said, her tone slightly drawling, "What I carry in my hand is a creature that is dying. What other abilities I possess is nothing but my faith that someone or even my leader will come soon."

Professor Sprout yelled, "The Dark Lord will save no one who doesn't perform flawlessly, and _you should know that!_"

Professor McGonagall whispered under her breath, "What kind of Muggle child is she to have been recruited by You-Know-Who?"

"NO," the Potions Master denied loudly with a tight voice. "He would _never_ recruit a Muggle, lest his entire purpose would prove worthless. She has another motive and another master."

Meiling shrugged, seeing how her initial idea came crashing down due to Professor Dumbledore's agreeing expression and Professor Snape's nasty glare. "Well," she sighed. "I guess that cover didn't work."

_Ah well, the truth's the truth. You just have to know how much to let out._

"I work for a boy my age," she started.

_A sinister smile always works in this situation._ Meiling gave a sinister smile.

"A boy so powerful, he'd be able to destroy this barrier at its maximum power. He'd managed to frighten even the most _powerful_ of the people I live with."

_Hell, he better thank me for this. I don't even know him too well…_

"He has put an entire city to sleep…

"He can create dimensions within dimensions…

Suddenly Meiling heard his voice, yelling in her mind. _Li Meiling!_

"He can speed up time and control it with just a twitch of his wrist…

"He sleeps at the bottom of the ocean when he feels like it…"

_Who?_ Her thought came short, but the answer came swiftly, _Hiiragizawa's sun guardian! You have to cover me while I break the barrier! Otherwise…_ Meiling nodded vaguely. So Spinel Sun has finally arrived.

"Ah, his very voice when he speaks will make you shudder," she finished quickly, not knowing what else to say.

One of the four boys muttered loudly, "That's a whole load of tosh."

Meiling fought back a sheepish grin. _Yeah, I agree… but it's true…_

Instead, outwardly she said smiling, "Ah, but he has even met your little Lord Voldemort." She was satisfied with all their horrified faces, and the two men's calculating gazes. _Of course, Dumbledore and Snape know about him…_

"And he could have killed him, but…" She let out a deep mocking sigh. "His little twisted mind told him to leave the so-called _Dark Lord_ for you guys…"

_LI CHILD, WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO COVER THE DOORWAY!_ Meiling flinched at the loudness of the tiny cat…owl… whatever…

Letting go a slight sigh, she turned her attention back to the wizards. Meiling winked at them. "This guy who recruited me… well, you should know him as…"

_Be dramatic… very dramatic…_ She had edged next to a stack of books, many assorted items, and a neatly folded quilt.

"Know him as THE BLUE MAGICIAN!" _Evil grin… evil grin… oh, I suck._

The Chinese girl flipped into the air as soon as she heard, "_CONGLACIO!" _escape from Professor Dumbledore's lips. She then ducked Professor Snape's "_LANGUESCO!_"

She forced a mad laugh, feeling like an inner idiot. She kicked up the folded quilt into a sprawling colorful entity of cloth in the air. She grabbed it by the corners and held it up over her nose.

"Now watch me, a little Muggle, perform a magician's work."

Every little movement she made was so sharp and quick that the wizards and witches had a difficult time keeping up with her. Her experience and skill with her hands even fooled Dumbledore's blue-eyed gaze. Because while she had everyone focused on her odd movements, in a split second without warning, Meiling had the quilt up and blanketing everyone in a field of colors.

_NOW!_

Meiling saw blue light seep through the barrier like a crack and soon Dumbledore's barrier was forced open. A tiny little black owl (that disturbingly looked like a cat) grabbed onto Meiling's shirt and pulled her out of the room. With nimble feet, Meiling, carrying Kero, and Suppi flew out of the hallway and they leaped the entire flight of stairs to the next floor. They saw a window and headed for it, running like mad. Meiling grabbed Suppi, despite his shout, and with both sun guardians in hand, she continued running even faster.

Then Meiling slowed to halt, seeing something she did not want to see. Her hand tightened on the squirming Suppi.

Meiling stepped back, ready to turn the other way, but the voice caught her.

"What happened… to Kinomoto-san?" Tomoyo turned away from the window and caught Meiling's eyes, stilling the Chinese girl to a complete halt.

* * *

"He said to exterminate the useless ones quickly," came the feminine voice from behind the skull-like mask. 

The other Death Eaters nodded at her words. Finally, one said, "Lestrange… what did he say to do with the Potter boy?"

There was snort behind her mask. "I'm still surprised why the little bastard decided to come running out in the night. He _couldn't _have seen those Dementors." She turned her head so it seemed as if she was looking at them. "He said to bring him in."

The Death Eater nodded and took out his keys. He unlocked the door and pushed it open. In an instant, wands were sliding out of their sleeves. The silence in the prisoners' room struck them quickly. One Death Eater took hold of the door and slammed it open to let light spill in. After hearing a few suppressed gasps from inside, the Death Eaters knew something was going on.

Lucius Malfoy, from behind his mask, snarled, "This reeks of Potter…"

A bright voice answered him, "Yes, it does, doesn't it?"

The Death Eaters whirled around and searched for the missing boy. However, he was nowhere to be found. Lestrange whispered, "Harry Potter, your games won't work on me. You don't know who I am…"

"Bellatrix Lestrange. Yes, I know who you are…"

_Why do I have a feeling… that they are wearing masks…_

"I see the Lestranges, Mister Malfoy, Mister Dolohov, and Mister Rookwood. Greetings."

_And yet…__ I can SEE them? …Whatever it is, I'll have to use it._

The Death Eaters seemed shaken, and two or three of them (it was difficult to tell in the dark) pulled off their masks. "Are you Harry Potter!" shouted Dolohov.

Harry snorted and said quietly to himself, "No, I'm Eriol." That gave him a flash of déjà vu.

Loudly, he said, "You are now…" He jumped out from where he stood and kicked the door shut. "In my domain." Realistically, it was the Ministry's, but metaphorically, Harry had the upper hand here.

Harry saw the glow of spells coming his way, and he ducked and rolled with stealth and skill of four years practice. Then he jumped and leaped on the two Death Eaters. He gave his all before their hands found their way to grab him by his legs. Then they started shouting.

**_Who am I?_**

Harry grimaced. _I'm not going to like this, am I?_ He stilled his body and let the Death Eaters point their wands at him and whisper something. Then at the last second, Harry heaved his entire body and threw himself up and flipped over the spells. He rolled and sprawled on the ground, but recovering quickly, his leg lashed out and tore under three Death Eaters, he counted. Three fell over and he jumped onto their backs before he ducked the spells sent his way. Then he elbowed the two remaining Death Eaters and for some weird reason or urge, Harry slammed the side of his hands on their necks. To his shock, the two Death Eaters crumpled over without anymore resistance.

**_Onegai!_**

The three under him however pushed themselves up and threw Harry off. One whispered, "_Lumos!_" Light shone and Harry saw Dolohov's, Bellatrix Lestrange's, and Malfoy's faces. Bellatrix whispered, "It seems that you don't need light after all to see us…"

"Uh… so that's why you didn't do that before?"

**_Me._**

It was almost amusing to see their faces distort… but he had no time for that… This strange feeling in him is still coursing through… He had to use it until it wears off.

He launched himself at them before they could think of doing anything or say anymore. He grabbed the wand out of the woman's hands and leaped away. Bellatrix screeched and held out her hand. "MY WAND!" Harry could feel her wand responding and it tried to go back to its master. "Oh no," Harry whispered. With a swift motion, he snapped the wand.

**_Harry_**_… _

His head jolted up and he noticed two spells too late, yet before it hit him a shield rippled around him and the spells dissolved.

_I knew it! This was what's going on! Eriol!_

He looked around, but the boy didn't appear.

Just then he got hit in the gut; the fist of Dolohov sending him reeling.

Harry twisted away so he wouldn't fall where Dolohov wanted him to. He scrambled back up and glared at them. "Why do you ally yourselves with him?"

"We don't answer questions of a child," growled Dolohov.

Lucius hissed, "You poisoned Draco with your words…"

"No," Harry protested. "Not poisoned. He seems better off now."

Lucius screamed, "HE WILL DIE FOR HIS TREACHERY!" He pulled out his wand and bellowed the Killing Curse. Harry threw himself to the ground. "And here I thought only Voldemort was allowed to kill me, right?"

**_I will not die._**

Harry allowed his glare to fall as he sighed. _Bloody hell, I'm tired. My eyes for some reason is good, but I keep hearing things everywhere…_

**I can see them.**

With an incoherent yell, Harry threw his fist into Lucius' face. Deciding against watching the Malfoy fall and gloating at the feel of actually beating down a Malfoy for once, Harry turned around to duck another Unforgivable from Dolohov. Panting, Harry readied himself for the other man.

However, others stole his chance. Like a mob, three men threw their bodies to push Dolohov down. Once down, they all shifted until they were on top of him and made him motionless. Dolohov yelled but Harry hit the man's pressure point again, and so before the yelling could catch serious attention, the Death Eater dropped all resistance. Then Dolohov's lit wand went out.

A smile graced the boy's lips. "Thanks…" he said in the darkness. There were murmurs everywhere; people beginning to thank him, some crying, and a few shuffling over even with their bound feet and hands just to find him. However, Harry ignored them and a frown stole over the smile. _What now? Whatever it was… the adrenaline… it's fading…_

**I can see me.**

Harry froze. He finally heard it clearly. Whirling around, he whispered to the prisoners, "Who said that!" There were words of confusion, and no one spoke up. The wizard boy scowled, shaking his head. No, it didn't sound like it came from around him. It sounded like how when the three sorcerers mind-talked with him. A little voice in their skull that they could hear so clearly… Also, it sounded like… like…

The door slammed open, and light spilled in. Harry whirled around. _No! I'm not prepared this time!_

"I congratulate you on your first victory," said a voice. A voice Harry knew so well that not even water or fire or anything else could distract him from recognizing it. His hands clenched into fists. Oh what a time to be unprepared.

"Harry Potter," came the whisper.

A flaming ball of purplish light grew all of the sudden, and it was held in long, tapered fingers. Light showed the five Death Eaters and the crowd of prisoners gasping and scrambling away on the floor.

Light and purple shadows danced on the face of Lord Voldemort.

"It is a pleasure to see you again."

**I am…**

* * *

"Eriol-san." 

Eriol moved his fingers slowly, blue light trailing down each string that he tugged at. All of London under his control. He was now the puppet master.

But when hearing her, he halted. He looked back at Ruby Moon, her butterfly wings filtering the moonlight into a veiled glow on Eriol's face. She didn't dare come any nearer to him than she was already. Therefore, she knelt and stared out at the city.

"What about the Card Mistress?"

Eriol returned to his work. Auras of many different people trailing up to him through each string as he pulled at them. He searched for the boy.

She continued, "Last I knew, she was dead. Master, what will happen now? Even after you retrieve that Potter boy…"

Eriol stopped again and turned around. He lowered his hands and snapped his fingers, careful not to send any of his aura trailing down those strings. The second he snapped his fingers, the strings untied themselves and whirled and flew about him. Finally, they settled on tying themselves to the center pole of the clock tower.

"Ruby Moon," he said to her. The moon guardian looked up.

She said quietly, "I feel Yue fading as fast as she is… and the cards… They'll be released from her control… but I've seen them. They'd die rather than ever see her go. They'd send themselves down to the God of Death."

"Ruby Moon," Eriol repeated, his voice firmer. The woman glanced up at him, eyes widening at the sight of Eriol looking decidedly cheerful.

"She will be fine." That was his simple reassurance—but Ruby Moon was not to be satiated with simple, confident words, even from her master. Yet still, obedience made her bow her head and say, "Of course, master."

"Iie…" Eriol looked up at the night sky, the moon hiding behind Nakuru, the sun glaring through the moon, and the millions of stars shining freely scattered all over the darkness. Dim little glitters shining from billions of light years away.

"Sakura's symbol is a star."

Ruby Moon followed her master's gaze. "Hai, it is."

"When a star dies, it will burst into flames."

"It will," she agreed hesitantly.

"But when it becomes a great massive entity of gas… it will come back together again and be reborn."

The guardian frowned. "Be reborn into something smaller and less powerful that will soon die or be reformed into a hole of complete blackness."

"Hai," Eriol concurred. "But you forget that this is Sakura's star."

Ruby Moon looked at her master, confusion etched in her expression of awe at her master's confidence.

Eriol continued, "A seven-point star. Five points on the sides and two points on the center front and back. That is the symbol of Sakura." He looked away from the sky and smiled at Ruby Moon.

"And it is the symbol of a phoenix soul.

"A soul of death…

"…and rebirth."

* * *

The woods were silent… dead silent. No howling wind, no cackling fire, no roaring waters, nothing. Syaoran closed his eyes, and sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. He muttered to himself, "Those damn things are so difficult to deal with. I can't believe I'm so tired dealing with four." 

Then again, he did go a little mad with summoning the dragon and wolves, but for such immortal creatures, Syaoran had to do something a bit extreme.

He jumped down from where he stood and landed lightly on his feet. He walked over to the lumps of bodies. All of their robes were torn and burned away, and all that was left was ugly pale white beasts with eyeless sockets in their skulls and eerily shaped jaws filled with sharp teeth.

None of them could move from the full bind Syaoran had on them with his aura. With ease, he piled the thin, bony bodies on top of each other, and picked them up, two on each shoulder. He walked into the center of the clearing and disappeared.

Draco almost shrieked when he saw Syaoran appear from nowhere and then throw four pathetically frail and white bodies down. Draco really _did_ yelp when he saw what exactly the bodies were. He didn't need to guess what Syaoran had done, but he had to ask, "A-A-Are these… th-the…"

"Dementors? Yes."

Regaining his voice, Draco shouted, "Why the hell are you—"

Syaoran held up a hand to silence the boy. "I don't have time to argue," he said. "One of them took Sakura's soul right? The Dementor's Kiss?" He saw Draco nod and continued on, "Then I have to find which one has her."

He noticed Draco's face and smirked at him. "Don't worry, Malfoy. I didn't kill them."

Draco's face wrinkled up into a scowl and he snapped, "I didn't _say_ that!"

"Of course, of course," Syaoran said quietly as he returned his attention to the beasts.

He held up his hands and cupped them over the four beasts. A greenish white energy ball began forming in between his two hands, and electricity sparked around it as it grew bigger. The area around Draco and Syaoran grew dark as the ball grew bigger and brighter. Then Syaoran took his hands away and slapped the ball down right on the air over the four Dementors, lying side by side.

The ball flattened and became a round disc, but the area or density of the ball made the disc wider that it spanned over the entire four bodies. Syaoran closed his eyes and opened them to reveal his golden magical vision.

"Hn?" he grunted in surprise. Instead of seeing what he wanted, he saw all his power going into one of Sakura's cards and it was drawing something from the Dementors. Her spirit maybe?

Draco had backed away, fearing Syaoran's surprise meant that whatever he was doing was not going to work. However, to his awe, Syaoran continued feeding energy… At least that was what it looked like.

The Chinese sorcerer could not see which card was it, but he felt that this meant it was a good thing. Finally the last of his energy expelled, the light, the crackling electricity, and the burning power disappeared. Syaoran staggered back the second he saw the card take form.

He was stunned at which card had come out.

Stunned beyond all reality when she glided over to Sakura and kissed the young girl on the lips. Then the little girl holding the heart disappeared.

The Hope.

* * *

Green eyes widened. 

Determination…

Purpose…

Focus…

Willpower…

_Hope…_

Heart thumping in her chest…

_Love…_

She has held on this long. Now someone can help retrieve her back.

Lips unmoving as her thoughts echoed in the blackness. _I will come back… now that there is someone holding out his hand for me to take._

Reaching for the hand… reaching… Frustration… _Why can't I take it? Please keep reaching for me… I'm trying…_ Reach for the hand. Reach…

The glowing white familiar silhouette of the person continued to hold out his hand.

_I'm coming… I'm coming! I'm coming…_ Frustration, desperation…

_WHAT IS HOLDING ME BACK?_

* * *

"Sakura!" 

To everyone's horror and Harry's would-be shame if he had been more aware, he crumpled to the floor before the Dark Lord's feet. His thought process eventually becoming erratic.

**I can't reach. Too far. Holding me back. I'm coming… But I must reach. Why… WHY! Let me go!**

_Her voice… I can hear her… but is she hearing me? Sakura! Can you hear me! It's me—Harry! SAKURA!_

His eyes widened to their limits as they tried to no avail to pierce through the floor, and finally, he began to see black splotches and darkness surrounding the corners of his vision.

Then all was dark.

* * *

"Sorry for making you wait outside like that!" The woman was not sorry at all. "I just had to see Eriol about something!" That something was what she'd like to know. 

However, Kaho knew to keep reserved and unquestioning because answers about that boy are merely more questions than statements. Sitting prim and proper, the cool and composed lady looked expectantly at the moon guardian. Nakuru was hunched over her tea and seemed to be thinking deeply—however rare a sight that is.

Yet in a split second, Nakuru looked up, smiled widely at her, and asked, "So what's the news from the Li Clan?"

Kaho gave a practiced proper smile, but inside, she cringed as she suddenly became unsure of how welcomed her presence was. After all, Eriol's guardians nor the reincarnation himself would be so blunt with her; Nakuru would usually delay the whole talk about the Li Clan as long as she could. Whatever the trouble was, it must be serious enough seeing as Eriol had to actually get up from his dark red armchair. Yet the woman felt that some acknowledgement was due, since she was fulfilling Eriol's own orders to passively watch the Li Clan's activities.

Succumbing to the overwhelming sense of duty, Kaho nodded. "Yes, the Li Clan," she said.

Her smile faded. "Li Xiao Lang has many things against him right now. The first one is the fact that he is the son of the leader candidate who was rejected and sacrificed during the Purification Test. Then there is also the mystery of how it came to be Xiao Lang walking through the doors carrying his father's body."

Nakuru stared incredulously. "That's it?"

Kaho shook her head. "Iie, also he lost the Clow Cards to a completely ordinary girl, which also includes how he associates, bordering on too much, with her, the Card Mistress."

The moon guardian scratched her head. "Why the hell does she have such a bad reputation? The girl hasn't done anything wrong…" _Let's include the fact that she might not be alive right now…_

The woman sighed. "Hai, I know. However, in the eyes of the Elders, she is a waste and is putting the cards, which can be used for greater deeds, to waste. Here we have to put in regard Sakura's complete anti-socialness and anonymity with other sorcerers who requested her presence in social gatherings or who asked for her aid in performing rituals or the such… I have heard many complaints from other sorcerers and clans."

With a snort, Nakuru muttered, "But the girl hasn't gotten any letters because… HER ADORABLE BROTHER, TOUYA-KUN—" Nakuru broke off in order to stare dreamily into the air. Then as quick as can be, she returned to her words. "He confiscated all the letters from unknown people, and her house is constantly warded from outside magic, so if a sorcerer tried that method, a message wouldn't get through no matter how powerful."

Kaho blinked in surprise. _He confiscated all the letters?_ Then she covered the lower half of her face and giggled into the palm of her hand. She should have remembered who Sakura lived around. _That girl… so misunderstood…_

"I understand. However, since Xiao Lang has left the Clan to come to aid Eriol-kun and has thereby abandoned them to their own devices, this gave his cousin, Li Xiang, the opportunity to temporarily take over."

"So he's in charge now?" Nakuru asked thoughtfully.

"Hai, he is, and he is being taken into second consideration for leadership."

The moon guardian blinked and scratched her head. "Out of the blue? Just like that?"

"His uncle gave a convincing argument," replied Kaho.

Nakuru sniffed. "And suddenly poor Li-kun has a rival for throne…"

"Throne?"

"Patriarch… whatever…" Nakuru shrugged and stood up. "Well that's just great. I'll make sure I let Eriol-kun know about that."  
The two of them stood up, pushing back their seats and leaving completely full cups of tea sitting on the table. Kaho nodded and said, "Then I will leave now."

The other woman smiled cheerfully. "Yes, you will," she said. However, the moment Kaho's back was turned, Nakuru took on a dangerous tone. She stopped Kaho in her retreat from the house when she said, "But one more thing I have to tell you before you leave."

Kaho turned around, raising questioning eyebrows.

Nakuru looked evenly at the sorceress before ominously saying,

"Don't interfere, Mizuki-san. You'll regret it if you do."

* * *

Daidouji Tomoyo was truly the epitome of beauty throughout. She had the heart of complete love and adoration, loyalty and friendship, and yet still she was clever and self-sufficient when necessary. Framed by the long curling ringlets of purple locks of hair, her face alone showed sweetness and kindness, never distorting into an ugly mask of rage or hatred. Only sorrow. 

"Daidouji-san," Meiling whispered, lowering her head until her bangs cast a shadow over her eyes. "Gomen nasai." What else was there to say? She remembered back then how she and Tomoyo were great buddies in trying to set Syaoran and Sakura together, and she remembered how they always laughed and plotted and schemed. Tomoyo would adoringly say beautiful things about Sakura and her lifelong wish to record her on videos and create costumes for her. But now…

"You do not need to apologize to me, Li-san," Tomoyo said, smiling softly. "I already knew that the girl I saw these past few weeks was not Sakura. In fact, I thought about you when I saw your disguise instead."

Meiling felt herself smile at this. "Ah, Daidouji-san, always so clever and sharp."

"But tell me," Tomoyo said quickly, sensing Meiling's deft ability to change subjects. "Why were you disguised as her? What happened to her?"

Meiling blanched, and her lips tightened. "I can't tell you because I don't know."

Tomoyo looked positively desolate and pained by that response. It almost awed Meiling to know that a friend could still go so far and try her best in worrying for an ex-best friend, who has given her the cold shoulder for five years. Tomoyo's loyalty was truly undying. Meiling almost wanted to just sit down and tell the girl everything, but she knew that would not do, since almost nothing would come out if she tried.

The purple-haired witch sighed and stared outside the window again. She whispered, "Every night I wonder what happened along the way to make this happen, to make Sakura hate me and ignore me. There are so many times that I regret ever even _coming to these schools!_" Tomoyo whirled around, hair flying, to stare desperately at Meiling, tears in her eyes. "I'd even give up my magic just to have her speak to me again!"

She lowered her head. "But now I know," she said. "It's not just her. It's her and Li-kun, and I guess even Hiiragizawa-kun as well. For some reason, Sakura won't speak to me… and Li-kun won't speak to anyone in this school."

Tomoyo's head snapped up, violet eyes staring widely at Meiling. "They're not part of the wizarding world and so something is preventing them from speaking to us… right?"

Meiling's insides froze. Nothing could describe the shock and trauma she was going through now. The ice cold, the burning flames, the shock. Meiling was completely speechless for several minutes.

And that gave Tomoyo time to speak. "Are they not allowed to speak to us? What are they themselves? Is there anything I did to trigger this?" Then the witch slowly smiled. "I don't even care about any of that. Truthfully, I just want to know… if I'm still considered a friend at all…"

Meiling forced herself to recover from her wordlessness. She stepped forward, shaking her head frantically. "No, Tomoyo-chan—" A look of surprise crossed the said girl's face— "Sakura still loves you and sees you as her best friend! The reason why we're here… why we're all in this school… is _because_ Sakura and the others want to speak to you again!"

"And I can't tell you what's going on because _that something_ is preventing me from saying anything else. But Tomoyo-chan…"

Meiling enveloped the girl into a short embrace. Shock, delight, and hope were etched into Tomoyo's face as she returned the hug.

She listened to Meiling's quiet words, "Be patient. They're getting there. They're going to solve this problem and they're going to come back. Be patient and don't lose hope!"

"But I don't want to be the cause of trouble for you," Tomoyo said.

Meiling stepped back and shook her head. "Iie, they have other reasons for doing this, but you are their main focus. Know that you aren't forgotten.

"It was their decision," she finished. Turning around, Meiling began running away.

The last thing Meiling heard was Tomoyo jovially calling out to her, "Don't squeeze Kero-chan too tightly! I remember Sakura-chan's always so fussy about that stuffed animal!" Her voice died out in the distance.

Once at another window, Meiling released a gasping and irate sun guardian, Suppi. She jumped out of the window to land on the back of the transformed beast. Once they were in the air and heading for Hiiragizawa's manor, Meiling opened the palm of her hand to look at the yellow sun guardian that barely looked alive. _Don't squeeze too tightly… huh?_

_Yeah, I remember._

* * *

**_SAKURA!_**

Utter blackness. No sound, no wind—a void. A girl stood alone across from him. She looked so frail and small, pale and ghostly. She raised her head, golden brown hair falling back and revealing brilliant green eyes.

"Harry Potter?" she whispered.

"Sakura?" was his own voice, shocked, breathless. Why was he here? What happened? Is this a sick dream Voldemort is feeding him?

_Laughter…_

"Harry-kun," Sakura said. "Why… you?"

That should have offended him in a way, but to him, this was not reality and he himself was pondering that question. He asked, "What happened to you? Where are we?" An hour or two ago when she screamed out for help in all of their minds was the memory that flashed back to him. What happened to make her scream so desperately like that?

_Tears…_

"I don't know where, and I don't know how or why I've come to you."

Harry figured that since she seemed to making some sense in speech that she was conscious, but what worried him was how distorted and blurry her image was. Not that he really wanted her image to be clear, seeing that she seemed almost indecently naked, but it felt as she just stepped out of a television set that had a bad case of static.

_Screams…_

Sakura smiled. "We both seem to be fully conscious and aware," she said. "But we are just spirits. You're as blurry as I am."

"So what should we do?"

_War cries…_

Sakura looked around her and then turned to face him. "Do you hear the sounds?"

"Yes." He ignored them before, but now he was aware, he heard them well.

"What are they?" she asked.

"How am I supposed to know?"

_voices__…_

"They are not my memories." She closed her eyes to listen the garble of sounds. Then she opened them and said, "So they must be yours."

"I don't understand."

"This is a void," she repeated herself from earlier.

"Yes, I know that. You said that before."

_Talking…_

"A void can be easily filled by the spirit within it. Anything would be considered matter in here. Emotions, thoughts, dreams, or memories."

Harry frowned. "They might not be memories then."

"Your emotions talk? Are you screaming inside?" Sakura seemed confused, _sincerely_ confused.

_Yelling…_

"No, but they could be dreams," he suggested.

"They can't be," she answered. "You're conscious and your spirit is focused into a single entity."

He didn't really understand at first, but after a few minutes, he did. "You can't dream when you're conscious." He looked to see her nodding. "But if these sounds are memories, they are not mine."

_Hatred, jealousy, anger… shouting, arguing…_

Confusion lit her spirit form. "Not… yours?"

Harry smiled and laughed. "So it can't be possible. They must be memories of those gibberish dreams I had or something."

"No, Harry-kun," she disagreed. "That can be possible."

She seemed undeniably, extremely shocked because her entire spirit form glowed and her distorted appearance became more frazzled.

"It must be you!"

Relief emanated from her. Relief, sudden happiness, and delighted surprise were packed in every emotional core of her being.

"This is why I've come to you," she said, her voice breathy from shock.

Harry shook his head. "You've lost me, Sakura."

"It is possible, Harry-kun…

"To have memories… that are not your own."

* * *

"She's becoming warm." 

"But her face still has those black veins. _That_ does count for something bad, you know," Draco said, trying to be as offhanded as he could without breaking down. He was on the brink of cracking from the strain of seeing the ugly effects of the Dementor's Kiss.

Syaoran smiled. "Her core is back in her, so she will be fine. Her Hope Card returned her spirit's core from the Dementors to her. With any luck, those black veins will retreat soon."

Draco sighed. "I never even heard of a _hope_ card."

"Well, now you have." Syaoran smiled, seemingly much calmer now that something had been done. Draco, however, couldn't be as optimistic for he still didn't like the look of Sakura's blackened face. She looked… frightening, to say the least.

"I have a request, Malfoy." Syaoran was looking at him, his eyes now amber and normal. Draco found that it wasn't as difficult as before to look at him when his eyes were back to their regular color.

"Um, alright. What do you want?"

Syaoran lifted the school robes he had on, and he pulled out a thick roll of paper from under the black cloak. He held it out to Draco, who skeptically accepted it. "What do I do with it?" Draco asked, looking at the scroll like it was an ugly piece of Mugglework.

"Open it," Syaoran ordered.

Surprisingly, he did and without complaint. Draco fingered the thin rice paper as he rolled out a long strip of it. "Why, it's empty!"

"Of course," Syaoran said, distractedly. He himself had taken off his cloak and was laying it over Sakura. He was folding his Hogwarts robes and put it under her head for a pillow. Now he only had on his Asian-styled long-sleeved, high collar shirt and his slightly baggy khakis on. To Draco's exasperation and slight revulsion, Syaoran also had a collection of weapons at his waist that were so cleverly disguised and placed as a disfigured belt.

"You're prepared for a big war," Draco muttered tartly.

"I'm prepared for it, but you're the one in it," was his quip.

Syaoran finished settling Sakura comfortably, and so he turned to Draco and the long strip of rice paper. In a split second, a dagger was in his hand, and he was slicing the strip of paper off from the roll. He carefully handed it to Draco. Then he began slicing four more pieces, but they were tiny slips of paper instead of the long one he gave to the wizard boy.

"Mind telling me what the hell you're doing?" Draco asked, irritated.

"You sure like to talk about hell a lot," replied Syaoran. He was smirking as he had taken out a black marker and was scribbling a few Chinese characters on one of the four slips, and he slowly began to repeat the same characters for each of the other three.

"Hell is hell," Draco answered while Syaoran worked on. "What's wrong with using it as an expression?" Draco shook his head in exasperation as he looked at his blank banner-like strip. "We're in a living hell."

"No, we're not," answered the Chinese sorcerer inattentively. "Hell is some other place where the God of Death resides in. We're on Earth."

Draco snorted and looked away. "Then send me to hell. It's probably much better than Earth."

"Watch what you say," Syaoran murmured, as he went on his last one. "Hell has to have gotten its bad reputation for a damn good reason."

"I doubt it."

Syaoran recapped his permanent marker and slipped it back somewhere on his belt. Then he looked up at Draco, while he gathered the four slips of paper. Then he fanned the four slips in front of Draco, showing him the beautiful Chinese writing.

"With one of these, I can bring you to hell." Syaoran smirked evilly. "The God of Death is partial to a body and soul combo platter."

The Slytherin's jaws dropped. "T-Those…" Draco, even for such an untrusting and wary boy, _knew_ Syaoran was telling the truth when he looked into his eyes. His eyes were serious even when his tone was not.

Syaoran nodded. "Yes, these are going to send those Dementors back to where they came from."

"S-So…"

The Chinese boy chuckled. "No, don't worry. I'm not going to send them back right in front of you. These tags are timed to catch the god's attention at three in the morning, the darkest hour. That way he'll come and retrieve them while we'll be long gone by then."

"So what is this paper for?" Draco gestured to the long banner he had laid out. Syaoran stood up and tossed down a plastic bottle of ink and a quill. He told him, "Write a warning sign. I don't want any fool coming up here and deciding to mess with my package."

Draco groaned and looked away in a dignified manner. "You talk about them like a package. The most feared creatures on this Earth who almost killed your girl, and to you, they are called a _package_." He reluctantly opened the bottle of ink and after dipping in the quill, he began scrawling a large message.

To Draco's response, Syaoran laughed. "They're not even living creatures and nor do they have souls. They basically are like tools or items, such as wizard toys or normal people's toys. They definitely are just a package waiting to be mailed back to its owner." His voice was teasing, but Draco was repulsed by the idea. While he was hanging up the Dementors on the stone wall side-by-side, Syaoran continued playfully, "Consider it a refund. We don't like the toy because it's defective and particularly too harmful and so we're sending it back."

Draco rolled his eyes, despite the unbelievable analogy. "You're returning the item, but _after _you've messed with it. Look at them now! You actually think a store owner would accept refunds like that?"

"But these zombies can't be damaged. I just paralyzed them and ripped them of Earthly accessories, meaning their robes. Now that they will be in one specific spot and not tied down to this place, I believe this is the ideal transaction for the Death God."

Draco blanched at how Syaoran talked about them so casually. He muttered, "But a refund would also need something in return from the owner. What do you get back from him?" He didn't really expect an answer, but he still got one.

Syaoran shrugged. "We'll have his aid when we need it, and that already is enough. The Death God does not offer his help freely."

"This is mad. You sorcerers and your little gods everywhere."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow at the boy. "Little? Even minor gods are huge, and we usually hardly ever see a major god in his full form." Then he warned, "Also, don't make fun of the gods. Remember that you wizards and witches draw power from them as well, just indirectly."

"How touching. They run this universe."

"Don't make stupid assumptions. They're insulting," was the sharp retort.

Draco smirked. "It seems like you live in fear of the gods, like how I lived in fear of You-Know-Who. At least I'm free now, but you're trying to flit around the gods like they'd strike you down if you made the wrong move." He dried the remaining ink on the quill on the side of the ink bottle.

Syaoran hung the last Death Eater and sighed when he glanced at Draco. "Respect is always to be paid to those who earn it. The gods deserve their share of respect, and they respect us."

"How would you know that they respect you?" Draco asked challengingly. He stood up and handed the banner over to the sorcerer. Syaoran sealed it to stick to the wall right above the hanging Dementors' heads.

"We know they respect us _and_ you because they lend us their power."

Draco laughed and remarked, "And so they don't respect Muggles?"

Syaoran didn't react to the laugh as he began tagging each of the Dementors on their backs with his slips of paper. He said quietly, "In not lending them power, the gods gave them the greatest power. The power to use their limitations and to create using the Earth—manpower. Wizards and sorcerers will never have such self-power because we will always rely on the gods. Even if we are to revert to living their way, we will still be dominated by our abilities that gives more shortcuts and misses than normal man will ever have to face."

"Are you saying we're lazier than Muggles!" Draco replied, shocked for a long moment.

"You're the sharp one," Syaoran murmured as he stepped back to recheck his display.

Before them are four pale, bony bodies of Dementors hanging on the wall side-by-side, hung by looping ropes around their necks that are knotted around the castle tower's ridges, which were those stone battlements that left openings between each of them. Above them hung the sign saying,

KISS THE DEMENTORS OR LEAVE THEM BE (Suggestion: Choose the latter)

"Malfoy…"

"What?"

"I should've wrote the sign instead."

Draco huffed, "Then write another one!"

"No, I have to save paper…" was the blank reply.

There was silence.

"Well now what do we do?" Draco asked. When not receiving a reply, he grumbled and walked back to Sakura. Syaoran just stared at the Dementors.

Suddenly Draco questioned, "Li…"

"Hn?"

"Does getting your soul's core back makes your body burn?"

"No… why?"

"Sakura's burning hot…"

* * *

Eriol stepped inside the building through the front sliding doors. He looked around and smiled enthusiastically. "At last, I'm here." 

A girl in a red uniform chirped to him, "Hello, sir, do you need help looking for something?"

Eriol looked at her and smiled. "No, I've already found it when I just walked in, but I do need help gathering them."

"Sure!" she replied. "What do you need?"

Eriol's eyes passed over the mounds of toys on the shelves, racks filled with board games, buckets of balls, and all the bean bag toys as well as many other items the toy store had. He pointed at the entire set of teddy bears that, after being cranked up, were running across the floor—thanks to a little kid playing with them over there.

"I would like forty of those bears, no matter what kind."

"Umm…" The lady blinked surprise at the order and smiled. "No problem, sir. We'll bring you the ones in the boxes."

Eriol nodded as the lady went out to the back and called out the order to other employees. When she came back, she was eying him. "By the way, sir, nice outfit."

Eriol grinned madly. "I'm off to a costume party. I needed last-minute presents too."

The woman laughed. "I see, sir. Are you supposed to be a sorcerer though?"

"Why, how'd you guess, mi'lady? I thought my costume would be too hard to tell," Eriol joked.

The woman waved a hand. "You definitely look the part so don't worry. Hey, what sorcerer are you? I'm a big fan of fantasy books, you know. Are you just a random sorcerer or are you like… playing Merlin or something?"

Eriol blinked. _It was just a costume party…_ Then he said, "Merlin is a wizard, not a sorcerer, ma'am, but yes, I am just a random sorcerer." Kids were coming up to stare at him.

The woman rolled her eyes and said, "Well, wizard… sorcerer… same thing!"

Eriol just smiled.

_We'll see._

* * *

_Where are we?_

_My dreams._

_It's so blurry…_

_They're _not_ my memories._

_But still…_

_Do you want to know or not?_

_Yes… I do… sorry…_

_Then watch._

_

* * *

_

_There was laughter. Children… adults… laughing. Calling out… "Sir Reed! Sir Reed! Welcome back!" Many voices calling out to him._

_His deep baritone voice laughing and replying, "This is why I adore my hometown!" He picked up a child and spun him around._

_He cried out, "Sir Maro of the Western Coasts!" A man turned around to his call, a smile on his face. "It's been a long time!"_

_Maro answered, "And so it has! You haven't been getting in trouble lately have you?"_

_"Aye, me? Why, no, of course! I'll never!"_

_"Then what is it I have heard of the rumbling mountain—"_

_"A mere volcano eruption—"_

_"And the people who asked for suicide but couldn't drown—"_

_"They chose a sea full of salt—"_

_"And what of the sorcerer of Northeast—"_

_"It was not me—"_

_"The earth that split open—"_

_"An earthquake—"_

_"Zombies of the south—"_

_"The madman did it!—"_

_"Alright, you two! I've had it with your endless bickering!" came a new voice._

_He turned around to her and fell on his knees taking her hand. "Nira! My love! My endless and eternal infatuation with your beautiful face shall never fade with time. I have missed you so dearly and saw you wherever I went! I saw your face in the high mountains and heard your laughter when the bell chimes! I carried roses with me so that I may smell your sweet scent—"_

_"Release my wife, Clow!"_

_Humbly and smiling, "I'll release her when she asks of it."_

_Nira started, "Clow…" She stopped speaking. He gazed adoringly at her._

_Maro growled, "And snap her out of your silencing charm!"_

_He laughed. "Of course… of course." Snap of his fingers… she let out a sigh… "But it isn't a silencing charm, must I repeat, Maro! It is merely taking away the voice."_

_"Well, we, wizards, call it a silencing charm."_

_"Nevermind this! We've been through it enough times already. Now, will you invite me to supper or shall I wander about the town a hungry, helpless, poor man?"_

_Maro muttered, "The latter seems a considerable choice."_

_The two men laughed and the three continued on their way. All around them children were screaming delighted and singing._

_

* * *

Harry…_

_What?_

_Your memories…_

_Yes?_

_They… are…_

_Hold on… there's more…_

_

* * *

"Leave us, Sir Reed. We do not wish to hear your folly any longer. We had thought you would still be the same, but you have changed as well."_

_"I am no longer wanted here, am I? Just two years and this is what our ten years of friendship has come down to…"_

_"You know why we act this way, Clow. Leave, or I will forget my promise of self-restraint."_

_"You know I do not want this like they do. Will you not listen to the rest, Maro? Nira?"_

_"No, we will not, and if you try to force us to—"_

_"I would never…"_

_"Then get out, Clow."_

_Stepping out the door._

_"And tell your people that the death of my son **will be avenged!**"_

_Walking away._

_Giving up. Losing hope._

_"No one would listen to me, the wandering sorcerer._

_And so now they are at the brink of a great war that will destroy all of us…_

_…They're cutting me down to my last strings."_

* * *

The Death Eater whirled around, raising his wand. "I heard something." 

The other Death Eater agreed, "I did too. It came from the left, but I don't see anything."

A shadow began moving in.

"_Stupefy!"_ shouted one. The red light missed and left a charred mark on the ground.

The shadow continued to move.

The two Death Eaters armed themselves, pulling out daggers along with their wands. They pulled back into a battle stance.

A mechanical teddy bear came walking out into the light.

* * *

_Clow Reed…_

_Sakura._

_Yes?_

_Why is it that these memories are so clear when we are in here? I never heard so much in my dreams. It was mostly a load of talking that didn't make sense._

_Because nothing disturbs us here._

_Is this why we're here anyways?_

_Yes._

_So when will we get out of here?_

_When we are finished._

_

* * *

"Li Xiao Long." The voice quiet, sad. He looked defeated._

_The man smirked at him. "Will you come to my aid at last? Are you finally returning to your fellow sorcerers?"_

_"…Yes… I am."_

_"Will you pledge your allegiance to me, your emperor, and my empire?"_

_"…Yes."_

_"Then what is this regret I see on your face?'_

_"Regret to what you have become," was his reply. "I had thought that when I helped you build your empire, it would save the __Alliance__ that was breaking. However, I saw the wrong motives. You aimed to conquer, not to unify."_

_"It was your blindness that led me to success. Yet your ideal of unity can still be achieved."_

_"I know."_

_"So why regret?"_

_He gravely answered, "This war will not be short, and many will die."_

_Xiao Long answered, "Then at least the Black God will be happy."_

_

* * *

"Lord Merlin…" The General knelt before the young man._

_He watched from behind the pillars unnoticed, the men conversed unaware._

_"Sir Maro Black, what news have you? And stand, for it is wearisome for so many to always kneel. I am your general, not your king." Maro stood._

_"The rumors are true, my lord. Emperor Li Xiao Long has died overnight."_

_"What is the cause of his death?"_

_"They say he has tried to perform a ritual of a sort."_

_Merlin shook his head. "Sorcerers and their rituals. If only they weren't aiming to hurt us, then I would feel sorrier. What else do you have to tell me?"_

_"The famous wanderer from the East, Clow Reed, has taken over his place. He was once my friend and a peace-loving man, but he has changed over the course of the First War. He is a formidable opponent."_

_"Alas, from the recent attacks that he has led, I know, but we will defeat him."_

_

* * *

Sakura…_

_Yes?_

_These memories…_

_What's wrong?_

_I don't like them._

_…_

_…_

_I don't too._

* * *

The two Death Eaters stared at the teddy bear. One was about to step forward, but his partner stopped him. "No, it might be a trick of the enemy, which means they've caught us. We have to alert our lord of this." 

"But what do we do with it? We can't let it walk around everywhere. It can be a spying device."

"We have to destroy it from afar, or at least trap it."

The one Death Eater stepped forward. He waved his wand in an upward sweeping motion and brought it down to point at the walking teddy bear. Light slammed into the teddy bear, and it fell over on its back, burnt.

The two men sighed in relief. "Let's go," one of them said.

"Wait!" hissed the other. "Look!"

The teddy bear climbed back to its feet and continued mechanically walking towards them.

* * *

_"Your proposal of peace is thought to be a plot," said a woman._

_He sighed. "I must try again, and request Lord Merlin's presence."_

_"Why do you try to make peace? They are fools who don't trust anyone."_

_A frown on his lips. "They have reason not to trust us. I myself regret my earlier years of misdeeds for it counts against me—" A rueful smile. "But only slightly."_

_The woman said angrily, "Clow Reed. We were trained for battle. We can walk out on you at any moment—"_

_"Then why do you stay?"_

_"…because we respect you, but do you wish for us to throw that away and leave?"_

_"How have I earned your respect?"_

_"For being the greatest of us."_

_"Indeed. It is true that I am capable of destroying half of the men in our camp without flinching."_

_"Are you threatening us to stay?" was her horrified question._

_"I state facts that can be intended as a threat or not. However, sorcerers may wish only for battle, but a battle over meaninglessness is not truly a battle. It is a brawl you find in taverns between two drunken men."_

_And the men around will get hurt._

_The normal men._

_

* * *

He is a confusing character…_

_To me, he makes sense._

_That's because you have his memories._

_But I'm not him._

_…Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. You're Harry Potter, not Clow-sama._

_Clow… sama?_

* * *

Death Eaters everywhere on all levels jerked around when they heard the screams. Immediately, they issued alerts throughout the entire building of the Ministry. 

"You two, go down and see what it is! Report back immediately!" yelled one man to two others.

The Death Eaters changed their patrol formation, and two went down to the second level where the screams had supposedly originated from. However…

"What—"

"There's something on me…"

"What is tha—"

"Someone's coming…"

"I hear a noise!"

"Back off you!—"

However, every pair of Death Eaters, all thirty-nine of them, was confronted…

By a teddy bear.

* * *

_Roar of men, of armor and armaments, of stampeding feet and shrill hatred. He closed the window away from the sight and whispered to himself, "They have forgotten their purpose in this battle. Their goal that I could have helped them achieve easily if they had trusted me. Now it is too late." He picked up his golden rod._

_He yelled to the guards down at the front gates. "Open the gates! We will fight them!"_

_"We will show that sorcerers will never be defeated!" he shouted to the other sorcerers coming out, robed in their battle outfits, from the castle._

_"Ten thousand wizards before us and storming into our fort… But watch as we murder them all," said a man next to him._

_"Clow Reed!" People calling him._

_"Clow Reed!" People crying out to him._

_"Clow Reed!" Wizards shouting for him._

_He whispered, "They want my head."_

_"But we'll give them theirs," snarled the man._

_He looked at the man and said, "Call to the rest of the men and women to leave Merlin and his closest followers alive. I wish to deal with them."_

_The gates opened._

_Wizards came swarming in, killing the villagers below and striking down the enslaved nonmagical people. They raided the entire ground level of the fort, until there were no more sorcerers or allies of them left._

_Then the real sorcerers came forward. All of them stood above on the top of the castle._

_Clow Reed walked up before them to look down at the millions of people. _

_Millions and millions of spells were sent his way._

_A shield was erected and all the spells dissipated._

_"You will regret not listening to me. For this here today will be the **end of the Second War!**"_

_He turned around to the sorcerers and nodded._

_All of them vanished._

_He continued walking until he was within the confinements of the building. He left behind him the screams of pain, the roaring of boulders crashing down, trees spurting and killing, of nature being used to kill her own children._

_Inside, he whispered, "Their bravery in face of hopeless defeat is admirable. I commend them."_

* * *

Voldemort whipped around when he heard the yell of his subordinates. Then in a flash, he swerved again. However, the boy was gone. Harry had disappeared. He smirked. He could always find the boy for he could sense him in his mind. 

A vague image flashed before his eyes: A boy with blue hair and dark blue eyes framed by glasses. He looks up and smiles, shadows spilling across his face.

Voldemort and his men walked out of the room, locking the door behind him. He ignored the vision.

* * *

_"Today will be the day of Partings. The end of this foolish war," he said._

_Merlin shook his head. "Only our freedom from you will end it."_

_"Then freedom I will give."_

_"I demand a treaty then. The decree will be that sorcerers will no longer be able to interfere with the wizarding world."_

_"The wizarding world?"_

_"Yes, we all are together. We will become a nation that is dominated by us, and not by you."_

_Hesitancy in his eyes. Finally, resignation. "Then let it be confirmed."_

_Music filled the air, singing…_

_Wizards, Muggles, and Sorcerers alike looking up in wonder._

_

* * *

_

_What is it? It sounds so beautiful and out-of-place…_

_Haven't you ever seen one? It's the song… of a phoenix, Sakura._

_

* * *

"The _

_Phoenix__ will hear our decree and seal it within its blood," he explained. "We may draft the treaty first."_

_Merlin shook his head. "There is no need to draft it. For we have decided on what course of action to take."_

_He nodded. "And so have I."_

_The __Phoenix__ let out a shrill note. Merlin stepped forward and spoke, "Let this be the last day when sorcerers will ever interfere in the way of wizards. They may never contact or communicate with us again. May their existence cease."_

_"Why such harsh conditions?" Sadness in his voice._

_"If there was contact with sorcerers, our way of life will be invaded. Your influence goes far, Clow Reed."_

_Shaking his head, he stepped forward. "And the conditions that I will add to this treaty… Sorcerers may roam about as they would please, and if they should ever see a wizard in dire need…_

_Looking at Merlin, he finished, "We would come to their aid."_

_Merlin interjected, "But only if the wizard asks openly for their aid, and even so, only that wizard and those sorcerers may speak with each other."_

_"Agreed."_

_Then they looked at the Muggle leader who stood watching. Merlin asked, "Would you have anything to add to this treaty?"_

_The man shrugged. "Just don't enslave us again. Let us go on and develop our own way. I do believe we deserve that the most."_

_The phoenix let out another note._

_"A treaty bounded by a phoenix cannot be broken unless one member from each of our races step forward and stabs the seal of the phoenix."_

_Merlin nodded approvingly. "Then let us finish this contract."_

_The man also nodded. "Then we'll go on our way and forget this war ever happened."_

_He pulled out his staff and held it above the phoenix. The bird spread out its wings and laid its head down. He sent his staff crashing down on the bird and it broke through its body, piercing it._

_"And now, we have sealed it. The __Phoenix__'s soul will reincarnate and reside in another's body. It will continue on for eternity."_

_Thy watched as the phoenix's body began to take fire, and then it burst into a great flaming entity before dying down into small embers than ashes. Ashes that scattered with the wind._

"And thus is the contract that has lasted for thousands of years. Isn't that right… Clow Reed?"

The memories dissolved.

Shock and surprise tore through the two spirits. Then Harry and Sakura saw him.

"Eriol?" both whispered at random times.

His spirit form was as blurry as theirs, but his face was clear enough to be recognizable. He smiled at them. Then he looked to Sakura. "He is still waiting for you."

Her eyes widened and she seemed to have turned around. Behind her stood a glowing figure with a hand outstretched to her. She looked back at them. Eriol nodded at her, and Harry gave a reassuring smile. The person couldn't be bad if Eriol was so trusting in it.

Sakura turned around and walked towards the figure. Darkness swept behind her and clouded their vision of her. Soon Harry and Eriol was alone.

"Harry, it's time to get back," he said to him, holding out a hand.

He nodded. "Okay." He took the hand, and with a whirling sensation… he opened his eyes.

* * *

She was burning. She was literally burning. Small white flames were on her skin, and slowly they were becoming larger. However, despite the flames and the thick smoke, he held her hand. 

For a strange sudden moment while he had been sitting there next to her, she moved. Her hand moved and it grasped his. Then she was on fire. She was unbearably hot; hot to the point of melting magma and liquid metal, but he held on. Draco had moved a safe distance away from her, not liking the sight of a person suddenly becoming on fire. At first, he thought it was Syaoran's fault, but after a moment's observation, he realized it wasn't.

Sakura, for some reason, was really on fire.

"Sakura," Syaoran whispered.

It was like he triggered it then. Because the second he said her name, her eyes snapped opened and her body burst with huge flames that reached sky-high. Syaoran would have let go of her hand by then, but she was now clutching his hand.

"SAKURA! SAKURA!" he called shaking her hand.

The fire kept on burning.

* * *

Harry blinked when he saw his face. Not really his face, but Eriol's similar one. The second Harry was looking at him and around him, Eriol smiled widely and pulled him to his feet. 

They were in a dark hallway, it would have been an untidy hallway with doors to offices on each side, but everything was so dark and gloomy that it was difficult to tell. "Am I still…" Harry trailed off to look at Eriol.

Eriol nodded. "You're still in the Ministry. I came here to get you."

Then he smiled again. "Harry, you surprise me so much for someone like you."

"W-What?" the boy asked, staring openly at his twin.

"Earlier on, you borrowed my powers. I wasn't even prepared for that or for someone capable of that."

"I-I did…?" Then he remembered. Yes, earlier he was beating up those Death Eaters… The blue shield… the ability to see beyond the masks… _I did, didn't I?_

"And now you suddenly have memories of Clow Reed." The smile on Eriol's face, if possible, got bigger. Harry stepped back warily. He remembered hearing Clow Reed somewhere. He just couldn't remember where…

"Eriol… the Ministry…" he switched to the situation at hand.

"Don't worry. It's all taken care of."

Harry nodded. Then pain flashed through his head. Instinctively, Harry reached up and touched his scar. In a flash, in his hands was Eriol's staff. Recognition hit him from within.

_Clow Reed's staff…_

"Why did you give me your staff?" he asked. Then "oh," escaped his lips when he looked up. He looked back down and sighed.

Turning around, Eriol spoke up, his voice disgustingly sweet, "Oh what a dark hour we must meet in again, sweet, gentle soul! How do you fare in such times of shadow?"

Lord Voldemort did not know how to react to that, so he did what he did best.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

It was aimed at Harry, but the boy just lifted his head and from under his dark bangs, he winked at the Dark Lord.

The green spell exploded in midair.

* * *

"DON'T CONJURE WATER!" Syaoran bellowed at Draco over the roaring flames. Feeling panicky, Draco _had_ whipped out his wand and cast a water spell, but it was all consumed by the fire instead of the other way around. 

Draco was a bit intimidated as well by how Syaoran was holding Sakura's burning hand. Neither of them could see her anymore either in the white flames. No matter how many times Syaoran told him that they just had to wait, Draco could not see anything good coming out of this.

She just looked like a dead burning being cremated.

With an idiot holding her hand.

And another idiot standing there trying to throw water on her.

Draco bellowed back, "WHAT IF THIS IS PART OF THE PROCESS TO BECOME A DEMENTOR! YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LET HER BECOME ONE!"

He had no intention of dealing with Dementors in his lifetime. Seeing a girl become one was bad enough. However, Syaoran's sudden golden glare said it all and made him shut his mouth.

The sorcerer firmly said, "She will be fine."

_Sure._

_Trust sorcerers to think burning people kissed by Dementors are just going to be fine._

Draco's eyes widened as he saw the flames reach a very fine point between fire… and explosion. Cursing, Draco ran for cover.

Every creature in the forest turned to the sound of the ground-racking explosion.

* * *

Eriol sighed. _Please warn me when you're going to borrow my powers, Harry._

Harry made a face. "I don't know when I am. It just comes and goes."

The other boy laughed. "Must be the Clow in you!"

Eriol walked in front of Harry to face Voldemort, while the boy pondered what he had just said. _The Clow… in me?_

Eriol gallantly made a sweeping bow to the Dark Lord, and he extended his hand to him.

"My lord, may I have a dance?"

Voldemort was utterly repulsed and skeptical at the very idea. He took a step back. Yes, even the Dark Lord knew when to retreat.

However, he could retreat no longer.

Eriol had snapped his fingers, and waltzing music played, echoing down the hallways. Then he grabbed Voldemort's hands and twirled him around in a whirling frenzy. Then he began making complicated steps that came from waltzing.

The blue-haired sorcerer paid no mind to Voldemort's murderous glare and screaming, "LET ME GO, YOU WORTHLESS BASTARD—". Eriol just said laughingly, "Your Death Eaters cannot take your place, for they are occupied with my little friends."

He felt Harry raise an eyebrow. Mentally, he explained. _Teddy Bears._ Harry's other eyebrow shot up.

Returning his attention to the paralyzed Dark Lord, Eriol smiled widely. Even if he was shorter than him, he managed to take the lead of the strange dance, having Lord Voldemort do humiliating spins a few times just to hear him yell.

"RELEASE ME NOW! LET ME GO!" was his shrill scream as the skilled dancer, Eriol, swept him across the entire length of the hallway and back again. Harry was in awe at how Eriol seemed so dignified in dancing with a raging Dark Lord.

Then the music came to an end. With one last mind-spinning twirl, Eriol flung Voldemort to the side, an arm's stretch away, and he bowed fluidly. Voldemort flung out at him, but he didn't get very far. His punch that was aimed for the sorcerer, slammed through the wall. Eriol stood just to the side, in front of the man.

He fell to one knee, his hand taking Voldemort's own. The Dark Lord's body froze up just like before, and he had no resistance to Eriol's powerful touch. Eriol turned Voldemort's hand around so that his palm was facing up. Then he placed a wand in them and helped the Dark Lord close his fingers around them.

"I'll return your wand in gratitude for allowing me that dance," Eriol said, smiling sweetly.

The second Eriol let go, Voldemort was back on his own two feet. He jabbed his wand at him and screamed out, "_CRUCIO!_"

Eriol twisted away and landed next to Harry, who quickly helped him up.

Then the two of them looked back at Voldemort, giving twin-like smiles, and disappeared.

Few minutes of silence in some unknown place…

_So why did you do that for, Eriol?_

_Dance with him, you mean?_

_Yeah._

_To distract him._

_From what?_

_The teddy bears._

Voldemort shrill scream shook the Ministry Headquarters: "GET THESE GODDAMN THINGS OFF OF ME! DIEEE—mmph!"

Death Eaters came running down the stairs, yelling, "Master!" "Master!"

They turned to see their Dark Lord… with forty or so teddy bears piled on top of him.

One idiotic Death Eater pointed, "So _that's_ where they went!"

* * *

After the explosion, there was sudden quiet. The place around them was charred. Syaoran and Draco were covered with ashes flaking off. The fire was not sky-high anymore. 

"Sakura?" Syaoran shook her hand. He could see the fire ceasing. "Sakura!" He tugged at her hand again. Then he felt her hand tighten on his.

Surprise and hope was in his voice when he cried, "SAKURA!"

Draco groaned, "How many times are you going to call out to her…" He picked himself up from the floor and dusted off the ashes off his hair and shoulders. He began wiping his face with a handkerchief.

"She bloody exploded…" the boy trailed off when he saw the fire dwindling.

And soon there was no more fire.

Just a girl, all skin and flesh. A girl who had a pale face with pink cheeks framed by golden brown locks. Reborn from the black veins, and returned to her original state. Sakura.

Meanwhile, Draco's jaws dropped when his blurry vision took sight of her, but just before he could make a remark, Syaoran had conjured his cloak from his luggage in the Gryffindor dorm room. He flared it out and covered Sakura's naked body before it could be completely seen by either of them.

Her eyes slowly opened, revealing the green emeralds within. Slowly she sat up to look around, and Syaoran was quick to grab the edges of his cloak and pull it up around her shoulders. She glanced at him in surprise.

"S-Syaoooo—" she broke off into a yawn. "—ran-kun." Syaoran smiled, relief filling every angle of his face.

Then Draco suddenly noticed something stirring behind him. He jumped when he saw Yue coming to his senses and pulling himself up. The angel slowly sat with his one arm hanging over his one knee and his other lying on the ground. His tired silver eyes looked up at his mistress and then lowered to the ground.

Sakura noticed him. She asked, "Yue… Daijoubu?"

"Hn."

Sakura gave a small smile. "Kero will be very hungry whenever I see him," she said quietly.

Then she flopped back down on the ground and pulled up Syaoran's cloak over her shoulder. She snuggled under the covers and murmured, "Forget about being an insomniac."

Syaoran fought back a smile as he tucked her in more comfortably. Draco allowed himself to slide to the floor in utter relief, not caring how undignified it was.

"Sakura," Draco said.

"Hm…?" she murmured, falling into slumber.

"Don't combust like that again," he finished.

Silence…

"**I—WHAT!**"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

MYSTICAL MAGICIAN: ( http : mystical-magician . deviantart . com / ) THANK YOU! IT WAS SO COOL! Now just a little bit of color, but I still loved it! Everyone, SHE DREW FANART! Of Suppi and Kero in their owl costumes! That was so awesome… made me break down laughing. It was REALLY close to how I imagined it to be. 

LIZETH: (http : www . deviantart . com / view / 6273584 , http : www . deviantart . com / view / 6273627 , http : www . deviantart . com / view / 6273780 / ) I didn't get to post this up here before, but NOW I get to! It's great! It's like a small comic strip about the part where Hermione meets Eriol for the first time!


	13. Hear the Drumbeat

**Harry Potter and the Return of the True Sorcerers**

By Magicalfoci

* * *

_Chapter 13_

_Hear the Drumbeat

* * *

_

By midnight, the chilly darkness hovering over England finally was blown over by the pounding droplets and the howling wind of the midnight storm. Over many fields of wind-flattened grass and bending trees, past rushing rapids and rivers, past a thick forest heaving with the wind like a beating heart-- was a great looming castle. Its windows lit with candles, making it shine like thousands of little beacons. Friendly warmth and welcome emanated from its interior, shining through the windows. Children's voices echoed from within, older voices shouted, and the ghosts of the olden days whispered. However, other than that, the calmness compared to the storm around it was stultifying. The candlelight peaking outside in the dark gloom was still.

Then it flickered.

* * *

Inside, voices were shouting over the dull roar of students' chatter. "We have to find Professor Dumbledore! Where is he!" A girl with bushy brown hair ran through a few students. She and her tall friend, Ron Weasley, tried to no avail to push through the thicker crowd of students heading back to their common rooms. After the long journey from the gardens back to the Great Hall, they realized they had missed some events that led to this chaos. Chaos and disorder that was not sorted by the teachers, but by the Prefects. 

"Where are the teachers?" Ron asked, looking round the corridors. He stumbled forward when a Prefect or some other student pushed him to keep the line moving. He turned around to find Hermione boldly stepping out of line.

She cried to Padma, the Ravenclaw Prefect, "We need to see Professor Dumbledore immediately!"

Padma shook her head. "Sorry, Hermione, there was an emergency."

"What emergency?" Ron choked out as he squeezed through the line.

The Prefect looked at him, then at Hermione. She said, "You know Sakura Kinomoto from the Slytherins?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, what about her?"

"She uh... changed form-- like Polyjuice Potion... into some other girl..." Padma added uncertainly.

Hermione gave a small gasp. "You're not serious, are you? A spy?"

Padma gestured to the crowd of students passing by. "Go ask one of them and find out then, if you don't believe me."

Ron and Hermione exchanged stunned glances. Both of them were thinking along the same lines: Does Harry know about that? After all, Sakura did choose him to cling onto all the time. She was only with Syaoran half the time talking and just being seen with him. Then she usually was yelling and hissing at Malfoy. Obviously, Malfoy would probably know, considering all their conspiratorial whispering (unusually filled with malice). However, only for Harry, her voice was all sweet and adoring. Was she trying to take advantage of him or something?

Padma ignored their looks, and asked blankly, "Why are you two looking for Professor Dumbledore?"

Remembering their current situation, Hermione muttered to Ron, "Maybe Snuffles found him already... We better go to the office tonight to ask…" Ron nodded.

Not hearing their exchange, Padma finally did a double-take. "Where's Harry?"

* * *

The flickering of the candles became downright spitting of fire, blinking in and out of sight.

* * *

The fireplace was blazing and warm, the center source of comfort for all of them. They were all around it, blankets over shoulders, cups of tea warming in their fingers, and their steam rising in the dancing firelight. 

There was a comfortable silence of respite and relief. Tension easing away as they sipped at their teas and rested and sat close to each other, taking coziness and security in the support of each others' bodies. Upstairs the guardians were together, tending to the two sleeping ones of Sakura's.

Down here in the living room, Sakura and Syaoran were sitting side by side on the carpet. Syaoran rested his arm on the sofa while holding his mug. With a blanket over her shoulders and draping around her, Sakura had her legs crossed and her cup was on the floor before her; she stared into it, seeming to be mesmerized by it.

Draco, the Slytherin boy, was on the sofa next to Syaoran. He was sprawled recklessly across it, his arms draping over to the other side, his head and feet pillowing themselves on opposite armrests. He stared at the ceiling from between his fingers. Closer to the fireplace, Meiling was curled up with a pillow and tucked under a small blanket on the rug, her fingers trailing over her teacup. Harry was on the other side of the fireplace, in a darker, more shadowed area. He tucked his knees under his arms and rested his forehead against them, hiding his face in his curled up position.

And right before the smoldering flames on the charring wood was Eriol sitting in his dark red armchair. Dark blue eyes staring into the embers.

No one said a word. A heavy exhaustion burdening them like the storm that was splattering and screaming outside. Rain drops pattered on the window and hit it like pelting bullets when the wind wailed.

Finally, Meiling laughed. "Do I even want to know what happened?"

That brought a small smile to almost everyone's faces. However, Harry didn't smile. He raised his head until his luminous green eyes were peaking over his arms. And Eriol didn't smile. He leaned back and tore his eyes away from the fire.

From where he was lying, Draco's voice was strained when he joked, "Hey, seeing Sakura go on fire wasn't too bad."

Sakura's face stretched into a grimace when Meiling gave a curious glance at her. "Malfoy," she warned. "If you talk about that _one_ more time, I will make sure _you combust!_"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Sure…"

Syaoran lowered his head to hide a grin at Draco's nonchalant, disbelieving answer. His eyes then looked up to meet Eriol's, who had a calm expression on his face.

_Always disillusioning everyone._

They both turned their gaze to Sakura, who avoided both of them and had her eyes closed. Then she looked up at Meiling, "The Change Card wore off on you... when you were still in the school…"

Meiling gave a short uneasy laugh. "Yeah, and at a bad time, too…"

Lowering her gaze, she apologized, "Gomen nasai…"

_Even fooling us sometimes._ Eriol smiled at Syaoran, agreeing.

"Don't be sorry! It was bound to happen sooner or later, but I fought them off! I'm really good at that!" Meiling gave a reassuring smile.

"So now everyone saw your real face, you mean? Did they scream?" drawled Draco, upturning his head to look at her.

Meiling narrowed her eyes at him. "I sure hope I _left_ them screaming, if _that's_ what you mean."

Sakura giggled. "No one can beat Meiling in a hand-to-hand fight!"

She gave a side-glance at Syaoran. "Well, except her cousin!" she amended. Syaoran smiled at her before turning his gaze to the fire.

_She makes everyone underestimate her without even trying. _Eriol nodded. The two boys concurred through their mind-talk. _Yue__ and Keroberos says she's worthy of fear and recognition that a god might have, but I have doubts whether to believe them. They love her and may tend to overextend their praise._

_No,_ Eriol thought, _Yue__ is a Judge. He only says what is true._

Syaoran looked at Eriol curiously. _What is distracting you? There's something else on your mind._

Sakura's jaws suddenly dropped and she stared into the distance. "Can it be?" she said in shock. "Are you two talking… civilly to each other!" Even when she didn't know the contents of their talk, she knew they were talking to each other, and so far, Syaoran's aura did not flare up in anger or harden in coldness. That was a sign of a true and sincerely normal conversation—a rarity.

Syaoran blinked and looked at Sakura in surprise. He was sure he and Eriol hid their conversation well enough from her, but she still caught on. Then finally realizing her jab, his expression contorted. "I am _not_ incapable of decent conversation!"

"You are when you're with him," Sakura replied. Eriol grinned when Syaoran glared at him.

Draco sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He said to himself, "I hate telepathic people." For he swore it was dead silent when they were supposedly talking.

* * *

The castle had quieted down after a few hours of the night's somnolence dousing all the students to sleep. Yet in one part of the castle, beyond a great statue of a phoenix, men and women were gravely speaking to one another. 

One man with black hair was chattering excitedly with an old wizard, Dumbledore. "They said he just ran off in the direction of the forest without telling them why. I tried going after him, but I lost his scent. I was looking all over the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, and that's when I saw you and the Dementors."

Dumbledore clasped his fingers together and looked up at the circular ceiling of the meeting room. "You did not catch sight of him nor anyone else before you aided me with the Dementors?"

Sirius shook his head. "Not a thing. I thought I sensed someone when I went a bit deeper into the forest, but it was probably the centaurs or something."

"Is that so?" Dumbledore remarked, interest in his voice. A calm, expressionless look stole across his face as he stared blankly into somewhere.

His voice became quiet and stern when he next spoke to Snape, "Are the three parties ready?" Sirius blinked in surprise and looked at the Potions Master next to him.

Snape, standing erect and with a stolid expression, nodded. "They're all geared. It's time."

"Good," Dumbledore approved. Then he looked at the two men glaring hatefully at each other. "You two will have to stay behind, as I'm sure I've reminded you enough already." He glanced meaningfully at them before turning around and calling out to the other members of the Order.

It was prime time for them to head off to the Ministry and stop whatever was left of the attack. If they had gone earlier, beforehanded warning would have been suspected by the Dark Lord, and Snape could be very easily accused of spying once enough information was revealed-- which of course, he was completely guilty of.

At the last moment, once Dumbledore had rounded the three parties up, Sirius snapped out of his shock, for he had not heard of this at all. Then he shoved Snape aside and pushed through the crowd to yell to Dumbledore, "WHAT ABOUT HARRY!"

Dumbledore looked back and frowned. "I have a deepset feeling that Harry could be somewhere among the Ministry attack."

Sirius stumbled back. "W-What?"

But then it suddenly made sense without him wanting it to. The Dementors situated around the castle were good distractions, and the possibility that Voldemort got a hold of Harry and forced him running out senseleess was only too likely. With Harry, anything was more than likely-- especially when relating to danger.

Sirius looked around him again to find everyone gone and the meeting room decidedly empty. Then he saw Snape step up into his line of vision. His growl was failed to be suppressed.

Snape sneered back at him, "If this could make you feel better, I'm sure Potter would be perfectly fine, especially with his newfound friend."

"Newfound... friend?" Sirius asked, completely unsure of what to think of that.

"Yes, the one who calls himself the Blue Magician."

* * *

Suddenly, one candlelight blinked out.

* * *

Harry finally tore his eyes away from the darkness and stared at all of them. His quiet voice ringing through the air, "Can we stop this! We've been here long enough without doing anything at all! I want to know what's going on, and I'm sure you do too." He narrowed his eyes. "We're done delaying this now." 

Syaoran's eyes turned a murky dark color as he smirked. "Yes," he agreed. "I'd like to know too. Very little can cause Hiiragizawa to look so distracted as he is."

Looking at Eriol, he said, "And the last time I remembered you looked like that was when you said you needed to find your other half."

Before Syaoran could go further, Sakura's voice spoke up, and her tone was dangerous. "Syaoran, stop it. You already have an idea of what's going on."

"But first," said a new voice, loud and clear. Everyone's heads snapped over to see Nakuru standing at the doorway, playing with her long brown hair. She walked in and leaned against the wall.

"Got news for you Li boy from Mizuki-san," she said. "About the Li Clan." She smirked when she caught Syaoran's attention and Meiling sat up instantly. Both of them looked at her with rapt, undivided attention.

On the other hand, Harry and Draco looked up curiously. They've never heard of a Li Clan.

"What happened?" Syaoran asked, ignoring everyone else's looks.

"Li Xiang's taking over. Well, temporarily, says Mizuki-san, but she's not sure of his plans. His uncle is certainly talking to the Elders about a lifetime contract kind of deal…"

Syaoran's lips quirked into a half-smile. "He's supposed to take care of the finances and regulate the order of the training program when I'm gone. He's the second-in-command, you know."

Meiling frowned. "Syaoran, she means that his uncle— and I know that bastard, argued with him so many times—" She shook her head from the memories and continued, "Well, that means his uncle's trying to help Xiang claim your position."

Syaoran shook his head. "The Elders are wise enough to know not to give leadership to just anyone trying to claim it."

Inner frustration that seemed to have built up for a long time reached a peak. Meiling slammed her fist into the wooden floor, the wood dented. She shouted, "Are you _purposely_ trying to ignore that there might be _some rivalry_ for _leadership!_"

"No, I'm not," Syaoran said, his voice tightening. His eyes growing cold.

Sakura was staring at the two cousins, and she saw the wide-eyed look of the two wizard boys. She knew their feelings of shock. _He's not just any sorcerer milling about,_ she told them quietly. Instantly, she heard their barrage of questions, but she shut them out as soon as it came.

Nakuru spoke up, "You know, Li boy, Mizuki-san told me your position as heir for patriarchy has been unstable since you were little."

"I know that." But he has trained hard to try and stabilize it. When he first failed in his first mission in Japan, he returned and worked harder to deter any more failures from falling his way.

Nakuru questioned him, "So what are you going to do? Especially since you've neglected your duties these past three months."

The boy answered easily, "I didn't neglect it. I passed it on to Xiang temporarily."

His cousin, red eyes ablaze, flew to her feet to tower over Syaoran, her hands clenched into fists. She let out a cry that rattled the room, "WHY DO YOU TRUST HIM SO DAMN MUCH! HE'S A LYING, BACKSTABBING—"

"MEILING." Syaoran jolted to his feet, flying past Meiling's height. "_You don't speak like that about one of your own kin."_

* * *

There was a yowl down the hallway, and it startled Argus Filch out of his nightly checkups for breaking-curfew students. The old caretaker slowly and shakily turned around. He held up his torchlight higher to receive a farther view of the long and narrow corridors. 

"What have you found, my dear?" he whispered. Mrs. Norris let out a cry again, and she stepped out from the corner waiting for him. Mr. Filch slowly made his way to her, and then she darted away down the adjoining hallway. She stopped, her glowing red eyes looking back at him expectantly. In such a process, the two, man and cat, continued along their way-- gradually finding their way higher up into the castle...

* * *

Another candlelight blinked out into darkness... and another... and another...

* * *

From where he passively sat, Eriol's eyes widened, and Sakura gave a sharp intake of breath. Syaoran had completely shut them out. His aura became rock hard and was now compacted tightly into his body. 

The two cousins glared at each other, anger burning all around them. The tension became so thick that Draco sat up and edged away. Harry watched from his dark corner, his eyes narrowed. Nakuru gawked at the result of her news relay. Everyone braced themselves for the impact.

But then Meiling backed down, turned away, and whispered, "Sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

In response, the tension eased when Syaoran softened slightly, and he said quietly, "It's alright. Just don't do that again." He slowly sat down.

Yet Meiling kept on standing with her head bowed. "I won't, even though I still understand you and Xiang. You two aren't friends, but you continue to trust him."

She gave a fierce look. "Look, I'm no use here anymore now that all your covers are blown. Sakura can't go back and _you_ can't go back since you supposedly live with her."

"So I'm going back home. I'll strive off Xiang's and his uncle's ploys while you finish your business here." With a confident smile, she added, mostly to herself, "I've done it before so it won't be that hard…"

"Meiling," Syaoran said, stunned.

"Well, I better go book a flight home!" said the girl cheerfully.

As she made to leave, Sakura shot up and called, "Meiling! Wait! Not yet! There's still something else we have to talk about!" And also Sakura didn't like the idea of Meiling calling the airport to book a flight in the dead of night, packing the entire night away, then taking off in the break of morning. She was a Muggle who had fended off fully-grown and _powerful_ wizards just hours before. In the schedule she was sure Meiling was writing for herself, there was no rest involved.

A bit surprised at Sakura's outburst, Meiling slowly walked back and sat down rigidly. She noticed the wizard boys eying her and Syaoran carefully, but there were no questions asked, just felt.

Sakura let out a small sigh. Then she glanced at Eriol who was staring emotionlessly into the fire, having hardly taken a part in the any of the conversations. "Eriol-kun," Sakura whispered to him.

He instead called to his guardian, "Nakuru."

The moon guardian nodded and walked out of the room. She left the teenagers in the room. All of them looking expectantly at Eriol.

Suddenly, Harry stood up, forcefully tearing away from his curled position. He shouted, "_If no one is going to start, then I WILL!_" He glared at Eriol and Sakura and hollered, "WHO IN ALL OF BLOODY HELL IS CLOW REED!"

Draco jumped, his confusion shooting sky-high. What's with everyone tonight? Is he the only one who felt worry-free? And where did he hear Clow Reed? Draco sank back into the sofa, trying to return to his comfort. He decided to ignore Meiling and Syaoran exchanging bewildered glances with each other, Sakura's tightening into a little ball, and Eriol's… disturbing silence.

"Why, Potter," he started snidely. "You shout like you own the place—"

Syaoran cut him off. "Look, Potter, you want to know who is Clow Reed?" Harry glared at Syaoran, who smirked right back. "Go ask Hiiragizawa Eriol."

Harry turned to look at Eriol, his eyes narrowing. Syaoran watched Harry's expression with amusement.

"He _is_ Clow Reed."

* * *

Mad-Eye Moody-- his one bulging eye danced and whirled, darting from one object to another as he and his crew made their way down the dim hallway. A young woman with hot pink hair glared at every corner she encountered before allowing passage for the others. There were two others, consisting of another Auror, Kingsley, and the werewolf, Lupin. 

Finally Moody growled in a low voice to the young woman, "Tonks, get rid of that blasted hair of yours. It's messin' with my line of eyesight."

She muttered something under her breath, along the lines of: "--just too bright for you to handle--"

Interrupting her monologue of insults, Moody warned, "I mean it, Nymphadora."

Cringing at her first name, she grumbled in a louder tone, "I'm sure you do, Mad-eye." To show that she didn't mean to provoke him, she gave an impish grin. Then with a small _pop!_ her hair became midnight black.

"This is strange..." muttered Kingsley.

Moody agreed. "Where're the hell is the resistance here? Like squawking chickens, we're wandering open targets, but not a damn soul's out to care--"

He stopped abruptly. In an instant, everyone behind him came to a full stop, and wands were out faster than the eye could blink. Lupin stepped forward and called out, "Who's there? Come out!"

Kingsley gave him a strange look. "Why the hell are you calling out--"

The bulging-eyed, face-carved man grumbled under his breath, "It ain't an enemy, Kingsley." Kingsley stepped back and exchanged a look with Tonks.

"A-Aurors?" came out the gasping voice. "A-Are you lot A-Au--"

"Yes, yes," Kingsley snapped. "And who are you?"

"Ministry--" The man moved a bit out into the light, he wore tattered robes, and he was clutching his side that was in a stitch. "--worker."

Lupin's eyebrows shot high into his forehead. "You escaped imprisonment?"

The gasping man slowly chuckled. "Not just me. Tons of us. Almost all of us, I bet. Ran like hell when I heard the commotion the kid caused." He murmured something like, "Thank God for him..."

"Where'd you all go off to?" asked Kingsley, a distinct frown on his lips.

"Out the emergency staircase. None of us knew 'bout it, but kid Weasley knew and showed us the way."

Lupin said in surprise, "Percy is here?"

The man nodded. "Yeah, was with other prisoners, but had the guts to get the rest of us. Kid's a hero now." He then murmured something else, "But he can't beat what the other kid did..."

"Hey," Tonks suddenly started. "Why aren't you with the others?"

"I'm old, girl," the man snapped. "I got left behind, and meh foot's stuck, dammit..." He looked down and whispered, "Now only if that kid could get me outta here..."

Finally the others noticed how he was tugging his right leg desperately. Immediately, Tonks rushed forward to his aid. The old man continued muttering, "After I got stuck, saw whole jumble of Death Eaters headed my way and had to hide for while."

Tonks raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And where were they going?"

The man sighed. "Dunno where the hell they were going-- or what the hell they were doing... carrying around teddy bears like that..." He murmured thoughtfully to himself, "Must be the kid's doing... Death Eaters with teddy bears-- ridiculous!"

This time, the entire crew exchanged glances with each other. Then Lupin stammered, "I-I must've heard wrong or something... but did you say--"

"You damn well heard right!" The man sharply said. "I said teddy bears, my man. Teddy bears."

"So..." Mad-Eyed Moody trailed off. "Who's the kid you keep muttering 'bout? Besides the Weasley one."

The man looked up. "Who else could I be talking about? You think some kid could come in and face those Death Eaters like that?"

Seeing their blank faces, the man shook his head disappointedly. "Only Harry Potter, ya lot. Only Harry Potter." With a manic grin, he told them, "Kid came here all strapped up like the rest of us, and then out of the blue, he's free. Then he took down all the Death Eaters who came in here in the friggin dark. Kid's bout to face You-Know-Who too--" There was a shudder. "--But he broke down there and fainted. Disappeared though-- the second You-Know-Who's back was turned."

"Well," Moody said, his good eye blinking in shock. He turned to the werewolf. "Sounds like the boy?"

Lupin said slowly, "I know Harry is capable of putting up some fight... but I never heard of something like that. He's just a boy..."

Tonks grinned playfully. "Well ain't he the boy-wonder?"

Kingsley glared at the younger woman.

"Tonks, shut it. You're no help in this dilemma."

"What dilemma is there? Seems all done to me..."

* * *

Slowly the castle became darker and darker as each candle went out and each window became endless darkness...

* * *

Green eyes widened. That very second, Harry saw the striking resemblance between the man he saw in the mirror in his dreams and the boy sitting in that red armchair, his dark blue eyes boring into his. 

"B-But how…" Harry stammered.

Not knowing what else was going on, Syaoran decided to just explain to the Gryffindor boy. "He's just the _half_ reincarnation of Clow Reed. Reincarnation, I mean, as in memories being passed through time and given to him. Reincarnation as in being reborn again many years later. That's _him_, my ancestor." He nodded at Eriol, and Harry could only stare at the silent boy.

"Ancestor?" Harry shakily asked.

Meiling answered, "Clow Reed lived thousands of years ago. He combined Eastern and Western magic and created the Clow Cards, which has been passed down to Sakura here. He began the line of the Li Clan which means me and Syaoran are both descendants of him. And _he_ is the _half_ reincarnation of Clow Reed."

"What do you mean by half?" Harry had a dreaded feeling that he knew the answer.

The two didn't respond to him however. Instead, Eriol had stood up. He placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and nudged him forward in front of everybody. He gallantly announced, "Everyone…"

"…Meet Harry Potter. The other half reincarnation of Clow Reed."

That confirmed it.

Before everyone stood the reunited Clow twins.

There was a tumble and shrieks in the floor above them. Everyone looked up to hear the thumps and the shouting going on above. Eriol smiled. He knew the guardians were listening in. Waving his hand, he warded off the sounds. He then looked back at everyone else. A stunned shock was on most of their faces.

Well, what more _was_ there to say?

* * *

Silver hair went flying along the stone walls in the flickering torchlight. A tall man was running down the length of the staircases in flying leaps. The second he saw another man in the distance, he called out, "You there!" When he came closer and found the man recognizable, he shouted, "Argus Filch!" 

"Whaddya want, Ozarki?" grumbled Mr. Filch, slowly clanking up the stairs with his cane.

Professor Ozarki cried frantically, "Do not head to the tower's top! It is cursed, I tell you!"

The old caretaker mumbled something incoherent and continued on, passing the sorcere and following his cat. Professor Ozarki gaped at the man.

"M-Mr. Filch, do not go up there! I, as a First-Class Sorcerer, forbid you!" he said loudly.

The other man turned and glared at the Professor. "What have you to hide up there, eh?"

"H-Hide?" stammered Professor Ozarki. Then indignantly, he drew himself to his full height. "I have nothing to hide."

"Then let me and my dear alone."

"NO!" he protested. "I can't let you two endanger yourself as such. I made it away only because I am a trained sorcerer!"

Mr. Filch turned around, his eyes glinting dangerously. "Are you going to stop us?"

Professor Ozarki stepped back, startled. Then he amended, "No, I'm going with you." Then in a sudden professional voice, he stated, "I should have inspected my findings more closely, anyhow. Reasonably however, panic gripped me when my senses were assaulted by the evil of the place. Yet such mysteries should be called for professional investigation of the sorcerers' council."

Mr. Filch grumbled to Mrs. Norris in a low tone, "I think he feels safer with us around, my dear." The red-eyed cat let out a low miaow! in agreement. They turned to see Professor Ozarki stalking away.

In such immediance, the sorcerer had taken lead of the way and brought them through the tower with a few missed turns that weren't repeated. First-class sorcerers never repeated mistakes.

None of them noticed the following two students hiding under a borrowed invisibility cloak.

* * *

Only one candle stayed lit. It flickered.

* * *

Harry twisted away, breaking Eriol's hold on him. "NO!" Harry shouted. "That's not-- That's not possible!" He glared at Eriol, who watched him impassively, and then at everyone else. 

Draco rubbed his temples. "That _is_ messed up," he agreed.

Syaoran shook his head in pure amazement. "How did you find out for certain?"

Sakura answered that question, "When I blacked out, I met up with Harry in the spirit world. I think some god sent me to him to find this out because when I met with him, I saw his dreams. The dreams he has at night when he isn't dreaming about the Dark Lord. They were Clow Reed's memories."

Syaoran's eyes widened. "Clear dreams…" he said in reminiscent. "They were the ones I asked the Dream God to help you dream clearly because you were always unsettled by them when you sleep."

Harry nodded solemnly. "I knew that somehow you guys were helping me dream clearer. I used to write the voices down in the book Hagrid gave me, but when I realized you were helping me, I didn't need it anymore to keep records."

"When did you start having these dreams? Why didn't you tell us?" Meiling asked eagerly.

"I started having them after I met you guys. I didn't tell you anything because after being awake for a while, I never remembered it. Only now, after seeing all those dreams so clearly again, I remembered."

The Chinese boy leaned back against the sofa and looked at Harry in a different light. Yes, he resembled Eriol in a strange way. If he just wore Eriol's hair and had darker eyes, then put on a pair of glasses, he would look very much like him. However, he only discreetly looked like Clow; the portrait of Clow at home showed him with longer hair and very mischievously happy-looking—much like Eriol. Finally, Syaoran questioned, "So why only dream the memories? I mean, Hiiragizawa was _born_ with them and he gradually received them as he got older—right?" He turned to Eriol for confirmation, and the boy just gave a slight nod.

Harry tartly replied, narrowing his eyes, "I'm glad I dream them then. I don't need an identity complex."

Eriol rubbed his neck sheepishly.

Then Draco held up his hands to halt everyone from speaking. He asked, "Wait, this Clow Reed is a sorcerer right? Since he's the one who started your sorcerer clan—" He nodded at Syaoran. "And was the reincarnation of Eriol the sorcerer, too right?" He looked at Eriol who just smiled.

After seeing everyone agree with him, Draco brought his hand down on the small tea table next to the sofa. _Bam!_ Draco glared at everyone. "Then why the hell are you saying Potter here, a wizard, is a sorcerer's reincarnation?"

"Brilliant question," Eriol concurred, finally speaking again, and everyone turned to look at him. "Something I'd like to know as well."

* * *

Two parties of Aurors and Order members gathered at the staircase. The third was off rounding up the escapees, including the old man, and taking them to a refugee home out in London. Dumbledore Apparated before them and nodded at the lot of Order members. "Report." 

Moody stepped forward and spoke, "All's clear on the first three levels."

Another man from the other party stepped forward and concurred with Moody's statement about the other floors. Dumbledore nodded at the two of them and said, "Then they've all completely gathered down here. I haven't been able to meet them yet, but I believe from what I've been hearing that Harry Potter was last spotted down here."

"Let's go." He turned around and started heading down the stairs. Meanwhile, he ordered, "Draw your wands."

In an instant twenty or so wands were drawn and men and women were swiftly and quietly flying down the stairs after their leader. However, Dumbledore stopped the procession as quickly as it started. Hearing the roaring of voices and the sparks of many spells, they found they had met a large gathering of Death Eaters.

A group of Death Eaters crowding at the foot of the stairs encircling around something in the center. From what they could hear, "Master!", "Master!", the group of Aurors could tell who stood in the middle--

or rather, who was lying down in the middle.

As they got closer and finally Death Eaters noticed them, spells went flying their way, but that still did not deter their vision from seeing what they were seeing.

"Oh my good lord..." whispered a man in a large trench coat, Mundungus Fletcher.

Lord Voldemort, seeing the newcomers as well, stood up and brushed down his shoulders. He held out his palm and all the Death Eaters stopped shooting, and suddenly, they were all in neat formations blocking the rest of the hallway.

Yet no one's eyes were on the Death Eaters anymore. They were on the pile of deformed and spell-battered teddy bears lying scattered across the stone floor. They were on Lord Voldemort's tattered robes and ripped seams on the shoulders. And they were on the number of teddy bears clinging on Lord Voldemort's arms and legs.

Angrily, the Dark Lord seemed to notice their distracted and more curious than fearful gaze. He grabbed on the remaining teddy bears on him and ripped them off of his body. Then he gave a frightfully fierce gaze through his red eyes at Dumbledore, who did not flinch when he saw the sight-- the old man must have made a valid guess on what happened.

"I have no time for you, Albus," he snarled, tossing the teddy bears aside and slamming his foot down on them the second they tried to get back up. They were smashed into large parts of the bears' anatomy.

Dumbledore smiled lightly. "I see we've been double-attacked by him."

Lord Voldemort narrowed his eyes. Him?

"The Blue Magician, I mean." Dumbledore smirked knowingly when he saw Lord Voldemort's eyes widen in surprise. Behind him, members of the order stirred in confusion, but other than that, no one made a move to confront this matter that only the Dark Lord and the great sorcerer seemed to know about.

Lord Voldemort snidely remarked, "So what he told me is true. He does not ally himself with anyone."

"He does not, indeed."

"But with the exception of Potter," he spat the name out.

Dumbledore frowned, and didn't say anything.

Knowing he had hit a mark, the Dark Lord continued, "It seems that your Golden Boy is of no use anymore, taking off with his new friend."

"He's chosen his own path."

"I'm sure he has," the Dark Lord retorted softly, eyes staring darkly at his once-professor.

"Now," Dumbledore said in a lighter note. He gestured to the floor. "Mind explaining the teddy bears?"

* * *

The last candle went out. A gust of wind blew.

* * *

The way he didn't waste his words the entire night showed that he was on to something, and now that he had finally begun talking, he was on a roll. Harry was stunned at how quickly Eriol changed his brooding demeanor from an hour ago. As unsure as he was before, he was now even more unsure if he truly was Eriol's _other half_, as prodigious as it sounded. He was so different from Eriol, and the only times did they seem scarcely alike was when they faced off Voldemort, and even then it was Eriol who took control of the situation. 

Now however, Eriol seemed to have almost everything figured out—judging by how he was answering all their questions.

"The reason Harry only is able to dream his memories with his scar interfering at times is because all his memories are _in his scar_."

A newfound ability his scar gave him was what Harry was thinking. First Parseltongue, then Voldemort connection, and now Clow Reed memories. Harry dully said, "Seems like my scar is packed with secrets. Funny how it's on my head."

Eriol smiled at Harry. "Your Dark Lord opened your mind to new processes of ideas and power."

With an incredulous look, Harry asked, "Was that a joke!"

"Well, how is it in that scar?" Meiling cut in pointedly.

Eriol turned back to them and frowned. "That is the confusing part that can have many theories. The most reliable is that Harry was at an age when memories are just coming in—"

"—I was _one years old_—"

"—And therefore when Voldemort cast that curse on him and it failed, he accidentally gathered all the memories into one compact spot surrounded by his… aura, if I might say. Thus the connection Harry has with Voldemort and the reason why it is difficult to access the memories. I believe that he began having the memories in his dreams when he met us because we opened up a rift, since we're sorcerers."

Syaoran frowned at the theory, and then shook his head. "That's too vague."

"I know, but it is the best I could formulate," Eriol admitted.

Draco rubbed his chin and closed his eyes, nodding. "Now, if Potter being… er… your other half… then would that explain why you guys can talk to him?" He waved a hand to stop anyone from beginning to answer. "And if so, then why are you guys able to talk to me?"

"And that answer," Eriol stated. "Is to be found in the memories Harry possesses."

Breaking from her quiet, Sakura let out a great sigh. "And _now_ we can at last get to our point." Suddenly becoming extremely excited, she retold them Harry's visions, "In Harry's memories, Clow Reed lived in a time when there _are_ three different races: the nonmagical, the sorcerers, and the wizards. And there _was_ a time when they were all once living together. But then something happened and the nonmagical people were enslaved and the wizards lived under the sorcerers' rule."

Eriol smiled sadly at this. _Sorry, Sakura-chan…_ However, no one noticed his change of expression, but neither did they notice another person's change of mood.

Meanwhile, Harry cut in Sakura's skipping speech. "Then there was a great war, and at the end, they made a magically-bound treaty using a phoenix. I think that's what Sakura's been trying to get up to, since she's skipping over everything."

Sakura let out a sheepish smile. "Sorry. I was impatient."

"Well what does the treaty do?" Meiling asked.

Sakura's hand balled into a fist, and she pounded on the floor before her, her tea sloshing in the cup with each impact. "It stops contact between sorcerers and wizards! And _that_ explains why we can't communicate with any of you guys!"

"So why can _we?_" was Draco's question, and Sakura was ready and eager to answer it.

"Because Clow Reed put a flaw in that part by saying that whenever a wizard in need asks a sorcerer for help, they can talk to help each other!"

Everyone looked to Harry and Eriol for affirmation, and Harry scratched his head. "Err, yeah, basically put, yeah… that's about it."

And they _did_ ask for help on that one night they first met them. Harry remembered yelling at them to help him in his Death Eater situation since they were too dunce to run. Draco was stuck in the pile of Death Eaters in the aftermath of the fight and was calling out to them for help.

Draco grimaced. "So you're saying, you have to get everyone to ask for help from you guys and then you can talk?" He watched Sakura's excited movements, Harry's exasperation, and everyone else's reactions. Then he thought to himself, _Why__ are they doing all this again? To talk to… a friend or something?_

"No, we don't have to do that!" was Sakura's response.

Harry explained, "There's a way to break the treaty. That's why."

Sakura chirped happily, "So we're going to break the treaty—"

"No."

Eriol closed his eyes. _Forgive him, Sakura…_

"Hoe?" Sakura blinked, snapping out of her daze. The room lapsed into silence, and Sakura's energy which had been vibrating all around the room died down.

Finally, all of their eyes were on Syaoran, who had stood up, looking away. "No," he said softly.

"What do you mean?" Sakura said, staring inquisitively at her friend.

"I said no," he repeated, his eyes narrowing as he tried to avoid their gazes. "We can't do that."

"Break the treaty, you mean?" Harry questioned cautiously.

"We can't break the treaty," Syaoran restated.

Sakura tried to smile and she reassuringly said, "But we can! There is a way—"

"NO!" The Chinese boy shouted. "We _can't do that!_" He whirled around to throw a poisonous glare at Sakura.

Sakura flinched, feeling most of the impact of Syaoran's angry words. All of them, save the sorcerers, seemed to suck in their breath. "But then how… will we…" Sakura trailed off, staring in shock at Syaoran.

He shook his head. "I don't know what else we can do, but if it's breaking the treaty, then we can't."

"What do you mean 'we can't'?" Sakura asked, anger finding its way into her voice. "If _you_ can't, _we_ will!"

Syaoran glared dangerously at her. "If you break the treaty, imagine the consequences. We _can't_ just go around breaking million year old treaties!"

She defended herself, "The treaty itself is something that holds us all back! If we do this, we can speak to Tomoyo and the rest of them—"

Syaoran asked quietly, but each word he spoke trembled. "Are you so selfish as to think that you would break a treaty that has held up our entire world together _just for one friend?_"

Sakura stumbled, feeling his words like knives stabbing her in every part of her soul. _Are you so selfish…. Selfish… just for one friend… break a treaty… just for one friend…_ "And who…" she whispered, her breathing becoming labored. "…are you… to assume that this treaty…" She looked up at him, unleashed fury in her eyes. "…Holds this world together!"

She jumped up from her seat, and her tea spilled across the floor. "It separated this world! Into regions, into groups, into three races! How does it hold it together! Tell me, Li Syaoran!"

"Even as three races," Syaoran said darkly. "Each has flourished in its own way! The wizards, the nonmagical, and our kind all developed. We're not at each other's throats anymore!"

"How have they flourished!" she shot back. "How have the wizards flourished if they are at the brink of another war! Another war that will involve us since the gods gave us the duty!"

"And how do you know if the gods are asking us to do this?" Syaoran cried, throwing up his hands. "Maybe they are asking us to do something else entirely!"

"Like _what!_" Sakura yelled back. "Tell me what we are doing wrong! Eriol—" She swung around to look at the dark-haired sorcerer, the wise-spoken one. "Eriol, tell me what we are doing wrong!"

Eriol shook his head. "If I knew we were doing something wrong, we would have turned from this path long ago."

Sakura looked back at Syaoran. "If you're so against this, so against helping them, then _why did you agree to help in the first place!_"

"Because I didn't _know_ it would come down to breaking a treaty!"

"What is wrong with breaking the treaty? It does more good than bad—"

"_Think_ about the bad, Kinomoto! Just as you told me, when all three races lived together, they ended up taking over one another until there was a war among them!"

"But _we_ can prevent that!" was her desperate response. "And there is _no_ Xiao Long today trying to rule over everyone!"

Syaoran's blood ran cold. He said quietly, "Forget it." He turned around, his back facing everyone. His voice low and ominous, "I'm done here." He barked, "Meiling!" The girl jumped when she heard her name. He continued, "Book me a flight as well. I'm going home with you."

Then he walked out into the hallway where they heard his soft footsteps become faint and unheard. Finally, they all heard the front door being slammed closed.

Eriol rubbed his chin speculatively, _Curiously, you seem to know a lot about this already, Li Xiao Lang._

* * *

The gust became a shrill howl.

* * *

The entire crew could hear the storm picking up horrendously fast. Yet Professor Ozarki, not paying the least bit of heed, went up to the door. He turned to Mr. Filch and his cat and said, "I'll perform a repellant spell on you so the storm won't knock you over." 

Then he looked past Mr. Filch and smiled in the direction of Hermione and Ron, the two students hiding under Harry's invisibility cloak. "You two can come out as well, you know." Eyes twinkling, he teased, "Can't hide from a fully-fledged sorcerer."

Ron tore off the cloak and tucked it under his arm before giving a confused glance at their professor. "Then why didn't you bust us before?"

"STUDENTS, UP FROM BED!" screeched Mr. Filch, his finger just darting up to shakily point at them. "I KNEW YOU WERE SOMEWHERE! ALWAYS BREAKING THE RULES—"

"I was rather amused at what the two of you were doing," was Professor Ozarki's quick reply as he ignored Mr. Filch's ranting. Then he glared at the old caretaker and snapped, "_Silencio_" Mr. Filch's mouth sealed shut and he only made to glare and point at them, anger and indignation shaking his entire body.

Even if they were pleased that Mr. Filch was out of the game, Hermione and Ron exchanged disbelieving glances at what Professor Ozarki said. During the whole way to the top of this tower, they _knew_ that Professor Ozarki didn't give a hint of recognizing their presence. He was so into finding his way that unless he had an ambidextrous ability to think about two things at once, it was highly impossible that he noticed them. Hermione was ready to offer the prospect that the sorcerer was actually listening in to Mrs. Norris whining and Mr. Filch muttering about students lurking somewhere.

No, they liked Professor Ozarki as much as Harry. Because whenever Professor Ozarki made to compliment them and criticize Harry, the two of them felt rather than knew that he was mocking them in reality. His subtleness was another reason for them to be untrusting to the teacher, but other than that, they had to admit that his classes were not as bad as it could be, compared to Quirrel and Lockhart—but he was a long ways off from Lupin, despite his high status.

"So…" Ron trailed off, breaking the quiet. "Are you going to open the door, Professor?"

The Professor snapped at him. "Silence!" Then he explained, "I need utter quiet as I gather my knowledge for the repellant spell. To deflect a storm is a very difficult process that requires intricate runes and precise wrist and finger movement…" He continued muttering into silence.

Hermione paid rapt attention to his words, knowing that a complete human-storm repellant spell _was_ of sorcerer-level. Ron, however, proceeded to hold back a loud yawn. Finally the sorcerer had them detained in the center of the hall. Then he pulled out a fancy quill from his robes and began writing on the floor all around them. The words he made were not English, Latin, or any language they knew. It almost seemed like it was a pictoral language that he was writing.

Ron stared at the runes, thinking, _That__ must be a thunderbolt… A man standing in a circle… a big water droplet… a shield… wind… a man standing in a circle… _And he continued deciphering the language.

Professor Ozarki chuckled to himself. "And this is the _basics_ for a sorcerer." He continued writing, ignoring Hermione's gasp of awe.

Meanwhile, Ron went on. _I suppose we're gonna get umbrellas out of this…?_

* * *

And outside, the howl of wind became louder, rattling the door.

* * *

Sakura slowly slid to her knees, her eyes staring at the floor. What had just taken place threw all her energy out of her. Never before had she argued so desperately like that. Not even with her family. Yet now… so quickly, she and Syaoran had yelled themselves hoarse at each other. Until this happened. 

Clenching her teeth, Sakura picked herself off the ground before Meiling could lay a comforting hand. Then with unfounded speed, she dashed through the other doorway to the stairs where she ran up to her guest room.

Back in the living room was the rest of them, Draco, Meiling, Harry, and Eriol. The atmosphere suddenly lapsed back into a now countless silence. Draco finally breathed, "Incredible."

Eriol raised an eyebrow at the boy, which goaded him on to say more, "I thought when sorcerers argue, they start attacking each other and make the entire room explode or something…"

A fist slammed into his face, and Draco and the sofa was turned over, hitting the floor. "_What!_" he shouted furiously. He scrambled to his feet to find Meiling heaving with anger. Immediately, his eyes widened and he backed away.

She yelled, "You think sorcerers are all big and bad and just blow up something when they feel like it, don't you! That they'd just go kill off each other when they get into a disagreement!"

"It was just—" Draco started, amazed.

But Meiling cut him off. She yelled to Eriol and Harry, "AND WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Her question was unfounded, and it stunned them, to say the least.

By this point, Eriol spoke up, his voice firm and ominously soft, "That's enough, Meiling."

Seeing Eriol's stern and impassive face, Meiling let out a growl of frustration before swerving around to stomp up the stairs. Draco, rubbing his cheek, threw her a dirty look. Then he turned to look at Eriol and asked him, "Are you going to bring us back to Hogwarts?"

Raising his eyes, Eriol's brooding expression changed into one of cheerful thoughtfulness. "No," he said, smiling. "You'll both be staying here tonight. There's too much going on as of now, and anyways, I'm sure _you_ don't want to be going back."

Draco caught the hint, and nodded, smiling weakly. No, he wouldn't want to return because if he returned, he'd be among the rest of his Slytherin friends—half of which who are still in deep with their parents' allegiance with the Dark Lord. If he returned, his Slytherin friends would know he betrayed them.

Eriol told him, "The first door to your left is empty. You may take that room."

Draco nodded and stalked out to the stairs, while he rubbed his cheek in indignation. That girl hits _hard!_

Now back in the living room, only Harry and Eriol were left. Looking at his twin, Harry said, "I think this means we won't be doing anything anytime soon."

Eriol smirked at Harry. "They may not, but we will. Your memories are full of holes and empty spaces, and being theoretically part-sorcerer, you'll need some work."

"What are you saying?"

"Tomorrow night, you'll be training with me—as soon as your school goes to sleep."

"Training…" Harry repeated, as if not believing the words.

"Yes, but meditating mostly for now. I can't let my other half walk around untrained."

Harry blinked blankly and asked, "So where am I sleeping?"

"The room across Malfoy's."

Harry nodded and walked out, but then he stopped when he reached the stairs. He called back to Eriol, "Say, Eriol…"

"Yes?" was the reply call.

"You won't include teddy bears in the training course, right?"

Eriol didn't answer, but frowned instead. _Even if I'm known for being amazingly perceptive, I still don't see what so many people have against teddy bears_. _To be Clow Reed's other half, he must have some fondness of teddy bears as well._

Outside of the room, Harry was worried about the lack of response, but in the end, he decided to go head up anyways. This ended Eriol's moment of teddy bear-speculation. Then once everyone was gone into their proper rooms—or outside, in Syaoran's case—Eriol let out a great sigh.

He looked at his living room. The dent in the floor, the spilled teacup, the table next to the sofa askew, the sofa itself turned over, and blankets strewn everywhere. Eriol closed his eyes and smiled at the fire. It was as if he was the only adult figure in the room among a bunch of children yelling, screaming, stomping, and basically… having a part in beating this room down.

Eriol waved at the fireplace and the fire blinked out. In the utter darkness, save for the gray, distorted moonlight pooling in from the window, Eriol looked up thoughtfully. Yet they weren't children. They were nonmagical, wizards, and sorcerers.

And one sorcerer was keeping secrets from them. _Li Xiao Lang._

Heaving another great sigh, Eriol silently walked away, leaving the living room void of people.

Let's say, the living room was quite glad that Eriol Hiiragizawa didn't get angry as well.

But who knows when that boy's angry? He _smiles_ when he's mad. (It's just that everything else around him deteriorates.)

* * *

"I have no time for you, Dumbledore." Lord Voldemort stared darkly at his nemesis. 

Dumbledore readily conceded, "Then let us cease our sweet conversation till another time." He added lightheartedly, "Although it would be rather helpful if I knew the Blue Magician's place in our fight."

Voldemort chuckled, and soon it turned into a dry laugh. "Dumbledore, you are no match for this boy. Only I have faced him so many times, and only I know the extent of his powers."

"But I should be grateful, "Dumbledore mused. "That Potter is protected when he is with him."

A snarl escaped the Dark Lord's lips. "And _only_ when he is with him."

Seeming to disregard his ominous warning, Dumbledore said, "It is amazing how one boy can make our attitudes change so drastically. Neither of us is even thinking of fighting each other."

"Not quite so," replied Lord Voldemort, his lips twisting into a sneer. "I'm merely distracted for the moment…"

But when he achieved this newfound power…

"I _will_ send you to your death, Dumbledore."

With a wave of his hand, Lord Voldemort and his followers Disapparated away.

* * *

He threw himself into his work and forgot the existence of anything else. Seeing with only his magical vision, he and his power made everything bend with him so that he was everywhere and everything else was nowhere. With his weapon in hand, he danced with the storm, the silver of his blade flashing in the rain. Rain pelted his face losing its battle in obscuring his sight, and wind tried but failed to deter his movements. 

His mind blank, fully focused on his body movements and his magical vision. He saw nothing.

_This is my dream for you._

He thrust his sword, movement becoming fast and forceful.

_To renew what has been lost._

His steps quickening. His thrusts and slashes becoming lightning-comparable.

_When the time is ripe, you will return this to what it once was._

The storm bending with him, flying with him, sweeping with him.

_For we are not people who live like they do.__ Walking through life like passive bystanders._

_We are fighters, meant to bring war. We are sorcerers._

Li Syaoran slammed his sword's tip into the dirt and fell to his knees. Lightning flashed, illuminating his pale face, and thunder boomed, deafening the words that spilled from his lips.

"Potter's friends," were the words he formed.

* * *

Professor Ozarki had fallen faint after the silver glow disappeared. Ron and Hermione looked down at him, surprise on their face. Mr. Filch grumbled something insulting and then turned to the other two students. With his voice returned, he wasted no time in screaming at them, "DETENTION FOR WANDERING AFTER CURFEW! EXPULSION FOR SNEAKING AFTER YOUR TEACHERS!" 

Backing away, Ron and Hermione made to run, but then Hermione tripped over Professor Ozarki's body and fell over. She groaned in pain as Ron helped her back up. The two of them stared at Mr. Filch with wide eyes, wondering why in hell was Professor Ozarki out cold when he performed the _basics_ of sorcery.

What they didn't know was that he went out cold because in expelling his powers for use, he provided a leakage for the invisible divine being to drain him. The invisible being did not drain on purpose. No, it was his characteristic that came with his arrival.

To be an empty void, to fill it with any source of power. A great black hole… sweeping over the entire castle of Hogwarts casting it in shadow.

Rain stopped. Wind stopped. Everything just ended there.

Still in the hallway, Hermione said weakly to their raving mad janitor, "We just went to Professor Dumbledore's office to ask him something…"

"LIES! ALL LIES! TORTURE IN DETENTION FOR LYING TO YOUR SUPERIOR!"

"B-But—" Ron protested.

Mrs. Norris yowled. Mr. Filch swirled around. He raised his eyes to the still door. Hermione and Ron, sighing from relief, followed his gaze. The door was calm, still, and outside was calm… still…

Mr. Filch stalked to the doorway and yanked it open.

Then it all happened at once, like a wind gusting at them. The unnaturally black night grabbed them, paralyzing them.

The clanking of chains. The tearing of ropes. The scratching of nails and scraping of bones on a cold stone floor.

Skeletal mutated monsters picking themselves off the floor. Hollow eyes looking up at them.

A black ripple of darkness tearing through the air.

Ripping all around them.

Hearing screams of death.

Hermione grabbed onto Ron, tears falling down her face. She screamed, her voice falling in with the screams. Ron collapsed to the floor panting, letting out the hollow cry with her. Mr. Filch let out a roar of pain. Mrs. Norris fell into a dead faint.

The storm returned full blast.

* * *

Harry jumped when he heard the noise of the storm become louder and wind suddenly tear the bed sheets from him. He looked over at the window, but when he did, he fell off his bed with a small yelp. 

Syaoran was crouching on the ledge of the open window, and wind and rain was pouring in, dampening the draperies and everything around it. The Chinese sorcerer waited for Harry to pick himself off the ground, and once he did, Syaoran spoke, "Go save your friends."

"_What!_" was his all-too-late hiss. Syaoran had already disappeared.

Irked by his behavior, Harry stalked over to the window and slammed it shut. He didn't like the sound of Syaoran's warning, and moreover, he didn't like how he said 'friends'. That only meant Hermione and Ron were in trouble, and why Syaoran thought only he could help them was beyond his knowledge of understanding. Maybe Syaoran was so moody as to not want to help anymore?

Cutting off his train of thought, Harry whirled around to go find Eriol.

But Eriol already found him.

He nodded at Harry. "Let's go."

Harry pulled on his shoes and rushed out with his twin. They pattered softly down the stairs and ran out the front door into the midnight storm.

Oh, what a night this is.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore frowned at what he saw. The three people and one animal lying on separate white beds. The three people's faces looked constricted as if they could not breathe and were gasping in lungs full of air but wasn't getting any. Under their eyelids, it seemed that there were no eyeballs because of how the eyelids concaved in to the eye sockets. Their lips as well were pulling in towards the inside of their mouths. It was as if everything was sucking into them. 

Before they twitched every once in a while, but now they had begun thrashing, each time curling closer and closer into a little ball. Hollow screams echoed down the entire infirmary.

The Headmaster narrowed his eyes. "What force did this to them?"

Madame Pomfrey said breathlessly, "I don't know, but if none of this works quickly, they will be gone before the morning comes!" She held up many vials of cures and balms that she took from her cart. Instantly she began pouring a few into cups.

Suddenly the door to the infirmary opened and Professor Snape came in. In his hand, he held a pot full of clinking vials filled with bubbling potions. He sucked in a breath of shock when he saw the state of the patients. For a moment they were unrecognizable, but then he soon caught waft of some distinguishing hints.

"Filch. Weasley. Granger," he stated their names coldly. "The two went out wandering the castle without Potter. Figures. Now they have to face the consequences."

"Severus," Professor Dumbledore said warningly.

Wordlessly, Professor Snape held out the cauldron, and instantly Madame Pomfrey began taking vials from it while thanking the Potions Master. Professor Snape, however, said, "I doubt these will help. Their condition is unlike anything to be seen. The closest it comes to is the effects of a Dementor's Kiss."

Madame Pomfrey set her jaw. "We have to try. Now I want no more talking as I administer the potions to them!"

Professor Snape and the headmaster were quiet as the nurse began uncapping the bottles and pouring it into the three cups. Professor Dumbledore suddenly asked, "And what about Mrs. Norris?"

Madame Pomfrey glared at the headmaster, who quickly backed down. She muttered, "Mrs. Norris fainted, and she won't wake to any awakening potions. I'm leaving her for last."

Finally she had all three cups ready, and in a flash, she was lifting those pale, sunken faces and pouring down every last drop into their wrinkling mouths. When she was done, she backed away and watched them, along with the two other professors.

It didn't last long. The three people shot up at different times with their mouths open, and the bubbling liquid came discharging right back out. It spilled across their pants, the bed sheets, and even went dripping to the floor.

The nurse was pale, at loss with what to do. With a weak wave of her wand, the liquid disappeared and the sheets were clean. She tried to look at the headmaster or the Potions Master for help, but they also were looking lost.

The door opened and more teachers came rushing in. Some were in their pajamas or nightclothes, and their hairs were in disarrays, especially for the Transfiguration teacher. Professor McGonagall's usually tidy bun had loose hair hanging all around her face. Professor Flitwick was gasping for breath in his pajamas, looking for all the world as if he had run across the entire country, and Professor Sprout seemed to have been sleeping among plants since there were tuffs of leaves and petals in her hair and on her sleeves of her nightgown.

Professor Flitwick squeaked, wheezing in breath, "We came here as fast as we could once we heard what happened."

The Herbology teacher rushed to the patients and asked, "How are they—" Her question was cut short when she saw the sight of the three patients. She gasped and backed away.

"What happened to them?" Professor McGonagall asked sternly.

Professor Dumbledore decided to relate to them about what happened. "After coming back from the Ministry, Professor Ozarki here ran to me with them in tow." Everyone was stunned to see the sorcerer hiding in a corner with his nose deep into a book. "He told me that during his nightly stroll he found them in the third South tower in this condition."

"What was in that tower?" the Charms teacher questioned, staring wide-eyed at the students and Filch.

Professor Ozarki stood up, brushing his sleeves and tucking his book under his arm. He then picked up a large wet and partly torn sign from the floor. He held it up to them. "I found this on top of the tower."

On the sign was a threat. "**KISS THE DEMENTORS OR LEAVE THEM BE.**" Then on the low right hand corner of the banner was a small message: "**Suggestion: Choose the latter.**"

Professor Snape's eyebrow shot up, and while everyone was gasping or making some remark about the small note in the corner, Professor Snape just stood there, looking in wonder. Finally he said, "That's Draco Malfoy's handwriting."

"Are you certain, Severus?" the headmaster asked, his blue eyes boring into the banner the sorcerer held up.

Professor Ozarki was startled and he stared at the banner. "A student wrote this?"

The Potions Master was sure because he walked over and grabbed the banner. After observing the handwriting again, he repeated himself, "It's Malfoy's work."

"Why would he write this?" asked Professor McGonagall worriedly.

Professor Snape was skeptical as well. He murmured to himself. "Draco was trained in the Dark Arts, but there is not spell in there that would make people act like this without a cure. This condition is unreal. Even if there was, the boy would not have gotten that far yet."

"Still," Professor Sprout said. "We should get the boy and question him."

"No," the Potions Master cut in. "He and several other of my Slytherins would have been gone by now."

Professor Flitwick squeaked in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"They were called by their families to service. I could not prevent them, neither could Albus."

Everyone saw Professor Dumbledore nodding his head sadly. He explained, "It was their call, and I cannot interfere in the decisions of those children. They've lived under their parents and are set in their ways."

"And Potter is gone, too," murmured Professor McGonagall, the wrinkles in her face increasing.

Professor Dumbledore explained that one as well, "He was sighted in the Ministry, sighted with the Blue Magician—" Soft gasps escaped their lips and whispers of that title was passed around.

The headmaster nodded. "He left with the Blue Magician."

Professor Ozarki scowled, "This whole Blue Magician tosh is just a cover up. Probably some sorcerer vying for fame and deciding to side with Potter to gain it. Then he thinks going around popping up around Voldemort would grant him more recognition and fear."

Professor Snape narrowed his eyes, not quite believing the sorcerer's words. After all, very little would make Voldemort act so panicky like that.

However, a few of the teachers seemed to agree on some point. Professor Sprout said, "It does seem like a scam meant to scare the Light Side as well as the Dark, but it does seem very strange that someone would take the time to do such a dangerous thing."

The Transfiguration teacher disagreed. "With Potter involved, dangerous is not a question."

Professor Snape snorted, but he couldn't help himself from agreeing. It was a fact of life almost. Harry Potter was born around danger since Year One. He guessed that was why Professor Ozarki had a disgusted look on his face.

"Well, it seems like Potter ran off this time for good," the chief sorcerer said. "I told you that making the Order rely heavily on that boy would do no good. Sure he has certain qualities that may make him stand out and even have a chance in facing Lord Voldemort, but did you all truly believe that he'd stick around to help you? Being thrust in the presence of Lord Voldemort will change a person, no doubt."

The other teachers speculated this, while Albus Dumbledore couldn't stop his sigh of exasperation. "Nago, my friend," he said to his fellow subordinate sorcerer. Instantly, Professor Ozarki turned to his superior officer and raised his chin in respect.

"I understand your doubts about the boy, and even we fear what side Potter stands on. But we do know that this Blue Magician is a real person for I doubt that Voldemort would enjoy telling others that there is someone other that he fears."

"—Other than you, of course," Professor Ozarki promptly said.

The headmaster smiled and shook his head. "No, I doubt he fears me so much as he does this Magician from the way he spoke tonight. However, we do know that this Magician is on no one's side, and we do not have to worry so much if Harry Potter is going to the dark—as long as he is with him."

Madame Pomfrey suddenly screeched at them, "Would all of you be _quiet!_" She gestured to the patients and yelled, "I'm trying to take care of them however I can, but _you all are not helping!_"

In a flash, Professor Sprout pulled out a basket from under her apron that she wore over her nightgown. She handed it over to the nurse, saying, "I almost forgot about them! These are herbs I quickly picked out, hoping they might help!"

Madame Pomfrey accepted them gratefully, and as she began sorting through them, in hopes of finding something helpful, Professor Ozarki walked over and looked over her shoulder. He said, "Do not worry, my dear Madame Pomfrey. There is another way I wish to try. I've been looking through my notes here to see if I could find anything, and…"

"Did you?" asked Professor McGonagall.

The chief sorcerer nodded, grinning. "I'm sure it will work also. Of course, it surprised me that you, Albus, didn't do this first."

Professor Dumbledore frowned. "No, that ritual is for people who had _just_ been Kissed by Dementors. This is no Dementor's Kiss, like Severus noted, and they have been in this state for some time now."

Not liking Dumbledore's disapproval, Professor Ozarki went on anyways. "Well, we still have to try," he said flippantly. Madame Pomfrey seemed to agree with him, by how she backed away for him to move in.

Professor Ozarki took out his quill and pulled out parchment.

"Alright," he breathed tensely. "Let's begin."

* * *

Harry stared, sucking in his breath in horror. He hissed to Eriol, "_What happened to them!_" 

The two of them were standing in the corner of the infirmary, cloaked under Eriol's illusion. Whereas Harry was ready to run out to his friends, Eriol held him back, magically and with his fingers pulling at Harry's collar.

Eriol calmly explained to him, "They got caught in the way of Li's summon."

"Summon?"

Eriol nodded as he watched the three writhing figures. "Li summoned the God of Death to take back the Dementors away from this world. However, he had to try to prevent anyone from being there at the time the god came. In that sign Malfoy wrote, Syaoran spelled it to repel anyone who came near to back away to a safe distance, but he underestimated the god's power span."

"What do you mean!" Harry urged Eriol to quickly tell him what was going on, but the boy calmly continued.

"They were not hurt by the Dementors since they were left for the god to take. Also, your friends and your teacher were protected by that banner from the worst of the effects. Yet still, being in the invisible presence of the God of Death was enough to send the deepest of fears and emptiness into them. Now, they are suffering from even being close to him."

Narrowing his eyes, Harry whispered, "This is what happens when you meet the God of Death?"

"No. This is what happens when you are shielded but even _close_ to the God of Death. Their minds retreat within themselves. They keep on retreating to the farthest place they could go, until they become a wraith filled with fear."

"Why couldn't Li have done something else?" Harry said angrily. "Like ward them off further away! Look at what happened now!"

Eriol smiled. "Because it is rare for anybody to go up a tower at three in the morning, Harry. And anyways, this isn't very serious."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT SERIOUS?" Harry hollered.

Eriol cringed at the sound. To be honest, he was getting sick of all the yelling he had to listen to. Yet luckily, he had a sound barrier around them so the wizards weren't deterred from their discussion (which, amusingly, was about him and Meiling's new title she gave him—"The Blue Magician")

The boy explained soothingly, "All we have to do is break one of our codes."

"_What?_"

"I do remember Li telling you once that erasing a person's memory was a dishonorable act, correct?"

It was funny how in this situation that Harry _did_ remember. It was about erasing Draco's memories for security of their secret. Harry slowly nodded. "Yeah…"

"Sorcerers are forbidden from doing that, but in our code, there is one exception…"

Harry could guess at it. "…which is erasing the memories of a person who met with the God of Death…"

Eriol nodded fondly. "Exactly. However, we only have to erase the memories of that meeting they had."

"Doesn't that mean we have to sort through the memories?"

Eriol smiled darkly at Harry. "Trust me. We won't have to do that. It is the _only_ thing they remember right now."

Harry bowed his head. "Okay, let's do it."

The blue-haired sorcerer lowered his eyes and leaned over so his face was leveled with Harry's. He said softly, "But I also have to do this through you."

Harry's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Eriol clarified himself, "I cannot go through a wizard's mind because of that treaty, but you can. You are the mediator, and I will work through you."

Harry slowly inhaled. He said tightly, "That will be a bit scary…"

"It will," Eriol agreed. "Also, since I'm going to be working through you, the illusion will fall off."

"They will see you."

"Only if they look my way. I'll hide in the shadows." Eriol looked pointedly at Harry. "But they will see _you_."

Harry took on the task of calming himself. "They'll be asking questions…"

"You'll get through it."

"After learning I'm your other half, I hate you even more."

"I'm certain," was the nonchalant answer.

"Well, _let's get on with it!_" Harry said impatiently.

Eriol just nodded. "As you wish."

Then without warning, his hands slammed into Harry's chest. The wizard boy froze. His entire body heaved with the sudden pressure. Then he felt Eriol enter him.

And a voice spoke, _This__ is my power. _It was Eriol's voice, reverberating and pounding into the very core of Harry's mind.Sweet controlled power burned through him, in his veins, in his body, all around him. Harry held up his hand and felt it flaming with power.

_This is my second sight. _The dark infirmary they were in changed hue and lighting. Everything became glows of light and shadows. Of white and colors. The people were silver beings, tendrils of power lashing out. He saw the entire room was filled with glowing strings, like a web, hanging and looping everywhere… spells the infirmary was filled with…

Eriol's voice spoke in his mind. _And this is my tie with everything around me_. And the greatest power connected. Harry gasped and even choked, stumbling forward. He fell to his knees in the light, away from the shadows they hid in.

All the teachers finally saw him and were in such a shock to see Harry Potter before them, the one they were just talking about. He was on his knees and hands, gasping. Two tried to rush to his side, but some invisible barrier threw them halfway across the room. The rest backed away from him.

However, he was far from being in the same room with them. He was being connected to the very land this castle stood on. His awareness became so far-reaching that he could feel the ocean miles away. The creatures swimming in the ocean. He could feel the great storm ebbing away. The dying raindrops outside, the clouds fading away.

And he could feel the sun in the far distance, hiding behind the gloom of the dying night—the burning sun. A great fireball expanding and contracting. He was filled with the flames, coursing through his veins like swiftly-flowing magma.

He felt creatures everywhere; their souls, their emotions, their voices speaking. He felt the wizards around him. Their power rubbing against him like wind. He could almost see his power going through the entire castle, hovering over every wizard in it.

One thought was able to break through. The sudden force of amazement and shock. The disbelief.

_This is **Eriol**!_

_Yes, this is me, _came the smooth reply._ This is a sorcerer when he is uncontrolled, but not for long._

And Harry felt Eriol reaching through him, gathering all this great expanse of power together. He felt him weaving it together so tightly into him. Now Harry was able to stand up. He ignored the teachers. His eyes were on Ron, Hermione, and Filch. The black-colored people.

Harry had never been possessed before, but this didn't feel like he had no control. It felt like he and Eriol were working together through his body. He walked up to them and pushed aside the sorcerer-professor aside, ignoring Ozarki's shout. He only heard the screams of people on the beds resounding in his brain. Yet before it became too unbearable, Eriol managed to block it out for him.

_Let me take over, Harry,_ Eriol said softly in his head.

Harry retreated so Eriol's dark presence could surface. Now it was Eriol-Harry who stood by the three patients' side. He touched the shoulder of one—it was Ron. His red hair was visible even in his magical vision. Then in such a sudden, almost aggressive motion, Eriol-Harry slammed Ron into the backboard of the bed. Ron's head snapped back. His mouth was open in his unending scream. Eriol-Harry used his other hand and grabbed Ron's forehead.

The two of them were assaulted with visions of blackness, screams, death, and fear. Yet somehow, while Harry could feel himself cringing, Eriol withstood it with the tolerance of a sorcerer. Then when looking through his eyes, he saw that Eriol was pulling out something dark and black from Ron's head, as if his head was cracked and blood was oozing out.

The black thing was shapeless in his hand, and instead of looking at it anymore, Eriol-Harry whispered, "_God of Death, I return this to you._" Then he squeezed the thing, and it dispersed. The magical particles fading away as if something was grabbing it out of the air.

Eriol was not kind with Hermione or Filch either. He had thrown both of them back the same way he did with Ron and grabbed their heads, pulling out the same black glob. Although, Harry realized that only he and Eriol could see it in their magical vision. Once those three were done, Eriol bothered to push Harry to the cat, Mrs. Norris.

Eriol-Harry let his hand hover over the cat's head. Then letting it run through the entire length of Mrs. Norris' body, his hand emitted a strange glow that connected with the cat. Finally Eriol-Harry dropped his hand.

_We're done. Brace yourself for when I leave your body._

And it was like a black hole sucking everything out of Harry. He teetered on his feet and finally dropped to his knees again. He clutched his head, trying to hold himself together as Eriol quickly pulled himself out of his head. Harry managed to scowl during the strange, overpowering sensation. "Eriol," he said tightly and quietly. "We are _not_ doing this again."

He could hear Eriol's laughter, ringing in his head and getting distant as he pulled the last bits of his power away.

Finally Harry was left alone, a wizard boy with a scar.

* * *

Everyone didn't know what to say when the boy-who-lived collapsed. Collapsed, breathing hard, and didn't get back up. All their eyes were on him, lying on the floor, wondering whether to approach him or not. Then their eyes fell on the students and the old caretaker, and even the cat. They were no longer screaming. Instead, they were lying on their beds breathing calmly. Their bodies and faces lost their sunken appearance as they lied asleep. Mrs. Norris had woken up and was licking Filch's face before curling up by his side. 

"Harry… did that?" said Professor Sprout in astonishment.

While the teachers fought to speak, Albus Dumbledore continued staring at the dark corner of the infirmary. During the entire time Harry manhandled the patients, Professor Dumbledore kept staring, not able to tear his eyes away from the hidden boy in the corner.

The boy had his eyes closed and was leaning his back against the wall with his arms folded. He had stayed there the entire time Harry cured the patients, like he had no care in the world. There was no doubt in the Grand Sorcerer's mind that _this_ boy, _this_ boy was the Blue Magician.

The Blue Magician's eyes had snapped open the second Harry fainted. Eyes of a dark all-seeing blue. So dark and piercing that it rivaled even Dumbledore's own. The boy stepped out into the light.

Yes, he was Harry's utter lookalike.

Yet he was nothing like the Boy-Who-Lived at all. His posture changed everything about that. The way his narrowed eyes watched him and the rest of them told him enough that he knew more than his age could tell.

The Blue Magician walked forward, looking so completely and unbelievably normal in his high-collared shirt and black pants. He walked to where Harry lied on the cold floor. Yet none of the staff members were sure whether to go near him or not. The calm way he walked seemed so dangerous and threatening, as if daring them to come any closer.

The boy knelt before Harry and pulled the young wizard up. He pulled up Harry to hang over his shoulder. Then the Blue Magician stood up, balancing and shifting the boy more securely on his shoulder until he was able to carry him without worries.

At that second, Professor Ozarki scrambled forward, yelling, "Where are you taking him! He's a student of Hogwarts! You can't just take him as you please!"

The boy's expression didn't even twitch, and he continued to the door. He casually opened it and made his way out of the infirmary. This made Professor Ozarki heave with anger. He glanced back to see the passive, contemplating headmaster. Then realizing that his superior wouldn't do anything, he stepped forward and in a deep voice, he said, "I am Sir Nago Ozarki, Chief Official Sorcerer. I _demand_ that you tell me who you are."

That halted the boy in his tracks. He released the door.

_…Chief Official Sorcerer…_

_…**Sorcerer**._

Slowly, ever so slowly, the Blue Magician turned around. His eyes boring into Professor Ozarki's. Everyone could feel the room change atmosphere, becoming sticky and prickling hot.

Then the door slammed closed, sealing away his very presence.

The last thing they saw was the Blue Magician's wicked grin.

* * *

The deserted shore was filled with the tumbling of waves from the ocean. The ocean itself was like a great open field, stretching so far to the lands on the other side and touching the sky in the distance. Water rippled and rose with the waves, and the light played on their surface, being reflected so that the water glistened. The storm had cleared, and the sky was gray. The black night was fading. 

_Am I so selfish? To want to break a treaty that will affect millions just for a friend?_

The young girl stood in the middle of the ocean, standing among the splashing waves around her shoes. Standing on the water, she stared into the distance of this endless sparkling ocean.

_Should I stop what I'm doing because the consequences could be drastic?_

She looked down at her hands that held her pink staff, the star continuously shining golden. She released the staff and it morphed back into the key hanging on the string. She threw it over her head, and it settled around her neck.

_What do the gods want me to do?_

"It is your fate to salvage the inferior when you know they are in need. You shall be the god to the young as we are to you."

Denrei walked up to her side, and she lowered her eyes at his words. Denrei smiled at her. "That is what the God of Dreams and Illusions said to you."

"Hai," she replied. "But we don't know what it means."

"What do you think it means?"

"To help those in need and lend them our power when they ask for it, like how the gods lend us their power when we ask of it."

Denrei nodded. "But you are human. You cannot just lend out your power."

"I know…"

"You will learn. After all, you have the greatest understanding of a god."

"But I'm not one."

The god held out his hand into the air. Sakura looked at him curiously. Denrei's voice was low and silky, "I was once a human like you, but I was given the chance to be a god. I took it, and now I am a messenger of the gods, the only one to ever come the closest to having a physical form."  
He turned to look at her. "You can be a god as well. You have the power, and they won't reject you."

"I don't want to be one," she said firmly.

He chuckled, which sounded like the rumble of the deep earth. "I know, but you know what I am saying."

Sakura bit her lips and narrowed her eyes, restraining herself. "Yes, I do," she said in the back of her throat.

"They were talking about you earlier on. You heard every word of it."

"Yes, I did." She knew he was talking about Syaoran's and Eriol's private conversation about her earlier that night.

"You have made even your closest friends underestimate you. You haven't showed them your full strength."

"I don't need to. I don't think I ever will."

"My Card Mistress." Denrei walked in front of her, shadowing her with his tall form. Sakura looked up at him. He said, "Fight me."

Stunned, she took a step back. "W-Why? There's no need to."

"I insist," was all he said. Then he dropped and took a swipe at her stomach with hands that grew into sharp claws.

Sakura twisted back to avoid it. Then she flipped to escape Denrei's lashing at her legs. "Kami-Denrei!" she shouted. But it was as if he didn't hear her.

He slammed his hands onto the water. Then he pulled his hands up and along came a tower of water. From it, he pulled out a thin crystalline sword. He thrust it at her. However, Sakura had pulled out the Shield Card just in time to make the impact. Slamming the card in front of her, she was enveloped in the blue sphere.

She didn't stay long in the sphere. She ducked away and threw the Sword Card into the air. The slim sword came spinning back down at her. She grabbed it by the hilt and quickly blocked another slice Denrei made at her.

Filled with the card's knowledge of fencing and sword fighting, Sakura was able to maintain Denrei at a safe distance from her. Then suddenly, Denrei broke away from their clanging and jumped a few feet away. There he threw his sword into the water, letting it sink and break apart.

Then the water rose. All around her, Sakura saw five points in which huge icicles formed, and when the water spilled off of them to reveal their pointed crystalline structures, they all sped at her.

The Jump Card came to her assistance. Jumping on nothing but water, she flew into the air. She looked down and saw Denrei breaking through the water where she once was. On every side, the icicles followed him after her. He flew through the air easily. He made a hand seal and the icicles were charged with electricity.

Sakura slid out two cards from her pouch. With them in her palm, she hit them onto the air before her. Her star circle appeared. Then Firey came out flying with a roar of flames at her tail. The icicles melted and blasted apart when the Firey child tore through them. However, the lightning electricity continued up towards Sakura. She just waited in the air, watching the energy come at her. Until it was just a few feet away…

The electricity slammed into a huge mirror that formed right under Sakura. It deflected the energy and sent it back down at Denrei, who expelled it easily. Denrei disappeared and reappeared right next to her. He slammed his palm into her, but instead of it being her, he found himself slamming into another mirror.

The mirror cracked and shattered. Behind it, Sakura charged at him, wings on her back from the Fly. Midair and using the Fight, she did a high kick that he dodged, but she didn't recover from the high kick. She twisted the kick back in an arc to slam her feet into his stomach. With a smack of Power, Denrei was sent soaring through the air until he dropped into the water.

Sakura released the fly and fell to the ocean. The instant her foot touched the water, the Freeze took over and the entire expanse of the ocean was completely frozen on top. She didn't wait long when she felt Denrei melt her ice as quickly as she made it.

Finishing her plan quickly, she summoned the Watery, and in an instant, the Watery dived into the ocean water and came out a few yards away with Denrei in her clutches. Denrei tore through the spirit's hold on him. He held up a dagger and swirled around, trying to slice at the Watery. But Sakura was by her card's side, twirling her away from the god.

Denrei then used his dagger to slice through the water in complex motions. Sakura, with years of teaching from Yue and Kero, knew what he was writing in the water. The Fly lifted her back into the air away from the ocean.

The waters began spinning like a great tornado, sucking everything away. Then from that dark hole that spinning made, a giant head burst through, breaking the water surface. The ocean waves became enormous, mounting high enough for a tall cliff. But the beast breaking through the waters was even greater. Sakura looked at the enormous sea dragon. It sneered at her, the sound echoing off the high mountains and sending a huge gust of wind. She realized dimly that she was the size of one of his teeth.

Trying to keep calm, Sakura looked into those large yellow eyes. Instantly the Thunder card materialized next to her, the great beast snarling, who was held up by the Float. In cooperation, the Dash's spirit merged with the Thunder. Sakura jumped on the beast's back, and so Fly disappeared from her back and grew on the lion-wolf's back instead. It was a strange sight.

But it proved that it wasn't worthless.

The dragon whipped its head back and lashed out at them like a snake, jaws opening wide. Sakura's beast dodged out of the way and flew at the dragon from behind. But then the dragon turned its long neck around and lunged at them again. Sakura threw out the Shield to help take some of the impact as they got away.

She and the cards seemed to have seen the opening at the same time. Sakura jumped off the Thunder while it landed on the dragon. The lion-wolf swiped at the dragon's scales and grabbed a fistful of the slimy scales into its jaws. Electricity sparked around it and then streaked through the entire sea monster.

Sakura threw out the Silent just in time to save her ears from the great, vibrating scream of the beast. Then she tossed out the Earthy. The card swerved around the beast and soon great boulders were pelting the monster. Then the Earthy got bold and made dirt and rocks grow on the dragon's very skin, weighing its long neck down

Finally, in a humongous tidal wave, the sea monster retreated back into the waters. All her cards, the Thunder, the Dash, the Fly, the Silent, and the Earthy returned to her pouch. She twisted around, sword in hand, to block another strike from Denrei.

"Why are we fighting?" she asked him.

He just smiled and twisted away, allowing himself to fall back to the ocean. Sakura release her magic to allow herself to fall after him. She landed on the water's surface like it was the sturdy earth. She watched Denrei who stood before her, a few yards away.

He told her, "Try fighting without your cards." Her eyes widened.

He charged at her, a glowing energy ball forming in his hands. He tried to thrust it out at her, but she dodged it at the last second.

"Without my cards?" she said breathlessly.

"That's right," was his mocking reply. "_Without them_."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and then nodded. She opened her pouch and took out all fifty-three cards. She scattered them all out. At once, the spirits of the cards materialized and they moved far away from their Mistress. Soon all around Sakura and Denrei were the Sakura Cards watching them.

Denrei shook his head. "Foolish, Card Mistress. Why did you listen to your enemy?"

Sakura looked blankly at him. "But you said…"

"It doesn't matter what I say. If I am the enemy, you don't listen to me."

She made a face. "Hoee…. It's too late for that now…" she moaned.

Denrei slammed his energy ball into her stomach. Gasping, Sakura grabbed the ball in hopes of pushing it away. Her eyes widened in surprise; without the Shield, she wasn't quick enough to stop it. She saw Denrei's confident smirk.

Then she smiled back at him.

When she had grabbed the ball, she had pooled her power into that concentrated center. Now she released her power and slammed the energy ball back into Denrei. It exploded, sending water into the air.

Denrei was truly smiling now. As hateful as it seemed, Sakura couldn't help but be entertained by how he seemed to be mocking her. _He's really trying to get me at it, isn't he?_

He teleported behind her. He elbowed her, but Sakura ducked and sent a low swinging hit at his abdomen. Her hit went through him. She groaned at the injustice. Denrei was able to retreat from his physical form into a spiritual one when he wished, since he was a god. _That's not fair, you know._

_Everything's fair in battle,_ was his answer.

She ducked a flying hit from him and focused her aura into her hands and feet. Now she was able to strike him fairly because if she couldn't physically hit him, her magic can. She looked up to see Denrei analyzing her. Wasting no time, she charged at him. She was no martial artist, but she at least had some basics for fighting.

Thus the two began a battle of utter power. Sakura used her aura to lash out at him every time she tried to make a hit, and Denrei, ducking and dodging, would occasionally sneak a strike that somehow always seemed to miss her. They continued, never getting hurt. The water around them swirled and splashed with their spinning movements. Sakura could see in her peripheral vision her cards circling all around them as they fought.

Sakura found the heart inside of her to smile at the god.

She flipped away before Denrei could make another energy ball impact. Trying not to let any time fly by, Sakura stuck her hand underwater. Then she threw it up above her head, water came flying up following her hand. However, instead of splashes of water being tossed into the air, she tossed up gallons and gallons of water into a great wall towering over her. Using her magical energy, she sent the wave rushing at Denrei.

Denrei smirked and braced himself. He called out, "Card Mistress, you're using your cards, aren't you?" He tore through the water, the splashes of wetness spilling all over him.

Unexpectedly from behind him, Sakura whispered, "No, I don't use the cards. I _am_ them. They live in me." She smirked and said, "You said don't listen to your enemy, right? Well, I never did."

The palm of her hand smashed into Denrei's physical back. Electricity dispelled from her palm and fingers, and it enveloped the god in a streak of lightning that crackled and sparked. Then flames arose all around him.

Sakura's hand was still on his back, and with her power, she had him paralyzed.

With the water spinning around them, the fire burning on the air, and the god encased in electricity, Sakura asked, "Is it over?"

His voice was strained when he said, "Y-You de-decide."

Sakura nodded. "Then we're done."

She dispelled her control on the fire, water, and electricity. In an instant, the entire atmosphere filled with torrential elements died down. Sakura stood next to the god, lying down on the water. Her cards returned to their card forms and flew back to her. She allowed them to settle in her hand before tucking them away into her pouch.

She knelt to look at the unmoving god and said, "I'll let you go if you promise not to attack me like that again."

Denrei laughed and nodded. "I promise," he said sincerely.

Sakura released him from his paralysis. The god slowly sat up and stretched. He told her, "I felt so human again, fighting you."

She had the same opinion. "You almost fought like one, too." She forlornly sat on the water next to him. She looked up in surprise to see the sun rising. No wonder it was so bright…

She asked him, "Why did you want to fight me?"

"To release something in you," was his ambiguous reply. "I would have preferred for you to fight with that wolf boy, but since you two got into that argument, I realized I had to do it. You did not have to win for me to be able to release it. I just needed you to use enough power with and without the cards. Unfortunately, you managed to use enough power _and win_." Denrei seemed dejected from losing.

But she disregarded what he said about winning and what he said about Syaoran, not wanting to come to that subject. Instead, she inquired, "What did you release in me?"

"You will see, my Card Mistress," he said happily. Then he disappeared, dematerializing away.

Sakura sighed and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around her knees. Her green eyes stared, mesmerized, at the rising sun and the many colorful bands sweeping across the sky. She finally mustered up some strength to murmur quietly to herself.

"I beat a god."

* * *

By early morning, Syaoran had returned back to Eriol's manor and was in the guest room he was given. He was sprawled across the bed, his eyes staring at the ceiling. Yet sleep would not come to him. He closed his eyes and listened to the other people in the house, wondering if their dullness would dull himself as well. 

Draco was sleeping fitfully, as was Harry in the other room, just returned from saving his friends with Eriol—he couldn't have done anything because that _treaty_ prevented him from going through a wizard's mind, then there was Meiling shuffling tiredly about and doing last-minute packing. And Sakura was nowhere to be found.

He stubbornly decided not to wonder where she went. After all, he had went off somewhere without telling anyone as well, so she had just as much right to do what she wanted, especially since she was capable of taking care of herself. As haunting an idea as that was, she didn't need him like she did back then. After all, sorcerers were trained to be able to be self-sufficient and independent. They only stood together to grow in knowledge and other trivial outcomes.

She particularly didn't need him after tonight. Their disagreement led to a parting of a sort—maybe temporarily until one of them decided to forgive the other.

But there was nothing to forgive. He had his beliefs, and she had hers. Hers were based on a life he would never have. She was the purest example of hope, faith, love and almost everything else that he wasn't. That was why he was attracted to her before. Maybe now he still saw her as a close friend, incredibly close, since they had no problems accepting each other growths and changes over the past five years—until now.

Yet it wasn't a change to him that has happened over those years of each other's absence.

Syaoran shook his head, breaking away from his train of thoughts.

He would have to leave some time tomorrow. Hopefully, Meiling booked the earliest flight for them, but from the way he felt her restrained fury cross several feet and yards, he doubted it.

Opening his eyes, he grunted, "Hn."

Meiling, settling against the doorframe, behind the closed entryway, let out a shaky breath. "Syaoran."

He decided to voice his own question, seeing as how she was hesitant to say what was on her mind. "What time do we have to be by the airport?" He kept his voice neutral.

Unsurprisingly, she let out a snort. "Oh, _I'm_ leaving in an hour."

Syaoran heard himself groan. He should have done this himself instead of trusting in Meiling.

She finished sardonically, "_You're_ leaving at seven tonight."

"_Meiling__…_" he started, but she cut him off before he could reprimand her.

"Syaoran," she said. "You were too harsh on her."

He was quiet for a while, but knowing that Meiling could sit there for days to wait for a response, he said softly, "I know." She was right. Sakura did not deserve that kind of rudeness. No one did. What leader was he if he could not even hold his own tongue or keep his temper down?

Meiling replied smartly to his short answer, "Well, you're doing nothing about it from what I can tell."

"What do you expect me to do?" he snapped, sitting up on the bed and glaring at the door.

"Like explaining what you're hiding. We all have a hint now that you know something about this that we don't."

"If I knew something more, I would have left Hiiragizawa and Kinomoto a long time ago."

"Liar."

"If you know I'll just lie, why'd you bother?"

"In hopes that even if you won't tell me, you'll tell Hiiragizawa—" She heard his disbelieving snort and continued, "Or at least, Sakura. She deserves to know what's going on with you."

"Why do you think it is something going on with me? I was talking about the results of breaking the treaty, not myself."

"Yeah, but it's not me who had a father named Xiao Long—supposedly named after the guy in Potter's memory who tried to rule over everyone."

Syaoran just made an incomprehensible noise. He muttered, "That was just the last I could take from her."

Meiling frowned. "We could tell, but it's _just_ a name. I'm sure there're plenty of people named Xiao Long."

Syaoran attempted to sigh exasperatedly. "Meiling, just leave. You're going to be late."

"Whatever…" she said, but he could hear her retreating footsteps padding down the hallway and leaving him to his peace.

Peace?

_There can never be peace._

Syaoran fell back on the bed and groaned, clutching his head.

_All of mankind will lose their purpose if there'd be peace._

We_ would lose our purpose._

A snarl escaped the young boy's lips. "Damn you."

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	14. The Loss of a Face

**Harry Potter and the Return of the True Sorcerers**

By Magicalfoci

* * *

_Chapter 14_

_The Loss of a Face

* * *

_

The light grazed his eyelids turning his black night into the dark pink of the early morning. Then he felt a cool breeze wrap around him, chilling him under the covers. The chirping of birds came with the waft of air, singing stories in the calmness of the morning. Blue-grey eyes slowly opened, gradually letting in the sunlight.

He let out a breathy sigh and sat up, his back slumping over in exhaustion. He muttered, "Morning."

The Slytherin ran his fingers through his soft pale blonde hair that fell smoothly and silkily around his face. He looked up to see Eriol smiling contentedly out the window he just opened. A part of Draco demanded what the hell was this boy doing in his room, but he dismissed that feeling when he remembered that this _was_ Eriol's home. And with his hands clasped behind his back and his form framed by the billowing draperies he let loose, he looked like a true lord who could do exactly what he pleased..

A lord staring fearlessly out into the open-- someone Draco had always wanted to be when he was younger-- like his father. However, his dream was shattered when he learned what his father did behind the curtains. His dream not only shattered, it was pieced back together messily and unfittingly. To him, being a lord required the Dark Arts, the shadows, purity of blood, and darkness. The light was shunned and only used to make shadows grow.

Yet Eriol showed the ability to envelop the shadows of this room and merge it with the light outside, and make it look so perfectly blended that there were no differences in tonal values. He managed to be crooked and twisted as Harry always claimed him to be somewhat evil and yet he still set his beliefs and boundaries for the light. Eriol truly did not belong in the light or the dark. He belonged in... wherever-- maybe the gray or colored areas?

Draco smiled at his own musing. He shouldn't have wondered about the change in the room. The presence of a sorcerer had the effect of altering the atmosphere to feel so unreal and majestic. Then the boy finally succumbed into a wide yawn. He pulled up his knees and rested his arms and head on it.

Eriol turned to look at him, grinning. "You must be the only fortunate one to get a full rest, unlike the rest of us."

The magical feeling of the room dropped. Draco threw Eriol a dirty look.

In a sweeter and more considerate tone, Eriol asked, "How are you feeling?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Much better, but why do I get the feeling that you don't give a damn?"

A smirk twisted the Potter-lookalike's lips. "Polite talk of the high-classed people can seem so cold, can't it?"

"I lost that status when I went with the lot of you."

"Do you truly believe you get everything from your father?" Eriol looked at him curiously.

Instead of answering, Draco was stunned. He was sure he didn't tell anybody about that, and maybe Meiling got a hint of what he was going through when she was with him. Now it was irking Draco that Eriol could so quickly delve into his mind and see all his own personal problems. The kid should know that it isn't his business.

"I'm not obliged to answer that."

Eriol just smiled. "If your silence suits you then." The blue-haired sorcerer turned back to the window. "On the other hand, if it helps, you might as well know that you aren't the only one who has a father-complex."

Draco's eyes narrowed with irritation. "It _isn't_ a father complex!" And the only people who had fathers whose lives swirled around the Dark Side were his Slytherin comrades. Yet they didn't find it a problem because they embraced their fathers' ideals rather than went against them. Draco was the exception because of his lifetime mistake of taking on the duty in dealing with Potter. Potter's messed up ways of doing anything to bring about justice, usually thought by the other Houses to be heroic acts-- and idiocy by his own House, intrigued Draco. Not that Harry's adventures were really awe-inspiring, but the fact of how stupid Potter could be yet not care since he felt he was doing right-- that was what really took him.

By the way... Draco glanced up at Eriol and asked, "Where is Potter?"

Eriol's grin, if anything, turned crooked. "Unlike us, he has to go back to school."

Of all things for poor Potter... to be caught among Death Eaters, slammed with memories that were not his own, face Voldemort one more-- no, a _few_ more times, learn that he was a reincarnation and Eriol's other _half_... (including having to witness his wraith-morphing friends, and then be _possessed_... but Draco didn't know that.) Anyways...

He had to go back to school.

Draco threw his head back and laughed, not snickered, but laughed. Loud and easily at his own good fortune.

* * *

"Harry..." 

"Just one more minute..."

"Harry..."

A groan escaped his lips. "Look, leave me alone, Ron. Just lemme sleep..."

Ron made a face and poked his best friend, who was collapsed all over his bedside. The shorter boy didn't budge. "Harry, you're in the Hospital Wing..." Ron warned.

The boy moaned, "I'm sick, okay? So leave me here." The expression on his face was the same one he wore the second he woke up and found himself at Hogwarts and not back at Eriol's manor (Eriol must've transported him here).

Ron looked up to see Hermione, on the other bed, peeking over her book at Harry. She sighed and said, "You're going to miss class, Harry."

"Dun care."

Ron grinned at Harry's answer. "And you're supposed to be visiting_ us_, not having a naptime. You know, _worried_ about us."

"Thas why 'm not leaving."

"_Riight_..."

Hermione ducked her head behind her book, hiding her unmistakable amused grin. Once she set her face straight, she said, "But you're missing Defense Against the Dark Arts..."

Harry rolled his head until one green eye was peeking at her. "Ya gotta be kidding, Hermione..." Like he'd care if he missed _that_ class. If anything, that is the one class he would most want to miss-- even Potions felt better. In there, he knew _why_ Professor Snape hated him, and he also made his taunting so apparent (including the shameful fact that he wasn't the only one being tortured in that class).

Hermione threw him a look. "What I mean is that Professor Ozarki isn't going to let you go without a detention."

"_Still_ dun care."

Ron snickered. "Oh you will. Madame Pomfrey's coming."

Instantly, Harry shot up. "Where? Where?"

"C'mon," Ron urged. "You still have time to hide." Harry, who had, in all truth, snuck in the Hospital Wing when the overbearing nurse was absent, now was stumbling all over Ron's and Hermione's beds in attempt to find a good hiding place, despite Hermione's protests.

Being that his brain was utter mush, his best hiding place was under Ron's bed, and Ron, very clever he is, threw his bedsheets into a messy array so that they were draping over the crack under his bed. Then he looked up to find Madame Pomfrey carrying a tray of their latest cures.

Both Hermione and Ron groaned, unable to hold those rude sounds back any longer from their respectable nurse's ears. Madame Pomfrey huffed and indignantly said, "You need more chocolate in your system to warm up your insides. What happened to you was an ordeal very similar to that of Dementors. So don't complain."

Accepting his piece of chocolate, Ron rolled his eyes. "I don't remember any Dementors though."

"Of course, you wouldn't," the nurse said in a strange voice.

Then outside in the hallway, the school bell rang for the start of the next class. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks with each other. Then once Madame Pomfrey finished fussing with them, which took a good ten minutes, they discreetly peeked down where Harry was hiding.

"Harry, class--" Hermione started, but she abruptly stopped when she saw Harry was curled up on the floor asleep. She gave an unladylike snort. "How adorable," was her taut remark.

Ron laughed, and he slid out of the bed to step onto the cold floor. He crouched to meet Harry's sleeping face.

"Hey, Harry... _wake up!_" He jabbed the boy in the shoulder. In quick automation, Harry shot up and rammed his head against the wooden bottom of the bed.

"OW!" he cried and glared at Ron. He managed to sock Ron weakly in the shoulder. After making his mark and seeing Ron fall over in mock agony, Harry feebly analyzed his cramped surroundings and the openings on either side, in which one Ron was blocking. Harry grumbled and slowly crawled out from under the bed. "Why'd you do that for?"

Hermione scowled at him. "You're extremely late for class, Harry. We really should tell on you--"

Grinning sweetly at his two friends, Harry said, "But you didn't." When he saw that they didn't react, he sighed and let down his smile. He explained, "I wasn't probably going to be in class anyways. Professor Dumbledore called for me to speak with him... and I kind of skipped out of it to visit you two..."

He saw the twin looks of surprise on their faces, and then Hermione got angry. She hissed, "Why, Harry? He has to talk to you. I mean if you won't tell _us_ anything, at least you could tell him!"

That instigated Harry's own fury-- and he had a lot brewing since last night. He said in a deadly calm, his fury contained into every word he spoke, "I _can't_ tell you anything, and don't think that I can tell Dumbledore _everything_ that goes on with me when I don't even tell _you_!" He stopped and scratched his head, getting confused by his own words. He must be _really_ out of it…

Next to him, Ron had frowned and looked to be thinking hard. Then he tightly said, "Look, mate, you got your secrets, and you'll tell us when you can, right? That's good enough for now." Harry nodded, almost grateful for Ron's rare wisdom, while Hermione seemed put out.

She murmured quietly, "We're just worried how so many weird things are happening around here and most of them seemed tied to you, and you look like you're leading a double life or something, the way you're hiding so many secrets." Especially his involvement with Li Syaoran and that strange lookalike boy...

Harry cringed when he saw the unhappy look on her face and Ron's face, which showed more of something like determination to accept his best friend's behavior. "When it comes time, I'll explain everything," he promised. "And then you'll see why I'm doing this." Oh, they _will_ alright, he thought grimly.

Hermione seemed to give in by the way she dumbly nodded. Then ruining her humble moment, she whispered, "Did you... Did you heal us?"

Harry gave her a really blank stare. "Huh?"

Ron cut in quickly, "Nothing! Nothing!"

Hermione shoved Ron back and asked again, "Did you heal us last night of that whatever Dementor-like disease? We overheard the professors talking about it this morning when they thought we were still asleep." She spoke quickly, belaying her nervousness.

Harry blinked. Offhandedly, he could feel the panic somewhere deep inside of him starting to trail up his spine. Quickly he shook it off. "No, I wasn't the one who did that."

Ron looked at him warily. "The Blue Magician then?"

"The Blue M-" Harry stopped. He became so startled that he couldn't repress his confused and surprised expression. "The _what!_" It struck him odd that his friends would bring up a name he had _never _heard of and never thought could be more absurd.

"The Blue Magician," Hermione repeated for Ron. Then she took on the dreaded lecture voice in order to tell Harry in the most professional way what she and Ron knew so far. "The professors were talking about a nameless Blue Magician, a young boy who has talked to the Dark Lord a few times and who sent the Muggle girl, who somehow managed to attain magic, to pose as a spy by the name Sakura Kinomoto. They say that he does not side for the Light or the Dark." She gave Harry a pointed look. "And they _also_ said that _you_ allied yourself with him, after being seen with him several times _facing You-Know-Who_."

Harry was silent for a few minutes after she stopped talking. He just stared blankly into the distance as if he had retreated from this world. Inside, Harry realized that the "Blue Magician" was Eriol's newest title among the wizards (other than the name 'James' that Voldemort knew). In fact, Harry was surprised that they knew so much, and he felt his panic ebb away from relief because now he wouldn't have to filter his words. Then he looked at his two friends with a wide smile.

"Alright then, I think I can tell you two at least this one thing."

He almost laughed at the sudden hopeful faces that stretched his friends' faces.

Harry said, "It was the Blue Magician who healed you."

Then he dashed out of the Hospital Wing as his last chance for escape, leaving a stunned Ron and Hermione behind. Once he was out in the hallway heading for the much-loathed Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Harry realized that he wouldn't be able to get away from skipping his chat with Dumbledore, and that by merely postponing it, he was putting more weight of suspicion upon himself. However, one good advantage he had was that he had more time to prepare a plausible story, especially since he now knew the story and conclusions _they've_ concocted from the incredibly factual Hermione.

But first he'll have to face Professor Ozarki, and from what he could recall, that man was there last night when he and Eriol made to heal his friends.

_Great,_ he thought. _And I'm supposed to be someone's reincarnation. Funny how I don't feel any better._

He suddenly slowed to a halt in his jog, and soon he was glaring at the air. _Wait..._

_Being _Eriol's_ other half is _nothing_ to feel better about._

He shuddered to even think of it.

* * *

It was thick in this section of the forest. Thick with trees, bushes, and wild plants growing in countless numbers, intertwining to create a weblike fortress around the hot spring. It was a small clearing for the small steaming pond among the grove of trees trampled flat and tamed for years by the hoofs of the centaurs. Lying around their holy waters were the half creatures themselves at rest. Except a few were alert, and enough were crowded around a specific area of the clearing. 

It was a discussion among them, the younger foals knew, and to them it seemed like a discussion they will have part in sooner or later if they waited patiently. For they wanted their turn to speak and play with the girl Ahrission when they could as well.

And among the older centaurs and the one Sakura sitting afore them, was a heated talk-- on Sakura's part. The creatures had a look of utmost indifference in their faces.

Sakura slowly said, trying to grasp what she was hearing, "You all are saying that you _saw_ those wizards in suspicious black cloaks and evil skull-faced masks walking without permission through the forest in the dark night luring innocent-looking students away... and you _let them!_"

She could have sworn those piercing looks she received were what she called human death-glares. Her body stiffened when one spoke in one of those hated adult-to-children voices. It was Bane who said, "We abided by your request, Ahrission Sakura. We did not harm any wizard that threatened the lives in the castle, even if their sullied feet and hands touched the soil and plants of this forest."

Another centaur said, "We lowered our bows in memory of your wish. What more did you wish from us?"

Sakura gaped at them. Was this what she got for trying to make a way to protect Hogwarts and watch for Death Eaters? "B-But wait," she stammered frantically. "They were threatening lives!"

Firenze shook his head. "Those children went with him willingly."

Sakura bit her tongue and stared at the centaurs. Inside, she screamed, _So WHAT!_

Seeing their equally blank faces, she then clutched and tugged at her hair, wondering where she had went wrong in her orders. Now she was regretting about not letting Syaoran do the talking. At that thought, Sakura froze. _Don't. Think. About. Him. _Putting on a determined face, she nodded firmly to herself.

Then she said to them but more to herself, "Hoe, alright, so it's my fault for the... misunderstanding." She bit her lips, thinking hard about what she should say next. Then she decided, "Can I fix my old request then?"

When she saw their agreement, she burst, "Just protect people in the castle from... outside invaders!" She grimaced at her choice of words. Burying her face in her hands, she murmured shamefully, "I mean 'intruders'..."

The centaurs looked at her blankly, and she wondered if her words got through or if they were pondering if they should help her or not. She'd actually understand if they wouldn't... After all, they had let soiled Death Eaters walk their grounds because they thought it was what she wanted...

Suddenly a centaur leaped to its four hoofs, the ground trembling slightly, and cried indignantly, "We have foolishly let foul men walk our land without reason then!" Sakura suppressed a groan. _That's right..._

Another centaur stood up, anger blazing in his eyes. "We shouldn't have listened to this Ahrission's request! It is obvious that she is just a young foal herself!"

"Now we have let those wizards magick our home into the crosspaths of their silly war!"

"We should have taken heed of the planets' alignment and the arrangement of the stars! They warned us of a war in our home if we did not defend it from the beginning!"

The centaurs, who spoke nary a word sometimes, now were on the brink of shouting full complete sentences, half in English for Sakura's sake and half in the nature tongue-- which Sakura understood secretly (but didn't want to offend them with her horrible accent when speaking it). As they were yelling supposedly incomprehensible things about their foolishness and Sakura's naivete, the girl in question sat there hopelessly dejected. Things were not going her way at all.

Suddenly a younger centaur was standing by her side. The young female half-creature said in the ancient tongue, "Ahrission Sakura has done no wrong, and she has taken fault for this already!"

Sakura blanched. _Oh no, don't bring them into this..._

Yet another foal had trotted up to her side. "Would the war not already still fall upon here even if we had stopped those Weraells from freely walking among us?"

"Yes," said another youngling. "And is it not us who misinterpreted her words? Would it not be wise to merely reconcile with our loss by taking a new stand that she asks of us?"

The older centaurs looked coldly at the foals that had gathered around Sakura. Bane said, "It would be wise for the young to keep silent with the elders unless asked to speak."

As if he had a discipline whip in his hands, all the younger centaurs snapped their mouths shut, remembering their place and the law and order they were subjected to. Then of all the adult centaurs, Firenze trotted up to stand before Sakura and her group of foals.

He told the others, "Those who are wise would listen to those who speak, and not those who shout."

Then Ronan, the other half creature walked up next to Firenze and said in a faintly mocking voice, "And since when would the centaur speak so much unnecessary words?"

Sakura was not sure if that was to provoke them or deflate them, but when she saw their anger heave, she knew it was the first choice. She also knew that whatever she and her friends said from now on will affect how centaurs treat Ahrissions in the future. The burden of that fact made her back bend over from the weight. _Hoee..._ She was now fully sick of how human adults and centaurs adults could be so similar (her dad excluded... brother included). They were similar as in being so set in their ways that they could not foresee the inevitable...

No wonder it seemed like children are doing all of the work.

After a long dulling half hour, the roar of voices had increased, and most were speaking their ancient language, thinking that she would not understand. Ronan, Firenze, and the young colts sided with her from what she could tell and they were arguing furiously with the older centaurs. The heated fight, however, were spoken in threatening and soft voices, which made their sound seemed trembling full of anger.

Yet, still, Sakura could see that the argument was dying down and going nowhere. Both sides were set in their own beliefs and the stubbornness of a horse must've been resurfacing somewhere inside.

Then when their voices died down to almost utter silence, and they were measuring the other up and basically glaring at each other, Sakura finally sought it as her only chance to speak up and be heard. She stood up and walked in between the two groups.

"Forgive me for the misunderstanding. It was my fault. I should've explained everything, but if you want to stop this forest from being tainted by the Death Eaters, then you _will_ have to stop them anyways. I'm just trying to tell you _who_ to look out for because not all wizards are the same or are on the same side in this war."

She stopped to look round at all of their faces, to see if they clearly got her message. Then she said, "And I will also make a promise." Now she had their attention, and she was casual in her next words. "I promise that by the end of this war, I will clean up this forest the best I can and make it pure again."

This sent some of the centaurs into peals of whinnying laughter. Bane insteads looked gravely down at her, "Ahrission, when a place has been stained by the blood of wizards and men, it can never be forgotten. You cannot heal the wounds deep within the earth."

Sakura could not help but scowl. She was being undermined once again, and this time she _did_ care. With her eyes narrowed, her words came out like bombshells, "But. _I_. _Can._"

The centaurs halted abruptly in their laughter. A chord of shock was struck and shivers went down their spines as they began trotting backwards, away from the girl.

With her green eyes flaring and her lips set in a deep scowl, Sakura was suddenly standing before an army of land and elemental spirits peeking through the shadows of the trees behind her.

* * *

Syaoran crouched low to avoid being seen as he looked down from the rooftop of the building. He could almost smell the bloodthirst of the hooded men hidden in shadows, and in contrast, he was assaulted with the simple sights and sounds of the busy and lively town below. This place was the purest and most famous example of what the wizarding world was like, and you need to only go here to know exactly how the rest of the wizard's towns would be like. 

And now they're going to make their mark.

To show their unlimited power.

Syaoran watched the dark men make their way around the city, flitting from shadow to shadow, until they stood at their post. The Death Eaters were at each and every corner, at every dark alleyway, and all entrances into Diagon Alley were blocked. The Leaky Cauldron was placed under an unknown siege and almost every store had a group of Death Eaters next to it.

It was a slow procession for those dark wizards to be set up at their posts, and it took them hours to slowly get to their spots. Once they reached position all across Diagon Alley and more waiting within Knockturn Alley, they all stood there. They stood there practically unmoving as the most silent and perfect soldiers they'll ever come close to being. There they watched the sun hit its zenith and go on through its cycle in the sky.

And patiently, Syaoran had also waited all those hours. Waited and watched passively, making no move from his hiding place on the rooftop. No matter how his hand itched to pull out his sword, and no matter how he wished for an army of men that he could deploy--

But no, wizards and their war were none of his business.

* * *

The entire class went silent when he came in. They all watched him as he quietly closed the door and walked over to his seat. Then Harry stopped, sensing a pair of eyes on him. Eyes that tried to probe his mind. Instinctively, Harry shut his mind from the teacher, and he looked up, a glare on his face. 

Professor Ozarki seemed plenty pissed off, by how his eyes were narrowed and his lips were pursed into a thin line. If Harry looked hard enough, he might be able to see a vein stretching the skin on his forehead. Yet he didn't look. Harry didn't bother with that.

Whatever he had to say was interrupted by the teacher, whose all-too-pleasant voice was now stretched to its breaking limit. "Mister Potter, Professor Dumbledore had asked me to send you over to his office-- _since you ignored him for the last class._ Therefore your extreme lateness is not excused and you will be serving detention with me tomorrow night."

Harry just grunted in the back of his throat. Then he turned away from his seat and walked back to the door, opened it, and left the classroom.

It could've been as simple as that. Come in, get out... (squeeze in another naptime). But of course, not for Harry. He needs a teacher to stalk out the door right after him, shut it for privacy from the class, and grab Harry's collar.

Now grouchy-Harry surfaced. He downright glared at his superior. He couldn't help himself now, but you should _never _mess with a kid who's just been nearly told that the world's going to end because of him (Note: End of the World Eriol rules the World and so forth). Is Sir Nago Ozarki, a Chief Sorcerer, a worry for him anymore? A crease on his brow? Nope. Are any of these teachers a worry anymore? Is school? The answer to all of that is: Hell no.

Is Headmaster the-one-He-ever-feared Albus Dumbledore a worry for him? In a small way...

Is the You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the fearsome Dark Lord of all time, Lord (Harry gave a nice long curse) Voldemort a worry for him? Alright, he'll admit, he's still a worry.

Yet it was _Eriol Hiiragizawa_, HALF reincarnation of CLOW REED, a cute little boy his age and height and everything else that looked like him, Harry, that dominated his mind today.

Oh, and the attack on the Ministry is somewhere lurking in his brain. But who cares about that.

"_What do you want?_" Harry growled, his words slowly and steadily coming through clenched teeth.

Professor Ozarki's once natural attitude of being very pleasant and all-knowing now dropped. Instead, he spoke very nastily, "Who do you think you are, Harry Potter? Traipsing around the world with some unnamed boy when there is a _war_ going on, _just_ because you are the famous Boy-Who-Lived?"

Harry's eyelids drooped and he muttered darkly, "And why do I get the feeling that _that_ is not what you want to talk to me about? If its about that _unnamed_ boy, then just spit it out."

In all actuality, Harry did not look for nor hear any insinuation that Professor Ozarki wanted to talk about Eriol. It was just that _he_ was still completely overwhelmed by his twin that he had this constant, made-up feeling that everyone was talking about him at one time or another.

Yet he still got it right.

Professor Ozarki spat, spit flying onto Harry's face, "Who is that boy? He's a sorcerer disguising himself as a boy, isn't he?" He shook Harry's collar. "Isn't he!"

Harry's eyes widened. _How the hell does he know--_ Then Harry rememebered. Professor Ozarki was talking about the wizard-type of sorcerer, the ones who practiced years of ancient magic. _Maybe if I played like that... I could speak... _He felt his anger and irritation ebb away, and his body fill up with curiosity. Harry managed to release a grin. A maniacal grin directed at his teacher.

The professor jerked and pushed Harry away from him as if he just saw a ghost. He stared at Harry, wide-eyed, as the younger boy continued to grin.

Harry said evilly, "Yes, he is a sorcerer."

Immediately, he felt his throat choke up and refuse to speak anymore, but Harry already had his success. With a last look at his dead frightened Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, who was pale as sheet, Harry jolted away down the hallway, prepared to face Headmaster Dumbledore.

Glee racked his body, and his grin didn't fade. He had finally managed to trick the treaty to the point where he could tell anyone that Eriol, Sakura, and Syaoran were truly sorcerers.

Maybe not the kind they thought of... but the truth's the truth.

He punched the air in success and then shouted at the indignant gargoyle, who quickly leaped aside to allow him entrance. Harry slammed the door of the Headmaster's office open.

"G'afternoon, Professor Dumbledore! Sorry for being late!" As he came in, he made sure he was calmer and stilled his face till only a hint of a smile was showing. He didn't even care when he saw the entire office filled with people, from his Potions professor all the way down to Professor Lupin and Sirius and a whole load of other people (including Mad-Eye Moody, which was quite a shock).

He looked round at all the wizards and witches and greeted on a calmer note, "Hello." Professor Dumbledore was beaming at him, while the others gave him suspicious or surprised looks. Harry ignored them all and concentrated on the wizard who called him here.

"Welcome, Harry," said the old wizard. "To the Order of the Phoenix."

Harry's smile dropped.

He cursed.

* * *

It was lunchtime and Harry did not come back to visit them. Both figured that he finally was caught and detained in Professor Dumbledore's office for a long time. They didn't mind that much though. He had been sneaking in the Hospital Wing at every chance he got between classes. It was only for Professor Ozarki's class that he decided to try and sleep in as well. 

As of now, they were busying themselves in a heated and competitive game of chess.

"Checkmate." Ron looked at the clock on the far wall. "Three minutes and forty-one seconds, Hermione, and two of the minutes you took thinking." His insinuation was clear. She took more than half the time thinking, and he hardly seemed to bother with that human process of the mind.

Hermione glared at him. She scowled, "I did not!"

"Then you want to play again?" Ron asked, enjoying her furious expression. Oh, anything to lord over Hermione was something you have to enjoy till its bitter end.

Hermione sniffed and sat back against her pillow, picking up her book. "No, thanks. I want to study the material for our Transfiguration test this Friday."

"Yeah right," Ron snorted. "You just don't feel like losing again. This must be your..." He thought for a moment. Then a grin blossomed across his face. "Your Twentieth time in losing to me!"

Hermione stared at Ron in disbelief. She asked, "You actually count how many times we lose against you?"

The redhead laughed. He held up his fingers and said, "Fred and George lost to me five times in one day, and won once because they cheated." Truly, all they did was rile Ron up to the point where he made rash moves on the chessboard. Ron continued, "Dean lost two times, and never played again. Jordon lost two times, but he made a deal to play against me once a month. Ginny lost seven times, and she challenged me for next weak. You and Harry lost to me once. Harry himself lost to me fourteen times. And you have the most of _twenty times_." It was almost funny how he decided not to mention the fact that he lost once fair and square to Li Syaoran.

But Hermione didn't remember that time really well. Instead, she snapped, "I lost against you that many times only because I play against you more than anyone else." She then muttered to herself, "I don't know why I do, though. I'm just wasting time when I could be doing something more productive."

Ron took her words in a different way though. He let out a sigh and fell back on the bed, a blank and almost unhappy expression on his face. "Yeah," he mumbled. "You're the one who'd play chess with me for twenty times this year."

Hermione was panicked at Ron's sudden sulking. She said desperately, "Ron, it's not a bad thing! I mean, you got _me_ of all people to play chess against you-- for _twenty _times as well. Last year and the years before that, I'd hardly do that! It's usually Harry who... would..." She trailed off, realizing what had hit Ron hard.

"Ron..." Hermione said. "Harry _has _been happier lately, as happy as he can be after seeing Voldemort being resurrected and Cedric Diggory die."

The Weasley rolled his eyes. "He's faking it, Hermione, and you know it. He's never like that before either."

Hermione sighed and slumped over, closing her book. "But still. He _is_ trying. He's trying to stay happy for us to make up for how he's not telling us anything, and I'm sure that this secret he's keeping is big by how he's so distant at times." Ron didn't bother giving a response to that, knowing that there was nothing else to add.

Then they were both interrupted. "Maybe," a girl said. "He's happy when he's around you because you make him forget this secret that burdens him."

And she stepped out into the light. Tomoyo Daidouji. The girl everyone in Hogwarts could recognize from a far distance because of her long purple hair that curled in perfect, natural looking locks that fell down her waist and her brilliant amethyst eyes that seemed to capture everything in details like a painter, or even a Muggle camera.

She smiled apologetically when she saw their shocked faces. "I'm sorry. I was waiting for the nurse. And I heard you two talking down here so I thought I'd come see you as well. I didn't mean to overhear your conversation."

Ron just gaped at Tomoyo. He gaped and seemed incapable of closing his jaws. That was why Hermione spoke up first. "Tomoyo Dai-doudji. From the train right?" She seemed to be pinning down Tomoyo's name quite correctly.

Tomoyo nodded. "And you're Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. The famous friends of Harry Potter."

At that, Ron seemed to be able to make a disgusted face. He muttered, "I've decided I don't like being called that."

Tomoyo laughed. "I'm sure every famous person has a name they don't like being called either."

Hermione smiled before shooting her a quizzical look. "So why are you here, Daidouji?"

"Call me Tomoyo, please," she said. "I'm here because I found a sick Clabbert near the edge of the Forbidden Forest-- those monkeys we were learning from Professor Hagrid-- and Madame Pomfrey said she'll have to give it a checkup before she does anything. So I'm waiting for her to get done."

"Oh, okay," Hermione responded, before drifting off into silence. The two friends felt rather uneasy in front of Tomoyo's noble presence, especially after the girl found them fussing over Harry. However, Tomoyo seemed to not mind anything of the matter.

The Ravenclaw witch said, "Your friend, Potter... is he good friends with Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

* * *

They were lounging in the elegant dining room of Hiiragizawa's manor, and Draco Malfoy never had stranger company. Because from what he knew, _none_ of them were human even if two were made to _look_ human (he rather figured that of Nakuru even though he was unsure). It was most mind-boggling to see the cold and quiet Yue sitting on that wooden chair with one leg pulled up, while_ reading_ a book. In addition, he was feeding Kero. 

That was when Draco walked through the next freeze. He swear to God that he had never seen an animal eat like this. Yes, he had heard those sorcerers talk about Kero's unimaginable appetite, but it was still hard to believe even when seeing it. Now, he was forcing himself to believe that this was a dream of some sort.

The story was that the second he had walked into the dining room, the entire long and elegant table, meant for eight or so, was filled with golden bowls, glass plates, silver platters, and other expensive silverware that had every kind of dessert imaginable. They had chocolate cake with double fudge icing saying "Happy Birthday" (to whom, he did not know), rows of chocolate chip cookies and fudge brownies, three platters filled with fruitcakes, several plates full of those French sweet rollsmore than enough of those tiny mini cakes (ones that you can find in a Chinese bakery or maybe any other Asian bakery) and other strange sweets like flavored crackers set up on several plates towering on top of each other, five baskets of donuts of every flavor and type, lots of flavored muffins, a bowl of pocky sticks, seven bowls of chocolate pudding, vanilla pudding, and surprisingly there was a nice huge glob of jello on another bowl.

After looking at all of this, Draco disdainfully said, "I have a feeling that this all isn't set up for me, is it?"

For Draco ate daintily at banquets meant for nibbling rabbits. This... _This_ was pigstyle feasting.

That was when Draco was confronted by the wide yet tiny face of that flying stuffed animal, who was _not_ in his owl costume. Making Draco jump and stumble back, Kero snarled into his face, "You better know it's not yours, brat!"

Draco had almost forgotten the thing could talk, much less send a death threat of a sort. Yet this did not deter Draco from retorting, "This kind of food is not meant for delicate people such as I. It is meant for gluttons or pigs, also known as barbarians, the uncivilized."

Kero's face seemed to freeze up, and his scowl became a twitching sneer. "_Did... you... just..."_ Kero slowly flew up to his face as he spoke. "..._call... me... a... BARBARIAN!_"

And so now Draco was sitting tied up to a chair at the head of the table, forced to watch Kero eat. Draco almost didn't want to mention how he got in that position, which had something to do with little stuffed animals morphing into huge lions... Anyways, Yue had made no move to help and was content reading his book among Kero's wild feasting (feeding the stuffed demon occasionally). Suppi was not in the same room as them (which was wise but Draco did not know why), and Nakuru was gleefully tossing Kero food and feeding him, while once in a while sneaking a bite.

Oh, and he forgot to mention that just as how Nakuru and Yue were feeding Kero sometimes, Kero was feeding him. That little animal with flying wings fed Draco Malfoy with a crazed toothy grin.

Stuffing him with cake slices larger than his own mouth, throwing a whole entire variety of sweets that made his teeth feel like popping, and so much more. He tried spitting them out, but Kero seemed determined to push the lot if it all in with his little tiny body. Then Nakuru used whatever magic she had that he couldn't see and forced him to chew, roughly and rather bitingly hard.

By the end of the meal, Draco had thrown up three times and he was splattered with dribbles of chocolate and pudding and crumbs were all over his clothes, the seat, and the floor. Feeling nauseous and ready to spill his guts a fourth time, Draco could only see the one plus to have to put up with this.

It was the fact that he ruined their fun the second time he threw up-- because he aimed it at the food. Yeah, for this occasion, Draco _had_ to forget decency and proper manners.

The second they released him, the only thing he could think of was the toilet-- as sickening as it sounds, but to Draco, it was a blessing.

He has also decided that he despised the guardians. When he got out of the bathroom, damp from pouring water all over his face, he saw Eriol walking along quite calmly down the hallway.

Draco grabbed the boy by his sleeve.

"Get. Me. Out. Of. Here," Draco snarled.

Eriol looked at him, almost innocently-- since his face was so blank and confused. However, Draco was not fooled because he saw the flicker of a smile on his expression. Then Eriol said, "You should be more glad. Yue is leaving--"

"_What!_" Yue seemed to be his only console, even if he didn't do anything for him today-- he did yesterday.

"And Nakuru's going to be leaving soon as well," Eriol added.

Draco grounded out from between his teeth, "What... about... that... _stuffed animal!_"

Eriol gave a distant smirk and pulled away from Draco's hold. That was when Draco saw Kero's evil little form, carrying a plateload of goodies. Kero was watching Draco, black beady eyes filled with malice, cruelty, and everything in the dark side. Then the stuffed animal dropped the plate, not caring that his pudding was splattered all across the floor. Not caring that cookies were now crumbs. Not caring that his chocolate cake with fudge icing was now pretty little carpet colors. Not even caring about Eriol's eyebrow twitching from ruining his beautiful carpet.

Knowing that the stuffed animal not caring was a bad sign, Draco stepped back warily.

In the next second, Draco Malfoy was running for his life from a roaring lion beast.

* * *

"So this is going to be the resistance against Voldemort?" Harry asked, slowly pulling up a chair to sit in. He needed a seat after being told everything while he was standing. 

He found himself next to Sirius, which comforted him greatly in a way to be near a father figure. Other than that, he could not help dreading everything he was hearing so far and about to hear next. Even though this was the very day Harry had been waiting for, the day he was able to ask all his questions without care and without a teacher or other telling him to shut it in some form or manner, he now didn't want it to happen. There were enough going on... in his _other_ life.

"Yes, this is," Dumbledore said, smiling, "And once the Ministry is back in order, they will side with us from now on, and then we'll have the full support of the people. I'm sure you will be happy to hear that, Harry."

"What about Fudge?"

Harry's head snapped over to Mad-eye Moody who threw his head back and cackled. He said gleefully, "We didn't find him there in the Ministry headquarters last night, but we did find him cowering in his own house, hiding behind his wife! That cowardly bastard-- Ha!"

Professor Lupin smiled at the ex-Auror, and explained to Harry, "He abdicated the second he saw Dumbledore, and as hoped, your headmaster will be leading the Ministry and the rest of the governments in this war against the Dark Side."

Harry looked at the new wizard general, who seemed more solemn and quite removed from the idea of leading a war, but when Professor Dumbledore saw Harry looking at him, he smiled pleasantly. "And that is why I will be more than busy from now on so this might be the last chance we have to explain everything to you. In fact, I have to leave in a few minutes."

_Great,_ thought Harry. _He saved up all the time to just initiate me into this Order..._

Finally, Harry asked his last question, "Why me? I don't think you'd bring me up here to become a member of the Order just because I am... the Boy-Who-Lived." It hurt to even say that internationally famous title of his.

Dumbledore nodded at his question and looked at Harry. "It is your scar, Harry. The link to Voldemort."

It was like a vein twitched when blood rushed to his face. Harry shot out of his seat and cried, "What _about_ my scar? If you're saying that its because I can practically meet with him-- I'll tell you that I _haven't_!" He excluded the other fact plaguing his mind about how all of Clow Reed's memories were inside his stinking, stupid, evil-ridden,... scar. Also, Harry believed part of the reason Voldemort avoided him was that one dream where Syaoran came flaming right in, literally.

The old headmaster, however, just shook his head. "That is befuddling how you _did_ manage to start blocking people from your mind, Harry."

"W-What?" Harry breathed, hoarsely, not really hearing the silver-bearded wizard.

"Harry, that scar connects you to him, and so you know when he is near and when he is feeling murderous and other such. Do you remember me telling you this before?"

Harry nodded dumbly, realizing how the other people were becoming a bit _too_ interested.

Dumbledore continued, "Therefore, knowing those basic emotions and sometimes seeing visions whenever Voldemort slips will help us in our course in the war, and it may even bring about a pivoting point. As you may already see, the war had begun the second Voldemort was resurrected."

All the schools that were taken in Asia, Durmstrang, the Ministry... Yes, Voldemort seemed to be taking things rather quickly. Harry wondered what kind of move was he making by doing that. Then Dumbledore's words hit him. Harry's connection with Voldemort would help them in the war. So while sitting stonily under everyone's silent, unnerving gazes, the boy nodded.

"So basically, you're saying..." Harry slowly said. "You're saying that I am... I am going to be..." He bit the inside of his cheek, and the word '_No_' kept repeating like a mantra in his head. Then he said extremely softly, "A mediator."

Dumbledore gravely nodded. "Yes, Harry. As much as I hate to say it, you will be a vital tool in this war."

He should have gotten angry by that. He really should, but instead, Harry slumped in his chair and threw his head back, laughing. Everyone was stunned for a minute, and Sirius patted him on the back. Dumbledore looked at his watch and sighed.

"I must go, Harry," he said.

Harry snickered, laughed, chuckled, and all else. Then he managed to choke out, "R-Right, s-see you then, P-Professor!" He hardly noticed Dumbledore who, with a swish of his cloak and a _pop!_, Apparated away.

Without the headmaster's powerful presence, it only left the small group of people and one idiotic laughing boy. "You alright, Harry?" Sirius asked worriedly. He wasn't sure if this matter was to be taken as a joke or not, even if he was once a Marauder and he should know the difference quite well.

Harry chuckled out, "So this is... all to initiate me... into the Order... and explain... things... right?" He spat out laughing. Then Harry rubbed his face until he was calm and no laughter would spill, but a grin stayed on his lips. His eyes snapped up to stare at them. The glint in them became dangerously devious.

"So tell me why do _all_ of you-" He smirked at the twenty or so people crammed in the Headmaster's office. "-have to be here?"

There was an all-round silence for a long, tension-filled minute. Then an Auror said, "Because we don't trust you, Potter." The man ignored the few glares he received.

The boy nonchalantly said, "Worried about the Blue Magician?"

Sirius' jaws dropped, finally hearing Harry admit his connection with that cursed mystery person. He grabbed his godson by the shoulders and cried, "What are you doing going and dealing with strangers! He could be working for the Dark Lord!"

Harry looked up thoughtfully. "Actually, he could be..."

He dropped back into his seat. "But to serve Voldemort... I don't think he finds it..._ amusing_ enough."

* * *

She plunged into the calm water surface. Ringlets of rippling water flowed away from where she dived, and small waves lapped at the shore, the only signs of disturbance in that calm lake. She was slowly sinking into the darkness. Sunlight shone, distorted, into the seemingly endless space, the water rippling above making the light dance and fade into the blackness of the deep waters. 

She felt her ears receive the pressure from the water, and she could hear echoes and a hollow sound that reminded her of caves and listening into seashells. She could almost hear everything. Inwardly, she admitted she was slightly afraid of going into this unknown darkness, but the cards kept her warm, protected her from the coldness.

Fishes swam past her, so many different fishes that she had no name for. It reminded her when she was back in Tomoeda swimming at that lake near the cave of the Erase Card. There were coral reefs climbing the rocks and the mountainous terrain that reached up into the light. Finally, the fishes faded away, the plants disappeared, and the mountains became no more. She was enveloped in darkness.

Almost frantically, she grabbed her star key and held it up in front of her. At first, the light from her star was dim, but as she concentrated a little harder, the light shot out and became a steady glow all around her. Sakura sighed in relief when she was able to see around her.

She also freaked out when she saw all the large, ominous shadows, but when she finally allowed her aura to reach out, the shadows became nothing but large sea creatures avoiding her unnaturally bright light. She was even more calmer when she could feel the entire expanse of the lake, and she knew where everything was and that everything was not aiming to harm her.

Then she saw them. First, all she saw was a frightening, gaunt face with wide, huge eyes staring at her from the darkness, dimly lit by her own star.

Sakura opened her mouth to shriek at the suddenness of the arrival, but she recovered quickly when she realized that her mouth was filled with water. She choked on the water for a moment as more faces appeared around her and she caught glimpses of large swishing fish tails. Finally when she had clamped her mouth shut and free of anymore of that salty water, she stared up at the mermaids and mermen that have surrounded her.

She tried to bow respectfully to them but ended up in a twirling frenzy. She heard their laughter, and scrambled to right herself according to the law of gravity. She grabbed onto a rock ledge to hold herself.

Then she looked over the merpeople again before smiling crookedly. _Hello! My name is Kinomoto Sakura!_ She stopped when she finally made out their wary and suspicious expressions. Cringing, she said the first thing that came to mind...

_N-N-No, peace!_ She shoved the peace sign in front her.

Inwardly, she berated herself for not preparing herself for the encounter, and just going off to meet them.

That was when she noticed all the weapons, spears, and tridents being pointed at her and the hostility radiate like jets of light. If she was in dry air, there would be a trail of sweat sliding down her face. There would also be an expression of deepest disbelief if she wasn't trying to clamp her mouth shut. No, peace, she thought. No, peace. No peace. _No peace._

Good one, Sakura.

Her fingers were still outstretched in the peace sign, and seeing as how she was completely dumbfounded by her own stupidity, she didn't look as if she would be letting go of her pose any time soon. _Ba...ka..._

Finally after a long while, she retrieved her pose. She looked blankly into the distance, thinking. _Now what?_

Then she looked at the merpeople, who were all slowly surrounding her with weapons on all side. _Let me start again,_ she said to them. _I am Kinomoto Sakura, an Ahrission, and I COME IN PEACE!_

She smiled nervously when she noticed them close in on her. _No... really... I mean no harm!_

She threw up her hands and let her star key loose to float in the water before her. _I just want to have an alliance with you. You know, friends! Because there's a war coming and--_

_Ah--ris--sion..._

Sakura blinked in surprise.

_Who walk waters not like humans..._

She slowly nodded, confirming their question.

_Who has star within grasp..._

Sakura reached to pluck out her star key from where it was floating. She held it up for them to see. She felt pleased that they were getting somewhere.

Then they said, _Star does not rule us. Leave us. We seek no alliance._

All her hopes came crashing down. She almost cursed un-prettily as well.

She gritted her teeth, and her mind-voice came almost spitting. _Does it matter what the star rules!_

Will it matter if they piss her off? The centaurs did enough of that already, and her patience was stretched thin. Patience? Oh wait, this had _nothing_ to do with patience. This had everything to do with _desperation_.

Suddenly, a new voice spoke. A beautiful, echoing, melodic voice tha caught everyone's attention. _The star is the sun at day, and it allies with the moon at night. _

A smile graced Sakura's lips when she saw him. Yue, the moon angel, majestically descended to them (more gracefully than Sakura had managed) with his white robes and hair in a beautiful swirl around him.

_I am Yue,_ he said to the merpeople who came out curiously into his light. _I am her guardian, derived from the moon._

That's when Sakura realized what Yue meant by coming down here and saying such things. It was because the moon ruled the water and the creatures that lived within it. To them, Yue was an angelic ambassador of the moon, and all wanted to meet him.

Sakura thought dully to herself, _Yes, whatever he said._ She was quite grateful, but also a little put off at how she couldn't manage this alone (especially how no one trusted or believed her). However, Yue's help in times of dire need was always welcome. After all, it gave him a purpose, and Sakura'd kill herself if she stole his purpose away. Knowing that this was Yue's area of expertise as well, she backed down.

The moon angel's silver eyes calmly and emotionlessly passed over the half-creatures. _Become our allies, people of the underseas. For days to come and conflicts to rise, we will hold our alliance true and fight for the peace of the waters._

And quite expectedly, the merpeople were now Sakura's allies-- thank you very much.

* * *

Ron and Hermione were shocked into utter silence as they stared at Tomoyo's distant smile and quiet musing. It was extremely difficult for them to see it, see the connection, but now the connection was made, it was hard to ignore it. 

Tomoyo Daidouji, the quiet, intelligent, adored beauty, was once best friends with the annoying pest Sakura Kinomoto. She once knew both Sakura and Syaoran, but as years passed, Syaoran had left and Sakura had yet to utter a word to her. Her deepest memories of them faded, and she only knew them by recognition and strange, ambiguous visions of being with them.

In the first week, they would not speak to anyone in the school. In the second, Sakura opened up drastically, while Syaoran stayed the same. And now, they knew that Syaoran spoke only to Potter and Malfoy, and Sakura just spoke more to them.

"This is confusing and suspicious," Hermione stated, startling Tomoyo out of her reverie. The girl just smiled.

"I'd just wish to speak with your friend, Potter. Maybe he will tell me what's wrong, and what I can do. It could not be just that I and Sakura grew apart, for we'd still talk on some level." Tomoyo smiled at them. They were lost if it was a sad smile or a happy and content one. Lastly, they decided it was one of peace and patience. This girl was the epitome of it.

Then finally Madame Pomfrey came bustling in, with a green Clabbert hanging over her shoulder. The woman seemed intent on getting the creature off of her. She said unhappily to Tomoyo, "He's fine now. He was just around a bad smell that made him sick to his stomach since he wasn't used to it."

Tomoyo was ecstatic. "Thank you very much, Madame Pomfrey! I was so worried about it!"

"Yes, well," the nurse said in a flush. "I reckoned it was about time some got sick. You know that this isn't their environment. They belong in the tropical forests, not around here. God knows why they're surviving so far, even if Rubeus is taking care of them." She held up a basket. "Miss Daidouji, give these to any more Clabberts who gets nauseous. It's nice to know that someone is helping with these animals..."

The monkey-like creature was tugging at the nurse's hairnet and pulling it off. Quickly before the eager Clabbert could do any more damage, Tomoyo held out her arm for it to scramble on. The nurse left it to Tomoyo.

Then Ron's face went green when the Clabbert rubbed its green scaly face against the Ravenclaw's. "That's sick," he said. He had touched them before, and their feel was more on the side of _slimy_. Hermione jabbed him in the shoulder and gave him a pointed look. Then when Tomoyo held out the animal to Hermione, the bookworm happily petted it.

Hermione said to Tomoyo, "Now we know who's the real coward here, hm?" Both of them looked sideways at a seething Ron.

"I can touch it too!" he protested indignantly. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. She watched him the whole way until he was petting the Clabbert as if he was petting an active volcano. There was enough sweat on his face to prove it. Then the Clabbert grabbed Ron's hand and rubbed the length of its face against it, up to the little wart on top of its head. All of them saw how a shiver ran through his body. He yanked his hand away.

This made the two girls smile. Tomoyo said, "You see? Clabberts are quite sweet." Ron grimaced and said nothing.

Hermione asked, "The Clabbert left Hagrid's care? Is that why it got sick first?"

Tomoyo frowned. "That was what I thought at first... but..." Tomoyo shook her head, sealing her lips with a smile. "I'm not certain, but it shouldn't bother you."

Then she gathered the monkey closely to herself and straightened. "You know," she said, turning to the door. "Potter might have his secrets, just like my friends, and they _are_ probably working together on something." Tomoyo nodded meaningfully at Hermione.

She finished, "But everything will be fine."

With one last smile, she walked out of the door, purple hair rippling behind her.

_Trust me. Have faith._

Outside in the hallway, Tomoyo smiled to herself and then smiled at the Clabbert who gave a wide and innocent stare back.

"Sakura-chan will make everything alright," she told him.

* * *

Syaoran did not move when he saw them. He just crouched there on the rooftop as he has been for several hours. Then the just-arrived boy's hated voice sounded, breaking his calm silence, "I'm dropping him off here, Li-kun, and I must be off." Then with a discreet swirl of power, Eriol disappeared as quickly as he came. It seemed as if he was in a hurry and had no time. Strangely, Syaoran could almost bet why Eriol was rushing. It just _had_ to do with the other half. 

Because he almost accepted Harry as somewhat of a friend, he could not believe the thought that that poor wizard boy was literally connected with Eriol, down to the very line of being a twin, half of a whole. The least he could say was that it was a disturbing thought.

Now the other wizard boy with the pale blonde hair crossed into his line of vision-- not magical vision. With his magical vision, he already knew he was there the second he set foot from Eriol's hold. Seeing the boy, Syaoran noted how Draco looked... positively disheveled. For once, the boy had no hair gel or whatever wizards used to slick his hair back in that sharp and angled I'm-just-so-hot-and-evil look the boy liked to wear. Instead he was almost boyish with his hair softly falling down around his face and his eyes blank and wide with bafflement.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

Syaoran did not say anything at first, wondering if he should. Draco was like the throw-around wizard, with no particular use to them. Harry turned out to be a valued mediator and the key to solving everything, although to Syaoran, he didn't think so. Draco seemed to be the one always teetering between the two sides of the war, and the one always needing help from them. They never really got help from him, except for their little blend-in-with-the-crowd mission, and _that_ ended rather quickly. Tells them how well they do trying to blend in and only for two months as well, but to be truthful, that was a record for the sorcerers.

A record Syaoran was regretting.

"Sit down and watch," Syaoran said softly. Draco looked at him in surprise, almost forgetting he had asked a question or that Syaoran would actually answer it. Therefore he sat next to the sorcerer and stared down at Diagon Alley.

"I don't see anything," Draco said at first. Then he stopped, and Syaoran couldn't help but glance at the boy. Draco had the ability to shift his thinking, and that was what had helped him through everything so far that he had gone through with and without them. Now, Draco quietly noted, "A double attack."

"Your Dark Lord likes to rush his moves, which is why no one is ever ready for him. From how they are all stationed, the attack will be soon. The pub or entranceway up there--" Syaoran pointed at the Leaky Cauldron's back gateway from the little alley. "They've surrounded it. The siege will start there first to block it." Then Syaoran pointed all the way down the alley at a small inconspicuous building.

Draco said, "That's one of the exits heading out to the Ministry Headquarters..."

"Blocked as well, and the Ministry has no resistance anyways from last night's attack," Syaoran stated smoothly. "And the little corner that turns into this other Alley, that's their camp from where they are being deployed. Seems like a very promising place for them as well. The people there don't seem to mind their presence."

The Slytherin's eyes narrowed. "Knockturn Alley are filled with capitalists. They go for the money, legal or illegal. Bribed very easily."

"Hn." It was a wonder why that alley seemed so dark. If that was a way to hide illegal activities, then it was too conspicuous. "And there," Syaoran nodded at the bank, Gringotts, ruled by the frightening goblins. "Enough portholes being set up around there and big enough to send in large creatures..."

"...Trolls," Draco finished, the idea dawning on him.

"And I've seen a little conspiracy of goblins speaking with a few of the men."

"More capitalists."

Syaoran smiled at Draco's sudden blunt explanations. Truthfully, it helped a lot, and the boy seemed to know much that went on since he once seemed to be an aristocratic boy who was with the other side of the war-- until some sort of new inspirational lightning struck him.

The Chinese sorcerer said softly, "The bank's being hit first. Their actions and way of movement says that. Then all the stores are to be hit next at a synchronized time the second all of the goblins are completely busy with the trolls--"

Draco interrupted, "How'd you figure that out?"

"They all are continuously checking their watches, and one man is checking up on all of the... Death Eaters... in the stores." Syaoran finally remembered their names. "And from the lip-reading, he's saying the same thing to each group."

Draco just stared hard at Syaoran in disbelief, but the other boy kept continuing with his analysis of the enemy's plan. "If they attack from all the corners and perimeters of this town, they'll drive all the people to the center, out on the streets. Your men, the Light side I mean, can either attack from within the trapped circle or on the outskirts, but even so, the Death Eaters have their hideout in that other alley."

"So you mean," Draco said slowly. "If the Aurors Apparate within the center, they'd be overwhelmed by Death Eaters on all sides, and if they try heading in from the sides--"

"_--and _from the center." Syaoran shot a pointed look at Draco. "If they just attack from the sidelines, the civilians in the center would be amassed."

Draco sighed. "Alright, if Aurors attacked from the outskirts and the center, then the Death Eaters in Knockturn Alley could come out and set up another line around them."

Syaoran nodded and said, "If your Ministry was still properly functioning then they could also use that entrance to send out troops more effectively. Other than that, your Aurors need to depend more on skill now, not numbers."

The wizard boy rubbed his chin and looked with bright grey eyes at the alley below them. "Hm... Sounds like war."

The crouching companion cocked his head to look at Draco. "And it's not?"

Draco decided not to answer that since Syaoran didn't seem to want it answered anyways. Instead, he voiced another question, "So what are we going to do about this?"

Moreover was whose side was he going to side on? Draco found that he was still confusing himself on which side he was. So used to being with the Death Eaters, he had half the mind to go down there and join them even though he knew nothing of what they would want him to do. Then the thought arose that he would be with Aurors and it made him slightly uncomfortable. Slightly? That was an understatement. From what he learned long ago, Aurors were just as cruel in the First War. At last, Draco settled on just siding with the sorcerers, since it seemed the better plan.

Syaoran had smirked and replied to Draco's question, "What do you mean by what're we going to do?"

"W-What?" Draco said, so startled that he took a few steps back. He stared hard at Syaoran while remembering what the boy had said the night before. The boy did not want to interfere.

"I'm not here to do anything," Syaoran continued, lowering his eyes onto the bustling townspeople chattering away. "I'm leaving tonight in a few more hours."

Draco narrowed his eyes, and he drawled, "You're wasting your time doing this then?'

"I was thinking about other matters, but when I noticed the movements going on, I was distracted."

"Right," Draco scowled under his breath. He couldn't believe he had forgotten that Syaoran could care less about what was going on. Of all the things he was raised to be, treachery was not one of them. But was it really treachery that Syaoran committed? He had his own life, and who ever wanted the sorcerers to nose into the wizards' business? Why were they even--

Draco stopped there. Situations and times like these can distort the one truth from you and you can easily forget your purpose. They were here for Tomoyo Daidouji. The one truth and one purpose, but after all this time, conflicts about his people's own war, Harry Potter's identity complex, and basically after spending nearly three months with them, they almost forgot what they were doing.

"Except Sakura."

The Slytherin boy jumped and looked at Syaoran. Syaoran's face looked positively brooding and just upset. Then his silence stimulated Syaoran to say more.

"She remembers that everything we're doing begins with her best friend, but because of that, she doesn't see that to break this treaty, we'll be intruding."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Even if your intrusion is most welcomed?"

Syaoran gave a half smile to the wizard boy. Then he turned to look away. "Long ago, the nonmagical, the wizards, and the sorcerers lived together in peace for many decades until it was finally torn apart."

Draco didn't respond but watched Syaoran carefully. The boy seemed so calm, his eyes no longer trained on Diagon Alley, but looking into the far distance... like a long reminisce.

"If we were to break the treaty now," he said softly. "We could end your war quickly and begin negotiations for peace and alliance."

Syaoran then slowly turned his gaze to his hands, spreading his fingers wide so that every line and fold of his palm was seen.

"Then history would repeat itself."

* * *

Harry stood before it, feeling small and insignificant in comparison. Others passed him and urged him forward, not noticing or probably so used to the strange feel emanating from it. Harry could almost imagine it spreading its wings and taking flight. That was how real it seemed, the huge statue of the phoenix that towered over him. 

Then Harry turned to look at the back of his right hand. The enbodiment of a seven-point star (6-points, really, that was seen) was engraved and burnt deep into his skin; it shone like a fresh scar. It seemed familiar to him as well... He swore that he had seen this kind of star before... "And what is this for again?" he asked those around him.

Sirius was conveniently next to him-- wait, Sirius happened to be next to him at every single step he took from the office down to the dungeons. The Animagus held up his own right hand, and when he touched the back of it with two fingers, the faint outline of the star surfaced. "This is the only way you can pass the phoenix statue. Otherwise, it will alert us all of an intruder-- or..." Sirius got a dark look in his eyes. "...a traitor."

Harry blinked at that and instantly caught the insinuation. "But... was Pettigrew once--"

Sirius cut Harry off, "Dumbledore just found this place recently, just a few years ago." He scowled to himself, "But it would've been damn useful back then..."

"But that's all it's for, right?" Harry asked. Seeing Sirius nod, he questioned some more, "And it'll fade away?"

"Once it's healed. Now come on!" Sirius pushed him forward, making Harry stumble.

Finally, Harry was able to tear his eyes away from the phoenix statue and think no more of it as he passed under its huge left wing in through the doorway. He stepped inside the room where the rest of the Order were waiting for him. Sirius paused everyone's chatter and Harry's movements for a brief, dramatic second, and announced, "Welcome, Harry, to the Phoenix Nest."

The room was entirely round with a domed ceiling where the course of five steel bars making half-arcs all centered at the peak of the room. The five half-arcs made down to five surrounding columns making the room seem pentagonal if it weren't for the curved walls. There were three worn down statues standing in between the columns, and two empty spots. There was a beautiful centerpiece table made of ivory with decorative gold gildings. It was funny how it was round making Harry think of those old tales of the Knights of the Round Table he read in Dudley's books.

Suddenly he was slapped hard on the back by Tonks, who was just passing him by, and his head was rubbed a mite too hard by a man that he just learned earlier was named Mundungus Fletcher (rather shifty-looking as well). Harry groaned, rubbing his head and crouching low to the ground, and muttered, "There is no trial for ordaining, is there?"

Among the chatter, Mad-eye Moody heard him and cackled. "Does Potter want one!"

Seeing the madman's face and his cracking knuckles, Harry grimaced. "Er, n-no, thank you..." He tentatively went over to take a seat next to Professor Lupin, and Sirius took the seat on his other side. Feeling swamped by adults, Harry decided to avoid looking at them and continue gazing at this majestic room. Intricate runes and symbols decorated the walls, the entire domed ceiling, and the lengths of the five columns.

That was when Harry found himself fascinated by them. He turned and asked the adults who were chatting to each other, some in low voices and some cracking jokes like Sirius, "What is this room? Why is it like this?" Inwardly, Harry suddenly was struck by the thought: _Why are we here?_

Slowly, the chatter died out. Professor Lupin leaned back in his chair and fondly said, "We're not sure about what this room is for, and Professor Dumbledore could only identify one of the three statues. We also know that the entire room is built to shape the phoenix symbol. Now that I think about it, this place can be one of the leading clues to the mystery of phoenixes-- if we ever thought to research on them a bit more..."

Kingsley, another man Harry just learned his name, interrupted Lupin, "We have no time to muse over little hobbies." He narrowed his eyes at the werewolf, "There's a war coming on."

At this, Sirius seemed angry on Lupin's behalf and stood up to defend his best friend, the last good Marauder. "Well, no need to get so impatient and make the whole lot of us war-freaks!" That was when a whole debate started, and Harry was unsure on what it was really about and if they were talking about the same thing.

That made Harry scratch his head. Wasn't the war already here by the way?

Then suddenly, it was like the scratching of his head and his effort of avoiding the adults made Harry notice 'it' on the far wall, behind the head of one of the deformed statues. "Huh?"

Harry pulled away from the round table and stumbled to the statue, staring at the symbol behind it. The Sun... The moon...

Flashes of Eriol raising his golden staff.

The statue of the man with long hair and spectacles staring at him.

Flashes of him standing before a mirror... seeing...

"Clow Reed..."

Let's avoid the dramatics because Harry did not stand there, staring at the statue of Clow Reed, and none of the adults stopped yelling to come over and gaze in awe at the statue to ask about it with some whole revelation sob story, either. No, Harry did what he did best. He expressed his shock... verbally.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

And so let this be the day for hands to be balled into fists and to be raised against an inanimate, harmless object. This was the day for chairs to be turned over from the shock of hearing someone shout out at an inanimate harmless object. And this was the day for Potter to be officially declared insane-- only it was not so.

"Look, I'm alright," Harry growled, pulling roughly away from Sirius' hold, which gave the man déjà vu (the Muggle girl the night before). "It's just that _that damn thing--_" Harry pointed at Clow Reed's statue furiously. More people just latched themselves onto him to pull him away.

"Lemme go," Harry shouted. "Just give me _one_ minute!" One minute to finish off the moldy old statue. It was breaking down anyways so what's wrong with a little push? "_One_ minute and I'll be done!"

"Harry..." On Sirius' face was a mixture of fear, apprehension, and utter worry. It was the face of a man worrying for another's sanity. This was not James' son talking; this was a demon!

Harry, with a surge of rage and raw power, threw everyone off of him as he raced at the single statue of the great and almighty Clow Reed. No wand necessary, only fists included.

Then suddenly there was laughter.

Not laughter that resounded off the entire circular room, but laughter that rebounded off the inner workings of his head. Laughter that pounded from inside his eardrums, making his sanity level drop even lower.

And Harry knew that laughter very well, having heard it enough times.

Swerving around, his green eyes glowing mad, Harry pointed at the front door where streams of Phoenix (intruder-alarm) music were coming in.

"_You._"

Later on, he would realize saying 'you' was unnecessary because he just barely saw him earlier that day, and it wasn't like he could do anything about his implied threat. Anyways, the laughter continued. Oh, and it was not Lord Voldemort's evil cackle.

It was Eriol, who was at the door, fully visible, and he was leaning comfortably against one of the smaller, insignificant phoenix statues that stood on either side of the entranceway, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. Even though he had the expression and pose of calmness and looking like he utterly belonged there, the entire lot of the Order that was there was already in full-fledged panic.

There was yelling all around Harry, and some people even dared to be dunce enough to push Harry behind as they all pulled out their wands. Soon enough, without the Blue Magician even making a single solitary movement, he was surrounded by wands. The alarm of the phoenix's song still continued on in the silence.

Then grumbling incoherently, Harry pushed his way to the front, feeling very pissed off at being neglected so quickly. He glared at Eriol who just quirked his trademark smile back at him.

Harry grumbled, "Why do I know better than to ask why you're here?"

Eriol's grin became wider. _Meet me at your thrashing hollow tree outside._

Then he slowly stood up, never making a move to give reason for the Order to attack. He turned around, prepared to leave the way he came, but Harry made sure he yelled before Eriol could go.

"_Wait a second!_" Harry hollered, and was dimly pleased that Eriol did stop. You're not going anywhere till you explain _this!"_ Harry pointed at the statue of Clow Reed.

Eriol just looked back at where Harry pointed. Then he shrugged and left, leaving his last message, _Don't waste my time._

Cursing, "Goddammit! Who's the one busting in _my_ school day!", Harry ran out of the room and the door slammed shut behind him.

Now back to the beautiful circular room where intricate and delicate runes were engraved all over five lovely columns and an enchanting domed ceiling of many secrets... It was silent. The people were all sharing a perfectly serene silence of shock and... could it be? Oh, yes, it could... _Fear._

Harry Potter is mad and allied with an evil, powerful boy. Their only hope... was lost...

Then suddenly it all got worst. Sirius bellowed out Harry's name and ran to the door, only to fall forward, yet his legs kept him standing. Why? His feet were stuck to the ground. Lupin looked around him and saw all this yellowish slime all over the floor sticking to their shoes and robes.

"What is this?" asked Kingsley.

Tonks, out of the blue, tasted it. "It's honey." Her hair popped into a yellowish color.

"Honey?" Fletcher said, surprised, as he tried to pry his foot away.

"Where the hell did all this honey come from!" snapped Sirius, shaking the slime off.

Moody growled, "Where else, _Black_!"

Sirius just blinked and looked at them blankly. A few returned the blank looks, and even fewer glared knowingly back. Lupin finally sighed and patiently said, "Listen, Sirius."

Sirius listened, and others listened.

The buzzing sound grew in their ears.

They all looked up at the ceiling.

"Shit."

Then the very reason why the Order even gathered in the first place finally arrived, a bit too late as well. Professor Severus Snape came striding in, his face a look of pure evil as he scanned the mess and avoided the honey dripping all over the place. Even with the highly important message of an attack coming on Diagon Alley, the Potions Master could only say one thing as of right now...

"Potter, _again_!" Then his head snapped up to the ceiling.

After that, the buzzing grew too deafening for words.

* * *

The slowly setting sun was supposed to be up and shining its brilliant golden colors, making the entire atmosphere glow. Instead, this area of the forest was bathed in blue, black, and dark green. The thick foliage of the deciduous trees, gradually yellowing and reddening for autumn, blocked out whatever sunlight that pierced it. And everywhere you walked, you felt silky thin threads and cobwebs brushing against your skin and sometimes you feel it getting entangled and breaking away because it latched themselves onto you. Then if your eyes were sharp in the darkness, you could see the silver linings of spider webs hanging loosely down the tree branches. However, there was no need for sharp eyes to see the bigger spider webs. The threads were thick as yarn but looked like silver metal wires. 

Sakura admitted to herself that she would be a bit intimidated by this kind of environment, especially if she was all alone and powerless. This was not the type of place a happy-go-lucky girl would wander around and play in. However, with the cards in her pack and Yue right behind her, she only felt secure and confident.

As secure and confident as she could get.

"Yue…" she said quietly. She halted for Yue to stand besides her, and then she looked up at his pale face. "You go first."

He looked down at her, his face expressionless, but in the merest moment, Sakura caught a hint of some kind of twitching in his eyes that seemed very similar to rolling your eyes in exasperation. When she noticed it, she grinned widely. "_Please!_"

She did not need to say that nor go as far as dropping to her knees in a ready beg because Yue had already strode forward and continued to do so, picking his way gracefully through the masses of webs. Seeing that she was being left behind as well, she jumped up and chased after him. "Hoe! Wait! Don't just leave me!"

Yue just smirked as he halted, and Sakura bumped into his backside. Rubbing her head, Sakura groaned and stood up. She muttered under her breath, "You stop like a rock." Yet Sakura smiled to herself, careful to hide it from her moon guardian. _The rock's wearing down, isn't it?_ Yue's satisfied smile proved it to her.

An inner screeching of tires… and a long bellow: _HOOOOLD UUUUP._

Why was Yue smiling?

Sakura looked over where he was looking.

"WAHHHHH!"

In a split second and without another word, she was behind her guardian and clinging to his hair and clothes. Peeking out from under his elbows, she saw the hugest, ugliest, and hairiest spider she had ever seen. How it came up on her without her sensing him was beyond her knowledge (except maybe if she paid more attention). Yue nudged her with his elbow, and Sakura blinked. _No._

He gave her a sideways glance, but she couldn't help but notice, how his glance was looking _down_ on her. Yes, she was much shorter than him, but still, he was looking _down_ on her the… theoretical method, which means he's giving her a supercilious look. The hated I-am-so-much-better-than-you look.

Still,_ NO._

Yue turned his head to look away from her and the spider that was fast clicking to its youngsters. Desperately ignoring the ominous sounds of clicking and tapping of teddy bear-sized spiders gathering around, Sakura glared at her moon guardian, who was making no move to address the big boss spider and begin the negotiations.

_Yue…_ she growled in her mind. She yanked at his silvery hair, but only moderately hard (she was too decent to make her guardian lose composure by physical attempts).

To answer her denial of duty, looking into the trees away from her, he smirked.

Then the boss spider clicked and spoke, "_Is this the famed Ahrission of the Carded Spirits that I have heard so much about?"_

Sakura, who was braiding Yue's hair, knowing he hated that, looked over queasily at the one who spoke. Then she blinked and jumped out into the open, straight-backed and hands clasped behind her. "Good evening… ano… Sir! My n-name is… ah… what's my name…" she thought to herself.

She heard Yue suppress a snort. That snapped something inside of her and she was growling.

"My. Name. Is. Kinomoto. Sakura." She glared at Yue the entire time.

Finally, she realized her purpose and turned around to look at the great Acromantula beseechingly. "And I ask of your allegiance."

* * *

Draco wasn't sure if it was two hours or three, but he knew a while had passed. He was amazed at how calm and stiff Syaoran had stayed in his position, hardly even jerking, for all that time. By now, Draco have memorized every inch of Diagon Alley, paced the entire length of the rooftops, and broken the world record for sighing. Draco finally dropped down next to Syaoran, returning his stare back to Diagon Alley. "So how long are you planning to stay here?" 

"Not very long now," Syaoran replied. He looked up at the direction of the setting sun and the quickly darkening sky. "I'm leaving soon."

"Oh."

Draco lifted his head and stared at the sun, almost disinclined to let it fall into utter darkness. If anything, he was fond of Syaoran's presence. It didn't irritate him as Harry would or make him feel inferior as Eriol would. Syaoran didn't put him on edge like being around Meiling and her impulsive temper tantrums, and not even Sakura had his kind of calm. He could stand to be around Li Syaoran and not lose his cool because the aura around the boy _demanded_ self-control. Draco smirked at his train of thought, _Never mind last night._ Syaoran's explosive rage at the Dementors struck him very funny now that it was all over.

Despite his wishes, the sun was now just glimmering twilight with thin golden rays diminishing. Draco felt a tug at the strings around his heart, and his breathing became shallow. He looked over and exchanged a look with Syaoran. The anticipation in the air was thick, and it became hard to even swallow or close your eyes. _The attack is going to be soon. _Very_ soon._

Then the last sunray disappeared and the sky went from red to blue to purple to black. The street lamps, torches, and candles of Diagon Alley blossomed brightly in the fresh blanket of shadows. The peaceful town below lasted all but two minutes.

Draco's breath hitched and Syaoran stiffened.

The artificial lights that had blinked on flickered and were wiped out within seconds.

There were shouts and shrieks, and a whole rumble of noise. The two boys' heads jerked over to the sounds, and just as Syaoran had predicted, the commotion came from the direction of Gringotts. The distinct roaring and bellowing of huge, vast lungs broke through the air, and Draco's guess at trolls was proven correct.

Looking around in the sky, Draco noticed the absence of a Dark Mark.

_Is that how they hid their crimes all this time? Why Fudge could always come up with a different excuse? Because there was no proof that this could be You-Know-Who's doing, since they never shot up the Dark Mark?_

The notion struck Draco hard, and he remembered the many times he went with his father and saw them wreck havoc in Muggle homes and on Mudblood outcasts. Not once, he remembered, had they shot up the Dark Mark, the ultimate symbol of Lord Voldemort.

Syaoran, feeling the raging thoughts running through Draco's head, lowered his eyes and slowly stood up. He became the dark silhouette against the moonlit sky.

"They've begun," he whispered. His announcement came in synchrony with the chaos that erupted.

Screams, yells, and explosions ran throughout the entire alley all at once, coming together like a single bomb of pandemonium. Green lights were flashing everywhere. Tortured screeches ripped through the air above them.

"_They're Death Eaters!"_

_"The Leaky Cauldron! The __Ministry__Building__! They're all blocked!"_

_"Get away—a-away! Is there anyway out!"_

_"We can't Apparate! Where are the Aurors!"_

_"H-H-He can't be back!"_

But he is. The sounds of laughter, laughter behind masks.

"_No! Spare me! Don't hurt me!"_

_"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! D-Don't k-kill us, please!"_

_"Please, I BEG OF YOU!" _

Draco's face was stricken, his cheeks pale and grey-blue eyes widened to their corners where you could see the pink rims. It was like reliving a nightmare he thought he had left behind. Death rolled before his very eyes, pummeling bodies and squashing souls. Once in a while, you'd see the blood, but everything else, there was nothing, just the pure blanched color of lifelessness.

His ears seemed to be shutting out sounds, and it was hard for him to hear anything but his own pounding heartbeat. Was it adrenaline? Fear? Anxiety? No, it was a muddle for him to try and figure out what was going on within him.

For reassurance he craved, he peeked out of the corner of his wide eyes, and all he saw was Syaoran's calm and casually-posed silhouette against the moonlight. Turning his eyes to his own hands, Draco saw that he was trembling. He was trembling visibly and it shook him even more to see himself like this.

A loud scream stabbed at the air, over the noise and alley already filled with screaming. Draco jerked his head to look, but of course, he could not see the source of the scream. Only knowing that it was too late for the lady, and there was nothing he could do about it.

_What am I doing up here? Shouldn't I be down there to help?_ But no, he was no Gryffindor. He knew he was outnumbered and out-skilled. He knew he couldn't do anything but hide to survive. After all, that's what being a Slytherin was about—what being human was about: surviving.

Draco wondered to himself. _Isn't it?_ Before his thoughts could go further, he clutched his face to bar the scene from his eyes. _There must be something… _something_ that I can do…_ _I'm not with the Death Eaters… I'm not with the Death Eaters…_ He repeated that mantra in his head to keep constantly reminding himself.

Suddenly, he heard Syaoran's quiet voice pierce his sound barrier. "I can't do anything to help them."

His voice raised an unexpected fury and determination within him. Draco's hands dropped and his eyebrows knitted as he peered down at the alley. He saw a few scattered people fighting back the dark looming shadows of Death Eaters. Closer, he noticed them to be a few Order members he learned about from his father. They streamed in after breaking the entrance through the Leaky Cauldron, which the Death Eaters were quickly covering back up. What really made the Order of the Phoenix members distinct were the unusual globs of yellowish slime glistening in the moonlight. _What the hell—_

Draco shot to his feet. "The Order needs backup."

Syaoran glanced sideways at him, eyebrows raised. "They sure do."

The Slytherin boy just shot Syaoran a disgusted look before taking off. He shot over the rooftops until he reached the edge. He looked down to see a vertical row of window ledges shooting out like a convenient staircase for him. He felt dizzy just looking down the height, but he instantly stopped himself. _I sure as hell can do this— it's nothing brave or anything. Just trying to survive._

Teeth gritted and eyebrows pulled tightly close together, Draco pulled out his wand and turned to look at the raving Diagon Alley. "_MORSMORDRE!"_ he bellowed.

What use was it trying to remind yourself you're not a Death Eater?

When you know that you're on their hit list of to-kill people.

When you know that you're attached to Harry Potter, the Golden Boy-Who-Lived-Who-Knows-No-Evil.

And when you know that you _hate_ the sight of bloodshed and death.

Therefore, the second Draco conjured up the Dark Mark, and the great skull with the snake protruding out of its jaws was hovering beautifully like a bloated balloon in the sky, he bravely jumped down and grabbed the windows ledge. He began hopping down on each ledge, while grabbing the previous one for balance. Then he dropped to the cobblestone street on all fours like a prowling cat, thankfully from experience when he snuck out of the manor (Yes, he had his times of rebellion). Slowly coming to his feet, he glanced around him to see Death Eaters shifting all about him, laughing uproariously and blindly or quiet and staring at the sky. A few of them were maiming young girls in the darkness, gladly Draco missed but could easily imply what the screams were about, and other few were having the times of their lives throwing about the civilians.

Heart jumping with fear and adrenaline, Draco slipped away and around the corner. However, he was too late, and he ducked in time when he heard, "_CRUCIO!_" He was not the greatest at fighting, that was Harry's field, but he was awesome at fleeing.

Come on, he did what he did, and soon Aurors, or at least normal bystanders, would come rushing to help. Then the world would have their proof that this is Voldemort's work. He wasn't necessary anymore, right?

Draco rolled over to see a skull-faced mask looming over him, wand pointed at his face. Draco's mouth quirked. "Father," he said, more amused than afraid now. He knew that no Death Eater ever hesitated on cursing or killing. It was drilled into them to be quick and decisive, but they always failed to pull out their training when it came to their own sons and daughters. Then again, not many of them had to deal with a rebel like Draco.

"_Draco._" His father hissed his name like a foul word, and it most probably was to him. After all, he _did_ shame the family.

Unwilling to participate in a special father-son, heart-to-heart chat, Draco swiped his feet under the taller man's and sent him falling to the earth. Then he dashed away, ducking and rolling and just fleeing from spells and pursuers until he'd shaken them off. Then finally in the darkness, Draco clutched his wand close to his chest, breathing heavily. He smiled to himself, immensely proud that he had actually made a move against his father, even if his chest tightened at the mere thought of that man. Shaking off such thoughts, he reassured himself that conjuring the Dark Mark was going to bring about the necessary backup.

And sure enough as he waited, he began seeing white-robed men popping into the alley. Sometimes smoke bombs was tossed about and exploded to throw the Death Eaters into disarray. The Aurors came with a flourish. Even though they were outnumbered and futile, Draco felt a deep satisfaction that they came at all.

Aurors don't work for the Order, but rather, for the Ministry, and since they came, that only meant the message Draco sent was clear to them.

Lord Voldemort was back.

* * *

Harry stumbled up the stairs, clambering quickly from the dungeons. His breathing was heavy and he struggled to keep on his feet. If anyone was close enough, they would soon learn that his heavy breathing was really snarling and panting combined, and under all that wasted breath would be his hissing, "_I… Hate… Eriol…_" 

The buzzing grew in his ears again. Harry jerked around to have his vision be filled with yellow and black, such bright neon colors blinding him almost. He cursed out loud and began scurrying forward, until he broke into a full run through Hogwarts with a horde of bees on his trail.

And the bees weren't the normal types; they, in fact, are ten times bigger than the norm. Harry knew he had done _nothing_ to attract these bees, and that they were going after him because… of… one… (mild cursing)… boy.

"DAMN IT!" he shouted in pure frustration. He could've sworn that some time ago when he was happily making his way through the dungeons, that these bees were stalling the Order members before (as well as Snape). However, for some unknown reason, they decided to change course and go after him.

Harry did not care at all that he was going to make Eriol wait. His twin had all the patience in the world, so surely, he could summon some up from his storage somehow! Harry was _not_ about to be manhandled. That is, if he knew how to stop this idiocy—and thank god, that it was way past curfew by now so everyone was in bed or in the Common Rooms at least. He didn't think it very wise nor dignified for everyone to see him running and screaming like this...

Then swirling around to face the oncoming bees, Harry hollered at them, "PICK ON SOMEONE ELSE, WOULD YOU!" Grabbing his head for ideas, he added, "BE USEFUL OR SOMETHING!"

Then he jerked away and ran for his life.

Only to find out that the annoying buzzing was gone.

Harry slowed down and looked back to see the hallway void of those bugs. Yet relief did not come to him as his shoulders tensed, ready to be surprised attacked. He was like that the entire way he snuck to the exit that led to the gardens. Suddenly in the middle of his escape, his eyes blanked out and he stopped, grabbing at the stone wall as he went completely blind. Then his vision blinked back in, but instead of seeing the wooden doorway, black metal hinges, the stone wall, or anything of that matter, he saw vibrant colors, glowing threads strung like a web all around him. Harry didn't think twice to know what was going on already. This was a sorcerer's magical vision; this was _Eriol's _sight.

Harry stopped, breathing deeply, willing his eyesight to return to normal. It wouldn't, however, and he ended up using the magical vision to his advantage. He slowly took note of strings meant to disable Apparition. Feeling that he should, Harry ducked and dove between the strings to avoid anything that might trigger an alarm. Although, he highly doubted it because he went out this way before and was never caught. Finally, he grabbed the doorknob and turned it, feeling his eyes blank out again. In the temporary darkness, Harry opened the door and fell forward onto the cobblestone floor of the garden's walkway. He hurried to his feet and blinked open his eyes.

His vision was normal again, and he only saw the great gardens next to the greenhouses. Shutting the door behind him carefully, he stepped forward tentatively, prepared for another blank-out. When realizing he was back to normal for good, Harry picked up his pace. Ignoring the beautiful scenery the garden presented, Harry clambered over the wall and did what he did just last night.

The memory or déjà vu struck him hard and he stumbled. _Too much is happening at once… Why is Eriol rushing me all of the sudden… _

He groaned and clutched at his head as he ran out into the fields toward the Whomping Willow that was looming like a great dark shadow against the pale silvery sky. He'll ask Eriol whatever questions when he see him. After all, the entire day was tainted by Eriol; he might as well meet up with him again and clear some things up.

He ran so fast towards the Whomping Willow that he accidentally fell over one of its surface-breaking roots. He flew to his feet for the second or third or uncountable time that day and stood by the tree for only a few seconds before realizing what Eriol had led him to.

A nice long string of curses ran through his mind, and he offhandedly noted how he was cursing quite a lot today…

Harry jumped over a low swinging tree branch and rolled away from another branch coming from the other direction. Soon the entire Whomping Willow was at him, bending its long spine and slamming down onto the grass and its tendrils of branches and falling leaves raced at him.

Harry rolled over to see the very nerve-wracking sight of the entire tree just elongating its entire body to reach him. "I'd ask you to go to hell if you weren't so useful to Lupin," he muttered. He pushed himself off the ground and ran, but before got a good clear distance away from the tree, he gave a well-aimed kick at one of the branches just to spite it.

The entire Whomping Willow, unwilling to stretch any further, snapped with an almost deafening _crack!_ back to its original position while twirling and thrashing about in the sky—like it was yelling angrily at Harry.

The Boy-Who-Lived just sat there, his right elbow resting on one pulled up knee, and he gave a dark, almost sadistic glare at the tree. That was when he felt himself engulfed in the shadow of another person from behind.

Harry stiffened, ready to turn around and bellow his head off at the boy, but just as he got up to his feet, he heard Eriol shuffle uncertainly and that made him wonder. He heard Eriol's voice just as he was turning around to face him, "I have made a mistake."

_You sure did, I bet,_ was Harry's thought as he glared at his twin.

But to his surprise, Eriol's eyes didn't seem to be piercing at him nor even focused for that matter. The blue-haired sorcerer looked positively unruffled and… strangely dizzying to look at.

Eriol rubbed the back of head while smiling sheepishly. "I had forgotten the feeling you'd get when someone unexpectedly draws your power."

Harry snorted. Oh yeah, he _did_ use Eriol's power to get rid of the bees and used his magical vision, didn't he? Grinning, Harry said, "Too bad. You deserved it."

Eriol just chuckled. "The dizziness will pass, so I'm not that worried."

"Never thought you were."

"Of course. You should know that I'm practically invincible," Eriol stated nonchalantly, but Harry could hear a very, very slight sarcastic undertone.

Out of curiosity and with his anger ebbing away, Harry asked, "So why were you in such a rush?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Eriol explained, "I wanted you to get out of there before they had to leave to… what was it…" Eriol looked at the sky, trying to remember the name. Then the place's name came to him, "Diagon Alley."

"Why there?"

"It doesn't really concern us. Besides, we have work to do." Eriol waved his question aside.

The two of them began a long stride towards the Forbidden Forest. Harry felt something inside of him ease considerably, a warm comfort like water washing over him as he walked besides his twin. He had to admit that Eriol had an atmosphere that made everything seem unstressed and worriless, even though the boy was the whole exact and entire _opposite._

Suddenly Harry stopped. "Eriol."

"Hm?" Eriol raised an eyebrow at the boy as he, too, halted in his tracks.

"What happened to the bees that disappeared?"

Eriol shrugged and answered, "They just went after their honey."

Harry nodded with a small "Oh, so that's it…" and he completely missed Eriol's wide grin.

"Now hurry," Eriol urged. "We're late." It was funny how Eriol didn't sound anxious or hurried at all, but still, it made Harry walk faster with Eriol behind him.

As Harry disappeared into the trees, Eriol stopped and looked behind him towards the castle. His expressionless face calmly scanned the length of one side of the castle until at last he stopped at one candlelit window.

His face melded into an impish smirk.

Albus Dumbledore nearly had a heart attack.

* * *

Sakura fell into a slump next to the tree, hands falling loosely to her sides onto the ground. Despite her exhaustion, on her face was a small smile of satisfaction. 

Then suddenly a voice broke her peace: "You know, you shouldn't overexert yourself after all that happened yesterday. All of us agree on that—unless you plan to go without sleep again. Girl, you have a death-wish."  
Sakura glared at Nakuru before dropping her heavy eyes back to the ground. "I'll sleep later on tonight. I just feel that there's so much to be done."

Yue laid a hand on her shoulder. He said quietly, "You're wasting your energy on avoiding him."

Sakura bit her lower lip to refrain herself from saying anything obnoxious, stupid, or a dead giveaway. Then once she regained her composure, she said tightly, "Look, it's not only that. What happened yesterday made me think that we have to do a little more to help the wizards."

Nakuru snickered. "Which included negotiating with the centaurs, the merpeople, the spiders, _and_ the _vampires?_"

Sakura cringed. Don't. Talk. About. The. Vampires.

"Admit it, you and Yue wouldn't have been able to handle them at _all_ if it wasn't for me dropping in—"

"You never _let _us try to handle them!" Sakura denied indignantly.

As if thinking, Nakuru rubbed her chin and twirled her brown locks of hair between her fingers. Then she said, "If I let the two of you alone…" She left the words hanging, letting them imagine the consequences.

Yue just smirked, "We would have handled the vampires without aggression or force. You _do_ realize that you've only bound them to you because of intimidation."

Nakuru barked out a laugh. "_And_ I am the shadows so they feel more kinship with me than they do with _you_, our _bright, beautiful angel._"

Sakura rubbed the areas around her eyes, trying to ease the heavy weight. After her battle with Denrei, something inside of her willed herself to go out and do something the entire day until Syaoran was gone. She didn't care if it went from picking fights or eating berries all day, but she was _not_ going to see that boy's face lest she break or make a fool of herself and her decision to help the wizards. Syaoran had to understand her resolve and that not even he could break it. While, she was out here avoiding him, it just came to her to pick up where she and Syaoran had left off in negotiating with the magical creatures of the forest around Hogwarts.

Sakura felt her stomach growl in hunger and decided that after Nakuru made her speeches of light and dark to Yue, who would rebuke every word she said, they would go eat out in London—funny how she never got to really eat at a real London restaurant despite her three month stay so far. That was just really pitiful. She should be trying everything out in Britain, just so as not to miss anything. She shouldn't be sneaking her way into some school and ruining everyone's lives…

_Bad train of thoughts. Bad, bad, bad._

It's no good to start thinking like this when you know the real truths behind everything. _Syaoran's words are really affecting me,_ she thought unhappily, but then again, how could they not? She always admired Syaoran and believed in him because he was always wiser in more ways than one so he was a great influence on her. And even after they had been reunited after five years of absence, he didn't seem to change in a bad way. Instead, he seemed to have grown older—as he should have, and that made her respect him even more.

But now she didn't even understand him because it was clear something's on his mind these days. He was a busy person, with an entire Clan burdening him with the load of leadership, and he certainly needed to think on the wider scale than the one she was thinking of. _Am I wrong?_ She asked herself again and again.

Sakura stopped there. If she was going wrong, even Denrei would be telling her something of the like, but no. Instead, he had battled with her that morning—for a reason still unknown to herself. However, the fight left her feeling weaker than before, and that was why negotiating with the magical creatures was difficult and it summoned a lot of her strength. Also, her insides had been feeling queasier and more nauseous than when she had just woken from her… combustion last night. At times, she'd feel spasms of pain ripple across her insides, from her heart down to her stomach. She'd grow rigid and still at those times, careful not to let Yue catch whiff of a disturbance with her.

Sakura suddenly stopped on her musing and looked over at the two moon guardians. Both of them had turned quiet and were looking around the forest almost anxiously. Nakuru sniffed the air and whispered, "I smell a big fight." Sakura's eyes started widening because she began feeling it too. She didn't necessarily smelled it, but the feeling that made her senses tingle was incredibly strong now that she touched upon it.

Yue closed his eyes, letting the smells and sounds pass him by. "Blood is being spilled."

* * *

When Draco had conjured up a big ominous float symbol and made his way down into the city, Syaoran had jumped off the roof himself and into the thickest of shadows to conceal him. He watched as Draco began gathering children and young people and taking them away into one of the backdoors into a store that had already been attacked and now abandoned. Alright, truthfully, he wasn't really gathering them, but it just so happened that as he was sneaking to the store, two little boys saw him and ran to him, clinging on for dear life. 

Syaoran watched stoically as Draco raised a confused expression to the boys before deciding to try and ignore them. However the two boys managed to cling on and round up more children, which slightly scared Draco since he wanted a clean escape and he couldn't understand what they found in him that was so appealing. In the meantime, they made it safely to the building, darting in the slightly ajar door.

After being assured that Draco was safe in there, he let his gaze wander impassively jumping from scene to scene. There were children being thrown to the walls, parents screaming while they underwent painful curses, men and women begging on their knees or trying but failing to flee, and all over, people screaming on their backs staring up at the white masks.

If he was one of them, a wizard, he would not have been able to keep his calm. If he had been one of them he would be trying to escape by now. However, he was not one of them, and that almost gave him all the reason why he could stand so still and calm. Inside, though, he was churning. It had been years since he saw such tyranny, and even the chaos he had witnessed then wasn't the same as these wizards. It was more controlled, even though more powerful.

For when his clan went against one of those power-crazy sorcerers, there was a decent amount of destruction, but not so many people were ever mortally wounded or scarred for life. Every person in his clan knew self-defense, magical and non-magical, and even if pride kept them somewhat distant towards each other, they worked together and saved each other. Why were they capable of doing that but these wizards weren't? Because there were so little of them.

Syaoran felt a tug at the hem of his shirt and looked down. Clinging on to his shirt and staring widely at him with big beautiful blue eyes, a little girl whimpered, "C-Can y-you help me? I can't find my mummy. P-Please. I want daddy and mummy and…" Her eyes became teary. "Please help me!" she cried.

Stiffening, Syaoran realized he could not just stand there, hands in his pocket, watching a little girl cry and babble, his shirt in her little fists. So he knelt to be face to face with her. He took out a handkerchief that he kept in his back pocket and helped the girl dry her tears on her round cheeks. Then he felt his fingers brush against her soft cheek, and instantly she wrapped her arms around his midsection and sobbed.

The Chinese sorcerer was frozen still, and he could barely move to put back his handkerchief without extreme effort. Finally, he whispered, "Do not cry yet."

He spoke.

To a witch child.

The girl looked up at him and wept, "I want my family… I want my family… Mummy said we'll go get me a prattice wand tonight an-and she—she—she—will t-teach--" The girl broke off, sniffling and hiccupping into his dampening shirt.

Rubbing her tiny back, Syaoran whispered to her, "Do not cry, little witch, for it is not over. You must find somewhere safe and wait for your family. They would be just as sad if they heard something happened to you."

"Let me take her," came the soft voice. Syaoran almost jerked around and slammed a fist into the boy, until he relaxed by the voice. He turned around, picking up the girl, and stared at Draco, who had come out from the building upon seeing them or rather, _heard_ them.

Syaoran agreed, "You'd better." He handed over the weeping girl to Draco, ignoring the other boy's wrinkled nose of disgust, but the wizard accepted her all the same. He gave Syaoran a curious glance and then looked at the girl. Syaoran caught the meaning. Draco wondered how he could speak to her.

The sorcerer slightly smiled and said softly, "It seems that young children whose magic are below underdeveloped can talk to us. Maybe it is the magical aura of a wizard that determines them one according to the treaty, as well as my magic determines me a sorcerer."

Draco nodded. "Yeah, since it didn't seem like bloodlines have anything to do with it." Then Draco frowned at him. "And what are you doing down here? You should be leaving soon."

"I have some time left to make it through the airport policies, and it won't take long for me to get there anyhow."

The wizard rolled his eyes. How could he forget? These kids could _Apparate_—well, not in that sense of word, but still. "So why are you still sticking around?"

Completely missing or ignoring his repeated question, Syaoran just said, "Hurry back to the building. I sense a group coming this way." Then he turned around and ignored Draco from there on, which the boy clearly got the message and took off with the girl almost sleeping with tears in his arms.

Syaoran strode through the shadows, careful to avoid the moonlight, and went onto the main street that ran through Diagon Alley where shops were aligns on either side. It was a massacre out here, even worse than back in one of the smaller streets. In addition, there was actual bloodshed out here with the use of daggers, rapiers, swords, and the smashing of heads. The dark red stains dripping off the stones and pooling around bodies were good enough evidence, as was the flashes of metal in the hands of the cloaked Dark-supporters.

Syaoran stood besides the Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions store and watched the scenes before him, unable to do anything but watch. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out his watch, only to find out that he had only fifteen minutes to get through the airport and into the plane for home.

He slowly realized that he really should leave now. Therefore he gathered the remnants of his almost burnt-out power to leave. It was difficult as well, but he knew he could manage it. After, throwing a lot of himself at the Death Eaters, getting almost _no_ sleep at all for more than twenty-four hours, and burning himself out at practice before dawn, his power was very weak by now. Even though he spent his entire day on the roof almost, he still used magic. Although, the reason would be unclear to Draco at what Syaoran needed to do with magic when all he did was sat there. At least to his eyes.

Therefore, as he readied to teleport and leave his last work, he was forced to watch more horrific scenes that wizards had managed to concoct with their ever-useful wooden sticks. He closed his eyes in an effort to block out the sights. But the sounds continued. One in particular…

"How could you? _How could you!_ She's your daughter! Our daughter!"

"She defied my teachings and our master—"

"_And you **killed **her!_" There was sobbing. "Blaise was our _only daughter!_"

"Disobedience is to be punished. Betrayal is to be eliminated. The Dark Lord will not be happy with us because of her. She could have been a great Death Eater with the well of knowledge she had, but—"

"_BUT WHAT!_" the woman screamed. "Just because she didn't want to become one of us—of _you!_"

Syaoran opened his eyes and slowly turned around. He watched the mother bent over a body, sobbing and screaming. The body must be the daughter's, and standing like a tall dark shadow with a wand outstretched was the Death Eater, as well as the father. In fact, all three of them were in Death Eater's garments, but the mother had her mask torn off as well as the dead girl.

"That foolish child was tainted by the son of Malfoy, and nothing but purity should live." The man snarled, "And you have betrayed our lord as well, _woman_."

The woman stared for a moment before breaking out into insane laughter. "Are you going to kill me too?" she laughed outright. "Then _do it!_ You think I care anymore? _Kill me!_ Let me be with her!"

Instead of using the Killing Curse, the Death Eater whispered, "_Crucio!"_

Syaoran had forgotten the time by that point. All he could see was the scene before him, and by the time the man had whispered the curse, Syaoran had grabbed a dark green cloak from the outside clothing rack of Madam Malkin's and pulled it on, lowering the hood over the first half of the face.

And just as the light of the spell was flying at the woman, Syaoran leaped out from the darkness and landed in front of the dead body and the mother. He stretched out his arm just in time for the spell to hit it and dissipate into nothingness.

_How could I shame myself to watch all this and do nothing about it?_

He threw his cloak over his hand, and under the cover away from the shocked wizard's eyes, he gathered the remaining portion of his magic and created a fireball. He dropped it to the ground and kicked it to the side of the road. Then just as luck would have it, it hit his stream of oil.

Yes, _his_ stream of oil. Oil as in gasoline.

Draco may have thought he spent the entire day just sitting there, watching the Death Eaters, but Syaoran really had let Draco sit with an illusion of him, while he was down in the streets walking on the specific edge, close to the stores, but not too close. As he walked, he trailed gasoline oil while he hid the tank under an illusion.

_To hell with going home._

And now as the last of his magic in that small fireball hit the oil, the blue flames streamlined all around the entire Diagon Alley. Then they burst into a huge, towering wall of flames, lighting the dark city and revealing all the Death Eaters and their victims from their shadowy corners. There were yells and discord with the new setting as Death Eaters became frantic in their work, and instead of taking their time, they began rushing their curses sent at the civilians.

This also threw in for the Order members into an advantage as they began bringing down more Death Eaters due to their shock. Syaoran noticed amusedly how the yellow honey was sliming all over both Death Eater and Order member. The white robed Aurors were taking desperate means to use the fire completely to their advantage. They had succeeded in throwing a few Death Eaters into it.

_I was hoping for this to be my last memento to the wizards before leaving them to their devices in this war._

The Death Eater father standing in front of him regained his strength and brandished his wand; only to be backhanded by Syaoran. The man flew through the fires and hit the wall with a thud and fell to the warm ground next to the blazing inferno.

Syaoran looked at the woman behind him, only to find out that she had stabbed herself with a dagger. _Coward_, he thought to himself. The woman did not want to face her decisions in becoming a Death Eater and putting her daughter at risk so she killed herself to escape Azkaban (or what ever new prison) and life's guilt. Now, he could just walk away, couldn't he? He tried to save one woman, even though it turned out fruitless from the beginning.

However, by then, standing alone on this one spot on the road amidst the flames, dressed in a mysterious cloak with hooded eyes, Syaoran was the prime victim at fault for the Death Eater's dilemma of attempting to resume their silent attack since the fire. Curses were sent his way, but he was at ease dodging the poorly aimed spells.

Then just like that, Syaoran was no longer standing alone, but standing surrounded. Ten to twenty black-cloaked Death Eaters on either side of the road, advancing with wands on the magic-drained, sleep-lacking boy hiding under his stolen Madam Malkin's green cloak.

Syaoran smirked.

* * *

There was a _pop!_ And out of the darkness, standing on top of the rooftop (coincidentally where two boys were before) was the greatly feared nemesis of the wizarding world. Lord Voldemort lowered his reddish eyes down to Diagon Alley that was wreathed in flames. He snorted in disgust. 

"They've failed me yet again."

Wormtail stuttered, "Y-Yes, m-my lord. T-They are to b-be punished!"

Voldemort looked at Wormtail coolly. "Who makes the decisions, Wormtail?"

The rat-like man wheezed, "Y-You do, my lord."

"Good, remember that. _Crucio._" After he made Wormtail shrivel up into shrilly screams, Voldemort walked along the rooftops of several buildings watching the Death Eaters gather up and run in one direction. He noticed they were going after a hooded person who stood patiently for them.

He squinted his eyes at the boy's casual and confident posture. For some reason, even though he reminded him of 'James' or Dumbledore's version of the 'Blue Magician', this person could not be that blue-haired demon. From what he knew, 'James' liked the calm setting. This one seemed to like the wild.

Just as he saw the boy become surrounded by his men, dodging curse after curse like a game, he felt wind rustle his robes. It became stronger and stronger until it calmed to a sudden stillness in this altitude of air.

Voldemort raised his eyes and saw them.

On one end of Diagon Alley, standing on the rooftop just as he was, with moonlight filtering through her dark red wings was the Dark Angel. She had one leg perched up on the store's sign and her elbow propped up on it with her chin resting in the palm of her hand. She looked down her nose to watch the Death Eaters below. Then she caught his eyes in the distance and smirked at him.

And on the other end of Diagon Alley was the most painfully palest being he had ever witnessed. Not sickly pale as him though… Pale as in the color of white-feathered wings, long billowing silver hair, and utterly white robes. So this was the angel of the Light that took away Lucius' son last night.

Both angel and demon had come to watch the destruction of Diagon Alley. Was it to see who would win?

Then he must make the Dark Angel proud.

But when Voldemort looked back down at the alley, he met a horrifying sight.

* * *

You don't need magical powers to beat someone up. All you need is your body and your skill, and that was what Syaoran executed that night. He threw the Death Eaters into chaos by swerving over to one and throwing him in the path of one of their curses. He then ducked a flurry of spells and brought both of legs in an upward twirl, knocking a whole load of wands out of their hands. Once he had done that, he flipped over and swerved his legs in a crescent moon arc to hook his feet behind theirs and knock a row down. He didn't manage to fully execute it on the entire row, but as the few were stumbling, he delivered a few punches and they were out. 

It continued on like this as he twisted in the mob and dove between black cloaks, knocking feet out from under them, kicking men sky-high into the air, and while they're up there, he twisted around delivering a back punch and a hard elbowing to the Death Eater then grabbing a hold of a man behind him and throwing him over—knocking him into the falling Death Eater he had earlier on kicked into the sky.

His vision was in a blur, seeing faces and cloaks everywhere from beneath his hood, but his other senses were extremely sharp in contrast. He could very well hear the muscles in the fingers of the man flexing his wand, which was immediately knocked out and broken by Syaoran's fist.

The boy continued, not knowing when he could stop fighting, and sent Death Eaters sprawling across the street. He noticed how the men in white or in yellow slime were halting to stare in shock. He swerved to face them, his lips set in a smile. He wondered if they were going to do anything about this.

That was until he noticed the grand entrance of Hogwarts' headmaster. The old man came in, heaving five Death Eaters off of him at once with his wand and began shouting orders which sent all the 'Light' men in a scurry. They were busy whipping out magical ropes to bind the Death Eaters that were down and fighting off others.

Then the second wave of attack was initiated. The Death Eaters who thought it wise to hide before because of the fire now came out. The Aurors trying to bind up Death Eaters were instantly cursed and fell screaming or limp and silent, but some were quicker and had dodged. This time, there were forty Death Eaters, and behind them loomed monstrous trolls bearing spiked clubs. Against them, there were five Aurors, five Order members, and one Albus Dumbledore. Instantaneously, the two sides clashed.

Syaoran watched with a sort of acknowledgment for the old headmaster who managed to levitate two trolls and heave them into the fire while sending some sort of immobilizing spell at them. That was when Syaoran realized he had his own predicament to deal with.

"Who are you boy? Where did you learn to fight like that?" said one Death Eater, his voice coming out in an interested drawl.

"A mudblood, aren't you? Or have you lost your wand?" sneered another, bending low in a dueling stance as he held his wand before him.

Syaoran looked around him and found himself surrounded by only five Death Eaters. Then a troll came rumbling over, roaring for the gods almighty, as it waved its club. The Death Eaters quickly made a path for the troll. The path led straight to him.

Looking up from under his hood, golden eyes glinting in the firelight, Syaoran watched and waited with his arms hanging loosely at his sides as the troll came closer… and closer…

Then…

* * *

_BAM!_

Meiling slammed her suitcase onto the ground and dropped her duffel bag. She glared and glared with all the hatred in every pore of her soul at him. Her breathing was so deep that she was almost mistaken for a gorilla or something. That was how she stayed, too, for several minutes.

Those minutes were long enough for the young man, who stood at the airport's exits, to walk towards her. His long, silky black hair tied into a pony tail at the base of his neck swung gently down his back. The contemporary clothes he wore screamed coolness and confidence, as did every step he took. He quirked a smile at her, his dark eyes welcoming.

"Welcome back, Meiling," he greeted.

With eyes piercing the boy, Meiling deadpanned slowly, "Yeah—welcome—back—"

Her fists tightened.

"_Xiang."_

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

Hikagi's fanart:

http : www . deviantart . com / deviation / 8920247 /

http : www . deviantart . com / deviation / 9025082 /


	15. To Question the Mind

**Xiang References in Earlier chapter for those of you who had forgotten**: 

_Chapter 10: In Speaking Contradictions_

_…Syaoran ran his fingers through his tousled hair and sat down on the small clump of grass next to the tree. Meiling knelt in front of him, her hands balled into tight fists that dug deep into the dirt. He looked at the moon from between the black tree branches and said, "Meiling, didn't you become Sakura's friend?"_

_…Finally, she threw in her last card. "And Xiang! You know what he will do while you're gone!"_

_He was quiet, and his face was expressionless, no matter how hard Meiling tried to look. He turned to look at the sky for a few minutes as if he was deciding something. Finally, he answered, "If the Elders were really wise, they would not allow Xiang to take over. However, if it does happen, I'll fight him for the title and reform the Clan."  
Reform the Clan! Meiling jolted and she blinked hard once before letting her ruby eyes widen to their limits. "You'll what!"_

_"You heard me."_

_"B-But…" Finally, she just stopped and bowed her head. With a strangled cry, she clutched at her skull and tightened her body into a little ball._

_"Li Xiao Lang!" she yelled as her steely gaze was on him in seconds. "If you fight him, it will be to the end, and you know it!"_

_"No faith in my abilities?" Syaoran asked, his eyebrows lifting, but his mouth didn't have the heart to smile. His question was empty because he knew what point she was trying to get across him._

_"NO. I'm more afraid of you killing him, and even if the Elders cancelled the Purification Test, that doesn't mean what you're doing is… is…" She searched for the right words that would not trigger his anger. However, her own fury blinded her from serious thought. Finally, she just spat, "You'll be just like your father."_

_Chapter 13: Hear the Drumbeat_

_…"But first," said a new voice, loud and clear. Everyone's heads snapped over to see Nakuru standing at the doorway, playing with her long brown hair. She walked in and leaned against the wall._

_"Got news for you Li boy from Mizuki-san," she said. "About the Li Clan." She smirked when she caught Syaoran's attention and Meiling sat up instantly. Both of them looked at her with rapt, undivided attention._

_On the other hand, Harry and Draco looked up curiously. They've never heard of a Li Clan._

_"What happened?" Syaoran asked, ignoring everyone else's looks._

_"Li Xiang's taking over. Well, temporarily, says Mizuki-san, but she's not sure of his plans. His uncle is certainly talking to the Elders about a lifetime contract kind of deal…"_

_Syaoran's lips quirked into a half-smile. "He's supposed to take care of the finances and regulate the order of the training program when I'm gone. He's the second-in-command, you know."_

_Meiling frowned. "Syaoran, she means that his uncle— and I know that bastard, argued with him so many times—" She shook her head from the memories and continued, "Well, that means his uncle's trying to help Xiang claim your position."_

_Syaoran shook his head. "The Elders are wise enough to know not to give leadership to just anyone trying to claim it."_

_Inner frustration that seemed to have built up for a long time reached a peak. Meiling slammed her fist into the wooden floor, the wood dented. She shouted, "Are you purposely trying to ignore that there might be some rivalry for leadership!"_

_"No, I'm not," Syaoran said, his voice tightening. His eyes growing cold…_

_…Nakuru questioned him, "So what are you going to do? Especially since you've neglected your duties these past three months."_

_The boy answered easily, "I didn't neglect it. I passed it on to Xiang temporarily."_

_His cousin, red eyes ablaze, flew to her feet to tower over Syaoran, her hands clenched into fists. She let out a cry that rattled the room, "WHY DO YOU TRUST HIM SO DAMN MUCH! HE'S A LYING, BACKSTABBING—"_

_"MEILING." Syaoran jolted to his feet, flying past Meiling's height. "You don't speak like that about one of your own kin."_

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Return of the True Sorcerers**

By Magicalfoci

* * *

_Chapter 15_

_To Question the Mind_

* * *

The semi-circular room was dimly lit by ornate lamps protruding from the surrounding walls. There was a long table with pale yellow tablecloth draped over it, and it was parallel to the flat wall that lacked the gentle slope the other walls had. On each side of the tables were two exit doors, as there was one double door in a circular shape right before them. Despite the high level of importance of the usage of this place, it was rather much like a regular-sized room. 

And maybe it was her fault for so immediately making use of this place because it seemed so much more at peace before she set her foot in it. Meiling shrugged. It was too late to save it anyways. She wouldn't have been so cautious if she hadn't known there were suspicious-looking engravings all across the floor. She could swear that this odd-looking symbol that is on this floor and also worn by the Elders has a secret power than what she was told—that it was merely the symbol of the Elders.

Diverting her attention from the floor, her thoughts came back in a rush. Yes, she organized this meeting, and for what purpose? Really, she didn't have too much of a purpose, but a lot of demands and complaints. With just those in her mind, she felt set and ready. For anything else that happens, she'll just react on impulse. Clenching her hands into fists, she stared straight ahead and waited for the Elders to arrive.

Thus so, with impulse raging through her veins, she reacted swiftly the second she heard the door behind her open and close. She swung around and decked him.

Unfortunately, intuition had him ducking already.

"Why are you here!" she demanded. "This is _my_ arrangement with them. I did _not_ include you!"

Xiang stood up with a strained smile. "I was told to come here."

Meiling's lips pursed and she squinted at Xiang until she was sure of his honesty. "_For?_" she asked swiftly, when it was decided he seemed completely sincere.

At that Xiang just looked at her perplexedly. "No one told me that." Ignoring Meiling's distorted expression, he said nonchalantly, "But I do wonder why you arranged the meeting so soon, as in the _second_ you got off the plane."

"_None_ of your business," she emphasized with what she hoped was a piercing look.

In return, he gave a doubtful face. Then he shrugged and stood next to her, waiting for the Elders to arrive. After a moment of silence, he prompted to speak to her again, which made Meiling more than irate.

"So how was it dealing with Clow Reed?"

Though cross, she replied, "Extremely educational."

Her sarcasm did not go unnoticed, and Xiang nodded, with his ever pleasant expression that neither smiled nor frowned. He said quietly, "I heard he was difficult to deal with, but personally, I myself still wanted to meet him."

Meiling knew that already, though she didn't say so. She heard months before that Xiang had eagerly volunteered himself to go visit Eriol and demand the return of Syaoran, but he was turned down because he had his duties to maintain the tasks that Syaoran temporarily passed to him. So instead of him, she was chosen to go, and she was glad that she did. It wouldn't do well if he found out the whereabouts of Syaoran, _and_ that he was with the Card Mistress.

"Why do you want to meet him so badly?" Meiling tentatively asked.

"Because," he turned around to look at her. "He seemed like one who could answer all my questions."

That response made her roll her eyes. "You know, Hiiragizawa doesn't have all the answers to life's questions."

Xiang smirked. "I didn't say _life's questions_."

She snorted and thought not to retort to that, since she couldn't think up a good comeback that wouldn't make her seem silly. However, she made sure to carefully and subtly edge away from him. His very scent repelled her, and all she could think of was that Syaoran smelled much nicer. (Realistically, she was just getting to be a bit delusional.)

She heard him say, "So why did it take almost two months for you to talk with him? And yet you come back without Xiao Lang in tow."

_Ergh._ The hated, dreaded, and unanswerable question. She chewed the inside of her cheek in thought of how she would answer that. Not that she was going to answer to _him._ She planned to answer that to the Elders because they definitely were going to ask her that. Although, now that she thought of it, maybe she _really_ shouldn't have called a meeting so soon. Now, she just pushed up the date for the dreaded question.

He looked at her questioningly, and immediately, she grumbled, "I'm saving that answer for the Elders so leave me alone."

"Sure," he simply replied, and he left the matter alone.

For a moment, Meiling was in blessed silence, which she considered heaven. She hated people questioning her, and moreover, she hated _Xiang_. And if Xiang is the one questioning her, she was in hell. Now that it was quiet, and the two of them were waiting for the Elders, who never were really on time by the way, she could relax herself and prepare.

Then the silence became too oppressive, and she was forced to say something.

"How're you doing here?" she asked politely, ignoring his bristle of surprise. "I mean, things gotta be hectic now that you have Xiao Lang's duties as well."

Xiang laughed good-naturedly. He admitted, "I have a newfound respect for him now. It goes to show that walking in other people's shoes changes your view of them."

_I'm sure, _Meiling thought, disbelievingly. She just _knew_ Xiang was cursing Syaoran inside.

In fact, Xiang mused aloud, "Although, it was irresponsible of him to just ignore his duties in favor of helping Clow Reed. I don't mind the experience, though."

Meiling narrowed her eyes. He probably didn't mind the experience because he knew he'd need it whenever he could take over for good. Yet he'll have to get past her if he's going to force his way into Syaoran's position, and she knew she could put up a good fight. Yeah… that's right…

She grinded her teeth just so she could concentrate on that particular motion than what her thoughts had to offer.

Then the doors opened again, but to her fury, it was the door behind her. Joining the two of them was a tall man bearing a prominent nose and sharp darting black eyes. He had his hair in a long traditional braid down his back, and _that_ was the trademark that sent Meiling into silent fits.

Xiang looked up, surprised, and said, "Uncle, you came yourself?"

The older man nodded and said grimly, "I feared you wouldn't be able to handle this alone."

"Handle what alone?"

No one, not even Meiling, missed the narrowed glare Xiang's uncle shot at her. She smirked back in satisfaction that her mere presence is enough to worry him into coming. Of _course_, he would have sent in Xiang immediately and then come himself. Both are eager to learn any news about Syaoran, as well as defend themselves from her complaints.

Then the two rivals, young girl and old man, looked straight ahead, pretending to be indifferent from each other. Stiffly, Meiling and Uncle Wang glared at each other out of the corners of their eyes. It was almost visible, the sparks of enmity flying between them. This entire scene that took a long concealed effort on their part made Xiang raise an eyebrow and heave a silent, exasperated sigh.

Then at last, the two doors opened, and trailing in from both sides were six men. With heads shaved bald, and red and gold robes tossed over their shoulders and wrapped around their bodies, the five Elders all faced Meiling, Xiang, and Uncle Wang. Their breaths hitched coincidentally at the same time.

Then abruptly the three guests bowed.

One of the two High Elders stood, his thin white beard falling down to his chest. He nodded at the three, and they straightened their backs.

"We welcome you back, Li Meiling."

* * *

Never before had anyone ever seen a single person demolish a field of highly-trained, grown wizards. Never before had anyone ever seen a single person ravage a single-handed attack on a troll and win outright, using nothing but brute strength and skill. Never before had anyone seen him. 

This boy managed to keep his face hooded no matter what antics he played against them, even if it involved body flips, running up the side of a building, bending his body at impossible angles, or whirling with his cloak spinning in a mad frenzy. He still managed to conceal his identity.

Despite this, everyone had him pinned for doom when the troll came charging at him, its very steps making the earth shake and rumble. However, minds went reeling, knees went buckling, arms went limp, and legs went collapsing at what they saw.

_BAM!_ The boy sent a powerful roundhouse kick and the entire mass of the troll went crashing through the fire and into the building. As the troll slowly struggled to get up, the boy had already run up the entire length of the troll's body, and at its neck, he kicked the head swiftly and surely. There was a huge snapping sound as he unhinged the bones in the troll's neck.

He turned around, and the only thing people could see under his hood was a grim set of his lips. He slowly trailed down the troll and towards them. Death Eaters and Aurors alike were scrambling away. Others were occupied with the incoming wave of the dark army, and in the distance was the almighty Dumbledore, heaving dozens of Death Eaters off his back with a swirl of magic. In the other direction, a great gloom hung over the fires.

The boy slipped in between all the chaos, managing to avoid the looks and pointing fingers until at last it died down and he was declared gone from the scene. Instead of vanished from the scene, he was amidst the crowd, awaiting the single being who could produce such hatred that even the bright flames burned black.

Syaoran would finally meet the Dark Lord face to face…

Maybe he would remember the green wolf from his dreams?

And far away, crouched in the shadows of an alley, a girl wept. She was on her knees bent over herself, clutching her sides as if stitches had made her collapsed. Tears streamed out of glistening dark green eyes staring out into the fire and at the shadows of men and women striking at each other to their deaths.

She shielded herself, her aura, her distress, so that the boy fighting with the wizards would not see her nor would her moon angel leave his place. Alone in the darkness, she choked and gasped, tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes.

"W-Why is this happening to me?" She stared at the paleness of her fingers, clutching the dirt of the ground.

A new spasm of pain raced through her from her abdomen, and she doubled over in order to ease the pain. However, it didn't ease up, and she was forced to go through another awkward moment. Desperately keeping the shields intact, she gritted her teeth in order not to lose control.

She reached under her shirt to rub her stomach into a calm, but it didn't work like that. The pain was like one of those itches that no matter how much you try to scratch it, you never seem to reach the right spot. The pain was there, but no matter what she did to soothe it, it was still there, as powerful as ever.

Then she felt it. A groove. Her skin on her stomach was different because she felt a strange groove, which could be like a scar that healed in an embossed method. She felt along the groove and found that it was all over her stomach.

Panic seized her when she started feeling all these bumps. She pulled up her shirt and looked down at her stomach. Like a demon inside of her was writhing and clawing at the inside of her skin, she saw those raised crooked lines jar all across her skin, disappearing and reappearing again at another end. _No… No… no, no, no…_

Then there was pain again. She let her shirt fall back as she fell over from surprise first. Next, she was clutching her sides again, squeezing them numb. She pressed her eyes shut tightly and unsteadily climbed to her feet.

Try as she might, she could never go out there, beyond the fire Syaoran had made, and help them. Help him. The second she had arrived here and saw Syaoran fighting a spectacular battle for the Light wizards, a great brim of warmth and happiness enveloped her. She had wanted to reach out to him, hug him, and thank him for all he's worth. The glimpses she had got, standing behind the fires, showed her that Chinese sorcerer in all his beauty and grace. The flawless moves, the power in them, the control… Once his face came close enough to where she stood that she could almost touch him, but she saw the intense focus he had. How that under the hood his eyes were brimming with golden pools, and not the usual amber even though he was not using his magic or his magical vision. But before she could do anything to let him know she was there, the pain suddenly kicked in tenfold and he was gone again in the fight.

Now as she stood, she turned her back away from the battle raging behind the fires. She leaned against the wall and stumbled away. She wanted to get to a safe distance before teleporting away because that would mean dropping her shield.

Finally, she reached the end of the alley where a large dumpster was. She let the palm of her hand lean against the bricks of the building to hold her up. Her breaths came shallow and the intervals in between inhaling and exhaling were quick. And maybe she was hallucinating but she saw the ghostly figure of the god, Denrei. His ever changing facial features stared at her as he reached for her hand. _Sakura._

Sakura jerked away, gasping from the sudden effort. She hissed, "Get away from me, Denrei-sama. Get away!" Tears blurred her vision. "_What did you **do** to me!_

Then dropping her shield, she teleported away to the only place she knew in England that could keep her.

* * *

A wide clearing filled with grass was bordered on all sides by thick trees, whose branches reached high overhead and entangled with one another closing the sky away. The beating of the forest was strong here. The trees seemed to pump in and out like a heart, and leaves rustled steadily like bloodstreams. Every now and then a few yellow, brown, or red leaf would fall in between them or touch their faces until all the grass was covered by the autumn leaves. 

Harry raised his eyes from the leaves piling all around them and looked at the meditating boy across from him. He was in awe at what he saw as he always was because in raising his eyes to look at Eriol, he was looking at a mirror-image of himself if you count out the hair color (and neatness). The only other distinct exception was the atmosphere that he carried; an atmosphere of unrealistic majesty and power.

But through all that, he was just a young boy like himself, well, with memories older than time (but not strictly speaking). He had an enigmatic smile—scratch that, he had a gallery of smiles, each which could mean different things. Yet the smile he offered Harry was different from any that _anyone_ had ever encountered with Eriol. Eriol extended a hand and a smile of brotherhood to Harry. Why? Because they were the same, and they understood one another… to an extent.

Eriol opened his eyes to see Harry just staring all around them. He smirked, already knowing that Harry couldn't meditate for that long. The boy was just brimming with questions.

Harry let his eyes meet Eriol's in acknowledgment.

Then he asked, "Did you ever have parents?"

At that, Eriol just blinked. Wasn't it a _bit_ odd to think that the great almighty half-reincarnation of Clow Reed, Eriol Hiiragizawa, to have parents? Meaning that there were once people older than him, coddling and cooing over his baby face? That made Eriol cough from the incredulity, but he had to admit. Harry was right; everyone began somewhere.

"Yes, I did, but my… father…" Yes, saying such words were strange. Eriol closed his eyes and smiled. "He was a normal person without magic. He died from alcoholic overdose when I was seven."

Harry's eyes widened with surprise. From such a simple revelation, Eriol seemed almost human, almost magicless and just normal. He pressed, "What about your mother?"

Eriol's eyes twinkled, and he threw his head back and laughed at Harry's sudden interest. After settling on a small smile, he explained, "My mother died from childbirth when having me… so by seven years old, I was quite parentless." Strangely, he seemed gleeful.

Harry understood the meaning of being an orphan, but something didn't fit right. Something about Eriol's behavior didn't match up, and it was that, that Eriol explained to him.

"Harry, as you shall understand, I was already receiving memories of Clow Reed by that age. I was already a part of him so that night when I watched my father intoxicating himself…"

Harry cringed, feeling like he knew the words already as if they were embedded in his mind.

"…I watched him with aloofness, scorning his weakness, yet wishing to reach out to him. I just stood at the door seven-years old, calculating and weighing my options. If I had saved him, he would have lived his life in misery, unable to lose his need for alcohol. Because of that, I would be burdened, and I would lose many freedoms I needed to attain to do as I wished. So I stayed at the doorway, not moving closer to help him because if I didn't… I'd save him from misery, and I would gain my chance to live a life unburdened by him."

"So you let him die," Harry said quietly, his lips turned in a frown, trying to suppress his mild disgust of the situation.

"I did. I even helped," Eriol said smiling fondly at the memory. Then looking straight into Harry's green eyes, he showed the boy what he remembered.

He had helped by giving his father more drinks when he begged for it, and he cleaned up after him, erasing the shattered glasses and spilled liquor with a wave of his hand. After making the room seem decent, he cradled the delirious older man's head, and after listening to his father's request, the seven-year old sang to him until the man closed his eyes and died.

Then with such calm for a boy of seven years, he released his father and stood; he called the police and slowly told them of the situation with such conviction that they were forced to believe him. Then after placing a picture of his mother within the hands of his father and arranging him until he was lying in a respectful position, Eriol grabbed what little possessions he had and left the house.

Harry broke away from the sporadic images he was shown. He stared at Eriol in something close to horror and shock. "You are not normal," he managed to sputter.

Eriol just grinned widely. "I will never deny that."

Then suddenly rubbing his thumb on his chin, Eriol looked thoughtful. "I'm glad now that you brought up the question of my life story."

"Ergh… Horror story. You could be deemed for a psychopath, you know…"

Eriol gave a maddening grin. "Tell me. Do I look like one?" He struck a pose.

Harry leaned forward and slowly deadpanned. "No. Comment."

The twin laughed and shrugged. "Well anyways, this does bring up a question, now that I remember."

"What is that?"

"Well, you see, my mother died of childbirth—as she _should_." He gave Harry a meaningful glance before clarifying, "When you are the reincarnation of someone, the woman who carries you within her womb would be cursed to die when she gives you birth. The reason is that as a sorcerer, the magic is already brimming inside of you. Your power is unusually high for your age, and in addition, you are unusually physically developed for your age. No human being could take the strain of giving birth to a reincarnation for these reasons, so she would die."

Harry had blanched from the reasons Eriol gave. To him, it was unreal yet completely logical if you believed in the idea of reincarnation, which, by the way, he _has_ to believe.

Eriol continued on, "As for you and your famous life story that you can find out anywhere in your world—" Harry snorted and muttered something incoherent under his breath. "—I am sure of the facts that your mother did _not_ die from childbirth, since she was with you already one-years old the night Voldemort came. That does lead to confusing questions."

Harry lifted his chin and said, "Maybe she's just stronger than the average woman."

"Harry, you are comparing your mother with powerful sorceresses, which by the way, should _not_ be compared in terms of strength, and my mother was a sorceress herself, and she died from having me."

Surprisingly, the wizard boy did not take offense at what appeared to be the truth. "So… does this mean… that…" Harry trailed off, thinking hard. Eriol found himself amused by Harry's expression. The mechanics and gadgets in Harry's head toiling away were almost visible as he put two and two together. "You mean that I was not born with these memories? I got them _after?_"

"It seems that way."

"And so that presents more problems?" Harry questioned uncertainly

Eriol didn't answer for a while, and then suddenly without hesitation, he vanished. Harry, now understanding that it was a means of telling him someone was coming, jerked around and started towards the darkness between the trees.

He was about to slip in between the bushes, but he tripped over some low-stretching branches and fell flat on his face. Swearing and grouchily trying to get up, he was grateful for the outstretched hand. Grabbing it, he pulled himself up

"Ugh, next time warn m—" Harry looked up and the words died on his lips.

"AH!" he yelped and jumped away. "What are _you_ doing here!"

Tomoyo just laughed and said gleefully, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Well, I'm known for sneaking out, but _you_, however…"

It was really, truly strange. Tomoyo waved his curious glance aside and pushed her way past Harry into the clearing. Then she looked back, and out came a Clabbert. The green monkey scrambled after her. She asked the little creature, "So where was it?"

Amazingly, the Clabbert almost humanely scratched his head. Harry's jaws dropped. He stammered, "M-Mind telling… telling me wh-what's going on?"

Tomoyo looked back at him, surprised that he was still there, which Harry considered must be a concealed effort to hide her real expression—of complete and utter calm. Strangely, it chilled Harry at her coolness of walking into the heart of the dangerous Forbidden Forest, not only because it was unreal but because it reminded him of a certain… someone…

Her voice broke into his thoughts, "I'm trying to bring him back home safely." She tapped her wand on her shoulder deep in thought. "But he keeps on forgetting where it is…"

"Erm… do you need help?"

She smiled gratefully at him. "If you could."

Harry now scratched his head, not sure of what he was doing. He walked over to the Clabbert and knelt down to look at it in the eye. "Uh… er… do you know what your home looks like?"

The animal cocked its head and yapped something strange before jumping on Harry and entangling itself around Harry's head. "GACK! Get off me!" Harry shouted.

Tomoyo held out her hand to the Clabbert, and instantly it jumped on her arm. She laughed at Harry's furious expression and reprimanded gently, "You should know that Clabberts can't communicate through speech."

"Then how do you talk to it?"

"I don't. I just watch it."

Harry patted his hair down, sighing. He thought of Eriol who was hiding around here somewhere, watching. "Now what're you going to do?"

The Ravenclaw admitted, "I don't know, but I'll follow him around till he finds something familiar."

"You just might never make it back to Hogwarts in the morning. In fact, I reckon you're lost just about now."

She blinked, and blinked again. "I didn't think of that."

Harry made a face. Oh, that didn't sound good.

Her wide smile put him off though, and she said, "Well, I'm sure I'll find my way back." And she seemed pretty certain of herself.

"Then I'm coming with you," Harry declared. No way in hell was he going to let poor Tomoyo walk around _this_ forest. She might not know the dangers in here very well, but at least, _he_ had some experience.

She just cheerfully said, "I'm glad to have company then."

Then the two Hogwarts students and the hyperactive green Clabbert walked out of the clearing and into the foliage.

Then suddenly, a boy dropped out of the trees and landed gracefully on the ground. He heaved an enormous, distressed sigh and rubbed his temples.

It was disconcerting to be interrupted so soon, especially when he wasn't even done with Harry. It was even _more_ disconcerting to find out that it was none other than Tomoyo Daidouji. If there was one thing he knew after his first close encounter with her, it was that she was still as strange as she used to be. But now, this was far past that certain word. And he had to do something quick to regain Harry and return her safely back _before_ the night goes to complete waste.

At least he still had the bees.

* * *

The school was in an uproar. The news had traveled fast, and soon enough, the words 'Diagon Alley' was on everyone's trembling lips. The massive chaos was effectively heightened when they found out Dumbledore and half of the professors were gone. Madam Hooch and Filch managed to straighten up everyone, have the prefects guard the students and keep them in their common rooms. After all, there was a slight outbreak of a few brave students trying to leave their rooms to find out what else could be going on or even, crazy as it may be, see if they could go help. Then throughout the night, not a soul went to sleep nor did they do much of anything, except stare straight ahead or talk in low voices. 

In the Gryffindor common room, Fred and George did not bother to even start up another roll of practical jokes because on their minds and on all the Weasley's minds were the thoughts of their family, their father especially, who could very well be out there in Diagon Alley.

Ron and Hermione had returned to the common room from the infirmary. They would have stayed the night over there, but they were forced to leave as sudden new arrivals of patients, or veterans of the battle, appeared through the fireplace, being carted in by young Order members. Madam Pomfrey was up in a frenzy, bustling from patient to patient. Some were minor but effective injuries, like a broken leg or arm that she fixed immediately. Then, ignoring her warnings and pleas, they would instantly return to battle through the fireplace.

Hermione had guessed, maybe correctly, that Dumbledore had managed to set up a Floo connection in one of the buildings in Diagon Alley, which allowed the men to escape when necessary in order to tend to injuries. She had seriously confided in Ron the suggestion of using the Floo Powder and traveling over to Diagon Alley themselves. Ron was horrified, but he calmed down when he saw her reasoning. Harry might be there.

Because after hearing Sirius growl out something of the sort, he obviously was not here. In fact, they were pretty dead serious when they considered that Harry might be in the middle of the battle. After all, who else could have Harry's infamous knack for inviting trouble? Then again… maybe having a Dark Lord at your tail changes things a bit…

Despite all their wishful, yet dreading, thoughts, when they saw how heavily watched the fireplace in the infirmary were, they weren't surprised to find Prefects standing guard over the fireplace in the Common Room. When they faced the Gryffindors milling about with forlorn looks, the contrast became extremely evident. Fred and George, who looked ready to burst from pent-up energy, were the firsts to notice the shift in the atmosphere. When they looked around the room, their eyes were snagged on Ron and Hermione. They noticed immediately how Ron and Hermione stood at the entryway with pensive looks staring off into the distance. Even more noticeable were their narrowed eyes, darkened with resolve.

The twins stood up, moving towards the two friends left from the Gryffindor Trio. They saw that Hermione was whispering something in an inaudible, lips-barely-moving voice, and Ron was slowly coming to agree with her. Then the second those two had a chance to turn around and slip out of the Common Room when they just arrived, Fred and George caught them by surprise.

"Fred! George!" Ron exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at the two twins. Ron clutched his chest, panting from shock, and he had pushed Hermione behind him in the instinctive protective stance that he and Harry had developed over the years for her.

The twins rolled their eyes at each other. Raising an eyebrow, Fred said, "Yeah, for one, you got our names right for one." His eyes switched back and forth between the two.

George smirked at the them, watching their faces grow wary. "So, for two, how about telling us where you're sneaking off after curfew."

"Uh…" Ron dumbly answered. He couldn't lie if it depended on his life because the Weasley telltale sign would begin showing—the reddening of ears. Funny how Fred and George knew how to control it… Maybe that's why they were able to get away with more than anyone could ever imagine.

Hermione brushed Ron aside, her eyes coming together in a sharp, aggressive tone. She said in a low voice as to not draw any attention from the others, "You're not prefects and you don't have any rule over what me and Ron are going to do. We _know_ what we're doing, for goodness' sake."

At her small rant, Fred and George exchanged a long look. Finally, Fred drawled, "I think… Hermione…" Fred trailed off, looking to George.

George spoke up, "…you're giving us a very wrong impression about what's going on."

The two best friends looked at the twins in a very bewildered manner. Then it dawned on them. It was almost comical to see the rosy blushes grazing their cheeks, and as for Ron, his ears. Immediately, he began spluttering obscenities, denials, and otherwise, complete babble. Hermione immediately slapped her hand over his mouth and shushed him. She dragged him into the dark funnel to the portrait and motioned for the twins to follow them.

They did. And outside of the portrait where the Fat Lady was sleeping, the four let out huge breaths of relief. Fred finally asked, "So what's going on with you two?"

Hermione and Ron looked at each other. Then she nodded to the twins and said, "We wanted to go to Diagon Alley at first because we think Harry's there, probably with his Blue Magician friend too—"

"Blue Magician?" George cut her off. He raised an eyebrow and looked meaningfully at Fred.

"Dun, dun, dun!" Fred crooned. "The Blue Magician… _strikes again!_"

"You know him?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"No," both said simultaneously. They grinned when they saw her face drop, too.

"But we _have _heard of him," Fred pointed out.

George nodded. "Dad complained about him twice in his letters."

"Really just on a side-note, he did," Fred added, shrugging.

George exasperatedly said, "But twice, nonetheless."

"Hey, wait!" Ron protested, "Why didn't he tell me anything in his letters?"

The twins snickered and clapped their hands on Ron's shoulders. "Because Ronniekins," George started.

"We're eligible to become Order members now, so they thought to clue us in so we'd keep a spare eye out," said the other.

"But just to get us more gradually involved, now," George reasoned soothingly before pulling Ron into a headlock. Ron feigned choking noises, and playfully wrestled with his older brother.

"So, anyways," Fred started, turning back to Hermione. "What _do_ you know about the Blue Magician?"

Ron answered that, as he pulled himself away from George. "Well, first, we know he was the one who healed us somehow of whatever sickness we had when we were in the Hospital Wing. We also heard that he sent a Muggle spy among us—you know, Sakura Kinomoto?"

Ron smiled to himself when he saw his older brothers' reactions. Jaws dropping, eyes widening till you saw the roundness of their eyeballs, and their entire bodies becoming slack was always good for one's soul to see—especially when such reactions came from twins. The Weasley twins.

"Y-You're _kidding_!"

"Un…believable."

The two looked at each other scratching their heads. Ron threw his head back and laughed loudly—before Hermione jabbed his ribs and shushed him. It was too late, the Fat Lady was waking up, and others would have heard already. "Come on!" she hissed.

Before any of them could finish their thought processes, Hermione had all three Weasleys running down the corridors with her, and soon they were jumping down staircases three steps at a time and turning corners with speed that had most of them banging against the wall.

Breathing heavily, George exclaimed, "Well! Hermione! We never knew that you had it in you!"

Ron rolled his eyes as he tried to catch his own breath. Then he said, "You should see her trying to get to class." He ducked a poorly aimed swipe from Hermione and continued, "You have to stay five feet away from her in the hallways when she's coming through."

"_Ron!_" she snapped, and the said boy danced away from her next swipe.

After that moment of interlude, Fred and George turned to their musing. "But Kinomoto?" George wondered. "She seemed so normal…"

Fred finally shrugged. "It must be a Slytherin thing. We'll never understand them."

The Weasley brothers all nodded their heads in sorrowful agreement, which made Hermione undoubtedly snort in contempt. But before she could say anything, Fred perked up and asked, "So what else do you know about the Magician?"

Ron rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well… we know he and Harry have been going at You-Know-Who a lot, facing him off and all… and… uh…"

Hermione cut him off, impatience reigning in her eyes. "Look, I've _seen_ the Blue Magician before. He looks exactly like Harry with his glasses on, except he has blue hair and maybe, blue eyes—" She broke off into a light trot making the other boys, who were staring at her, pick up their pace.

"Hermione, you never told me that!" Ron called to her indignantly.

She grumbled, "Because I never thought I should tell anyone that. I thought it was something Harry didn't want anyone to know."

Suddenly her shoulders were grabbed and she was roughly swung around. She found herself in the grasps of the Weasley twins. "Wh-Wh-What now!" Her voice slowly overcame her shock, and she glared at them furiously. Then her glare died down when she saw their eyes.

Their eyes had a strange gleam in them, one of the manic or fanatical sparks that just makes you worry, and to accompany it, their expressions were dead serious. Fred said slowly, "You said that you saw him."

Hermione, not one to be daunted so easily, glowered and said, "Yes, I did."

"When?" George may have asked that question, but the way he pronounced it in his deep voice made it seem more like a statement.

"During Ron's Quidditch tryouts." She ignored Ron's gawk and focused her attention on the two boys before her.

"Tell us what happened," Fred ordered.

She, for a minute, thought of just ignoring them, but with sympathy for their desperately excited looks that she could just _see_ lurking underneath those serious masks, she recounted the events of that one fateful day. That one frightening fateful day.

Then after she told them of how she saw the Blue Magician and Li Syaoran stare at each other, and Harry and Ron break the scene up—which also made those ominous two disappear, she ended her story and was bombarded by rhetorical questions.

"I can't believe you saw the Blue Magician, _and never told me!_"

"He looks a lot like Harry!"

"—and during tryouts too! You weren't even paying _attention_ were you when I was flying—"

"They just disappeared!"

Then Fred shook her lightly, "So Li knows him?"

"Seems like it," Hermione grounded out, her patience wearing even thinner.

Fred looked to George, and George gave a pensive frown before saying, "Li disappeared today, too. He must be a spy, like Kinomoto. I'm also sure he's a Muggle."

Fred shook his head disappointedly, "Never lifted his wand, that one. Liked to keep his secrets to himself. Can't speak nary a word either lest he gives himself away." He gave a wistful sigh. "Though to know the Blue Magician…"

George nodded sagely, "…must mean he has incredible cunning and skill." He ended up snickering. "I mean, he sure beat Ron at chess. Muggles must be good at that kind of thing."

Ron was affronted when he cried, "He got _lucky!_ And who knows what big Magician was helping him!"

"Ugh… you guys…" Hermione groaned. She regretted her decision in bringing the Weasley twins along. They, coupled up with Ron, their little brother, made the worse group to hang around with in a serious time—especially when it was Hermione who wanted to make her point clear.

"Enough about all this!" she cried as loud as she dared. "I want to go now as soon as I can!"

There was silence among the redheads, a tense, yet thoughtful silence. Finally Fred said warily, "Hermione, Ron, you two weren't try to Floo out to Diagon Alley, were you?"

George sighed wearily. After he and Fred had tried it out already, he knew the effort was useless, and that merely by being out here after curfew with Filch most likely skulking around was completely useless. "You know, Harry might not even be there. AND—" He shushed Hermione's opening mouth. "—if he was, he wouldn't be there alone. He'd most likely be with the Blue Magician."

Hermione glared and ask, "I have a question. What is _with_ your obsession with this Blue Magician? You hear about him only _twice_ in the letters, and yet you remember his name quicker than you remember Ron's name—"

"—which is _not_ Ronniekins." Ron couldn't help himself but concur in glee. "And she has a point…"

The twins, however, were not perturbed at all by Hermione's and Ron's accusation. In fact, they were quite pleased that they actually took notice. Before they could voice anything, however, Hermione interrupted, slapping her forehead, "From the looks on your faces, I can already tell that he's become your idol."

They beamed, and at once, their chatter arose. "Well, you see—" "—he's fooled _everyone_—" "—has You-Know-Who at his knees—" "—has Dumbledore clawing his beard—" "—the _teddy bears_—" "—the _train_—" "—and—"

For once, the twins weren't speaking in pairs, but the effect was that they got a jumbled story, and sometimes two voices were speaking at once. In the end, Ron and Hermione figured they knew quite a lot.

"Where did you get all this information?" Hermione asked, as she started them off down the corridors again.

Fred explained nonchalantly, "We double-teamed. Asked Dad, who told us a lot, then we stopped by Professor McGonagall and pestered her for a bit."

"But the _most_ information we ever got," George said. "—was when we overheard—"

"—evesdropped—" Ron coughed.

"—a house elf talking in the kitchens," he finished. "And we _overheard_, not evesdropped. That elf was practically yelling."

"Why would a house elf…" Ron trailed off as it dawned on him.

Hermione said stonily, "Dobby." After a moment of thinking, she slowly hypothesized, "He was probably curious about Harry's behavior too. I don't doubt that Dobby watches over Harry in a way and at times that we can't possibly do, and he could very well hear from Dumbledore or from others. He might've learned of the Blue Magician that way, and after, he probably became more curious when learning Harry looks almost exactly like the magician."

When she looked up, she found out that no one was listening to her. Fred and George were nudging each other and laughing softly, while Ron was listening to them jabber about something nonsensical. She then caught snatches of their conversation.

"—think it'd be for this attack?"

"I suspect real bears or something…"

"Nah, he probably has a thing for toys."

"What was it we were thinking about before? Enlisting him as a sponsor…"

"…or _customer_ for the triple 'w'."

Hermione sighed desolately. Did any of them realized that a battle was raging on in Diagon Alley? Or were they so into the romantic ideas of destroying the evil side with great feats of magic that was rumored the Blue Magician had displayed? And _why_ of all people did they choose this unknown entity named the Blue Magician as their idol?

At that thought, her senses overwhelmed her. _Why, indeed…_ Stopping in her footsteps, Hermione blanked out.

She saw a great wind whip at grayish brown branches rustling the leaves and bend the tree trunks. There were seats organized in rows streaking across the sky, supported by beams that struck the dirt far, far, far below where the grassy fields were.

Then out of the corner of her vision, the pale blue of the sky was slashed with a deep, dark velvety blue. The flash was so quick that she almost missed it, but it came again. Rotating her head to allow her vision further access, her eyes trailed down the tendril of the dark blue that was whipping everywhere at the air.

A cloak with wind pounding into it, making it give deep continuing rumbles as it billowed out with the wind.

The cloth was straining at a boy, small and almost insignificant in the distance. The profile of his face looked out faraway, his elbows propped on raised knees, and his fingers lightly entangled. Then he slowly looked her way.

It seemed as if her vision zoomed in on him because as he pivoted his head towards her, the image of his face became larger and larger…

…Until she could only see his face in her vision. First to be noticed was the slow and soft curving of his lips into a smooth leer. Then she saw the way the glasses reflected only blinding light, and when he shifted his head for a split second, you caught the glimpse of the glittering darkest blue eyes. And she could immediately tell the likeness of those eyes.

Those eyes were the likeness of mischief.

Suddenly there was bickering and shuffling of cloaks and the light tapping of feet on the ground. As the sounds of reality returned to her, Hermione smiled to herself.

The twins had good reason to name him as their idol. The Blue Magician.

* * *

The children clung to him, nails digging deeply into his skin and tearing at his robes. Some of them had their eyes screwed shut and their faces buried into the folds of his clothes, trying to block the sounds of the raging fires below. Others' eyes were wide open to their limits, straining against the dim setting of the desolate room. Their hollow fear penetrated his own, and they never thought to look away to give him relief. 

Draco was in the midst of it all. He was their ground for support. As for him? He had _no_ intention of ever, ever, _ever_ being in this position. He didn't know how it happened. He didn't _want_ to know how it happened. In fact, looking at these tiny sad, sobbing faces, he didn't even want to _think_ about it.

"Help me… Please, help me…"

Draco groaned. There she goes again. If he knew any better, she would be the one alerting Death Eaters of their presence. He went so far as to consider just putting that girl out there without any protection. Then again that would be low, even for him.

"Help me… Help… me… I want my mummy… and daddy."

"Stop talking! Shut up! Shut up!" Throwing Draco completely off balance was a kid, who seemed around ten, and he was grabbing the girl and shaking her with such a repulsive energy in his tiny frame. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" he cried. The girl's wild curls bounced freely around her face as tears burst into her eyes, and then, lo and behold, she began shrieking for help…

"HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP! PLEASE! MUMMY, HELP ME!" she wailed at the top of her lungs.

"Oh, shit," Draco cursed. He grabbed the boy and pried him off the younger girl. He hissed to the furious and irritated boy, "You want to get us all killed!"

"But _she's_ the one _screaming_!" the boy protested, glaring and pointing at her.

The girl, fists at her sides, was screeching out cries for help, and had no intention of stopping any time soon. Draco was at a loss, but he quickly came to rely on his rusty and forgotten instinct, which he hardly relied on, by the way. Therefore, he went up to the girl and slapped her hard across her pretty little face hard that a red welt mark began rising instantly. She shushed up quickly, eyes staring blankly. Then her little voice came back out, "P-Please…"

By then, Draco really wondered if taking her from Syaoran was a wise thing. He _really_ need to learn how to rely on his instincts, like Potter, and _forget_ the Hero-complex that Potter has—which is sadly rubbing off on him, since he's picking up lost children like a complete refugee camp. _Damn it! I knew I went wrong in the head somewhere along the line!_

Draco groaned at his own thoughts. He was not the only one with something wrong with his head in this room. Glancing askance at the girl pleading in the corner, he rubbed his temples and un-pocketed his wand. Quickly, to keep up with his actions, his mind was running over a list of spells, Light and Dark, trying to find one to deal with this girl.

Then he remembered. He grumbled, "Merlin, I've been so damn panicked that I forgot the basics of the basics. What happened to the Malfoy training?" Self-accusatory were his words, but he did note to himself that the Malfoy training was ebbing away ever since he finally landed a kick to his father. Immediately, Draco patted himself on the back. It never hurt to take pride in your actions every once in a while.

He stalked up to the girl, who turned her teary eyes to him. "Please, please, please help me? Can you help me? I want my mummy… my daddy… I want my prattice wand… I want to play… I want my family… help me…" Here were the only sane words that she would speak, which she rarely did in the presence of them, but she was immediately compelled to do for Syaoran. _That lucky bastard_. Syaoran, if he had taken this girl, wouldn't have to listen to a mantra. He would've actually gotten out some sort of one-sided conversation if he tried.

As for Draco? He was trying to keep quiet and wait till the attack was over. But no, there's a girl repeatedly calling for help, screaming at the top of her lungs when provoked, and quite successfully irritating the daylights out of all the children—as well as scaring the younger children even further.

He really should just kill her. But alas, no, she was just a child…

"_Silencio!_" he hissed, his wand pointed at her. No, he'll just shut her up—for _good_.

And how he missed remembering that spell was not something he took pride in. Blame it on a panic-attack.

Funny thing was that the girl continued to speak, though her voice came out with nothing to damage the ears. He would hold her to goad her to sleep, too, if just to get her frightening look off her face and form, but the disgust was evident in his face whenever he got too close to her. Once again, he regretted his decision in taking her away from Syaoran. Whatever hero-instinct that came across him, he was _not_ about to ever let it take over him again.

Feeling accomplished at finishing that young girl's annoying voice off, Draco slid down the wall and sank to his knees. He pocketed his wand exhaustedly and said nothing when the children began climbing all over him. Instead he closed his eyes and allowed himself to take a deep, blessed breath. _I wonder how long the fight will last. Li must be having the time of his life going back home on that… air-Muggle-thing…_

_Hey, maybe dad won't be as mad as I thought… Accept me back in open arms…_

Soon the entirety of his thoughts regressed until he was focused on only one thing. _…Want…sleep—badly. _In the back of his mind, he knew that he probably was the only one out of all of them (Eriol, Syaoran, Sakura, Harry, and maybe Meiling) that had a decent good night sleep. This led to the ever so strange thought,_ Maybe I shouldn't be so selfish…_

But unfortunately, the thought didn't last long. _…Oh, to hell with that. I want to just… sleep… right…now…_

"And what is this?" whispered a deep, resonant voice. Just like that, a Death Eater, out of nowhere, was towering over them. Maybe he had went from the door, or maybe he had Apparated in. One thing for sure was that he had the movements and subtlety of an assassin.

"Gah!" His sudden appearance had Draco shooting to his feet, and all the children were squealing and shrieking as they scrambled away, scuttling into the shadows and corners. By the time Draco was standing alone with his wand out, the Death Eater had already situated his own wand point right between his eyes.

"A children's shelter in the midst of battle," the Death Eater drawled in a low voice.

Draco said nothing to that. He couldn't refute the words because that's basically what the situation looked like, and he wouldn't be dunce enough to voice his agreement and come off as being smart with the man. He was pretty damn certain that this wasn't his father he was dealing with.

"Step into the light, boy."

The order was so nerve-wrecking by its forcefulness and—strange enough, familiarity. He felt as if he was used to the deep tenor of this voice commanding him, as if he had heard it a thousand times before… And that this kind of voice was something to be trusted.

Instantly, when he thought all this, Draco had half the mind to wonder if he was under the Imperious Curse.

"Step forward," the Death Eater repeated firmly, an ominous undertone laced in his voice.

Draco stepped forward. If he was to ever die, he was not going to die a fool. Mind you, the children behind him were the least of his worries right then. In fact, it would not even be surprising if he had forgotten that the children were there at all. Nonetheless, as Draco stepped forward where the moonlight shone through the window and spilled its pale radiance upon him. _Ah, wants to know who I am…_ Draco realized too late._ Now I really_ am_ going to die as an idiot._ Just because he was Draco Malfoy and he had rebelled against his father, now he was going to die, supposedly protecting children, but really because_ he _revealed_ himself!_

_Now, now… this is not the time to chastise oneself, Draco…_

(As of now, Draco Malfoy really needed a peer to talk to. These mind-thoughts of talking to oneself are becoming all too alarmingly frequent.)

Throughout this entire mess of thoughts within the Slytherin boy, Draco had completely missed the Death Eater hitching his breath and stilling himself to utter statue-likeness. In fact, it was only when he became completely aware of the stillness in the room did he return to the harsh reality that was present. To his surprise, the Death Eater no longer had his wand up.

Instead, the Death Eater seemed quite on the verge of pulling his mask off…

Wait, he was pulling his mask off…!

Oh no! The mask was off, and Draco squinted to see that beneath that skull-faced mask was… very indeed…

"_Professor Snape!_" Draco hissed loudly. (May those children and Severus Snape bless almighty Salazar for making Slytherins so capable of voicing emphasis in tones of voices that would go unheard—no matter how "loud" they seemed. In other words, Slytherins knew how to whisper and be loud about it…get it? Nevermind.)

"Draco," Professor Snape said, still stunned, but anyone could see that he was recovering fast from the shock—if the narrowing of his eyes and knitting of his brows were anything to indicate. "What in the name of Merlin are you doing here?"

Draco was not prepared to answer that one. Who was he to say that he got dropped off here by a powerful sorcerer—the Blue Magician in fact—to accompany just another powerful sorcerer—Snape's own detestable student Syaoran in fact—to watch the battle unfold like passive ducks? Well, anyways, he was not anyone in position to say so.

What was worse was the knowledge that Snape was, indeed, a Death Eater, and Draco had managed, not too long ago, to basically disown the Malfoy name and turn down the chance to serve the Dark Lord. Quickly, the shock of seeing his school professor, no matter how inevitable it was, was ebbing away.

It was replaced by panic.

"I-I… was…" Draco blinked, and saw the children out of the corner of his eye. "…guarding the children," he finished lamely. He's a good liar! No, really!

Snape narrowed his eyes. "I'm sure you were. But what I would like to know more of is _how_ you came to be here." He then added after a moment, "And while you're at that, it would be a plus to your survival if you explained the events regarding the _night before,_ which, if you need me to remind you, includes the presence of your _father_."

Draco clenched his teeth, not daring himself to open his mouth and answer that threat. Then he was saved from answering at all. His savior, however, came in the form of that little girl. She had stumbled up to the Death Eater, eyes wide and pleading.

Her mouth opened and closed and made movements indicating words, but to Draco's relief, she was completely quiet. Snape, looking down at her with disgust, narrowed his eyes.

"_Stupefy,_" he hissed. The girl stared, wide-eyed, as the red jet of light hit her. Then she fell down without comment.

Snape looked up at Draco and scowled. This immediately made the boy defensive, in the meantime letting down his barriers. "I didn't know what to do! She was screaming her head off! And I'll tell you that trying to hide during an attack overrides other thinking-skills. I just managed to remember a few minutes ago to shut her up with the silencing spell."

"I had thought I taught you better than that," Snape answered, frowning.

Draco smirked. "Sure, you did, just not in these circumstances." He then changed the subject out of curiosity. "Anyways, what happened to her?"

This made the older man sigh as he knelt down next to the tiny prone body. "She was suffering from shock, probably because she saw her parents meet their deaths, and from the Imperious Curse that had been laid on her but forgotten to be removed. In fact, I wouldn't put it past Lestrange to leave the curse on her and make her go begging every bloody person in sight. Lestrange always had an affinity for watching people beg."

"So," Draco started slowly, staring at the girl as well. "She wasn't in her right mind." He said it as a matter-of-factly, like it was common knowledge. Then his voice dropped to a whisper, "Like I didn't know already. Only a madman could see things that no one else could see." What he meant was that when Syaoran was hiding in the dim shadows, no one should've found him. _He_ didn't even see him, but out of nowhere, the little girl found him.

Yet he was also certain that for Syaoran to be able to talk to the girl, the girl should have asked him for help, in the right mind and directly at the boy. But, no, she was crazy, and that was the one thing he and Syaoran knew from the start. But for Syaoran to be able to… At first, Draco thought that the hole in the millennium old treaty must've gave leeway for _any_ wizard or witch asking for help, but he thought that was impossible. Because, everywhere in school, students and teachers were asking for help daily, if it be in different forms.

So Syaoran had concluded that he could speak to any wizard or witch that were children with under-developed magic.

Draco guessed that could include their friend Daidouji when she was very young as well.

"Professor?" Draco started.

Snape looked up from his work. Draco found that all the children around him were being gathered close into forming straight lines, and that the girl was being lifted by a levitation spell. "What is it?" the older man asked irately.

"W-What're you doing?" he asked, stunned.

Snape let out a sigh as he stood up straight with a slightly menacing look. "Last night, Draco, while you were with the others in the forest, prepared to arrive before the Lord to receive your initiation—you declined to go." He gave a pointed look.

Draco nodded, confirming the statement. He could feel the dread pouring into the pit of his stomach. Snape could do anything he wanted to Draco, since he had betrayed him and the Death Eaters… anything…_ to kill him._

The potions professor continued, "And am I to believe that you were carried off by this white angel, _and_ that you gave your allegiance to the Blue Magician?"

"Blue _what?_" No one told Draco that Eriol was calling himself _that_ absurd name.

Well, he should play along, shouldn't he?

"Oh! Why, of course. The Blue Magician isn't someone you'd want to mess with," Draco said, biting the inside of his cheek. Maybe if he hid behind Eriol's title, then Snape wouldn't dare touch him. Alright, he _might_ bring him to Voldemort… but he'll worry about that later.

Instead, this made Snape groan in frustration. To the professor, it seemed that children everywhere were having affiliations with the Blue Magician. First, Potter, then that Muggle, now Draco… who's next?

Draco didn't say anything after that, in fear of his future. So Snape took the time to his advantage. He pulled out a scarf from his pocket, extending it and handing it to all the children till each child was clasping one. He then pulled the unconscious little girl's hand to touched the scarf as well.

He pointed his wand at the scarf and whispered, "_Portus._" Then he counted down in his head while the children waited, all seemingly familiar with this way of travel. Then finally, all the children disappeared with the Portkey.

And it left Severus Snape and Draco.

Finally Draco had to ask, "What were you doing?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "What did you think I was doing?"

"You work for the Light, don't you?"

"Go on," Snape said simply, eyebrows raised.

"You're a spy for them."

Snape just smirked, but didn't bother to continue to say anything. Finally, Draco made his last assessment.

"And for some weird reason, the hem of your robes and your shoes are covered in slime."

"…it's _honey!_"

He raised an eyebrow.

* * *

The atmosphere between them was one of calm and solitude as they trudged silently into the dark forest. The rustling of their clothes and their snapping of twigs and crunching of leaves were companionable sounds that comforted them. Their wands were held high into the air for lighting as the green Clabbert jumped from one child to the other and back again. 

Harry found that he watched Tomoyo with such an incomparable intensity. After all, there were many times when he had wondered, _Was__ it worth it? Was she worth all this?_ To such great lengths they would go for a friend—someone who probably hardly even retained any true memory of her childhood friends. She seemed so insignificant, so unimportant. True, she had an unearthly beauty. The second she set foot into Hogwarts, everyone noticed her unusualness, but during classes, it seemed that her unusualness didn't extend any further than her physical appearance. Her magical ability was slightly above average, as was Hermione's.

However, there was a definite uniqueness about her that he couldn't put a finger on. Was it the result of long past interaction with sorcerers? Was it just her personality?

Harry stilled his curious thoughts with one question directed at himself: _What lengths would I go for Ron and Hermione?_

The answer was obvious. Did it really need a whole analysis of the subject, an entire set of weighing pros and cons, or any other such factors?

It didn't matter, Harry realized. She brought such people into the wizarding world at a desperate time of unsolvable troubles. He would not dare question such gifts. Of course, gifts came with tons of torture, but in the long run, everything looked to be turning out alright.

"Potter…"

Harry turned his eyes to see Tomoyo looking at her feet, while carrying the Clabbert in her arms. "Yeah?"

"Ano… I've… a question…"

He did too, but he'll answer hers since she asked so politely. "Ask away," he offered nonchalantly.

"You… know Kinomoto and Li well?"

Harry stopped. "Huh?"

She anxiously repeated herself, "Do you—"

"No, no, I heard the first time. I mean, yeah, I know them okay. Why?"

_Play stupid. Play insanely stupid…_ Harry tried to control his walking into something more relaxed and natural than the stiff way he had begun to strut.

"Well," Tomoyo began, her eyes raising to the sky. "I just wanted to know how are they doing." She turned to Harry, her purple eyes catching his coolly. "They _do_ talk to you, isn't that so?"

Harry felt his breathing labor a little. _This girl knows more than she lets on… _His jaws tightened in worry. Was that a good thing or not? For one, it would give Sakura hope (he made a note to tell Sakura later on). For another, the girl could be misunderstanding everything.

Then Harry saw her expression. There was nothing of the tone she used in her words that showed in her face. In fact, her face showed something surprisingly firm and expectant. Tomoyo was prepared for anything set her way. Resilience was so strong within her that it was churning beneath her very eyes. In seeing this, Harry learned that Sakura's love for Tomoyo was not one-sided. Her best friend remembered Sakura enough to still care deeply.

"They miss you," Harry blurted.

Immediately, he recoiled in horror. Was that the right thing to say? Was he giving anything away? Was he blowing their covers?

Tomoyo breathed, "T-Thank you. I-I didn't expect you to say that…" Her hands were balled tight into fists, and her darkened eyes were narrowed with a raw fire of something lit anew. "I am glad," she added, her expression far away and deep in thought. "For I miss them too."

Harry, not knowing how to answer, looked around as if his surroundings would provide him an escape. He hoped he wasn't going to dig a hole too deep for him. Tomoyo seemed sharp-witted, and not to be self-criticizing or anything, but Harry was honest so he _knew_ that he wasn't the sharpest thing around. He had gut instincts, quick reflexes, a whole lot of good skills, but he was dense. He could tell how dense he is whenever he sees Ron heaving a sigh or Hermione rolling her eyes (of course, then he would have to hit them over their heads to give him an explanation). Therefore, he wanted to avoid an emotional confrontation with Tomoyo at all costs. Even more so, he wanted to avoid anymore questioning he might undergo.

That was why when he saw his reflection, he was bursting for joy.

Maybe it was not his reflection, but it sure seemed like it. Eriol's pale form peeking out from the darkness of the trees looked like a ghostly figure or just but a pale reflection of himself. Eriol caught Harry's eyes, and within a second, the two agreed simultaneously.

Harry turned around to see Tomoyo watching him curiously. He averted her attention by saying, "Hey, I think we're going too far into the forest. I think you better head back. I'll take the Clabbert home."

"But—"

"Don't worry about him. He and I will get along fine until he gets back home—wherever that is."

"I mean—"

Harry sighed exasperatedly. "Just go on back. I really don't want you to get hurt or lost out here—"

Tomoyo giggled outright. "But I _am_ lost."

Harry's jaws dropped. She was lost. Oh, right. _DAMMIT! I AM TOO!_ He whirled around to glare at Eriol (he _had_ to glare at _something_), but Eriol had already taken the initiative to step out of the trees and into the light. Quickly, Harry noticed that his glare was being ignored. Eriol's eyes stayed trained on the girl behind him. That was when Harry noticed the sudden shift of things around him.

There was a silence that covered the atmosphere like a heavy blanket. Every single living thing within the area had become tense and awry, as if one sudden moment was going to trigger an outburst. Even the wind decided to sigh only but very softly, as if settling down for the night.

Then coming through the silence was Tomoyo's whisper, "Hiiragizawa-kun."

Eriol's lips quirked into a tiny smile. Tomoyo caught it and knew that there was no threat or hostility coming off of him. Quickly she stepped forward, the Clabbert gathered in her arms.

This was where Harry stepped back, allowing the two an entire field of view without distractions. He then respectfully turned around, his head bowed, not wanting to intrude.

Of all the people in her past, Tomoyo had already met Sakura, Syaoran, and Meiling. The only other that she had not yet been able to be reunited with was Eriol Hiiragizawa, the most mysterious figure in her past who had a very vague part in her life. Therefore, Tomoyo bowed low to him. "It's been a while," she said calmly when straightening her back.

Without another inclination or smile, the blue-eyed boy slowly walked up to her, peacefulness in his face. _Tomoyo Daidouji…_

He extended his hand to her. Tomoyo looked at it, bemused. Then she looked up at him, not saying anything to indicate her confusion. So Eriol tugged at her sleeve and pried her one arm away from the Clabbert till she held the creature with only the other hand.

"Nani?" she breathed in surprise.

_This is the one who led us all here to this very moment, _Eriol thought, fully aware of his actions.

His fingers trailed along her sleeve until they touched her smooth cool skin, but to him, they burned like fire. _The effects of a treaty that has separated all of us from her._

He lowered his lips to her hand. He heard her gasp, startled, but he continued anyways, letting his lips graze her skin lightly. He took in the searing pain with ease as he moved away.

_The little witch who lured us all out_.

He smiled, making Tomoyo watch him warily. He twisted his hand away from hers, and at that instant, the greenish monkey in Tomoyo's arm leaped away and perched itself onto his arm. Eriol turned away and began walking back into the trees with the Clabbert.

_We'll return to you, Tomoyo Daidouji. We will,_ was his last trailing thought.

Tomoyo stared at his back until he disappeared into the darkness. Then she looked down at her neglected hand that was still outstretched. She inhaled sharply.

On the back of her hand laid a cherry blossom, a flower that was not available at this time of year and area of the world. A cherry blossom that could only symbolize one thing…

_Sakura._

Tears welled up in the corner of her eyes. _Why… of all things… to remind me…_

…_this means to not lose hope,_ a tiny voice whispered in the back of her mind as her senses became blurry and skewed.

A shadow joined her from behind, and she felt liberating warmth engulf her as she tried desperately to hold back the tears. She breathed in the person's scent with the relief of something strangely constant, even for a little while. Her companion peered over her shoulder in curiosity. Then Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise when he saw that out-of-place cherry blossom.

"He's such a sap," he remarked exasperatedly. Then he added, "And a flirt."

Wet spots started to stain Tomoyo's hand, and the girl plucked the flower from its spot to clasp it to her chest. That was what startled Harry. He said in stiff horror, "You're crying!" He instinctively maneuvered around her till he faced her and saw that she was, indeed, near-crying.

She heard him and stiffened, narrowing her eyes in an effort to keep the tears in. Harry noticed this immediately and said desperately, "No, no, go ahead and cry. It's… er… good to let it all out!" He patted her shoulder awkwardly.

It was enough for Tomoyo. She fell in height as she squatted close to the ground. Then she crossed her arms over her face and closed her eyes, letting herself a brief relief to cry, her heart wrenching in every direction. Unsure as a bystander, Harry just continued to pat and rub her back and ended up embracing her clumsily.

Harry couldn't help but mutter, "Does Eriol _like_ doing this to people?"

Even though he meant to keep that to himself, she heard. And instead of anything expected, Tomoyo threw her head back, and with tears pricking at the corners of each eye, she laughed.

_They're coming back for sure._

_For sure._

* * *

The battle seemed to slow to a stop. It didn't end, but they could feel the end nearing with each step the Dark Lord took down the alley. Ignoring how Aurors and Death Eaters alike were slowing in their movements to stare at him, his eyes stayed focused on the dark figure surrounded by flames. 

_Who are you?_

His red eyes ignored the silver-bearded Dumbledore. He swept past the old man, like he was just an annoying ornament on decoration. Instead, as he watched the hooded boy, he could feel the apprehension building up like a floodgate slowly opening.

_What are you children?_

The cloaked figure knew that his purpose was for him, and he stood there, among the Death Eaters who were slowly backing away, waiting for him. He lifted his head slightly, and Voldemort could see the tracings of a smirk etched across his lips. Voldemort narrowed his eyes.

_Why don't you fear me?_

The boy stepped forward. Finally they were but a few feet apart from each other. The fires around them burned black from the aura the Dark Lord exuded. The two faced each other. The stillness from the crowd grew deafening.

"Who are you?"

There was a pause. Then in gradual response, the boy pulled down his hood.

_Do you remember me?_

Under the young boy's messy mop of dark brown hair stared out two glinting eyes.

Golden.

_The wolf in your dream?_

Voldemort found it hard to breathe, and he forced through his lipless mouth a breathy question, "What are you?" He slowly reached into his pocket and felt the support of his wand.

There was a fluttering of wings behind him, and the Dark Lord was engulfed in even deeper shadow. Behind him stood the Dark Angel, having flown from the buildings down to his level—their level. Immediately, Death Eaters bowed their heads in acknowledgement.

She suddenly snapped her wings into full glory. The red hues of her butterfly wings glared at the Light, and her narrowed eyes dared the old man Dumbledore to take a step closer— for he had wished to intervene between Voldemort and the boy.

The boy whom he had identified to be Li Syaoran.

Then in stark contrast, the latest angel landed smoothly behind Syaoran, and his bright wings slightly folded around him. Voldemort was pierced with a cool silver glare. He folded his arms in a very humanly way and allowed his wings to stretch so that the soft feathers brushed against the boy's shoulders.

The Dark Lord's attention returned to the young boy before him. He was reaching into the darkness within his stolen cloak, and that caused Voldemort to slowly and elaborately pull out his wand. "Do not taunt me, boy. The Dark Lord does not take insults lightly."

The boy did not smile as 'James' would have done. The golden eyes watched his movements with such compelling intensity. Then from within the folds of his cloak, he pulled out something long, so long that it gave a scraping sound as it dragged across the cobblestones.

Then holding out in plain view was a great oriental sword with a hanging dark green orb glinting dangerously in the firelight. The sword's smooth metal blade reflected the hundreds of faces and masks looking on at them; the great black fires that rose over the buildings cackling quietly in the silent night; the glint of Dumbledore's great beard; the red eyes of the Dark Angel; and Lord Voldemort himself. In the reflection, the Dark Lord was faced with the image of what the boy saw of him— _pathetic, worthless, nothing_.

Nothing to be feared.

Nothing worthy enough to fight.

Nothing in comparison to him.

The rage rose faster than the fires could keep up with. The boy was more than insulting him. He was defiling his name!—the Dark Lord himself! The furious Voldemort raised his wand, screaming, "YOU INSOLENT, FOOLISH BRAT—"

The boy held up the sword horizontally. The Dark Lord halted, losing his voice, as he stared at the red gem embedded in the center of the sword's hilt. It was as if he was suffering from a backlash, and he was being forced into the very center of his malice-filled being.

But moreover was that he had the feeling that the boy was trying to convey something to him. A message of a sort. A message that would affect his future, his army's future, the Light's future—the entire wizarding world's future.

Then all of the sudden, his vision was clouded in smoke. There were shouting and yelling from the mob all around him. _THE BOY!_ His mind screamed at him. "WHERE IS HE!"

In response, the Dark Angel, having not moved an inch from her spot, flapped her wings twice, which lifted herself into the air and wafted all the smoke away. The area cleared but no one was to be found, not the Light angel and not the Chinese boy. Soon enough, the Dark Angel, seeing that her time here was over, took off into the sky.

Now the two sides were left alone in the middle of the battlefield. Men and women stared at each other, at a lost on what to do. The rising stink of trolls' burning corpses soon filled the air, and people became aware of it. Even more aware was a voluble buzzing that grew louder and louder, until it ruled out all other sound.

Then lo and behold…

A man from the Order screeched, "THE BEES!"

The facts were that more than half of the people on both sides were coated in honey. As everyone looked up, including Lord Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore, they saw an ungodly scene. So horrible and revolting was the view that it shall not be expressed in words lest it provoke dire consequences. For the scene had men's eyeballs popping out of their sockets, women fainting, and nearly everyone fumbling with their wands and falling to their shaking knees. Such specimens were unheard of in the Muggle world and in the wizarding world. Then… inevitably, the entire Diagon Alley was swamped by enormous yellow and black bees.

No one escaped unscathed.

With the two angels, Dark and Light, standing behind him, the boy looked down at the massacre, a look of worry on his face. Ruby Moon, also known as the Dark Angel, scratched her head laughingly at the show down below. She remarked sheepishly, "I really don't know what my master's thinking…"

Yue, also known as the Angel of the Light, looked away, as if the sight was too below him to witness, and sighed exasperatedly. He had nothing to say of such an unforeseen attack.

Then Syaoran, the boy who had sent the entire battle of Diagon Alley into disarray, thinned his lips until it was pursed into a grim smile.

His fingers clutching the sword's hilt tightened until the knuckles became white.

_I've made my decision._

In showing the Li Clan sword to the Dark Lord and the wizard people around, Syaoran had irrevocably conveyed to everyone present that this battle was only the beginning. Only the beginning of the emergence of something so deadly that it will undeniably change these wizards' entire world.

This was the beginning of the sorcerers' interference.

* * *

Anyone looking in could tell that it was a private conference. The room was not of a size so grandiose and spacey, but it did give the same feel of hollowness. The walls were bare, the floor was bare, and the furniture weren't something you'd give a compliment on. That was the feel at first. However, when the five elderly men took their seats at the table, and the three people stood before them (a good distance away as well), the room took on another feel. 

The feel of an enclosed space that slowly became more and more tight, making it difficult to breathe. This was about the time the guests started taking notice of the markings and engravings all over the floor and walls. It was light and hardly seen, but when they began to feel the pressure, they began to see. The markings were strange and had no meaning decipherable to them at all, but it gave the essence of being ritualistic, ominous, and possibly meant for people like them.

Meiling and Uncle Wang had been in here on many, many occasions so they were so familiar with these markings that it became the first thing they noticed when stepping in this room. The reason Meiling had met the Elders many times was because of her duty as being somewhat like Syaoran's personal secretary. Really, it had begun when she came in to cancel her engagement with Syaoran. Then when things happened over the years and Syaoran became busier with his duties and training, Meiling began taking messages and orders from the Elders herself to deliver to Syaoran. Besides that, she and Uncle Wang had a long, romantic, heart-breaking history together…… as pure _enemies_.

There was a year that was completely dedicated to Meiling and Uncle Wang. The two didn't know if it was to make fun of them or to honor what they did. Meiling decided it was honoring her, but Uncle Wang more realistically found it an insult to his name. Throughout that year were ten consecutive debates that rose up so much in heat and tension that it was brought before the Elders for a conclusive finale. Six of these arguments were over Syaoran: his background, his battle skills, his leadership capability, and his overall strangeness; enough times the Card Mistress was pulled into the equation, as well as Syaoran's failed mission in Japan. It was enough to incense Meiling. The other four were started by Meiling's attempts at revealing Uncle Wang's deceitfulness and his tries in getting Xiang into a position of power. It was he who had succeeded in putting Xiang as co-leader.

In all ten arguments save one, Meiling had both lost and won. She had lost in the final conclusion before the Elders, but she had managed to make Uncle Wang a dislikeable figure and bring up hope for Syaoran. Because while the Elders admitted Syaoran's background was awry, his skills and definite charisma made up for it, yet Meiling was still pissed that they had to question Syaoran's loyalty to the Clan. The one argument where she had, through and through, won was the debate over Sakura's right over the cards. Unknown to the Card Mistress, Uncle Wang and a few others had dared to question the young, inexperienced Japanese girl's—with no relation to the bloodline of Clow Reed—ownership of the Clow Cards. Here, Syaoran had overheard the situation, and it was here, he came in with Meiling fighting for Sakura. Everyone backed down when he began his defense. And Meiling, being the one initially in the fight, was declared the winner of that round.

Anyways, that year was then called "The Year of the Ten Shouts".

And here they were, back to the old times, standing before the elders and most likely ready for another tongue-lashing round. Of course, Xiang was the new addition, but it was only an asset to Uncle Wang—and a complete nuisance to Meiling.

Presently, Meiling was bowing to the Elders as she stepped forward. "I'm sorry for coming back so late."

The oldest one, the Great Elder (also known as 'Grandpa' by the clan's children—in honor of Syaoran's slip), nodded and said gravely, "But you'll explain yourself…?"

Meiling bit the inside of her cheek and answered, "Yes, of course I will." She stepped back into the line and added, "But may I make a request?"

He raised his eyebrow.

Grinning sheepishly, Meiling asked, "Can I talk about this in private? I do not wish for others to hear of my account until you have heard it first."

_Good going, Meiling! Perfect way of putting it! _She gave a side-sneer to Uncle Wang, who glared at her poisonously out of the corner of his eye. _Mister Wang, you can just kiss my—_

"Whatever you have to say, Li Meiling," Grandpa started. "Is deserved to be heard by anyone who requests it. There shall be no secrecy about our heir's whereabouts and doings, especially since he has shaken the people's trust in him by abandoning them so irresponsibly. Your words will mean much to the clan to stabilize Xiao Lang's reputation, be it good news or bad news."

There was a bit of silence that followed.

_Damn._ Meiling sourly looked anywhere that wasn't at the Elders, and she wasn't letting her gaze wander over to the two people besides her.

"So continue, Meiling," Grandpa ordered.

Meiling grounded out in a tart tone, "As you _all_ know, Xiao Lang was called by Hiiragizawa to England… so… he went there."

Xiang snorted quietly, "Obviously." The old men and Meiling glared at him, and he stiffened and quieted. "Sorry."

The lone girl cleared her throat and said, "As I was _saying_, Xiao Lang went to England because he was called in by Hiiragizawa." She could almost _hear_ Xiang think, _What__ is this? Repetition? Get ON with it!_

"And by the time I was sent there, it had been a month that Xiao Lang had been away from clan duties." She glanced at Uncle Wang out of the corner of her eye, and true to her suspicions, he had a look of disdain on his face but his lips were sealed shut. She turned back to the Elders. "I was brought in by Eriol's guardian, Ruby Moon, after being stuck out there for _hours_, and finally in his living room—which was furnished very nicely, I must say—he came in a while later. I found out sometime later that he had been out meditating in the… lake, was it? Well anyways, I'll have you know that he's definitely a bit shorter than Xiao Lang... approximately five feet seven or eight, I bet. Wears glasses, his hair, which was very _blue_ by the way, was all very nicely drenched… very fresh smelling… must've gotten out of the shower, you know… uhhh... yeah, and he has these evil-looking eyes that were also blue--"

"Meiling…" one of the Elders warned her.

She cracked a grin. She was notorious for her reports, and it was especially known that she does that only when she wanted to prolong time to delay or hide something. So she slowly continued, "Well, I confronted Hiiragizawa about letting Xiao Lang return to his duties. He was, ah, well, rather adamant on having him stay, and he gave several excuses as well. Did I mention he read my mind? He can be quite unsettling, you know…"

"Get. To. The. Point." Xiang glowered at Meiling. After all, it was his first time to have to endure one of Meiling's extremely unpopular reporting sessions. She had to forgive him for that.

But she did not forgive him for incensing all the Elders against her as well. They looked at her irately, eyebrows flatly overshadowing their coal black eyes in agreement with Xiang.

Meiling cringed. She then gave in, feeling that her moment was lost. She sighed and resumed, "Well, he said that matters there were much more important right now, and he needed Xiao Lang's help. So I asked him for a meeting with Xiao Lang first so I could talk to him straight on. He refused. Well, he didn't really _say_ that, but I guess we were interrupted."

Her mouth snapped shut. _No!_ She didn't mean to have said that! _Now what!_

She slowly and steadily went on, "Anyways, I stayed there for a while, and then he finally brought me to where Syaoran was waiting—in the middle of a forest. He—"

Uncle Wang broke in, "Who had interrupted your conversation with Clow?"

"Uh…" Meiling gulped. Then she gathered her wits and said blatantly to the Elders, "I do not wish to be disrupted so much in my report. I had, though unsaid, agreed with you to tell you only the necessary details. Whoever interrupted us was unimportant."

One of the elders at the end of the table looked at her with shrewd eyes. "Then," he started. "Why is there a distinct field of dishonesty overlaying your words?"

She pursed her lips. _I despise you, Uncle Wang._

Grandpa sighed heavily and croaked, "Meiling… we expect a full report with complete honesty… _now._"

Meiling was breathing hard, trying to keep her irritation in check. She saw the older man's smirk, and she had half the mind to just tackle him and let her anger take over. The other half, however, knew that five fully-fledged sorcerers sat before her. Oh, and in addition, there was Xiang, renowned for his skill with a sword and in magic.

_The gods must hate me right now._

Meiling deadpanned, "Yue interrupted us."

"Yue?" Xiang asked curiously. "As in—"

"_Yes_, dammit!" Meiling cried. "Yue, the Judgment Guardian who wields the power of the moon! _That Yue!_" She turned to Uncle Wang with a fierce look. "Yue, the personal bodyguard of the Card Mistress! _That Yue!_"

"Are you telling us," Grandpa said slowly. "That the Card Mistress is there as well?"

Like a bull breathing through pierced nostrils, Meiling puffed, "_Ye-es_."

"Well," Uncle Wang remarked thoughtfully, looking at the ceiling. "That changes many things."

"And _what_ may I ask," started an Elder, standing up to tower over Meiling. "—business does Hiiragizawa have with Li Xiao Lang _and_ the Card Mistress?"

Meiling grumbled and looked away. "Ask him that yourself. You won't _believe_ the trouble I had to go through to figure _that_ one out."

"_LI MEILING,_" roared Grandpa, scaring her out of her wits. "_Did we not send you as the Li Clan's ambassador or _not?"

Meiling winced. Things were not going very smoothly for her, and she could tell that quite obviously as much as she tried denying it. Then she had a feeling that the only way to resolve this lost situation was… _that way._ The _only_ way. Sending up a swift prayer to the heavens, she said, "If I tell you…"

Everyone's glares were pinned on her, expectant and wary.

She smirked. "If I tell you, you better not freak out and become irrational. I _mean_ it. Do _not_ go storming over to England because you'll be dropping in at a very, very bad time."

"What's going on?" Xiang asked softly, looking at her with concern.

She randomly gifted him with a grin, and then turned back to the entire assembly watching her. "Hiiragizawa, Xiao Lang, and the Card Mistress have, for the past three months, infiltrated the society of the wizarding world."

All five Elders leaped to their feet the second her words sunk in. "WHAT LIES ARE YOU UTTERING—"

"OUTRAGEOUSNESS—"

"DO NOT PLAY WITH US, CHILD—"

Xiang's jaws had dropped, and he had backed away from the entire scene trying to let the strangeness sink in. "The _wizards?"_ To him, they were just a myth. Yes, he was warned of them, as was everyone in the clan, but the chances of meeting up with wizards were so slim and unnoticeable that it had become nothing but a figurative idea, a fantasy story, nothing more than a myth. "_They're among **wizards!**_"

Uncle Wang was so livid that his face became unduly red. "That _bombastic, arrogant **fool**._Going against _all laws of silence and concealment…_" He muttered darkly to himself, "_Just like his father._"

Meiling's attention snapped over to him, but he spoke no more. The Elders took it upon themselves to squeeze all the information out of her. It was evidently decided that she could _not_ be lying as a result of their sixth sense. Therefore, she had to give up everything she knew about the situation.

She told them first the one thing that would shut them up, "One of the gods had spoken to all three of them that they were to help the wizards."

She better not tell them about Tomoyo, though. She figured that would only increase their anger towards Sakura's stupidity and immaturity—at least that would be what _they_ would have said.

They looked at her with narrow suspicion, but those expressions quickly faded away to one of devastated worry. It was obvious since deep wrinkles began to weigh heavily on their brows as they murmured to each other thoughtfully and cautiously.

"Second," Meiling continued, pretending to be oblivious. "We have reason to believe that the other half of Clow Reed's reincarnation is among them—"

"THE FOOL!" roared Uncle Wang. Meiling was pinned with a horrifying, wild look that chilled her to her very bones.

Then Meiling saw the strange looks on everyone's faces. The Elders had grave, perplexed frowns on their faces. Xiang's confused demeanor was replaced with an impassive coldness, and Uncle Wang had completely run haywire.

"Hiiragizawa is only half of Clow's reincarnation," Xiang stated slowly, his coal black eyes suddenly becoming alarmingly darker than usual.

Grandpa Elder said softly, "Li Wang, we desire your counsel immediately." He turned to Meiling and Xiang and barked, "Xiang, Meiling, you two are dismissed!"

Red eyes narrowed at the unfolding situation. She could feel the tension just sparking all around her, and it was obvious something dangerous is happening. It had to do with Clow's other half as well, which Meiling was surprised to know that Xiang knew nothing about.

Finally Meiling, in hidden desperation, drawled out indifferently, "By the way, Xiao Lang told me that he wanted to return as soon as he could." She knew that he definitely wouldn't be coming in today or anytime this week, but she'll make sure he does soon somehow. She had that intuition that he would be visiting sometime, anyways.

The response from the Elders consisted of a stiff nod and lips set in a grim line. "Make sure it's soon," said one of the lower elders.

Then suddenly, Xiang stepped forward, his eyes staring boldly at the Elders. He said in a firm voice, "I would like to make a request."

Meiling's and Uncle Wang's attentions snapped over him. The Elders drew themselves to their full height and looked down at him. Grandpa said apprehensively, "What would this request be?"

"An audience with Xiao Lang immediately."

Meiling snorted, "Not in your _life—_"

"_For_ what reason?" Grandpa said loudly to interrupt her.

Xiang lowered his eyes and his jaws tightened. Then he finally said, "I wish to make arrangements with him for a duel."

It was hard to hear at first because it came out so loud, but now, it was _all_ they could hear.

A duel.

"Are you _serious!_" screeched Meiling.

Xiang smirked, finally acknowledging her, and looked at her with his chin held high. "Are you asking that out of concern?"

"You wish," she said hastily before being interrupted by Uncle Wang. The older man growled at Xiang, "I forbid you."

Xiang answered with defiance, "This is my decision alone. I and Xiao Lang have a long history with each other that needs to be settled. And I would like it to be now since this odd situation with the wizards will most likely take up all of his time."

Grandpa warned dangerously, "If this is about your fathers—"

"Nothing of the sort," he promptly replied.

Meiling stared at the boy before her with disbelief, unable to say anything. She listened to the back-and-forth questioning of Xiang's choice with building panic. _What was going on? Why all of the sudden!_

Grandpa then added one condition, "You cannot force Xiao Lang into this. It must be of his own will to fight with you."

Xiang let a slow, frightening smirk cross his face. "Of course."

Meiling did not like this change of character.

Uncle Wang then stepped up, his face furious but relenting. He said stiffly to the Elders, "I wish to place another condition on this duel as well."

The elder nodded. "Go on."

Uncle Wang suppressed a sneer when he said, "This fight will not be to the death, but if should Xiao Lang lose, he would give up his title as heir to Xiang."

There was utter silence. Meiling's breaths became unsteady and jagged and her vision unfocused. _No. No. No. Nononononono, you're all not serious. You're all not serious. YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS!_ She was staring at everyone, slack-jawed and speechless.

Grandpa had slowly nodded. "I agree that Xiao Lang would have to give up his title. After all, it would be unacceptable to have such a foolish and un-skilled leader. However, we cannot pass on that title immediately to Xiang. He would stay as co-leader, securing the clan, until we've found no one else within the main bloodline worthwhile." He paused to let his words sink in. "Do all of you agree to this?"

Uncle Wang solemnly and—quite frankly—angrily nodded his consent. Xiang just lowered his eyelids and said calmly, "As long as Xiao Lang and I have time to make amends."

Meiling's restraints then broke loose. She screamed at Xiang, "AMENDS—LIKE HELL!" Then she turned to the older men, "HOW COULD YOU JUST THROW XIAO LANG IN A DUEL LIKE THIS! THAT WOULD BE UNSTABILIZING THE ENTIRE CLAN, AND YOU'LL BE RETURNING BACK TO A STATE OF NO LEADERSHIP FIGURE—**AND I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HOW NOMINAL THAT POSITION IS EITHER!**" She roared at Uncle Wang. (They had many petty arguments over the duties of leadership, if it was just nominal or not.)

"Meiling," said Grandpa calmly, quickly silencing her. "We have our own reasons for allowing this duel to take place. Because of intruding into the wizarding world, he has violated many old and ancient laws—"

She scowled, "_—_for good _reason_—"

"—and he has placed our own society in grave danger—"

"—I _doubt_ that. And anyways, they know all that alre—"

"—_AND_ he has enacted the first stage in following his father's footsteps," Grandpa spoke with a conclusive force. One that effectively shut down all of Meiling's other thought processes. _Following in his father's footsteps…?_

"You two are dismissed now. We will call you both in once we are prepared to contact Xiao Lang."

Spinning on her heels, Meiling tried to quickly get to the door, but she stumbled along the way. Then Xiang caught hold of her shoulder to help her stand up straight. She tried to roughly shove him away, but his grip tightened as they walked outside of the room. It tightened so much that it became too painful to ignore. She turned her head to glare ferociously at him under her bangs.

He said frostily, "Stop arguing over things you don't understand."

Her face distorted into a sneer. "What makes you think I don't see what you and Uncle Wang's trying to do?" she scathingly replied.

He ignored that question. Instead, he looked down at her until she could see the cold determination in his dark eyes. "I _will_ be fighting him. No matter what, you can't stop us."

Meiling's hands balled into tight fists of desperation. As unwanted as it was, Syaoran's voice made way through her memories…

_…If the Elders were really wise, they would not allow Xiang to take over. However, if it does happen, I'll fight him for the title and reform the Clan._

She looked away, unable to look at Xiang in the face, because she _knew_ that he was right. Syaoran would accept the fight, no matter what; in fact, he said it himself that day.

Finally, the weight on her shoulder slackened and soon she felt his overbearing presence diminish. By the time she looked over, Xiang was a mere speck, walking down the hallway.

Cupping the sides of her mouth, Meiling hollered down the hallway to the boy, her voice reaching the ears of every man, woman, and child within the vicinity of the Li manor.

"BUT NO MATTER WHAT, _XIANG, _**YOU WON'T BEAT HIM**!"

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

Mystical Magician's fanart: ( w w w . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / d e v i a t i o n / 1 1 4 3 5 5 7 3 /) Thanks a lot!


	16. Of the Paths to Follow

**Harry Potter and the Return of the True Sorcerers**

By Magicalfoci

* * *

_Chapter 16_

_Of the Paths to Follow_

* * *

The night was cold. 

That was all she could think of as she listened to the rhythm that reverberated through the soil. She hadn't felt this cold since… well, since two days ago, but still, she was freezing. It was the Dementors all over again in her mind. She wasn't sure if she could even move due to the chill. Her body was completely plastered to the ground like a heavy, unmoving weight. And… the night was cold.

But no one was going to bother her here. She could sleep for eternity for all that mattered, and no one who lived around here would bother her. Maybe being too close to the school would prove detrimental to her cause, but as far as she knew, no one was leaving the castle.

And also, she rather welcomed the cold if but for only one reason. The pain. The pain was numbed as she lied flat out on her stomach. She felt the little tendrils within her shooting throughout her body once in a while, but the primal source of her pain seemed to have numbed with the cold. For that, she was grateful and could care less about anything else.

How long had she been here? Fifteen minutes? Thirty? An hour?

She lost sense of time a few minutes into making it here. Her vision blurred until she could only see dark shadows. Only her ears remained to receive the sounds of ten million things working underneath the soil.

That was how Sakura fell asleep in the freezing chill of the night—as she let down her barrier and her power lashed out.

Meanwhile, the pain continued to engrave itself upon her skin.

* * *

There was a rustle of leaves as footsteps made a final distinct halt. 

"Hmmm…"

Eriol looked around curiously after having just stopped in his journey through the bushes and shrubbery of the forest. Just freeing the Clabbert a while ago, he was returning to see if he could pry Harry away from his Hogwarts-bound journey with Tomoyo.

Yet as he stared around him, his glasses glancing off the moonlight, he could feel the darkness closing in around him with an icy flavor tinting it. The moon was blanketed by the clouds and shadows swept across the forest and above him. The forest seemed to take on a distinct smell.

Eriol heaved out a long, suffering sigh. "Sakura…" he murmured to the air. "Your tendency to pass out cold in the worst of times is costing us." Was this the third time they were presented with an unconscious Card Mistress?

He knew bringing Sakura to England where Tomoyo was close by would trouble her somewhat, but definitely not _this_ badly. And so, with a certain resignation, Eriol ignored the dark strangeness that enveloped the trees and foliage around him. Instead, he closed his eyes and decided to take the shortcut through the forest—no more enjoying-the-scenery walk.

As he disappeared, a waft of air blew in his place, and they held the perfume of cherry blossoms.

All three heads snapped over to the direction that they had felt it… felt her. Syaoran let his breathy voice escape him, "Sakura." Without another word, his sword returned to its form of a pendant, and he slung it around his neck. Already, Yue had taken off without wasting another second of time. Ruby Moon, however, took off in the other direction without an explanation.

With the two guardians flying in different directions, Syaoran knelt down on one knee breathing deeply. Then with all the little magic that had been replenished during his non-magical battle, he vanished out of sight. He reappeared to as far as he could go with the rest of his magical reserve. In the middle of the forest, he was instantly knocked over by the pungent smell of cherry blossoms. It was so powerful that it became intoxicating, and Syaoran clamped his nose shut in disgust. The look of disgust was replaced of one with a panicked look of concern.

"Why does she always do things like this to herself?"

Jumping back up, he rushed through the forest. He stumbled over roots and his shoulders banged into trees. Now he was not only magically exhausted; he was physically exhausted. Yet with shrewd determination, he ran in the direction to where the smell became even stronger.

Until at last, he couldn't smell it anymore.

* * *

"GAAAAH! SAKURA! SAKURA!" 

"Such a foolish—"

"SHE NEEDS MY HELP! NOOOOOO!"

"—silly, time-wasting—"

"WE MUST FIND HER! I MUST FIND HER!"

"—_idiot!_" Suppi shifted in a moment's notice into Spinel Sun and roared furiously at Kero, who was flying in frenzied circles.

Kero, ignited by Suppi's threat, transformed as well into Keroberos. The golden lion started making an energy ball—which, by the way, made Spinel Sun go bug-eyed. They were in _Eriol's_ house.

"Suppi! Keroberos!" exclaimed a newcomer, storming into the room. Nakuru glared at the two of them, and Keroberos immediately choked back on his energy ball.

"He started it!" Keroberos pointed his nose at his rival.

Spinel Sun looked with boredom at the lion and said, "Don't begin a fight when your mistress is in danger."

That threw Keroberos off as remembering what he had just felt a few minutes ago hit home. He let out a vulgar string of curses before slamming through the window, causing it to shatter into tiny glass shards, and taking off through the night screaming, "SAKURA! I'M COMING!"

With moonlight pouring in, Nakuru made a face. "He is… sooo…"

Spinel Sun mildly interrupted, "He just ate all of our provisions, including the several bottles of whiskey that master stores in his cabinets."

The moon guardian looked on through the shattered window, thoughtfully amused, as she crossed her elbows. "_Ohhh_, so he's drunk."

"Indeed, he is."

Nakuru turned to look at the dark cat reclining over the couch. "You're not drunk, are you?"

Spinel lifted his head and glared. "No, of course not."

She grinned maliciously. "Good…"

* * *

They had finally reached the outskirts of the forest and the castle was looming in sight. When they were heading down to Hogwarts, Tomoyo broke her humming and laughed to the air. Harry looked over at her in perplexity. She told him, "I just feel so free! So many things are going to happen! I can feel it!" 

Harry smiled uncertainly and said, "Can I assume that they're good things?"

She stopped for a moment and looked over at him. "No, but you can assume that things are going to be different."

He agreed. He could feel that foreboding sense as well. He looked up at the sky, thoughtfulness reigning in his expression. "I'd rather have things different than the way they are now."

Tomoyo nodded, agreeing. "I just—" She stopped. Starting back to the forest a few steps, she murmured, "I smell something."

Harry turned around and began sniffing the air. Then he went to where Tomoyo was standing, frozen in shock. He smelled the air. Like a brick wall, a nostalgic perfume engulfed his senses.

"Gah!" he shouted, stumbling back and clamping his nose. "That's strong! What _is _it?"

Tomoyo didn't move, but he saw how her hands were balled into fists. She whispered, "Cherry blossoms… wilting…"

Grumbling under his hand, Harry said, "I didn't know they grew in the autumn!"

"They don't," she answered distractedly. Her monotonous voice chilled Harry, making her seem like she was under hypnosis of some sort.

Then the stillness was broke. Tomoyo ran to the trees yelling, "It must be Sakura! It has to be! She's here!"

"Huh!" Harry rubbed his temples as he tried to near the forest without being overpowered by the smell.

"Harry! Sakura's here! I know it! We have to see her!" She began sprinting into the darkness, leaving Harry paranoid for the sake of her safety.

However, she was then stopped, hands gripping both of her shoulders. Paralyzed with astonishment, Tomoyo looked up and said, "Hiiragizawa." Again.

As he walked out into the light and pushed her back into the clearing, she and Harry were met with a sweet smile albeit with a certain tint of seriousness in it. He nodded to Harry who was still holding his hands over his nose. The boy nodded in response.

It was then Tomoyo realized the distinctive alikeness that encompassed the two of them. She backed away to see Harry walk to Eriol. Yes, they did look very much alike, if not for the few slight differences in hair and eyes. …But then, her concern for Sakura was not to be washed away.

Harry turned to her and said, "Tomoyo, please go back to the castle, would you? We're going to find Sakura so don't worry about her." His green eyes were pleading.

Her jaw tightened, but Tomoyo stiffly nodded. What was she thinking? Even if she could find Sakura, the most she would do is be a nuisance to her when she needed help. She said quietly, "Be safe, then, and… keep her safe."

Then smiling jubilantly, she added with sweet cheerfulness, "You'll live a long tortured life if you don't!"

In stark contrast, Harry blanched while Eriol's smile widened.

* * *

Some time earlier, when flames just burst into existence in front of the windows, Professor Snape and Draco had decided to leave the building and see what was going on outside. Snape was adamant that setting Diagon Alley on fire was _not supposed to happen._ This caused Draco to alight with curiosity. So as the two of them went out to stand in the darkest of shadows on the other side of the fire, they were met with a wholesome sight—on the other side of the fires. 

"I don't believe it," whispered Draco in awe. His lips twitched into a slight grin. He should've known. He really should've.

"What in the name of Salazar is going on? Who is that boy!" Behind the mask, Snape's intonation was a mark of indignation and, surprisingly, relief.

Draco looked sideways at his teacher, feeling a bit superior in knowing that piece of information, but he wouldn't tell. He didn't want to belie Syaoran's identity nor lose his superior hand.

Then without warning, Snape muttered a spell on himself and swept past the fires into the battle scene. Draco groaned and looked about him to find a way to get a clearer view of what was going on. He settled on climbing the walls again. After a long strenuous effort, he made it to the roof. Looking down from his position, he saw ugly masses of trolls, flitting dark-colored Death Eaters, white-robed Aurors, and other plain-looking men.

And there was Dumbledore in all his full glory in battle. But outshining him was the hooded short kid at the other end, kicking down trolls and strewing bodies of Death Eaters all across the street. Draco looked at his watch. It was _way_ past seven.

He rolled his eyes at the intimation that rose behind that fact. How could Draco really think that Syaoran would abandon his girlfriend in such desperate times? Of course not. Those two were just stupid.

It was a while later after Draco nearly fainted in shock to see Syaoran reveal himself to Voldemort and the arrival of that Nakuru in different colored garments and hair and Yue in the little meeting, that he was now ending up watching in fascination a horde of bees take down the entire armies of both the Light _and_ the Dark.

Since Draco knew better, these bees did _not_ come from Syaoran. From what he can tell, this had to be a work of that Hiiragizawa, or Potter-look-alike. Draco just _knew_ that all that honey he saw stuck to Snape's robes and were seen glinting off the other wizards and witches had to be there for some unknown reason. It was soon that the people began rushing to their respective Portkeys or in the case of the Light, Floo connections. The massacre slowly diminished. Draco's jaw was hanging as he watched the bees pop, one by one, out of existence.

Oh, the calamity of it all.

"Admiring my master's handiwork?" rumbled a deep, tremulous voice behind him.

Draco jumped and swerved around. He narrowed his eyes at the dark figure.

"Kero? Since when did you get so dark?"

The cat saw red.

"I AM NOT KERO, YOU INSOLENT, DIM-WITTED—" Etcetera.

* * *

Syaoran ran so fast that it was no wonder that by the time he reached the clearing, he was covered in bruises and scabbing scars. He stumbled onto the smooth grass and fell forward. His body ached as he pulled himself up. And that was when he saw her. 

She was turning blue. When he reached her side and touched her, she was ice cold. That was the moment panic seized him. He flipped her body over and pressed his ear against her heart. At first there was no sound, and Syaoran's entire body went cold and callous. But in a split second, he was rewarded with a small beat from her heart.

The relief rolled over him tenfold. Syaoran pulled her cold body into his arms and rubbed her back, hoping to create heat from the friction. Her head lied lifelessly on his shoulder, but with his body warmth radiating into hers, he could see the blueness slowly paling away from her cheeks.

Then a hand reached out and touched her forehead. A whispered word was heard. Syaoran felt warmth slowly spreading throughout her body.

Syaoran closed his eyes and said, "Thanks." He heard Eriol settle down next to him, and Harry followed soon after. Eriol said lightly, "She has a habit of ending up unconscious around here."

Syaoran would have replied with a scathing remark, but he was distracted as Sakura slowly began to move. "Sakura?" he whispered, shaking her a little. Whimpers escaped her lips, and he stopped his shaking.

Then she snapped forward, bent over her midsection, and squeaked, "Itai!"

"What's going on? Sakura?"

Her body was completely rigid as she stayed in that position. Her panting broke out and sweat formed in beads across her forehead. Now, Eriol was bending over her in worry. He pulled out a kerchief and wiped her forehead. Harry, not speaking a word since he came, reached out and felt her skin.

He finally said, "I think we better take her back to your place, Eriol. She's burning."

Burning was definitely not a word to use—especially after Syaoran had to witness Sakura combusting just a night ago or so.

However, before any reaction could be made, Eriol nodded, and they all felt his magic wrap them in his embrace. Then they disappeared.

* * *

Nakuru hummed to herself as she picked up the boiling pot of water off the stove. She poured it into the teapot and watched it steam for a minute with all the tea leaves churning inside. Then she went through her bags of grocery from when she had taken a quick stroll to the corner store. After rummaging for a minute, she pulled out a box of cookies. 

The image of Suppi in his sugar-high popped up.

Nakuru put the cookies back in the bag. This was not a good time to play with her little fiend. She then pulled out those little wrapped pudding cases.

The image of Kero and their empty refrigerator popped up.

She returned the pudding back into the bag. Finally, she pulled out a bag of apples. Feeling resigned, Nakuru poured them out onto the kitchen table. After arming herself with a knife, she went on to calmly peel them.

There was a loud crash in the living room. Harry's voice cut through the air, "OW! THAT HURT! WHY'D YOU MAKE ME HIT THE TABLE, YOU BIG ARSE!"

Nakuru called out, not once turning from her apple peeling, "Master! The cold water and towel are in her room already!"

"Much appreciated, Nakuru!" was his reply over the sounds of Harry grumbling.

She nodded as she picked up another apple and began peeling that one. She hoped Sakura was just experiencing a little magic exhaustion—she was sure Syaoran was, after all.

There was a loud bang as the front door slammed open. There was yelling. Draco's voice hollered, "IS IT _MY_ FAULT YOU LOOK LIKE THAT OTHER STUFFED ANIMAL!"

And… Suppi's voice… "I SHALL _NOT_ BE COMPARED TO THAT DRUNKEN, LAME FOOL WHO CALLS HIMSELF ALL GREAT AND KNOWING! IT IS AN INSULT TO MY NAME! I WILL NOT TOLERATE IT!"

"**YOU'RE** JUST IN DENIAL! YOU _KNOW_ YOU LOOK LIKE HIM! AND—"

"WHAT PART OF ME RESEMBLES THAT IMBECILE? I LOOK _NOTHING_…like… him…"

Nakuru had just walked to the entrance of the living room while peeling the apple. Draco and Spinel Sun who were arguing stopped to look at her. She halted in her peeling and slightly turned her large knife in such a way that it glinted dangerously in the light. The two gulped and shied away.

Turning back into the kitchen, she went and picked up her last apple to peel. She started humming again. When she finished her last apple, she started chopping them and placing the finished pieces in a bowl.

The sound of a window shattering and a huge _THUMP! _Hitting the ground ripped through the house. The roar of a beast lanced out right after. Keroberos. "I CAN'T FIND MY MISTRESS! I HAVE RIPPED THROUGH HEAVEN AND HELL—hic! SEA AND SKY—hic! LEFT AND RIGHT—hic! UP AND DOWN—hic! AND I CAN'T FIND HEEE—hic!—ERRRRR! THE GODS HAVE STOLEN HER FOR GOOO—hic!—OOD! HOW COULD I HAVE FAAAAIIIILLLLEEEEED! NOOOOO—hic—OOOO!"

Nakuru blinked. She resumed cutting the apples.

There was the sound of feet and paws thumping down the stairs. Spinel Sun roared, "A-HA! NOW YOU SHALL SEE, DRACO MALFOY!"

Spinel Sun took a seat in all his godly form next to Keroberos as Draco folded his arms and looked on. There was the dark Spinel Sun, in all his dignity, and the golden Keroberos, next to him, rolling across the floor and moaning about failure and injustice.

Draco's eyebrows twitched.

"Fine, you win."

* * *

The infirmary was a bustle of activity. People kept arriving through the fireplace at the end of the hall. When it was heard that St. Mungo's were not responding to their pleas to make room for patients, Madame Pomfrey doubled the size of the infirmary and increased the number of beds. She ordered the students that had stumbled into her place to get to work. 

"Granger, find me a Dreamless Sleep potion!" the nurse yelled. Then she turned to the house elf standing besides her. "Get me a new bucket of cold water. Bring more mugs." The elf nodded and with a _pop!_ he was gone.

She turned to one of the Weasley brothers. "Ronald Weasley, get a Blood-Replenishing potion and place it next to Miss Jones over there."

"Er…" Ron made a face as he looked at the long shelves of potions. Hermione nudged him towards one of them. "That one," she said, pointing at one of the smaller vials.

There were more pops from the fire, and the Weasley twins grunted and groaned as they lifted the collapsed man from the ground and placed him on one of the beds. Then they stopped and stared. "Professor Lupin!"

This caught Hermione's and Ron's attentions, but Madam Pomfrey immediately scolded, "Don't waste your time! We have a hall _filled_ with people! We can't just favor one!" With a vigorous energy, she barked out orders to each of the four. Lupin smiled sheepishly at them before hobbling over to an empty bed.

Ghosts hovered around them, aiding them, like Ron, when necessary to find potions or tools. In fact, Nearly Headless Nick saw it required to stay by Ron's side, as he continuously stumbled over the potions. Once or twice he brought the wrong potion to Madam Pomfrey, which resulted in a furious look from the usually sweet nurse.

Then there was a group of children who appeared in the middle of the room. They all held a scarf tightly among them. Hermione had to usher them to the opposite side of the room, where they were tucked in, three or four, to a bed. "They survived," she said tearfully. "I hadn't even thought that children might be there."

Putting his hand on her shoulder, Ron warned her, "Hermione…"

Wiping her eyes, she nodded. "I know. No time for that now." She turned away and began heading back.

Until a screaming girl, who had just awoken, was pushed roughly off the bed by the other children.

Whipping around, Hermione stared horrified. They pointed at the young girl and yelled, "She's crazy!" The bushy-haired girl rushed to the fallen child and gathered her in her arms. Holding the girl tightly, Hermione stifled the child's pleas for help. She admonished, "How could you do that? There are people out there fighting for all of you! And this is how you help them!"

A boy, huffing with a red face, pointed at the girl in Hermione's arms who wouldn't shut up, "She's mad! She'll kill us all!"

"Now look, all of you—"

"GRANGER!" called Madam Pomfrey. "Hurry it up! I need someone to administer the Burn-healing paste to Sir Diggle!"

Torn between two duties, Hermione settled the girl onto another bed. As she went to tiny Dedalus Diggle's side, she tapped Ron on the shoulder and said, "Could you take care of that girl? The other kids are making her go mad!"

Ron whitened at the thought of taking care of toddlers. He slowly edged towards the children's section with obvious reluctance. Nearly Headless Nick said, "I do believe this is where I take my leave."

Ron swirled around and nearly shouted, "Hey! Wait!" But the ghost already floated through the wall.

Fred and George at the other side of the hallway, near the fireplace, were now heaving a woman onto one of the beds. George declared, "I'll do the wound cleaning this time. You got that, Miss Figg? It's me, George Weasley." The aged woman nodded weakly and croaked out something incoherent. With that, a house elf popped in besides her and held up a cup of water with a pitcher in his other hand.

While they helped Arabella Figg, Fred returned to the fireplace to pick up Mundungus Fletcher who was moaning about the pain. Looking harder, he saw that the man only had a slight gash across his shoulder. "Merlin, Fletcher, you've only a shoulder wound! What's there to complain about! Some people are half-burnt in here!"

"I'll have you know, Weasley, that this shoulder wound is deep and infected! Poisoned, you hear! Poisoned!"

In disgust, Fred helped the man up and onto a bed. He muttered, "I should right send you back to help the others!"

"You know nothing of war and battle," Fletcher said in indignity.

"I know a coward when I see one, and you are one. I now can also tell if you're poisoned. You sure as hell ain't," Fred said darkly. He moved on to the next patient who was convulsing. He rubbed the man's back and called out for Madam Pomfrey. She hurried over.

"I'll take care of him. Go get that poor man—goodness gracious—who just arrived," she told him.

Fred passed Ron trying to soothe a girl who was repeating the same words nonstop. Ron looked to him pleadingly. "You've got to help me! I think she's mad too, now!"

"Just keep it at it, Ron. I'm sure she'll be fine," was to the most his reassurance could amount.

The Fred joined his twin brother in lifting the man who looked as if he had been thrown in the gutter. Surprisingly, they were close. "Stupid, damned troll," was his deep muttering. "Tossed me into the fire… Merlin, it hurts, boy!"

George, who had tried to sling the man's arm around his shoulder, grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Weasley?" the man asked, noting the red mound of hair on George then Fred.

"Yeah, uh…"

Seeing a gold earring on this man, Fred interrupted, "Shacklebolt!"

The two of them excitedly laid Kingsley Shacklebolt on the white bed and threw him a slew of questions as Fred retrieved the wound-cleaning potion. "So what happened? What's happening out there? Are you guys doing well?"

Shacklebolt groaned as he sat up and leaned against the headboard. Other patients, Hermione, Ron, and even Madam Pomfrey turned to him as he began speaking. Lupin had to silently sit up on his bed to get a good hearing.

"Ministry Aurors came to our help," he said in his slow deep voice. "They saw the Dark Mark and arrived so we've got backup. Dumbledore's there too. I think we're doing good—as long as that kid keeps up whatever he's doing."

"Kid?" asked Hermione, two beds away.

The Auror nodded. "Some boy hiding under his cloak is putting down a good number of Death Eaters and trolls—hell, especially trolls. Saw him crack one of those troll's necks without a care. Fights like ten thousand demons, that one."

Fred and George looked at each other. Hermione finished up on her patient and walked over, wiping her hands on an antiseptic towel. "Is it the Blue Magician?"

Shacklebolt shrugged. "From what I've heard, doesn't seem like his style. I think it's another kid."

Madam Pomfrey frowned. "A boy is in the battle?" she questioned ferociously, a motherly instinct overcoming her.

Ron suddenly yelled, "THE GIRL BIT ME! SHE **BIT** ME!" He had pulled abruptly away from the girl and stumbled back. All the children had their backs pressed to the wall and were staring wide-eyed at the girl. She ran to the middle of the hallway and in front of the door; then she let out a howl. Other patients in the room, suffering from their wounds, yelled obscenities and covered their ears.

Shacklebolt hollered, "THE HELL! SHUT HER UP NOW!"

Madam Pomfrey grabbed a vial from the shelf and rushed to the child.

Then a hand rested on the crown of the child's head. The girl stopped screaming.

Everyone quieted down, enough to see the newcomer who had stepped in through the door. With a smiling face, Tomoyo Daidouji knelt down and took the girl's hand. She took the vial Madam Pomfrey was holding. "Please, let me do that. Take care of the others," she said softly.

She goaded the child into drinking the sleeping draught, and soon enough, the girl fell limp and asleep. Fred went and picked her up, putting her in a separate bed from all the children. George wiped an imaginary tear from his eyes. He said through his sniffles to Tomoyo, "What a beautiful entrance. Wonderful, Daidouji, just wonderful!"

She smiled in acknowledgement before saying, "I didn't realize that there was a battle going on. This is the first time the war really hit so close to home."

Fred nodded gravely as he passed her. "That's for sure. We still feel that what happened these past months is really random."

George said, "But we think we're winning this battle anyways." He sighed. "It feels so much like real war."

Shacklebolt, from his bed, said sourly, "It _is._" The twins grinned at him.

As they passed Ron, they patted his shoulder saying, "Good job in getting bitten by a girl." Ron glared at them.

Resuming her position, Madam Pomfrey began her string of orders as she saw the state of some of the people she didn't get to yet. The momentarily quiet infirmary returned to its loudness. With Hermione and Ron bringing potions back and forth, Tomoyo took on the art of putting those potions to use with the patients, and she displayed a certified amount of experience as well. Madam Pomfrey was actually able to sit back and wipe her forehead as she supervised Tomoyo. Fred and George, while waiting for more people to come through the fire, went over to the children and entertained them.

It was after a while did they realize they hadn't one person come through the fire for a long time. Shacklebolt, covered in healing balm, and Lupin both actually tried to go back through the fire, but Madam Pomfrey stopped him with a severe motherly scolding that had other men and women chuckling to themselves.

"But something must've gone wrong!" Shacklebolt exclaimed.

Lupin agreed, "It worries me."

Madame Pomfrey scowled. "Just because no one is coming through the fireplace does not mean everyone out there is on the verge of dying. This could actually be a _good_ thing. It could mean that people aren't getting as mighty wounded as you are!"

Then there was a loud _POP!_ And a series of pops followed right after. So many that it was filling the entire room. The people of the infirmary looked over, and several patients jumped to their feet. The only reason for this many entrances could be only one thing—the battle was over.

But Tomoyo was one of the first to closely scrutinize the men and women who just entered. In seeing them, she dropped her load of bandages and put a hand over her mouth. "Oh my…"

Shacklebolt's jaws dropped, "Y-You—" Lupin was speechless for that matter.

Sirius's puffy red face glared at him. "They attacked the Death Eaters too—but you see, they got _masks_."

Her hair black and gray, Tonks moodily said, "Don't _any_ of you laugh!"

Ron, scratching the back of his head, said worriedly, "Um, 'Mione, which potion is used for bee stings?" She smacked him across the head.

Meanwhile, in the dark, Fred and George were grinning at each other like a pair of Cheshire Cats.

"Bees," Fred whispered, nodding approvingly.

"He's definitely mad," George whispered back adoringly.

* * *

The room was desolate and brooding. Although the lamps gave it a little cheerful light, the feeling of dark thoughts overcame it till only the shadows were noticeable. Strewn across the room were all of the occupants of the house keeping quiet in their vigil. At the table Suppi was vested in a book and was so immersed that it was impossible to derive his attention from it. Nakuru who was stuffing apple slices into her mouth was at his side seated on the table. Next to the table was Draco sitting in a chair backwards, and his back was hunched over with sleepiness. At the windowsill was Yue stretched out among the pillows and cushions. Harry was next to him, but he was sitting with his legs pulled up and facing the interior of the room. Eriol and Syaoran sat on either side of the king-sized bed. 

Sakura slept on in the center, unaware of all the attention being paid to her. She was panting, and she twisted over her chest once or twice. Sweat that was wiped away was easily restored, and her feverish state did not ease up. Next to her was a knocked out Kero lying next to her cheek. Eriol, giving her a once-over with his magic, asked the others, "Have any of you seen her before this?"

Draco said, "Not since last night when we were all in the living room."

Everyone avoided looking at Syaoran, who bowed his head and shadowed his eyes. Half of them wondered if what happened to Sakura was due to the argument she had with Syaoran, where he coldly put down her cause. Even though, it wasn't long afterwards when he himself revoked that earlier decision; his new resolve was especially expressed in the battle just recently.

Then Yue said quietly, "I was with her when she was about the forest speaking with the creatures."

Nakuru added, "I was too."

Yue continued, "We heard the battle and parted ways when we reached the wizarding community that was under attack."

Under the moonlight, Harry said, "And then you find out she's not even there?" Yue nodded in affirmation.

"That's still very vague," Draco pointed out.

Eriol, still sitting on the bed, propped his elbow on one of his knees. He asked thoughtfully, "Did she give any sign of distress while she was with you?"

Yue shook his head. "Just tiredness. However, she was shielding herself so I wouldn't know."

Nakuru laughed. "Figures. That's so much like our cheerful Card Mistress. She'd never want to bother anybody."

Looking up, Syaoran said harshly, "And that's the very thing that's bound to get her killed."

His statement destroyed Nakuru's attempt at lightening the atmosphere and any other attempts yet to be made. Nakuru glared at Syaoran, affronted. Somberly, Syaoran muttered, "Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."

Nakuru smiled resiliently. "I know," she said. "No harm done."

Suppi said with an uninterested face, "There's never any harm done with Ruby Moon. In fact, I'm glad you actually made him shut up for once."

Unheard, Draco muttered to himself, "Stupid gender problem…"

Reverting all of their attentions, a small moan was elicited from the dormant girl. She turned over and gave Eriol a good whack! off the bed. Wordlessly, he picked himself off the floor and looked down at the girl. However instead of seeing Sakura's face, he was met with Syaoran's back.

_He wastes no time,_ Eriol thought slyly.

"Sakura! Sakura!" He shook the girl slightly, forgetting that the last time he did that he made her snap in pain.

However, this time she was definitely in one of her spasms, and her voice was lost behind her gritted teeth. Eriol reached over Syaoran's shoulder, pushing him over a little, and touched Sakura's forehead. Blue light emitted from his fingers, and after a second or so, the blue-haired boy stepped back. Sakura was still in pain and still clutching her sides. Her trembling hands moved every so often from her sides up to gripping her shoulders where she would duck her head and coil her body into a tiny ball. A hiss escaped her clenched teeth, but no one caught her words and doubted she was forming anything intelligible anyways.

By now, the entire family of residents within Hiiragizawa Manor, besides Draco who thought it wise to stay where he was, was crowded around the bed. Kero laid immobile in his unconsciousness, and so it was Yue who made his way to the bed and held the girl. Syaoran merely watched with tightened fists and a helpless look in his eyes. Harry was stricken in seeing Sakura like this. She was the calm that he absorbed from a week or so ago when she was unconscious from a dream. She was the girl that didn't seem so high up in the sky like Syaoran and Eriol were. Then looking away from Sakura, Harry caught Draco's eyes; his expressions mirrored his own. Their thoughts came to be similar as Sakura continued on in her seizure.

The fact that this was Sakura Kinomoto lying on the bed was still drumming in their minds. She was the one sorceress whose powers was not exactly known or certain. They knew Syaoran was strong because his entire stance and demeanor screamed power, confidence, and a veteran soldier-like attitude. Eriol was deemed strong from the certainty he held himself—the way nothing could really grate on his nerves, and how he was the leader of the entire situation going on in England.

As for Sakura, she was the unknown entity. Mysterious since the combustion incident after receiving the Dementor's Kiss. Strange for her affinity for cards. And yet, all she showed them was her normal schoolgirl attitude. The two wizard boys wondered if her illness would have a prominent effect on the team, and if so, of what kind? They worried more though if Sakura had the strength to fight off this strange disease and explain to them what happened. Granted, it was easy to tell that Sakura having fits of seizures and getting sick and unconscious all the time was not a very normal occurrence—especially when you judge by Syaoran's actions.

"Master," started Nakuru, looking at Sakura with a grimace. "Do you have _any_ clue on her condition?"

"Nothing in particular," Eriol admitted. "She's unlikely to contract diseases from the Forbidden Forest because she's rather impervious to _those_…"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "How'd you know that?"

Eriol smiled. "There had to be benefits for being so in tune to nature."

His answer provoked a thoughtful look from Harry, and the boy scratched his head. "Nature's pollution? You know, Muggles are polluting the earth with all of their industries and—"

He was interrupted by a soft chuckle coming from Syaoran. Surprised, most of them looked over at the reclusive boy. Syaoran looked up at Harry, tearing his eyes from the girl but his hand never leaving her cheek. He said in a cracked voice with an uncertain smile, "She's in tune to nature, Potter, but she's not Mother Nature herself."

Yue agreed, "That's true. She isn't physically affected by what's being done to nature, but she can sense it."

"And that," added Eriol. "Doesn't result in these kind of conditions."

Harry shrugged and said, "But you got to admit, we're deep in the hole now since Eriol's erm…healing or calming powers…thing isn't really helping her anymore."

Draco just smirked. "Hopefully," he said, and he wasn't one to talk about hope lightly. "She'll find another way out of this one, like last time with her… combustion episode."

"_That_ is not what I'd like to witness again," Syaoran snorted.

"But you have to admit," Draco responded. "It helped more than all of your attempts. Give her some leeway and she'll get better herself somehow."

Syaoran looked up to glare at Draco, but then he stopped. His eyes averted, and he stared at something behind the Slytherin boy.

Sakura hissed loudly, "_Denrei-sama._"

The god stood behind Draco, but his spiritual form was literally melding into the wizard like how one would see in those science fiction movies with holograms. Details were insubstantial and actually not even there. Yet it wasn't how the appearance that made all of the difference, it was the feel.

At first they had felt nothing as the god secretly made his way among them. Now, that one had picked up on him—or maybe two since Eriol wasn't one to let on to everybody when he sees a god—the god deem it unnecessary to hide himself any longer.

So he let himself take on a brighter appearance. The feel of the god's presence slowly advanced.

And in seeing Syaoran's fixed stare and the strange glow coming from behind, Draco just had to look back. When he did, he was faced with an insubstantial mass filling his entire vision. When he looked up, he saw the mass took on the shape of a head that was _smiling—_it _was_ smiling, was it?—down at him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Draco leaped into the air, and when he came crashing back down, he bounced back to his knees and arms and backed up until he hit the bed. As for Harry, he had to blink a few times before the image of the god penetrated his eyes and even more so—his mind. Once his vision was clear, the only thing holding the boy up was the bed pole.

"What—" Draco gasped. "—In—the—_hell_—"

Syaoran muttered, "Can't you ease off using 'hell'?" …_especially in front of a god?_

Draco didn't hear however, and he was still recovering from the shock of having a god standing right behind him—and practically _on_ him. Let it also be known that Sakura's condition right then was calm, and it seemed that she was actually sleeping finally, not like the delirious state she recently was in. Then it was at this moment that Yue bowed his head and respectfully said, "Denrei-sama."

Denrei just looked at all of them, soaking in their presences and letting his wash over theirs. Then he said quietly, "_You must not worry about her._"

Eriol thoughtfully cupped his chin, and his eyes glazed over. He said nonchalantly, "And so what did you do to her?"

At that statement, Syaoran's eyes darkened, glinting gold in the lamplight. The others cringed with anticipation. However, the god was not provoked and he, in a very humanly way, walked over to the bedside. Yet to do so, he stepped into Draco. The boy let out shaky breaths and then tried to force a trembling laugh through his mouth. His attempts at nonchalance died down. Just as Denrei looked down at him, he passed out.

"_You must not worry about her_," Denrei repeated. Yet, he merely intensified the glare he was receiving from the Li sorcerer. Ignoring him, the messenger god continued on, "_This is one of your few chances. While she recovers and before she does, you must begin immediately._" Then, Denrei seemed to gather his full attention on Syaoran.

"_Especially you, Li Xiao Lang, son of the Small Dragon."_

The boy's facial features hardened, and his eyes looked as they were inverting. Instead of being aware of his environment, his eyes seemed only aware of something going on deep within his own soul. Something that none of them were capable of understanding.

Denrei raised his attention to the rest of them. He spoke softly, his voice stirring up deeply touched emotions and a hidden keenness among them. "_This is the warning from the God of Dreams:_

"_From now on, you must hurry._"

Then he flickered out of sight.

* * *

"Li Syaoran! I always _knew_ something was off about that boy!" Professor Ozarki had thrown up his hands the second he sat down on the hospital bed. He pulled up his sleeve so Hermione could begin her administration of the ointment for the bee stings. 

Not a person in the Order escaped unscathed. The Aurors who had helped them earlier were sent to a second room that Madame Pomfrey ushered them into and were now being taken care of by her and a few more students sent down from the dormitories. The only ones in the main infirmary were the Order members, and the four self-proclaimed Gryffindor helpers. All of them were covered in the stink of the green balm being applied to them. Some men even had to strip down to their waists to have a sting be attended to. It was not a surprise that the bees could sting through their clothes—they just wondered how they weren't stabbed right through by the size of those stingers.

Then despite how some of them wished for it to be, the noise increased in the room as everyone gradually began yelling about the recent events. Albus Dumbledore was preoccupied with nursing his _one_ bite, and so the others willfully raised their voices. Nevertheless, the second Professor Ozarki made that one loud remark, all yelling stopped. Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione had turned around to listen intently to their Defense teacher. The girl Tomoyo froze in her actions.

The man continued, convinced of his theory, "He always had that look in his eyes! One that just screams betrayal! And lo and behold, there he is!—on the battlefield! Putting all of Diagon Alley to flames!"

Lupin softly responded to this, "Must I remind you, Sir Ozarki, that if it were not for him we would have lost nearly everyone in this room to that unexpected attack."

The sorcerer sneered at this, "A might bit exaggerating, aren't you?" He looked to the others and added, "Even if he was of some service, his intentions could be to mislead us--"

Sirius threw his head back and laughed. "Mislead us! You saw the little show yourself! He's obviously on the side of the light!"

Ozarki's face blotched up with angry red spots. He leaped to his feet, which made Hermione jump away from him, and yelled, "YOU ARE FOOLS IF YOU ARE NOT THE LEAST _BIT_ WARY—"

Mad-Eye Moody finally spoke up, and his growling, resonant voice silenced the stricken chief sorcerer. "Mightn't know what's his intentions, but the boy fought for us, 'specially when we needed it."

Tonks looked heavenward and clasped her hands. "Amen to that, Mad-Eye. Took down those trolls, remember that?"

A man with thick yellow hair, Podmore, smiled and said conversationally, "We didn't have to worry about third of the Death Eaters who were going after him. First we thought we should help him out, you know, but after the first few seconds, we thought… he was handling quite well… _without magic_, might I add." He nodded appraisingly to himself.

After chugging his mug-full of juice, Sirius added to the comments, "Though he's obviously on our side, you have to admit that he fought like a demon."

As others began nodding in agreement and other wizards gave their approving comments, Ozarki began to twitch in annoyance. At last he desperately cried, "_But what about the bees!_ What about the _bees_ he sent!"

Before anyone could reply, Dumbledore spoke up in an authority-filled voice, "The bees were not of Li Syaoran's doing. They were of the Blue Magician's."

Arthur Weasley wonderingly said, "Are they in it together?"

Dumbledore held a pensive expression before letting it go and saying, "I'm uncertain over that. They seem to be connected, but the differences in their styles suggest otherwise. They could even be two renegades unaware of each other at all!"

Professor McGonagall added, "But it does clear up some things about that boy, like the girl Sakura, and his reluctance to show effort in classes—"

"—which revolves around the boy's intentions," Shacklebolt finished for her.

"I ag—"

Dumbledore interrupted, "Please, the five of you may return to your dormitories." Everyone's eyes turned to the four teenagers scattered across the room. "We thank you for your service. Ten points each to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."

Nervously, Hermione and Ron rushed to the door after thanking them. Fred and George both saluted the old Headmaster before following the silent Tomoyo. Then suddenly Sirius shouted, "Wait! Just one second!"

The four turned around to look at him. Then the fugitive grinned brightly; his grin seemed to sprout on many other faces around the room. Suddenly a third of the entire Order chorused in a sing-song voice, "_THAAAAANK YOOOUUUUUUU!_"

Everyone burst out laughing, and the children left the room clutching their sides. Unaffected to that extent, Tomoyo merely turned around and smiled at everyone in the room. Then she left. An aura of mystery dispersed in her wake. No one in the infirmary was sure on what to say about her.

Outside, the four Gryffindors were breathless. Then their faces became serious as they began asking among themselves about this new revelation. Li Syaoran was present in the attack—and he had a very formidable presence as well. What was more important was that suspicion was aroused as they realized that Harry spent much of his time with Syaoran. Did he know of Syaoran's intentions like he did the Blue Magician? While Ron and Hermione took off on this tangent, Fred and George became engrossed on the topic of the bees and the Blue Magician.

And when all five of them reached the moving staircases, Tomoyo separated from them, but not without hearty goodbye's and kisses being blown from the Weasley twins. Tomoyo made her way downstairs, and her mind was deep in thought. She had known that something big was going to happen when she first saw Sakura and Syaoran.

But the explosiveness that Syaoran emitted in that battle was beyond her comprehension. From her hazy memories, she knew Syaoran was a martial artists but this was _beyond_ that level. She didn't even know where to begin with all the oddities that were going on.

As she went down the corridor, voices stopped her in her tracks. As she looked around, listening to them, she realized they were not speaking in English but another language. Finally she peered around the corner. Four boys were coming up the stairs.

She didn't recognize them.

She waited until the caught sight of her, and indeed, they did. All four of them stopped, slack-jawed. She did recognize one of them to be one of those European Quidditch players who revered the front page of those international Quidditch magazines several times in a row.

One of the others said, "'ello." A blush grazed his cheeks.

Tomoyo smiled at them, which, she noted, made them all sigh deeply in relief. She said, "I don't believe I've met any of you before."

The Quidditch player shook his head. "Ve're not from 'ere."

"Oh, I see. You're guests, right?"

They nodded uncertainly.

"Are you going somewhere?" she asked.

One of the shorter ones said, "Ve vanted to look around."

"Mind if I come along?" When they shrug, she immediately attached herself to their group.

As they walked, she conversed with them as well as she could. In the end, she learned they were from Durmstrang that was rumored to have been taken over by the Dark Forces. Right now, they were under the supervision of Professor Snape who was a good friend of their own Headmaster, Karkaroff. The Quidditch Player was indeed the Quidditch Player she thought him to be, and they all had been here once last year for the Triwizard Tournament.

When they reached the Great Hall, the four boys were quite taken with her and relaxed in her presence. They no longer bothered to keep their voices down now that they were in the empty Great Hall; they half spoke in their own language and half spoke in English with Tomoyo. In fact, if anyone decided to observe this situation any closer, it would seem that these Durmstrang students were outright flirting with Tomoyo in their own manner.

Then suddenly an overbearing presence overshadowed all of them. The chatter stopped. Smiling, Tomoyo turned around and bowed to the professor. Professor Snape said brusquely, "Mind telling me what all of you are doing out here after curfew?"

Tomoyo replied, "I was showing them around, sir, after I was dismissed from the infirmary."

"So it seems." Snape's expression was relentless. "However, ten points shall be taken from Ravenclaw for wandering after curfew."

Unusually, Tomoyo noted that she did not see Professor Snape among the teachers that gathered at the infirmary. From his disheveled hair and messy appearance, he looked as if he had just arrived at Hogwarts instead.

In spite of what she realized, Tomoyo meekly said, "Forgive me, professor. I'll immediately return to my dorms."

With only a moment's hesitation, she swept past the professor, but then she turned her head around and gave a bright smile to the four Durmstrang boys. They grinned back at her.

Then she caught Snape's eyes. Unknown to the others, a look of understanding shot between the Potions Professor and the student. Then Tomoyo broke eye contact and left the scene.

She and Professor Snape understood one thing. Those Durmstrang students were _not_ to be left to their own devices in foreign territory. An ominous black cloud engulfed them, and the signs of threat were written all over them.

* * *

Two days and two nights have passed, and the sun steadily showed its growing reluctance to rise into the cold mornings. The children of Hogwarts were forced to resume their normal activities. In spite of the losses and the unprecedented end of the Battle of Diagon Alley, it was just another moment in time where everything else moved onward. Students, now more cautious and subdued in their normally just-for-fun activities, have found new reasons to go through their education in magic. 

Then finally on the second day, the word got out. Harry Potter and Syaoran Li were missing. Sakura Kinomoto and a whole group of Slytherins were as well, but everyone knew the reason for that. They were obviously off to become Death Eaters, and the Death Eater spy, Sakura, was probably already Kissed. Yet now speculation was focused on those two Gryffindor boys. Everyone knew well enough that the only one Syaoran would actually give heed to was Harry Potter and only sometimes to Sakura. In the Prophet, however, and every other Wizard magazine that there was to be known, slashed across the headlines was the news of Harry Potter's disappearance. Any other disappearances in Hogwarts were merely listed as a sideline.

It was evidently big news, and the wizarding world was in shambles from its loss of Diagon Alley, which was one of the largest and oldest wizarding marketplaces known in all of Europe. The shattered Ministry—especially since the headquarters have been effectively demolished by the Dark Forces—was barely even existing. Department heads who were still alive were trying to contact other Ministry workers, and regroup their Departments. Word also got out of Cornelius Fudge's cowardly display, and it was contorted so much that his reputation was effectively tarnished to the point where History books would only regard him as "The-Minister-Who-Was-Never-There."

Thus the double attack that took place over only a time span of two days had effectively ruined the wizarding community. The other side of all this demolition was the question regarding He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. As facts got around, they wondered how in the world did the Dark Lord round up so much of his Dark army and recover to his original power so quickly? Was it not just around four and a half months ago when he was first reborn? Fear was instilled quite efficiently into the hearts of many as the questions milled around. After all, was the Dark Lord's power this great and influential even after so many years?

Now, however, they could do nothing but react to this change. They had to quickly formulate some sort of plan to protect the shambles they were left with. To rebuild something formidable and withstanding. With such thoughts… all eyes turned to the leading wizard of all time…

Albus Dumbledore.

He was hardly seen in the castle anymore. Students who might've been sent up to him for punishment were now dealing with Professor McGonagall, and she took over as Deputy Headmistress. Dumbledore was seen all around gathering a meeting place for the leftovers of the Ministry workers. He had also taken charge of the Aurors' Institute that was hidden in the deep recesses of London and the training grounds that were hiding far down in the mountains of New Zealand. Then by night, he would gather with his Order members, which were now a powerful and influential force in international politics and military forces. They were all over the continent attending meetings with two or three representatives giving their full analysis of what they knew so far of this Second War as it seemed to have begun.

So while the rest of the world fretted and panicked over the recent issues and events, back at the home point in Hogwarts, Ron Weasley was sitting with Hagrid and Hermione shouting about—

"_They cancelled Quidditch!_"

"Ron!—"

"I'll _never_, _ever_ get to play for Gryffindor! They're even talking about canceling the international matches! I _can't believe it!_"

Hagrid chuckled, but Ron continued furiously, disturbing Fang who was slobbering all over his shoes and the hem of his robes.

"They shouldn't cancel Quidditch! It should be kept for morale or something! You need _something_ to keep you happy in all this gloom! If not Quidditch, what's next? Are they going to stop _everything_ that's even _remotely_ entertaining so we can have this damn war without any _fun_ to keep us going!" Ron grabbed his tea and guzzled it down.

Hermione groaned, but Hagrid just roared with laughter. "Blimey, Ron, you shoul' take this up with ole Dumbledore! Let 'em do somethin' 'bout it."

Ron growled. "I should if he ever comes around here anymore."

Hermione gasped. "But _Ron_, you _know_ he's busy for a good reason—"

Hagrid interrupted her without knowing as he said, "But the reason they cancelled the 'fficial Quidditch games 'cause Aurors need more younglings for recruitm'ent, yeh see? The Quidditch players all're givin' up their game to fight."

"That's right," Hermione confirmed, nodding in support. "Not everything's going to stay the same anymore."

Ron groaned and allowed his head to fall onto the table with a _thunk!_ Fang jumped away and nuzzled up against Hagrid. Ignoring the dog, Ron muttered, "Oh, forget it. I'd be surprised if we're even let out anymore."

The moment he said that, Hagrid was jolted with the power of realization, and the old giant immediately booted them out the door to send them back to Hogwarts. He yelled out when they were finally off their bottoms and trekking back, "Yeh can't be out 'ere anymore! Yeh better get back where it's safer! I'll talk to yeh 'morrow." They watched his silhouette against the trees return inside the cabin.

As the two grumbled at Hagrid's change of plans, they slowly and reluctantly made their way back. Even Hermione, who was usually the first to remind them about things like rules and safety, didn't want to leave Hagrid's place. She defended when Ron mentioned it, "Well, it's not in the rules yet! Professor McGonagall didn't make any announcement about it yet!"

Ron made a show of rolling his eyes. "She will tonight, then. It's Sirius Black all over again. I imagine Snuffles would be proud."

Hermione glared at him all the way into the castle.

And it was not till after they reached the Great Hall and deciding to skip the dinner feast, head upstairs to the Common Room when Hermione was pulled aside by the black-haired Ravenclaw, Cho Chang. Cho said quickly, "Professor Snape asked me to send you down."

Simultaneously, Ron's and Hermione's eyes widened. The bushy-haired girl asked in a rushed tone, "What for?"

Cho looked around nervously before giving a wide-eyed shrug. "I've no idea. He just yelled at me to get you down to his office immediately. And we barely got out of trouble for not being at dinner. "

She gestured to her group of friends that were waiting at the stairs. Hermione nodded to Cho, and the girl went sprinting away to her friends who left to the Great Hall. Then Ron and Hermione exchanged worried looks.

"Snape wants you."

"Ron…"

"You're being sent down to his office!"

"I know…"

"You are in…so—much—trouble."

Hermione glared at her best friend heatedly and attempted to swat him over the back of his head—problem was that he was too tall. Ron laughed at her and snatched the books out of her hands. He said teasingly, "I reckon I better start holding more books for you, Hermione. Maybe that way you'll get a little taller without all the weight."

She retorted, "You should, Ron, you'll start getting shorter."

Ron reconsidered. "Now I don't want that…" Then he dramatically held her books over her head and looked as if he was about to drop them.

He did. Hermione yelped and shielded herself in that split second. Before contact could be made, however, he resumed his grip on the books. She opened her eyes to see him laughing his head off.

After another moment of fooling around, the two departed. Hermione headed down to the dungeons, while Ron, holding all her books—besides the Potions books, left to the Common Room.

Yet as Hermione trotted down the steps, her senses were awry. Her thoughts were muddled and confused.

For just as they were departing, Ron had said quietly to her, with honest eyes and reddened ears, "I'm glad I made friends with Harry. If it wasn't for him, we'd never have been friends."

Hermione could only gape at his words, since it was strange for Ron to ever become sentimental. All she could even think of to respond was, "But we are friends—best of friends, in fact." Like that's all that mattered.

And they knew that Harry wasn't abandoning them.

* * *

Hermione timidly walked into the Potions classroom that was dimly lit by a few floating candles. To her immense surprise—and relief—she saw a waterfall of purple. Instantly, she knew it was Tomoyo—the girl was here. Next to her was Neville, eyes wide and fearful, but he was gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. He made an effort not to show intimidation before his Potions Professor. 

When Hermione walked into the candlelight, Tomoyo and Neville turned around, and when they saw her, they let out sighs of relief. They greeted her in the silence of the classroom. Hermione stepped up in line with them before asking, "He called you two down as well?"

Tomoyo frowned. "I just stayed after class to help clean up. Then he caught students in the hallway to send you and Longbottom down. I was told to stay too."

"So where is he?" Hermione wondered.

Neville stuttered, "H-He just went in h-his office…" He gulped audibly. "T-To grade th-those quizzes we had t-today…"

"While we waited for you," Tomoyo finished, giving Neville a sympathetic look.

"And as _usual_," came the slimy voice as the Potions Master swept into the room. "Longbottom did not cease to amaze me with his level of aptitude for failing _miserably._"

Hermione and Neville cringed. Even though she was itching for her grade, she thought it wiser not to mention it. Tomoyo, however, as a newer student, was the first to prompt a greeting, "Welcome back, Professor. I think we're all here."

He nodded. "Good."

Neville's face went white, and Hermione fought to keep her jaw closed. To Neville, 'Good' meant something bad was going to happen. To Hermione, 'Good' was not even supposed to be in Snape's vocabulary. In the light of this, the two fixed their stares on the Professor. Surprisingly, he ignored them and instead returned them with a cold, blank gaze.

"As all three of you should know of the attack last night in Diagon Alley, I believe I shall skip explaining the details of it when it could be easily found written in volumes in the Daily Prophet. _However_, I'm sure if your dim-witted minds should ever reach beyond the boundaries of your levels of thinking, one of you should already have wondered _why_ Hogwarts was housing the wounded and _not_ St. Mungo's…"

He gazed at each of them in the face and disliked what he saw. His expression dissipated when he looked at Tomoyo and briefly at Hermione. He murmured to himself, "I see you have." _Impressive_ was the word that hung in the air.

"Well, I have news for you, and especially you, Longbottom. I trust that you would listen to me this one time in your pathetic life." Neville squeaked in response.

"St. Mungo's has been quietly shut down and demolished. Its destruction has been effectively covered by the Death Eaters so the news of it would not reach the Prophet for several days."

He lowered his cold gaze onto a trembling Neville, who _knew_ what that meant. Snape said softly, "The patients within that hospital have been burned to their deaths."

Hermione cried out, "Neville!" The Gryffindor boy was experiencing a panic attack. He had a death grip on the table, his eyes were wild and unfocused, and his breathing came out haphazardly. He slowly sunk to his knees whispering faintly to himself, whispers of denial and self-consolation.

The bushy-haired girl had run to his side and wrapped her arms around the smaller boy. Tomoyo just knelt down and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, still yet unacquainted with the boy. She took the vial that Snape held out for them and said quietly to Neville, "Go to sleep for now."

It took both Hermione and Tomoyo to administer the Sleeping Draught to Neville. When the liquid finally went down, he slowly began showing the symptoms of it taking effect. In moments, he was dozing in Hermione's arms. Snape bent down, nearly making the other two girls scatter out of the way, and he gathered the small boy into his arms and lifted him onto the table where he lied asleep.

When he stood up again, he turned to the remaining girls. "As for you two, Dumbledore has expressed his wish for you to become co-leaders of the Hospital Wing." His expression clearly distinguished his distaste for that idea. "There are search crews in Diagon Alley seeking out survivors. So far there have been dozens arriving, which means it was _not _a massacre where 'none was left alive' as the Prophet says, and Madame Pomfrey _requests_ assistance. She asks for you to pick out students that are reliable and—" He sneered. "—trustworthy. Please refrain from choosing people who fail disgustingly in my class, and please _remember_ that work in the Hospital Wing should _not_ be advertised as fun and games." He glared at Hermione and Tomoyo.

He then said with a tone of command, "And have them ready by tomorrow night after dinner—at the Hospital Wing." After taking one last look at them, judging their expressions, he said, "Dismissed."

As the two walked out of the Potions classroom, an unfamiliar burden was on their backs. Hermione and Tomoyo exchanged similar faces before parting ways.

War was no longer an outside game. It ceased to even _be_ a game.

This was serious.

* * *

There was a soft clinking of plates and utensils that awoke him. He heard it be placed firmly on a table away from him. Groaning at the noise, he pulled away from the bedside and straightened his back. He opened his one eye, and a green one stare back at him. 

"GAH!" he yelped and jumped away, both of his eyes snapping open.

The green-eyed girl was wide-awake, and she must have been just eating. Now, she fought back giggles and grinned widely at him, sitting back against the pillows that propped her up.

Regaining his composure, Syaoran whispered, "Sakura." He slumped back into his chair in relief, and his arms fell limp at his sides. "You're better now after two days…" Two days of doing next to almost nothing except sitting at Sakura's bedside keeping vigil, refusing food and sleep, until at last his exhausted body just gave up on him last night.

Sakura just nodded. Then she said, "You stayed."

She was simple and to the point, but seeing her fidgeting gaze and tense shoulders, it was obvious that she had to work up some courage when he was asleep to say it outright.

Syaoran cringed at her words, remembering what had happened a few nights ago when they had that argument. "Um… Sakura… about… that…" _Now_ he felt uncomfortable. Looking away from her and staring determinedly outside the window, he said quickly, "I'm s—"

"I saw you the other day," she interrupted. Syaoran stopped and slowly turned his apprehensive gaze on her. Sakura was looking out the window now. The bright sunset casting everything else into silhouettes was reflected upon her green eyes.

"You were fighting," she continued. She looked at him now, smiling in something like… "You were helping them win that battle." …like pride.

She breathed, "Thank you. I don't know what made you change your mind, but thank you so much."

Syaoran pursed his lips. "It was not something I could tell you. The reason I got so angry… I'm sorry I nearly went against my word."

She looked at him bemusedly.

"…I almost abandoned you."

There was a long and deep silence that followed. Then at last, Sakura overcame her surprise, and without thinking, she grinned widely, eyes filled with tears.

Ever since they reunited in August, she had felt that she didn't know Syaoran as well as she did before. They shared memories and had fun together in their little 'mission', but she felt there was something about him that was off. This thing that was 'off' made them distant to each other, not as close as they had been before he left back to Hong Kong. What was 'off' about him was the years of separation that had changed them both and made them wonder how much the other had change, if they were still the sweet little boy and girl they knew from their childhood memories.

After five years of separation and growth, they didn't know what to do around each other except try and resume the place of a friend. Yet without knowing it, there was the underlying presence of their inner children still embracing each other, declaring their affection for each other, and blushing around each other.

It was at that moment that Sakura gave in to her inner child, her memories. It was at that moment she forgot any feeling of 'stranger'-ness when she moved from her spot and embraced him, arms wrapping around his shoulders and her chin settling in the crook of his neck. It was not the comforting hug that Syaoran had given her at Hogwarts. What she did was unnecessary and uncalled for, but not exactly unwelcomed.

"S-Sakura?" he stammered. His face tinged with red.

She smiled against him, and said, "I've never felt so happy, Syaoran. Ever since Eriol left, you left, and Tomoyo left…" She closed her eyes. "It doesn't matter now…"

"Because everything's going to change," he said for her when he caught her drift. Relaxing into her hold, he wrapped his own arms around her waist and closed his eyes, giving in to the warm feel of the moment of having her within his grasp.

For once, with her supporting him, he could actually take on the pain.

The pain that churned beneath his eyelids.

* * *

It was a while later when others, namely Harry and Draco, had come in, and they were all recounting recent events for Sakura. While the two were doing that, Syaoran was eating a homemade sandwich and was furiously fighting Kero to salvage his food. 

In the matters of Kero…

"He was DRUNK!" came the screech.

Kero froze mid-action from stealing Syaoran's plate.

"_Kero…_"

The stuffed animal slowly turned around. It was then Harry muttered, "The thing didn't even have a hangover either."

Kero glared at Harry, but Sakura interrupted any advances he was about to make on the poor boy. "KERO! YOU ARE EATING ONLY WHAT…" She looked around. Then the door opened and Suppi came in. She smiled deviously. "—SUPPI TELLS YOU TO EAT!"

Suppi raised a questioning eyebrow; someone just mentioned his sordid nickname that he denied any connection to… except…

Kero gasped and yelled out pleas. "NO-NO! YOU CAN'T! SUPPI, DOESN'T KNOW GOOD TASTE! HE'S A BITTER OLD CAAT—"

Draco grumbled, "Who looks a lot better than you do…"

"Why, thank you," Suppi said.

Kero continued, "I'M GOING TO DIE FROM FOOD-POISONING, SAKURA! HE'LL POISON ME! NOOOO—"

Sakura firmly repeated herself, "For drinking underage…" Let us not mention what the term 'underage' _meant_ for Kero. "…you are eating only what Suppi tells you to eat… FOR A MONTH."

The stuffed animal fainted right there. One second he was in midair staring at Sakura, and the next second, he dropped onto the floor with a _plunk!_ His eyes were open in spirals. Harry reached down and closed the creature's eyes for him.

Suppi looked at Kero then at Sakura. "Shall we discuss the details of this arrangement?"

Sakura shook her head. "All the details are on you. You do what you want. Just don't spoil him or, more likely, kill him."

"Agreed."

They nodded to each other conspiratorially. And Syaoran, having finished partly his food, was watching with an amused expression. He forgot about his appetite when he was enjoying himself with Kero's demise. Then the black butterfly-cat turned to him. "You had a few calls from your cousin. Ruby Moon hung up on her each time."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Did she get _anything_ through?"

"Yes, she said to warn you to be prepared."

"For what?"

"Didn't get through."

Syaoran groaned. "Right." He stood up, picking up his plate as well as Sakura's. He said to them, "I'm going to take a shower so don't bother the last bathroom on the right."

Harry saluted him. "Yes, sir! We won't bother you at all, sir!"

Syaoran's gaze shifted to the unconscious Kero on Harry's lap. He said warningly, "_That_ thing's included."

Harry looked sorrowfully at the golden stuffed animal. "Have pity on the poor guy. He's just been subjected to a month-long diet. It's cruel!"

The Chinese boy glared.

The wizard saluted again, "Yes, sir!"

It was later that night when the two wizards, Syaoran, and Sakura (the sun guardians were in the kitchens arguing about the details of Suppi's authority) were gathered again in her bedroom that Sakura went into one of her spasms. It came unexpectedly when they had gathered around playing a board game Monopoly.

At first, everyone's attentions were on the game. Sakura and Harry had somehow defied the rules and declared a joint partnership, especially when they learned their social standings (in terms of money) in the game were at the very bottom. Draco and Syaoran had taken over the board, their property numerous, and the two were fiercely battling each other while minimizing whatever threat Harry and Sakura could possibly pose.

When Sakura and Harry made up some new rules to allow them to pool their money together, Syaoran and Draco decided that some change was to be made. The two of them began buying pieces off of each other at a profit, but by the end, Syaoran had tricked Draco in his most feverish moments to buy off the cheap estates while he reached out and cajoled him into selling his companies. After a stunned realization, Draco started muttering off about Muggle board games and their cheap rules.

Needless to say, Harry and Sakura were at a loss. They were paying up wherever they went on the board now, and now the only safe haven they could rely on was the Free Parking where they desperately tried to get to as quickly as they could.

It was by the time Syaoran had ownership of all the Railways when Sakura, being it her and Harry's turn, dropped the dice and pulled away from the game. Everyone recognized the look of her stricken face. Instead of turning to any of them however, she pulled away and tried to climb onto the bed. Syaoran had to pick her up, much as she fought against him, and then was forced to throw her onto the bed. Draco and Harry provided the team effort of pulling the covers over her.

They had hoped she would last the day without any seizures because the fact that she just woke up two days later without any pain was just odd and was most likely to rebound. Syaoran frowned at her state. "I really don't like this. I'm tempted to take her to the hospital, in case it's some disease she's hiding from us."

Draco was appalled. "Are you speaking of hospitals as in the _Muggle_ hospitals they have around here?"

"I'm not likely to bring her to a _Wizard's_ hospital, if that's the case," Syaoran shot back.

Harry pointed out, "What about sorcerers' hospitals?"

"Now you're insulting me," Syaoran grumbled. "There's too little of us to actually _need_ a hospital, and most sorcerers don't get into states like Sakura's unless it's a normal human disease."

"Fine, fine," Harry conceded, sighing.

"Hey," Draco interrupted. "I think she's asleep."

And so she was. However, even as she fell into an uneasy sleep, she perspired for a few moments that had them replace several times a cold damp cloth on her forehead. Each time Harry took the old one off to place on a newly soaked one, Syaoran spent a moment drying the sides of her face. The two of them argued for a moment about this.

"Why are you wiping her face when it's going to get wet anyways?"

"So she doesn't _drown_, you idiot!" Syaoran growled.

Harry rolled his eyes. "She's _not_ going to drown from a little water. But I think drying her and wetting her each time isn't going to do her any good."

Syaoran groaned at Harry. "When I said 'drowned', I was _exaggerating_. And I prefer her to be more comfortable with a dry face than with a wet one."

Draco deadpanned. "I prefer less fussing over her. She's sleeping pretty well enough for me."

And so she was. She was in a deep sleep and had pulled the covers up to her eyes. Above her was the damp cloth that Harry held and the dry cloth that Syaoran held. When they saw her almost-peaceful expression, they pulled away, though glaring at Draco.

"Inconsiderate," Harry muttered to Draco.

"No," he denied. "I just saved her from a lot of hell."

Then the door slammed open. Everyone jumped and glared, but still, Sakura didn't stir. Nakuru came in with her teeth sunk into an apple. She finished her bite and said while chewing, "Downstairs."

She pointed at Syaoran. He looked at her perplexedly, and caught on to a bad vibe.

She then explained, "You've got a big call. Eriol has them on hold right now. But they want you _immediately_."

Syaoran slowly stood, giving Nakuru a questioning gaze. She shrugged and said, "Don't ask me. They're using the spirit method. Your Elders, I mean." In elaboration, she said aloud, "Li Clan business."

She did not have to go that far because Syaoran got the message when she said 'spirit method'. In fact, in saying what she said had only instilled curiosity into the wizards. And by the time she took another bite of her apple, the Chinese sorcerer was well on his way downstairs, grabbing his green formal robes from his chair as he went.

When Nakuru muttered to herself, "Might as well find out what's going on too…" and went downstairs, Harry and Draco took it as an invitation to tag along as well. So after they tucked Sakura securely in, they ran out the door and down the stairs.

They caught up with Syaoran who was following a grave Suppi to a door that led to the basement of the manor. Harry noticed Yue's and Kero's sullenness as they leaned against the wall of the hallway. "Why aren't you two going?" Harry asked.

Kero shook his head. "Bad timing for that."

No more questions were asked, and they followed Syaoran and Suppi into the lamp-lit wooden staircase. As they were going down, Syaoran was pulling on the different garments that went beneath his robes and then threw on the jade green robes themselves where he tied it with a yellow band at the waist. He took off his pendant from his neck and it silently transformed into his sword.

As they went farther down the steps, they heard the noise of voices murmuring. Harry and Draco exchanged confused glances. They doubted visitors came into the house, and so they weren't sure what to expect to see in their curiosity. Then Syaoran turned around to look at them.

"You can't come down."

"Huh?" Harry blinked in surprise. "Why not?"

Syaoran hinted, "The _treaty_…?"

"Oh." That was the obvious answer.

But then Nakuru bounded up to them from the stairs and said to the two disappointed wizards, "Don't worry. You can look but I'll make sure you can't hear so you won't impair them. And I'll tell you what's going on!"

Syaoran scowled at the moon guardian who only grinned devilishly back. Then he went down the last few steps and into the light of the large room. Clow Reed's symbol was emblazoned on the floor in a monumental size that stretched from one end of the huge towering room to the other. The lines that made up the symbol were glowing a light blue, and upon it was a translucent light blue visual of Kaho Mizuki. Just at the edge outside of the circle, Eriol was having an enjoyable time in his black garments and leaning on his golden staff as he made trivial conversation with her.

Seeing him, the two turned to Syaoran to acknowledge his presence. Kaho greeted him warmly, "It's been a while now Xiao Lang."

"I know. Forgive me, Miss Mizuki." His return greeting turned out a little colder than he had intended. However, she understood his situation. His entire mind was focused on the matter about to be presented to him, and his senses could pick up on the foreboding cloud that hung over the room. It was not a happy puffy white cloud either; it was a dark gray storm cloud. Only misfortunes came with that feeling.

He looked at Kaho imploringly. "Could you brief me of the reason for this call?"

She shook her head regrettably and said, "I was prohibited from doing that. They believe I might hinder the state of affairs if I spoke up. However, I will warn you…" Her voice turned grave. "Please don't make any rash decisions, Li Xiao Lang."

Then her translucent form turned around and walked away, and she dissipated into transparency once she went far enough. Another form walked into the circle, and this time it was Meiling. She looked sullen, but that was as much as they could glean from her slightly blurred figure. She stopped right in the middle of the symbol and stared at Syaoran.

"I told them."

Those were her first words, and they brought an instant reaction from the audience once realization hit them. Shoulders dropping in disbelief, Syaoran turned around whispering, "_Great._" Eriol sighed in irritation as he closed his eyes like an effort to calm himself. Suppi, who was watching, groaned audibly, drawing a reprimanding look from his master. There was an excited whisper up the stairs, and it made Syaoran want to claw at his hair in aggravation. However, in a matter of a few seconds that Meiling allowed them to have, they recomposed themselves.

They should have realized this. It wasn't to be blamed on Meiling. In fact, it should have been blamed on their ignorance. They should have known that letting Meiling go back with all this new information was dangerous, especially when she was among highly trained, professional sorcerers and the Elders. Without magic to protect her and even though she knew how to blank out her thoughts from mind-rape, she was still pervious to intense questioning in the Snake's Corridor, which was the nickname Syaoran had devised for that particular room that was used for information-gathering and decision-making.

Meiling said softly, "The Elders are behind me right now, but they're not going to come in. Someone else is. I'm just supposed to tell you the recent change of events." She rolled her eyes. "And evidently, not many _like_ the recent change of events."

Syaoran cringed. Well, _that_ was to be expected too. "Has the word got out to the rest of the clan?"

The ruby-eyed girl offered an unsure smile. "Yeah," she replied sheepishly. "In the past two days, Uncle Wang's been making _the statement._" She gave a long frustrated sigh.

Then her head perked up as if she was listening to something behind her, probably the Elders. She turned back to Syaoran. "My time's up. Good luck, Xiao Lang. Like Miss Mizuki said, don't be rash."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her, which made the girl grin as she stalked out of the circle and out of sight. She was _not_ one to tell him that.

In the waiting for the next person, Syaoran turned to Eriol, "I hope you were prepared for that."

Eriol gave a half-smile. "I'll go with the flow for now." Then he stepped back far enough until he was away from being on visual in the Li's House.

The Chinese sorcerer shook his head in annoyance at Eriol's bizarre reaction that should have been predictable if he had a chance to mull over it. When his mind began to drift to the warnings Kaho and Meiling have given him, a voice jarred him out of his thoughts.

"Long time no see." There was scrutinizing pause. "Xiao Lang."

Xiang.

At long last, Eriol and his crew could finally meet the famed Xiang who was known for trying to conquer Syaoran's position. The two boys stood toe-to-toe, head to head, and eyes locked evenly without effort. While Syaoran's hair was short, messy, and gave him a rather unpretentious appearance, Xiang's hair was long and sleek and tied at the back of his neck in a long ponytail, emphasizing the laidback attitude that he wore on his face.

There was a moment of silence between them as they stared unwaveringly. Then the edges of their lips quirked simultaneously into smirks.

"Good to see you again, Xiang. How've you been faring?" Little trivialities were devised to disguise suspicion within the art of formality.

The other boy's smile expanded. "Duties are doing good. Well, as good as I can manage. The students miss you though."

Syaoran's eyes widened in alarm as he seemed to remember something. "You didn't teach them any new moves did you?"

"Well…" Xiang trailed off uneasily.

Knowing that look, he admonished, "Xiang!" Whereas they had been standing on equal ground, now the other boy was dwindling away under Syaoran's fierce gaze. "This was supposed to be their Half-Year Review! Now they're only going to concentrate on new moves when they should be perfecting their basics!"

His attempt: Xiang threw up his arms in defense. "Come on, you couldn't have resisted either! I think they practice the puppy-dog eyes technique more than anything else!"

"What kind of excuse is _that!_"

"Come on, it's the truth!You said so yourself that those kids have self-learned the Big-Eye-Technique to use on their parents!"

"But not on teachers!"

"_You're_ the official teacher! _I'm _the _substitute_ teacher! There's a difference!"

In Hong Kong, within the Li building and witnessing this scene were the Elders, Meiling, and Kaho Mizuki. Kaho and the Elders were shaking their heads or sharing exasperated looks. Meiling was fuming in annoyance. Back in England, in Eriol's manor, Nakuru's jaws were slowly dropping, Suppi's eyes got larger and larger, and Eriol's eyebrow was twitching faintly.

So _this_ was the supposed rivalry that lied between Li Syaoran and Li Xiang?

_I believe things were a bit misunderstood…_ Eriol said thoughtfully. _Even Harry and Malfoy are better rivals than this._

Xiang sighed impatiently. "Look, I give. I'll make them practice the basics from now on."

"What _did_ you teach them?" wondered Syaoran curiously.

The question alone made Xiang fidget uncomfortably. "All I did was give them an intro to one of the moves of the Eight Drunken Gods…"

Syaoran lost it. "You're. Teaching. The. Students. The. _DRUNKEN FIST!_"

"Just an INTRO!"

"You might as well start handing out bottles of beer to them!"

"It was for _FUN!_"

Syaoran groaned and rubbed his temples. "And you're telling me they don't have enough fun?"

"Well, er…" Xiang stopped as a memory plagued him. "Okay, maybe they _do_… but still…"

Syaoran looked heavenward. And Kaho and Meiling were solemnly warning him about rash decisions? Was _this_ what's this about? Thank god he didn't receive this message any earlier. He would have dropped everything and just have gone back to Hong Kong to set things right. Then remembering Sakura, Syaoran said seriously, "Look, if this is all it's about then—"

Then the atmosphere made a transition from their petty arguing into something colder where Xiang was no longer in a position beneath Syaoran's. Instead, now they truly faced each other on even ground. It was obvious on how the two straightened their backs and slightly raised their chins.

Then Xiang said seriously, "You know…" Then he broke into a wide smile. "If you had come back earlier, I probably _wouldn't _have gotten desperate with the kids—"

"Argh!" Syaoran's shoulders slumped and he whirled around, clutching his forehead in aggravation. When would Xiang get _to the point_?

"—But _instead_," Xiang continued relentlessly. "You have to go around frolicking about in England _conspiring with wizards._"

Finally.

Breathing deeply, Syaoran slowly turned around, a dead even glare on his face. "Continue. I'd like to know what you've heard."

Xiang smiled complacently, the polite smile he'd give the Elders. "I was there during the report." Then his eyes became curious. "But is it true that the Card Mistress is with you?"

"Yes, she is."

The long-haired boy's eyes widened in wonderment. "I hope I could meet her then if she ever comes to visit here."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "I can assure you she won't be visiting."

Xiang gave a half-smirk. "Of course, you fear for her safety around here."

There was a silence as Syaoran did not feed to that remark. Then Xiang spoke through surprisingly gritted teeth, as if he was trying to withhold something that had been starving to be unleashed. "Look, Xiao Lang, I don't like what you're doing, abandoning your duties and all for some sort of call of help. You're telling me to be rational with the students, but I'm telling you to be rational with your priorities." Emptiness blanketed Xiang's eyes, and it was visible, even through his spirit form, of the hard shield being raised to his defense.

Syaoran merely pursed his lips. He said quietly, "Rephrase that, then I'll believe you."

Xiang's eyes narrowed now, and the two glared at each other. No words were spoken. None were needed. They knew what was being handled here. They knew it so well that it needed only be between them.

Xiang said stiffly, his voice tinged with regret, "I don't know you as well as I would have liked since we only talk when we're working together. But that's why I don't trust you still and why this needs to be settled."

…to be settled. _Settled._

"What're the conditions?"

It was when he said that that Meiling cried out and burst into the scene, "No! Xiao Lang! Don't accept!"

Xiang turned around. "Meiling, this is between us and _only us_," he said, his tone decidedly harsher than usual, but then he looked at her with apologetic eyes. She ignored him and stared pleadingly at Syaoran.

He said, "Meiling, leave." Then he added, "Please." She did, but with a large amount of reluctance, back out, staring fiercely at Syaoran as if it would help change his mind.

Syaoran and Xiang returned to facing each other again. Xiang said unhurriedly, "On the 25th of December. It will not be to the death. But…if you lose… you lose your title." His cold face slackened a little with that same apologetic expression that shone through.

Syaoran could almost smile at his subordinate for that slip, but he didn't. Yet the meaning was clear. That last condition was not Xiang's but Uncle Wang's. The man was taking advantage of their situation.

As he thought about the conditions, the warnings from Kaho Mizuki and Meiling echoed in his mind, making him reconsider for a moment. But then, something even stronger flowed in from his memories. The voice of Denrei.

_Especially you, Li Xiao Lang, son of the Small Dragon. From now on, you must hurry._

It was then that Syaoran just _knew_ what needed to be done. What the messenger god meant by his words. And what Xiang was challenging him… or more like—offering him. A cool smile graced his lips as the revelation hit him.

"I'll be seeing you soon then."

The connection was cut. The two wizards and Nakuru bounded down the stairs, wide-eyed looks on their faces. Nakuru exclaimed, "_Did you just agree to a duel with Xiang!_"

Syaoran didn't answer, hardly even hearing her question. Then his distant thoughts were pushed back into the present when the smiling Eriol spoke.

"You know this will affect _everything_ we had planned?"

Syaoran just smirked back. "I never knew there was anything planned."

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	17. Into Our World

**Harry Potter and the Return of the True Sorcerers**

By Magicalfoci

* * *

_Chapter 17_

_Into Our World_

* * *

The days have gotten colder and the sun was becoming more and more decisive in rising in the cloudy veiled skies. Life had slowly resumed its normal pace, especially for the students. As for the adults, they were coming and going everyday. Ghost substitute teachers were becoming commonplace and were a topic that students liked to bet on in their pastimes. November became December, and the colorful leaves have completely abandoned the trees, leaving them bare and stark naked in the blasting wind. Storms passed through, days of just cloudy weather continued, and once or twice, Hogwarts was blessed by a morning of sunlight. 

Early December became mid-December, several days before Christmas break, and the clouds have broken open to let snow pour to the freezing ground. The Dark Lord did not strike for all that time, but Slytherin has been downsized to only half of their former group. Other House members lost people as well. What was worse was that Harry Potter did not return to Hogwarts; Li Syaoran did not show his face and sword again; and the Blue Magician became myth and legend. On the whole, the Daily Prophet and other wizarding newspapers caught hold of these rumors that somehow leaked out. Even though they deemed these rumors to be so insubstantial and unbelievable, they still mentioned their presences in such a way that the whole of the wizarding world knew something was going on behind the scenes.

Something indeed was going on.

Hermione and Ron were trudging through the white packs of flakes as they were bundled up in their winter garments. Other students were milling about down the streets and looking in windows of stores, chatting casually. Every once in a while they would catch a fleeting glance of an Auror patrolling the streets. In any case, they were in Hogsmeade.

Ron's breathing came out in a puff of white air as he asked of Hermione, "How much more do you have to buy?"

Hermione opened her lightweight bag and counted the numerous, large packages inside. She held up her list and checked the items. "Well, I've gotten nearly all of the potions, towels, some extra bedsheets… just about everything for the Hospital Wing, except the potions for bee stings…" She grinned up at Ron. "I think after warming up, we can go through some late Christmas shopping!"

Ron sighed heavily at first, but then he brightened. "We'll go to Zonko's first. Dean said he'll be there all day. Maybe he could come with us!"

The bushy-haired witch rolled her eyes. She knew Ron was getting tired of being around a female presence for too long. Usually he had Harry to keep him going, but now... he felt a bit dulled down next to Hermione all day. Even she had to admit that her and buying medical supplies was not the most fun of experiences.

That was why she merely grinned at him and said, "Sure, why not, but first, to Honeydukes!"

Ron exclaimed, "To Honeydukes it is!"

They neared the store with twin looks of relief on their faces. Hermione then paused as she shifted her bags and looked inside one of them. She sighed. "I really wanted to go and trade in some books though."

"Hermione, Honeydukes _first_," Ron said firmly.

"But... the store's right _there_..."

"No," Ron said. "Hermione--" He maneuvered her face to look at Honeydukes and all the cozy, pink-cheeked wizards and witches sipping their mugs warmly. "Think _Butterbeer_. Do not think _trading books_. Butterbeer." He repeated, "_Butterbeer_. Now repeat after me, _Butterbeeeer_..."

Hermione slowly said, "Harry."

"_Butter--_ Huh?" Ron stopped. "Harry?"

He released Hermione's face and looked at Honeydukes which she stared at with a frozen-like shock. Ron gaped. "Harry!"

Within the pub, Harry sat alone at a table, a dark cloak drawn snugly around him. He was like a stranger with his blue headband strapped around his scar, which made his dark fringes hang messily over it while framing his lightly-tanned face. Without his glasses and his scar visible, no one would have ever recognized him except for close Hogwarts friends. He sat there and sipped his mug with the air of patience. As if... he was waiting...

Ron grabbed two of Hermione's bags and then her hand. He pulled her along quickly as he ran to the door of Honeydukes. "Come on, he's waiting for us!" Ron said brightly.

Hermione tugged at his sleeve fiercely. She hissed, "Don't yell out his name when you get in! Remember, he's trying to keep quiet!"

Ron barely even nodded as he slammed the door open and rushed over to the table Harry was at. Harry glanced up, a smile on his face. Ron, seeing the familiar expression, dropped the bags and ignored the spilled contents. Hermione didn't even notice as she sat down with rapt attention on Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione whispered excitedly. "You're back!"

Ron grinned weakly. "Yeah, where've you been?"

Harry gave a lopsided smile over his raised mug. "I've been with the Blue Magician." He drank some Butterbeer as the two were stumped. They weren't sure what to say to that, and Harry had already made it clear that questions about the Blue Magician were not to be asked.

Hermione said slowly, "You _are_ back, right? I mean we haven't seen you for almost six weeks."

Harry said quietly, "Not quite."

Seeing their dumbfounded looks, he continued, "I won't be back for some time. I just wanted to see you guys to let you know that I can't return yet."

"When can you?" Ron pressed.

Harry gave them a pained look. "I have no idea, but we're going as fast as we can."

Ron and Hermione exchanged deadpanned expressions with one another. Hermione said tartly, "If you could _tell us_--"

"I can't."

The two sighed.

Harry sighed.

"I'm _sorry_ I can't tell you. It's not even our fault that we can't say anything. It's that blasted..." Harry broke off and then finished lamely, "...thing's fault..."

Hermione gave him an apologetic look. "Look, it's alright, Harry. We understand that whatever it is, it can't be helped, right? We just want you to be safe. That's what I'm serious about. We've been worrying everyday if you were really safe somewhere out there or not."

Ron coughed loudly. He then said, "But she's still fretting about you missing so many days of school." He grinned. "We've been dueling ever since in Defense. Ozarki may have a bad mouth, but he's really not bad in a duel." Ron winked deviously.

Harry didn't catch it, and so he cringed. "Oh, please, you better not have become a fan of his too..."

Seeing Harry's disgusted look, Ron laughed. "No, I'm serious, Harry." He did look serious. "He makes ballet performers look like clowns."

Catching Ron's drift, Harry concluded slowly, a glint in his eyes, "You mean... he's a dancer... he _dances when he duels_!"

Ron broke out into raucous laughter, drawing looks from other tables. Hermione groaned and covered her face, since she had to deal with Ron in this state whenever they leave Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ron slapped his hand on the table laughing with tears in his eyes. "Merlin, Harry! You have to see him! He's twirling and dipping and prancing _all around the room_! Course, he always win, but you gotta see the look on the loser's face! Just to let you know, _no one_ wants to lose to someone like _that_. It's _embarassing._"

Harry had the most amused look on his face, and it stayed like that the entire time until at last he said stiffly, "And I missed that."

"Hell yeah."

Hermione assured him, "Don't worry, Harry. I bet you _anything_ that he's got something weirder up his sleeve for future lessons."

Harry shook his head. "No, no. I don't want to miss any of that. Could you ask Colin to... you know... snatch a picture of that?"

Hermione glared at Harry's idea, but Ron was gleeful when he agreed, "Sure thing, mate. It's the news these days. You should see Fred and George make a show of it."

Hermione muttered under her breath, "Downright disrespectful, I tell you. If Professor Ozarki ever gets whiff of that, we'd lose more points faster than we could count!"

Ron slapped her across the back, making her sputter in shock. "Oh, don't worry about her, Harry. She's overreacting. They've been doing it for weeks, and they haven't gotten caught yet."

"Yet," she grumbled stiffly.

Harry laughed at Hermione's glowering face. Then he shook his head and then he glanced outside, a worried expression taking over. He said, "Er, I think that's all the time I got. I've been waiting here for a while, you know…" He smiled reassuringly at their downcast looks. "Look, I'm not going to get to visit you on Christmas so I already talked to Dobby to make sure your presents get to you."

Ron waved his hand off and said, "It's alright, mate. If you're not going to come back during the holidays, I'll sign up to go home then."

Hermione nodded. "Well I have things to do at Hogwarts anyways, but we'll hold on to your presents until you get back. Just make sure you do-- and _soon_."

Harry nodded gravely. Then he pushed his chair back and stood up. He stopped when he saw the pile of books that spilled out of one of the bags Ron dropped. Smiling, he told them, "Someone might take these if you're not careful, Hermione."

Hermione looked over to where he was and gasped when she saw the fallen books. Immediately she gave an accusatory glance towards the redhead. "Ron!"

"Oops."

Immediately, the flustered three gathered around the mess and began resorting them back into the bag. Then right before they picked up a few of the last books, Harry's hand hovered hesitantly over one. "Hermione..." he said quietly.

He was staring at the book intently. Hermione curiously picked it up. "_Ancient Wiztory dating back to the first wizard community._" She looked questioningly at him. "Remember in September my mom owled me the book I forgot? Well, I've just read it and thought it was complete rubbish so I'm going to trade it in for another book."

"Hermione, have you ever heard that saying..." Harry trailed off. Then he brightened as he seemed to remember. "'One man's trash is another man's treasure'?"

Hermione looked at him skeptically. "If you want it, you can take it..." she said slowly and suspiciously.

Harry grabbed the book and said, "Hermione, I think you are a brilliant genius. Thank you." Then out of the blue, he hugged her tightly.

Ron protested, "Hey!"

Then Harry turned to Ron and clasped arms with him. "You too, Ron. For dropping the bags and spilling out the books. (Remember the pictures)." He winked at Ron, who slowly came to grin back. Hermione glared at the two of them, vaguely hearing what Harry just said.

"I'll see you two later—after Christmas…"

Hermione piped up, "You'd better!" Ron nodded his agreement.

After ensuring the last of the goodbyes, Harry stood up, book in hand, and he walked swiftly and surely out the door with an odd eagerness bouncing in his steps.

Once he was gone, Hermione made a forlorn turn of her mouth as she said, "I don't understand. That book was rubbish."

Ron patted her on the head, making her give an irritated wiggle. Ignoring her discomfort, he said assuredly, "Then we are safe to know that Harry isn't becoming an _intellectual._"

"_Ron..._"

* * *

Back in November, it was just a few days after the meeting with Xiang that Syaoran had booked a flight for Hong Kong on December 20. He made no mention of it to anyone except Sakura, who had missed out on the entire thing. However, very soon, he was regretting his decision in telling her. Because as of now, she was completely set on going with him. 

"Just _let_ you go there to some duel _without_ me? After all that's happened?" Sakura had said furiously. She had glared at him with all she was worth, sitting handicapped in the bed.

Truthfully, she didn't need to fight to get her way at all. Syaoran already knew that he was stuck with her going the second he told her his plans. The fact was that when he had promised her that he would never abandon her, it also gave Sakura a two-way road for her to never abandon him. Because technically, if he left to Hong Kong, he'd definitely be abandoning her, but if she comes along with him… that's a whole new situation altogether—that fits well within the bounds of his promise.

So lowering his eyes at his circling thoughts, Syaoran had obviously given in. Rubbing his temples painfully, he murmured, "Okay, okay. I get it. You're coming." He stopped. "But you're not coming as the Card Mistress." A compromise.

She blinked. "Hoe?"

He grinned at her blank face. He teased, "I _mean_ you're coming disguised, airhead."

She growled and her hand gripped one of the pillows. "_Syaoran..._"

"And _what_ is a pillow going to do to me?"

Syaoran found out. However, he wasn't as disturbed to be covered in a pile of cotton than Nakuru was to see it. She was nearly in tears when she saw the wreck the guest room was in. Sakura was apologizing profusely before Nakuru slipped out a camera and then snapped a picture of Syaoran and running out of the room insanely. The two had stared after her. It was later that the picture was passed around the dinner table (_yes_, they were all having dinner together lately!), and everyone was making fun of Syaoran.

"You look positively dashing in cotton, Li," Draco drawled, dangling the picture in front of everyone.

Eriol, chin in palm, said coolly, "But I must recommend manufactured cotton other than _my_ pillow stuffings."

"Don't worry," Syaoran said nonchalantly. "Sakura and Kero restuffed the pillow and reknitted it." He failed to mention that the pillow no longer looked like a pillow, which was why Eriol probably sighed.

Sakura cringed from hearing the topic of her and Kero's handiwork so she immediately called loudly, "Kero! Please pass the dumplings!"

Admist the chatter, Kero brought the plate over but muttered in the meantime to her, "Remember, everything is the brat's fault. Not yours, definitely not mine-- his." He also looked morosely at the dumplings. He had glanced appealingly at Suppi, who was more intent at reading a book. The cat stared at him back.

No food for him.

Sakura glared at her guardian, having heard what Kero said. Syaoran muttered back to the slightly distracted Kero, "And remember, Keroberos, I always preferred your cotton stuffing over a pillow's, nevermind the pudding that must be stuck in there." He poked Kero's belly. It gurgled loudly.

It was a little while after that they all learned never to provoke Kero when he was on a diet. All except Syaoran, of course. While Kero turned into Keroberos the beast, he landed on the table and sent all the food flying. Eriol was there to stop it, but he wasn't there to stop the fireball pouring outside of the sun guardian's jaws.

"DIE, YOU BRAT! DIE!"

"KEEERRROOOO!" That was Sakura, by the way. Syaoran would _never_, in his right mind, _ever_ call out Kero's name like that.

No he much preferred the other name. "STUFFED BALL OF COTTON!" He dodged the attack, and it burned a hole in the wall that led to the backyard gardens. There were burnt plants in its path. It was until it hit the gate where a blue shield flamed into existence and made the fireball dissipate (thank Eriol). Syaoran laughed as he saw Keroberos fume.

More fire attacks came his way.

In the meantime, Suppi had drifted upstairs, muttering sullenly about the "shame and disgrace to all sun guardians out there!' Nakuru was up front rooting the two on, while Eriol desperately tried to salvage remains of his house. As for Harry and Draco, the two wizards had pulled the chairs to the back corner of the room next to a small table. They were pooling Sickles and Knuts onto the table.

"Two Sickles on Li," Draco said quickly, sliding the two coins to the center table.

"Gah! Hey! Take it easy!"

"Do not mock me! The Great Unmerciful Keroberos Always Win! Watch as I **tear** your limbs piece by piece!"

BOOM! BANG! CRASH!

Harry said smoothly, "Good. I'm on Keroberos." Draco paled.

Out of the pile of rubble, Syaoran stood up. "Haha! Beat _that_, you oh-so-great-unmerciful _STUFFED ANIMAL!_"

"ARRRGGHHHHH!"

Harry frowned. Draco smiled. He said, "I raise it to four Sickles and two Knuts."

With great reluctance, Harry slapped his money on the table, glaring pointedly at Draco. Draco teased, "I do believe I see defeat already--"

"Shut it."

It was until Sakura fell in between two attacks that the fight ended in a stalemate. It should also be recognized that this event was a regular occurrence on a two to three-day basis. Syaoran or Kero would somehow start a fight out of nowhere (although today they were able to provoke each other on a solid reason); then they would begin tearing through the house. Eriol was obviously displeased. However, now he found a reason to grimly smile throughout the entire wreckage of his home.

He no longer needed to clean the mess completely. Instead, he's going to have the first provoker do the cleaning. _He'll_ supervise.

As for Syaoran, he had managed to avoid being the first provoker most of the time, but he still wholeheartedly answered Kero's challenges. He participated for two reasons only. One: He wanted to practice against the ever-so-strong Keroberos. Two: He got to piss off both Kero and Eriol at the same time.

Anyways, as the battle dispersed. Everyone calmed down, and both Harry and Draco got to keep their money. Yet just before everyone lost their appetite and were heading out, Eriol called out, "By the way, Li, it would help if you told your family to expect visitors coming along!"

Syaoran stopped in his tracks and slowly pivoted around. "What. Do. You. Mean."

Eriol had grinned. "We're coming with you."

"No."

Harry blinked rapidly. Was he hearing correctly? "Wha-- We're going with him?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "He just said that."

Harry shook his head and stood up. "I mean, are _we_?" He gestured to himself and Draco.

Eriol nodded. "Yes."

Syaoran shook his head. "No."

Sakura piped up, "Why can't they go?" Syaoran glared at her for siding with them, but she wasn't fazed, having faced his glare for many times in the past. In fact, it just made her smile.

Syaoran explained, "They can't go because they'll be detrimental to my family's voice boxes. Think about it." He turned around as if that settled the matter.

However, Nakuru had to add to the situation. "But you could make them deaf throughout the entire visit." She shrugged. "It'd be more fun if they went."

Draco started, "I have objections about being taken into a household of oppressors."

Syaoran nodded firmly. "Not the way I would put it, but yes, they'd have to face discrimination among my family _and_ be handicapped."

Eriol responded, "Yet they could be disguised as Sakura will be."

With a pointed glare, Syaoran snapped, "Eavesdropper."

"My walls tell me all the secrets. There's no need for eavesdropping." Eriol was unbearably complacent. Luckily, Harry had already guessed that in Eriol's home, there was almost _no_ privacy. There was no need for sorcerer's powers, just a good knowledge of Eriol's personality. However, learning this, Draco turned green. "What about..." he trailed off, unwilling to say it.

Eriol gave a look of innocent surprise. "Oh no! Of course not! The bathrooms are closed from surveillance."

He said _surveillance._ Harry put hands over his eyes and sighed. Well, _that_ was a way to put it. It made everyone cringe as well. Eriol's grin widened.

"You all make it seem as if I watch your every move."

"You don't?" Suppi wondered.

"_Suppi_..." Eriol said in a chastising manner. The black sun guardian shrugged.

"I know no Suppi here."

Finally Syaoran grumbled, "Look, back to the case. You all are _not_ going."

"Why not?" Kero asked this time before Sakura could. He had all the intentions of wanting to push Syaoran over the edge.

Not completely taking the bait, Syaoran shot back, "Why should they?"

Coming in between them, Eriol pointed out, "For the very reason that I am going to hold council with the Elders."

There was a long deep silence that followed his statement. What he said held so many implications that no one was sure what to trust. Syaoran's eyes roved over every person present that were held under Eriol's statement. The reincarnation's two guardians were subdued in a gleeful silence as they knew what was going on before anyone else. It was until Syaoran shuffled around and continued up the stairs when everyone's eyes were on his retreating back.

They heard his distant voice clearly. "Fine."

And from then on, anticipation hit them hard-- especially Sakura, her guardians, and the two wizards. Sakura and Kero had only once visited Li's home and his family, but it was Harry and Draco who had never even visited once _and_ who were two wizards about to walk among a life full of sorcerers.

That was why Eriol insisted on coaching them in all manners of "Sorcerer's Etiquette 101." Sakura attended as well, since she was one of those rogue sorcerers who lack experience in being among communities of her kind. Scratch that-- communit_y_. They soon learned that the Li Clan was the last sorcerer community in the entire world, excepting the few sorcerers milling among muggles.

"So you _do_ get Muggleborn sorcerers!" Draco exclaimed once, putting his glass of juice down.

Eriol restated his earlier explanation, "No, those are independent sorcerers who have ties back to the main family. In earlier centuries, there were sorcerers of different bloodlines, but intermarriage began to wound the different families together until at last, we are all under the Li Clan."

Harry had asked, "Why intermarriage?"

It seemed even Sakura wanted to know that as well. At this, Eriol said in a sagely voice, "It was two generations ago when families decided to instill the practice of arranged marriages between sorcerers instead. It was because interloping with the normal people weakened the chances of producing a magical offspring and so will gradually help reduce our already diminishing population. Marriage between sorcerers, however, effectively produces more of our kind. In later years, this practice was abandoned due to the fact that all the families are now jointed and only incestual or family-related marriage was available and those never had favorable outcomes."

Eriol thoughtfully added, "In fact, Syaoran was once bound in a betrothal of that sort."

Sakura said, "Yeah, he was betrothed to Meiling back then."

Instant reaction. Draco nearly spat out juice he was just drinking and sputtered, "M-M-ei-l-ling!"

Harry gave off all the elements that came with surprise, like jaws-dropping, eyes-widening, limbs going limp, and etcetera. In addition, he turned into a lovely shade of green, complementing his eyes.

"But not anymore?" Draco asked, his stormy gray eyes looking not at eased.

Sakura shook her head. "Last I heard, they weren't. It was cancelled when they were eleven."

Eriol said dismissively, "That has ended anyways. The Clan has concluded to allow whatever ends the race of sorcerers are destined to, but of course, they are _constantly_ calling upon the gods by means of fortune telling."

"So," Harry said. "You're race is basically ending as we speak. There are no more sorcerers of different bloodlines that aren't tied in to the big family?"

Eriol shook his head. "No, once in a while there is a sorcerer born without a firm background, but usually they have some tie in with the past. Right now, there is only one sorcerer in this decade who has no confirmed lineage or ancestry."

Then he shrugged. "But anyways, you two would be pleased to know that most sorcerers are learned in different languages. And even if they aren't, there could be adjustments to be made…" Eriol glanced at Sakura, who blushed embarrassedly.

She said nervously, "Syaoran had to renew the spell last night."

Eriol just smiled and continued, "Therefore, there will be efficient communication among you, of course, once you can speak."

Harry shifted uneasily in his seat and asked, "Does that mean we have to go in there and beg for their help or something?"

"It's possible, but I'd rather not have you two revealed until we managed to actually solve our little dilemma completely."

Draco seemed to have returned to the present, since before he was actually out of the entire thing. Now he interrupted them and said, "If I'm correct about Li being the _leader_ of the entire population of sorcerers, will we be forced to address him and greet him as such?"

Eriol grinned widely. "Syaoran is merely the _heir_ to patriarchy. However, in formal greetings, you follow with the crowd. Otherwise, you're safe to treat him as you please." He added, "Just be cautious on how friendly you are. Your identities could be revealed easily if they see probable cause."

After this, they returned to their discussions on manners and behaviors. The two wizards found it extremely amusing to see how naïve Sakura was to all of this information as well. If they didn't know better, she could've been just some random Muggle going along the ride as well. But of course, the seizures that she endured nightly now reminded them otherwise. She also had self-constructed without anyone's notice a bandage all around her waist and stomach. She said that it helped with the pain sometimes.

No one dared press the matter.

It was a few days later that they became tired of learning etiquette, and Sakura became increasingly interested in the Dark creatures Draco mentioned to her. In fact, she and Draco found a nice little spot in Eriol's library where they would discuss them for long hours. One of the topics that came up were werewolves.

"There are people who have to suffer like that?" she had asked with wide eyes.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Once in a full moon, and anyways, there's a new potion called Wolfsbane that helps werewolves in their full moon predicament. They're not s_uffering_, so you say."

Sakura didn't quite believe him. "But still, to have to deal with that! And the prejudice! You said they were prejudiced!"

The Slytherin remarked lightly, "Not prejudiced by the Dark Lord."

Someone called over. "You sound _just_ like Hermione, Sakura! She has this whole thing about liberating house elves all last year!" Harry looked over from the opposite corner of the huge room. He sat near the windows poring over thick volumes of leather-bound books and regular Muggle notebooks. Eriol was not far off from him, his area completely surrounded by the same books as well.

Sakura glared and called back across the space between them, "Well then, she has the right idea!"

She turned back to Draco and asked, her eyes in a furious light, "So your Dark Lord is trying to recruit them?"

Draco shook his head. "It's an individual thing. Different werewolves choose different sides. Last I heard, he had one or two with him. Werewolves don't run together."

She raised a curious eyebrow. "Do you know any?"

"Just a professor. Remus Lupin, actually." He added, "Pathetically poor. Just looking at him makes the eyes hu—OW!" Draco doubled over, clutching his head. A thick tome was sliding down his arm and tumbled onto his lap.

Draco glared over at the other side of the library. Harry met his glare dead even.

Eriol, not even looking away from his book, gave a quirk of his lips. Now if only Syaoran and his _rival Xiang_ were here to learn a thing or two from these two wizards…

Draco said snidely, "Potter, why don't you respect other's conversations and keep your ever-so-short attention span focused on yourself?" He snorted. "Not that you really need any more attention, now do you?"  
Harry coolly said back, "Well, how could I keep focused when your mud-stinking breath is contaminating the air at my corner?"

"So says the famous Boy-in-rags." Gray eyes looked distastefully at Harry's choice of wear, which included a humongous sweatshirt and baggy, faded jeans.

Harry retorted, "You've got no right to speak, bathroom boy."

Draco went pink. "How dare you—"

Harry put his book aside and cupped his chin in his palm with a lazy look in his sparkling green eyes. "Come now, Malfoy. What can you say to three hours in the bathroom every morning? It's worse than any girl I've ever met—"

Draco muttered, "Mustn't be too many—"

"And even _Sakura_ takes less time than you."

The Slytherin wizard threw up his hands in aggravation. "Oh _forgive_ me for trying to look presentable!"

"For _who_? There's no one _to_ look presentable for. We're not businessmen, whatever Death Eaters your father dealt with, and nor are we aristocrats or such nonsense—" Harry instinctively smothered Eriol with the rug, while maintaining his calm look. (Eriol was about to protest to the no-aristocrat-present statement).

"Merely for my own self, and as we can see, it is merely you and Sakura who hardly take the time to dress properly—"

Now he brought Sakura into the scene. Both Harry and Sakura yelled, "WE DO!"

Draco raised an eyebrow as his gaze raked unashamedly over Sakura's pajamas. She went red and immediately threw a pillow at him. "When it's necessary!"

Things went on like this for some time. It would be later that evening when everyone was preparing dinner that Syaoran would return, sweating and tired from strenuous training in God-Knows-Where. Sakura would then proceed to tell him everything that she learned earlier that day with Draco. There is also a slight need to mention that Harry had long lost his apprehension with being a half-reincarnation and Eriol's lookalike. In fact, he had ended up taken liberties with their appearances, which meant Eriol had given him a pair of plain eyeglasses and Eriol himself sported a headband now. It was quite often now that they were all claiming double vision. Sakura, Syaoran, and the guardians couldn't tell the difference because Eriol played along with Harry and had hidden his magical aura to an amazing extent and disguised it in that of a wizard's color.

They had completely given up trying to tell the difference anymore. They've just went on and accommodated: "Hey, you! Seen the half-reincarnation anywhere?"

"Which one?"

"The one I despise—"

"I recall that you despise both."

"Hiiragizawa, then."

"I am Hiiragizawa."

"….oh… _Anyways_…"

As for Draco, he'd learn to ask questions in a quicker way.

"Scar freak or Smile freak?"

"I am _not_ a freak!"

"Alright, _Scar freak._"

"Gaaah!"

Anyways, days went by like this. Then one day, Harry had asked Eriol to go see his friends for one last time before leaving. After resorting back to his normal appearance, taking off the unnecessary glasses, Kero swept him away to Hogsmeade.

It was later on in the evening when he returned.

* * *

_Presently_… 

Harry walked into the household library, holding a book in his left hand. The strange globes on the walls were glowing and lighting the room with a heartwarming calmness. The temperature was cozy, in stark contrast to the freezing and snowing weather in the darkness outside. And as expected, Eriol was sitting on one of the plush red couches, a velvety gold blanket draped over his shoulders. His eyes were peering intently at one of the thick volumes, but Harry already knew Eriol was aware of his presence.

He went over to the seat across from Eriol's and sat down, putting the book on his lap. He then proceeded to open the book and begin reading it. The two of them didn't speak for a long while, and they sat next to each other in comfortable silence. The turning of pages and clothes ruffling were the only sounds that permeated their little bubble of solitude.

Soon enough, Harry read what the sophisticated Hermione deemed rubbish.

_In the beginning years of civilization, wizards and Muggles coexisted peacefully for a time that would only last a moment in wizarding history. The most exemplary instance of this coexistence that has long since vanished were the Wizards in Egypt. Highly respected and honored, they were at the top of the social stations of the Egyptians. Now, however, only the curses they have placed on the Egyptian tombs remain of their existence today._

_The Egyptian wizards were the first established community, highly sophisticated and esteemed in power. Many of them became pharaohs or priest, and the most acknowledged was the powerful child, King Tutankhamen, most popular with the citizens with his appeal in using magic to help others. Today his tomb has been reopened, unearthing the many treasures within. He was one of the few successful curse-breaking attempts to be achieved, and now many other tombs are coming under way with the strenuous efforts of the curse-breakers._

Harry skipped over the paragraphs talking about the lives of the Egyptian wizards.

_The peace and prosperity these people enjoyed remained only for a time from around 1000 B.C. to 0 B.C. when troubles arose between the two societies. In actuality, there were slight evidences in old cave paintings and ancient preserved artwork that there were growing dispute between Muggles and Wizards early on in the first millennium before a war tore them apart. Legend has it that the war broke out over the rebellion of a group of sorcerers, which imminently led to the rise of the wizards to put a stop to this rebellion. Chaos erupted from the clash and the Muggles were forced into the war. After ten years a legendary forgotten battle was fought; it was not mentioned in historical accounts and military documents but widely noticed in ancient preserved diaries of that time. However, despite this, the location and the manner of how this battle was fought were vague._

_The battle decided the war, but matters were not settled quickly. The Muggles and the wizards went their separate ways, a rift forming between the two societies. By 1000 A.D. Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry, was founded in order to firmly establish the wall between the two separately growing cultures…_

"I suppose the rebellious sorcerers are us in an indirect way?"

Harry freaked out instinctively. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Unfortunately, Eriol didn't even flinch. He stood behind Harry's seat and leaned on the chair's spine, looking over Harry's head and reading along with him.

"Did I frighten you?"

Through gritted teeth, Harry answered, "Do—I—Need—to—answer—_that_?" His hands were trembling from the aftershock.

"I suppose not," Eriol said offhandedly. He then added, "Quite a history book you have, Harry. I wonder who's the author?"

Harry shrugged and flipped through the pages of the book until he came upon the pages that held all the general information of the book. And there it was! The author of the book:

_By Anonymous_

Even worse still was what said beneath it…

_Died in 1962._

"Alright," Harry started brightly. "Now we have a dead anonymous author! Don't ask me anything about this either. Might as well bother Malfoy about Death dates in books."

Eriol murmured, "Frightening indeed…"

It was later on that evening that Harry and Eriol _did_ go ask Draco about wizards writing death dates in their published books when the authors were basically anonymous.

"Oh, why, Scarhead? That's easy. They don't want people to bother looking around for dead people to sue about the contents of their writings. It causes too much trouble. Usually people who have death dates in their published works are notorious for writing falsehoods."

And so they learned why Hermione no longer liked the book.

* * *

"So what do you know of this matter, Miss Chang?" A soothing, saccharine voice that belonged to none other than the Chief Sorcerer, Nago Ozarki. He turned his cool gaze from the window to young foreign Ravenclaw. 

"You know Syaoran Li?" she said, gulping slightly. She had asked to stay after class to speak with him; therefore, her trembling hands could only be blamed on herself. His power radiated off of him freely in little bouncing waves, making her nervous and shaky.

"Of course I do. The mute child who disappeared—most probably with the groups of Death Eaters that took off in the Slytherin house." He raised an eyebrow, as if egging her on with her story. He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms.

"Yeah, but…" Ying Ying trailed off, staring at the cloudy skies outside. She bit her lower lip in reluctance. "I don't know if this'll help, but I have to tell you something about him."

Why not Dumbledore? Why did she choose Professor Ozarki over Dumbledore? Because she knew that headmaster was not around anymore. She enjoyed Professor Ozarki anyways; he made classes amusing and difficult as well. His lessons were competent and especially needed in these times. She did hear that he didn't display favoritism, especially with Harry Potter, but she reasoned it was because Potter was a capable duelist and so Professor Ozarki needed to be harder on him.

"Please, go on," he urged patiently.

She nodded weakly and said, "I've been thinking for a long time about where I remembered seeing him. I'm Muggleborn, you know? I came from the vocational school in Hong Kong before it was destroyed or taken over or—"

Professor Ozarki raised a hand to stop her from blabbering on.

She sighed and said, "I've seen him on television, you know, those—"

"I know what they are," he bristled at the unintentional insult. "I took Muggle Studies."

"I'm very sorry, professor," she stammered, but he shook his head forgivingly. "Um, yeah, you see, I've seen him on there… many times actually."

"He's like…" she started, but then became lost on words. After a struggling moment, she said, "He's like… a celebrity to the Muggles…"

The professor's face turned grave as he nodded slowly, taking in her words to account.

Seeing the attention she received, she continued on, stronger, "His name is Li Xiao Lang, and he's part of the Li Clan, which is a large organization of Li family members that do business all around the world. They fund research facilities that are dedicated to improve technology, and their products are marketed internationally. They're also in a couple of investments with other big companies, and their family are famous for being filled with successful people and brilliant contributors to their careers.

"And Xiao Lang is the heir entitled to everything in the Li Clan. He's supposed to be taking the place as their president when he turns eighteen."

"Quite the burden," Professor Ozarki remarked, his voice strangely light.

"Yes… well…I-I think that's all…" Ying Ying murmured. "I-I just thought…"

Professor Ozarki said quickly to her, "Your information was inspiring, Miss Chang. I thank you. You are dismissed."

Just like that she was out. Ying Ying trembled as she pushed back her chair and stood up, her eyes downcast. She nodded dumbly at his acknowledgement and moved to the door. She cast one last glance behind her. He was leaning back in his seat staring out the window. His eyes were distant.

Ying Ying left the room and felt relief send soothing waves through her bones and muscles. She had done it. She had probably helped them somewhat—she didn't know. But her information was different, she knew, and it would bring up a lot of questions. For one, Syaoran was never recalled from students of the Eastern Bamboo Grove School.

Now that she no longer sitting in the waves of Professor Ozarki's power, she could smile at herself calmly and happily. The feeling of doing something important felt good to her. It'd probably make Harry Potter proud too. He would've done the same probably—or maybe go after Syaoran straight away instead.

It wasn't a very bad idea, Ying Ying thought. There could be the chance that Harry is chasing Syaoran down this very moment for being a fraud. She thought of going back in to tell the professor just that, but then…

"Tomoyo!" she gasped, looking up at the girl who stood at the top of the staircase.

Tomoyo lifted her head, her curly hair washing over her shoulders, moving fluidly like water. Her expression was impassive, her eyes brightly purple. She turned her eyes on Ying Ying.

For some reason, Ying Ying felt cold. She never felt cold around Tomoyo. No one ever did.

"Ying Ying," Tomoyo said, her voice soft. "You shouldn't have told him that."

Surprised and offended, the other girl asked, pulling herself up, "Why not?"

Tomoyo gazed steadily into Ying Ying's dark eyes. "He's not a trustworthy man."

"He's Chief Sorcerer, Tomoyo! He's with Dumbledore! Of course, he's trustworthy!"

Tomoyo looked away. "Having power means nothing to me. He doesn't deserve the title of Sorcerer. He has wrong intentions."

Ying Ying was furious, and she took a step forward, her hands balled into fists. "And how would _you_ know, Miss-I'm-So-Righteous-And-Beautiful!"

The purple-haired beauty turned to stare at her friend. She whispered, "His eyes. They tell me."

She walked down the stairs, leaving her friend behind.

* * *

The days after Harry's visit to his friends became a sort of countdown. Last minute tutoring on etiquette was in session, and they were eagerly and anxiously putting everything to memory. Syaoran was rarely seen anymore, but he did see them when Eriol and Nakuru were trying to help the others remember little facts about the Li Clan. He had walked away laughing his head off, earning a torpedoing Kero. 

"If Li bows, we bow, right—just lower?" Harry had tried to confirm.

"Wait," Draco stopped Harry. "We can't call him Li, can we? Everyone's a Li in his family."

"Correction," Harry said dryly.

Sakura finished for him, "You can't call him anything. We can't talk, remember?"

They looked at her in relief. Harry said to her, "At least we know you're going to be with us in all this." She grinned crookedly.

Eriol then piped up, "Now what do you do when Li addresses someone of higher ranking?"

"Step back and bow our heads," Draco said dully.

"And who are you in this little masquerade?"

"Slaves—"

"Servants—"

Sakura and Draco glared at each other.

Harry amusedly interrupted, "We're Eriol's bodyguards."

"Who wear hoods indoors—"

"Who don't talk—" Sakura added.

"And barely can walk," Draco finished, pointing at Sakura's crutches that were abandoned on the floor.

Sakura scowled. "I CAN TOO!"

"Still in denial, I see…"

She could walk, but it took effort nowadays. She had let no one near to take care of her bandages across her stomach, not even Syaoran. Instead, Kero and Yue aided her in changing the wrappings and even then they were not allowed to see what wound she covered. Also, the crutches were just a precaution if Sakura would go into one of her spasms while walking or doing anything vertical. It took her a week to master the use of crutches—with much reluctance, but Syaoran had just smiled off her failed attempts and was the absolute 'perfect' teacher.

Until one day he just broke out laughing at her face when she was dared to go up the stairs.

He had to recuperate for a day before going back to wherever to train.

They had concluded the lesson by placing a language spell on the two wizards—the very same one that was on Sakura. That way, Eriol explained, "If we accidentally slip into another language when talking to each other, you'll still understand. And so is the case if you meet with anyone that _doesn't _speak English—it's rare, but I'm afraid you might find some. Although, I do ask of you to tell me when it begins fading…"

No one complained.

Anyways, everyone was packing their belongings a few days before the plane ride. The entire household of Hiiragizawa was full with the packing and the nervous anticipation. Syaoran hardly spoke anymore, and when they all gathered to eat, he would eat quietly and then leave, off to practice again. This had everyone slightly worried and baffled.

Just what was Xiang's skill in comparison to Syaoran's?

What would make Syaoran lose time for anything else except training?

Eriol had talked to Kaho on the speaker phone before, and they found out. Dread filling the pits of their stomachs when Eriol told the rest of them what she said.

Kaho had said, "Xiao Lang has a right to be worried. Xiang here is in the same state." There was a sigh. "Those two are not co-leaders without a reason. They are the most efficient fighters in the entire Li Clan, training directly under the Elders. Also, they may know each other's styles well enough, but they have never sparred against each other before."

"Rivals that have never sparred…" Eriol had mused.

"Thus making the outcome of this fight uncertain," finished Kaho quietly.

Now they looked at Syaoran in a different light as he came and went. At first, they were mostly certain that Syaoran had a good chance at winning. However, now there was a spark of doubt. A spark that lit to fire to questions and tension all around.

He had answered to their questions with a soft sigh. "If you guys are going to keep on worrying me, then I might make you all stay here."

That shut them up. The atmosphere became solemn and foreboding.

And by December 20, the Hiiragizawa manor was lit at two in the morning when the sky was still pitch black. Syaoran already up was walking from room to room, knocking on the doors and waking the others. He was met with groans and thumps and the creaking of bedsprings. By the time he was downstairs, he was unsurprisingly met with the sight of Eriol pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Eriol raised his eyebrows at Syaoran's entrance to the quiet kitchen, and he offered, "Coffee?" Syaoran shook his head and said, "I don't drink coffee." Instead, Syaoran pulled open the refrigerator door and grabbed a cold bottle of water.

The blue-haired sorcerer silently looked on with amusement, noting the fact how everyone had made themselves quite at home in his manor. It made him feel more cheerful than usual.

Soon Harry was stumbling down the stairs, flattening his bangs, and looking bleary-eyed as if he lacked sleep—which he did. He was in Muggle clothing consisting of one of Eriol's sweaters and khakis. He absently grabbed Eriol's mug of coffee and chugged down what was left. Eriol just smiled nonchalantly and picked up another already prepared steaming hot mug. Syaoran, still guzzling down his cold water, just raised an eyebrow at the twins.

Next came Yue, a plain brown cloak covering what he wore underneath. His insanely long silver hair was also bunched up and tied until it was just hanging to his waist. The three of them remembered instantaneously of Sakura begging Yue to braid his hair last night, but he had adamantly refused—especially when Kero was in fits of laughter.

Immediately, Yue turned to Syaoran. "She refuses to wake."

Syaoran and Harry sighed. Harry remembered how she was like that the other day when they were heading to King's Cross. Syaoran, putting his water down, headed upstairs after Yue.

Harry solemnly and tiredly raised his empty mug to Eriol. "To the scream that will wake this house," he gave his toast.

Eriol raised his own coffee and the two mugs clanged against each other, resounding in the silent kitchen. Then there was a long and loud scream.

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! SYAORAN-KUN!" Following it were several shouts and thumps as Sakura had woken up Kero, Nakuru, and Draco.

Back slouched, Harry swiped Eriol's second mug of coffee and began drinking it. Eriol turned around and reached for the kitchen counter. The next thing Harry saw was that Eriol had produced a third mug of coffee and was now sipping it cheerfully. Harry looked up at Eriol. _You shouldn't drink too much coffee, you know…_

_Now aren't you quite the hypocrite?_ Was Eriol's retort, gesturing to Harry's second empty mug.

"Ahhh, give me that!" Harry went to grab Eriol's third mug, but the blue-haired boy deftly held it out of reach.

"You shouldn't drink too much coffee, you know?" Eriol said, smiling the infamous smile of doom.

An hour later with Eriol reading the newspaper and Harry looking at the comic strips, Syaoran came down with a sleeping but dressed Sakura on his back and her coat slung over his neck. Eriol merely had to take one look at them before he swept his keys and the three headed outside into the dark night. They stopped in front of a black minivan. Unlocking it, Eriol opened the door and left Syaoran to secure Sakura into the backseat.

Syaoran quietly said to Sakura, "Oi, Sakura, sit up for a moment, would you?"

Sakura blinked sleepily and complied wordlessly, her head falling onto his shoulder. Syaoran struggled for a second but then he finally got the seatbelt buckled. He muttered, "I feel like I'm taking care of a baby."

She couldn't even get a decent reply in her state, "I'm not…a… baby…"

She was sleeping on his shoulder within seconds. He growled playfully and pushed her away so he could remove her coat from his shoulders. After securing her in a little makeshift blanket from her coat and giving her a pillow that was tucked under one of the seats, Syaoran closed the door and left back to the house, prepared to get the others.

Back inside, everyone was finally assembled. Duffel bags were piled at the center of the living room, and Draco was grumbling about the taste of the coffee in the kitchen. Harry was sitting sullenly, and Syaoran noticed the absence of coffee. Meanwhile, Eriol was putting the cups in the sink and washing them out quickly. Nakuru was snoring on the table, drool spilling on the newspaper, and Suppi was sitting on top of her head reading the part of the paper that wasn't wet. Kero was on Yue's shoulder, dead asleep.

Yue and Harry then decided to help Syaoran carry the bags out. It was quick to load the luggage into the trunk of the minivan without waking Sakura. Then Yue climbed into the car, drawing the cloak closer to himself and pulling up his hood. He sat in the backseat next to Sakura, and then he put the unconscious Kero on her lap.

When Harry and Syaoran returned, they saw Draco prodding Nakuru who was dead out. Suppi became annoyed by the shaking as he was sitting on her head and turned his huge cat-like eyes and squinted evilly at Draco. The wizard backed away quickly.

Eriol then turned around, finished tidying the kitchen. He pulled on his coat, which instigated Draco to do the same. He pulled on a coat that he had bought when he was out with Sakura and Harry in a Muggle store. (He had ripped off the tag of course and had furiously asked Eriol to cleanse the coat of its Muggle touch.) The two of them and Suppi headed out of the kitchen, and along the way, Eriol hooked his arm with Nakuru's and dragged her out while turning off the lights in the kitchen.

As Eriol dragged Nakuru out into the cold with Draco following, Harry and Syaoran proceeded to turn off the lights in the house. Once on the front porch, Syaoran shut the door. He waited for a split second before Eriol swerved around and tossed him the keys. Then he locked Hiiragizawa's manor.

Eriol was settling Nakuru into the backseat with Yue and Sakura when Draco just stopped and stared. "It's a car."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Anything else?"

"It's Muggle."

"Well, we can't rip off the license plate—" Harry started.

Eriol finished, "Nor can we cleanse this of its Muggle touch. That would take much too long."

Syaoran looked at the two boys questioningly. Muggle touch?

"It's a Muggle car! You expect me to ride something of those filthy Muggles? I am _not_— HEY!"

Harry didn't want to bother with anymore of Draco's incessant questions and protests so he just grabbed his rival's arm and pulled him into the other middle seat next to his. Before Draco could do anything else, Syaoran had taken initiative and buckled the boy. Then he took liberties with the strapped down Slytherin and gagged him.

"MMMMMPHHHH!"

"And stay like that," Syaoran said triumphantly, slamming the sliding door closed. He himself then climbed into the front seat next to Eriol—the driver. Eriol started the car and it rumbled to life in the quiet darkness. Headlights snapped on, piercing the blades of grass that surrounded the exterior of the manor.

Eriol then looked back, "Suppi here?"

A dull voice came from way back in the car, "I'm not Suppi."

Eriol nodded and smiled, pulling out of the driveway and going down the road that led through the mobs of bare trees. Once he was out of Hiiragizawa's estate, he pulled onto the highway—with Syaoran inspecting every move he made.

Finally, Eriol told them in the quiet, "Take a rest. We'll be there in another two hours."

"Damn!" hissed a voice. "I drank too much coffee to rest!"

Eriol grinned.

* * *

The sun was rising by the time they were standing at the entrances to the airport. Nakuru and Suppi bid them farewell after they reached the airport. They had opted to stay to take care of the manor, and anyways, Nakuru surprisingly had a job as secretary and was willing to work through the holidays for extra pay. No one paid much attention to the strange look on Draco's face when she said that. 

Before they went in, however, they stole over into an alleyway. Syaoran threw out cloaks to Sakura, Harry, and Draco. "Put them on and raise the hood," he ordered without hesitation. They complied quickly unquestioningly, pulling on the similar brown robes that Yue was wearing. Kero tucked himself in the crook of Sakura's neck, and Sakura herself had traded in her crutches for a walking stick. "I've become an old lady," she joked.

Syaoran chuckled as he put on shades and completed his don't-get-within-ten-feet-of-me look. Eriol seemed like the only one who went without a disguise, just wearing his old one, but then again, his normal appearance was the only way they could get in. Of course, Harry, Draco, and Sakura didn't ask why Syaoran was dressing up—or why they were either.

Then the group went into the airport, stepping out of the revolving doors. They crowded together, keeping Draco close to the center of their group since he seemed to be having a nervous breakdown around all these crowds of Muggles.

However, the sea of travelers parted for them. After all, they were the oddest looking group in the entire station. Four hooded people, one rebellious-looking teenager, and one scholarly boy was enough to make heads turn. Maybe that was why they were stopped by a police officer the second they stepped inside and were looking around. The large burly man rather reminded Harry of Uncle Vernon when he asked for identification, authorization, and other such squabble.

"Come on, kids, we don't have time for loitering, and you four, think you're monks or something? Take off the hoods and give me identification."

The three stirred unsteadily, but the fourth one was stone-still. Yue deliberately raised his head, and the police officer could see in the dark recesses of the folds two icy silver eyes glaring at him. The man stepped back. "Wh-What in the hell!" He turned back to Eriol and Syaoran. "If none of you are handing me any identification, I'll have to temporarily arrest all of you until we have things sorted out!"

The boy with the shades merely pursed his lips and shifted the weight of his duffel bag to his other leg. The one with the glasses then gave him a card. It was an identification card. The police officer scanned it and by the time he was done, he was looking at a 21-years old man.

"You've got to be kidding me, kid. That's it. I'm taking you all in." He said, handing the card back. The Muggle police officer reached for his belt.

But he stopped when he was flanked by two men on either side and one behind him. They were three Asians who were tall and wore black suits and ties, and they were definitely intimidating. By then the crowd had gone almost utterly silent. And while Harry was breathing curses, Draco was worryingly silent, his face petrified.

"They're our concern, Officer," one of the men said. "We'll be taking them from here."

The Muggle turned around, and said stiffly, "Forgive me, sirs, but I have to take them into custody for not handing me valid identifications."

The same man said, "We've come to pick up our charge and his companions. Forgive us if they seem out of place."

"—Now that's all and very good, but I'd at least like to know—"

The three men ignored him and turned to Syaoran. Syaoran tilted his sunglasses lower and nodded at them. Instantly, the three bowed and exclaimed in one voice, "Sir!"

Then with looks of surprised when they saw Eriol, they bowed again. "Mr. Hiiragizawa, we were not aware you were coming with us. Forgive us."

"All is well," Eriol said cheerfully. His smile visibly made the three men cringe.

Eriol gave a look at Syaoran, who just smirked. No, he didn't tell his family that others were coming with him.

It was then that the police officer saw the emblems on their suits. It was that of a dragon clutching a ying-yang symbol. The Muggle's jaws dropped, and he backed away stuttering, "Y-You're men from t-t-the Li Clan!"

"So we are," said the tallest one blandly. "We'll be going then—"

"—WAIT!" shouted a loud voice. Everyone turned around to see three more police officers arriving at the scene. "What's going on here!" the brown-haired one loudly said, looking at the first officer.

By then Syaoran was extremely aggravated to be surrounded by police officers, and so he whipped off his shades and looked at all the police officers in the eye. "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding," he said in a forced voice. "But I had hoped for a quick run to catch our flight. We're a bit late, you see." He tossed them his passport impatiently. The men in suits, bodyguards was what Sakura had dubbed them (Tomoyo's bodyguards dressed similarly), were taking the suitcases from them, offering the services of carrying them.

The police officers had opened the passport, and after a few wide-eyed looks, they had quickly thrust it back with trembling hands. "We're very sorry, Mr. Li. We had no idea and—"

"The suspicion was not unfounded," Syaoran interrupted understandingly. He turned to his bodyguards and said, "I guess we'll go now?" The bodyguards nodded.

The group swept away, leaving behind shocked police officers and a murmuring excited crowd. And suddenly, Harry and Draco were wishing to retake the entire Li Clan background course again. They must've missed something in one of Eriol's lectures… something about Syaoran…

Harry silently wondered why he couldn't have enough authority with his dratted fame to keep everyone from questioning him all the time as well.

Then as they were walking, Eriol said loudly to the four, "What are you doing? Don't make the fine Li Clan men do all your work. Carry the bags."

_My four little servants._

Draco, Harry, and Sakura stopped, seething, and Yue just shrugged. They turned to bodyguards and bowed, murmuring, "My apologies." Draco didn't even say anything, just grabbing the bags. Then they continued on their way; the four hooded figures were established as the servants of Eriol's.

They had headed through a security check-out before going outside in the field of planes and loading sites. They walked with two of the bodyguards behind them and the one up at front leading them. They skipped over the huge commercial planes and stopped in front of a small private jet that had the Li Clan's symbol emblazoned on it.

Harry gave a low whistle. Okay, this confirmed that the Li's were insanely rich. Was he the only one poor around here? Then thinking about his funds in Gringotts, Harry reconsidered. Where has the world come to? Five aristocratic children (he automatically assumed Sakura was one) assembling together in a pretty fly little jet. Even more so was the sense of purpose that each held deep inside as they climbed aboard.

Then buckled up in the spacious interior of the plane, they waited for the plane to roar to life and take off into the air. Harry looked pretty excited, having never been on a plane before, but Draco was white as sheet clutching onto the armrests tightly. Sakura looked prepared to unbuckle herself and just explore the entire plane, but the bodyguards sitting across from them stopped her.

_Umm, Sakura…_

She looked over at Harry in surprise. _Yes?_

_I was just wondering… how is it that they can speak in front of us—I mean, me and Draco?_

She glanced at the stoic bodyguards and turned back to Harry. _They're nonmagical. _

_And they work for sorcerers?_

She sat there for a long second before shrugging. _I guess so. _She poked Kero back in on her neck when he was about to fall.

Another voice entered their heads. _They were born into the Li Clan, but because they did not possess magical abilities they were trained in other areas._

Peering under their hoods, they saw Syaoran looking at them. _I should warn you all also that these guys are good. They know when magic is being used or at least when people are talking telepathically to each other._

Eriol smiled brightly, resting his cheek in the palm of his hand. _Then you all might as well act like authentic telepathic servants._

After conversing a moment among themselves, Sakura, Harry, Draco, and Yue turned their heads simultaneously to Eriol, clasped their hands afore them, and bowed from the waist up. Under their hoods were fierce scowls. _Of course, Eriol-sama_, Sakura, Harry, and Draco chorused mentally. Yue sighed. He was way too above this childish play.

Finally, Draco asked, _Sorcerers are pretty powerful, right? Then **why** the hell are you all using Muggle methods! Cars? Jobs? Huge Cars_ (he meant the plane)_? And you lug your baggage around rather than levitate them. You make coffee and wash dishes by hand than magically doing them. You guys could be Muggles for all I know!_

Sakura bowed her head smiling widely; Syaoran snorted derisively; and Eriol laughed outright. The bodyguards looked curiously at the group, but Syaoran shook his head at them saying, "One of them just expressed…" He threw Draco's form an amused look. "—their amazement of our jet."

_Hoe… I can't really tell you, _Sakura said. _I live a life in normal school and everything. It was just how it was. There were no schools of sorcery that invited me or anything. We do use magic for small things sometimes though._

Eriol explained, _Abuse of power, I believe. And anyways, if you believe all sorcerers lead Muggle lives, once you visit Syaoran's home, you'll learn that most don't. And anyways, using Muggle methods keeps us well integrated into the Muggle lives that dominate most of the world._

Syaoran looked up dispassionately, _A_ _sorcerer's power is not really meant for doing trivial things. It's for aiding the gods and for settling disputes._ Indirectly, he was saying that sorcerers are soldiers, whose power was a life of battle.

And when they looked at Syaoran from that angle, his sword, his magical attacks that ranged from using the elements to basically blow things up, and his martial arts capability, they realized how much Syaoran was a victim of that belief. That sorcerers were just soldiers.

Then to everyone's surprise, Eriol said, _I advocate that belief._

Sakura lowered her eyes. What was a sorcerer meant to do? Remembering how she was always going around meeting the gods and helping them and how she trained daily with Yue and Keroberos, she nodded slightly. _I believe that too, in a way._

After all, why else were some gifted with magic and others not?

Draco folded his arms and sunk deep into the seat, his eyes deep in thought. Harry looked out of the window, feeling the sensation of the plane lifting into the sky. He and everyone else watched them break through the field of gray clouds and clear out on the other side where the sun was burning as bright as ever.

Harry thought to himself, _If_ _sorcerers feel that to have magic their duty is to aid and fight, then what about wizards? Where magic is used for everything to live? Are Muggles and Wizards really that different?_

He peered at Sakura's stiff form, Yue's pale angelic face beneath his hood, then Syaoran's tensed thoughtfulness, and lastly, Eriol's relaxed gaze.

_Trying to save everything from destruction… that's what being a sorcerer is, isn't it?_

_To try to be a god._

* * *

_We're here._

A simple voice echoing in all of their heads. They had enjoyed most of the flight exploring the plane, and letting Draco become so fascinated and filled with disbelief with all the Muggle mechanisms that Harry was briefly reminded of Arthur Weasley. However, in the last few hours, most of them, including Eriol, had fallen asleep. Frighteningly, the bodyguards and Syaoran managed to stay awake throughout the entire trip. Their stamina was very daunting to their own pride in self-fitness.

So it was Syaoran's voice that jolted the rest of them from their slumber.

They had left the plane, done all the checkouts, and gotten their baggage when they were heading out. Unfortunately, some people recognize Syaoran in the airport and instantly crowds gathered welcoming him back and shaking his hand. They spoke quickly in Chinese, most smiling brightly, and Syaoran returned the heartwarming welcome.

Harry's head was swimming at the extent of it all. He was sure Syaoran was sincere that one time when he claimed he wasn't a movie star or something of the like. Now he was uncertain, and his knowledge of the Muggle world was already short due to his _lovely_ family.

Eriol murmured next to him, "With all of this, the Clan probably knows Syaoran's back by now."

Syaoran smiled and waved the rest of them off. Then they escaped to the limousine waiting for them. Syaoran turned to Eriol and exclaimed, "_Probably!_ Now I have to head there today!"

Sakura grinned under her hood and teased quietly, "Trying to get out of it?"

Syaoran shook his head adamantly. "Of course not!" He murmured, "Just trying to at least delay it."

They entered the limousine and were driven off through the crowded city of Hong Kong. The two wizards were constantly peering out the window in amazement, having hardly been in the Asian parts of the world. Other than that, the ride went on without incident. But when they entered the gates and pulled up to a huge mansion, one about the size of Eriol's, everyone was staring at it in amazement. Sakura, who had seen it before, still couldn't imagine Syaoran being so rich, but this reminded her immediately—this, the private jet, and the limo.

The bodyguards were quick to the door, and they held the doors open while bowing them in. Just as the four hooded servants were about to enter, the bodyguards stopped holding the door and walked in themselves. The door hit them and was about to close if Yue hadn't caught it.

_Oh right, I forgot. We're servants,_ Harry thought dully to the others, capable of projecting it now. Yue looked at him, and then his cool voice entered his head, _They_ _will treat us as ones from now on._

With this thought in mind, they entered somberly and could hardly admire their plush surroundings when they knew they were servants. Then suddenly Eriol poked his head out from one of the doors in the hallway. He looked curiously at them and said, "Hurry up. Servants mustn't lag behind their master."

_We are definitely slaves,_ Draco thought. The other three heard it and smiled to themselves.

They entered the room in a single file, making to stand behind Eriol respectfully. Syaoran stood across from the door on the other side of the room—which looked to be the living room, by the way. The bodyguards seemed to have finally left, giving everyone a breather. After a moment, Syaoran jerked his head to Eriol. "The wizards," he hissed.

Immediately, Eriol bowed his head.

Draco and Harry jerked back, feeling Eriol's magic wash over them and then pound on their ears. _That hurts_, Draco cried out. The next thing they knew was that they were surrounded by a sea of silence and their balance became skewed; they were officially deaf. It had been their idea from the start that to breach the treaty, they would do things the underhanded way. Obviously 'contact' and 'communication' just meant that sorcerers could not speak in front of wizards who could hear; however, wizards had the upper hand of the treaty, being allowed to speak whenever. Thus if it is the sorcerers who are affected, wizards must be deaf in order for the other kind to speak. That's exactly what they concluded.

Then the door opened. Breaths were held, and Sakura lowered her hood even more. A tall woman walked in, dressed in a flowing robe and her hair held up in the ancient styles by elaborate ornaments. Her face was pale with makeup, and her dark eyes expressed calm and contrasted to her pale face.

"Xiao Lang," she said shortly. It was then everyone saw the ramrod straight posture Syaoran was in.

"Mother," he replied.

Then she acknowledged Eriol, "Clow Reed."

Eriol's left eyebrow twitched. "Mrs. Li Yelan," he said with a detection of moroseness. He hated being reminded of his identity complex. You just wait, Harry Potter, just wait. Experience the most hated identity dilemma ever brought into existence: to be a reincarnation and yourself.

With a completely clueless Sakura and two deaf wizards, Syaoran and Yelan began speaking quickly in their language with Eriol watching and understanding quite calmly, considering his early upset.

She finally said, "Explain, Xiao Lang." She sat down and made herself comfortable.

Syaoran walked in front of her and bowed. Immediately and orderly, everyone behind him bowed. From their bent positions, they saw the trust that reigned between the mother and her son as the two looked at each other eye-to-eye. Then averting his gaze respectfully, Syaoran told her the most relevant facts of the entire story with Eriol interrupting fashionably in spots that he missed. Of how they were with wizards the entire time, the message from the gods, and all the other sorts. Some of it she knew from what Meiling spilled to the Elders that had spread to the rest of the clan.

When he was finished, she sat there with a stony expression. Then she said, "Xiao Lang, you know what—"

Abruptly bowing, he interrupted quickly, "I am aware, mother, but I will not let it happen."

This bland, ambiguous statement made Eriol regard Syaoran with suspicion. There was something indeed that he was hiding. Something that the Li Clan knew well but not even _he_ had the honor of knowing. It was what had been affecting Syaoran's decisions from the start.

At last, Yelan smiled softly, her hardened features slightly relaxing. She turned her eyes to one of the hooded servants. After spotting the one she wanted, she stood up and bowed.

Sakura, standing before Yelan, was shaken with surprise. She stepped back in a defensive stance, but then the woman spoke in Japanese, "I'm pleased to meet you again, Card Mistress."

Suddenly, grasping the situation and Syaoran's smile, she dropped her hood and returned the bow. Yue removed his own hood and knelt besides her. "Me too," she said. Then Kero slid and dropped out of her hood plopping onto the ground. He screeched out. "_Itaiiiiiii!_" Cringing, Sakura grabbed Kero and hid him behind her back as he struggled. "Gomen ne…" she muttered.

Ignoring the mishap, Yelan stood up straight and regarded Sakura's cherubic face. Then she smiled and said to Syaoran in their native tongue, "I approve."

He growled instantly, "Mother!"

Sakura was looking imploringly at a wide-grinning Eriol, and he was about to explain to her when Syaoran stalked in between them and grumbled obscenities. It was enough to make Sakura's eyes widen and give a sheepish look. She looked back at an evil-faced Kero in her hands. _KERO-CHAN!_ She glared at the stuffed animal. He stared defiantly back and pointed out, "You dropped me."

Her fierce expression became glum. So she did.

Meanwhile, Yelan had turned to the last two servants. "And you must be the two wizards." Harry and Draco, sensing the shift in atmosphere, stiffened. But after seeing Sakura reveal herself, they immediately threw back their hoods as well when Yelan turned to study them.

Seeing their bright, stubborn faces, she smiled. She spoke in Japanese to all those who could hear while the two wizards stood ramrod straight, not flinching as she slowly circled them.

"I see long stories hidden behind their eyes," she said, gazing at them steadily. She then focused on Draco and walked to his side.

"A strong, firm stance—he has a high, noble air. He comes from a long line of aristocrats." She raised her dark eyes to give a sideways glance to his face.

"A sharp nose—one who makes quick assumptions." She stood behind him, still not facing him.

"A pale face—from being hidden in the dark for so long." She was quiet for a moment and then returned to stand in front of him.

"A raised chin. He has turned against his beliefs but does not intend to regret it."

She smiled at Draco, and his breath was stolen away. She spoke but he didn't understand still. She had said to the others, "Well chosen."

Then her dark opals flickered over to Harry. She breathed, "Clow Reed." She looked over to Eriol for affirmation. The boy just smiled.

Yelan walked in front of Harry, facing him, silently assessing him. Harry gave her a cool glare, used to being stared at and appraised. To his surprise, a smile touched her lips. She murmured, "He is nothing like you, Hiiragizawa."

"That was apparent when I first met him," Eriol stated.

"His face speaks to me four volumes of adventures and ordeals." She paused, scrutinizing his face. Harry then felt exposed. "Death," she said. "The fourth brought death. He is surrounded by it."

She softened. "And his face is one that everyone wants to see on a hero. A hero who defies death."

Harry saw Syaoran's glittering eyes. _Careful, Potter, about revealing too much. She's getting your life's story without even trying. Even Malfoy was more guarded than that. _Harry glared.

Yelan laughed. "He is just like the Card Mistress! Brimming full with power, but a current that goes against the balance of the waters!" Her smile was warm and motherly, something that struck Harry anew.

She touched his forehead, making him shudder, and she pushed up his headband. Cool air hit his scar. She spoke, her face so close to his forehead that her breath warmed his skin,

"And here is Clow Reed."

* * *

Sorcerers, powerhouses, gods—they were all like the same thing. It was after meeting their first adult sorcerer that they knew they were in for it. Draco had become strangely silent, in his thoughts as well as his voice. In fact, the both of them seemed to be hit with a force so strong and unusual that they were compelled into silence. This world they had stepped in… it was surreal, more so to Draco than to Harry—who having lived a Muggle life knew the effects of wonder when coming into the wizarding world. 

It did not help matters that they were struck deaf and shielded heavily by Eriol's power either. He had made sure to leave his magical signature on Sakura and Yue as well, so they would not be marked out of place. Now when they climbed out of the limo to stand on a pathway that ran through a huge woodland area, all they had to accompany them was Sakura's distant humming, the sights, and the feel of everything.

The trees were stark bare and were scattered unevenly, sometimes growing too thick in areas making the sunlight sparse. They walked along the clear path that led through the trees; it was made of white stones giving the area a light atmospheric feel. It was a silent procession as they made their way with the servants last and the bodyguards up front.

_Hoe…_ Her eyes stared out under the darkness of her hood, unable to tear her eyes away.

When they came into an opening, breaking through the last field of trees, they were met with a sight to behold. One that would permanently mark a place in the wizards' and Sakura's minds forever.

There were people in all matters of attire lining white-stoned steps that led up to a circular brown door sided by red pillars and a peaked green roof. There were people in kimonos, business suits, casual wear, sports shirts, school uniforms, and the adults all looked to have come from a variety of professions, some seeming to be doctors, artists, photographers, engineers (especially by their stained hands), sportsmen, and a few looked as if they came from modest jobs. The sea of numerous individual faces weren't even remotely similar; they looked as if they came down from a variety of backgrounds but a certain specific slant of their eyes was apparent on all of their individual features. The crowd stood there along the steps, conversing, smiling, and waiting.

They hushed when they saw him—and the rest. Smiles touched their lips, surprising some of the group. Were they not angry with Syaoran for abandoning them? For his decision in frolicking among wizards? As they climbed the steps and the people raised conversations with him, Yelan, and Eriol, they realized that the Li Clan members were more bewildered on the motives behind his and Eriol's actions, and that their instantaneous reaction of horror and disgust changed to one of simple curiosity over the month.

Time did do wonders for them.

They entered through the open doors, and the crowd followed them. They walked onto a courtyard, floored by the same white stones, and surrounded on all sides by the red walls and their green roofs. There were doors at every direction; pathways led out into mazes among odd rock structures that towered over the low walls; and there were bridges that led to a higher level of ground and was the channel over a deep makeshift stream running through the clearing.

_Where is this place?_ Draco had to ask, looking wonderingly at his surroundings. Harry let his eyes wander from the groups of people gathering and sitting on the stone benches, chattering on happily and politely with each other. Many were watching them, but Syaoran wasn't unnerved by their stares.

His gaze was fixated on a group of five old bald men. They were dressed in long trailing robes of red and gold (colors that made Draco wince), and they stood in a single file in front of them. Their eyes raked the people afore them; looking at them so strongly that they felt exposure, nakedness… It was instantaneous how quickly Syaoran moved to stand in front of them, centering them behind.

Harry watched Eriol lower his head deeply, and his magic washed in an unusually strong current over them. Sakura seemed to completely disappear in his wave of power when she wrapped it around herself and Yue. _These are the Elders,_ Eriol told them. _The high council of advisors to the leader._ _Respected greatly for their wisdom—do not cross them. You will not only ignite their rage, but you will also lose the welcome of these people._

The foreboding message left them weak in the knees. Kero had to rub at Sakura's face to return some pink into her cheeks, but other than that, he and the others were dead silent.

Sword appearing in hand, Syaoran knelt on one knee and bowed his head. Eriol followed, and in practiced unity, the four servants did as well. The Elders inclined their heads.

"We will hold the meeting with you till after the duel, Xiao Lang," said the middle Elder.

Syaoran stiffened in surprise, staring at the ground. _What-- _He had expected for them to demand explanations from him immediately. He had expected for them to tie him back down here using all and whatever means possible. He had expected—oh to hell with that!

"Yes, sir."

The Elder then said, "Meanwhile, you will resume your classes with the children…" He added slowly, "Especially after your discovery… I'm sure—"

"Of course, sir!" Syaoran said brightly and almost too earnestly. He cringed and looked back down, but a smile was on his lips when he caught whiff of the smallest hints of amusement in the Elders.

_BANG!_

The door behind the Elders flung open with a huge racketing noise. A loud shout came, "No, wait! Don't go just barging out there! HEY! YOU'RE NOT EVEN DONE PRACTICE!"

What had been so spacious of the center square clearing no longer held true. The Elders and Yelan had vanished, their forms fazing out of sight. People were everywhere toppling over the benches trying to hide.

"XIAOOOO LAAAAAANGGGGG! WEEEE'LLL GEEET YOUUU NOOOOW!"

"WE WILL DEFEAT YOU IF IT IS THE LAST THING WE DO!"

A horde of little children, around twenty of them or so, carrying long bamboo sticks raced at him. Loud and fierce battle cries bellowed into the air and shook the very forest with its ferocity. "HAIIIIII YAAAHHHHH!"

Surrounding the to-be-leader on all sides, they leaped as one up high into the air—as far as birds might go. After a long minute, he didn't have to shield his eyes from the sun to look at them anymore as their shadows descended upon him. Then out of nowhere, Syaoran flinched.

In flinching he had merely stepped aside.

The children stared at the empty space before them. "NOOOOOOO!" They dropped their sticks and were waving their limbs wildly. "AAAAAHHHHHH!"

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"IT WAS _YOUR_ IDEA!"

"MINE! YOU _STARTED IT!_"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Xiang, who stood a few feet away from the scenario, shared exasperated glances with Syaoran.

Then Syaoran swiped two falling sticks, and he held his arms and the bamboos in his hands outstretched. Twenty or so little "Oomphs!" sounded as all the children managed to cling onto the stick or Syaoran's arms for dear life. Their pitiful voices reached his ears.

"Please don't let go—"

"We never meant to kill you—"

"We'll do whatever you want—"

"JUST don't let go!"

Syaoran said loudly, "I'm letting go--"

"No! No!"

"Wait!"

"Please!"

Syaoran let go. The children dropped the last feet to the ground on their bottoms. "YOW!" they agonized. They gave wails of pain— "I-I-I—MY ARM—OH! MY ARM!"

The amber-eyed boy used his bamboo stick to poke the kid's arm. The round-faced child looked at him with a huge grin. Shaking his head, Syaoran ordered, "Single file!"

They all jumped up to their feet and pattered quickly into a single file before Syaoran. Their backs were straight and their shoulders were squared; they, for all the world, looked like eager little soldiers.

It was by then the rest of the Li Clan sorcerers were laughing and resuming their activities from before, becoming mobile once more. The Elders were sitting at a stone table drinking tea while watching the spectacle—Draco's eyes jerked over there once more. Since when was a stone table there! This square courtyard was completely bare aside from the few benches and the bridges when they came in!

No matter. Syaoran was pacing in front of the children, hands clasped behind his back. He was telling them something. Something that Sakura couldn't understand, and Draco and Harry couldn't hear.

But everyone else did.

"I have a mission for you, all of you. It will be a severe one; one that will test your abilities to the limit and allow me to see how far you've grown since I've been gone." He paused for effect. "Your courage shall be put to the test because this mission… will be horrifying…"

They grinned widely at him. Horrible missions were their specialties.

"This is a true assassination. Not the pathetic one you tried to attempt on me. No, you must worker harder, faster, and think quickly. You must be prepared—"

--they sure as heck weren't going to be.

"You must work together without arguing—"

--that'll work till the part where the mission fails…

"And you must continue at all costs!" He stopped. "…of course, until your parents call you in…"

"Awwwwwwww!" they cried out. A grin split Syaoran's face.

He then strode to the center front of them. He stopped and stared at each one.

"Each and every one of you… I want you to…"

He whipped around. His eyes facing Eriol.

"GET CLOW!"

Blue eyes widened.

The students leaped out from behind Syaoran, yelling rage-filled cries. "YOU'RE GOING DOWN CLOW!" they shouted, not even caring that this may very well be the half-reincarnation of Clow Reed.

Oh no, what mattered was to get him at all costs.

_Run, Hiiragizawa, run._

He vanished.

But instead of becoming disappointed, the children became even more eager. Like hopping kangaroos, they scouted from the bird's vantage point. "THERE HE IS!" shouted a boy. A girl hollered, "AFTER HIM!" They all scaled the walls and ran along the rooftops like an insane squad of demons—what was even better was that they were all at Eriol's tail.

It was many moments later back at the clearing that Xiang exclaimed, bringing attention to himself, "That was Clow Reed! He was here!" Without letting anyone answer, he leaped away, running after the children. "WAIT UP!"

Sakura rubbed the back of her neck and shared a look with Kero. Geez, they didn't even get to see Xiang, Syaoran's archrival, either. This was definitely not the best of meetings.

But there was one thing she noted. The two wizards noted, her guardians noted, and Eriol noted. It was enough to make her smile.

Syaoran was loved here. He was feared for what he could become, but he was accepted warmly due to his warm attitude and personality. They could be angry at him when he wasn't around and when they had the words of other people feeding them, but when he was there, his charisma leaked out of him subconsciously. It changed minds when they saw who he really was.

But it never really occurred to Sakura that he might've never been like this…

…if it wasn't for her.

* * *

They were among the sizzling and bubbling of many potions and cauldrons. The dim light came from the few candles hanging around and the glow of the neon colored liquids reflecting inside glass bottles. They worked around each other, hands moving quickly and quietly, eyes cast down. 

A whisper. "I guess I'll be taking this to Professor Lupin then?"

The other two looked up at her, wordlessly giving their consent. One brightly smiled. "Don't lose your way in Hogsmeade, Hermione."

Hermione caught the infectious smile and gave one of her own. "I won't."

"Don't drop the Wolfsbane," ordered the other seriously, his voice holding no other emotion. Hermione looked up at her teacher and nodded timidly. "Yes, sir," she said. Then she promptly left, tucking the potion away into her bag. Outside she pulled out the Marauder's Map she borrowed from Harry's trunk. Then she made her way into one of the tunnels.

Inside the dungeons, the perfumed air of potions and the fumes made the room misty. The two experts continued on the waltz they did, stirring one cauldron at a time. Their hands nimbly snatched up ingredients and quickly and decisively worked with the solutions. Tomoyo's hair was bundled up into a messy and curly ponytail, and she wore goggles. Across from her, Severus Snape didn't sport any goggle, but worked with his bare hands. He didn't quite care what Tomoyo wore, though, as long as it suited her to work for long hours in this environment.

Hermione had been with them from the beginning working on the one Wolfsbane while the others stirred up healing solutions and medicine. They were all almost done. This was how things were during the beginning of their holiday break. Once in a while, Severus Snape would actually leave the two girls alone to do their job, but he would never leave them for more than two hours.

He had preferred Slytherins to work with him, but even he had to acknowledge the potential expertise that these two girls possessed. Obviously he was much more lenient on Tomoyo than Hermione—since he had quite the history with her and the Gryffindor Trio.

Finally all six cauldrons were bubbling lightly, and the student and teacher had time to step back and examine their work. Snape sighed, a thought plaguing him since the beginning. Tomoyo spoke aloud, voicing his very thoughts, "I wonder what Potter's doing right now…"

"I cringe at the very thought of what that brat could be doing out there with the Blue Magician." Snape fought a growl to the back of his throat. He wasn't concerned about Potter. No, he was more worried about what he and that Blue Magician were doing.

However, the concern sparked a smile on Tomoyo's lips. She said quietly, "The Blue Magician."

She stopped, and her eyes bored hypnotically into the cauldrons. "I like that name," she admitted. "It has a different ring to it. Very mysterious."

Snape hissed, watching her, "_You know them_."

She looked up at him, not looking as if she heard what he said.

"Perhaps there are more magicians out there."

* * *

The last of the Li's went inside the doors, leaving the lantern-lit courtyard empty of people. Harry then pried his eyes away from the window and back into the warmly lit room they were in. There were scattered chairs and a large rectangular wooden table pushed up against the wall. Sakura, Yue, Kero, and Draco were standing around. Eriol and the children were probably still on the loose, and Syaoran had to responsibly meet with the other sorcerers who had arrived. They were lucky to have found this room to be empty apart from the others, which allowed Harry's and Draco's shields to be lowered. Even though Eriol wasn't there to do it, Sakura managed to break it down anyways. 

Harry admitted, "This isn't anything I expected."

Sakura grinned at him. "Me neither. I'm glad I'm not the only one, though."

Draco was still silent, suffering slightly from the pure shock of experiencing this whole new world filled with red pillars, green peaked roofs, white courtyards, huge garden mazes, and so much more of this ancient culture.

The door opened, and the girl with the two buns on the sides of her head came in—Meiling. Behind her walked in a tall ruggedly handsome man with black hair. Behind him was another man, not as tall, but he sported glasses and dark grayish hair. Seeing the four hooded servants, Meiling stepped back, wide-eyed.

"Oops, wrong room. Sorry…" She turned around, but hit the dark-haired man's chest. He didn't move as she pulled away muttering an apology. She glared at him, and he didn't hesitate to return it. The smaller man behind him walked out, eyes running over the four stock-still figures.

Harry was mentally urging Sakura, _Put up the shields, the deaf-things! Sakura!_

However, she seemed to have lost all thought processes and was not communicating very clearly. All he could hear was, _Hoe-e-ee…_

The gray-haired man walked over to where Yue was. Then suddenly he smiled brightly, "Evening, Yue-sama."

Harry and Draco were both floored by this. Was he a sorcerer or not! …Apparently not. Even Meiling, by now, was staring at all of them wide-eyed.

Yue flipped away his hood. He simply nodded at the other man, who had then turned around. By then the taller dark-haired man was walking amongst them, looking suspiciously. He specifically peered down at Sakura's hooded head. He glared at her form suspiciously while Sakura was frozen still underneath, clutching her walking stick.

"Kaijuu," he drawled.

"I AM NOT!" Sakura shouted, her foot shot out from under and slammed onto the man's foot. Then immediately she resumed her earlier state of being frozen still. All was quiet.

The man had grimaced, rubbing his foot painfully. Then he stepped back, looking as imposing and threatening as ever. He towered over the small, huddle form of Sakura.

"Where. Have. You. Been."

"Now, Touya," the other guy started sympathetically. He smiled sweetly at the girl, "Hello, Sakura-san! It's been a long time since we've last seen each other! You too, Kero-chan."

Kero flew out and greeted him by sitting on his shoulder. "Long time no see! Hehe…heh…" He suddenly realized he was at the edge of Touya's pointed stare.

Then Sakura whipped off her hood and hugged the pale man ecstatically. "Yukito-kun! I've missed you!"

She then turned and glared at Touya. He glared back. "Onii-chan," she sounded out, her stare fierce.

It was then Meiling caught the sight of Draco's pale face under the hood of the other servant. Instantly, she guessed who the last one was. With this knowledge, she said aloud, "Potter? Malfoy?"

Malfoy flashed a cool smirk at her before slowly lowering his hood. Potter's response was more tentative, but he removed his hood all the same. Touya and Yukito turned to look at them.

Yukito held out a hand, greeting them pleasantly. He was intensely kind as he met the two of them individually, brown eyes filled with warmth that they could never imagine in any human. In stark contrast was Touya's cold gaze, who turned out to be Sakura's older brother.

He glared at them the minute they introduced themselves. He then turned to Sakura, "You stayed with a bunch of boys?" His voice was flat and ready to kill.

Sakura gulp, but then she resumed composure and gave an equally flat glare. "They are good people! They are nothing like what you're thinking!"

"And what about you?" he challenged.

"M-ME!—ONII-CHAN! I DON'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!"

He rolled his eyes. "You're probably telling the truth. You probably slept all those months away."

"—I did n—" she stopped. Ehh…. She better hold back on that one. Kero sniggered at her.

Touya just shrugged and added, "You really should be in school. You'll have to stay back next year." Sakura cringed at the thought, but she knew he was right. However, this was more important right now.

Yukito then said, "So why are you all hiding? Me and Touya-kun came here to represent you, Sakura-san, when we received your invitation. But you're here…"

Meiling explained that one, "I bet Xiao Lang made her hide because he didn't want sorcerers to suddenly attack her. There're some who don't appreciate Sakura's style."

Touya didn't hear a thing she had said except for one thing. "The brat _is_ here."

Kero blinked in surprise, "You didn't see the brat?"

"No, we got here late," he bit out.

It was at this point that the two wizards figured that the man and animal had something in common—calling Syaoran a 'brat'. Draco then asked, "You two aren't sorcerers?"

_Language spell_, Sakura had immediately told a shocked Meiling.

Touya had also looked at him in surprise, but for the reason that he was surprised that they spoke at all. He then calmly answered, "No, we're not."

But Meiling said, "If I remember right, Sakura told me Kinomoto-san here could see ghosts though."

Touya glowered at her. She ignored him. "And Tsukishiro-san was actually once the false form of Yue-san here. They're just separated now."

Uh, sure… That doesn't sound right…

That summed up Harry's expression right there, and even though Draco may have looked a little more scholarly in his expression, he still didn't have a clue by what she meant. They decided to let it pass.

Yukito asked, "So you two have been staying with Sakura-san?"

Harry shook his head. "Also with Eriol and Syaoran."

Touya gave an involuntary twitch. He glanced sideways at Sakura and grounded out, "You were living with that Chinese brat? You were in a house of _four boys_?"

Sakura shot back, "I didn't make the arrangements! And anyways, they were good, respectable people! And don't call Syaoran a brat!"

"He is a brat."

"Touya!"

"It won't change, kaijuu."

"Then what is it I hear about you hiding my mail from me! Is it true!"

Touya looked away, slightly pouting sheepishly while glaring at the same time. It made Yukito bite back laughter.

"TOUYA! THOSE PEOPLE WERE ASKING FOR MY HELP!"

"You can't go gallivanting about the world when you have school," he merely said with a shrug.

"But— Kero!" Sakura cried. "Help me!—No, wait, you're always playing video games… Yue! Help! He doesn't understand!"

"…"

"Yue!"

"You see, Sakura? Even he agrees."

"No, he doesn't!"

A very brotherly-sisterly argument ensued, and the warmth of the family aura exuding from them was enough to make the rest of them drunk with smiles. However, Draco made a point in ignoring the scenario. He stared out of the window tiredly. In the distance, if one looked far enough, one could make out the shape of a huge walking tree carrying hollering children and a lone teenage boy waving cheerfully.

Draco didn't notice though. He did, however, turn to Meiling and say, "I didn't expect there to be so many sorcerers here."

Harry, having heard, turned around to them. Meiling was looking at Draco weirdly, and then turned her confused gaze to Harry. When she saw that Harry's expression didn't show anything different, she let out a sigh.

"I guess neither Syaoran nor Eriol told you," she stated blandly, staring out the window. The three of them looked out into the darkening, shadowy night sky, past the courtyard and the rows of beautifully lit paper lanterns. Some time passed as she hesitated while the soft somnolent noise of the night reaching their ears.

She said quietly, "They always come together from everywhere to join in the big events, like inaugurations, festivities, and you know, the regular reunions. So this week, everyone in the entire world's gathered to see the fight since it's with Syaoran and Xiang."

"And thus…" Draco trailed off looking at her.

She pursed her lips. "Don't you get it? That's it. All these people you see here is all that's left…

"…All that's left of the sorcerer's race."

* * *

Xiang panted heavily on the rooftop. The moonlight glowed brilliantly enveloping his figure and shadowing his face. _I found you. Finally._

He knelt, his hand gripping a sword that steadied him. He stared out at the figure who stood on the rooftop opposite to his. Away from them was a walking tree carrying the Li students off to Syaoran at the main house.

The boy was watching it, his posture straight-backed and at ease. The moonlight radiated around him and bounced off his glasses.

Xiang stumbled to the edge of the roof and called out, "Clow Reed!" _Please… answer me… Xiao Lang better not be joking. _His eyes never wavered off the boy.

Then, the ethereal teen turned his head to look at him. His glasses left the moonlight's reflection and revealed dark watchful eyes. Then Xiang was forced to watch in sick and horrified fascination as the boy started to fade.

"NO! WAIT! I WANTED TO TALK TO YOU!" he hollered out.

But with the notoriously sweet smile, he disappeared.

_I am Clow Reed…_

…_Do not worry, we will meet soon._

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	18. The Trials of the Past

**Harry Potter and the Return of the True Sorcerers**

By Magicalfoci

_Chapter 18_

_Trials of the Past_

* * *

"'ey, To-moyo," said one of the Durmstrang boys.

Tomoyo turned around from her potion of the day to look at them curiously. "Yes, what's wrong?"

Krum spoke this time, "Ve vere vondering if ve could go home soon."

Tomoyo blinked in surprise. She was surprised by their sudden question, but she realized that these four boys _did_ have homes and families out there.

"I'm sorry," she answered. "I don't know." And she _was_ sorry. Everyone have been so busy with the recent attack and digging out survivors that no one had time to deal with the four escapees.

She attempted a smile at them. "I'll make sure to ask them about it, so I could tell you tonight. Just listen to Professor Snape. He seems to be the only one who knows what to do with you right now."

They weren't satisfied with her answer, but that was all she could give them.

There was a war and desperate preparations going on in this short time span of respite. They had no time to deal with the Durmstrang boys right now. Although, she wished she did.

She'd rather be with her mother, Sonomi, right now too.

* * *

They'd always start out the day by greeting more fellow Li Clan members, who they learned were magic-less. The four servants followed closely behind Eriol, and because of that, they learned the truth very quickly. Eriol was like foreign royalty here—look, but don't touch. They parted like the Red Sea for him, always acknowledging him somehow. He was always jabbering some nonsense with the adults as the rest of them just milled about restlessly.

Also, somehow—just _somehow_—they were always confronted by the students from earlier. They were always running up in groups glaring at Eriol and holding up their sticks…

"You had us the first time, Clow…" started one child.

The next one finished, "BUT YOU WON'T HAVE US THIS TIME!"

The round-faced boy turned to the others and pumped his stick. "STAR FORMATION! DON'T LET HIM GO!"

All the kids jumped, ready to surround him.

However, at the same moment, Eriol held up his index and middle finger. A blue glow surrounded the body of each child and held them suspended in midair or on the ground. Then he knelt till he was face to face with the little leader.

Eriol gave his most malicious grin he could ever muster.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All twenty children broke out of his temporary binding spell and ran. "THIS WAY! THIS WAY! HE WON'T FIND US HERE!" They were out of sight soon enough.

Harry had to grumble, _You_ _keep your bad reputation everywhere, don't you? _He didn't need to hear anything to know what was going on.

_Bad?_ _I don't necessarily see it _bad…

Draco rolled his eyes to Sakura and told her, _I think he likes being 'evil' more than bad._

Sakura just morosely stated, _He scared off little children. That horrible monster—_

What made Sakura's day even worse was when she and Syaoran were eating under the shades outside in the rain, _they_ had to come out. _They_ meaning Touya and Yukito. Yukito who had just wished for a friendly meeting with Syaoran to let him know they were there, but Touya had other intentions.

Sakura was still hooded when she was eating her rice bun and looking out at the rain. Syaoran was leaning against the railing next to her, staring out at the rain as he ate. All of the sudden, a shadow befell him. A very dark and threatening shadow…

Syaoran slowly looked back with a horrible glare.

"Morn-ing-Ki-no-mo-to-san," he said through gritted teeth. "I didn't expect you to be here."

Then he smiled lightly at Yukito, greeting him much more warmly. Touya smirked at Syaoran, saying, "I'd be here just to see the Chinese brat get beat up into a bloody pulp."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

Touya glared. "And get away from my sister."

"Sister complex," Yukito coughed.

Sakura idly looked at her bun. "I'm here you know, onii-chan…"

"Exactly," Touya said. "With him. Alone—"

"—Eating," Syaoran finished. To help him emphasize their point, Sakura took a huge bite out of her bun, while glaring.

They didn't know how it happened next, but maybe it was how they saw Touya about to blow his top off. Or maybe it was the sudden attacking stance that the older man took. No matter, it was still the same at how Syaoran burst out of his position, grabbed Sakura's hand, and the two of them took off through the rain into Syaoran's infamous place called "God-Knows-Where". Then since, Syaoran became concerned for her welfare, he hoisted her up his back, and only once did Syaoran turn around to make a face at Touya.

Yukito laughed at Touya's horrified look. He said, "Sakura's running away with a boy."

"…The Chinese Brat…just grabbed her…" He stared off. Then he exploded, "THAT BRAT!"

What happened the next day was memorable. Syaoran and Eriol stood side by side with the group of servants behind them and a huge crowd around them. They were all staring up at a wall where two posters were hanging.

On one poster was a pretty bad picture of Eriol—recognizable due to his blue hair and glasses—but in the picture, Eriol was screaming his head off. The drawings of child superheroes were all around him with their arms pumping into the air. Under the drawing, it said, "_Clow will face a thousand years of torture!"_

Syaoran noted out loud, "I think that one's yours."

"Obviously," Eriol said dryly, turning to Syaoran. "And _that_ one must be yours."

Syaoran looked at the second poster. He cringed. It was much more sophisticated looking and had the drawing of a bottle with a label that featured a skull with two bones crossed in an X. Kero found it particularly amusing about how Syaoran's head was coming out of the bottle, screaming his head off as well.

Draco just finally clicked that these people were insane.

Sakura was shaking her head. "Touya-kun…"

Then suddenly, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WE'RE COMING, CLOW!"

Eriol heaved a deep sigh. He basically _staggered_ to the stairs. He then missed the first step and was falling. The children all halted in their advance, staring at the falling Eriol. It was then that just as he was falling, he turned his head to them, smirked, and vanished. "NOOOOOOOO!" they all screeched. "WE HAVE TO FIND HIM NOW!"

That was the course of that entire day.

* * *

The next day was much calmer, since the children were actually occupied for the most of it. So while Eriol was out talking with the Elders (probably arranging a meeting with them), the four of them got to separate to look around. Meiling took Draco and Harry, touring with them. Sakura went off on her own when Kero and Yue wanted to head out into the forest.

She had bumped into Kaho Mizuki, surprisingly. The woman looked down at her smiling gently. She touched her shoulder and whispered, "It is nice to see you again, Card Mistress. I hope we can talk more later."

Sakura's expression was bright when she said, "Me, too."

They parted as if they had never even met.

Sakura wound her way down the sunlit corridors. This place was peaceful, she thought. It may be extremely cold at night, but it was peaceful when the sun was streaming through the windows and the wind was calmly wafting through the open halls. It was also very quiet. There was no hustle and bustle of crowds coming back and forth. The people were scattered, being here and there, and mostly they spent their time in the main courtyard.

The distant sounds of fighting and yelling reached her ears. Curiosity perked, and Sakura moved closer to the sound until she was standing at a door frame—though it lacked any door attached to it. She stood there peeking in.

This was where the children all were.

Syaoran was weaving through the lines of children, nudging stances into place, and telling them little things on what to do. "Fifteen!" he shouted. As one, they punched with their other fist, yelling shortly as they did so. "Sixteen!" And they continued. Sakura was astounded at the level of authority Syaoran had to use with the children. She grinned and backed away.

"Find it hard to believe those crazy kids could be disciplined?" asked a soft voice behind her.

Sakura jumped and twirled around, staring at the newcomer with astonishment. "I-I-I'm sorry," she said abruptly, bowing. "I didn't mean to pry—"

He waved his hand and laughed softly, "No worries. I was kinda curious myself about the kids. I could _never_ get them to stop jabbering about whatever macho-glory and superhero they're always going on about."

Sakura grinned at him from under her hood. The boy had a cool, sleek-looking face. Dark eyes and long dark hair tied into a low ponytail accentuated his poise. He gestured for her to walk with him, and they did, walking away from the sounds of Syaoran disciplining the children.

"You know," he started. "I thought all four of you were mute…"

"Eh…" Sakura trailed off, scratching her head. "We just don't talk too much…? We like doing things telepathically?"

The boy chuckled. "You don't sound so sure."

Sakura pouted to herself. Fine, don't believe her. There was nothing else she was going to say about it… "Hoe!" she squeaked. The boy was looking at her face from under her hood.

He was surprised. "You're young for a servant! Are you Clow's… you know… concubine?"

Sakura became bug-eyed. She threw down her hood and glared. "I am _not!_ I just… work for him… _not like that_," she scowled. The boy raised his hands in defense.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to insult you—really! It's just that, I didn't think Clow would hire female servants—it could mean a lot of things, you know."

Sakura shrugged and sighed. "I don't know. He has… a good wage… and treats us well…"

The boy smiled fondly at her. "He always was honorable…"

"In a way…" she trailed off, unsure about that.

"Have you met anybody here yet?" he asked.

Sakura nodded. "A few. I know Meiling…"

The boy seemed to lighten up at the mention of that fiery girl. He chuckled, "Oh, her. Yeah, she's very friendly to others—just not me."

"Why not?"

He grinned at her and winked. "I have a clue on why, but I better not say in case I'm wrong."

Sakura pursed her lips and looked out the window. "Fine, keep it to yourself."

His eyes widened. "I didn't offend you or anything, did I?"

His confusion made Sakura blink. She shook her head and smiled, "I wasn't really serious…"

Later on, they found themselves out in the gardens, walking onto the bridge over the pond. The landscape of this garden was beautiful, everything settled beautifully like a maze of greenery and stones. The boy's hands were jammed into his pockets as he looked down at the fishes in the water, watching them swim under the bridge and out the other side. Sakura followed behind, making sure to remember every little detail of this garden as her eyes raked over the scenery.

"The gardens are kept so beautiful," she remarked. "Are they going to make it through the winter?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah, the others make sure to come here and keep the plants alive and the water at the right temperature. They've been putting shielding spells on the water just in case it snows. I think they should just put it over this entire place though." He turned to her.

"I bet our gardens would be even more beautiful if the Card Mistress was here to take care of it."

Sakura froze.

"I mean," he started, turning around again. "I know not many of us like her since she never had proper training and never answer to the requests of others. But what if she's just really busy as Xiao Lang says?" He looked up at the sunlit sky.

"She probably knows nature better than all of us. I would give anything to hear what she can hear… to feel what she can feel… to see what she can see…"

"Why?" Sakura croaked out, her throat very dry.

"Well, we can hear and feel the plants and creatures vaguely, and already the senses are like a song, but very incomplete. I can never hear it fully, see it all, or feel it completely." He gestured to the fish. "Sometimes I stand here for hours looking at the fish just to try and get it. Heh," he smiled sheepishly. "I'm not kidding. I do."

"Well, when we were younger, Xiao Lang and I would always sit in the gardens trying to catch the feelings. We would hide in the rocks and press our ears against it, trying to get something new out of the song."

"Would you?" Her voice was very quiet.

He nodded. "Sometimes, especially when Xiao Lang was right next to me. But nowadays, he doesn't have time to do that anymore. I don't have time either, but when I do, it's not the same. He's better at it than me."

"Oh," Sakura whispered, looking at the fish.

"Hey," the boy started, an idea forming. "Did you see the Card Mistress at Clow's place?"

"Hoe?" Sakura was surprised for a moment, but she recovered, "Yes, once in a while…" _In the mirror._

"Is she as they say?" he pressed. "You know, an undisciplined irresponsible fool and idiot and all that?"

_That's a way in putting it._ But then Sakura's stomach tightened, seeing the blatant curiosity in his eyes. She looked away.

"I wouldn't know. I didn't see her for too long." She was a horrible liar, but for some reason, the boy was content with her answer, if not disappointed as well. "Sorry," she added.

He shook his head and smiled. "It's alright. At least I have a chance at meeting Clow here, right?" Then he laughed. "And I bet I'll meet her someday too! Considering Xiao Lang, I don't think he'll ever have his mind off of her for another woman. I don't care if he says he'll never bring her here among so many 'disagreeable people', I bet you anything that one day he'll have to."

Sakura made sure to stare at the fish very intently. A blush was creeping up her neck. _Syaoran…_ she mused, not knowing what to say of him. Not quite believing Xiang's words either.

She changed the subject. "You and Syaoran were close?" She could never say his name like them.

But the boy seemed to understand anyways. He shrugged. "When we were little toddlers, we were, but we grew up and separated. We're not as close anymore." He gave a momentary laugh. "They think we're rivals or something."

Her eyes widened. Was this-- She turned to look at him. "Are you Li Xiang?"

He was surprised. "Y-Yeah… didn't you know?" He winced. "Oh, right, I never told you. I'm sorry, really sorry. I didn't know I had you listening to a stranger all this time."

Sakura shook her head sharply. "No, no, it's okay! I just… didn't know…"

He sighed weakly. "I always do that to girls. That was how I met Meiling, and she just began hollering at me…"

Sakura bit back laughter. Was this really Syaoran's rival? The one who was going to duel him? Are they _serious?_ He was as sweet and kind as Syaoran himself, and was especially polite. They definitely looked as if they could be childhood buddies or something similar. She couldn't believe it at all.

"Sounds like her," she remarked.

In the back of her mind, she felt a presence awakening in the corner of her vision. She had to go. But when she looked at Xiang, she stopped. She said to Xiang, "Wait, you want to hear something?"

He knitted his brow. "Hear--?"

Sakura held back a smile in vain. After all, he was just only talking about it for fifteen minutes. She waved her hand for him to follow her as she went to the large rocks. "Press your ear against it," she said quietly.

"But—" Xiang was looking at her wide-eyed with confusion. She shook her head and repeated, "Just do it." He did, kneeling down and pressing his ear against the rock. Then Sakura knelt next to him and pressed her forehead to the cool stone.

A rhythm rose from within, and with it was a long string of sounds. Then deeper was a cry, like one would hear from a whale deep in the ocean. Passage of time coursed through the rock. It was dry, then wet, the freezing, then burning… Then like a soft melody rising, the sounds melded into one, and became louder and louder and…

Sakura pulled away, and Xiang stared at her, while slowly moving away as well. He was speechless, watching her closely. "H-How…"

She jumped to her feet. "I think I'm being called," she said, turning to leave. She dashed to the exit of the garden.

"Wait!" Xiang almost-shouted, regaining his voice. "What's your name!"

She looked back and said, "Sakura." Then she raised her index finger to her smiling lips before running away. When Xiang was out of her eyesight, her smile turned into a pensive frown.

Her thoughts seemed muddled, but one thing made itself clear.

_Why would such kind people want to fight each other?_

* * *

"Is it true?" Harry asked, looking at the raven-haired girl.

The three of them, Harry, Draco, and Meiling, were strolling on the walkway around the large lake. Fortunately, they were alone as well, since this place was furthest from the densely populated main courtyard. Therefore, Eriol let them go un-deaf and left them well alone. Even from their advanced touring with Meiling, the most they could learn about this place was that it was a maze. It wasn't like the shifting maze Hogwarts was, but it was a true maze. Rock structures barricaded what could've been exits and entrances, bridges led to dead ends on the other side, many archways opened up to great pavilions, what looked like stairs were really the ornate designs of the low hanging walls, and the gardens stretched all around the entire complexes with foliage and ponds obscuring their paths.

They had wondered why the sorcerers would build such a mazelike place, but the question was answered as they learned that whenever someone needed to go somewhere… they would just jump onto the rooftops—like those children. Other than that, they just walked and felt their way around with their sixth magical sense.

It was utterly baffling. They had to watch Meiling several times climb up the wall (with unsurprisingly flawless skill) as she scouted their position. It wasn't long before they learned to walk on the slippery sloping rooftops with meticulous care to avoid getting lost. When Meiling found the lake, however, she had all of them clamber down. Draco nearly hit the two of them before they ran when he slipped and fell—thankfully on the soil and not the huge rock that was right next to him.

As of right now, Meiling turned her gaze to Harry. "_Is_ it true?" she repeated.

Earlier on, Harry had asked about Syaoran's statement that he made on the plane. The one saying that sorcerers were destined to just aid the gods and settle disputes. After spending almost three days watching sorcerers and being among them, he saw how each held their head on their own, each have a surprising amount of restraint over themselves, and the level of respect they gave each other. He had to question the nature of sorcerers because there was something far deeper than pride that was going on.

Meiling crouched and bent over to stare at her reflection in the lake. She said quietly, "I'm not a sorcerer, so I wouldn't know."

Draco heard an undercurrent within her voice, and it called him to sit down next to her, quietly looking out at the ripples the wind made on the water surface. She looked over at him, then at the still standing Harry. She said, "I do know that all sorcerers train at a very, very young age when they first begin developing their powers. They're disciplined very harshly." She smirked. "Think of them like soldiers. A small group of soldiers who are trying desperately to find a purpose."

"What Xiao Lang said was his way of trying to define the reason for living."

Harry started, "But why—"

Draco cut him off, "Because sorcerers are becoming _extinct_, Potter. They need something to live by. _Listen_, and you'll understand."

Harry looked away, not even bothering to engage in the glaring contest.

Meiling shrugged, ignoring the two. "Well, that's basically what's going on these days. So far, there's only one radical who doesn't train the first time they develop their powers. It's looked down upon though, and that person doesn't show their face too much around here." She ducked her head and smiled secretively to herself.

"Oi."

Three heads turned around. They turned to see Sakura's brother and his best friend jumping easily off the wall (they were insanely tall that landing wasn't any chore to them). Yukito smiled at them and said, "Ohayou, Potter-san, Malfoy-san, Meiling-san." They had learned not to call the Li's by their last name, since it evidently related to all of them.

Draco looked at them blankly before asking, "What're you doing here?"

Touya glared. "I'd like to know that too." Then he nodded at Harry and raised his hand in greeting. "Potter." Harry smiled weakly and returned the salutation. "'Ey, Touya."

Obviously, Touya favored Harry over all the boys he had met who knew Sakura. Of course, back at Tomoeda, he didn't mind Takashi Yamazaki, but here, he had something against Syaoran indefinitely, Eriol because he was intimidating, and now Draco, who acted like a stubborn pompous. Harry, on the other hand, was friendly with them, and maybe it was the green eyes that gained Touya's trust almost immediately over the previous days.

All of the sudden, Yukito held out a large brown bag, "Do any of you want some meat buns?"

Out of the bag popped Kero, his mouth already biting into one. He waved at them.

Meiling didn't; Draco didn't; Harry did. He jumped out and raised his hand as if he was in class. "I do!" The other two sighed. Harry had developed some sort of affinity to those food ever since he was introduced to them, and it didn't look like it was about to fade either. He blamed it outwardly on the 'reincarnation' thing, which Eriol took into account as Harry's "growing identity complex". Kero found it unusually funny that he, Harry, and Yukito were becoming food monsters. It didn't matter though; they always had black holes for stomachs.

Harry took off with Kero, Yukito and Touya—he did that often now whenever he sees them, usually leaving Meiling and Draco off to themselves. And yes, Kero usually hung around Yukito and Touya since they never really had anything against each other. They walked to the other side of the lake where they tossed in fish food that Yukito also carried with him. The man was a walking grocery bag. And it was not long before they were daring each other to reach down and pet the fish—which were not very pet-able creatures.

"Haha, you're all cowards," Kero said, boastfully. "I'd do it if I didn't have claws that would probably rip up the fish." In the state he was in now, he had no claws—just puny paws.

Finally Touya nonchalantly did it, leaving his hand down there for the fish to slide all over. Yukito went next, his hand plunging into the water. His smiling face never wavered. Harry finally went last, and he did not enjoy it. In fact, he began shakily asking, "What's that?" There was something curling around his arm.

"An eel," Touya said blankly.

Kero snickered. "You have bad luck, kid."

"You guys…" Harry trailed off, gulping. "I… can't…seem to…_get out._"

"Here," Yukito offered. "Let me help." He leaned over to take Harry's arm, but just as he was, the contents of his bag spilled out and dropped into the water.

The gray-haired man gaped. "The buns!" He thrust both his hands in, looking everywhere for the food. Kero squeaked in horror. "YOU DROPPED THE REST OF THE BUNS!"

Harry looked weakly into the endless pit of water. "It didn't quite distract the eel, you know."

He then looked at Touya, who wasn't doing anything. "Hey, I have a suggestion, Touya."

The man looked at him suspiciously.

"Maybe if you dunk your face in the water, you could scare the eel away!" Harry grinned widely.

On the other side of the lake, Meiling was throwing pebbles into the water. She looked up and saw the three guys in the distance. She murmured, "Tsukishiro is freaking out and Potter's pale. I bet he met White Bird over there."

"White Bird?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, a big eel that somehow survives in this lake." She leaned back on her elbows.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows. "Who the hell names an eel White Bird?"

"One of Xiao Lang's students. The boy first met it and it now answers his summon. Although, it's pretty useless in air."

They watched impassively as Harry cried out and was pulled into the water. Kero dove in with a _plop!_ Yukito threw himself in next, and Touya… he just peered down the depths.

Draco's eyebrows were set high on his forehead.

"So I'm guessing White Bird has new friends."

Meiling nodded and shrugged. "Of course, if they're not dead."

* * *

"Denrei-sama."

"_Card Mistress._" A bow of respect exchanged.

"This…" She gave a faint gesture to her stomach. "Is it… Am I…?"

The god nodded. "_It was the only way I could release it. For you to be revealed is for me to attack you magically and for you to disagree. Rejection causes it to surface._"

"I'm sorry I got angry."

"_It helped you to come out."_

"But still…" A pause. "How long will—"

"_Not long. I'm sorry for giving you this pain._"

* * *

Syaoran plopped down next to her, his posture weary. "There you are," he said briefly, smiling. Sakura blinked at him in surprise and then grinned back. She held out her plate of food and said, "I got some food. You should take some, since I'm not really hungry."

He gladly did, taking her chopsticks and eating one of the dumplings. Then he moved the plate to let it rest on the railing. He didn't take anymore after that though. Instead, he looked at her and said in a strange voice, "You were with Xiang."

She nodded. "Hai." Their gazes locked. "He was your friend, wasn't he?"

Syaoran lowered his eyes. "Hn." He looked back out into the garden. "Once when we were children."

"What happened?" she asked, not bothering to conceal the worry in her eyes.

"Something happened," was his ambiguous answer. He grimly smiled when she frowned.

"Syaoran…" she trailed off when she saw him shake his head. So she started up on a different note, "Xiang's a nice person…"

"Yes, he is. I know."

His words shocked Sakura, and she said, startled, "Then, why? Why do you want to fight him?" Her hands were trembling. "Why do you want to fight each other! Why do two friends have to hurt each other!"

He grabbed her hand, stilling it. He looked at her, eyes searching her own. "The same reason _we_ argue or have disagreements."

"_That's it!_" Her voice was at a higher pitch now. Frantic and uneasy, she tried to tug her hand out of his grasp, but he held firm. "_We_ never fought each other in a duel!"

"Our disagreement is different. We have to settle it differently." His voice became a whisper. "In fact, we're both glad that there's a duel tomorrow. We need it. We need it to end everything between us."

"But—"

"Sakura, please," His voice desperate and tired. "Understand." _I don't want another fight over misunderstandings. _

Sakura quieted. _No, I don't either. _She didn't want misunderstandings as well. As she thought that, something warm washed into her gut and made its way throughout her limbs. She leaned back, calmness filling her. _It's too late now to change your mind. You're too tired…_

Then she reached up and pulled Syaoran down. He looked at her with surprise as she made him settle his head on her lap. He shifted himself, becoming more comfortable as her warmth emanated into him.

She said quietly, "I just wish you'd tell me your secrets." Her fingers tousled his hair absently.

He took her hand. "I will, but only after everything's over."

She looked down at his face. His eyes were closed, and his handsome, rugged face now turned into something sweet and beautiful—like a child's. After a moment of respective silence, her soft voice reached his ears.

"You don't have to handle the world on your own, Syaoran."

The corners of his lips quirked.

"Neither do you," he whispered back, nestling deep into her lap before drifting off.

And the two didn't say much more. Instead, they closed their eyes, listening to the melody of the gardens. An unheard of melody that only very few people can truly hear. Its song embraced the pair, filling their senses with the presence of each other and the world of nature around them.

Far away, but watching them, Xiang smiled to himself.

"Xiang, what're you looking at?" came a harsh voice. He turned around to see his uncle. The older man with worn face glared at him.

He shrugged. "I was just thinking about the new song I heard from the rocks."

The older man raised an eyebrow, but he shrugged his confusion off. He said briskly, "Come, you have to train. Tomorrow's the duel."

"Of course, Uncle," he said, smirking to himself. He took one last look at the couple outside and then walked away, following his elder.

He thought to himself, _I don't think anyone can imagine what those two can hear together._

He looked back out at the gardens.

_It must have an unearthly sound._

* * *

It was Christmas day. The main courtyard was once again filled, but this time no one was left out. Everyone was here, gathered for the event. Instead of a hectic and loud mob that Sakura and the wizards had expected, it was still. Every face was impassive, and the rustling of the forest around them was the only noise that interrupted their quiet. The occasion for which they had gathered for was solemn. Even the children were quiet, fidgeting but silent at least. There were few whispers passing between, but there wasn't much else.

What was most noticeable was the way they were all dressed. Instead of the casual wear that they had seen earlier, they were now in long robes with sashes tied in the middle. It was a sea of formal wear. The hooded robes that the four servants adorned were more elaborate than the plain brown from before. It had confused Harry endlessly about the vitality and formalness of this duel. He wasn't sure at all of what it was supposed to mean to the sorcerers, but he knew at least that it was something you do not smile about.

Draco was picking out the people in the crowd, and when his eyes landed on one man, he turned to Eriol who was next to him. _Who's he?_

Eriol's eyes raked over the crowd and landed on the braided-haired man who stood a few inches above the rest. He said, "He is Wang Li, Xiang's uncle."

Harry smirked, looking at the Uncle. _Smells like a Snape to me…_

Draco peered dangerously at Harry, and Eriol chuckled to himself. _Ah, I wouldn't know so well. Meiling has more experience with him than I have._

Sakura asked, _Where_ _is she, by the way? _Kero peeked out of her hood curiously.

Eriol gestured with his chin to the crowd. _Look over there. She's with Syaoran's mother._ Sakura and Kero looked over and saw Meiling standing straight as a pole next to Yelan. The two of them were wearing robes with Yelan's hair looking as extravagant as ever. Crowding around them were four women who looked remarkably similar and were taken for sisters immediately. They were tall and shapely, and their eyes possessed the same fire that was so reminiscent of Syaoran.

Eriol told the two wizards who didn't know. _Those four are Syaoran's sisters. They're well-known for their success in the business world._

_Among the Muggles?_ Harry looked at him wonderingly. When Eriol nodded, it confirmed Harry's suspicion and Draco was decent enough not to crack a face.

Finally five Elders trailed out of the double doors. They nodded at the crowd, and it seemed as everyone just came together, tightening the space they took up, and Eriol and his servants were gently pushed in from the outskirts to the center.

_What's going on? _Draco asked.

_Are they—_ Sakura stopped when she felt Kero nodding his head saying, _Oh yeah,_ and Yue's reassuring hand on her shoulder. She looked back to see him nodding as well. Immediately she braced herself clutching her star key. Eriol whipped out his golden staff. Many other sorcerers pulled out their own weapons or objects of focus, be it staff, sword, ribbons, or pendants, and those who were merely Muggles pulled out nothing at all.

The five Elders circled the crowd until they were standing at each of the five corners around them. Their hands were both tucked into the opposite sleeve, and when they saw the Clan was ready, they each knelt and touched the floor with one hand slipping out. A red glow grew into being, connecting with the other points in the circle until it went all around the crowd.

Harry grabbed Eriol. _We're going somewhere, aren't we?_

Eriol just looked at the two apprehensive wizards. Immediately he wrapped his aura around them more tightly. He said simply, _Brace yourself._

_WHAM!_

They slammed into something solid, like a brick wall, but invisible. At the same time, light erupted and it filled every shadow that lurked in the crowd. Now blinded, each of them felt a prickling sensation, like goosebumps, along their skin. Then they were falling. It was like falling through a mist or a cloud. Their skins were moist and sticky.

Harry heard Kero cry out, _I don't think we're going to a very nice place!_

As soon as he said that, their feet collided with solid ground. Harry gasped and grabbed the nearest object he could feel, which was Yue's shoulder. Draco fell, crying out shortly before Eriol hauled him up. They blinked the dancing spots from their eyes and saw that they were not the only ones in this state of disarray. The children and teenagers were not doing as well either. Most were on the floor or had collided with another and fell in a pile. The adults were simply… standing. Not to mention that Yue, Sakura, and Eriol were as well. Though, Sakura was walking a little woozily with Kero clinging on desperately to her. _Get a hold of yourself, Sakura!_ He was yelling.

And true to Kero's word, they were _not_ in a very nice place.

They were in a dank cave, the air moist. It was dark and barely seeable except for the light that was now glowing from each of the sorcerers. Eriol's staff was glinting madly with light, for example. It provided the visual to see the Elders slowly faded into sight.

Without waste, the Elders led everyone down this one pathway, and they filed along without mishap, their own inner magic providing light along the way. The cave did not prove any better as they went on, they felt the dripping of water and saw the stalagmites and stalactites hanging or protruding from the roof and ground. Sakura asked incredulously, _Is_ _this where the duel will take place! Is this where ALL—_

Eriol shook his head immediately. _The location of duels are usually varied and decided by the Elders. They also decide the conditions of the duel._

_Such as…?_

He shrugged. _We have yet to see._

_Where's Syaoran?_ Draco wondered.

Eriol answered that as well. _He and Xiang are already here, just waiting for the rest of us to arrive._

Soon they were pouring out of the narrow corridor into a wide open space. Of course, as being few of the first people to get out, it was they who immediately encountered the edge. Sakura gasped and backed away immediately. She looked weakly at Kero stiffening on her shoulder; he hadn't expected the dead end either. The road stopped going forward and just broke off into a pit that was at least a couple hundred yards deep since she could almost barely see the ground.

Then she looked up, and many others behind her looked up. They were met with the sight of an enormous cavern. The flat ceiling covered with stalactites couldn't have been more than four men high, but the width and expanse of this cavern was immeasurable. It was shaped in a rugged and chipped circle and it bellowed deep into the few hundreds yards deep pit.

The pit wasn't bare either. There were huge rising stone structures everywhere but with great gaps in between. It was as if this entire grotto had once a flat ground, but then it just caved in, leaving just a maze of scattered standing pieces.

Everyone was filing along the edges which weren't very wide, but there was a low stone wall along the ends to keep people from falling easily. Where Sakura was, at the entranceway, was the only place that lacked the wall. She quickly followed Eriol and the dumbstruck wizards to stand behind the walls. Soon enough, everyone was in and had a secured space.

The sorcerers weren't done though. The leading Elder, the oldest one obviously, walked to the edge without the wall where Sakura was just standing. He looked down deep into the pit. A plain wooden staff formed in his grasp. Then he tapped the ground.

The cave trembled lightly, and bits of rock and dust fell from the ceiling. Then swirling black holes formed all over in the dark pit. Out of them poured out liquid that glowed bright red. It was thick and slow and crawled all over the floor of the pit.

Harry could already guess what it was. _Oh, damn, they're not serious are they!_ He looked at the others questioningly.

Sakura was pale and she gulped uneasily. _These… conditions… are…_

_Unreal?_ Draco offered sarcastically. _Oh no, I think this is a perfect setting for a duel. We've got a lava-filled pit, scattered ground, and a pretty tight airspace._ His cold expression turned into a glare. _Who wants to bet on who'll die first? My bet's on the audience._

Even Yue had to look at the boy. Kero snorted and said, _The_ _brat will _not _live long. I think your brother's pretty thrilled by the conditions, Sakura. Just look at him. _Touya was practically filled with glee. Syaoran's torture was inevitable now.

Sakura felt sick to her stomach. _Yeah, Merry Christmas, Touya._

The cave was no longer cold and dank. It was permeated with strange-smelling warmth. Fumes inflamed the nostrils and skins began to irritate from the sudden temperature change. Like a row of soldiers, shields, one by one, were erected around the sorcerers and surrounding companions. Eriol did his own for his servants and himself. Despite the shields, the warmth still grew until it became something hot and burning. The air smelled of ashes.

The lava was a mere _two yards_ away from the brim of the bowl when the Elder stopped pouring it in. It was so close that some of the kids had half the mind to reach down to it. Of course, one of the adults pulled them away and gave them a stern look. Kero looked at them and thought to himself, _Yeah kid, this is _real _lava we're dealing with. Don't hurt your pretty little hands._ His train of thought was stopped as the movements from the spectators stilled.

The two opponents were being led out by the Elders into the cavern.

There was dead silence.

_They're **sick**_, Harry deadpanned.

His sentiment was shared by many. There were gasps of horror from the younger ones and the adults were mostly slack-jawed and speechless.

Syaoran and Xiang were both blindfolded.

Black bands were tied securely around their eyes. Other than that, they were both dressed in their battle robes; Syaoran's was his regular green and gold and Xiang sported a black and gold one. Syaoran's hair was as unruly as the day he was born, without a bell-shaped cap to cover it. Xiang's long sleek (probably conditioned) hair was pulled back into his usual ponytail. Both of them stood with their chins held high and arms at their side, and neither of them had any weapons in hand.

They blindly took several steps till the tips of their soles touched the very edge where the lava bubbled excitedly closely below them.

One of the Elders stepped forward and called out, "Three phases shall be applied to this due, and not the customary fourl!" His voice boomed in all the corners of the grotto. "Your auras are to be kept to yourselves! You shall not use them to map out your positions!" He stepped back and nodded at the others.

Then without any other warning, the oldest Elder said fiercely and loudly,

"_Begin!_"

The two leaped off the edge with astonishing momentum. Their arms were spread out, and they grabbed onto the edge of a passing rock tower. Syaoran had swung himself onto the surface of the narrow landing point. Xiang had continued to go forth, propelling himself forward by grabbing onto protruding rocks and throwing himself forward. It was until he was a good distant away from Syaoran that he himself landed on the surface.

The two slowly stood, not quite facing each other. They were breathing deeply, like they were meditating or something. Then all of the sudden, Syaoran swooped down, his hand grabbing onto a few pebble-sized rocks and tossed them out all around him.

He stood still, listening to the direction of where the rocks hit off a surface. Then he leaped out and landed onto another tower. He memorized its location and distance from the first tower. He swept up more rocks and tossed them out again, doing the same as he did before.

Xiang, on the other hand, was climbing down the two yards of his tower. He cupped his one ear and scanned his surroundings, listening to the sounds of the lava and where they sizzled lightly against a cool surface. He pried off some tiny pebbles of his own and then tossed them out to correctly confirm his assumptions. Then he started moving, memorizing as he went.

Sakura was barely keeping her eyes open to the horror. She crumpled against the wall and murmured, "This is wrong." _How could they set such unbelievable conditions? Why!_

Kero then reminded her, _They've_ _been training since they were very little. This is probably nothing really that new to them._

He added, _Just watch. I actually trust them to make it now._

To his words, Sakura opened her eyes.

Syaoran grabbed at the ledge and back-flipped over till his feet landed on solid ground. He was far off from his starting point at the first rock tower, which was at least five yards from the edge where they first jumped off.

He heard the patter of feet landing some ways from him. He pinpointed the approximate direction as quickly as he could. He faced it, but the sounds there had stilled.

Xiang had obviously known he was there as well. He probably heard him land before. Now the two faced each other, their ears listening to every little detail they could pick up…

There was a soft patter among the roar of the lava. The soft patter of a rock bouncing against a surface. Another. And another.

Syaoran still had a firm grip on a pack of pebbles. He was sliding them one at a time in between the hold of his index finger and thumb before he launched it in an estimated direction around him of where the towers were. Soon, he had none left, but the two were satisfied that their immediate surroundings were somewhat located. Syaoran faced the tower with Xiang on it, and it was a good four meters away. Behind him and a little to the right was another tower, but only one meter away. There were four others within at least ten meters of them.

Syaoran heard Xiang take off, leaping the distance between them. Unmoving, he listened to the other boy land in front of him. The air seemed to shift, and it was obvious that he was standing. Syaoran stepped back.

"'Lo, Xiao Lang," came his voice in a friendly greeting.

Syaoran smirked when he heard the voice.

The first attacks were initiated by him. He leaped up and twisted his legs in a round house kick. Xiang evaded them, and once Syaoran landed, he issued a low kick to him, dropping into a crouch before thrusting out his leg. Syaoran flipped out of the way. When he landed, he was on the edge of the tower, and feeling his position, he flipped again, throwing himself a meter away to where another tower was. He landed on the cool surface.

Xiang followed closely behind. When he landed right after Syaoran, he wasted no time in sweeping his arm out in what he guessed could be a flank attack on his opponent. He guessed correctly, but Syaoran had felt the shift in the air and had grabbed his elbow, pushing it roughly away. But with the swiftness of a snake, Xiang threw out a viper kick. It slammed into Syaoran's defending arms that protected his torso.

Then the dark-haired boy twisted around and kicked with his other leg, landing on his former one. Just as he tried, Syaoran hooked his leg with his and threw him off. Xiang flipped and landed in another stance. They shifted away from each other until their legs that were behind them touched the edge. They realized there wasn't much distance between them either.

Then Syaoran flipped into the air. Midair, his legs swiped out at Xiang's head, but the other boy threw him off. Instead of just retreating, he twisted during his fall and executed another kick at Xiang's torso. Xiang grabbed his ankle, but just as he did, Syaoran forcefully used his other leg to swipe at Xiang's calves, making the boy quickly maneuver out of the way and drop his hold.

Syaoran did not stop though. He flipped over into a single handstand, and his legs became a whirlwind, first spinning then once pinpointing the evading Xiang, he flipped over and lashed out with the back of his hand with his fingers clawed up. He hit Xiang's blocking arm. He stepped forward and punched him with his other fist. It hit another of Xiang's defenses. Then he rapidly stepped forward again and gave an uppercut.

Just as he did though, Xiang leaped up and whirled away into oblivion. Syaoran felt with the soles of his shoe the floor and confirmed his suspicions that they were at the edge. He heard Xiang land behind him.

The boy attacked him from behind, but Syaoran had turned around and thrown both of his arms out, one outstretched and one close to himself, in a strong block where the outstretched arm blocked entrance and the closer one had enclosed its fist on Xiang's punch. The two opponents clashed, the pressure between their arm muscles straining. Then they both tore away.

Slowly breathing deeply, Syaoran stepped back, feeling the edge again and the strong smoke from the lava burning the back of his neck. He instantly remembered that at least five meters away was another tower. Then he stopped his calculations to listen. Xiang had stepped back as well, but he didn't stop. He ran, coming closer and closer…

Syaoran leaped backwards into the air, the lava pit just below him. Xiang had jumped as well after him. His fist collided into Syaoran's midsection in midair, right above where the fumes of the fiery depths below were strongest. _Dammit! _He felt himself plummeting, and for a moment, he was in shock as the breath was still knocked out of him, and he was enveloped in sudden pain. But before he could let himself completely go, he twisted around until he was above the boy, and then he slammed the back of his leg into Xiang's lower spine.

_One for one…_ was his fleeting thought as he threw out his arms and attempted to spin himself. In spinning himself, he sidled his downward fall into a sideways one. He felt the coolness come nearer, and with the speed of a pouncing tiger, he lashed out and grabbed the ledge, throwing himself onto the rock tower. He stood up, trembling with adrenaline coursing through his veins. He couldn't help but grin.

Xiang was doing the same as he stood up after his own save. The two boys faced the direction each other were probably in.

"We got our first hits in," Xiang called to him.

"And the fires are still below us," he answered.

And with such brilliant energy pulsating through their veins and a good sketch of the layout of their battlefield, they were now leaping from tower to tower, needless of calculating the distance anymore. They were landing on one surface after another and propelling themselves forward again and again. Xiang and Syaoran met in midair, both throwing body twisting hits, before they were pulled back down by gravity. They skidded in their landing crouch on the surface, but without wasting time, they were up in the air again.

In one of their meetings, Xiang had Syaoran by the neck and they both slammed onto the rock tower's surface with Syaoran at Xiang's mercy. However, Syaoran snaked his arms around the one arm Xiang pinned him to the ground with. In wounding his arms like this, he pulled away in opposite directions and the force of his twist fired Xiang's hold back. Syaoran hooked his feet under Xiang and then rolled away, stopping immediately when he felt the edge near.

He climbed to his feet, and he had time to feel the wind move like a silent snake. He ducked backwards from Xiang's punch, and kicked out, throwing Xiang off balance. As the other recovered, he jumped away onto another tower.

They went at each other again, and they continued and endless cycle of executing redoubtable moves in slightly less-than-perfect coordination. The way they moved in defending and attacking showed their advanced knowledge of beforehand calculations. They knew to attack when they had enough space to defend. They knew to always somehow maneuver themselves to stand where another rock tower was near. A few times they had missed in their estimates, but in throwing their bodies into a whirl, they were able to safely land on another nearby rock tower. They were able to count on the average six meter gap between the rock towers, and if it was slightly less, their outstretched arms would tell them so.

Xiang had twice surprised Syaoran by reverting to his drunken-style mode that he hadn't yet used. He had landed a few dagger-like hits to Syaoran, before the boy caught on. Syaoran now steadied himself whenever he heard Xiang's steps become awkward and clumsy. The split second of stillness that followed the clumsiness would ready Syaoran enough to drop to the ground and kick Xiang's legs out from under him. But then the other boy would just jump back up and continue with his lightning-swift moves and the awkward, untimely pauses that once threw Syaoran's sense of timing off.

_With this stupid drunken fighting, I'll never know when he could attack. _He frowned. He had to adjust. His focus cleared, and instinct overrode.

Xiang came at him with a flurry of attacks, but none made contact as Syaoran very narrowly evaded them by weaving his body in between the wafts of wind and sound. Then he felt the wisps of something touch his face. Instantly, he grabbed it—it was Xiang's hair.

"_What the—_" Xiang started ferociously.

Syaoran grinned. "Oops." He let go abruptly. Yet he didn't let Xiang go off easy. His hands formed tigers' claws and as one they slammed into Xiang's backside, sending the boy off into the air.

As expected, he heard the soft soles of feet land itself some distance away from him when Xiang saved himself on another tower. There was a momentary pause as they shifted to face the direction where each other sounded.

_And they never sparred before? What? Are they **superhuman**! _Harry asked the others with the most unbelieving look on his face. _No, I'm just watching another lame movie or something. This is not real. This is not—_

Eriol interrupted, _This_ _is the extent a sorcerer could go without magic if they train as diligently as these two._ He smiled when he saw Sakura's awestruck face, who was more intent on watching them that they were safe instead of comparing her own strength to theirs.

Draco whipped around to the blue-haired magician. _You mean they're not using magic at all?_

_Not in the slightest._ _But we'll have to wait and see._

Just as Eriol said that, an Elder stepped forward, raising his hand, and his voice booming,

"_PHASE_ _TWO!_"

In that split moment the Elder called out, Xiang burst into a flurry of motions. He zigzagged across the stone towers that were between him and Syaoran and then leaped up into the air once reaching him. Just as he leaped, a sleek black-hilted sword appeared in his hand, and Xiang came crashing down on his opponent.

_CLANG!_

Syaoran had whipped out his own sword and met Xiang's fierce attack by crossing his sword with the other boy's. Xiang smiled and said, his voice reaching Syaoran's ears, "I think I'm going to like this part."

"Sure you will," was Syaoran's tart reply.

They both broke away, and Xiang swung his sword in a low arc. Syaoran met it just as he did before. This time he heaved against his sword and threw Xiang off.

There was a _zing!_ in the air, a breath of fleeing wind, and a blade coming crashing down. Syaoran used the flat of his blade to crash into the sharp of Xiang's, and then he shoved it until the edge no longer pointed at him.

They both broke away and swung again, but this time, Xiang kicked out at the same time. Syaoran stumbled back, and felt the slicing of his opponent's sword near his ear. Immediately, his free hand reached out and knocked the blade away, luckily hitting the flat of it. He dropped to a crouch and swung his sword low at Xiang's calves. The boy had anticipated some reaction and was already airborne.

When he landed, Xiang ran up to Syaoran, his sword at the ready. Then when they were not too distant from each other, he went all out. Xiang executed five consecutive swipes at Syaoran, from the front, flank, lower body, and back to the front in a horizontal slice. Syaoran had evaded the zing of the sword as it cut through the air, and at the last hit, he slammed his blade from the bottom up, crashing into Xiang's sword and flinging his swipe off. Xiang stumbled backwards, his footing awry.

_SLAM!_ Syaoran had anticipated the fast swipe Xiang would try on him from low. The second he caught the exaggerated stumbling, he knew what was coming.

Now, Syaoran realized to himself, _It's_ _my turn._

With Xiang's heavy breathing and footsteps, he had his location pinpointed no matter how much he moved. Syaoran maneuvered his feet ever so silently until he was standing sideways in relation to his opponent. His blade lashed out. _Clang!_ It met Xiang's ready sword. With nimble feet, he shifted his position again and swiped again. _Clang!_ He shifted again. _Clang! _Again. _Clang!_ And again. _Clang!_

The wolf, golden eyes burning behind the blindfolds, circled his prey, swiping unexpectedly but met with a prepared enemy.

Then Syaoran suddenly broke out of his circling. He leaped into the air and kicked Xiang in the abdomen, the upper chest, and just as he reached Xiang's face, the boy pulled away. Syaoran spun himself off his course so he could land on steady ground.

He was on the edge. Feeling the ledge of the rock tower, he eased towards another side. Then he leaped off. Xiang, recovering, went after him. They met in the air again, their swords swinging out.

As they were blindfolded in the darkness, they did not see what a sight they were. How the blades of their swords glanced off in the light of the lava every time they swung them, and how fluid their movements were that they looked as if they were in a dance.

And a dance they were in. As he was falling, Xiang spun himself, his blade outstretched, and it slammed into the side of the rock tower, a few ways from the surface. He jumped on the blade and threw himself on the surface, and then he quickly reached down, felt for his sword and pulled it out just in time to meet Syaoran's attack.

Xiang broke away and spun. Syaoran abruptly stopped him, slamming his sharp edge into his opponent's own. The brunette swung his sword the other way around then and flipped Xiang's sword off its hold. Xiang regained it firmly, and soon his own blade was coming in a wide uppercut—one that Syaoran narrowly missed. Then Xiang swung his blade right down, and Syaoran met it with his own blade.

"We're going a bit too slow, don't you think?" Xiang asked.

"Then let's speed up," was his own monotone voice.

They flipped away, their feet touching the edges of the rock tower. Then simultaneously, the two of them reached down and pried out a handful of pebbles from the floor. They tossed the rocks all scattered around them.

There was a rain of rocks as many hit surfaces of surrounding rock towers. They did it again, but this time it was farther. They listened to the rain of stone pattering onto the ground. The great wash of rain soon lessened, until the sound was almost gone. Yet their ears listened to the very last stone as it hit the surface.

The rock hit and stilled.

Instantly with battle cries, Xiang and Syaoran clashed, their swords slamming into each other with a renewed ferocity and vigor. They were no longer on any one rock tower. Instead they were leaping from every surface. Their bodies were shifting around each other. Blows were coming everywhere. The sounds of sword striking sword was resounding in all the corners of the cavern.

They themselves were only flashes of light as their sword slammed at each other. It was as if there was no pit below them anymore. They were fighting on one surface, then two surfaces, and the air as well. The entire cavern had become their battleground. Their bodies and swords were in continuous motion, sometimes barely stopping for breath. They were always trying to get around each other, but the two of them caught on quick. Once Syaoran had leaped up and accidentally sliced off a stalactite, and it immediately sparked an idea.

It was not long before there were huge stalactites raining all over the tavern with Xiang breaking as many as he could by slamming the hilt of his sword into the huge mineral entities. There was another instance where Xiang had jumped onto a rock tower just to have it crumble away under him. He had leaped off in time to land on another tower and slam the blunt of his sword into Syaoran's midsection so he could have room to properly get to his feet.

And soon the two were finding out slowly that the rain of stalactites had greatly weakened the rock structures.

They were breaking off.

Feet limber, they propelled themselves off the ground every time they felt it shake. They met more in the middle of the air than on surface now. Xiang even once cut deeply into the very floor Syaoran and he were fighting on, making the tower split with a deep tremble. Unlike Xiang, Syaoran used his body along with his sword. He made in a few hits when his one free hand threw his body up like a frog's leap, and he unexpectedly kicked out at Xiang's flank. His hopes of getting a blow from his sword in while Xiang was distracted crashed when Xiang suddenly wedged his sword deep into the ground again.

Syaoran was thrown off his momentum when the tower jerked unsteadily before slowly groaning and breaking away.

"_PHASE_ _THREE!_"

Neither of them wasted time. Two bursts of magical energy lanced out and flung the two falling bodies back into the air—one sparked of green and the other yellow.

Syaoran and Xiang flipped onto respective ground that didn't so much as shake yet. Now their magic had scaled the entire vicinity, filling every shadow of unknown with their aura. They could see where the aura was concentrated and thus they knew exactly where each of them was. Now they faced each other, their magic rolling off of them like waves.

This was the phase where they had to end the duel… using everything they had.

By now, the two of them were serious. There were no more light remarks being made. Something deeper had surfaced and was now infecting every move they made.

Syaoran whipped out an ofuda and the blunt of his sword smacked into it.

"_RAITEI SHOURAI!_" He bellowed.

Electricity swarmed out. The lightning bolts racing towards Xiang before he had time to react. It wrapped itself around the tower Xiang was on and then with a loud explosion, the rock tower was demolished, huge boulders of rock flying everywhere and knocking into other towers, sending them pummeling as well.

Xiang growled as he landed on another tower, but flimsier this time. _We're losing surface area, you fool!_ He might've done his own damage, but never wide enough like Syaoran's to make them lose ground area as quickly. _Does he want to fly all day? _He reached into the belt that hid beneath his outer robe and pulled out two daggers with Chinese symbols carved into them. He threw out the two daggers.

"_FENG SHENG, LAI!_" Instantly the God of Wind encircled the daggers. A pointed whirlwind headed straight at Syaoran.

He threw out an ofuda and it slapped onto midair before him. The wind was deflected and it raged all around his ball of protection. Xiang immediately tugged on two hair-thin strings that he held and the daggers that had helped summon the wind were yanked back into his grasp. He watched Syaoran in his protective bubble as the boy lowered his eyes and held the dark ball that hung off his sword before him.

A mist began to rise. From the fumes of the lava pit below, it thickened until a white mist overlaid the arena. Xiang could feel the wetness sticking to his cheeks. Immediately, he knew what Syaoran was going to do.

So at the same time, they both called out:

"_RAITEI SHOURAI!_"

"_SHAN DIAN SHEN, BAN WO!"_

Once more electricity poured forth, and the two sides of lightning became even more charged as it sped through the mist of water droplets. They met in the middle and an explosion rocketed the cavern, pieces of the roof falling.

Then Syaoran felt the mist be swept away. Two daggers were speeding out through the mist. Immediately, he reached up and caught them in between his two fingers. Luckily they were not very sharp, since they were more used for summons. He felt the daggers be yanked out of his fingers.

Xiang was running up to him through the magical smoke that obscured his senses somewhat. His running feet came closer and closer. Syaoran didn't have time to react as Xiang had already slashed at his ofuda in half.

Feeling the disadvantage like a burden, Syaoran stepped back quickly and slammed his hand on the ground. "_Aisu!_" he hissed to himself.

A thick sheet of ice rose up between the two like a wall. Using his magic to support it, Xiang's second strike with his sword did not cleanly cut through. Immediately, Syaoran made the ice grow until it wrapped itself around his opponent's arm.

_That'll give me time to recuperate, _he sighed to himself, his breath coming in small pants. He leaped away.

Just as well, since Xiang had struck the ice with one of his daggers and summoned the fire spirit that melted the wall with swift ease. He struck another dagger into the ground below him. "_DI SHEN, LAI!_"

The ground uplifted. Syaoran leaped off immediately from the rock tower, but the tower came at him. The boulders, connected together by Xiang's magic lanced out and rammed Syaoran down. He attempted to use his magic to latch on to a nearby tower to pull him out from under the driving boulder, but by then it was already too late. The lava wasn't too far down; its smoldering heat gripping his backside already.

Then with the boulders on top of him, his body plunged into the liquid furnace.

Sakura was white-faced. She was no longer behind the wall. She was crouching low on the wall, causing some wandering eyes to gaze at her curiously.

_D-Did… he j-just…_

She glared at Draco. _Don't even **say** it. He **cannot** die from that._

Eriol himself was not sure. He was certain that if Sakura had plunged into the lava, she would live—the fires might probably embrace her instead. As for Syaoran, he had not seen enough of what that boy could do to judge. However, he could trust Sakura's fierce eyes.

_Nothing happened to him,_ she said. _I know it. _Then she felt it—something stirring in her gut. Something that came and went in the most untimely of places. She grabbed Yue desperately, and Kero sensed her distress. Instantly, Yue gathered her into his arms.

…_I know it…_ was her last thought.

It was a long moment that the boulders were on top of the lava. Then they slowly began to sink. Seeing it, Xiang sighed and backed away. He tugged on his strings to pick up his daggers and replaced them in his belt. Then he returned his magical gaze back down at the fiery depths, a frown on his lips. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. Four phases meant death, not three. Did he really want Syaoran to die? Is he even dead?

Then his suspicion gained good basis.

As the boulders were sinking, a strange thing happened to the bright fires. It was as if a huge wave had just shoved the thick lava away, creating a bowl-shaped pit. The boulders, piled on top of one another and stringed together by his magic, started to crack from the very bottom to the top.

Then the boulders shattered with tiny pieces of rocks flinging everywhere.

And right there, floating in the center of the great bowl of lava, was Syaoran, laying there with his blindfold veiling his eyes and his sword pointing straight up where the boulders once were. Of all things, the magic that swirled around him and kept him up had the distinct shape of a wolf. Its form moved the lava beneath Syaoran until its shape became so that the red of the lava was the red of its eyes staring at Xiang.

_And the wolves shall forever beckon to his call,_ Xiang recalled grimly in his mind as he watched Syaoran.

Down below the boy held up an ofuda and grinned. "_Kashin… shourai._"

Slowly, the lava all around Syaoran raised itself into the body of a snakelike being. It became bigger and bigger, the ropelike form becoming more defined as it rose. Then the head whipped out, molten lava spewing everywhere. The great dragon snarled as it peered through coal black eyes at Xiang.

Syaoran touched the dragon with his free hand. Despite being made of lava, it was cool to his touch since he had summoned him. They rose out of their pit and flew up to meet Xiang face to face.

_Can I fight anymore? _Xiang wondered to himself.

Almost without resolve, Xiang tossed up a dagger. Water spewed forth, and it shaped into a reflective glob of a dragon, one not as immense as the fire dragon but was of decent size. It rushed towards the fire dragon with a fierce haste.

Syaoran's spirit roared; the chambers shook from its sound. Then it came flying at the water dragon, swallowing it whole. The water spirit dispersed into nothingness. Nonetheless, it continued at Xiang, who was now leaping frantically away from it.

However, he could not outrun the Fire god. Soon he was enclosed within its mouth.

And the god passed right through him, shocking his body and making him explode with pain. He dropped his sword and fell screaming at first till his voice was lost. Then the dragon faded away. The cavern plunged into darkness that it had been in before the sorcerers arrived; the only light were the dim glows of the sorcerer spectators.

Silence prevailed.

Syaoran dropped down from the air into a crouch next to Xiang, who was lying face up on the floor. Then he stood up and scanned with his magic around him. _Is this it? Are we finished?_

There was a strange quiet as the two boys were on that single tower left standing among the many others in ruin. The lava was gone—gone with the dragon—thus the darkness. The roof had crumbled with large pockets of holes. The cavern was basically demolished.

Laying there with his clothes rugged and torn and his face covered with sweat, Xiang whispered, "You didn't let it consume me." He pushed up his blindfold to look at his opponent.

Syaoran turned to his voice with a frown, an equal amount of stress worn all over his body. "There are three phases, not four. There is no death involved."

And Xiang was not dead. His body and soul had only underwent severe shock of having a god pass through him. Other than that, his physical body was just as tired as Syaoran was. In addition, he was now rendered useless, incapable of using magic for a while. With this knowledge in mind, he sighed to himself. It was over. _I lost._

Then he said softly, "What about your father?" _Would he not want death?_

Syaoran's sword disappeared, and he ripped off his blindfold, golden eyes shining for the first time in the darkness.

"I am not my father."

_It's about time you learned that, Xiang._

* * *

She was on something warm and soft, and it covered her snugly. She tried to dig deeper into this fluffiness, feeling extremely comfortable and unwanting. Then it hit her. Her eyes snapped open.

_The duel._

She did _not_ just faint during it. Oh no, she did _not._

Sakura looked around. She was on a bed and all around her was a plain white room. Sunlight streamed through a wooden-framed window , casting a bright unearthly glow across the wooden floor and all around the room.

She did just faint during the duel. And the very thought made her want to spout obscenities.

Attempting to sit up, she slid the bedcovers off of her, and found it rather difficult. Then looking over, she froze. _Syaoran!_

He was sleeping on top of the covers while she had been under it. He looked like he didn't even change from the battle outfit he wore for the duel—just discarded the outer wear in a pile on the floor. He was sprawled out on his side, and Sakura realized that his one foot was on top of her own, and she couldn't very well move it without waking him. He also had covered his eyes with the back of his palm—probably an instinctual reaction to the ever-growing sunlight of the morning.

She just wanted to poke him to see if he was awake or not—you could never tell with him.

She also thought, _I hope onii-chan doesn't know where I am. He's going to have a fit if he finds out._ In all honesty, she would've freaked out herself if he was under the covers with her, but he wasn't and that was good enough. He seemed to have this sub-conscience that respected her privacy no matter what situation they were in. The breaching foot could be forgiven.

Then there were voices from the other side of the door. Without warning, the door shot open wide. "Xiao Laaang!" came out four little voices. Children jubilantly marched in, already dressed for the day.

They stopped when they saw Sakura. "Huh!" one kid went. "Who're you?"

Either Syaoran's language spell wasn't working that great that morning or she was completely out of it, being it was the morning. "Um… ano… hoe…"

Like a horror movie, they all simultaneously gaped, jaws dropping and eyes going skewed. "_You're_ the Card Mistress!" they near-screeched, pointing at her.

Her own expression was slack-jawed. "How—" Then she saw them pointing at her neck, where her star key was hanging out of her shirt. She smiled nervously. "Uh, yes?"

They pounced on her as one. Soon she had a boy fondling with her necklace, another boy sitting on her lap, a girl raking through her hair, and another girl inspecting her feet under the covers.

"HOE!" she cried out.

They were speaking pretty fast, and she only caught some of their words.

"—can't believe it—the Card Mistress! Here!"

"—beautiful!"

"—_it's real!_" was the boy with her necklace.

"—_she's real!_" was the girl at her feet.

Finally the round-faced boy looked at her solemnly and said, "Miss Card Mistress, we are your self-proclaimed fans—"

_Eh…_

"—for you have taught us the art of breaking rules—"

She did!

"—and so, you have been our most beautiful role model since we discovered who you were—"

Then they all said as one, "We pledge our allegiance to you!" They bowed their heads, all grinning crookedly, with their hands over their hearts.

Then there was a very, very low growl. "_Mao Kang…_"

The boy looked over at Syaoran, who had not moved an inch in his position. He said brightly, "Xiao Lang! We didn't know your wife was the Card Mistress!"

"_I am not_—" Sakura tried to say, but she was interrupted.

Syaoran was saying, "Don't pull her into your games, Mao. All of you—out now."

His tone might've been harsher if he tried, but instead it wasn't, just sleepy, and the children were smiling gleefully at him. They chorused, "Don't worry, Xiao Lang! We still love you best!"

Sakura thought the scene was particularly heart-warming. As they trooped out of the room, though, Mao Kang shouted loud and clear, "_THE CARD MISTRESS IS HERE, EVERYONE! THE CARD MISTRESS IS HERE!_"

"Dammit!" Syaoran shot up from the bed and ran to the door, but the children were long gone, announcing to the world of Sakura's presence. He closed the door resignedly and slumped against it, rubbing his forehead.

Sakura was laughing. She asked brightly, "Does that mean I don't have to wear that cloak anymore?"

Syaoran glared grumpily at her. "You will if I have anything to say about it."

She just snickered behind her hand. "Then you don't."

"Sakura…"

"Syaoran…" she shot back, and she saw a smile on his lips form when she used his name. She added, "How did we get here in the same room anyways?" She avoided using the term 'the same bed'. That would be wholly inappropriate.

He walked over and sat back down on the bed next to her. He said, "I _think_ you fainted during the match—"

She groaned, "I did."

"And I think Yue and Kero put you here randomly, which happens to be my room. And after the fight, I returned here, exhausted. I wasn't thinking of how strange it was to have a screaming stuffed animal in my ear either. I just went to sleep, last realizing that you were right next to me."

And it gave him a good sleep too. He wasn't afraid to admit that to himself.

Sakura just made a face and said suspiciously, "_This_ is your room?" It was completely bare.

He slumped and threw the covers over him, lying down and facing the opposite direction. "_Only_ when I come here. That's why it isn't decorated too much."

She closed her eyes and remarked, "Too much or not at all?" Then she looked at him. "I also have a problem that we're on the same bed." There, she said it. Why? He was now under the covers. Must. Get. Out.

"My bed," he corrected instantly. He reached back and pushed her off. With a yelp, she fell onto the floor, stealing all the covers with her.

She glared and he glared back. "You took my blanket."

"You pushed me off!"

"You had a problem with us being on the same bed."

"It wasn't right! Boys and girls shouldn't be on the same bed unless they're married!"

"I didn't _know_ that there was a girl on my bed." He was exasperated.

"Yes, you did! You said so!" She was accusatory.

"By then I was asleep, Sakura." He was nearly asleep now too.

"But in the morning you knew!" Still accusing.

"And so now, I pushed you off." The obvious.

"_After_ I had to remind you that we were on the same bed." Sakura found she liked accusing him…

Syaoran smirked. "We are not getting into a duel over this, Sakura." …because none of it really mattered.

Their petty banter ended as he yawned loudly and Sakura climbed back onto the bed next to him, her cheeks red that she was so bold enough to continue this 'share-the-bed' thing. The first thing that happened when she was back on the bed was Syaoran grabbing her blanket. He tugged it off of her and tucked himself in.

"So warm…" he murmured before drifting off.

Sakura glared ferociously. She grounded out between her teeth, "Shall I watch you like I watched you in the duel? This degrades your performance."

Like he didn't even listen, Syaoran lifted a welcoming arm to her into his embrace, his hand holding the blanket tightly. He murmured, "Don't be jealous that I've the blanket. I didn't have it all last night."

Sakura gave into temptation. The warmth of Syaoran enclosed her, and as he draped his arm around her and tucked her head under his chin, she was completely in his grasp. She found that her blush ebb away as contentment stole over. The two of them were feeling rather blissfully comfortable.

Syaoran murmured, his throat vibrating against her ear, "This _has_ to be my reward for winning that stupid duel."

Her eyes snapped open, and she blinked owlishly. "You won? You didn't tell me you won."

He bristled in annoyance. "You never asked."

"But… hoe… then what's going to happen now?" she asked softly, blowing deliberately on his arm so he would answer.

He shifted and embraced her even more tightly. "I don't know about Hiiragizawa," he replied. "But I'm about to do something crazy." There was worry laced in his tone.

Sakura patted him. "If you believe it's the right thing, I'll trust you."

He clutched her even closer. "I hope it is," he murmured before falling asleep.

"…_Can't. Breathe. Syaoran!"_

* * *

"To the spectacular performance in the duel!" That was definitely Yukito with his ever so cheerful smile.

"For peace, prosperity--" Sakura, who lacked anything else to say, and anyways, it must be said at least once everyday.

"To the hope that we'll all live to see another day!"

"..."

"That's depressing, Potter..." Meiling's doubtful face.

"TO THE END OF KERO'S DIET!"

"Noooooooo!" That was Syaoran.

There was a delicate cough. "To us—a bunch of fine and high-classed ladies and gentlemen."  
Snickers. "I'll toast to that, Malfoy."

"Me, too."

All around were murmurs of agreement as glasses clinked together. After chugging down their drinks, the group sank back into their hard wooden seats. Touya, picking up his chopsticks and digging into his rice, said disdainfully, "Can't believe I'm out with a bunch of brats."

Sakura said absently, "Kaijuu, not brat."

She admits it!

Syaoran said offhandedly, "Once a Chinese brat, always a Chinese brat."

"Hai, hai," Meiling said, waving her chopsticks carelessly before digging in.

Harry next added, "But remember that I'm the good kid."

Touya's eyes suspiciously looked from one person to the next. Finally he said with narrowed eyes, "One of you spiked my drink, didn't you?" He shook his glass from side to side, looking at the ice that clinked against the glass. He then raised it to his nose and sniffed it—all the while he peered at the others.

Sakura was brightening. "It really does work, Harry!"

"What!" Touya snapped. He went out on a full-force glare when he noticed everyone smiling in the other direction. Yukito, however, gaped at him. His gaping turned into a wide smile. It was the smile that said "You-better-look-in-the-mirror-Touya." Seeing this, Touya jumped from his chair and rushed to the back of the restaurant, hitting into other people along the way. The entire building heard the racketing sound as the restroom door was slammed closed. A few moments later…

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY HEAD!"

Everyone at the table burst out into full-blown laughter. Kero was pointing and crying out with laughter and ended up in Sakura's tea. When Touya returned to the table with the hat in his hand, he grounded out, "Very funny."

Syaoran sputtered, "Welcome back, our headless fiend!"

"BRAT!"

Draco remarked gently, "Must be too much time with ghosts?"

Everyone lapsed back into their raucous laughter. It became so much that a nervous waitress was compelled to come to their table and plead them to lower their voices. After a whole minute of coughing and emitting small chuckles, they finally did. Draco snorted and asked Harry, "Where the hell did you get that anyways?"

Harry looked at Draco and grinned, especially when he saw Touya looking at him as well. He explained, "It's a Headless Hat. Fred and George made it. They owled me one way back in September. And I forgot all about it till Syaoran mentioned doing something to Sakura's brother in revenge."

Touya was seething at the said boy.

Meiling wondered, "But no one else in the store saw that right?"

Eriol initiated the meal as he reached out and took one of the dishes. "Never, Meiling dear. They didn't see a thing—just a man making a break for the restroom where they heard a scream about a missing head." He continued to fill his plate with some steaming dumplings.

Touya coughed out, hacking on his rice that he had just recently stuffed into his mouth. He glared at Eriol a look of pure disdain, one that promised future suffering. He never did like this kid too much anyways. Had something weird about him. Touya was about to say something about it too, but suddenly Yukito dropped some food onto his plate.

"Wha—"

"You should try some of this stuff," Yukito explained. Then he dropped some more things. "And this. This as well. This too…"

"Aah…"

Yukito then turned to Sakura while reaching out to pour himself some of the soup. He told her distractedly, "You know, Sakura-chan, your friends back home miss you. They drop by every two weeks to see if you've returned." He placed the bowl of soup in front of a speechless Touya before pouring himself some.

Sakura grew worried by his words. "Otou-san…" she trailed off. "He didn't tell them I've been kidnapped, did he?"

Yukito laughed, nearly spilling some of his burning hot soup onto the person sitting on the other side of him, which happened to be Yue. After being assured the angelic guardian was completely fine, Yukito shook his head and brightly told her, "No, he just told the school you are on a prolonged stay taking care of your aging uncle in England!"

Those who heard fell into deep chuckles and hacking coughs as they tried to hide their amusement from a particularly miffed Eriol. The boy lifted his chin and pretended to look unperturbed. Then Syaoran, while snatching a plate of roasted duck out from under Kero's nose, changed the subject, "The assembly's two days from now, you know." He then turned to Eriol solemnly. "And thanks, Hiiragizawa, for making it one." He was sarcastic, and it wasn't missed.

What had once been a personal meeting between Syaoran and the Elders had turned out into a full-blown international conference among all sorcerers in the entire world. It became as such when Eriol persuaded the Elders for him and Syaoran to do the explaining together. He then invited everyone to stay after the duel to attend the conference so they would know what he, Syaoran, and the Card Mistress was up to. Thus explaining the assembly. Syaoran was more than pissed when he learned that they had to go public.

Meiling groaned and muttered, "Well go and have fun while I'm stuck here, doing god-knows-what. I bet I'm going to end up working with your sister, Xiefa, again."

Harry frowned. "Why can't you go?"

"I'm not a sorcerer. The meeting's only for sorcerers."

Draco seemed alarmed by her statement. He demanded, "Then what about me?"

Harry dully added, "And Harry."

Syaoran shook his head. "No, you two will still come. We can't do it without evidence after all." His amber eyes were sparkling with mirth when the two wizards glared at him.

Yue asked softly, "And my mistress?"

Eriol promptly replied, "She will be revealed."

"And I'm not going to be there to see it," Meiling muttered, disheartened. Sakura laughed nervously, not liking the idea of standing in front of a crowd of fully-competent sorcerers.

Yukito turned to Meiling and between bites of some steamed fish, he said, "Don't worry. Touya-kun and I can't go either." He pointed his thumb at the said man and explained, "Somehow, he got a part-time job at a bakery already. I'm still looking for one." He smiled embarrassedly.

Sakura's jaws dropped as she turned to stare at her sibling. "_Another part-time job! Here!"_

Yukito nodded for the grumbling brother. "We're staying here for the year to learn the language more fluently… so we need to pay the rent."

Out of the blue, Syaoran said, "Stay at my house."

"No," Touya answered just as quickly.

The Chinese boy just had to smirk. "All my sisters moved out a few years ago when they got married. The place is empty except for my mother and the servants. Even then, she usually stays in the main house." The main house happened to be the huge oriental complex with those lavish gardens and wide open courtyards.

"No," Touya repeated. Then he stiffly added, "I don't want to be in debt." A good plausible excuse, he deemed.

Meiling piped up, suddenly finding light in Syaoran's offer, "No, you won't be! We really need someone to occupy that place anyways. Aunt Yelan's dismissing the servants in a month, and there won't be anyone to take care of the place."

Yukito's eyes widened at Syaoran. "You mean, you're not stayi—"

The younger boy shook his head. "No, we have to go back to England." It was an unspoken pact they had made. If the two wizards came with them to Hong Kong, they definitely had to go back to Europe to return to their homes. "They have homes back there." Syaoran gestured to the two wizards.

Harry rolled his eyes. They also had a load of uncertain jobs to do, but let's not mention that to them, shall we? For some reason though, Draco became quiet as he continued to dine.

After hearing Syaoran's statement, Yukito looked imploringly at Touya, who was stubbornly glowering at Syaoran. Then finally, Meiling, poking at her food, murmured absently, "Of course, if you take up Syaoran on his offer, you'd have a better chance at contacting Sakura… you know, to ensure she's safe with _four boys_ and all—"

"Deal!" Touya slapped his hand onto the table and continued stuffing himself.

The two cousins, Meiling and Syaoran, shared satisfied smiles, while Sakura looked on questioningly. Finally, they all began to dig in the food with just trifling conversations, such as Yukito thanking Syaoran profusely for the offer. Then Meiling ended up explaining the details of the house and the duties of maintenance—most of which she wasn't sure since she was never a servant. She basically ended the ordeal by saying, "Look, you'll have time to talk to Wei. He's the only one staying behind so he'll tell you two what's going on."

The evening dinner at the restaurant ended with less bustle and chaos than it had begun. Many of them were anxious about the events that were soon to come, but they apparently attempted to keep calm by joking about trivial matters.

Yue, who had eaten nothing, was making no effort to at least pretend that he was eating. Sakura had shortened his hair with the Illusion until he could just tie it back with ease. He donned casual wear that Kero, Sakura, and Eriol had argued incessantly over. Eriol firmly believed that Yue looked out of place in casual wear, and he should only wear impressive garments—like a business suit.

Sakura was undoubtedly against it, saying that Yue looked beautiful in casual wear, making him seem less uptight and stiff. Kero was highly uncertain about that. "I think he fits in a clown's suit."

It was until Yukito saved his poor counterpart by saying that Yue looked best in his normal robes. No one could disagree with that—not even Sakura. It was barely moments later that Yue just said to Kero, "You're wasting yourself on these trivialities." He meant the pile of food, and it was his evil stab of revenge on the sun guardian.

Kero glared back, "I'm enjoying myself!"

"Foolish. Losing your mental capabilities will endanger your mistress." He meant Kero's drunken episode.

Harry and Eriol then began discussing an arrangement between them. Eriol was going on about his theories. "As long as the treaty is still in effect, nothing will leak out of that scar so I figured that we'll put the training off until after it's broken."

Harry could hardly care about the training. "Is there _any_ way for me to rip off this scar and this hidden identity and give it away?" Harry prodded at his scar. All his life till now, the scar was just part of his identity, marking him as a victim of Lord Voldemort. Then in Fourth Year, it became his connection, the link, to the Dark Lord. Their telephone line.

Now, however, fifth year, the scar was a complete whole new identity of itself. Harry was quick to learn that Clow Reed was more than a respected figure. He was the very first patriarch of the Li Clan, which was _why_ Syaoran and Eriol called each other 'ancestor' and 'descendant'. He was the one that led to the building of the main house, its courtyards, maze-like pathways, and gardens.

Speaking of gardens…

Harry turned to Syaoran. "Why are there eels in your lake?"

"Eh!" Syaoran turned to him in surprise, having been interrupted from a very informative talk with Draco about what that dish with the strange brown stuff was. Then his eyes widened. "We have more than one eel now! What the hell's Mao Kang doing!"

Draco shook his head bored. "Just one eel." He smirked at Harry. "Why, Potter, would've thought that you'd know better than I—after having such an intimate close-up with it."

Potter resentfully muttered, glaring at Touya, "Just _watch_ the poor kid die, why don't you!" Touya just smirked back.

Then Yukito reached over and offered Harry a bun. "Don't worry. I was there too."

Meiling sighed to herself. "No one should worry with Yukito around."

"Even when they're drowning?" asked Draco.

"Especially," was her answer. "You saw what happen."

Syaoran wondered, "How'd you two get out?" He had personal experience with that stupid eel. He knew for one that it was stronger than its slim appearance could be given credit.

Sakura answered, "Yue." She wasn't really there during the situation, but later on, Yue had told her why he was dripping wet. The guardian would protect her always, but he had developed duties to keep his own counterpart safe.

Soon enough, Yue himself saw that outside in the night was much more appealing than sitting down and occasionally becoming the topic of conversation. He excused himself shortly and made his way outside of the restaurant.

"Did we offend him?" Harry asked worriedly.

Kero shook his head, digging into his cake that he had somehow gotten. "Nah, it's just that someone opened the curtains. Yue can't resist the moon when he's bored."

By then Sakura had jumped up and called out, "Wait for me!" In seconds she had rushed out of the restaurant as well, leaving behind surprised friends.

Outside in the moonlight, Yue was walking down the sidewalk down into an alley with his casual clothes on. However, he looked nothing like the norm with his brightly gleaming silver hair and pale porcelain skin. Then he turned around to see his mistress running up to him with her arms outstretched and a wide grin on her face.

Sighing and yet with the tiniest of smiles, Yue swept her up off of her feet into a relaxed embrace. Then walking into the shadows of the alley, Yue and Sakura lifted off into the night sky and past the city lights.

"Yue would always take Sakura out flying after training. It relaxes her." Kero snickered at the sky view out of the window. "Now they go out there because they enjoy it. I go with them sometimes, but I never really come back in time for my late night pudding so I stopped."

Meiling leveled her eyes with the animal and said, "I liked you better when you were on that diet."

Kero snorted. "I was starving to death. Of course you would. And I liked you better… well, I don't like you better." Ignoring an irate Chinese girl, the stuffed animal picked up a whole plate of the cakes and drifted out of the store, invisibility cloaking him from the other people dining. He didn't even seem to hear the yells of protests, especially from Yukito and Harry, as he floated out. "Where're you going!" Harry had yelled at last.

Through a mouthful of cream, Kero answered back, "I'm bringing them some food!"

Touya hacked up a cough. He muttered at Kero's retreating dot, "The day you get Yue to eat is the day you refuse eating yourself."

"They do this a lot?" Syaoran asked.

Yukito nodded. "Once a week back home, but I guess they had to stop while they're in England?"

Eriol nodded. "We all were extremely busy." Hopefully, they didn't ask what he meant by "busy". Touya did have that suspicious gleam in his eyes though.

Meiling suddenly asked, "Should I go out and buy more cakes?"

The gray-haired man laughed, his cheerfulness illuminating their dampened moods from Sakura's and her guardians' departure. He shook his head and said, "No, me and Harry will just have to wait until dessert comes." He looked at Harry for his consent, and the boy nodded brightly.

Draco muttered, "By the way, the food's getting cold." His words instigated a round of shocked faces as they quickly returned back to their meal. However, Draco was more than reluctant to eat. He glanced several times out the window and at the distant moon far above. Luckily there were no tall buildings in the outskirts of the city to obscure their view.

"Malfoy?" Syaoran questioned, concerned. His eyes followed Draco's gaze, and the moon incited a smirk on his lips. He said again to gain the boy's attention, "Malfoy." He added, "If you prefer going somewhere else to eat mussels and fois de gras on French bread, you should have told us earlier."

Draco snorted and said tartly, "I much prefer some good old wizard food, if you must know."

Harry coughed, "_Right._ I question that, Malfoy."

"Oh, that's right," he answered lightly. "I mean good wizard food that is _much_ more refined than what Potter eats in the Leaky Cauldron. Food that actually suits my delicate taste buds."

Syaoran wondered, "Is there a wizarding community in Hong Kong?"

Harry's eyes widened. "You mean you never thought to find out?"

"Why would we go looking for them when we're basically hiding from them?" A smirk was on his lips again. It made the conspiratorial teens grin amongst themselves. They decided without words that this subject was _not_ to be broached in front of Touya and Yukito.

Then Syaoran quickly looked away when he saw Touya eyeing them. That man was too mistrustful for his own good; of course there was good reason but still. Syaoran said to Draco, "You want to find out if there is?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You mean, a wizard community."

When Syaoran nodded, the two of them got up from their seats and excused themselves. "Just finish up without us. Meiling, could you have the waiters package the leftovers?" Syaoran had asked. Meiling, who was more intent in piercing a shell of a lobster, nodded distractedly, murmuring, "If there _are_ leftovers." It was a couple moments later that they left the restaurant with Harry, Meiling, and Touya fighting over a plate of cooked eels and Eriol and Yukito enjoying the most painfully cheerful conversation that could ever be enacted for as long as this earth has been spinning around.

When they were outside in their snug winter coats among the bitter cold, Syaoran heaved a sigh, "Glad to be away from those two." He meant Eriol and Yukito.

Draco gave a grumble of agreement. "They can make someone sick from their smiles."

He found it weird to note that while Yukito seemed to stay happy all the time, Touya counterbalanced the other man with his moody and distrustful attitude. It was scary for Draco to even come to the conclusion that Harry and Eriol were somewhat the same thing. Eriol was the cheerful, frightening, and all-knowing master of… well… all evil. Harry, on the other hand, had the air of moodiness, gloominess, and doom-iness. He was naïve to the wizarding ways and was, in the world's eyes, the epitome of all good.

Draco threw his head back and laughed. He explained to Syaoran, "I never thought of the all-famous and good Harry Potter having an evil twin."

Syaoran smirked. "And I never thought someone who looked like Hiiragizawa could be decent."

And here they were, Draco and Syaoran, who had one known thing in common. Draco despised Harry Potter. Syaoran despised Eriol Hiiragizawa. With these two dislikes of the reincarnations, the two were capable of walking down the sidewalks side by side without much animosity for each other.

"So where did you learn to fight like that?" Draco asked. His breath was a visible white in the frosty air.

Syaoran looked at the other boy and shrugged. "Everyone's trained to fight from a very young age."

"But you're better than most, and you know it." His voice was solemn, not teasing.

Syaoran did not smile, but Draco wasn't intent on checking Syaoran's cockiness and the other knew so. The sorcerer said quietly, "I had to work harder than most because I had more issues than others."

Draco took Syaoran's sudden quiet as the cue not to press him with anymore questions. Instead, he turned to look at the night sky, looking to see if he could spot Sakura, the angel, and the stuffed animal. He even half expected for cakes to be dropping down the sky. He then turned to Syaoran and asked, "What happened to your father?"

"Died a long time ago," was the curt reply. Syaoran was suddenly disliking the course of the conversation. He asked back, "What happened to yours?"

The boy was surprised for a moment, before a smirk stole his lips. He had forgotten that Syaoran wasn't very informed about the matters of the wizarding world. He probably had a glimpse or a guess, but not the whole truth. Draco shrugged. "I'd like to know too. Last I knew he was doubled over in pain from my hit."

Syaoran raised his eyebrows. "You hit your father?"

"Yes, back in Diagon Alley during that battle." Draco smiled at the memory. He said almost happily, "While he goes around losing himself for the Dark Lord, I'll be freely touring around Asia." He added darkly, "Almost free, I mean." He whipped his blond strands of hair back, as if he was trying to throw away that remark.

Syaoran found nothing to say to those words, and he figured that Draco wasn't expecting any either. The sorcerer knew the rules of obedience and respect to one's parents. No matter what, one's elders were to be respected, even if their words and actions pained you. On the other hand, Meiling may have displayed an almost unforgivable amount of disrespect towards Uncle Wang, but the way she carried on their arguments in that year of debates showed to the others a whole new level to her maturity as she had managed quite well to hold up some respect to the man's words. Syaoran himself was in no position to say anything about respect to one's parents, or one's father.

"Did you know my father made me learn the Dark Arts?" Draco suddenly said.

"The Dark what?"

"The Dark Arts. Dark magic," he added, believing that those few words explained everything. "I was late in learning though. Even Crabbe and Goyle were learning the Dark Arts before I did. He started me in my third year. Just this summer, he was making me practice the Unforgivables."

"Hn." Syaoran could only guess at what those were. He got a good idea of it though.

Draco bowed his head, blonde hair falling over his eyes, and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He said, "I actually enjoyed it." His voice became soft, as if in a whisper. "When I saw that filthy muggle just screaming till her heart fell out of her mouth, I enjoyed it. All I could think was that a Muggle was finally receiving her due." He looked up forlornly. "I didn't do it though. My father did."

Syaoran's face was impassive.

"…But the afterwards of the curse, when I'm just standing with my father and his friends… in front of the dead woman… I became afraid. She died so easily because of him." In very short moments of that time, he had come to the realization that his father wanted him to do what he did. To kill in a sick, torturous way.

That night, Draco couldn't. He never did and never could. He could still see that sickly corpse of burning flesh and blood stained clothes. He could still see how the shiny innards were pouring out of her gutted stomach, lying in a pool of dark red blood.

With that image in mind, Draco had forgotten it was a muggle, and suddenly saw a human. When he saw the mad gleam in his father's eyes, he knew that he could be the very corpse lying sprawled across the floor in his own field of blood and his own stench of death. He learned how easily it could be him if the Dark Lord did not find him worthy.

"You don't know how much I've tried to hide what I've seen when you, Sakura, and Potter took me in."

"How did you hide it?" Syaoran finally spoke, not looking at him.

"Professor Snape had taught me Occlumency to help my father in training me. He said it'd be good to use against Dumbledore. It helps me more in blocking those memories out, though."

"So what brought them back?"

The grey-blue eyes were trained on the shadows of the alleyways and corners of the streets. He said irritably, "When you mentioned us having a home back in England."

"…what about your mother?"

Draco glared at Syaoran, who still wasn't looking at him. "She's under the will of my father. When they got married, everything she has goes to him. She can't take me back _home._" He spat out the last word.

Syaoran suddenly realized what Draco was thinking.

The great, aristocratic, and once-powerful boy was now reduced to nothing but a homeless, possibly-disowned child.

"Are you looking for pity?"

Draco was struck dumb for a moment and he abruptly halted in his steps. The hands in his coat pocket were slowly tightening into fists. He snapped, "I'm _not_ looking for pity, you—"

"Good," Syaoran cut him off. "I was worried for a second that you wanted pity."

Syaoran could have very easily offered his own home for Draco like he did for Yukito and Touya, but he realized silently that such an offer was not what the boy needed right now. Draco Malfoy was ambitious and proud. To be reduced to almost nothing in his eyes will take a lot of self-redemption. Nothing Syaoran could offer would replace that, and while the boy was being flustered by his own mind, to suddenly offer charity would only add to the pressure.

Draco just sighed. "Whatever." It did occur to him that he sounded a bit pathetic like this, but he had needed an attentive ear. Needless to say, he was surrounded by strange people; Eriol—he disliked because of his uncanny likeness to Harry Potter, Harry—he just hated, Sakura seemed far too innocent, Meiling looked much too busy and had problems of her own—and there's the fact he didn't want her to suddenly act differently—it would unnerve him even more than the rest.

Then there was Syaoran. There were hints about the boy having family troubles as well. And when his own ice-cold eyes saw eyes just as cold, he knew that there was someone who understood his situation. Someone who understood what he was going through.

Finally, Syaoran spoke up, "Let's just go back to the main house."

Draco grunted and said, "I don't even remember why we were out here."

Syaoran smirked at him. "We were out here role-playing a psychiatrist and his patient, remember?"

"Rub it in, that's right, Li. Just rub it in." Then Draco added, "Don't tell anyone else."

"I won't."

Still smirking, Syaoran gestured towards an alleyway where they walked into the darkness and disappeared.

Little did Draco know that Syaoran understood the boy far more than he could imagine.

* * *

Sakura sucked in her breath when she saw him. It was late that night, and Yue and Kero were out in the forest again. She was in the courtyard, heading back to her rooms, but stopping her in her tracks was Xiang walking up to her.

"Card Mistress," he had whispered, so as not to betray her identity to the other people. When she greeted him warmly, he continued, "I have a favor to ask of you." He quickly added, "It's a small one." Ever since he discovered her identity, he was more often than not disconcerted in her presence.

She said warmly as she could in this cold, "What do you need me to do?"

"Just… Just—" He thrust something into her hand, his head bowed with embarrassment. "Just give this to him."

"Hoe?" It was an opal that was hung on a long, thin silver chain. "Who?" she asked.

"Xiao Lang," Xiang clarified. "I ask of you to give this to him."

"Why… can't you…" Sakura trailed off in her question. She was about to ask why he couldn't do it himself, since it would be a lot more meaningful that way, but then she knew when she saw his pursed lips and upward tilt of his chin.

Things may have settled between Syaoran and him, and they were talking more often now, which was strange since people expected them to be more hostile to each other after the duel, but mentions of the fight never came up between them. It was as if the duel never happened.

However, it all came down to one thing. The kept secret that they shared between them, that made them look at each other with challenging eyes when agreeing to the duel and fight each other fiercely during it. Underneath it all, underneath the secret even, was a hidden duty that no one understood but those two—that duty made them act the way they were.

Now he was doing something else, probably something out of the norm of his and Syaoran's unspoken rules and guidelines. And to do it, he turned to Sakura, seeking her help to deliver the pendant. The second Sakura had nodded her assent, he turned away and left after a prompt "thank you".

She had sucked in her breath as she watched his retreating form in the dimly lit courtyard. Then slipping the pendant in her back pocket, she headed back to her rooms where she slept fitfully that night.

The next morning, she woke up early, her thoughts only on the pendant she had to deliver. After cleaning herself and changing, she climbed onto the rooftop and scanned the rows of one-story buildings. She counted them until she found the one she wanted. With the Jump and the Dash, she was racing like a bundle of energy towards Syaoran's room.

She was just in time too. He was just coming out of the door, yawning and running his hand through his messy hair. He saw her and greeted, "Ohayo, Sakura."

She returned it brightly. Then she dropped to the floor, and her spirits returned back to their card forms. She took out the pendant and placed it in Syaoran's palm.

The boy looked at her surprised. "Wha—"

"It's from Xiang," she said, grinning. "He wants you to have it." Then she ran away, wanting to leave Syaoran to his thoughts.

Syaoran had gaped at his gift with an awestruck face. He barely registered that Sakura had left him or that she was even there in the first place. He also didn't move from his spot at the door for a long time, his eyes just staring at the necklace.

* * *

They were on a circular stone platform with a peaked roof held up by pearly white pillars at every direction. There were four winding staircases leading through the bushes and trees up the mountainside to the pagoda-like sanctuary, one coming up from the south, the north, the east, and the west. As of now, it was raining heavily, water pooling in from the sides and wind wafting sprays of water droplets onto people's faces.

None of them showed any discomfort when they climbed up the stairs in the blasting wind and heavy pouring rain. Even when their coats, faces, and hairs were dripping wet and when their umbrellas were torn and flipped inside-out, they came in with calm stoic faces. Some of the younger ones showed more excitement as they flitted from pillar to pillar, trying to peek in through the mob.

Normally, servants were not allowed to attend private meetings like this either, but Eriol and Syaoran convinced the Elders that they, meaning Sakura, Draco, and Harry were necessary as witnesses (Yue had disappeared). However, when word got out that the Card Mistress was here…

Immediately, the servants were targeted.

Hooded and covered at all times, they were suspicious from the start. It was no doubt that Eriol had to provide them extra protection—by being right next to them at all times. Of course, when Yue decided to take off and stay hidden in the forest, the sorcerers thought that the missing servant was the Card Mistress. So the torture ended for the other three. The children had also stopped harassing Eriol. Instead they had been planning secret meetings with Sakura.

She tried to teach them to follow the rules one time in the gardens.

This was her lesson: "First of all, you should always obey your teachers! You should train hard to discipline yourself. And you should treat your parents well."

Mao Kang, the supposed leader, had turned to the others and translated, "She means we should distract our parents and train very hard, so we can beat up Xiao Lang and Xiang—and then no one would notice!"

One of the children had looked at her with adoring eyes. "Mistress Sakura, we always knew you were a genius."

Sakura had deflated.

Right now in this storm, she was trailing behind Syaoran and Xiang with the others at her tail. The rain was beating on their backs, and Draco was muttering curses about the rain messing up his hair. Listening to him made her smile as she realized the fact that among this large grouping of sorcerers, they were about to bring in two wizards.

Then looking at Xiang and his stoic face, she remembered how he began joining the children in their secret meetings with her. Of course, he'd wait out her long lectures of "love, peace, and happiness" and the children's translation of "war, deceit, and tyranny" before going up to her and just talking to her, basking in her presence and the glow of their surroundings. Sometimes Syaoran would join them when he found them, and the three would talk animatedly about trivial things with each other. She noticed how both of them refused to talk about the pendant Syaoran now wore. The only reaction she got was the long dark-haired boy exchanging smiles with Syaoran.

Once in their meetings, even Eriol came along. Needless to say, Xiang was completely awed by the other boy, and when Eriol complimented Xiang for his performance in the duel, Sakura had feared Xiang would keel over in shock.

_No one_ complimented Syaoran or Xiang directly about the duel. Sure, they did an awesome job in beating each other up with very skilled movements, but Sakura learned that duels such as this were too personal for any sorcerer to come up and compliment them. Instead, slight nods and smiles of recognition were directed their way from now on. The children were also eager now more than ever to resume lessons with either of them.

Well, when Xiang had finally met Eriol Hiiragizawa face-to-face, the two stole away for some time to talk. They talked for thirty minutes to an hour while Sakura and Syaoran sought out Meiling and the two wizards. Finally, Xiang left, a contemplative look on his face, and when they saw Eriol, they saw that even he was looking serious. However, neither of them explained anything about their conversation.

It left Sakura on edge.

That was yesterday which was two days after the duel. Now, however, they have finally come for the dreaded and yet much anticipated meeting between the rest of the sorcerers and their little group… today.

Thunder boomed in the distance. It was like an ominous warning as they trooped up the last few steps. The insistent raining made them fill up with dread, as only gloom and depression was associated with it. As for Sakura, she merely smiled to herself when she looked up at the sky.

Finally they were at the peak, walking in between two pillars and into the pathway the other sorcerers made for them. There was not a whisper or expression on the crowd's faces as they passed them by. When they finally reached a long white table where the five Elders were seated at, they all knelt with Syaoran, Xiang, and Eriol up front.

The Grand Elder merely said, "The Card Mistress."

With that, Sakura stood up, trembling slightly when all attention averted to her. Once confidence had its time to course through her body, she stepped forward steadily and dropped her hood. Her golden brown hair was shimmering lightly from its wetness and her emerald eyes were penetrating in the gloom.

There were slight gasps and sucked in breaths from all among the people. She was indeed young, and they had only just realized that. The three boys up front, Syaoran, Eriol, and least of all Xiang, were positively beaming with pride. Harry and Draco could only sense a major change in the atmosphere and see the looks Sakura received. Kero just explained briefly, who happened to be on Harry's shoulder, _They_ _really didn't think she'd actually be here. She's also extremely well—_Kero stopped when the Elders began speaking.

"We did not expect you to be among us, Card Mistress."

_Don't answer yet,_ Syaoran told her. Sakura kept silent.

The Elder continued, "We had assumed you wanted to alienate yourself from the sorcerers entirely."

_Keep waiting._ Sakura didn't say anything.

"Even though you possess the Clow cards that had long since been part of our clan before you took them." The old man had the grace to not sound as accusing as he could have.

Syaoran's shoulders slumped when he heard what the Elder said, and he looked at Sakura. _You can talk now._

And talk she did. Sakura immediately blurted out, "They're Sakura Cards! Not Clow Cards anymore! And I became their friends fair and square!" She was outright fuming. "And you know it too."

Then she added as an afterthought, "I also have school." She did not want to mention that Touya had managed to confiscate every invitation she had ever gotten.

Heat flared up into her face when she heard the snickers from the younger people and the children. A few of them actually sympathized with her and sighed to themselves. Most of the adults were hiding smiles behind their hands, and that aggravated her. How dare they find her misery amusing!

"And yet," The Grand Elder started, his tone foreboding. "You still skipped your schooling for... this... wizarding infiltration?"

Sakura blanched. Her voice was weak. "The situation there is more serious than what you think, especially since a god has to speak for them."

The old man's voice was stern and condescending. "Please, all of you, enlighten us."

Xiang removed himself quietly from the group. Then Sakura, Eriol, and Syaoran walked forward to stand side-by-side. Eriol spoke first, his soft voice heard even through the crackle of lightning and the roaring patter of rain.

"There is a situation in Europe," he said. "Regarding a wizard who has risen to the title of Dark Lord."

He ignored the rolling eyes and soft snorts of disdain. A Dark Lord to the wizards can only be an undisciplined child to them.

"He and his allies are slowly putting the wizarding world into ruin, and it is coming to the point where it will affect the nonmagical world and thereby, our world."

They could not hide in this safe haven forever. They were already dying out as he spoke.

"When we learned of this, the God of Dreams spoke to us. The god basically told us to… aid them… to be their gods."

_It is your fate to salvage the inferior when you know they are in need. You shall be the god to the young as we are to you._

The tree of superiority reigned.

However, a new expression dawned on the people's faces.

Eriol voiced their impending thoughts. "To be a god means to aid them. To lend them our power. To become their tools."

A woman stepped forward and tried to demand, "Why—" But Eriol raised his hand politely, and she stopped, ending up only glaring.

"We cannot deny the gods' wishes because we know this wizarding problem will come to affect us." Then he paused. "However, our efforts will be hindered by the treaty."

"What treaty?" Xiang asked, unable to suppress himself. Indeed, behind him were more baffled faces than one could count.

"There is a treaty made long ago among the nonmagical, the wizards, and our kind. It forbade us from making contact with the wizards and prohibited all magical people from intervening in the affairs of the nonmagical. It was a treaty that has been effective up to date."

"How did you learn of this treaty?" asked Uncle Wang, his eyes narrowing.

Eriol didn't even look at the questioner. His eyes were still trained on the five Elders before him. "This treaty lies in the memories of Clow Reed, my other half reincarnation."

The spectators were intrigued now. Xiang was especially shocked, but the Grand Elder beat him when asking, "And you have found him. If so, who?"

His eyes scanned the crowd. Clearly, they all thought that one of them must be Eriol's other half. They even went as far as to eye Sakura suspiciously. Amused, Eriol shook his head and said to them, "He is not one of us."

_Time to put you on exhibition, Harry._

With that said, Eriol quietly urged Harry to stand up and step forward. Perplexed but careful not to show it, Harry climbed to his feet shakily and lowered his hood with a great reluctance. He avoided the sea of eyes that had immediately landed on him, and he stared straight forward out into the pouring thunderstorm.

It didn't take long for everyone to realize this deaf lookalike of Eriol's was not one of them.

Xiang was in complete awe. "A wizard... here... this whole time..."

Uncle Wang looked sharply at Eriol. "You mean to tell us that a wizard is your other half reincarnation of Clow?"

Another sorcerer's question was even blunter. "How did he survive?"

Eriol smirked. "I'm assuming that the so-called Dark Lord saved him when he tried to curse him."

_Can I be taken off exhibition yet? Their eyes are making me sore._

"The memories are packed into the cursed scar. Therefore, they did not hinder his normal wizarding growth."

_Just a little bit longer._

"We happened upon him during our first few days in the wizarding world. He has provided us with the memories of Clow Reed and the treaty made long ago." Eriol nodded briefly at Harry, who quickly knelt back down next to Draco, feeling safer with Kero near him.

A sorcerer, an old man with a beard and large round spectacles, said distrustfully, "And you want to break the treaty. A treaty that has guided our way of living for over a millennium."

Sakura frowned and said truthfully, "Yes. We will not lie. That is our intention."

Eriol nodded. "It is the only way for us to complete the task the gods has set for us."

Harry, who was still standing, suddenly saw how many of the children, Syaoran's students, were peeking at him wide-eyed and grinning at him. He smiled back, and they scurried behind the adults. If Harry had not been deaf, he would have heard the giggles, but he was deaf and was almost offended.

A teenage girl asked, "There's no other way?"

Eriol shook his head gravely. "We have our instances where we have succeeded in helping them. However, aiding them like this will only cause controversy later on. If we continue aiding them like mysterious strangers, the focus on the Dark Lord would then be averted to us—"

She interrupted, "So? With time, their memory of us will fade."

It was true as well. Tomoyo had completely forgotten the well of power that Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol held. She had forgotten the cardcaptoring days. She had forgotten Kero and Yue. All with the treaty and time.

"Their world is about to collapse," Eriol said back to the girl. "It is not just the fight. It is their government, the society, and their communities. Their world is badly penetrated with darkness."

"Those are just very broad reasons, Sir Clow," the girl retorted before anyone else could say anything, her dark blue eyes flaring. "You are rushing us into something without thinking it thoroughly."

"In a society with darkness, it is bound to affect other societies—as I have said—"

Another boy spoke up, young as well, "Then why can't we help them in the shadows, where no one can see us? Why can't we just kill off their darkness? There's no communication involved."

Syaoran said quietly, but his voice was still heard, "We can't."

Everyone looked at Syaoran, who had been mostly quiet. "We can't kill them," he said. "I was present in one of the battles they have had. I decided to fight amongst them." There were some shocked faces and disapproving glances.

"You cannot kill them. None of those wizards have noticed it, but I have endeavored to kill them. Whenever I tried to make fatal blows to their weak points, they were protected. I think it is due to the treaty." He hadn't wanted to reveal this information before to anyone because he feared Sakura's reaction. It was only her who had never known his extents.

Sakura blinked in surprise. "I don't remember anyone saying that in Harry's memories. To keep them from us killing them." She was also shocked inside, something that went deeper than what she said. She never would have believed Syaoran to be capable of killing. No, it was beyond her knowledge, but now, the revelation stilled her into silence. She stared at Syaoran whose eyes were firmly locked on the crowd.

Eriol had turned to Harry and spoke to him through telepathy. He told the boy of what was going on and the new concept. Harry scowled and thought, _You_ _just _had _to make this so difficult, don't you?_

Then Harry just shrugged and said, _The_ _memory could have skipped it. It _was _skipping around a lot._

Then Draco added in, _Intentions. It could have been the intention. The wizard who said his part of the treaty might have been thinking about how much killing of wizards had happened more than anything else._

Eriol slowly agreed, _That_ _must be it._

Draco said, _Many_ _spells rely on intentions and the thoughts of the spellcaster. If the wizard—_

_Merlin,_ Harry interjected helpfully.

_Yeah, that other Muggle-loving old coot._ _If at the time they were making the treaty and he said his part, he could have probably been remembering the casualties of war, and so that was put into effect with the treaty. Just like your Clow. When he gave his talk on calling for help, he must have meant explicitly the mere need for help and the asking of it… or some other garbage like that._

Syaoran smirked, _Malfoy, you're a genius._

Eriol smiled at Draco's pompous expression. The Slytherin sneered at his rival, _Seems like I know more about what's going on with your scar than you… Scarhead._

_Shut it. I was actually planning to be on good terms with you after this._

_I'll croak if that ever happens._

_You just strengthened my resolve, Malfoy. Thanks. I know how to kill you now._

While the two were arguing, Eriol relayed Draco's theory to the rest of the Clan. There were scowls in reply. Some of them seemed ready to give in, and the looks brought up some of their hopes.

However, the girl was stubborn. "Then we could fight them indirectly! There are so many ways to fight them! You're just ignoring those options!"

"Anymore with those options then we will terrify the wizards. They will just heave in on themselves with suspicion."

"Now you're making assumptions," she shot back contemptuously.

Syaoran had to restrain himself from directly glaring at the girl. Yet a mask of indifference fell over his eyes as he scrutinized the sorceress. Eriol, too, had hardened. What more do these sorcerers need for them to understand? For this foolish girl to stop implanting groundless doubt into the people's mind? What concept don't they get? The downfall of the wizarding world will trigger a chain reaction that will thereby effect the Muggle world, then their own. And once again, Eriol and Syaoran were reminded by how proud and inflexible sorcerers could be.

Sakura had stopped looking at the people, unable to bear the doubtful looks and the uncertainty. To her, there was no uncertainty. The gods were showering their blessings heavily on this day, agreeing with their motives and plans. Sorrow filled her as she saw no one else understood this thunderstorm. No one else understood how much the gods want this.

Yelan said softly, "Or is there another reason for this?"

Sakura, while looking at the pouring rain, whispered,

"I don't want to be forgotten."

Eyes fell on her. The obstinate, blue-eyed girl asked, "What do you mean!"

_I know it's selfish… to be focused solely on Tomoyo. But what about the rest of us…?_

"Do you want to be forgotten? To die out without anyone knowing we ever existed?" Sakura asked desperately. "To never have anyone hold our memories and cherish them? …it's like we never existed at all." Something in her was threatening to tear apart.

_Don't cry, Sakura,_ she told herself. _You cry so easily. This is not the time to cry. You have to show them that you are strong… that you are like them… don't cry… _

"That treaty was the worst mistake ever made in history! To divide the world and make them forget their past? Make them forget where their roots came from! From how they became like this!"

_You have to stop the condescending looks. You have to stop letting them laugh in your face. Don't cry. You can't let them hate you for no reason._

One of the people tried to speak, but she held up her hand as she had seen Eriol did. The person snapped his mouth shut and narrowed his eyes.

"If you all truly want to die out of this world without any imprint on the people, then go ahead. I am _not_ going to let people go about their lives destroying each other and their values when I can help!"

She whirled to face the Elders. "Everyone knows that history and the past is what makes us who we are. If we are to have everyone else but us forget it, then they are going to make the same mistake that _we did._"

When she saw some confused looks, she went out to strike at it. "You know what I mean! The entire past, that entire war, everything! It was _our fault._ **_We started it._**"

The Grand Elder said, his eyes fuming, "Emperor Xiao Long started it with his ambitions and dream. He had used the rest of the sorcerers."

"_He was able to use them because he knew how much they loved to fight_!"

Panting, she then said hoarsely, "Because we are so set that the entire purpose to be a sorcerer is to fight. To fight every single day of our lives. To train to become perfect killers—"

Syaoran had cringed.

"—And because we always want something to fight for, we were manipulated." Her fists were clenching and unclenching. Someone had tried to lay a hand on her shoulder, but she shook him off.

"I don't mean that discipline and training is wrong! That we shouldn't fight sometimes! But we've forgotten that we can do other things! Like these times of peace! There's Nothing to fight for! We hardly have a purpose anymore! We'll die without a purpose! Without anyone remembering us! We _won't even exist! _Without a fight, we're _nothing!_"

Then something had clicked.

"Was that why he did it…" Her knees buckled, and she nearly dropped to the floor. She whispered to herself, "Was that why he tried to create a chaotic empire?" _To give the sorcerers a purpose?_ Her fiery green eyes had fallen dead. _So that they could be something?_ _With all this power, did Li Xiao Long begin the war just for the battle?_

She felt arms fall around her shoulders and someone hug her from behind. It was Syaoran, and even if she knew he was a killer, she couldn't help but understand why after this. After all this, she fell into his arms, limp and pale from shock.

She looked up at him. On his face, she saw the most pained expression in those beautiful amber eyes that she never wanted to see again.

She had hurt his feelings. Somehow, she had trashed all his beliefs and insulted him. Yet here, he held her.

"Gomen… nasai…" she whispered, closing off her vision, not wanting to see those eyes.

"No," he whispered. "Don't apologize," his voice came out as a croak. "I'm sorry." Then his arms left her as he stood back up. Kero had sometime somewhere transformed into his Keroberos form to let Sakura lean against him when Syaoran left her.

Uncle Wang's eyes pierced the tall soon-to-be leader. He said spitefully, "Unfortunately against the young Card Mistress's words, history can still very well repeat itself, _especially_ if we break the treaty."

Sakura buried her face in Kero's fur. _No… why do they have to keep on bringing things up? Why can't they just end it?_

But then, Syaoran held out his hand outstretched from his side. His sword appeared in his grasp. "I can assure you, it won't."

"How can we be certain of that?" voiced another adult. Upon seeing Syaoran stepping up into the spotlight, the other teenage sorcerers step away. All the younger people respected Syaoran deeply and did not want to interfere with his words as of yet. However, this allowed the adults to come forward now.

While they had been warm and welcoming all week to him and yes, they did find him very amiable, the suspicions that were now arising and the circumstances they were now being presented had made them watch their young leader skeptically. This unusual focused skepticism from some of the adults had made Eriol curious himself. While he had expressed the same sentiments that Sakura had been trying to get through to them, he was forced to calm himself so he could clearly look on at what was going to happen.

Syaoran was saying, "I will make you certain of it—" He laid his sword on the table before the Council of the Elders. "By taking the purification test."

Desperation. This was what he had been planning ever since the duel. This was what he meant when he told Sakura he was about to do something utterly insane. To confront his fears and ignore his own shortcomings, all for this. He had known from the start that this was the only way for them to keep going on. He had to be crazy enough so that he could take the test.

There was a moment of deep silence after his declaration. Finally a woman stepped up and said loudly, "You cannot! You are too young!" Other sorcerers were also agreeing with her, voicing their opinions softly yet daringly.

Syaoran said stiffly, "I have to. It is the only way for all of you to completely trust me, and we have to do it now, before we go forward with any of these decisions."

"And if you don't—" The sorceress tried to say.

The little wolf interrupted, "Then you know where I belong."

The woman's face tightened.

Syaoran tried to explain further, "This is the only way for all of you to understand me." By all, he meant all the adults who looked at him with deep misgivings.

A young man with light brown hair said, "And if you are lost? You will throw us out of our balance. The world outside are looking towards you. If you are lost, they will take advantage of our leaderless state."

Eriol said darkly, "If he is lost, then he should not even be your leader in the first place."

By now, Sakura was standing upright, her eyes wide and her hangs wringing themselves with fear. What are they talking about? What do they mean Syaoran would be lost? What do they mean about taking advantage without having a leader? What in the world is this purification test?

She tried desperately to speak, but then she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Xiang—of all people. He shook his head gravely at her. _Don't say anything. You've done your part already._

Then Xiang said to the others, "All of you know it and I know it. Xiao Lang is good down to his very soul. If you are worried about being leaderless, then you have no faith in him." He smiled. "He'll make it if you give him the chance."

_He is also not his father._

Finally, the Grand Elder wearily stood up and hesitantly said, "Any objections?"

"When will it take place?" asked one man.

Glancing at the sword on the table, the Elder said, "Now."

"B-But so soon!"

Syaoran explained, "We don't have many days to spare." Too many have already been wasted.

With that, everyone grimly acquiesced without another word. They all watched as Syaoran pulled off his outer robes and laid them in a neat pile next to his sword. Harry saw the little children standing stock still, their faces in shock and fear. Since Kero was busy keeping company with Sakura, he wasn't explaining anything to him and Draco.

When Eriol's shadow descended on the two wizards, the reincarnation's voice entered their minds. He explained the situation to them. It left the two of them horrorstruck.

Were they really going this far for them?

Why are these sorcerers, just young people too, sacrificing so much for the wizards, so inferior and below them?

_Because we can,_ Eriol said, smiling reassuringly in Sakura's direction.

Eriol blinded Harry and Draco for the few minutes that the Elders took to chant an incantation. When he gave them back their vision, the two wizards and the entire Clan of sorcerers were faced with a cave entrance. It was structured right in the middle of the room with the rocks making an archway over the dark whole, and what made it even stranger was the fact that there was nothing behind the cave, making it seem flat and two-dimensional. However the deep abyss from within the archway hinted at something deeper than anyone could imagine.

Then without looking back at anyone, Syaoran went up to the cave's archway. Then with a split second of hesitation, he walked inside.

The darkness then enveloped his figure until he was no more.

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	19. Behind Golden Eyes

**Harry Potter and the Return of the True Sorcerers**

By Magicalfoci

_Chapter 19_

_Behind Golden Eyes_

* * *

"_Baba!_ _Baba!"_

_Excitement. Happiness. Glee. It swirls all about the little boy. Arms cradling something near his chest. Heart thumping enthusiastically._

_A tall man smiles faintly. Sunlight reflects off of his dark brown eyes. Long hair halfway tied up and the rest cascading down his back._

"_A bird fell into my arms!" the boy cries. He holds out his hands to show the bird to the man._

_The bird flaps its wings and flies out of the boy's grasp._

_He runs after it. "No! Stay with me! Small Bird! Come back!"_

_Climbing onto the rooftop, he flaps his arms as if he could fly. He stumbles and almost falls, but then a hand steadies him on his shoulder._

"_Let it go, son," is the deep, calm voice._

_The boy stands up straight and looks at the bird that is disappearing into the bright sunset of the sky._

"_But I want it to stay…"_

"_That bird stays with other birds. His home is with them."_

"_Huh?"_

_The hand on his shoulder tightens painfully._

"_Let it go, Xiao Lang. Just let it go."_

* * *

"_What you doing?" The little brown-eyed boy is bending down and looking at the other child curiously. The black-haired boy's ears are pressed against a tree._

"_Shh! I'm listening!"_

"_Can I listen too?"_

_A smile lights the other boy's face. "Oh okay! Go to that one!" He points at another tree._

_The other boy presses his ear on the other tree trunk. He closes his eyes, succumbing to the sounds._

_Music pouring out, embracing him, calling for him…_

_The other boy is curious now. "Do you hear the singing?"_

"_Mmm… this tree is better. Come on! Listen!" The brown-eyed boy pulls the other to the tree._

_Together they listen. The singing of an old soul, perfected over many centuries. They stay there for a long while. The dark-haired boy is amazed. "This tree is better!" Excitement._

_Then horror._

"_Hey! Hey! Are you okay! Wake up!" The black-haired boy shakes the other child roughly who is suddenly still against the tree trunk. "Wake up! Wake up!"_

_The sleeping boy's cheek is melding with the bark. He is slowly sinking into the tree._

"_HEY! GET UP! GET UP!" Fear. Worry. Heart thumping frantically. Eyes stinging with unshed tears of fear._

"_**Xiao Lang!**" A deep booming voice. A tall man running frantically through the woods towards the two boys…_

_The other boy is crying, innocent tears spilling over his cheek. "The tree is taking him! The tree is taking him!"_

"_Move aside!" the man yells, pushing the child away. Then the man slams the palm of his hand against the tree, yelling, "**Release him!**" A spark of white light envelops the tree before fading away. "**RELEASE HIM!**" Blinding light._

_The sleeping child returns, no longer sinking but lying on solid ground. The man reaches down and gathers the child into his arms tightly. The boy is breathing._

_He stalks away, not seeing or remembering the child hiding behind another tree._

_The hiding boy waits till the man and his son is gone. Trembling with red eyes and tear streaks down his cheeks, he walks up to the cursed tree. He puts his head against the bark, tears falling, fear still thumping madly in his chest. He is confused._

_Then he turns his head to put his ear to the tree._

_There is nothing._

_The lone child sobs._

* * *

_Father and son stand at the opposite ends of the gray courtyard. It is all empty except for them. No one exists when they face each other. No one could penetrate their barrier when they look at each other._

"_They're trying to take you from me."_

_The trees, the earth, the wind, the sea… the bears, the lions, the birds, the wolves…_

_The boy frowns and asks, "Why?"_

"_Because you are special."_

"_How?"_

_He ignores the question. "We're going to stop playing now."_

"_Playing…?"_

"_Run, boy." The man kneels and ice shards form all around him. They fly out in every direction._

_The boy sees the shards coming at him. He freezes, a cry stuck in his throat._

_The shards stop seconds before his body. He does not move._

_The father walks up, a disappointed frown on his face. He says softly, "Run, when you see things coming at you. Do you understand? Run!"_

_The boy nods feebly. The shards fall to the ground and shatters._

"_We're going to try again."_

_Icicle shards forming._

"_RUN!"_

_Flying through the air at the boy. The child runs. Shards hit the wall, trailing after him. He runs and falls to the ground. He turns his head and sees a shard coming at him. Not knowing what do to do, he grabs the shard just before it came at him. The sharp edges of the spike break through his skin._

_Blood._

_His hand is dripping with blood. Tears prick at the corner of his eyes. The boy is about to cry. What was happening? Why were they doing this? He understands training to punch, kick, and run. He understands climbing roofs and giving chase with his father. He understands looking for animals in the forest and playing with them._

_But he does not understand this._

_The blood._

_He knows bruises and scrapes and small splinters and cuts. He knows droplets of blood._

_But he does not know this._

_The blood soaking down to his sleeve._

_He sniffs and rubs at his eye. Pain._

_Pain throbbing, searing, fire and ice…_

_He drops the shard and sees the large gash on his hand where blood is leaking out. A shadow covers him. He looks up. Baba. He bursts into tears and bawls, cradling his hand._

_The man puts an arm around him, whispering, "It is blood. It hurts."_

_The boy nods._

"_This is what will happen from now on."_

* * *

"_Fight!"_

_The boy runs out and kicks out at the older man as hard as he could. He almost falls over, but he heaves his body around just in time to land on his two feet._

_The man throws out a yellow ofuda and he slams his sword into it. "Suiryuu Shourai!"_

_Water pours out like a waterfall. It races towards the small boy._

_The boy takes out his own ofuda and hits it with his hand. "Raitei Shourai!" His child's voice sounds through the air._

_Electricity and water mixes. The electricity streams through it but dissipates before it gets to the man on the other side._

_The boy's eyes widen. He steps back from the incoming water._

_A sword slashes through it. The water disperses. His father walks up. He lightly slaps the boy on the side of his head. "Stronger, Xiao Lang."_

"_I tried…"_

_The man's voice becomes hard and disciplinary. "A warrior does not try. He does."_

_He turns around and walks away._

"_And you are my son, Xiao Lang. I expect a lot from you."_

_The boy bows his head. "Un."_

* * *

"_It's you again!" A black-haired boy stands up in surprise._

"…_Yeah." The brown-eyed boy nods. They are in the gardens._

"_What's your name?" the other boy asks timidly._

"…_Xiao… Lang."_

_The dark haired boy tries to beam at his newfound friend but in vain. He says back, "I'm Xiang. You want to go play?"_

_Xiao Lang shakes his head. "No…"_

_Xiang is confused. "…Why not?"_

"_I want to listen to the tree. But… I don't remember where it is."_

_Xiang is scared. He backs away. He says weakly, "You'll get hurt."_

"_I have to find it. Help me!"_

_He is scared of Xiao Lang's golden eyes. He shakes his head. "No, you'll just get hurt again."_

"_I will not!"_

"_You will too!"_

"_I'll prove it!"_

_Xiang scowls. "Fine!" He turns around and huffs. "You're so mean now!"_

"_I don't care! I want that tree!"_

_They go, climbing over the walls and dropping into the woods. Xiang takes him deep into the woods, always looking over his shoulder in case Xiao Lang hits him from behind. Then they stop at the tree._

_The two boys look at the tall tree that covered the sky._

_Then they step up and put their ears against it. They stay like that, listening to a growing song._

_Finally Xiang points out, "The tree isn't taking you!"_

_Xiao Lang smiles proudly. "Of course not! I won't let it! It's a good tree now."_

_Xiang bursts into a full grin._

"_Let's find more songs!"_

* * *

"_Kick harder!"_

_The boy swings his leg and slams into the wall of wooden sticks. He cries out and stumbles back._

"_Again!"_

_He does it again, harder. A jolt of pain runs up his leg. He falls back, barely feeling his leg._

"_Again!—"_

"_I can't feel—"_

"_Put your power into that leg and kick it again."_

_The boy concentrates, taking a full minute. Green energy rushes to his leg unsteadily like a fire. He kicks out again. There was a cracking noise as a few sticks snapped._

"_Good, try again!"_

_He does with a yell. The wall breaks._

"_One more time!"_

_With a loud scream, he kicks, and the wall falls to pieces. The four year old falls into the man's arms and faints._

"_Well done," whispers the man, cradling his son._

_Peals of laughter._

"_Race you!"_

"_Hey, no fair! You went first!"_

_Xiao Lang tackles Xiang to the grass. The two children playfully try to hold each other down to the grass. They jump away and begin mock fighting._

"_You won't beat me!"_

"_Yeah right! I'm stronger!" Xiao Lang goes to the tree and scoops up pebbles. "Watch this!" He uses both hands and throws up the pile of pebbles and dirt._

_He takes out an ofuda and slaps it onto the air above him. The pebbles and dirt strike an invisible barrier and fall away around them._

_Xiang pouts, but then grins. "Try this!" He takes out a black cloth and ties it around Xiao Lang's eyes. "Try to catch me now!" He runs away from the blindfolded Xiao Lang._

"_Hey! I can't see!"_

"_So?" the other boy yells, laughing._

"_Grrr! I'll get you!" Xiao Lang starts running in the direction of his friend's voice._

_He chases the boy who is doing circles around him. He reaches out and nearly grabs Xiang, but the boy jumps away and begins climbing a tree. Xiao Lang hears and tries to find the tree and climb it._

"_Over here!"_

"_No, over here!"_

"_Here!"_

"_Here!"_

_Frustrated, Xiao Lang tears off his blindfold and glares at where Xiang is on one of the tree branches. Xiang is laughing playfully. "Come on! Let's chase the birds in the sky!"_

"_But we can't fly…"_

_Xiang smiles. "Yes, we can! Get up!"_

_Xiao Lang climbs the tree slowly. When he stands on the branch opposite of Xiang, the two boys take off like monkeys, leaping from branch to branch. Birds that are perched on the branches now flap their wings away. Trees are rustling with leaves falling to the ground. Xiang looks back to check if Xiao Lang is still nearby._

"_Come on! Let's go faster!"_

_They run after birds that are flying quickly away. They break through the trees into an opening, more sunlight falls on their little figures. Birds are flying out in every direction. Laughter tears through the woods._

_Then Xiang stops. Xiao Lang stops right after him._

_They silently stare out at the open ocean, a breathtaking view. They are on a small cliff side, and a great ocean stretches out before them. Its waters sparkling in the sunlight._

_Birds are flying out into the sky._

_A bird perched next to them flaps its wings once and takes off as well into the deep endless blue._

"_I want to be a bird," breathes Xiang. "I want to fly into the sky and be free."_

_Xiao Lang looks at his friend and smiles widely._

* * *

"_PHASE FOUR!"_

_The two boys are standing in a crowd. They are in the middle of a huge clearing in the forest. Animals and some gods are sitting with them, watching. There are sounds of yelling and clangs of sword hitting sword._

_Two men are fighting in the center of the clearing. Swords are whirling around, glancing off the sunlight._

_Xiao Lang and Xiang watches solemnly side by side. Coldness and shivers are going through their bodies. They do not say anything. They do not whisper. They do not look at each other._

_Their fathers are out there. Fighting each other._

_They do not understand why._

"_I WILL NEVER ALLOW IT!" screams Xiang's father, his long black hair flying in the air._

"_Then you are foolish! You and your foolish ideals! We will DIE BY THEM!" yells the other man, Xiao Lang's father._

_Their two swords clang, a piercing sound that makes the two boys shudder vibrantly._

_Xiang's father pants and says hoarsely, "But everyone else will die by YOURS!"_

_Xiang and Xiao Lang grip each other's hands. Why are they fighting?_

_A woman near them whispers, "I hope Xiao Long wins. He's the only one capable of leading us."_

_Another person answers back, "To have this duel based on who gets to take the purification test and become our leader? If Xiao Long doesn't win, I'll do what he did and leave for more than two years—probably till Rui Pin abdicates or dies. Rui Pin is no good. He is foolish."_

_The two boys don't understand them either. They want to know though._

_The fighting continues. Xiang and Xiao Lang never move. The sounds of their fathers yelling and screaming seems foreign to them. It frightens them._

_Suddenly there is silence. Xiang's father is falling, blood spurting from his neck._

_A dull thud._

_His body is sprawled across the forest's floor. His sword falls uselessly by his side. He does not move, but his eyes are open. Xiao Lang's father sheathes his sword and turns around, bowing to a group of old men._

_Xiang loosens his grip on Xiao Lang's hand in shock. He whispers, "Baba?" He steps forward. "Why isn't he moving? Why did… he stop?"_

_Xiao Lang subconsciously rubs his palm, whispering, "Pain." He sees the blood and says, "Blood." His heart starts to throb painfully. Hurt… Redness… Tears…_

_Xiang doesn't understand Xiao Lang so he releases the other boy's hand and runs between people, pushing their legs away. Everyone watches him._

_The dark-haired boy is by his father's side, shaking his body. "Baba! Baba! Get up! Get up! Why aren't you moving! Get up! You can't lose! You can't!" His shaking becomes violent and frantic. "GET UP, BABA! GET UP!" Tears are spilling across his cheek._

_He doesn't know what this is called, but something deep inside of him knows what has happened. That his father is…_

"_**BABA!** **GET UP!**" His scream is heard by everyone in the forest._

_Blood is all over him—his father's blood. He buries his red face in his father's cold chest and sobs. His body shuddering each time he howls. His hands trembling as it clutches the man's shirt._

_Somehow, he knew his father's soul wasn't with him anymore. Him coming back home became a never. His laughter and smile became a never. Never._

_Xiao Lang cannot move. He cannot speak. Nor can he see his unhappy father._

_All he saw was gold._

* * *

"_It is almost my time, son." Long, Xiao Lang's father, smiles at him. "I'm going to bring our world out. We are. You and I."_

_Xiao Lang is silent, following his father. It is days after the duel. He still does not forget._

"_Do you hate me, Xiao Lang?" is the soft question._

_Xiao Lang is surprised. He does not respond, fearful of his answer. Long just nods and takes the boy's hand, leading him up the steep rocks. Then he stops and shades his eyes with his other hand from the bright sunlight. He squints at their surroundings._

_They are at the edge of a great rift. The other side of the crack is far away from them, and below is the expanse of a huge and grand rift valley. They were insignificant in this huge world. They were just small specks in this imposing hollow._

"_I am sorry, Xiao Lang," says the older man quietly. The high wind follows his words. "One had to be killed in the fourth phase. It was either me or him." He looks at his son, who was staring out at the scenery._

"_I will not die. I've worked so hard to live. I will not die," he repeats. "There is so much for me to fulfill. For me to do."_

"_What?" asks Xiao Lang, suddenly curious._

_Long smiles. "The world waits for me. For all of us to return to it."_

"_Huh?"_

_The man kneels and puts his arm around his son. He says, "We've been hiding from it for so long. Hiding from them. I don't want us to die without anyone holding our memories. Do you want to die from this world without anyone ever knowing you were in it?"_

_He is still confused, but he shakes his head anyways._

_His father is satisfied. He looks back out at the canyon, wind tousling with his bangs. He whispers, "We've been losing our sense of identity. Sorcerers no longer know who they really are."_

_He sweeps Xiao Lang up into his arms. "I want to remind them that," he says, smiling. He holds the boy up to his face, and they are nose to nose. "I want you to remind them of that when I no longer can."_

_Xiao Lang, never seeing his father this passionate and cheerful, smiles timidly and nods. "Hm."_

_Their foreheads are pressed together. Father and son. Smiles on each._

"_I am bound by fate to bring about this change to the world. You, Xiao Lang, are my heir. Together we will reawaken this Earth from its slumber."_

"_Can we be free too?" asks the boy suddenly._

_Long openly laughs. "No, I am stuck on my course. I cannot leave its path. But _you _can. You can be free."_

_The boy smiles and spread his arms out, asking, "Like a bird?"_

"_No, my son, you are a wolf, not a bird."_

_You can be free like a wolf._

* * *

_It is many days later that Xiao Lang proudly watches his father walk into the cave. Everyone around him is smiling. On the other side of the room is Xiang, his eyes are downcast and he is still clothed in white. He does not look at anyone, and a tall stern man has his hand on his shoulder._

_Everyone waits patiently once Xiao Lang's father disappears. Time passes. People shuffle tiredly, speaking to each other in low voices._

_There is a tall woman, beautiful and with long flowing black hair. She looks at Xiao Lang, and he returns the gaze. They both smile._

_Then suddenly his vision is taken over by white._

_He sees nothing. He is in a white room, cloudy and misty. No one is with him. The people are gone. Xiang and the man are gone. The old men are gone. He is alone._

"_Xiao Lang?" The voice is uncertain._

_The boy turns around. He sees his father. He is surprised._

"_Baba?"_

_Is he on the other side of the cave too? Why is he here? Shouldn't it be his father only? Maybe he needs him! Maybe he needs his help!_

_Xiao Lang smiles widely. "Baba!" He holds out his arms and runs toward his father._

**_Wham!_**

_The boy stumbles back and falls, clutching his middle. His father just punched him in the stomach. "W-Why—"_

_The man stands up and voices loudly, "You are not my son! You are not real!"_

"_But Baba," Xiao Lang says weakly. "I am… real…" He climbs to his feet unsteadily._

_A hand slams into his chest, and he is flying until he skids on the floor. "You are not!" yells the other man. _

_Then Xiao Lang hears it. A voice growing somewhere in the back of his mind, saying, _

…**_your father is a fool… Kill him._**

_Xiao Lang's eyes widen when he sees his father standing over him, his foot raised, ready to crush him. "No… no…" Tears burst into his eyes. "Don't…"_

**_He cannot pass because of what he is. Kill him._**

_Xiao Lang does not understand the voice. It echoes inside of his head. He feels like he is in a nightmare. His father is cruel in the nightmare. He is never like that in real life. Never!_

_The foot comes crashing down. The wind is knocked out of him. Pain. "BABA! PLEASE! NO!" The weight doesn't lessen. It grinds into his small chest. The edges of the boot pierce his tender skin. He coughs, trying to breathe. He is turning blue. He is feeling weak._

_**If you do not, you will die. He does not deserve to live.** **Kill him.**_

_Xiao Lang grabs at his father's ankle, trying to pry him off. But in vain._

**_He is to be punished. You will kill him. You will take out your sword and plunge it into his heart. His foolish, blackened heart. Kill him._**

"_I WON'T!" Xiao Lang screams. "I WON'T!"_

_The weight lessens. The man jerks away, surprise in his face. He whispers in horror, "Xiao Lang? Is that really you?"_

_The boy doesn't answer. He is gasping for breath. He is clutching his head. He is screaming. "I WON'T! I WON'T!"_

**_He will murder you. So you must kill him first. He must die first._**

"_I'M NOT LISTENING TO YOU! I'M NOT! I'M NOT! I'M NOT!"_

_Gold._

**_You cannot avoid it now. The wolf in you is awake. He wants your father dead. He wants to kill him._**

_Gold is everywhere. He sees everything in the hue of gold. His father is backing away. No, it's not his father._

_It's the murderer._

_Kill him._

_Xiao Lang screams, clutching at his eyes, trying to tear them out. Don't kill him. Don't kill him. Don't kill him. It's Baba. It's Baba. It's—_

_--the murderer. We will kill him. He has ruined the both of us._

_He has made the both of us into this. I will not rest until he dies._

_A sword forms in Xiao Lang's trembling hand. The boy looks up, pulling his other arm away from his eyes._

_They are gold._

_He runs screaming at the man, the murderer. He raises his sword at him. He plunges._

…_blood._

_Blood running down the blade of his sword. Blood soaking the man's shirt._

_The voices disappear. Xiao Lang is immobile. Blood is everywhere. On the man, on him._

_Memories. Xiang is crying, soaked in his father's blood, howling. The man doesn't move. He is never seen again._

_Xiao Lang winces away, releasing his hold on the sword. It clatters to the ground. The man slumps over and falls. A puddle of blood creeps out around him._

**_You may take him now. Take him back through the door and leave._**

_The man doesn't move. He is his father. _He is his father. _Xiao Lang walks to the man, his hands trembling. He made his father like this. He made his father stay so still. He made his father not speak._

_He touches his father's cheek. It is warm, but it is quickly getting cold. He shakes the man._

_He does not stir awake._

_Then Xiao Lang lowers his head and from the depths of his soul is a horror-filled, ear-splitting scream._

* * *

_He never speaks. He never looks at anyone in the eye. He does nothing. He is fed by others. He is taken care of by others. He is nothing but a wraith of a child._

_Now he stands before the beautiful lady with the long black hair that he had seen when his father entered the cave. She is dressed elegantly and her face is painted. They are in her grand and square home. He does not fidget. He does not move. He does not look at her and smile like they did before._

_Her voice, soft and melodious, "Li Xiao Lang, welcome to your new and old home. I am Li Yelan."_

_He doesn't want anymore homes. He doesn't want to be anywhere._

"_It has been a long time since I have last seen you so close. You were still in my arms, and you were always smiling bright golden eyes." She leans close to his face. "I knew your father well, Xiao Lang."_

_The boy looks up. He sees her smiling and dancing dark eyes._

"_He was my husband. I loved him."_

_What is loved? Baba never spoke anything of that._

"_And when you were born, he wanted nothing more than to be near you to teach you like a father should. I never got to take care of you after that."_

_He does not say anything. He is confused._

"_I am your mother, Xiao Lang." She touches his cheek and smiles. "You are my son," she finally explains._

_Xiao Lang explodes, "I AM NOT YOUR SON!"_

_This woman is not his mother. This strange lady could not ever be his mother. Never. NEVER. Only Baba could say that he is his son. Only Baba, not her!_

"_You are my son. You are my child," she insists._

_If she was his mother, where have she been? Why didn't she save Baba from him? Why didn't she stop him? So many why's screamed in his head._

"_No! You're not my mother! You're not! I hate you!" he screams. "I HATE YOU!"_

_Arms fold around him. He is overcome by warmth. It feels familiar as if from his earlier years where he remembers naught but soft touches and kisses. It envelops him and fills his senses. This smell… it is familiar. Familiar from a time long forgotten._

_No, must break away. He cannot have this warmth. She is not his mother._

"_I hate you. I hate you," he repeats over and over again, growing weaker and weaker._

_She then whispers in his ear, "You are my son, Xiao Lang. I am sorry that I could not be there for you all this time. But now, I am. You can hate me all you want."_

_He buries his face into her shoulder, sobbing. His cries were muffled. His questions were smothered. He wants Baba._

_That's all he wants._

_But now, he is with her. If she can keep giving him this warmth, then he'll have her. He's been cold for far too long._

_A boy stands at the door down the hallway, watching the mother and the son. He has slightly longer black hair that he ties at the back of his neck. He watches quietly, not moving from his spot._

_Xiang then bows his head and leaves._

* * *

_He trains with a girl now. She is loud and friendly. He doesn't know how to act around her—so he doesn't. He ignores her._

_Instead, he trains as if it is all that has him going in life. He stays after lessons, practicing for hours on end. He only returns home for the tutor who is always waiting to teach him academic skills and languages. He satisfies the man easily with his obedience but frustrates him with his almost unbearable silence when not asked to speak._

_Then one day he sees the girl running after a bird flying away from her. Her face is desperate. She is on the verge of tears._

_He watches blankly as the bird disappears through the trees._

"_No! Stay with me! Small bird! Come back!"_

_He watches the crying girl be led away._

"_That bird stays with other birds. His home is with them."_

"_Let it go, Xiao Lang. Just let it go."_

_He doesn't understand why at first, but he climbs up a tree and begin scanning the aerial view for the particular bird. He begins tracing the entire forest for the bird, unleashing his aura. He begins leaping from branch to branch, from stone to stone, and with the wind billowing through his clothes._

_Something spurred him against his father._

_Who was that monster that those years ago tried to kill him? Who was that monster who did not see him? The one who said to release the bird because it didn't belong with them?_

_The sun sets. A small girl sits, huddling under the roof, morose and sad. Tears are unshed._

_Hours pass._

_A bird is grasped to his chest. He comes up to the small girl, his age. She sees the bird and bursts into tears._

_He is enveloped by a hug, tears soaking into his shoulder._

_He looks down at the bird._

_Why do you fly away from someone who cries for you? You are home, Little Bird. Here someone cares._

_She never left his side anymore. She stuck by him, always trying to help him. She became the one friend since the absent Xiang whom he will come to cherish forever. _

_The girl's name is Li Meiling._

* * *

"_A painful childhood…_"

Syaoran stood up. His form was barely visible in the white mist that had wrapped itself around him. His breathing was sparse, and his eyebrows were scrunched up in deep concentration—trying to regain lost focus.

He had no idea that this… this… this _ordeal_ was going to involve bringing up memories…

"_Li Xiao Lang…_"

Denrei.

It was that god who had warned him a month or so earlier. Telling him to quicken his pace and get things rolling… and here he was. Syaoran had quickened his pace. He had sped things up to the point where he himself now stood in the Purification Test. He could not even believe he would end up here, but now that he was—he could not back out. Not when everyone out there was waiting for him.

He didn't even want to know what they expected.

The blurry god approached him until he stood only a foot away. Syaoran didn't say anything, nor could he; his voice was caught in his throat. Sparks shot through him when he felt the god's fingers lift his chin.

"_You wish to have the authority to lead the race of sorcerers."_

Syaoran willed himself to speak. _Say something! Say something, dammit!_

The god continued, seeing the boy's inner struggle, "_A wildcard. You are one of the three wildcards of your race. You, the sorcerer-reincarnation of Clow, and the Card Mistress._

"_If you pass, you'll be established into your Clan without anymore questions._

"… _but if you fail… one of the three powers will be lost."_

Syaoran stiffened once the god began circling him. White eyes never left his face. He felt like he was hallucinating as the image of the god began appearing all around him, standing straight and watching him with hundreds and thousands of white eyes. And each time the real god walked into his field of vision, the rest of the hazy hallucinations dissipated, but once he was shoulder to shoulder with Syaoran again, they reappeared.

"_Hiiragizawa is the mind. Kinomoto is the focus. You. You are their strength._

"_I would have you pass just to keep the powers in balance._

_But because of what you are…_

_I cannot."_

A sharp intake of breath revealed Syaoran's horror. He whirled to face the god, but was met with so many eyes around him, watching him. No longer were they mere replicas of the same Denrei, but now they were the eyes of different gods. So many filling the white mist and staring at him, like he was put on exhibition.

Turning every way to see if he could catch Denrei out of all the gods, he hissed, "Why!"

"Why can't I!"

They needed him… If he was to fail now, die on them now…

"_Because of what you are,_" the god repeated, stepping out of the mass of eyes.

"Being what I am doesn't change how I am! You _know_ what my intentions are!"

The god silenced him with his hand.

"_You are the sin of your father, Xiao Lang. You are the sin of the sorcerers. You should never have been born. You were never called to exist._

"_Yet you do."_

Chilling white eyes leveled their gaze with Syaoran.

"_You can never redeem yourself."_

Syaoran could feel his knees weaken. He felt as if he could no longer stand on his own. His body failed him. His mind failed him. Everything did. His widened eyes had fallen into submissiveness. His disbelief broke him down.

"_We know how you have tried. We know how you've worked so hard to redeem yourself, to contain yourself… You even sacrificed thoughts of your beloved—until she, too, faded into memory._ …_you sacrificed everything in order to rise from the sin that made you. For yourself and for the Clan."_

"_Yet you cannot be the leader. The wolf inside of you still rages."_

Blood was trailing out of fingernail marks in the palm of his hand. Syaoran's usual amber eyes flashed golden.

* * *

_A scream echoed down the corridors of the household. A scream filled with agony and a torturous hurt that one could not alleviate. It died down. There was heavy panting and a second yell arose._

_A girl with bright red eyes, who had just entered the house, dropped her things at the doorframe. She ran down the hallway, turned a corner, and ran again. Her long black hair streaming behind her, and rooms and doorways flew past her._

_She halted at a double door. She pushed it open to reveal a large training gym. At the center was a boy her age, doubled over with his fingers digging into the hard stone floor… piercing the stones._

"_Xiao Lang!" She ran to his side and tried to help him sit up._

_He muttered hoarsely, "It's okay, Meiling. I'm alright." He attempted to smile but failed._

"_Alright my ass!" she near-shrieked. "What the hell is going on!"_

"…_I don't… know…" he panted._

"_Look, I'll go get your mother—"_

_Syaoran slammed his fists into the floor before him, howling with pain. The stones cracked and caved in. Meiling jumped back, her eyes widening._

"_How…"_

_Syaoran clutched his head in agony, unable to hear her or anything else. A loud drumming in his ears, pounding against his skull. His eyes were burning._

"_Meiling, what's—Xiao Lang?" A soft voice from the doorway._

_Meiling yelling, "What the hell are you doing here!"_

_His voice was quiet, distracted. "You invited me here to spar… Xiao Lang! What happened to you!"_

_Syaoran felt new arms enveloping him. They were strong and firm. Familiar too. He had felt them before. He saw black opals looking into his own golden hues. Those eyes he knew as well. _

_Meiling was astounded. "…wait, you know him?"_

_Syaoran's eyes flashed. He hissed, "Get away from me, Xiang."_

"_What?—"_

"_Don't come near me. Leave."_

"_I'm only trying to—"_

"_LEAVE NOW!"_

_Meiling shoved him off and Xiang stumbled away. Meiling stood up and glared. "If you're just going to hurt Xiao Lang, then GET OUT! Don't even come any closer to us!"_

_Xiang, shaking, backed to the door, feeling the rejection tear through him. He bowed his head, clutching his father's pendant at his chest tightly, and left immediately._

_Feeling Meiling's worried hands, Syaoran reassured her tightly, "Don't worry, it'll go away with time. You know it's not the first time."_

"_But still…"_

"_Any news from Sakura?" He needed to hear good things. Good things to distract him._

_Meiling smiled widely and said, "She misses you. A lot."_

_He closed his eyes, smiling, as he blacked out._

"_My heir."_

_Syaoran opened his eyes. A dead soul floated in front of him. Peering closer, he saw the ghostly outline of his father._

"_Father." The dream sequence prevented him from giving a normal outburst; instead, he stared impassively at the man._

"_Good, I am not forgotten."_

_They were standing at a cliff side, overlooking a great canyon. It was the same place long ago that Xiao Lang and his father stood at after the death of Xiang's father._

"_Do you remember this, son?"_

"…_barely."_

"_Then let me remind you." The man spread out his arm in a sweeping gesture over the canyons below._

"_This is my dream for you… to renew what has been lost. When the time is ripe, you'll return this to what it once was."_

"_What was it before?" Syaoran asked._

"_A battlefield between sorcerers and a race of wizards."_

_Wizards? Syaoran's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He learned about them in passing, but nothing more._

"_Why a battlefield? Why do you want to return this into a battlefield?"_

_A rare smile was on his father's lips. "For we are not people who live like they do, walking through life like passive bystanders._

"_We are fighters meant to bring war. We are sorcerers."_

_Syaoran felt unhappiness, dissatisfaction, and a whirlwind of strange emotions that he normally did not associate with his father. Like anger._

"_What about peace? Why can't there be peace?" Sakura's happy face flashed in his mind. Her peacefulness filling him._

"_There can never be peace. All of mankind would lose their purpose if there be peace. We would lose _our _purpose."_

_Horror. Sakura's laughing face diminishing. Syaoran had to look away, look anywhere but at this man._

"…_what are you?"_

"_I am a man from the past. Reincarnated into the present—meant to bring everything back into what my vision tells me."_

_His interest is arrested by the man. "I don't understand."_

"_My name is Xiao Long, the Small Dragon. I have lived two lives. Much like Clow Reed, I am a reincarnation of a great ruler long before man has separated. I had the entire world in my grasp."_

_Chills running through the boy. What is this? Who is this wistful man? Is he with the wrong spirit?_

"_I think, my son, that the more appropriate question to ask is… who are you?"_

"_I want to know that too."_

_Xiao Long turned to look at him. "You are my son. The son of a reincarnated emperor…"_

* * *

"_Reincarnations are to never have children. Such is the curse of it,"_ said Denrei. "_Such is why Hiiragizawa never seeks out intimate relations with anyone. Why he perfects himself in every way possible to hide this deep, life-wounding flaw."_

Syaoran was scowling. He didn't know what he was scowling at, but he felt it was more at himself than anything else.

"I know I should've never lived. I know that."

"_You never did. You were a stillborn child, bathed in the weeping tears of your mother._"

Syaoran's eyes had softened at that. His love for his mother Yelan filled him to the depths of his soul. The woman who offered him such unconditional love that could never be matched. He had once thought she could never replace his father. Instead, she had filled up the gaping hole that his father had carved out from him.

"_You were hugged to your father's chest, never hearing his cries of devastation. His desperate pleas going unanswered by the heavens. He loved you more than himself. He had wanted to bestow all of his dreams on you and give you everything he had ever wished for."_

"Shut up…" Syaoran clutched at his ears, trying to block out the voice that echoed through his mind. "Shut up!"

"_And so in his desperation, he committed an unforgivable crime. And you were blessed with life."_

"Stop it! I know all of this already! I _know!_" Syaoran shouted hoarsely.

"_You can never pass. It died for you unwillingly._" Denrei knelt and gently pulled Syaoran's face up. Xiang's pendant slipped out of his shirt and dangled loosely around his neck.

"_The only way to appease the god…_"

A sword materialized in the messenger god's hand. It was long, thin, and was made of crystals that shone with the colors of the rainbow. Denrei pulled Syaoran to his feet.

"…_is to die for him._"

The sword flew at the wolf-child. Light flashed. The blade zipped through the mist and pierced skin. It tore through veins and arteries and organs and stopped at the spinal chord. Blood spurted, leaked out, and dripped into a growing puddle on the floor. The air reeked with impending death.

Xiang opened his eyes, looking at the puddle of blood at his feet.

He closed his eyes, smiling.

The sword was pulled back out, tearing through everything inside of him again. Then air pierced the wound; everything stung and burned all over. Warm blood gushed out of him. He fell to his knees and hands, coughing out red spots.

"**XIANG!**" Two strong hands grabbed his shoulders. Xiang looked up, seeing amber brown eyes staring back at him.

The eyes of the many gods surrounding them seemed to whirl around faded into the mist. The messenger god evaporated, once there but no longer. The two boys were alone with a white mist blanketing their shoulders.

"Xiao Lang…"

"Why the hell are you here! Why in front of me! **WHY IN ALL OF THE DAMNED HELLS DID HE STRIKE YOU!**" he exploded. He shook Xiang roughly, frantically. Droplets of blood splattered onto his face. His grip was gruff and painfully tight, but he couldn't help it. If he didn't hold hard enough, his hands would shake…

No longer was he the wolf. Instead, he had transformed into a desperate boy, struggling with his emotions, unable to comprehend the overload of his own thoughts. He became the lonesome sin of the entire world.

And then he was Xiao Lang. Just Xiao Lang.

Xiang chuckled, his eyes cheerfully creasing and revealing a bright twinkle. The tie in his hair fell off, and long, ribbons of hair fell all around his face. "Because I wanted him to."

Syaoran was shocked into a deep silence. "B-But how..." His thoughts were muddled. His hands and knees were soaked in the dark red substance.

"I've known what you were since I was very young. My father told me. He told me to avoid you because of what you were… are… I never listened." A pained look overtook the black eyes and he frowned. "I began avoiding you after he died though. It was my fault. I started believing him when I never should've, and Uncle Wang only encouraged it. I'm sorry…"

Syaoran bowed his head and croaked, "It doesn't matter anymore. It's all in the past. We got over that in the duel."

Tears were glistening in his eyes.

A smile graced the boy's lips in front of him. "I know…"

Syaoran helped the boy lay himself on his back. His hands shook with the weight, though light as Xiang's body was. The truth was that his entire body was shaking as if all the time he had restraints on them and now they were stretching to their limits. His mind had become torrential and blank at the same time.

"Did… Did you know…" Xiang stopped for breath. "What I talked to Clow about?" He closed his eyes. Syaoran just frowned.

"I asked him… if… if the sons of reincarnations… could have children." _To have a life unhindered by the sins of the father. To have some peace._

Syaoran's hands froze. He felt an inner trembling now. A trembling of his heart, ready to shatter. He whispered, "Wh-What did he say?"

Xiang gave a crooked smile. "He's certain they can."

The amber-eyed boy bowed his head, tears falling. How could Xiang… just… Why is Xiang so… So many how's and why's ran through his mind, yet he could never complete any of his thoughts.

"You know… what else… he told me? He said that… our parents could only help us to a point." He breathed in deeply. "At that point is where we continue. Where our generation makes the decisions. Our generation is… the only one… that can bring change.

"The Card Mistress, you, Clow… Meiling… those wizards…

"And me." Xiang opened his eyes, smiling. "I gave you that pendant… so I could die in your place when the time came… because you're needed. And I'm done… done with my part."

"Save the wizards from themselves, Xiao Lang.

"And I'll tell your father… that you are not like him… I'll tell him that you are better… than him."

His eyes fell close as if in a deep slumber. Then he really did fall asleep. His body stopped shaking with heaving breaths, falling limp. It was a sleep one cannot awaken from. Because one's soul leaves the body, flapping its wings, into a freedom no living man could comprehend. The bird will never turn back. No matter how hard Syaoran tried, shaking him, calling his name, shouting to the gods.

It was the sleep of Death.

The Black God embraces Xiang, never to let go.

* * *

Eyes slowly opened, blinking in the morning light. The feel of bed sheets and a blanket was all around him and he was cuddled warmly in its embrace.

He stared at the ceiling. Its whiteness. He had woken up two days in a row to this ceiling. He moved only once.

Once to head off with everyone else to the shrine where he lit incense for the dead boy of sixteen, Li Xiang. His body had not been found, but what little Syaoran had spoken told everyone enough. It seemed that what Xiang had done—sacrificing himself to save the sin of the sorcerers—had made the gods love him so much that they stole his own physical body from the world. They were left with nothing but memories.

A warm hand wrapped around his cool one. He saw her in his peripheral vision. Her eyes were red. There was a dull surprise when she moved closer. The past two days, she hadn't moved to touch him, respecting his peace.

But now, she somehow knew he needed a hand—just as how she needed his.

She lied down next to him, burrowing her nose into his side, trying to fight back tears. He felt it though. His shirt became slightly moist. He didn't care about that. She could cry. He had. He was sure every one had by now.

He thought about the Purification Test. The sense of déjà vu he had when he blacked out after Xiang's death. He closed his eyes, deciding he did not have a very good history with that Test. And then he thought of how there was nothing left of Xiang except his possessions.

And memories.

It was strange that with Xiang, all anyone could remember were good memories. The boy had never been difficult to deal with. He always knew how to smile and keep controlled of his emotions. He always comforted and never held deep grudges. He may have avoided Syaoran, but even that was through orders from his Uncle. He held with him a sweetness and child-like curiosity that had touched almost everyone, including Sakura and Eriol.

And if they didn't know him well, the memory of his performance in the duel was imprinted deep enough into their minds. They had lost a great warrior. They are suffering from a serious blow to their strength. There was only one other boy who could fight Xiang like that, and that was Syaoran. Yet, not even Syaoran could block out Xiang's cheerful drunken fighting. The boy's unique fighting style that he even managed to develop original moves could now only be chronicled into books and documents. Xiang's master, the second Elder, who knew drunken boxing, had grown old, and did not have the strength to take up a second student.

So let it be known that the boy did leave an imprint on the Clan.

Especially one lasting effect. The one where Syaoran still stands, while Xiang has died in his place.

He had paved their way now the road to a future so hazardous as it is promising.

Syaoran sighed, feeling Sakura's arms around him. He whispered, "I'm ready to wake up now, Sakura."

She jolted in surprise but pulled away. Then she said, "Good morning, Syaoran." She tried to smile but failed miserably.

_Let us wake up from this silly dream._

_He sacrificed himself so we could move on. Not so we could stop and cry for weeks and months._

_But to let us move on._

She held out a hand to him, and he took it. With her help, Syaoran sat up. He climbed off the bed and automatically tidied himself. He murmured to himself, "I better get changed." Then looking up at her, he said, "Could you tell the others to go to the lake?"

"Which one?"

"The one in the east." He added, "With White Bird."

Sakura's face scrunched up in confusion. "White Bird? That eel…?"

Shaking his head, Syaoran said, "Don't worry, we're not swimming in it."

Sakura cracked a smile.

* * *

They were all gathered at the lake. There was not a word spoken between them. They either didn't know what to say or thought saying anything in this situation would be foolish. Eriol was sitting on one of the rocks at the brim of the lake. Not too far away, Yue was standing against a tree, his back pressed lightly on it. At his feet were an outstretched Draco and a cross-legged Sakura with Kero on her shoulder. Harry was leaning against one of the other rocks, and Meiling was sitting with her knees pulled up next to him.

They all looked up when they saw Syaoran approaching, clad simply in fresh wear. He sat down on a rock next to Eriol's and turned to look at the others. He was about to speak, his mouth opening, but then Meiling jumped from the grass and glared at Syaoran. She had not seen him since the council meeting.

"You took the test without telling me," she said harshly.

_And now look at what happened._

"I made the decision during the meeting, not before," he replied smoothly, somehow expecting her fury.

_I was desperate._

She stalked up to Syaoran, her red eyes ablaze. She tried to punch him with a ferocity no one knew she could possess up to that extent, but Syaoran had caught her fist with downcast eyes.

"Your _decision_ pulled Xiang into it!" she yelled, struggling with his hold, but he would not let go.

"I'm sorry," he said lowly.

"W-Why? Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't it have been someone else!" she asked, her eyes pleading and distressed. "Why couldn't it have been me!"

_Just not him._

She grabbed his collar and pulled him towards her. Surprisingly, Syaoran did not resist, his hands falling limp to his sides. He watched as she buried her face into his shirt and cried, her body shuddering with instability. He slowly rubbed her back, his eyes looking far away.

He slightly understood Meiling's feelings to this whole situation. Xiang was her constant, much like Uncle Wang. While he himself had always been holding secrets and pushing her away, Xiang was always there for her, from the time they had first met almost three to four years ago. After she learned that Syaoran avoided Xiang, she claimed to always have hated him, always relying on his presence to get angry at.

She always became flustered with his presence because she couldn't understand how he could always be so endearing and kind whenever she yelled at him. Any contact between them mostly ended up in a full-blown argument on her part with him giving remarks to fuel her rage.

She had known Xiang for years since leaving Japan, and neither of them knew that Syaoran worked with both of them. He would do missions with Xiang and study with Meiling, and neither did he know that the two knew each other. Then that day when they all found out that they knew each other—in the worst of conditions.

And then, she began to claim that she hated him. And the only reason she could even think of was that Syaoran had a good reason for always trying to avoid Xiang.

She also knew that Xiang, much like Syaoran, cared for her, but in a way, it went deeper than most. It went so deep that it was flattering. Meiling was never used to that kind of attention, barely receiving it from Syaoran.

However, she had always tried to avoid it.

Always averting her eyes whenever that wide, goofy smile appeared on Xiang's sleek, handsome face… that his dark eyes would light up and glint with many colors…

Whenever he sees her.

She had taken for granted of his presence, never acknowledging him when he stands next to her. His warmth permeating her senses with a calm radiance. A brightness, a curiosity, a smile of hope. As long as he was there next to her, she didn't care too much about anything else. Just standing side-by-side without talking was the closest to peace and the deep unrequited feelings between them.

That was why she wondered. Wondered why it couldn't have been her—a harsh, rude girl who took everything for granted. Xiang couldn't just die. He was the kind of person no one would expect to die.

He was just too kind to die.

"It was his decision, Meiling. It was his decision to take Xiao Lang's place in death. He gave him the necklace to signify his willingness to sacrifice himself for the leader."

Meiling stepped back shakily and looked up, seeing Eriol's warm eyes looking back into her own. Syaoran absently fingered the opal resting on his collarbone.

"He had done us all a great favor in doing what he did. Saving Xiao Lang."

"I know," Meiling whispered, her eyes red. "It's just… that… just… _Why did anyone have to die at all!_"

She pointed at Syaoran. "He never killed anyone without good reason! No one in the Li Clan killed without good reason! Even during the months of Le Yao's uprising whom Syaoran had to kill—it was something he _had _to do! It was not like he had a choice."

"Le Yao?" Draco asked, barely following any of this.

Eriol explained, "A sorcerer who tried to rebel and take over the clan. He was alone in his actions, except for the creatures he kept summoning. He's insignificant, nothing that really affected the clan."

Meiling continued with her tirade, "Syaoran didn't even kill Xiang during the duel! And back then--"

That struck her into a deep silence.

Then she whispered to Syaoran, "But before… when you first came out of the Purification chambers…"

Hearing Meiling, Sakura asked softly, "You went in there before?"

Syaoran answered, "It was my father's time. He went in there. While he was in there, the gods took me and brought me inside with him."

He sat back down, and Meiling slumped against the base of the rock he was on.

"I was four years old. I was told that I had to kill him or be killed."

"Why were you threatened?" Harry wondered. If the Purification Test was only for the leader… why were others dragged into it?

Syaoran explained, "My father didn't recognize me. He thought I was some illusion of the Purification test meant for him to overcome. I was there as his punishment."

"So you killed him," Eriol said. "How?"

"The wolf inside me snapped."

"The wolf?" Sakura wondered.

Harry sighed, "This is confusing. Can't you start from the beginning?"

Syaoran acquiesced, but he warned, "I don't want to be interrupted. If I have to stop every two sentences, I'm not going to explain anything at all. Also, only I and the Elders know the full story. No one else—so none of this will get out."

Draco gave a half grin for everyone. "You have my word then. Draco's honor."

With a small smile, Syaoran crossed his legs. Then he began,

"I was a stillborn—born dead. There could be many reasons for it, but for my parents, the reason I was born dead was because of my father. His name is Li Xiao Long.

Li Xiao Long is the reincarnation of the emperor back when normal men were slaves, and wizards were servants to the sorcerers." Syaoran nodded at a surprised Harry. "He was the man who built that empire. The reason he died early, some time after Clow Reed allied with him, was because he had performed the ritual to reincarnate himself. He had known Clow Reed's intention to destroy him when he pledged his allegiance so he killed himself early on to come back in another time where he could continue what he did."

If Syaoran had really thought the words of his father living in a time of unity were important before, he probably would never had taken up on Eriol's call. If he had actually seen the significance of his father being a reincarnation, he would have taken his father more seriously on the offer of rebuilding the empire. Before, it seemed like a game. Wizards were not real and the nonmagical people were just units. These words he said had no meaning to him before.

But now, in the situation they were in, he suddenly knew what priceless knowledge he had: His father was the very man responsible for all that has happened to the world of sorcerers.

"But there's the curse of being a reincarnation." Syaoran's eyes narrowed softly and flickered over to Eriol. "Hiiragizawa knows."

Eriol murmured, "Reincarnations may not have spawns. To be blessed with a second chance at life, you may not have a blood-related family. Your father who gave you the seed of life will decay. Your mother who birthed you into this time period will die. And if you should choose a husband or wife, he or she will never be able to give you children." He glanced up, a pensive look in his eyes.

Fingernails digging into his palms, Harry was very white. _A-Am I… I-Is all that…_ Truthfully, he didn't even want to consider it. He was completely grateful when Syaoran spoke up again.

"That was why I was born dead. I was his curse for reincarnating." Smirking to himself, he continued, "But he defied the laws like he did everything else. He knew the curse, and so just when I was born, he took me to the forest where he had caged a cub of the wolf god. …He had wanted to sacrifice the cub in my place, but that would place him in eternal debt.

"So instead, he caged the god within me. As he lived inside me, I lived as well. But because there was a god dormant inside of me, the rest of nature wanted him back. They tried to take me away. The first time I met Xiang ended up with my first time ever knowing that I was being pulled at by the gods. But I didn't get to see much of him since after that my father began training me in magic. I never met my mother during that time so I forgot about her. He wanted me to learn how to repel the nature around me and to bend the gods to my will instead."

…_Then his arm retreated back to his side. It next slowly emerged to his left. Trees in that direction bended away from him as other trees bent with his arm. It went like that for a while as he went into a full circle all around him. The grove of trees surrounding his arena looked as if they were slowly being stretched every which way._

"During the summer, I was let a little loose—with less intense training. I had more free time to myself. That was when I met Xiang again. We played most of the summer. A lot of times our fathers had to separate us—they didn't like each other much. I think that during one of those times, Xiang learned what I was…

"His father, Rui Pin, found out about what Xiao Long was during the time when my father was missing for two years before he came and settled with my mother and had me. During those years, he was looking for Clow Reed. He wanted to know more about the treaty that he hadn't expected when he reincarnated.

"The disagreements between Xiang's father and mine became so bad that Rui Pin challenged my father to a duel. He knew his desire to set up an empire. But during the duel, my father won and Rui Pin died. It was a four-stage duel, and I think it was Uncle Wang who set up that condition, believing Rui Pin would win. Another condition was that whoever won would take the purification test." Syaoran stopped, his thoughts leaving him on another trail.

It was after his father's death that Xiang stopped talking to Syaoran and he wouldn't speak for a year during his mourning, even when Syaoran was put into mourning soon after. He was put under Uncle Wang's care, Rui Pin's brother. But during that time, Syaoran forgot about it; his thoughts were only about his situation.

"It happened just like I said. The purification test, I mean. The wolf inside of me snapped and I killed him. The wolf god that was inside of me hated my father for encasing him into me, so he always lashed out at my father whenever he could." The wolf never hurt him though, knowing he was an innocent.

Sighing, Syaoran continued, "Then I was put into my mother's care. I didn't remember her well, but… things became normal after a while. I had to begin training with Meiling during this time. I began to forget about a lot of the things. When I was ten, the Elders thought I should be tested. They knew my story by then, and they wanted to know if I could control the wolf god inside of me well enough.

He shrugged. "So I was sent to Japan to retrieve the Clow Cards. I failed, of course, but it didn't mean anything to me anymore."

Sakura couldn't help herself but smile fondly at the memories. It had been so long since he had first acknowledged her as the rightful owner of the cards.

"When I returned, I think I was twelve, after visiting Japan for the festival, when I hit puberty. You know, the time where your magic becomes less controlled. That was also the time when the wolf inside of me woke up. So I had instances of when it tried to take over…"

Meiling's eyes widened. "So that's…" Syaoran nodded at her, and she fell into a lapse of reminisce.

The many times she had seen Syaoran crouching in pain until he fell unconscious in the gym. The many times he would skip school to train throughout the entire day obsessively to the point where he seemed to snap, in which he actually brought a cot into the gym and slept in there. All those times where he tried to avoid the thought of visiting Japan as much as possible until Meiling gave up pestering him, yet he still stared longingly at letters from Sakura but never daring to open too many of them.

Those were the times where he had to regain control of the god inside of him. And the times where he had to fight the temptation to visit Sakura, in which he would definitely endanger her.

After the first year of this endless training, he slowly began accepting more missions from the Elders. They were small though, but they also entailed reuniting with Xiang. Surprisingly, the boy had become a calm, collected, and smiling individual, welcoming Syaoran politely, seemingly with a hint of regret that the reunion had not occurred earlier.

Their joint missions mostly consisted of joining underground tournaments among many magicless fighters. Sometimes he had to catch burglars of small thefts (not much was stolen from the Li Clan) or find missing items. They would also have to go after threats to the Clan, like people who were set on assassinating one of Syaoran's sisters (all of whom were heads of businesses).

By then, he was regaining control quickly. He was well underway to having completely mastered the wolf that when the Le Yao raid of the main house occurred, he had swiftly defeated the guy. And when the rebel asked for death, he was able to grant the wish with painless death.

Nevertheless, the after effects of killing the man had sent him into a regression to the most painful memories about his father. In order to subdue them and move on, Syaoran sought permission to set up the first training session with the children of the Li Clan. Usually, the children were trained individually by parents, but parents saw the advantage of having Syaoran train the children. He was the epitome of self-control, regarded highly because of it.

The sessions with the children helped take his mind off other things and push the memories to the past. There was that one time where he had blacked out after a mistake made in training. During that time, he had met up with his father. Since he was older, they had the most intelligent talk that Syaoran could ever remember having with his father. In during that short span of time, he had learned everything he'd ever want to know about the man. And in the end, he had declined to follow his father's wishes. He woke up feeling more satisfied than ever.

By age fifteen, Syaoran had steeled himself so well that he was able to kill without having a nervous breakdown anymore.

And by age fifteen, everything was back to normal that when Eriol asked for his help, he accepted.

And now, Xiang had sacrificed himself in order to save him. Syaoran was now the official, uncontested leader of the Li Clan.

"I had nothing against Xiang. But I avoided him anyways. You see… from the childhood we had together, he became the first person other than my father who was so close to me. The wolf preferred him over my father, so for some reason I never understood…"

A dark shadow in the lake swimming lazily and slowly. White Bird, the eel, was awake. A current sped all around the lake. Syaoran turned to look at the fish, lazily watching the shapes and signs the eel made.

He continued absently, "Since I was twelve, I realized that the wolf always for some reason acted up whenever Xiang was near. Of course, that period passed once I had the wolf under control…"

Syaoran then gave a weak smile toward everyone. A pained weak smile.

"But then during the purification test, I understood…"

Was it just him or was the sun brighter than ever? Was the lake glazed in glitter to sparkle like this? Had the sky always been this blue, just hiding behind the vast clouds that are presently absent?

With a dim smile, he said finally, "The wolf god had unwillingly caged himself in me. So to appease it, one had to willingly die for me."

The wolf had only wanted Xiang because the boy was pure. When Xiang died, the wolf god could willingly give Syaoran his entire life while the wolf's remaining soul was pulled out into with the dying boy. Then together with Xiang as the wolf's carrier, the two would travel to the realm of the Black God.

And Syaoran would be free and alive.

They didn't waste anymore time. The Western's New Year loomed just a day away, and so was the rest of Harry's 'vacation'. It turned out that every morning Meiling and the others would make daily trips to the shrine erected in the memory of Xiang. After a brief fifteen minutes of lighting incense and praying, they would all stand up and walk away filled with a renewed hope.

On the last morning, Syaoran reached out and grabbed Meiling's shoulder, stopping her. She halted and looked back at him; the others were already far gone down the steps. "Hm, Xiao Lang?"

Syaoran smiled at her. He then turned to look back at the shrine where Xiang's smiling portrait looked back at them. "I think he wants you to have it." He meant the pendant. He slid off the necklace and held out the black opal to her.

"He's done his part for me already. I think he'd want to do his part for you as well."

Meiling clasped with chain securely in her hands. She held up the dangling opal in front of her eyes. It glinted playfully in the sunlight, reminding the two Li's so much of his eyes.

Grinning widely, she looped it around her neck and tucked it in her shirt. She said, "Thanks." A warmth wrapped around her from her collarbone. "I'm not about to lose this anytime soon."

She twirled away, reveling in the strange feeling that seemed to cup her insides. Then Syaoran's voice stopped her again. He said softly, "He really… loved you, Meiling."

Meiling stopped in her tracks, her hand coming up to stroke the opal. She lowered her eyes, not wanting to hear anything from Syaoran. Nothing like this…

"I'm sorry. If I hadn't been in the way, things would've been different between you and Xiang…"

Meiling sighed, somehow knowing that Syaoran would say something along those lines. She looked back and said, "It was actually me and my own hotheadedness." The memories of their fights burned brightly in the backs of their minds. A smile lit both of their faces.

Then Meiling said, "And if you want to know what you _can_ do to make up for 'being in the way'…"

She turned around, fingering the opal absently, and said seriously, "Don't ever waste your time with Sakura."

Then she ran down the stairs leaving Syaoran behind, not even bothering to wait for an answer.

Standing alone, wreathed in the golden light of the morning, Syaoran looked back at Xiang's shrine. He smiled briefly before walking away.

It was some days before in the courtyard that Syaoran was brought the news of Uncle Wang, who apparently had disappeared after Syaoran emerged from the Purification chambers with Xiang in his arms. News had it that Uncle Wang had declared to the Clan that, "The world will die with Xiao Lang as our leader! He will drag everyone down to their deaths!"

No one had listened to him, thinking that he was too overcome with grief that he wasn't thinking straight. The boy he deemed the closest thing to a son he would ever have had died, and the son of his most hated enemy had lived. Honestly, Syaoran was not sure if he could fault Uncle Wang for his pronouncement.

But he could fault him for what he had done afterwards. It turned out that in the light of the moon, Uncle Wang had stabbed himself with Xiang's sword, which had formerly belonged to Rui Pin. His last words were, "Forgive me."

His body was buried, and only the closest family attended his funeral without much extravagance. Suicides were not regarded highly among sorcerers, but Uncle Wang had died regretfully and as a failure. Therefore they buried him as close as they could to Xiang's shrine without tainting its area. They hoped that by being near him, Xiang could reach out and soothe his uncle's wrinkles.

Syaoran had visited the grave alone right after going to the shrine. He merely bowed his head and said, "Maybe in death would you see the truth of everything."

_I am not my father._

"I am in debt to Xiang. I hope to repay it through you." Syaoran then pulled out the pouch from his pocket. He walked a few feet away from the grave and knelt in the dirt. He began making swirling motions in the top soil. The earth swirled with his hands, becoming richer and darker. Then he planted the seeds from the pouch.

Maybe with a tree growing at the head of Uncle Wang's grave and next to Xiang's shrine, the two would be surrounded by the music of a blossoming tree for eternity.

Syaoran put his ear to the dirt and smiled.

The beginnings of life were stirring within the seeds.

This time it was a private council, only consisting of the Elders, the three adolescent sorcerers, Sakura's guardians, and the wizards. The wizards had reverted to being deaf again so that the Elders could speak. They were in the Snake room where Meiling had to report to the Elders.

Together, they were discussing the proper course of action. After Syaoran had emerged victorious from the Test, there were no more objections to the change of ways. The teenagers of the Clan were pretty well-adjusted by now, and were dutifully convincing the adults that things would be turning out alright if Syaoran was the true leader. Their first true leader in more than two decades. They could be certain that they were being led faithfully in the proper course of action now.

So far, during the meeting, they had skirted the subject of the treaty, only dealing with the parts _before_ and _after _the treaty is broken. The reason that they were trying hard to be unconcerned with the _how_ of the breaking of the treaty was that…

Sakura interrupted their argument again, "Don't worry about it."

The Grand Elder gave a long sigh and turned to the insolent girl. "Forgive me, Card Mistress, but if we don't address this issue now, there is no hope in getting any of the other plans done."

Sakura just shrugged apologetically. "I know we have to break the treaty, and that most of us don't know how." She smiled, her eyes closing into slits that none of them could see the green behind. "But _I_ know how."

"Everything will be fine," she added, reassuringly. "It'll be taken care of."

With pensive frowns, the rest of them turned back to the papers and resumed the list of issues they had to cover. Sakura pointedly ignored the looks she received from her peers and even her own guardians.

One of the first issues they had to decide on was fairly simple. Syaoran mused, "If all they see is me as the leader of the sorcerers, they're not going to take me very seriously."

One of the younger Elders suggested, "We'll have to make an appearance and meet with only the head officials only."

The Grand Elder added, "But our place will only be here. We will not move."

Another Elder cracked a smile. "We're much too old."

Not only Sakura went bug-eyed at the smile, the wizards behind her and Kero did as well. Seeing their reactions, Syaoran chuckled but decided wisely not to say anything.

Soon enough, they learned that the Elders were in private probably the strangest and most hypocritical (in the good way) group of monks that they'd ever meet.

* * *

Now it was just the two of them, walking side-by-side on the sidewalk in the city. They had window-shopped and went for some local sight-seeing. They were among a throng of people moving in every direction with a definite purpose-filled stride.

The sun was setting, its golden-red hues alighting the buildings and the people, giving them an unearthly glow. Syaoran, sporting a cap over his eyes, walked almost lazily next to her, who was making sure to look at everything at the same time.

She seemed a bit desperate to get everything in her field of vision. Almost afraid as if the wonder of the city would disappear if she missed a single thing.

"Hm?" Syaoran held out his hand, his fingers spread widely.

A drop of water fell onto his palm. Then another drop.

He sighed, "So _now_ it rains." He pulled out the umbrella he had brought with him just in case. He called out, "Sakura! Sakura!" Sakura turned away from the window and grinned widely. She ran towards him.

"Hai?" She mock-saluted him.

Syaoran just held the umbrella over her head as well.

The slight droplets of rain became a total downpour. Sakura pointed out excitedly, "Syaoran! The sun's still out! It's raining and the sun's still out!"

The raindrops sparkled in the light as they fell. Each droplet caught the light and reflected in such a way, that instead of them being water, they were crystals raining down and melting into iridescent puddles. The air seemed to shimmer with the aura of the sunbeams that embraced the raining city streets.

Sakura leaped out from under the umbrella and ran into the rain, spinning and twirling and embracing the water. She seemed otherworldly like this, as if she saw something else in the rain and sun that no one else could see. Syaoran would give anything to know the secrets she held that made her so communed with Nature. For her, the gods must be blessing her with this rain shower in the sun—while the rest of them looked on wonderingly.

But then the sky became darker and darker as the sun began to leave. Syaoran finally walked up to her and held the umbrella over her drenched head. In stark contrast to moments earlier, she was now staring at the ground morosely. The sky blackened with each moment.

"Sakura? Are you alright?"

He felt her cold, wet hand grasp his own.

Then he felt it. The feeling of foreboding…

"I need to show you something…" She entwined her fingers with his. She blushed heavily when she said, "It might seem indecent… but it's the only way."

She pulled his hand towards her, and Syaoran complied wordlessly. Then he felt his hand touch something warm and soft—and slightly damp.

He froze. "Sakura…" he trailed off. He could feel the beginnings of a blush creeping up his neck.

She growled, "Look, I know it seems weird, but I have to show you it somehow."

That was when he realized that Sakura didn't wear those bandages she had been occasionally putting on. She moved his fingers so that they glided over her stomach. That was he began to feel what she wanted to show him. There were raised markings on her stomach. Lines that crisscrossed every which way. She guided him in the pattern of the entire extent of the embossed markings on her skin.

Then he realized what it was. It was a star. A star shape scarred into her stomach.

"What happened? Who did this!" he asked in horror. The impending night became very cold.

Sakura shook her head to silence his questions. "Denrei-sama did this. Some time ago he wanted me to fight with him. I didn't know why at the time, but he wanted this to come out. During the fight, he pushed his power into me. It was weird how he pushed it into me, but I resisted it anyways. It was later on during the day when you were in Diagon Alley that I began feeling the effects."

She removed his hand and fixed the hem of her shirt. "He explained to me that the only way to make this resurface is for him to push his magic into me and for me to resist. Disagreement is what causes a treaty to be created. I disagreed with his actions…

"…and the treaty surfaced."

"Sakura," Syaoran breathed. "You're telling me that…"

She nodded, looking carefully at him. "I am. I hold the treaty inside of me. I am the phoenix. Or technically, their voice, at least," she added with a lopsided smile. That was why she had burst into flames after the Death Eater had kissed her. That was why her symbol was a seven point star—the symbol of a phoenix.

And on her stomach were six points of the star, the five around and the one point in the middle. On her back was one more point. The seventh point. The treaty.

"So that's why you know how to break the treaty," Syaoran said shakily, trying to be cheerful but failing. With a deep dread, he croaked out, "S-So how do you break it? You k-know… get it off of… of you."

She squeezed his hand tightly. "I have to be stabbed."

Syaoran was washed in cold. His eyes became dull and blank. "Then forget it. We're not going through with this plan. I'm canceling it." His voice was harsh and brusque.

"No!" Sakura cried out and grabbed his other hand. The umbrella fell out of his grip and clattered onto the sidewalk.

The rain falling on both of them now. It was a cold rain that drenched them to their very pores, sliding down the sides of their faces.

Sakura said fiercely, "We're going through with this. If you don't agree, I'll get someone else to do it for me!"

Syaoran ripped away from her grasp and grabbed her shoulders; strangely his grip wasn't rough. "Are you telling me that _I_ have to stab you!"

"Yes!" That's what they all meant. The dreams… How the web was tied to her…

Then Syaoran. Stabbing her.

"I won't do it!" he near-yelled, making several pedestrians turn to look at them.

Sakura didn't care about the stares, neither did he. She clutched back at him and said, "You're the only one I trust to do it! You're the only one who can!" He had already bypassed all the psychological tremors of killing. He was the one who stabbed her in her dream. He was her childhood love. He was the closest person she knew outside of her family right now with the power to do this.

He was the only choice.

"Please, Syaoran, you have to. If you won't, I'll have Eriol or even a stranger do it."

His hands fell to his sides, releasing her from his hold. He looked away and murmured, "But… what about Daidouji? What about all those dreams you prepared for after the treaty is broken?"

_What about me?_

Sakura smiled at him, a smile full of sweetness with rain pattering on her lips. "Even if I'm not there, she would at least be reunited with you, Eriol, Meiling… And right now, my only dream is for everything to be at peace."

She continued wistfully, wiping her moist forehead, "Like Xiang said to you. He did his part. I'm doing my part now."

_Neither will return._

Then she hugged him, her ear pressed to his heartbeat among the pattering of raindrops. She felt his soaked arms slowly come around her. She felt his trembling. "I'm sorry," she whispered, unsure if he heard her. Tears pricked at her eyes. "I didn't mean to come at you when you're unprepared… after what happened… But it's the only time I have to tell you."

Syaoran clutched her tighter and tighter into his embrace, feeling her warmth seeping out of the cold wetness. He ignored how drenched they were becoming. Meiling's voice echoed in his head, _Don't ever waste your time with Sakura._ Now he could feel the desperation.

"Isn't there another way?"

He felt her shake her head. "No. I've already checked with Denrei-sama. I've looked in your Clan's library. I've talked to Potter and Eriol. You have to stab the phoenix where the treaty is sealed."

_And I am the keeper of the treaty._

_The bane of the sorcerer's existence._

With that, another wave of the strange coldness rushed through Syaoran. His fingers became numb; his lips were frozen shut; and his eyes that stared out at the buildings were looking at nothing at all. One fact remained in his head.

Sakura was prepared to die.

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	20. The Eve of Change

ARTWORK BY POCKY-CHAN: h t t p / w w w . d e v I a n t a r t . c o m / d e v I a t I o n / 1 4 5 7 8 0 6 9 /

An easier way is just to go through my deviant page link in my profile. Her artwork is in the favorites! Oh, and I posted Eriol fanart too…

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Return of the True Sorcerers**

By Magicalfoci

_Chapter 20_

_The Eve of Change_

* * *

It was rare that it would be warm like this, especially when she was outside trudging in the snow. It was the early morning, and she was bundled tightly in her assortment of scarves, gloves, a wool hat (she knitted them all herself), and a warm winter coat. Despite her heavy wear, she could feel on her face that the air wasn't as biting cold as it was the last few days. Warm sunrays were peaking through the bare branches of the trees. They glanced softly off the snow-covered ground and sent an assortment of bright rainbows shrouding the air.

She looked back and saw them trudging dully after her. The four Durmstrang boys—as she is now calling them mentally—were also bundled up in borrowed accessories. Their expressions were morose, but they gave her strained smiles whenever she looked at them.

They really did want to go home.

She understood somewhat what they're trying to convey. Here they were, escaped from their old school during an attack/takeover from the fearsome Dark Lord, and they end up in Hogwarts, stuck in the dank dungeons with Professor Snape, prohibited from letting other children catch sight of them—and prohibited from returning home until their situation was discussed.

Unfortunately, their problem never got round the dinner table.

First of all, Dumbledore wasn't there half the time. Secondly, there were many mixed feelings about what they should do with the four refugees. A few of them were adamant that the boys should not return home because obviously their families were Dark since they sent their children to Durmstrang and that they worked for You-Know-Who. Sending them back home would just return them to a place they had run from in the first place. Nevertheless, Snape was not able to confirm if all their families were _truly_ on the Dark Side though; because Death Eaters wore masks all the time, it was rare that you knew all the voices your heard, probably only several. The Dark Lord preferred it that way so they wouldn't be able to be caught quite as easily.

It wasn't the first time that she and the boys came out into the snow. In fact, it wasn't even the third. They've been outside as a group for how many times by now? She lost count after the first several days. After Ying Ying had heatedly begun to ignore her, Tomoyo had more blessed free time to herself now. During the rest of the school days before winter break, she hung out more in the dungeons brewing potions with Snape and Hermione or in the library, surrounded by books. However, once everyone left for the holidays, Tomoyo finally realized that the Durmstrang students had enough of being cooped up inside. They were already caught twice trying to sneak out. Therefore, the third time, she just led them outside into fresh snow.

They had been rowdy the first week. They were having snowball fights that involved tackling, snow towers, and lots of painful snow hitting on skin. They involved Tomoyo almost too happily, but knowing that she was a girl, they treated her… more delicately. After all that, they wouldn't enter the castle until they absolutely had to at the very last hour. They would just sit down, burning a fire that melted the snow around them, and talking mostly in their language.

After the first week, enthusiasm died down. Outside didn't hold as much as they would have liked. Now they craved more than ever to go home. Once, to spruce things up a bit, one of the boys dared Krum to fly out when it was snowing. He completely refused, too depressed and cold to do anything of that extent. When that boy kept on pestering him, he dared the kid back. Needless to say, the kid took on the dare, but twenty feet up in the air, he fell, hands slipping from the broom handle. He was saved from Tomoyo's quick charm, but after that, there were no more flying dares.

They mostly walked themselves to death now. Then they'd clear out a space, sit down, and do nothing but talk sometimes.

Such as now. Already, they were melting out the snow and sitting down on the yellow, frosty grass below. They murmured sulkily to each other in their language, their eyes bored and tired. They weren't going to stay out here long as before though. In two hours, more people would wake and school would begin; then she'd have to take them through one of the passageways Snape showed her that led to the dungeons.

Then sitting down with them, Tomoyo stared up at the sky. She looked at the grayish clouds be lit by the morning sun.

She had that feeling again. The feeling where she could sense everything was going to shift and change within matters of seconds.

_I wonder what Sakura and the rest of them are doing…_

* * *

Today Mao Kang found a frog.

It was not just any frog either. It was a special frog.

It _had_ to be.

Because no frog would be sitting outside of a corner store in the middle of a freezing winter. Heck, it shouldn't even be _out_ in winter. It should be… hibernating or something; they probably migrate to the south somewhere… you know, hopping along the roads… Truthfully, he didn't even really wanted to go near the frog, but his love of amphibians and fishes took over. Also…

The frog was a magical frog.

Mao Kang would not believe otherwise.

You see, the magic makes the frog burning hot even though it's in negative degree cold weather. That's why when no one was looking he had conjured up tongs inside his jacket; mind you, he was the best of his age in summoning (he had a knack for it). Then with the tongs, he reached out and picked up the frog, careful not to squeeze too hard. The frog tried to get away… but he had a good grip on it with his tongs. Several times it got out and fell to the ground, but luckily, Mao Kang's quick reflexes caught it before it smashed into the ground. He walked all the way home holding the tongs out in front of him with his grocery bag (He had been running errands for his mother). A few heads turned, but no one bothered with Mao Kang. The boy was weird enough as it is.

Anyways, the frog's magic also makes certain people shut up. Like him for example.

So it must be magical.

Mao Kang _never_ shuts up.

Yet here he was, all quiet as he went home. There were many instances where he had opened his mouth, trying to talk, but no sound would come out. He became a bit frustrated, but nevertheless, he loved amphibians. He would not take out his anger on them.

When he arrived at home, he threw open the door, staggered in with his almighty frog-in-tongs, and dumped the bags of food onto the table. His mother came in from the living room. She asked when she saw the frog, "You need another jar?"

Mao Kang loved his mother dearly. She wasn't a sorceress so she could never train him, which was why she fully supported Syaoran's decision a few years back about those training classes. You see, his father died when he was very young of natural causes so she took care of him and herself. She was an artist, whose calligraphy was never bested by anyone in the country, and she lived on the money she got from doing requests in writing scrolls and creating brush paintings. Anyways, when she nearly read his mind, he almost jumped up and kissed her. But no, Mao Kang was a man; men don't kiss people!

…although, he wondered if they did… After all… Xiao Lang and the Card Mistress… they probably kissed… a LOT.

He shrugged. Okay, so maybe kissing could be manly… or maybe Xiao Lang wasn't a man when he was with the Card Mistress. If that's the case, then that'd be his weakness.

His thoughts stopped there.

_Must._ _Use. Weakness._

In a flash, evil demonic thoughts sprung out from the darkness of his mind. Evil, evil plans. Evil, ingenious plans! Mao Kang was cackling inwardly.

He would be cackling outwardly if it wasn't for that darn magical frog! Oh wait, mama! You have the jar! Haha, take _that_, my little frog!

He had dumped the frog into the jar that had a small amount of water in the bottom. His mother took the jar away and put it on the table. She started going through the bags he had brought in.

Meanwhile, he poked the jar. _Now you are mine, my little frog! …hmm… you look like a puppy. A cute little green puppy… Green like…_

_That's it!_

Mao Kang smiled widely at the frog that was frozen still, probably in horror—it sure looked like it was in shock or something.

_You are now the Green Dog!_

"You're being too quiet, Mao. What's going on?" his mother turned to him questioningly.

Mao grinned widely in return, assuring her that he was just fine. He pointed at Green Dog and mouthed 'magical' to her. "Ohh," she said, understanding. Then he climbed on the chair and tiptoed up to her ear.

He whispered, "Can we go now!"

She barked out a laugh and pushed him off. He back flipped onto his feet, grinning all the while. "In a minute," she said. "I still need to put these stuff away." So Mao Kang helped her, and soon they were ready.

They were settled in the car with the frog's jar at Mao Kang's feet a moment later. They took off, driving from their small, respectable home out into the highways. Ever smiling at the cars and the scenery around him, Mao Kang bobbed his head contentedly to his mother's jolly singing. Oh what a beautiful family they were.

Neither knew nor cared that the magical frog was screaming for out.

_YOU BRAAAATTTTT! NO ONE DARES TREAT THE CHIEF SORCERER LIKE THIS! I AM SIR NAGO OZARKI! YOU HEAR!_

**_SIR NAGO OZARKI!_**

…who happened to have the Animagus form of a frog.

* * *

They woke up early this morning, Syaoran and his family, and they went to the Center house. There they met with the Elders, and together, Syaoran, his mother, and his four sisters performed the initiation ceremony, in which he and the others signed several contracts sealing his name to the fate as the leader of the sorcerers when he came of age. They then had several non-Li officials there as well, who came with portable laptops and a suitcase of paperwork.

It took several hours as the business officials explained to the company what every document meant. And since the Li Clan was a well-rounded business family with _many_ ties to other world business leaders and had many of their own corporations, there were a lot of documents needed to be explained. Thus by the time they were all done, it was already lunchtime.

Syaoran came out stiffly, walking down the stairs with his sisters behind him. He was met with a few approving faces from sorcerers milling about. Many had already left to their homes all around the world. Of course, it was more to steady their businesses back there than to permanently stay. Syaoran already had an audience with them at midnight, telling them the Elder's and their decisions, making sure not to leave anything important out so that they all knew what was going on. As of right now, they were to make sure their normal or, as what Draco had said, "Muggle" lives were steady.

Therefore, it was no surprise to anyone that there were only a few people this time. Mostly the younger people as well.

With barely even a smile to the others, Syaoran walked to one of the shaded walkways and leaned back against the railing, staring through the crack between two roofs and out into the whitish-blue sky.

Despite all the distraction he had, last night was still with him.

_I hold the treaty inside of me. I am the phoenix._

He saw his four sisters giggling as they walked in the direction of the kitchens. Giving a sigh, he closed his eyes. His stomach wasn't hungry. It was sick.

He had been able to get through the morning by not thinking about it. By claiming it was some horrible dream, just a nightmare. Just a joke that Sakura decided to pull on him. Or maybe Eriol… Most likely Eriol.

_You're the only one I trust to do it! You're the only one who can!_

Syaoran groaned and clutched at his hair. It was just a nightmare. None of it was real. He was never asked to do this. He was making it all up. It was just in his head… just in his head… just in his—

"Xiao Lang?"

Syaoran jumped. Slowly, he looked over and saw his cousin, Meiling. She leaped onto the railing and sat on it. "Are you alright?"

"Um…" He was at a loss of words for a moment. What could he say? Should he tell her about it?

No, it'll just make things worse. It'll confirm what he had been trying to avoid.

"Un," he grunted and turned around to lean his elbows on the banister. "I'm fine."

Meiling frowned, but she didn't press. She tilted her head upwards to the sky, but then something caught her eye. "Sakura!" she called out, waving.

Syaoran stiffened.

Sakura was walking out with her brother and Yukito. She leaped up when she saw them and waved exuberantly back. _Like she doesn't care._ Syaoran frowned at her smiling face.

Then there were four squeals. Syaoran's sisters had just returned (after placing their orders with the cook) and seen Sakura, Touya, and Yukito. Within split seconds that no one could even count, the four ladies were on them, pulling cheeks, combing through hair, patting heads, and basically publicly assaulting them.

"Look at how cute they still are!"

"Do you remember me?"

"You still keep your hair short—"

And as one, "Awwww!"

Syaoran turned his back on the scene, not sure if he could stand such a cheerful scene right now. He heard Meiling turn with him and ask, "Xiao Lang… I've been wondering." She pointed her thumb back at his sisters. "Did your father… you know… do something like that to them too?" She was reluctant to say "cage a god inside of them" so she completely avoided it.

He glanced back at the spirited women, and shook his head. "No, they're the daughters of my mother's first husband. He didn't have magic, and that's why Xiefa, Feimei, Fuutie, and Fanren don't either. He died because his brother killed him over something like jealousy I guess. The brother ended up being one of the men who died in the Purification Test." He shrugged in an offhand way, but his voice was softer when he spoke again, "They're still my sisters though. I never thought any less of them."

"Oh," Meiling murmured, shocked. "I never would've guessed that your mother was once a widow before your father…" she trailed off. "Maybe that's why she's so strict."

Syaoran just said, "She lost two men, one of them to the Test. I was surprised she didn't stop me."

_It was because she believed in me. She knew I was different._

For a reason obvious, the thought warmed Syaoran inside. It made him give the slightest of smiles to himself, but he stopped when he realized it. He looked up and trailed Meiling's blank gaze.

Staring at one of the calligraphy scrolls hanging next to the door, Meiling said distractedly, "I've another question…"

"Un," he grunted, prompting her to speak.

"I was thinking yesterday and this morning. You said that the wolf only liked Xiang, and that's why it... accepted Xiang's offer to die for you or something similar, ne?" She looked pained, and she was fingering the opal again. It was always on her, and soon enough, people were getting so used to Xiang's beloved necklace being on her that it was like she had it for her entire life.

Syaoran nodded in an affirmative.

"So… if I had offered… it wouldn't—" she broke off, looking at Syaoran pleadingly.

He bristled from the tension and a fear that laced through him. He said monotonously, "I don't want you to die for me, Meiling."

Her face reddened, but not from embarrassment. "But you wanted _him_ to!"

"No!" he exclaimed. "No, I don't." Syaoran felt himself cringe at the very thought, but then he sighed to ease his shoulders down. "The wolf only wanted him… because he was the only one pure."

"How! How is he pure! No one's pure, Xiao Lang! No one!" Meiling's voice was becoming loud, but not loud enough to be heard over Syaoran's sisters.

"Meiling," Syaoran started, looking at her meaningfully. "There are very few people who I find that I'm close to. There's you, Sakura, Xiang, my mother, my sisters, and even Eriol." He couldn't rightly say Draco or Harry even after living with them for the past months, and he couldn't say Tomoyo after five years of separation—and counting.

"The wolf didn't choose my mother or my sisters because they were too old and weren't… suited." Syaoran frowned. "And it couldn't be Sakura because she… she's too much favored by the gods." He didn't want to say that she was the treaty, which provided a more plausible reason. "And not Eriol because he was another reincarnation. You weren't chosen because you didn't have the magic to sustain him…

"But Xiang… he…"

"I get it," Meiling bluntly put, not wanting to hear anymore. She realized to herself that she shouldn't have asked because now she had returned him back to his brooding, and unhappiness deterred her as well.

She sighed and said to herself, "I just wished there was another way." Then she jumped off the railing and dusted herself off. "I'm going to the kitchens," she explained. "I'll save something for you if you want."

"No, thanks."

Meiling shrugged and walked in the direction where the four sisters and the Japanese trio were talking. She called out to Sakura, "Sakura! Do you want to come to the kitchens with me!"

"I DO!" It was Kero, who sped out of Fuutie's grasp, and raced after Meiling, whose eyebrow happened to be twitching.

Yukito stood up as well. "I'm hungry too! Let's go, Touya, Sakura."

Feimei sighed and put a hand on her cheek. "Awww, and we just ate, didn't we?"

Another sister shrugged. Fuutie just said brightly, "Then let's go again! We could always have a snack."

Fanren giggled with Feimei. "You're always hungry now that you're pregnant."

Yukito was surprised and looked at Fuutie. "You're pregnant? Congratulations!" he said smiling.

While Fuutie began talking about the baby that was barely a month old, Xiefa said to them, "We better be careful if our husbands see us with two handsome men. They'll get jealous." She winked and the women burst out laughing.

Feimei added, ruffling Sakura's hair, "They'll be even more jealous that we have the Card Mistress with us!" They giggled again, four voices talking at once.

Touya and Yukito became nervous then as they followed Meiling, Kero, the sisters, and Sakura to one of the archways.

But then Sakura pulled away, grinning. "I'm going to see Syaoran!" she said. "Don't worry," she told the sisters. "We'll eat later."

"You are _not going_—" Touya's voice was smothered as the four sisters covered his mouth. They were all smiling widely as they waved Sakura on. There were titters and "Awww…" between them as they nearly kicked Sakura enthusiastically to the other side of the courtyard. Sakura was only too happy to comply, especially when she saw Touya's fuming face.

She actually ended up running from the group, almost fearful of their sanity.

Then she bumped into Syaoran, who was just coming down the steps. She fell back, but he caught hold of her arm and pulled her forward before she hit the ground. Dizzily, she held on to him to stay standing.

"Gomen ne, gomen ne," she kept repeating, putting a hand over her dazed eyes.

As much as he really didn't want to be in such close proximity to her right now, he couldn't help but soften at her antics. He loosened his hold on her, and soon enough, she was grinning up at him, standing straight on her own two feet. His heart jumped when he saw her smile.

"I felt that you wanted to talk to me?" she asked, imploringly.

"Hai, I did." Syaoran looked around for a moment before deciding to sit down on the stone white steps. Sakura followed him, her bright eyes darkening as she felt his mood. He was not happy.

Of course, he wouldn't be.

"What do you want to know?" she murmured in a desolate tone. She hated doing this to him. Maybe if she had went to Eriol in the beginning and asked him for help, then maybe he could scheme up something or find another way.

Another way…

"If… I stab you," Syaoran started, his voice shaking. "Would you… would you really die?"

The word 'stab' and 'die' made her skin flutter with cold. Sakura folded her arms around her knees, trying to still the shivering. So many times she had convinced herself that dying was nothing. She would just return to the land of the dead. She would return to her mother. She would meet her ancestors. She would forever be with the gods.

But death would entail to never walk firmly on soil again. Death would mean to never touch another human being again. To never be among crowds and feel like a leaf bunched together in a tree of leaves. Death would entail bringing pain to her friends.

She wasn't that naïve. She knew that people would be hurt if she died. People who had no understanding of the situation she was in. She knew she would cause them pain—emotional pain. And she knew that she would bring Syaoran pain. After all, how many deaths did he witness already? How many times had he sported the indifferent, cold look to shield others from the trauma of those deaths?

"I-In Harry's memories…" she said, trying to steady her voice. She felt his eyes on her, and truthfully, his intense gaze unnerved her.

She repeated, "In his memories… Clow called upon a phoenix. They told the phoenix the treaty." She breathed in. "Then he stabbed the phoenix." She felt him wince.

"I am the phoenix's reincarnation, meant to keep the treaty alive over the years." Finally, she said, "If I live, then the treaty will keep on living."

_So I have to die._

Syaoran's fist clenched and his face closed up. Sakura could only look into his anguished eyes for a moment before looking away. She was about to cry herself, her stomach tightening in a knot. _Please, understand…_

"Such down faces."

Eriol Hiiragizawa. What saved the two from any further tension came in the form of Eriol. He walked up to them and crouched with his elbows resting on his knees and his face leveled with theirs. He smiled at them his usual smile, but right now, Sakura thought his smile was brighter than anything she had ever seen.

She blinked the tears away and greeted, "Afternoon, Eriol."

"Afternoon, Sakura…" He raised an eyebrow when he looked at Syaoran. "And my brooding descendant."

"Shut up," Syaoran said unenthusiastically.

"Now what would cause such gloom on a bright day like this?" Eriol asked, ignoring Syaoran's request as he always did.

Sakura gave a tight smile. "We-We're just… having… a bad day."

Eriol smirked at her stuttering. "I can see that. I'd like to know why though."

Sakura shuffled nervously for a moment, unable to look at Eriol in the eye. That was when Syaoran just said, "She has the treaty." Out forth, blunt, and nothing more to add. He wouldn't look at either of them, finding the ground more companionable at the moment.

Eriol looked at Sakura with an expecting expression. Sakura recoiled and murmured, "The treaty is inside of me. The contract between the races."

The blue-haired magician looked thoughtful. "…And so… you have to be punctured at the point where the treaty is hidden."

_In other words—stabbed._

"…which would kill you."

The two flinched. Eriol could be very cruel sometimes.

Then he smiled.

"I know already," he said cheerfully. "I figured it out when you told us not to worry about the treaty during the meeting." He laughed at the identical shocked faces.

Then he added on a more serious note, "So you two shouldn't be moping all day. You have no time to waste left. You know that we scheduled the treaty to be destroyed tomorrow."

Right then and there, Syaoran decided he hated Eriol more than anything else in this entire universe.

Only Sakura's steadying hand stopped him from killing the uncaring, unforgivable bastard.

* * *

The second his mother pulled to a stop, Mao Kang leaped out of the car with the jar and ran on the trail through the forest. _Green Dog! Green Dog!_ He couldn't _wait_ to show Green Dog to—

"Mao Kang! Don't just go running in there!" his mother called out to him.

He waved back in acknowledgement and bounded over the exterior wall. He landed in the courtyard to see a few people, and to his delight, the beloved Card Mistress, his rival Xiao Lang, and his enemy Clow Reed were all there at the same time.

He bounced up to them and held Green Dog out in front of him. Mr. Clow raised an eyebrow when he looked at the frog. For some reason then, he became alarmed.

Xiao Lang and the beloved and ingenious Card Mistress were standing up, somber but curious looks on their faces. But then Mr. Clow whipped out an arm and stopped them. He smiled sheepishly and waved them back.

Mao Kang was amused. It seemed that Mr. Clow was affected by this toad's spell as well. He grinned widely and evilly. Oh the wonders he could do with Mr. Clow handicapped like this!

The cruel and sadistic Mr. Clow then returned the grin. Mao Kang knew that smile well, and he jolted…

But was held back by Mr. Clow's insistent hold on his collar. _Nooo! Green Dog, save me!_

He felt the evil, horrible, Devil-incarnate Mr. Clow lean in. Then his sickeningly soft voice that could make a thousand men go deaf (but not Mao Kang) spoke in his ear, "It's a magical frog isn't it? Kiss it and maybe it'll become your beautiful princess."

Mao Kang glared at the vile creature-like man. A beautiful princess! Why not transform into a great huge bamboo stick that he could wack this… this… monster! A lot of violent thoughts began popping into his head.

"Mao Kang!" yelled another voice. His mother, who just walked in. "Are you bothering Mr. Hiiragizawa!"

He shook his head furiously as Mr. Clow let him go. Then he heard the older man's voice in his head, _I think she's going to make you apologize to me. Apologize and beg for forgiveness for bothering me—_

The second Mao Kang heard that, he darted away. He leaped onto the rooftop and jumped into the garden filled with bridges and pavilions. He went up another roof, and once he heard his mother talking to Mr. Clow, he ran off full speed.

Meanwhile, the frog was shaking like a leaf. Was that just--! That was just--! Is he that--! And the others were--! They were the--! They're here! His thoughts were no longer in any order.

But his thoughts were cut off when he was plunged into water. His thought was, _What_ _the hell is this brat doing! _He had to get out of this situation quickly. He had to return to Hogwarts.

His body was wrapped in cloth and was being clutched tightly in the kid's grip as the boy began swimming powerfully down into the dark depths of the waters. _This kid sure is brave._ But he wasn't. The pressure of the water weighed heavily on his Animagus form.

The boy stopped swimming in front of a huge cave. It was not a little hole in the wall. No, it was a huge underwater cavern. It was also very dark that you couldn't see anything inside. The kid tied himself to a rock and held out his arms as if in a hug.

The shadow in the cave moved.

_Merlin, lord—_

The shadow started moving out to where the dim sunlight stroke distortedly through the waters. He saw the pale flash of huge eyes. Huge eyes as big as dishes.

Then the creature's head came out.

_BY THE GOOD WILL OF LOCH-NESS AND SEA SERPANTS AND KELPIES A-AND! _Mind you, the Loch-ness monster had _nothing_ on this one, and sea serpents were _not_ this big, and kelpies… let's not even go there.

Whereas the eyes were dish plates, its head was a boulder on a cliff side. The end of its body… well, Professor Ozarki could not even _see _the end of its long… long… very long and scaly body.

It was a spotted snakelike… _thing_. And the boy… t-the boy was… THE BOY WAS BRINGING HIM CLOSER, DAMMIT!

_IN THE NAME OF MERLIN, I WILL _NOT _GO NEAR T-THIS-- _The boy was reaching out to pet the fish a-and… hug it… Oh god, the thing was giving out a _loud_, echoing hollow _growl._

At that point, the frog flipped out.

Professor Ozarki morphed back, whipped out his wand, sent a charm to his feet, and soon he was a speeding bullet heading out of the waters.

T-The _thing_ was right behind him… Its jaws were opening… Its long body coming out of the cavern and never-ending.

Professor Ozarki broke the surface of the water, in which he breathed in…

And let out a very loud scream.

* * *

Many heads snapped over to the direction of the scream. Sakura whispered worriedly, "What was that!"

Syaoran was ready to leap onto a roof. But then, Eriol held up a hand and just said, "It's nothing. Just Mao Kang having fun."

Syaoran reluctantly stepped down. He didn't really want to know what Mao Kang was up to.

Another scream sounded and then vanished with an oddly familiar _pop!_

None of them wanted to know.

* * *

It was later on in the day when the clan had seen the group of teenage sorcerers off to their flight back to England that Mao Kang was sitting in the living room with his mother. They were watching one of his mother's favorite educational shows (the shows that talked about everything from wildlife, medical science, issues in other countries, politics, gay marriages, pedophiles etc.). Staring at the screen with a bored expression, he piped up once the commercials started, "Mama, you know that frog…"

She looked at him and her eyes widened. "I _did_ wonder what happened to him."

"Well, I brought Green Dog to meet with White Bird…"

"_Mao Kang! You didn't!_" She was horrified. She wasn't terribly fond of White Bird, but Mao Kang could never fathom why. White Bird was such a good and kind eel...

So he wildly protested before she began thinking that he fed Green Dog to White Bird, "No, wait! That's not it! You see, Green Dog and White Bird… well, Green Dog… when White Bird—"

"Mao Kang…" The dangerous warning voice…

"Green Dog became a man."

"_What!_"

"He did! Green Dog became a man! I'm serious!"

"Mao Kang…" She gave him a funny look. "You're staying too long underwater…"

"No, Mama! Green Dog is a man! He just _whoosh!_ And then he went… uppp!" Mao Kang demonstrated enthusiastically.

An amused smile was on her face. "Did you kiss the frog?"

"_NO!_—" Inwardly, Mao Kang cursed the 'stupid fairytales'. His mother seemed to love them a bit too much.

The woman became thoughtful. "Do you happen to take interest in other boys?"

"'Course, they're my fr-frie—_MAMA!_" Mao Kang was not stupid. He knew very well what she was talking about (Thank the educational shows). He was more than appalled. He hasn't even started liking _girls_ that way yet! He was too young for this!

The woman persisted, "Did the man touch you?"

When his mother said that, Mao Kang vowed right there and then to permanently _kill_ that man

* * *

"YES! HE'S LATE!" Seamus shouted, pounding his desk in absolute joy. "I _knew_ he'd snap!"

Hermione glared at the over-excited Irish boy and said, "Seamus, he's just a few seconds late and—"

"…thirty seconds," Seamus corrected, eyes raptly staring at his watch. He waited another long moment and then said, "A minute and counting…"

"Shut it, Seamus, I hear him coming," Thomas Dean said, his ear at the door. Quickly he scrambled into his seat and threw his books in front of him.

On the other side of the classroom, the Slytherins stopped talking long enough to look expectantly at the door.

_BAM!_

The door slammed open and in stalked Professor Ozarki…

Looking, for all the world, a complete mess.

His usually bright silver hair was now dripping wet and a dark grayish color. His fanciful robes were no longer considered fanciful as water soaked them through and they hung heavily on him. The most important feature they noticed was his face. His face was distorted into an unholy expression of hatred.

As he fingered through his lesson plan and other papers, he cast quick drying charms on himself, and soon he was looking much more presentable except with the slight out-of-character fuzziness to his silver hair. When he saw what he was looking for, he heaved a huge sigh.

Everyone cringed with anticipation.

"Welcome back to a new year," he said.

Seamus grinned and said, "And to you too!" He leaned over and whispered to Ron, "Smashing entrance, by the way." Ron snickered—the image of the soaked, fell-into-the-lake Ozarki still in his head.

But Professor Ozarki stared them down until they were cowering. Then he said, "…Although I find that the holidays had somewhat lessened the level of discipline I had tried to instill into you over the past three and a half months." Seamus quirked a small grin.

"Regarding the state that I was just in, I'll tell you that I had come across a few difficulties in one of my duties. It was completed successfully, however." The professor smiled serenely to himself.

Then he stood up, ready to prepare for the lesson. "This year, we are starting the art of Occlumency. We have finished mastering the basics of physical power. Now we shall begin to hone our mental prowess." He looked around. "Does anyone know what Occlumency is?"

Hermione raised her hand. He called on her, as expected, and she said, "Occlumency is the defensive counter to Legilimency. It is where the mind and thought is guarded from external magical intrusion. The mind is emptied of any emotions and thoughts, thus creating a blank—"

_Knock. Knock._

Professor Ozarki frowned and looked to the door. He called out, "Come in!"

Hesitantly, the door slid open. To their surprise, Tomoyo came in a sweeping walk that made her seem like she was gliding over. Seeing her, Seamus let out a low whistle, wagging his eyebrows suggestively, and a few other boys were whispering and nudging one another. Ron was turning beet red at some of the things he heard.

Pretending she didn't notice, she walked up to the professor, who eyed her interestedly. Then she bowed (something not many teachers got from students) and held out an envelope. She said quietly to him, "Professor Snape asked me to give this to you. It is from Headmaster Dumbledore."

Still watching her, he received the envelope remarkably slowly. Then he averted his eyes to the object and tore it open. Quickly scanning over the contents of the parchment inside, he folded it back up and turned to the rest of the class. "I want all of you to turn to pages 304 in your textbook. Read all the sections on Occlumency and write thirteen inches of why has the study of Occlumency been included into a fifth year's Defense Against the Dark Art's course."

He added, "Exemplify your thesis as well—because the last times I received your essays, many of you strayed off the topic I assigned. I'm sure that will not happen again." He gave a deadly look that sent many shivers down many spines.

He then stood up and turned to the Ravenclaw beauty. He said—almost tenderly, "Would you do me the favor of supervising the class… until I find another teacher to take over?"

At first, the girl seemed vaguely alarmed, but she calmed and a mask of dripping sweetness took over. "Of course, professor," she said pleasantly with a smile. "I would be only too happy to help."

Hermione, who was sitting in the front row, noted amusedly how the professor kept looking back at the Ravenclaw as he exited the room. At that second the professor left, everyone burst out into conversations that popped out of nowhere. When Tomoyo caught Hermione's stare, she gave a sly grin that the two exchanged.

Suddenly one of the Slytherins, Theodore Nott, said above the rising noise of the class, "Why, Daidouji, I have a hard time reading above all this noise… would it be a bother if you read the passages to me?"

Then Seamus waved his hand dismissively in the Slytherin direction. He said loudly, "Why don't you just read to the Gryffindors, Daidouji? Y'see, we've all got the I-can't-read-without-the-help-of-beautiful-people disease—"

"Sorry, Finnigan, but it's first come, first serve," sneered another Slytherin boy on the other side of the room.

Hermione, who had been trying to dutifully read the allotted section, gave a pained grimace in Tomoyo's direction. Quite a few girls, from both Slytherin and Gryffindor, were looking with dangerously blank expressions at the purple-haired beauty.

After listening to more of the pleas, Tomoyo finally gave in. Gently taking Ron's open textbook, she sat in front of the class and began reading. Surprisingly for a foreigner, she was more than fluent. The words from her lips came out like a song.

It was highly doubtful that anyone, besides more diligent people, heard a thing she said.

By the time she was nearing the end of the third paragraph, she frowned to herself. An intense look stole over her features, and she glanced at the door every once in a while. A teacher still didn't come to replace her and let her return to Potions class.

When she had finished the first passage, she set the book down on the teacher's table—just to quickly snatch it up again. It was dripping with water. Apologetically, she said to Ron, "I'm sorry. I didn't know that his table was wet…"

"I-It's okay," he stuttered back. Even from working with her that one night in the Hospital Wing, he still couldn't find himself to become comfortable enough in her presence.

After casting a drying charm, she bemusedly turned to Hermione. "Why is his desk wet?"

Hermione shrugged. "I'm not sure myself. He just came in to class late and was soaked. He said something about encountering difficulty on one of his duties but it ended well in the end." Hermione had the decency to roll her eyes.

Behind her, Seamus stretched out languidly and said, "I reckon he was probably in the lake… y'know, dishing out the squid for stealing his tutu when he was figure skating on the ice."

The Gryffindor boys burst out into raucous laughter that their hilarity even made Hermione smile. Strangely however, Tomoyo seemed pensive as her eyes turned from the puddle on the table to the window where grayish sunlight poured in.

"Are you alright, Daidouji?" asked Nott. The Slytherin swaggered up to her, taking the textbook from her hand and throwing it back at Ron, who furiously shouted obscenities at him.

"Yes," she answered mysteriously. She then said, "It looks like it's going to snow again."

Hermione frowned and looked out the window. "You're right," she said. "And I thought today would stay sunny."

* * *

Dropping his bags, Harry breathed in the fresh, cool air and said quietly, "We're back." He raised his arms to embrace the sky.

Draco smirked. "You can call it home if you want. Just thank Merlin I'm not that sentimental as you are right now. You act like a girl."

Harry scowled in the Slytherin's general direction and stalked up to the front steps where Eriol was unlocking the front door. Behind them were Nakuru and Suppi climbing out of the car; they were the ones who drove them from the airport. Finally, Sakura, Kero, Yue, and Syaoran were coming out, all in a tight squeeze.

Once inside, Eriol headed towards the kitchen and called out, "Anyone wants coffee?"

Harry called back as he trudged upstairs with his baggage, "Shut it, Eriol!" He knew Eriol was making fun of the time he kept on drinking Eriol's coffee, and promptly after, was restless for the rest of the dull car ride.

Eriol just raised his hand in a dismissive wave as he turned on the lights to his kitchen. He started shuffling around the room, going through cabinets and drawers for his mug and jars of coffee beans. While he worked, he listened to the others go upstairs, their bags banging against the steps.

Nakuru poked her head in and said, "Master, we kind of changed the room arrangements a bit. You see, when you sent Mizuki-san here, we had to give up one of the rooms. We're one room short."

"Just move our resident lovebirds into the same room. Tell Kero and Yue to sleep with you two," he said without too much thought.

Agreeing jubilantly with his decision, she left, and he could hear her feet skipping up the stairs. Eriol was sitting at his table waiting for his cup by the time he heard everyone upstairs settle down. Oddly, neither Sakura nor Syaoran protested to the new arrangements—he could tell since he couldn't hear them from down the kitchen. He figured it was because of what tomorrow held for them (and that Kero was too sleepy to complain).

It was soon, he admitted. Too soon, in fact.

But what else could they do? Delay it? Never take it on? Plan a whole new way of helping the wizards as little masked people?

Ha, if they wore masks and tried to help the wizards fight their war—they might as well start a whole new revolution of tyranny and chaos directed at the mysterious helpers. Syaoran's probably infamous among the Death Eaters by now, and his name must be already murmured frequently between Light members. But yes, there was possibility to avoid Sakura's death by just becoming masked helpers or something as the such.

In fact, Eriol did not doubt that he and Syaoran had been thinking often about changing their minds.

But they spoke words of unwavering confidence to the sorcerers. Should they take those words back now, Syaoran would be ruled out from leadership, Test passed or not, the two would be shunned from the society, and they would not gain another soul of help in their cause—whatever their cause may be.

Sakura had chosen the most inopportune time to reveal the reason for her recent distress; she definitely had known long beforehand after all. Actually, Eriol had to admire how sly Sakura was in choosing when to tell them. Sly and cruel, though.

"Are you really willing to risk her?" asked a new voice.

Eriol turned around to see the lovely, red-haired lady. Soft eyes watched him as he stood up, pulled out a chair for her, and turned to his coffee machine. Kaho sat down as requested.

"I'm not willing, but I am forced to be," he answered softly as he began pouring out the scented caffeinated liquid into two cups.

Kaho said, "I haven't heard anything of the council meetings. After all, I've been here watching over your guardians." She added, "Ruby Moon have only once went to observe the wizards, but I made sure he did not make his presence known."

"Ah."

"I will be leaving tonight," Kaho continued. "I hear that the Li Meiling is coming tomorrow? If so, she could take my room."

Eriol turned around and flashed a sweet smile towards the older woman. "Don't leave us so soon, Kaho. At least not until you've fulfilled your promise to Sakura."

Kaho returned the smile. "I know I promised to her that I would talk to her. But because of these extreme circumstances, I decided I didn't want to burden her anymore. I'm reserving our conversation for the future."

"…if there is a future."

Seeing Eriol's grave expression, Kaho said in a light, soothing voice, "Will you truly just let her die?"

"…if only I could just take the treaty from her…" His eyes were narrowed in contemplation. Only subconsciously did he bring the two cups of coffee over to the table.

"But can you?"

Sighing in defeat, Eriol shook his head. "No, she _is_ the treaty. Taking the treaty from her is just like taking her soul from her body. The treaty is embedded into her soul." Eriol stopped there, his eyes widening for the moment.

Kaho saw the look, but she wisely decided to ignore it. She said, "Can you imagine the reaction the sorcerers would get if they learn of her death? Especially for a cause that none of them could bring themselves to truly care for?"

Eriol smiled thinly at the air. "To them, everything she does is in vain. She is a wilting flower in their eyes. But to us, those who know her, she is the most beautiful cherry blossom to ever have bloomed."

For a few minutes, they sat in silence, drinking their coffee. Then finally, Eriol put his mug down and said, "Do you have your bags ready?"

"They're in the living room. Let me go call a cab—"

Eriol shook his head. "That would be unnecessary. You know that, Kaho." He gave her a teasing sort of grin. After all, why else did he make coffee? "Let me change and refresh myself. I'll drive you to the airport." With that, he left upstairs as the lady went to the living room to bring the baggage to the car.

He had showered and left the bathroom looking much more refreshed. He was just buttoning up a clean shirt when he stopped in front of one the doors in the hallway.

* * *

"I'm sorry…"

There was a rustle as he moved over to her side of the bed, breaching their comfortable barrier. His arms fell around her shoulders, and he pulled her close to himself. He buried his face into her hair, and she felt him kiss her head.

A warm chill ran through her, and she nestled closer to him, the strange feeling prickling all across her shoulders and down her back.

"Is there anyway I can stop you?" he whispered. His voice was heavy and tight, as if he couldn't speak right.

"No," she replied. "Remember that dream I told you about?"

"The one where you saw everyone on a web?"

Sakura nodded, and turned around to face his warmth. Closing her eyes, she breathed in deeply and whispered, "I was the one who held the web. I hold them in place, stuck in this fate the treaty has set for them. I'm the only reason that they can't go forward. For some reason, if the wizards don't meet the sorcerers soon, they will all end up with the faces I saw in my dream. I don't want that!"

She clutched at his shirt and she felt his eyes burning into her. "And in my dream… it was you who released them. You who stabbed me, broke my hold… Freed them…"

He pushed her head down and said hoarsely, "Stop it, Sakura. Stop. Don't say anything." When she looked back up, she saw a stricken and pale face in the moonlight. He clutched at her almost painfully.

Instinctively, she reached around and rubbed his back, smoothing out the tense muscles. She whispered, "I won't say anything. Let's just think about everything else. What happens tomorrow will happen. I won't back out, you won't, and no one else will."

She felt his arms become slack, and once again she was embraced close to his heart with a renewed passion. She didn't need to look up to know that tears were trailing down his cheeks, and that he was trying his best not to sob. She didn't want to look up because she was crying too.

So she began saying softly, "Remember back then, when you first came to Tomoeda…"

And her words of reminisce lulled the boy to sleep, and soon after she was dozing off.

* * *

Eriol, who had been leaning against the wall, stood back up. His eyes were a dark murky blue, and his eyebrows were lowered so much that lines appeared at the center.

_We've all forgotten about another variable. Someone we've just learned not to take for granted._

_Losing Sakura imminently means losing Syaoran._

Syaoran had already been through so much trauma in his childhood, and losing Xiang was a recent addition. If he was to also lose his sweet beloved… his state of mind would be inevitably questionable. Syaoran would, without a doubt, lose his humanity. The only upside to the thought was that Syaoran had no vengeful wolf in him to fuel his emotions. Still, the wolf never gave him power, just sustained his life energy; because of that, Syaoran's power has not lessened at all. Should he lose himself, he would become one of those insane sorcerers that the Li Clan have strived hard to eliminate.

And as for Sakura…

It was almost unbearable to think that they would lose her. She had been the constant ever since; the one who always remembered their purpose and tried to keep it instilled into their minds. Maybe clumsy, rash sometimes, and a bit silly, she was the most focused one out of all of them.

If she was to leave, he would have to work even harder to try and keep everyone together on their cause.

Shaking his head, blue hair flipping back, he lightly padded down the stairs. The front door was open and Kaho stood there like a silhouette against the gleaming silver moonlight that poured across the wooden floor and struck everything with an ethereal glow.

_Look at us. A bunch of children, barely even seventeen._

He slipped on his shoes, while looking out into the heavenly sky dotted with twinkling stars and a bright quarter moon.

_One bears the burden of being marked by his enemy, a darkness within him. One has rejected his family, his name, his honor, and pride. One shall become the representative of an entire race—at the cost of a god, his father, and his friend._

He stepped outside, closing the door and locking it. He headed towards his car with Kaho in step behind him. Then Eriol looked up and saw an unknown star, one that stood out from all the constellations.

_And one… one shall be sacrificed to bring about a whole new era to the human race._

* * *

Dark has fallen. Snow is drifting down. One flake became many. Many became a horde. It was like the sky was beginning to pour the whiteness instead of filtering it. The chill could be felt throughout the entire school. For some reason, Tomoyo couldn't find it in herself to be enthused by the snow.

"Tomoyo!" called out a voice. She turned around and saw Hermione and Ron running up to her. She smiled when she saw what they were wearing.

Hermione, fiddling with her sweater, said nervously, "Thank you for the sweaters. They're beautiful. I've never seen anything designed so beautifully."

Ron gave a big grin. "It sure beats Mum's sweater. It's not maroon."

"But we're really sorry that we didn't get you anything. We didn't think that…" Hermione trailed off uneasily.

Tomoyo was confused, but she finally understood. Throwing her head back, she laughed. "Hohoho!—don't worry! It's the best gift for me to see you two wearing the sweaters!" _You don't know how happy it makes me… to see my work being worn again by people I'm beginning to adore._

She quelled the thoughts of Sakura and Syaoran that were resurfacing. Here were two innocents, best friends of a boy she has come to like, and they hardly went anywhere without the other. She _had_ to make them something. Her inspiration was revived when she saw those two, the redhead and the bushy brown-haired girl. And when she began to see glimpses of Sakura and the others… and Harry's promise... A well of hope.

But why is it now she felt a well of despair?

What changed?

"I think we all better get back to our common rooms. Curfew is about to begin," Ron stated, glancing surreptitiously for Mr. Filch or his cat Mrs. Norris.

Hermione was reluctant, wanting to spend more time with Tomoyo, who had proven the most intellectual speaker she has ever encountered. Tomoyo was an amazing student, but she had more wisdom that came from her heart or past experience than anything else. The girl trusted instincts more than anything else.

"Alright," she huffed when Ron began dragging her. "Good night, Tomoyo!"

Ron turned around and also called back, "Yeah, see you tomorrow!"

Tomoyo waved back to them. "Good night, you two!"

Then glancing back at the bundle she had been holding in her arms, Tomoyo went down the stairs toward the dungeons. Once she was in front of the classroom, she knocked and said, "Professor, it's Tomoyo Daidouji!"

No one answered but she heard movements and strange noises inside. She knocked again. This time she reacted on instinct. She pushed open the door and looked inside.

What she saw made her drop her pile of sweaters.

She ran to the four boys who were sprawled across the floor. They were all clutching their heads and making wordless sounds. Krum once kicked the table and sent it sprawling across the room, banging into other desks in its path.

Snape was furiously looking through a thick textbook. His opal eyes were glittering madly. When he saw Tomoyo, he hissed, "Get back to your dorms now!"

But Tomoyo was firm. Cradling one boy's head in her lap, she said, "I'll call Madam Pomfrey down."

Laying them all on their backs and hearing their hoarse voices crying out, Tomoyo stood up, brushed off her robe, and ran out the door.

Snape gave an irritated sigh. _That child… She listens to no one, does she?_

* * *

She was back on the fresh soil of England once more. The morning sun was a gloomy gray through the steady downpour of snow that had begun late last night. She pulled the hood on tighter and rung the doorbell again. Her hands were numb from stiffly carrying the suitcase out in this weather—without gloves.

Meiling heard the locks on the front door being fiddled with. Soon enough, the door was opened with none other than Harry standing behind it. He was dressed cozily in warm-looking dark blue pajamas.

Harry grinned when he saw her, brilliant green eyes sparkling. "Hey, Meiling!"

"Are you going to let me in?" she demanded.

"No, I'm going to make you stand out there for an hour or two—okay, okay!" He immediately acquiesced when she shot him a death glare. Standing aside, he let her stomp in, pounding her shoes against the mat to shake the snow off. He immediately closed the door and locked it again once she was out of the way.

Inside, Meiling saw that only Harry, Eriol, and Draco were up. They were gathered around the kitchen table, sharing a warm cup of… was that hot chocolate?

Peeling off her coat and scarves and dumping her suitcase next to the door, she immediately ran to the kitchen. To her surprise, a fourth cup was already steaming before her. Eriol smiled thinly at her, "I figured you'd want one." He was tired since he had not slept at all last night. Harry had asked why, but he wouldn't answer.

"Ah, thank you," she said gratefully. She put her hands around the cup and shuddered with joy as steaming hot warmth spread through her fingers.

Draco said blankly, "Welcome back, Meiling. You came early."

"The other flights were due around late at night. I don't want to waste that much time." She then asked, "Are Sakura and Syaoran still asleep?"

At that, Harry snorted with a growing smile, "They're never going to wake up the way they are."

Meiling frowned. "Sorry, but last I knew, Syaoran was an early bird."

The three boys glanced at each other, a smirk on each of their faces. Draco remarked lightly, "Not this time. This is a different circumstance."

Suddenly Harry said, "But what about Kero—"

Eriol took a sip of his hot chocolate. "He's sleeping with the other three guardians."

Finally, Meiling caught the gist of what they were saying. Her jaws dropped. "You made them sleep in the same room!"

Draco added suavely, "In the same bed."

"In each other's arms," Eriol said at last. "But unfortunately, when I checked, they were fully clothed."

Meiling sputtered out her drink. Then she shrieked, "ARE YOU CRAZY—"

Draco had slapped his hand on her mouth as he was contentedly biting into a cookie. She was too stunned to fight back, and sitting back, she let out a sigh. "At least they didn't do anything. At least they didn't do anything. I should remember that Syaoran has more control than any other guy I know, and Sakura would never try anything."

"They were awfully close though…" Draco said slowly.

Meiling grimaced and looked around nervously. "If the Li Clan finds out… it'd be a scandal! Their reputations!"

Harry shrugged and said, "Come on, it's not like they haven't slept together before."

The girl's red eyes bugged out. "What!"

"Yeah, I learned it from the kids at the main house when _someone_—" Harry turned to glare at Eriol. "—decided to leave me there to _play_ with them." Those Li children did not play nice, by the way, but for some reason, they adored him. They didn't seem to care that he was deaf (he thinks that they like his disability) or that they couldn't use their powers in front of him. In fact, Harry really didn't know what the deal with bamboo sticks were. _Everything_ they did had to involve bamboo sticks-- bamboo fights, bamboo buildings, bamboo tag, dodge-the-sharp-stick-or-die…

Shaking his head out of those torturous memories, Harry explained, "They drew a pretty good picture of what they saw. It's framed right now over Syaoran's bedroom. I don't think he ever noticed."

"Clothed?"

"I don't know. They just drew their heads. The rest of them were under the blanket."

Meiling became extremely pale.

Then Eriol smoothly interrupted, "Why don't we let alone their private lives? We have a more pressing matter at hand."

"The breaking of the bloody treaty," Draco drawled, almost sick of the topic. They never really got anywhere on that one.

Meiling rolled her eyes and said, "While you three boys can start talking about it. I'm going upstairs to settle back in." She turned her questioning eyes to Eriol. "Which room—"

"Last one on the left."

Nodding that she got it, she left the kitchen. They heard her pick up her things and tromp upstairs.

Harry first asked Eriol once Meiling left, "First of all, where's the treaty? Do we have to go somewhere to get it or do you guys already have it and never thought of telling us?"

Eriol swirled his hot chocolate. "We have it, just never thought of telling you."

Harry glared. "Oh, thanks."

"Then where shall we go to break it?" Draco said dully, the questions coming out as a force of habit. He had asked these questions too many times in his head. "Shall we just go to the living room? Outside? Do we have to be somewhere specific?"

The blue-haired sorcerer shook his head. "No where specific."

Harry frowned. "Oh," he said, almost disappointed. "I had my bets on that Order room."

"Order room?" Draco asked. Even Eriol looked up, his face lighting up with remembrance.

"Yeah, there's that Order room with the statues of Clow Reed and Merlin in there. There's another statue, and I'm placing my bets that it's the Muggle."

Harry then shrugged and drained his cup. "I guess not since there's a phoenix statue that's supposed to guard the entrance." It just seemed like the perfect place suited for this kind of thing…

"I like the idea," Eriol suddenly stated. "That must be the same place where the three men had first created the treaty."

Draco smirked, catching on to Eriol's idea, "Yeah, what better than to go back to that same place and destroy the treaty."

"But how are we going to get in there?" Harry persisted.

Eriol shook his head nonchalantly, an eerie smile growing on his face. "Do not worry. I know how."

One look at the smile and Harry knew.

The evil mastermind was back in action.

* * *

Amethyst eyes snapped open.

Tomoyo slowly sat up and turned around, her long dark hair tumbling over her shoulder. She looked to see Professor Snape dozing off at the foot of her bed. Across from her were four beds, one for each of the Durmstrang students. They were all in the Hospital Wing, having brought them up here after Madam Pomfrey had seen them. She and Professor Snape didn't want to leave so they took turns sleeping and watching the students.

Their suspicion was solely based on Professor Snape's growing uneasiness. Tomoyo trusted the man's instincts, and so she refused to leave.

She watched the four boys, all of them who were sweating profusely. She reached over and touched their cold, clammy hands. One of them shuddered at her touch. Sighing, she pulled back.

Then suddenly the door to the infirmary opened. To her surprise, Professor Ozarki strode in. He saw her and the company and gave a cold smile. He asked her, "Have you seen Madam Pomfrey?"

Tomoyo shook her head, but just as she did, the said-person walked out from the door that led to the storage room. The nurse huffed and asked, "What do you want now? I have four important patients to take care of, thank you."

"I would like to speak with you in private. Urgent messages from the Grand Sorcerer—"

"You mean, Dumbledore," interrupted a new voice, cool and grating. Professor Snape was awake, and along with an irritated look, he had his arms crossed against his chest.

Professor Ozarki glared at the Potions Master. "I'll have you know that the matter I've come to discuss is extremely—"

"I know all about it, Sir Nago Ozarki," he said oily, a dark smirk on his face. "Now if you all would excuse me, I must be on my way." He stood up and swept to the door, his black robes billowing out behind him. Then at the door he stopped and looked towards Tomoyo.

He said quietly, "Miss Daidouji, I suggest you go back to your dorms immediately. This is not the time for you to be lingering around anymore."

She nodded dutifully. "I understand, Professor. I'll clean up and leave as soon as I can."

As she began making her hospital bed, she listened to the quiet murmurs the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and the nurse were making.

"We need you to expand the Hospital Wing again—"

"Hogwarts on red alert?—"

"Shhh, we don't want to rouse a panic—"

"—Well, _of course,_ there will be panic! He _will_ inform the school, will he?"

"He's sending House professors to tell the children in the Common Rooms."

"When did you learn of th—"

"Since last night. That's why I'm late in coming—"

"I'll have the infirmary ready."

With that, the two parted; the Defense professor sweeping out of the doors grandly. After she was certain he was gone down his way, Tomoyo left the Hospital Wing as well. She broke into a quick dash as she rushed to her common room.

A list of possibilities was running through her mind. The most prominent one was that there would be the long-expected attack on Hogwarts finally.

However, she had researched Hogwarts' grounds as thoroughly as she could. She knew that Death Eaters couldn't just Apparate onto the grounds. Hogwarts was fixed with many Anti-Apparition wards. They could come from the forest, but there were enough dangers lurking in there that would make even the evilest man fearful. But then again… she went through there… That set it. They could come from the forest or they could all bring loads of portkeys.

She really hoped it wasn't the forest. She feared for the Clabberts in there.

And if there really was going to be a battle on Hogwart's grounds, she had better catch as much rest as she could. Because she fully planned on staying and helping in the Hospital wing for as long as she could. She hoped Hermione and the others were up for the jobs too.

No, truly, she just hoped no one would get hurt at all, but that was unreal.

* * *

Meiling was tired when she trudge back out of her room. She had just finished unpacking her clothes into the closet and drawers. She didn't know how long she was going to stay here, but she bet it would be a long time. That was why she was intent on setting up her room to be as homey and welcoming as the one back in Hong Kong.

She heard footsteps and looked up. Some ways before her, Sakura was standing outside of her room, rubbing at her eyes.

"Sakura?" she called.

Sakura looked up, blinking tiredly. "Meiling?" As the girl's vision began to clear, Sakura's face brightened. "Meiling!" She walked up to her and threw her arms around the Chinese girl. "Welcome back to England!"

Meiling grinned. "You guys haven't seen me for a day and you're all like this."

Sakura shrugged sheepishly.

"Hey, where's Xiao Lang?"

The green-eyed sorceress blushed, looking childish and embarrassed. "He's in the shower."

In all honesty, he didn't even want to get up. She had woken up to find him already awake but staring outside at the blizzard. When she tried to get out of bed the first time, he had promptly proceeded to grab her hand and keep her there. It took a lot of her force of will before she was able to push him off the bed. Then she immediately sprawled herself across the entire bed so he couldn't get back on.

That was when he gave up and decided to clean up. It was several minutes later that she herself got up.

"_I see…_" Meiling said suggestively. Her eyebrows were raised as if she could see right through Sakura.

"Hoee…" Sakura step back, wary of the predatory look gleaming in those red eyes.

Meiling took Sakura's hand and pulled her into her room. She set the girl down on her bed while she pulled up her own chair. Then she started, "Sakura, about him… do you…"

"I'm not eleven, Meiling…"

"You're blushing like you are," Meiling pointed out. She was surprised to see Sakura frown. "But I know what you mean. After all, I'm coming here to find out you two were sleeping together all last night—"

"Nothing hap—" Sakura tried to protest.

The other girl interrupted, "Look, it's either that you two are clear to each other on exactly what's going on between you or else you'll ruin both of your reputations."

Sakura opened her mouth, but Meiling went on, "If you two are in love, say it. If it's just friendship, make sure everyone else knows—but I doubt that anyways."

"I don't even care if you two are planning to elope or something. Let on to one of _us_ about that so we could back you up. I've been watching you two for a while—it is _annoying._ I mean, did you turn back time so that we're all eleven again!"

Meiling held up her hands to stop Sakura from saying anything yet. "Nevermind that. You two get into fights more now than before. You fight then you two become so stuck to each other that we could never see one without the other. But if you would just _tell_ everyone that you're together, I'm sure a lot more people would be more sympathetic in case you do something scandalous like sleeping with each other."

Then the Chinese girl added as an afterthought, "But don't forget that I'm on your side. I just don't like how others look at you two."

Finally, Sakura said quietly, "There are more important things going on."

Meiling's eyes narrow into a glare. "And so it doesn't matter what happens in your private life."

"I'll handle my private life."

"Then that means you'll tell him about your feel—"

"We don't need to say anything."

Meiling grinded her teeth. Something was very off here, and she was intent on finding out. "Sometimes, things needed to be said to make them… official."

Sakura's voice was dangerously soft. "I don't want to make anything official. If I say anything, it'll ruin everything."

Meiling didn't like the feeling she was getting. "What do you mean?"

"I won't say anything," Sakura said firmly. "Because I want him to break the treaty."

_I don't want anything to hold him back._

* * *

Yelan snapped the cellphone closed and turned around to face the group of sorcerers. By now, most of the sorcerers have returned back from their homes and reassembled here in the main house. She eyed them and then rested her gaze on the Elders.

She said coolly, "They're going now to deal with the treaty. Hiiragizawa informed me that he will make certain that the treaty will be broken without any hindrances."

Grim smiles were exchanged among the older sorcerers. As for the children, they were jumping up and down, cheering and chattering excitedly.

"I wonder what wizards are like?"

"I bet they're _really_ stupid!"

"Hey, Potter wasn't stupid! He was fun to play with!"

"He couldn't even _hear_ us, stupidhead!"

"Well, _I_ heard wizards have really beautiful homes! And they're really weird—"

"They have frogs, rats, and owls as pets!"

"…I must kill Green Dog."

There were some scattered laughs among the adults when they heard Mao Kang's seething words. The boy had not shut up to anybody about what happened ever since he first told his mother. Some of the older sorcerers suspected he had picked up a transformed wizard, but none of them really wanted to tell the child. He might get ideas about going after every wizard he meets.

The Elders had ordered some of the adults. "Ready the room for communication."

"Lan You," said the Grand Elder. "Inspect the children and choose ten of formidable ability. Ready them."

The young man nodded and bowed. Then he ushered the children out of the room.

The smallest Elder noted out loud as the room cleared, "I wonder what the breaking of this treaty shall entail."

Another answered, "The Card Mistress assured us that no one in our Clan will come to harm. I trust her word."

Yelan remarked lightly, "I'm curious about the well-being of the Card Mistress herself, however."

_She had said that everyone in the Clan would be fine. That Eriol, the guardians, and the wizards would be fine._

_She had said nothing about herself._

* * *

During lunch, Tomoyo went to the Hospital Wing to check on the boys. They were awake. Awake but delirious. They talked about home, their lives, and how a dark shadow won't stop bothering them. The latter was a bit overdoing it, but she really meant it when she heard them muttering about shadows in between their speech.

A curtain had been pulled around their beds, and a silencing charm was placed so other students wouldn't take notice of the foreigners. The staff still wanted to keep the presence of these four Durmstrang boys as quiet as possible.

She was just about to leave the infirmary when she saw Fred and George. They took notice of her immediately and exclaimed, "Hey, look! It's Tomoyo!"

George asked, "Why are you in the Hospital Wing?"

"You weren't hurt, were you?" Fred included.

Tomoyo shook her head, smiling. "No, I was just seeing my friends."

They peered over her shoulder and looked around the nearly empty room. Their eyes landed on the curtain, and they gave her sympathetic gazes.

"Hope they're not hurt too badly," George said worriedly.

"Yeah, since news about an attack heading our way…" Fred trailed off, looking grim.

Tomoyo said softly, "I hope we'll be fine. We've been doing evacuation drills all day after all…"

Fred groaned, "Too many. I would almost prefer Potions over these drills."

George patted his twin on the back. "Yeah, but we're learning more about this school than ever. I never heard of the Room of Requirement before, did you?"

"I s'pect it was that broom closet we hid in once…"

"Oh right! I remember now!" Suddenly George asked Fred, "Wait, did you get all of the products?"

Tomoyo was interested. "Products?"

From saying that one word question, she was immediately greeted once more by enthused freckled faces. Excited pronouncements one after another followed, talking about the great Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. They handed her a pamphlet, told her to keep quiet about it (which made her wonder about them keeping quiet), and then started showing to her one-by-one some of their smaller products.

Suddenly, George asked, "By the way, where's Madam Pomfrey? She's usually here to kick us out…"

Tomoyo answered while looking at the lollipop, "She's all the way in the backroom trying to expand the infirmary by clearing it out."

Suddenly, the twins began to look pale, and Tomoyo heard the clawing at sheets. Fred said urgently, "Your friends, Tomoyo. I think they need hel—"

There was a loud _RIIIP!_ The purple-haired girl whirled around and saw in horror that the curtain had been ripped from their hinges. There was a huge _THUMP!_ as Viktor Krum rolled out of his bed and fell onto the floor. The other boys were dropping out of their own respective beds. Finally, they were looking at four trembling boys trying to stand.

"Is that—" Fred started.

Tomoyo whirled around and said in a commanding voice, "Get Headmaster Dumbledore, if you can. Tell all the teachers what's happening." Despite her tone of voice, her eyes were wide and frightful.

The two boys were shaky as they nodded and ran off towards Dumbledore's office. Once they were gone, Tomoyo ran to the boys and tried calming them down.

"Let… uz… go…" growled Krum, his body shaking as he finally got to his feet.

And all of the sudden, like adrenaline just spurted out of nowhere, the four boys were running out of the Hospital Wings.

Tomoyo ran to the doorway and shouted, "_NO! STOP!"_

She saw them turn the corner and go down the stairs. In a flash, she was after them. Her feet didn't even waste time on the steps as she began skipping two or three. She saw their backs and how they stumbled some times in pain. They were speaking to each other rapidly and gruffly in their language.

"_WAIT!_" she called out to them, pulling out her wand.

They didn't seem to hear her. They leaped down the last flight of stairs and ran down another long corridor. She found that she couldn't use magic on them at this distance…

The corridor was vastly empty. It made Tomoyo feel so alone as she chased after the four boys, all who seemed they have lost their minds. Then suddenly she saw Mr. Filch, the janitor, turn a corner. He opened his mouth, ready to scream his head off at the four running boys. However, Krum had shoved the man who stood in their way. Mrs. Norris leaped out at him, but another boy knocked the cat aside.

Tomoyo considered helping Mr. Filch, but she realized she was losing time on the boys. Muttering a quick healing charm on the cat, she dashed off again.

She found herself in the Great Hall. The four boys had run into a crowd of students who were leaving the Great Hall to get back to their common rooms. While the Durmstrang students were up front, she was stuck among all these bodies, all of them incapable of moving as they had stared at the newcomers.

She pleaded, "Let me go! Let me get to them! Please _move!_"

She pushed and shoved her way through the mass of bodies. More people stood aside as they began to take notice of her. Soon she was out of the crowd and saw that the four Durmstrang students had opened the door to outside. Wind and snow gusted in.

Tomoyo took after them again, ignoring that Headmaster Dumbledore was striding quickly towards her. More teachers were running to her aid, but she took no notice. Her eyes were only on those poor boys and whatever that had suddenly struck them.

She was out in the cold, stepping into the solid whiteness. The wind blew sharp, icy snow at her, stinging her face and neck. She felt someone's hand touch her shoulder, but she shrugged the hand off and ran.

Her concern became overwhelming. She saw in the far distance the four boys, running almost at full speed. She knew they gained that distance from her by being athletic while she wasn't, but she didn't let that thought deter her. She stumbled, fell, and tripped over the piles of snow, and she couldn't feel her arms or legs anymore. But she kept going.

Then at last, she fell into the snow a few yards away from the boys. Her curly purple mass of hair spilled forth, obscuring her vision. She looked up through her long strands, trying to glimpse them. Then she saw them. They had stopped, falling to their knees and clutching their heads again.

One of the boys had seen her. He crawled over the best he could with wind and snow pushing back at him. He reached out to her, croaking through the wind, "_To-mo-yo…_"

She felt her heart jump and seize.

Then all of them let out a loud hoarse, wailing cry.

At the moment their cries came up, their four bodies seemed to burst. Their skins rippled with something huge riding under, and the elastic skin stretched until blue veins began showing visibly. Bones were popping out of sockets and making their body disproportional as skin began to stretch at odd angles. Simultaneously, their rib cages snapped outward as if opening up like a door. The strange rippling occurred again.

Suddenly they let out a wind-piercing scream; the screams became gurgled as blood spilled out of their mouths. Then they exploded.

Bones, organs, blood, flesh… They were flying out everywhere.

Tomoyo's pale face was marred by the blood; she felt that she was slapped by pieces of flesh. The snow around her was tainted by body parts, loose flesh, torn clothes… Heads… Disconnected heads…

And before her… Like a great shadow stretching across the perimeter of the forest…

Before her…

Stood the largest army of Death Eaters ever seen in the world of wizards.

She would never forget the sight. _Never._

* * *

"How are we going to get in?" Harry asked, looking up at the great, unmoving statue of the phoenix. They had snuck back into Hogwart's castle, and seeing that no one was down here in the dungeons, they cleanly made it to this place. They had left the guardians to guard outside the castle, just in case anything happened.

With a voice of authority, Eriol told everyone, "Step back and watch."

He pulled out his key, and it slowly lengthened into his golden staff. Holding it up, it glowed blue. At the same time, the statue glowed blue.

_CRASH!_

"What the hell!" Draco yelled, covering his face, as the ground began to shake.

The wall behind the bird tumbled down as the statue began to move backward, slamming into the wall and forced it to give. Everything was vibrating from the force that the statue and the collapsing wall clashing had made.

"_What are you doing!_" Meiling hissed when the rumbling began to die down.

Eriol explained thoughtfully, "I figured that the bird only seals the entrance that which is behind it and under its wings. The logical thing to do is to move the entrance back, so we will never theoretically be intruders if we don't break through the entrance, which are under its wings and whatever that is behind it."

Syaoran agreed. "You're just moving the 'room' that the phoenix protects backwards." When Eriol nodded, Syaoran accused, "You've been thinking too much about this."

"Of course, since you wouldn't."

They had stepped through the rubble and entered the round room. Meanwhile, Eriol kept pushing the bird back until it hit one of the pillars.

Harry said shakily, "Someone definitely heard all this noise."

Eriol snorted, "Let them come. By then we'll be done."

Sakura frowned at the two and shook her head, pulling out her Create Card. She let it touch all the rubble and instantly, a new door was behind them. Seeing their questioning gazes, she said, "I don't like to leave them a mess."

They all stepped forward into a circle. There was silence. It hung over them like uncertainty.

"So how're we doing this?" asked Meiling, breaking the quiet.

Eriol ordered, "Move the table."

The Chinese girl kicked with astonishing force the ivory table aside, nearly hitting Syaoran in the process had he not stepped out of the way. The table rolled across the floor and smacked against a pillar and dropped with a loud _CLANG!_

Sakura suddenly piped up, "Look! There's a statue of Clow Reed!" She pointed behind them at the worn statue with the symbols behind it.

Harry nodded. "And one of Merlin and the Muggle." He gestured to the other two statues, all standing around the room equidistant from each other.

Sakura was awestruck. "_This is it_," she breathed.

She stepped back and took off her key. It stretched out and became the long pink staff with the golden star at the one end. She held it up and looked at the ceiling. She saw that the ceiling ended at a point on top.

Then she lowered her staff and held it before her. Right in the center of the room, under where the table had been, the floor had sloped down, meeting at a single point. Dust filled the small cone, but it didn't matter.

Harry found himself rubbing the back of his right hand. He felt the tattooed star resurfacing.

Finally Eriol said, "This room was clearly designed in the presence of a phoenix. It has your seven-point star, Sakura." Harry looked curiously at Eriol, then Sakura; he remembered Professor Lupin saying something like that…

The first point was on the ceiling. The second was on the floor, directly below the one on the ceiling. And the remaining five points bounced off of each of the pillars.

_You wish to break the treaty._

Three heads snapped over the still statue that was emitting the melodious voice. "Yes, we do," said Sakura, nodding.

_You need a wizard by the statue of the wizard. A magicless person by the statue of the magicless. And a sorcerer by the statue of the sorcerer. _

_You need someone to be the center. To concentrate the will of all three races._

_Then you need the treaty._

Eriol saw the look of hesitation in Syaoran's face, but he didn't give him time to dwell on it. He quickly ordered, "Malfoy, go to the statue of the wizard. Meiling, the other statue."

Then he walked towards Clow's statue with Harry following him. Let the Clow twins stand in front of their ancestor.

Now only Sakura and Syaoran stood at the center. Out of nowhere it seemed, Sakura pulled out a long blue ribbon. She threw one end to Meiling and the other end to Draco. She said, "Give Harry and Eriol the ends, but make sure to wrap the ribbon once around your wrist."

The ribbon stretched out even farther as it formed a triangle the extent of the entire room. After wrapping the ribbon around their own wrists, Eriol and Harry, upon his twin's direction, threw the ends to Syaoran.

Syaoran didn't catch it. He let it drop to the floor. He stared a long while at it, his eyes flashing golden and amber as if he was conflicting with himself inside.

Eriol narrowed his eyes and said softly, his voice echoing across the quiet room, "You aren't backing out now, are you?"

Syaoran looked up, and to everyone else's surprise, his expression was pained. He said hoarsely, "And what if I am?"

Sakura lowered her eyes. Her voice became hard. "Then we'll have someone else do it."

Syaoran seemed to stiffen at her voice. Then he slowly and reluctantly bent down and picked up the two ends of the blue ribbon. With agonizing slowness, his green sword materialized in his hand, and the ribbons were immediately wrapped and tied around the hilt of the sword.

Sakura said softly behind him, "Please don't back out."

He didn't say anything. He didn't look back at her, just stared at the ground.

The girl stepped back and pulled off her sweater, revealing a tank top and her lithe upper body. She tossed the sweater to where the ivory table was. Her staff shifted back into the key and she threw it back on.

She began rolling up the hem of her shirt. She said, "Turn around, Syaoran. I don't want you to miss."

He turned around, sword in hand. He was faced with the burning insignia of a star embossed across her stomach. All the lines led up to one point at the center above her belly button.

"The center," she said. "No where else. Don't miss."

The others, by now, have caught the gist of things. Meiling cried out, "You're not _serious! _Wait!—" She struggled to pull off the ribbon that had tightened around her wrist.

Draco was too shocked to say anything, and he limply watched as a bystander. Harry, on the other hand, was furiously yelling curses and angry words as he tried to pry off the ribbon. "I don't _believe it._ Are you all mad!"

Every time they protested, Syaoran lowered his sword, his resolve weakening even more. Then all of the sudden there was a great tug on the ribbon.

There was a simultaneous cry from Harry, Draco, and Meiling. Eriol's voice sounded out, cool and hard, "After all the promises we've made, all the plans we've set up… are you suddenly willing to give it up when you find out that we have to stab a phoenix? Sakura has willingly set us all up for this. She wants the treaty to be broken. And unless all of you are going to go against everything we've just worked for, then we should stop protesting."

His eyes turned a dark, glinting color. "A boy has _died_ for our cause. _Do not forget Xiang and what he gave us._"

The memory of the long dark-haired boy swept through everyone's minds. Especially for Syaoran—the memories assailed him.

_There will be no more dreams after this, my Card Mistress,_ the phoenix said, its voice of song trailing through their minds.

Sakura smiled up at the phoenix and nodded. "No, there won't."

Then she turned back to the boy. She called out his name, "Syaoran."

He looked up.

"Now."

With the memories overflowing his mind and the image of Sakura's grim determination, he at last stepped forward.

_What about Daidouji?_

_Even if I'm not there, she would at least be reunited with you, Eriol, Meiling… _

The sword was raised as he walked up to her; the ribbon pulled at everyone and tugged them closer.

_And right now, my only dream is for everything to be at peace._

He placed his free hand on her shoulder and held her close. Sakura's heart skipped a beat; everything was playing out like the dream… He whispered in her ear, his voice pained, "Love you, Sakura."

She was shocked, but slowly she smiled softly at him and said nothing.

_I don't want to be forgotten._

_Do you want to be forgotten? To die out without anyone knowing we ever existed? To never have anyone hold our memories and cherish them? …it's like we never existed at all._

Eriol closed his eyes. For a split second his entire staff gleamed with light.

At the same time, the sword plunged.

The last things any of them heard was a great scream from Meiling, "**_SAKURA!_**" and the rumbling all around them as the room crumbled and collapsed.

Blissful green eyes slowly closed, tears sliding out of the corners.

_It's over, Tomoyo. No more hiding. No more silence._

_The true sorcerers have returned._

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	21. Centuries of Waiting

FANART BY YAMEYUMETENSHI (http : yamayu . sheezyart . com /): http : img . photobucket . com / albums / v371 / yamiyumetenshi / anime 20 pics / DSC00847 . jpg

In memory of Sakura Kinomoto

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Return of the True Sorcerers **

By Magicalfoci

_Chapter 21_

_Centuries of Waiting_

* * *

Senseless war. Of the many ways that could be chosen, it was war and bloodshed. 

_He raised his hand to the air and let out a whistle._

We are sorcerers. Insightful of nature, obeying the gods command, breathing with the land… with power so indestructible…

_A bird came sweeping down, its golden plumage glittering in the evening sunlight. He opened his beak and let out a caw. It sounded like the music that the gods play on their lutes in the unreachable heavens._

He called us warriors. Born to use this power and fight. It was in our nature to fight like demons. Like inhuman gods.

_He felt a heavy weight settle on his arm. Turning around, he met the beady black eyes of the bird. He cooed softly, "Such beauty you possess, little angel." The bird trilled softly next to his ear._

Like it is in everyone's nature to fight. We are no different. The tendency to fight is human. And we are all human.

_"I will need you soon, my friend. I will need you to do something that you will not like, but it will be necessary."_

_Reluctance. He could feel it from the bird. A shudder trailed down his long slender back, making the feathers ruffle and play tricks with the light that bounced off of them._

_"Will you do it for me?"_

_A soft humming._

_He smiled._

The only difference between the two races is that we are much more dangerous.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had looked at the Dark army's advance with an unwavering expression of conviction and thoughtfulness. His blue eyes were now steely and narrowed, peering through the storm at the incoming army of Death Eaters—and whatever Dark creature that was among them. 

Deep down, a well of concern was bubbling over the girl that had run out after the four boys. He wasn't sure, but he was hopeful that somehow the child was able to escape to somewhere safe, but after what he saw, he very much doubted his own hopes. In fact, if it wasn't for the fact that the girl stood out miles away with her physical features, he would have given more hope that she was passed unnoticed among the snow.

Behind him, the teachers were already quickly leading the students on the fairly well-practiced route to all the tunnels and hidden rooms that the school could offer. He could hear Hagrid's voice booming over the others as he ushered the children. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw Snape looking at him apprehensively. When the old man gave the barest of nods, the potions master slipped out of sight into the shadows.

It was not long before the Great Hall was cleared, save for a few of the staff.

"Those boys" Professor McGonagall said. "What do you think happened to them?"

Still staring outside at the blizzard, he said quietly, "Human portkeys." Illegal human portkeys that were classified as advanced Dark Magic and worked differently than regular portkeys. With objects, only so many people can be brought along and they had to have the object with them. With living things, specifically humans, a myriad of men and women could be swept away to wherever the human portkey was. Hundreds could travel through a human—at the cost of the human himself.

The deputy headmistress had given her moment of horror, but at the just as she did, she schooled her features into complete sternness. She then said gravely, "So they have planned this from the start when they allowed those four boys to run away to us." Then she turned her gaze to the older wizard. "Albus?"

In response, he peered over his glasses at the lady and nodded. He pulled out a gold coin from his pocket; on both sides was the phoenix symbol of a star. He tapped his wand against the metal. Then he turned around.

In that moment in time, over a few hundred men appeared before him. Order members, Aurors, Battle Wizards, specialized sorcerers from the council, and well over a hundred volunteers. In every hand was the same coin, a specialized portkey that were all tied to his coin and activated when he activated his.

Every man and woman stared outside the door with grim looks of determination, some were fearful, but overall, the response of the crowd was overwhelmingly calm. It made Dumbledore smile.

"We've discussed all the plans for this event," he said. He wasn't too loud but they heard him nonetheless. "Most of our calculations were correct. At least over seven hundred Death Eaters are coming our way, and whatever other allies they may have as well. However," he paused. "We are on even ground."

Despite they were outnumbered—pretty _well_ outnumbered, the Dark army was attacking on his turf. His home base. And no one knew the land of Hogwarts better than Dumbledore. No one understood the wards of his castle and the outlying areas better than him. After all, is he not the Headmaster of this institution?—of this land?

He basically _held_ the power of Hogwarts. It was tied to him. Very few could slip around the castle and not be unnoticed by his mind's eye when he was paying close attention, but that did not necessarily mean that no one escaped his notice before. They have and those mistakes cost him dearly in the past. But this time, with a flick of his wand, he could also try and alter the wards, shift the rooms, and completely muddle with the entire order of the castle until it resembled nothing more than a labyrinth. Of course that required some energy that he was willing to use it this time.

Because this time there was an enemy involved.

He finally said to his army, "Assume positions."

He flicked his wand, and the Anti-Apparition ward came loose. About a hundred or so wizards and witches disappeared in an almost synchronized _POP!_ He waved his wand again, and the wards were back in place.

Then he smiled at the remaining of the Light army.

"You all know what to do."

From the ceiling, Fawkes' beady black eyes watched the Light army file out the door to meet the Dark army. His eyes closed, and an odd trill escaped his throat.

* * *

"You reckon we should pick him up…?" 

"No! What do you think we are!"

"I guess we can always transfigure some palm leaves…"

"Right because we cannot soil him with our inferior hands!"

"Because he's our deity."

A sigh. "But Merlin, he _does_ look pretty poor…"

A strangling noise. "This—is—our—first—time—_seeing_—him, and you say he looks _poor!_ What are _we!_"

"Why, I meant it figuratively. You know that. Wait…You reckon he's bleeding?"

"No, he can't be! Then we must wake him up!"

"But, you just said—"

"Who cares wh—"

"I'm already awake."

"**WAH!**" Fred and George leaped back. "HE'S AWAKE!" They pointed.

Slowly, the blue-haired sorcerer struggled to his elbows. He pushed up his glasses and peered around. Amusingly, all around him was a demolition site. The room had literally caved in. He was lucky that only one of his arms were badly scraped and nothing more.

Then his eyes settled on the two boys—who apparently turned out to be twins. He smiled—yes, after waking up with dust covering his face, dried blood all over his arm, a number of small bruises, and an area of complete destruction around him—he did smile. "And who may you two be?"

The joy of speaking! He really _was_ speaking to them before! Can anyone see him now? Here he was, _speaking. SPEAKING._ He was SPEAKING to two wizard boys. He could hear his voice! _They _could hear his voice! Oh, Hallelujah!

The two boys were extremely quiet as they stared at him. Finally one said, "He speaks."

Eriol immediately brightened. He sat up and leaned forward, taking both of their wonderfully cool hands. "Indeed, I do speak! I see that you two share in my overwhelming joy in hearing my voice before two very fine gentlemen such as yourselves! We should celebrate or commemorate such a day as this!"

Both twins were entirely baffled. "Um…" said one.

Suddenly they both burst into huge grins. "That's right! We should celebrate in your honor! This is our very first time meeting you, our majestic, royal highness, O Great and Powerful Blue Magician, and—"

"—your very presence humbles us! So as a token of good will, we would like to give you a box of our—"

Holding out a small chest, together they sang, "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!"

Eriol was very interested in the box now. He took it graciously and was _just_ about to open it when…

"You _have_ to be kidding me. I wake up from one nightmare and find myself in another." Draco slowly sat up, dusting rocks and sand off of himself. "How in all of hell did I wake up to find myself in the company of two _Weasleys_"

Twin jaws dropped. "Malfoy! You're _here_!"

"What do _you_ think?" he drawled out. "Didn't you see me lying there, just a few feet away from Hiiragizawa?"

"Hiira—" Fred stopped. "You know him!"

"Of _course,_ I do!"

Fred and George turned to the Blue Magician, their very eyes tearing up.

"NO! HOW COULD WE BE BESTED BY THE LIKES OF MALFOY!"

"WHY MUST YOU CHOOSE THAT SNIVELLING BRAT OVER US—TRUE ADORING FANS!"

Faking deep sobs, they went on and on saying, "Forgive us, our almighty god! Forgive us! We are not worthy!"

Eriol just confusedly patted the two on their backs, smiling and saying, "There, there. There, there. I'm sure we can work things out…"

Draco buried his face into his hands. "This is not real…" He looked back up and asked, "How the hell did they get here?"

Eriol replied, "These two must have been close by so that silencing ward didn't affect them." Yes, he did have a weak silencing ward a couple hundred feet away from this room. He didn't want to put too much power into it, since he was trying to conserve his energy.

Leaning back, Eriol felt something soft brush against his skin. He turned to see that his knuckles were right next to Harry's cheek. The boy was sprawled out next to him, and his headband had fallen off so that his scar was in full sight. It was a severe reddish color.

Eriol looked at the twins and asked, "Would you two mind taking Harry to a secure room where he may rest?"

The two boys looked at each other in wonder. Then they leaned over, trying to see behind the Blue Magician. When they saw the famous boy-wizard's body, they let out identical gasps of "Harry!"

They scrambled over the pile of rocks and began brushing off whatever debris that was on him. The two of them carried the boy, one at the feet and the other holding the upper body. They debated a little on where to take him. It was not long before they decided on the Potions classroom, which wasn't far away. They even considered Snape's private quarters, but there was an underlying fear of what might be in there…

"Say, Malfoy, being the teacher's pet, you wouldn't happen to know if Snape's room is hospitable, would you?"

Draco rolled his eyes and ignored them as he began getting up. When he wouldn't answer, they just left, arguing good-naturedly. He glanced around the room and spotted Meiling, Syaoran, and all the way in the corner was Sa—

His face became ashen.

He was saved unintentionally, however, when Eriol moved in front of the body and blocked his view. But the image was still there… The torn clothes, the limp hands and legs that were peeking out under a heavy load of huge boulder-sized stones… and the blood…

Merlin, the blood… The blood was everywhere…

He turned around and looked outside the door, unwilling to even glance back.

Eriol was picking off the stones from her, one by one. Even the huge boulders he managed to lift off of her using his raw strength. He was grateful that Syaoran was not awake yet. That boy would probably blast everything off in his craze and create such a commotion that he couldn't silence with his magic—_especially_ since he wasn't really recovered yet.

Laying down the boulder as neatly as he could, he knelt down over the body. He reached out and his fingers brushed softly against her cold cheek. His hand ran down to where the star key was. It as well was cool to the touch.

_Should I cry?_ He briefly wondered.

He wanted to, but he held back. Instead with a soft smile, he let his hands slip under the girl's body. He lifted her from the mess of blood and debris that she was in.

Then he carried her out of the room, his footsteps light and quick. He didn't look at Draco who was firmly staring at the wall, but when he passed the boy by, the Slytherin glanced over at them before quickly averting his eyes away.

Eriol stopped at the door. "Why look away?"

Draco didn't answer.

The sorcerer smiled down at the cherubic face he carried in his arms. "She sacrificed herself for the chance that mankind would be able to withhold prejudices and intermingle once more."

"She's someone to be highly honored, nothing less." So why look away? They should all be watching her, honoring her very existence and never forgetting what she has done for them…

_From this day forward, we will come out of the shadows._

_The world will finally see us._

_The return of our kind._

* * *

_"I wonder what made you change your mind." Brown eyes staring mercilessly and unwaveringly._

_A smile is returned from the other man, but he does not speak. The stated question hangs without answer._

_The great ruler continued on, "It is because of that boy's death, isn't it? I would have thought that the boy's death would assure you as my enemy. Not my ally."_

_The other finally spoke, his voice tantalizingly silky, "No, it is not because of the boy's death." A longing glance out the window, staring out into the mountains. "It is because of the boy."_

_"A child of wizards? Your affection for him is deeper than I had thought."_

_A slight shake of his head. "No, it is only that I am in debt to the boy. I cannot figure how to repay it."_

_Ah. But I do know. It is something I would not tell you, Li Xiao Long._

_"Is it one of those wizard trivialities? The wizard's debt?"_

_A small chuckle. "You know much about the wizards than you let on, my friend."_

_"Ah, but that is the only way for one to defeat the enemy, to know more about them than they know themselves. That is when one is considered the most formidable opponent."_

_In half-hearted response, the dark-haired sorcerer sighed and pulled off his glasses. Then he looked out the window with tired eyes. _

How many enemies do you think you have, Xiao Long? _An ironic smile._I am your enemy, my friend.

_"Yes, yes, very true, Xiao Long, on all levels."_

And I know more about you than you yourself. Does that make me your most dangerous enemy? _And here he was, sitting in the very same room with him, an enemy. Here he was, trusting his every word._

_"I will leave you to contemplate your debt with this wizard child." A shuffling of robes and shoes, then a closing of a door._

_Breathy laughter. Quietly to himself, "My debt. Yes, I know how I will repay this debt."_

To repay my companion for saving me...

…I will let him live again.

And enslave him.

_"He will be my pawn to move the pieces, Li Xiao Long. The pieces to end your silly ideals."_

* * *

He held the girl close to his chest. His wings folded in around her, attempting to create a barrier from the wind and snow. He had appeared the second the shadow just folded in on the snow-covered plain. Just in time to save her from the end of a curse, especially since she had fainted. 

Cold silver eyes glanced over the many white masks watching him. No one dared to make a move in front of this angel. They still weren't sure what to make of these celestial beings. Then because of their indecision, the angel was able to leap up into the air and take off against the wind. Clutching Tomoyo tightly, he attempted to cover her with a shield. That was when he felt his magical reserve failing.

Something was happening to his mistress.

With a burst of speed, he landed on the tower where Keroberos and the others were. Wings disappearing, he walked over to a large wall that was shielding one side from the blasting storm. There he laid the girl down as gently as he could in the cold shadows. Out of the corner of his eye, he noted that Keroberos had collapsed.

Ruby Moon tutted as she walked over and nudged Keroberos' body with her foot. When she did that, the golden guardian transformed back into a tiny stuffed animal. He was so close to being blown away that had Yue not picked up the sun guardian and shielded him from the blizzard, Kero really would have.

With the creature in his hand, the moon angel stumbled in the blasting storm, but he struggled to stay on his feet. He held onto the stone ledge and looked back out into the field where the shadows were advancing.

Amidst the howling of the wind and the splatter of icy snow on stone, Spinel Sun remarked loud enough for them to hear, "How convenient for them to attack on the very day assigned to the breaking of the treaty."

Ruby Moon tilted her head, pink hair wafting more enthusiastically to the side. "Do you think I should go out there and goad them on? You know, improve their morale…"

Yue's sharp gaze glanced over to his moon counterpart. His mind quietly wondered which side did she think they were on. Despite her devious grin, he knew she was serious about helping the masked men. After all, it had been her guise ever since.

And he knew that if she decided to go out there, he would be obliged as well to reveal himself. It would be what his mistress would want. What Sakura would want. She would want them on equal ground. She had shown her disapproval on the way Ruby Moon was _helping_ them out because she bluntly had said that she "really can't see how helping the other side is doing us any good." But "Know thy enemy" was the phrase that the moon guardian defended herself with, and Sakura could say nothing more once Eriol backed his guardian…

Yue closed his eyes.

His mind was losing control. He himself was losing control. He could tell because his thoughts were going astray and losing focus.

Now the other two guardians looked over at him, feeling how his magical waves became distorted and weakened. Spinel Sun started, "Yue, are you—"

A ghastly wind gusted at him, and he staggered back from the ledge, his silver hair flying all about the place and Kero being clutched tightly to his chest.

_Sakura-san…_ he thought to himself. However, whatever thought he had wanted to include with her name ran from him. His senses turned inward and he could only hear the slowing beat of his heart and Kero's heart.

The angel fell backwards, losing his hold on the yellow animal that was in his hand. Both Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun moved to step forward, but they instantly stopped and stared.

Purple hair was blowing wildly in rippling tendrils of curls that her face was sometimes obscured by them. In her lap was Yue, whom she had cushioned his fall, and in her arms was Kero, whom she had caught from the air.

She looked up, looking at neither of the remaining guardians. Her eyes stared over the stone ledge and out into the darkness that was covering the snow.

Then her eyes lowered to the two creatures that have fallen into her embrace.

"Yue-san. Kero-chan."

Tears slid out of her eyes. They were stolen away by the wind.

_Sakura-chan._

* * *

His eyes slowly opened. A deep weariness crashed into every pore of his body, and he found it difficult to gather his thoughts together. Images flashed through his mind, but they came and went so quickly that he couldn't grasp them… 

_Sakura…_

An inner voice spoke to him, gently… reminding him of where he was… what he wanted…

Tears burst out of the corners of his eyes. _Sakura._

"Where is she?" he croaked out. His mind was still hazy.

In the distance, he heard Meiling getting up, rubbing her eyes and making noises in her throat. Far off stood Draco, his pale blonde hair standing out in the gloom. His stormy eyes were downcast, and in answer to Syaoran's question, he said, "Hiiragizawa took her."

"…where?"

Draco just shrugged. "Don't ask me."

"_Where_," Syaoran repeated, his tone becoming more firm and more dangerous.

Though worried inside, he pretended to look affronted. "Are you threatening me? Look, I don't _know_ where the hell Hiiragizawa took her. Go ask him, _not me._"

Syaoran didn't answer. Instead he climbed to his feet, and began walking forward, stumbling over the mess. He looked strange, coming up so quickly like that; dust covered him from head to toe and there were a few bloody scrapes on various places of his body that bled through his clothes. Overall, his eyes were glazed over, a sheen of dark murky brown. _I'll find her._

Meiling, who was unusually silent when she had woken, watched Syaoran make his way towards the exit where Draco was. She allowed her thoughts to run over what happened just previously. Then she asked, or more like murmured, "Aren't you going to take your sword?"

Syaoran jerked to a stop, but he didn't glance back. Instead, his eyes moved over in the direction of her voice. He seemed to hesitate.

Then he said, "No."

And he walked away.

Once the other boy was out of their sight, Draco slid down to his knees, almost collapsing back into the bed of broken, jagged-edged rocks. He sighed. "If I had thought that they were doing this all for us, I wouldn't have agreed with it."

Meiling tiredly smirked, more to herself than to him. "Yes, but you know that they're not doing it all for the wizards. They have more than enough of their own personal reasons, which means you couldn't have stopped them even if you tried."

She laid her head down on one of the slabs of hard, cool stone. Then before Draco could reach her, she closed her eyes and tears spilled out.

Burying her face into her arms, she cried. _Do the gods care who they take?_

A strange warmth burned on her skin. She touched the opal and pulled it out, staring at it mesmerized. As she stared at the burning opal, her body was shaking profusely and more hot tears threatened to spill. _Xiang__…_

_What good is breaking this treaty if all people do is die for it? _Her shuddering hand dropped the opal and it fell back onto her neck.

That was when she saw the hand. A pale hand outstretched, waiting for her to accept. Her eyes trailed up the arm, the shoulder, and the face. Draco watched her expressionlessly, holding his hand out for her.

When he saw her gaze resting on him, he said quietly, "I doubt she would like us wasting our time crying over her."

She stared at his open hand a long while before at last, she clasped it, and he pulled her up.

The last of her tears fell.

"STOP WHERE YOU ARE AND DON'T MOVE!" shouted a hoarse voice.

The two looked over to find a horde of students and one teacher, Professor Sprout. The woman was easily recognized due to her patched hat that she always wore. However, the teacher recognized her as well.

"Y-You! That girl! The spy!" Then she whirled on Draco. "And Malfoy!" It made sense, didn't it? Didn't it make sense that the two Slytherins would know each other like this?

"What have you done to this room!" cried the witch. "And the statue! It's gone!"

The statue, which had protected this room from all outside intruders, was broken, shattered, and scattered all across the chaotic debris. This and the toppled pillars, the caved in ceiling, and the blood all shook the teacher and the students behind her.

Draco answered, "All for good causes, Professor."

As soon as he said that, Professor Sprout called out, "_STUPEFY!_"

His wand slipped out of his sleeve, and he waved it out in front of him. "_Protego_" The red light was deflected, and within that instant he watched with satisfaction as the mob of people went ducking. It hit the wall and dissipated.

Then all of the sudden, Meiling pushed him aside. She kicked up one of the huge slabs of rock until it was just balanced on one of its edges. She held it like that for a while, watching the many eyes turn back to them.

"_Petrificus__ Totalis!_" shouted one of the students, which Draco realized later was Neville.

As the spell began coming their way, Meiling this time slipped her leg under the stone and then she kicked it up as high as she could. The stone and spell connected, both shattering the other. With the dust and debris falling on around them, she stepped forward with Draco behind her. She began kicking stones and boulders away with almost inhuman strength, making a path for them to the door. Then she had one of the boulders bowl into Professor Sprout, knocking out the woman into the wall until the professor collapsed in a dead faint. In fear, the students began to quail, trying to get away from them as far as possible.

It was until they were passing the students by, so close in range of them that they could hear their erratic breathing that Meiling said dully to one of them, "This room is of no use to you anymore."

Draco couldn't help the small smirk that twitched the corners of his mouth as he watched them sideways. They squirmed and backed into each other, not daring to lift another wand. Finally, he decided to voice a question that had been on his mind. "What business do you have down here anyways?"

Meiling stopped and cut in, "No, let me guess. You're all being tucked away into a safe hideout to avoid the enemy, am I right?"

Seeing one of them nod, she thought to herself, _That__ means there's a fight going on._

A big fight.

* * *

"How many children have you chosen, Lan You?" asked the Grand Elder. 

Lan You walked up to them and bowed respectfully. However, down the side of his face was a trailing bead of sweat. He looked back up and said, his voice nervous, "I-I uh… t-the children… are… hospitalized… m-most anyways…"

Eyebrows shot up high on many heads. Yelan stepped forward and said quietly, "Lan You, explain yourself."

"When I explained to them what… I was going to do…" The young man swallowed uncomfortably. Then he changed the topic. "I _did_ however get one child."

"And who—" The elder was stopped short.

Mao Kang walked out from behind the man.

At the sight of him, everyone heaved a deep sigh. Figures. So _that's_ why all the children were hospitalized. No more questions were doubted on that.

Mao Kang said evilly, "I'm going to England." He cackled to himself.

Yelan said to the boy, "Mao Kang, it was supposed to be a fair show of skill to decide which of the children should go. More than one should be going, not just you."

"I'm going to England," the boy repeated mechanically. A wide grin still present on his face.

The Grand Elder leaned forward and asked, "Why do you wish to go to England so eagerly?"

"To find Green Dog." Then the boy felt that he must elaborate. "To gut, kill, and tear apart Green Dog. To drain him of his blood and hang him from a noose. To cut him open with a knife and feed him to White Bird. To cook—"

"Enough!" Yelan interrupted. "Why do you think Green Dog will be in England?" She sincerely hoped that Mao Kang didn't know that Green Dog could be a wizard. That would ruin all relations…

Mao Kang looked up at the lady. "Because Mr. Clow is in England. Mr. Clow knew about Green Dog. He told me about kissing it and then it will become a princess! So if Mr. Clow knows Green Dog, then he knows _where_ Green Dog is!"

Lan You was muttering to himself, "What kind of messed-up logic is tha—"

However, Yelan was smiling at the boy, and she said amusedly, "And _did_ you kiss Green Dog? And instead of a princess, you ended up with a man?"

For the billionth time that day, Mao Kang exploded.

"I DIDN'T KISS HIM! I DON'T WANT A PRINCESS OR A MAN! I AM A SORCERER! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT—THAT _FROG_ AND FEED HIM PIECE BY PIECE TO WHITE BIRD! THEN I'LL _GIVE_ MR. CLOW HIS PRINCESS!" The child burst laughing out maniacally as his mind was spinning with ideas. Oh, the ways! The many, many ways that he could do this! He could see it now! His brilliant schemes! His great plotti-

The adults looked at each other, while the slightly insane child continued laughing.

Finally the Grand Elder sighed and rested the palm of his hand on his head. "Send him to England. He's going to affect the other children if he stays."

"Not that he hasn't already," muttered Lan You, thinking back to the fight among the children and shuddering from the memory of it.

* * *

He could barely see them through this blindingly white snow that fell in heaps from the sky. They were so distorted down below from the wind and snow that he barely made out who was who. Then when he had leaned too close to the window, his breath fogged the glass, and he had to wipe the glass furiously to see again. 

"Ron! Get back to work!" hissed a voice. Hermione.

Ron glanced over and sighed, remembering the bunch of towels in his arms. Turning away from the window, he moved in and began assembling a few towels at each empty bedside. Only he, Hermione, Ginny, and a few others were here. Strangely, Fred, George, and Tomoyo were absent. Of course, he heard what happened to Tomoyo. She had been chasing four boys outside of the school, which somehow led to the arrival of the Dark army.

What worried Hermione more was how furious and distraught Madam Pomfrey was. It turned out that the nurse had been taking care of those runaway boys, and to hear that they had escaped into the blizzard… And then the army of Death Eaters… One could only guess what happened to those boys. None of the guesses had happy… endings.

When Hermione looked back, she saw Ron peering out the window again. This time he was empty-handed, having finished his task earlier. He watched outside with a rare intensity that was never once directed toward school books.

She was just about to reprimand him again when his voice spoke up, "It's starting."

"Huh?"

Ron repeated himself, "They're starting to fight. The two armies are clashing."

The white field was being lit with many colors. The black army was clashing with the raid of colorful robes on the other side. Men and women were breaking off into individual duels, but then grouping into the infamous combat sequences that many Aurors practiced training in. Snow mounds were being uplifted. Curses being thrown back and forth…

"How could they have a battle in such a snowstorm?" wondered a frowning Fourth-Year boy.

Hermione explained, "Wind-repellant charms, snow-repellent, and a lot of other deflection charms. Any one of those could help both sides out there."

"You don't suppose they're trying to get inside, do you?" Ginny asked, walking up to them.

Ron rolled his eyes. "I don't think they want to stay outside, Ginny."

She glared at him, but then asked another question, "How will the wounded get here?"

Hermione bluntly stated, "Portkey. I heard Professor Dumbledore gave all of them portkeys that they wear around their wrists. It allows them to go back and forth from here and the battle."

"Standard procedure," Ron added. "In all-out battles like these, they always have those two-way, word-activated portkeys."

Looking at the two of them, Ginny snorted softly to herself. "You two and Potter are like Aurors-in-training. Knowing everything about fights and adventure—" She stopped and looked up fearfully. She said the bad word. The word that drove everything down.

In that split second that she had spoken 'Potter', the two turned their gazes to stare at something else no one could see. Their faces had similar somber expressions, but Hermione's expressed more of a frustration with the corners of her lips turned into a frown.

"He promised," Hermione whispered. "To tell us everything, but he's still hiding away, doing Lord-knows-what."

Once she said that, a huge racketing sound startled the quiet of the Hospital Wing. "The doors!" Hermione cried. "They're supposed to be warded!" The students and Madame Pomfrey whirled around, wands held out. The doors were supposed to be intensely warded—warded so well that no one could get in or out, plus the fact that he altered the castle's rooms and corridors. No one should be able to easily find their way around here. Dumbledore made sure of that.

But now… here the door was open…

Hermione lowered her wand. "Tomoyo?"

But the girl was not alone. Levitating behind her was some blindingly whiteness and in her arms was an odd yellow doll. She was panting heavily as she moved into the room and whisked the levitated whiteness with her wand. Then when she had it lying on one of the beds and the doll on the pillow, she collapsed into a kneel, her head tucked into folded arms. She was crying.

Madame Pomfrey took the initiative to come over, and once she did, everyone else did as well. "Are you alright, Daidouji?" Tomoyo looked up, but not at them, she was looking at the whiteness. She slowly pulled off the whiteness—the white cloth—and let the cloak fall all around the being on the bed.

All footsteps stopped. Breathing stopped.

Before them was the most beautiful creature they have ever seen. It was the pale snow-white angel dressed in a ceremonial robe. Flawless skin, silky silver hair, a perfect slim body, long slender fingers… the list could go on.

"_Veela_" Ron breathed.

Tomoyo said nothing so Ginny spoke up, "A veela can't be a man."

Ron and several other gawking boys looked a bit disturbed for a minute before giving each other quizzical looks and backing away.

Hermione instead bravely walked to Tomoyo's side and asked, "Who is he, Tomoyo? Where did you find him?" She stopped suddenly when she saw the tears streaming down those pale cheeks. In an instant, she had her arms around the Japanese girl. "I'm so sorry, Tomoyo! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be so rude!"

Hermione felt Tomoyo nudge her off, push her away. Frightened that she had overreacted, Hermione jerked away as if one had touched hot iron. However, the foreign girl just stood up and walked over to the window by the pale man's bedside. She looked out the window and placed her hand on the pane.

Hermione jumped. In that moment when Tomoyo stood by the window and the beautiful… _creature_ lied on the bed, her mind captured the scene as if it was. _So many secrets._

Like the Blue Magician. His tantalizing smile still taunted her to this very minute.

Like Li Syaoran. His dominating presence that tormented her whenever he was near.

And like Harry Potter.

There were many _pop!_'s behind them, but it was a while before they noticed them. Tearing her eyes from the sudden revelations and the odd connections that she just made, Hermione glanced back at the Hospital Wing. Wizards and witches were being brought to different beds, their eyes downcast and some favoring their limbs or other body parts. Oddly, many of them were clutching their right hands closely to their chests. It didn't matter though. They would heal the wound quickly.

The first wounded have arrived. The first casualties are not far now.

The fight for survival has begun.

* * *

_Sir Reed,_

_Never have I thought that the sorcerers were going to fail, their efforts dwindling unimaginably in this war. You may believe that my response to our last, most-humiliating defeat as utterly drastic, but as my closest advisor, I have reason to trust that you would understand my reasons. I have achieved what I have set out to do in this era. What matters next does not concern me._

_For I am wholly reassured for the fate of our kind now, despite our struggling efforts nowadays, which I am sure can be easily resolved by your calm and reassuring guidance. Therefore my death is almost insignificant in my eyes, for you hold a higher influence and they would undoubtedly heed your wisdom. I ask of you to take my position and lead the war to its final end._

_As a sorcerer learned in the wizarding ways, I also ask of you to organize our race in the most long-lasting and effective way. An organized race with little disputes, but what little disputes we have, we resolve through duels, and though that may be the solution for centuries, I ask for you to apply rules to the duels so that it may guarantee the life of at least of one of the participants…_

_…So that now my plans have been thoroughly explained, I will proceed and conclude this letter. Though I know that you fight this war with me for different reasons, I know that you and I both embark on the same mission of keeping our race of sorcerers intact. And I do know that your eyes reeked of treason and betrayal, and that you have plotted against me, but I am certain that your conscience will make you realize that my plans I have previously just stated are more than beneficial for our community._

_I distrust you, which is the reason for my leaving. But at the same time, I trust that you will go through the logical course of action to protect our race._

_Our race cannot live equally to the wizards and the nonmagical._

_Li Xiao Long_

_Swift hands rolled up the scroll and tucked it into the folds of his robe. He stepped forward and around. Around the puddle of blood. The brunette sprawled unceremoniously across the blood with a face as pale as a ghost. Surrounding was a circle, painted from black dyes, and intricate designs flowing throughout it symmetrically. The scent of incense lingered in the air, but it was overpowered by the iron smell of blood and the hollow breathing of death._

_He held out the palm of his right hand and it glowed. Immediately, the entire room was cleared except for the body. He pushed the man over onto his back and straightened his limbs. _

_Now the regal emperor was fit to see._

_Disappearing from the room, he left no trace of his presence behind. Away from the scene of death, he turned his head to look at the dark gray thunderclouds. _He had committed the black sin and reincarnated himself.

The fool.

_"So now what will you do?" came a new voice. Deep, familiar, and warming to his soul. It was like the sun standing before him. The man continued, "He will throw your plans astray."_

_A slow devious smirk crossed his face. "It only means that I will have to pursue him farther than I had previously thought."_

Much farther.

* * *

He heard voices inside. They were vaguely familiar, but other than that, he didn't know them. However, this was where Eriol's magical signature was, and if the boy was already consorting with wizards… 

Syaoran sighed heavily. He couldn't stop Eriol from doing what he wanted. He couldn't stop anyone from doing what they truly wanted.

_He couldn't stop Sakura from doing what she wanted._

NO! His mind screamed at him. Don't think about her! Do you want to be reminded of what you've done! Do you want to see her blood that has stained your hands! _Do you want to know where your sword is! Speared through her small, frail body?_ Syaoran shook his head vigorously.

"I…" he gasped softly. "Have to stop… thinking like this…"

Not being able to stand himself anymore, he pushed the door open and walked inside. It was the Potions classroom, smelling of medicines and herbs. In the far corner there were two redheads.

Those twins… he recognized vaguely… They were both staring at him, wide-eyed, and stuttering nonsensical babble—all of which, Syaoran ignored.

Because lying on two of the tables was…

_Potter!_

Eriol was not around anywhere. Instead there was only the twins and Harry lying on the desks. And he could have sworn that it was Eriol's magical aura that he was following… not Harry's…

"Clow." It just spilled from his lips as he stared at the inanimate form of the boy.

This was the not the first time that he felt such a raging, uncontrolled power leaking from Harry, but this was the first time to detect the undeniable feeling of such familiarity and Clow-ness… Then the thought came to him, _He's merging with the memories._ Harry was becoming Clow. The only reason for it was that the breaking of the treaty had broken the barriers in Harry's mind.

Syaoran brushed past the twins and stood over Harry. He could see the boy's eyes darting back and forth beneath his eyelids. He brushed the black locks of hair from his forehead and touched the scar. It was burning hot—as expected. Did Eriol not say that the memories could be in the scar?

In all of truth and honesty and honor, Syaoran did not know whether this was a good thing or not—Harry becoming the other half of Clow, he meant.

Deciding not to brood on that topic, he cautiously examined the boy. He touched one or two of the deeper scrapes and bigger bruises, but he decided to save more his energy so he wouldn't bother with the minor injuries. Then he stopped when he reached Harry's hand.

It was coated in dark red blood, drying slowly into a dull brown.

He picked up the hand and looked at it closer.

There was an odd stab wound at the center of Harry's right hand. The stab seemed to have bypassed the bones so none of them were fractured. However, the object that had stabbed Harry… _It was magic._ There was no other possible reason for it. There were no traces of an object forcibly making its way through the skin and flesh. Instead, it more looked as if the skin and burned the hole from inside out.

…another after-effect of destroying the treaty?

With a discontented sigh, he turned around… to be met with an ungodly sight of the twins standing on their toes trying to look over him. When they met his gaze, an instantaneous reaction occurred, of which they were scrambling over each other to the furthest corner of the room. Finally they stopped and one of them said, "Damn, you're scary."

Syaoran had to lift a small smile at that. He murmured, "Thank you." He looked away right before the two registered what just happened. Therefore, he never really noticed the two slack-jawed gazes in his direction.

The door had reopened to reveal Draco and Meiling. Meiling exclaimed loudly, "Hiiragiza!" She stopped immediately when she caught sight of Syaoran. "Xiao Lang," she said, blinking.

"You didn't find him," he stated softly, his voice coming out like a breathy sigh. What kind of game was Eriol playing at? Taking Sakura's body and going into hiding… If Eriol really thought that he was helping him and everyone else by removing the body away from their "innocent" eyes, he thought wrong.

Syaoran wanted to see Sakura one more time. Just to see her face. What happened some time ago when he was thrusting the sword forth… During that time, his mind blanked out and he lost sight of everything. He was trying to deny the memory.

Yet his dreams plagued him. The dreams when he fell unconscious sprouted like an unending stream of inexplicable visions…

Of a great stone phoenix looming over him… casting him into shadows…

A deceptively calm voice jarred his trailing thoughts. "There's fighting going on outside."

Syaoran raised his eyes and met Draco's stormy grey eyes. The boy was unsteady, and his usual laidback, drawling demeanor had vanished into this carefully guarded and uncertain stance that he held. He could be traumatized from what he had to witness, wounded severely from the demolition of the room, or worried about…

"A fight?" one of the redheaded twins asked. "Now!"

The other questioned, "Since when!"

Draco scowled in their direction and said through gritted teeth, "I don't know when. All I heard is that the _battle started._"

Hearing this, Syaoran walked across the room and past Draco and Meiling, through the open door. He heard the two whirl around on him. "Wait! Where are you going!" Meiling cried.

"To find Sakura."

"What about Hiiragizawa?" she persisted. "Could you tell him?"

He looked back, a soft look in his eyes. "No need. He probably already knows."

Before he left, he made sure to glance back at Harry.

Harry or Clow Reed… He didn't know.

* * *

_"If we promise them freedom?"_

_"It would be too late. They will not listen to reason anymore."_

_"Then they're brute fools. They deserve what they're going to get."_

_"Ah, but we made them the fools because we were the fools from the start."_

_A dark frown. "You know, the others do not like how you put your own people down."_

_A soft chuckle. It was melodious and deep. "In any other time, I would not insult my people, but when it is the truth, I have no choice."_

_A long pause. Then, "We had trusted him. Trusted that man but he left us. Left us, that scoundrel—"_

_Midnight blue eyes lifted. "That man was one of the most honorable men I've ever had the fortune to meet. I may have been hesitant on joining him, but if he had been any other man, I would not even consider it."_

_"But it was you who—" Confused dark eyes._

_"Xiao Long had the purest of intentions behind his deeds. He decided to do something when no one else would."_

_"I don't understand… fully…"_

_A soft rustling of robes and the sweeping of cloth against marble floor. He was a tall man. Handsome, regal, dark…_

_"No sorcerer understood. He confided in no one…"_

_"…but yourself."_

_"Yes, but me. So why, you ask?" Amusement. "Aye, I can read it clearly on your face, Kun Rong. You want to know."_

_A smile. "Yes, I would, Clow Reed."_

_Blank satisfaction with the honest truth. Truthfulness was rare these days. Honesty, even rarer. He gazed into the open sky out the window._

_"Before he built his empire, many of us have experienced death of our kin throughout our lives. Death where other sorcerers killed, not wizards, not the plain people. Our own kind killed each other." A frown. Pain-filled eyes. He remembered those times very well. "He grew up with every one of his family dying, but instead of vengeance, he sought to turn our hatred to a different direction."_

_"…the wizards… the nonmagical…"_

_"Yes, they became the victims of our wrath."_

_Kun Rong, eyes dark with hatred, "He told me once that it was in the sorcerer's nature to battle. Without a fight, we were nothing. I'm concluding that during those years of peace, we had no fights so we started them within our own race. …Did he created this empire so we could fight again? Did he **know** it would end up in war? Did he **want** the war?"_

_A sad smile._

_"Yes, he did, because he knew it would save the race of sorcerers."_

_And they will live for millenniums to come._

_All because of Xiao Long's deeds._

_Clow stared out the window in soft contemplation. **But… is that a good thing?**_

* * *

Everyone's right hand was stabbed and bloody. They didn't know how it happened, but when they had lifted their wand, they saw the blood dripping off of their fingers. There was no pain, but an odd empty sort of throbbing they claimed to feel. It was quick to heal as Madame Pomfrey only spent less than two minutes on the hand injuries, but the fact that _everyone_ had bleeding hands…

Ron shook his head out of his thoughts. So far, he heard that five people were dead, including Mundungus Fletcher, but no one had the time nor strength to bring the bodies back here. Therefore, the numbers could be meaningless, dozens could be dead but no one had yet to take notice. And truthfully, he had absolutely no desire to hear anymore about who died.

_Pop!_ "My wand arm is—"

Ron called, "Madam Pomfrey! Another hand injury!"

The women hurried over immediately with the salve. She pushed Ron to bring the water pitcher to all the patients present. As he did so, he listened to them talk.

"Don't know where the effing blood came from at first, but it was ruining my aim…"

"I nearly lost my wand because my hand was so slippery—"

"If it at least _hurt_ a little bit, then I would have been better off and then I wouldn't have been hit by that bloody curse."

"You seem to be fine…"

"FINE! I was only bloody fine because the idiot I was dueling was an effing newbie! Now if it had been a _real_ fight—"

"Be glad it wasn't," said a new voice. Hermione had walked up to them, and the words had accidentally spilled—if her shocked face was anything to go by. "Sorry," she muttered and ran off with the pile of salves.

"THE BATTLE ALREADY BEGUN!" shouted two voices simultaneously.

Ginny lifted her head from where she was bandaging a gash on someone's leg. She scowled at the door where the thundering knocks came from. She muttered to herself, "How the hell did they find the Hospital Wing?" Didn't Dumbledore shift the entirety of Hogwarts to resemble a labyrinth?

"Ginny!" Ron said, shocked and pleased at the same time at the use of foul language.

The girl glared back at him before walking up to the door. Suddenly one of the Aurors said, "Wait! How do you know they're not Death Eaters outside!"

Ginny wanted to laugh uproariously. Instead, she said, rolling her eyes, "If Death Eaters start going around posing as _those two_, then they have no self-dignity at all."

"But—"

Too late. Ginny threw open the door and sighed, looking up at her twin brothers.

And Malfoy and that girl…

_SLAM!_ Ginny whirled around and pressed her back against the door. She squeaked, "_Death Eaters!_"

Ron nearly dropped the pitcher of water as he was pouring it into a glass cup. He gaped and said astounded, "You're serious?" Then seeing her fearful expression, he immediately put the pitcher down and pulled out his wand. Simultaneously, others behind him were pulling out their wands with cautious expressions.

The banging started again. "GINNY! LET US IN! THEY'RE NOT DEATH EATERS! THEY'RE… _FRIENDS!_"

The girl's voice spoke up, "_DAIDOUJI TOMOYO, ARE YOU IN THERE! THIS IS LI MEILING! PLEASE LET US IN._"

A loud clanging and shattering noise split the air. Tomoyo had dropped her tray of potions, and she was staring at the door with a look of breath-taking surprise. "Meiling…" she whispered.

"MEILING!" she cried. She threw the towels aside and ran over the tray and spilled and shattered jars. Barging through the line of people, she ran to the door and swung it wide open.

And in all their irate glory stood the three wizards and one… childhood friend. The two Weasley's stood with their fists clenched at their sides; Draco Malfoy stood in all his impassive glory with his arms folded across his chest; and Li Meiling was leaning against the wall with her hands at her hips.

"Long time no see, Tomoyo."

Instantly, the violet-haired girl calmed her fast beating heart. Then she let out a sweet and bright smile, her eyes bordering on tears. _Do you… know how good it feels… to see a familiar face? A familiar face to wash out the other images…?_

"Yue-san is here," Tomoyo said. "Kero-chan, too."

Meiling's eyes widened momentarily before she began looking in the direction Tomoyo was gazing at. "You remember," Meiling breathed.

"Hai." _I don't want to ever forget again._

Behind them, the other three boys strode in purposefully, and Ginny made sure to relock the door. They looked all around and saw the wounded Aurors and other people staring back at them. Draco raised an eyebrow and drawled, "It began alright, Weasleys." The fight began alright.

Tomoyo was questioning Meiling, "What happened to them, Meiling? Why are they like this? _Where's Sakura!_"

"You really remember," Meiling murmured as she went over to the bed. She did not once touch the moon angel or the sun guardian. Red eyes were being glazed over with unshed tears.

_Take me to die if I ever forget again. If I lose these cherished memories, I lose what life I live. _

"Meiling, answer me!" Tomoyo said brokenly. She could feel the ominous threat, the chaotic emotions, the sorrow… the deep sorrow. "Meiling! Please!"

The Chinese girl desperately looked away, feeling wetness escape her eyes. _How could you do this, Sakura? How could you ever think that you'll solve everything by letting yourself die?_

Here is Daidouji Tomoyo. She remembers everything. And yet the only person she wanted to see and hold is Kinomoto Sakura.

The one person who did not survive the breaking of the treaty.

Meiling heard someone else sobbing besides her, and when she whipped open eyes, she saw Tomoyo kneeling on the floor, in tears. "Please don't… Sakura isn't…." she said, her voice breaking off before she could make one coherent sentence.

Draco knelt down and had put his hand on the girl's shoulder. He said quietly, "She sacrificed herself so everyone could talk again." _But not her and Daidouji.__ They will never talk to each other again._

Tomoyo's body was trembling as she heard his words, trembling with a number of emotions that she didn't care to identify. _She's dead, Tomoyo. They're telling you she's dead. She died for this. For my memories. So that we could all speak again. So that I wouldn't be in the shadows for the rest of my life. She died for you._

_She died for you._

And she never got to say anything to her. Her only words to her best friend were filled with anger, betrayal, and sorrow. She had only ever pleaded with her best friend, imploring her to explain. Imploring her to talk.

And Sakura died to fulfill that wish.

Then her thoughts took a nasty turn.

_Did she die like how those boys did?_

_Did her body explode on itself? Did her insides come spilling out, flying everywhere, blood hitting your face… Did people step on her remains as they marched forward? Did they step on her skull and cracked it open? Did they see how her blood stained pure whiteness?_

"Tomoyo! Tomoyo! Wake up! Tomoyo!" Someone was shaking her.

She didn't know who. She didn't care who. She felt herself be lifted up and be placed on a chair beside Yue's bed. There were voices all around her, but she felt so detached from everything.

_How many deaths have you caused, Tomoyo Daidouji?_

_"She's so beautiful and sweet!"_

_"Like a princess of our school—"_

_"She always helps everyone, even those that hate her—"_

_"She has such a lovely voice—"_

_"Her hair is so heavenly. How did she get it like that?"_

_"You just can't help but like her. She never does anything wrong."_

_So smart, so beautiful, so kind, so sweet, so wonderful, so perfect._

Murderer.

_How many have you killed, Tomoyo?_

Murderer.

_How much blood is on your hands, Tomoyo?_

Murderer.

_How many times did you relive those visions, Tomoyo? Visions of death?_

Two pairs of arms enveloped her tightly. Fred and George were hugging her closely. They weren't sure what had happened, but they could guess it had something to do with the room they saw. When they knew she wasn't responding at all, they pulled away, looking at each other uncertainly.

"Leave her alone," said Draco quietly, not bothering with being like his usual self. "She just needs time to sort things alone."

They took heed to his words and released the girl from their hold. Then they moved to the window, going so close that the ends of their noses were being pressed against the cold glass pane. Ron called out to them, "Hey! Aren't you going to help us out, you two! No—no, not you Daidouji! Y-You can rest—" He broke off, embarrassed and feeling ashamed when he saw Tomoyo getting up automatically from her seat. However, Meiling had quickly restrained the girl.

Then he glanced back at his brothers. They were not moving from their spot. As if they felt his gaze on their backs, they turned around and explained, "We don't want to miss anything." George murmured to his twin, "We're not fighting very well…"

"The bloody hell—" Ron was about to cry out in exasperation.

Fred gave a smirk. His next words would leave everyone sputtering from shock.

"Y'see, we don't want to miss anything because the Blue Magician is here."

"He's watching all of this."

* * *

Music was ringing through the stone hallways. Sweet melodic music in a very catchy tune. 

Eriol flipped open the cellphone, and the music stopped short. Then he held it up to his ear; his other hand was holding up the box from the twin boys. He was curiously looking inside of it. However, the woman on the other line wasted no time

"Hiiragizawa?"

"Yes, Miss Yelan." He raised an eyebrow at the assorted sweets.

"They've all returned. We're assembled. Did you… break the treaty yet?"

Eriol allowed a ghost of a smile to past over his lips. "Broken and proven successful."

"…How is Sak—"

He interrupted, "How many children are you sending here?" He tucked the box back into his pocket, and his expression became serious. _It's too soon for them to know._

"…One." Her voice told him she was suspicious, but she was not pressing matters.

"Only one?" he asked incredulously.

"No one was conscious after what Mao Kang did. He's set on finding you and… Green Dog."

_Oh… the frog. Our resident chief sorcerer._ This time Eriol really did smirk. He stopped in front of a door and pushed it open. He was met with chilly air.

"I see," he murmured devilishly into the phone. _I guess that takes care of him._ Mao Kang would do the dirty work for him. He wouldn't even have to touch that man. He glanced around the empty room and spotted a glass door that led to a balcony. The glass was frosted and snow caked around the edges.

Yelan inquired, "Did you fix up a room for communication yet?"

"Hmmm…" was his distracted response as he glanced out the glass door. He saw the fields of snow. Then he saw the raging battle going on down below. Men in black, men in colors…

Yelan was talking through his straying thoughts, "We'll be sending the children to the airport now. I do hope someone will be there to receive them." Her tone was pointed and accusatory; she knew his mind was sidetracking.

She had good reason because right now, he was more interested in the battle occurring. This balcony had the perfect view of it. He said in to the phone, "Yes, yes, we'll be there."

"Hiira—"

"I'll call you back in a few hours." He snapped the phone shut and tucked it back into his pocket. Then he turned the knob on the door and stepped back to let it fly open. The wind and snow gusted into the room and was rippling through the curtains, the books, the papers.

Eriol stepped outside on to the balcony. He touched the freezing cold railing and instantly a shield sprung up all around the balcony, and the snow and wind instantly halted. Now he looked out at the battlefield in relative peace and quiet. Behind the Dark army, he saw Ruby Moon jumping up and down waving in his direction. Spinel Sun was beside her, but he was resting in the snow. He waved back.

Sighing, Eriol folded his arms across his chest and lifted his chin as he peered down below at the wizards. As he watched the Death Eaters take down the Light army, he murmured to himself, "They didn't have the decency to wait their turn." The sorcerers were here first to confront the Light side, but instead, the Dark army busted in line and grabbed the Light army's attention. Now _they_ had to wait.

He let out a small breath. "You're all wasting my time."

A snowflake fell onto the tip of his index finger. It did not melt.

* * *

She stumbled down the hallways, one hand trailing the cold stones. Her eyes gazed at the floor, never once bothering to look up. 

They had asked to her to leave. No, they didn't ask her. They wanted her to leave, to "get some rest", as they put it. They were about to send someone to accompany her, but she refused. She took the coin that was supposed to lead her in the right direction and left without a word.

She was useless like this.

She couldn't help any of them. Her mind would only stray to Yue and Kero, and after that, her thoughts would go off in its own tangent—rendering her useless. And out here, she just wanted to slide to the ground and not move again. But the warm coin kept tugging at her hand, pulling her in the direction of one of the hideouts. She blindly followed the coin.

She didn't know when, but her mind blanked out and she forgot where she was and what she was doing. She felt like she was asleep. Maybe that was why she never noticed the hand taking hers. And maybe that was why she was looking around in wonder when she stood in front of the doors she was supposed to be finding.

_How did I get here so quickly?_

She looked at the throbbing coin in her hand but didn't see anything worth noticing. Then she looked up and blinked widely, trying to reduce the dazed sleepiness behind her eyes. Finally she saw him.

With his back to her, a brown-haired boy was walking away.

Her mind was completely stilled and shocked that she didn't notice the door open and the teacher, Professor Hooch, pull her in, taking the coin from her hand. She didn't notice the many gazes from the fellow Ravenclaws that occupied the room.

Her thought was on a single track.

_Li Syaoran?_

She collapsed to the floor in a heap of mind overload.

* * *

_A red hard-backed book. Golden linings and embossments trailing the front and the back._

_"Your power is inconceivable, Clow Reed," said a soft voice. "But if I may ask, why have you… bound these spirits and created these cards?"_

_The Li sorcerer continued, "What use do you have for them?"_

_Light glanced off the spectacles, hiding those eyes. A whispered word—"None." A pause of silence as thoughts were contemplated and secrets were tucked away._

_"These were created for my successor, not myself. These spirits will help draw out and control the powers of the new master." It would also help him find the child quicker._

_"To go to such lengths for your successor that hasn't even been born yet?" A curious question—meant no harm by it._

_"The new master will be a very formidable character in the later generations. A very formidable character."_

_He had created everything already to suit the child. The 'bird' key that which others saw no significance, but he himself saw a whole new symbol. The powers of nature. The powers of the sun and its guardian. The powers of the moon and its guardian. All that was left was the child's power to complete the trinity._

_The power of the star._

_A look back at the other sorcerer in the room. Soft words, "child will be subject to such an early and momentous fate that I cannot help but pity and envy the child at the same time._

_The power of the phoenix._

_The sealed treaty._

_Meant to be broken and for the child to die._

* * *

A man ran up to him from behind. He stopped at his side, gripping the door frame. He gasped out, "Sir?" 

Dumbledore tried to tear his eyes away from battlefield. He was watching it, trying to find the opening point in the line of Death Eaters. So far Shacklebolt's group was taking up from behind and they had completely surrounded the Death Eaters as well as kept a firm line in front of Hogwarts. They were doing well, but not as well as to win. Most of the reason lied on the fact that they were outnumbered. Another dangerous reason was… well…

Dumbledore glanced at his hand. The puncture wound was scabbing over. He had healed it when he first saw it, but that did not mean that everyone out there fighting could. More like, none of them had the time to care for their wounds in the midst of curses flying over their heads. Right now, they were taking turns going back to the Hospital Wing and returning as quickly as they could, trying to keep the line strong.

"Sir! Sir!" the man repeated anxiously.

Finally, Dumbledore broke his gaze and turned to the man. He said as cheerfully as he could, "Why, Nightman! What do you need of me?"

"We just got word that Death Eaters are hiding in the southern end of the forest, and they're performing a ritual to send… to send…" He faltered.

"Nightman…" Dumbledore gave the small man a stern look.

Immediately he muttered reluctantly, "Minotaurs. At least thirty of them."

_Indeed…_ Dumbledore speculate impassively. _That would be detrimental—_

"But _that's_ not what I'm worried about. It's—It's—Sir! Dumbledore, sir! _He's_ coming!"

"Who?"

"H-Him. Y-You know, _him._ The second he heard… h-he just up and l-left." The man was severely shaking, looking back every once in a while.

Dumbledore was rightly confused. "Voldemort?"

"N-NO!" Nightman protested wildly. "I mean HIM!"

At that, a huge roaring voice filled the entire Great Hall behind the two. "WHERE'RE TEH MINOTAURS! 'OW DARE 'EY TREAT 'EM LIKE TOOLS! 'OW DARE 'EY TREAT TEH MINNIES THIS WAY!"

Nightman squeaked, "Hagrid."

"**'OW DARE THEY!**"

Only too alarmed, Dumbledore raised a hand to calm the raving half-giant, whose face was blotching purple. "Now, now, Hagrid, don't be too hasty." He paused. Then conspiratorially, he murmured behind his hand, "Edge of the forest, toward the southern end, near the willow." He smiled complacently when Nightman gave the old wizard a glare.

The half-giant, in all his hugest might, nodded gravely to Dumbledore's directions, and he stepped outside. Instantly, Nightman began rummaging through his pockets. Then he pulled out a miniature horn, which he enlarged, and running out into the storm, he blew.

The horn blew throughout the entire fields of snow, breaking through the wailing of the wind and snow. Everyone heard it. Only the Light knew what to make of it.

"GET OUT! AWAY! _NOOO!_" Everywhere, people were throwing themselves out of the path and into the snow. Death Eaters, on the other hand, were standing around with their wands raised in confusion.

And Hagrid justly bowled right through the Death Eaters (or even Order members but no one knew for sure because it happened so fast), not even looking twice at them. Several curses came his way but they were brushed off, too weak to do anything to him. However, once or twice he did cringe… It didn't matter. _No one_ stood ground with Hagrid in all his powerful rage.

Then he was gone.

Within a blink of an eye, Hagrid had effectively knocked out almost a fourth of the Dark Army. And as of now, he was heading through the snow at an astonishing pace towards the Forbidden Forest.

"DON' WORRY, MINNIES! 'AGRID'S 'ERE!" And just like that, he was out of the field.

There were a few scattered cheers from the Light side—that is, _before_ the remaining Death Eaters closed in on them and they had to resume fighting. However, this time, the fighting was with a renewed enthusiasm, and it didn't seem as if it was snowing as harsh as before. And two more minutes later, ten Order members popped into existence, having finished with their wounds. The numbers may not seem a lot, but the added boost was extremely effective.

Things just seemed to finally be turning around.

But something made Dumbledore suspicious. It was the fact that the Death Eaters were rapidly retreating. They still had a number of them to be able to effectively oppose them, yet for some reason, they were all heading back to the forest. Did they see Hagrid as that much of a threat? That they have to go after him?

No, it was something else. Something he wasn't fully sure of yet.

There was cheering and catcalls from the Light as they jeered at the backs of the retreating Death Eaters. There were last minute spells and curses flying through the gap between the two sides. The gap quickly enlarged as the Death Eaters distanced themselves. Then all of the sudden, they split.

Half of the Dark army went to the right and the other half to the left. And gliding forth from between, appearing almost out of nowhere, was a long row of the foulest creatures that have ever walked the face of this planet—

"_Dementors_" Dumbledore murmured harshly under his breath.

This is where he would have to come in, whether he was supposed to or not. Already, everyone was backing up, their wands were defiantly out, but on the many faces was not a look of raw determination—it was a look of fear.

_You have shifted this battle into a massacre._

Dumbledore knew that Voldemort would take Hogwarts at all costs. For these past few months, it has served as a beacon of hope, housing the great Dumbledore and almighty Harry Potter, and it was a place for all to take refuge in. A school of great magical history and excellence—Voldemort's own personal school. A place he had went to. A place he would like to have in his grasp again. Dumbledore just never knew how far the vile being was able to go.

It was not long before his presence brought up the men's and women's morale. Striding forward to be part of the line, he could feel the confidence building as people shifted their stances to be straighter and firmer.

"On the count of three," he murmured. The people closest to him heard and passed the word down the line.

"One…"

The two people besides him shouted, "ONE!" through the wailing wind. Like an echo, 'one' was said by everyone else and it traveled down the line. The confidence was astounding as many of the men and women stared the darkness down without averting their eyes. Or maybe it was hopelessness and a last desperate chance?

"Two…"

Everyone this time moved forward, ready to meet the Dementors gliding smoothly towards them. And their wands were almost in the exact same position used for the spell they were about to cast—

"Three!"

"THREE!" went the echo.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_" The raw simultaneous cry drowned out the storm, and all at once, the silvery mists, some stronger than others, poured out from all the wands of the Light.

"**BOOM!**"

It was like a great fist slammed into the ground between the Dementors and the Light army. The snow flew a thousand feet high like a great tidal wave, and then it was swept into the wind and blown away and back down to the ground.

Everyone was on the ground, wands had flown out of hands, and they were all covered in snow, repellant charms or not. Shaking their heads, wiping the snow off of their faces, they blinked blearily against the wind and looked up.

Right then and there, at that very moment, they were considered the army of bug-eyed people.

Scratch that.

Right then and there, at that very moment, everyone out in the battlefield (save the Dementors because who knows what's their expression under that hood?) were all considered a mob of… bug-eyed people.

In front of them, a long line of ten, each twenty-feet tall, crossed the border between the Light and Dark side. Large wooden sticks were stuck in random places for arms, and they were complete with carrot noses, rocks for eyes, rocks for buttons… and _top hats. _They faced randomly, some looking at the light army, some looking at the Death Eaters, some looking at the Dementors, some looking at each other…

Lo and behold! Meet the—

* * *

"Snowmen." 

Fred and George Weasley rivaled even the stillest and most uptight of statues. Then they suddenly prodded the other; they both winced; they were definitely awake. "Snowmen," they repeated. "A Patronus produced snowmen."

Meiling raised an eyebrow as she glanced out the window. "No, I wouldn't put it past that bastard to have done it." It was like watching a lightbulb be switched on, the way the twins reacted. Huge grins threatened to break each of their faces, and their entire bodies were trembling with contained… excitement? Laughter? Disbelief? Worry?

Yet they were not the only ones looking out the window either. Everyone in the Hospital Wing, besides Tomoyo who had been sent away earlier, had paused in their tasks to watch. Ever since they had heard that Dementors were approaching, there was a minute of widespread panic. Then when Dumbledore came out to join the ranks of the Light army, there was a calmer atmosphere, which amused Draco to no end.

But afterwards, the Patronus that the entire Light Army produced was the greatest feat of magic anyone had witnessed from an army, and no doubt, it would go into history books. Despite the fact that Draco had exclaimed loudly that no Patronus, even that big, could rid them of that entire _mob_ of Dementors, it was still impressive and could have been more impressive had it actually went through. Impressive, maybe futile… but that 'boom' thing had to happen, didn't it?

Boom and shazoom. You have snowmen.

_Snowmen._

Hermione remarked absently, her voice unusually high-strung, "I hope this isn't anything bad…"

Meiling tartly refuted, "_Evil_, you mean, anything _evil._ And keep hoping because I doubt it." She turned her narrowed ruby eyes back to the battlefield, ignoring the many curious and apprehensive gazes on her.

Anything Hiiragizawa does is evil.

She murmured, "He is the epitome of evil."

Just watch, my fellow witches and wizards. Watch and learn how evil a sorcerer can be.

* * *

Syaoran lifted his chin and raised his head to the air. He felt a strange shift in it, as if magic was powerfully coursing through the hallways. Then again, none of the stairs and corridors were like what he remembered. They had rearranged themselves to be in different places, leading to levels one would not expect. Once, he had climbed the stairs and ended up back on the first floor. 

That was why he had found Meiling, Draco, and those twins still wandering almost aimlessly. He had to use some of his magical reserve to point them in the correct direction to where he thought the Hospital Wing was. It was the same with the delirious Tomoyo, whom he didn't dare to speak just yet. He wasn't ready to speak to her yet, and so he showed to the place where the coin was pulling her towards.

If it was Sakura who had found Tomoyo, she would be ecstatic. She wouldn't waste the gift of breaking the treaty and would be jumping for joy and hugging the Japanese witch.

"I can't feel her," he said aloud. _Of course, you can't._ She was dead. You couldn't feel her aura even if you gave up your entire magical reserve to try. She was long dead and gone. Her aura with her. Her power with her. Her smile with her. Her eyes. Her—

_I can't focus like this._

He couldn't concentrate at all. His logical side told him plainly that she was long gone, but his mind had taken a life of its own. He was filled with her presence, as if she was all around him. Her warm and sweet aura caressing him. The hint of her scent wafting closely from an unseen source. Her soft touch, stroking his fingers, making them tingle with unreal warmth. She was there.

But she wasn't.

His legs were swaying, his vision was blurring… Where was he? He no longer could tell. He had no strength to fight the wizard who was controlling this castle. His strength had fled his body when he woke up. He wondered if he'll ever get his strength back. After all, the wolf god was gone… Xiang was gone… Sakura was gone… His father was gone… He was falling…

His arm lashed out and slammed against the stone wall to keep him from hitting the floor. He stayed like that for some time, panting, and a cold sweat broke out across his brow. He blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to keep them in…

Then he looked up.

Twisting around, his back fell against the wall, and he slowly slid down to the floor. He buried his face into his hands and allowed the tears to fall.

_Damn it all, why do they have to keep on reminding me!_

He was back where he had started. The place where he killed her. He didn't even want to look at the place.

* * *

_"There he goes! It's him!"_

_"Where? Where?"_

_"There! He's the one I've been talking about! Him!"_

_Cerulean eyes slowly slid over to the two boys. A smile twitched the corner of his lips. The kids were running away._

As long as I have remembered, they feared me. These silly ignorant people. They feared my uniqueness. They feared my strength.

_He turned the page of his book and lowered his eyes to the words, ignoring the chatter of the other children around him. But their words came to him all the same._

_"He's picked on a lot. The older kids don't like him too much, especially Gerald and the others."_

_"Why? What's wrong with him?"_

_"He's really smart. He's the only one around here who took those tests and passed with perfect scores, beating all the older kids."_

They can try hurting me. Try releasing their jealousy and anger on me. But they can't touch me.

I've never been physically hurt in my life. They can't come near me.

_"But he can take care of himself. Usually Gerald and his friends come back with the worst bruises and scars while he's just fine. I don't know what he does, but they never say anything."_

_"He's a bit small to be able to hurt them like that."_

_"I know, but they still ended up like that. You should just let him alone. We all do."_

_He closed his book and stood up from his bed to look out the window. He brushed away at the black strands of hair that fell in his vision. They swept against his cheek and the ends trailed his shoulders, tickling the skin._

_"Lately he's been quieter. He seems much more frustrated."_

_"How old is he?"_

_"He's ten, turning eleven in a few months." A short pause. "But I don't think it matters to him. He looks older than anyone else I've ever met."_

_"How's that? He doesn't look any different from anybody."_

_"Just look at his eyes. He has the scariest eyes."_

_Like they told a story that lasted ages going far before your ancestors. That sang an ancient song of seeing things that no one has ever seen._

_"Oh, you two, stop talking about poor Tom like that. He's been getting sick, and the doctors don't know how to help him, that's what."_

_He winced and gazed bitterly out the window into the city streets filled with cars and people. His fingers twitched, as if wanting to grab something and shatter it. Illness. Doctors._

_It made him want to laugh. But inside a fear was lurking. Fear of something he believed was inevitable but he denied. His mistake. A horrible, foolish mistake that he overlooked. A mistake that not only he will pay the consequences._

_But everyone will._

_But was it a mistake? A deep chuckle rolled out of his lips. Was it? This sickness? _

My sickness is something no doctor can cure.

* * *

The Dark Lord stood from the turret, looking down at the battlefield below. His eyes rapidly watching the figures, black, colors—all clashing against the white ground. His red eyes narrowed at the sight of the obscene things littering like a borderline between the two armies. Those… snow fools. 

"This feels familiar," he muttered darkly to himself. _Too familiar._It took a while before he realized what he felt was familiar. This tactic. Teddy bears. Snowmen. And the power…

_I can feel the power coming off of them,_ he realized with a jolt. _I can _feel_ the power… and it seems so familiar to me._

"Admiring his handiwork?" came a voice behind him.

He twisted around in surprise and horror. Behind him was the butterfly demon. She watched him with a highly amused stare. The smile irritated him, and once he calmed down, he said breathlessly, "My greetings."

The demon walked past him and leaned over the edge of the turret, gazing expressionlessly at the two stilled armies. This was when Voldemort noticed something, besides the fact of how _close_ this royal being was to him.

"This is the first time you're hiding your presence." Even besides him, he could not feel her. Whereas before, he could feel her awesomeness overtaking the sky… now, she was dull, drab… like a Muggle, but he knew better.

The pink-haired demon looked at him. "I might've hidden my presence many times before, but you'd never know."

He bowed his head and murmured respectfully, "I see."

She dismissed his unsaid apology and looked back out into the storm. She said, "The Blue Magician seems to find this whole war amusing."

Voldemort lifted his snake-like face and said with a malevolent confidence, "I find him equally amusing, especially once he finds himself captured by me."

Surprisingly, the demon snorted. "Him? Captured by you? Don't underestimate him, or he'll humiliate you again." Voldemort's eyes flared at that comment. "However," she continued. "Suppose that I'm willing to believe that you might be able to capture him. If so, then I'll give you the power to use me as you will." She added, "But if should that never come about…" A full smirk. "Then you're no longer worthy to me."

The Dark Lord was burning with a black hate and a cold rage. Never would he have expected this of the demon; he knew he was below the demon in status and power but to be played around like this… _I will capture that fool. Then I will make you my servant, and we'll see how one would try and mock me._

As if hearing his thoughts, the lady spun around and stalked away. She gave one glance back. One that read, _I'd like to see you try._

* * *

More joined the company present. The Dark Army began to fully assemble. Huge, slogging trolls stomped through the snow, their clubs trailing deep into the Earth behind them. They came from the other direction, which meant Hagrid haven't been able to face them, and even if he had, he would've been no match for the dozens of them that came. However, there were no minotaurs, and that only told everyone that Hagrid had successfully kept those Death Eaters at bay. 

In addition to trolls were one-eyed ogres, clad scantily in torn cloth, and hunkering right behind the army of trolls. Between them was a line of Dementors, repelling the two species from intermingling with each other (and from resulting in fighting between the trolls and ogres).

In all that time, the snowmen have done nothing or exhibited any special magical potential, making everyone firmly believe that their Patronus have indeed gone wrong. However, it was a useful barrier against the Dark army, and it gave them much time to reassemble and reform their lines. On the other hand, it was more than worrying—in fact, it was downright scary, how quickly the Death Eaters were being reinforced. Obviously, they had not underestimated Hogwarts, and their plan had definitely taken the entire of the Christmas holidays to be set up.

That's why when the Dementors glided forward, there were more than a few steps back in response from the Light Army. It was not long before those dark creatures stood in front of the snowmen, ready to break through.

It all started with the first creature to touch the snowmen.

_Pop—pop-pop-pop—pop!_

"What's that?" murmured Tonks, dazed and baffled.

Remus Lupin's arms shot out and tugged back Tonks and the man on the other side of him. "Get back. It's definitely not anything good…"

The wind carried sounds of firecrackers crackling. Then all of the sudden, the snowman that was touched, leaned forward with its rock-made mouth shifting eerily into a wide, face-splitting smile. It seemed to be cackling by the way it shuddered. _Ha, ha, ha, ha…_

* * *

Midnight blue eyes softened. Lips grew into a smirk. 

_And so it begins._

And as was customary, he snapped his fingers.

* * *

**BOOM!**

The snowman exploded. For the second time that day, the snow was up high in the air, but this time, not only snow was uplifted, but dirt and rocks underneath. Huge boulders were raining down and men, women, and other creatures too close to the explosion were also sent flying and screaming.

Dumbledore had reacted quickly and immediately cast a shielding spell over the army. But it was not long before he knew that there were too many boulders, snow, and debris penetrating his shield and the weight and strength was becoming overwhelming.

**BOOM!**

Another snowman exploded.

In the distance Shacklebolt was shouting hoarsely to the Aurors, "SUPPORT HIM!" More jets of blue light were being shot up to the sky where the blue dome covered them.

Dumbledore murmured to himself, "We must hold it until I can shatter those rocks…" But he had to save his energy. If he was to fight trolls, ogres, Dementors, _and _Death Eaters, he had to save a lot of his energy, and the longer he poured his magic into the shield, the more strength he used…

He turned to see a tall redhead not too far away. "Arthur!" he called out. The man looked over at him and quickly rushed to his side.

Above them, the blue shield flickered, like static.

**BOOM!**

The next snowman in line exploded.

* * *

_His hands were shaking. Clutching the parchment, he was close to tearing it apart. He had known this would happen but the fact that this happened for real still stung like a slap in the face. He felt something well in his eyes, but he would not believe it was tears. Not until they came sliding down his cheeks._

_"NO! I WILL NOT GO!" Irrationality. Was that really a part of his character? Or was it his other side yelling? He did not know. He could not focus. The parchment was crumpled into a ball and thrown at the wall._

_His hands were clenched into fists as he glared at the owl sitting on the windowsill. Then he whirled around and stalked out of the alley, storming through the sidewalks back to his home._

_Home? He laughed._

_He entered the building and went up the many stairs until he reached the hallway of beds. He walked down to the very last bed, which he tucked himself in and didn't move for the entire day and the night._

_When his eyes snapped back open, he felt in his hands an envelope._

_'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'_

_A boiling hatred stirring in his gut. This was not supposed to be possible. Wasn't it? How could he… be both… His eyes narrowed._

If I stay around them, I will have to retreat and hide myself. I will have to disappear.

I will have to let the wizard in me take over.

* * *

"No," whispered Remus, close by. He staggered back and yelled, "_Contego_" again. Behind him, Sirius threw off his hood and scowled, "It's not working!" 

Remus panicked, whirling around and forcing Sirius's hood back on. "_Don't do that!_ You could be seen!"

The black-haired man stared at his friend in amazement. "You're worried about me when—" he pointed up at the sky where the boulders were suspended on the shield, "_—there are more dangerous things about to kill us all!_"

Remus narrowed his eyes. "We're not going to die." _Hope when you can do nothing else._

"Hey!" yelled out another voice—Arthur Weasley. Mr. Weasley was running over, jumping through the snow, his wand waving in every direction. He panted as he halted before them. "D-Dumbledore is—is going to drop… the shield."

"_What!"_ cried Sirius, aghast.

**BOOM!** Another snowman.

Mr. Weasley nodded, shaking very anxiously and trying to maintain his feet. "He wants everyone to ready Levitation Charms, Shattering Charms, and transfiguration spells—whatever we can do to those rocks."

The two men exchanged incredulous looks with each other. To cast such spells on falling boulders would require deadly accuracy and speed, especially in this weather. It's been many years since they were forced to require more than the usual amount of skill.

"But he wants to warn everybody," Mr. Weasley continued. "That once he drops the shield, we would be back in the middle of a blizzard. _And one other thing—_"

**BOOM! BOOM!**

"—the snowmen are still exploding the earth." Mr. Weasley grabbed Remus by the shoulder to keep him standing. He immediately back off, apologizing, but Remus didn't care. He was more focused on the current tactic they were about to use.

Sirius cursed. "It's impossible to remain standing when the ground's shaking like hell's arisen."

Mr. Weasley said rapidly, "That's what he's asked us to do, and I'll be damned if I don't follow what he says right now."

Remus sighed and acquiesced, "Right, let's reform our lines." He glanced outside of the blue barrier and saw the exploding snow and boulders shielding all sight of the Dark army.

He really wondered what these snowmen were for—helping the Dark Army? Helping them? Or helping no one and being the biggest forsaken nuisance anyone has ever encountered?

Behind him, Sirius was scowling and stomping forward to line up with other Order members.

* * *

"Help comes in the oddest of ways," he murmured. "But I'm sure you're all used to it by now." 

He flicked the snow off of his fingers.

"Just don't make the mistake of thinking that I'm helping you."

_I have absolutely no intention of doing so._

Inside the room, a pair of eyes glared and flashed yellow.

* * *

The blue dome was flickering more frequently now. Then all of the sudden it switched from blue and dyed itself into a grayish color. 

Shacklebolt snarled something obscene under his breath and stepped backwards. He raised his wand. _To have the Light Army destroyed by a bunch of rocks?_ It was humiliation beyond humiliation. _Never._

The gray shield began breaking down, revealing the outside in all its glorious color. As the top of the dome began tearing down, the boulders and snow that were up there poured down. There were screams from the people and a flurry of light streaming out of wands. In the far side of the dome was Dumbledore, on his knees gasping to return his strength. Tonks stood in front of him, her wand raised in a defensive position.

The rest of the dome blinked out of sight. Wind roared back to life and howled through the masses of men and women.

Then the world came crashing down.

"**NOW!**" bellowed Shacklebolt, his voice reaching the far corners of the forest.

Spells were streaming out of all wands at hand. In matter of moments, boulders were shattered, debris was transfigured into flower petals, and snow was suspended in midair and diverted away.

**BOOM!** The last of the snowmen had exploded.

Shacklebolt cursed under his breath, and then he felt something pummel into him. It was Tonks, and the both of them fell into the snow. Tonks muttered, "Oops, sorry."

"TONKS!" he roared, but she didn't seem to hear. She scrambled up and lifted her wand, but the ground shook and she fell again into the snow. The Auror looked up just in time to see a whole field of earth falling down towards them. "No!" he hissed, grabbing up his wand from the snow and stumbling to his feet.

The tidal wave was tumbling down on the small army.

"Get away!" he hollered to other people, but they were already running. Tonks, meanwhile, was stumbling to her feet in a confused daze. He swore when he saw her staggering back in the direction of the falling earth.

Instantly, he dived in her direction and threw her down to the ground, covering her body with his own. _This is how it has to be, isn't it, Tonks? You clumsy fool._

The flood of earth descended on everyone, even those who tried in vain to get away.

_To be destroyed by rocks… by snowmen… history…_

* * *

_The boy found that it was becoming harder and harder for him to reach him everyday, ever since coming to this castle. He had grown away from him, swathed in darkness and shadows. Sometimes the boy even forgot that he was even there, but he never completely left the boy's mind._

_He began to treat him as another power. As something apart from himself. A power dwindling away as he struggled to retain it. He could tell because he noticed vision was failing him._

_Not the vision he used to see the blackboard. No, _his_ vision that he used to see the tendrils of power surrounding him. His vision he used to catch the glimpse of the heavenly beings striding among them. It was vanishing._

_He was vanishing._

_He watched through the boy's eyes as he began to dabble more deeply into books. His concentration astounding, but his mind was a mess. He could feel that the boy was littered with emotions, trying to understand what was going on with him. With them._

_"A Legilimens could sort through the mind," the child whispered to himself. "If I could use it on my own mind… I can probably find it. My power."_

_No, it was _his_ power. Not the boy's. He was a wizard and could never have his power._

_But the child continued to pursue him. He delved into the restricted books, eyes glowing with passionate frenzy. Darkness consumed him. He was trying to find the alluring taste of his power. The power that left him a long time ago when he accepted that he was a wizard._

You cannot have me back. We have separated.

The only thing left for you two do is to cast me out.

_But the boy still reached for him. Pleading desperate eyes of shimmering sky blue. Hand reaching out, trying to grasp his fingers. _

_Sadness fills him. _It will not be long now.

* * *

The storm stopped. A sudden, humming quiet. So sudden that it left a vibration ringing in everyone's ears. 

All around people were looking up, questioning looks, exclamations…

They saw green. A bright, vibrant green humming all around them.

In front of all them, at the base of the tidal wave, stood the same boy from Diagon Alley. In front of him was a yellow paper from where the source of this green shield came from.

He looked back, and everyone saw the flash of the famous golden eyes.

_You may not intend to help anyone, Hiiragizawa, but I will._

_Because it is how Sakura would wish it._

Syaoran reached out and touched the ofuda. The flood of debris and snow came sliding down his erected shield. Within himself, he felt a burning power that he had thought he had lost today. _It is like the wolf has never left me at all. That the wolf god is still in me._

The earth and snow piled up into a huge long hill in front of them.

_But no, the wolf god is gone. He has left a mark on me. A mark that I can't take away. His signature on my soul._ The shield dispelled as the rest of the snow piled up. Within him was not the raging power of an angry god, but his own. _This is my soul that's burning in me._ The soul of a wolf. He may have lost Sakura, but he hasn't lost his soul. But his soul was tired. Very tired.

He looked around and spotted a wizard and a witch holding each other. He walked over to them and held out a hand. The man took it and pulled himself up.

There was no burning.

Slowly, more people of the army began pulling each other up and they all clambered to their feet to stare at him. That was when Syaoran saw the old man being carefully pulled up by a young man.

It was not long before he stood in front of the old man and held out his hand, and oddly enough, a smile blossomed across his face.

"Need a hand?"

Professor Dumbledore grasped it, a twinkle in his eyes and a smile on his lips. "Of course, Li Syaoran. I am always grateful for a hand when I most need it."

Syaoran nodded, feeling lighter than he felt in a long time. _It's so strange. To finally be speaking to him face-to-face. To be grasping his hand and feeling no pain or any insane desire to run away._

_All because of Sakura._

He let go of the older man's hand and closed his eyes, the sharp angles of his face relaxing and smoothing out. He said softly, "I have no strength left. The rest is up to you." His shoulders slumped and he looked as if he was about to fall. _I've done what I can. _His mind was too weary to focus on a fight. So he vanished.

Dumbledore and several others around them were shaken.

Then a loud howling groan captured their attentions. It was from the top of the snow hill, and all of the sudden, there was the sound of a hollow thud of something great falling.

Remus was running up the hill with others behind him. On the way, they began to realize that the blizzard had stopped and such was the calm in the air. Then all of the sudden, they jerked to a stop when they saw what it was that had made the offensive noise. Instantly, one of the younger men turned around and yelled, "THE BATTLE'S NOT OVER! THE OGRES AND TROLLS ARE STILL COMING!"

_What about the Dementors?_ Dumbledore thought, but he didn't waste time contemplating that, nor thinking about the golden-eyed boy just moments ago. He turned to the others and raised his voice, "_Recover quickly! We still have a battle to finish!"_

There was the immediate scrambling for wands and the assembling of line formations. There were a few _pops!_ as several wizards and witches went to the Hospital Wing for quick healings and returned. The others were quickly climbing the hill, their wands bared, ready to do the bidding of its master.

Another howl of rage. A troll. No, several trolls. They were howling in unison. This made Dumbledore stride up the hill in curiosity. Others followed behind him.

What the entire Light army saw stopped them in their tracks.

Snow covered mounds of trolls and ogres. There was not a single Death Eater in sight. Dementors' bodies were hardly even seen. However, slowly the snow was pouring off of the beasts that were slowly standing up. Huge mottled skin was exposed as snow slid off and fell to the sides. Dull, blank eyes slowly opened, blinking blearily, and they clambered unhurriedly to their feet.

Then those dull eyes locked onto the row of men and women atop the makeshift hill. More eyes fell on the Light army as more trolls and ogres came to their senses.

_Where are the Dementors? The Death Eaters?_

"—BLEDORE!" bellowed a voice from far away.

The old man's head snapped over in the direction of the voice. His eyebrows rose. _Hagrid_ The half-giant was standing a little ways off from the army of Dark beasts coming to their senses. He was waving frantically and yelling his name hoarsely.

Quickly, he raised his hand in acknowledgement. Hagrid settled down a bit before hollering over the field of snow, "THEY GOT 'EM! THEY GOT 'EM!"

_Who?_

"Dumbledore!" Someone snapped besides him. Minerva McGonagall. "The trolls and ogres! They're coming our way!"

Nodding to her, he turned to the man besides him. He was hooded. Sirius. "Sirius," he murmured. The man slightly turned his head to show he heard. "Go find out what Hagrid's trying to say."

There was an exclamation of surprise. "You want me to cross over _that!_" The man gestured to the field of monsters.

"Go around them."

"Why you…"

"Sirius…"

Reluctantly and with a last look of disdain, the fugitive made his way through the snow, huddled under his cloak. He made sure not to move too fast lest his darting figure attracted the attention of the dark creatures. Hagrid on the other side, noticed Sirius, and was soon bounding over to him.

Which attracted the eye of one of the trolls immensely. It was soon bounding over towards them. Its tongue lolling out of its fat lips and its eyes widening until one could see the red in the corners. Its club was dragging behind it in the snow, making a slow sliding sound. _Shhhh__…._

"Damn," said Sirius, glancing nervously at the troll then at Hagrid. Both were huge. Quickly, he took out his wand. He realized his fingers were shaking from the cold. He clutched his wand in his fists to steady it.

"_Stupe__—_"

He was cut off by a howl emitted from the beast. He nearly dropped his wand from shock, but all of the sudden, the troll slumped over and fell face first into the snow.

The shaft of an arrow stuck out from the troll's back.

All of the sudden he was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug and lifted into the air. "H-Hag-Hagri—"

"Tell 'umbledore it's over! We don't 'ave to fight no more!" said the half-giant excitedly.

"Wha—What—" He was being thoroughly shaken. "Wha—What _are you talking about!_"

The gamekeeper explained himself, "Aragog said 'e took care of teh Dementors, an' they all left with the Death Eaters! Teh vampires chased 'em out!"

"_What!_" Was Sirius hearing right? And trust Hagrid to be bellowing at the same time, making other people hear him halfway across the field. Honestly, he would bet anything that Dumbledore could hear perfectly well right now. His ears hurt.

Then his eyes widened as he saw the masses of more beasts striding toward the hill, starting to climb it. Spells were being shot out and only once in a while a group of spells on one beast would be effective.

"_H-HAGRID!"_ He struggled valiantly out of the bigger man's grasp, panic seizing him._ "WE GOT TO HELP—_"

"No! No!" the gigantic man said fervently. "Look!"

And look he did.

A sea of arrows were spinning high in the air and falling dead-on the masses of trolls and ogres.

Behind them, and standing in front of the forest was an army of centaurs assembled in long even rows, their bows being latched on with more arrows. Leaping out from behind them were these barely-clothed men with brown tails and the heads of bulls—minotaurs. They rammed into the dark beasts and sent the rest of them bowling over. More arrows flew into the sky and striking down on the beasts.

Firenze trotted forward and raised his arm in greeting.

"We've come to help—in the name of the Ahrission Card Mistress!"

* * *

"Ooh, Voldemort's so pissed right now," murmured the butterfly demon. Ruby Moon had her arms crossed and was leaning against the balcony railing. Across from her was Spinel Sun, lying curled around their Master's feet. 

The cat murmured, "The others are still wondering what you did with Sakura."

Eriol's delighted expression softened. "Ah…"

Ruby Moon glanced over at him curiously. "Are you going to tell the clan what happened to her?"

He ignored her question and their meaningful looks. Instead he slowly turned around with a thoughtful face where his eyes were narrowed and his lips were pursed. Then his gaze settled on the boy standing at the glass door.

"Good, you're here," he said to the quiet Chinese warrior. "Let's find the others."

And he stepped over the blue panther and strode back into the bedroom. After fixing his attire and dusting himself off, he left the room with Syaoran and the two guardians in tow.

_Follow me and I'll bring you to her._

* * *

Someone was shaking her. She was jerked out of her darkness, and she awoke to bright light streaming through the windows. Tomoyo sat up and looked around blearily. Where was she? 

Oh, right, in one of the hidden rooms with the other students. Madame Pomfrey had sent her up here immediately with a coin that was made to help her find her way around the changed castle. The nurse didn't think Tomoyo was up to working after she witnessed the scene she had with Meiling. The very thought that she couldn't help devastated her. The second she found this place, she fell asleep on the hard ground.

"Daidouji! Wake up!" whispered a voice.

It was Cho Chang. Cho said brightly to her, "Words got out that the fight's going to be over soon! And we're going to win!"

It's… over? No, almost over. Almost.

Tomoyo sat up immediately, and her head spun. The fight was almost over. They are winning.

That's a good thing, right?

_Yes, Tomoyo.__ It's a good thing. No more will have to die today._

She closed her eyes and felt tears leak out of her eyes.

_Why can't I be happy?_

* * *

_Cerulean eyes met midnight blue ones. The lighter eyes widened in shock. A stutter escaped the owner's mouth. "I-I…"_

It worked. You have found me._ The boy before him had excelled in his self-practiced Legilimency, but it will be a while before he masters it._

_"Y-you're…" Those light blue eyes narrowed. "You've taken a form."_

_A slow smile crossing his lips._ Ever since I've begun to be treated as a separate entity, I began to take my own image. I am an image that looks almost exactly like you. _He said nothing to the boy._

_"What are you?" Confusion, determination, control. The boy exhibited outstanding skill. It did not surprise him though._

I was once you when you were just a child. But when we discovered that you were a wizard, I had to let go of my control on your body.

_The boy's eyes flashed dangerously. "What's your name?"_

_He looked on, amused. He does not say anything. Before he could speak, take this boy's body and speak clearly, but now…_

_"**Voldemort**" the boy hissed. "**I am Lord Voldemort. What's you're name?**"_

_Lazy dark eyes looking up at him._ If you are Lord Voldemort, then I am what you used to be. I am Tom Riddle.

_The darkness around them became overwhelmingly tight and suffocating. They were pushed and drawn closer to each other._

_"I've searched for you, for your power…"_

You cannot have my power.

We are different. You and I. I am a sorcerer from ages past. You are a wizard of now. We do not mingle. Not yet. Not ever.

_"But you stand away from me. You are like my past self. Tom Marvolo Riddle," he spat. "You are him, someone who controlled my past, but now I control my future and you leave me." The boy moves closer to him, arm lifting…_

Touch me and you'll lose everything.

_"I'll do anything to have my power back. I'll let the past and the future unite. I'll let you have your control."_

My power has seduced you into this well of black water. Any deeper and you will drown forever.

_The boy does not hear him. He cries, "GIVE IT BACK TO ME!"_

_Voldemort grabbed his hand._

No wizard can have me.

* * *

Alone in the dark Potions classroom, a child slowly stirred to wake. The expression on his face was one of deep concentration. His lips were pressed tightly together, and his eyebrows were furrowed. Then gradually dark lashes lifted to reveal glowing green eyes. 

The Boy-Who-Lived was back.

But he was not the same.

* * *

_TO.__ BE. **CONTINUED…**_

* * *

Author's Notes: I've rewritten this so many times and look at the mess I've made! How many of you are dead confused? …er… scared of the answer… 

And to _Plainahsiesimple_: Kaho is important for one thing only, and that is NOT anytime soon… As for Eriol, he didn't mention what part of the puzzle he was because he already knew and he liked to keep it to himself… And Harry and Draco will ah… be somewhat friends…

Draco and Meiling will talk about next chapter.

And yeah, Eriol did do something. (sigh) Next chapter…

And one more thing, the last of the secrets are about to be revealed. To everyone who figured Tom Riddle was included in the grand scheme of things… congrats! (big smile) And don't matter if you're confused about what's going on with the flashbacks. _It will be explained._

As for Sakura… next chapter.

I also put up the weasley twins and harry potter artwork on my deviant page (did them during one of those writer's block I had), but first and foremost check out Yameyumetenshi's artwork up there if you didn't already!

By the way, this is—

* * *

**The end of Part I**


	22. Defiance of a Nightmare

Recap (requested by Kawaii-Fairy-Emma):

Many, many, many, and many years ago… There were three races of humankind: wizards, sorcerers, and muggles. They coexisted in peace and prosperity and happiness and love and… Anyways, it did not last long as this evil, horrible (misunderstood) sorcerer decided to rule over all of wizards.

His name was Li Xiao Long. He took up his sword and led the sorcerers to rule over the wizards and who in turn would enslave the muggles. His empire was shortlived and soon fell into war. Merlin was the leader of the wizarding rebellion that fought seriously against the sorcerers (and did quite well considering they lasted that long). Xiao Long issued the help of Clow Reed, asking him to join him. Did he? After being rejected by his wizarding friends (something about a death…), he did.

However, as the war went on, Xiao Long died of mysterious causes, or what we know—he died after completing the ritual of reincarnation. He woke up in his very own Li family. When he was an adult, he sought out Clow Reed's reincarnation (but Eriol wasn't alive at this time. Someone else was) and could not find him. He developed a personal disagreement with Li Rui Pin, who discovered what he was. When Long married Li Yelan, they had a stillborn son. Desperate to save his son, he kidnaps the cub of a wolf god and fused it with his child. The baby used the life force of the wolf and his spirit woke. And we have little Xiao Lang.

(Xiao Lang's backstory: He trained with his father from when he was very, _very_ young. Along the way he befriended a boy named Xiang, the son of Rui Pin. At one point, their fathers fought and Rui Pin died—Xiang left Xiao Lang. Then Long, Xiao Lang's father, was allowed to take a purification test. It is a test of the gods, created by Clow Reed, to judge a person if they're capable of leading the sorcerer's race. Xiao Lang was teleported into the room and the wolf inside of him made him kill his father—stating that Long was not fit in the eyes of the gods. His story was over.)

Returning back thousands of years, Clow Reed took over the Emperor position, planning to end this war once and for all. The wizards, Muggles, and sorcerers fought one last battle and the next thing they knew, they were sitting in a tent, talking about peace.

And thus the treaty was born. A treaty that stated that no sorcerer could ever make contact with wizards again unless (an addition on Clow's part) they literally ask for the sorcerer's help. And _no one_ was to bother the Muggles.

This treaty has shaped the three races into what they are today… three separate races, barely touching each other. (Alright, there's some leeway with the Muggles since they didn't put too many demands in the treaty. And there's the fact that many wizards always seem to spring out of Muggles anyways.)

Now, we all know Clow wanted to reincarnate himself before he died, and that somewhere along the way, he created the cards… we believe… or maybe there's something else to that? Anyways, those cards passed through time and fell into the hands of the Kinomoto family. Who opened it but Sakura Kinomoto? And with the Cardcaptoring story including Xiao Lang's arrival, we have our Card Mistress.

Right now, we understand that Clow Reed reincarnated himself into two halves. One half is Eriol, whom we all know had helped Sakura convert her Clow cards into Sakura cards. The other half is disputed. Is it really Harry as everyone first believed? Then why is Tom Riddle being pulled into the mix?

Currently:

Tomoyo turned out to be a Muggleborn witch, and she found out at eleven. But going to a school in Hong Kong separated her from Sakura, and the barrier of the treaty took effect once Tomoyo's powers as a witch was in place. Sakura could no longer speak to Tomoyo.

In England, Eriol found this owl that has a letter talking about 'Dark Lords' and 'wizards'. Curious, he called for assistance, knowing that what he found might lead to bigger consequences that he couldn't handle alone. And look who came! Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura.

They first asked the God of Dreams to help them figure out what was going on. The god's answer? "_It is your fate to salvage the inferior when you know they are in need. You shall be the god to the young as we are to you._" Heh, good one, you've got Sakura fixed now.

Anyways, on one of Sakura's and Syaoran's nightly stroll, they met Harry in the midst of trying to escape Death Eaters. As an idea to get them away, he asked them to help, expecting the Muggles to run. What happened? They saved him, and out of the blue, Draco revealed himself, begging for help, and immediately denounced being a Death Eater (He was at his breaking point for a while, even before this story began, but no one but Syaoran ever found out).

They went to Diagon Alley and Eriol came in. They all learned about each other. They were one happy bunch. Then Eriol signed Sakura and Syaoran up as foreign students entering Hogwarts—a good way to keep track of the wizards (otherwise, _spy_). He went to explore Hogwarts with Harry, meeting Voldemort in the passing and thus making a fine enemy out of him. Draco returned home with his mother (now that his father was imprisoned—he was part of the Death Eater group that attacked Harry).

Then they all met up at the wizard school. Life was hell for Sakura and Syaoran (and Kero and Suppi who became owls), but then Yue and Meiling came in. Meiling ended up posing as Sakura to make her look more normal (and she used Kero to be her magic). Yue and Sakura then began starting plans in the forest to ally with all the creatures. Ruby Moon revealed herself to the Dark army and Voldemort and was dubbed 'The Dark Angel'.

One day, Denrei, a messenger god who was well acquainted with Sakura, pulled her away to meet the Phoenix. The phoenix is a great huge statue that stands in front of a room in Hogwarts castle: a god that protects the room which holds meetings for the Order of the Phoenix. Something happens between the Phoenix and Sakura, a connection or something, and Sakura collapses for a week—having dreams about her star bound by threads that connected to the bodies of Harry, Draco, Tomoyo, and Meiling. In her dream, Syaoran stabbed her.

When she woke up, she refused to sleep until she was at her last resources. On Halloween night, Dementors attacked her; she was Kissed. Syaoran and Yue pretty much wrecked the Dementors to hell, and while Sakura was losing life, she met with someone.

Harry, who happened to have been captured while trying to reach Sakura, was in the Ministry building. He was having memories that belonged to Clow Reed. When he woke up, Eriol beat Voldemort using teddy bears. On the other side, Sakura died but then she was reborn—like a phoenix.

They all returned to Eriol's mansion, talking things over. Syaoran was brought the news of how his Clan was thinking about him—and Xiang was brought up. Angered and knowing who Xiao Long, this emperor back then that Harry remembered from the 'memories', was, he refused to participate anymore, unwilling to break the treaty. He and Sakura argued, until they both parted ways. Meiling decided to return to Hong Kong to deal with the Elders and Xiang.

Sakura, at the beach, was greeted by Denrei. He challenged her to fight, and they did. Sakura won, but Denrei was satisfied because he had done something to her. He awoke the seal of the treaty in her; she _was_ the treaty. In Diagon Alley, Death Eaters attacked with Draco and Syaoran watching. It was not long before Draco was hording kids away and Syaoran ended up changing his mind and helping the Light side.

Sakura saw him and forgave him, but she passed out from the effect of the surfacing treaty, which she didn't know what it was at that time, by the way. When she woke up, everyone was back in Eriol's mansion, including Harry and Draco. They decided together that they had to find the treaty (ironically) and break it, but before, they had to go to the Li Clan and talk with them—after all, the Li Clan tied to every sorcerer in the planet. In addition, Xiang, yes the one who was friends with Syaoran back then, had challenged Syaoran to a duel.

Theywent to Hong Kong and to the Li household. They met a young, energetic boy, Mao Kang, and we finally got to be introduced to Xiang, who wasn't that horrible of a guy. In the fight between Syaoran and Xiang, Syaoran won. He entered the purification test with Xiang's support and in there, we are revealed to Syaoran's past and Xiang appeared in Syaoran's place to die. Syaoran lived and was able to lead the Li Clan to the next era.

Then Sakura, who finally understood what was going on with her, revealed to everyone that she was the treaty. And once returning to Hogwarts with everyone and almost forcing Syaoran, he stabbed her to destroy the treaty.

She died.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Return of the Sorcerers**

By Magicalfoci

* * *

Darkness enveloped the room into its folds. The colors of the embroidered wall, the carpeted floor, and the dusty furniture were dulled down to a monochromatic scheme; they were tinted in dark grays and blues. Not only that, but an utter stillness and silence drowned the place, intoxicating and stifling. 

There was one window, a large window with the curtains and draperies hanging low on either side. A soft light shone through the cold glass pane, but it was not the light that streamed through and bounced off of objects and decorated the air with beautiful colors. No, this was a white light that glowed through the window and did not go any farther. A grayish white light reflected off of the snow and the darkening bleak sky outside.

A silhouette of a figure stood in the center of the winter glow.

A figure so still that it could have been a statue if it wasn't for the soft lifting of the shoulders indicating that the person was breathing. There were also soft puffs of breath that fogged the glass pane, and the person never turned away from the window. Instead, staring out into the light, the figure looked into the fields of snow and the distant evergreens.

Suddenly, two more dark figures materialized next to the center silhouette. The outlines of their shadows being covered by the curtains. They followed the middle person's gaze out the window, and together, all three of them stayed standing side by side.

Then finally, a soft voice from the middle person,

"It never turns out the way we expect it."

* * *

_Chapter 22_

_Defiance__ of a Nightmare_

* * *

Green eyes stared at the ceiling. The shade flickering from dark to light, one moment shadowed, the next flashing. It was like watching a fire flicker beneath them, a barrage of emotions churning in them. _So this is what it feels like…_

A slim and small boy sat up, his black strands of hair falling forward over his eyes. His shoulders were shaking and his knees felt as if they were going to buckle if he stood up anytime soon. Noticing his state, he sighed to himself.

_Screaming… Raw hatred… "DAMN YOU RIDDLE BOY!_" _…Sorrow._

His eyelids lowered and his body relaxed. He was no longer thinking coherently, but he could have cared less. The images and the sounds were searing through his head. His scar was burning and throbbing, but pain? His pain-tolerance had reached a point that he didn't even notice it anymore. He didn't notice too much right now.

Then suddenly, a voice spoke up in his mind.

_"He's just the half reincarnation of Clow Reed. Reincarnation, I mean, as in memories being passed through time and given to him. Reincarnation as in being reborn again many years later. That's him, my ancestor."_

His body sagged and he fell back down, lying on the desks again.

"So this is how it is," he said to himself.

_"…Meet Harry Potter. The other half reincarnation of Clow Reed."_

He thought, _I have Voldemort's memories in my head._ And it _was_ Voldemort's memories that were swimming in his head as abundant as a school of fish in the sea. If 'Tom Riddle' did not indicate anything, then Harry could consider declaring that he was as deaf as he was blind right now. Then he slapped his forehead. Because not only that--

_There are memories in me from an ancient bloke._

He blurted out, "I think I'm sick."

* * *

**PART II**

* * *

The Hospital Wing was full from one end to the other. Madame Pomfrey and few certified healers that were among the Aurors were giving out proper healings now. The rest of the army was filing into the Great Hall, waiting their turns to be checked up. They had unanimously agreed that the battle was over. 

As over as it could get.

Fred nervously looked out the window at the darkening sky.

The ogres and the trolls were _still_ at it.

"How many are left?" asked Shacklebolt, noticing where the young boy's gaze was directed.

Fred answered after a moment of counting, "Five ogres and three trolls."

"Is Hagrid still out there?" asked Hermione, whirling around with a tray in her arms.

Fred smirked at her apparent worry. He said cheerfully, "He's trying hard, but I think he's still a little outnumbered, hm?" The great oaf was trying to make peace with the beasts out there. But peace and those brutes did not go along very well.

She scowled, "Dumbledore should stop him. Hagrid'll listen to Dumbledore."

Shacklebolt intervened, "But Dumbledore needs his rest. _No one's_ getting Dumbledore. Hagrid can take care of himself."

Case closed. Hermione sighed and turned back around, tiredly heading to the storage closet to stack up her tray with salves. Fred returned to tending Shacklebolt's hand.

All of the sudden, they were met with Ron's yelling, "Madam Pomfrey!"

The old nurse turned around from her work, giving a glare. "Ronald Weasley!" she scolded.

"No-no!" he stammered out. "It's just that the guy disappeared!"

"What 'guy'?" the nurse demanded.

"Y-You know," he struggled to explain it. "The white one! The…The _angel!_" He blushed scarlet at the term he used. Several people looked at him weirdly, hence the reason he figured he really should not have used the term 'angel'.

However, it had the nurse's attention fixed on him. He explained, "Me and Ginny were just checking to see if he was awake yet, but when we looked behind the curtain, no one was there!"

Hermione walked up to them with a frown. "How's that possible? He couldn't have snuck out with so many people here. And he couldn't—"

"—Apparate because according to Hogwarts A History, Apparating is not possible on school grounds," Ron finished with a cheeky grin, relieving him of his earlier anxiety as he nonchalantly accepted the other girl's glare.

"Let me go see this for myself," Madam Pomfrey said, hustling through the crowd to the back corner where a curtain was pulled around a bed. She pushed the curtain open and looked inside.

True to their word, the bed was as empty as if no one had slept in it at all.

As if that angel never existed.

With her back against the wall, Meiling's nails dug into the drapery that hung from it. Besides her was the aloof Draco, his arms crossed and his gray eyes were a stormy hue.

Hermione, who had been staring at the empty bed with absolute bafflement, stilled her expression until it was blank. Then she turned around and watched with narrowed eyes at the two who were hiding in the shadows.

Speculating brown eyes met Draco's shadowed ones, and a frown stole itself across her features.

_They're acting as if someone has died._

* * *

The Potions Professor angrily strode in to the crowded Great Hall. Not sparing anyone his dirty looks, he managed to stalk up to Lupin and demand for Dumbledore. "Where is he!" 

Lupin frowned disapprovingly. "He's resting, and no one's to bother him."

"I'm serious—"

The werewolf caught the undertone of anxiety hidden deep within Snape's voice. He said in light concern, "What happened?"

The greasy-haired man scowled and did not, for a moment, look like he was going to tell Lupin anytime soon. But then he snapped, "This is not a light matter. I need Dumbledore."

Lupin was firm. "You could tell me first and I'll relay the message to him right away. I'm not a teacher, after all, and so I have the time."

The older man was hesitant as his eyes shiftily looked around. Then he muttered, "Follow me." He spun around, his cloak flying, and stalked out of the hallway with Lupin close behind.

Once they were out of earshot and hiding in one of the empty classrooms, Snape said, "This is about Sir Nago Ozarki."

Lupin raised an eyebrow. "Him? Doesn't sound too serious to me…" He was answered with a glare from the other man. Lupin sighed. "So what happened to him?"

"The fool was stupid enough to get captured."

Now the werewolf became serious as his shock became all too evident in his paling face. It was only then he noticed that throughout the fight he hadn't caught a whiff of the sorcerer, and usually that man was a loud performing type that it was hard to miss him. Slowly, he wondered if others noticed the man's absence as well.

"He's not being questioned since they know he's a formidable Occlumens, but he's being guarded heavily because there are many more _methods_ of using him than just getting information." The man's face was shadowed heavily.

Then Snape said darkly with a sneer, "And as _awful_ I believe I am to say this, I could _care less_ if this man is being staked through his bloody arse, undergoing the Cruciatus tenfold, and being thrown to the trolls at the same time than I am more worried at what sort of promise he'll agree to."

Lupin raised his eyebrow and said mildly, "You believe he'll betray us?"

"Lupin, that man is a power-hungry… _imbecile!_ I _know_ he'll betray us!" This was not the kind of hatred Snape reserved specially for professors that managed to snag the Defense Against the Dark Arts job but for professors who managed to snag the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, mock every aspect of that class, and flaunt his little badge of 'sorcerer' while he was at it. The only thing Snape _didn't_ have against Nago Ozarki was that the chief sorcerer had an apparent and mutual dislike for the one and only Harry Potter.

Just for that, Snape could have forgiven that sorcerer for everything.

But the truth was out. His hatred resurfaced. All because 'I'm-too-strong-for-you' Ozarki managed to get captured by a bunch of novice Death Eaters outsmarting him, and now there was the likelihood that the fool would try to play Voldemort to get out of his predicament. Needless to say, Voldemort is not one to be played.

Lupin, however, continued, "Even when Dumbledore's been careful?" The old man knew what Ozarki was, but to keep relations with the sorcerer's council safe, he had to accept Ozarki's proposal to enter the Order and to teach at Hogwarts. But even though he agreed with the man did not necessarily mean that Dumbledore truly trusted the man. For one, nothing was ever told to Ozarki, and everyone was told to watch their tongues around him. As a result, and unintentionally by Dumbledore, Ozarki was spoon-fed lies.

The man was useless to Voldemort.

But then Snape spat, "Though I _hate_ to say this but unless you've gone blind, anyone can see that that fool is not _weak_. _Imagine_ the Dark Lord gaining the power of a sorcerer."

Lupin blanched.

* * *

"There's someone at the door!" called out a voice from the other end of the wing. 

Hermione whirled around, and seeing that everyone else was busy, she replied loudly, "I'll get it!" She nodded to the others, wordlessly telling them to get back to work. As she slipped through chairs and the wizards and witches sitting in them, a scowl grew on her face. The knocking on the door was becoming incessant and absolutely annoying.

"I'm coming!" she said irritably. She muttered to herself, "And it's not your turn yet." They were only accepting as many men and women they could fit in the Hospital Wing at a time, and if the person outside happened to have a huge group behind him or her, she'll lose it.

Delicately maneuvering behind a few of the seated adults that she didn't know, she reached the little space they gave for the door. Turning the knob, she opened the wooden door a crack and peeked outside.

"I'm sorry," she started. "But we're still busy finishing them up. I assure you that we'll be sending someone—"

"Hi, Hermione."

She finally opened her eyes.

"_Harry!_" she squeaked.

He stood out the door alone, dressed in plain Muggle clothes. His hands were tucked ever so casually into his pant pockets, his shoulders were lowered in relaxation, and a smile rested on his lips. His eyes were the usual startling green that had been revealed as of late since he had gotten rid of his glasses, and the red headband completed his laidback, cool appearance and had almost become a part of him since. Yep, it was Harry. And he was smiling.

Instantly, she slipped out the door and nearly slammed it behind her. She asked in earnest, "Where have you _been!_ We were worried sick about you! And will you tell us what's going on now!" Her anxiety showed through as her hands clenched into fists and she stepped forward to intimidate.

Harry held up his hands, trying to calm her. He was smiling eerily. "Easy there, Hermione." Then he said on a more serious note, "Look, I need to see Malfoy and the girl that's with him. Could you get them please?"

"M-Malfoy!" she stammered out. "You a-and Malfoy are in on whatever you're hiding!"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. But please, I really need to see them right now." He was still smiling, but his odd cheerfulness and his request irked Hermione more than ever. Something was not _right._ She said unhappily, "I really wished you'd just tell us what's going on, Harry." She looked up and saw his glittering eyes.

She stopped.

She backtracked.

And blurted out, "You're not Harry!"

The Harry look-alike shrugged slowly and casually said, "Even if I'm not, I suggest that you still send those two out."

Her jaws dropped at the boy's boldness and was about to make herself clear to him—if it wasn't for that disarming smirk aimed at her. No, it wasn't that the boy's smile rendered her speechless. It was the memory the smile brought. _The Blue Magician,_ rang through her mind like a warning bell. _He's the Blue Magician._ The simple statement in her head made her want to back against the wall and slump against it. And she did.

So she was right. Malfoy, that girl, Harry, and maybe the other two were all involved with this boy. This boy standing before her. _The Magician._

And it was not long before the colors of the boy's face began to slowly shift. His black hair became a color that was tinted blue and was silky in the way it fell against his face, not at all like Harry's messy black hair. His skin became a shade paler than Harry's usually tanned face, and his eyes became murkier and darker. Gone was the bright green of Harry's eyes and in replacement were the dark midnight blue orbs gazing impassively at her.

"I-I—" she stammered out. 'I' was not what she wanted to say. She wanted to be accusatory and start shouting 'YOU' and other words going along the lines of '_what in the world have YOU done with Harry!_' However, she had been reduced to only saying 'I', and so far she wasn't getting anywhere with it. So she closed her mouth shut and pursed her lips in a look of utter agitation.

Then she whipped around and stomped back into the Hospital Wing. The door slammed closed behind her.

Two minutes later, a very nervous duo silently opened the door and slipped out, looking around curiously. When they spotted Eriol, who had taken to leaning against the wall opposite the door, Meiling let out a sigh of relief and Draco seemed to slump in exasperation.

"What did you do to get her so pissed off?" Meiling asked, somewhat angry herself.

When Eriol went to open his mouth and respond, another voice interrupted him, "He acted like himself and that's enough to get anyone pissed off." Syaoran walked out of the shadows where he had been hiding.

To his words, Meiling was nodding her agreement wholeheartedly, thinking to herself, "That makes sense."

Draco, on the other hand, struck to the point. "Where's Potter? And what're we going to do now?"

When the other two's attention was on him, the blue-haired magician frowned and said softly, "That's what we're going to do. Address the last of our issues before we do anything else." It seemed breaking the treaty brought more problems right now than anything else, and he hoped to remedy at least some of the damage before they continued with their plans.

Without another word to them, he turned around and swiftly began walking down the hallway, his attention definitely elsewhere. The others followed close behind, none of them looking at each other or saying anything more. When he had said 'issues', he had triggered a reaction that turned off their human 'socializing' function, and now all they could think of was what they were going to face.

Syaoran knew best of all of them what was going on.

They were going to have to deal with Harry Potter getting Clow's memories.

And then—Sakura.

* * *

More were arriving, and almost all of them are assembled so it was not long before they were all here. All here and waiting in the courtyard, but still… 

"He hasn't called back yet."

There were a few scattered and annoyed sighs at her, but she paid them no attention. She overlooked the crowds and saw the children playing good-naturedly a game of chess on the stone steps. They had been mostly disappointed when they learned they couldn't go to England, but afterwards, they mostly accepted it, satiated by the fact that later on one day they _will_ go there and meet the wizarding world. A world of which they were so curious about.

A young couple was talking, leaning against the railing. The man said, "I have a sudden urge to burst in one of the wizarding taverns and make some long speech to them… you know, just to talk."

The woman laughed. "We know you've been working way too long in that corner of the city. Your area is filled with wizards, but damn, you don't have to talk it all out when you're sleeping. We already have to listen to you talk at the dinner table."

"Sorry, honey, but I can't control the effects when I'm sleeping."

"Yeah, so I have to tell the kids that you have a disease when they hear you talk."

"That's why I love you. You know _just_ what to say to the kids."

"…you know, just go to the wizards and talk your ass off."

"My mouth, honey, my mouth. Not my ass."

Shaking her head at the newer and much bolder generation of parents, Yelan looked away and turned her attention from their conversation.

It was good for the children to remain objective and curious as it was in their nature. Even better was that their parents' refusing to talk of wizards at home did not influence their reasoning when it came to dealing with wizards. Yelan had only hoped that more of them could go to England with Mao Kang and his two friends, but it was a dangerous time in the wizarding world and no one saw fit to send the children into a dangerous environment. Therefore, they had to choose the strongest who could take care of themselves to an extent.

It was without a doubt expected for Mao Kang to be one of them. The boy was a strong one, a prodigy almost, but although he could not pull off a Xiao Lang, who could easily be dubbed as the 'boy-genius' of the clan, Mao Kang still stood out from the rest like a stubborn rebel. Whereas by his age, Xiao Lang was already swinging real swords, taking up missions, and proving to the clan thrice again that he was not a misfit; on the other hand, Mao Kang was creating his own little army of pranksters, summoning from the smallest of things like scrolls to the largest of things like White Bird, and he was proving to the clan on frequent occasion that he was a rebel, he chose to be one, and he was damn proud of it.

Xiao Lang and Mao Kang fit together like brothers.

"So much trouble over these people," said a young girl tiredly.

"Can you imagine? We're going to win their war for them, and then we're going to help them recover. What are we getting out of it? I still wonder." Another girl slumped down besides her friend.

A boy shook his head. "Recognition and stopping their war from affecting us."

"That's _it._ There's nothing else. We're still a scarce race, and we'll die out in a few centuries anyways."

"Hey, at least it's something to do. A reason for us to fight. The only time we ever fight are in duels now." The boy was wistful.

The girl noted, "Doesn't mean we've been slacking off. Look at Xiao Lang and Xiang."

"We're not _them_," said the other girl.

"We could be though—"

"No, we couldn't. They have their own talents that no one could get. Like Xiang and his Drunken Fist. He's the last capable one now. Elder Wan Zhui's too old to teach anyone anymore."

"—but he's not alive anymore," interrupted the boy.

The teenagers lapsed into silence.

And Xiang, the odd one out, the deceased one… The misunderstood best friend of Xiao Lang. The only student of the aged Elder with the absolute talent and skill in the Drunken Fist. The one many looked up to or liked to talk with because of his politeness and congeniality.

Many people had feared or were in awe of Xiao Lang, but when he returned from Japan, he became the object of adoration and respect for his subtle but ever-growing changes—the more frequent smiles, the occasional laughter, and just literally the odd light-feeling on got being around him. But he wasn't like Xiang, the casual one who could sit with any crowd and belong almost immediately. It was easier to get angry at him, to become sad with him, or whatever other emotions people had around others. As for Xiao Lang, his mysteriousness could completely daunt someone's feelings who didn't know him too well—unless it was a fangirl but that's different.

Yelan stopped her musing and turned to look at the dark sky. Then her gaze swept downward from the clouds and the dots of light that speckled behind, and her eyes traveled over the silhouettes of the dark trees until they fell back into the courtyard. The lanterns were lit all around and it almost looked like a festival with the many people gathered at tables and sitting almost in every space available.

Through the crowd, a tall, shapely woman in a plain skirt and blouse glided over towards her, red hair billowing behind. She would stop occasionally to exchange a word or a smile with several of the other sorcerers, but it was fact that Kaho Mizuki was making her way towards her, Li Yelan.

Li Yelan rose from her seat to meet the lady who served Clow. She nodded and smiled. "Miss Mizuki."

Kaho cheerfully answered her, and settled down in the chair across the table. After a moment, she asked, "How is everything faring?"

"Everything's prepared. We're just waiting for his call now."

"Ah," Kaho said. "So he hasn't broken the treaty yet?"

Yelan shook her head. "No, he says they already have, but as it turns out, they must be preoccupied with some event occurring over there. Most of us are surprised that there were no aftereffects to breaking the treaty. None of us felt any different."

The red-haired lady was quiet for a moment, and then she murmured, "So he did it…" Then she turned her head from that train of thought and said aloud to Syaoran's mother, "I believe you'll feel the difference when you are finally around wizards."

"Ah, exactly what we're all waiting for." Yelan was smiling. "It's an enormous change we're all about to go through. I just hope we're ready."

Kaho calmly reassured her, "We are ready. And even if we aren't, the children are. The children are always ready for changes."

"They have to be. They're the ones who move forward."

"Some may end up moving backwards or running forward too fast." Like Syaoran.

Yelan, in a façade of merry and relaxation, said, "And I'm glad the Card Mistress was there to save my son." She was greeted with silence from her companion. An brooding silence that hung over the red-haired beauty. This gave Yelan the initiative to ask, "What happened to Sakura?"

Kaho was reluctant in saying anything, but when she did, her face was an emotionless mask, mirroring Yelan's own. Such gravity in her aura impacted the mother hard.

"Ask your son if you want to know what happened to her," she paused. "Or even better, ask Hiiragizawa… for he knows everything."

* * *

Since Snape was not available by the time the old headmaster awoke, Remus decided to take the place by Dumbledore's side instead. The two of them escaped from the Light Army that occupied the Great Hall and the Hospital Wing, and they ended up strolling in the corridors away from those two places. In the meantime, Remus was filling the headmaster in on all the facts and figures that they had gathered quickly. 

The first of which was that despite having won due to strange circumstances, their army was reduced by more than a third. Dumbledore was not happy with that piece of news.

"We're going to have to hold a ceremony," Remus suggested, a frown etching across his face. "Maybe we should build a memorial as well."

Dumbledore refuted, "We can't have it immediately. It'll have to be put off until we have time. Right now, I have my worries about the next move of the Dark Army. We have to quickly set up plans for counterattacks and attacks, especially since this latest unexpected blow is going to grant us the time. We need to prepare especially on the offense." They really needed to go on the offensive side now or else they'll forever be defending their homes until they ran out of resources and were beaten down.

"But," Remus said. "We're going to need new recruits immediately, and there's the problem of training the rookies."

"No, we still have some time," Dumbledore disagreed. "Most likely, I want Shacklebolt in charge of recruitments, and the others of us would be deciding on what to do next, of which I most definitely need Severus. This time will be devoted to regaining our strength and to develop feasible and effective plans." By Merlin, they really need them now. There were so many flaws in the previous ones that they had hastily made up over the holidays, and they mostly were responses to the news of a Hogwarts attack.

Remus had nothing to say to that, nothing to counter, and nothing to add. He nodded to himself as he realized their priorities. The dead were long gone now, and if they just kept brooding over the dead, they'll never get anywhere. It was best to save the mourning for later. Like after the war. Whenever that'll be.

"And Rubeus?" Dumbledore suddenly asked.

The werewolf blinked his tired brown eyes and repeated, "Rubeus? Hagrid, you mean?" Seeing Dumbledore's slight nod, Remus gave a little smile and explained, "He just left the fields finally. The last of the trolls and ogres are down, not that Hagrid didn't try to stop them though. Right now, he's tending to his injuries while he's taking care of the minotaurs at his hut. What do you plan to do with them? You're not going to turn them over to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures, are you?"

Dumbledore was smiling fondly, thinking of the half-giant. "We will do nothing with the minotaurs. That is for Rubeus to decide for he was the one who saved them."

At this, Remus raised an eyebrow. "So you don't want to use them in the army?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "I do not plan to operate the same way the Dark army does."

For a moment the younger man was quiet, but then he finally concluded, "If anything, Hagrid's probably going to use those minotaurs for classes." Despite the obvious danger they posed…

"An excellent decision, should he make it," the white-bearded man approved. Then he said on the more general note, "Is there anything else that I should know?"

Remus was lost at first until Snape's conversation with him drifted back into his mind. He nodded. "Severus was here earlier. He wanted to tell you something, but you weren't available so he told me. It's regarding Sir Nago Ozarki, the Chief Sorcerer."

"Ah, yes, what about him?" Wariness guarded those blue eyes.

"He's been captured, sir. Right now, they're not questioning him because they know he's an Occlumens and anyways we usually don't tell him anything, but Severus worries that they'll use him or that he will betray us."

"Very dangerous assumptions, Remus."

"But it's possible."

"Indeed," Dumbledore murmured, his expression deep in thought. "But we'll first have to have it confirmed. It is no use preparing oneself against a traitor only to find out that he was an ally. It disputes both sides of trust."

That meant Severus was going to have to keep a look out for Ozarki. Luckily for them, Ozarki did not know Severus was a spy, although the man must have had his assumptions once in a while. However, Remus would bet anything that the Potions Master would set Ozarki straight that he was nothing but a mere Death Eater. They couldn't have the sorcerer know.

"There's one more thing I have to speak to you about," Remus said. "It's something Professor Sprout told me."

"Oh?" Dumbledore looked at him curiously. "And what would that be."

"She said that when she was leading the children to the Order room, she found it to be demolished."

The two men stopped, alarm clearly writing all over the old man's wrinkles. "Demolished, she said?" Dumbledore asked, worry creeping into his voice.

"Yes, but that's not all. In there, she saw Draco Malfoy and… that girl you found on Halloween night? She said it was the child posing as Sakura Kinomoto."

"Ah…" A glint found its way into those blue eyes. Dumbledore looked up at the ceiling, thoughtfully taking in the latest information. "That is curious. And they weren't taken in?"

Remus shook his head. "They knocked her out and left."

"I should take a look at the site then."

"Yes, but I believe it should be later until after you've had dinner. We already set up patrols in all the entryways down to the dungeons. We're not letting anyone, not even Snape go down there."

They were heading back to the Great Hall, and Remus looked ahead and saw a black dog sitting in front of the doors, waiting for them.

Dumbledore, meanwhile, was saying to himself, "Letting no one go down there would defeat the purpose of knowing if someone was down there or not."

Then when he saw the entrance doors slide open and the candlelight glittering all among the hundreds of Light soldiers, all thought washed away, and a smile lit his face. A smile and a tear.

With Sirius yipping at his heels, Remus said, grinning tiredly, "It's good to be alive, isn't it?"

_Indeed,_ the old man thought. His eyes roamed over some of the somber faces among the many joyous ones, while some chose to revel in the victory, others chose to see the other side to victory. However, a calmness entered his mind.

_But the dead are still living as well._

_They continue to live in our memories._

* * *

Four figures flew by like a whisper of wind, shadows darting so quickly that they were easily missed. The only sign of their presence was the flickering of the torch fires spinning in their courses and waving back from the breeze. Then all of the sudden, an abrupt stop. 

They waited a few moments when the two men passed them by talking about the matters of the army and the current situations. Usually such areas were not for children's ears, but strictly matters of adults. In this case, however, all four had stilled their bodies so much that Dumbledore happened to be within a breath's distance from Eriol, but he was still missed.

Eriol averted his eyes and not to his surprise, Syaoran was already stalking down the hall, being the one furthest away from the wizards. Glancing back at Draco and Meiling, both who shared prodding looks on their faces, he nodded at them when gaining their attention. _Let's go. _

They ran after Syaoran and into the dark shadows. They bypassed a young man standing at the top of a stairwell. He felt the strange breeze and lifted his head in confusion. A wand slipped out into the tips of his fingers. But by the time he lifted his wand, the breeze was gone, and he was left in a whirlwind of confusion and deliriousness.

By the time they caught up to Syaoran, he was at a full stop in front of the Phoenix room. Once again, their eyes lied upon the demolition. A demolition site that tugged at their heartstrings painfully and made them wince with discomfort each time.

They remembered her reassuring smile, her sweet voice so commanding and resolute, her complete fearlessness in her green eyes.

_I will die for this. Nothing you do will change my fate._

_I've accepted it. I hope you will in time accept it as well._

She is one to be honored.

"Huh?" Meiling looked up.

There in the center of the room stood a messy black-haired boy. Syaoran had been watching him for some time. For some reason, there was a tension in Syaoran's body, rippling just under the surface of his skin, as he watched with a completely new attitude. Eriol, walking up to Syaoran's side, looked at the boy who was gazing at the wreckage; his lips curved into a smile. Draco raised an eyebrow as his thoughts were broken from his musing. "Potter?" he finally voiced for everyone.

Harry turned around, looking at them blankly. Something about him was off, and everyone felt it this time.

Eriol said with amusement, "Harry… or is it Clow Reed, now?"

An eyebrow twitched. A vein bobbed. Teeth gritted. Harry said stiffly, "Oh, that's right. I'm no longer Harry Potter, now am I? I'm just Clow Reed. I'm just this demented thousand year old sorcerer that decided to take over my mind."

Meiling expressed her surprise, but she recovered quickly, snorting, "I see more people are realizing how demented Clow Reed is."

As they moved closer and formed somewhat of a circle, Harry shot her a look. "Yeah, and I got first-hand experience just to see."

Syaoran let out a huge sigh and placed a hand on his head with relief. "You haven't changed at all."

"Kill me if I do."

"No thanks." A pained look flashed across those brown eyes.

Harry cringed and immediately said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"So wait," Draco interrupted. "All that speculation back in October that you were some… reincarnation… ends up being true when we broke the treaty—_despite_ how little sense that makes."

Harry sarcastically said, "Basically, yeah, thank you very much."

"I do hope you have answers."

"I'm swimming in them."

"Don't drown."

"Like you care."

Eriol said with a wide smile, "You're becoming rather admirable in separating yourself from the memories." The fact that Harry had a lot of practice ever since meeting them did not go unnoticed by almost everyone present, especially when Harry softened and gave a distant wistful smile.

_Is this what it feels like to be Eriol Hiiragizawa_? He did not like it, but he'll accept it.

He'll accept it for Sakura. _She sacrificed herself for this._

Then Harry abruptly shook his head out of his thoughts. He looked up and his eyes met Eriol's for a brief second, but then they both pulled away. Quietly and without looking at anyone, Harry murmured, "Why don't we talk about what happened to me later? I want to see Sakura and what happened to her."

Irately, Meiling snapped, "You act as if you haven't been there!" Clutching at her hair, she cried, "First, we have to _sacrifice_ Sakura, and _now,_ we have _two_ Clow Reed reincarnations—as if _one_ wasn't enough!"

Draco said slowly, peering through half-lidded eyes, "Would you please shut it and quit reminding us all of our misfortunes." He gestured to the demolished room. "Like this isn't enough of a reminder?"

"I know what I saw," Harry interrupted, a frown on his face. His next words were flustered, and he looked uncomfortable. "But… how… how can you leave it like that?"

The last memory of Sakura was the sword plunging and her body falling among the boulders collapsing around her shoulders… a smile on her lips…

"How could we just go on and forget after seeing that happen? Is that really a peaceful end for her?"

_A peaceful end… for her?_

The memory of killing her flashed in his mind, and Syaoran clutched his head letting out a low hiss of pain. His eyes snapped shut, and colorful lights kept flashing behind his eyelids. Stumbling backwards, the back of his leg hit a fallen pillar and he fell over. He didn't hear the people crying out his name nor did he feel the hands trying to lift him up. He was numb. He had never felt so empty in his entire life. _This is what it feels like to be empty inside…_ His hand slid away from his forehead and fell to the ground. _Does that mean I'm dead? Have my soul died on me? Can I be with her?_

_Can I be with Sakura? With Xiang? With my father?_

He couldn't move because his body refused. He felt vulnerable and child-like. _Will they even accept me?_

_When I killed them?_

* * *

Touya dropped his bags to the floor and listened to them bang against the wood with a thud. He looked around the immaculately clean room void of any personal belongings. The color was soft and soothing, nothing stark and painfully bright to the eyes. Slowly, he nudged his bag forward to the foot of the bed. 

He heard Yukito walk up to the door way, curiously looking at the room he chose. He had chosen a room not too far off, only two doors down, that was equipped with a bathroom. Truthfully, it didn't matter where they slept, but respectfully, they kept away from the old bedrooms that once belonged to the family members.

Syaoran's mother had visited them twice to greet them and show them the way around the mansion. She then had to decline Touya's insistence on paying rent, telling him that they could pay off any debt by just taking care of the house, which, they figured was not an easy task.

However, Touya's thoughts were not on that. His thoughts were on something more pressing. As he sat down on the bed, he heard Yukito remark, "It's easy to get lost around here."

Touya smirked. "Not as bad as the other place, though." He meant the main house.

Yukito sat on the opposite end of the bed, facing the window. Peering out at the sky, he agreed, "Hai, it's hard to get around except by jumping on the roofs. It's like a playground."

"Playground," Touya murmured. "Is the world like that to them?"

"Hm?" Yukito turned around to gaze at his best friend questioningly. "Do you mean the sorcerers?"

Touya looked at his hands. "Yeah." He paused looking at the calluses and scars that marked his palm from years of working all types of part-time jobs. "Sometimes, I wonder if sorcerers see the world as a game to them. …And if one of them ensnared my little sister into his game."

"Fate?"

The dark-haired man gave a scowl, drawing a sheepish smile from his companion. "I don't believe in this Fate crap. But I do believe that some bastard decided to play God and give Sakura a destiny, whether she likes it or not."

Yukito smiled widely. "You're so soft when it comes to your sister." Sister complex.

Instantly, he was greeted with a furious glare. Touya refused to acknowledge Yukito's words though, and instead said accusingly, "Look, you feel it too! Don't lie and pretend everything's alright!"

Silvery gray hair brushed against his pale cheeks as he turned his head to look out the window where the sight of the city streets and the bustling normal world laid just beyond the glass pane.

"I feel that something terrible happened," he said slowly. "But I also feel that out of this tragic feeling, something wonderful has occurred."

_Things are about to change._

* * *

It was an hour later. 

_Beep. … Beep. …Beep._

The dull beeping sound came from the cellphone that Meiling had flipped open in her hand as she scrolled down the buttons. There was no real interest in what she was doing, no enthusiasm of any kind, as she glanced at each of the names she passed.

_Aunt Yelan called several times,_ she thought to herself.

She scrolled down some more, her eyelids falling halfway over her eyes. _Several other numbers I don't know… Most likely others tried to call to reach him._ He had blocked the phone.

They had abandoned going to see Sakura's body for now when they saw Syaoran break down in front of them. No one had spoken after seeing Syaoran faint. Really fall unconscious. With tears leaking out.

Her vision blurred again and her nose stung again. Hurriedly, she wiped her eyes, feeling her cheeks being rubbed raw.

_Miss Mizuki called once. She had reached Hong Kong._

They departed immediately after seeing Syaoran like that. The image of seeing the strong, stoic warrior and leader falling down like this was so painful that none of them were truly sure on what to do. Seeing him made her chest tighten so that it was difficult to breathe. They had not given Sakura the proper time for mourning yet, but that was because they woke up to find out that there was a battle raging on. And now, when they just planned to see her body… just to see her… _It's happening too fast._

Her thumb that was pressing the button on the phone was trembling now.

She was scared. In a span of not even a month, Xiang and Sakura had died. Just for one goddamn treaty that wrecked their lives for hundreds of years. A treaty made from a stupid war. A stupid war that Syaoran's father had begun. And a father whom had reincarnated years into the future and had given a cursed life to his stillborn son.

Meiling closed her eyes. When they had left the demolished room, she had only needed to take one glance at the twin Clows to know that the two wanted to go off somewhere alone. Feeling useless, she had taken Eriol's cellphone before leaving them, and when finding out that the guard had fallen asleep, she swept silently past him. Then until she was at the top of the ground level staircase did she sit down with her knees pulled up to her chest.

All of the sudden, with the cellphone in hand, she had a strange urge to call home, to find her mother whom she hardly got to speak to anymore, and then to tell her that she would return. That she was coming back home. To ask to be tucked into bed. …so she could sleep away this nightmare.

_But when I wake up, it wouldn't be any different?_

No, it would all be the same.

_She wouldn't like for us to cry over her. She'd want us to get on with it._ Meiling recalled that wizard boy's words when he held out his hand to her. She realized just how much truth Draco spoke—someone who didn't have the many years of knowing Sakura.

She looked through Eriol's address book, going through the list of names. _Lady of the Bells _(Kaho Mizuki)_, Present Matriarch _(Li Yelan)_, Cult of Amusements_ (Li Clan's general numbers), _Paper Value Store_ (probably his bank)_, Butterfly Demon _(Nakuru)… After her name was a few other titles—most of which belonged to corporations the Li Clan were involved in. Then she came to the last ones. _7-foot Descendant.__ Happy Descendant. Drunk Descendant. Representative Descendant _(herself),_ Painter Descendant._ Looking at the numbers, she noted that they were people in the Li Clan that she met a few times.

At the bottom was _Cutest Descendant_. Syaoran. And right after was _Cherry Blossom_. Sakura.

Meiling snorted. "Stupid. He can't even be normal enough when using his cellphone."

But seeing those two names made her heart jerk unpleasantly. Her lips twisted into a scowl. _Don't cry over you, huh? What do you think we are, Sakura? Do you think that your death would only result in a broken treaty? What about broken hearts?_

_Do you know how much death Syaoran had to go through? He had killed Li sorcerers that betrayed the Clan. And before that, he watched Xiang's father die by his own father's hand. Then he himself killed his father. And just about a week ago, Xiang goes and die in front of him._

_And then you go and make him kill you too._

Closing her eyes from the glare of the phone's light, she murmured, "If he gives up now, I wouldn't blame him."

"Hey?"

Her eyes snapped open. Walking towards her was the redhead, Ron Weasley. He had a brightly innocent and confused look in his eyes as he sat down nervously next to her. He asked, "Where did you and er… M-Malfoy go?" He made a face at saying Draco's name. "Hermione was going nuts when she made you guys leave."

Meiling shrugged. "Our friend was looking for us."

"Who? That Syaoran kid?" Ron asked.

Kid? Did this wizard just call _Syaoran_ a kid? Who was he fooling! How the hell would one think—

She stopped her thoughts in realization. _He _is_ just a kid. I am too. Sakura was too. Draco, Harry… We all were… with the exception of Eriol. But even then, age-wise, we're just children._

Ron waved a hand in front of her face. "Hey, are y'alright?" Light blue eyes bright with concern.

Blinking, she rubbed her forehead and said, "Why're you here?"

The wizard boy shrugged and said, "I'm on break. I'm supposed to go to the common rooms." He showed her a gold coin in his hand. "But I saw you here… erm… with that thing…" He pointed at the cellphone.

Quickly she shut it, wondering, _Why__ is this idiot talking to me? _If she recalled, Ronald Weasley despised Slytherins and Draco Malfoy the most. He was quick to assume and quick to act up.

She asked him, "You don't remember that I was an imposter, do you? A spy, a Death Eater, and all that stuff."

His eyes were quizzically staring down at her from his freckled cheeks. "My brothers didn't think you two were all that bad so something must've happened when they bumped into you and Malfoy. And plus, you and Daidouji seem like really good friends. You can't be bad if you're her friend." He added, "Then, your other friend Syaoran just saved the Light army." He gave a small grin. "And you act human."

Meiling managed a small smile. "I _am_ human."

"Good thing too," he laughed, scratching his head.

Then he stood up and said, "Hey, come with me to the Great Hall for some food. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore would like to meet you finally." He looked both ends of the hallway and mumbled to himself, "That is if Dumbledore didn't change the rooms that much that I can't find the Great Hall."

She said quickly, "No, don't worry. I'm not hungry."

He looked doubtfully at her red, slightly swollen eyes and her shaking fingertips that were wrapped around the silver object. Then he said, "Do you need _anything_?"

Scrutinizing the honest face of Harry Potter's best friend, she came to a conclusion. "Do you know where I can sleep for a few hours without anyone knowing?"

Ron was stumped, but then after a few moments of hard thinking, he lightened. "Yeah, there's a place. House elves never tell anyone anything if you don't want them too." He waited for her to get to her feet, and once she was, he led her down the hallway.

"Are you sure I can stay there?" she asked. "What happens if—"

The redhead sighed. "House elves are trustworthy." He added, "And if someone does find you, they won't hurt you. Most of them already saw you and Malfoy in the Hospital Wing with us."

"What about your headmaster?"

"Oh him?" Ron was surprised. He stopped for a second but started moving again. "He's the least likely to hurt you. He's the only reason why the Light Army had any chance of holding out against the Dark Army in the first place."

Meiling lowered her eyes. _This man, Dumbledore, focuses the Light side, makes them see their path._

_Like Sakura. Who focuses us._

_But she's not here anymore._

* * *

As soon as the door closed, he fell against the wall and slid down, sitting on the floor. A sigh escaped his lips, and his eyes slipped shut. A bone-aching weariness coursed through his body, sending numbness to his fingertips. He pulled his right knee up so he could rest his elbow on it, and then he waited for his irregular breathing to smooth out. He had done too much today than he should have and the effort from watching everyone at the brink of breakdown had took more out of him than he had wanted. 

He felt someone sitting down next to him, clothes shuffling and the warmth emanating from the person's body. The person asked, "So what happened to your guardians, Eriol?"

Eriol didn't answer right away but waited a moment. Then he said, "Nakuru's driving to the airport to pick up the children." He opened his eyes slightly, his dark glittering eyes peering out of those slits. A smile quirked his lips. "So how does it feel, Harry, to have this whole new persona intruding in your mind?"

The other boy scowled and said darkly, "I'm blocking it as much as I can, and anyways, _you_ should know."

The smile stretched on his lips. "No, I don't. Clow has always been a part of me from the beginning. Where he ends and I begin has been a boundary blurred for all my life." He closed his eyes again, feeling his heart steady. "Reminding myself that I'm just half of a reincarnation has kept me from losing myself." He always found himself displeased when people just called him the reincarnation because he felt that it could make him forget. So he spent countless times trying to instill into people's minds that he was only half and he was only a reincarnation. _Nothing more than that, and where that part of me ends, I can find myself._

An involuntary shudder ran through Harry's body as he listened to Eriol. He mumbled, "Will that happened to me too?" He looked at the half-asleep sorcerer in desperation. "Will I lose myself too?" He looked as his hands. _Clow__ Reed. Like this is no longer just me. This is me and someone else inside._

Harry jerked when he felt something press against his shoulder. To his surprise he turned his head to see Eriol clasping his shoulder, a smirk on the boy's face.

"No, you won't be like me." And that's all he said about that. _My uncertainty keeps me sane, but for you, you have your will._ And such a strong will the wizard boy had, too. It basically defined the boy.

Staring at the clock on the far end of the empty classroom, a silence stretched out long and comfortably as they sat side by side against the wall. An exhausted blue-haired sorcerer nearly falling to sleep and a wide-eyed wizard or sorcerer whose green eyes were blank and distant. Sitting together in the abandoned room, there was no one else but them, sharing this silence. No one could penetrate their circle.

And even though they sat in seclusion and quiet, even though it seemed they never thought outside of their own world, their eyes told different stories. Together and separately, they had a grasp on the world beyond their circle, images of times that no one could imagine these two boys would possess, not just here but everywhere—all-seeing. That was how those two looked.

Harry turned his gaze to the half-awake Eriol beside him. "Why didn't you tell us what you were going to do?"

At first it seemed like Eriol hadn't heard and was asleep, but slowly, his voice was heard, "Do what?" There was amusement in his tone.

The wizard counterpart frowned. "You know what I mean. _Sakura._" Seeing Eriol's unchanging profile, he went on, "Why do you always keep secrets from everyone? Hiding her away and—'

Eriol interrupted, "I want Xiao Lang to keep focused as long as possible."

"And now that he's not? You're just delaying it."

"And now that he's not," Eriol repeated. "I want him to find himself."

_Because like us, he is just as lost.__ Sakura has been holding us together for far too long. We've become so dependent on her that she's been pushed into the shadows, trying to hold the strings that keep us together and forgetting that she could exist for herself._

_I want Xiao Lang and the rest of us to find a different place so that for once…_

_For once, the Card Mistress could step out of the shadows._

_And let the world see who she really is._

With those thoughts and Harry's warm presence next to him, he fell asleep with a contented smile.

* * *

Many hours had passed by the time he woke up, and his internal clock told him it was somewhere near morning by now. He could care less though as his head was throbbing, and his body was sore in countless places. 

He sat up to feel a sense of déjà vu. It was not too long ago when he sat up and saw the debris and destruction before, and here he was again. Back in the same place that he could not get enough of. Wiping his face from the dirt, he looked around again, and this time he saw the young Slytherin propped against the wall and sleeping with his arms folded.

A flood of hot embarrassment burned in his cheeks as he remembered. He just collapsed in front of them and broke, didn't he? They had to see him faint like that, see him in his most vulnerable state.

Draco cracked one eye open when Syaoran moved to stand. He closed it again and said, "Thirsty?" He pointed to a lone standing pitcher of water next to him. "I think it was Meiling who sent the house elf to give us this."

Syaoran nodded and said quietly, "Thank you." But he did not move towards the pitcher. Instead, he asked, "Where is everyone?"

Still without opening his eyes, the Slytherin answered, "They all went to different parts of the castle to get some rest. I don't know where, but I do have suspicions that your cousin is in the kitchens."

"How long?" Have he been asleep.

"Too long. The last time I checked, it was three in the morning." Draco then said, "But I also think that everyone's still sleeping." In fact, he himself had been resting half the time. All the excitement had been too much for everybody.

Syaoran muttered to himself, "I doubt Hiiragizawa's asleep. I always saw him as someone who never slept, night or day, always with something up his sleeve." And they were late. The Clan was probably wondering.

Draco smirked. "Yeah, you have to wonder why he always drinks coffee."

The two shared smiles and it eased Syaoran's tense shoulders. Then Draco decided to voice something that had been on his mind for a while, "You know, about Hiiragizawa, ever since I've met him, I always saw him as someone who would fit the Slytherin picture perfectly. If he had been a wizard, he would have made Salazar Slytherin proud with his attitude. It scared me because I thought that I could never match up as a true Slytherin anymore."

Syaoran shot him a perplexed look. "Why do you want to?"

"Why?" Draco asked, unsurprised with the question. "It's been a dream of mine ever since to live up to my father's expectations. But now, it's more to have some semblance of control over my life. The ambition of the Slytherins. I lost my ambition over the summer." He opened his gray eyes. "Now, all I'm doing is trying to find my place."

Syaoran stared at the wizard long and hard. Whenever Draco was with him without the others around, his personality changed and he showed a side of himself that was open and honest. A side of himself Draco never showed to the others.

"But that's it," Draco said, looking at him with his customary smirk on his lips. "That's the thing about Hiiragizawa that doesn't make him a Slytherin. He has no ambition." None at all.

Syaoran looked up wistfully. "He goes wherever the river takes him, like he doesn't care about the consequences because he'll accept them all. There are times when I wish I could be as carefree as him." He shrugged. "But I still hate him."

Standing up and brushing himself off, Draco said, "He manipulates people, and he scares others, and that always makes me think he's too much like You-Know-Who for that." Frowning, he went on, "But the difference is that he cares too much about people. All the cunning and tricks he plays, they're never for himself. I've watched him because he's the enigmatic one, and everything he does is almost always for someone else, never really for himself. Even how he nearly drowned both armies in snow seemed like he trusted you to go out there and save the light army while he took down the Dark Army to a few scattered trolls and ogres."

"Knowing him, you're probably right. But he's an idiot for trusting me. I almost didn't go."

Draco smirked. "But then if he killed the Light Army, you'd be guilty for not helping when you can, since that's one of Sakura's ideals."

Syaoran winced. Sakura's ideals. Eriol knew him too well, and it disturbed him. "I don't like how you're making Eriol sound like Sakura."

Chuckling, Draco said, "She's the easiest to be around out of all of you. The normal one without as many problems that you guys have."

The brown eyes were somber. "That's what we all thought. That she was the freest of all of us and that she could make her own choices without consequence."

But all her choices had been predetermined that she should make them. She had never been free, and yet they depended on her to free them. Probably the greatest decision that she had ever made herself was to become the sacrifice. To die.

And none of them supported her decision.

"You know, when you said you didn't want your sword," Draco started. "I wondered what you were going to use now. Do you ever plan to take up a sword again?"

Syaoran didn't answer. Instead he moved forward and began walking among the rubble. It was like some raw instinct was taking over his actions as he began circling the room, eyes roaming the boulders, the walls, the entirety of the room.

Then finally he said, "I never plan to take up that sword again." He had stopped in front of a huge pile of boulders. Blood streaked across the floor under it.

"Remember how we were just talking about Eriol and his motives?" asked Syaoran, his eyes narrowing.

Draco walked over to his side and followed Syaoran's gaze.

"I wonder what his reasoning is for this."

There was Syaoran's sword, the blade embedded deeply into what looked like the shattered stone figure of the phoenix.

* * *

She and a few others were awake early in the morning. While they had been yawning and stretching, the door opened to reveal Professor Hooch with her hands on her hips. She told all of them, "Dumbledore's returned the castle back to normal, and there will be no classes today." She turned around, but in a few steps, she stopped again. "And here's a warning in advance: the army is still here taking up half of the Great Hall. Please do not disturb them if they do not wish to be. Many are still healing." 

With that they trooped down after the teacher, and while they were going down the stairs and to the Great Hall, other students and their teachers joined them from different directions. Quite a few wore tired grinning faces. But everyone else was awake and alert.

They entered the doors to find out the Great Hall had indeed been rearranged. There were three extra tables filled with men and women, some sleeping and some chattering loudly. All the House tables had been squished to the other side of the hall, leaving only just enough room for people to sit down. When they entered, most of the chattering stopped as those battle-worn wizards turned to see the young students they had protected all yesterday. Behind Tomoyo, several students ran out to greet few of the adults that they knew, but other than that, the talking returned and the Great Hall seemed to fill up.

Once she sat down, someone softly spoke her name, "Daidouji Tomoyo." She turned around to see the revered Headmaster gazing down at her, smiling warmly.

Standing up immediately, she bowed. "Good morning, Headmaster Dumbledore."

"And to you too," he said. "But first, I would like to see how you are doing."

She blinked. "How… am I… doing?" She expected a request or something more, but instead, she got this, a triviality?

"Yes," he said. "After all, it was you who had run out there in the storm and saw what happened to those boys. You were the first to meet the Dark army. I am much relieved to hear that you escaped."

She shook her head. "I was saved."

He wasn't surprised. "By the Angel of the Light, no less. He had occupied the Hospital Wing for several hours, didn't he?"

A shudder ran through her body. "Y-Yes." Then she looked away, unable to bear the concerned glance she received from the old man and the others around them.

He patted her shoulder and said, "You will be fine, but try to remember that what happened out there was not your fault. It was inevitable."

It seemed like everything was inevitable. That those four boys should die before her. That Sakura should die for her. That she should never recall important moments of her past until they have died. It was bound to happen this way.

She ducked her head and choked out, "Yes, sir." And then the Headmaster left her alone.

Within minutes, the Great Hall was filled with students, finally awake from a long night of slumber and anxiety. At that time, Professor Dumbledore moved to the front of the Hall and announced to everyone that, "In light of the recent battle just yesterday that we won with the help of the creatures of the Forbidden Forest, we are canceling classes for the day and have opened the doors for your families to visit you."

The second he said that, the doors to outside opened and with several teachers in the lead, a horde of adults and some small children came striding in, many bearing strong resemblances to students in the school. The noise of the Great Hall increased as families all over reunited.

"Neville!" It was his grandmother, and the boy looked more than apprehensive—he was on the point of a nervous breakdown.

"Pavarti! Padma! Get over here!"

"Hmmm, is Terry still asleep? Go find him, Ryan."

The most noticeable of the family gatherings by far was the Weasley family. Redheads from all around the crowd were jumping to join their mother and two older brothers who were going over to the army where their father was. There was loud yelling and much hugging from the Weasley twins who were chanting over and over again to their parents, "Guess what? Guess what? Guess wha—"

Just as quickly, the noise dimmed.

"Tomoyo." It wasn't particularly loud, but in this silence, she could hear it.

Looking up, an embarrassed smile spread across her lips. _Oh dear…_ Before her stood her ever-overpowering mother, looking very dangerous in her business suit, and surrounding her were the four bodyguards, dressed in their tight black and white suits and wearing shades. Next to her mother, Sonomi, was a tall man with auburn hair, glasses, and an unforgettable smile—Kinomoto Fujitaka.

She was stunned to see him here, but she hid it quickly as she left her seat and made her way towards them. She greeted them, "Ohayou, Okaasan, Kinomoto-san." After hugging her mother and bowing to her uncle, she turned to welcome each of the bodyguards individually. By then, some people's attentions were back on their own families, leaving the group to speak more privately—well, as much as they could.

Smiling faintly at her daughter, Sonomi said, "They protected you well, didn't they?"

She nodded. "Yes, they did."

"I'm glad."

Softly, she replied, "I am too." With that, she led them down to one end of the table that so far presented a few empty seats. The bodyguards didn't dare sit down but instead stood around them, like they were shielding them.

Fujitaka said cheerfully, "I didn't think I would meet you in a place like this, Tomoyo. But it's beautiful." The archaeologist in him revealed the gleaming curiosity in his eyes.

"Hai, it's a very old building too. I think if you ask Headmaster Dumbledore, he'll let you read some of the old texts in the library."

The man shook his head. "No, I can't do that. I came to England to see how Sakura is doing, but when I met your mother here in the airport, I thought I'd see you as well. I haven't seen you for a long time."

Sonomi muttered, "I'd hope you're not imposing on my daughter, _Kinomoto__ Fujitaka._"

Instead of looking embarrassed like he usually did under the woman's harsh glare, he smiled sadly and said to Tomoyo, "Sakura misses you very much. I believe she came here just to find a way to see you."

Tomoyo's mother turned to him, seemingly still outraged from earlier, "And you let her come here alone!"

Fujitaka nodded. "She has people that I trust who are protecting her." For the entire world, he would do nothing to stop his daughter if she wanted was to restore a friendship that lost itself in the past five years. After all, she had the duty of the—

"—Card Mistress," said a young man not far off. "We've already tried to send Hagrid to talk to them, but they refused to tell us anything more about her."

Even faster before Fujitaka could turn around, Tomoyo leaped to her feet and stared at the two people talking—Dumbledore and Shacklebolt.

"The Card Mistress?" Tomoyo interrupted.

The two men looked over at her in surprise, then at Fujitaka who was standing behind the girl. After a moment, with twinkling eyes, Dumbledore explained, "Yes, the Card Mistress. Yesterday, the centaurs who helped us in battle claimed to work for this woman."

Purple eyes widened. "The… centaurs… know." Images ran through her mind, conclusions and assumptions were meld together, and it was not long before in a flurry of black cloth, Tomoyo was running through the open doors of the Great Hall and once more to the cold, snowy outside.

Sonomi had leaped up with a surprised cry, but even without her saying anything, the four bodyguards were after Tomoyo. They disappeared after the child in the whiteness that covered the whole of the outdoors.

Shacklebolt saw that the bespectacled man was pleasantly (pleasantly because there was no other word for it) looking outside after the runaways, and then the foreigner turned his happy gaze back to them.

There was only one question for it. "You… know this Card Mistress?" Dumbledore and few other spectators turned to look at him.

An odd look of fondness entered the middle-aged man's eyes as he heard the question.

"The Card Mistress is my daughter."

* * *

She tore through the snow once again and pushed back the sense of déjà vu—that she had just done this not too long ago and what she found out was nothing agreeable. She heard footsteps crunching in the snow just behind her. Looking back she saw her beloved bodyguards, the women who have been with her since she was a baby. 

She didn't care.

Let them come with her. Let them find out what she is doing. Let them find out the truth she was trying to get.

The forest seemed so far away, and the thick trees hid the inside of the forest with their shadows. As she ran, snow snuck into her shoes; her feet were cold and wet. She fell down a few times, but it was nothing to her mindset.

She passed an area of blood and flesh scattered and rotting on the snow. She looked down and saw a skin tone peeking out of the snow, and a tuff of brown hair sticking out. She shut her eyes and ran. _I'm sorry. I'm sorry. _She opened her eyes, tears breaking at the corners of her eyes. _I can't do anything for you yet. I have to look forward._

Sakura's own father did not know what danger his child has put herself into. Did not know the possibility that his child might be dead. Did not know so many things… Or did he? If he didn't know something at least, wouldn't he have followed her, curious as to what her reaction may be for?

She shook her head of these thoughts. No, for now she must find them.

She broke into the forest and slowed down. She heard her bodyguards stepping slowly besides her.

"Daidouji-san, we cannot leave you," said one. "Please do not try to run from us. Where ever you're going, we're going with you."

She turned around to look at them apologetically. She said, "Sumimasen. I didn't mean to worry you." She looked back into the dark forest. "I just want to know what happened."

And she went forward. With the four ladies behind her, she felt a familiar sense of security that she had missed for so long. A sense of security offered in this Forbidden Forest. The grayish light from the cloudy sky was dim in the forest that it felt like night, instead of day. It was different in the winter with the snow covering everything. In the fall, it was warmer with leaves and twigs snapping under her feet. Here, it was freezing snow, and her bared skin was prickling with the cold.

One of her bodyguards put a hand on her shoulder, and Tomoyo stopped and looked back at them to see the woman tilting her head to one side as if she was listening to some noise. Moments later of listening, Tomoyo heard the noise as well. It was the noise of hoofs trudging through snow.

Not long after that did they begin appearing before her. Instead of having to come to them, they came to her. Centaurs of varying colors and faces surrounded them outside the grove of trees. Their eyes peeked out of the shadows, but they held no malice, just curiosity.

If Tomoyo's bodyguards were alarmed and panicking, they gave no sign of it.

"Why have you come here, youngling?" said a roan-haired centaur. He trotted forth to give her the full view of his sleek half horse, half man body. His eyes wandered over the bodyguards with suspicion, but Tomoyo didn't know what to say to alleviate that suspicion. Her bodyguards _did_ look a little shady.

Looking up at the centaur, she answered him, "I've heard that you worked for the Card Mistress, and that is why you aided the Light Army in the battle." She swallowed tightly. It wasn't the anxiety of speaking in front of centaurs. It was more nerve-racking having to say this. To say that… She lowered eyes. "P-Please… tell me… is she really dead?"

_Is her face splattered with blood or is her face lying peacefully, white and cold?_

The centaur stared at her for a long time. And then he finally spoke in a bland, questioning voice,

"Then who was it that called us to battle yesterday?"

* * *

"Is there a festival being prepared?" Yukito wondered, looking round at the crowds of people and their splashes of colorful garments. 

Touya noted, "Doesn't feel like a festive mood." The atmosphere was darker and expectant, and there was a wave of impatience emanating off the irritated looks in their eyes. But sorcerers disliked complaining in light of harsh matters.

They nodded at several people who caught their eyes. After all, being the Card Mistress's representatives, older brother and best friend, they were well-known. They were possibly the closest they've ever gotten to the Card Mistress… of course until that incident during that one historical meeting that changed everything about the world of sorcerers.

But they didn't know that.

They would like too, though.

Yukito suddenly brightened and began waving. "Mizuki-san!" She was gliding down the steps with a small smile on her face. Behind her was Li Yelan, dressed extravagantly in flowing pale robes and her hair styled intricately with golden ornaments and beads.

They bowed to both of them. When they stood back up, the regal woman offered a smile to them, a simple, curt smile, reminiscent of the brat's. "I am glad you two came." Once again, they were treated with her fluent Japanese.

"You had a request?" Touya prompted.

She nodded. "Not a small request either. But I do believe that this will make due for the 'payment' that you are so eager in giving for renting my home."

Looking back at Kaho Mizuki, the older lady nodded. The red-haired former teacher extracted a folder of papers from a suitcase that she had been holding. She handed it out to the two, and Yukito took the folder.

"We're offering you two a job within the Li family business," Yelan stated. "It is rare that we'd have strangers working in our businesses, but we believe that you two… are an exception." Gesturing to the papers that the two men were looking through, she explained, "I and the Elders have agreed that you, Touya Kinomoto is reliable enough to take over as a temporary manager of our Li faction in the Americas." She paused and looked over their shoulders. Behind them, was a tall bearded man bearing a stern gaze upon them. "Li Ao Mu is the chief executive of the LCA and will be on leave for a few months to a year. He requires someone to manage the basic essentials of his faction to keep it running."

Ao Mu nodded at them without twitching a muscle in his facial features. "Come with me, Kinomoto," he said in Japanese. "I would like to explain to you the details of this arrangement before you decide."

Touya raised his eyes to give a dead-on gaze to the man. Ao Mu was impressed if the slight lifting of his eyebrows indicated anything. Then Touya nodded, taking the folder from Yukito, and followed the businessman dressed in oriental robes.

Yukito turned back to Yelan, who was now looking at him. "As for you, Tsukishirou Yukito, I've learned that one of my daughters needed a temporary secretary replacement. There are other positions available, but she believes that a secretary is what she needs most right now. She will be calling you soon."

"I understand." Truthfully, he was not the guy who was into business and stuff like this, but he felt that they needed replacements—badly.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Yelan nodded. "Good, I thank you." Then she and Kaho turned to go.

But Yukito was not done. He piped up, "Wait—sorry… I was just wondering…" Both ladies stopped to look at him. "…how is Sakura doing?"

Kaho Mizuki pursed her lips. "We do not know how any of them are doing. We are waiting for their call."

* * *

Syaoran and Draco turned around and met with the faces of Eriol and Harry coming into the room. Just as they were walking into the room, a sword skidded to a stop in front of their feet. 

"I'd really like to know what's going on, Hiiragizawa."

Eriol looked up to meet the unsmiling face of Syaoran. "Oh? Do you?" He asked teasingly.

Syaoran's impassive face twisted into a scowl. "Yes, I do." He turned around. "But not now."

Sticking his hands into his pockets, Draco looked at the two twins of Clow and explained, "We kept the Clan waiting for how many hours, and Li here doesn't think that's a very wise thing to do."

Before either of them could answer, Meiling walked into the room, freshened and bright-eyed. She tossed Eriol the cellphone, which he deftly caught with ease. Looking at Draco and Syaoran, she said, "I already called them earlier. Miss Mizuki already explained to everyone that there were lingering effects of the treaty and so they all were asked to get some rest until we were ready."

"And so we should start getting on with it," Syaoran stated firmly. "We've been wasting too much time."

Harry bent over and picked up the sword by its hilt. _I should just say what I said before…_ With a glance at Syaoran, _but no, he's right._ "This might seem like a horrible thing to say, but why is the sword clean?"

Syaoran frowned and his eyes became distant. "Sometimes… when you hurt someone, it only hurts their soul. This kind of case becomes true many times when dealing with magic."

Harry looked over at Eriol questioningly, but Eriol was staring at Syaoran with an empty expression. "So you've accepted that she is dead and that you will go on with everything."

Meiling glowered. "You two—" She stopped dead when Syaoran held out an arm in front of her.

The Chinese warrior said slowly, "And what if I did?"

Folding his arms, Eriol replied, "Then maybe she isn't dead after all."

All three, Syaoran, Meiling, and Draco were slack-jawed. "W-What?" Syaoran tried to say.

Eriol took the sword from Harry, and with a swift movement he sent the blade of the sword soaring through the air and over their heads. When Draco and Meiling turned around, they saw it embedded deeply into the wall. The red strings and orb hung from the hilt. Without ever moving, Syaoran stared at Eriol, and his eyes narrowed, trying to comprehend what Eriol was going on about.

"It's no longer any use to you. It killed your father. It killed a Phoenix god." He turned around and held up two fingers to his chin. They glowed blue. "But it didn't kill Sakura."

The shields dropped, and finally, he felt it. Syaoran felt her. A lush pink aura sweeping the castle as if it had always been doing that yet none of them ever noticed. And suddenly, it was embracing him, twining with his own green aura, enveloping his whole entire body. _Am I dreaming?_

"Wh-What's this!" It was Draco's voice, and he was alarmed. The pink tendrils were visible and it was lapping playfully at everybody. Then all of the sudden, they were sucked away. They seeped out of the room and disappeared.

_Was that real?_

Syaoran looked back at the sword rooted into the wall. Upon it stood a shadow, and when the light touched the figure, it glanced off a color of pink. That too disappeared.

Both Clow reincarnations were already walking away.

Briefly looking back, Eriol noted, "She's waiting for you."

* * *

The man was laughing sheepishly, an innocence and yet a frustating knowingness lurking in his eyes. Besides him, the short-haired woman was staring incredulously but with a dangerous undertone, like a pot ready to combust if one just tipped the scale. Obviously, everything he had just told them was news for her as well. 

"I really don't know," he said to his audience. His audience consisted of five people: Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley, and Mad-Eye Moody. There was also a big black dog, but that didn't count—or at least shouldn't.

"Sorry if I'm bold," Mr. Weasley choked out as if his disbelief was strangling him. "But you just _left_ your daughter here in a foreign country with another boy and his guardians without any idea what they're doing?"

Fujitaka nodded cheerfully—his bright demeanor was daunting to them. "I trust that boy and his guardians. He's very mature for his age, and he has his guardian call me weekly to tell me news about my daughter." He looked at them with open eyes and said, "But granted, not all the news were very good and they are a bit vague, yet my trust in my daughter has followed me through so far."

Sonomi rounded on the smiling archaeologist with cold, sharp eyes. "You leave her here _with a boy _and let her _miss school_—"

"I trust her," Fujitaka interrupted, his expression solemn and almost sad. "She is different from everyone and so I cannot restrict her as you would to a normal child. And if I cannot trust my own daughter, who can I trust?" Sonomi's mouth snapped shut, not willing to answer to that and sound like a fool.

The wizards looked at each other then back again. Dumbledore leaned forward and took out a bowl. He asked, "Your daughter, Sakura Kinomoto, you say? Does she look like this—" He tapped the bowl with his wand and out sprang out a vague picture of a short brown-haired girl. "—or this?" He tapped the bowl again, and the image was replaced with a girl with long black hair.

The auburn-haired man seemed surprised. "The first one," he replied.

"Then this other child—" The girl with the black hair. "—has been posing as your daughter in this school for two months."

"I wouldn't know why she would do that…" murmured the father, frowning in bafflement. Then he sighed and smiled serenely. "I'm sure they'll explain themselves."

Shacklebolt roughly asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Moody's eye was swirling around frighteningly. His deep voice growled out, "He's saying those two girls were in it together."

Sonomi narrowed her eyes as she remembered. "That's the girl from the Li Clan, isn't she?"

"That's right. She and her cousin, Li Syaoran." Fujitaka was smiling widely at her. "You've done business with their family, right?"

Lowering her eyelids, she said, "They're my top source for raw materials. They get the business done quickly, and their goods that I buy from them are above standards, making up for the expenses. I especially love the wood they furnish because they make the toys so much more long-lasting—" A sparkle began to enter her eyes…

Remus coughed. "Forgive me for interrupting, but I have a question that has been bothering me." He pulled out a piece of paper and glanced at it before returning his attention back to them. "I've looked at your daughter's records, and from what I've read, she's an average student that went to the Bamboo Grove school in China-- that has been demolished. You say you live in Japan, right?"

Fujitaka nodded, a confused smile alighting his face. "Bamboo Grove school? Is that a school for wizards?"

"Correct," Dumbledore stated, business-like as he leaned forward. "We've contacted the Japanese school of wizardry in your country, and they've notified us that they have never sent invitations to a Kinomoto Sakura. Therefore, we wondered why a school in China managed to find her when the school in your own country did not."

The Japanese school was one of the few that remained standing in the East since Voldemort's rise. When Tomoyo had received her invitations, she decided to choose the school in Hong Kong because it was more vocational and suited to her style than the academic institute in her country. Thinking this, Sonomi turned to look at the wizards, wondering, _Why__ didn't Sakura tell us that she was a witch? Why go such lengths to avoid us?_ The feelings hurt. They still do—especially for Tomoyo.

Gazing at the two, Remus added, "That and also there's the fact that she has no other previous records besides what I hold in my hand."

_Suspicion._

Fujitaka just smiled it off. "I have only a faint idea why she would try to pretend to be a wizard—I mean, witch coming from another school."

The grating voice of Moody's rumbled out, "You mean she isn't one."

"I'm afraid not, sorry," was the regretful answer.

"So just _what_ is she?" came out a snide, greasy voice from behind the group. Severus Snape stepped out from the shadows that the door made and upon his face was a calculating, cold frown.

"The Card Mistress,"Fujitaka replied, not even flinching in surprise.

Everyone sighed. Arthur Weasley said imploringly, "And what is the Card Mistress supposed to be? She's saved us by talking the centaurs into helping us in battle, and we'd like to thank her properly. She _and_ this boy, Syaoran Li."

"She is just a sorceress." Softer, he spoke, "And she is waking up from a bad dream."

* * *

_The soulless faces watching._

_Draco__, Meiling, Harry, Tomoyo._

_The webs binding their bodies tying them to the golden star, wings sprouting from the sides…_

_The Death reeking in the air.__ A dreadful coldness emanating from the ice that seeps deeply into the soul and chills the heart till one could not feel anything. Then…_

_The threads snap._

_The ice shatters and the bodies fall away. Light shining in their eyes. Voices filling the void. The shards of ice melting and the sound of waves washing ashore…_

_"This is how it's supposed to be," she whispers._

* * *

He had become a human of raw instinct, following the smell like a rabid animal, but underneath it all was an undercurrent of something deep flowing inside of him. It blinded his eyes and he couldn't see where he was going, and he didn't need to either. It was like he was only a child again, standing at the door to his home. His father wasn't next to him as he usually was. He was alone. Forever alone, he thought. 

But a tall woman stood at the end of the hallway, waiting for him. Believing he would come to her.

His shoes pounded the stone floor of the castleas he ran, his heart bursting from the overflowing energy that raced through his veins. Her scent was everywhere, touching him, reaching for him, but slipping away.

And in his home, he had looked at the woman blankly, unforgiving. He didn't care about her. He wanted nothing to do with her. He just wanted his father next to him.

But he did step forward. He came to her.

And he did not regret it.

"Tell me this is not a dream," he whispered. "That I'm not surrounded by a fog and that my movements are my own." _Gods of the higher heavens, help me. Give me the strength to go on._

Then he lowered his eyelids, breaking contact with the pink tendrils that were quickly falling away from the surfaces they touched. _Potter.__ Potter believes Eriol. He knows. And I trust him._ And that was all he needed. One trustworthy face that knew the truth was good enough for him. It spurred him on.

He also remembered those days when he sat with Sakura and Xiang. An atmosphere of amiableness and relaxation developing between him and Xiang after so many years of avoidance. He remembered how warm the pendant felt knowing that he had his best friend back, the only other person that could possibly understand what he felt like at times. He remembered how bright and cheerful Xiang had been, admiring Sakura and curiously asking her everything he could think of.

And he remembered when they were just children, _"I want to be a bird. I want to fly out and be free._"

Tears sprang to his eyes. The aura was seeping under a door, and he threw himself at it. It burst opened, and he stumbled into a dark roomwhere the only light was streaming through one window. A dark silhouette was sitting beside the glow of the window. He gasped, panting, "_Sakura!_"

There was a brief silence as the person leaning against the window awoke. And then he was met with green eyes. Green eyes that he thought had closed themselves off from his world forever.

White wings fluttered at her back, and Yue glided away from holding her. Sakura turned around and climbed off of the sill. She stood up, but her legs shook, wobbling from lack of strength. She clutched the window sill and smiled.

"Syaoran."

And she fell forward—into his arms.

He encircled his arms tightly around her. Her scent and the feel of her warm body ensnared his senses, and he felt her shift in his arms, her own hands clasping around his back. Her breathing was erratic and shaky. And for that moment he was blinded from the shock. The realization.

His wide eyes stared into the darkness. He murmured, "This isn't a dream, is it?"

Sakura let out a shuddery laugh. "I… hope not…"

The tears finally slipped out of his eyes. He squeezed them shut and buried his face into her hair, not caring how awkward he felt for crying. Her hands came up and touched his hand. It was not long before they were grasping hands tightly as he cried.

"H-How—" _How__ did you survive?_ Was the question that rose out of all his torrential thoughts. He tried so hard to squash it. _It doesn't matter, as long as she is alive—but how—did you want her to die!—I stabbed her—why?—is it important anymore?_

"I don't know how," Sakura said quietly, leaning onto him, clinging onto him as much as he was clinging to her. The tears were gone from his eyes now, and he was breathing heavily, closing his eyes against her forehead.

He felt so content like this in her arms. It was like the comforting feeling of Xiang trying to help him that one time when he was losing control of the wolf. It was like that warmness and love he felt when he was, for the first time he ever remembered, in his mother's arms. It was like how his father had held him close, forehead to forehead, alone together in a massive valley.

There was a shriek. "_SAKURA!_" Meiling tore into the room and embraced the girl, tearing her away from Syaoran and from the moment. Syaoran stumbled, but a cool hand steadied him and looking back, he found Yue giving him a deep, expressionless stare.

Then, "She was happy of what you did in that battle."

Syaoran smiled. "I'm glad she was." His hands were shaking. Some part of him still couldn't believe this right away, but slowly, it was all coming together.

"Man… what's all this fuss about?" mumbled a tired voice. Kero awoke from his place on the window sill. When he saw Meiling hugging Sakura, Draco walking up to them, Syaoran with Yue, and two shadowy figures at the doorway, he gave a satisfied little sigh. "Didn't expect things to work out like this, eh? I think this way worked pretty well."

Draco looked at the girl wonderingly. "You were never stabbed? Then why the blood? Why do you look like you're wounded?"

Sakura scratched her head and mumbled, "The rocks… They got me pretty badly—_but_ Eriol healed them for me!"

Somehow, they had all relaxed, as if her being alive was growing on them, but they still couldn't pry their eyes off of her, like she'd disappear if they did and this would be just a dream.

"Alright," Draco said. "What about the treaty? What happened to all your theories on it?"

There was a cough. Eriol stepped into their line of vision. "I believe I can explain that." He walked past them, hand touching Sakura's forehead lightly in a parental manner, and he stopped at the window where Kero was. He turned around, the shadows darkening around his figure.

"Remember my reasoning for pushing back the Phoenix statue? I said that by pushing the Phoenix back, we are never literally entering under his wings and so we won't set the alarm off."

He smirked. "That was a lie."

He ignored their almost simultaneous flinch and continued, "All this time, he was singing out but I silenced him as much as I could. The Phoenix himself tried to keep his voice low." He stopped and then looked at Sakura pointedly. "Do you remember how you were attacked by the ambassadors of the Death God? The Dementors, I mean?"

"H-Hai…" she squeaked almost.

"I drew a theory from that. You say the treaty is embedded into your soul. That is correct. The treaty is an almost inherent part of you. You cannot get rid of it without getting rid of your soul." As he spoke, he held out his hand where his long golden staff stretched out in the gleaming morning light.

"Your soul was sucked through by the Dementors. No matter how you look at it, you did lose yourself. But because of your phoenix spirit, you were reborn." His soft blue eyes gazed into their own eyes; then he stopped at Sakura. "You were reborn separate from the treaty."

"Huh?" Sakura asked, unsure of what he was saying. Syaoran, however, was slowly understanding, the light coming into his eyes.

Eriol went on, "The treaty only dies when you are struck at the point in your body, and yes, you die in the process as well. However, in the case of the Dementors, you died without being struck, so that treaty had to unhinge itself from your soul to move on to another container." He was smiling. "But you, like a phoenix, burst into flames and was reborn so the treaty had to stay with you. But it's no longer a complete part of you."

Harry's voice, at long last, slid in, "And I guess that explains why the seal of the treaty could show at all on your body. If the treaty was a fixed, unmovable part of you, the seal shouldn't really surface like it was separate from you, right?" Harry looked up from where he was moodily leaning by the doorway. "And I guess that's why the messenger god messed with you directly after you were just reborn from the Dementors...?"

Sakura's jaws were hanging, and not only hers, but those around her as well; Kero's jaws were on the ground. The Sun guardian demanded, "The hell happened to you!"

Harry blinked at them. Then he awkwardly grimaced. "Sorry, had a Clow-moment there. Must be Eriol acting so 'mysterious'." Cringing and with a shudder running through his body, he folded his arms and turned around till they only had his profile. "Go on, almighty Clow the First. Sorry I interrupted."

"Forgiven," Eriol said, smiling. He turned to the rest of them. "When Harry reminded me yesterday morning about this room, I remembered the Phoenix God. He was put there for a reason, and he claims that he is under the contract of this same treaty as well."

Eriol looked pointedly across the room at Harry. "So I'm concluding that this Phoenix Statue was created for the sole purpose of taking the treaty from Sakura… am I right, _Harry_?"

Harry slapped his hands over his ears and scowled. "I'm not answering _anything_. Because _Harry_ doesn't _know_ anything." Looking at him, Syaoran had to sigh to himself. He seriously felt sorry for the boy, but there was nothing he could really do. He admired Harry's resistance, though.

The blue-haired reincarnation shrugged. "It was a theory that I wanted to test out so while I was calling Miss Yelan, I came here and bargained with the Phoenix God."

He would move the Phoenix statue to a place where he will witness the proceedings of the treaty-breaking. Then just when Syaoran was hurling his sword at Sakura…

"I moved the Phoenix statue right between you two."

_Eriol__ closed his eyes. For a split second his entire staff gleamed with light._

_At the same time, the sword plunged._

"And by the time, you stabbed the Phoenix," he said, looking at Syaoran. "The god already became the replacement as the treaty container."

Syaoran shakily said, "You made me kill a god…"

"That's right, but no worries. On the other hand, the Phoenix was finally free from his imprisonment." Eriol gave a wide grin. "It's just like the cub of the wolf god who just wanted to leave his prison as well. Gods are not spirits to be confined." _They are the entities of freedom. They're everything, but that makes them become nothing._

Sakura heard his thoughts, and it finally made her lose her anxiety and just smile. _That's why there are sorcerers. To keep them alive in both worlds or else they'll disappear into nothing. In drawing power from them, we're always connecting them to the physical world._

Brown eyes watched her warmly. _You sound more open. Does that mean the webs in your dream have been cut? _Syaoran was smiling lightly.

His answer was a bright expression from the girl and Kero's loud snort.

Suddenly, "Let's cut the whole telepathy," Draco drawled. "Did we all just forget about the Li Clan meeting? Or are we starting to have heart-to heart conversations with each other?"

Sakura gasped, ignoring his latter statement."You're right. We've kept them this whole time, didn't we?"

Flying over to his mistress's shoulder, Kero grumbled, "Let's just go and get it over with. I'm hungry." Yue slipped out from behind Syaoran and sailed to the door, and just as the angel was passing by, his eyes met Harry's curious, blank gaze.

Then Meiling cut in, "Hold up." She gave a cold side-glance at Eriol, who did not budge yet from his position. "I have just _one_ question."

"Oh?" Eriol responded uninterestedly.

Meiling scowled, pent-up frustration finally spilling, "Why didn't you tell us before of your plan? Maybe they wouldn't have acted like they're going to die all this time! You would've given them hope!"

Eriol raised an eyebrow incredulously. "_Why_, I didn't want to be at the brunt of their anger if my theory _didn't _work, of course." He warily eyed the two pairs of dagger-like glares from his fellow sorcerers.

It's called: Self-Preservation.

* * *

The cellphone snapped shut. 

Yelan turned around to the row of monks sitting peacefully in their mats, and she said, "They're finally ready. All 'obstacles', as he had put it, were covered." She looked at the circular design drawn all around them. "They're planning to make contact any minute now."

Her word was passed down the line to the rest of the Clan assembled in the courtyard. As it was going, the woman turned to Kaho Mizuki at her side and looked at Yukito and Touya who were standing in the crowd.

She smiled at them. "He says Sakura is fine."

* * *

"TWO HOURS LATE!" the boy screeched, making passers-by stop to stare at him. 

Nakuru, towering over the boy, rolled her eyes. "Come on, little fish-boy. We're wasting valuable time."

And just whose fault was it! Mao Kang glared ferociously at the uncaring woman and the black cat on her shoulder. "You two are Clow's evil henchmen. I can't spare you ANY MERCY!"

Nakuru just snorted and turned around, walking back towards the car.

"HEY, WAIT, EVIL HENCHMEN!"

Getting into the car, Nakuru leaned her elbow out the window and cheerfully watched the child who was ripping open the doors to the backseat and carelessly throwing his things inside.

"Welcome to England, the center of the wizarding world," Nakuru said, smirking at Mao Kang's unhidden excitement. Wait, was that a spark of something devious in his eyes? Or maybe she was just reading him incorrectly…

Mao Kang rubbed his hands together, grinning with unrepressed glee. _That's right, Green Dog… I'm coming…_

* * *

They followed the man with uncertainty. They still were not sure what to make of his happy demeanor, and the businesswoman had left earlier, claiming that she had seriously needed to get back to work but promising that she was going to return to pick up the bodyguards and bid her daughter farewell. When she left, Kinomoto asked them graciously to follow him. 

Why?

"Because the nightmare was over." He ignored the baffled looks that came from his vague words. Only Dumbledore seemed slightly amused and he was the first who prompted to follow him. Then the others followed with the big black dog trotting at their heels. They were interrupted once in their silent procession by a roaring Hagrid. At first they were worried…

Then when they actually heard what he was saying… they realized Hagrid was just grieving for the dead ogres and trolls. They moved on.

Now, they were trailing down into the dungeons, finding that the man they had posted there was well asleep. Shacklebolt kicked the 'guard', who awoke abruptly with a start. "Wha—"

Shacklebolt glared down at him. "Get your arse out of here, Nightman." The man scrambled to his feet, saluting with a lazy grin. "Heh, sorry, Shackles," Nightman said brightly. "You just left me there without anybody replacing me."

As Nightman ran up the stares, Moody grumbled, "Falling asleep on the job. Poor excuse of an Auror." He glared darkly. "Wizards these days."

Remus chuckled and said, "Don't worry. He'll get his due. Hagrid's still bellowing up there after all." The dog yapped in agreement.

Kinomoto nodded at them. "We're almost there." For someone who really had never set foot in Hogwarts castle before, he looked like a natural, maneuvering in these hallways without so much a hesitant step.

Snape started, in growing suspicion, "Why are we heading in this direction?" This direction was to the Order room. Already, he disliked this man with the disconcerting sunny disposition. He had this unending urge to hex him to see if that would break the man's cool and strangely innocent nonchalance.

To his question, the archaeologist just looked over his shoulder, saying, "Because I felt that it's this way." His probing eyes asked the question _Is__ there a problem with going this way?_ But he never said it, and he just turned around, never once remarking on everyone's sudden unease. It was odd how this Muggle, outfitted in a dress shirt, brown loafers, and formal work pants, could stand so out of place with a messenger bag that was strapped around his shoulder and yet look like he belonged here. Maybe it was the archaeologist inside of him that was coming out, now that he stood inside an ancient castle.

Finally, they rounded the corner lit by a single torchlight in the dark dungeons. And to consider it was morning… ha!... Here was night every minute of the day.

And beyond the corner was a door, no phoenix statue guarding its way.

They were alarmed, but seeing Kinomoto's oblivious attitude who had no trouble going forth, they glanced at each other and kept quiet, ideas running through their minds.They opened the door and poured into the room.

The sight was unreal.

An uneasy laugh sounded in the stark silence.

"Er, morning professor."

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

AN: Ehhh... very very sorry for taking so long… I mean, two months? Have I returned to my old updating ritual? Gaah! …ehhh…. 

Obviously, she was never going to die. Just needed for it to happen…

But you're all happy now that she's back? No more threats, no more rants, no more evil glares? (All the reviews that did that had me cracking up. Loved them, by the way. But I'm _REALLY VERY sorry_ about making some of you cry! Really!) Don't want to say anymore about Sakura's 'revival'… just makes me cringe in this chapter—I'd rather hear what you guys think of how I pulled it off.

Now the questions, and if I don't answer your question, that means I don't want to say anything in case it reveals something about the plot so please bear with me.

Who saw Sakura in the last chapter: Only Draco and Eriol.

Harry: About him, _relax._ Did Harry seem like a copy of Eriol? (I hope not…) I just think that Harry would react differently to having some guy's memories swimming in his brain. And before you ask, I had Harry figure out what Eriol did with Sakura because now with _Clow_ in his head, he's more capable of looking into depth of what Eriol was like.

Harry/Draco: (Wallpaper) As much as I would LOVE to have this pairing… it is not going to work in here. They're hardly around each other, and they're more interacting with the CCS chars. And I'll admit, despite my liking for this pairing, that they're better off as friends/rivals.

Draco/Meiling v. Meiling/Xiang: I'm surprised that some of you liked Xiang with Meiling. I never thought people would actually go for OC's, but well, what do I know? Honestly, there will be very little Draco/Meiling. It's nothing big like Sakura and Syaoran (I'm afraid if I have too many pairings in the story, I'll end up neglecting them.)

Why is a child being sent to England: Was that answered well in the story? I hope so, but if not, I'll give you my… er… most logical reasoning for it. You see, I always believed that if you want to learn about another country that knows _nothing_ about your kind, make sure to at least send some children. Most adults are too set in their ways and would have a hard time discriminating, but children… from what I've seen, they adapt pretty easily. Also, it's on the part of the sorcerer's manipulation—get wizards to like their kids and so they'd be more accepting of sorcerers.

Mao Kang: …He _is_ a bit messed up, but in the good sense—he sees this all as a good game to him. And yeah, by now you probably figured that one of the reasons I created this Original Character is to get rid of a certain _other_ Original Character…

Centaurs and Minotaurs: (Kaluin) Yeah, Minotaurs are half bull, half man but they were _with_ the centaurs at that time and they jumped out from behind the centaurs. Sorry if I confused you…

Human Portkeys: (Plainahsiesimple) The parents didn't even know about it. Heh, I don't like the idea of parents being so cruel as to have their sons die like that.

Mary Sue: (Kohikari) I might've misunderstood, but Gah! I knew this was going to come up sooner or later. Yes, I know I made the sorcerers all-powerful, but I'm really trying hard to level the playing ground (just not so much because I like to think sorcerers as the 'elites' in magic)! Sorry though, and I'm glad I made up for that.

Points of the day:

1. Yes, Eriol is evil. He's great like that, isn't he?

2. The end is not so near as you feel, but should I have just ended it there? That should've been the ending, shouldn't it?

3. I have way too many characters… PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR OOCNESS! I know some of you think they're pretty In-Character, but I know there are parts where it doesn't just _fit… _(like this chapter… ?)

4. I'm glad there is always something to laugh about in this story! (Seriously, too much angst and fighting makes for a very depressing story and I kinda… lose inspiration/interest… grumbles about other two CCS stories)

5. I am surprised how many of you have connections with others who recommended or talked about this story. I am really grateful.

6. Your reviews really helped me through for this chapter because it was difficult to write, but whenever I see how you guys liked my last chapter and telling my good points _and_ my bad points plus mistakes I made (and your rants, threats, and glares) I always feel like—_alright! I'm ready to tackle this chapter! _And I wish I could mention you all individually but I wanted to get this chapter out as fast as I could.

7. And yes! I plan to go all the way through with this story and finish it! I feel bad enough that I stopped War of the Ages for the time being (legitimate reason by the way) but I do plan to complete that as well.

8. And this is what I mean about Part II:

_Part I_: Chapters 1-21 Discovering the Wizards, each other's Worlds, and the Treaty and then finally Breaking it

_Part II_: Chapters 22-end Aftermath of Breaking the Treaty and Plunging into War and Concluding the Last Piece of the Plot tied with the Past

**One more thing**: http/ www . deviantart . com / deviation / 17390265 / (Hikagi's fanart-in-progress! She has _all_ the main characters coming in!)

* * *

To jayoublie, yameyumetenshi, Angelic Hellfire: Thank you all so much for helping with the grammer errors and the typos. I _really_ wouldn't have noticed them.

To amberlove: Thanks for noting the mistake of the White Eel in this story. It was supposed to be White BIRD. Eurgh... You can tell I was out of it.

To Milky Etoile: I reaallly appreciate all your help. I just got your email and you helped me note all of the tiny mistakes (which is big if you look at them as a whole)-- I mean there were a LOT this chapter.

And here's what I realized: I checked back in my Word Document of the chapter and began looking through it and I noted how all the space errors were not in there (thanks to spellcheck that followed me through the writing of this chapter), but I guess when I submitted it in to something got messed up along the way ( I blame it on the length of this chapter).But the other grammer errors you allnoted were my fault. And for that I thank you all so much for putting up with it and helping me out.


	23. How History Haunts

A/N: Alright… six or seven months late…I'm not even going to try to explain what happened to me. I just hope I didn't lose most of you because I didn't update for a long time. I really am sorry though, and if you need, you could go to the previous chapter and read the recap to get updated on some things as well as know that Sakura is alive. Now, questions.

_My Earlier Chapters_: Yeah, I know. I always start out pretty bad. And anyways, it's been how many years that I've been writing this? I really hope I got better! Somewhat at least. But no, I really don't plan on editing them because I don't have that much time—and the time I do have, I just want to get to finish the chapters I need to do.

_How many chapters to end_: I have like… six to seven more chapters left? And it still might change.

_Fujitaka_: No, he's not a real sorcerer; but he has a big understanding of magic because of Sakura and Touya. Heh, sorry if I confused you because of his all-knowingness. No, it's just that Sakura's power is drawing him.

_Cellphone__ working on Hogwarts_: Eriol knows how to bypass the wards of Hogwarts. Yes, he can use it there if he knows how to direct a path through the castle's barriers to outside. He's a sorcerer and he can see the strings of magic that occupies the building.

_Neko-jin_ No, Plainahsiesimple, I have _no_ idea what that means.

_Why didn't Eriol tell Syaoran before he stabbed Sakura_: Eriol was not completely sure of his theory and if it _didn't_ work, Syaoran would've just uselessly Killed a Phoenix God, though minor.

Questions I didn't answer are mostly plot stuff and they're to be answered in the story. And if I forgot to answer, yell at me—permission granted. In all, I loved your reviews, long and short. They encouraged me a lot, especially in times when I didn't have much to write with. Man, _especially_ in those times. Trust me, I love writing this story and I won't give up.

And forgive me for my writing in this chapter. Some of them had to be the hardest scenes I ever had to write. I don't know why, but I actually stressed over them. And there's one part that will be the most confusing… at least for me to write, and maybe for you to understand.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Return of the True Sorcerers**

**By Magicalfoci**

_Chapter 23_

_How History Haunts_

* * *

An ivory table stretched out in the center of the circular room, cutting it into two semicircles. The spatial area was surrounded by fallen pillars that had crashed on each other and sprawled outwards from the circle, like streaks of crooked rays if one looked from above. Piles of debris and huge boulders littered around the round space and a dry, dusty mist hung low in the air.

In small corners or hidden under huge slabs of rock were pieces of finely carved faces, now cracked and shattered. Their solemn expressions are now broken apart and their historical actions undone. Above the scene, glittering in its solitary site was a sword with a dark green hilt and whose blade was deeply embedded into the stone wall; hanging from it on finely threaded red strings was a black orb, like an ornament overlooking the table.

These are times when a certain feeling permeates a person's senses and leaves them anxious and anticipating. They've come to a point where they're just waiting for future events to unfold at their expectation or even beyond their standards of what to expect. Something grand was supposedly just waiting a few meters away; grand and imposing. Something no one would ever dream of, as if it weren't even real. That was how the company of wizards felt when they entered the Order Room.

They've heard the stories about how the room was demolished, and some had even seen it. And when they had followed this Muggle man up to the door, anticipation only increased as one after another, mysteries presented themselves before them. Such as the lingering memories of Li Syaoran, the Card Mistress, this strange Muggle man before them, the disappearance of the Phoenix Statue, the destruction of the Order Room, and…

"Er, morning professor."

Sirius was leaping and barking madly.

So yes, in front of this beautiful yet sorrowful scenery and tainting its calm ancient air was the—plain, befuddled, slightly nervous, and reluctant as in I-don't-why-I'm-here … Harry—

"And the almighty _Potter_ returns," Snape disgustedly said.

Currently amidst mass destruction of crumbled pillars, blasted rocks, and caved in ceiling, the boy stood right in front of their noses looking worse for wear in his torn clothing and with his dust-coated skin. He managed to give an uneasy grin in the meantime.

Unconfirmed though slightly obvious, Harry Potter had his own connection with all of this. For some reason, these odd happenings reeked of Harry Potter, the born troublemaker where seemingly innocent objects happened to blow up whenever he was around.

On cue, there was a low rumble…

A huge—_CRASH!_—followed.

All the previous descriptions used to set up the background of this scene are now officially invalid. So please pay no mind at the change of setting.

"NO!" He whirled around to face the destruction, shaking fretfully. Turning back to them with wide, nervous eyes, he said quickly, "It isn't my fault!" Well, not directly…

Snape sneered, "You have a most unusual way of proving it, Potter. _As always._" Now this, Snape could do. He knew how to taunt the boy as if it was his life's mission—not that it was. He just didn't have to deal with Ozarkis, Card Mistresses, Golden-Eyed boys or Blue Magicians—all of which he liked to consider annoyances in an otherwise normal wizarding world. No, he didn't have to deal with them when he already had this boy-wonder. Harry Potter in _name_ was already too much to take care. By the way…

"Just what in the name of Merlin is going on, Harry?" Arthur exclaimed.

Good question.

"Er… it's rather hard to say…"

Tonks suddenly burst out laughing, and she cut him off, "Don't worry about it, Harry. It's good to have you back, safe and sound!" The woman brightly ignored the looks of disdain from Moody and Snape and enveloped the boy into a hug once Sirius stopped attacking him.

Once she was done, Remus moved forward and wrapped his arms around Harry. "You know you worried us?"

"I told Ron and Hermione that you didn't need to… Sorry." Harry grimaced, hardly believing that he had forgotten that there were still people at Hogwarts who looked after him. He looked apologetically at Sirius, who had raised his doleful eyes at him.

"You're not sorry," Remus said, grinning and patting him on the back. "I'm sure you've got a lot to tell us. Like where you've been."

Moody's voice suddenly cut through the air. "How'd you know where the boy was?" The question wasn't directed at them, but rather its harsh suspicion was towards a man standing back at the doorframe.

The man answered as he walked up to Harry, "I didn't."

Harry gazed at him; something about the man fixed his eyes. It was something so entirely familiar about him—but difficult to pin down. Maybe it was those smiling, warm brown eyes or the tiny curve of his lips. Suddenly, he was met face to face with the man, and he felt in full his radiating honesty and quiet complacence.

"Kinomoto Fujitaka, it is nice to meet you." A hand was held out like a peace offering.

_Oh damn._

"Ah, Harry Potter or Potter Harry. I'm still not sure how I'm supposed to put it." Grinning stupidly, he shook the man's hand. He looked pretty composed, but really…

Right here was the Worst Case Scenario.

In the back of his mind, Harry saw the bloodied rocks not too far from where he was standing (really, the blood was hidden under the debris). Whose blood, you ask? Not Harry's, mind you, because that would just make Snape all too happy. Oh no, it was this Mr. Kinomoto's _daughter's_ blood. Maybe not from being stabbed (though that would be just a wonderful story to tell), but from being crushed by a huge stone statue.

Now, in all this time, none of them ever had problems from their parents. Why? Let's name the reasons. Meiling's parents are Li parents. And though Li parents in general like to keep daughters at home, Meiling is an exception. Kicking butts and mouthing off is her style and nothing could tame her wildness at times, and quite frankly they could care less as long as they knew her to be kicking butts and mouthing off—with Syaoran around at least.

As for Syaoran, come on. Leader-in-training? He really didn't need his mother at his back all the time. As for Draco, he basically ditched his parents. He ditched them and managed to smack his dad in the gut. Done.

And Eriol? It's comical to even _imagine _him having parents. Though he did, it's unbelievable.

And Harry? His parents are in photo albums, memories, and his heart—as cheesy as that may sound, but sadly, they aren't alive—just more alive than Eriol's.

And now for Sakura.

She has a dad. And a brother. Protective bordering on overprotective. Had Mr. Kinomoto known about the cardcaptoring adventures, most likely there would've been a significant change in storyline due to his interference. Now if Touya was here to hear something about 'bloodshed' and 'stabbing,' someone would die before the next five minutes were gone. Thank Merlin he wasn't here though.

Mr. Kinomoto was speaking. "I thought I'd come here to find someone else, but it's no less a pleasure in meeting you, Mr. Potter. In my tour of the wizarding communities, I happen to hear a lot about you."

"Ah..." He lost his voice. Right on the tip of his tongue were the words: _I'm sorry, Mr. Kinomoto, but yes that blood you see right there is your daughter's. Please don't worry. Instead of being stabbed, she was fortunately crushed by a statue. _

Why was he here in the first place?

"Do you know my daughter, Kinomoto Sakura, by the way?"

"Yes." Harry paused. "I do." Then he added to make up for his shortness, "She's the one that made you come here, didn't she?" Logical guess.

It was good that he said that, since it made the man beam in such a familiar fashion that must be something that Sakura had inherited. It was just _that_ bright. "Do you know where she is? I hope to see her before I leave for work." Mr. Kinomoto said.

Hearing this, Harry gave a slight smile to him. He turned to the others and told them, "I'm supposed to take all of you to see her."

And a bunch of others, but they'll just have to find that part out.

"We were first going to stick around here and meet you…" Harry gestured at the white table. "But then it got too dangerous." The _demolished_ white table.

Dumbledore asked cheerfully, "So where did they plan on?" His clear blue eyes twinkled with anticipation, but unapparent to others less sharp-eyed, there was a layer of seriousness blanketing them. Even though Harry treated the matter lightly, it didn't mean it was anything of that sort.

Unsure of how to answer, since he himself didn't know exactly where but knew that he could find out easily once in the hallway, Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. Just follow me."

The silver bearded man smiled. "She's leading you again?"

Harry just shook his head in negative and walked past them to look down both ends of the hallway. Sirius trotted right at his heels and Fujitaka with frightening trust went forward as well. Harry made them walk along the empty dungeons, and for a while none of them knew where he was heading. Snape, who knew these corridors well, saw how Harry passed all the good, fairly sizeable rooms. Instead, the boy stood in front of a broomcloset.

Now if he wasn't a wizard, he'd think the boy was slightly on the unintelligent side.

Yeah right, this was Snape talking about Harry Potter. The boy would be a retard in his eyes if he hadn't managed to escape the Dark Lord for four years… curse his ridiculous luck.

As expected, the closet was no longer a closet. When Harry grasped the bluish glowing handle (which signified to Harry that this was the right one) and opened the door, they found themselves facing an intimidating, long hallway. Harry tensed upon entering the hall and he led the group down the expanse. It was then they saw what they had dismissed as a portrait come to life.

A plain brown table stood erected at the very end where five translucent figures sat waiting for them. They had the figures of old, Asian men, bald and with wrinkling, sagging faces. Huge blankets of cloth draped over their bodies in the similar manners of falling from one shoulder to the opposite waist. They were like ghosts of monks stolen from ages past.

Except that they weren't ghosts. Some intuition of the wizarding kind told them that. They knew ghosts too well, and these monks weren't it.

Suddenly, Harry abandoned them in favor of standing in an isolated corner. Tiredness seeped from his tense muscles and stiff bones as he crouched, elbows resting on knees, and allowed his head to drop. Not a word escaped him after that. Though, Sirius, still in his dog form, nudged him and pawed his hand in worry, the boy wouldn't move.

But a new voice, energetic and bright, cried out, "Otousan!" And there she was.

A Sakura Kinomoto. If she was the real one or the loud one or the mute one, they really couldn't tell at first until they saw her running to her father.

In all her frighteningly happy glory, she came running down the hall with her arms outstretched towards Fujitaka. Yet having not fully recovered yet, she misplaced her footing—

"Hoeeee!"

--and fell flat on her face.

To this, the old men actually moved… if only to grumble some things under their breaths. "Silly girl." "And she's supposed to be the revered Card Mistress." "Humiliating."

She wasn't the one to care though, or maybe she just didn't hear. "I missed you, Otousan!" she said, after being pulled to her feet. Fujitaka laughed at her outburst and with such a fatherly contentment, he listened to her babble desperately in her native tongue, "I'm sorry I didn't call for a long time but I was really busy! But don't worry, I've been taking good care of myself! Just don't listen to anything that Oniichan says—he's making it up! I'm not a monster. Everyone's treating me well. Yes, Syaoran-kun is here with me but still…!" She couldn't think up a good comeback to what she was sure Touya had said, so she just lamely added, "Hoe… and… ah… I'm perfectly healthy."

Lie. Harry ducked his head when he heard it.

But Fujitaka let her go on that one. "I'm glad that you're taking care of yourself, and I'm thinking you did something so you could speak English?" Sakura nodded, to which he smiled fondly shaking his head. "I was hoping you'd learn it instead of using magic."

She said, "The spell Syaoran put on me is temporary though. I need to try to learn the language anyways!"

"Good. I'm happy that you're still learning." Then he nodded at the wizards. "They wanted to meet you, so I'll just wait until we can talk again later? I'll be back in the school." Fujitaka had an alarmingly good idea about what was going on now, and he was not the man to interfere.

Sakura nodded at him gratefully. After embracing him one more time, she watched him walk away and leave the room, the door closing softly with a _click._

"Now that we're done with the reunion," said a deep, grating voice. Everyone turned to the source of this voice, and it happened to belong to the old man in the middle of the five. "We will begin."

And the five stood up, a burdensome wisdom and long age defined in their movements. With their rising, Harry lifted his eyes to watch the proceedings, and Sakura backed away. Then the Elders bowed low.

"Huh?—" Lupin stopped himself. The wizards began stepping back as they saw what surrounded them.

To their right, there was the Chinese girl with the black hair. Her eyes were hidden in the shadows, but they saw the curve of her smirking lips. The few, who had been present back then, remembered her immediately. _Funny how a Muggle acquired magic, isn't it?_

Dumbledore found himself smiling upon recognizing her. _It is, indeed. Would you care, however, to tell me who you are?_

_ Yes. I would care. But you'll find out one day._

The obnoxious girl who first made the name of the "Blue Magician" known to a wizard's ears.

To their left, there was Sakura with her long bangs shadowing her eyes, but more importantly to her right, a great maneless lion, armored with gold and ruby, sat on his hind legs, staring at them with frightening gold eyes. It was like in a blink of an eye that the creature just appeared without a sound or a warning. Then to her left was a snowy white angel, wingless, whose pale silver hair pooled on the dark carpeted floor— they knew him too.

The angel of the Light who stole away Draco Malfoy and who stood at guard behind Syaoran Li, facing the Dark Lord fearlessly. Those icy silver eyes that could sear through a viewer's vision like a sharp frozen wind.

It was hard to believe that he wasn't some mirage but instead the real thing.

And then Dumbledore, upon sensation, turned all the way around to be greeted with the sight of the golden-eyed boy once again. Syaoran straightened from his bow and smiled wearily but welcomingly at the old wizard. "Only a night and I'm back."

"With others—let's not forget."

Out of the shadows, opposite of the room to where Harry was, the infamous pale blond stepped forward, looking bored and annoyed.

"Now please, sit down, get comfortable," Draco drawled in mock courtesy. He smirked. "This'll take a while."

* * *

"We _saw_ him, Mum! He's _our_ age, and if you don't look close, he does look like Harry!"

"Oh, stop it now, Fred!" The stout woman said, turning on her two sons. "I don't want you messing with no Blue Magician! His deeds are mocking and wicked! He doesn't care what happens to the innocent people!"

"But Mum," George started. "You have to understand—"

"—he's a prankster," said Fred. "And if you must know, Harry's with hi—"

A hand slapped over his mouth, and he was thrown off. Looking over, he found Hermione in his face, glaring intensely at him. She hissed, "Don't _say_ that in front of so many people! You don't know _who_ could be listening!"

Fred pried her hand off and tilted his chin upward, saying, "Well, I think he's brilliant." He shared a bright grin with George. "Especially with the snowmen…"

"Oh goodness, the snowmen," Hermione sighed exasperated. She turned to Ron for support, but he could only shrug and say, "I liked them."

Mrs. Weasley, however, thought otherwise. "How dare you! My own sons! Those snowmen were abominations! Their explosions threatened _lives_! I don't care that they wiped out half the Dark army! They could have drowned everyone else in the snow!"

"Ah, but that didn't happen," George said, grinning. "Y'see, Syaoran was out there, doing his thing with his yellow eyes." Both of them had strange smiles on their faces and were nervously shifting from foot to foot.

"And in good time too!" Mrs. Weasley cried. "Why, if there's any one savior that you must like, let it be that boy! Not some crude, horrible _Blue Magician!_"

"Calm down, Mum! We like him too! He's just a little on the quiet side…" Fred trailed off.

"But he's a great guy!" George interrupted. "He knew how to piss Snape off without even saying anything, ain't that right, Ron? You were with him in class! He gets detention when he doesn't even speak!"

Ron blankly said, "That's _why_ Snape gets angry."

Nervous at how the boys were all contradicting each other and agitating their mother, Hermione immediately led Mrs. Weasley to Ginny, who had been with Bill, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley during that time. Once Mrs. Weasley was drawn into conversation, Hermione returned to Ron and the twins. They ended up in the hallways going back to their Common Room.

"Glad we didn't say anything," George said with a grimace.

Fred nodded. "She would've gone mad in front of everyone in the Hall." Shaking his head, he added, "I mean, no one _did_ die from those explosions."

Ron blinked at them, and now becoming just a bit irritated in comparison to Hermione, he said, "You guys are _still_ talking about the snowmen? Look, just admit it, the Blue Magician's nuts."

"Hey," Fred looked back at him, offended. "Now don't give him _all_ the credit."

Once his words registered, Hermione stopped and said, "Just _what_ do you mean, Mr. Fred Weasley?"

"Well, we should have at least half the credit, y'know."

George said, shaking his head, "But we're not saying anything since we might get in trouble."

"Know _what_?" Hermione became very wary of the two boys in front of her.

Grinning, they told her. "Well, we _gave_ the Blue Magician our New Year firecrackers! We just recently made them, and they're just decoration to make things look lively. It's nothing really like a prank, rather obvious. They're just windup snowmen that walk where you put it until it stops and explode into a bunch of fireworks."

"Hey, we'll show you one! They're all right under my bed!" Fred offered excitedly.

"Goodness, no," Hermione stopped them. Her hand was slapped upon her forehead and she looked as if she was ready to faint. If those boys had given the Blue Magician anything more creative that they made… no. Visions of fields of Death Eaters and Aurors alike sprouting feathers crossed her mind. Just no.

"Wait," George paused, suspicious. "You two aren't thinking about telling on us, are you?"

Ron looked at them incredulously and said nothing.

They took his silence as a positive answer. "Good, Mum'll have a fit if she heard." The twins nodded at each other in exasperation. George then said, "But you know, the Blue Magician didn't ever really make the snowmen walk or anything."

"Yeah, he skipped that part and just made them explode."

"I guess he didn't have enough time."

"Well, next time we get the chance, we'll give him something better." They exchanged devious grins and walked off.

Falling behind until they were at their own pace, Ron and Hermione talked in low voices, both showing signs of stress and exhaustion.

Ron was complaining softly, "It's like everyone else had seen the Blue Magician but me. You, Fred, George, Harry…" Honestly, he was just talking for the sake of it. He rubbed at the circles under his eyes while he continued mumbling, "I wanna know what Harry's got to do with him and all. Just one look at him would be great, y'know."

"Ron," Hermione interrupted with a disdainful look. "There's nothing necessary or special about seeing the Blue Magician. He's just a boy like any of us but with some odd powers who's trying to make a name for himself."

When the twins gave the password to the Fat Lady, the two friends entered the Common Room after the brothers, and Hermione continued, "He's like Harry in a way, though I assume he's a bit more pompous. Everyone hears of their famous deeds and puts them on a pedestal. But up close, we know Harry isn't some perfect god. And I'm sure that the Blue Magician isn't either."

"But Hermione, you only saw him for a few seconds."

"Even so," she said, completely sure of herself. "No human, witch, wizard, Muggle, or Blue Magician, is perfect. We're all normal, but others just make one another out to be something much greater than what they really are. It's the striving towards perfection that—"

Tired of listening to her opinion, Ron moved away from her towards the staircase to the boys' dorms. He listlessly waved and said, "'m takin' a nap, 'mione." To emphasize his point, he yawned widely drawing a cross look from the other girl. "Wake me up for lunch. Thanks." And he left her to go to her own dorm.

Once he collapsed on his four-poster bed, he kicked off his shoes and stared blankly at the empty room. In this time span where he stood between the brink of wake and sleep, many thoughts sprung up in his mind and faded away as soon as they came. He thought about everything that had been happening so far. He thought about his classes and the soon to come OWLs. He thought about the war against the Dark Lord. He thought about how he and Hermione were spending more time together than ever before. As if to make up for a loss or to extend and amplify their care and friendship that it would make up for Harry's absence.

And yes, he thought about Harry, his best friend. He thought about the mysteries that's been surrounding Hogwarts since the beginning of this school year. Those strange exchange students, the pranks of the Blue Magician, Harry's detachment to life in general…

Then he wondered if Harry missed him and Hermione like how they missed him. Though, Ron wouldn't admit it, he missed Harry a lot if only because he had to put up with Hermione everyday who became increasingly over-anxious and talkative where she could just be considered going bonkers. But yeah, Ron sure hoped Harry was okay and will be back.

After those seconds of thinking, his eyes drifted closed. He didn't want to dwell on depressing thoughts too much, and so he slumbered, dreaming of Quidditch and tournaments—and of things that were simply Ron.

Because, compared to everyone else's complex lives, this was what Ron Weasley is. A simple boy with simple ideas in a convoluted world. He had what so many scornful and cynical people were jealous of—innocence.

* * *

It was something that Tomoyo Daidouji did not have claim to anymore. Maybe, when she was young, but after witnessing four bodies explode right before her very eyes, saying that she still had innocence sounded ridiculous.

But even though she had seen something so terrible, she was strong. Just like how she was strong in bearing the rejection from Sakura and the loneliness it had brought. She could stand up after many horrible things and know that something good will happen one day to make up for them. And she still waited.

Now she saw her blindness. Tomoyo, the visual artist, blind? No, she just forgot completely. She had forgotten who Sakura Kinomoto was, and maybe she was offended? Maybe that's why Sakura left her because she didn't know the true Sakura anymore. The one who cardcaptored when she was ten years old and became the town from nothingness by eleven. The one who faced off so many difficult situations that threatened the lives of others and managed to win in the end, saving everybody.

_Sakura isn't like that. She wouldn't leave me because I forgot who she is._

But her question remained unanswered. And she was unsure if she'll ever receive one.

Tomoyo glided through the hall, almost unseen. Earlier, she had bid her four bodyguards farewell as they left with her mother, who had told her that she needed to return to work. Tomoyo understood; her mother was a busy woman, and so she was grateful for all the times her mother put aside work to come see her.

She padded softly through the halls, ignoring the looks she received, whether they were in greeting, in curiosity, or even in appreciation. Beautiful girls with purple hair were just not common anywhere. It was a fact that she tended to avoid because she knew more beautiful things in life that made her look plain and uninspiring. And even though it seemed oddly cold of her to ignore everyone like this, she was too preoccupied and her mind too set to give the proper looks in return.

She passed through the Ravenclaw Common Room and made her way up to her dorms. She heard some yelling of her name from girls trying to get her attention. This time she turned around and forced a smile at them. It was Cho Chang and her group of friends.

"Wait, Daidouji, I want to talk to you!" Cho said. "I want to apologize about Ying Ying—"

She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been angry with her for doing something she thought right." _I was in the wrong. _She may not have trusted Professor Ozarki, but that didn't mean that everyone should think her way. That she could condemn them for contradicting her. Once again she was being blind.

She slipped into the dormitory and passed the beds until she reached her own. In all honesty, Tomoyo didn't know what she was doing, but she trusted her instincts. She was prepared, and she didn't intend on losing that resolve. Maybe what she was doing may seem whimsical to others, but then again, she was always very whimsical, acting more on her own rationale of the world around her.

And she remembered how she was when she was younger. Her rationale revolved around Sakura. Catering as much as she could to Sakura's needs. Always there capturing all of Sakura's moments. Sacrificing anything for Sakura's happiness—anything to keep Sakura happy. Loving Sakura as her best friend in the whole wide world. And…

Tomoyo pulled out a trunk. She counterspelled the lock and lifted the latch. The trunk sprung wide open and inside, all folded neatly, were various assortments of colorful fabrics and papers with sketches on them. She lifted one costume and looked with a smiling grim determination at a pink and black frilly dress.

…creating outfits for Sakura.

The world could crumble down around her if it wanted. The idea that she might never see Sakura ever again may become fact if it wished. But she wasn't going to forget who her best friend was.

She wasn't going to forget that her beloved Sakura is the Card Mistress.

The most powerful sorceress in the world.

She hugged the dress to her chest and closed her eyes.

* * *

They were seated at the long table across from the Elders. And around the edges of the table sat the teenagers. Each passing minute became pressed and grim, and the only light that shone on the company came from the narrow high-arched window from above.

Sirius, upon Sakura's request, changed from his dog form. Pushing long strands of black hair away from his face, he looked at the girl a bit quizzically before deciding to let his confusion pass. He pushed back a chair and slung himself on it, rubbing his forehead and once in a while, glancing at Harry who sat forgotten in his corner.

"I don't really know what's going on, but I at least would like to hear what's happened to my godson," he told them, looking specifically at each of the adolescents and his eyes passing over the Elders. Other than them, he may have been intimidated by the presence of the beast and angel at first, but when he realized that those two were going to be just some bodyguards to everyone, he was able to dismiss them as background scene. Something he was going to ignore until it was necessary not to.

Syaoran answered him, ready for that question, "Potter's been through something very difficult, and only one other person could help him."

Draco snorted and closed his eyes. _Just say it. Potter's disturbed._

"That's not very reassuring," Remus remarked lightly to the golden-eyed boy.

Snape just leaned back and said darkly, "And would this one other person be the infamous Blue Magician?"

A flicker in the boy's eyes answered that for him. Draco could only grin at his Professor's tone of voice.

Then Dumbledore stopped anymore distracting questions to come from his side. Instead, he spoke the question they've all been wondering, "Now why have you brought us here?"

Syaoran prompted, "We want to make amends and apologize for our actions of the past four months."

Smiling, Dumbledore said forgivingly, "You've done much to make up for them. So please, go on. There's more you want to say, isn't there?"

Encouraged by the old man, Syaoran told them, "We want to explain to you who we are."

Shacklebolt muttered, "Good topic. Let's start there."

Half-smiling, he started by introducing himself, "My real name _is_ Li Syaoran. I didn't deceive you there."

"And I'm Kinomoto Sakura, the real one." She gestured to the lion. "This is Keroberos and _he_—" The angel. "—is Yue." The two didn't make a move to greet the wizards; they resembled more like stone statues—not like Sakura didn't have enough experience with stone statues, thank you very much.

Then the Chinese girl said, "My real name is Li Meiling, and contrary to what I said back in October, I don't work for the Blue Magician. I work for them." She meant the Elders.

"We usually do not give our names to the public, but in this case, we give leave to Mr. Dumbledore to use our names." Grandpa Elder specifically pointed out Dumbledore, implying that no one else may do so. And he went through their names starting from left to right. "Li Jing Rui, Li Man Sheng, Li Kai Rong, Li Tiao Mu, and Li Ao Tiao."

Spreading out his fingers, Dumbledore nodded sternly, "My greetings to all of you then."

Grandpa Elder, or specifically Li Kai Rong, nodded before telling them, "We are the Council of Elders of the Li Clan in the East, but it is Li Xiao Long here who is the leader of our family. He will speak for us."

When realizing who Li Xiao Long was, the wizards regarded the young brunette in a wholesome light. Before, they could tell that Syaoran was more than what he seemed, but now, this explained the manner in which this boy held himself around others. Not only he was some sort of warrior, he was a leader.

The leader then spoke, "I first want to clarify this for all of you who may still think this." Then he spoke firmly and steadily, "We are not wizards."

"I don't want you to have the wrong impression of us. We don't abide by your rules. We haven't even touched your society until we met Potter." He added, "Oh, and we're not nonmagical people either."

"Except me," Meiling raised her hand proudly. "Me and lots of others in the Clan were born without magic, but since that's _besides_ the point…" She trailed off, making a face.

Syaoran sighed. "Look, what I want to say is just that… the lot of us are sorcerers."

And before any of them even had time to _look_ confused, Sakura burst in, "Not the sorcerers that you're thinking of! We are _not_ like Sir Ozarki!"

That brought a few laughs from the wizards, an appreciative chuckle from Mr. Weasley, and even Snape had the gall to let out a pleased smirk. That is until he remembered exactly where Sir Nago Ozarki was being currently held. In the hands of the Dark Lord.

Not knowing his train of thought, his worry was ignored by everyone, who were more interested in the matter at hand. Draco, seeing Syaoran struggling to find words to explain himself, interrupted, "What he means is that they're a complete different race of people. They've been called sorcerers since the beginning and they have nothing to do with our kind of sorcerers."

"Then _why_," Tonks said suddenly. "Have we never heard of you?" She eagerly leaned forward, in danger of falling off the chair.

"Now _that's_ a tiring story," Meiling pointed out, hoping that they could skip the longer explanations.

Draco agreed. "Just bother Scar-freak about it. Why, he knows the story in _first person_!" He spoke in a delighted tone and tried hard to suppress a sinister smile.

"You do know that I'm wide awake, right Malfoy?" Harry said tonelessly.

"Perfectly."

Sirius whirled around in his chair to face Harry, who had slowly stood up. He said, "Just so you know, I'm not bewitched by them. I'm not an illusion. And I especially promise that I'm not the Blue Magician in disguise." He paused for a second, pondering on what he last said. "Let's not get into that."

Then he explained to them how he met Sakura and Syaoran in August and how he and Malfoy decided to help them get into Hogwarts, and as he spoke, he was aware of leaving out a lot of details. Now that he thought about his actions back then, he seemed very…

"Foolish," Mad-Eye Moody said immediately when he finished. "They save your lives once, and you suddenly believe every word they say and allow them onto Hogwarts grounds?"

"That's ridiculous and dangerous! I can't believe _you_, Harry, would do that!" Mr. Weasley said, incredulous.

Shacklebolt added, in a contemplating voice, "You don't know if they're here to spy or to plan an attack on the students or Dumbledore."

"But we weren't!" Sakura protested. "We were there to gather information!"

Snape looked at the girl disbelievingly. "And just what _difference_ is there between spying and gathering information?" To this, Sakura reddened.

Meiling, her cheek resting in her palm, said, "Well, I don't think we were spying. We were more like learning about your culture. After all, even if you guys haven't ever heard about sorcerers, we heard about you, but wizards are like myths to us."

Lupin wondered aloud, "What made you interested in our culture all of the sudden then? If we were just myths, I mean."

"We were made aware of your situation with a Dark Lord," said Syaoran, taking over again. "We'd reason to believe that it'll affect us."

"I daresay it might," Dumbledore said gravely. "If he wins this war, he'll extend his reaches over the Muggles, and possibly even find you. I agree with that sentiment." It was good to know that there was agreement on some level.

Glad to have such open-mindedness, Syaoran said, "And because of that, we were curious about you. We wanted to know more about this Dark Lord and how serious this war is."

"Your conclusion?" Sirius asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"If it's an answer enough, you've warranted our attentions, and now that you have it, we can't turn back."

Shacklebolt's eyes widened as he understood the implications. "So you're saying…"

The golden-eyed boy briefly nodded at the Auror before turning to everyone else. "What I'm saying, and I speak this for my Clan and those present, is that we're willing to form an alliance between the sorcerers and the wizards. We don't expect you to trust us immediately and we don't have impressive numbers that would look intimidating in battle, but we are all trained warriors, capable of doing what I did in Diagon Alley."

Even if he didn't know it, the fact that there were others who could handle twenty Death Eaters without even the use of magic was tempting. Then there was the fact that many creatures of the Forbidden Forest served the Card Mistress, and if she were to aid them with all these magical beasts…

But Moody didn't think in that direction. He more or less said roughly, "Specify just _who_ are supposed to be _we_."

Meiling narrowed her eyes at the war-torn face. Before Syaoran could speak, she said evenly, "_We_ as in our clan of sorcerers. _We_ as in everyone presently facing you right now. _That's_ the _we_."

But Snape unwillingly caught on to Mad-Eye Moody's train of thought. "And the Blue Magician?" Is he a threat? Is he not with this crowd? Shouldn't he be standing by Harry's side? With these questions running through his head, he said, "It's beyond obvious that he's a sorcerer as well. There's no use in concealing that."

Sakura frowned. "We're not trying to conceal it. He's with us in this offer. He's the one that helped us up to this point. He set up everything so that we _could_ be immersed into your culture."

"Oh?" Snape raised an eyebrow. "So this little Blue _Anomaly_ is the one who planned all of this? Then where is he right now? Why isn't he present at this meeting?" His eyes narrowed. "I'll have you know that there is absolutely no reason for me and for anyone to trust him, whoever he may be." His voice lowered into a murmur, just loud enough for everyone at the table to hear.

"The brat who was blessed or cursed with the face—I truly can't decide—that he could use to his advantage. The face of Harry Potter that had deemed him worthy enough of our Dark Lord's attention. Who thinks that he is God enough to mock all the high authorities and play mind games with his childishness and his ridiculous _pranks_!" He spat out the last word.

Unfortunately, only Sakura had the grace to be horrified at his words. Everyone else really couldn't formulate an opinion, and the five Elders just looked resigned, understanding almost completely where this wizard was coming from. There have always been a disapproval of Eriol's actions or lack of actions (either or), and there were too many mixed opinions on him for them to negate Snape's words.

"There is no defined motive in any of his actions. He has clearly went against both sides, believing he is above this war, and had swayed young and stupid Potter here into his self-righteous game. Then to know that he had basically planned all this from the start, I even find myself doubting all of your seemingly 'good' intentions."

There was a long silence after that. However, most of the expressions present were poker faces on both sides. Dumbledore clearly had nothing on his face that showed what he thought of Snape's words, whether he agreed with him or not. Sirius was fighting hard to keep his agreement from showing because he wouldn't be caught dead agreeing with Snape, whereas Moody and Shacklebolt both didn't care and showed that they agreed. Others were undecided on the matter. The only apparent face on the opposing side was Sakura, who was stunned.

"I completely agree!" said a new voice. "All of you have no reason to trust me, though I wonder why you even would."

He walked into the room, tall and boyish. Though he may look it, he didn't dress the part of a legend, as what he wore was a plain white button-up shirt and a pair of black pants. Yet when he did step into the light, several gasps were emitted as they saw the startling resemblance. It was like seeing another Harry Potter come out, except this one looked more like a true English gentleman than the real Harry Potter (who isn't really up for a more fair comparison at the moment).

Upon that matter, the Blue Anomaly tilted his head in Harry's direction, asking, "How's your head, Harry?"

"_Branded_, thanks."

The other smiled sweetly. "I'm glad." And Harry shot a filthy glare at his twin counterpart, who blatantly ignored it.

Then the Blue Magician's dark eyes roved across the row of seated wizards, settling on the greasy-haired, sallow-faced man, who lived up to the high level of intelligence that his peers credited him for. He smirked at the man. "If it helps at all, which I doubt, I can account personally for the sincerity of my friends here. Just not myself." He stood besides Harry, giving them the impression of having double vision. "But I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I do not plan to be a part of this offer of alliance." He looked at Dumbledore square in the eye; the man had glimpsed him before from his window up high in the castle of Hogwarts. This time though, face to face, the other was not shocked or surprised at what the boy said next, "I won't be siding with the Light or Dark of the war. I choose to keep to myself."

Sakura glared fiercely at the boy and scowled, "Since when did you decide this!"

Syaoran was rubbing his temples and trying to suppress the eagerness to just _kill_ this-this…

Eriol shrugged. "Oh, I never intended in the first place. It was more for you guys to ally with them than for me to." Grinning, he told them, "Now don't make such a massive deal over this. All I want is to not be restricted in what I do, and I have many responsibilities to take care."

Harry felt he vaguely heard something similar to this from Eriol before. The sorcerer didn't follow anyone's rules but his own and even his own were so flexible that they might not even be there. He also had the feeling that the 'many responsibilities' included himself, Harry the half reincarnation. ……argh! Dammit! That sounded just so bloody _wrong!_

Suddenly, Syaoran stood up and declared, "This guy has always been known for trying to help out but never really seeming to. This is just his _way_, and we _know_ he seems untrustworthy." He shook his head. "No, wait, he _is_ untrustworthy and unreliable. And he knows that himself—"

"—so that's why I'll do things on my own!" Eriol chirped happily.

Professor Severus Snape was downright disgusted. He was so close to hitting the mark when he said this boy mocked all the high authorities, but the boy not only mocked, he was playful and unserious. He hated those kind of people; they reminded him too much of the Weasley twins.

Eriol sighed, feeling all the negative emotion from the people here. "If this makes you feel better, I will promise to be more cautious in what I do from now on."

Harry, Syaoran, Meiling, and Draco blanked out. _How does he define cautious?_ They wondered.

Before they could even guess at an answer, there was a mighty pounding on wood and loud incoherent yelling somewhere in the building they were in. Eriol's eyes widened and he said to no one in particular, "I've forgotten that I latched the door." Looking at them apologetically, he told them, "I have a guest to greet downstairs. Please continue on and finish up while I take my leave. It was wonderful meeting all of you, by the way." Then he left the room.

Once he was gone, Tonks immediately said, "Hold on, where are we?"

"Unfortunately, his house. He's the only one that lives in England," Draco told her distractedly. Mentally, he and the others wondered what guest he was talking about. Syaoran turned slightly green when he heard from one of the Elders in a whisper, "Mao Kang's arrived."

But before they could contemplate what doom awaited them, they turned back to the subject matter at hand. Sakura apologized, "Please forgive him for that. Usually he's very polite, and even if he says he's not with us, it doesn't mean he's going to the other side. You can trust him."

"He specifically told us we can't," Sirius pointed out.

This was where Harry spoke up, "He means you can't trust him to do things your way. He's always going to have a different idea than what everyone else thinks. Believe me on that one."

"And anyways," Syaoran added. "He is only one person. As long as you can rely on us, we'll make up for his loss."

"I don't trust this—all of this," grumbled Mad-Eye Moody.

"Well, I do!" yelped out Tonks. "These two helped us out before, and the Blue guy did help us out in some ways. Even if he did threaten our lives with his uh… ideas…, we always survived!"

Shacklebolt loudly snorted at that. Tonks wouldn't have survived if it hadn't been for… ah… nevermind.

Coming to back her up, Lupin said softly, "I don't see why we shouldn't accept a perfectly good alliance that would actually help us."

Syaoran, still standing, finally extended a hand to Dumbledore. He said, "Please think about it. We can help you in your war." _And you know it._

For a moment, Dumbledore did not move as his clear blue eyes stared over his half-moon spectacles into those golden-brown ones. Finally, he gradually pulled himself to his feet, hesitation in every pore of his being as if knowing what he was about to do was just along the lines of changing the entire future of the wizarding world. But he did it, anyways.

He grasped the boy's hand, leader of a clan of sorcerers. "I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, head of the Order of the Phoenix." He smiled and his eyes twinkled. "I welcome all of you, sorcerers of the East, to the wizarding world."

Sakura collapsed to the floor in utter relief.

* * *

The meeting closed just as lunch was ending. There were many details that they talked about, but Syaoran avoided the important question of just what the sorcerers are. He didn't explain their connection with gods and spirits. He avoided questions on their prowess and only alluded to them. He gave them a full report on all the figures about his Clan, at least the part that which would be aiding them. The small number of his race surprised and even worried them, but they then remembered how one sorcerer alone did enough damage to dozens of Death Eaters.

After a few hours of exchanging information, the wizards actually caught a glimpse of the entire sorcerer population observing and listening to their exchange from the other side of the continent.

"As I said, we don't have many," Syaoran said.

But Dumbledore smiled. "No, what you have is enough."

Then they made arrangements for the teenagers to stay at Hogwarts. While Harry was to return to his House, Draco would remain with Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling, and the two stone statues (Yue and Keroberos) in a separate part of the castle. Yet even if they were staying at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was not going to let them parade around as they wished since it was strictly business, and the Headmaster was adamant about not making Hogwarts into some official war camp. In accordance, a formal war meeting was scheduled for next week at a new location (since their meeting room in the dungeons was no longer standing), and a meeting place where sorcerers from the Clan will arrive was set. Remus became in charge of setting up rooms for the guests that were going to come later on this week.

Then they talked about the dead. Whereas Dumbledore had earlier decided to put off the ceremony for those that died till later, the Elders assured the old wizard that since now they have formidable allies, he should be able to take some time to have a ceremony. And if that didn't appeal to the old man, the Elders talked of how honoring the dead before heading off to war was good for morale.

Now, as they cut communication with Hong Kong and were all leaving the room through the portal that Sakura designed, though none knew save Syaoran, the said-boy was stopped last from going. Eriol had his hand on his shoulder and said, "I want to speak with you for a moment."

Syaoran nodded at Sakura outside of the door to recall the Through Card, saying, "I'll be there later."

Then he turned around to see Eriol looking no more serious than he was earlier. As soon as the door closed, he beckoned for Syaoran to follow as he reopened the door to his home's hallway and headed down the stairs. "I have a debt to repay," he told him.

It was down in the basement that he led Syaoran through several rooms and stopped at what looked like an armory. A huge assortment of ancient weapons lined the wall and newer ones were placed in racks and boxes. Antiques filled every corner of this stone gray room, and with a simple nod, the candles went ablaze and lit the metals with dancing firelight.

Smiling, Eriol explained, "Because your sword is now useless, I find that it is in my power to provide you with a new one."

He reached down into one of the long drawers and pulled it open. Several swords were aligned side by side to each other. Out of the many colors, he picked up the blade with the dark green and almost black hilt and golden threads sown into it. "Therefore I'll give you my own personal one."

Syaoran didn't say anything as the sword was tossed to him. He caught it and did a few expert swings. He stopped then and said, "It's not the same, you know."

"I already realized that, but after your first sword, no other blade will ever feel the same."

"I don't want to accept anything from you." He held the sword back with the hilt pointed towards Eriol.

Eriol shook his head. "You have no choice. Really, would it be any better if you called up your family to send you a new sword? You know that Clow Reed excels in sword-making, among other things. Would you refuse quality over a silly dislike of who owned it before you?"

"Remember, Li-kun…" He took the hilt and without warning, he tossed it up high spinning into the air. Just as it fell, it morphed into a pendant. The gold string fell like a dead weight after the pendant and hooked quickly onto Eriol's outstretched index finger, halting its fall. The pendant was a small black orb that resembled so much of Syaoran's old sword. "…that your sword was modeled on my own. This is the original. After all, I've lived much longer than you."

Folding his arms, Syaoran asked, "Why are you giving this to me? And I don't want some shitty answer like 'repay a debt' or 'I felt like it'. First of all, you know you don't even have a debt, and whenever you feel like doing anything means you're up to something."

"Or maybe," Eriol said. "I wanted an old friend of mine to be put to use again. As far as anyone knows, I don't use swords anymore. I fell out of sword fighting before I left to Tomoeda to take care of Sakura. Remember, I am much older than you think. You are still in a stage of youth where endless physical activity still appeals to you. For me, my mind has already grown weary of sword fighting even though I still have the body to support it."

He handed him the pendant. "Take it, Li-kun, and use it. It's yours now so don't hate it when you're fighting with it."

Wordlessly, Syaoran slung the pendant over his head and let it rest on his collar bone. He pursed his lips when he met Eriol's eyes. "I'll use it."

Eriol smiled. "And you'll keep it."

Then Syaoran left.

But not in time before something horrible happened.

* * *

Harry didn't go greet his friends at all when he re-entered Hogwarts. In fact, he avoided letting anyone see that he was back. He with Sirius at his heels followed Draco, Sakura, the guardians, and Meiling to their rooms which were on the second floor. In a plain bedroom that looked like any other dorm room, only smaller, they were greeted with the sight of Fujitaka, who had been alerted that this was to be where his daughter was going to stay. Draco came to this room after visiting his own that he was going to share with Syaoran. He met a sound of delight.

"Iaaaahhhh! I feel so much better now that I don't have to stand so still!" Kero cried in his false form. He flung himself onto one of the beds, claiming it for Sakura and himself.

He lifted his round head. "But it felt so good to be intimidating! You saw me, right? Didn't I look so awesome and cool? They were scared of me!" He laughed proudly.

Fujitaka chuckled at the small creature, and from his pocket, he pulled out a pudding cup and a plastic spoon. "I brought this just for you, Kero-chan," he said smiling.

A few of them had to step back. Sorry, but… Keroberos. Was. In. _Tears._

"MY PUDDING! OH, MY LOVELY PUDDING! HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE WE'VE SEEN EACH OTHER! CUP PUDDING! HOW CAN I EAT YOU WHEN I MISS YOU SO MUCH!" He continued on to spout lame sonnets for his pudding.

Meiling muttered, "What kind of question is that? That thing's a goner once it left Kinomoto-san's hand."

"No offense, but…" Draco looked at Sakura. "Is he addicted?"

She really hoped not, but honestly, since Kero really didn't have his cup pudding since he's been here in England and Hong Kong, she couldn't deny her little friend the pleasure. On the other hand, everyone did not realize that there was a stunned dog staring at the animal. After all, _Wasn't__ that stuffed animal a lion before?_

Nonetheless, the confusion went unnoticed. Once settled in with Kero continuing to adore his pudding, the two wizards introduced themselves to Fujitaka. Harry was less talkative and was about to finish off with, "This is also my fifth year at Hogwarts." But then he heard a whining yap from below. Sirius glared at him. "Oh yeah, he's my _pet dog_, Sirius."

Draco whirled around and pointed, "I _knew it._ From the beginning, it was all too obvious! He's the one they meant when my father and others were talking about a 'brute'!"

Sirius snapped so fast that it took a quick leap from Harry to catch his godfather around the neck. He tried to restrain the growling dog from attacking a wide-eyed Draco. But there was a reaction from Draco, a smarter one than what everyone expected. "Keroberos! I demand that if you don't get this wild animal away from my hide, I'll steal your pudding and squash it!"

"Hey," started Sakura.

But Kero had the dangerous glint in his eyes. "Say that again…?"

"You _know_ what I said," the pale boy said equally.

A loud feline growl and roar pierced the air as before the struggling Sirius stood the huge lion once more. The big cat taunted, smiling maliciously, "Hehehe, now look at you. Like a little runt for me to squash! See my awesomeness, little one? No one will touch my pudding." Proudly, Keroberos put a paw on his chest and looked up to the sky. "Because I am powerful! I am mighty! And little creatures will _bow_— _YEOW_"

Sirius had ripped out of Harry's grasp and had taken a good bite at the swinging tail.

What happened the next few minutes elicited a thought from Fujitaka that there was something he was missing about the dog and a stunned "Wow…" from Meiling. "Keroberos is stupider than I thought."

Or maybe Sirius was smarter than they thought. Maybe, a man-dog _does_ have his advantages. But all they could tell was that it was the big cat jumping around the room crying, "Don't go near my pudding! You cruel—_YAH! NOT THE TAIL!_"

Sirius, like a good-natured dog, barked profusely and rushed at the big cat again. Then Keroberos thought to be destructive. A glowing ball of energy started to grow between his jaws… until Sirius plowed right into Keroberos's side and left the cat coughing up stray energy remnants.

"Y-You _BRAT!_ How _dare_ you ruin Keroberos's most indestructible attack! I will not be beaten by the likes of _you!_"

Just about when Keroberos was to lunge, he abruptly stopped. "_NOOOOO!_"

Tonks, who had just walked in, looked up from the cup of pudding she was eating. "I thought you talked, but you sound less scary when you do."

"MY PUDDING!"

"Oh, right. Thanks for the pudding, Miss Li!"

"THE CHINESE BRAT!"

Tonks, oblivious to the growling and seething lion, turned to Harry and a dumbstruck Sirius. "Sorry, Harry, but I need to borrow Sirius for the rest of today. He's got work ahead of him."

After having some eye-to-eye communication of farewell with Harry, Sirius trotted after the orange-haired Auror, who without caution, ruffled the lion's furry head as she passed. And Sirius, right after her gave one last playful yap at Keroberos.

Roaring at the mistreatment, the Sun guardian launched himself after the dog. "I'LL KILL YOU!—" Then he slammed straight into the closed door. He de-morphed and was passed out as a stuffed animal on the floor.

"Now _that's_ over with," Meiling said, picking up the animal and dropping him into a desolate Sakura's hands.

"Poor Kero-chan…" Sakura turned to a strangely un-shocked father. "Please tell me you have another pudding cup that I can give him later."

"Actually…" Smiling brightly, the man opened his shoulder bag and pulled out an entire plastic bag of them. "I was going to give this to you later."

"Hoe!" With wide eyes, Sakura grabbed the bag and ran to the drawers where she hid it. "I don't want him to wake up and take it all," she explained with a strange face.

Draco sympathetically picked up the creature by the tail. "Don't worry, Sakura. He's out." He dumped the Sun guardian onto the bed that Meiling was sitting on.

"Otousan, when do you have to go?" Sakura asked while picking up her guardian and cradling him in her arms.

The man checked his watch and looked back up, slightly dismayed. "In an hour. I'm sorry, Sakura. I need to catch a plane ride then." He consoled his disheartened daughter with a smile and said, "Don't worry, I'll be back home in Japan before the year ends. Your brother is in America though."

"America?" she repeated, stunned, and her question was echoed by those around them.

"He had gotten a supervisor job in the Li company in America."

"Eh!" cried Meiling, surprised. "Really? Since when?"

The man gave a thoughtful look before replying, "He only just called me yesterday."

Meiling turned to look at Sakura. "I didn't know your brother had that much business experience."

"I know," Sakura said, scratching her head. "I've always seen him doing janitor work or other weird things, but lately he's been getting better jobs. Business is one of his majors, too."

Draco was lost, and he told them too, "Let's talk about something else. I don't find Muggle lives very fascinating, thank you."

At this opening, Fujitaka brightened. "I'd like to know what you've been doing!" He said cheerfully. "Your lives seemed to be filled with all sorts of adventures!"

"Yeah! We did do a lot of stuff…" Slowly, the daughter smiled.

"Uh, Sakura…" Harry tried to say something, but he was cut off by her thoughtless accounts.

"…well, first we came to Diagon Alley, a wizard's shopping center, with Harry and Draco! Then we came over _here_ and…"

Throwing an arm around the girl who lapsed into silence, Meiling grinned widely at Fujitaka. "We learned lots of things about the wizarding world, Kinomoto-san. And now we're going to help them in this war of theirs."

He frowned, slightly upset. "I thought so, though I hoped it wouldn't be true. From what I've been hearing and seeing, this war is dangerous. I'm afraid of you being a part of it."

"But," Sakura protested. "Tomoyo's a part of it, and she can't get away from it. Harry and Draco are too, and since they are all our friends, we want to help since we can."

His face crinkled up into a reassuring smile. He looked older and more tired, but his bearing was as straight-backed as always. "Don't worry, Sakura. I understand your reasons. I just hope you'll take care of yourself like you've been telling me." He added, "And I hope that when I see you again, you won't have the smell of bandages and antiseptics."

"Hoe…." She shifted uneasily, unable to say anything in return, as she fingered her bandages under her sleeve. She should have known that he would find out somehow. But take care of herself after what she put herself through? In a way, she betrayed his trust and for that, she felt horrible. Downright horrible, as horrible as when she began rudely ignoring Tomoyo back then.

A cool hand fell on her shoulder, and besides her stood Yue, who finally moved from his place at the window sill. He said quietly in the man's home language, "It is my duty to protect the Card Mistress, Kinomoto-san. In this, I have failed, but I will renew my efforts and keep my oath to her. She will be safe."

"I trust you, Yue-san, to take care of her."

Here, Meiling butted in, continuing in Japanese. "Wait, he's not the only one taking care of her! Syaoran-kun and the rest of us are too!"

"Hey, you're in England! Speak English! We don't have the language spell on us anymore!" Draco glared at them, annoyed.

Though surprised by the boy's audacity, Fujitaka smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you two out."

Harry just shrugged before stepping in front of Draco to cover up whatever scornful reply the Slytherin was about to make. And then Meiling, sensing that a change in conversation was necessary, immediately piped up, "So, anyways, enough about us. What have _you_ been doing, Kinomoto-san?"

Tiredly, Draco rubbed at his temples. Trying to keep things safe for Sakura's father was harder than they imagined, especially since he was beyond perceptive. However, he had to admit that the man's leniency was ridiculously high. He knew perfectly well that his daughter is engaging with the wizards in war, and what appeases him? The Moon guardian's pledge to protect her. Whereas, Touya would hear nothing of the sort and would kill everyone on the spot before they could even touch her. …Whatever, it wasn't even worth it trying to understand the Kinomoto family.

And so as they lounged about on the furniture, they listened to Fujitaka's archaeological exploits that Sakura begged him to tell—in English. None of them really wanted to go out in the castle and make it known to other students of their presence so they stayed. And conversation became calm and less tense than before. Kero continued to sleep in Sakura's arms, but once in a while, he would alarm everyone with his sleep talk. Not a major problem, since Fujitaka seemed to adore the stuffed animal as much as Sakura did. Rule Number One, do not take away something that the father likes. Keep him happy.

Really, as nice and interesting as the man was, Harry and Meiling were only listening and sounding interested because it was part of the plan to keep Fujitaka happy and oblivious—as much as they can. Draco did better than them because he actually found himself interested in the Muggle man's adventures.

"Currently, my team is going to an excavation site in the mountains of Greenland. We've heard news that the current team there has been finding manmade objects of weaponry and armory in the valleys and just recently they've found actual skeletons buried deep into the earth."

"A battle site?" Draco queried. "Out in that field of ice?"

"It seems to be. I have to be there the day after tomorrow so I will be leaving soon. I'll take pictures for all of you."

Sakura grinned widely. "After this, we should all go instead!"

Fujitaka laughed. "Of course, but only once _you've_ completed school. You'll have to make up for all the months you've missed, Sakura."

For a moment, Draco stared at her. "I forgot you even had school," he admitted.

Curious, Harry turned to look at Meiling. "What about you and Li?"

The Chinese girl shook her head. "We're home-schooled, and don't worry about Syaoran. He's a bookworm genius, even though he doesn't look like it. The only problem he has is with languages, and that's because he has to learn so many." Teasingly, she rapped Sakura on the shoulder. "As for _this_ one here! I don't know, Sakura…"

Turning her unease into laughs, Sakura grinned at them before turning resolutely to her father. "I can do it. I don't care if I'm behind everyone else. Here is more important."

"I know it is," or rather he could tell. "And I want you to be careful, remember." Then he was looking at his watch and saying, "I have to go now so I can catch my flight."

Sakura leapt to her feet, saying, "I'll go with you, Otousan!" She turned to Draco and said, "Can you tell Syaoran when he gets here that I'm going with my father to the airport?"

Draco shrugged, and she ran out before he could even form a verbal answer. From behind, Harry said quietly, "How exhausting."

Meiling laughed loudly. "It wasn't that bad! Kinomoto-san has to be one of the world's nicest dads."

"Wonderful to know why she's so happy all the time," Draco muttered. Then he saw Harry on his feet and putting on his shoes. "Where're you going?" Draco demanded.

"I don't need to tell you," Harry retorted as he walked out the door and silently closed it behind him. Draco glared at the door and then leaned against the wall. "So the bastard gets to be moody again. Coping well my arse, Li." Meiling shot the closed door a confused look.

"I would hate it if I was in his position," she said nonchalantly. Stretching her cramped muscles, she let out a wide yawn and crawled into her bed. "I'm going to sleep. Put Kero on Sakura's bed, would you?" She added, "And don't bother me or you're dead."

Picking up the neglected stuffed animal, he dropped Kero on the opposite bed. Then, without having anything to do, and not daring to go outside amongst the rest of Hogwarts' population, he pulled up a chair to where the silent Yue sat at the window sill. The two sat there in quiet, until Draco himself, fell asleep.

It was an hour later when he was awoken by the creaking of the door. He watched it open and a mop of brown hair peek in. His slowly opening eyes met with those amber ones across the room. Syaoran, seeing that he was awake, quietly tiptoed towards him. He looked quizzically at the stuffed animal on one bed and then at Meiling on the other bed. Yue wasn't around.

"You're back," Draco whispered, yawning. "Sakura isn't here. She's out with her dad."

"Oh, no wonder," said Syaoran. Nervously, he began, "Look, Malfoy, you have to help me."

Draco blinked. "Why?"

"I'll tell you outside."

And so Draco followed Syaoran outside the room. After closing it softly behind him, he faced the other boy with a bemused expression. "What the hell happened?"

"In our room… The problem's in there…" Syaoran said frowning. "I really don't know what to _do_ with this… this_…_"

Curious but not stupid, Draco stood in front of their own door and knocked. There was a loud _THUD!_ followed by a series of crashes. "Never!" came out a yell from inside. "I will never yield my fortress without a fight!"

Though Syaoran desperately tried to stop him, a suspicious Draco yanked the door wide. He looked inside to see their bedroom demolished with curtains and bedsheets draping everywhere and overturned desks and drawers sprawled all over the floor. In the middle of it, tangled in the curtain, stood a little Chinese monster.

"Intruder! You come to fight me! Then die, you fiend!" The monster lifted the chair and came racing at Draco.

Immediately, he slammed the door closed. A loud crash filled his ears. Turning around with wide eyes, he met Syaoran's grimace. "This one needs to be sent to St. Mungo's."

Then he recovered from his shock and near-shouted, "Wait, what the hell is a brat like him doing here!"

"Immersion," was the simple reply. After facing Draco's glare, Syaoran elaborated, "Remember what we were talking about back in the meeting? We were going to immerse the kids into the wizard culture, not in disguise though. You know, let the students meet a sorcerer kid and let him meet the wizards. I didn't think there'd be only one."

And that the one would be Mao Kang.

Spinning on his feet, Draco turned to walk down the hallway. Syaoran called after him, confused, "Wait, you're supposed to help!"

"I'm seeing the Muggle-lover!" he answered. "I'm getting a new room! To hell with this one!"

Down the hall, Meiling poked her head out of the door, her eyes half open and her hair in a mess. "What's going on?"

Schooling his face to a normal expression, Syaoran told her, "Just get some rest, Meiling."

Toying with his pendant, he muttered to himself, glaring at the door, "Everything's _just_ fine."

* * *

"Professor."

Snape looked up from his work and turned around, meeting the violet gaze directly. "Why is it that people believe that I am free every minute they happen to see me!" he snapped grouchily, but after a moment of fully registering who it was, he amended, "What do you want, Daidouji?" The past two days, she had gone to class with a face pale as a ghost and dark shadows under her eyes. She had not slept at all, that was for certain, though lately she looked a little better as if she somehow had gathered some part of her self together. The Potions Professor added, "It's too early to take the potion. Only after dinner, like I said."

"I-It's… It's not about that… May I please talk to you?" she asked, lowering her face. She was wringing her hands anxiously.

"You already are. Get to the point."

"I heard Dumbledore's announcement this morning… about the memorial that's going to be held this Friday. How it's going to be constructed on the battle site."

Snape turned around, waiting for the foreign exchange student to continue. For some reason, he had a feeling he knew what she was going to say. Going to request—

Her head snapped up and she pleaded desperately, "Let me help in this project! Please!"

He answered blandly, "You are in no condition to be going out in this weather to partake in a project that other more-qualified witches and wizards are having no problem with."

"No! I can help! I can design the memorial! I can gather names!" For the first time since meeting her, the volume of her voice was raised above her usual soft monotone. "Please let me! I have to do something!" _For them._

He knew what she was going on about. Those four Durmstrang boys. She was still thinking about them and it was obvious they haunted her dreams no matter how many dreamless sleep draughts he could ever administer to her; they would always invade her when she awoke. It was a funny thing too, because she never knew any of their names personally when she still catered to their needs and took them outside when they were feeling so cooped up inside and in the end, their death troubled her so much to make her like this. It was most likely because she had to witness what happened to them.

Snape stood up and told her, "Wait." He went inside the storage room, leaving the trembling girl to clutch on the table for support, her long purple hair tied back into a constricting bun with only a few loose fly hairs. Ever since hearing that there was to be a ceremony for the dead, all the hard times Tomoyo had tried to forget the Durmstrang boys and just focus on the memories she had of Sakura and her friends just fell to waste.

He came back out with a bundle of folded sweaters. Tomoyo gasped when she recognized them and accepted them into her hands.

"I had an acquaintance from your old school in Hong Kong. He was a sewing instructor. He told me once four years ago of a girl in his class who said that she wanted to make clothes for her friends because she believed that when wearing them she could always trust them to come back safe.

"Those four boys. They never wore the sweaters you made for them, but even if they did, their end would be the same." He gave her a piercing look. "You can't change what happened, but you did do something for them. You cared for them, and in the end, they could die at least knowing that some Hogwarts girl cared about them because that's the most they're ever going to get. Their families have already resigned to the fate that their sons were dead a long time ago. No one in Hogwarts, save a few, even recognized their existence here, except for Viktor Krum, but he'll only be regretted for the loss of his Quidditch skills."

"That's cruel of you to say…" Tomoyo whispered, her eyes staring at the sweaters in her arms.

"You're just a child. I don't expect you to accept it right away." The man frowned at his words. _They're all just children. How can we expect them to help us? _And he wasn't talking about the Hogwarts students.

Tomoyo's head snapped up and she cried, "I don't want comforting words! I know what happened has happened and I can't change the past! I just want to be of use!"

And he relented because if he didn't, he feared she'd do something else as drastic. Turning around until he was no longer facing her, he said softly and stiffly, "I'll speak with the Headmaster on letting you design the memorial, _nothing more._ I make no guarantees of his decision."

She stared at him with those wide eyes in shock as if she had thought that through all her pleading she wasn't going to get what she wanted anyways. It seemed totally the opposite though, as she stumbled away with the clothes in her hand. "T-Thank you, Professor Snape." She squeezed her eyes shut to hold back the tears and she ran out.

She was going to stop this madness of hers. Her depression had to end.

* * *

While she was ready to solve her case, another dilemma sprouted somewhere else. It was very small and unnoticeable at first, and the source of the problem was uncertain. It was an insignificant problem, though, meaning that it isn't very life-threatening. In fact, the subject more borders on _strange_ than anything else, and since Hogwarts have faced even stranger things, it wasn't something they considered very important.

But it _was_ there. It didn't mean it disappeared. If anything, it _grew._

It started one morning. Students were coming down for breakfast at the Great Hall, traveling from all directions. Then right before the doors of the Great Hall, on the opposite wall before one entered, was a poster. It was not a poster made of parchment, but of Muggle _paper._ White, standard-sized paper simple and neat on the wall.

**WANT**

** NAME: GREEN DOG**

** LOOK: VERY GREEN AND BIG BLACK EYE AND LOT OF DARK SPOT ON HIS BACK**

** IT IS FROG**

** CALL: 75583099250 IF FIND**

And there was a weird, green blob drawn from colored pencils that resembled more like an amoeba than anything else—though there _were_ the black dots for eyes and a crooked angry mouth…

This strangeness provoked more giggles than anything else, and Muggle-born wizards and witches wondered on the validity of the phone number—and those who understood more about international phone calls, wondered what country this phone number was from. Many others wondered on the age of the artist and writer and if this person knew English very well.

After the first few classes passed, students began drawing on the Wanted sign and adding things, like a tutu on the frog thanks to Seamus (of all things and people, coincidentally) or fixing the grammar. Hermione had gotten so frustrated with everyone's jeering at the poster that she took it down and threw it away.

Another copy of the poster multiplied by ten was up the next day all around the school. The drawings seemed to be so rushed that they varied from a green monster to a tadpole-like thing. And then, people found that there was a _different_ poster…

**WANT DEAD**

** NAME: CLOW REED**

** LOOK: BLUE HAIR AND EYEGLASSES**

** CALL: 75583099250 TO HELP**

** WARN: EVIL AND DANGROUS**

The picture this time was a stick figure with huge round, Trelawney-like glasses and a shack of blue hair. Now for the hundreds of other students in Hogwarts, this was becoming a big joke. None of them heard of this person or that creature, so they had fun mocking it. Soon enough, everyone followed this unknown person's examples, and all over the school were wanted posters made of parchment. Some were like, Wanted: Seamus Finnigan for stealing girls' underwear, which he did not do, or like, Wanted: Fred and George Weasley for being pains in the arse, which was actually plausible.

But Hermione, the Weasley twins, and the adults were connecting the dots. Blue hair and glasses? There were very few people that they knew who had blue hair, and they quickly cracked upon the guess that this Want Dead-person was in fact the Blue Magician. It wasn't a hard guess.

Now this was where Syaoran had to come in to a private conference with the headmaster.

"Yes, I know. I know. Disturbance of the school environment. I understand. I'm sorry for this."

Dumbledore shook his head, eyes twinkling madly in the candlelight. "Now what is the case with this boy again? I don't believe I was able to hear that yet."

Syaoran sighed in aggravation. If he had left Eriol's house sooner, he might have avoided Mao Kang from bursting in on him and screaming his name, but he'd also be at fault if Mao Kang was injured since he kept on pursuing Eriol and trying to murder the half-reincarnation.

And though the boy knew absolutely to keep hidden until Syaoran managed to explain his presence to the headmaster of the school, he by no chance, took up his freedom to begin his search for the frog and to start recruiting for Operation: Kill Clow. But his behavior the next day pushed Syaoran to immediately talk to a curious Professor Dumbledore.

"Remember how I told you at the meeting of the integration idea?" He rubbed his tired eyes, tired from lack of sleep, lack of sleep from a crazy, plotting boy. "That's him."

"Just one?"

"Oh, well, a few more will come after they've finished recovering from their injuries."

"Ah…" Wisely, the old man decided not to question that.

Syaoran looked up sullenly. "So yes, right now…

…It's just one."

_That _one, of all people.

* * *

By the end of the week, Harry was walking outside in the chilling wind, crunching in the knee-deep snow. The hood of his cloak was up, attempting to keep him warm, but his hands and feet were like ice. He was among throes of other witches and wizards, all of them with cloaks and scarves and boots and like a single entity, they were moving towards their destination in a stark silence blanketed by the howling wind. It was barely snowing, just spitting ice into their faces. They were in a field of snow with tall, grayish-brown trees standing nakedly in the distance, outlining the edge of the forest.

"…to honor the lives taken…consecrate this battlefield…of a war that will…" The man standing at the podium was spouting words that were swept away by the wind and only faintly reached Harry's ears. He didn't use the charm to amplify his voice because it was against some rule of disrupting the peace. Only the few gathered up front could make out exactly what he was saying. It wasn't necessary, however. They all knew why they were here, gathered together before the recently constructed sanctuary.

Harry learned that it didn't take long for the wizards to build the ten-pillared circular roof, but the amount of spells and enchantments and the gathering of names and etching them into the pillars took most of three days. Right now, candles were being passed out, levitated to each individual person present. The man at the podium was still speaking, but by now no one bothered to listen and he soon stopped bothering to talk.

More than three-quarters of the people present, Harry didn't know. They all weren't from Hogwarts because he recognized some faces, like Tom, from Diagon Alley. Others were foreign faces that he just didn't care about. Everyone was putting down their candles and their winter blossoms around the pillars that the names of their deceased beloved were on. Harry and many others who didn't have anyone they knew personally die just placed their candles in the center rack. The flames, enchanted to stay through the wind, flickered brightly and colorfully in the drab palette they stood in.

The rest of the week had passed by fast since that one meeting between the wizards and sorcerers. Harry honestly didn't know what he should've expected. Fireworks? Explosions? No, that was all in their minds. Their absolute relief from everything. The most any of them could do was sink their shoulders and slide to the floor, which Sakura had certainly did. But really, that relief was only temporary. Sakura and Syaoran finally did something they've discussed from the very beginning. Draco and Harry no longer had to hide them, cover them, or deal with the effects of the treaty.

It was over.

And they had hidden for the rest of the week, asking for respite before dealing with everything again. Sakura was forced to rest for the time period to let her wounds heal, and Eriol hadn't shown up at all. But today was it, the end of their respite. Everything was going to start up again. Truthfully, he wasn't sure how many of them were up to it.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a mess of bright red hair. Ron and Hermione were standing outside the memorial in the snow. Ginny and Neville were with them. They were observing everything quietly with solemn faces and few words exchanged. He noticed how close Ron and Hermione were, shoulders touching.

_"I had a nightmare that I was gonna come here and see Harry's name on one of them."_

_ "Don't talk like that, Ron! It's not funny! He promised us!"_

Ducking his head guiltily, he pulled his cloak closer over his face, glad he had discarded his red headband for today in replacement for a black one. As much as he missed his friends, he wasn't ready to face them yet. Not yet. Not when he was ready to scream and throw a fit by the even slightest provocation.

On the other end, Harry saw long curly purple hair spilling out of the hood. Tomoyo was standing on the other side of the rack that was filled with burning candles. The glow caught her skin and hair and they shone with a golden intensity. Her clear violet eyes caught his own, and she smiled for him but said nothing. Her smile was different from any he had seen before. It was clearer and more firm than he had ever seen it. After all, wasn't she the director of this project?

Breaking gazes with her, he slipped away through the crowd. He stopped when a hand grazed his arm. He stopped and turned around, looking up just enough to catch the glinting glasses and the murky eyes beneath the dark hood. Finally Eriol decided to show his face.

"We need to talk," Harry said.

"Of course."

And they stole away from the mourners, trudging through the snow with their forms blanketed over by Eriol's magic. They headed towards the Forbidden Forest where few evergreens continued to stand and stretching out from behind were naked, icy trees. At the edge of the forest, Harry could look in and almost see how the grayness was enveloped by blackness. Fortunately, Eriol decided to not enter the abysmal, wintry woods.

Through the whistling wind, someone spoke up, and it was neither of the twins.

"He has the essence of Clow Reed, but he is not the Clow Reed I remember." Yue glided forward, unaffected by the weather. "You are another one that time has forgotten."

Eriol agreed with Yue's conclusion. "Understandably so. It is how the texts say reincarnation works, but I was never sure until now."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Never sure about what? That I'm another Clow Reed and not really the other half of you?"

"Oh, you are, Harry," Eriol said, smiling. "Both of our memories once lied within one body, _but_ it is _you_ who has the origin."

This was sad. Harry actually understood him. If it had been anyone else, even genius _Syaoran_, they wouldn't have understood what was going on. They could make guesses or logical conclusions, but here, Harry, not known for being smart in school, understood completely what was going on.

And it is here that parts of this will have to be explained because since the twins have the beforehand knowledge and only needed some mixing of their tales, such meaningless explanations would not be expressed in dialogue between the two. They already knew story. Yue may not, but it was not his duty to interfere and demand explanations. He was a passive bystander, watching things as they go.

What is going on is that the two boys have established the fact that the Clow Reed before them had split into two halves, one is in Eriol and the other in Harry. However, both memories are not from that one Clow Reed before them. That wasn't the case. Instead…

"The memories in me are from the first Clow Reed, the older one. You have memories of the second."

Eriol nodded. "Why else would the reincarnation split into two bodies? Only if he had two memories in him." He turned to Yue and nodded at the moon guardian. "I would like to keep this matter private between the two of us, please."

Yue pushed himself off the tree he leaned against, and those gray eyes grazed over the twins who stared squarely at each other. Without word, he walked away and disappeared into the snowy whiteness of the landscape.

"So now, tell me," Eriol prodded. "Tell me what you know. You're brimming full of ancient knowledge from a man of a thousand years ago."

And propelled by this, Harry began to speak, at first tentatively but soon he became more firm. "The Clow Reed inside of me is the man from thousands of years ago, during the time of Li Xiao Long and his empire. I'm not sure about this, but I think that after Xiao Long completed the reincarnation ritual and killed himself, Clow finished the war and then after a few years, he did the same."

He strictly spoke in the third person as if he was a stranger viewing the life of this man, even if this man was inside his own mind, leaking alien thoughts and visions. And in a way, Harry _was_ a stranger to this, and he would stay a stranger as long as he had his strength to do so.

"This is where it became complicated. I think when he first reincarnated, he became you, I mean _your_ Clow Reed." He waited for any answer from Eriol but received none. He was trying to explain how the original Clow Reed from millenniums back reincarnated himself into the second Clow Reed who continued his work. And then it was that Clow Reed who reincarnated once more, but because of his dual memory, his soul split.

With such confusing thoughts, he continued, more uncertain now, "And I actually received memories from that time when he was in his first reincarnated form. He just created the red book where he combined Eastern and Western magic… and that bird key was made to somehow resemble a wizard's wand as a tribute to them. But now it isn't really like that, is it? I mean, this all went to Sakura, right, and she doesn't use the staff as much?" Is she seriously the one with all this crazy power now?

He had battled over that one for a while now. Sakura with fifty-two cards that have spirits entrapped within. Sakura the sweet, hardly ever aggressive girl. Sakura the treaty who sacrificed herself with only Eriol and a god to save her. The unlimited possibilities she had in her control. All this time, Eriol had alluded to her. Everyone had alluded to her. And it made sense now why she was so revered in the Clan. But she just… didn't… _act_ the part of a powerful sorceress.

"Don't be confused, Harry. You're talking about the right person, but even with all this power, I doubt Sakura will ever use it. Once more, she is like a holder of the cards, not to ever let them go into the wrong hands." Eriol then switched gears and muttered, "It was during the time of my half when the Li Clan was built, wasn't it? The second Clow Reed had located all the sorcerers of the world and had gathered them into clans." In which all have disappeared, save one, the strongest of them.

"Yeah, that was something that Xiao Long requested in a letter after he died. I guess the first Clow Reed put it off until he was reincarnated." Scrunching up his face, Harry wondered, "Is it even possible to reincarnate _two_ times?"

The other boy thoughtfully noted, "I'm concluding that it's possible now, only that there will be two containers, instead of one, to hold the two separate memories."

"Just imagine repopulating the Earth with Clow Reed's reincarnations. Li would kill…"

He laughed. "Oh, I'm sure by then that the gods would step in. And anyways, why would you want to spread your dysfunctional life to two others? That would be very insensitive."

"I _know_ he's an inconsiderate bloke. He can go to hell for all I'd care. He did it to Voldemort too." Harry shot a skeptical look towards the boy. "I know you already guessed that he's a part of this—if you haven't already guessed or _known_ everything."

He was met with raised eyebrows. "You credit me far more than I deserve. If I already knew everything, I wouldn't bother to ask. So please, continue. I'd like to know about this Voldemort tragedy."

"To get things straightened, I'm not the original… ah… reincar—container." He really didn't like to relate that 'r' word to himself. "Tom Marvolo Riddle was the original—you know, Voldemort. But something happened as he grew older and went to Hogwarts. They sort of split up, like how I am right now with the memories, except they're more intruding this time. From what I got, Voldemort learned Legilimency himself to try and find the memories and when he found them, he and Clow Reed… ah… broke apart?"

Despite his awkward wording and uncertainty, a light of understanding lit the Blue Magician's eyes. He said quietly, like he was only speaking to himself, "Because the memories ended up in a wizard, a contact completely forbidden by the treaty, when Riddle began receiving his wizard's magic, the sorcerer's memories was forced into submission." Smiling at how he was putting things together, he went on, "Then when he, later on and more advanced in his wizardry, touched the memories again, they were forced to completely separate." Eriol's eyes then focused on Harry, more especially his scar. "The memories lingered, waiting to be reincarnated again. Years later, you were born. The memories sought you as the newest container. Completely by chance."

_What are you searching for?_

_ …for the power that he stole!_

_ What power?_

_ I don't know… But it was mine._

Eriol's smile widened even further. "And that's why he pursued you when you were an infant. I'm not sure how he knew it was you, but maybe after once being a reincarnation let him know immediately when the memories merged with another person."

"And he wants the memories so much because it gave him a sorcerer's power, right?" Harry said.

Eriol shook his head. "He didn't know it was a sorcerer's power. He had forgotten the name. All he knew that there was a power that once belonged to him but instead, went to _you_. And so he went to you and tried to kill you."

"But my mum saved me from death."

"And so he was only able to leave you this one scar." Upon mention of it, Harry traced it in morose wonder, half-listening to Eriol's words. "This is how Voldemort saved you from the predicament that he faced. You never had contact with the memories because he blocked it. The most you ever faced was Voldemort's own mind channeling through that gap."

"Wonderful. I owe him that one. Knowing that I could've been as mad as him."

Eriol teased, "Oh, you're not mad, Harry. Only confused."

"And a little disturbed," the boy-who-lived added.

He was Harry Potter, regular wizard, maybe famous, but other than that, he was normal. He didn't want these memories in his head. He could deal with life without them. And in contradiction to Voldemort's behavior, he didn't even want this magic. This strange power that he's been suppressing since day one of waking up. Its alluring mystery bothered him so much that he would rather just not have to deal with it.

He wasn't one to easily fall and become corrupt, like his nemesis. He wasn't like poor Tom Riddle, having to have once been whole, but just because of a treaty, his _mind_ began shifting in odd ways until at last, he lost a whole part of himself. It was Tom Riddle who could relate with Eriol better than Harry can. He was the second option. He was just there by chance.

And is Voldemort striving for all this power and delving into the dark arts to replace what he had lost? Is he trying to conquer the wizarding world to fill up an empty, gaping hole inside of him? Because he, like Eriol, had no identity and was trying to establish one?

Harry didn't want to know. He had no desire to delve into this monster's mind to find out.

And for once, he wished he had never met the sorcerers. Because no matter how many accomplishments he was known for or how good his deeds were, Clow Reed was not a kind man. After all, if it wasn't for him Eriol wouldn't pin self-doubt as his sole identity and Tom Marvolo Riddle might have just stayed Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Not turn into Voldemort.

And Harry softly asked, through puffs of white breath, "So what're we going to do?"

Eriol answered him with a question, "What is there to change in what we're doing now?" Amending his answer, he continued, "The situation is the same. Let them worry about what they're doing now instead of letting them learn more things for them to stress about. And you just worry about controlling your memories _and_ your magic. You can't always suppress it because it will wear you out and take over if you do. Let Sakura know, and she'll help you." He took a few steps back to allow the other boy some breathing space.

"As for me, I'll worry about the rest."

* * *

Most of the people had left by now and only very few lingered out in that cold weather at the memorial. All of the candles were ablaze in their appropriate spots, red and yellow lit the grayness and flamed with the wind's pressing form. Tomoyo was still there, tending to small details and humming a sad tune to herself.

She watched as the last of the people returned, their cloaked figures huddled together as they plodded slowly through the snow. Casting light warming charms on herself, she brushed snow off of her clothes and tightened their bindings. She walked twice around the memorial, checking to see if anything was askew.

The white pillars with names neatly printed on them, the peaked roof that was now heavily coated with snow, and the little ornate designs that elaborated every structure without bringing attention to themselves. Each spoke their own tale of the battle as they illustrated the many different parts of it. It gave tribute to the centaurs, the minotaurs, the Acromantulas, the vampires… it told of the snowmen explosions and the waterfall of snow… and they dared mention Albus Dumbledore and the golden-eyed boy.

Tomoyo stood in front of four names that she deliberately put one after another. The unknown boys that no one knew had parts in the battle. How they were the ones who began it all by bringing the Death Eaters here. She feared that no one would ever question their existence until the Daily Prophet finally mentioned the missing and most likely deceased professional Quidditch seeker.

And out in this snow, she couldn't find their bodies, not that there was much left probably. She might need to wait until the warmer temperatures arrived and the snow would melt before she could find any parts of them, even if they're all bones and pieces of flesh left. Yet despite this morbid thought, she was more steady than she had been in years.

Sitting here, her mind went over the past events. There were the four boys, crying out her name. There was the wall of shadow and white masks, leering at her small form. There was a pale angel falling, his body shielding her. There was Kero, fading on her lap, cuddled up in the folds of her robe. There was her mother, smiling in relief and hugging her. There were her bodyguards always surrounding her, protecting her. There was Kinomoto-san… Trusting. Always believing. There were the centaurs… and the Card Mistress who called them.

She stopped thinking there. Gathering herself and making one last round, she turned to go back to the castle. But then she stopped the crunching of her feet. People stood before her.

Once looking up, she found herself falling into a dream.

And for the first time in five years, she finally heard that voice, grown and matured from that high-pitched child-like tone, speak in her presence.

"Tomoyo-chan."

Things were changing. She could just _hear_ the new melody.

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	24. Ups and Downs

**Clow** **Reed**. The original Clow Reed lived in an ancient time when there was no magical barrier between wizards, sorcerers, and Muggles. After Xiao Long, Emperor of that era, who inspired war and tyranny, performed the reincarnation ritual and killed himself in order to reincarnate, Clow Reed took over. He and the other leaders created the phoenix-sealed treaty. Afterwards, he performed his own reincarnation ritual and when he died, he reincarnated.

He was born into the _second_ Clow Reed. This Clow II grew up with the original's memories. He created the Book of Clow, the Cards, the Sealing Wand, Keroberos, and Yue. He foresaw Sakura and many other things. He also performed the ritual and after dying, he was reincarnated _again._ Getting old yet?

This time though, there is not _one_ memory to be brought back, but _two._ The original Clow Reed's life and Clow II's life.

So there were two reincarnation containers. The first, the older one, Clow Original, went into the Wizard, Tom Marvolo Riddle. The second, more recent one, Clow II, went into Eriol Hiiragizawa much later on. Clow Original and Tom Riddle did not click, since he was a Wizard and Clow was a sorcerer. According to the treaty, those two should not mix. Therefore, in chance contact through Legilimency, Clow separated from Riddle.

And purely by chance, Clow ended up, many years later, in a one-year old Harry Potter.

So, now, Harry Potter houses the Original Clow's memories, and Eriol houses the more recent Clow's memories.

And Tom Riddle?

Oh, he goes by the name of _Voldemort._ A Dark Lord, by the way.

Ever wondered why he became that?

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Return of the True Sorcerers**

By Magicalfoci

* * *

Remember the swing set back in Tomoeda's park? There was the big blue penguin slide and a swing set. When they were young, they would always sit on them and talk to each other. Children talks. Ones that didn't really mean anything. They would stay there until the sky turned red and yellow because the sun was setting. It was a place of memories. 

They sat side by side in the snow, not staring at each other. Staring at each other was too direct for them, as if their every action was being analyzed. Instead, their eyes gazed at the clouds, gray and white, like a huge sheet of blanket covering whatever blue was in the sky. There was actually nothing to see but those gray, dull clouds that it was a wonder how they just fascinated them.

But clouds didn't fascinate them. It was just that when they wanted to say something important, their eyes would wander and fix themselves on something far away as if the image of their thoughts was taking shape there. Like children who sat on swings and imagined the adventures around them. They're not going to stare at the person next to them and _see_ that person, the reality, but instead they'll see a fantasy.

They'll see clumps of grass and fragrant flowers poking out of the snow and growing around their ankles. They'll see trees blossoming with dark green leaves or pink cherry blossoms. They'll see a blue sky with wisps of white clouds. The sunlight would be golden and casting everything into a glow. There would be a brown rabbit sniffling through bushes, and squirrels picking up fallen nuts among the litter of pinecones.

But it was winter, and it was cold. Yet they were not about to return to the castle because here was sanctuary. No one was here except the two of them. Here they could sit next to each other undisturbed.

And whatever dream they had that would come from reuniting with each other shattered.

Had Tomoyo not felt so deeply for her friend, the treaty would have destroyed their relationship completely. Tomoyo would forget Sakura, and the girl would never talk to remind her. But Tomoyo cared, and she struggled for years to figure out what had caused the issue in the relationship. She tried to remember any occurrence that might've been the catalyst to their friendship.

She long ago settled on the fact that it was her fault.

Her fault for going away to a mysterious school.

Her fault for leaving Sakura.

Her fault for being a witch.

But now, as she sat next to her childhood best friend, who was nervously rubbing her hands together, Tomoyo realized something… about herself. She had been shattered, but she had also been put back together in a new way. In a way that did not rely on Sakura Kinomoto to live and breathe. It was not that she stopped caring. Oh no! It was just that she started seeing the importance of others who were not related to Sakura. She had cared about Viktor Krum and his friends, desolate as they were. She had cared about Weasley and Granger, even though she barely knew them.

Her life didn't revolve around her best friend anymore.

And she was sure that Sakura's life didn't revolve around her. It never did. It included her, but it also included everyone else. This was the Card Mistress next to her, not her best friend, burdened by the duties of society.

"Please, Tomoyo-chan, let me explain everything." This was the Card Mistress wanting to help her, just like she wanted to help everyone else.

Sakura had forgotten what having a best friend was like.

And Tomoyo wanted to give her that. A real best friend. One that saw her faults and did not just adore her every action and gave virtue to all wrongs. One that would ease the strains in her eyes and make her smile. One who could see the people around them and actually see _them_, not just another tie to her best friend. Tomoyo would not be the sidekick because she never was.

Laying her own gloved hands on the cold, clammy ones of her best friend, Tomoyo told her, stilling the other girl's shivering, "Tell me then."

* * *

_Chapter 24_

_Ups and Downs_

* * *

He was still young. He still had many more years of his life to live. There was no way he could die like this, in this place. This awful smell invading his nose, the disgusting moistness that roughly scraped against his skin, and the black splotches that blotted out the dim lighting. 

No one would come rescue him. It was not in their best interests. It would endanger them unnecessarily. He knew that and understood that he was alone for now, and he knew they trusted him to keep their secrets quiet. He was a sorcerer, an Occlumens—no way, can his thoughts be forced out.

Unless he was desperate and willing to.

He was a survivor. He refused to die in a disrespectful, unbefitting place such as this. He absolutely refused. He trusted his cunning would save him. If he could play the Dark Lord and seek a way to escape… He would be the only one. The only one to ever escape the Dark Lord's wrath—besides Harry Potter, but the boy's legendary situation was nothing to this.

Ozarki stilled his clanking of chains as he heard the door down the hall open. The dim light seemed to grow brighter in a fiery way as it came towards him. The sound of cloaks swishing against the air and boots pounding against the stone neared him.

He looked up to see the white Death masks looking down at him, leering at his pitiful, beaten form. His cell opened with a grating, rusty sound. He was pulled roughly to his feet, and with a wand at his back, forced to walk forward. He did as dignifiedly as he could.

"The Dark Lord wants to see you, _Nago_ _Ozarki_," his name was enunciated with the most foulest sounds, as if they mocked him and saw him to be nothing but those rancid muck that they avoided soiling their boots in. He was trash.

And in that moment, Ozarki hated and feared these men more than anything. He was sure that the Light army was wiped out in that battle at Hogwarts. He was sure that Dumbledore was no longer standing. That no one was to save him. That he was even more alone than he had thought.

He followed them up creaking stairs and through dark, dank hallways. After a few more flights and down another hallway, they dragged him in a large dark, circular room. There was no fire blazing, and when Ozarki looked, he saw the gray light coming from outside. It was daytime.

He was shoved onto the floor in a groveling mess.

He tried to look up but a strong, hard force mashed his head against the floor that he had to turn his face to the side to avoid breaking his nose. He saw the robes though, and the outline of a body sitting in a grand chair before him. It wasn't a guess to know who it was.

"_Spare me your pathetic presence, and give me information that I would need._"

"W-What—" he gasped, but felt his face be pressed harder to the stone. He grounded out, "I'm Sir N-Na—"

"_I know who you are, but you don't know yourself."_ The hiss was trembling with mock laughter. It grazed his ear drums and pounded at him smoothly and silkily. "_The information that you'll volunteer for me will be nothing. The things you thought you knew about _Dumbledore _and his army would be nothing. You know _nothing _useful about them._"

"_They have no trust for you, and so you've been deceived. So spare me the falsehoods you've been told. I am feeling forgiving since something wonderful has happened to me."_ The voice was nastily pleased with something.

"_Tell me something that you haven't learned from them."_

"I don't know…" he tried to get out. "…anything you… might…" The words were starting to sink in, and he started to see the truth in them. The Order _didn't_ hold any trust towards him. He was fed lies and more lies. All the meetings he attended were reviews of current events, nothing about planning. The plans he were told were often contradicted and retold.

He was so alone in his position that he lied there in his painful arrangement, hating everyone. He hated this man in front of him. He hated Dumbledore and his Order. He hated this whole goddamn war and the sides that were fighting. He wanted them all dead for wronging him so unjustly.

"_Don't aggravate my patience. You know something that you keep even from them. You are a _sorcerer_, aren't you?"_ There was a hissing laughter coming from the voice as if the word 'sorcerer' amused him greatly.

Ozarki hated him, but still wanted to live. He wracked his mind for something useful. He tried to remember something that would help in his situation.

Then he remembered the girl's voice saying, '_His name is Li Xiao Lang, and he's part of the Li Clan, which is a large organization of Li family members that do business all around the world…'_

Then going to the Li Clan home… seeing the Kinomoto girl. The Li boy.

The Harry-lookalike.

The—

"T-The Blue Magician," he panted as the sole of the shoe pressed harder on him.

"_Oh, is that so?"_

He tried to elaborate. "He… He… resembles Harry Potter…"

In the most immediate shock of his life, the pressure was lifted from cracking his head. He was pulled up by the scruff of his back collar to his knees. He was now staring at the Dark Lord in his full glory.

It was like seeing a man in snakeskin or a snake in a man's body. It was like seeing a shadow of something before, but the shadow was so evil and dark that it became its own entity in rival to that before. He saw a Lord, once handsome and beautiful, but now darkly handsome in his own hybrid way.

And the Lord was pleased with him.

So Ozarki continued, desperately seeking for life, his mouth running before he could think, "I-I have seen him… a-and his friends. I know where they live."

"_You have done well then._" The pale dark line that was supposed to resemble lips stretched into a sneer, baring sharp, grotesque teeth. "_I have found use in you."_

In a corner, behind the mass of Death Eaters, one hooded and masked gaze slowly turned away. Strands of pink hair fell out but were tucked neatly back into the blackness of her garments. With a frown on her lips, Ruby Moon quietly blended away.

* * *

Two-thirds of their force arrived at the hidden, decrepit building. They were greeted by an assembly of the most formidable wizards with Dumbledore at their head. Candles floated all around them in the gloomy darkness of a house just cleaned moments before. Their arrival was the sort of silent wisp of wind that wafted and all of the sudden, they were there. There was no grand announcement, but there was a solemn quiet. 

Syaoran was with the group of wizards, and upon seeing his family, he walked forward. The sorcerers, almost all of them older than him, bowed their heads. Those who were younger did a full bow from the waist up. Some were dressed in their traditional robes, but the other half (or more than) were clad casually in Muggle clothing. They looked like a motley group, except that slight features told them to be related.

After nodding his head to let them all straighten themselves, Syaoran explained to them, "You are in an unused building called Grimmauld Place that was once the home of wizards. We'll be stationed here as plans are being arranged."

He then stepped aside and nodded at the ancient silver-bearded wizard, Albus Dumbledore. Their shadowed eyes fell on the old man, and the wizard was victim of the deadliest and most thorough examination known to man. Eyes rolled distastefully up and down his lean, bony form and the spotted sags on his skin. They appraised his flamboyant robes that clung loosely to his aging body and his ridiculously pointed hat atop a mass of silver hair; they addressed his stature and manner of standing—how he stood on both feet firmly and had his fingers knitted gently behind his back. They stared at his crystalline blue eyes, trying to delve deep in them, pushing at the man's Occlumency wards, and trying to see inside the enigma. And they were impressed. They respected the tightly knitted aura that encircled the man; it was so strictly controlled that not one wisp was let fly.

Syaoran told them, "You've all seen him before. He is Albus Dumbledore." _Respect him. He is older than any of us can imagine._

"And behind him is the Order of the Phoenix." If there was one thing incredible about the wizarding world, it was the colorful display of very distinct characters. If the sorcerers thought themselves a motley group for not wearing uniform traditional robes or uniform casual clothes, then the wizards and witches they saw was a circus. Not as strictly disciplined as Dumbledore, but all with hardened, impassive looks. All trying to be impressive and reluctant of judging the sorcerers based on first impressions.

Syaoran looked at his family and spoke silently, _I and the Elders will not accept intolerance. They are war veterans. They know more about their own war than we do._

_Listen to them. Learn from them. And let them learn from you._

He turned to the wizards. "These are sorcerers of the Li Clan."

After exchanging a glance with Dumbledore, he said, "There will be an assembly this evening, but until then, I and Dumbledore have to return to school."

Dumbledore nodded gravely at the sorcerers. "I ask of you all not to leave this house." Then he turned to the wizards, "And I ask of the wizards not to leak word of them. Everything here is to remain confidential until further notice."

Then he said cheerfully, "I'm sure everyone will get along just fine."

Then Syaoran and Dumbledore turned around and marched out the door.

Once the door closed—they fled.

* * *

One day, Harry Potter entered class. It was mid-January, and Professor McGonagall was teaching Transfiguration—the usual. Everyone was listening to the spell theory, and all of the sudden, the door opened and Harry Potter entered, calmly… coolly… as if he'd been there all these months long. 

His vain attempt at trying to enter unnoticed failed miserably, unexpectedly, and beautifully. His name was shouted out loud, and the entire class caused a ruckus over his return. Professor McGonagall tried to instill order, but then Ron and even _Hermione_ had leaped from their seats to embrace him.

"Where've you _been_, Harry!" Ron yelled over the Gryffindors' shouting. They all quieted to hear his answer.

"Ah…" he said uncertainly, knowing that he couldn't very well tell them without more explanations.

Hermione grumbled under her breath, "We've been worried all this time, you know…"

They walked him back to their seats and he sat next to them. All of the sudden, Seamus leaped out from behind, leaning all the way over his table. "Harry! What've ya been doing all this time shirking class!"

"I was… not doing much…" Sadly. No, Harry did not go out and have the time of his life.

Then, suddenly, Dean Thomas clapped him on the shoulder. "Just good to have you alive there, Harry."

"…Thanks, I think."

Pavarti and Lavender were leaning over to look at him. Pavarti was smiling bashfully, "You look a little different, Harry. A bit taller, maybe."

"Er… I don't _feel_ taller…"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Mate, with me around, you'll _never_ feel tall."

"_Thanks_, Ron."

"I think our attentions should be returned to our subject matter," came the loud and stern voice of their very own Professor McGonagall. She hovered over Harry and glared at all of them and then settled her glare on him.

"It's about time you've returned to class, Mister Potter, but I wished that you had more sense than to disrupt one when doing so. Consider this a warning for next time, which I hope won't be very soon, or you'll receive a detention."

Harry ducked his head and made a face. "Yes, Professor."

The witch turned around and strode to the front of the classroom where she continued her lecture. "Turn to page 215 and we'll return to…"

Ron discreetly nudged Harry and murmured, "She was a bit harsh on you there."

Harry held in a laugh. "No, she's like that because I've been here for days."

"…and you didn't tell me!"

"Had to keep it quiet, y'know."

A sharp voice cut through their conversation, "Mister Weasley and Mister Potter! A point each from Gryffindor. Now, _pay attention_!"

Harry snapped his head back to the book, but a small smile remained on his lips. Forget being the other half of Clow. Forget the damn treaty. Forget the whole sorcerers and wizards meeting. Just forget it. He was a Hogwarts student. He's not going to worry about mankind's history and mankind's future. He's going to worry about his grades and catching up. (…And the OWLs.)

And sitting near his best friends, Ron and Hermione, both of whom have unconditionally decided to let him his time until he was ready to tell them… it made him wonder if this was what Sakura was doing right now. Reuniting with Daidouji.

Oh yeah, one more thing. Forget the damn Clow memories! Back—Back away!

Letting out a deep breath, Harry, for once in a lifetime, studiously paid attention in class.

Hermione was proud of him.

But of course, Ron remarked after class, "It's not gonna last long, though." Throwing an arm around Harry, he reassured her, "He'll be back to the way he used to be. Right, Harry?" The redhead gave a desperate look.

And Harry in turn gave him a grin. "Can't you give me the benefit of the doubt?"

"Yes," Hermione immediately said, hopeful for a new study partner. Then she stopped in surprised as she noticed something about her returned best friend. "Harry… you…" she quietly observed his face as he and Ron turned to look curiously at her.

"You do look different."

"Oh, really?"

She nodded and said, "Like… Like..." Her brows knitted. "…for some reason, you look so similar to the Blue Magician. Older."

…this was where warning signs began flashing up in Harry's mind as his happy demeanor malfunctioned. Forgetting, it seemed, was not an option.

…

…

…

…

"They're not wizards, but they're human," Harry found himself saying later on that night. Almost the whole of Gryffindor was surrounding him, pressed on every side of escape available. He tried getting them off his back, and even Hermione tried to help. But soon justice was demanded. It was only just that Harry, who got to skip out of class for X number of months, tells them where he went.

"Look, you'll find out what they're like soon anyways."

Dean Thomas prodded. "But that Li bloke and Kinomoto girl are both part of that ally group right?"

"Right."

Hermione frowned, eyes glinting over the crowd of bodies. "Wait, you mean Sakura Kinomoto, the real one, not the girl we saw Halloween night." When Harry nodded, she went on, "And that real one is the quiet girl from the beginning of the year?"

"Exactly."

Several people glanced at each other. Finally, Lavender, being uncharacteristically timid, asked, "These… allies… they can't talk?" She exchanged a look with Pavarti, and both burst into amused grins.

"Ah…Now they can."

"So will we meet them?" Seamus piped up.

Meet them? Students of Hogwarts meet the sorcerers? Harry never really saw it that way. He saw it as the Ministry of Magic meeting the sorcerers. The Sorcerer Council meeting the real sorcerers. He saw it as the authority figures meeting with the sorcerers. Not… Hogwarts' students.

The only people they'll meet would be…

"Kinda… in a way, I guess… er… Dunno when, really." He scratched the back of his head nervously looking for a way out.

Suddenly, Ron appeared behind all of them, his height towering over their huddled forms. He scowled at all of them, once seeing Harry's face. "Hey, let him go, will you? Not that I like homework or anything, but I don't want him repeating fifth year for falling behind!"

That got several laughs out of quite a few people as the crowd slowly dispersed. "Mate, you've been spending way too much time with Hermione," said Fred, flicking his younger brother's forehead. "But you try."

Ron had a horror-struck look on his face as the twins passed him, and it only worsened when he saw Hermione nodding approvingly at him.

"Harry, you _have_ to hang out with me," he said desperately. Looking around and dropping his voice, he added, "I-I'm becoming… a… a _girl!_" _No, worse, a _Hermione-_girl._

"And just _what_ is so wrong with being a girl?" Hermione looked pointedly at him.

Harry started laughing quietly to himself. The relief and comfort nearly made him want to sit down and cry or something. Instead, he said, "Just that… he's a boy, Hermione."

He added, "At least I hope he is…"

"HARRY!"

* * *

The door opened and there was the noise of rustling papers. Draco looked up from his Potions homework he was writing and saw a tired Syaoran sit down in the chair, dumping a pile of papers onto the table. They were all the posters and drawings Mao Kang had made and posted up around the school. Syaoran had dutifully gone to track most of them down and peel them away so as to not disturb the school peace. Of course, now that there were hundreds of other posters that other students have posted, he barely managed to find them all. 

Slumping into the chair in a heap that barely resembled his usual straight-backed, dignified appearance, he looked around and asked, "Where's Mao Kang?" His question seemed to be one less out of concern and more out of exasperated duty.

Draco shrugged, returning to scan his textbook. "Last I heard from him, he was exploring the grounds."

There was a great groan of dismay from the Chinese boy. Draco had to stop his lips from upturning. Finally, Syaoran said, "More like the lake then. He won't be staying on land for long when he discovers the squid." Tiredly, he pushed himself back on his wobbly feet again. "I better get him before he freezes himself in the water."

Looking up curiously again, Draco had to ask, "Why are you babysitting him? Shouldn't you have someone else do that job? You're the Leader, after all."

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Would you?"

"Hell, no. You think I could keep up with that brat?" Frowning, he asked, "Why not Sakura? I mean, you have enough to do, and all she's been doing for the past few days is going out to meet with her friend."

Syaoran smiled weakly. "I don't want to disturb her when she's out to meet with Daidouji-san. They've been apart for a long time." Weak reasoning, and he knew it.

Draco looked out the window and laughed. "Must be tough that in the end she chose her friend over you."

He didn't really have to rub it in. And it was a pretty selfish thought, so Syaoran avoided thinking it. He was not one to compete with Daidouji for Sakura. In fact, he himself wanted time to meet with Daidouji again… whenever he got the time. Between making sure Mao Kang didn't get himself killed and attending planning sessions after planning sessions, having time to himself was only enough to clean up and sleep at night.

Finally, Syaoran shrugged. "At one point, I chose Xiang over Sakura. I can't go far without his support." The very burden of having not reconciled with his own friends… and yet he planned to become a trusted leader of his Clan?

Hearing no response from the pale boy, he glanced out the window and muttered, "Mao Kang… that kid must walk backwards or something." The boy was supposed to be introduced tomorrow, and that wasn't going to happen if he froze himself like an icicle in the negative degrees water.

Finally realizing the dire situation, Syaoran swept out of the room with a brisk 'I'm off to save the brat, will be back soon.'

There was not much of a reaction to Syaoran leaving, if any at all. Draco, for a long time, worked at his Potions homework. He had been getting brief private lessons with several of the teachers in an effort to keep up on par with his peers (or at least catch up), despite the fact that he was not to be revealed. And now that Potter's returning to class, he supposed he won't be seeing that Gryffindor any longer either. And Meiling, she was wherever her family was.

So now he was utterly alone, and if he was lucky, he'd get Yue or Kero for company—not humans, but at least living.

Then suddenly, a thought came to him. "I really don't have any friends now." His Slytherin ones, he meant. He couldn't consider any of them his friend now. He was almost sure about that girl, Blaise, but she went with the Death Eater group. Crabbe and Goyle? They were more like bodyguards. Pansy, Flint, and the rest? He didn't know anymore. They all went to learn how to become Death Eaters.

To take part in gutting people and watching blood flood out of people's eye sockets.

Draco slammed his book closed and laid his parchment and inks aside. _What the hell am I going to do now?_

Harry has Ron. Syaoran had Xiang, but now Meiling. Sakura has Daidouji. He has… nothing.

They had families and friends, and even if they didn't have one of them, it was that they never had it in the first place. As for him, he had nothing, and he lost it all. Once he had a girl clinging to his arms, two bodyguards at his back, a crowd surrounding and listening to his every word. Once he had a beautiful, strict mother and a powerful, cunning father. Once he wasn't alone.

"This is disgusting," he growled. Instead of letting himself dwell on those thoughts, on what he did to his life, he looked outwardly. He saw his situation in the blink of an eye. His mind only needed to process all the important facts and piece his new future together. He no longer had to cover for Sakura and Syaoran. He was no longer tied to some duty of helping these sorcerers. He was no longer striving to destroy a treaty. Those duties were done.

He could laze around for the rest of his days, living off of Snape or someone, but where was the dignity in that? The ambition? He had no family. He had no close friends. He no longer had any honor-bound obligation to anyone.

"I really have nothing to lose."

Setting his textbook aside, he left the room after throwing on a gray cloak about himself. With his hood shadowing the upper half of his face, only his lips and chin were visible, and his chin was locked with resolve.

* * *

Molly Weasley busily set away the clean dishes while wiping down the counters. Today was extremely stressful for her and for everyone else, it seemed. Nothing really major had happened during the meeting, and nothing major happened throughout the day as Order members popped in and out to meet the new arrivals. But the tension was beyond the roof of this magical building. 

There was a _clunk!_ of a mug meeting the table. Turning around, she saw Kingsley Shacklebolt slumped across the chair he was in.

"Difficult," he mumbled, yet his voice came out in a loud, rolling baritone.

She smiled pityingly and said, "I'm sure they'll come around. It's very new for them. Mr. Shaoran did tell us that they've been in hiding for hundreds of years. They're not used to all this attention."

The Auror apparently disagreed with the way he was shaking his head. "They own a large corporation in the Muggle world. Heard that they have power, fame, influence, and they're just filthy rich. When I've gone to Hong Kong, even the wizards _there_ knew this family's name. With those kinds of assets, they _have_ to be sociable."

"The universal law of human beings," said a lighter voice. "To get to the top, you have to know how to handle people." The brown-haired werewolf pulled up a seat. Upon sitting down, he said, "It's not that they're socially incapable. It's just that some of them, not all though, are too capable that handling people becomes like a game. I've seen these types. Barty Crouch was like that before he was ruined by his son."

Sirius Black came in after Remus, and he cut in, "But you know, Tonks is doing well. She and some of the kids were having a blast."

Shacklebolt chuckled. "Careful, Black, don't let any of them hear you calling them kids. Did that once and got the worst stare and a verbal beating."

"What'd they say?"

"Well, he said something along the lines of: '_I do think that since we're the ones helping you that you'd give us some more respect than calling us 'kid' for that is a young goat. And I'll have you know that I am no goat. I am born of the tiger. But I am sure that _you _are the kid, especially since, considering the difference in our abilities, I'm more the tiger _and man _than you are._' Then the brat just walked away as if he owned the world." Shacklebolt glowered after repeating those lines that had scarred his memory.

Sirius gave a barking laugh before saying, sympathetically, "Harsh, mate. The kid had no right to do that. That's called brattiness in essence."

Mrs. Weasley was horrified. "Why, I want to know how these children were raised! What impudence! Just for a small, unintentional mistake too!" Then she calmed down and said, "But I'm sure it's only that boy. The others seem very nice. Who is it that said that?"

The Auror put a hand over his forehead as he looked up, trying to remember. "Li…Tai…"

"Li Du Tai."

They all looked to Remus, who smiled complacently. "He's actually very nice to speak with. He's very learned. We had a whole discussion about magical creatures and the theories of lycanthropy."

Taking the teapot and pouring himself some, he continued, "I think that they have completely different standards for maturity in their family. After all, their very own leader is just fifteen. These sorcerers that are with us are here to fight in our war. They've sent the most eligible, and the young ones are part of it. It has to account for something."

Sirius chugged down a mug of Butterbeer that he acquired from Mrs. Weasley. After quickly swallowing, he said, "But admit it, Moony, some of them are so damn easy to offend. You'd think they can never take a joke or something—or have any fun in their life." He grabbed at his hair and began pulling. "Now, Tonks, it's easy for her, since she makes a fool out of herself, and I don't know, but they seem to like that. But me, I'm a man. I've checked. And I have dignity—I'm not gonna be a fool to please them or anything."

"Please don't." Everyone turned around to see a quiet, plain girl of probably her early twenties standing at the door. She was unsmiling as she looked at him and the other wizards. "I apologize for Du Tai's behavior. He's the youngest of his three brothers, all of whom are part of our company as well. He feels the pressure of surpassing them, so he takes offense very easily when comments are made about his skill."

Shacklebolt leaned back to take a good look at her. "No, it's alright. I'm just sore over the encounter. I'm not one to take it seriously."

"You're a girl," said Sirius without thinking. "Since when?"

She was surprised… And she stayed surprised.

"I'm sorry?"

Mrs. Weasley corrected the fugitive, "He's just a tad bit shocked to see a girl. I, myself, didn't see you among the group."

"Oh, there're only three of us," she said, expression unmoving. "Not many women are trained to fight. Mostly to defend." Finally, she looked around curiously. "Excuse me, I came here for something to drink… I was wondering—"

"Oh, sit down, dear!" ushered Mrs. Weasley, heart-warmed by the polite girl—though a bit stoic. She pulled out a seat and pushed the girl's shoulders down until she sat. "Tell us, what's your name?"

"Li Fei Ning," the girl replied, receiving the cup of tea.

As the girl drank, aware of the many eyes on her, finally Sirius asked, "So tell us, Fei Ning, what'll take to get your family to talk to us… or… I don't know… _like_ us?"

She stared at Sirius for a long time. "But we already do like you. You were not towering, barbaric primitives that we were expecting."

"Score…" he mumbled to the others. "They thought wizards were trolls. Turns out we're too small to be one."

"Your power is also useful," she said. "Although your power is inefficient for combat, you manage to use it for daily living." She gestured with her eyes at the self-pouring teapot that Mrs. Weasley just tapped with her wand.

"I'm incapable of that."

"What?" Sirius jaws fell open, and his eyes had widened. The others were sufficiently surprised as well, and Hestia Jones, just walking in, asked about the tension, "What's got you all riled up?"

Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, "Fei Ning just told us that she can't perform little things like…"

"Using my magic to pour tea," the girl supplied helpfully. "I'll try to if you'd like."

"Please, do!" Sirius eagerly prodded.

Remus frowned at his overly enthusiastic friend. "That's rude, Padfoot!"

"No," the girl said. "I feel that it makes us even. After all, the only reason our two cultures are clashing is because one seems too superior."

"Now, _here's_ a sensible young lady. Why wasn't I here in the first place?" wondered Jones, her pink-cheeked face gazing at the bundle of plainness.

The girl said, "Let me do this."

Shacklebolt, leaning forward, warned, "Now don't try to please us and mess up anyways. You really gotta try. I don't care if you _can_ do it because that's pure honesty."

"I know."

And she tried. Concentrating her magic so tightly that the teapot trembled as her aura took hold of it. She tried to clinch onto her magic so only the littlest amount could be acting on the object. With that terrifying hold, she lifted it a few centimeters off the table.

And then…

"_Fei_ _Ning!_"

The teapot flew up past their noses and crashed into the ceiling. The girl jumped from her seat and whirled around to see a few of the other sorcerers glaring at her.

"Come with me this instant," said a middle-aged man with a hooked nose.

"Yes, Rui Mu," she mumbled and left the room quickly. But before the door closed, she gave one glance back to smile at them. The others that followed scowled at the rest of the room before swiftly gliding out with their postures straight and chins raised.

"Oh, that poor girl! I'm going after her!" Mrs. Weasley leapt to her feet and rushed busily out the door after the sorcerers.

Remus got up at once and followed after her. He felt that there would be a scene with Mrs. Weasley boldness, and he also didn't want any relations with the sorcerers to worsen.

Hestia Jones, however, was clapping her hands excitedly. "Remarkable! Of course, the poor thing can't lift a teapot right!"

Shacklebolt, Sirius, and Jones all stared up at the ceiling. The teapot, with all its shattered shards, and even the _tea_ was slammed so forcefully up there that there were cracks streamlining out of the center of impact. The surface was caved in at all the marks of shards, and the liquid was compressed to the ceiling and was being slowly absorbed. Not a drop of tea fell. It was as if a giant mashed the teapot against the ceiling and grinded it into nothing.

Shacklebolt folded his arms. "Just a tad too much strength there."

"I bet that's all she needed," said Sirius. "Just a _tad_."

* * *

It was freezing outside. Anybody who said otherwise was a liar. 

"Get out."

"N-N-N-NO! It's n-n-not c-co-cold!" Therefore, Mao Kang was a liar.

"You're turning blue."

"NO! 'M n-not!" A compulsive liar.

Syaoran leaned back on his heels and sat down, resting his elbows on his knees. No sane person was out there except for him and the boy, who was shoulder down into the water in only his trousers. "You're getting sick."

"L-Liar! Y-You're jus-just saying that!" the small boy stuttered.

"It's not good to get sick when you're out to fight Green Dog. And I heard he was tough." Syaoran just _had_ to pull that one out his head. He was way too amused by the little boy's widening eyes. "_And_ Clow. You guys never did complete your mission, did you?" He gave a little shrug and pulled out loose threads from his sleeve. "I guess that was a failed mission, don't you think?"

There was some splashing and then a sopping _slap! slap! slap!_ of bare wet feet and cloth hitting the stones. Syaoran took his sweet time in looking up, and when he finally did, he was met with a bare-chested little boy with his arms crossed in front of him. On his young, round face was an angry frown and his brows knitted so close together, he looked cross-eyed.

Mao Kang shouted, "I-I'M N-NOT SI-SI-SICK! AND WE DID N-NOT FAIL THE MI-MISSION! I JUST GOTTA-TA WAIT TILL THE OTHERS'RE HERE!"

_No wonder Hiiragizawa loves messing with us. _Syaoran stood up and tossed the boy his shirt. "Put it on—if you don't want to get sick, I mean."

He looked away to hide a smile when the boy quickly struggled into his shirt. The shirt still got itself soaked, and he was shuddering in the cold wind. Syaoran patted him on the back and said, "Let's go." And they trotted on with Mao Kang mumbling under his breath. Although, what he mumbled Syaoran did not know.

"Mao Kang?" That wasn't his voice.

Syaoran looked up to see Sakura walking towards them, bundled up in a thick coat. She looked questioningly at him, her large, green eyes becoming round. Realization struck him that it seemed to be a long time since he last got to see her when he wasn't busy. Seeing the chance, he found himself slowly smiling. "He just fell into the water."

"I DID NOT!" yelled the boy, gathering his voice together. "I WENT IN MYS-self…"

Sakura had taken off her overcoat and draped it over his shoulders. She giggled and said, "To meet the squid?"

Mao Kang beamed up at her, remembering all the reasons why she was his idol and adding this to the list. "Yup, he was really, really, _really_ big! I've never seen so big! D'you think she and White Bird would get along together? By the way, her name's the Majestic Hedgehog. She's got the strongest tentacle-things that when the fish people tried to get at me, she just slapped them to the other side of the lake! There's also this underground tunnel thing that she goes in to sleep. It was so cool! But then I couldn't get that far since I got really stiff, but…"

And the boy would not shut up.

Syaoran sighed and looked on forlornly as they approached the castle.

"…and hey, Xiao Lang, d'you think I can become a mermaid?"

_Huh? _He glanced at Mao Kang from the corner of his eye, and the boy stared back resolutely. Sakura had thrown a hand over her mouth, trying to smother silent giggles. He himself fought not to smile.

Finally, he patted Mao Kang on the shoulder, clasping him firmly. "No… and I wouldn't want you to."

"Why not? You get to stay underwater as long as you want, breathe under there, swim with all the other people, explore a whole wide world, and—"

Sakura leaned down to the boy. "But Mao Kang, you could do that already—"

"Yeah, but this time I get to _be_ like a sea person! I'd have a tail and fins and gills—"

…_and bad teeth, bad breath, bad voice… Sakura, why do you have to make him go on?_

_Sorry! I didn't know he'd…_

"HEY! You're talking over me! That's not fair! I hate it when adults do that and they think you don't know! I do, _too,_ know!"

"Just a couple more years…" he taunted, unable to resist.

Sakura laughed and nodded. "You'd be able to talk over anyone then. You'd be able to do lots of things like Syaoran."

The boy stared at the two, looking to his left and right and back again. He then brightly asked Sakura, "You mean I'd get to have you as my wife too?"

"Hoe!" Sakura stared at him. "…ano… Mao—"

"I don't think so," Syaoran interrupted. He reached out behind the boy and took her hand. Slowly threading his fingers through hers, he explained to the curious boy, "She's way too old for you."

"_Syaoran!_"

Laughing, he pulled her over for a kiss. Why? He wanted a sign that things between them would proceed further. He got that sign as she reciprocated.

A little Chinese boy ran away, gagging.

…and ended up smacking into Tomoyo standing inside the entrance of the castle. Of course, he didn't know who she is, which was reason enough for what he did next. He stared at her for a good full minute. He stared at her long curly, violet hair, her pale ivory skin, and her large violet eyes. He stared at her beautiful fur-lined coat, which resembled the one he had on his shoulders (but he didn't realize that), and her shiny black boots.

Falling to his knees, he went into a full body-bow. "Oh, ah—gewd a-an'… bewteeful," he stumbled over the foreign words. He thought long and hard for a word for 'goddess'. He didn't remember any, so he just said, "—girl! No girl! Lady! Mao Kang am so sorry for hurting gewd an'… bew-teeful Lady!"

The girl knelt down and touched his hand. "Sorry?"

"I don't believe it," said that deep voice that Mao Kang was so sure was far behind him… but apparently wasn't. Syaoran, walking in with Sakura behind him, closed the door and took off his coat, hanging it over his arm. "He's wooing an older girl again."

Mao Kang shot up in complete fury. "I am NOT!"

Sakura immediately swept the boy over to her. "Come on, Mao Kang. Go get in a warm bath, and then you can think about fighting Syaoran. Look, I'll come with you and play with you after." The grumbling boy quieted when she said that, and obediently trooped down the empty hallway, currently void of other students.

Syaoran called after her, "Sakura! Remember the meeting tonight!"

"Hai!" She looked back and waved, while her other hand was being dragged by the ten-year old. She smiled at the two of them and rounded a corner.

Turning back, Syaoran smiled warmly at Tomoyo. He felt comfortable in her presence—no amount of years could change that. Then Tomoyo grinned back.

"Oh my, what parents you two would make!"

"Wa-Wait! Wha--"

"Oh dear, you're still blushing. I guess you two still didn't get past that stage completely yet?"

And he was blushing furiously. _Dammit, Tomoyo, you never change, do you?_

* * *

He waited until he heard the complete stillness that comes when people fell asleep. It was not that they didn't move but that their breathing became so quiet, the room lost a majority of its sound. It was in that first stage of sleep that he dared to go. He didn't want to wait longer when they began snoring and falling into random dreams because he felt that _he'd_ end up falling asleep. 

So when he sat up and pulled open the curtains, he shouldn't have been surprised to see Ron sitting up and watching him.

But he was.

"_Gah, Ron!_" he hissed, jumping back. "Don't scare me like that!"

Ron shrugged. "Where're you going?"

"I… I _can't _tell--" Harry growled, frustrated.

Ron stood up and pulled Harry to his feet. He led him to the door. "Oh, you _can._ Let's go to the Common Room."

And in the Common Room, lazing in front of the fire was Hermione, wrapped snugly in her blanket and reading a thick tome. "You got him, Ron?" she said, without looking.

"I can't believe you were right."

"_What?_" Harry nearly cried before Ron shushed him. In a loud, angry whisper, he asked, "You _planned_ this!"

Hermione looked around and watched him until he was seated on the couch across from her. "I figured you were up to something like this, so I talked to Ron when you weren't there. You're very easy to read, you know."

"Thanks for telling me that," Harry groaned into his hands. "That clears up a lot of things for me."

"So what happened?" she asked, her feet dropping to the floor as she sat up.

"I already told you. I met some people who were really interested—"

"That's the worst story I've ever heard you come up with. There's a lot more to that than just meeting these sorcerers and all of the sudden allowing them to come onto school grounds." She peered at him. "And there's something else. Something happened to _you_."

_And only you._

Ron sat down next to him, but Harry felt that Ron wasn't going to cover for him at this point. Both of them were going to pressure him. They didn't care about the reasons he made his long story short. They didn't care why he was trying to hide himself for the longest time. Couldn't they hold onto his promise for a little longer? Let him explain after he's gotten used to his situation?

How could they not _understand_ that it was hard for him right now? So hard in keeping his sanity intact. He was _trying_ to remain himself, but he never really did reflect on what his own personality was like. All he knew that when he was himself—he was himself. Now there was another personality infecting him, and the lines between him and the intruder were hazy, fuzzing away, as if there was never a line. He didn't know what was _him_ and what was _it_.

"…for one, you're acting too happy, Harry." Ron leaned forward and stared at the fire. "I don't know if that's what you think you're like all the time, but… just so you know, you're not the happiest person in the world."

Was that how he'd been acting?

If he had been aware before of what was his own character was like… he might be less suspicious. He might be more capable of keeping Clow Reed separate from his being.

_Despite the fact that he's been a part of you since year one._

Harry shuddered.

"Look, you don't…" He groaned and seemed to curl into himself. "…understand," he mumbled, his fingers pulling at his face in defeat. It was a lost cause.

Hermione swept out of her seat and threw her arms around Harry. "Of _course_, we don't! How can someone who's just been out for five months be so unhappy? What happened? Who did it? And why?" She was looked at him, her face full of compassion.

Before she could become hysterical, Ron said, "We're just worried, Harry. And we've been feeling like you forgot we're here to help."

"I just…" He waited until Hermione got off him to sit back down. "I just found out why Voldemort's been after me."

Their faces became ghastly pale, even in the warm firelight. He nearly stopped when seeing their reaction, but Ron forced out, "…why?"

"It's a… magic that I have… It used to be his… but it was in me. I never found out until after Sakura broke the treaty. And when she did, the magic broke out. Y'see, it was a sorcerer's magic. Somehow it reincarnated to Voldemort but then it broke from him and went to me—"

Ron shook his head. Hermione was frowning. She told him, "I think you better start from the beginning."

"But—"

"You're not making any sense to us. We haven't got a clue on what you've been through, Harry," she said.

And so he did tell them.

He told the story that very few knew in this detail but will one day become a legend to mark the beginnings of the sorcerers' return.

"…I got mobbed by Death Eaters, and they looked like _idiots_ just standing there…"

* * *

In his lifetime as a Malfoy, he knew that no one ever said _No_ to him. Except some ingrates, but those were taken care of. Maybe Potter didn't get his due yet, but then again, now he would never get it anyways. 

Because in his lifetime as a No-Longer-a-Malfoy, _everyone_ found that saying _No_ to Draco was the best possible thing that could happen to them in their lives, especially since he was a _former_-Malfoy.

So Snape just said what he feared he would say: "No." And the man continued grading papers, putting a healthy 7 on Longbottom's paper.

With a cold stare, Draco drew himself up the furthest he could go. "I hardly think that constitutes a proper answer after my long explanation of why you should say '_Yes_' instead."

"If I felt the need to explain myself to _you_, who is twenty years younger than me, then I would have. But considering your case, it's less than unnecessary. It's illogical for me to continue."

A scowl traced itself across the boy's lips. "Then tell me what you think I _should_ do."

"Make yourself scarce before I lose my patience."

"And as I do that," Draco started, a curve at the corner of his lips. "I'll go off and do it anyways, but _without_ your help. Not that I care, but I'm sure you won't mind?" He raised an eyebrow.

The quill stopped in the middle of X-ing out Finnigan's paper. Dark coal eyes stared at him. "If you do such a thing, then you are a complete and utter fool and beyond my aid. What you believe would be good for the Light side would turn into a complete devastation for us instead."

The curve of Draco's lips slowly built itself into a smirk. "Isn't that frightening?"

"I'll have you detained." At the same moment, Snape raised his wand so quickly that Draco barely had time to dodge—and wouldn't if he hadn't seen beforehand the tensing of his professor's fingers.

"I could really help you, or I could destroy you," corrected Draco.

Snape groaned. "Just what do you, a brainless lunatic, justify your ridiculous confidence with?"

Draco didn't answer, and the man continued, "Your confidence based on absolutely nothing is the same as an unconfident, stammering, idiotic Longbottom. It's unappealing to the frivolous suggestion you're making, and just so base and stupid that…" Snape stopped, sighing with his hand over his eyes and his other hand clutching his wand. "…Your stupidity is infecting me. Leave me before I make you."

"I think not," said Draco, an impish smile on his face when he watched his teacher become very still. As playful as he seemed, his eyes stared at the professor grimly. "What do _you_ base your confidence on?"

"My experience and my mastery, both of which you do _not_ have."

"That's why it's necessary that you help me. Give me those, and I'm on my way."

"Draco, I am more than capable of handling this on my own. Dumbledore do not _need_ another spy. There is the risk of having too many and the risk of losing more men than necessary."

"I never said I wanted to be a spy."

Snape deadpanned, "Then just _what_ in Merlin's name were you going on about?"

"I want to be a soldier. I want to fight in the frontlines." If this was not blunt, then Draco had lost all capability of understanding Gryffindors.

"So all that earlier flowery verbiage was just to express a desire to kill yourself." Snape reached over and grabbed Draco's collar, pulling the boy off his heels. His voice dropped a pitch becoming extremely soft. "What ridiculous notions have these people put into your head? Or is it only Potter who's been rubbing off of you. Lord knows the brat has too much sacrificial tendencies going around and soaking others."

"I'm not being selfless, Professor. Quite the opposite. I'm trying to find a purpose for myself."

Snape dropped him. "You're fifteen. You shouldn't have a purpose except to be the grating brat you are."

"I'm fifteen, disowned, messed up by a Gryffindor and a horde of mad sorcerers, and I have absolutely no future to speak when I could hardly leave my room in fear of some Voldemort supporter in _school_ seeing me." Draco laid down the bare facts. When he was done, he added, "I need something to do to occupy me. I refuse to sit down and let myself mull over my pathetic life to the end of my days."

When Snape didn't answer, he also said, "I need to settle scores with my family."

The older man sat back down and took up his quill again, annoyed. "There's no score to settle." Upon seeing Draco's surprised face, he continued, "You betrayed them in an unexpected change of heart. No real motivation behind it except you saw a winning side. Your family did nothing to you except show you what the Dark Lord's vision of the world was like. You refused it."

"I don't want them with You-Know-Who."

"It was their decision."

"I changed mine."

Snape glanced up from the paper and said pointedly, "You're a child. Children are whimsical, changing beings. They haven't made firm decisions on their lives, goals, and desires. It's harder for grown men and women to change their minds which they have settled on throughout their childhood."

"But they are capable of changing. _You_ did."

"One in a thousand, and your father is far more thick-headed than you give credit."

Draco wanted to laugh. "But I have an advantage. I'm his son."

"You're _disowned_."

"But you forget, I'm his _only_ son. He now has no one to carry on the Malfoy line. Don't you see what I did? I already destroyed his reason for being with the Dark Lord in the first place!" Draco loomed over the desk, excited and his gray eyes dark. "He wants to be considered faithful and loyal to him. He wants the power, and wants the power to continue on. He has that sense of family loyalty that's being used against him."

"And I suppose that _you_ have none?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Not enough to accept what he wanted for me." And Draco knew as he said it that it was selfish. Beyond selfish. To break family ties because you didn't like what you were inheriting? To leave your family to die while you survived on your own? Oh, he knew… because that's how he is. His own stubborn selfishness could outmatch his father's.

Li, Sakura, Potter, Meiling… they didn't understand this part of him. Why was he with them in the first place? Why did he run to them? Maybe Hiiragizawa knew, but that boy knew a lot of things—his motives were probably inconsequential in the face of problems like Potter. He did remember that time in September when he slipped and Harry grew angry.

_Harry's head snapped up, fury blazing in his emerald eyes. "Then why did you join us? Why did you say you didn't want to be with them? And why did you willingly give your father up?"_

_Draco was silent._

_Eriol's eyes were narrowed, but his smirk never faded._

"Professor, I want this because there's no other way for me. With my father against me, there's no way I could make a living on my own except if I become a hermit or something—and that is _out of the question._" Draco scowled. "Let me _do_ something!" His hands slammed against the surface of the desk. The ink bottles and apparatus shuddered, making clinking sounds as glass hit glass. Once the table stilled, Snape picked up his quill and continued to grade.

Furious, Draco turned heel and stalked out of the room. _The bastard for not seeing what I'm going through! I put my pride on the line and he just squashes it! How dare he!_

Then just before closing the door, he heard Snape's voice call out, "Draco."

He stopped, not looking back.

"Meet me tomorrow night, same time. We'll begin Occlumency lessons."

The door fell closed, but it didn't effectively muffle the whooping the Slytherin made.

"That imbecile."

But it was Draco that convinced him. Slytherins were sneaky, underhanded, and would only side with those whom they're sure to win. In the First War, Snape knew that Dumbledore was going to win, and in switching sides, he saved himself, even if the results were long overdue. As for this war, seeing Draco so eagerly switch to the Light side told him again that the Light would win. It wasn't necessary to predict the future with dysfunctional Seers, or on the magnitude of power Dumbledore had, or relying on Harry Potter's luck of God.

Just see where the really smart, sneaky ones go. If Draco, one of the finer Slytherins, ran off without thought to the Light side, he probably knew something that convinced him—and more likely than not, he was going to be right. Like how Snape was right ten years ago.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late. My friends found me out." He stepped over the tree root that poked out of the ground. He slid on the snow but grabbed onto the trunk to steady himself. 

"Use more discretion," said Spinel Sun. The large black cat stood up and nudged the wizard boy down to sit with them. 'Them' consisting of Kero, Yue, and Spinel Sun.

"Yeah, sure."

Being the only human—wizard—_and_ sorcerer there was daunting, since only one looked human—but wasn't, and the others… were felines. Well, at least one was—the other was a stuffed animal.

"So… I'm supposed to train with you three? Where's Sakura?"

"Busy."

"Okay."

There was a silence.

"So…"

No one was picking up on his nervousness.

"What am I doing?"

A loud snore interrupted them.

Everyone looked down to see Kero on his back and snoring. Spinel Sun, annoyed, slammed his huge paw down on the tiny stuffed animal. It went up squealing, "YOU IDIOT! YOU NEARLY HAD ME THERE! I COULD'VE DIED! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR FELLOW SUN GUARDIAN!" Then he looked around. "What's going on?"

Yue said quietly, "You're supposed to be teaching the boy."

"What! Who said!" Kero cried.

Harry backed away, unsure if he was really wanted here anymore. Sleep was a warm welcome right now. After that long talk with his friends, he thought he deserved a bit of a good night sleep in his dormitory with his fellow Gryffindor Fifth Years.

"Your own _master_, you buffoon," growled Spinel Sun, lowering his sharp head to glare at the yellow toy.

"Wha—when—HEY, YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE, KID!"

Harry stopped in his tracks. He knew it. Being among these guardians meant nothing more than infinite weirdness. He could never take them seriously had their true forms not looked so frightening.

After things were settled and it finally occurred to Harry that it was _Kero_ who was going to be teaching him, the teaching began. Kero, cross-legged and floating, began explaining,

"The first thing about having a sorcerer's power is that you need to know how to control it before using it."

Harry's heard Sakura's stories about how Kero was the one who taught her how to use the cards and who always explained things to her. It was only now that he felt the oddity of being taught by a tiny furball. It was really weird. A bit degrading too, but Harry didn't think about that.

"Usually, a sorcerer learns this when they're young. To control your power, you have to learn how to meditate. It takes deep concentration, no disturbance, and only focusing on understanding your magic."

"I heard about that," Harry said, remembering. "I heard that Sakura's the worst at it." He shrugged. Just a tidbit he heard in relation to the subject. He never really gave it much thought.

Kero grimaced. "She is… the worst out of all the sorcerers. She came into power at ten, and I never made her get into practice until she was twelve or something. Getting the Clow Cards was the first priority." Then he brightened. "But just imagined if she had inherited the power when she was born, and she had all that time to perfect her meditating ability—she would be—she would be incredible and she—"

"Keroberos," said Spinel Sun, cutting the other Sun guardian off.

With a spiteful glare at the black jaguar, Kero said in a normal voice, "So you'll be meditating."

"Er… how?"

"There are many different ways for sorcerers. Depending on what you're inclined to. Take Sakura, for example, she meditates underground—doesn't last long, but she does it. And the Li kid? He meditates in the forest, practicing his martial arts." The beady eyes became thoughtful for a moment. "Well, since both you and Hiiragizawa come from Clow Reed, I think you'll meditate like Hiiragizawa."

"Which is…"

"Underwater. What's the time interval?"

Spinel Sun prompted, "Six hours and a bubble of air each hour. He used a lake, so I'm sure the one by your school would suffice."

"You're mad. Stinking mad." Harry glared at them all. "I will _not_ go down that lake and meditate for _six hours_."

Kero shrugged. "Thought you wouldn't. We could always do things the normal way that the Li children use before they get fancy."

"Why do you _need_ to get fancy?"

Kero folded his arms. "There are too many distractions just being on the surface of the Earth. Unless you're secluded and concentrating on something you're doing—which, I will admit, Syaoran is good at that—then you need a place where no one could reach you. Underwater, underground… not sure about in the air, since lots of people could see you there—and people with their airplanes and helicopters… yeah, not safe…"

"Er…"

"—And I know some try to do it on another dimension, but keeping up the magic to maintain the dimension's difficult. Very few could do that, though I'm sure Sakura would like to try…"

"Keroberos," Yue said quietly.

The animal snapped out of his muse and saw an edgy boy-wizard trying to get away again. Why did he come here in the first place again? Then he stopped still when he saw those black beady eyes on him.

Kero threateningly raised a fist and started pounding his little paws on the boy. "You're trying to run away again, aren't you!" Harry ducked away and tried slapping the stuffed animal away.

"Hey, stop it! That's annoying!" he shouted while batting those yellow paws away.

Spinel Sun rose on his four legs and groaned while stretching his limbs. "Enough of this nonsense. I'll be going now," was the grumble. Butterfly wings snapped open from thin air and the Sun beast leaped into the night, rustling through the trees as he flew past.

"Well, why don't you just leave me here!" Kero growled. Then he felt a pressure on his one right wing. "Wait—huh?"

Yue, with a simple jerk of his fingers, tossed the stuffed animal away. Kero flew backwards but managed to stop himself after a few meters. "YUE!"

"Attend to our Mistress or go to Daidouji," the angel coolly said. "I'll instruct him."

Harry didn't hear the animal's protest, as his attention was fully on Yue who took up his field of vision with a blinding whiteness.

With Kero, he could protest as much as he wanted, but with Yue, he was _scared_ to protest. Screw Gryffindor courage—there was nothing in the contract that says you have to be brave in the face of utter… utter… perfection.

So utterly perfect that the being was so utterly flawed. And to top it off, Clow Reed made him. Yue was a vision of Clow Reed's mind, and as beautiful as the moon angel was, he was a sorrowful and grotesque image of beauty. He was unreal.

Kero was gone. He found himself saying, "Sakura made you real, didn't she? Eriol told me how she separated you from your other form—the one you hid in. Now you can feel alive and be your own person, right?"

Perfection would not allow a frown that would mar the angel's smooth, chiseled features, but since he's been around so many expressive humans for so long, he actually did give a slight frown. One that didn't speak volumes really, but did show his displeasure… or something mildly similar.

"I am real as I am." He paused, and Harry was struck with those sharp, cold eyes. "Clow Reed is finding his way into your thoughts again." Otherwise, Harry would never have made such an insight on Yue—was the implication.

And Harry found himself shocked out of his… 'daze'.

He erupted in a flurry of panic. "But I blocked him out! He can't be, but Hermione said—this entire _day_—" Harry frantically searched for something familiar to latch on to. "Why is this always happening to me now! Why didn't anyone warn me about this!"

Which was Harry? Which was Clow? Are these Clow's thoughts? Are they his own? Who was him?

_The uncertainty._

Harry remembered Eriol telling him, "_My uncertainty keeps me sane, but for you, you have your will."_

Harry believed at one time, Eriol had the will. He had the will to resist the memories, but as time went on, the memories came anyways. There was no way _not_ to accept them, and until then, all Eriol had was _uncertainty._ To be uncertain of your identity, and _that_ was who you were.

He was frightened that it had to come down to this.

"You are not the same as him." Yue's calm voice was like a river washing through a raging sea. Then a pale finger reached up and tapped Harry on the scar. "Breathe."

_Breathe,_ he repeated to himself. _Breathe._ He kept telling himself to breathe as he did so, just to keep his mind occupied. He refused to have it listen to anything else at the moment, except the quiet mantra that Yue did nothing to perturb.

And then, "Close your eyes."

The world became black.

"Lower your barriers. Let Clow Reed in."

Harry's eyes snapped open. The spell of quiet broke apart. "What? But then I—"

"_You are not the same as Hiiragizawa._" Yue was irritated. "_Breathe._"

And they returned to the mantra until Harry closed his eyes. When Yue said, "Lower your barriers," Harry dropped all restraint.

And he was consumed.

_It's been a while since I could awake inside a wizard's mind._

Harry awoke to a darkness that was tinged with blue. His thoughts were in disarray. The unseen world swirled around him.

_You don't like me. I'm disconcerting, intruding, threatening. I'm a stranger in your own mind._

"Are you Clow?"

_The original._ _The first. I am the one who sealed the treaty. I am the one who started my generation of reincarnations. I became the second Clow, who made the cards for the phoenix child to wield. I split into the third Clow, a wizard, both our existences threatened from the union. The second Clow fell into the fourth Clow, a boy, wise and understanding, meant to aid the phoenix child. I, the original, escaped the third and hid in the fifth Clow, you._

"Yeah, and I want you out."

"Unfortunately, that's not possible."

Harry felt his insides jump and before him was a boy, the light coming from him and making the darkness cerulean, like the ocean moonlit at night. The boy looked uncannily like—

"Tom Riddle?"

"The name I've acquired. The appearance that I've stolen." There was amusement in the swirling dark and cerulean around them, but the pale face before him was bland. "There are too many Clows to name."

"No thanks to you," Harry heard himself scowling.

"I would leave if I could, but only external forces could drag me out. An inconvenience, I know. I've been an inconvenience to many. I am sorry."

"A bit too late for that!" Harry found himself frowning and disappointed. He murmured, "I bet you're not even really sorry."

"I am far too gone for guilt and sorrow. My emotions are your emotions, and my past memories are the only images of my emotion."

"I've seen enough of your memories, thanks." Harry watched the impassive face, and then added, "You really ruined the wizarding world."

He stalked forward until they were face to face, eye to eye. Just as Riddle was far too gone from emotion, Harry was far too gone into his emotions. "You stopped the War between the races," he said darkly. "But you influenced the War that wrecked the wizards and witches. You _made_ Voldemort, and I'm not about to forgive you for it. You _don't_ care about the other cultures. Just as long your own would make another mark in history again. You got your wish, and I'll make sure that's all you get.

"You're not going to get reincarnated again. I and Eriol swear on that. Your memories scrapped him of identity and are making me lose mine."

And suddenly Riddle smiled, but the expression was empty and just a curve of his lips. "You are just a boy. You will never understand my reasons—"

"Because you have none!"

"But I will have you know that I do care about your culture," he went on, uninterrupted. "As did Merlin care about the nonmagical people's."

"I had an apprentice, a young boy born of a sorcerer and a witch, all of whom I remember to have cared about deeply."

_During the war, he sacrificed himself in my stead…_

"Wait! Wait! Don't just go and—"

* * *

"Master Clow! Master Clow!" A young man ran up to him. 

He turned to meet the face of the man. He met those wide, fearful pale hazel eyes. They told him all he needed to know.

"They've been sent by the Emperor. I know because their emblems and their use of sorcery." The man's face, noble and unblemished, stared out over the roads leading out of town. "I've been watching them from the cliff. They've shielded their auras and illusioned themselves, but the forest stills as they pass and they leave tracks on the ground. They will be here by nightfall."

The young face looked back at him, blonde curling at his cheeks and falling over his brow. The apprentice drew his face into a look of worry. "They're coming for you. Are you going to meet them?"

"Meet them?" he asked. "I wonder."

Then with a stern look at the youth, he said, "First, we must go and tell the last of the lingering families to take their leave, now that we know their coming is true."

"I will do that, sir." The apprentice backed away and bowed. "Please prepare yourself, Master Clow. I will be back as soon as I can."

The youth ran down the slope of the road that led through rows of empty homes. Before the younger was unseen, he turned to give one last reminder, "Tell them that Clow Reed send his best regards and had they listened to him, they might have even _met_ Clow Reed!"

The shout came back, "Say no more in spite and just _prepare yourself, Master Clow!_"

Ah, the familiar aggravation that vibrated from his apprentice.

* * *

Ten sorcerers on horseback against him and his apprentice. Majestic and decorated sorcerers, hated and feared, standing before his own celebrated power and the wizard boy next to him. 

"I wonder what use I will have in this battle other than being a nuisance," said the blonde helplessly with his wand raised.

Hearing the worry, he asked the younger man, "Do you stand by me?"

"Since I was a young boy and will forever stand by you."

"And my cause?"

A smile touched the youth's lips. He asked back, "Do you plan to stop this war?"

"I do."

"Then yes, as well, Master Clow. I will help you in your cause through life and death, as long as there is power in my body to do so."

They sounded like parting words to him. A promise made in death. A premonition weighed heavily on his mind. His eyelids lowered into slits and a false smile appeared on his face.

"There is a reason why your Emperor wants me," he told the men, stopping now before them. "And it is not because I am weak."

He held his staff out and began his incantations. One after another. A giant serpent shot out at the men, and shields erupted in front of them. The apprentice leapt into the air, wand falling out of his grasp as a sorcerer disarmed him of it. But there was no need for it—the wand was just a deception.

Once they have dismounted, they were attacked in physical hand-to-hand combat by his apprentice. The snake summoned by him, Clow, coiled around his apprentice's body and became a living guard. Spirits were summoned by the other sorcerers. Swords were drawn by all present.

He turned to the gods, and they came.

The arena became too small for their crowd, and so they willed it larger. Buildings were smashed flat; trees were ripped from their roots and swept away; and the ground was gashed into different levels and crevices.

He found his apprentice beside him, panting but with his sword out in front of him. "It's gone too far," he said. "Do the gods and spirits really enjoy destroying the land?"

"I doubt that," was his own murmur. Calm. Stern. "But there is no choice."

There was a smirk in his direction, then his apprentice turned to the other sorcerers and laughed. "And sorcerers were known for loving the earth more than anyone else!"

"The Great Mother herself has the wish to destroy wizard scum like you!" was the reply, raucous and loud.

The wizard smiled. "No, she loves anyone that would love her back."

And they fought again. He lost the wizard in the midst of fighting. Swords ringing in the air and flashing in the light. He felt the spirits and gods receding, not on anyone's command, but they left their battles with each other as gods and spirits had no quarrel. A wonder turned his eyes to search the skies for where the spirits went.

Then a cry as his tired apprentice was stabbed. He turned and saw him get stabbed again. And again. And again.

They killed his apprentice, and in turn, he killed them all.

He smelled cherry blossoms.

* * *

"You must not reveal yourself to him." 

"_He remembers me, however_."

Yue slipped to his feet. "He is not Clow Reed."

"_Yet he is inside the boy. I have been waiting for him far longer than you have been waiting for yours."_

"I do not wait for Clow any longer. At least, the one I know. My master is the Card Mistress, and I am content."

"_A beautiful mistress, I know. She is his pawn, and she moves ever so obediently. Look, the boy is waking!_"

A frown touching the angel's lips as he watched Harry Potter begin to stir. However, the magic that stirred with him was not the usual wizarding magic.

"_I pity the boy for he has no control. He does not wish to have a sorcerer's power. I know his feelings. I am the same._"

Yue did not understand the whole story, so he didn't question him. Instead, he arched his back and wings sprouted, stretching pearly white feathers. "Forgive my impudence, but he is not ready for you." His wings shielded the boy from seeing the stranger sitting in the trees.

"_When he wakes, he will not _be _the boy, but even so, my master would be content to know that I was there._" Then the being vanished.

Yue's eyes softened. No matter how much one missed their former master, these boys were not him. They were their own selves, and one could not press them to be something they didn't ask to have in their minds. He understood that. Hiiragizawa made him understand that. Sakura understood that. He himself made her understand that.

But the being's voice was true. Harry woke up, not as himself.

"…I smell faintly a lovely scent of cherry blossoms. A burning passion. A phoenix's vigor." The boy stood up, looking strangely taller than before. "Ah, he was here just shortly before leaving. It is reassuring to know he is well."

He turned, dark green eyes now just a narrowed murky darkness, and then the boy saw him. Those eyes made him seem beyond ancient, as if those eyes belonged to an ethereal being since the beginning of time. "You are Yue, a guardian of the moon, a judge of the book of Cards. I know you through the eyes of the second Clow, but I feel no kinship for you, which I am sorry."

Then he breathed into the air and closed his eyes. "There is a gathering of wizards and sorcerers, intermingled and prominent. Yes, the treaty has been broken. The phoenix child is still alive." He smiled a dead empty smile. "Her power is alluring." The boy looked at him, blankly, and in a split second, he zipped out of reality, his body nowhere in sight.

He was going to Sakura.

Yue rose into the air with stunning agility and sped towards his mistress. He did not like this Clow Reed at all. He was dangerous, in a dark way. He was ancient, senile, bitter, and cold. Him in the wizard boy's body would deceive his mistress, and that was dangerous.

* * *

Mock battle. A simulation of the real thing. That's why they were in this great open arena far on the other side of the Forbidden Forest and past the mountains. It was nighttime, but instead of sleep, the pasture was wide awake with men and women everywhere. The trees and animals were awake from the feel of a long forgotten sorcery tracing through them. 

Dumbledore, Syaoran, and a few others stood in front of the crowd that gathered around them, knelt down, sat on the grass, or just stood. There was a long wrapping up of current events. The school-takeover in Asia, Africa, and other places; the train-takeover in Europe; the takeover of Durmstrang; the destruction of Diagon Alley; the breakdown of the Ministry; and the attack on Hogwarts. There was a long-winded explanation on the sorcerers, all of whom by now have been seen and met. Finally they started on the new plans.

"Each infantry will be divided into three squads," Syaoran said, looking more boyish than leader-ly in his khakis and sweater. Considering that none of the wizards really cared about uniforms, he began to dress casually himself. The sorcerers had their own special robes that they've had tailored for themselves specifically—giving no fault for Syaoran's wear except the laidback appearance he had in it.

"One mediwizard and one sorcerer in each," he continued. "We have already fixed the divisions in accordance with the balance of skills. There'll be no alterations unless the squad really doesn't work well together. We've also decided that in order to distinguish each squad and each infantry, we'll be having robes for you coming in a week.

"Our first priority is to retake the transportation systems. The trains, I mean. Currently, Death Eaters have control over fifteen different train systems and apparently all of their stations. We've decided that we have enough strength to take all fifteen at one time."

Some of the wizards were murmuring in surprise. How could they not be surprised though? Fifteen stations at one time? Their army barely strapped a thousand! God knows how big was the Dark Lord's army, after the last time they came in an infinite mass of darkness crowding on Hogwarts' fields.

Mad-Eye Moody spoke next, with a tone of complete authority, experience, and intimidation all rolled into one. It was something Syaoran admired, but could not perform to the same effect yet. Moody was a man that stilled the patience of most of the sorcerers as well—and that was amazing for a wizard.

He growled out, "Th'most Death Eaters we've found at one station is twenty, and that's the Magical British Express. Intelligence says that there're Dark Creatures on board, but what kind—we don't know. We also know that there are a number of Dark wards you have to watch out for. You gotta prepare for that before the deadline." He gave a perfectly mad smile at all the uneasiness.

"The attack'll be executed eight in the morning _sharp_ on February 14, no lat—"

"But wait," cried out one man. "That's Valentine's Day!" There was laughter, but the man continued, insistently, "My wife has events planned out that day and if I don't—"

Kingsley Shacklebolt smirked. "All the more to beat them fast so you go home with a _win!_"

There were shouts of agreement and more laughter. The atmosphere calmed down a bit. And Moody shouted out, "Fast and _thorough!_ It's no victory if even _one_ train is still captured!" They heard, but the warning didn't settle their excitement. If anything, it pumped their adrenaline.

The tide is going to be turned. The war will end _their_ way. The Light will prevail. There was absolutely no way for Voldemort to stand against them now.

And if they had their complete wishes be fulfilled, the war would end _soon._

Dumbledore nodded at Nightman, who then unrolled a long piece of parchment, and began calling out names.

With laughter and great enthusiasm, the men and women split off into different groups. Squad Leaders were appointed under the Infantry commanders, and the field dispersed into different sections.

Syaoran and Dumbledore remained apart from the group. In fact, they turned away and sat down at a table laid out with maps.

"What's your impression?" wondered Syaoran, looking at the busy field.

"I believe they're getting along wonderfully," answered Dumbledore with utmost ease and contentment.

Syaoran, on the other hand, cringed. "You heard about the trouble with Li Fei Ning?"

"Ah, the little troubles. In due time, we can get over them."

He tentatively tried to approach his worries. "If they can't trust my family, it increases the chance of this operation failing."

"Just as if your family does not work with the team."

He couldn't say anything to that. Because _that_ was the basis of his worries. Instead, they waited a while, chatting politely over inane subjects. Finally, they heard the approach of the Infantry Captains. All three, Shacklebolt, Moody, and Matthews—a brown-haired, middle-aged man. Nightman came along behind them.

"Here are the changes requested," said Nightman, laying the parchment down. It was about twenty inches long.

Even better was that most were sorcerers.

Syaoran, standing up respectfully, looked at the men and back at the parchment, a groan suppressed at the base of his throat. It was time to get to work.

"Mr. Shacklebolt, Mr. Moody, Mr. Matthews," he addressed them. "Tell me, please, what do you think about us? Be honest. What is your impression of the sorcerers?"

"Currently?" Shacklebolt asked, sarcasm lacing its way into his voice. "I think they feel much too up high for this. Like they're better than this. They think they can do it themselves." There was a twitch at the corner of his lips. "I don't know if I really doubt that."

"Doubt it."

That wasn't his voice.

Turning around, he saw, of all people, one of the Elders, old but not so old. He was one of the younger ones who dealt with international branches of the Li family. Therefore his English was fluent. As fluent as his own. He walked up in his long robes, his bald head gleaming in the moonlight, and bowed to them.

Meiling stood next to him, having brought him here from the airport. She bowed to the group and announced, "Everyone, this is the Fourth Elder, Li Jing Rui." She smiled flippantly. "Of course though, you'll have to call him the Fourth Elder. Only Albus Dumbledore has the right to call him otherwise."

She watched the wizards bow in time with Syaoran. Good, she thought. It took some time to convince them that paying respect to the Elders was absolutely necessary. The only wizard she knew of who didn't have all the restrictions was Dumbledore, and that's because he was the oldest of the oldest. That's why she found herself rolling her eyes at Dumbledore, when the old man, too, bowed.

Jing Rui slowly walked up towards Shacklebolt, the one who last spoke before he came. "You take too much from first impressions. So many people now do so."

"You've seen the Card Mistress, the reincarnation of Clow Reed, and our leader. It's no wonder that you deem the rest of us to be so strong. You've only seen the strongest."

"So you're telling us…" Matthews trailed off, not knowing how to say it.

"Do not overestimate them. You'll fail, if you do."

Syaoran let out a sigh and stepped forward after receiving a nod from the Elder. He told them, "They look intimidating, but most of them are prominent businessmen, putting their jobs aside to their wives or children. That look is a part of them, and it's not completely meant to disdain everyone. Don't isolate them for it."

They've been isolated for too long. They didn't need anymore.

Even though the three commanders said nothing, he could see their resolve. It was easier to handle someone when you didn't see them as a lord or god.

Finally, they went over the parchment. After adjusting some changes, the men returned to their infantries with Syaoran, Dumbledore, Meiling, and the Elder in tow. It was time to actually oversee how effective each squad was.

"Hoeee! Syaoran!" cried a voice. Syaoran stopped and turned around.

Sakura ran up to him panting. "I'm not late, am I?" She looked around at all the people busy in their groups and the prominent people before her. She hastily bowed to Dumbledore saying, "Good evening, Professor!" She saw Jing Rui, and said, "Fourth Elder! I'm sorry! I didn't see you! Good evening!" She saw Meiling and brightened. "Meiling, you're back!"

She then snapped back to Syaoran. "Am I late?" she asked, worriedly and panicked.

Meiling blinked away her surprise at Sakura's quick greetings, and she nodded to the others to continue on their way.

Staying behind, Syaoran reassured her, and added, "We're just gauging their strengths and weaknesses for now. After everyone's in order, then you can Create the trains. Don't worry. I'll have Meiling get you when we need you."

She nodded. "Right."

* * *

Nothing ever stayed Right for long. Two hours later, Sakura was in one of the trees, overlooking the field of men practicing drills on her Created trains. She used the Illusion to make the surroundings seem like the real thing for the wizards and sorcerers. They were all in fifteen separate illusions for each train. They were timed, coordinated, tracked, and restarted. The drills repeated and repeated and repeated. 

Repetition had a way of putting her to sleep. Dreams had a way of waking her. Therefore, she stayed on the threshold of wake and sleep.

Which was why when things became not Right, she didn't realize it until the Unright-ness was just beside her.

"I never thought I'd see the day when wizard and sorcerer fight side by side."

She blinked her eyes open, and her lips were torn between saying "Eriol?" and "Harry?" that it came out like "Harriol?" Looking around, she nearly fell off her branch when she saw him standing right next to her recumbent position.

"Harry!" she cried. She recognized that she hadn't seen him in a while, and she rather missed his down-to-earth sarcasm and friendly company.

But when his face looked down to see her, she realized that it wasn't Harry, and whoever the hell it was—was not fun and friendly.

But of course, being who she is, she tried again.

"_Harry?_" she squeaked.

Those dark, shadowed eyes did not change. And she then felt the ancient feel to the air, as if the smell became dusty, like old books, and her vision was tinted with a rotting yellow. There was no innocence. There was only something so archaic and withered that it crept over the trees and shrouded the sky.

With stunning agility, she twisted around in her vulnerable position and leaped off the tree. The Jump Card springing to her feet as she landed on another branch. She turned to face the imposter, her staff already formed in her hands. Moonlight glinting off her star.

'Harry' spoke, and she just noticed how much deeper it was, "Phoenix child, found by the second Clow and trained by the third. A magnificent star you carry." Those dark eyes were frightening. They were too old to be real. They were eyes that she could see on a god, if they ever took a human shape. They were eyes she knew Denrei, the messenger god, carried—ancient, wizened beyond time, burdened.

What was more was that she didn't understand what he was talking about. His voice had changed to a hypnotic, empty tone that just echoed and echoed, never stopping to make sense. She heard the words, but she didn't know what he meant by them.

"Your power lures others to you." 'Harry' looked away to the field. "You are not the only one. Too many sorcerers have grown in power, and power comes with a price."

"Who are you?" Sakura tried to ask—only to be ignored.

"Through my age-old efforts, your place is finally ensured. But it is only a memory you live for. If I had foreseen the tragedy that would befall our people, I would have stemmed our power from growing as generations continued."

She decided to ask a better question. "What do you mean?"

"Sorcerers die because their powers grow too strong." He finally turned to her, freezing her with his dark, glittering stare. "You should have died with the treaty, but you did not. Now you are a source for the sorcerer's power, and a source for the sorcerer's demise."

"Just as Long was," he continued. "Birthing a powerful son who will ultimately bring the end to our era. He lost his choice, though, but you still have one." 'Harry' held out his hand. "Sacrifice yourself. Become like me. Live alone and without ever spawning a family."

Sakura was so lost in what he was saying that the word "sacrifice" and "alone" and "demise" were running in circles around her head. She didn't know how to answer him because she didn't understand him.

And then feathery whiteness blocked the view of the reeking olden darkness surrounding 'Harry'. Yue looked back at her, his sharp silvery gaze narrowing. "Do not listen to him, Mistress. He is the ancient Clow Reed, now senile."

Ancient Clow Reed… is like _this_? This was _nothing_ like how Yue, Kero, and Eriol described him. This was _nothing_ like Eriol. It didn't make sense. This man was… truly was…

Old.

Yue demanded, "Return the boy."

'Harry' gave a blank smile, as neither did his eyes crinkle up nor did his face lift. Nothing about him especially brightened with that smile. "The game went well. The wizards and the sorcerers are reunited, but one fault remains that I had not foreseen."

In his hand, a golden staff materialized. The sound of rings made music in her ears. Old music. Music simply in tuned with the forest. It was only its relation to the forest that made it comprehensible to Sakura's ears. Clow wanted a fight.

"Yue," she started.

But Yue said, "Do not fight alone. I don't trust him."

"Mm, just don't call in Kero until we really need him. I hope this doesn't get out of hand." She was tight-lipped now. Cards were appearing between her fingers. Finally she forced her lips open and gave one last warning. "Return Harry _now!_"

His reply was instead, "Begin your first move, child, or I will."

Breathing in deeply, she whispered to Yue, "I can't hurt him. He's in Harry's body."

"Unconsciousness," Yue said. "Once he's in that state, the boy could take back control of his body. Whatever wounds can heal."

Sakura nodded and then called out to Clow, "Alright, my first move will be…" She tossed out a card to the area between the two trees. "_Sleep!_"

"Fool." Clow lifted his staff and the clanging of the rings shook the forest into a lively dance. Trees, animals, leaves, the air. The very dust. They all rang in their ears.

The Sleep Card dispersed, and they were left in an enchanting and peaceful world of music and calmness. It was something Yue immediately disposed of. Life around them froze.

Icicles crept over the leaves of the trees and glimmering white frost shone on the tree bark. The air became frigid, and breathing came out in white puffs.

"Clever." And so Clow named them.

Irked, Sakura shot back, "Arrogant!" She was unused to fighting like this. She could fight with people she knew and had sparred with before. She could fight routinely. She could lend power. She could oversee battles and do her part.

But to fight like this was not her specialty, especially against an experienced professional of one-on-one combat. That was Syaoran's vicinity. However, he wasn't here, and she was not about to bother him on such an important day.

She looked around frantically, thinking quickly, and whipped out a card. "_Windy!_" Fly's wings sprouted out of her back, and she leaped from her branch, flying in the air. Wind rushed towards Clow, the pale woman reaching out and encasing him in her whirlstorm.

It was as if a knife slashed through the wind. Clow leaped off the branch, jumped onto another one, and used that one for more leverage to gain altitude in his leaping. He finally sprung high enough to meet Sakura face-to-face.

She saw Harry's young face distorted into something different. It was as if an old, withering man had put on a mask of a young child's. His eyes looked out of them and hideously destroyed Harry's features, once so bright and unlined.

His staff struck her abdomen, and she lurched forward, feeling everything inside of her move and tighten—wanting to burst. "Burn, my phoenix," was Harry's soft voice in her ear. But it wasn't Harry. It was Clow.

Fire burst out of the staff and lashed out at her. It slammed against a Sakura-decoy made by The Sand that cracked and broke into pieces that flowed to the earth as tiny grains of sand. Clow whirled around in time to meet Sakura's round-kick from behind. She found her ankle slamming firmly against his unwavering staff. Eyes darkening themselves, she twirled away and disappeared.

On the other side of Clow, an arrow came flying at him. Lifting two fingers, the arrow came to a full stop before imploding itself into little falling shards. Hundreds more arrows came flying in place of that one. Sakura threw up the Fiery and they became burning darts speeding towards Clow. Yue, standing at the treetop, his back to the moon, strung another arrow.

In the moonlight, Yue could see the smile on the enemy's face. Clow's image flickered and then vanished from sight. In his place, was Sakura, looking around confusedly. Panicked, Yue soared from his place. "Mistress!"

She turned and saw the arrows coming at her, and immediately she threw up her arms, clutching her staff tightly. In response to her flare of magic, the burning arrows fell like cinders to the ground far below.

Just as she watched them go, something struck behind her knees making her buckle. Before Clow could get another hit in, Yue slammed into him and threw him off. Both of them plummeted to the ground. _BOOM! _They smashed a deep pit through the earth. White feathers burst into the air and fluttered back down.

Sakura almost screamed, but she stopped herself. No, she remembered all the times Yue had tried to teach her that screaming did no one good. So she leaped from her post and slid vertically down the tree. Once she was a few feet from the pit, she jumped down.

Relief coursed through her as Yue flapped his wings once and flew up and backwards from the pit. His face was still ethereally glowing pale, except for the smudges of dirt on his cheeks and clothes.

There was soft laughter. Clow climbed slowly to his feet, saying quietly, "It seems that the boy doesn't matter as much as I thought."

"He matters. I can heal him," Sakura justified herself, briefly worried.

"Oh?" Clow in Harry's body looked at her, and for a brief moment, those eyes weren't dark—but were a bright green, innocent and wounded. They flickered and changed back to the dark eyes.

Despite her protest to show any inclination that she saw, she gave a hard swallow. She'll apologize to Harry later for any damage. She was sure the boy would forgive her.

Clow slammed his staff into the ground, breaking dirt again. Something under the earth streamlined towards her, and just as she threw herself away, a large snake spurted out of the earth. It opened its jaws wide, hissing and spitting. Those yellow orbs glared at her, humorlessly, bestially.

It dove at her, unhinging its jaw, but just as it contacted her, Sakura exploded into confetti of cherry blossom petals—The Flower. Sakura was above the snake's head, and with only a brush between her fingers and the scaly skin, The Lock wrapped metal chains around the snake and looped the chains over the entire length of its body. A customary latch made the snake curl and render itself immobile.

Just as Sakura recovered on the ground, rolling to her feet, Clow met her with his fingers dug deep into the earth. Soon enough, rock spikes began shooting up from the ground. However, Yue pulled her out and deposited her away just in time before they struck her.

Wasting no time, though, Clow directed a large tree to shoot out its branches at Sakura, just as she and Yue landed. It _slammed_ into The Wood card and split into all different directions before retreating.

She decided to tell him, "You can't use the forest against me."

"Ah."

Before he could do anything else, The Maze unleashed itself. The forest didn't grow into a maze, but instead, unseen things appeared before Clow, and directions began to confuse themselves. There was a tree in front of him and at the same time, there wasn't. There were bushes curling to the sky, or were they curling along the ground? Sakura was in front of him or was she to his left?

"Yue!" she yelled. She held out her staff. Instantly, the angel folded his wings on himself and became pure light engulfed by the star. The staff lengthened and the wings stuck out more prominently than before.

Seeing that Clow had easily regained focus from hearing her voice, she wasted no time in Looping herself around the tree. She came out again from the tree behind Clow, shrouded in Dreams (since the Illusion was currently in use with the wizards and sorcerers). Clow's senses, however, were better than expected.

Whipping around to meet her dead on, both swords clanged against each other. Clow seemed to have unadulterated strength, despite being in Harry's small frame. His magic leaked out and poured into his power. Power was what she called on, and flowing with strength, she threw him off far enough to hear a shout of pain.

At the edge of her magical vision, she felt the aura flicker from Harry's and then back to Clow's. However, Clow remained. He stood up, dusted himself off as if nothing happened, and turned to her, holding up his golden, ringing staff.

He charged at her, but in a split second, he went from being far away to just five feet away. The Wave rolled the earth and pushed her away just before the staff struck her. He continued forward though, his own wave of his aura washing over her and drowning her in its heady, buzzing feeling. It was too old and withered for her.

That was why she never had the time to look up to see the staff crashing down on her. Yue had no time to pull out of the staff to save her.

Eriol saved her instead.

Suddenly flickering into being, his own golden staff crossed with Clow's. There was an ear-piercing ringing as the metals clanged against each other.

A sinister smile curled on the half-reincarnation's lips. "Why, Clow Reed _The_ _First._ Who would've thought…"

Having not been seen for a long time now, his sudden appearance threw Sakura and Yue off track. Yue, splitting himself from the staff, grabbed Sakura, and he brought them both away to be near the Locked snake. Sakura slowly stood up and began pulling out Cards, but just as she was—

"Stand aside, Sakura. This fight is mine now." Something in Eriol's usually sweet demeanor changed. He became cool, hard, and _dark._ As dark as this Clow, but not as ancient and heavy. If Sakura dared to step in, Eriol won't even stop to consider Harry's body. It was a promise.

Eriol expertly spun his staff, which threw Clow's staff off from their deadlock. Stepping back, Eriol raised his midnight blue eyes and amusedly asked, "So why were you attacking her? The one who achieved your centuries-long goals."

"The Phoenix is to die with the treaty, not remain alive. From her, the sorcerers will breed too much power and--"

"—die." Eriol smiled as he finished the sentence for the First Clow. He continued to say, "Oh, I understand that."

"So you do. Then stand aside," he demanded, knocking aside the golden sun and moon.

Holding two fingers to his lips, Eriol summoned three spiritual dragons, not excessively large ones, but big enough to crowd their arena amongst the trees. "You misconstrue, my Origin," he said politely. "I was the one who found the way to save her. You won't be fighting her while I stand in your way."

The dragons launched themselves, their roars silent, their flying merely a wind. But when they latched on to Clow and slammed into him, the effects were eruptive. A pillar of flames was where Clow stood now, encased by the gnawing, biting dragons.

Sakura was furious. "ERIOL, THAT'S _HARRY'S_ BODY! STOP THAT!"

But before she could complain even further, she saw a hand reach out of the flames. The five fingers spread out, and a symbol appeared. Like a bomb, all three dragons were blasted off and crashed into the surroundings trees. With the blast went the fire. Harry's body stood in the midst of smoke, his clothes singed and torn but his skin fresh.

Eriol ignored Sakura completely, unsurprised by what he saw. He stepped forward to meet the quiet gaze of his Origin's eyes. "You're being unrealistic, my dear Clow. You can't save the sorcerers from everything."

Clow murmured, "You are the Fourth, whose humor has become so foul—

"—I would say, inventive and _milder_—"

"My magic in you is powerful. Fortunately, you cannot breed."

Eriol shifted slightly in annoyance. "Breeding cannot have anything to do with this."

"The sorcerers are diminishing. They cannot risk anymo—"

The Fourth reincarnation drew a deep breath and said firmly, "Our race will diminish in due time. Lengthening it will achieve nothing. At one point, the gods had dire need of us. _Now_, even the wizards can sustain them. The world is decaying. Our imminent leaving is incontestable and unalterable." He smiled, thinking of Sakura who stood at the base of a tree staring at them. "We will die, but thanks to you and the sacrifices of those around us, we will die unforgotten."

"You cannot achieve everything. Weaken our power and we'll still cease to exist. We'll be nothing more than small magic-wielders, not worthy of our title." Eriol stopped and paced around Clow, slowly. "Are you convinced yet?" he asked.

A sword struck at him, blocked neatly by his golden rod. Eriol murmured to himself, "I believe not." The fight continued with a stunning ferocity, surprising Eriol that such an ancient soul could still move.

But then again, in those ancient times, sorcerers were more used to battle than anything else. They were experts of war, fighting, and mass-scale destruction. They thrived on all three.

_And this is what Syaoran's father had tried to give us. He tried to return us to our environment—even when everyone else is looking for peace._

In a sweeping wave of magics and staffs, they threw each other off again. The ground had begun to wear under them. As they busily clashed again and again, Eriol began to string lines of magic around them, hoping to catch Clow in their traps, but as a direct response, Clow wove nets of his own—familiar with them. It was not long before their threads became snarls of magic strings that they had to dance around while fighting.

Eriol had never felt challenged before. He played with snowmen, bees, teddy bears, and the such. However, if he tried any silly tricks here—Clow would dispel them without a thought. He walked on equal grounds, in intelligence and power.

_Clow_ _recognizes that the majority is looking for peace,_ Eriol thought in the back of his mind. _He wants us to become part of it. To end our wish for war and to become peaceful people. And so he wants—_

That's it.

The motive for returning the sorcerers back into society. Why he insists on destroying Sakura… Why he reincarnated himself two times… Why Voldemort existed…

All these questions that he'd been asking himself lately. That Harry had asked of him.

Eriol Hiiragizawa was known for hardly ever getting angry. He was always at the top of the game and so never had a reason to be angry. But now, he was furious.

His aura hardened into stone. In a sudden unexpected move, he broke from their usual parrying and finally ducked under Clow's ringing staff and slammed his own into the stolen body.

"It is one thing to destroy the identities of individuals," he said, his voice becoming soft and hard at the same time. An explosion was just lurking under the surface. His eyes were devoid of everything but a blue-black fire raging in the shadows.

The entire forest seemed to listen to him. Seemed to watch them.

Clow's empty eyes staring out from under Harry's red-drenched bangs. The lightning bolt scar was a dark color, dark as in the blackness of Clow's magic, and surrounded by a film of blood.

_To destroy Harry and I, where we could have led normal lives and lived it fully… To go on condemning others, Sakura, Xiao Lang, when they are complete in your plot…_

"I've never been more disgusted with an old man's wish to destroy the identity of his own entire _race_."

Harry's bloody and sweaty face was completely bland. Nothing in them betrayed any sort of feeling—no indignation, no anger, no fear, no confusion. Clow said, "It is the fool in you that does not understand the need for making sacrifices in order to live."

Eriol chuckled in the face of everything.

"Was it your sacrifice to make? Or was it ours by your choice?"

Despite how much older this Clow was than him, he was still in Harry's young body. Using that advantage, Eriol grabbed Harry's collar and lifted the body off the ground. Clow did not fight back. His body was paralyzed by Eriol's spell hidden in the magical string which seeped under the wizard boy's skin and forbid any control of it.

Then Eriol tossed him with both force and magic behind the throw. The tree that Harry's body smashed into tore open with thousands of splinters parting in the crevice.

Eriol followed Harry with the throw, and now, standing over Harry's body but staring at Clow, he told him, "Of all the lives you've taken, I _will_ save _one._"

He watched for a moment as Clow perceived his words, and suddenly but slowly, he began to fall into a deep slumber. There was distant crying buzzing softly in his ears, and he saw out of the corner of his eyes, a tear-streaked Sakura and Yue rushing towards them. He also sensed the multitudes of sorcerers, including Syaoran, and wizards heading this way—after all had finally broken Sakura's illusions and felt the fight.

As Sakura just reached them and called out for the Sleep Card to return to her, Eriol vanished away, heading back to his safe haven where his only two companions, self-created magical guardians, waited for him.

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

A/N: I'm tired as heck now. 

Do you know what's very eye-opening? Reading professional literature—the classics—the good, interesting ones, at least. You see how deep and amazing those works are, filled with hidden meanings, allusions, and connotations, their extraordinary use of the English language—and their mastery.

Then I look at my work and I tell myself, _Crap._

The only thing I feel I've got is a plot. And that's the easiest part of making a story (so says many English teachers and I can't deny it). And that's when I realized again and again where I stood in the scale of excellent writing. Pretty much at the bottom. I worship all those who sit on the clouds up there.

Anyways, on to addressing comments. Mao Kang and Green Dog—wow, I've never seen such a response to an original character, but I guess it's because he's made to bash another original character that's dislikable... but maybe… maybe, Mao Kang's all talk and no action? I know he made quite a few actions, but you never know with different situations…

Interactive parts (Wallpaper)—thank you for pointing this out to me. Now that is really some criticism I like to learn. In fact a few times in this chapter, I had to stop myself from habitually doing that again, especially since I felt they had a big probability of ruining the mood. I'm keeping this in mind, and thank you again!

And once again, I must mention pairings again—Yes, SxS is a given. As for ExT… DxM… I thought about it for a long time… And now, I say,

Just don't come to this story looking for it. Please! I beg of you! My plot's already too full! And Harry buddy-buddy with Draco? Ah… not really. They commiserated for being in the same situation before, but now things are different.

This is Part II. I pray to God that things aren't the same as it was in Chapter 1. If it is, tell me so I know exactly where I stand and how much more work I need to put in.

On another note, I love all of your reviews. You make me see the pros and some of you, though discreet, let me see the cons. The fact that this story only has five or six more chapters to go really thrills me, and I wouldn't have made it this far without you. Thank you. Now let's see if I can get the next chapter up soon!

By the way, if anyone wants me emailing them update notices, just mention it in the email. Although... there are story alerts...eh... and manyother alerts. FFnet has become a very alert society, I'd say.


	25. Destruction of the Self

A/N: In between the Title and the Chapter Title, I have the Tomoyo and Sakura scene. It's the continuation of the scene when they first reunited, way before everything. Therefore, it's not in the timeline with the rest of the chapter.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Return of the True Sorcerers**

By Magicalfoci

* * *

"So many adventures…" she murmured. 

The wind was dying down, and they had climbed the snowy hills into the Quidditch pitch, where now they hid under the stands. Their voices were loud, despite their soft whispering, and being under the stands had their voices reverberate back to them.

Tomoyo twirled around to stare at Sakura. "You went on so many adventures!" she repeated, a smile on her lips. The smile faded. "Dangerous ones, too, and I wasn't there for you."

Sakura had done so many things the past five years. It was to be expected, considering the level of power she carried, but at the same time, the adventures had changed. Slowly and recently, the adventures had gone from saving others… to saving herself. Back in the Cardcaptoring days, there were many worries that Sakura was going to be hurt, but Tomoyo never worried about Sakura's survival. She was too great and true to be that.

Now, she understood that Sakura could be hurt as the threats became greater and greater. Sakura now had to worry about fighting for others and fighting for her own life. Now, Sakura had to truly _fight._ No more of those filmed quests to capture cards. No more Created monsters and daring acrobatics. No more pretty lights and beautiful incantations. Sakura had achieved a level of efficiency that got rid of all that. The Sakura circle may still appear of its own accord, but it will appear only very briefly (like a flash) when she releases a Card. And her releasing now only entailed a thought, a quiet command, or a gesture.

Sometimes, when Tomoyo carefully gazed at the girl, she could see more than Sakura's own green eyes. She saw dozens and dozens of eyes looking out at the world, peering through the openings. The cards now _lived_ through Sakura.

And they protected Sakura.

Unlike her.

Sakura laughed. "How could you be there? Oh, Tomoyo-chan! You were there for me since the beginning!" She grabbed Tomoyo's hands between her own, and her cheerful eyes calmed. "And now that I can, I want to be there for you."

They continued on after that, coming out the other side of the Quidditch stands. Sometimes, Tomoyo felt that nothing had changed. She will support Sakura and support herself. Sakura would continue doing good for others, and when she falls, Tomoyo would be there to catch her and help her up again. However, now it felt like they were both holding each other up. They both relied heavily on this friendship.

In a way, she was astounded that Sakura had gone to such lengths just to see her. What made it better though was that she was not the focus of their reasons to breaking the treaty—as selfish as it may be. For such a drastic decision, Tomoyo would have felt horribly if she was the only reason for it. She would have been at fault for all the happenings that occurred as a result. But she wasn't.

But there was something else. Somehow, she could still remember Sakura's old habits and use that to predict a few lingering aspects of her best friend's personality. When Sakura was explaining the breaking of the treaty, she knew there was something that was off. Missing. As if something had happened to Sakura that she didn't want Tomoyo to know.

But it was their first week back together. She wouldn't ruin it for the world.

Grasping Sakura's hand, she mustered up a smile in the face of the bitter cold. "Come, Sakura-chan. Let's go back to the castle and warm up."

"Ano…" Sakura hesitantly said. "But… the others… I'll have to…"

Tomoyo laughed—the infamous sound of "Hohohoho!"

"We'll _sneak_ you in!"

"Wha-What?"

"But…" Tomoyo gave her a sorrowful face. "It's been so long since I've last did this…"

Sakura blinked at her. "Hoe?"

"Your measurements, of course!" And she laughed again. Dragging the other girl along, Tomoyo smiled in reminisce of the old days when conversations like these were… quite often.

* * *

_Chapter 25_

_Destruction of the Self_

* * *

When he woke, he did not wake up clueless. His dreams were plagued by the events of what had happened the night before… or probably a few nights before. Therefore, he woke up fully knowing what had occurred. 

He woke up with a blurred vision where he couldn't make anything out. He felt the stiff sheets of the Hospital Wing and heard the bustling of Madam Pomfrey opening and closing cabinets.

Memories, not from his own life, tried to filter into his mind. With a dead coolness he usually associated with others, not himself, he built wall upon wall against them—against _him._ But for a moment, he heard everything. He heard Madam Pomfrey; he heard the rustle of his sheets until he stilled completely; he heard even beyond that into the hallway outside the door of the Hospital Wing. He heard shoes colliding with stone, voices talking over voices, sounds of spells practiced by multitudes, the laughter, the yells… the buzz of a normal wizarding life.

He heard absolutely nothing from himself.

Harry felt as if he had died and was just a spirit hovering over life around him.

The ceiling stared at him, a multitude of colors. The colors blended and became a dark shade, whirling and hissing around him.

Spinning and spinning and spinning—

He drifted back into darkness.

* * *

The second time his eyes wandered open to the murmur of surrounding noise, he felt a presence next to him. He couldn't discern the features from the corner of his eye, but just seeing the pearly whiteness, he knew who it was. 

Yue murmured soothingly, "I am sorry, young Potter. I've failed you as an instructor."

He heard sniffles and another voice whisper, "I'm so sorry, Harry." The voice cracked. "I'm… I'm so sorry that you have to—have to…to… That I…"

Sakura's voice faded.

He never replied to them nor did he ever directly look at them—acknowledging that they were there. Then, after a long while, Yue disappeared and Sakura stood up. He heard her slowly walk away, and glimpsed her with her head bowed.

Someone touched his hand, and the touch was frighteningly cool.

"Please get better, Harry Potter." It was Tomoyo Daidouji, at long last to be finding herself always standing beside Sakura. Was she expressing concern for his physical health? Or was she implying more? Or was it just politeness?

He closed his eyes and waited for her to leave him to go to Sakura. When she finally did, he felt better. For some reason, he disliked Sakura and Tomoyo. For them, the breaking of the treaty healed old wounds and opened new horizons and new possibilities.

For him, the breaking of the treaty closed up every door ever once available.

* * *

"So you tried to heal him! It doesn't excuse you for hurting him in the first place!" 

The shouting startled him out of his dazed sleep. Harsh, angry, and familiar. It was muffled though as if it was behind a door.

"I never meant to hurt him… He was taken over, and—"

"Talking wouldn't work! Look, Harry told us everything about what happened! We _know_ what's going on! If this Clow Reed is supposed to be this great sorcerer that ended the war and brought peace and everything—_why is it not possible to talk to him!_"

"Because we didn't expect him to be so… different. We're used to the Clow Reed we _do_ know! Not this one! He's… He's mad… He wanted to fight…"

"_THEY CAME FROM THE SAME PERSON, DIDN'T THEY!_"

His eyes snapped open, unable to block out the voices any longer. He glanced over and saw that a curtain surrounded him. They were probably outside the Hospital Wing, however. They didn't seem to be in the facility.

He did notice that by his bed, there was a jar full of flowers and next to it were textbooks on the table. Of all things, they brought him his homework. He watched through his blurry vision as the shadow of the nurse rushed to the door and opened it, rebuking those present.

"I'm sorry for yelling, Madam Pomfrey," came Hermione's voice, more subdued now.

There were murmurs from the door, and it finally shut, satisfied.

When Madam Pomfrey left to another room to attend to her other duties, the murmur of voices slowly and steadily rose again. He didn't catch what they said, but then he heard Ron.

"You don't give a damn about Harry. You're more worried over this Clow bloke going mad and hurting everyone. It's a good reason, but you _still_ don't think about _Harry_."

Hermione's voice unhappily said, "But _we_ do. We don't care about Clow. We're worried that Harry's going to lose himself to Clow. That he's going to—"

She abruptly stopped. The silence was actually painful for himself. He wished for her to finish her sentence, to stop his own ideas from completing it, but she didn't. She left him wondering and guessing—and disliking both.

Instead she said, "You think you're old. You're mature. That you're grownup enough. You don't think any adults need to hear about this. _I do._"

Madam Pomfrey was bustling over to him. He could see her through the curtain, and she had a tray in her hands. Just as the curtain was pulled open, he shut them.

She knew he was awake though. His cheeks were damp. However, she didn't say anything and let him feign sleep. He was grateful for that.

* * *

When he walked in the room, he was unsurprised to find a silent girl, curled up in her bed. He came specifically for this. When she noticed his presence, she just tightened her position even further. 

"I'm sorry," was the first thing she said.

He tried to be soothing, but there was only sternness when he answered, "I'm not the one you need to apologize to."

He walked over and sat down in front of her. After a long, tantalizing moment, she blurted out, "I _tried_, Syaoran! I _tried!_ I tried to heal him, too! But the magic… his wounds…" She was incapable of forming more than three sentences.

He spoke calmly, coolly, "The way Clow Reed used his magic exploited Potter's body. It made the broken body move even when it shouldn't be. It made it look fine when it was scorched and bitten to the bone. When Clow used his magic, it tore through Potter's skin in order to complete the spells."

It was something new no one had foreseen. Not even Eriol. They thought all reincarnations used the power of their predecessor. They failed to realize that Harry was not a true reincarnation. He was a second-choice container. He never fully bonded with Clow. Only until the treaty was broken, did their memories begin to fall into each other's. Their memories, however, not their magic yet.

Syaoran leaned forward and tentatively touched her hand, and in response, she looked up at him. Those green eyes were wide, watery, and red. "Why didn't you call for me? For anyone?" he asked.

Sakura jerked away from his touch, brown bangs cascading over her eyes again. "I could fight. I didn't need everyone to always come and help me. I didn't need to put everyone else in danger. I could handle it."

Those brown eyes narrowed. He said quietly, "Then why didn't you call me to help _Potter_?"

_How about Harry? It wasn't just Clow there, Sakura. Harry was there too. _She began to cry, eyes burning and stinging with tears. Her heart was clenched and her muscles were taut. She didn't think she could ever relax again.

"I-I… Yue n-never…" She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to say to him. She didn't know what to say to Harry's angry friends. She didn't know what to say to a disappointed Tomoyo. She didn't know what to say to herself.

"Yue can't tell you what to do, Sakura," said his quiet voice, so very severe. "He _serves_ you. He _protects_ you. He doesn't know how to handle other people, except in a fight."

And he continued, telling her ears things she didn't want to recognize or acknowledge. "And Harry was aware, Sakura. I could tell, just seeing him in the Hospital Wing today. He knows what happened. He saw Clow Reed take control of his body and what you _and Hiiragizawa_ did to him." Eriol's name came out in something decidedly close to revulsion.

He murmured to himself, "I'd really like to know what the _fck_ did Hiiragizawa think he was doing." But then, he shook his head out of his angering thoughts and turned back to her.

"The fact remains that Harry was there and most likely was fighting Clow. You could have been patient and waited, but instead you chose to fight."

Her face scrunched up at those words, and she fought hard to stop the crying. However, her body shook violently with the repression. In the end, she gasped out, choking and sobbing. She turned away and buried her head into her arms.

His arms twitched in a want to wrap his arms around her small form. He wanted to allay the guilt that was gnawing at her. But he didn't. Instead he walked out of the room.

Out there, he restrained himself from punching the wall. Instead he vanished to the forest to train. To train for as long as he could to work out the stress and the anger and all the other emotions that came along with it. The frustration of not being with Sakura, anger at her decision, hatred of Hiiragizawa's hidden motives, guilt for not having paid enough attention to Potter, and the stress of making plans after plans with Dumbledore.

When he took up his sword, he threw them all out of his mind.

* * *

When he padded into the room and behind the curtain, he saw Harry sitting up against the board. His eyes, a blackish green, stared out the window. Bandages wrapped around his forehead, around his shoulders, arms, and torso. Scars and red healing skin covered what area that was left alone by the bandages. Harry was healing slowly thanks to the salves and magic performed by Madam Pomfrey. 

But those eyes didn't tell him anything of healing. He stood on his hind legs and pawed the unmoving hand. Harry didn't move and seemed to ignore him or was unaware of him still. After a moment of moving his hand, licking it, and pawing it, Harry finally turned his head and quietly looked at him.

"Sirius," he whispered.

With the safety of the curtain behind his back, he changed. Becoming the full grown man he was, Sirius sat down on the stool, holding Harry's hand.

"How're you?"

"Fine."

Sirius gave a small smirk at him. "Hell, why did I even ask?" He briefly touched the red welt on the boy's face and watched him wince.

"I had an hour-long session with Hermione," he said teasingly. "She told me quite a bit." He leaned back, stretching his limbs.

Harry just stared at him with leaden eyes.

"Are they trying to help us?" Sirius mused out loud. "Or are they trying to ruin us?"

"I don't know," Harry suddenly said. His eyes dropped to the bed sheets, and his hands curled around them. "But I brought them here."

Sirius leaned forward, stunned. Was Harry blaming himself? "You can't think—" However, he stopped when he saw the closed expression as the boy lapsed into silence.

He tried to grin, failed miserably, but continued anyways. "It's funny. You've been abducted by sorcerers. Related to one. And possessed by one." He was given a sideways glance, and one that described him as ridiculous and obvious. "Kinomoto and that Blue Magician beat your body up until it was like this. Are you angry at them?"

"No." Harry swallowed and bowed his head, tired and sleepy.

He was angry at everything else. There was nothing about him that was him anymore. He was the bane of the Dursleys'. He was the hero of the wizards. He was the enemy of the Dark Lord. He was the shell of a sorcerer.

Sorcerers. It always came down to them.

"But they're no different," he murmured. He looked up and saw his godfather's confusion. "The sorcerers. They're no different." He lifted up his bandaged hand. The one that forced itself through the fire and had it dispersed.

"History has it that a sorcerer's magic is powerful and tempting." He pulled back his hand and wiped his eyes, tired and brimming with yawned tears. "It just hurts."

Harry turned away, trying to hide his face, but Sirius leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulder. With his chin resting on Harry's head, Sirius murmured, "James and Lily wouldn't have wanted this for you."

"James… Lily…" For the most frightening fraction of a second, Harry looked lost as to whom they were.

Then he said quietly, "Dad and mum." His eyes widened in a moment's surprise.

Sirius tightened his hold on the boy. "You also have me, Harry."

_Your godfather._ _Not some old man hiding in your head._

Harry clutched at him, seeking for a sort of balance he hasn't had since the beginning of his life.

* * *

"This way," said the sleek feline flying up the stairs. 

Meiling shrugged off her coat and hung it over her arm. She followed the sun guardian as silently as she could. After almost a month of abandonment, as one might denote, the house had returned truly to being creepy again. As far as she could tell, even Nakuru hasn't been around, though for what reasons, she was not so curious.

The midnight cat stopped down the hallway at the door to Eriol's personal torture room. The room with the great big chair that seemed to have been stolen from a throne room or something. The chair with the plush red velvet and the richly carved arms and legs. The chair that Eriol Hiiragizawa sat in when he was scheming.

And he sat there now. When she threw open the door, forgetting all caution now that she knew he was here, she was unsurprised, irked, and furious to see him sitting there in contemplation. She hated the blank expression, and she hated the cool way he sat, as if there were no burdens on him.

Currently, she and almost every person alive hated him. She wanted to see _guilt_, dammit! Self-disgust! Remorse! _Something!_

"What you did to Harry was unforgivable," she said immediately. "And Sakura's been taking all the blame for it. She didn't even _try_ to mention you until Syaoran got it out of her."

The half-reincarnation said nothing. Instead, he silently summoned another chair for her to sit in. Reluctantly, she did, while continuing, "Luckily for you, we know you don't act without a reason. That was the only reason why I even considered your call."

"Thank you."

Her lips snapped closed.

"There are 102 sorcerers currently in the world, including the children." He leaned back and stared out the window.

His odd behavior unnerved Meiling. She had never seen someone like Eriol look so… vulnerable. His eyes were glazed in the sunlight, and his entire body was slack—not with composure as she initially thought, but with a lack of it.

"For two decades that number has been more or less constant, but every year, less and less magical children are being produced from our race." He looked at her. "Right now, the number isn't significant, but as the years continue, it won't be long until we are diminished."

"What's your point?" she asked.

There was a shadow of a smirk, but he didn't let it form. "You should know," he told her.

Oh, she knew a lot of things related to that subject. She wasn't sure where he was going, however, and so she kept quiet and glared at him. _Instead of expressing a wish to reconcile with Harry, he talks about sorcerers, sorcerers, sorcerers…_ The selfishness made her want to tear her hair out and scream at him. His avoidance on the topic of Harry made her want to throw him out the window and thrust his chin in the face of his deed.

Instead, she closed her eyes and knew he had more to say.

He felt her anger and her raging thoughts that were battered into submission. He showed amusement in the smile on his face, but instead of aggravating her further, he said nothing of them. He continued with a brighter face, "Isn't it curious, though, that even though there are less and less sorcerers every year, they become more and more powerful?"

Meiling slowly said, "…The Elders have noticed if that's what…"

"Li Mao Kang, for example, a boy already capable of summoning living creatures, as large and powerful as a giant eel. Not even our current genius Syaoran was that capable at that age."

"This is not new to me, Hiiragizawa."

"Which is why I called _you_ specifically." His elbows leaned back on the arms of the chair, and his fingers entwined themselves. "For wizards, the greater your power, the longer you live. For us…"

"…The greater your power, the shorter your lifespan will be." Meiling leaned back and tried to spew off all the facts at the top of her head. "The way a sorcerer uses magic stresses on the soul and body because his magic comes from his soul is controlled by it and utilized by the body. After the adolescent burst of magic, the sorcerer will reach his prime quickly in order to keep control of his growing power. After his prime, his body deteriorates faster and the soul wears old because of their human limitations."

"And what did the Elders planned to do about this?"

"Nothing." She glanced over to see his pleased expression.

Eriol said, "The Clow Reed inside of Potter thinks differently. I am not certain of his motives, but I know he does not want us growing in power. Through the treaty, he tried to make us adapt to peace where our magic and wartime skills are unnecessary and useless that they fade away over time. He forced us into submission, where we integrated ourselves into the world and dispersed. Nonmagical heritage was introduced into our blood, and in tainting it, birthing sorcerers has less of a chance." He looked at her, but Meiling felt that he was looking through her at this truth playing before his very eyes.

"In breaking the treaty, we ally with the wizards. History has been told and the lesson learned, and now we are compliant and eager in pleasing the wizards and mixing into their society. Our bloods will mix, and our strength will change." His eyes dropped to his hands. "Because of the treaty and because of breaking the treaty, the sorcerer race diminishes. Yet he believes he is prolonging our race.

"The only digression he doesn't want is for the sorcerers to become more powerful. It defects them and gives them shorter lives. And the more powerful you are, the more chance the power could be passed on."

Meiling swallowed when he finished. Wetting her lips, she said through a dry throat, "And you're saying Clow Reed planned for this to happen—since the _beginning_."

Eriol gave a ghost of a smile. "I'm sure he merely gave thoughtful planning based on assumptions, and because he was never sure, he kept reincarnating himself to check on his progress."

"But Sakura? Didn't he _give_ her the Clow Cards so she could harness her power? Why did he fight her?"

He answered, "She was to be helped along the way to her purpose in breaking the treaty. She was supposed to die, without fail, once the treaty is broken."

"You stopped that." Meiling was grinning. "His own reincarnation stopped his plan."

Eriol lowered his eyelids in a sweet pleasure that swept through him, tingling in his bones. This was Eriol Hiiragizawa, not the second Clow Reed—not _any_ Clow Reed, and he was breaking out of the chain. "I plan to do more," he murmured. And it was _him_ who planned now, not Clow. Clow's job in him was done a long time ago.

"You are? Like what?" Meiling asked, having heard him.

He looked up at her, his gaze renewed into its old intensity. His voice once again became flavored with sweetness. "I have a favor to ask of you, my dear Meiling."

The Chinese girl sat back, groaning. "Oh no, he's back. Now the world's returned to hell."

He chuckled merrily, sarcastically, suspiciously, and the whole lot somehow. He shook his head. "No, not yet, and don't become all down. The favor's quite simple."

"What is it?" she demanded, losing whatever sympathy she had for him a moment ago.

He peered at her acutely. "I require of you to watch over Potter. There has been a change of plans. He will _not_ learn to use Clow Reed's power."

A frown tugged at her lips. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"Yes, but at the same time, it is more dangerous if he should use it. First, the magic will rip at his body, and second, there is a likely chance that Clow could come out again." Who would then proceed to use magic and tear through Harry's flesh.

Meiling nodded, still upset. "I can do that."

"Help him if you can," Eriol added. Then his eyes softened, and he said, "And tell him that I am sorry."

"Why can't you tell him yourself?" she snapped, remembering her earlier anger.

"I plan to make amends at a later time," was his answer, and he knew that it wasn't a proper one.

He stood up and gestured to the door. "Would you like to join me for tea in the kitchen?"

"No," she said, and then quickly added, "I have to go back."

He nodded. "Remember my favor then. And I ask of you to not speak of anything that has been said here."

She pulled on her coat and headed to the door. Looking back, she said, "I know. It's useless to say it to anyone else. Whatever Clow Reed has done cannot be undone now."

And opening the door to the hallway, she stopped again. "And truthfully, the man chose between a war-mongering race and a peaceful one." Turning around, she pinned him with her red-eyed stare. "I'd rather know a peaceful race of sorcerers even if they're going to die out soon than live under the reign of warring sorcerers."

Eriol gave a small smile. "Given the chance, we might've been neither."

* * *

Ten little children. They were cute, sweet, cheerful, naïve, wide-eyed, moody, sulking, bestial, and vengeful. They were the good, the bad, and the ugly. 

When they trooped into the hall, everyone eating did a double-take—or they choked or their eyes bugged out. Talking, of course, stopped.

One was sulky; the other pretty. One was staring; the other smiling. One was downright mean-looking; the other was bashful. One was just plain weird; the other was just… plain. The last two smiled like "adorable" clowns.

"Orphaned refugees?" said someone down one of the tables.

Really now, they should be unsurprised. They'd been taking all sorts of students in from Asia, North Africa, and Southeast Europe. They housed the Light Army, for goodness's sake!

"But they're… barely even ten…" said someone else, and this happened to be Padma Patil.

And they were awfully tiny. Miniscule, perhaps. They were like little porcelain dolls with a variety of expressions being displayed on stage. Then the stage-man decided to explain his new collection.

All the professors stood up with him. He explained to the students, "These children are foreigners from Eastern Asia, who have come here to learn about our wizarding school and society. They are of the same clan and so they are all related, sent here by very kind parents interested in our culture." Dumbledore beamed enthusiastically. The sunlight fell on him in such a way that it seemed there were sparkling stars all around his head. He was so excited that it was disturbing. Had any oblivious student or professor been blind to their Headmaster's oddity, they were not anymore.

Pulling on his flower hat, the grinning Headmaster continued in a steady voice, belying his demeanor, "They are not from a wizarding world, but neither are they Muggles. They, in fact, are a _different_ people who _also_ bear magic." His blue, twinkling eyes gleamed conspiratorially. "The name of their society has been coined in the term _Mage._ And in hopes of promoting good relations with these virtually unknown people, I have accepted them into our institute."

Ron gave a sigh. "He accepts anything and everything into this school."

"Not Dementors," Neville interjected quietly.

"He made that up with dragons last year."

Professor McGonagall had taken out a list and was telling the children that they would be living in the same quarters for the most part, but during the day, they would be separated into the houses. In addition, she needed volunteers who would orientate the children for the first two weeks, and after that, they would have to sacrifice their late mornings in order to walk the children to breakfast and their first class. After that, they might have to sacrifice a portion of their weekends to spend time with them.

In flatter words—babysit them.

The Transfiguration Professor did try to make it sound good. She highlighted the extra credit, the school service recommendation, and how it would look good in your profile to have helped the school out. But truthfully, this really only appealed to people like Hermione…

…or just Hermione.

Then she briefly mentioned with a grim expression that there will be passes to leave classes early.

The Great Hall was bathed in a beautiful ray of sunshine.

As she turned to explain the things to the children and organize them, the students began talking amongst themselves. There were different opinions. Hermione wanted the recommendation—and badly.

"It'll be a perfect booster in my profile, more appealing to employers when I'm trying to land a job in the future! Especially since I'm Muggleborn, oh, I _know_ there will be discrimination there, but hopefully if they see I did try to help the school out—"

Ron laughed. "Wow, Hermione, not even a thought of the babysitting part. You know, it's going to be hard. I mean, they're what? Five years old?"

She pursed her lips and furrowed her brow. "Well, I'm sure it'll be a little challenging, since they're just children, but I don't think they can be _that_ bad since their parents trust them enough to send them this far away from home."

"They're not orphans?" Ginny interrupted.

Ron shrugged and made a face. "Professor never mentioned it. Would think she would if they were, y'know."

Neville said, "I never heard of Mages before. That's strange."

Seamus Finnigan, who was regarding the children with only a vague curiosity, just explained, "Ya heard the Headmaster. They made up that name to hide their real one."

"Huh?"

Not only was Neville staring at the Irish student, but also Ginny, Hermione, and Ron. "What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I meant was—"

Hermione seemed to snap in understanding. "Oh! That's what he meant by 'coined their name in the term Mage'. It's like their codename for now. Maybe their real name would cause controversy, so Professor Dumbledore and they wanted to keep it up in wraps." Her eyes gleamed for a moment. "That _is_ curious."

Ron said, smirking, "Now isn't this just a _mystery_! I'll bet that Harry will just _love_ to hear about a new one."

Their section of the table dove into silence. Finally, Ginny uneasily tittered. "So, how _is_ Harry? I-I didn't get to see him yesterday…" She reddened when all the eyes turned on her.

"He's healing real slowly now. Actually got his homework done too," Ron said, grimacing. "He still can't move well, but at least his internal bleeding are healed. Madam Pomfrey said he won't be leaving for another week or two. _Two_…" he sighed in sympathy.

Seamus uncertainly said, "He's missing a damn lot of school, ya'know—"

He was sharply cut up by Hermione's loud hiss. "_That's it!_"

Ron abruptly snapped over to her. "What?"

The bushy-haired girl had the glazed look of a quiet comprehension coming to light. She looked as if she had pieced together something very new and unusual—as if she found a piece missing to solve a puzzle. The gears in her head had _clinked_ and connected the pieces.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Ginny said carefully.

But now Professor McGonagall was calling out names.

"Li Ai Mei, Li Kun Rong, and Li Zhen Kuang will go into Slytherin. Any volunteers, raise your hand."

There were four, and of them, Professor McGonagall quickly sorted through the students and the children went mostly to the responsible ones—two of whom were prefects.

She did the same with three more children, all of which had sweet, happy faces—or at least, they mustered them at the last moment to try and make themselves tempting. The Ravenclaws had a number of volunteers.

The Hufflepuffs weren't so bad either. In fact, they were extremely interested in the foreign children, instead of the added advantages. That was why Professor McGonagall gave them four children to handle. Those four children were ranged in the types of plain, cute, shy, and a sad, scared one who burst into tears when Ernie Macmillan took his hand.

"Oh, _dear_," the professor went exasperatedly as she hurried to the boy.

After a minute or two of comforting the little boy, she went back to the front where the last three children stood. A weird one, a mean-looking one, and a staring one.

"Volunteers?" she asked of the Gryffindor table.

Two hands.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged surprised looks. "We _can't_ be the only ones," Ginny murmured, looking around her.

The other students were looking away or giving sheepish looks. Pavarti leaned over and whispered, "These kids don't look very cute." They were weird, mean, and staring as to prove her point.

"Goodness!" huffed the Transfiguration professor, aggravated now. She gave a short, uptight lecture that basically went '_What's wrong with you? And how dare you not live up to the Gryffindor standards!"_

She quickly ushered "Li Jian Ning", the staring girl, and "Li Meng Fu", the weird boy to Hermione and Ginny.

Then one last boy stood upstage. He was the mean-looking one. He glared and snarled and gave dirty looks. He was frightfully vengeful-looking.

"One last chance," said Professor McGonagall in a very tight voice. "Who would like to volunteer for—"

"WE WILL!" shouted a duo, Fred and George Weasley grinning widely at her as they slapped hands upon making their decision.

The Professor looked at the rest of the table hoping for any other volunteers. She didn't even bother to answer them, until at last, she found absolutely none. Reluctantly, she pushed lightly on the boy's shoulder, who shouldered her away.

"Go on, Li Mao Kang."

The twins grinned at the stomping boy that headed their way. As the meal resumed and the Great Hall returned to chatter, Fred said loudly over the noise, "Hey, mate! What's your name again?"

The boy, not touching a morsel on the plate George filled up for him, swiveled in his seat to glare at the redhead.

"YOU. NAME," he shouted without really shouting it. He, instead, spoke very loud and clear.

Fred blinked and then laughed. "Ah, right. My name is Fred Weasley. FRED. WEASLEY," he repeated for emphasis. "Get it? F-R-E-D, FRED." He then pointed at his brother. "That is GEORGE. WEASLEY. G-E-O-R-G-E, GEORGE."

The boy's eyebrows knitted and his lower lip jutted out as he tried to say their names. "F-red… Jorge…" Then he shut his mouth in absolute disapproval.

He turned to George. "You. Pi-ig."

Then he turned to Fred. "An' you. Cheeken."

Fred, who had been laughing, stopped and his freckled face distorted into a smiling confusion. "Uh… come again?"

* * *

Two days later, Harry woke up again in the Hospital Wing. He sat up for a moment, and then, bored, began rifling through his Get Well cards that have been accumulating for the past couple of days. Most of the Gryffindor boys were expressing their jealousy that he got to miss even _more_ days of school, while at the same time feeling sorry that he'd have to go through 'makeup work' later. Ginny decided to humor him again with another singing card, but it was softer now as to not shock him. 

He heard a quiet grunt outside his curtain. Looking over, he saw the shape of someone sitting at the edge of the neighboring bed. Pulling the curtain open, he saw the blonde hair and the sharp nose.

"Malfoy?"

Draco looked over, unsurprised. "Enjoying your horde of fans and admirers?"

He wanted to say he was bored, but when his eyes dropped to the bandaged shoulder peaking out of Draco's shirt, he wondered. "What happened there?"

"Bad fall," was the neutral answer. Then those blank gray eyes examined Harry. They jumped from each bandage, each welt, and each scar.

"You look better than the last time I saw you."

"Meaning you checked up on me, too," Harry deadpanned, slightly impressed and more than surprised.

There was a snort from the other boy as Draco massaged his shoulder and moved his arm in circles. "I was here before because my arm was grazed."

"What the hell have you been doing?"

"Nothing you should worry your little scarred head over."

Just as he said it, Madam Pomfrey came out from the back with a tray of gauze ointment, scissors, and antiseptic towels. She saw Harry and said, "A House Elf will be getting you breakfast in half an hour."

Harry's eyebrows shot up. He was up that early? Looking at Draco, Harry wondered what in the world was the boy doing up this early as well. Then he remembered that the Slytherin couldn't be seen by the rest of Hogwarts.

Madam Pomfrey began carefully stripping off the bandages after Draco got rid of his shirt. There was a disgustingly bad cut slowly being revealed as the bandages fell. Draco said nothing throughout the process.

Harry looked away and pulled a random book from under the stack of cards. Dropping open the Astronomy text on his lap, he tried to remember his homework and begin to read. In the back of his mind, he remembered a time when Draco would take full advantage of being injured. He would yell and holler out in pain, make spasms, call out stupid remarks of his dying hero status, and would just make his life hell.

But now, there was no time to do any of that. No reason either. After half an hour, Harry got his breakfast, and at the same time, Draco stood up, putting on his shirt. Madam Pomfrey went to throw away the dirty gauze and disappeared on the other side of Harry's curtain.

As Draco smoothed down the creases on his shirt, he looked over at Harry and said, "Get better, Scarhead. Everyone's stupidly worrying over you." He walked away muttering, "And I wished I knew why…"

Having been Harry's rival for so long, he knew certain aspects about Harry, and one of them, no matter how frustrating it was to him, was resiliency. Draco just _couldn't_ really bring himself to worry over Harry when the boy-hero has been through hell and back _every damn year_ and more aggravating to his delicate, noble senses than ever. It wasn't as if Harry never experienced a traumatizing event and so now he was so fragile as to break—no…

To Draco, everyone was conveniently forgetting that the Scar-bastard had been traumatized his whole life. One more was _nothing_ to the long list. Harry's been fragile and insane since the day he was born—according to the vicinities of Draco's thoughts.

Later on that day, Ron came in, complaining nonstop about losing forty points in Potions again. He then went on to talk about the Gryffindor Quidditch games, one lost and one won, where Ginny had replaced Harry as Seeker. He only stopped when he realized Harry hadn't started his homework.

"I can't write yet, so all I've been doing is reading," Harry explained.

Ron morosely slunk. "We really are being infected by Hermione. Look at me. I'm thinking about your homework, and you're reading now."

"You say that as if it's a bad thing," came Hermione, walking in the door. There was a small child walking behind her.

"It _is_."

"Oh, you!" she half-heartedly threatened. Pulling up a chair, she took up Harry's hands and inspected them. "Your hands look _so much_ better now."

She then reached around and pushed over a tiny Asian girl. "Hey, Jian Ning, this is Harry Potter. He's my friend—"

The girl's eyes widened as she stared at Harry, and then her jaws dropped. "Ahhhhh. Ahhhh. Ahhhh. Is you!"

He recognized her for being one of _them._ Of course, he didn't know which, since they all seemed the same to him… really… But he knew that _all_ of them were horrible when they wanted to play.

"Er…" He tried his best to shift to the other side of the bed. "Hermione, _get-her-away-from-me!_" he hissed quickly.

"You talk now! And hear!" she shouted, her voice now rising.

Ron was surprised that the little girl was being so verbal now, but as for Hermione—she was smiling triumphantly. "I thought so," she said firmly. "She's a sorcerer, isn't she?"

"Hermione!" Harry barked.

But Jian Ning already leaped. "HIYAAAAAHHHHH! FIGHT TO DEATH!"

With the swiftness of a Quidditch player, Ron jumped and grabbed the girl around the waist. Her arms were flying in a flurry of motion, scrabbling to get at Harry.

"What's going on!" boomed the nurse, walking in.

Jian Ning stood next to Hermione, innocent and with wide, staring eyes. Ron, Hermione, and Harry all stared back at her.

After observing the quiet, the nurse left angrily, rebuking them under her breath. Just as she left, Jian Ning transformed back into the raving mad demon. Both Ron and Hermione had to drag her out the door, holding her captive by her arms and legs.

"Don't know what's wrong with her…"

"It's kinda scary that Harry provoked this kind of reaction," Ron noted.

And Harry slumped against the headboard. Of course, as soon as they reached the hall, Jian Ning's little voice began hollering through the hallway, "_HE'S HERE! HE'S HERE!_" He threw the curtain closed and pulled the covers over his head.

He was not displaying cowardice. This is intelligence.

When Meiling checked up on him in the afternoon, he had a full-blown headache and was reduced to mumbling incoherently about "crazy Li kids".

* * *

He got out of the Hospital Wing a week later. He came downstairs for breakfast, and once he stepped foot into the Great Hall, the Li children stopped their incoherent babble. 

"You're here! You're here!" shouted some as they jumped out of their seats and ran towards him. Hermione and Ron ran after them and tried to fend them off of Harry.

"Shoo! Go back to eat!"

"Gah! Get away, you mad load of brats!"

Mao Kang bounced over happily, yelling, "Potter! You okay again!" He was sporting straw-yellow hair and feathers falling off his skin.

Behind him was yelling. Harry's eyebrow disappeared into his bangs. Fred and George were wet from head to toe, and odd entrails, strangely reminding him of fish dung, hung all over them. They were arguing with each other.

"I thought he was drowning!"

"Blast drowning!" cried George. "He's a friggin _fish_. That's _it!_ I'm calling that brat a _fish!_ Damn him for calling me a pig and dragging us down there!"

"Well, you didn't get him calling you a chicken! And not just any chicken too, but a _CHEEEKEN!_"

Once the professors had the children calmed down and Harry was eating, he got everyone to fill him in on the past events. As far as he could tell, there had been a Goose-Chase, a Prank War, and… a War, which Harry understood almost intimately.

Mao Kang, Jian Ning, and Meng Fu kept blabbering to him about how they whipped his butt when he was deaf, which wasn't very fair to Harry as everyone else laughed at his expense. Then they were explaining _exactly_ what they were going to do to their appointed guardians. People turned green at Mao Kang's descriptions—some from laughter and some from horror.

"—an' smash to bits like Clow. Make head EXPLOODE like do to Green Dog, and--" By now, everyone had found the perpetrator of those posters weeks before. He did not disappoint. He was a stage performer who didn't know how to stage perform. He gestured and spoke in his terrible English. When he became wildly excited, his English broke even more until he was reduced to babbling in Chinese that only few understood. Cho Chang ran away laughing once—with Ying Ying gasping in horror.

But other than that, the day was normal after the children were sent away to their own separate classes.

For Harry, he didn't know what caused it. It could have been the kids bothering him all morning, but even after the first half of the day had gone, they were starting to begin bothering everyone else. It could also have been the workload that just piled up on him the second he stepped into class, or it might've been the substitute Professor Nim's voice that squeaked on and on and on in Defense Against the Dark Arts—who knew what happened to Sir Nago Ozarki.

However, by the end of classes, his head was throbbing with pain. Then by dinner, he fell into a spasm. The agony consumed him that he blacked out.

He woke up in the Hospital Wing.

Again.

* * *

More than a week had passed. It was the morning of the day set aside for hearts and love and sweet nothings, but for the Order of the Phoenix, it was the day set aside for Operation Railroad Takeover. In Grimmauld Place, the living room had been drastically altered. It no longer looked anything remotely close to a room for living. There was a charmed clock on one wall of the room. Its time was connected with the rest of the Order's watches. At the center of the room was a halo of floating white orbs, slowly circling around. 

There were three mirrors set up on another wall and several smaller mirrors below. At the center of the room was a table where there was a large map laid out dotted with markings. Candlelight loomed over them.

"Almost time. Is everyone prepared?" Dumbledore stood in front of the wall with mirrors. Three images of people filled the largest ones, and Moody, Shacklebolt, and Matthews said in almost unison, "Yes, sir." Then they blanked out of the mirrors.

Sakura stood in the center of the circling orbs. Pictures began sprouting in each of them. There were fifteen orbs, one for each place they were striking.

"The Sixth," Syaoran said, standing up from the map table.

Sakura nodded and touched one of the orbs. The scene inside the orb stretched out and enveloped the room. Dumbledore turned around just in time to see that they were now in the sky overlooking a train station. A train was slowly coming down the tracks, ready to stop. Sakura peered at the train, and in an instant, the images around them swerved as they zoomed in on the train. They slipped through a window and trailed along the carpets.

They saw feet, black cloaks, and other oddities. They saw a cart that was completely empty, and another filled with trolls, their big hulking bodies packed alongside each other, bound to the walls.

"We were right. It was the third cart," Syaoran said to Dumbledore.

The old man nodded. "Good. There're no last minute changes with this one." He gave Syaoran a questioning glance. "Mister Gan Kuan can transport them all?"

Syaoran shook his head. "Not at the same time, remember? Only two in a transport. There're seven of them. He'll need to go back and forth four times, an approximate sixty minutes to get them all."

"We'll tell them that," Dumbledore concluded. He nodded at Sakura, who retrieved the image and returned it to the orb. He turned to the mirrors and tapped one of the smaller ones, speaking into it.

7:42 a.m. Syaoran glowered at the time impatiently and anxiously. It was moving too fast for his liking. He still wanted more time to prepare! He wanted more time to get as much intelligence as he could! Then at the same time, it was moving too slow. He wanted this day to be over with. He wanted them to win and have their first offensive done.

Sakura began murmuring, "Number seven's near the station now." Syaoran glanced at the orb.

"Around seven minutes for it to get there," he said. "A little earlier than expected." He looked over at Dumbledore, but the man was a step ahead of him, tapping another mirror.

"Number three's beginning to leave," she said. "Squadron three are on board."

Syaoran nodded stiffly. As Sakura continued to count the progress of the squads, he observed her face. She looked weary and unhappy. Having had no time to speak to Harry because of her day-to-day routine with the army, she told him that she feared Harry would hate her now, no matter how he tried to convince her otherwise. She practiced for weeks now, shutting herself away and trying to become skilled at handling the wizard orbs, which Syaoran and other sorcerers thought were novelties.

During those days, she only saw Tomoyo during her breaks, and she had to deal with Syaoran almost day and night. She was tired of him spouting orders, and she was tired of her guilt gnawing at her since she didn't get to resolve with Harry yet. In the end though, she managed to extend the use of the orbs and be particularly adept at giving brief, concise reports every time something happened.

Syaoran's gut stirred from the thought of her becoming so useful for war. He wished he could banish her to some forest to let her dance with unicorns or something, or even send her home. However, he knew she wouldn't have that and that she was a necessary advantage. And even if Sakura was particularly peeved with him and his steeliness these days, no matter how patient and obedient she tried to be, and even if she could hardly muster a smile now or hold a long conversation, she stayed where she was. In fact, like an answer to his coldness, she had angrily rebuffed Syaoran's orders to rest and take longer breaks.

"_You tell me I'm saying all the wrong things and that once in battle, I'll be wasting your time. How could I rest knowing that I'll be doing that!"_

He tried to explain to her, but she gave him the silent treatment afterwards. It was only until the next day when she had to practice again that she talked to him, only very stiffly. Later on, she apologized. He ended up apologizing for his behavior as well, but only in a difficult voice and with a rigid jaw. Tomoyo, who had found them this way, mentioned briefly that "_You two are just stressed right now. Everyone is. Even Professor Snape's stricter and harsher than before. His own house lost sixty points just the other day."_

One time, though, Sakura cried. "_I feel like I'm doing everything wrong. I forget the way to say things, and I always miss the small stuff. No one says it, but I feel that they're looking down on me when I mess up like that. They don't like me doing t-this, all this intelligence reporting. I'm holding them back, and—"_

Syaoran had pulled her into a reassuring hug and kissed the top of her head. She still cried though, and he was at a loss on what to do. Finally he just said, "You can't give up."

Because Sakura never gave up when she had her heart set on something. And she didn't.

"It's confirmed," said a new voice. Syaoran and Dumbledore looked to the door where a greasy-haired man strode in. "He's calling the army for battle. It was just announced this morning." Snape's cool black eyes glanced over them and settled on Syaoran. His lips turned to a sneer.

"I daresay this would interest you a bit, little _leader_. He's setting up portkeys to _Hong Kong_."

Syaoran's face snapped open in a brilliant display of surprise. "What? Hasn't he attacked the school there already? And he can't have figured out where…"

He stopped. _Could he? _Maybe they haven't searched hard enough through the entire army, looking for spies. Maybe his own sorcerers—but no, that couldn't be. They wouldn't try to set up an attack on themselves. Finally, his face closed.

Dumbledore was the first to suggest (in a question), "We are quite lucky to have two squadrons on reserve, now aren't we?"

Snape nodded and said, "It isn't certain where he's aiming for in Hong Kong, except that it _is_ near your family's main house, _isn't it_?" Syaoran glared but nodded anyways. "Even so, if he does attack your family, _I'm sure_ they're capable enough on their own. I suppose the two squads will just be picking up prisoners while they're there."

And then Syaoran suspected Snape so badly, no matter how much Dumbledore convinced him before of the man's loyalty. He tried to squash the notion, but it remained tempting in the back of his mind. In the long view, it could be an advantageous battle, since his family was very capable of hiding, setting traps, and the sort. Then they could imprison many of the Death Eaters. Yet at the same time, almost all of the warriors were with him in England. The battle could end up badly.

"Right," he spoke at last. "We should tell the reserves to get ready for deployment." He looked back at Snape and asked, "When is it—"

He stopped when he saw the Potions Master clutching his arm. The sallow-faced man stared at Dumbledore and then he walked out of the room, Apparating out as the door shut behind him.

It was not long after Snape left that 8:00 a.m. struck, the light of the clock burning more brightly than ever. The scenes in the orbs were quiet, quieter than ever despite the roaring of trains. One train at a station, unlike the others, instantly became trapped within walls built in front and behind it—a sorcerer's handiwork, and another train lost its engine and was unable to start—the work of a wizard. Sakura kept pulling up scene after scene for them to see.

One moment, they were running down the aisle with yelling behind them. Duels were being matched up between wizards. Then there was a halt in front of two growling chimaeras. Their dragon tails whipping about behind them, snapping at compartment doors.

Then they were in the troll-carting train. In the troll compartment, the monsters were being grabbed. Two to three of them. The man grabbing them disappeared with the monsters. Outside the cart, poisoned daggers were being thrown, spells being strewn about, and shouting.

The next moment, they were ushering people down the train, trying to protect them in tightly-knit groups. There was yelling and a door was open. There was a coffin-like crate, and high pitched squeals emitting from it. They were heading towards it, opening it— They saw the skeletal face of a woman and threw themselves back, but then, those hollow eyes were staring at them and the mouth was open in a—

"_Silent!_" Sakura called, touching the orb.

The card appeared in front of the men, and from it, the lady spirit wrapped herself around the banshee.

There was a call on the mirror, and Dumbledore quickly faced it. Matthews was on it, agitated and sweaty. "Sir, that damn bastard isn't _listening_ to me, goddammit!" He clarified while panting, "Stupid kid, Bo Rong, thinks he can go and electrify the damn train."

Syaoran nodded at Dumbledore's look. "I'm on it." He walked away from the room and vanished.

Back inside, Sakura nodded at the thirteenth train. "He's there now, stopping Bo Rong. The endangered family is being taken away." She continued on with the rest of the orbs, each circling around to meet her hand.

Then a yellow fluffball tumbled into the room. Kero uncurled himself and hurriedly said, "Got a call from the brat's mom! The Elders and her see wizards moving underground through Hong Kong. They look like they're heading in the direction of the main house. Not sure yet." The tiny sun guardian gave a mock salute to Sakura and grinned, baring his fangs, at Dumbledore.

He flew out, singing something like, "…_Pudding! Pudding! Tomoyo promised pudddiiiing!"_

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was tapping a mirror, deploying the last two squads. Sakura continued her routine with the circling orbs.

* * *

Kaho Mizuki was kneeling on the ground, her ear and her bell pressed to the cement. A distant vibration reached her ears, and if she looked hard enough, she could see the silvery magic of the wizards heading this way. 

The children were already being ushered into hiding spots, and the Elders positioned themselves in towers overlooking the Main House. The Li Clan bodyguard stood watch at all the obvious entrances and some sparingly at hidden ones. If there had been many strong sorcerers left here, they wouldn't have gone to such extremes, but such as the case there was none, they were forced to hide. Wizards, weaker they may be, but they came in such strong numbers. Also they had their own methods to make up for their weakness—this, they were beginning to learn.

Standing up alone in the courtyard, she turned around and headed back to the forest chambers where the children were. She had no feeling for this attack. It came as a surprise to hear that the wizards _did _find them, but it was less to know that they were being targeted. She wasn't a warring lady. She had magic, but she had sworn to use it only to protect. If the wizards came for the children, _her _children now, she'll be merciless. Otherwise…

She stopped in her tracks, surprise overcoming her features. "Eriol?" she whispered.

He stood in front of her in an angle where the sun glanced off his glasses. Turning to her, he greeted, "Kaho."

"Why are you here?" she asked, smiling. She leaned against the wall next to him. "I would've thought you'd be in England helping our leader and the Card Mistress."

"Ah, no. You know that I don't always work like that." He returned her smile. "I have my own duties."

"Yes, I did watch the meeting a month ago. You surprised us, though."

"I did, didn't I?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Did you hear about Potter?"

"We did," she answered, her eyes vigilant. "He is recuperating?"

Eriol gave a small frown. "Meiling called. He's been having… shall I say… head-attacks?" Those midnight eyes narrowed. "And he's not taking well to being kept in all the time. The witch nurse there designed some sort of rehabilitation schedule to care for him."

"And _you_ seem to really care for him as well." Kaho was smiling, amused at this. Eriol could try and try to be the deceitful bastard to everyone, but he's going to end up caring about everyone he's tried to deceive.

He gave a sweet smile. "I did not care for everyone in this way. There are some who found their way untouched into becoming my most cherished." He blatantly meant her. She wasn't deaf or blind, and he wasn't bothering to insinuate anything to her.

She looked at a diamond shimmering softly on her finger. He briefly glanced at it, too. "What are you here for?" she asked.

"I want to make amends before I ask of you a favor." He took her hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry for not being able to give you your dream."

"You don't need to apologize. You were in more pain." Long ago, she once had a dream of them in a small house filled with laughing children.

But he couldn't give her that dream, and with this understanding, he began to withdraw into himself. It was not long for either of them to realize their time was over. They separated. Regretful but hopeful at the same time.

"I also want to apologize for this Voldemort situation I've brought you and everyone into. He was a fault of me and my line of reincarnations."

Kaho was puzzled by this, but she allowed him to go on.

"I then want to apologize for letting our race, the sorcerers, become what it is."

She placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "It is Clow Reed who should apologize for these things. You were just a puppet, and now broken free of your strings, you are just Hiiragizawa Eriol."

He smirked. "I know that now." He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. Questioning, she took it from him.

"This is my favor, Kaho. My plan. Read it when you have time." He stood up and dusted himself off. "Right now, there is a fight."

He left her on her way to the chambers. By then, the wizards were returning to the open, getting out of the underground path they took. At first they seemed to be confused on where next to go, but they happened to choose the correct route. It was as if they had directions.

But who gave them the directions? The question was asked many times.

They were impressive in their silence as they moved, like a massive black snake slithering through the forest and slipping through the trees like sand trickling through cracks. No individual faces were seen but only the skull-faced mask that multiplied like hundreds of little clones. Maybe there were politicians behind them or simple office workers, unimportant laborers, or even Hogwarts students, Durmstrang, and more. Their faces were replaced, however, by a white, soulless mask that represented only one man.

They headed down the path. Half a mile later, they would arrive at the esteemed Main House.

But Eriol stood in the way.

He was conspicuous as possible. He had on his ceremonial robes, his huge head ornament, and his golden staff—the one thing that really made him recognizable. He acted as if he was still a mute, but standing there watching them, he was waiting patiently for the first move. Even though at this point he wasn't going to do much in the ways of the war, he was hoping for other plans—personal ones.

Then the Death Eaters parted in the middle.

"_Leave him to me._"

* * *

It forced through his body, rammed open his jaws, and ripped through his lips. Harry screamed. He was clutching his head and kneeling on the floor. Then he was yelling and slamming his fists into the stone. Pain to override the pain. Pain upon pain. 

Harry wanted to smash his face in. He wanted to tear away his head and throw it to the furthest corners of this planet, this galaxy—universe, as far as it could go. He wanted his face burned. He wanted his faced iced—numbed from everything. At the same time, he wanted no face at all.

It felt like eternity was ticking, and that his scrabbles for leverage and his muscle contractions for composure were things he had been doing all along. He almost couldn't remember what it was like to not have this agony searing through his body. He almost couldn't remember ever being able to stand.

That was when he collapsed unconscious.

Lying on the cold floor, he did not resist any attempt to help him as he was doing before. He was fortunate enough to have been present in the Hospital Wing at the time, but Ron and Hermione were unfortunate to have witnessed it. Ron had been so shell-shocked that he was witless for the entire duration of the seizure. Madam Pomfrey had to give him Calming Draughts to ease his nerves, and then she sent the two back to their dorms.

But Hermione was crying. "_Oh_, Madam Pomfrey!" Her fingers hovered over Harry's prone and still form, but she didn't touch him—as if afraid. "Look at him! He's all-all--" She was at a loss of words.

He was hurt. This time though, his fingers were not pale yellow bones showing through blood and flesh; there weren't blisters, dark black and red gashes, or calluses that spanned an entire portion of his body; and there were no odd angles under his skin from sickening twists of his frame or a shattered length of his leg or a crushed form of his hip.

Instead, there were dark black bruises spotting the entire length of the skin that showed and covering half his face. Red inflammation sprouted around them like taunting little flowers. His previous scars were now highlighted and burning brightly against what little clear skin he had left. He was a map of ridges, unleveled planes, and dark colors. He sweated blood, his nose bled, and the red liquid oozed faintly from his pores. He was a mess.

As Madam Pomfrey quickly assessed the wounds, she quickly hurried to the cabinets after levitating his slack body to the bed. She had no time now to rebuke Harry's friends, both of whom were not moving. They couldn't and wouldn't. Both had not seen him damaged earlier, but seeing him now was beyond worse.

She reassured their stricken faces, "It may look _terrible_, but he can get through this." There was a touch of fondness in her voice from having to deal with Harry multiple times every year. Harry would survive. The wounds, she observed as she ran her wand over him, were mostly superficial. His skin organ may be damaged almost as to be deceased, but she knew restoration of skin very well. Scars like these were nothing. The broken veins and capillaries would take time, and after giving the draught, his body's cells could hold out longer for her to heal them. As for the agony from the seizures, they could be lessened if the right spells were cast. She could handle everything. She was sure of it.

She just wasn't sure if she knew how to stop it from happening again. Which then threw everything else out the window as there might as well be no point.

It wasn't something she wanted to tell his friends. She wanted Dumbledore down here, and _now._

Then for some reason, her mind flashed before her an image of a small golden animal that just _always_ seemed to be everywhere... and at the same time, in the kitchens.

* * *

"The Eleventh team has returned. All trains have been cleared." Sakura let out a sigh. "Success," she said and beamed. 

While out there, the returning wizards were all cheering and eagerly cleaning up, waiting for their dismissal, here Dumbledore just gave a bright, twinkling-eyed smile and a congratulations.

Then he asked her if she wanted lemon drops—to which she promptly declined.

While she was cleaning up, the door was thrown open and Syaoran marched in. Without warning, he threw his arms around her and pulled her tightly against him. "The first part is done." He was sweaty, and he reeked of strenuous exercise. There were only tiny scars along his exposed skin that were quickly scabbing and healing. Nevertheless, she pulled him tighter against her. He said, "This couldn't have been done without your sacrifice and effort, Sakura. Thank you." He pulled back and smiled. "You handled it well."

And now she felt relieved. He acknowledged her skill, but more importantly, she made it through without any huge mishaps. No one died because of her. No one was trapped because of her. Instead—

"Miss, you did well. Saved quite a few lives from what I hear."

Matthews, Moody, and Shacklebolt stood at the doorway. Shacklebolt, having been the one who spoke, took her hand and shook it firmly. After him, Moody, who gruffly told her she did good but could improve, gripped her hand and dropped it. Matthews was more elaborate, as he held her hand for as long as he spoke—and he spoke a lot.

"…Your abilities continue to astound me, Miss Sakura! When I heard that it was _you_ who put the cricks to sleep—by god, to even know that they were on board!—and then we come in that compartment to find them all passed out!"

She breathed, "Hoe…" Lightly, she tugged at her hand. It didn't budge from his grip.

"And then for the graphorns! Shielded my men in the nick of time you did! Your timing, power, abilities are incredible. _You_ are in--"

Dumbledore coughed. "I do think we should commence our meeting now…"

Matthews looked at Shacklebolt and Moody who were seated at the table. While the Mad-Eyed one was guffawing loudly and wildly, the Auror had an eyebrow raised. "Oh," Matthews said. "I'm deeply sorry." He slowly let go of Sakura's hand and went to take his seat at the table.

Sakura blinked at the weird look Matthews gave her, and she was even more confused when Syaoran's hand came up just as Matthews let go. When she looked over, she saw an… angry? No… irritated. It was an irritated face on Syaoran, and he was staring profusely at Matthews as he practically dragged her along to the table.

When they sat down, Sakura had to sit through a meeting filled with talks of where to hit next. The next plan. Their resources. Etc. With nothing to contribute except her assent that she can work with the Orbs again, Sakura leaned back, bored out of her mind, and fell asleep.

They went on as she slept. "His location is still uncertain," Dumbledore said. "Our sources tell us that the Dark Lord is keeping on the move, from one base to another. There've been rumors that he has a contract with groups of South Asian dwarves who are building him a base. I believe only his closest followers know where."

Shacklebolt frowned. "Then we can't hit him directly yet until he settles in his new base, and I bet that it would be a difficult defense to pierce—especially if he's having dwarves on the job."

Dumbledore reassured them. "My spy is poised for any word of the base's location. We'll be notified immediately. Even if it comes as late as the time Voldemort announces their relocation, we'll be on it."

"Especially," Matthews added. "Since we have two groups of reserves."

Mad-Eyed Moody gave a considering look. "We're continuing with the school-hopping campaign, right?"

"Oh, absolutely!" Dumbledore said, delighted. "I and Syaoran here have already mapped it out! Come! Let us begin!" The old man enthusiastically nodded at Syaoran.

Leaning over the table, Syaoran rested a finger on a large pack of land separate from Europe and bordering the very north of Canada and the Arctic Ocean. It was a jump away from Iceland that was closer to England.

"Our first hit will be Durmstrang, the previous location of Voldemort before he left. The place where he stayed the longest, as well. Hopefully, while we're there, we can discover any clues about the main base he's building."

Moody barked with laughter, which startled Sakura out of her doze. He said, "Ah, choose the worst one first! Of course, you'd do that, boy! And to actually find the location of the school, no less! We'll need to have a good plan over this one, you understand, but I'm not disagreeing!"

"Good. How about you two?" Syaoran looked to Shacklebolt and then Matthews. Both were uneasy, but there was a consensus among the three men.

Dumbledore was pleased. "Wonderful then." He unfolded a map of what turned out to be the inside of Durmstrang. "Now, this isn't wholly accurate as certain inside friends of mine tell me that the rooms are just as changing as Hogwarts, but at least this most acclaimed boy, to whom I am terribly indebted..." A shadowed look of sorrow passed over his face. "He managed to sneak this out in his escape and bring me this."

Shacklebolt asked in curiosity, "Who was it?"

"Alas, Viktor Krum, but he is dead."

Awake now, Sakura's eyes widened when she caught the name. Wait, was this the boy Tomoyo told her about? The one with three others, all who stayed—

Matthews slammed a palm against the table. "WHAT?" He looked at Dumbledore for a moment to see if he was serious. "Bulgaria's most prized Quidditch seeker—I don't believe it! Did you see his last game back in September? He was just shooting down the field, a ninety-degree turn, and he sweeps the Snitch just _moments_ from dodging a Bludger—and now, you're saying he's—"

"Matthews," Moody growled. "Calm yourself."

"I-I'm sorry," the man muttered. "Just a big fan, y'know. I can't _believe._ The press hasn't even _mentioned it._"

Syaoran sighed. "I'm sorry, but we should return to—" Then he was interrupted.

"Saaakuraaaa!" Kero swept in, sweaty and frantic as if he had been harassed. He landed on her shoulder and turned to Dumbledore. "Hey, old man! Potter's been hit again with another head attack! This time it's really bad. That evil nurse threw me out here to get you!" He next looked at Syaoran. "And the boy's been asking for you, too."

Syaoran's eyebrows shot up, but he got up anyways. Dumbledore nodded at the three commanders and said, "We'll be back, gentlemen. There's tea in the kitchens if you feel you need some."

The two of them walked out of the room. Sakura, sat there stunned, but once Kero started slapping her and saying, "Snap out of it!" she leaped from her seat and ran out of the room.

Moody licked his lips and got up, thinking of the tea. He mentioned as a half-hearted aside, "Damn that boy. Always getting himself into trouble, ain't he?"

* * *

When they walked in, Harry spoke first, not even giving them time to open their mouths and worry over his nasty-looking condition. He didn't even want to give Sakura enough time to start falling on her knees, apologizing. 

"I'll help you," he said, not even realizing how ridiculous it sounded. Given his current state, helping anybody, even himself, was not an option. Nevertheless, he said it.

"What… do you mean?" Syaoran said slowly, eyes boring holes into Harry's own.

Harry explained carelessly, "I know what's going on now. These head attacks, I mean. It's Voldemort having access to Clow." There was a certain air of nonchalance in his tone, but it came from a steeling of nerves and almost over two hours of coping once he woke up.

Dumbledore was confused, having known nothing about this, and so, his eyes turned wary of the proceeding talk.

"Since the treaty broke," Harry went on. "The barrier around Clow fell, and I've had a weird link to Voldemort for a long time now. It seems like he's discovered it, either from feeling that Clow's there or something. These past few days, he's been reaching through our link and retrieving Clow."

The two sorcerers stared in astonishment.

"He's getting better at it," Harry added, watching and gauging their reactions. No, they had absolutely no idea and no foresight of this occurrence. He wondered if Eriol did.

Dumbledore said quietly, "May I ask what is going on?"

In an instant, Sakura and Syaoran were in deep back-breaking bows. "I'm so sorry," Sakura said. "We didn't think this was necessary to tell you, but—"

Syaoran stood back up, and he told Dumbledore, "It'd best if I explained this elsewhere, sir."

"If you deem it so." Dumbledore curtly nodded at Syaoran before walking up to Harry and touching his warm forehead.

Harry flinched from the touch. At least, it didn't feel as bad as it did before, and Dumbledore's touch was cool and after a moment of adjusting—soothing. The Headmaster extracted his wand and began to perform a series of spells checking his magic levels and his body's stability.

"You're drained, Harry," Dumbledore concluded, as if it wasn't obvious from the start. "Get some sleep and we'll talk in the morning."

They left the room.

Sakura seemed to have wanted to stay, but Syaoran pulled her out. Harry was glad of that. If he had to deal with her crying and apologizing all over him, he'd be pissed as hell. The only person he wanted apologizing was Clow—and the ancient asshole wasn't doing it.

And _this_ was the result... where Harry couldn't even bear to look at himself.

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED…  
_

* * *

_Note: I want to thank _helper _for pointing out my time-mistake (8:42 was supposed to be 7:42) and _kawaiiauri_ for pointing out that Dumbledore called Harry "Potter" at the end when he usually calls him "Harry."_


	26. Fields of Fighting

A/N: Been writing all week to get this chapter up, as late as it is. (A whole year...)

I really must thank the reviewers who gave me lots of really good pointers that as I reread the story, I began to notice. I'm eternally grateful, if you must know. I notice how depressing things have become and yeah, it's not going to get much better. Syaoran and Sakura romance– hehe, I like the mixed feelings on how slowly it's coming along. But I go by one rule, if a scene works in all the stuff going on, it'll find its way in.

Now, everyone who is particularly annoyed because Sakura isn't showing up the action... Haha.

The end is in approximately three more chapters. I'm excited.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Return of the True Sorcerers**

By Magicalfoci

* * *

_Chapter 26_

_Fields of Fighting_

* * *

He sighed, and after another slow exhalation of breath, he muttered, "I don't get it."

"Explain," ordered a deeper, gruffer voice. Shacklebolt refilled his tea and lifted the cup to his lips again. "What happened?" He and the other older leaders watched the younger boy.

Syaoran looked away from the telephone that he had just hung back on the receiver. Turning around and meeting the many eyes, he said, "They just disappeared. Before the scouts could even get a clear look, there was a burst of magic—unidentifiable—and the entire army vanished… right before they even reached the main house."

"Did they check for any traces of leftover spells, traps…?" Matthews raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, save the remnants of magic from the outburst they felt." _What's worse is that they say it has the aura of Clow's. If Hiiragizawa was involved… I can't imagine what…_

"My family is talking to the reserve team we sent there," he said, forcing his thoughts away. "They'll be back soon."

Dumbledore stood up then and summoned some parchment and scrolls from the neighboring room. "Let us use that time to finish up so we can head down to congratulate the men and women on their success."

"Yes, sir," Matthews and Shacklebolt said. Moody grumbled something of the sort, and then they sat down.

Syaoran gave a distracted "Yes, sir" and sat down with a contemplating look where his brows were drawn in together and his eyes were shadowed.

* * *

That talk in the morning Dumbledore promised was postponed. No one would tell him why and most of the time they didn't know themselves. Just that Dumbledore had urgent business to attend to, and of course he would, being that there was a war and all. That was why, Harry ended up spending the day in the Hospital Wing again despite his vain efforts in looking as healthy as possible. He read a little, worked on his Firebolt (thank Ron for bringing it and his broomstick cleaning kit up), and then went bored out of his mind. He was glad to see his friends visit, but with Hermione bringing Jian Ning everywhere, he was gladder to see them go.

"We'll sneak you up some pastries next time!" Ron said, enthusiastically trying to wave while keeping a firm latch onto the little girl.

Turning around with a reassuring smile, Hermione said, "Madam Pomfrey said she'll release you in two days. It won't be much longer, Harry. You can make it, and we'll be seeing you before then." She walked out the door, waiting for a struggling Ron and holding out a hand to Jian Ning. "Yeah, Harry," Ron said. "See you tomorrow!"

"See you," was his reply, trying to keep up an equally enthused voice.

Once they were out the door, Harry could hear Ron complaining, "Hermione, it's like _I'm_ the one babysitting her! It's _your _job!"

"You said you'd help me!" There was a brief minute of discussion. "Oh for goodness's sake, _fine_. Give her to me!"

Someone snorted in the room, and Harry knew it wasn't him. His head snapped over in the direction of the sound and saw Meiling sitting on the neighboring bed. "Hey," she greeted.

"Uh, hey," he answered, disconcerted by her sudden appearance. "When d'you get in?"

"Long before you woke up," she answered. "And then I was waiting in the corner for your friends to leave."

"Why didn't you just—"

"Your friends are still uneasy with me… well, with Sakura and the sorcerers mostly, but I didn't want to ruin your time with them anyhow."

Harry frowned. "I don't see why you have to hide…"

"Just leave it." She was irritated. "It was my decision."

He shrugged. "Fine, then." But he was not fine with it. It was annoying that even _she_ thought he needed surveillance.

Right then, she was relaxing herself on the bed. She kicked out of her shoes and sprawled across the bed once she propped up a pillow to lean against. "Can't wait to get out?"

Unable to help himself, Harry shot her a dirty look. "What d'you think?"

"Oh, me?" A feral grin started up on her lips. It was only worse that her eye color was practically red. She said, "I think that at the rate you're going, you'll be back here on your special bed in no time at all."

He didn't deign to answer that. It was true. This bed should have his initials carved in. In fact, he should just pack up his things and move in here. Even so, it didn't make it any better that she agreed with his thoughts. It only made it worse that she confirmed them. He'd rather not have heard.

"Of course," she continued. "That is if I help you… and your problem," she added.

He paused in his retort and then looked at her squarely in the face. "Come again, Meiling? Problem?"

She smirked, an eyebrow raised. "The one where your mind is constantly being attacked, of course."

Harry shot her a spiteful glare. "Thanks." There were strong moments when she sounded dangerously like Malfoy, and he had enough of one rival.

Ignoring him, she said, "Really, I would've thought you'd be better than that. You've had a lot of experience with Hiiragizawa after all. You should be used to blocking your mind."

"_He_ was not in my mind attacking me," he retorted.

Her lips curled again. "Oh? You mean this Dark Lord has been hiding in your mind all this time?" She turned to him, grinning cheekily. "I think that'd be a problem for the Light side."

He scowled. "And what do you think you can do to help me?'

"I can teach you my method of blocking out mind-predators." Her smirk turned into a proud grin. "I mean nonmagical members of the Li Clan _have_ to protect ourselves somehow!" Or else they were exploited and used far more than necessary, were the unsaid words.

"There's… a method? A Muggle method?"

"Of course, how else were you able to sometimes block out Sakura and Syaoran?" Meiling touched her temple. "There's a part of everyone's brain that is open to influence. For us, it is where we talk to ourselves, where we recall things, and where we think on the surface. It doesn't go very deep, but it's still an opening." She shrugged, and then said, "For sorcerers, that part of their brain is used for telepathy and to control their magic. They talk to each other by sending messages into that… _door_, so to speak."

"For you," she gave him a pointed look. "Your Dark Lord is reaching through your scar, your connection to him, into that opening of your mind and drawing out Clow, right? Well, if you know how to close that door when he starts doing that, he won't be able to do it."

Harry was skeptical about it. "It sounds good," he admitted slowly. "But does this require meditation?"

"Everything needs some sort of meditation," she told him, giving him a funny look. "But this isn't the kind where you reach for your magic or anything, since then I wouldn't be able to do it. It's more along the lines of self-discipline."

Then standing up and brushing herself down, she said, "When you're released from here, come down after classes to my room. Then we'll go off and find a classroom to practice in. Your friends can come if they want," she offered most kindly.

* * *

"DAMMIT!" Harry yelled when he was slammed into the wall. He fell to his knees and looked up to see Meiling's shadowed grinning face. "Just _how_ is this part of blocking out your _mind?_"

"If you can't overcome physical intrusions, how do you expect to overcome mental ones?" she retorted.

Ron, standing by the door, was nervously saying, "Aren't you being too harsh?"

"Never," she grumbled. "This is the purest example of _being nice_." She kicked him. "Get up, Harry, or I'll keep beating you up. Didn't you get _any_ experience from being with the Li children?"

"Just a bit," Harry snapped. He jumped to his feet, overcame an inhibition in punching a girl, and tried to deck her.

The flat of her hand deflected his fist to the side and she leaned away from it. "Now we're getting somewhere."

When he began to get away, Meiling grabbed his arms, twisted them around, and kicked behind his knees, making him buckle to the floor again. She looked away from him towards a paling Hermione standing at the corner, "Could you turn out the lights?"

"B-But I don't think…" Hermione gestured wildly

"Do not worry," Meiling uncharacteristically allayed. "He's not going to come to harm with me. This is just part of the method."

"Oh, ah, I'm sure then t-that'll be fine…" Hermione kept glancing at Harry's face, looking for any sign of agreement. Only that Harry was torn between satisfying his curiosity and protecting himself from Madame Pomfrey again.

Finally, Hermione sent the lights out, and all of them were shoved into pitch blackness. "Merlin," Ron whispered. "Now what?" That was the same question Harry had.

Meiling ordered, "You two just stay where you are. This is only for Harry here." Her voice took on a menacing key.

Harry knew what Ron and Hermione were thinking. _To think that this girl pretended to be that simpering flirt in October…_ At least now they knew Harry was not being swarmed by fans the past few months, if they did. He was being attacked by crazed psychopaths who believe that to gain anything, one had to suffer to the brink of death.

Meiling's grip on him slackened and soon he was left alone on the floor as her presence disappeared into the darkness. He could hear the tell-tale breathing of Ron and Hermione. He could hear his own breathing.

But hers just vanished. Where was she?

* * *

"GAH!" Harry let out a yelp as he was suddenly attacked from behind and thrown towards the floor. He was lifted up again and tossed a distance he couldn't measure. All he knew was that his legs and arms were hitting desks and chairs and they were smashing to the ground. Spiking pain lanced through his limbs and instantly transformed into a dull throb.

"Harry!" shouted Hermione. "Are you alright? Where are you? I can't see you!" He heard her desperate shuffles on the opposite side of the room. "Ooh, why, _Lum_—"

"Stop it, Hermione," interrupted Ron. "We're supposed to stay here—"

"But Harry might be hurt!"

"I-I'm fine," he choked out, struggling to stand. He gripped the chair and tried to push himself back up, but finally, he felt it. Felt _her._ It was hard to distinguish because, somehow, Meiling was like a ghost even if she breathed, walked, and touched. He couldn't hear her breaths, even the faintest whisper. He couldn't hear her steps or any rustle of cloth. Finally he felt her, but it was in a different way. He felt her as a glimmer of a presence, vibrating warmly in his ear. It disappeared the next second, but he took this opportunity to throw the chair he was holding in that direction.

For that, he sacrificed his standing and fell to the floor again. But he was satisfied with the small "Oof!" he heard. She called out, "I think you're getting the hang of this."

"Somewhat." He searched the floor and found another chair which he pulled towards him. "What're we doing, though?"

"I don't know how you're supposed to block the Dark Lord out of your head if you can't even notice him till he's already leeching off of you."

"Oh." Then he threw the chair.

There was a sharp cry as someone fell over, and the chair tumbled and skidded across the floor. He grinned with curling contentment.

But Ron was shouting, "Hey, Harry? Was that--"

"Wasn't me," he answered smugly. "I got her."

"Not good enough." The voice was right by his ear.

He jerked around, but just too soon, he was hoisted into the air by puny arms and thrown again. This time, there were no desks or chairs around him and he found himself sliding across the floor until he hit… cloth? He felt legs. Then arms immediately wrapped around him. "Harry? That's you, right?" Hermione asked.

"Er, yeah. Better get out of the way though," he said. He jumped to his feet and dashed blindly in the dark.

He collided with another body. This time he knew it was Meiling's.

"Ugh! You!" she choked out under his body that was crushing hers. "You and your stupid luck! Get off!"

"S'not like I knew you were there!"

"That's the problem, idiot! If this was deliberate, I'd let you go, but both you and I know that this was a stinking _accident!_" She elbowed him off just as he was straining to get to his arms and knees.

"Dammit! Let's start over!" she scowled. She rolled away from him and her sounds disappeared as quickly as her breathing.

They sank back into the epitome of deafness… until Ron broke it, "…She's a Muggle, isn't she?"

The darkness socked him smartly in the face, and with the sounds of yelling in the background, Harry bought that time to get up and recover.

* * *

He dropped to the ground panting heavily. In the distance he heard Meiling say, "I'm done for tonight." He liked to think he was getting better, especially after weeks of doing this, but Meiling had yet to utter any compliments or encouragement. In the classroom, she was a serious dictator.

Immediately he felt Ron patting his back. "You alright, mate?"

"What d'you think?" he grumbled.

Hermione stammered, "M-Maybe we should go to Madam Pomfrey. You know, to check up on those bruises..." She never really did like Meiling's teaching methods, but seeing how serious he was about it, she didn't stop him. Harry, on the other hand, used the bruises to calculate his improvement. The less, the better.

Meiling walked up to the three and knelt down with them. "I said _I'm_ done, but that doesn't mean _you're_ done."

Harry looked at her curiously. "What now?"

"Hoee..."

Everyone turned around to see Sakura standing at the doorway to the classroom. "I hope I'm not interrupting." She looked embarrassed. "You said eight-thirty, didn't you?" The question was directed at Meiling, who nodded smiling.

"Good, Sakura's here! Harry, Sakura's going to try and invade your mind."

"What?" he exclaimed. He exchanged stunned looks with Sakura. Apparently she had no idea as well. But she looked even more shaken than he was.

Meiling stood up, put a hand on her hips, and pasted on the best teacher-like expression she could. "Now, we all know that Harry's been mastering the art of detecting a physical presence in the dark. It's time he tried to use all the skills he's acquired from those lessons to start detecting mental intruders. Granted, Harry's had practice ever since meeting you guys, but this time we need to test a truly malevolent presence. Someone with power and who wants to cause him harm."

There was a dubious expression on his face. "Of course," he deadpanned. "Sakura's truly a malevolent presence who wants to cause me harm alright."

The idea was laughable and Ron was snickering. However, Sakura's face became ashen. Hermione noticed and said, "Don't say th–"

Oblivious, Meiling shrugged. "No, but she's powerful and available at this hour."

The subject suddenly blurted, "I don't want to hurt Harry!"

"No, but Harry's going to need practice on kicking out invaders," Meiling said, confused by Sakura's outburst.

Hermione could only sigh at the conflicted shadows passing over Sakura's eyes. She knew exactly what was going on. Sakura was guiltily remembering how she completely she had beat up Harry when Clow took. Hermione didn't offer any condolence though. She held that memory against her in a grudge.

It took a while for Meiling to convince Sakura that what she was doing wouldn't hurt Harry. At least not much if she does it right. Finally, in the end, the two subjects were sitting across from each other.

Sakura tentatively tapped into Harry's mind. _Ah, I'm nervous,_ she admitted. _I'm not exactly sure what she wants me to do._

_Yeah, me too, but it can't be so bad since it's you and not someone like, say, Snape._

_Thanks, but I really don't want to hurt you. I'm really sorry about last time._

Harry suppressed a groan. He was beginning to have dreams of her apologizing. _Stop that. It's annoying. It wasn't your fault. It was that goddamn Clow's fault._

_I... don't think he likes me very much. _Sakura grimaced. _Alive, at least._

_Oh, don't worry, he loathes you, _Harry assured. _Especially alive. _They smiled at each other. _Luckily, he's not here lately, _he said. They quickly wiped away their smiles under Meiling's scrutiny.

_What do you mean? _ Sakura tentatively asked, careful not to let her facial expression change.

Harry explained, _Remember how I said Voldemort has access to Clow. Turns out Clow's almost completely with Voldemort now. I don't think he knows that he's doing me a favor. A huge one. I've been having so little problems lately now that he's pretty much gone._

_But aren't you two still connected?_

_Yeah, I still feel Clow, and I see his memories in my dreams. I get these awful headaches, but lately it's been getting better. I think Meiling's idea is actually helping. I already know how to block but now I know what to block._

_Hoe... about that, shouldn't you be blocking your mind from me?_

_Oh. Forgot. _

When one didn't remember how the girl sacrificed herself for the sake of breaking a treaty, Sakura was a very normal girl, who understood slacking off, oversleeping, and taking a break, but Harry heard that when she became serious—when she was in battle—she was a whole other person.

* * *

The torrential winds fiercely reeled around her, sending her black robes billowing ominously. As majestic as she looked with her hood on and her robes catching the wind, she was painfully cold. The wind bit at her ankles when her pant legs lifted and at her face and down her neck when it reached under the hood and below her scarf. Luckily she'd dressed thickly with warm gloves so her hands could keep busy without freezing in their movements.

Sakura wished powerfully, not for the first time, that she could be doing this elsewhere, but the castle she stood on was warded so thickly with magic that it was hard not to do this right inside the wards if she didn't want to tear it down. And tearing it down was the last of her options. Their options. Conjuring heat was out of the question, too, since there's the likelihood of it messing with her job.

An orb whirled in front of her and she touched it. Syaoran and his specially-picked squad were running down a long corridor lit by torches that went out as they passed. He was swathed in black sorcerer robes instead of his familiar green because he long since figured that the green robes and his golden eyes had become his trademark. Death Eaters were finding it easier and easier to mark him now, so he had to change. They were heading to the strongest source of magic remnants, which to them, logically meant Voldemort had been there.

In the next orb, she saw a group of wizards and a sorcerer engaged in battle with Death Eaters. While wizard spells were flying everywhere, the sorcerer was conjuring one animal after the next. It was not long till the place resembled a safari with gorillas hurling tables and chairs, lions leaping onto the white masks and biting them off, and gigantic moose ramming into Death Eaters, lifting them into the air, and sending them flying into the wall. There was also a group of chickens, but the sorcerer was attempting to send them back… A lot of them, though, were frozen or killed by the spells wizards sent at them. Some of them just bled out and decayed on the spot—Dark Magic, she knew.

Sakura kept going through the orbs. When she spotted a lumbering group of trolls heading down one hallway ready to meet out with the battle in the main hall, she sent The Mirror to Dumbledore, who was in the midst of battle within the caverns. The Mirror showed him the image of the trolls and vanished. She sent along a message to Shacklebolt about how the Thirteenth Squadron was in trouble with a particularly bad trap that had them incapacitated and the sorcerer knocked out. The orbs revolved around her and she touched the third one to see two wizards being flung to the wall. The Cloud sprung up behind them, softening the impact, and The Float carried them safely back to the ground. She couldn't help the smile on her face when she saw that Matthews was one of the men and he was saluting the air, knowing she was there.

"--he's the one," came a whisper. She would never have heard it for the wind was blowing terribly around her and howling in her ear, but in one instant, the wind calmed, and it was then she heard the voice. "He's the one sending along messages and keeping everyone in contact. Kill him and you cut them all off. They'll be in mass confusion." They were talking about her. They were up on the tower with her. Surprise stopped her from talking out loud to them.

"Let me have the honors then. _Avada_ _Kedavra!_"

The Shield sprang up around her and glowed blue where the spell hit and bounced off. With the hood flapping violently around her face, she tried to look discreetly out from the side without letting them know she had caught sight of them. There were two Death Eaters, their pale masks were off, and as the Killing Curse bounced back at them, one of them let out a shriek as he fell back.

Now they _knew_ they couldn't be in hiding anymore after that. One of them took up the loss of their position as an incentive to come running out with his wand brandished. "_Cruci_—"

The Windy didn't like the threat, and immediately, the caustic winds around Sakura stilled and whirled around the single form of the sharp-eyed spirit staring the wizard down.

It was not long before he and the other were running away, back into the tower, and into the castle—which she watched with careful scrutiny. She tracked them all the way to their plight down to some back exit of the castle. _Kill them,_ said a voice, not of her own but of others. If she had been anyone else, they would have done just that, but she wasn't ready for it and probably never will be. She would just have to capture them and detain them.

But her moment's hesitation allowed them to escape her field of vision.

In her deep-seated horror, Sakura could only let them go.

_I can't see myself killing people._

* * *

"_Sorcerers_."

"Yes, my lord," said the Death Eater, not daring to look up. "We've heard the wizards call them as such."

"_And they are responsible for the strange magic that has been occurring._"

"Yes, my lord."

"_Describe them to me._"

The Death Eater did. He described the summonings, the large-scale destruction, and that pure magic that sometimes restricted movement and became a force of its own. He described the sorcerers themselves and how they always seemed unreachable… and powerful, dare he say it.

There was laughter in response. A chuckle of pure derision. "_Do you fear these _sorcerers, _Nott?_"

"I-I…"

"_Do you fear them more than me?_"

"N-No—Y-yes, I mean—"

"_Crucio._" The Lord stood up, his black shadow engulfing the huddled form. "_For daring to underestimate me._"

A calm voice came over the screams. "You seem pretty confident." Long limbs, dark robes, pink hair and butterfly wings draped over one corner of the hideout. A dry smile on the demon's lips.

"_Ah, but I am_," came the reply.

* * *

Mid-March rolled around finally, and the once stringent, cold air began to warm into something pleasant. The naked trees started to show signs of life, and there was a sudden restoration of color sweeping the barren earth. Ever since Valentine's Day and then Durmstrang, the Light side kept their opposition on the move. Over thirty schools across Asia, Europe, and Africa were held under the Dark side (the Americas and Australia were exceptions since they were too far from the conflict). One by one, however slowly it may be, the fortresses were being recaptured and reclaimed for the side of the Light. Slowly and surely, they were finally gaining momentum…

Beauxbatons.

It was a beautiful school. It was a pure white and pristine palace sitting amid a high-classed wizarding town decorated with the Victorian flair. It would have been a lively, cultured area as well if it wasn't abandoned by the good citizens of its high society and overrun by invading Dark Creatures. Furthermore, the inside of the white palace was mutated into a dark and dreary hovel. Classrooms became holdings for special breeds of monsters. Cellars became prisons where students and teachers were tortured, starved, and left to die. Two-thirds of the school's population now no longer breathed.

Overlooking all that went on, a Baron controlled Beauxbatons from the throne room. Peculiarly, this Baron was a vampire in alliance with the Dark Lord. Severus Snape, the Potions Master, also stayed at this fortress to complete complex potions for the Dark Lord. And all the cross-breeds howling and thrashing in their cages were Dark Creatures meant to serve the Dark Lord. So of course, with so much Dark Lord-ness this building holds, Beauxbatons was a prime target.

So in an astonishingly long period of an entire month, which brought April around, this beautiful yet oh-so-tainted piece of architecture had been flooded by the Light army, scoured for prisoners, bloodied from duels, and left as a cemetery for dead monsters left behind. The Baron was found in ashes.

One very rainy, dreary day, Hogwarts opened her arms to the returning warriors, and the students cheered at their arrival, eagerly letting the war-haggard men and women sit down before they went to their own tables. The cheer was met with a fierce anger and exhaustion. Grim-faced, ashen, and haunted. The warriors sat down and ate in a quiet tension. After a long while, it began to ease and words began to be spoken. It started with quiet whispers which gave way to loud whispers. Then without straining their ears, the students listened to the loud whispers that grew to angry shouts rocketing among the army.

"That blasted Baron just ripped Skol's chest apart with his claws… I saw it with my own eyes! Skol didn't even have time to turn around!"

"Good thing those vampires came when they did. Who managed to get their help 'neeways?"

"They were Dark Creatures! All of them! That damn lot—"

"Dark or no, we wouldna got the Baron if it weren't for 'em. The Baron was a vampire himself, ya'know? Needed one to fight one, right?"

On another end of the table was a different conversation:

"Now how about those f-cking sorcerers! Whadya think about them this time? Three are actually _wounded_, mate. That one guy, whathisface, got a spear straight through the side of him belly!"

"…so that Ying girl pulled out all this fog to confuse the enemy, right? Right? But wait, oh _no_, who else does she decide to confuse but _us_! _We were walking blind out there!_ That _bitch_ just threw a fog over all of us and we didn't know who the f-ck we were aimin' at!"

"Mate, I think they're getting used to them. Those Death Eaters are doing something weird now. They don't act like they usually do. I heard one of the sorcerers talking. Were saying—"

"I nearly _killed_ Barrel over there! It was a mess! We kept yelling at her to take it off, and then guess what? _She_ somehow got knocked out. After we start clearing the mess, we saw her passed out on the ground. Then the freakin' beasts jumped out. Wouldya know it they mixed up something between a manticore and a gorgon?"

"—that it's become harder to _detect_ the Death Eaters or something like that—they mentioned something about auras. But anyways, remember how those people can tell _exactly_ how many people are in the area and can find out anybody who is hiding in just like—five minutes or so? I think they can't do that as good now. I swear the Dark army's got something that's helping them figure them out. _Us_ out."

"But we've been careful! Goddamn, we don't even know what Dumbledore and them are planning half the time. They just tell us where we're hitting next and that's that. Off we go!"

"Yeah, I tried getting it out of golden-eyes, hey, but he was zipped lip. Said nothing when he was running with my team except to tell us to ignore the Death Eaters while they were retreating so we could get the prisoners. Really adamant about it too."

The talk became kinder after a bit.

"That girl, she really knows her stuff, now. We were 'bout to walk straight into a trap one corridor—we _knew_, too, but we couldn't figure out another way to get to the music hall. The maps we were given weren't all that clear, also. But when we were going there, all the sudden branches and pink flowers just grew out of the wall and closed up the path, _just in time_ for us to see something… _something_ that looks like a chimera but it had more scales on it than usual… but that thing just jumped out of nowhere! And then the branches closed in. Just like that."

"Did you hear about the girl golden-eyes found? That poor thing…"

"…Then somehow, I dunno what she did, but the wall next to us just opened up and lo and behold! Right there was a path straight to the music hall! We thought it was a trap—for real!—but then Mr. Ming caught up with us and said it was just her."

"Yes, I've heard of that girl. She was that beautiful one, wasn't she? Beauxbaton's champion last year?"

"Aye, she was. The half-Veela."

That girl was Fleur Delacour, and she was currently away from the talk and chatter of the men and women within Hogwarts as she lied in a bed within a hospital tent. It was with heaviness on her eyelids and a dizziness making her stomach turn that she awoke. A torrent of voices and clattering flooded her ears, making her head pound. Someone came over to attend to her, and she felt hands help her up into a sitting position. All the while, pain lanced through her spine and every bone in her body. When her vision cleared, she saw an old lady carrying a tray in one hand.

The Medi-witch handed her a cup. "Drink this."

She did. Afterwards, she murmured as fluidly as she could with a stammer, "V-Vhere... a-am... I?"

A deeper voice answered her. "You're in a medical tent outside of Hogwarts. You and twenty-two others have been rescued from Beauxbatons." Then the Medi-witch looked away to gather up supplies sitting on her bedside table.

When she looked up, she saw a young man close the flap to the tent. His eyes roamed over her to the other beds. He murmured with the Medi-witch, who was suddenly awestruck by his presence to say much in return. Then he glanced back at her. The first thing she noticed was that his face was so grave it made him seem ten years older than he probably was. Then with a half-smile, he said, "I hope you are feeling better." He was younger than her.

"I-I am..." She felt hollow inside, though.

He seemed to sense her falsehood though when he pulled up a chair. He conjured up a platter of dark chocolate– without a wand, she noticed–and said, "They told me chocolate makes everything better. A nostrum, they said." He shrugged with amusement. "I'm all for it."

She stared at his hands and at the plate of dark chocolate. She didn't really hear what he was saying. He broke off a piece and handed it to her, where it lay heavy and dull in her palm. "'Ogwarts... Evv..veryone..."

"The ones we managed to save are fine. I don't know about the others. Your school's been under their control for a while now... We are assuming the others have... deceased."

"Of course," she began. "Or they vill be here, no?" Her eyes snapped to his face in question.

"We searched for everyone alive. I assure you we did not miss anyone with a heartbeat." His eyes flashed, and she noticed.

_Golden eyes._ Though right now, they were browner. She heard of him from the Death Eaters when they were yelling and complaining about their battles. This was that boy alongside Dumbledore who was now leading the Light army into victory. That stalwart warrior who came out and challenged the Dark Lord to his face.

"Thank you," she blurted, just as he was getting up. She continued, "I'm indebted–"

He held up a hand. "Everyone took a part in this. Even you." _For surviving when it was so much easier just to give up. _He put the plate beside her. "Make sure you have some." Then he gave her a small smile and walked away to other beds.

She found her eyes stinging and her vision blurring. The old lady rushed to her side and began rubbing her back, but it didn't matter because she wasn't completely crying in sorrow. She was crying at the hope that's been held out to her. Here was someone who can lead. Not a legend like Harry Potter. Not some symbol of light like Albus Dumbledore. But a leader to complete the triangle. A leader who is not deluded by visions of glorious war and willing to walk among those who suffer from the reality of it.

* * *

Grimmauld's Place became used to greeting the Light leaders in all sorts of different temperaments. Sometimes the building was suffused with glee when the Light leaders came in. Most of the times though they were exhausted and relieved. There used to be more discontent, fury, and sadness, but lately, that didn't happen so often.

Today, however, the youngest of the leaders came striding in the door shrouded in his fullest fury. His lashing aura, just barely contained, intimidated the house so much that the walls discreetly bent away from his presence. Beside him was a taller man of once prouder bearing but is now reduced to following and striving to keep up with his superior...

...who was, most demeaningly, younger than him. By three years.

Li Du Tai blurted, "What did you want me for?"

Li Syaoran paused once in his fierce stride and gave a half-glance back. "Can you justify yourself?"

He scowled down at the young leader, but restrained himself from fully glowering. He had a certain degree of respect to give after all. "The fight was taking too long."

"Did you not train in endurance?"

"The longer the fight is the more potential for plans to go wrong."

"Yes, you demonstrated that clearly enough." Syaoran turned around to face the man. "A long battle can't be helped sometimes, and it shows us that new strategies are needed. It does not justify the breaking of ranks and the _collapsing of an entire school._" _Breathe, Syaoran, breathe. _He stilled his facial muscles and plastered on the stoniest look he could manage in the heat of the moment. His eyes were still flashing, though.

"When I said that the fight is taking too long," Du Tai very nearly snarled. Luckily he didn't so Syaoran couldn't extend his punishment for more insubordination. "I did not mean just that one battle. I'm speaking of this idiot war. It is dragging out far too long for the likes of us. You put so many restrictions on us that it is as if we're not even fighting a war but a long, drawn-out game."

Now, Du Tai really did look down on him. Black eyes suddenly supercilious. "We're sorcerers. We can crush the enemy on our own. If you would let us, Guo Rong can drown the enemy in a great whirlpool. Hong Yie can send a fire burning everything in its path. I can collapse buildings on the enemy. We can have this war finished in two weeks."

"And then there's the Card Mistress." Du Tai smirked. "Rumors have it that she can do so much more, Li Xiao Lang, but you're restraining her, just like you are the rest of us. I bet that if you give her three days, she could wipe out the entire Dark Force with a simple flick of a card. Like that, she could minimize casualties and end the war. The perfect power. Why not? Why can't she just do that? Or is it true that the power of the Cards is just an exaggeration?" He became very smug. "Your precious, blind _Sakura_--"

That's it. He had it with the rhetorical questions. He had it with his rude cousin even daring to utter Sakura's name in his presence. Syaoran's arm snapped out and his fingers curled in blue cloth. With a forceful tug, he had the sorcerer's face leveled with his own. His hand twisted the cuff until Du Tai was almost panting for air.

"And what of the prisoners of war?" he whispered. "Do you plan to save them from your path of destruction? Just what are we? These sorcerers. Are sorcerers grand killing machines made for war to wipe out legions of living beings? Do you want us to be known as monsters?" _A question for a question,_ he muttered in his mind. _How much longer do you have to test me before you can finally concede defeat? Do we have to duel? There's no time for that._

He continued, his voice becoming harsher, "And it is the _Card Mistress_ who saved those civilians when you blew up the school! How many enemy wizards have you taken down from that attack? Four! Four men compared to the hundreds of civilians within the school!" He tightened his grip on the collar.

"I-I made–" Du Tai was panting hard. "–a mere... misjudgment. If I h-had known–"

Syaoran abruptly released him in disgust. His tone quieted for his next words. "You had so much enthusiasm in meeting them. I suppose that was all just because you couldn't wait to flaunt your power. Do you truly believe you are that strong, Li Du Tai? And are they really as weak as you think them to be?" _Five sorcerers collapsed today,_ was the unsaid statement. _You were nearly one of them._

The older cousin recoiled at the very thought, and Syaoran could sense the shame hidden beneath his posture. Finally he could relax his own threatening stance. He said, "You're not a war machine. We have potential with our magic but this war is not to use that magic to destroy everything."

He opened the door to the living room where all their aunts, uncles, and cousins were milling about, some eating and some not. When he and Du Tai stepped inside, all their eyes swiveled to them. Syaoran exchanged bows with them, credited them for a good fight with few casualties, and updated them on the status of those in the Hospital Wing.

Then as he was stepping out, leaving Du Tai with the rest of the family, he looked back and said, "Let me remind you that this war is not just about fighting the Dark Lord and his army. It's about us and them." _If there is nothing I've said that you care about, then at the very least, don't disgrace our name_.

For a moment Du Tai just stared at him, having gotten the mental message but unwilling to reply. Finally, he stiffly bowed, and Syaoran left. It was good enough.

He went down the hall to the meeting room, feeling just as edgy as before, and sent a prayer hoping that the meeting wouldn't last too long so he could go and release all this nervous, pent-up energy. It was a strange feeling, to be mentally exhausted but physically brimming with unleashed energy. And if there was anything that he could construe from the conversation with his cousin, it was that others in his family must be feeling the same way. He made a note to talk to Dumbledore about setting up a training ground for them to take out their frustrations.

When he walked into their little room, pale arms were suddenly around his neck and squeezing his body tightly. He felt himself crushed against a lithe, curvy figure– obviously female. For two seconds, he stood there frozen (as he always did with fans back in Hong Kong), then his mind caught up.

Wait, this isn't–

"I've been vaiting for zo long to zee you again! It iz me, Fleur Delacour!" He didn't know any Fleur Delacour and he couldn't place the voice and the accent. But knew them from somewhere.

In the room, Shacklebolt and Matthews were laughing at him, and he could suppose that he looked silly being utterly flummoxed. Moody was grumbling something or the other under his breath with his good leg propped up on the table. Dumbledore was looking up from his scrolls, eyes watching amusedly over his half-moon spectacles.

Then there was Sakura, whose expression and demeanor shocked him. She was standing sullenly next to Dumbledore's tall frame and looking particularly diminutive and... dare he think it, gloomy while she was staring at a point away from him and his... hugging companion. He's never seen her like this before, and just as well, he wanted to laugh– long and loud. Sakura just looked so...

With a faint smile threatening to widen, he slowly extricated himself from–as it turned out– the girl from the tent. He was glad to see that the Beauxbatons girl recovered well enough these past few weeks, but he was baffled to see her _here_ of all places.

Fleur answered his curious expression, "I became Mizter Dumbledoor's new zecretary. 'e needed a pozition to fill in becauze Mizz McGonagall 'az been buzy wiz taking care of ze school."

"I...hope you are enjoying it," he managed as politely as he could. Then finally, he couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face. Sakura was staring at Fleur, and in Sakura's standards, that stare could be categorized as close to a glower as it will ever get. She wasn't very good at 'hating' people.

"Oh! I am, verry much! It gives me zomething to do zo I don't 'ave to zit wiz my 'oughts zo much."

She continued to talk as he turned to greet Moody, Shacklebolt, Matthews, and Dumbledore before they returned to their discussion on some other subject unrelated to their meeting. He glanced back and commented a few times to Fleur.

Then he turned to Sakura and for just a brief moment they stared at each other. He could see the shadows of stress under her eyes. Her hair that had been growing longer was tied messily at the nape of her neck. Her thick but torn cloak was abandoned on the chair and her clothes were worn and dirty from having been subjected to the debris of a collapsing school during battle as the wearer ran to save all those men, women, and children. There were dust, dirt, and tiny scratches on her face and arms.

Then there was just Sakura, tired, worn, but determined. Even when her face is taut with tension and fatigue and even when her body is at the brink of collapse, her green eyes will always be awake.

Finally his smile softened and he held out a hand. Just as she took it, he tugged her into his arms and buried his face into her hair (the tie falling off in the process). His mirth disappeared and transformed into feelings of relief, concern, and to his peaceful resignation– love. They didn't even notice Fleur falling silent because right then, they didn't care much about anyone else anymore.

Being just a little selfish, Sakura's body relaxed and melded into his arms. Finally she closed her eyes...

...and to Syaoran's consternation, fell asleep standing there.

* * *

As it so happens, Syaoran's warning to Li Du Tai became a foretelling and a promise. They were down in Africa when it happened. The next battle took place in a brick school that was small above ground so it camouflaged well with the village but was actually enormous underground and had walls lined with diamonds and other precious jewels. They just made it to the huge abandoned banquet room when a series of explosions erupted sporadically over their men. To everyone's sudden realization, the locations of the explosives were not as random as they seemed. They were all located exactly where a sorcerer was. So calculated was the attack and unlucky that the Light side were that day, thirteen out of fifteen sorcerers were knocked out. The wizards and Fei Ning tried to rouse them from unconsciousness while other wizards, Syaoran, and the Card Mistress struggled to defend them, but awake, the victims cause even more damage than the enemy who just leaped out from the shadows and the smoke, threw out several spells, and leaped back into hiding.

Those bombs, Moody explained to an exhausted Syaoran when they ended up back to back, were spiked with Befuddlement Potions that were expertly dispelled as a highly-concentrated gas released from the explosion. No wonder they weren't able to contact Snape and neither he to them for weeks. The Dark Lord had him holed up in another base working on these bombs to take down the sorcerers.

So before any wild magic could be performed by the intoxicated warriors, Syaoran and Dumbledore knocked them all out and Sakura returned them to the base as quickly as she could. It wasn't as easy as it sounded though. The Dark army's tactics had changed ever so subtly. Instead of staying and dueling to the end now, it's become a hit-and-run play in the dark corridors of the school.

When Syaoran took a gash in the side from a monstrous feline and went on for three more days without sleep (after having not slept during the days preceding the battle's commencement), he collapsed under the strain of fighting more African monsters than they could handle and had to be called back for rest. Sakura was also on her last reserves when she called on the help of the Acromantulas (using Syaoran's title since he was the one who made the pact) and transported them from the Forest into the school. Using them as their defense line, the rest of them retreated. She then returned Hagrid's friends and herself back to Hogwarts, and she slept where she landed, right in a nest of thick webs and gigantic spider eggs.

Hagrid and Syaoran never thought someone could look so panicked.

* * *

They went back to the brick school and fought again, but then the strangest thing happened. It was the strangest, if not the most ominous as well. It was not too long after the recuperation from the confusion bombs that they returned to battle, more vigorously than ever. The sorcerers were especially inflamed from having been embarrassingly taken down by mere mind-addling potions. Snape was particularly offended and infuriated that day he managed to steal away time and report to Dumbledore. He was so angered at the slight to his craft that he proposed working on even more powerful formulas that will not only befuddle them, but inebriate and imbalance magic, hormones, and other such biological and magical functions just to prove a point before he was reminded of whose side he was on. By then, potions became a craft that sorcerers just had to respect.

Dumbledore and the others devised a new plan. For some sorcerers, they were able to hide themselves so fully, scent, sight, magic, and sound, that they followed their squadrons in that kind of invisibility. It unnerved their fellow squad members, but they were willing to put up with it. That ability only came to some sorcerers, though. The others were ordered to change from attacking to defending. Instead of being the ones taking down Dark wizards, they scouted for them as well as magical beasts and weapons. They, like Sakura the overseer, for example became those individuals standing in the back with their arms outstretched and eyes closed. Though all didn't hold that exact position.

The strange and horrifying event happened when they were finally gaining the upper hand. Sakura had just lit the entire school with the Light Card, revealing the positions of the enemy that didn't have invisibility cloaks, potions, or weren't hiding behind trapdoors.

Shacklebolt, in one of the connecting main halls with the rest of his squad, made the signal, "Corner them!" He pointed in the direction of the banquet room. All other squad leaders instantly began maneuvering the fight to the hallway. It was harder than it sounded and never succeeded. The Death Eaters and the sub-Death Eaters, or wizards that Death Eaters put the Imperious Curse on, were constantly throwing curses and then Apparating away.

That was until Dumbledore moved in and with Sakura's firmest protection, he moved throughout the school unnoticed as he established Anti-Apparition wards. That's how things started to look up.

Then all of the sudden, several things happened at once. First, several wooden boards of a floor among three connecting classrooms collapsed, and underneath revealed hundreds of prisoners screaming and crying. They were all shackled to the floor, side-by-side and filling up the entire ground to the walls, looking like a particularly morbid carpet. Then there was a shaking or a rumbling in the stone walls, and cracks began to shear through the rock all around the prison. The wizards and sorcerers who were present started casting Holding charms or throwing out their magic to the walls. Others fled.

On the other side of the underground school, a wall suddenly morphed into a huge gate that snapped open the very moment the Light squadrons saw it. Also at that very moment, all the Dark wizards they had been fighting grabbed pendants around their necks and Portkeyed away. The gate released a safari of wild magical creatures. Monsters they couldn't even name.

Finally, the last event that happened simultaneously with the other two occurred in the banquet room. The floor opened. The floor there was stone and had no other level beneath it, and in that moment, the stone split open along a single glowing line that no one noticed until it was too late. From the rift came out a black flood of hands or claws or tentacles. Never mind what they looked like, just that these black limbs spun out from the deep, underground recesses of the earth and wildly whipped up people and sucked them back into the crack, taking them deep into those hellishly black pits.

All three events, Sakura, Syaoran, and the Li family instinctively knew, were the handiworks of a sorcerer or sorcerers. The first one Sakura managed to salvage just barely. She had to turn her entire attention away from the rest of the battle to snap out the Shield Card over the prisoners, and she stayed there feeding her power into the shield. For some reason Sakura wasn't able to stop the wall from collapsing, and something told her in the back of her mind, _This sorcerer is either very powerful or knows a lot about magic, but who? It can't be that Professor Ozarki. It just can't!_ But that was a moment's thought; her entire mind was focused on protecting the people. Some were already dead.

The second event had to be controlled by three sorcerers and Syaoran. One sorcerer walled the menagerie before all the animals got out. Those that did get out were handled by the other sorcerers. Inside, Syaoran and to his surprise, Sakura's guardians, went through the arduous task of tranquilizing the animals, but because they were magical, it became more like a slaughterhouse, a concept to which the creatures responded fervently. Syaoran's previous scar on the side was replaced by another gash.

"Don't worry about me," he said to Yue, and the two of them threw themselves in opposite directions as an armored lioness charged between them.

Keroberos spewed out another fireball and then roared at Syaoran, "Hey, brat! The wall's breaking down! What the hell is your guy doing?!" If anything, the sorcerer outside was probably knocked out or dead. Though they haven't had a dead sorcerer yet in all their battles, lately it was becoming a very high and very real possibility.

Suddenly the wall opened up and two wizards tumbled in. "H-Here!" stammered out one to Syaoran. He held out three crystal balls. "R-Rubeus H-Hagrid sent these."

Syaoran pushed them to the back wall, and Yue stepped in front of the three. With Yue covering for them, Syaoran looked at the wizard while surreptitiously moving his palm over his gaping wound in an attempt to hold it closed. His voice was a little breathy when he asked, "Will these work?"

The wizard himself was panting from fright, panic, and sheer exertion, but he fought valiantly to keep his voice steady and his speech coherent, "H-He knows how to handle m-monst--" He thrust the balls into Syaoran's arms and rolled away with his partner from a particularly nasty beast with a large and pointed beak.

Frustrated with the young leader's hesitation, he shouted from his corner, "H-Hagrid used these to tranquilize _giants_, dammit!"

Ah... that was good enough for him.

The third event was uncontrollable, and Dumbledore realized that this was the _main _attack. The other two were traps set to busy two of their key enforcers in the battle. The black flood coming from the crevice that split the banquet room in half was a sort of power that not even the sorcerers understood.

Except that it was a sorcerer's doing. Whose, though, they could not tell because the aura was being cleverly masked. So cleverly masked, they might not have even known it was a sorcerer's aura had it not been for the markings and designs that glowed and swirled all over the floor they stood on. It was old magic. Aunt Yelan and the Elders were the ones that specialized in ancient magic, and had they been here...

Unfortunately, they weren't.

So Dumbledore immediately ordered a full retreat. Instantaneously, everyone was running. Portkeying away. Apparating away (wherever Dumbledore hadn't established the wards). Clinging on to sorcerers as they disappeared in groups.

Only few stayed, and they were nowhere near the banquet room. Fei Ning and Matthews's squad were in the classrooms helping Sakura retrieve the prisoners. Sakura was holding back the collapsing foundation, which she soon found out was going to collapse by a force beyond her and the earth's control. Someone was forcing it to fall and she could do what ever she wanted to seal the cracks and make the walls stable and the walls will still fall because a sorcerer other than her willed it so. Sensing Sakura's frustrations, Fei Ning was studiously and quickly breaking all the spells cast on the prisoners and their shackles, and as she did, Matthews and his squad were creating portkeys by the dozen and handing them to three or four prisoners at once.

On the other side, Syaoran, the two wizards, the three sorcerers, and Sakura's guardians got out of the hallway where they left hundreds of fallen bodies, tranquilized by Hagrid's secret concoction. One sorcerer tried to heal Syaoran where they were, but Syaoran noticed the sudden emptiness and stopped the sorcerer from using magic.

"Where is everyone?" he breathed. _Sakura?_ He called out.

Sakura wasn't answering him. She seemed to be busy. Frustrated. And tired.

God, he was too. So tired he wanted to drop. He wasn't even sure he had the energy to teleport–

Something knocked into him, and he sputtered and coughed out blood. "W-What?!" He looked around to see Yue had grabbed him and the nearby wizard and pulled the two of them away.

"We have to leave," Yue said.

"Holy–" The wizard who yelled at him earlier now threw himself feet away from them and stumbled to get out his wand.

It was at the last moment that Syaoran saw the blackness devouring the end of the hallway and slowly coming towards them. The blackness with tendrils that looked like hands lashing out. The black claw that rushed at him. _This feeling... Isn't this–_

"Xiao Lang," said a voice. He turned to see his uncle, one of the more mellow ones, bending down and putting an arm around him. They left; his uncle teleported for the both of them. As far as he knew, his other two cousins better have done the same with the remaining wizards, and Yue and Keroberos probably disappeared to help Sakura.

Sakura. _I hope she's not..._ He fell unconscious.

* * *

That battle they lost taught them two things: that there was a sorcerer in the Dark Lord's ranks and that they all needed rest. It wasn't even amusing anymore on how much rest they needed, and it's not just physical rest. It's more the mental and magical parts of them that were wearing down.

When Sakura finally returned from the battle, the very last one to return, she first checked up on all the students and faculty who were held prisoner. Four more tents were constructed to house them. Hogwarts had just put out notices all over the wizarding community for volunteers, whom they screened when they accepted them, and now there were dozens of strangers running around the Quidditch Pitch among the tents.

Quidditch was cancelled for the rest of the year, needless to say. No student dared to complain.

Fei Ning walked up to her and bowed deeply and respectfully. "Card Mistress, we saved many lives today. They all want to know who kept the building from killing them." She smiled and winked at the younger girl. "They consider the one who did it a god. Shall I let them know who?"

"Hoe..." Usually with that word was an excited emotion. Now it was a blatantly tired one. "Please don't."

Still, Sakura walked into the tent, and even though none of the patients ever saw her, a couple instinctively suspected who she was but were too injured to ask. She smiled at a corner full of children. Some were wrapped up and bandaged copiously, but there were a few who looked relatively healthy. They saw her and saw how she looked like them, and so they smiled back. She was destined to get along well with children, no matter the situation.

"Miss Kinomoto! Miss Kinomoto!" She turned around to see Matthews running up to her, tripping around nurses as he went. He was smiling grimly, and she feared the worst.

"I-I'm very sorry to bother you like this," he said, gently taking her arm. "But no one knew exactly what happened back there, and you were the last one out."

Sakura managed the barest of nods. "I'll be by the meeting room in a half hour then."

"No, no–" She glanced over at him and he explained, "Everyone's in the hospital wing taking care of injuries. I'm the only one uninjured and _conscious_ right now. Well, I and Moody, that is." He gestured to a grumpy, scar-ridden man sitting on a stool and drinking broth outside the tent. "You have to brief us immediately so we could arrange a third run."

"No," she said forcefully as they walked out to Mad-Eye Moody. Matthews startled a bit at her tone, but proceeded in dragging her along and keeping her upright at the same time. "No," she repeated to the ex-Auror. "There's nothing more in that school we can save. All the civilians are here already."

"Still, we need–"

Moody grunted to silence Matthews. "What happened at the school, Miss Kinomoto? That black thing?"

That black thing was the last thing she saw before she left. She hadn't even realized that there was a black thing until Jian Ning and Matthews were gone with the last of the living prisoners. She had hoped she could gather the bodies to bring back with her for burial, but her time was cut short.

Because of that black thing.

"It swallowed up the school from the inside out," she said at last. "There's nothing left."

She turned around to leave, but Moody stopped her. "Do you know what that was? That Dark Magic?"

Matthews added, "None of the sorcerers we asked were sure on what it was. We plan to place a call to Hong Kong to inquire about it, but maybe you might know..."

"It isn't Dark magic," she said, her voice falling in volume. "It is someone giving a family of Earth spirits permission to take back what belonged to them." She looked at Moody. "How many died in this battle?" She was almost afraid to know. Having been so concentrated on her efforts to hold up the magicked walls, she ignored the rest of the battle.

"Ninety-eight and counting," Moody answered and looked again at the tally marks he carved into the table with his knife. Earth spirits? It was hard for him to comprehend. These sorcerers really were religious. His magical eye swiveled in on her lost and exhausted face. _This girl's heading for a deep fall if she isn't careful._

Deep depression, indeed. Sakura wandered away almost aimlessly except that her feet knew she wanted to go to bed and that was all that mattered right then. She went into the school and saw the Li children greeting her exuberantly. She stopped and mustered up the strongest grin she could and asked them how they were enjoying class, listened to them talk about the magical creatures, and so on.

It was Mao Kang who gave her a look and suddenly drew away his fellow playmates' attentions to himself and a sudden, new prank he devised on the spot. "Let's go try it out! Just wait, our beautiful Card Mistress Sakura, tomorrow we'll tell you how perfect our mission goes! It'll be awesome! Bye bye!"

Wryly, she thought she must be really obvious for someone as egocentric as Mao Kang to notice, but then, she needed to give him more credit. The kid was very perceptive sometimes– when it came to her at least.

Afterwards, she clambered up the stairs, her legs feeling like lead, and walked past the Hospital Wing. She suddenly paused at the entrance. ..._well_, if she wasn't depressed before, she certainly was now.

Inside the Hospital Wing, she glimpsed Syaoran sitting on one of the beds with a folder of papers next to him. He was half-naked and nodding off against the wall, and there were bandages wrapped around his middle. If she had the strength to seek out his aura, she'd notice how nearly depleted he was. But next to him, and the reason for the sudden sinking in her stomach, was that beautiful Fleur Delacour talking softly to him and leaning close to his side and touching his bare shoulder...

Sakura morosely meandered to her room. She knew she was being irrational, but that was the last thing she needed to see after coming back from a battle of ninety-eight deaths (_and counting)_ that she could have prevented. She fumbled with the password to her room and inside she threw herself on the bed.

In the Hospital Wing, the girl who saw all, also known as Tomoyo Daidouji, stood besides one of the beds, frozen in place. Her eyes had widened when she saw Sakura passing by, looking so sad, exhausted, and _cute_ in her tired little huff of jealousy when she saw the secretary at Syaoran's bed. Tomoyo covered her mouth to physically restrain the smile. Then she glanced at the Veela who was currently feeling weepy.

"Miss Delacour," she said. "Please, I must ask you to leave. He needs his rest." She glanced at the thick folder next to Syaoran disdainfully. She moved it to the bedside table and started shifting Syaoran to lie on his back. _The great warrior seems so vulnerable right now. Anyone who's seen him in the heat of battle would feel weepy at the sight of him like this._ Next to her, Fleur nodded reticently and pulled up the covers. "I'm zorry. 'E just means very much to me. 'e gave me ze 'ope for–for..."

Tomoyo was sympathetic. "I think you need rest as well. Go to bed. The Hospital Wing will be closing from visitors for the day."

"Please, if 'e wakes, tell me. 'E saved me, us..."

She shouldn't have; she knew she shouldn't have, but she froze up when Fleur said that. She said in a quieter and cooler voice than she meant to, "He's not the only one who saved you."

"I-I know, but 'e–"

She cut her off. "Please rest, Miss Delacour. You'll be very busy once Headmaster Dumbledore and the others are awake."

"I understand," and Fleur walked away then stopped again. She turned around and looked at Tomoyo squarely in the eyes. "You are a very pretty girl, miz. Even beautiful. Are you 'alf-veela?"

"No."

Fleur looked at her sadly. "Zill, you 'ave good looks. You must be careful becauze of zem."

"Thank you for warning me." She watched the Veela leave.

After her shift was over twenty minutes later, she ran down the hall and went into Sakura's room. There she saw what she expected to find. An unchanged, un-showered Sakura sprawled across the covers. Her eyebrows were drawn together and her mouth turned down in a little frown. _Like this, you're just like Syaoran, thinking too hard. Wanting to save the world. _Tomoyo's lips thinned. _At least he knows his limits. Do you even know yours?_

Murmuring a few cleaning charms, Tomoyo had Sakura looking slightly fresher than before. She maneuvered her best friend's body, just as she did with Syaoran, until she was under the covers and snuggled in her pillow. If Sakura was to fully recover, she'd need a full night's sleep, a healthy, relaxed day tomorrow, and another full night's sleep. Now if only she could convince the Light leaders that the war could not go on if their key enforcers were wearing themselves to the bone. She busied herself with tidying up the room and clearing a space for Kero and Yue, should they come into the castle to nap. They probably were going to stay in the forest napping though.

Finally she pulled up a chair next to the bed and smiled fondly at her best friend.

"Sometimes I feel people forget about you."

* * *

Someone was stroking her hair. That was as far as her mind got when she slowly came to a semblance of awareness. The hand was very gentle, and it brushed her bangs and trailed to the downy hairs at the nape of her neck, creating a soft fission of energy buzzing through her nerves. She shifted slightly to brush against the hand and hummed in contentment. The nice hand paused.

Her eyebrows drew together. _...guh? _That translated into 'nice hand, where are you?'

Someone let out a breathy chuckle. "Sakura, finally awake."

Oh, she saw how it was. Now that he knew she was awake, no more petting and now she had to _get up_ to a new day of working, battling... No! Weren't they taking a break today?

Visibly frowning, she turned over in the bed away from the presence and threw the covers over her head. Then she tucked open a little air hole. Not once did she bother to look at the intruder. "Go 'way," she mumbled from underneath the covers.

"Aren't you hungry?"

...She knew that voice. She thought long and hard in her little shelter until she realized that it was Syaoran. _Of course it's Syaoran!_ She thought. Yue and Kero don't _pet_ people. What was he doing up? Shouldn't he be resting? She twisted out from under the sheets to look at him blearily in the morning light. He was sitting on the edge of the bed with his back leaning against the wall. He was reading one page of a whole book of papers. They were the ones she saw yesterday.

He looked tired.

"Wha's that?" she tried to say.

He blinked back at her and smiled. "Don't worry about it just now. It's just some work I need to get done. Ready to wake yet?"

Sakura suddenly realized something wholly unrelated to his question. Li Syaoran was his own authority now. His own, the rules, and the Elders. The Elders weren't here, the rules didn't apply to this situation, and quite frankly, his own authority became very questionable in the light of this subject. What kind of crazy person would wake up so early in the morning after weeks of insomnia, work, battle, and injury to work more on his insomnia, work, battle, and injury? And what's worse, there was no one stopping him.

So, feeling like she had a right, she reached out and grabbed the sheaf of papers and hugged them to her chest and turned around again, huddled deep in her blanket.

Syaoran was stupefied. "Eh? Sakura?" She felt his hand on her shoulder. "Wait a minute. What–"

She tightened her hold and curled up into a fetal position.

He got the message. "You..." he started accusingly. In a flash, there were hands embracing her, playfully trying to pry her arms apart, and grinning, she gripped the papers closer to herself. Of course, he was stronger than her and could do that without a problem, but that wasn't the point, now was it? Plus he was tired. He couldn't possibly _dare–_

"Ah!" Her arms fell open and he managed to steal the papers before they closed again. She opened her eyes and glared. He glared back. They stayed that way for a few minutes. A quick flashback simultaneously ran through their minds of their old cardcaptoring days where glaring at each other was almost a pastime for the two of them. It made both of them smile and break into giggles and chuckles.

Just as they were, Sakura seized the moment and grabbed the papers again. This time she tucked them under her pillow just before Syaoran could snatch them. "Sakura, please. I have to work on them," he said exasperated.

"Go to sleep," she ordered.

He stared at her long and hard, and she opened her eyes wide to stare back. _You're tired. I'm tired._

_You just don't want to wake up yet,_ he corrected.

_Same difference._

_There's work to do._

She tilted her chin upwards in mock-defiance. _So? You can't focus when you're tired. Go to sleep!_

She said aloud, "I can ask Kero to sing you a lullaby."

Syaoran grimaced, as she planned, and he slowly sank down to lie next to her. "No thanks."

"Good," she murmured. "He's bad at them, worst than Yue."

He remarked dryly, "They sing you to sleep?"

She kicked him but didn't answer. Laughing softly to himself, he pulled away some of the bunched covers to his side, and then taking her by the waist, he led her to fit snugly against his chest.

"Fine, I'll sleep," he murmured into her ear, sending tingles down her spine. "If you'd stay here like this."

"As long as I…" she trailed off and blissfully drifted from consciousness. She was so content that she felt she could forgive Syaoran for being victimized by that secretary yesterday.

* * *

Outside of the room was Meiling, just about to walk in on the room she shared with Sakura. Right before she could touch the knob, a hand snatched hers. She looked up to see a smiling Tomoyo.

"Oh, Daidouji, good morning."

"Good morning," she replied. "Don't go in."

Meiling blinked. "Huh?" She elaborated, "Why?"

"They need their rest."

"Who? Only Sakura and..." Meiling paled and then reddened. "Sakura and Syaoran are in there? Sleeping? _Together?–"_ Tomoyo clasped a hand over her mouth.

"They're just sleeping. What do you think they're doing?" Those violet eyes twinkled teasingly. "Something scandalous?" She released Meiling only once she steered the Chinese girl away from the door and down the hall. Meiling was gaping like a goldfish.

"Besides," Tomoyo continued conversationally. "I talked to Harry and he told me that lately it's become rather... common for them to sleep on the same bed."

Meiling moaned and said resignedly, "I'll just use the bath in Syaoran's room then."

"Oh, is that all? I'll lend you my clothes."

"No, it's fine. You don't have to go all the way up there and back. I'll just take some of Syaoran's clothes." Tomoyo acquiesced and walked with her.

"How's Harry doing, by the way?"

Meiling let out a loud snort. "His stupid teachers are taking up all hours of his time. We do it late at night now, but by then, he's so dead on his feet that I feel like I'm beating up a rag doll."

Tomoyo 'hmm'ed and said nonchalantly, "He did miss quite a few days of school."

"_Don't_ start, and by the way, it isn't even completely our fault. If anyone, you'd have to blame Hiiragizawa-kun."

The other girl smiled. "So I've heard. That poor boy. He seems to be the scapegoat for everything lately."

"Oh, he asked for it. I swear. I don't think he even cares." Meiling opened the door and went immediately to Syaoran's drawers.

"Probably not," Tomoyo agreed distractedly. "Why're you up so early? Everyone's still resting–"

Meiling growled and corrected, "_Almost_ everyone." She threw some casual wear on the bed; the clothes were larger but they'll hang easily on her frame at least. "Syaoran was up earlier than I was–"

"–I know–"

"–and I was gonna ask him what the hell he was doing up when he should be resting but then that new secretary, Deli-something, came running up and fussing over him. She was saying that _you_ didn't notify her about him waking when you said you would." Meiling cast an amused knowing look at Tomoyo.

"Oh, my, I must have forgotten," Tomoyo airily said. "Completely slipped my mind." _Didn't even consider it,_ she mentally added.

"I had to scare her away." Meiling could scare _anyone_ away, even though she was a Muggle. "And I asked Syaoran what was going on." Fuming, Meiling suddenly stopped rummaging through Syaoran's bath supplies (which were really sparse) and looked up at Tomoyo.

"Did you know that the Dark army has a sorcerer on their side? We lost that battle yesterday mostly because of him."

Tomoyo didn't respond right away. She already heard from Sakura. "Do you know who it is? You said so yourself that there aren't many sorcerers left in the world, and the Li family has ties to all of them."

"Yeah, we do. But we don't know who it is, and that's what was going on. Syaoran's doing a background check on all of them right now, even the ones in our forces. He's even having Aunt Yelan send over the census book to check all the auras." Meiling threw down Syaoran's shampoo on the bed, and it bounced feebly. "It's ridiculous. No one even recognizes the aura, and I bet it's being masked really well. It's so frustrating that Syaoran's ready to just put the blame on Hiiragizawa."

Tomoyo was horrified. "He really _is_ the scapegoat of the war."

"Honestly, there's a good chance it could be him since he's been missing lately or that Ozarki guy, but a _toad_ alone has more magic than that asshole."

Tomoyo brightened. "Or Mao Kang's Green Frog." Deciding that a swift change in subject was necessary, she said, "He's been spending time with Malfoy lately."

"What about his babysitters?"

"He's with Malfoy when he's eluding the twins. I had to tell him to stop going to Malfoy because he might break his cover." Draco wasn't technically in Hogwarts after all. According to every rumor, he was a boy going to the Dark Side before he was snatched up by an angel and never seen again.

Meiling sighed. "This war is a hassle for anyone even slightly involved." Which was everyone. "There are all these plans, you know, about assassinating Voldemort. I don't know anything about them, but there are many of them. A week ago, though, I heard Sakura say something to Syaoran."

Tomoyo blinked. Sakura must have already told her this.

"She said that if we kill Voldemort, we might kill Harry in the process." Meiling threw a towel over her shoulder and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I don't know if she's sure about it, but that worries me. If..."

"She's fairly certain," Tomoyo confirmed. "Ever since sharing the sorcerer magic between them, their bond's gotten stronger."

At this, a look of frustration passed over the Chinese girl's features. She said in a low tone, "But I've been working so damn hard to teach him how to detect his presence and how to block his mind. Hell, he's gotten _good_ at that after having to deal with Hiiragizawa for months!"

"Thoughts, memories, feelings, and those innermost private corners of the mind can be blocked, but I think that the magic and a person's life force are much more accessible." Tomoyo smiled. "I don't know that much about magic really. You should ask Hiiragizawa. Or Sakura. Those two are very knowledgeable about magic. They're probably the best in the world!"

Meiling saw the strange glint in Tomoyo's eyes and knew _exactly_ what was going on in that purple hair-covered head: _My Sakura is all grown up now. She's the best in the world now. The strongest sorceress alive!_

Meiling sometimes wondered if Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol weren't giving Sakura a bit too much credit, but then she remembered the previous Order room with the Phoenix statue. She decided not to question it.

"Oh..." Tomoyo murmured. She explained, "I'm meeting with Malfoy."

The Chinese girl raised an eyebrow and then teased. "Is there some budding romance going on here that I don't know about?"

At the door, Tomoyo tossed back, "I very much doubt it, Meiling. He just wants to see the Clabberts."

_He has many strange hobbies lately_, Tomoyo mused as she left.

* * *

"Is it very hot over there?"

"Not very. Spring just began."

"Don't work too hard, otousan."

Fujitaka chuckled. "I won't." He shifted the cellphone to his other shoulder and continued writing on the maps. "How is your job?"

"Uhn, passable. It isn't much different from my last job. They're paying me well, at least."

"That's good to hear." There was a long pause as he shifted his papers around and waited for his son. It was always obvious to him why his son was calling half the time. His calls had three alternating purposes: to check up on him, to ask or request something, or to check up on–

"...what's the brat doing?"

"Now, Touya..." he warned.

"What's _Sakura_ doing?"

"She is..." How does a father say this? There must be a way to make the words sound better. "...in a war."

He waited momentarily for his son to gather his bearings and to stop muttering "God" and "I thought so." Really, it was adorable how good his children were to each other and how seriously Touya took his role as the big brother. He wouldn't have it any other way.

Finally, Touya ranted a little, "She has school still! She's only fifteen going on sixteen! She's a _girl!_" In the background, he could hear Touya's best friend singing, "Sister complex!" Indeed.

"She has Yue and Keroberos protecting her," Fujitaka countered mildly.

"You think that's _enough?_" Touya suddenly stopped. Hm, it was taking his son less time these days to figure him out. "Otousan, what did you do?" His children were so talented.

"Hm?"

Touya waited.

And waited.

Finally Fujitaka finished his writing and put his pen down. "I called her boyfriend, Syaoran. I asked him to keep her out of the war as much as possible. He's very agreeable on that subject."

There was growling. "That Chinese _brat_." There was a whole monologue of muttered expletives that his son desperately tried to hide from the phone, but even if he couldn't hear it, he knew very well it was happening. Touya returned to the phone. "So she's working at a desk job, right?"

"I wouldn't say that. You know our Sakura. She's very determined when she wants to help people and she'll feel guilty for the rest of her life if she actually lets herself be held back."

"So what _is_ she doing?"

"She oversees the battles."

"That _bastard!_ What does he think he's doing, letting her _see_ people _kill_ each other!"

"I was worried about that too, actually."

Suddenly Touya was laughing bitterly. "Oh God, otousan, you... you sound so detached and cheerful when really you're probably just as furious as I am."

Oh, his son knew him too well. Just not to the fullest extent yet. He wasn't furious. He was venomous. The only issue was that there was no one to blame.

It was always amusing how oblivious little Sakura was to how fiercely protective he and Touya were of her. She always thought him to be the gently smiling father with bottomless kindness and that Touya was the cool older brother who never cracked under pressure and was always there to save her. Of course she knew a lot more than that, but she didn't know what he and Touya were like when she was gone, off on one of her dozens of weekend missions to meet gods and spirits. He and Touya made a ritual out of burning letters from other sorcerers requesting her guidance, teachings, hand in marriage, and that sort of folly.

He sighed. "Sakura has grown to a point where there is very little we can do now but pick up the pieces after her." There were times he held a grudge against the fact that Sakura was a sorceress. Being a sorceress invariably meant that she was to mature and grow much faster than a normal girl would, which made her independent too early for his liking. Other times he was proud of her growth.

...and the fact that she always came home cheerful, smiling, and arms outstretched. Even if she didn't realize it yet, she still needed her family. Nadeshiko as well.

He looked up and saw someone waiting for him. "Ah, I must go now, Touya. Take care of yourself." Touya grunted in dissatisfaction, but then he politely said his farewell to which he returned. Clicking the cellphone off with a quiet "Beep!" he looked again at the pink-haired lady and walked out from under the tent to face her.

The excavation site was eerily quiet. All the men, it appeared, were gone, and the dirt and sand they had cleared laid bared, abandoned. The tools were lying in the dirt as if they had been hastily dropped. He glanced back at the lady.

"Good afternoon. I'm sorry but I don't remember you well," he said cheerfully to the butterfly lady. He stood his ground and looked unperturbedly at the scene around him. Something wrong had just happened when he was on the phone with his son. He looked back at her to see that she was smirking at him.

"Don't worry, Sakura's father. We only got to meet once a long time ago. Ruby Moon. In my false form, I was Nakuru, a classmate of your son."

He nodded. He remembered her name just not her demeanor, but he decided not to correct her.

"You're in a bad place, Mr. Kinomoto. It isn't safe here. This is more than just an archaeological site for you to prod and poke at."

Ah, so that's what's going on. _The war's reached even as far as here._ His smile fell and his features became stern. "Should I assume the worst for my colleagues?" he asked quietly.

"The very."

"And I'm only still here because of you."

Ruby Moon's eyes widened and she clapped. "My, you, unlike your daughter, catch on very quick. So there _is_ something much more knowing hiding behind that always-smiling face of yours. You probably know a lot more than what you see. You're very much like my master."

"Ah, how is he doing?"

"Very well, thank you. Now quickly, follow me so I can get you out of here." The unheard words: _I can't let anyone harm you because you're the Card Mistress's father._

He smiled– a strained one.

* * *

He only had an hour left before returning to the castle for Professor Snape's tutelage. Once he had completed the other assignments earlier in the day, he escaped Hogwarts into the Forest. His confidence in that place was a stark contrast to his earlier years, especially that First Year detention with Potter. As long as he left before sunset, he possessed less fear than what was probably good to have, but then again, he went with that little Chinese kid most of the time. Just as well, he met with Professor Snape right after sunset.

As far as he knew, no one was questioning him for coming out here. Maybe they weren't even aware. In fact, his presence seemed to have diminished in the eyes of those who knew he was among them. The exception would only be the Potions Master because he went to him daily to keep up his Occlumency Lessons, in which he was doing incredibly well. He was sure though that Snape haven't outspokenly mentioned Draco's "follies" to anyone yet.

That was a good thing, he reluctantly supposed. He side-stepped a thorny bush and had to pick through the low hanging branches that blocked his path. He was careful of not snapping the thick ones, since if the branch turned out to belong to a magical tree, he would be whipped as badly as if it was the Whomping Willow attacking him. _They won't bother me,_ he thought. As much as he hated being ignored, if attention was brought to his person now, he wouldn't be able to get anything done. He had to be careful of who he approached.

"Malfoy?"

The last few branches were pushed away as a girl's face filled the gap and her curly violet hair spilled all over them. She smiled when she saw his flushed face. "You have to crawl through the ditch I made," she told him.

He grimaced, but since he was already this far, it was useless to stop now. He slowly made his way to a crouch, careful of not getting his clothes snagged. He crawled forward, groaning at the feel of dirt and rocks between his fingers. He hated it. Still, he crawled forward for a few moments, and then his hand reached out and slapped against a hard, coarse surface. It was the tree root Tomoyo warned him about. It was a huge unearthed root that extended over a few feet high and a few meters thick.

"Over here," she called reassuringly. He squinted and saw her hand patting the earth on the other side of the root. She had indeed dug out a ditch, but just the image of seeing such a pretty girl kneeling in this dirt made his insides twist in wonder.

He squeezed himself into the ditch, inched forth in the tight breathing space, and barely flexed his body out on the other side. He wiggled some more and suddenly when Tomoyo grabbed his hand and tugged, he managed to kick himself out of the hole.

"Merlin, couldn't you dig a little deeper?" he scowled, futilely brushing himself off. "And isn't there another way?"

"The Clabberts climb overhead, but the tree's magical. I don't want to risk it," she explained, giving a small smile.

He glanced at her expression and then looked away. Of the few times he had met Tomoyo, she always had a small smile on her face. Happy, sad, angry, confused… she was one of those girls who tried to show nothing about themselves and tried to seem like another scatterbrained girl. Yet she could never hide those intelligent eyes that seemed to rip right through your soul…

He knew those eyes, and he knew quite a few others who have them as well. She was like the wizard-Eriol, except her sweet face and kind demeanor kept everyone from hating her. Those didn't stop her from having the eyes, though. The ones with the omniscient gleam.

"Where is it?" he asked.

Tomoyo walked forward and gestured to him. "Behind here." She pushed aside a curtain of vines that hung around them.

Looking behind the vines, Draco was struck with wonder. A great tree stretched out in the clearing further away. While the Forbidden Forest was in the midst of sprouting buds for the early springtime, this tree was already fully clothed in bright summer green leaves. They were thick and full of color, complementing the ripe, blood-red apples that hung on the branches. Then on all these branches and sitting under the tree itself were those Clabberts. Those green monkeys were feasting on the apples, relaxing in the warm shade, or they were playing with each other in feisty grapples.

Draco shoved past her and walked forward almost with a careless abandon that he would normally refuse to associate with himself. He felt as if he had walked into a warm tropical island. A warm gust of air wafted against his face and then caressed his entire body. His sleeves, that were at first puffy and stiff, now drooped and clung to his skin.

"Do you like it?" Tomoyo asked. "This is what you wanted to see, isn't it?"

He could hear the quiet, almost diminutive underscore of suspicion laced in her tone. Still, his answer was short. "Yes."

He was careful in approaching the Clabberts as at first they all froze and regarded him closely. When Tomoyo stepped up, though, they all seemed to relax at the sight of her. She was an asset after all. Then he walked around the tree, and once he reached up and plucked a leaf. Holding it to his nose, a spicy smell rose to his nose. Ah… _That's_ the smell...

Tomoyo began speaking, "Professor Sprout told me that every few years, a Majora tree enters this forest. It's fairly common, but the newness about this year's is that this Majora tree was successful enough to even lure the tropical Clabberts into its den."

"Say," he drawled, interrupting her. "You're the best friend of Sakura, right? She'd do anything for you?" _Anything?_ came the silent echo.

Tomoyo blinked in surprise and let out a soft, "What do you mean?" Even though, she clearly understood him.

With his back turned away from her, he allowed himself a smirk. "I meant what I said. Sakura… _loves_ you, right?" Schooling his expression into one of honest curiosity, he turned around and repeated, "She'd do anything to protect you, right?"

She stepped back. But before she could answer, she saw him pull his wand and a red jet of light flying towards her. And then all went black.

* * *

When Tomoyo opened her eyes, she could feel that she was on a hard, stone ground and her hair was in disarray, falling into her vision. There were many people around her, dressed in black cloaks and their faces masked in white. They were talking–no, whispering to one another in low voices and occasionally a mask will face her prone form. She decided not to move.

Malfoy was on all fours in front of someone she couldn't see. His head was bowed and he was saying some things. Catches of his words drifted into her ears.

"I'm sorry... I went on my own–"

"I knew I could learn something..."

"...surprised that it was the existence of sorcerers..."

"Please understand my motives! It was a golden opportunity for–"

There was a high-pitched laugh. A laugh she never expected to hear in her life. "_Crucio!_" She watched as Malfoy doubled over screaming. She thought of helping him, but when she decided to move, she realized she couldn't. _Body-bind._ They probably had her wand too. She closed her eyes and willed her ears to shut.

It became silent.

At first she thought she actually succeeded in the impossible, shutting her ears from all sound without cupping her hands over them or any other mechanical method. However, she realized when she heard Malfoy talking again, this time more lucid than ever, that the Dark Lord just ended the curse.

His whitish blonde hair was messy, almost unforgivably for him, and his face was streaked with dirt. To complete this pathetic image, he was panting, his chest heaving desperately. He gasped out as clearly as he could, "I know I have acted wrongly against the Dark, my Lord, but I managed well to blend in with _Potter_–" he spat the name out. "–and his _sorcerer_ friends. The Blue Magician, the boy with the gold eyes, and the sorceress overseer. I know them all."

_He's caught their interest, _Tomoyo noted mildly. All the whispering quieted and the Death Eaters were all looking at the boy who knelt prostrate before their master.

"_Oh?_" came a soft hissing that she only heard because everyone else was dead silent. "_Maybe there is some use for you after all, but we don't deal with traitors well, boy. Crucio!"_ Malfoy was screaming again.

"My Lord, if I may speak," one of the Death Eaters said softly over the din that Malfoy made.

"_Of course, Severus._"

Tomoyo's eyes widened behind her curtain of hair. _Professor Snape!_ The teacher she and Hermione worked with all Christmas break. So he _is_ a spy. She suspected as much.

"The boy is telling the truth." There was hissing from the Dark Lord at that announcement. Snape continued, "He has come to me for training so, from what I can assume, he could deceive the Order and Potter's friends."

"_And you've thought not to tell me about this, Severus?"_

"I did not think he was planning anything, my lord. This was before he broke off and left with them. As far as I know, this plan of his was wholly conceived by himself. I only talked to the boy yesterday, and he told me he was ready to return, the fruits of his deceptions in hand."

Everyone's gaze snapped over to her. The Dark Lord, who sat in the shadows so that she could not see him, now looked out, his red eyes boring into her own. There was a dark chuckle.

"_Get up, child."_

The Body-Bind on her fell, and she found herself able to move. Slowly, so slowly, she got up with her hands pushing on the freezing stones until she was on her knees. Her heart and brain never felt so dead than that moment. She lowered her eyes immediately from the Dark Lord's, his sinister face coming into view. She could _not_, no matter the cost, look into those eyes. He could read minds, and the things she knew... the things she could perceive from the scene she had just witnessed... if only there was time for some god to bestow the skill of Occlumency on her just now.

The Dark Lord hissed to the pale boy. "_What is she that you come here so confident that you'll not be killed?"_

Malfoy lowered his head even further to the stone floor.

"My lord," he said, his voice strangled. "She is their weakness."

* * *

Back in Hogwarts, in the arms of a sleeping Syaoran, Sakura woke up, her green eyes snapping open. There was dread in her heart.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	27. Pieces of Chess

A/N: Sorry for being late. I was delayed and now I'm behind schedule. This chapter was weird to write though. It was like the returning to action except not quite there yet. I'm glad though. I've been preparing for this for _years._ And I can say that with truth, dammit. Look at the publishing date of this story!

Oh, and I don't think I was too clear at the end of the previous chapter, but it doesn't matter now since I'm clearing it up this chapter.

Flowers: Thanks for your concern! Things are less busy, but not as I would like yet.

And it was really refreshing to hear from you all again, and the new reviewers as well! I was glad that some of you are still here! So enjoy yourself! Approx. 2 more chapters left!

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Return of the True Sorcerers**

by Magicalfoci

_Chapter 27_

_Pieces of Chess_

* * *

They gave very little to eat and what they did slide over to her in a chipped porcelain bowl looked fairly nauseating and inedible. She never complained. Though that could be because she never ate.

It was very unfortunate too. She was a beautiful girl, and her skin and hair glowed even in the dark and dank recesses of their dungeons. She never spoke nor moved either, so it shouldn't be long before she wasted away because of her self-destructive act of defiance.

No one really knew who she was though, except probably Voldemort and his recent sidekicks but they were as tight-lipped as the younger Malfoy. Rumors spread that she was the Light's Overseer's best friend. Then some said that she was a sacred icon of the sorcerers. The final and most believable rumor was that she was betrothed to the boy leader with the golden-eyes. That brought round many laughs in glee.

No one touched her though. Oh, they tried to at first. Tomoyo had heard the cell door open and had smelled the putrid stench of alcohol seep into her vicinity. She had watched the staggering and the Death Eaters taking off their masks to reveal leers and a mad light in their eyes.

She had closed her eyes, remembered Fleur's utterly useless warning, and lowered her head so her hair, gradually becoming tatty from the humidity, could fall over her shoulders and hide her.

But then, a voice had said, You always ignore me, Tomoyo.

Her head had snapped up. Professor?

It had been him. To her fright, it had been the missing Defense Against the Dark Arts professor standing before her. His mask was off and his eyes were shuttered with a gleam she wouldn't dare to identify. His face was paler and gaunt-- he looked unhealthy, sick, mad. She had peered closer. He looked 'used.'

His face had leaned closer to hers. There had been no smell of alcohol on him. He was sober and mad. The others had been laughing, sounding like death's cackling. It is a sin to be this pretty, he had whispered, his hot, sticky breath ghosting over her ear.

She had froze at his near touch and a heaviness had lodged in her throat. She had never cried before, and she had decided she wasn't going to start. She remembered thinking, _Sakura will save me. And if she doesn't get to me in time. Someone will. And if this someone doesn't get to me in time. The gods will... And if... And if... the gods have f-forsaken me..._

She had closed her eyes, and she had blearily felt his hands ghosting along her shoulders to her waist. Suddenly he had gripped the bare skin beneath her sleeve. His touch unbearably cold. _Calm... Just wait._ She remembered that he had hissed loudly to the others, The bitch's freezing. _ Just wait...?_

_Like death warmed over_, she had thought curiously. _Who's colder, you or I?_

Then, Shit His freezing grip disappeared. There had been a loud commotion, and she had opened her eyes. Something translucent and black was swirling around her. The men were watching her, their eyes wide in apprehension.

Then something in Professor Ozarki had snapped. His eyes had been staring at the strange, ghostly creature that encircled her like a snake and followed it as if he was locked in a trance with her protector. She couldn't feel the spirit though. What she could feel was the shock emanating from her ex-professor even as he mouthed something incomprehensible. Something must have clicked for he jumped to his feet and fled the cell, hitting the wall opposite it and skidding as he turned and ran, stumbling over himself out of the dungeons.

When the snake-like creature stopped and turned its head to the rest of the Death Eaters, they all ran. Then the spirit rested its head on her collar with the rest of its long body wrapped around her shoulders and faded away. As it disappeared, the back of her shoulder burned and itched.

For the first time since being thrown in the cell, she stood up and unbuttoned the top of her school blouse. She pushed one side down to bare her left shoulder. She craned her head as far as she could to see her skin, and there it was in a an odd M position tattooed onto her shoulder.

A black eel.

Where it came from, she couldn't fathom, but no one dared touch her again, saying she was reserved for the Dark Lord anyways.

* * *

Sakura didn't believe anyone saw them coming, bursting into the tent like that. Some of the African schoolchildren were doing better by that time. They were running around the empty areas of the Quidditch Pitch, and broom-flying was supervised by a resigned-looking Professor Hooch. The fact that things were actually looking better than most days should have tipped her. And maybe that Sakura was good at foreseeing things, maybe not to the Clow Reed-slash-Eriol Hiiragizawa extent, but enough so for dreams and ominous feelings, should have helped.

Anyways, Sakura was manually changing the sheets with a few other Hogwarts Prefects. Well, the others were using magic, while she alone was doing things only with her hands and feet. There were a few bewildered looks cast her way, but she opted to ignore them. Her magical reserves were still restoring themselves, and though sleeping in with Syaoran really helped, she didn't dare waste them so quickly again. Also, she better start presenting herself better or she'll never get away from Meiling's knowing gazes. Talking with her this morning was torture.

While she was changing sheets, some of the patients babbled in French to her, and though Syaoran's language spell had been reduced to only understanding English, she could gather that some of these professors and students _knew_ it was her who kept the stone wall from collapsing. They knew it intuitively– from the very feel of her presence. Sakura realized it must be from how their school was set up so close to nature and so very indigenous-based. Being closer to spirits and gods makes one's magic, no matter what sort of setup, stronger on the natural intuitive side.

On this, Sakura had been musing while she was carrying a load of sheets to the hamper. That was when she felt the vibration of hoofs beating on the ground. Many of the patients felt it too– some felt it even before she did.

But when the flap to the tent was thrown open, Sakura didn't think any of them expected a unicorn. She should have expected it if she had been releasing her aura, but at the time she didn't. So when the pearly white creature stomped into the tent as if he had a right to be there, and that he wasn't going against his nature of being as human-avoidant as possible, Sakura didn't know what to think. Well, the first thought to cross her mind was, _That's nice. _Of all things, she thought the unicorn was visiting the sick and unwell in order to bring up morale and hope and all that.

She conveniently forgot that unicorns don't really care about things like that and if they did do that, it would be on _her orders_ which she did not ever give. That would be really cruel, especially since unicorns didn't particularly like people and were all pretty much content in their own little haven in the Forbidden Forest.

The unicorn brushed his way past everyone and went up to her. His snout bumped into her shoulder, and curiously, she touched his mane. _What's wrong?_ She tried to ask, and at the same time, she sent tendrils of her aura through the creature to calm his quivering nerves.

Then she remembered that she _had_ given orders. If anything out of the norm (or what constitutes as the norm) was noticed in the forest, like finding a body, intruders, strange magic, or a threat, they were to immediately report to her. That was pretty mean, now that she realized to what extent she was asking a unicorn to do. What if she had been stuck in a massive crowd? Like during the funeral ceremony?

"What's wrong?" she said aloud this time, ignoring the hushed gasps from the little crowd of spectators. Like really, talking to a unicorn– whoever heard of that? There were more people peeking in through the flap of the tent, having seen the unicorn gallop his way into there.

But what the white horse told her made her forget their audience. With a touch of his horn to her forehead, she saw flashes of images.

_A small boy sprawled across the forest floor. Clumps of grass and dirt were stuck to his dark blue dress shirt. His black hair sticking up on their ends and a few of the strands seemed to be smoking, as if singed from a near brush by fire. There were two shiny red fruits that seemed to have tumbled out from a white cloth he might have been carrying._

_There was a long Asian brush stuck in the his belt, and there were splatters of ink all over his pants and dripping down long blades of grass._

"Mao Kang," Sakura breathed the instant she snapped out of the unicorn's vision.

Agreeing, the unicorn gave a soft whinnying noise in the base of his throat. Then he snorted in impatience, biting onto the Card Mistress's dirty work shirt and tugging at it. It successfully snapped the girl into action.

She patted the unicorn's neck and he turned to trot out of the tent with her following. They parted the crowd of onlookers as they went. "Yue! Kero!" she called then, releasing her aura and tugging at her two strongest strings. She looked back at the magical creature next to her. "How long has he been there?"

The answer was a vision of sunset and sunrise. Since yesterday. And the strong-willed boy still hasn't woken. She knew without a doubt that this wasn't another of Mao Kang's playtime gone wrong. First of all, from what she's been hearing from Meiling, there hasn't been many games and pranks lately. She thought that Mao Kang finally got the message that there was a serious war going on and not everyone had time for fun and games. Second of all, the vision of Mao Kang lying there unconscious seemed to have a more sinister message than what was being shown.

Yue and Kero appeared immediately. Well, Yue snapped out of thin air and his wings enfolded her immediately; and Kero came sailing down from the higher towers of the castle. "Whaaa, Sakura! I'm coming!" her Sun guardian shouted.

Once he was within range, Sakura held out her hand for him to land on, and she told him, "Me and Yue are going to the forest to find Mao Kang. I need you to let Syaoran know where I'm going so he doesn't get worried."

"Wait, wait! Find what brat and let the other brat know for what?"

"Look, he–" she gestured to the unicorn. Kero did a double take upon seeing the magnificent, _massive_ creature that's been standing next to them since the beginning. "–just showed me images of Mao Kang unconscious deep in the forest. I need Syaoran to know because first, Mao Kang is his _cousin_, and second, he needs to know where _I _am because I'm–"

"Agh! I got it!" Kero cried, unfortunately being reminded of Syaoran's position. He flew away grumbling. "Now I have to look in every single one of those secret rooms you guys keep switching to!"

He could always look in her bedroom, but Sakura bit her lip. If she said that, Kero would waste more time yelling at her and insulting 'the brat.' It was faster for him to just find Syaoran himself. Turning her attention back to Yue and the unicorn, Sakura threw on her ratty brown traveling cloak that she had borrowed a long time ago from Rubeus Hagrid, and she ran up to take Yue's hand just before he lifted off and followed the unicorn into the forest.

It was a really strange sight for the spectators. Many of them didn't really know who Sakura was, but almost all recognized the _angel,_ Yue. One of the Prefects, Pavarti Patil in fact, tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and looked on, impressed. "Now we know who _he_ belongs to."

Luckily, Sakura didn't hear. She was too far off into the Forbidden Forest to take much notice of anything else now. Mao Kang may get ideas too far into his head sometimes and he might go on and on without care about frightening topics– like killing some Green Dog and Clow, but Sakura honestly liked him. And it wasn't his hero-worship of her that inspired that like either. She liked him because he... well, he was funny. And, uh, the hero-worship was quite the bonus. But after running after him for a while and being stalked by him for the same while, she grew fond of him. He was almost... normal.

One of the very few in fact. For a time, Sakura thought Harry was normal. But the more she spent time with him, the more she learned about him, the more she knew he wasn't normal. Oh sure, he was a normal guy in many aspects like she and Syaoran were, but neither she nor Syaoran ever had the weight of being The People's Savior. Syaoran understood being in the spotlight, sure, but unfortunately, it was for shallow aspects of him: his looks, his wealth, his physical prowess, his intellect. It was like being a movie star celebrity or the Bill Gates kind of celebrity. And Sakura... well, no one knew who Sakura was. Everyone's heard of the Card Mistress, but very, very few select individuals knew the connection between that distinguished title and the lowly Japanese high school girl roller skating around in the little town of Tomoeda.

By now, she and Yue were deep in the forest. It became so thick that the canopy overhead blocked out all direct sunlight and they were bathed in the green glow of the sun trying to permeate the thick foliage of spring reaching for summer. After making him release her to the ground, she was running by the unicorn, while Yue glided Sakura looked over to her moon guardian and said aloud, "Why would he be so far into the forest? Do you know what's around here?"

She was assaulted with images by the unicorn instead. If they went a mile west from here, they would reach the grove of the centaurs. They would find a holy lake if they turned slightly and went south, but if they continued in this direction, there will be a great tree bearing apple-like fruits.

Which Sakura remembered were the same kind of fruits strewn around Mao Kang's unconscious body. With that in mind, Sakura surged forth–

Only to be suddenly swung back by Yue's firm hold around her waist. The unicorn was whinnying nervously and had stopped in his tracks.

Sakura looked up and around her to see– of all creatures– vampires surrounding them.

The last time Sakura recalled was that she was allied with the vampires though a difficult agreement it was, but these beings now were blocking their path. Maybe a new message? A threat was looming close? Protection? Sakura became uneasy.

Most of them had white, stretched faces. Their eyes might have been many different colors but they were now a deep reddish-black, like Meiling's though Sakura was sorry to make that comparison because Meiling's eyes were truly very beautiful and more humane than these eyes staring at her now. And honestly, it was very hard to tell what the vampires wore except a blur of earthly colors that helped them blend quickly into their environment. Unless they were truly keeping still and letting someone observe them would one be able to differentiate the manner of outfits they were wearing. But Sakura suspected there would be bloodstains on them, no matter what they wore, because vampires, as powerful as they were, didn't wash clothes. They just wore them for the sake of a past humanity until the clothes were torn down to rags. Then they got new ones.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked in the most polite tone of voice she could manage.

"We cannot let you pass," said one... or three. Maybe more. Their voices echoed so Sakura couldn't really tell. It had to do with their power of hypnotism, she knew.

"Why? A child is hurt out there, and I need to find him." She shouldn't think badly of them because they did, after all, help out in the battle over Hogwarts, but she was becoming impatient. The image of Mao Kang's lonely body in the woods where anything could pick him up just weighed on her. She didn't get over herself trying to think she made a pact with every living creature in the forest, and though magical creatures and spirits knew that the Card Mistress was powerful, she never exercised that power. She never really exerted her authority in order to establish that she was not someone to be messed with. That usually was Syaoran's and Eriol's criteria. They like to exude their testosterone and let it ooze through their very pores to let everything around them bend to their will.

Sakura will admit. She doesn't bend magical creatures or people to her will. She usually worked around their will and her will and established a common goal. Tomoyo once said she was like water in that way. She just shrugged. There was a reason why she didn't have as many enemies as Syaoran or _Eriol _did.

She didn't realize that none of the vampires had answered yet until finally one (or three) spoke again, "We have been ordered through our alliance to not let you pass."

Now she was confused. "Your alliance is with me. I've never made an order like that."

Oh no, one of them was smirking. "Our alliance was never with you but with the Moon lady."

Moon lady? What moon lady? There's such a thing as a _Moon lady? _What kind of ridiculous na–

"They mean me." And the pink-haired guardian walked forward into the circle. Ruby Moon flashed a toothy smile at Yue. A vain smile. An unbearably knowing one.

Sakura felt embarrassed. Of course, _that_ Moon Lady. And trust that the pact they made with the vampires was interfered with and actually made successful by said Moon Lady so who do they feel allegiance with? Oh no, not the Card Mistress, but of course, the Moon Lady.

"Ruby Moon, please, Mao Kang is out there and I need to–" Sakura was tired of the games Eriol and his guardians liked to play by now. It was nice of him for the reprieve lately, but if he was going to start _now_ of all times to start pulling card tricks again, just when they were gaining the upper hand in the war, or what they like to _say_ is the upper hand–

"Oh, a pity that a little boy like him is out there," Ruby Moon was saying. "Serves him right, though, for always going at my master and trying to kill him. Maybe if your boyfriend brat would call _off_ that peculiar game with the kids, I'd consider it. But either way, I won't actually do it– let you go, of course."

"Hoe?" Sakura was now hopelessly lost. What was Ruby Moon trying to get at?

Yue, this time, stepped forward. "What is it that he wants?"

Ruby Moon became astoundingly scathing from that. "Why is it what _he_ wants? Why is it _always_ what _he _wants and not what _I_ want for once? Why, Yue, are we _always_ following our masters like lost puppies? Like slaves! We're so powerful, Yue! We could be _so_ much more! We don't need them! They need _us!_"

"We draw our power from them," Yue deadpanned. He had the face of absolute cool disinterest. Of all times and places for his opposite moon guardian to be ranting and raving over idiocies like masters and servants, it had to be when Sakura was already worried about something else. It wasn't like Eriol or Sakura _oppressed_ them and kept them in a _bottle _or used them for their every whim. If they were slaves, they had to be some of the most royally-treated, spoiled, and cared for slaves in the history of mankind.

Of course, Ruby Moon's rant made Sakura suddenly feel very sorry and depressed, and Yue really hated– no, really disliked it when Sakura felt sorry. And sad. And anything negative. Especially by something so silly as this. It was much too unnecessary.

Ruby Moon kept going. "Sometimes I want to _do_ something that _won't_ just benefit my master, and whatever I do, he _still_ somehow benefits from it. I don't know how he does it, but he just does. And when it comes to the issue that matters the most, he refutes it! Just like that! He says he's been spoiling me! But just _when_ have I been spoiled? Please! Is he kidding? Oy, don't even _try_!"

During Ruby Moon's rant, Yue had placed one hand on Sakura's back and the other on the unicorn and was ready to teleport them away from the vampires and the heated red and black lady.

"Ruby Moon, explain your purpose and let us be on our way," he demanded softly.

She grinned ferally. "Or what, Yue? Or you'll _fight_ me?" She backed up, struck a pose, and gestured to the vampires surrounding them (as if they even forgot they were there). "Or fight them too?"

She chuckled or giggled or whatever it was, it wasn't a sweet laugh.

And Sakura remembered that kind of tone. It was the tone Ruby Moon took on during the days when Eriol pretended to be the bad guy. When he was trying to make her change all the Clow Cards. The two guardians became these mysterious, sinister embodiments of demonic intelligence.

"Oh, Yue, you're always so cool," the genderless lady said. "So even-tempered and uninterested in anything that doesn't bother your mistress. It's cute, your focus and your fierce loyalty. I love, though, how people always talk about you. In _awe_ of your beauty and power. _What _did you do? I keep asking myself that. I, at least, went up and talked to the Dark Lord and made my presence known to the Death Eaters. You? I don't even know what you did.

"Always acting so powerful, like some fallen god. Strutting around with the Card Mistress, flaunting some unproven power. _Please_, Yue. You make me even sicker than my master, but of course I'll follow him, my dear_ Clow._ After all, I hate him because he's always right. What about cute little Sakura here? Or maybe no longer cute, but absolutely _beautiful_. Goddess-worthy beautiful. Worthy of your beauty, Yue dear. I don't know how the Chinese leader could stand looking at her without feeling sick of himself. But is she always right? Aah, who knows?" Obviously, she wasn't talking about Sakura's physical beauty, but rather her unearthly beauty. Her magic.

"Please, Ruby Moon. Stop it. I don't know what you're getting at," Sakura pleaded with her. "Mao Kang. He's out there, unconscious, hurt maybe. I don't know what's going on and I have to–"

"Oh, quiet," Ruby Moon cut her off. "Why don't we fight, Yue? To see who's stronger and to find out whose master is more worthy of us? Oh, not up to fighting me?" On the contrary, Yue was tensing _just_ the right way for a good round of...

"Why not use our little allegiances? Oh, but I'm sorry." She laughed a little. "You only have unicorns, merpeople, nymphs, and _fairies_ at your disposal. And I? I can send werewolves, vampires, _demons_. I have creatures that actually have power. That says a lot about us, don't you think? Oh look, you're unicorn is _afraid_ of me! Of my dear vampires. The sweetheart–"

Sakura cried, "Stop it, Ruby Moon! Stop acting like this. I don't know what happened or what we have done to you, but please, don't put the people of the forest onto a chessboard. This isn't some game!" Ruby Moon just smirked at her, and Sakura ended up feeling more lost than before.

Then, "Ah, but it is," said an strangely familiar voice.

Sakura didn't know what happened afterwards except for the spots of blackness overtaking her.

* * *

When the door closed shut, his father twirled around, all the blond hair sweeping to one side, and his wand flicked upwards. In that instant, Draco was thrown against the wall, and he felt like a great bull had just rammed into his gut. Not that he really knew the feeling, but that was the magnitude of the pain he felt. He couldn't even produce a correct comparison.

It was very simple. Earlier in the year, during the Diagon Alley battle, Draco had kicked his father– a high form of disrespect in the patriarchal Malfoy family. No one in the family can hit the father. The Provider. Now it was time to even the score. And... overeven it.

"So you've never switched sides, is it? A double betrayal." His father sneered. "Well played, Draco. Well played indeed." His wand twirled.

Draco felt magic twisting his hair and pulling him up by those blond strands. He couldn't even open his eyes to look at his father, but maybe that was for the best. He already had his mind nearly raped by the Dark Lord and his excellence in Occlumency for the past few weeks only saved him by the skin of his teeth. He wasn't sure if he could take anymore right then.

It didn't stop him from being smug that he _did_ bypass the Dark Lord's mental prodding though. In fact, Snape was baffled by his talent in the field. Draco had been pondering it for weeks and figured it out. He didn't think the talent was innate as nice as it would be, but he knew that he's been with sorcerers the previous four months who think mind-talking was the preferred sort of communication. He'd been forced to learn how to block them out or sometimes let them hear other thoughts of his so they wouldn't pass his walls and bother him all the time.

If wizards truly did start mingling with sorcerers, Occlumency might as well be rendered null as an abstract field of magic because it'd be necessary for everyone to start using it if they didn't want to be broadcasting themselves to sorcerers. It was almost frightening.

Nothing was more frightening though than seeing the cool, murderous glare on his father's face. Oh, he wasn't going to die, surely, but he knew that his father knew of ways to put a man so close to the brink of death, yet not dead but enough so for the man to beg for it. But if anything his father does pierces his skin... Well, he'll wait to see what happens.

His father was waving his wand over him several times. He's already been through this with the Dark Lord– after finally meeting him, he didn't know what to think. The wand movements were just checking him for spells, potions, deceit, etc. Not all of the check spells were entirely accurate, and he was pretty safe in the knowledge that no one would dare check him for... well, he'll just say that no Death Eater would believe the Light side would think of doing anything _dark_ to him. And really, the Light side never did.

Cool hands grabbed his chin, and he could feel the nails embedding deep into his skin. The pressure hard enough to feel pinpricks but not enough to pierce. Fortunate. How fortunate. His face was yanked up so that his eyes were staring straight into his father's. Was he going to try Legilimency...?

No, his father was talking, too distracted for the highly-focused art of mind-delving, "If the Dark Lord is pleased with you, and your trick actually captures a key sorcerer, I'll reinstate you into the Malfoy family."

Draco's eyes widened. His chin was dropped and the moment they broke eye contact, _Perfect_ echoed in the surface of his mind. Left crouching on the ice-freezing floor, he stumbled to his feet, but had to stay still for a moment with his knees halfway bent as he caught his breath.

He heard his father: "Good, Severus, you're here. Watch him. I have other duties to attend."

Draco glanced up and saw his dark, looming professor at the doorway. His father was walking the opposite direction to another door in this small round room that apparently was lined with them. God, there were so many doors and so many miniature dwellings in this underground base that he was led through. He didn't know if he could find a way out. This was the base Voldemort had been building. It was a labyrinth.

Like the Li family home. It was such a labyrinth that they all jumped and climbed over walls. Annoying as it was. He wondered–

"_What were you thinking?_" Professor Snape hissed, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and yanking him forward, stumbling as he went. "Don't dare tell me that this was part of that blasted speech you made when you entered my classroom!"

"I won't, then."

"When in the world did you insinuate that you'll be making such an _idiotic_ move?"

Draco carefully smiled. "Caution, Professor," he said as un-mocking as his voice would allow. It was a bad attempt. "I'm to regain my surname soon."

"You hideous brat," Snape snarled. "Having me to save your imbecilic hide as if I were not burdened with hundreds of other responsibilities as I already am!"

Snape abruptly released him, and once again he was left stumbling. God, no wonder his father and Snape were friends. They had positively crude manners when angered. Snape continued, "How absolutely certain you seem of your plan. Do you truly think that no one will see through this? Who do you hope to ensnare? That new Golden Boy? Or is it that little girl?"

Draco couldn't help but raise his eyebrows. If he was less bedraggled, he'd raise only one, but as it is, he just bestowed an openly mock-expression of shock. "She does quite a bit, you know. Much more than Golden boy sometimes." Assuming Golden Boy was Syaoran... or it could be Potter. Either way worked. The little girl, though, _had_ to be Sakura.

Snape sneered. "Respect is given unto those whom seek it and deserve it, Draco. That idiot girl asks for respect from no one but animals, and just for that, she deserves less."

_But she's just like you_, Draco accidentally thought and shoved it away.

Who was he to judge who gets what respect? Here he was groveling at a monster's feet and trying to get his inheritance back. As of the moment, that was all that mattered. Draco smiled. "I don't really care either way, Professor. I was only saying just in case." _Wouldn't want you to forget and be unprepared, now do we?_

Especially after what he had done. Snape better not forget her strength.

A smile crept onto his lips.

* * *

For some reason, Li Meiling was having a lot of free time and was hanging around him more and more often. After classes, she'd find him, Ron, and Hermione, and they'd walk together, talking, arguing, or explaining. Meiling and Hermione debated like monsters over the Transfiguration issue. He and Ron talked about giving Meiling a ride on one of the school brooms, but that subject was dropped when they learned Meiling had a lot of experience with flying when she magically couldn't. Being in a magical family helped.

So anyways that day, Harry woke up all too early, so early in fact that when he tried to wake Ron to keep him company, the redhead swiftly turned around and knocked him in the side with a flailing arm. "Go 'way."

Therefore, Harry went downstairs to breakfast alone. For some reason, he wasn't in the mood at all to go back to bed. His body was tense with unreleashed tension and excitement, as if in anticipation for a good game of Quidditch. It's been at least two weeks since his last attack, and now, his body had almost fully healed, thanks to Madam Pomfrey's fast-acting potions. He felt he could take on Meiling's physical abuse that night, and maybe even beat her in her own game. He was getting much better at evading her lately, but he hasn't been doing as well in taking the offensive. However, he didn't know if her methods were working because Voldemort might as well have been taking a break for the past two weeks or if he was just being lucky.

As he sat musing and eating his sausage, someone took a seat besides him. He didn't even turn his head to acknowledge the company. He was too used to her presence now, and she his, that they barely greeted each other. There was too much leftover hostility to do that.

"Good, you're awake."

"Hm."

"Come with me and keep me company."

"No."

The girl barely kept the scowl off her face. For all he knew, it was too trying a task. "You're coming if you like it or not."

"Get Daidouji."

"I can't find her! And Sakura's busy in the tent. And Syaoran's doing some _highly-classified_ planning. I swear that no one has time anymore." Then she added, "Except you."

"I have homework. Makeup work," he corrected. "Lots of it."

"Look, just come with me for a minute then I'll let you go."

Harry heaved a huge sigh, just to let her know the extent of his reluctance. Then he pushed back his seat and got up, grabbing his plate with him. Eating as he walked beside the red-eyed girl, he managed to ask between bites, "Where are you going anyways?"

"To check up on Malfoy."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?" And she wanted his company to see Malfoy for...?

"Because no one has and I think that's cruel, throwing a friend away so easily like that just because we're a little busy. Especially you. You have the most free time out of all of us."

Harry actually and consciously blinked. _Friend? Since when?_

Meiling looked exasperated. "Or rival. Same thing."

She continued, "We haven't been seeing anyone in our group that much lately. Or at least, I haven't. Except for you." _And that's because you keep tagging along for some reason._ Harry strongly, _strongly_ suspected someone put her up to it-- to watching him. But she hadn't admitted to it yet, nor made any accidental allusion of that sort either. He was still waiting for her to slip up.

"Anyways, I heard he's been hanging out with Mao Kang for a bit, and just for that, I _have_ to see what he's up to."

"No, you don't," he automatically said. "And I still can't see why you'd want to, especially if Mao Kang's involved."

Meiling sideways glanced at him and smirked. "The Li children really love you, Harry."

"Because they know I won't fight back," he muttered bitterly. He lowered his empty plate as he swallowed his last bite.

"But that's your own fault," she said flippantly. They walked a little more when she tilted up her chin and suddenly called out, "Syaoran! Syaoran!"

Harry peered down the hall, squinting as he did, and saw him. Syaoran was coming out of a door, his hair mussed like he just got out of bed, and judging from how wrinkled his clothes were, he might as well have been. The sorcerer lifted a limp arm in an attempt to wave, and it switched to scratching the back of his head and yawning as he pulled out a watch.

As they walked up to meet him, Harry muttered to Meiling, "Highly classified planning?"

"Shut up. It's not like I knew for sure," Meiling hissed. Then her eyebrows went up. "Or maybe..." She developed a subtle swagger and she raised her voice, "Hey, Syaoran, what were _you_ doing?"

"Sleeping." Apparently, Syaoran knew as well as Harry did, if not more, about one word answers to Meiling when she was on to something.

"Oh, sleeping?" She started looking at her nails. Syaoran and Harry exchanged alarmed expressions. "I guess you do look like you just got up, rumpled and all." She deliberately eyed Syaoran from head to toe. By now, the subject was leaning slightly on his right foot with his hands in his pockets. He was trying to look as bored and un-curious as possible, which was funny since Harry knew Syaoran was becoming nervous.

And Harry could almost see what she's getting at, from looking at Syaoran. He looked as if he just rolled out of bed from a good night of... well, yeah. And wait! Isn't that--

"But since when," Meiling said. "Did your room become _Sakura's_ room?" She held up a hand to stop Syaoran. "Oh wait, she might have just lent her room because it was open, no?" She tapped her bottom lip. "But that's strange, I just saw her half an hour ago, and she looked absolutely..." She deliberately gazed at Syaoran up and down again. Now, he was tense and looked tense.

"And _she_ said she just got out of bed." She raised an eyebrow. "You two switch rooms?"

Syaoran opened his mouth to say something, but Meiling cut him off again. "Oh of course, you two _switched rooms!_ So if anybody asks, I'll just tell them that! It's the truth after all!" She started walking again but kept her gaze trained on Syaoran. "I mean, anything else, after all, is _scandalous_ and _punishable_ in the Li Clan. Not even the Li Clan's leader is exempt from _that_."

Syaoran was rubbing his face, unknowingly making his skin even redder. "Meiling..."

She grinned, lowered her face, and cupped a hand around her mouth. "Just to let you know, I don't mind _that_ much, but could you two be a little more discreet?"

"We're not--"

"Oh but they won't know that, will they?"

She turned around, but he grabbed her arm. "Meiling, I don't care if you make all these insinuations around me, but please, don't do that to Sakura. She doesn't know, and I don't know if she's ready or if she wants this at all."

Meiling frowned. "Didn't you tell her you loved her?" Now Harry was aghast. On one hand, he was pleased that they saw him close enough to have a private conversation like this in front of him. On the other hand, it really wasn't his business.

Nonetheless, they went on, not knowing Harry's reluctance to partake in any of the remaining conversation. In front of their very eyes though, Syaoran blushed and murmured, "I don't think she remembers."

Meiling looked surprised at first, but then she sighed resignedly. "I don't think _anyone_ knows what's going on between you two. If I could explain everything to Tomoyo, I'm _sure_ she'd figure something out to help. You know she's good at that."

"Always has been," Syaoran agreed fondly. "Since fourth grade." He then nodded at Harry who just smirked back. It eerily reminded the sorcerer of his hateful ancestor-half-reincarnation, but he desperately tried not to make the connection. Harry saw it though.

"If it makes you feel any better, my hair isn't blue."

Syaoran was appropriately abashed, but said, "A little."

"Anyway, is Malfoy in?" Meiling piped up.

Syaoran just shrugged. He didn't even bother to use his aura to check. "I don't know."

Meiling snorted. "And you're supposed to be sharing a room with him... Where do you spend your nights, I _wonder._"

After that, they parted ways, leaving a thoroughly embarrassed Syaoran trying to regain his bearings. At the door to Syaoran's and Draco's shared bedroom, they knocked but didn't receive an answer. Harry turned around and was about to leave when Meiling snatched his sleeve.

"Wait," she ordered and tried the door handle. It was unlocked, and she stole a triumphant moment before opening the door. Harry realized he was _still _clutching his breakfast plate. They walked in.

No one was in.

It bothered him a bit.

What bothered him more was how neat Draco's side of the room was. The bed was made, but that could be the house elves, and his suitcase was closed and lying neatly under the bed. His school books were ordered on the shelf, and when he peered closer, there was a thin film of dust on them.

Like he hasn't even been in for weeks.

There were a few books on the table, and there were bits of parchment marking certain pages. There was a roll of parchment spread out under one of the open books, too, but when he looked closer, it was blank. It was like Draco just got all his research done and was _just_ about to write the report but didn't get to it.

Meiling was on Syaoran's side of the room. She was going through the Li Clan leader's meager belongings. "Oh, there's his phone!" She exclaimed, picking up the electronic device that _shouldn't_ be working in Hogwarts but thanks to certain magical abilities– it was made so that it could.

Meanwhile, Harry had just instinctively reached out and flipped open one of the books.

"What the hell–" he started.

Glaring at him from the book was the still sketch of a nude covered in runes. There were arrows pointing to certain sets of runes on the legs and torso and giving brief explanations for them. He looked to Meiling and asked, "Does Malfoy take Ancient Runes? As in the class called Ancient Runes."

Meiling was a little puzzled, but then she slowly said, "No... Does it have to do with numbers and some archaic form of mathematics?"

"I think that's Arithmancy." Having Hermione as his best friend made him know at least that much.

"And I guess it isn't foretelling the future or taking care of animals," she went on.

"No."

"Then, no," she finished more confidently.

Harry instinctively knew something was wrong then, and he trusted his life on those instincts. He began skimming over the pages and opening the other books to their marked pages at the same time. He randomly began reading in the middle of a line.

_...first used by General Hannibal to bring his army over the mountains... Living beings are required and the quantity depends on the amount of blood, though humans are usually the subjects that the name was given to fit how it was used in the majority... _Harry was becoming more and more worried and he was so furiously reading that Meiling stood up and was trying to read over his shoulder. _...this is a highly dangerous ritual and is one of the darkest of the Arts that is used regularly in wars with Dark Lords. Dark Lords have used men who would sacrifice themselves for the cause or prisoners who usually do not know what their bodies have become in order to maintain secrecy. _Harry glanced at another book. He needed a name. God, he needed a name. As he read, he was sure that everything in the pages Malfoy marked were talking about the same ritual. _This ritual is one of the deadliest and most effective kind in transporting legions of men into heavily warded bases. Rarely, it has been performed successfully, and it requires a degree of mastery in potions, charms, and runes. It results in the tearing of the victim's body apart for appropriate opening of the gateway. If a person begins to convulse and spill blood and has been in the enemy's stronghold, there is a high possibility that the person is undergoing the effects of being a Human Portkey._

"Huh? What kind of morbid homework assignment is this?" Meiling joked.

Except that Harry was no longer in any sort of joking mood. "This isn't an assignment," he snapped. "He's up to something! I know it! I can't believe we ever trusted him! Who is he trying to sacrifice? Is he going to bring the army here?"

"Stop it," Meiling growled. "If he was planning something, he wouldn't leave it in the open like this."

Harry whirled around on her. "That means we're too late to stop him! He's completed all his plans and doesn't care if we find this or not. Where the hell did he go?!"

Dumbfounded, Meiling stared at him as if he was soft in the head. Harry didn't care though. He knew what he sounded like, but he knew something more than that: His instincts were rarely ever wrong. And Malfoy leaving his research in the open like this meant that the blond knew how to manipulate him. As much as Harry wanted to ignore this and pretend he never had an ominous feeling, his fear that someone _will_ get hurt overrode that desire. He'll let himself be manipulated if it meant saving someone's life.

It wasn't as if his actions hadn't been manipulated from birth.

The door creaked open, and the two whirled around, tense and nervous. It turned out only to be Ron and Hermione, tentatively walking in.

"We were looking for you. Li told us you guys were here," Hermione explained.

Meiling raised an eyebrow, forgetting Harry's panicked state, as she saw someone familiar and calm. "Where's Jian Ning?"

Hermione smiled. "They're in the Quidditch Pitch, being supervised by Professor Hooch–"

Harry stopped her. "Hermione." He levitated the textbook with the picture of the body. "Look at this on Malfoy's desk." He sent it over to her.

Hermione grabbed the textbook and nearly bowed from the weight of it. Harry fiercely watched her as she flipped through the pages and began reading. Ron pensively asked, "What's going on?"

"I think Malfoy's planned something," Harry answered.

Hermione looked up. "The Human Portkey," she said, almost automatically. "It's how the Dark Army got to Hogwarts in January."

"W-What?" Harry said, stunned. "Who was it?"

She frowned and shook her head. "It was these four boys. I heard from Tomoyo that they were Durmstrang students who escaped the school, except they didn't know they were just a part of an elaborate plan of attack on Hogwarts. They were kept hidden in the school and under Professor Snape's custody. I don't think any student except Tomoyo ever met them."

Suddenly, Meiling had an idea of who she was talking about. She remembered in Dumbledore's office when the Potions Professor came in with a bottle of Verti-something to administer to her that there were four boys trailing him. She paled when she realized the textbook description of the Human Portkey. "They exploded?" she whispered.

Hermione nodded sternly. All traces of humor fled the room. Ron was now looking at the page Hermione was holding. "And what's worse," she said. "Is that this ritual is not hard for an advanced seventh year. Usually the biggest trouble is measuring the subject's blood and the quantity one wishes to transport. And having an un-spelled victim– unspelled because other spells will taint the process– to be absolutely still, but there are many non-magical ways of doing that."

"So he did do it," Harry hissed. "But who?"

"I understand now," Meiling said softly. All gazes went to her. She was staring at Harry in wonder. "Foretelling the future. You have some of that ability because of Clow's power being inside of you."

Harry scowled and headed towards the door. "He's not in me anymore. _Voldemort_ has him. And I _don't_ foretell the future. I'm not some Trelawney hoax."

Hermione disagreed on another note. "I don't think he does. Have Clow, I mean. At least, not completely. Clow resides in _you_ still, but those attacks you have is Voldemort drawing large quantities of Clow's power. But he's never taken _Clow_ right out of you. Otherwise, you wouldn't be burdened anymore with the whole half-reincarnation deal."

"And what you're saying _is_ true," Meiling insisted suddenly, her red eyes ablaze. "If there is one thing Clow Reed is known for, it is his ability to see into the future. To _know_ things. It's what makes Hiiragizawa so unbearable sometimes. So if what you're saying is true, then Malfoy betrayed us." She said it with such finality that they almost missed the trembling anger and humiliation lurking beneath the words.

"Mao Kang," Harry suddenly said, striding quickly down the hallway. "You said he's been hanging out with Mao Kang lately."

Hermione cried, "You think he put these markings on a child _sorcerer_? I would think Mao Kang is strong enough to resist Malfoy!"

Harry argued back, "Mao Kang might not even _know_ what he's doing! Malfoy might have lied to him, saying it's a game or that it gives him some stupid power to overcome Clow!"

"Hey, mate," interrupted Ron. He was holding up one of the bits of parchment used to mark the pages. "Dunno if he's trying to tell us something, but seems pretty clear to me."

Harry grabbed the parchment and read, 'FOLLOW THE GREEN MONKEYS' scrawled across it. What the hell is Malfoy playing at? "Well that's perfectly clear. The forest."

"Right," Ron nodded. "The Clabberts."

"Wait, Harry! Wait!" called Hermione when Harry broke into a run. "We should let Professor Dumbledore know about this first! This might be really serious!" She ran after him and Ron. "Someone might _die!_"

"Exactly! So we have to get there before it happens!" Harry shouted back, and for once he felt like he was doing something.

"He might be leading us on! A trick, Harry!" He tuned her out. He knew it all already.

He felt like he was breaking out of the monotony and breaking out of the sorcerer madness, and for once, he was doing what he did best. Following his goddamn instincts. If it took him to more insanity, then so be it.

* * *

Meiling watched them run out, one after the other. So this is how they worked: chaotic, unsure, but so brilliantly loyal. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Malfoy. Mao Kang. Human Portkey. God, there was so much she couldn't stand. When all of this was over, she was going to take a vacation in the 'Muggle' world. In the Americas probably. Or maybe Australia. The beaches were nice down there, she was sure.

Her hesitation was interrupted by music. Classical music. She glanced down at her pocket where Syaoran's phone was. Taking it out and looking at the number calling her, she flipped it open and answered curtly, "Li Meiling." She didn't recognize the number.

"Miss Li? Oh, are you Li Syaoran's cousin that I met back in January?"

Meiling blanched. No way. This couldn't be...

"M-Mr. Kinomoto! G-Good morning, sir! How are you?!" she said, nearly squeaking with nervousness. She never envied Syaoran's job to give _daily_ updates to Sakura's dad about his daughter's well-being. Syaoran usually got off the phone looking like he had a dreadfully close call with death and that he only managed to survive because death got bored with him. Meiling was never sure how the nice and cheerful Fujitaka managed that, and Syaoran never explained except to say that during the phone conversations, Fujitaka never lost his cheerful manner of speaking. It was frightening.

"Fine, thank you. I'm very sorry, Miss Li, but I don't have much time. There is something very important I must tell you," the man said, hurriedly. "And I believe you must relay this message immediately to your cousin."

She frowned. This didn't sound like those checkup calls that Syaoran dreaded.

This sounded like...

"I think I've found what you were looking for," he said. "I was informed this morning of the situation regarding the war, and I realize you're looking for the enemy's main base. I've found an entry point."

"S-Sorry, Mr. Kinomoto?" Meiling stammered in astonishment. No way, how could he have found it and none of their highly trained scouts and spies haven't? Why haven't that Professor Snape found the base before Fujitaka? The Potions Master worked _right next_ to Lord Voldemort!

He continued, "Please inform your cousin immediately. Tell him that one of the entry points to the enemy's base is right in my archaeological digging site. He knows where it is. I've told him enough times."

Meiling was speechless and horrified. For Sakura's own _father_ to be pulled into this so randomly... If Sakura ever heard this, she knew immediately the Card Mistress would drop everything to find him and be at his side– if only for a moment. And the father might need the filial comfort. God knows her parents did, once in a while. "Mr. Kinomoto," she started.

He cut her off. "I must leave now."

"Wait, are you safe–"

The line went dead.

There was very little prompting left to be needed for what she did next, which was the respectable course of action. Forgetting her reluctance, she embraced her adventurous and daring side. She dashed out the door and in no time at all, caught up to the three Gryffindors. Ron and Hermione turned their heads to acknowledge her; the latter giving pleading looks that said "_Please, please, reason with Harry!"_

"You're coming?" Ron asked.

Meiling shook her head. "I need to find–KEROBEROS!" She slid to a stop.

"WHAT?!" the little animal shouted back, half in fright and half in shock.

He was in mid-flight and crossing their path to another passageway. Upon hearing his name, he skidded to a float and turned around to see the four of them. Judging from the panting and the panicked looks, he knew it was an omen of worse things to come.

Meiling held up her phone. "I just got a call from Sakura's dad. I need–"

"She ain't here," Kero rudely interrupted.

With a scowl, she asked, "Then where is she?"

"She went to the forest with Yue, saying something about Chinese brat junior being hurt. I'm to let The Chinese Brat know."

The Sun guardian was awarded with a burst of babble from Harry, as he burst forward into a speedy all-out mad dash for an exit. "I told you! He's done something! Mao Kang was pulled into it! What if he's dead?! Exploded? Being used right now?"

"It could be a trap!" Hermione cried nervously, running after him.

Harry grabbed a piece of paper from Ron and held it up. "Follow the Green Monkeys?" he said. "He set the trap. We have to spring it in order to do anything else."

Meiling watched the three run disorderly after each other, and finally made a decision. She grabbed Kero and pulled him close to her. Ignoring his squirming and indignant shouts, she hissed, "Listen to me if you value your beloved Card Mistress at all. Sakura's dad wants Syaoran to know that he's happened upon the location of the Dark Lord's base. It's right where his digging site is, and Syaoran should know where that is. New Zealand or something like that, right? Anyways, I want you to tell him that _now_. I have to follow those three nutcases and protect them."

"And where the hell are they going?" Kero demanded.

"Following some stupid sign Malfoy wrote. Oh, one last thing, tell Syaoran that Malfoy is missing and Harry has suspicions that he's betrayed us."

"_Suspicions?_"

"He's the half-reincarnation of Clow!" she answered in rebuttal. And it was because of the _other_ half-reincarnation that she was following the three wizards. Remembering her promise to Hiiragizawa, she had to help Harry and protect him no matter what idiocies he got into his head to do. Plus, she didn't know if she could face herself if she just let them go alone and be severely injured.

Then releasing Kero, she dodged the hit Kero tried to aim at her and fled after them. Kero, now furious and proud, went flying in loops, looking for the Li Clan's leader.

* * *

It was the sound of muffled voices murmuring around her, like in a temple or a cave, that drove her out of her black dreams. But when she woke, she woke. She felt so very tired but so very awake as if her body couldn't decide which extreme it wanted to settle on. But then it chose to wake, something telling her that she _had_ to. With her nerves sizzling at the very hairs on her skin, her eyes snapped open.

There was hissing.

Like snakes, only this snake didn't seem to be wishing her very well.

Then a whisper, "Ah, so the Overseer awakes."

Her eyes snapped from the black ground she was lying on to the ghost that stood over her. It was a ghost because of how pure white and nearly translucent the man's face looked. Oh his eyes were red, very red, like wet blood, but his face, his neck, and down to the very lengths of his fingers were all white and stretched and ghastly.

Sakura blanched. Getting used to the ghosts at Hogwarts was one thing. _That_ was forced from necessity. She didn't even so much as blink anymore when ghosts passed by her, and it definitely helped that hundreds of others saw the same frightening apparition that she did and paid no mind to it. Here, however was a different story.

This was the cruel, heartless enemy who made Harry suffer, who made hundreds and thousands of people suffer, who destroyed those schools and left students and teachers, scholars of the wizarding world, tortured to death in his dungeons, and who just kept coming back and back from the dead to continue his tyranny.

"Do you know who I am?" the Dark Lord hissed, a smirk twisting his inexistent lips. What? Was he _insulting_ her-– "I'm Lord Voldemort." Sakura held back a sigh.

Harry was right: the Dark Lord loved pointing out the obvious (apparently in consideration of the dim-witted Death Eaters, which really is a surprise that there is consideration involved at all) and he was as hideous as they come. And Sakura, after years of dealing with all strange sorts of spirits and gods, even had to admit that.

"I've heard everything there is to know about you, Overseer," The ruby eyes peered down on her in amusement. "_Card Mistress._"

She froze for a second but forced herself to relax. She never really kept that secret, anyways. So what if he knew? It wasn't like he was holding her cards–

–in–his–hand.

"So very curious, your power." He was smiling grotesquely as he dangled two Sakura cards over her head. Her heart clenched. Windy. Earthy. Why isn't she getting up? Why isn't she jumping to her feet and snatching those cards away from those disgusting bony white hands?

He smiled and twirled his wand lazily. The book appeared in his hand. The _Sakura_ book. _Her book._ How _dare_ he touch it! He was pulling out more cards. Erase. Time. Jump. _Please, don't_. He was _touching_ them! He was! Look!

Sakura inwardly screamed and threw her comatose body upwards. She couldn't, not even an inch. She probably didn't even _shudder_ with all her efforts, except maybe her face may have scrunched up a little.

There was laughter, punctuated by an annoying amount of hissing. "Look at you, oh sweet child. Fighting with all your power to stop me. Struggling under the binds. Crying because my fingers, my oh-so-tainted fingers are smearing their taint onto you beautiful cards. Glorious objects. Glorious power you possess. You don't even know how to control it. To use it to their fullest extent--" The rest became gibberish, though the taunting and leering effect was still there.

Then, his fingers reached down and caressed her cheek. That was the last straw. Sakura opened her mouth and screamed, "Let me go! Stop touching them!" The hand paused, and Lord Voldemort watched her with an expression of something almost like _befuddlement_.

"She's speaking Japanese," whispered a voice behind her. A voice that she understood, and from the dawning on the serpent-man's face, he did too. _That would explain how his talking changed._

Syaoran's handy language-spell had worn off.

At _just_ the time she wanted to be heard too.

But now, she knew she had more important things to worry about. Without being able to turn around, and now knowing one of the magics that is holding her down (from what she could tell, there were two magics restraining her), she tried to glance back as far as her eyeballs could go. It couldn't go far enough, but there was the little glow that she always connected with him. With–

"Denrei," she said.

"Card Mistress," the god answered.

"Why are you doing this?" she tried to ask calmly. Although, she felt a nervous breakdown creeping up on her. _He_ knew. Oh, pray to the gods, Denrei _knew_ her. He fought her before. He knew her methods. He knew her source. And if he really was working for Lord Voldemort, then he knew as well. But if they knew, _why_...

"I follow my master, Clow Reed."

"Your _master_?" she said, incredulous. A god having a master? Did he think she was stupid? Were they _all_ insulting her intelligence?

"I used to be human," he said, amused by her reaction. "A wizard, in fact. I was Clow Reed's... protégé." She could feel a smile burning into her back. "Yes, can you imagine? A sorcerer having a wizard as his protégé? It's never been done before in this millennia. You probably would have shuddered at the thought."

Then Sakura understood. That sweet and kind Denrei. That powerful Denrei who always held out a hand to her, kept her on her duties. It was all a facade. All to spur her on to breaking the treaty. After that, he abandoned her, and that ancient Clow Reed wanted to _kill_ her.

"So," she started. "All those centuries, you, as a god, made sure his plans stayed on track. How did you become a god?"

"For someone who could so easily become one if she asked..." Denrei murmured. "I sacrificed myself in his place. He took my spirit back from the Death God and used that sacrifice as his argument. Because, like you, Clow Reed knew the gods and also could have easily become one if he asked, but that favor, he bestowed on me instead. Now, I follow his orders."

She felt something brush her shoulder. It might have been what constituted for his hand. It both burned her and chipped her cold at the same time. "I really do like you, Sakura."

She felt tears spring to her eyes. How could he give that admission at a time like this. Like Syaoran, stupid Syaoran, telling her something so important before breaking the treaty, before _stabbing_ her.

"He wants me dead," she whispered. "Will you follow that order when he gives it?"

"I must."

She closed her eyes. Loyalty. Both a blessing and a curse. She'll never do this to Yue or Kero. _Never._ Ruby Moon can say all she wants, but Sakura will _never_ make Yue and Kero be so loyal to her that they'll trust her every order. That they'll follow it despite themselves. She wanted their criticism, their amusement, their friendship. She wanted more of a _life_ for them. At least, in the wizarding world, once it is ready for the sorcerers, they can have one if they wished. They wouldn't have to hide.

She heard voices, and judging from the hissing, it was the Dark Lord with someone else.

"He wants you to open your eyes," explained Denrei. She opened them.

And her heart stopped.

Before her very eyes was her dearest friend kneeling in front her and the Dark Lord. Her long purple hair falling over her eyes, casting dark shadows on her cheeks. Her elbows and knees were black and scraped, and her shoulders were slumped, exhausted. Then Tomoyo looked up, and with wild, hopeful, and pleading eyes, all at the same time in one look, she whispered to her, "Don't worry, Sakura. I'll be fine."

But Sakura knew Tomoyo wouldn't be just from how a Death Eater walked forward with his wand held up high. The Dark Lord said something.

Denrei translated, "He wants to warn you that should you try anything, your punishment will be reflected on her."

"No!" she cried out. Panic rose like bitter bile at the back of her mouth.

Denrei continued, ignoring her outburst, "There is more, too, if you could look over to that left corner."

She felt her head move, or more like, Denrei moving her head with that burning and freezing touch of his. There was a cage in that corner, and sitting in that cage was– "Yue," she breathed.

No, Yue wasn't sitting. He was sprawled over the stone floor within the cage. His form, first lifeless, until she saw that he was slowly getting up, trying to push himself to a sitting position. She smiled through her tears. Always graceful, even in the worse circumstances.

Denrei tugged at her, pulling her attention back to the Dark Lord who was now fishing through her stack of cards. Her face nearly contorted into a snarl. And never did she remember in her life to ever have snarled at someone.

"He wants to know how you use them."

Sakura scowled. "He should know. He's Clow, isn't he? He _made_ them. And he said he knew everything about me."

There was a pause as her words were translated. Then Denrei said to her, "He wants you to release one to help him. I'll unbind a bit of your magic so you can, but if you try anything, your friend will be hurt."

Sakura stared at the Dark Lord, who was tenderly fingering the edges of her card. Then she smiled. "Even if I asked them to, they won't help him. You know that, Denrei. You know how my cards work, don't you? Or did you _forget_?"

He was vastly amused, but she knew he didn't outright smile. And finally, hope burned in her. Maybe he _was_...

"I remember," the god said.

And she closed her eyes, trying to look dejected, but feeling a surge of contentment. She didn't even glance up at the sound of fire scorching and shriveling up her book and cards.

They were just that after all. A book and some cards.

She was done pretending. Now all she had to do was wait.

* * *

When Yue saw Ruby Moon standing over him, he stopped in his effort to pull himself upright and waited.

As expected, she didn't make him awkwardly lie there for long.

"Wasn't that so cool, Yue?" she asked. "That Ozarki idiot just popped out there and _bam!_ You guys were out. Your stupid unicorn was banished to the other side of the forest."

"That power was not that wizard's," he said. He glanced meaningfully at her. "He was just a puppet." Of course, his look was lost on his counterpart, or she just didn't care. It was the latter, he knew, because she shrugged.

She stretched a bit and smiled, looking down on him. "How I love this, standing over you like this. Remember that one time, when that Chinese kid and my master were playing around with me and let me fall? And at the very end, you saved me? Standing right on my back? It was humiliating, and you just went on your so cool way."

Yue gave her such a disgusted look that she laughed. He said, "For you to remember that and bring such an incident up is pathetic, Ruby Moon."

"Oh, _that's_ pathetic. What I'm seeing right _now_ is pathetic." She knelt down so they were face to face. "I hope you know that it is _me_ who is saving you right now. You know, the Dark Lord and all those Death Eaters out there? They want you. And I mean it. They _want_ you. It's so rare to see a fallen angel among them. Genderless, ethereal, beautiful. You're so precious," she giggled. "They want your screams, your blood, your fear." She sat back on her haunches and outright laughed in glee. She was tearful by the time she was done and had to wipe her eyes. She pointed at his face, "Your cold glare, like ice. Oh gods, they have no idea. They don't know how cruel and domineering you could be. Oh, poor wizards, they just don't know." Then, a smirk grew on her face. "But I'm sure, it's all part of your charm."

She patted his cheek, and his freezing glare just intensified. "But don't worry about them. I'm here, and they wouldn't _dare_ cross me. You see, unlike you, your cute mistress, and that stupid stuffed animal of yours, I, Suppi, and our master make our names known and synonymous with the word and meaning of _power._ It's why we don't end up in these situations. It's why we're always the chess players, not the chess pieces."

Yue said quietly, "You are going too far in this game you are playing. Have you forgotten whose side you are on or have you switched?"

Ruby Moon looked part amused and part resigned. "I lost a bet with Voldemort. Now I'm under his control."

Yue raised an eyebrow, disbelieving. And Ruby Moon walked away laughing. Both, being guardians that they are, got the joke.

* * *

Harry had forgotten that Ron and Hermione were not as used as he was to running around deep in the Forbidden Forest. It helped him overcome his initial apprehension, but also the fact that learning what Sakura and Syaoran do in there, talking to the creatures and making alliances with them, helped unveil some of the mystery too.

So the first thing he did when he realized that was that he turned around and grabbed their arms. "Don't worry. I know where I'm going," he lied rather lamely.

Ron held up the slip of paper. "The Green Monkeys?!" he said, looking up in the trees, his expression rather bleak.

Hermione started blabbering, and in its own way, it was comforting. "The only reason the Clabberts are here because there's a Majora tree here somewhere. Majora trees, if you remember from the beginning of the year, is a-a tree that can move anywhere and produce a tropical environment. A-And…"

"Hey guys! Wait up!"

Harry glanced back and saw Meiling running to catch up. She was quick about it too. When she was in pace with them, she said, "I let Kero know everything that's going on. He should be telling Syaoran and your Headmaster soon, assuming they're in the same place." Harry nodded, a bit comforted by the thought that when things go wrong—someone else will know about it.

Also, it was better that Meiling joined them. With his two nervous friends, he was glad for a restoration of confidence exuded by the non-magical girl next to him. What's more was that he could trust her ability to fend for herself if something went wrong. Did she not hold off Dumbledore and a bunch of his professors before?

"H-Harry," Ron stammered, breaking him out of his relief. "W-We're really deep…"

"Good, we probably need to go deeper. Hermione, have you heard where the Majora tree is?"

Hermione shook her head and let herself be pulled along by Harry's strange new wealth of stamina. Meanwhile, Harry cursed. "Fine, we'll just go with the flow."

Ron moaned and rubbed his forehead. "Merlin, I wished you never said that."

Then Meiling snapped, probably sick and tired of the hesitance and fear dominating the group. "Stop whining," she snarled. "This forest is anything _but_ dangerous."

Evidently that was the wrong thing to say, especially without explanation. Ron was absolutely outraged that all the near-death experiences he had in his adventures with Harry were apparently nothing in a Muggle's eyes. Now, he had nothing against Muggles, but it's much less likely that one would survive a spook-filled forest when many wizards couldn't. "Look, Li! I'll have you know that this forest is bloody _filled_ with monsters! Me and Harry's been through this—"

Harry cut him off short. "Both of you, shut up! The reason why Meiling said this forest isn't dangerous is because Sakura made friends and alliances with practically everything in it. And all of them know not to touch us because we have a connection to her as well!"

"So we… we're protected?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Essentially," Meiling said. "Yes, you are."

"Wait!" Harry skidded and jumped to a stop. He looked behind them. Meiling followed his eyes and squinted in the distance. Something small and green was getting smaller and further away.

"Was that—"

Ron noticed too. "That was just—"

"A 'green monkey'? Yeah." Harry frowned. "But it's going in the direction of Hogwarts."

Hermione pointed out. "Look up there!"

And high up in the trees were dozens of Clabberts swinging on branches and stealthily breaking through the foliage. All of them were running in the same direction as the previous one. Every time they came near too, their red pimples pulsed with light. Like a siren alerting a Muggle was in the vicinity—namely Meiling. This said Muggle frowned as she watched them. "They smell like smoke," she said. "And if you look closer, some of them are burnt."

And it was true when they peered closer. There were black wounds or charred faces, and fleshy red wounds where something must have burnt them raw on quite a few of the Clabberts' green, scaly skin as they rushed past, swinging and flinging themselves from tree to tree. Cooked Green Monkeys. Harry tried to tear himself from the image of a dinner plate. It was sick.

Hermione said, "The Majora Tree." Her statement was cryptic, but there were thousands of ideas in Harry's mind. The most prominent was that someone burnt down the Clabberts' home, the Majora Tree, and he knew it could only be true.

Seeing such a spectacle overhead really should have daunted them, made them turn back and find a Professor. Instead, the four of them, filled with new vigor, ran in the direction the Clabberts were running from. And doing that, they finally found Mao Kang—but before they found the Majora Tree.

Mao Kang was unconscious, but he looked like he was in the middle of doing something before he fell over. There was a paintbrush hooked in his belt and some dried black ink on the tip. There were some scattered fruits, two to be exact, and trails of black ink that must have splattered when—oh, there it was. A crushed jar of black ink, now a black spot in the midst of all the neutral and earthly colors surrounding the boy.

Hermione flew to the boy's side and shook him. Meanwhile, Harry drew his wand and cleaned up the splatters of black and the pieces of glass. Meiling went to retrieve the cloth and apples, or whatever fruits they were.

Mao Kang blinked and then his eyes fluttered open. "Huh? W-Where?" he asked, looking at Hermione.

"You're in the forest. Are you alright? Are you bleeding anywhere? Hurt anywhere? Let me look at your back! Oh, I hope you didn't fall from a tree or something, or was stepped on by the Clabberts!"

"Hermione," Ron said. "Calm down."

"Forest," Mao Kang said, a look of understanding dawning in his eyes. Then his eyes snapped over to where Meiling was. "MEILING!" he shouted, suddenly panicked. "NO—"

Befuddled, Meiling looked at him as she picked up one of the fruits. "What's wr—" Her question was stopped short as she blinked away from visibility.

"Shit! Was that a Portkey?" Harry cried. Seeing Mao Kang's horrified gaze, unchanged from the moment his cousin disappeared, Harry reworded his question: "Did that just teleport her somewhere she shouldn't be?"

Mao Kang nodded.

"Did Malfoy do that to the fruits?" Ron blurted.

Mao Kang shook his head. "They all like that." He pointed meekly at the second and last fruit. "He say to take for Xiao Lang. The rest gone because skull people burn everything."

"Take them to Syaoran," Harry murmured. "It must be a Portkey to somewhere… somewhere…" His attention snapped over to his two best friends. He wasn't going to take them there. Their team adventures stopped in Fourth Year, when he was taken to Voldemort alone. There was no way he was bringing them with him. This was the point where only those who could stay alive were going to get past.

"Both of you, Ron, Hermione," he said, drawing their attention away from Mao Kang. "Take him back to Hogwarts and let him rest. I suspected he did some magic that's drained him…" He purposefully gazed at the brush and was satisfied with Mao Kang's sheepish grin and blush. "Let Syaoran or Dumbledore know what's happened."

"And you?" Hermione demanded, suddenly white-faced and knowing. "You're not going to go after her are you?"

"I am." He grabbed the apple-fruit.

"HARRY!" was the last he heard from them before the world spun away from him…

…and spun back as he spiraled down and slammed into the ground. He groaned and pushed himself to a sitting position. He waited for the stars to disappear so that his vision could clear.

"Oh so you come _now._"

Meiling was standing in front of him. They were in a dark place, apparently, because the only light came from a single torch perched on a ledge and lighting up the stone walls, the deep cracks and crevices, around them. He looked down and automatically jerked when he saw three Death Eaters lying there.

He raised an eyebrow. "You—"

"Took them down," she completed. She threw out three wands at him. "I hope we're not in one of the schools," she said, and for once, Harry saw how nervous she could be. Her entire body was ramrod straight and still, tense. She looked like if he made a wrong move, she'd knock him out with one hit.

As he got up, he cast _Stupefy_ on all three Death Eaters for good measure. Then he walked into one of the five exits. He didn't particularly care which at the moment. "Yeah, hybrids. Beasts. Whatever they're creating now."

After taking the torchlight, she followed closely behind, making barely any sound, but Harry knew where she was anyhow. Her presence was like a soft vibration emanating from her tenseness. But it probably helped having all that practice. "You're used to this, aren't you?" she said suddenly.

Harry looked back at her, confused. "Used to it?" he repeated.

"Yeah, this whole dropping in on a dangerous hideout or walking among traps. You've been doing it since you were eleven, and you don't look as nervous… as you should." Her tone was accusatory, like 'why aren't you shaking as much as I am?'

He shrugged. "I don't think you _can_ get used to it. It's more like… I try not to think too much on it."

She laughed, a little relieved. "Yeah, you're good at that," she admitted, making it sound a little insulting. Harry sighed. He wasn't going to respond to that. People constantly berated him on how he didn't think things through. The problem with thinking things through is that one became very confused afterwards.

One thing at a time. One thought at a time.

Like now. Find out where the hell they are. Then find a way out.

"Meiling," he said.

"Hm?"

"This place… do you recognize it?" The volume of his voice had dropped to a bare whisper.

"No."

"Right," he breathed. "You weren't there."

They were standing on a ledge and before them was an enormous cavern. The ledge made a steep dive and sloped downwards into a vast pit. There were a few standing rock towers with flat tops, but there were more that had crashed into each other and fallen into a pile of rubble.

"This was where Syaoran and his friend had fought."

The girl emitted a gasp, and to his surprise, she knelt. She leaned over the ledge and stared at the rock towers and the curvature of the cavern, holding out the torch as far as she could. Harry noticed her fingering an object under her shirt. Then she laughed. "They pretty much destroyed this place, didn't they?"

"Most of it."

She looked at him, smiling and calm now. "We have to cross it to the other side." She pointed at the dark opening on the opposite end of the cavern. He was skeptical though. Neither of them knew where it will take them, but before he could voice his doubts, Meiling leaped from the edge.

"MEILING!" he shouted, in spite of himself.

Holding the torch up high, she landed halfway down on the sloping wall and skid the rest of the way until she found a flat surface at the bottom of the pit. She glared at him from below. "Shut up! You'll alert other Death Eaters! I can only handle stupid ones! So come on! Jump and stop yelling about it!"

It was like she was asking him to commit suicide, but hey, a-suicide-he-go, what else was there to do?

* * *

Professor Snape walked in without warning. Or maybe the warning was the stiffening of Syaoran's shoulders. Anyway, the darkly-clothed Potions Master strode to stand beside the Headmaster, and he loomed over them until finally all conversations faltered and eyes didn't dare stray from him.

"Good afternoon, Severus," Dumbledore said kindly. "Is there something you would like to tell us?"

"I just came back from the base," Snape announced. "The new one. Most of the Death Eaters were introduced to it this past week."

"Do you know where is it?" asked Matthews eagerly.

"No, we were Portkeyed there from the graveyard," he said, and there were a few disappointed dropping of shoulders. "But I found that one of the ways to enter it is right in the Forbidden Forest itself."

"So close?!" cried Shacklebolt, standing from his chair. "Are you for certain?"

"Apparently the Majora Tree that is housing the Clabberts came from the Malfoy estate, and the fruits are all Portkeys to the base."

Syaoran frowned at this. He's known about the Majora Tree from the days he was still in classes with everyone, but he never bothered to take a look at it. As far as he knew, neither did Sakura. The fact that with all this time, the Majora Tree has been there, transporting groups of Death Eaters…

"Don't think about it, kid," Moody grumbled, his magical eye boring right into Snape's but his real one closely watching Syaoran's pensive expression. "What's done is done."

"Doesn't this mean anyone can get to it?" asked Shacklebolt. "Hasn't the Herbology Professor…?" He looked questioningly at Dumbledore.

The old man nodded. "Ay, Pomona Sprout's been to that tree numerous times and accompanied by Rubeus Hagrid. However, I've noticed that none of them has ever touched the fruits, which, now that my attention has been brought to it, is quite strange. I suppose it is the Purpose Ward?" He raised an eyebrow in question at Snape.

Snape confirmed it. "It is."

"Sorry?"

Shacklebolt slowly sat back down, and he explained to Syaoran, "It means that anyone who goes near it will not touch the fruits unless they know their purpose."

"Clever," Syaoran said. "But it seems… flimsy."

Shacklebolt smiled at him. "I know, but it's in fact a far more complicated spell than just that. And it works better than you'd think it would."

Snape pulled up a chair and sat down. "Only Lucius Malfoy and the Dark Lord himself know about this tree," he said. "But Malfoy Junior happens to have figured it out as well."

"Draco Malfoy?" Syaoran queried, his eyebrows knitting again. He felt forever perplexed and surprised—both of which are feelings he despised having in _this_ scenario.

Moody grunted, "Never let it be said that a Malfoy doesn't know his property."

Syaoran ignored him and leaned forward in Snape's direction. "What did he do?" The question was a censor on the rush of expletives that was originally attached to it.

Snape sneered, "Oh so you don't know? A pity. I thought you knew everything."

"Severus," Dumbledore warned; his blue eyes hardened. At the same time, Syaoran's own eyes burned in apprehension.

"That brat," Snape said, referring to Draco. "Went on his own to kidnap Tomoyo Daidouji and bring her to the Dark Lord, by means of those Portkeys found in the Majora Tree. He claims that she is _your_ weakness." He pointedly stared at Syaoran. "I had to step up for him so he wouldn't be _killed_."

Syaoran was frozen in his seat. Draco's sudden move was so unexpected and independent that—_couldn't he have just _told_ us about the tree?_ He mentally strangled the boy.

A number of things were running through his head. Then finding its way to the foremost of it all was the question: _Does Sakura know?_ He voiced it.

And received a blank response. Apparently no one knew if she did or not. Or if it even mattered.

_Oh, it matters alright,_ Syaoran thought. Nervousness thrilled down his veins. He hated the feeling. He hated always being on the edge, always being surprised, but this was war. It was about not knowing, about reacting, and planning at a moment's notice. At the moment, he was mentally taking Draco apart, limb by limb. Of all people, he had to take Tomoyo. What if something happened to her? How the hell is he planning to protect her in the presence of the Dark Lord and his unknown sorcerer?

Better yet, _what the hell is Draco doing?_ Is he seriously betraying them? Syaoran wouldn't believe it because after all this time spent in each other's presence, he has never detected ill will, shiftiness, or darker and hidden thoughts. Of course, he's always noticed the uncertainty, the confusion, the subtle dishonesty, but they were the traits of someone who had switched sides and was trying to come to terms with it.

At least that was what he thought it was. Now, though, he wasn't so sure. Syaoran closed his eyes. And Tomoyo. God, who will protect her?

"He, on the one hand," continued Snape. "Thinks he's doing something good for the light. Fortunately or unfortunately, he is excellent in Occlumency so I could not see what he hopes for the result of his plan."

Syaoran's eyes snapped open and burned into Snape's. "What does he hope for?" he repeated. If Draco was as deliberate as he suspected from the few talks he had with him, then everything had a purpose. Especially by taking Tomoyo. "It's very simple. He wants someone angry. And he wants us to come after him." In this way, Draco made himself become a catalyst. Syaoran lowered his eyes, lines creasing around them as he thought of Tomoyo and then of Sakura.

"Move us?" Matthews asked, frowning. "What does that mean?"

Dumbledore said, "It means—"

"CHINESE BRAT!" screeched a high-pitched flying stuffed doll, bursting into the room. "I FOUND YOU! AT LAST!"

"Good, it's you," Syaoran said, standing up and feeling like a huge weight was suddenly being shared. It was so damn difficult being in a room full of wizards, who don't see things the way he did all the time. Oh sure, Dumbledore came close every so often, but when it mattered most? When something very detailed and intricate just clicked? "Where's Sakura?" he demanded. Not everyone had magical intuition.

Kero was panting. "She—s'what I came—here to…" Kero deeply inhaled and exhaled. "…say." Calmer now, he continued, "A unicorn came from the forest to alert Sakura that he saw your little cousin in there."

"My little cousin?" Syaoran was confused. He was pretty sure he had a lot of little cousins.

"The fish brat!" Kero cried. "Anyway, she went there with Yue to check up on him and told me to tell you. Except now, I don't feel her anymore! She's not here at all! She was there—whoosh!—and then she was not! I smelled it too! It was that same power we were up against a few days ago at that school. The one that released the earth spirits and the animals."

Syaoran cursed. Matthews piped up, his eyes worried, "Do you think she was kidnapped and taken to the base?" Syaoran glared at the man. _What do you think?_

"AND THEN," Kero cut in, his voice rising again. Everyone's attention was rapidly following the little darting animal. "Potter and two other brats came running by, and Chinese brat number two—the girl—came to tell me they're going off to find Chinese brat junior—"

"Damn, Kero, would you _stop it with the nicknames!"_ Syaoran grabbed the Sun guardian, who squealed which was his attempt to roar in that form, and held him up close to his face. "Now tell me what happened, _properly._"

Struggling to get out of the tight grip, Kero growled, "Meiling—" He shuddered from the use of the name. It'd be almost amusing if the situation wasn't so dire. "—said that they're off to find your fish cousin because they think Malfoy did something to him. Said something about him maybe being a traitor—" Snape snorted and muttered under his breath. "—but then she told me to tell you something else. Sakura's dad just called." Syaoran stiffened.

Kero smirked. "He found an entrance to the base you're looking for."

Now everyone stood up, even Dumbledore.

"It's right where his digging site is."

Syaoran glanced up and met everyone's eyes. Good. For once they were thinking alike.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was reinstated into the Malfoy family. He didn't even want to contemplate what that meant, but in the end he was forced to. When Snape had muttered about going somewhere, he had been left in the care of his two former bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle—not the seniors, fortunately, but still the juniors were as boring as the seniors. He tried asking them what they've been doing the past few months since October, but they weren't too clear with themselves. He detachedly suspected a lot of torturing was involved though when he caught the strange gleams in their eyes. Anyhow, he stayed with them for a long time. An hour, he realized after checking with his wand.

Then his father came to pick him up. Reinstate him into the family. And bring him back to the Dark Lord. He realized this as they were coming close to the door and there was a green flickering glow that could be seen along the edges.

Inside, the Dark Lord was still in his chair, throne, or whatever the Dark Army wanted to call it. Draco stopped keeping track of their terms for a while now. The revolting, snake-like face was bared for all to see the silvery-whitish pallor of his skin, and at the moment it was directed at him.

Luckily, his eyes were focused on his scaly chin. Using all his strength and willpower, Draco fought to avoid the lure of the Dark Lord's red eyes. _Remember, Draco, there is no pride in you. You are a double betrayer. You are the lowest of scoundrels. You are like that Wormtail idiot that everyone always complains about. You cannot look anyone straight in the eye because you have no pride. You're a shameless weakling._

His thoughts went in circles like that, forcing him to seem meek, humble, disgusting, and everything else that was distasteful to the Lord. But then, the Dark Lord said, "_You've succeeded, Draco._"

Draco had the itchy, annoying feeling that just spread like wildfire, and it all honed in on the thought: _I want to change my name now. Make it Drusilla for all I effing care. Xavier. Pablo. Julius. Marigold._

"_Your plan came through,"_ the Dark Lord repeated and extended his arm to gesture at the far corner of the room.

Draco's eyes snapped over there. _No way._

Yue was in a cage. _Yue_ was in a cage. Ice-man Yue. Godly Moon Guardian with the dramatic entrances and exits. Who spoke volumes without ever really _saying_ anything. Draco was positively dumbfounded. He never meant for him…

And then he was disappointed. Sakura was in another cage, chained and shackled. She was lying on the floor, quietly breathing. Something stood behind her, glowing vaguely like a ghost or something, but he couldn't tell exactly what it was except that it was holding Sakura down. He always had a suspicion that his trick may be worthy enough to get one of them, Sakura or Syaoran or one of the others that he didn't know, but seeing the fruits of his flimsy plan was like seeing something rather unwanted. Like setting up a trap to capture a dragon, but hoping no dragon would be passing by.

Just _how_ were they holding Sakura down?

"_Quite the defiant little bitch,_" said Voldemort amusedly. "_But easy once taught a lesson."_ He gestured in another direction.

But Draco was one step ahead and was already staring at Tomoyo lying on the ground before Sakura. The two girls, lying on the freezing hard floor, mirroring each other on opposite sides of the row of metal bars.

His wand was placed into his hand.

"Go ahead, Draco," his father said. "Reap your rewards."

"W-What do I do?" Curse his stammering.

"Play with the beauty," Lucius sneered. "It practically tears apart the other one."

"P-Play with her?" Oh shit, what the hell did they do to Tomoyo? They couldn't touch her! Not with Mao Ka—

"_Now, boy_," Voldemort said. He was beginning to look impatient.

_Well, shit_, Draco thought and walked forward a couple steps until he was just a few feet away from Tomoyo's prone form. He thought he would be prepared to do this, and he had done it before… but this was different. Here was someone he _knew_…

His eyes slid over to Sakura, and he was met by a hint of green flickering in the same color light. _Draco_, came the mental sigh from her.

_I'm sorry_, he tried to say back, but he was never good at that. Returning answers mentally like Harry usually did. Then he looked down at Tomoyo, who hadn't moved since.

"_Crucio_," he said.

And all the hate he ever carried against his father, his situation, his conflict—it all went into Tomoyo, making her body twist and writhe and scream for mercy. He closed his eyes from the vision and his ears from the sound, until all he could hear was the thumping of his heart, unknowingly beating faster in tandem with the shrieks.

Snape had said he didn't understand his motive or his purpose. Suddenly, so suddenly after glimpsing this scene, he realized that neither did he.

* * *

The bad thing about Harry and Meiling leaving them was that they didn't know how to get back. At first they trusted Mao Kang's judgment, but when Ron insisted that it was the same damn tree he's been seeing for the third time, they realized they were lost. The only comfort they could derive from their position was Harry's assurance that the forest wouldn't dare hurt them, if only because Mao Kang was a connection to Sakura.

So it was to their utter relief when they saw Hagrid thundering through the trees and calling their names.

"Oh Hagrid! Thank goodness!" Hermione had cried through her tears. Mao Kang, who was being piggybacked on Ron, just grumbled distastefully and looked annoyed. "We have so much to explain," Hermione said under Hagrid's disapproving frown when they were walking back.

"S'alright, suppose. They sent me down 'ere to get yer all, but where's 'Arry and the other girl?" Hagrid asked, worriedly.

And they told him everything. By the end, Hagrid agreed about telling Dumbledore immediately.

But by the time they got to Hogwarts, they found out that the main Light army was gone, and the only men left were from the backup divisions.

Standing in the nearly empty Great Hall where only students were milling around, Hermione exchanged a look with Ron. "Where did they go? Another practice session?"

They went back to the Quidditch Field and brought Mao Kang to one of the tents. The nurses practically had to strap him down. Then they went in search of the Light leaders.

But from asking everyone, they were coming up short.

One man said, "Oh, them and the Light army went. Only the sub-authorities are here now. But they're for emergencies and whatnot."

"Where did they go?" Ron tried to ask, knowing the point was moot.

"We don't know," came the shrug.

* * *

Dust was kicked up into the air. Once it settled, two figures were standing there. They stood in an abandoned camp ground where once a crew of archaeologists had been in the middle of an excavation, except that now there were no archeologists or people. Only the digging site and the tents that were constructed.

One of the two figures, Syaoran, knelt down and fingered the dirt. He smelled it. Then he crouched and pressed his ear against the ground. At the same time, his aura reached out.

After a long while, he finally nodded at Shacklebolt. The man raised a hand and gave a signal.

More dust was kicked up into the air. By the time it settled, a whole army was standing there.

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	28. Unveiling of Names

_Author's Notes_: This was hell to write, not only because of the content but because of the circumstances I'm currently in. But I really tried to get it together even as jumbled as my schedule's been.And here it is: The second to the last chapter. Also in the epilogue/whatever it'll be (don't know what to call it yet), I think I'm going to give a little behind the scenes explanation for some things. Like holes in the plots, where did ideas come from, idiocies that occurred, etc. Hopefully some of you will be interested. Firstly, for me, I want to see this done.

And maybe I've said this so many times but it never gets old-- all your thought-out reviews were very much appreciated. Your time and effort to read this long, looong-- and I won't delude myself to thinking it's short because that's just a _lie--_ thing, but still, I am extremely grateful.

* * *

_"I wonder what made you change your mind." Brown eyes staring mercilessly and unwaveringly._

_A smile is returned from the other man, but he does not speak. The stated question hangs without answer._

_The great ruler continued on, "It is because of that boy's death, isn't it? I would have thought that the boy's death would assure you as my enemy. Not my ally."_

_The other finally spoke, his voice tantalizingly silky, "No, it is not because of the boy's death." A longing glance out the window, staring out into the mountains. "It is because of the boy."_

_"A child of wizards? Your affection for him is deeper than I had thought."_

_A slight shake of his head. "No, it is only that I am in debt to the boy. I cannot figure how to repay it."_

_Ah. But I do know. It is something I would not tell you, Li Xiao Long._

_"Is it one of those wizard trivialities? The wizard's debt?"_

_A small chuckle. "You know much about the wizards than you let on, my friend."_

_"Ah, but that is the only way for one to defeat the enemy, to know more about them than they know themselves. That is when one is considered the most formidable opponent."_

_In half-hearted response, the dark-haired sorcerer sighed and pulled off his glasses. Then he looked out the window with tired eyes. _

How many enemies do you think you have, Xiao Long? _An ironic smile. _I am your enemy, my friend.

_"Yes, yes, very true, Xiao Long, on all levels."_

And I know more about you than you yourself. Does that make me your most dangerous enemy? _And here he was, sitting in the very same room with him, an enemy. Here he was, trusting his every word._

_"I will leave you to contemplate your debt with this wizard child." A shuffling of robes and shoes, then a closing of a door._

_Breathy laughter. Quietly to himself, "My debt. Yes, I know how I will repay this debt."_

To repay my companion for saving me...

…I will let him live again.

And enslave him.

_"He will be my pawn to move the pieces, Li Xiao Long. The pieces to end your silly ideals."_

Chapter 21, Centuries of Waiting

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Return of the True Sorcerers**

_by magicalfoci_ _but with all due respect to the original creators of their individual series_

* * *

It was strange, he had to admit, being at the very bottom of a dark pit. They stumbled and climbed between still standing rock towers. They tripped and stubbed themselves among the rubble, and they overall had a hard time crossing. Crossing the expanse of the cavern didn't take that long though. In fact they were almost at the other side. And Meiling didn't look harried at all, even from all that stumbling and tripping. Instead, she looked dazed and was wonderingly touching the rocks and feeling their textures. Harry didn't get it, seeing it as a waste of time and particularly stupid, and he decided to ask. 

She smirked back at him. "Xiang's last fight was here, and I'm remembering the sequence of events." She pointed to her head, and her smirk faded away. "I remember fights like that perfectly, but for some reason this is different. It's like, if I close my eyes, I can feel him fighting, doing routines, exercising his magic here. Like a breath or a wind or something. I guess it was his last glory so a part of him was going to haunt this place."

"Like a curse?"

She shot him a look, but he wasn't caring as he jumped over a jutted boulder. "No, it's like a memory. A sacred one," she mumbled curtly. Harry detected an undercurrent of resentment and resignation.

"We shouldn't be here," Meiling continued. "I mean, we're intruding."

"Why shouldn't you be here?"

"It's _sacred_. It's Syaoran's and Xiang's alone. Their stories were left here!"

"Stories?" Harry mumbled. He grabbed onto a protruding rock to heave himself onto a higher boulder. "Where?"

"Gah!" she cried in exasperation, turning around to glare at him. "I'm speaking figuratively!"

"Oh…" He shrugged. Harry thought that they should start a religion, specifically named the Li religion. If there wasn't one already called that of course. But maybe this was all part of Meiling's philosophy. They should get out a course on Li family thinking style because it was so obviously different from normal people. "So what should we do? Get off here because we're tainting the 'stories'?"

"No!" she cried. "We're almost at the other side!"

Harry was incredulous. "They why did you come down here in the first place?!"

"Because! Because… I was drawn to it," she sourly admitted, looking away. And apparently, she couldn't get away from the memories replaying before her eyes. Memories that Harry couldn't remember as clearly as she spoke of them.

Oh, if he thought about it hard enough, he could see the shapes of Xiang and Syaoran blindfolded and jumping and clashing swords.

But drawn to it? Fine. Harry looked up and noticed that she was playing with a necklace or a pendant around her neck—something like that. But at the moment, he was feeling very uncurious and annoyed. Right, drawn to it.

So they continued on their way, not speaking to each other, and quite frankly, Harry preferred it like that. There were times when he felt that no one was making sense except himself, and though it was a bit egocentric, the way people kept secrets and explanations to themselves these days gave him good reason. Deciding to ignore his inner musings, he glanced around him again. Meiling was just finally beginning to climb up the slope that led to the opening they had seen from a distance.

But of course, that was when they heard noise.

Of running. And shouting.

"_There they are!_" hollered a man.

Meiling snarled as she glanced back at the group of Death Eaters far across the pit, standing on the ledge. "Their alarm system took a pretty fucking long time."

"Don't know why you're complaining," Harry said. "Move up!"

In accordance, Meiling hefted her weight and grabbed onto another rock. "Hurry!" urged Harry, seeing them brandish their wands.

She scowled back, "I'm trying! Give me a break. They're not going to…"

She stopped. For of course, they had brooms. The flying kind. Death Eaters _always_ carried brooms. It was a wizard thing. And guess what? Three of them were just taking off, and the other two were coming right behind.

"Shit, shit, shit! Meiling! _Come on!_" Harry cursed again. Then he grabbed her feet and with a sudden burst of strength, heaved her up. At first, she flailed, cursing his name, but then she flung her weight forward enough to grab onto a rock as a lever and propel herself upwards.

Harry then grabbed onto a rock and began to heave himself up when he stopped.

"What the hell am I? A wizard or not?" he scathingly reminded himself. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

He floated himself up to Meiling's level then flung himself onto the platform, breaking the spell at the same time. Soft, hissing light whizzed by his ear.

He rolled himself forward into the shadows of the smaller cave. He saw Meiling, from the corner of his eye, trying to wave her torch at them. The Death Eaters were laughing as they honed in on her. She dodged the spells, the multi-colored lights, as she tried in vain to torch them.

"It's no use, Meiling!" He shouted. "That's magical fire! It can't burn!"

"_What_—" She tossed it in aggravation, and it hit dead-on one of the brooms, knocking a Death Eater off balance and then sending him plummeting to the floor.

Meiling turned, pulled him up, and they both ran. It was a straighter, cleaner path to run, and their feet flew, not knowing where they were going except that there were adult wizards right on their trail. Then Harry felt the throbbing, the annoying throbbing slowly building right beneath his skin. Of all times, though he really should have been expecting it even earlier, his scar began to pound.

He stumbled and grabbed his forehead. He nearly wanted to claw at the scar, to peel it off as if it will solve the problem, but Meiling grabbed his hand and yelled, "Fight it, dammit! Throw mental things at it or something!"

Throw mental objects… god, what the hell…

Suddenly he was grabbed and yanked aside. He threw up his chin, trying wildly to ascertain the assaulter, but only Meiling was glaring at him. "God, just stand there. That's right. Come on!" She grabbed his arm again, and he was lurched forth into a clumsy, uneven run.

Apparently, his momentary lapse had enabled the Death Eaters to gain on them. He started to hear their voices more clearly now.

"I think it's Potter and some Muggle bitch!"

"Potter! That brat's effing everywhere!"

"Yeah, him and that Blue Magician! What the f—"

Meiling had conveniently seen a loose rock, and had picked it up and shot it at the Death Eaters.

"They're throwing _rocks_ at us! Those brats!" The spells that were flying at them became a disturbing, haunting green. Harry reached out, pulled Meiling's head down with his, and with ducked heads, they ran along opposite walls.

Inspired by Meiling and distracted from the throbbing pain, Harry grabbed a stone he saw along the way and cast "_Engorgio!_" on it. He then tossed the heavy, head-sized boulder to Meiling, who caught his idea and hurled it at their pursuers. She had better aim than he did.

There was a strangled cry. "_Arghh!_" And a loud thump. There was a yelling, "Nott! Wake up, you arsehole! The kids are getting away!"

"Forget about Nott! The Dark Lord will kill us if they get away!"

"But they won't."

Harry skidded to a stop and looked up. Four Death Eaters were blocking their path. Their wands were already aimed at them. A growing sense of dread crept over his shoulders.

He and Meiling whirled around just in time to see the three other Death Eaters stumbling to a stop. They were panting from exertion and loosely clutching their wands. Meiling immediately seized that chance.

"_Crucio!"_

"_Imperio!_"

Both of them threw themselves against the wall to avoid the spells immediately cast at them. Then Meiling body-slammed into one of the three panting pursuers, and she ripped out the wand from his grip and snapped it. Just like that. Even Harry was a little chilled at how easily the wand was snapped. She then ducked behind the man, who was regaining control, as spells flew her way.

"NOT AT ME!" the Death Eater bellowed at his comrades.

His time wasted yelling Meiling used to buffer him up before he could react and slightly throw him forward. He fell over and skidded along the ground. The other four Death Eaters stepped over him—so easily.

"Disgusting, Avery. Being bested by a Muggle. _A Muggle,_" said a woman's voice.

Meanwhile, Harry had whipped out his wand and hollered, "_REDUCTO!_" There was a great gash on the Death Eater's forearm as he was forcefully thrown aside by the spell.

But it was no use. He had no idea how they were going to get out of this, especially since Meiling was limited to close-range fighting and the Death Eaters merely needed to aim right for a spell to hit. Then it would be over.

Coinciding with his thoughts, Meiling screamed. His attention whipped back to her, and he saw that she was on the ground, her body twitching and jerking in odd angles.

"MEILING!" he hollered and cried, "_STUPEFY_! _STUPEFY!_" He couldn't tell which of them was the spellcaster though and hoped that avoiding the spell would be enough to throw off his or her focus.

He didn't expect all of the Death Eaters to suddenly double over clutching their forearms. Seeing some of them pull up their sleeves to reveal the Dark Mark let him confirm the fact that it wasn't him stealing some of Eriol's power again. Apparently, they were being called. He suddenly didn't feel a thing, the ache in his scar ebbing away, which was good. Voldemort's attention was diverted. He just hoped that it was for a good reason.

On the side, Meiling was choking and coughing up blood, but slowly she was pulling herself to her feet. Harry rushed to her side to pull her away from the Death Eaters. Maybe, when they were distracted, they could…

"Bella, take care of these brats. We'll tell our Lord."

"Of course," was the anguished but painfully grating voice of the lady.

The others turned around and rushed down the hall, leaving behind the last Death Eater, towering over them in all her black glory. She took off her mask and Harry saw a sunken face, once beautiful, but now horribly disfigured and distorted from years of drinking in the sweet poison of darkness. Wasn't she one of the prisoners at Azkaban too? The Dementors probably transformed her madness into an absolute abyss.

"W-What are we doing waiting for her?" Meiling hissed into his ear, coughing to her shoulder. Her voice shook him from the sudden hypnotic gaze he was holding with the lady.

"S-Sorry," he stammered back. "She's not all there…"

"Mad people usually aren't," she snapped.

For some reason, Bellatrix Lestrange watched him loop an arm around Meiling as he tried to support her. There was a smile curving her lips. "That's right, Potter. Help your little girlfriend. Be the adorable little gentleman."

"I'll kill her," Meiling snarled. He kept a firm grip around her waist.

"Aren't you supposed to kill us?" Harry boldly asked of the Death Eater, feeling really stupid but deciding it was worth stalling for time.

"Maybe. But I like to take my time." Perfect. Cat and mouse. Harry tensed, his grip on his wand tightening.

Meiling's eyes snapped up, red eyes ablaze. Then she said sweetly, "Enough time to let us run?"

Bellatrix's full lips curved into a dangerous smile. "Of course, dear. Lots of time. Shall I start counting?"

"Would you?" Meiling shot back.

Then the woman really did say, "One… two…," and so Meiling and Harry actually did turn around as if they were going to run.

"_Crucio,_" Bellatrix said the instant their backs were turned. Of course no one was going to actually follow the order of falsehoods and talk.

At the same moment the spell came flying out of the enemy's wand, Harry twirled around, dropped his own wand, and held out his hand. And as if he was wearing a glove, he caught the spell in the palm of his hand. Caught it like a Snitch– oh how long has it been since he's played a game... The light of the spell softly burned—but with coolness. _Thanks Clow,_ Harry thought._ For once._

He inwardly smiled at the sudden raw fear emanating from the lady. Things weren't going her way, was it?

"Haven't you heard?" he suddenly said. He tilted his head at _just_ the right angle and allowed his lips to turn into that tiny familiar smirk. "The Blue Magician has a twin." This must be what Eriol always felt like. So in control, filled with power… For such a mellow guy, Eriol sure had a dominant streak.

Then his fingers straightened and his palm turned to face the lady, who was slowly backing away, apparent horror on her sunken features. Then, like a slingshot, the spell stretched back from his hand and flew forward, straight at the Death Eater. She fell to the ground and screamed for several moments before the spell ended.

"How the hell did you do that?" Meiling asked as he swooped down to snatch up his wand. "_STUPEFY!_" he cast immediately before the woman could recover. Then they began running again, in the opposite direction of the Death Eaters, which meant they were returning to the cavern.

Harry finally shrugged to her question. "Intuition, Eriol-style. It comes and goes, but it's pretty damn convenient—with the timing, I mean." He glanced at her and added, "Mostly learned from watching him."

Meiling sighed.

In the distance, they heard a rumbling sound of something falling or breaking. It was too far away for it to be from a rock tower falling in the cavern. Right? They ran around the bend with Meiling falling behind several times due to phantom pains, Muggle aftereffects of the Cruciatus. They ran around the fallen Death Eater and their rock that did the deed. Then there was a sudden burst of noise up ahead, like a crowd or a mob in the heat of a fight.

There was light in the cavern, and maybe it was from Meiling's torch that she had previously thrown, but when they drew closer, Meiling suddenly flung Harry back. He had skidded too close to the edge where a greenly lit spell had deflected.

The light in the cavern was flickering with hundreds of shadows many colors from hundreds of spells flying through the air. "What's going on?" he whispered, trying to peer over without being seen. The sound of the mob was much louder. Right in their ears now. There was a battle going on below them, in the cave Syaoran and Xiang's battle took place. Rock pillars were falling, and men and women were shouting over the din of screaming from opponents in duels. He could see the black of Death Eaters merging in and out of shadows and purging through the Light warriors. The Light warriors were trying to do the same, but instead of camouflage, some practically disappeared. He was awestruck by the sudden change. He felt it was just minutes ago when he and Meiling were alone, climbing across the abandoned expanse.

"GET BACK YOU TWO!"

It was an Auror they didn't recognize, but they could tell from the white strip of cloth around his biceps what side he was on. He flung out a shield before them just as they were stumbling back. The curse that was heading towards them was deflected, and when they looked in the direction it came from, they saw a masked Death Eater turning away.

Suddenly, a robed man appeared next to Harry in a blinking way that was a characteristic of the sorcerer's teleportation method. His narrowed eyes glared down at Meiling. "Why are you two here?" he demanded softly.

Meiling scowled and heaved herself to her full height (she was slouching before due to after pain). "It was an accident! I touched a Portkey without knowing."

He opened his mouth to say something, but was distracted when a body, a corpse, was thrown his way. The man shot up a shield by holding out his palm, and the body bounced off and rolled across the floor. It was a Death Eater's body and the mask had fallen off, revealing a young man's face-- now ghostly white and his black lashes a stark contrast against his skin.

Harry felt bile rise at the back of his throat. It was easy, so easy, to see over the dead bodies and just look at all the ones still moving. The corpses became part of the field, the landscape, and every time someone fell, the body just melted away, camouflaged into the shadows and the dark ground. His eyes blurred out the details and forgot they were there.

Meiling was panting harshly next to him, and he suddenly heard her breathing loud and clear amid the battle. She whispered, a stark contrast to how she acted earlier with the sorcerer, "I never thought I'd say this. I never... But I'm not meant for this. Nonmagical. Muggle. I can't do this. I'm not made for this kind of battle." When Harry looked at her, he saw broken red eyes with tears at the corners. He suddenly understood how much she hated admitting that. He understood because he felt the same.

He looked back at the fight. "I don't think anyone's made for battle." And seeing the dead eyes of the man who teleported away, he added, "Not even sorcerers."

* * *

_Chapter 28_

**Unveiling of Names**

* * *

Once Voldemort's lair was discovered, of the entire Light army that was present, the first to step in was Albus Dumbledore. Upon recognition of this famous man's magical signature (which the Dark Lord knew very well), the highest Defenses available in the Dark Lord's vicinity alerted the Dark forces, and they were all immediately heading to all the openings for the fight that waited ahead. 

Of course, Albus Dumbledore knew that this would happen. For he chose to step in first as a challenge to his nemesis. He was challenging him to raise up what evils he had accumulated in this great underground pit and send it forth to meet the Light army in a clash that will be known as the most momentous battle in the history of the wizarding world.

It was not the most momentous because of incredible strategy or an inspirational movement or the particular loyalty and devotion of a leader or such, but it was momentous because of how the battle turned from a great cooperation among the entire Light army into a fight among a few select individuals.

When the Light Army filed in, they found themselves in a great circular room. The battle began there with the dozens of Death Eaters guarding twelve doors leading out of the room. As the battle started, though, Shacklebolt raised his hand and gave a signal– the order to divide. They've done this many times in previous battles at other schools with just as many exits and entrances. Twelve squads, went through twelve different doors, the last few still fending off the remaining Death Eaters.

There were more coming but that was to be expected. As the twelve squads split up, they were held together by their connection through mirrors and the sorcerer's connection to each other.

Though, this time they weren't going to bother with wandering the maze.

Moody gave the order, "Tear the damn walls down! We're not gonna waste our precious time wandering this goddamn labyrinth!"

True, there were many spells and wards on the walls, and all of which seemed to be fairly new. So five different sorcerers, specialized in destruction, took on that order by summoning great spirits, tearing it down with raw force, and much more. It was a little bit later that they sorely missed the Card Mistress for her powers could reduce this laborious task into a mere happening. But, unfortunately, she was captured, somehow and some way, and no longer granting wishes with a snap of her fingers like a little taken-for-granted genie.

The other sorcerers in the other seven squads continued with the wizards, and all of them were ordered to hit-and-run, but naturally, when had that changed since February? The tide of the war altered because of this maneuver, and if the formula worked, why break it?

Matthews's squad, the one that Fei Ning is a part of, went to look for prisoners and so they became invisible and snuck through the halls. They tried to avoid as many collisions with Death Eaters as possible. Sometimes it just wasn't possible, but evading them was.

On the other side, three squads ran through the hallways and rooms and chose doors where there were Death Eaters on the other side waiting for them. But within half an hour, all three squads met up in a large cave where Death Eaters and monsters alike waited for them.

* * *

But, mind, there were monsters everywhere. Whole hallways and rooms with monsters. Granted, the alarm system that alerted the Death Eaters may have also released every hybrid that could be made and was made under the Dark Lord's orders, but the sheer number of them made wizards and sorcerer forego their initial horror (usually associated with monsters) and fight them, treating them as they would Death Eaters. 

Which, naturally didn't work so well.

So, as if reminding them, a furious roar shook the entire hall they were in and though many of the warriors tried to stay focused on the battle at hand and save themselves from the gnashing teeth of some green-spotted, half-tiger half-lizard creatures, they could not just overlook their ally.

For Keroberos had more things to worry about than little animals blocking his path. One, his Mistress. Two, Yue. Three, his Mistress and Yue were captured. _Captured_. Somehow the meaning of the word eluded him because, for him, _captured_ and _Sakura_ and _Yue_ did not fit into the same sentence. For those two were big proper names that deserved sentences of their own.

Puffing and hurling out fireballs, he roasted little monsters alive. Oh, he knew Sakura was going to be pissed at him. For here he was, disregarding the lives of magical creatures. But really, at this point, did he care? These little idiots sure didn't, much less have a mind anymore after being merged with other species which messed up certain brain functions, including the ones called "Compassion" and the "oh-man-I-better-not-mess-with-the-great-sun-guardian-Keroberos-when-his-mistress-is-captured."

For he trampled them and pounced on them. He wrestled with the lizard-tiger and brought it down with a flare of heat. As long as there weren't any dragons hiding around here, he was good.

A wizard was gasping out from being knocked away by one of the creatures. He was saying, "Shit, these beasts... there's no end to them!"

"You say these are beasts?" Keroberos snapped, unnerving the wizard even further (but of course, not realizing it). "I'll show you what a beast is! For I am the Great Guardian Beast!" His ego saw no limit.

He sprouted his wings (see, he was a hybrid too!) and flew over leaping tiger lizards. Wizards saw his intent and were pushing their way out of the mess. Just as the last witch made it, Keroberos let out a great fireball, or roar of flame, however it is called, and it engulfed the group of monsters just before they could split.

But more replaced the ones that were lost.

And there was a sudden shift in attention. It was like all the animals now acknowledged Keroberos's presence, but maybe not his superiority in the 'beast' genre. Because currently, they all attacked him. They even ran past the wizards and sorcerers without a backwards glance to think 'wait-these-are-also-my-enemies' (if they were capable of that at all), but instead, single-mindedly went at Keroberos. To some, the Sun Guardian just flapped his wings and tossed them back. To others, he had to really perform. He gave a show of flexibility and strength when he twisted around beasts and avoided bites by snapping and tearing out his own. He swiped with his claws and bared his teeth. He acted like any lion would in a dire situation as this– just a far more intelligent one.

But really there were too many, and it took him a moment before he noticed how he was being targeted. That was fine though, the head of the squad was giving the go ahead and many were running on to the next hallway. No, really, it was alright, they could just leave him here. Not help him. Let him fight them on his own. He was the great guardian beast after all. He didn't need them.

Letting out a great roar that scared off the lesser hybrids, he engulfed himself in flames and pounded his way through the crowd. "You stupid little brats! I'll show you!" When he reached a little clearing from the animals, he jumped around and let out a long stream of flame all around him to keep the monsters at bay. He felt like a fire hose. "GARGH! Where's the respect, huh? Why the hell do you guys have to keep on _bothering_ me!"

Then soon he was overcoming them. He pounced on some more and trampled a path through them, and found less creatures returning to the fight.

After all the trampling and roaring and pouncing, he landed in another open space, clear of bodies, and glad for the breather, he panted from the exertion. If he kept this up, he'll run out of energy way too soon.

"Ah, Keroberos, finally."

Keroberos looked up at the speaker, and his jaw dropped (very uncomely for a lion). Before him was Spinel Sun lying on an altar of some sort. The black panther eyed him sleepily.

Some monsters from behind crept up and looked ready to jump Keroberos again, but Spinel Sun just looked at the creatures as if to say "_No more,"_ and all of them backed away.

Keroberos glanced behind him, around him, and then accusingly back at Spinel Sun. "YOU MADE THEM COME AT ME!"

The panther lazily stood up, stretched his forelegs, and yawned. "As always, you have to be so loud."

* * *

Tomoyo sat up. 

She wasn't in the dungeons. Nor was she lying before the Dark Lord.

No, she was somewhere far away from that.

She was sitting under a cherry blossom tree. It was like she was back in Tomoeda with all the pinkish white petals fluttering to the ground around her, like soft, unhurried snow. She sat on a little hill of grass with the tree stretching over her head and shading her from the bright golden, sun-filled sky.

When she looked around her though, she saw how the green of the grass faded away into a mist. There were shadows of a hilly plain through the mist, but not much else was to be seen. The top of her little hill and the sky were the only clear expanses of vibrant color. She was dreaming.

She herself felt cleaner too, unlike her state in the dungeons. She felt like she had just gotten out of a long warm bath and her hair was just drying and curling around her face. Closing her eyes, she breathed in the scent of cleanliness, not-stale air, and the perfume of natural flowers.

For a moment in this pseudo-reality, she was home.

"Tomoyo-chan!"

She looked up. Sakura was sitting on a branch and bending over to smile at her.

"Sakura-chan!" she greeted warmly. "The Dream Card?"

Her best friend nodded enthusiastically. "Someplace to relax a bit," she said. "As long as I have time."

"I thought your cards were burned," Tomoyo said hesitantly. "Unless…"

Sakura just smiled, taking away all of her doubt. "How are you feeling?" she asked, swiftly turning the subject around.

The violet-haired girl didn't mind and instead, grinned cheekily. "What do you think? With you here keeping me safe, I can't feel anything but happy."

She laughed at the pleased blush highlighting her best friend's face. Sakura jumped down and joined her under the tree. Tomoyo noticed how she was wearing capris and a t-shirt, so very Sakura not to wear a dress when Tomoyo wasn't the one to design it. As for Tomoyo herself, she was in a simple white summer dress, most likely of the Dream Card's making to put her more at ease.

"How long will we stay here?"

Sakura fingered a cherry blossom petal until she let it go, letting it flutter its last ways to the grass. She shrugged at her question. "Until you wake up. Until I'm pulled away."

Tomoyo accepted that answer, and after a moment of letting her mind wander, she lied back, closing her eyes and letting the warm breeze flutter through her hair and caress her skin. She could sleep like this, without worries, but that'd be a thing to say, wouldn't it? _I fell asleep in my dream._ She giggled at the weird looks she'd garner from that statement. Unnoticed by her peaceful and relaxed best friend, Sakura just gave a little, knowing smile.

"When did you get Mao Kang to do that?"

"Hm?" Tomoyo opened her eyes, and looked at Sakura curiously. "What did Mao Kang do?"

"White Bird, his eel friend. He's protecting you with him. When did he do that?"

Tomoyo glanced back at her shoulder and saw the black, inky painting-- a very good one too. Looking at it with an artistic eye, it was a very clever rendition of an eel. All the proportions were correct that one could not mistake it for a snake or a worm but an eel. "It's Mao Kang's?"

"Hn," Sakura leaned forward to look at the eel better. "When I was captured, I was looking for him because a unicorn saw him unconscious in the forest." She frowned. "I pray someone else got to him in time. I did send Kero to tell Syaoran."

"He'll probably be coming here now to find you." They exchanged knowing grins. Then Tomoyo returned to the original subject, "But I suspect Mao Kang did this in cooperation with Malfoy."

"I was wondering about that but...I wasn't sure." Sakura sat back, looking fairly puzzled.

"The drawing of this eel," Tomoyo started. "Is definitely Malfoy's work. He has a very good hand from what I could tell in the few times I've seen him. He's drawn beautiful works in the past. Mao Kang... well you've seen those posters, haven't you?"

Sakura smirked. "Oh, how could I forget those?" Then she turned to stare at the sky. "I never knew Draco had such a hobby."

"He's more than we think, judging from what he's doing now."

Sakura's eyes hardened. "He aimed to hurt you."

"Some evils are necessary." Tomoyo lowered her eyes and tried to keep her voice low and soothing. She remembered that look on Sakura's face. It was the look that proclaimed, _No one will hurt my friends. And if you dare, I will destroy you in every way possible._ But what if it was a friend hurting a friend? Apparently, Sakura was just as unforgiving.

"He should have considered the consequences."

Tomoyo glanced sideways at her. "I think he already had, and he was prepared to face them. He's very much like Syaoran in that case."

It was amusing to see Sakura's face becoming irritated. One proud, hard-headed Syaoran in the world was enough, thanks. While worrying her lower lip, she paused to say, "I just can't figure out what he hopes to gain from this."

"Think," Tomoyo said. "What is first and foremost in Syaoran's heart?"

Sakura stared at her friend for a long moment, her eyes never wavering but becoming unfocused. "His family," she finally said with certainty. "He honors his family the most. That's why Draco is doing this. Because before, he knew he was cut off from his family." She gritted her teeth. "I never knew how much it hurt him. To have no blood family. No wonder he felt so separated from us."

Tomoyo nodded. "And there is someone else that is first in Syaoran's heart."

Sakura's eyebrows drew together as she tried to think of the next most important virtue. "Someone?" She drew a blank. "Well his mother is his family so..."

The violet-haired girl laughed and decided not to drag it out. "It's you, Sakura."

Sitting up straight, Sakura looked perplexed. Unsurprised but perplexed and unsure. "But, Tomoyo, it's been so...hoe..."

Tomoyo just shook her head. "Childhood loves don't falter so easily. It's just changing between you two, and you're not sure what it is yet because you don't want to acknowledge it. It's just maturing, Sakura."

Sakura tilted her head and acquiesced to Tomoyo's explanation. She didn't want to childishly retaliate to make herself feel better so she just meekly accepted the answer. She didn't understand except that Syaoran's unwavering feelings towards her scared her. "But what does this have to do with Draco?"

"You're my best friend, Sakura. I would die for you."

Sakura's eyes widened and snapped to those sincere violet eyes. A shudder ran down her back at the simple admission. She returned just as truthfully, "I'd die for you too." Thinking back to the Phoenix room and the memory of a helpless and distraught Syaoran, she thought, _I really would. Even if it hurts him. _She felt a pang in her chest. A deep well of remorse bubbling up and constricting her throat. She hurt him. She really did.

Tomoyo nodded, unsurprised. She paused, closely examining the haunting shadows that suddenly appeared in Sakura's green-flecked eyes. Then she said, "Malfoy sees these ties among us. He knows that taking me would inevitably lead to you and then to Syaoran."

Sakura could see what her friend was saying, but she was suddenly seeing it in another way. Draco was thinking that if he took away the one person, the one purpose to their whole adventures since August, he'll be opening a floodgate.

He was trying to lead them here, to Voldemort's newest base. He was like Syaoran, instigating a whole battle with a simple maneuver.

"I understand now."

And Tomoyo knew she did. For another few minutes, or hours, or whatever since time didn't seem to matter here, they sat in an uneasy silence under the blanket of the tree. In those moments, they tried to forget the war, the differences between them-- where one was a witch and the other a sorceress. One was average and the other almost a god. They laid these differences aside and saw what they saw when they were just ten-years old: fiercely loyal best friends.

After a while, Tomoyo opened her eyes again and saw how her vision was blurry. The sky blended into the mist and the tree became smooth and spots of many colors. It was like an impressionist had taken over the scenery with his dabbing paintbrush.

"Sakura, why is everything..."

Her best friend's warm hand soothingly touched her own. "You're just waking up."

* * *

Tomoyo blinked several times to re-focus her vision. There were white spots, like she just stepped out of the sun and into a far darker place, which was exactly what she did if she considered it. When her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of a one flickering torch, she recognized her cell again. The rusty bars that really should be harder to open but with the numerous spells cast on it, it wouldn't open at all except to those with the authority. And there was the little ceramic bowl with so many cracks on it that to a Muggle's eye it was a wonder how the water didn't just leak through. 

Slowly sitting up and trying not to torment her aching muscles, she glanced up at her guard. Of all people and in the light of coincidence, it was Draco Malfoy standing stoically in front of her gate. He didn't seem inclined to speak though, and Tomoyo understood. She wasn't sure if she'd have the heart to speak either. After all that... it'd be too cruel.

There was a commotion down the hallway that dragged both of their attentions, and there were several torchlights being waved around frantically and coming closer. Soon enough, a dozen or so masked Death Eaters were running past them. They were yelling so quickly to each other that it was hard to catch their words.

Until, of course, she listened closely and let several words drift to her, "--the fucking Aurors found us--"

"--goddamn Light Army--"

"--taking over the North Section, the Fallen Cavern, and heading centerlong--"

Not only did Tomoyo raise her eyes to the furious men, but Draco looked up as well. He hid a most pensive and nervous expression behind the mask of seriousness and coolness. But no one knew cool like Tomoyo did, and she saw the tremors in his fingers. Was he afraid of what the Light army will do to him when they find him? Of what Syaoran might do? He shouldn't be so afraid. Or maybe if he was found out? He still shouldn't be so afraid. But who knew what he was thinking?  
When the Death Eaters were gone, they were left in a silence more intoxicating and pressing than before the clamor had rushed its way past. Suddenly even the slightest of noises became a great reverberating presence, like Draco's heavy breathing and the rustling of Tomoyo's robes as she shifted into a more comfortable position.

Suddenly, his voice broke the silence: "Daidouji."

Her gaze snapped up, but Draco wasn't looking at her. He looked as if he never spoke, but she knew he did and he knew he did. That was what mattered.

He breathed out, "I'm sorry." He quickly added, "You might not care, and I'm not asking for forgiveness. But I just wanted you to know."

Tomoyo slowly smiled, and luckily, he didn't see. "Doing this was very rash, very—" Let's speak Hogwarts-style. "—Gryffindorish." She caught a wince from him. "And if I didn't trust Professor Snape so much, it would be much harder for me to understand you."

Draco made a noise in the back of his throat. It sounded like a grunt and a swallowed sigh. He turned his head slightly so he could catch her in his peripheral vision. "You don't need to say anything, Daidouji." _Because no matter what I did, I did it fully aware of myself. _It wasn't some stupid Gryffindor nobleness; at least he refused to say it was. He saw it more as a way to preserve his sanity. _I did it to save myself, knowing in turn that I'll have to hurt her._

If anything, he considered it the pure form of a Slytherin and, just for that, he was bitterly proud.

Tomoyo, though, just said, "But I think I should ease your guilt—a bit at least."

Draco hated and admired girls that acted all-knowing and who could still act this way in a dank and dirty dungeon. It was the same with guys, though the only one he knew who was like that was Hiiragizawa—and _everyone_ hated and admired him.

"You never hurt me. The Cruciatus never hurt me," she said suddenly, breaking his train of thought.

He frowned. "I really hope you're not that dense to forget the pain. Even _I_ remember what it feels like, and it's been months since it last happened."

"You shouldn't know how it feels like at all," she said quietly. "But still, your spell never hit me. Sakura wouldn't let it."

"But you were screaming…" His voice became hollow. _Sakura wouldn't… let it? But I saw her…I _saw_ her…_

But now he began noticing little things. Tomoyo's voice was smooth, silky, and never out-of-breath. She moved swiftly and gracefully. She didn't have odd, jerky movements or a scratchy voice as any normal witch or wizard would have right after experiencing the Cruciatus Curse. But he would know if the curse didn't work. For one, she wouldn't be screaming like she did. For two, her body wouldn't have jerked in all those painful-looking spasms like it did. He dared to turn around now, dropping his stiff expression.

She smiled up at him, almost glowing in contrast to the darkness of her cell. "One of her cards is called The Illusion."

It was really self-explanatory, and he got it immediately. He backed up against the bars and closed his eyes tightly. Then choking back a laugh, he saw a moment later that Tomoyo was discreetly hiding her own smile. So the saying in the forest was true: The Card Mistress herself is a deck of hidden cards.

He slid down to sit on the ground, not caring it was dirty. Merlin, he hoped she had a lot. The relief was so unburdening that he felt lightheaded and unsure if he could stay balanced anymore.

So sitting on the opposite side of the bars to Tomoyo, he laughed. His laughs were muffled and choked, but they kept coming, reverberating from deep inside his chest. Then he waited and listened. It was so perfect. She was fine. Everything was just going accordingly...

He still did it though. His laughter died. And that memory will stay with him. Sakura's punishment was in that memory of the kicking and screaming Tomoyo. It was her way to tell him, _I'll show you what you could have done. I won't spare you from your choice._ He smiled grimly. He'll take it.

There was a silence between them, both having said what needed to be said already. They heard the din of men yelling and running in the distance. The sounds of them were going further and further away.

Finally, "We're alone."

Tomoyo looked up, startled, and then nodded.

"Let's get you out."

Her eyes widened. So sudden? Just what _is_ he thinking? "But--" she began to protest.

He cut her off, "Now's the best time as any. They're all distracted, and if we run into trouble we can call for help. The Light Army is like a bunch of bugs. They're everywhere." He was scanning his wand over the cell door, and the lock popped open. Soon he was helping Tomoyo to her feet and out of the cell.

After kneeling for so long she stumbled from the sudden return of blood into her lower limbs. Then something fell, and Draco swooped down to save it. He caught a long pink card and handed it to her. "Isn't that--"

"Sakura's?" she finished for him as she smiled at the Dream Card. "Yes." She moved it between her fingers and right behind the Dream Card was the Illusion. She tucked them away.

"Let's go," he said.

"Where?"

"Just follow me." He took her hand and tugged at her. Soon, they were both dashing down the dungeons with the thumping of their shoes the only sound in their ears. The clamor of battle was too far away from them now.

Draco opened a small door in one of the cells. Why there was a door _in_ a cell, she couldn't figure out. But it looked like he had it planned out. Inside, he cast "_Lumos!_" and led her up some stairs that curved and went in circles, like a spring. It was so steep that they were left climbing like it was a ladder instead. It was a wonder how neither of them complained or mentioned anything, though.

Because of their upbringing, they were raised in good conditions. Here, there was water sliding down the steps and dripping in the center opening down to the very bottom of a black abyss that neither of them wanted to know more about. There was mold and streaks of dirt and what looks like dried blood covering the stone steps. Bits of wet slime was oozing into and out of the cracks and corners, and Tomoyo was sure of having seen tiny dark inkblots crawling in and out of the shadows.

"This is returning a favor for when you brought me to the Clabberts," Draco finally said.

She just smiled. "A bit over much?" He smirked.

They lapsed into a deep silence again. Draco concentrated on climbing and leading the way, and Tomoyo concentrated on the former and following him. They reached a landing where they had to stop for a moment and lean against the wall to rest.

"So Sakura protected you," he whispered, always breaking the quiet first.

She nodded and watched him close his eyes. "I still meant to hurt you."

"No, you didn't." She waited for him to lock eyes with her. Then with conviction, "You put Mao Kang's seal on me to protect me. You knew that I would be safe."

"But when I heard them," he said, looking lost. "And then I saw you. I thought it failed. I thought..." He shook his head. "I still cast the curse."

"_Then_, you were following orders."

"To save myself."

"Not just yourself," she insisted. "Something that mattered to you."

She smiled at the affronted look on his face. She went on, "You don't know me so I certainly can't be on your list of people who matter to you. So I understand. If I had to choose between you and Sakura, I'd choose her myself. She is my precious person."

He understood her too. Here they were, connected through their devotion to certain people or certain ideals in their lives.

"Who're you protecting?"

Draco looked away. "Like I said, myself."

She just shook her head, but before she could say anything, he interrupted, "We've rested enough. Let's go."

* * *

Syaoran was in an anxious state. He joined one of the squads that branched off eastwards, and surprisingly enough, their hall was free of hybrids and monsters. There were Death Eaters, but to him, they felt like fodder for defense. It was a waste of both of their times, and he wondered vaguely if Lord Voldemort decided to retreat somewhere else again, which would render his mission and Dumbledore's mission useless. He decided it wasn't worth contemplating. Dumbledore already sent out his challenge. There was no way that Lord Voldemort would shy from it. 

Men beside him were calling out spells and waving their wands in complex movements, and quite frankly, he was impressed by the creativity of their spells and the effort it took to perfect them and use them effortlessly in battle. His family would call all that moving and waving of the wand a waste of their time, but here, wizards were throwing out spells like poisoned chocolate and showering multi-colored lights in the dark and gray underground. Hand and wrist cramps seemed inexistent among them, and he suspected it was in their makeup, genes or whatnot, to be like that.

They were used to him by now. He ran with whichever group that seemed to be heading in the direction he was going for, and no one questioned his presence anymore. They passed Matthews group in one of the rooms, and the last he saw them, they were slightly panicking, unsure as to the direction of the dungeons. He crashed a wall to check on the progress of the sorcerers on tearing the walls down. The wall was easy to break; he supposed that was improvement. Matthews squad went through his hole with only Fei Ning taking unnecessary time to bow and thank him.

He didn't notice. So many things were on his mind, swirling and jumbling into each other, becoming incomprehensible the more he thought about them. Sakura was here somewhere, captured as hard as it was to believe. Draco was here, hiding among the Dark ranks, and Tomoyo was another prisoner. Mao Kang, Harry, Meiling, and Harry's two friends-- god knows where they ended up and while the forest was relatively safe, the security wasn't perfect. Things could still get through. Dangerous things. Lastly, he wanted to know what the--

"Your road ends here."

They all noticed him simultaneously, like he controlled whether they saw him or not. Like he just stepped out of the shadows or just appeared out of thin air, but it felt like he was there all along, waiting for them.

It was Professor Ozarki. Sir Nago Ozarki. Pseudo-sorcerer. Whatever the hell he called himself.

"You _traitor_," spat a wizard, the Weasley brother, Bill.

The man's face was gaunt, pale, and withering. His eyes were bright, though; wide and open and with strange lights reflecting off of them. When a witch stepped forward, a high-classed witch, judging from her battle robes, and threw out a Binding Spell, Ozarki raised his arm, dragging it forward from his wrist as if a string was attached to it. Then his palm snapped open and the spell dispersed just as it reached him.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes. Sometimes, he just hated being right.

A duel started up between the Weasley brothers, Bill and Charlie, and the pseudo-sorcerer. The rest of them became backup and were ordered not to interfere except when there was a real opening. Interference caused more trouble than necessary. Syaoran's cousin, Pian Ning, whispered to him, "Xiao Lang, do you see–"

"Yes," he nearly growled. "I do." He concentrated hard on pushing his anger away, but it was beginning to flood through him, making the edges of his vision turn red.

Just as Charlie Weasley cast out a powerful Cutting Curse and Ozarki slowly raised his hand which the earth was subtly bending towards, Syaoran swung out his own arm and with it, he flung his aura at the man.

The sudden shockwave of his aura made physical impact with Ozarki and sent him flying to the side wall. He hit with a loud _CRACK!_ and slid down in a jagged and painful route to the ground.

Stepping in front of everybody, Syaoran held out his pendant before him and it morphed into a sword.

"I never thought you would go so low as to use a human as your puppet, Hiiragizawa."

There was low laughter. Soft, amused, dark. It was the laughter of a boy-man who foresaw everything, who danced with a Dark Lord, who delighted in teddy bears and bees, and who mocked the war. And, of course, it was the laughter of a puppet master.

Eriol's glasses and his golden staff were the first things they saw glinting in the light when he walked from the shadows. He raised his hand, and there were blue strands of light shining from each of his fingers. His fourth finger twitched. Ozarki's right arm fell forward to lie across his chest. Then Eriol swung his arm to the side. Ozarki flew from his reposing spot and was tossed to the opposite wall where he knocked headfirst into the stone and then his body curled up into an awkward sleeping position.

Again, Syaoran hated being right. Especially about someone he wanted so badly to trust. So when he said, "You released the underground spirits that last battle," he knew and deliberately accused Eriol Hiiragizawa of murder. Murderer of hundreds.

And Eriol bowed.

* * *

Meiling wasn't getting any better. She was fading in and out of awareness, and once she asked Harry, "Where am I?" He didn't bother to answer since in the next moment she shook herself awake and grumbled obscenities under her breath. They've been hiding at the opening to the cavern for a long while now. 

Shacklebolt had found them earlier after being notified by an Auror, and he hid them in one of the crevices along the walls. He waved his wand over them and muttered a few quick words that was hard to catch, and then with a severe look, he ordered, "Stay here. Stay quiet." Don't move. Don't breathe.

Which they followed whenever Death Eaters passed, or even when Light warriors passed. It didn't matter now. In the heat of battle, everyone was an enemy, and Harry told Meiling that he didn't fancy calling out to Light warriors, startling them, and being at the end of a nasty spell. She kept quiet after that. She had one spell too many already.

And Harry didn't know what to say because she really _was_ suffering from the aftereffects of the Cruciatus or something of the like. He didn't know if this was what happened to all Muggles, since very few lived to tell the tale nor did he meet very many, but Meiling's senses had dulled to the point where he was the one keeping watch and slapping a hand over her rambling mouth when people came.

He once wondered aloud why no one bothered to give them a stinking Portkey or Apparate them out. Meiling opened one eye and slumped over.

"Are you stupid?" she asked.

He glared at her, indignant. "You shouldn't be talking," he grumbled.

She continued like she didn't hear him, and she probably didn't. "Every time there's a battle, Dumbeldore puts up and holds Apparition wards and general Portkey wards. That way the battle's a closed field, or else they can bring anything or can leave the battle prematurely. They still can, of course," she yawned. "But only by using tougher methods. I don't know what. But they've been doing this since we began recovering the schools."

Harry raised an eyebrow, impressed at how easily she spoke of Apparition and Portkeys. "Spoken like a true natural of the wizarding world, and do I detect a hint of an English accent in there?" There wasn't any, but he was teasing. A sorry attempt at lightening up the dark mood, he found out.

"Shut up," she scowled at him. "And if you listened at all at any of those open meetings, you'll learn a lot too. General strategy is that Dumbledore and Sakura secure the background. Syaoran and Shacklebolt lead the foreground. It's always been like that for a while now."

He shrugged and mulled over the facts in his head. Did that mean Dumbledore was hiding somewhere, holding the wards in place? How could he put wards up when the Dark Lord had his own? Layer his own on top of the enemy's? He was curious about how that worked. Whenever he looked through Eriol's eyes, he could see it all if only briefly. See how the ambiguity that was magic worked to these laws that currently was unknown to him.

Flexing his fingers, he smiled to himself. Hermione would love to learn about this. She would love to see through Eriol's eyes. But he knew, to see through Eriol's eyes, many things will make sense but a thousand more will not. One just learned to accept them.

Meiling's eyes, open but not quite focused, was watching his hand as he turned them over and looked at them. Well, she could be seeing something entirely different, but suddenly she said, as if reading his thoughts, "Do you think you can use his power now and take us out of here?"

Harry pursed his lips as he glared hard at his wrists. "No, I don't think so."

"Figures. Just like the person himself. Elusive, never there when you need him."

He frowned and didn't say anything. Personally, he thought Eriol's power was pretty timely for him. But he had a feeling that he may be the only one who thought that. He trusted Eriol. Very people could say that with sincerity; in fact, the only other he knew of was Sakura. But she trusted everyone.

But Harry wasn't prone to putting his trust in people, especially manipulative and secretive people like Eriol. But Eriol was human, too, and that helped in Harry's eyes.

"I wonder what he's doing now," Meiling said. "I wonder if Syaoran is right. That he _is_ the one who trumped them in that last battle. With the black thing and the falling walls."

"Maybe. Maybe not." Knowing Eriol, things could go either way.

"But that makes him a _murderer_," Meiling hissed, turning to him, her eyes suddenly focused on his.

"I don't think he's a murderer," he answered back.

Meiling was one of the many who saw Eriol as the half-reincarnation of Clow Reed, a powerful sorcerer, a mysterious entity, a god-like human.

But Eriol never had a mother. Eriol watched his father die. Eriol grew up taking care of _others_. Taking care of _himself._ No one–_no one_ ever took care of him. And Eriol told him that the only way he could hold onto himself, apart from the Clow inside, was his self-doubt. What kind of life was that?

Harry closed his eyes. That was the life of every human being in the world. And he knew. He just _knew._ Maybe it was a Clow thing that he understood such a thing, but Hermione was right. At the core, Eriol was just a boy like any of them.

"How could you say that?" she asked, her tone tightening with anger. "Do you know how many died in that battle? If you'd _listened_, if you'd _cared,_ you would know. Two hundred and forty-three lives were lost in that battle. For more than half, there were no bodies because they were dragged down in that pit! If Hiiragizawa did that–"

He cut her off, "_If_ he did that! Look at you! Look at every one of you who are just heaping the blame on him! Everything that goes wrong, it's Eriol's fault! Every time you're in a snitch, oh where the fuck is Eriol?" It was just like the press and his classmates. Love Harry Potter. Hate Harry Potter. Oh, Harry Potter is mentally retarded, insane, disturbed. Oh, he's a liar. Then, oh gosh, Voldemort _is_ back. Let's now laud him as a hero. The poor little lamb. The unheard boy. Great hero. Boy-who-lived.

But Eriol didn't even get the hero-part. When he did something great, when he _saved_ people, people rolled their eyes, sighed, or went, "_Finally"_ like it was his job to do great things. But maybe, for Eriol, that was how things worked.

Meiling was staring at him, wide-eyed. "I didn't mean that, Harry. But this is Hiiragizawa. You _know_ how he's like."

"He's _not_ a murderer," he said hotly. "Whatever he is, he definitely isn't that."

"Oh? And who is this _he_ we are talking about?"

Harry's head snapped up to lock eyes with a skull mask. There were three of them. That, or he was experiencing triple vision, but he was pretty sure there were three Death Eaters looming over them. Meiling was sitting next to him, white-faced. So apparently, he had spoken too loudly. Both of them had.

"Is this a Muggle?" said one of them. "What is a _Muggle_ doing down here? Don't tell me the Light side has sunk so low as to hire _them_ to fight us."

Harry scowled. "We won't tell you then." Then he jumped to his feet and dragged Meiling with him. "Let's go!" He tugged sharply and they were both fleeing.

"_Lev–" _began one.

Harry whirled around and, without bothering to aim, bellowed, "_REDUCTO!_"

Judging from the magnitude of the harsh yell that erupted afterwards, his spell must have hit. Then suddenly, Harry felt a weight dragging him down. He looked to see Meiling lagging behind and tugging her forearm away from his grip.

"I-I can't..."

He tightened his grip and pulled her back up, but Meiling could hardly open her eyes. "Wake up, Meiling! This isn't the time! WAKE UP!"

There was raucous laughter. "You see what happens when you depend on Muggles? They sink you down with them." The three Death Eaters came closer and watched with coarse pleasure as he struggled with Meiling's lump of a body.

"_Crucio!_"

Harry hurled Meiling's body against the wall where she sagged down unconscious. He ducked the other curse that came their way, and then he rushed to Meiling's side to pull her up again. But unconscious people weighed a lot more than conscious ones, and he found himself only capable of holding her upper body for a second before collapsing.

They were laughing at him again. What a scene he was making. He should feel foolish, embarrassed--

Honestly, who had time to feel all that? Harry threw out a few Stunning Spells before turning back to cast a light weight charm on Meiling. He grabbed her from under her arms and heaved her up. There! That's better! "H-Harry?" she said blearily, opening her eyes a crack. "What..."

"Can you stand?" he asked before pushing them down to avoid more spells. Then he yelled out a Stinging Hex and then threw out a shield to collide with the Imperius Curse. They were coming closer. Taking their own sweet time since they noticed how Harry's situation was futile.

"M-Maybe," she whispered. "I feel... warm..." She was pressing a fist against the base of her throat, around her collar bone, as if the warmth emanated from there. "I-I'm sorry, Harry..."

She was saying sorry?! Harry stared at her, incredulous, as he heaved her halfway onto his back. Was she nuts? Just as he had her on his back, a spell came flying at them that he had to drop her again and throw himself aside to avoid it. "Brilliant," he growled, blinking back tears of frustration. "Just _brilliant._"

Meiling looked like she was going to sob too, but the drowsy state she was in wiped her of that strength. "I'm sorry," she repeated, breathing hard. "'Bout what I said. You know him better than any of us in only a few months." Her eyes closed. "He'd never betray us."

Then to exacerbate his predicament, she fell unconscious again. At least, when he felt her pulse, he knew she was unconscious and not dead-- something he didn't want to contemplate for too long. He got up and assumed a dueling stance, determined to stall for as long as possible.

The first Death Eater cast out, "_Crucio!_" Oh, they never lacked imagination.

"_Protego!_" he shot back.

With the same creative quality, the others cast the same curse, and he ducked and pushed Meiling aside to get away from them. But three against one? Who was he kidding? Just as he rolled away from another curse, they cursed him again as he was recovering. His recovery time was becoming significantly slower; he knew this because the light of the spell grazed him, burning as it went. Another spell consecutively followed; it was a green spell zooming his way, and he meekly thought, _Eriol's help would be much appreciated right now. _

He dove out of the way but knew it was too late. It'll hit his lower torso, around his hip area. Green was for the Killing Curse, wasn't it? He'll die then. There was a spark of light. Then there was a silence in his ears. This must be death. Away from all sound. Heaven? Was this--

He was pretty sure he wasn't dead.

As sound returned, he opened an eye. Then both snapped open and widened.

The flat side of a gleaming silver sword was right in front of him; light playing on the steel streaking across his vision.

Nervously, he looked over to see the wielder, and there she was. Meiling was leaning against the wall, her back slumped over and her legs sprawled out, but her arm was outstretched and clutching the black and silver handle grip of the sword. There were long red strings draping over her forearm and a black opal dangling from it. Harry had only seen this sword once before, and it was in the very cavern where a battle was taking place.

On cue, Eriol's sorcerer eyes swam to the forefront of his vision, and he saw the difference even more clearly than before.

With her head bowed, she opened her eyes-- a black hue. Her entire body was shimmering with ghostly light. A hand layered over her own clutched the sword before it sunk in and became a glossy overlay. A smirk stretched her lips. A confident, cool smirk.

And in front of her, him, whatever-- three stunned Death Eaters stood like miniscule, black bowling pins between the huge front claws of a gigantic snarling wolf. Syaoran's wolf god.

He guessed Meiling had something going with the whole "sacred stories" thing. After all, Li Xiang just _possessed_ her.

* * *

Keroberos inwardly breathed a sigh of relief when Spinel Sun brought him to a statue-still Ruby Moon. Both were overlooking the battle in one of the larger rooms, and after a few minutes of standing beside them without a word being exchanged, Kero realized that they weren't fighting. Thank goodness. If he accidentally lost to Spinel Sun, the panther would never let him live it down. Not that he would. Lose, of course. Keroberos, lose to Spinel Sun? Never. 

"Why don't he just let me rip him to shreds?" Ruby Moon hissed. Her stony demeanor suddenly was very apparent to Keroberos, and he could almost see the steam hissing out of her ears. She really _was_ mad. In both definitions.

"It won't work that way," Spinel Sun calmly replied.

Calm? Like hell. Keroberos never saw a tenser cat. Why the _hell_ was he brought up here? He could be doing something useful down there. Like showing the rest of those hybrids who's boss. If Spinel Sun didn't set them all on him of course.

He watched the Matthews squad running into battle, signaling something and yelling something. They looked panicked, confused. Perking his ears forward, he listened.

The sorceress was yelling, tears in her eyes, "_The prisoners! They're gone! All of them!"_

Light warriors were being distracted, trying to ask, "What if there weren't any in the first place?"

But between the messages, there definitely had been prisoners. Bowls of half-eaten food. Skin and blood residue. Torn clothing. It looked as if they were rounded up quickly and taken away. But all the prison gates were still locked. _That_ was the mystery.

The messages were cut short when Light warriors paid dearly for their inattention and were killed or maimed. Keroberos grew frantic. He leaped onto the railing and was ready to spread his wings. "What the hell am I doing here? I have to help those brats!"

An arm and hand came out of nowhere and was thrust across his vision, preventing any further movement from him. Ruby Moon didn't even look at him. Spinel Sun, though, said, "We brought you up here to keep you out of the way."

"_What?!_" he cried. "Look at all those people _dying!_" He felt the magic of the two guardians begin to wrap around him. Dammit! He should have sprung before they could do that. Now their auras were keeping him captive. He can't fight _two_ of them at once. Where the hell was Yue when he needed him?

He pushed that thought back when he realized Yue could be in an even worse position. Sakura included. He settled on giving his most ferocious glare at the two darker guardians. They were unaffected.

"Our orders," the black cat simply said.

Which brought Keroberos into a roaring fury. "_ORDERS? FROM WHO?"_

Both guardians turned to look at him, identical, cold, wretched expressions. "Our master. Who do you think?" said Ruby Moon.

Keroberos sat back on his haunches, dumbfounded and captive. What kind of miserable trick was this?

* * *

"We're here." 

Tomoyo's eyes snapped up to see Draco tapping on a stone wall with his wand. He was pushing one of the large square stones, and it moved in with a slight groan and scraping of rough texture against each other. It moved in and out the other side where there was light. Outside? Her eyes greedily drank in the streaks of yellow light peeking through the crack.

Then Draco said, "We're in the upper levels, I think."

"Outside?" she asked hopefully.

"No, not yet," was the hesitant reply. "We have to get past two more corridors, and then there will be stairs to an exit. But we have to be careful." He shot her a serious look, and she nodded. She knew caution. She exercised it all the time with her video camera back in the old days. Every experience counted, right?

He crept out first. The light she had drunk in so gratefully before turned out to be a normal torchlight balanced on tiptoe on a platform. Its brightness singlehandedly lit the entire hallway– maybe the brilliance got thinner the further they went, but light was only a tool, not a luxury. It was decidedly warmer in the hallway, especially after Draco replaced the stone into its little niche, closing up the drafts of cooler air.

"How did you come by this way?" Tomoyo wondered softly.

"Crabbe, Goyle, they showed me around a bit." He left out the fact that he bullied them into it.

Suddenly, a shudder ran through the floor of the hallway and shook the walls. Both of them lost balance and had to grip the stone tiles to keep from falling over. They stared at each other, wide-eyed with fear. Then there was a loud thundering sound below them that vibrated the stones and made the torchlight dance a little. It was the thundering sound of a large structure breaking. A great crash of a stone column.

They heard voices. Thousands of voices echoing through halls and through the stones. It became apparent to both of them that they knelt above a huge fight, and that the fight was expanding.

Another tremble of power thrilled through the walls of their corridor. This time, they took it as a warning signal and ran. They ran, one after another, down the long hallway, hearing along with their loud thundering footsteps the sound of their blood pounding in their ears. If the entire place collapsed while they were in it...

"This way! This way!"

They looked up and saw that it wasn't either of them who said it. In the next corridor, after a corner, there were people, and from the sounds of the many feet, lots of people.

Then there was an anguished cry. The sound of it chilled their bones. Because that could mean torture, injury, or fighting. None of the choices appealed to them, and if anything, it frightened them even more. Neither of them were battle-hardened warriors, and they never felt the inadequacy so poignantly before.

"Get up, Severus!" someone cried. "We haven't the time! We have to check the next level and secure the exits!"

A familiar voice grated their ears with its harsh-sounding clarity, "Then _go_, you imbecile! The Dark Lord is tracking us through _me_–" There was another furious silence and they heard a thump.

Draco rushed forward to the very corner and peered over to search for his teacher. The Potions Master was leaning against the wall and clutching his forearm, bared for all to see the ugly mark. His nails dug in far enough to release blood that trailed down to his hand. He opened his eyes and glared at the men still standing around him. They were Light Warriors who wore strips of white cloth tied around their left biceps.

Professor Snape bellowed at them, "WELL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GET _ON_ WITH IT!" He successfully shocked the men into action because the next thing they did was dash down the hall, away from Tomoyo and Draco.

Draco was drumming his fingers, waiting for the last of them to disappear to the stairs. Then, he immediately ran out into the open with Tomoyo close behind.

Professor Snape nearly had a cardiac arrest at the sight of them. "Malfoy!" he gasped. "Daidouji! What the _HELL_–"

"_Silencio!_" Draco cast immediately. Then realizing what he just did, which was that he just spelled his teacher silent, his face dropped with horror. He tried to explain to the large-nosed, furious face, "I have to. We can't risk it. Being seen or heard." He quickly took off the Silencing Spell, though. Both of them were at his side, helping him sit down, when he snapped at them, "Are you just _trying_ to die?"

Neither of them answered as Draco handed his wand to Tomoyo who used it successfully to scan their Potions Professor's state of health though the man protested in quiet hissing voices at the impropriety of their conduct. Then Tomoyo pried his fingers and his nails away from the bloodied Dark Mark etched on his arm. She pressed on the tattoo and their teacher threw his head back, hitting the wall, and grinded his teeth together in pain.

"Get away, you two. You'll be found if you stay near me," he hissed. A rush of expletives exited his mouth when Tomoyo began assessing the damage.

She looked at Draco. "I can't do anything because the pain is through the Mark. The only thing I can do is wrap up the wound so to stop the bleeding. I just need something, a long strip of cloth, anything to transfigure so I can–"

Draco began taking off his outer button-up shirt. He grew frustrated when he couldn't take the buttons out fast enough that he ripped the rest off with buttons popping off. He muttered to himself, "Awful brand. No magical security for the buttons." He was left wearing his thin undershirt.

"Which is convenient," Tomoyo added, taking the tattered shirt. She began tearing off the arm; then she tapped it with Draco's wand and watched it lengthen and iron out into a simple white cloth. She waved his wand again to dampen the cloth so she could begin wiping away the blood.

Snape watched the two in hazy consciousness and endless fascination, but the cool wet cloth made him hiss in pain and forget how dire the situation was. He remembered something about danger, tracking, and betrayal. Oh, yes, the Dark Lord will know about his betrayal, and he _will_ be found.

Like now.

A shadow fell on the three, and Tomoyo and a wary Draco looked up from their work. To their growing dread, Lucius Malfoy stood over them, and behind him was a band of Death Eaters, unmasked, sneering, and jeering.

"To see my _only_ _son_ behaving like a common mongrel. To say I am utterly _disgusted_ is a profound understatement."

* * *

The moment Syaoran took out his sword, people remembered what power the boy leader held at his fingertips. While they didn't understand the situation between him and the Blue Magician, they understood the meaning of "take cover" when there was a big fight to be had. 

Running should have been foremost in their thoughts; for when two powerhouses fought, they cared very little for their surroundings (unless one was Sakura).

Eriol raised his hand, and his staff glowed. The entire hallway suddenly began to move like a concave mirror stretching and bending except the illusion was real. The walls began to pulse in and out, and the floor started to roll under their feet. Eriol began to shrink into the distance.

But Syaoran knew better. He made a swipe with his sword and let it slam into the ground, breaking stone. There was a sharp cracking sound, like thunder, and then a wash of visible air bursting like a rapidly growing air bubble that zoomed to the four corners of the hallway and held the moving walls back into place.

And before the shifting and moving stopped, Syaoran was already running towards Eriol. At the last moment though, he snapped out of sight. Both of them did. They reappeared a ways closer, sword hitting staff with a loud _clang!_

When Eriol had told Syaoran that he used to take up the sword, he proved as good as his word, except he used a staff just as skillfully. The heavy ornaments on top of the staff should have unbalanced the weapon and made it only useful for magic, but instead, it saw otherwise. The staff was lightweight; the ornaments were magicked. When they clashed weapons, Eriol spun his staff and locked Syaoran's sword between the sun's rays.

In that instant, Syaoran slapped out an ofuda onto the air and fire blazed up from the sword. The heat made Eriol raise his free hand over his face, but as for Syaoran, he didn't move and stared fiercely into his rival's face. Then in a swift move, he loosened his hold on the sword and allowed it out of the chink between the sun's rays. As he started to pull it out though, Eriol smiled. The fire began to crackle strangely, and it became silent. Ice froze over the heat.

With his sword iced over and frozen with Eriol's staff, their weapons were pretty much locked together. And just before Syaoran could blast the two apart, Eriol snapped his fingers and did the work for him. A little explosion of shattering ice and blasts of air broke the two weapons apart, and Syaoran whirled away while shielding his face from the ice shards.

It was so easy before to think that though Eriol loved planning, loved having his fun, that he'll do whatever that will aid _their_ side. The Light side. He didn't realize the half-reincarnation would go this far, though, and maybe his plan to join the Dark side would help their side in the long run, but it was a choice that was among many other far better options and that involved killing of hundreds. He thought Eriol could dream up of better plans than that. Apparently he was wrong. It was practically unforgivable how wrong he was.

Little dark rivulets of water, shadowed from the torchlights, flowed towards Syaoran from Eriol's staff. They combined into one stream that wrapped itself around his ankles. Eriol never seemed to stop with playing, and just from one glance, Syaoran could tell he enjoyed the little tricks and games too. The dangers of fighting someone far more experienced and especially someone who never took fights seriously.

But that didn't mean he was going to give up. Play to his strengths, he was always taught. Practice on your weaknesses, but in real battle, play to your strengths. If Eriol wasn't going to take him seriously, he _will._

He slipped another ofuda between his fingers and held it up. He didn't even need to say the words anymore, since the strength of conviction was enough just from his mind. Lightning enveloped him and zipped through the streams of water. Just before the electric current could connect with Eriol's metal rod, he lifted it and let the current ground itself.

Syaoran ran at Eriol again and began hacking away with twists and turns. His sword came down, _clang!-_ed with the cylindrical metal, slipped off; then he made angled swipes that Eriol blocked with a slight turn of his staff. Just as they clashed again and Syaoran slid the blade off at an angle, making the _shiing!_ noise of a blade sharpening itself on metal, he fluidly fell to a crouch and tried to get a hit at the kneecaps. However, Eriol expected it and with only little maneuvers of his staff, he blocked all of his hits.

"How is it?" Eriol asked when they stepped away from their little round. He bent a little at the knees and then tossed up his entire golden staff into the air, sun, moon, and all. It came back down as a gleaming golden sword. "Be easy on me. It's been a while."

Syaoran was through talking though; his entire attention focused on movements, on anticipation, on their fight. If he thought about what they were doing, he'd get confused. He'd lose focus. So all those thoughts flew to the back of his mind.

They clashed swords now. No matter how long ago Eriol may have last taken up a sword, he proved that his skill did not wane over time and that he may have been secretly practicing. Nevertheless, Syaoran swung back, spun his sword, and let the blade make an underside hit that was also blocked, but then he released the pent-up energy created from the momentum and broke through Eriol's stance. Eriol had to step back so the tip of the sword didn't slice his chin.

"How is it?" Eriol repeated, smiling. He retreated a few steps and leaned the sword against his hip. Then he took off his glasses and began cleaning it with his sleeve. His relaxed expression never faltered.

Finally in that brief period, Syaoran sharply replied, "How is what?"

Eriol smirked. He put his glasses back on and took up his sword again. He moved his body into an invitation stance, and of course, Syaoran accepted it. The boy darted forward, dragging his sword an inch above the ground and letting his magic crush the stone along its path. Then a few feet before he hit Eriol, he lifted the sword and sent it crashing down to his opponent's ready parry. But all of the sudden, his control somehow slipped, or more like that no matter how hard and straight and true he aimed, the sword deflected, not off a shield or anything, but the blade turned and went off to the side, not even touching Eriol's sword. Like a charged rod repelling water.

Their eyes met. Both knew that wasn't a slip of his hand. Gritting his teeth, Syaoran tried again. He tried to swipe at Eriol, but the sword suddenly had a mind of its own. Straight or focused no longer held true for his aim. The sword liked angles, curves, swoops. After a few attempts, he leaped back and stared at the black sword in his hand.

He understood the same moment Eriol said amusedly, "How is my sword?"

Without saying a word about that personal betrayal, Syaoran balanced the sword straight up on the tips of his index and middle fingers. Then raising his eyes from the metal to meet glittering, dark blue eyes, he watched the light of angry fire play on his opponent's face. The sword had went up into flames.

He tipped his index finger and let the encased melting sword spill to the ground.

Sword or no sword, he could still fight.

Under his feet, the ground quaked, and around them, the walls trembled flimsily as if they were about to break, which they were. His family finally tore down all the barriers and were now dissembling the walls.

Syaoran slammed his palm into the ground and with it, a smash of his aura that leveled the entire hallway, and judging from the growing jagged cracks, it went into other rooms and halls. Slabs of stone were raised and separated. Eriol had to jump away from the breakage.

But that split second was Eriol's moment of disorientation, his millisecond flash of humanity, and Syaoran seized the chance. Teleporting himself forward, he met the blue-haired magician nose on, and the other boy swung his sword that turned back into his golden staff and with both hands held it in a front block. Both of Syaoran's hands were outstretched before him, gripping that staff and trying to twist it from Eriol's grasp. A stupid move on the outside, but one that would provide more distraction. Enough for him to ask...

"What the hell is motivating you, Hiiragizawa? Why did you do that to Potter? Why did you release those spirits to swallow so many people?" He gritted his teeth and held strong. Surely Eriol didn't have _this_ much strength in his thin arms, but of course, his magic made up for any physical weaknesses.

Eriol raised his eyes to meet his. His face was eerily calm. There wasn't even any determination in them. Just a calmness, an acceptance. "You were always bright, Li Xiao Lang. Open your eyes. Forget your righteous anger."

And Syaoran did. He slipped fully into his second vision, letting the thousands of colors filter in and make their places in his surroundings, and then he saw what Eriol had been waiting for him to see.

Black-blue lines, like bruises, clung to Eriol, tied to every limb of his body, every facet and tendril of his aura. An aura that seeped away and back. Those dark strings trailed away from him , going through walls and doors, barrier after barrier, to an ominous source that Syaoran could not see, but could guess at.

"Voldemort has you," he said, understanding. A strong pang of pity hit him. Guilt washed over him. This wasn't his place. He shouldn't be here--

A warmth seeped into Eriol's face, a pleased sort of gratitude in his expression. It curved the sharpness and patted out the creases; a strange fondness in those dark eyes. It was in that moment though that Syaoran witnessed something that he would never forget for the rest of his life. Eriol's smile. But it wasn't just any smile, for he had many, but this time, it was a true smile. All that kindness and fondness directed at him.

It froze his moments and made him doubt every conviction he had.

* * *

Gone was Meiling's usually feral red eyes, and in their place was the black eyes of Xiang's, associated with melting opals, a deep-seated empathy. Xiang swung his sword high over the Death Eaters that stood over them, and they cowered down expecting to be hit. In that moment of vulnerability, Xiang locked eyes with the hovering wolf god. The god's lips split wide into a teeth-baring grin. He lifted his front paw and sent it crashing down, igniting a visible fire to all, and smashed it into the Death Eaters. Nothing was left but charred remains. 

Xiang looked back at him and smiled, so very different from Meiling's smiles that it looked strange on her. "Stay back and keep low," he said in a deep, resonating voice. Then shifting back into a stance, familiar in its openness, he leaped into battle.

Harry didn't know Xiang very well, and had only seen him a few times, including the duel, but nevertheless, Xiang treated Harry like a guard would a royalty. And Harry understood later, remembering Eriol's laughing comments about how Xiang pretty much worshipped Clow Reed and the Card Mistress, two powerhouses of nature.

Everyone noticed the arrival of a sorcerer. Especially a supposedly _taken_ one. Taken as in 'by the gods' taken. No longer corporeal, maybe past the Death God's gate. Like in another plane of existence. And of course every sorcerer remembered him. Li Xiang.

They didn't see him, but they felt him. They felt his beat in the cavern they fought in. For it was not their battlefield, but _his_. His and Syaoran's alone. Maybe it was the fact that they dared bloody the site of his last duel that brought him back. Or maybe it was the cruel intention of murderous men about to hurt someone fiercely dear to him that brought him back. It could be both.

The fact was: he was back, but in Meiling's body.

Right now, the spirit was executing moves with his sword that Meiling's slim, frail form could never possibly hope to manage without his help. He joined the league of Light warriors and spoke in a deep, echoing voice that led wizard and sorcerer alike to understand the situation of the Li girl. That she evoked some spirit somewhere and allowed him use of her body.

And men rushed at him, and whenever that happened, he would look over, raise his hand, and signal the unseen god. Then the wolf would leap out from behind or from wherever he was at and attack. One time, he howled. A sideways tornado of air caught the limbs of the enemies and hurled them against the rock towers. The howl was heard by all, and soon everyone, not just the sorcerers, knew that Xiang wasn't fighting alone.

And Harry, as he rushed for cover, learned something. He understood possession from the one time he was taken by the ancient Clow and that using magic under possession caused bodily damage, but Xiang, when he possessed Meiling, did not use magic and only fought with his limbs and sword, an extension of his limb. Magic did come from the wolf god though, a god that Xiang somehow controlled with his bare thoughts.

Suddenly, Xiang-Meiling was standing in front of him again, on top of the boulder he was crouched behind. Harry stared up at the suddenly strange figure of the girl who tried to tutor him these past few weeks, now the boy who was such a popular figure in the sorcerer community. Covering them was the wolf god. Xiang knelt on one knee, the sword in the opposite hand. "When I say so, run and I will cover for you."

Harry slowly stood. "Run? To where?"

Meiling's lips set in a grim line. "He holds you through the scar. Follow that connection."

It was only until Xiang pointed out to him the connection that he saw it. Dark strands flowing from his forehead into the dark corridors that he once ran down with Meiling but only to turn back to the cavern. He tried to touch them, but they weren't corporeal. His fingers passed through, but he felt the connection inside of him. A black gasping wound, one that Eriol pointed out to him long ago. A wound that Voldemort entered through to steal, to mock, to devastate.

"And I should follow this...?" Harry looked up questioningly.

A wicked smile on those lips. "I have a deep respect for Clow Reed, but my respect for Hiiragizawa Eriol is much greater," he said. Before he could say more, the fight came back to him, and jumping from the boulder, he began dancing with his sword again. Meiling's body started to swerve at odd angles but with such fluidity that could only be characteristic of a master of the Drunken Fist. Bodies fell, bloody and quickly going cold, and the cavern was losing the cacophony of sounds it was filled with earlier.

Hypnotized by the awkward yet curiously graceful dance, enough so that he didn't let his attention run over the dead bodies that resulted, Harry stepped forward, running the boy's words over and over in his mind. He couldn't go yet. Running off to where? Oh, he had his guesses. He had a foretelling feeling. But as he watched the body of Meiling take on Death Eaters twice her size, as he watched the prowess of a wolf overtake the entire arena, he held himself back. He needed one last confirmation. One last–

Black eyes snapped back to him over a thin shoulder. Xiang yelled, "Hurry! He's waiting for you!"

And Harry leaped over the boulder and ran, following the strings of darkness that poured from his scar.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy looked at them with malice in his eyes, even at his own son who was regarded with cold indifference and painfully sound un-recognition. Tomoyo felt her blood run cold at the terrible efficiency that Malfoy Sr. controlled himself and led the others. 

"Severus, Severus, _Severus._ How disappointed I am in both you and Draco, though I believe you have been doing this longer. _Much_ longer than anyone here would know, unfortunately." Lucius smiled. "I _do_ wonder just _when_ did you switch, though. Was it when you tortured and beheaded that Muggle lady? The beautiful one with those lovely golden locks and pale and creamy skin?" His eyes locked onto Tomoyo's frame. "Most unfortunately, but if you had cared to look, the wizard population produces its own beauties."

Draco did not hide the disgust at the way his father looked at the Daidouji girl–so obviously too but maybe it was meant as a demonstration. However, shock took over when the girl's eyes snapped up and met the blonde man's and her lips curved into a smirk.

"Sir, I'm Muggleborn," she said, her demeanor and voice entirely transformed. Tomoyo remembered lying under the Illusion Card and watching this man think he was pouring all of his raw hate and lust into the Cruciatus he cast on her, and that act itself was enough for her to forego her compassion. It was unlucky that he was also Draco's negligent, abusive father.

"In my old school," she said. "Everyone's Muggleborn. Now, there are men and women down there–" She pointed at the floor. "–who are sorcerers. Who are Purebloods. Who are _spirits._ Who are _gods._ Who are magical _creatures._"

Her smirk grew. "And your Lord?" She gave an exaggerated shrug and tossed her hair back, away from her face. "Well, he's an accident."

Lucius's lips upturned halfway. "I don't believe you know what you're talking about, _child._"

"No, she knows better," Draco suddenly said, stepping up. "You have no idea, _father_, what this sorcerer business is all about. You think the Light side just found a group of powerful wizards and employed them." He was delighted at the fury in his father's expression. Fury for mocking him. He almost laughed. "This war we're having–" he leaned in close as if to tell a secret to those present. A few of the Death Eaters actually leaned towards him with ready ears. "This war didn't start over prejudices and racism. It was started by individuals."

He held up one finger. "A cretin who started an empire to pursue his own selfish ideas and then reincarnated himself."

He held up a second finger. "A second half-wit who had his own opposing selfish ideas and reincarnated himself to continue his plans."

He held up a third finger. "And stupidly reincarnated himself _again_. Your _Lord_ is the product of those three."

Lucius stared at him for a long moment as Draco decided to wait it out. The man backed up and laughed loudly. "The fool knows no better than anybody else." He held up his wand, and said, "I might as well dispose of you three. You're wasting my time."

The torchlights flared and lit up dark places and unveiled the mysteries waiting in them. There were rows and rows of cages around them that only when the lights brightened did they lift the illusion. And in the cages were the many beasts and monsters, their glowing red eyes gazing hungrily out of the cage. Like lifting a curtain off of them, the sound barrier was lifted and soon the groups were awashed in a sea of panting, growling, scraping, gnawing... It rose and rose...

"Wonderful, _father_," Draco said, reaching the end of his patience. "I was waiting for something silly like this to happen. Because I knew you wouldn't want to tarnish the family's name by killing your own son yourself. Isn't that unforgivable in the Malfoy family line? The highest act of dishonor?" He learned that there were many unforgivable acts– many decent rules. Codes of respect and manners. A sore regret grew inside of him. The Malfoy family line could have flourished under someone better; it would have grown as powerful, if not more, as the Li family. Seeing the Li family at their main house made him see that resemblance, that what-could-have-been.

But it was too late. No one could restore the Malfoy line to the upstanding position it was made for.

He reached deep in to his pocket and pulled out a switchknife with a casual grace of someone who'd been practicing.

Then, ignoring the gasps of horror from Daidouji and focusing only on the chilly gaze of Lucius Malfoy, he slashed both his wrists, tossing the blade between grips.

He stepped back and held his wrists to face forward, to show his father the deep cuts and the blood steadily gushing out. "You had so many lectures about upholding the reputation of the Malfoy name." Blood was dripping on the floor. "Look, _father,_ I'm fucking saving it now."

At that moment, the present delirious Snape looked on with growing dread and realization. His heart skipped a beat, two beats, three. And black lines were writing themselves across Draco's pale perfect skin. Ugly black lines, symbols of a Dark ritual. When the black lines began writhing and curling, Snape knew for sure.

That brat made himself a Human Portkey.

* * *

Time slowed for Syaoran. He could not fight anymore. It wasn't the lack of strength, energy, or magical reserve because gods know that he could do far more than this playtime with Eriol. But knowing how captive Eriol was at the moment, how controlled, how much of a puppet he was as he was a puppet master, Syaoran could not find any dignified reason to continue his agenda of 'beat-the-crap-out-of-traitors.' 

And Eriol knew about his diminishing resolve. The glitter in his dark eyes let Syaoran himself know.

"What will you do now?" he asked. The audience around them had scattered and become none. Under orders, they left to backup other squads stuck in their own battles. It was just him and Eriol now. As preferred.

Eriol smirked at his question. "We're still in a war."

"Will you still–" Syaoran stopped himself. It was a stupid question. Under Voldemort's control, Eriol could do nothing else but fight against the Light side.

Suddenly, Eriol was face-to-face with him. His eyes were wide and serious. "How much do you want this to end?" He gestured to the sounds of battle and death that echoed through the walls. "To what lengths would you go to end this silly war and begin building the sorcerer-wizard relations?"

Eriol released him from his piercing eye-lock. He stepped back and spread open his arms, making a silent point that Syaoran had yet to grasp. "The field is set for you. The walls will fall soon."

He turned around and began walking away, looking for all the world the victor of their battle when it was never even concluded. Syaoran stared at his empty weaponless hands. "Are you going to him?" he asked.

The blue-haired boy looked back and smiled. "He's calling for me." The unsaid words were clear between them, as they always were. Voldemort had need of Eriol. Eriol never had and never would have need of Voldemort. Such an unequal relationship would not last very long. Especially if Harry was added to the mix. The boy will tip the unbalance far enough to break the scale.

Before Eriol left the room, he bent down and picked up a slab of stone. He turned around and threw it at Syaoran who caught it in his fist. It was a flat pebble where the edges curved into a sharp point, perfect for a spearhead. Eriol faced Syaoran and stood there, not yet leaving. "Where is Sakura?" he taunted. "Why aren't you protecting her? Why isn't she standing in a safe place, watching the proceedings, and lending her magic where it is needed?"

"Hiiragizawa..." Syaoran's eyes flashed warningly.

But Eriol wasn't done. "She is becoming like a goddess, my cute descendant. If you aren't careful, her skin will slip through your fingers and she'll become nothing but an entity of magic. Hold on to her. Keep her grounded. She died for the treaty, and I saved her from that. I do not want my work wasted."

Eriol turned around again and walked over the cracks in the floor and the uneven stone. He opened the door and looked back over his shoulder, his mischievous eyes glinting in the torchlight.

"By the way, doesn't the Death God owe you a favor?" He eyes meaningfully glanced at the stone in Syaoran's hand, and then he turned and left, the door swinging closed behind him.

* * *

Somewhere, someplace relatively unknown, in a room filled with darkness and light, in a neverending combat for territory, a hand wandered. A young, clean hand. Its fingers were splayed out, but then they relaxed their position. The wrist traveled over air. As it passed, long, pink cards appeared, one by one. Finally, the hand stopped on one called _Through _and another called _Shield._

As the two fingers touched each of the cards, dozens more appeared spread out over the air. But it was not the entire deck. Gone from the numerous Sakura Cards were the Mirror, the Dream, the Move, and the Illusion.

Nevertheless, the fingers pressed slightly harder, and the targeted cards glowed and activated.

* * *

No one recognized the lady with the beautiful long red hair and lovely dark eyes. The lady walked in heels and was dressed in a Muggle suit and skirt, and so she stood out of place with the rest of them. Her cleanliness and glossy hair compared to their scraggy clothes worn a few days straight for sake of working and cleaning, it was so obvious that she didn't belong. Thus so, security was called and warriors were trooping after her, but she glided away, fluidly and easily. For some reason they couldn't reach her. Then they concluded that she must be one of _them_. Them being the sorcerers. Anomalies like that were attributed to those strange Asian people. 

Left alone for the time being, she entered the hospital tents where all the nurses and attendants and patients alike froze at her sudden arrival. She went past a few beds and stopped at one where a little Asian boy was nursing his elbow, his bottom lip jutting out at the effort. There was a couple sitting with him, looking lost and morose.

"Li Mao Kang," she said.

The boy looked up curiously. "Huh? Oh, you. I see you before." The couple looked at her too. The girl with the thick curly hair had intelligent eyes; the boy just looked lost.

"I'm sorry," the lady said. "I am Miss Mizuki. And you two are..."

"Hermione Granger," the girl said. "And this is Ron Weasley."

"You found Mao Kang in the forest?" Miss Mizuki asked.

The two looked at each other and then nodded hesitantly. "Yes, but he was taken there, _doing_ something with Malfoy. I don't know what–"

Miss Mizuki just smiled, and it was such a lovely smile that it stopped the girl's train of words.

"No one here knows where the Light army went," she said and then looked pointedly at Mao Kang. "Except you. I received a call that White Bird had gone still and he was exhibiting all the signs of a called spirit. He is protecting someone at this current battle, isn't he, Mao Kang?"

The boy was just gaping. She took that as a yes.

"If so, then I need to use you and your connection to White Bird to head there." She laid a hand on the boy's head just as he nodded meekly. He knew when to shut up. And when he was being confronted by a really smart, beautiful lady, that was a definite time to shut up.

Hermione and Ron were standing up. Ron said, "Wait, you're going there? Take us too! Our best friend is there. At least, we're pretty sure he is!"

Miss Mizuki just said, "He is probably already taken care of. As for this, I am under orders to arrive at the battle." Light glowed from between her hand and Mao Kang's dark head of hair.

"Whose orders?" Hermione cried, ready to grab onto the lady.

Gentle, hazel eyes locked with the young girl's. "The Blue Magician's."

* * *

It felt like a hurricane was overtaking the room. The wind was screaming in his ears, and dust and debris were being whipped around, stinging the skin of his face and arms as they went. The little pebble fell from his hand as he stared down at his work. The lines of the characters calling for the Death God was carved into one of the slabs of stone that was mostly in one piece. 

He stepped back and closed his eyes. The gate was opening, a black wormhole that sucked in light, ate it like a starved caterpillar. The torchlights just flicked out; magical or not, in this presence, no light would be able to stand against it. The oppressive black force thundered the room and weighed the air. He felt his breathing grow heavy, and his movements slow, like he was moving in water.

But then he raised his hands to shoulder height that resembled an act of supplication. Then gathering the last of his aura and magical reserve, he sent it out in the strongest possible shield around the room that he could manage. He didn't remember anything after that last part. He didn't expect to. The last thing he saw was a black silhouette reaching for him.

* * *

Everyone and everything within the caves felt it. 

The Death God had come a-howling.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
